At your side
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Uma parte dela queria gritar de revolta por isso estar acontecendo com James. Ela poderia chorar a quantidade que fosse, mas nada mudava o fato dela querer estar com ele dizendo apenas que tudo iria ficar bem. Nada mudava o fato dela amá-lo...
1. Prólogo

**Título:** At your side.  
**Autora:** Lestrange, Stef's.  
**Shipper:** James/Lily.  
**Tipo da Fic:** Universo Alternativo.  
**Sinopse:** "Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar. - Shakespeare, William "  
**Avisos:** Bom, se tiver algo para eu avisar, com certeza vai ser bem antes de vocês lerem o capítulo.

* * *

**At your Side**

**Prólogo**

**Londres, Dezembro.**

_"Às vezes acreditamos que pequenos problemas podem arrasar uma vida. Pensamos que eles aparecem apenas para mostrar, talvez, que somos incapazes de superá-los. Quando nos deparamos com um grande problema já nos declaramos vencidos e encerramos a jornada. Acreditamos que o pequeno problema e o grande problema são o centro do Universo até nos depararmos com algo relativamente pior._

_No outono passado, eu conheci alguém realmente especial. Não que nunca conhecesse, mas por algum motivo tudo havia mudado principalmente a forma como nos tratávamos. No meio da correria, e dos altos e baixos, acabei encontrando uma pessoa com quem valia a pena rir, contar piadas, discutir assuntos mais sérios e chorar._

_O auge da situação é quando o apego toca a campainha e você ingenuamente o permite que entre e sinta-se à vontade. O pior começa, principalmente quando não se consegue mais ver essa pessoa longe de você. _

_A conversa se faz necessária, o imaginário abraço parece reconfortante e o sonhado "eu te amo" parece completar o vazio que de certa forma alguém havia deixado. O pêsadelo começa ainda mais quando nos deixamos apaixonar. As necessidades tornam-se maiores e apenas palavras não são o bastante. Você precisa tocar, sentir e ver. Você precisa demonstrar amor e cuidar do seu amor quando ele parece inacessível._

_Até então, eu via o amor como um grande problema até quando outro veio a calhar. O fundo do poço seria a melhor alternativa, mas saber que alguém precisa de você, faz com que o problema seja seu também e o peso carregado nos ombros parece muito insuportável de sustentar._

_Eu ainda agüento. Estamos no inverno Londrino e nada mudou. O mínimo que posso fazer até o presente momento é demonstrar amor e demonstrar o quanto me importo, mesmo que inúmeras vezes eu já tenha pensado em dar às costas e colocar um ponto final na história. O que me resta agora, é esperar e torcer apenas que tudo volte a ser como era antes._

_Mesmo eu achando que isso seje praticamente impossível. "

* * *

_•_**N/A: **A mala da vez estará dedicada a essa fic que eu passei meses e meses decidindo se deveria postar ou não. E, sim, ela á quela fic que poderia causar problemas. Mas nada como uma mudança no roteiro.huahuahahahahahua_

_Bom...vamos direto ao que interessa! Aqui está apenas o Prólogo da fic para dar uma esquentada! É claro que o casal principal é James e Lily, mas não deixarei os outros marotos de fora!_

_Espero que tenham gostado e até semana que vem! XD _

_Reviewsss pleaseee!!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**At your side  
  
Capítulo 1**

**- flashback**

O barulho de fogos era bastante audível. Vestidos esvoaçavam dando uma coloração fora do normal ao ambiente. Risos e murmúrios excitados tomavam conta do grande salão. Todos pareciam muito contentes e dividiam abraços aconchegantes como se jamais fossem se ver mais uma vez. No meio de tantos risos, sempre havia alguém com lágrimas nos olhos. E um desses _"alguéns",_ era nada mais nada menos que Lily Evans.

- Lily, não chore! Logo iremos nos rever. - disse Alice, sua melhor amiga. Suas bochechas estavam afogueadas e seus olhos reluziam toda aquela festividade trazida pelos fogos.

A ruiva fungara o nariz. Seus olhos estavam bastante vermelhos e seu cabelo já mostrava que seu penteado não sustentava mais o visual.

- Ai! Alice! É que...é tão...estranho. - disse Lily, assoando o nariz em um lenço que Remus havia lhe consentido. - Eu passei praticamente minha vida inteira ao redor de vocês e tudo termina assim? Com um bando de babacas assoviando no seu ouvido, quebrando garrafas de champagne e dizendo graças a Deus?

Alice sorriu, sentando-se ao lado da amiga. Passou um de seus braços confortavelmente pelo ombro da ruiva e puxou sua cabeça para seu ombro.

- Eu sei que não deveria acabar, mas devemos encontrar nosso caminho agora. Eu jamais vou deixar de ter contato com você e espero que aconteça o mesmo. Eu amo você, minha maninha.

Lily deixou escapar um meio sorriso ao ouvir Alice chamá-la de _maninha_.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar? - perguntou a ruiva erguendo a cabeça.

- Palavra de Alice! - disse a morena, levando os dois indicadores cruzados em direção aos lábios e beijando-os duas vezes.

- Você é demais! Desejo tudo de bom para você. - disse Lily, não se contendo e abraçando-a.

- Desejo o mesmo à você, Lily.

Alice a apertou nos braços sentindo pela primeira vez a dor da partida. Todos os anos que haviam dividido na escola foram o bastante para comprovar que a confiança que uma tinha pela outra era mútua.

- Ah! Mas como eu estou com inveja deste abraço...

Lily nem precisou erguer o olhar. Reconhecia perfeitamente aquela voz arrogante que a infernizou durante todo aquele ano. Se de uma coisa que estava muito feliz de se ver livre era do moreno popular chamado James Potter.

- Como sempre engraçadinho, né!? - indagou ela, com o cenho enrugado.

- Na verdade...- o garoto tombou um pouco para frente. -...eu estou mais engraçadinho por que bebi _algumas_ com o Sirius. Sabe né!? Para manter a alegria.

Alice e Lily entreolharam-se confusas quando James abraçara a si mesmo.

- Quanto custa um abraço desses? - perguntou ele, girando.

- James...você precisa ir para casa. - Lily cruzou os braços, lançando em direção a ele o famoso olhar de desaprovação.

- Eu? Casa? Que piada! - James fizera um barulho bastante estranho com a boca, fazendo Lily rir um pouco. - Ah! Você riu! Vou fazer careta agora...

- James, acho que Sirius está te chamando. - disse Alice, sorrindo.

- Sirius está ocupado demais! - James dera outra tombada. - Suas mãos não conseguem se soltar do vestido de seda de Marlene McKinnon.

Alice gargalhou, enquanto Lily balançou a cabeça indignada.

- E por que está com as mãos desocupadas, Potter? Que eu saiba, você é do mesmo nível que nosso amigo Black. - a voz de Lily saiu como um sopro inofensivo na direção do garoto. Se fosse em condições normais, ambos com certeza começariam um pé de guerra.

- Na verdade, eu vim aqui te dar um abraço, Evans. - James abrira os braços na direção dela. - Vem aqui para o titio.

Lily olhou para os lados na esperança de que alguém a salvasse. Abraçar James e ainda por cima bêbado, não era a melhor forma de encerrar sua festa de formatura.

- James, posso deixar para a próxima encarnação?

- Claro que não!

- E por que não!?

James agachou-se, ficando cara a cara com ela. Calmamente, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos da jovem fazendo-a recuar um pouco.

- Por que você será o James e eu serei a Lily. - começou ele com a voz engrolada. - Mas é claro que vai ser bem mais fácil se for pensar bem...- ele fizera uma pausa e coçara o queixo. - ...eu vou adorar abraçar eu mesmo. Cara, que homem gostoso eu sou.

Alice só faltava chorar. Sua barriga parecia que iria explodir de tanto que doía devido as suas estonteantes gargalhadas. Lily alisou a testa, meio nervosa, pois não estava sabendo lidar com o moreno.

- Então por que você não vai até um espelho e tenta se abraçar? - sugeriu ela, apoiando suas mãos em cada ombro de James.

- Sabe que não seria uma má idéia? - James balançou a cabeça, falsamente pensativo. - Mas você vem comigo.

- James...

Ela tentou retrucar mas, quando se dera conta, James a havia puxado com força fazendo com que ambos ficassem no meio da pista de dança. Não havia música, apenas gritos eufóricos e mais fogos de artifício sendo lançados. James segurou uma das mãos de Lily e a levou suavemente ao seu ombro, enquanto perdia uma de suas mãos com destreza em sua cintura.

- James...

- Eu só quero te dizer uma coisa, Lily, e eu gostaria que você me ouvisse.

Por mais que ela negasse, os olhos de James chamavam bastante sua atenção. Eram castanhos e emanavam um brilho extremamente encantador, mesmo que estivessem protegidos por seus óculos inseparáveis. O sorriso dava o toque especial recebendo o reajuste perfeito causado por seus cabelos despenteados.

- Quer me dizer com quantas garotas você ficou? - perguntou Lily, virando um pouco o pescoço para um lado com ar debochado.

- Não! - James negou juntamente com a cabeça. - Quero dizer que...

- James, sai dessa. Vem beber mais com a gente. - berrou Sirius do outro lado, de mãos dadas com a garota que Lily reconheceu ser Marlene.

James dera um suspiro rasgante. Parecia que não seria daquela vez que diria o que mais queria que Lily soubesse.

- Preciso ir ou ele me esgana!

- Mas...você não queria falar comigo? - perguntou ela desentendida.

James a encarou por alguns segundos. Ouvira o berro de Sirius mais uma vez e resolveu terminar sua tentiva de conversar com a ruiva, dizendo:

- Nos vemos algum dia, Lily.

**- fim flashback **

* * *

Os primeiros raios de Sol invadiam o quarto de Lily, indicando que mais uma difícil manhã estava por vir. O despertador já tocava insistente e a ruiva parecia não estar nem um pouco disposta a acordar, pois seus olhos permaneciam fechados tentando recuperar o sonho que lhe fora gentilmente interrompido. 

A ruiva sentia seus olhos arderem, mas só se dera conta da quantidade de sono que sentia quando decidiu desligar o despertador e sentar-se na cama. Seu corpo estava acostumado demais em acordar tarde e, em plena segunda-feira, tentar manter-se de pé às 06:30 da manhã era uma tarefa que precisava de bastante disciplina.

Ainda sentada na cama, ela fechou os olhos novamente. Seu quarto estava bastante abafado devido ao calor, mas Lily parecia não se importar. Aquele dia, que prometia ser tão quente quanto os outros, poderia mudar sua vida pacata.

Tentando ajustar os pensamentos, a mente da ruiva voltou-se ao sonho interrompido. Não era a primeira noite que sonhava com a festa de formatura. Desde que havia terminado a escola, a jovem havia ficado encucada com o que James viria a dizer à ela. Por mais que ele estivesse bêbado e trocando as palavras, ela tinha certeza de que era algo importante.

Os olhos de James fixos aos seus ainda era uma presença marcante. Ela tentou ignorar esse fato por dois anos mas, quanto mais ignorasse, mais a lembrança insistia em permanecer, inquietando-a.

Os anos passaram-se desde aquele dia e Lily tentava ajeitar sua vida. Havia sido uma aluna brilhante na escola, mas jamais pensou que sua rotina fora dela seria tão banal. Tinha arrumado alguns empregos, mas nada que lhe desse total satisfação. Estava fazendo alguns cursos, mas mesmo assim odiava ter as tardes livres para ficar de "pernas para o ar" dentro de casa.

Sua nova oportunidade era justamente naquele dia, e sentia-se irritada por saber que estava completamente indisposta. Na noite anterior, Lily havia dado uma revisada em seu guarda-roupa e não encontrou nada que lhe agradasse. A proposta de emprego era em uma micro-empresa no centro de Londres e ela analisou a situação e percebeu que deveria estar ao menos apresentável.

Aine Evans, sua mãe, estava colocando toda a sua fé em Lily. Por mais que a família não passasse nenhum aperto financeiro, era de se cortar o coração vê-la parada em casa, ajudando Petúnia com os afazeres e ficando trancada horas a fio dentro do quarto. Não que fosse intencional, mas era estranho ver Lily agir daquela forma já que sempre fora uma pessoa bastante ativa.

Quando dera 06:40, Lily já estava enfiada dentro do chuveiro com a água bastante fria. Os pingos gélidos tocavam sua pele, fazendo-a se sentir mais encorajada. Ela queria garantir que estaria bastante acordada para não correr o risco de responder alguma besteira diante do seu possível chefe. Lily começava a sentir o nervosismo tomar conta de sua espinha e resolveu fazer um grande esforço para não entrar em pânico.

Cinco minutos depois, a jovem saíra do chuveiro enrolada na toalha. Abrira a porta e ficara surpresa ao ver sua mãe dentro do local abrindo, sem pedir permissão, as cortinas. Os raios de Sol pareciam mais fortes e, mesmo com as janelas abertas, Lily teve certeza que não havia vento e que sofreria por conta disso. Uma das coisas que mais odiava era o verão misturado com o caos Londrino.

- Pronta? - perguntou Aine, sentando-se na cama.

- Nervosa! - respondeu Lily, puxando as roupas que havia conseguido separar de cima da cadeira defronte a escrivaninha. - Eu espero muito que eu consiga.

- Irá conseguir! - Aine levantou-se e dera um beijo carinhoso na testa da filha. - Irei te dar uma carona até metade do caminho. Pode ser?

Lily não achava nada agradável sua mãe acompanhá-la até sua entrevista de emprego. Parecia piegas uma mãe levar a filha de 19 anos até a porta do que viria a ser seu novo trabalho. A garota queria recusar o pedido da mãe, mas preferiu intimamente que ela fosse. Ela lhe dava bastante segurança, ainda mais quando se tratava de encontros mais formais.

- Até metade do caminho! Nada de me acompanhar até a porta, certo!?

- Combinado! - Aine sorriu. - O café já está na mesa. Não faça muito barulho, pois Petúnia ainda dorme.

- Quando ela pretende casar? - perguntou Lily, balançando a cabeça entre risos.

- A última vez que conversamos, ela afirmou que seria logo.

- Que assim seja!

Dizendo isso, Lily esperou sua mãe sair do quarto para poder se trocar. Vestiu uma calça social preta, uma camisa branca com manga 3/4 e colocou uma sandália não muito alta nos pés. Se resolvesse usar um salto maior que aquele, provavelmente cairia no chão de tanto nervoso.

Quando já ia ao banheiro passar uma maquiagem e ajeitar os cabelos, Lily ouvira seu celular tocar. Lembrando do aviso da mãe em evitar acordar Petúnia, a garota saltou em direção a bolsa pegando o pequeno aparelho que se agitava em sua mão.

- Alô!?

- Bom dia, querida! Eu sei que não deveria estar ligando a essa hora, mas estou presa em um puta trânsito e morrendo de calor. - a voz do outro lado da linha soava divertida e isso fez Lily sorrir. - E eu queria muito saber como minha heroína está, nesta linda manhã caótica de Sol.

Lily não havia verificado o identificador de chamada, mas nem precisou disso. A voz de Alice era completamente reconhecível.

- Em pânico! - exclamou Lily com energia. À passos lentos, voltou ao banheiro onde sentou-se na tampa da privada.

- Hum...deve se acalmar! - disse Alice, simplesmente.

- Ah! Diga-me a fórmula disso?

De todos os contatos da escola, Alice fora o único que havia restado. Fazia bastante tempo que não ouvia falar de Sirius, Remus e Peter. Até mesmo de James ela não tinha mais notícias.

- Vai dar tudo certo! - disse Alice, tentando passar algum tipo de calma para a melhor amiga.

- Eu espero muito que dê certo...- Lily respondeu, com uma voz excessivamente cansada. Meio perdida, alisou a testa tentando afastar de sua mente todos os pensamentos negativos que estavam começando a atordoá-la.

- Eu sei que...- Alice fizera uma pausa. Um barulho estridente de buzina a impediu que continuasse a falar. - ...eu sei que tem sido muito difícil para você,Lily, mas não se deixe abater. Você é jovem e linda. E olha que sorte, você tem a mais linda morena como sua melhor amiga. Não vamos estragar tudo, certo?

Lily dera um riso abafado. Era maravilhoso ouvir a voz de Alice naquele horário, te dando confiança. Depois de sua mãe, Alice era considerada uma mina de ouro nos seus momentos mais difíceis.

- Não iremos estragar! - Lily colocou-se de pé diante do espelho. - Somos uma dupla, certo?

- Exatamente! - afirmou Alice, não deixando de sorrir. Depois de uma entrada perigosa na pista, a morena se divertia ao ver dois motoristas quase saindo na porrada no meio da avenida por sua causa. - Qualquer coisa entre em contato, ok!?

- Te ligo assim que terminar a entrevista! - afirmou Lily, abrindo a gaveta do armário e tirando de dentro dela uma escova de cabelo.

- Irei cobrar! - respondeu Alice. - Cuide-se, Lily!

- Você também! Até mais!

- Até!

Ao finalizar o contato com a amiga, Lily resolveu terminar de se aprontar. Ajeitou os cabelos, destacou ainda mais seus olhos com uma sombra clara e vários retoques de rímel. Nos lábios passou apenas um gloss e, para disfarçar sua aparência cansada, colocou um par de brincos. Ela considerava o acessório um fator importante para dar luminosidade ao seu rosto.

Depois de verificar se todos os documentos estavam na bolsa e seu currículo seguro dentro de uma pasta, Lily descera às escadas em direção a cozinha onde encontrou sua mãe pendurada no telefone tagarelando entre risos. Sem querer interromper, sentou-se à mesa e tentou se servir com alguma coisa, mesmo sabendo que seu estômago não aceitaria muita comida logo cedo.

- Ai! Querida! - Aine virou-se em direção à Lily, assim que terminou o telefonema. - Claire é realmente engraçada. Só ela para me fazer rir logo cedo.

- Ah! É aquela que tem um caso com o jornaleiro? - perguntou Lily, com uma mão apoiada no rosto.

- Exatamente! - exclamou Aine. - Só que agora é a vez do açougueiro.

As risadas ecoaram pela cozinha, mas logo foram abafadas pelo simples fato de não quererem acordar uma Petúnia entregue aos nervos.

- Acho que devemos ir. - disse Lily, olhando de relance para o relógio de parede e levantando-se. - Como estou?

- Perfeita, sua exibida! - disse Aine, pegando a chave do carro, pendurada sistematicamente no porta-chaveiros cuidadosamente pregado na parede da cozinha.

- Não estou sendo exibida, apenas...

- Chega de tentar se defender mocinha! - disse Aine, sorrindo. - Vamos que o dia ainda é longo.

- Nem precisava lembrar!

Lily e Aine caminharam juntas até o jardim. O calor realmente resolvera dar seus sinais logo cedo. Não havia vento e os tímidos raios solares já queimavam as bochechas de Lily deixando-a um pouco corada.

- Irei buscar o carro! - avisou Aine, deixando Lily para trás.

A ruiva ficara parada ali, dando uma boa olhada em seu bairro. Muitos de seus vizinhos ainda não haviam saído da cama, pelo que parecia. Alguns pais com seus filhos já entregavam-se a segunda-feira, enquanto os vizinhos mais idosos passavam mais uma dia de suas vidas como se fosse um final de semana, regando suas plantas e cortando a grama.

Tinha horas que ela queria um pouco mais de agitação. Se conseguisse o emprego, passaria menos tempo em casa e isso já seria muita coisa, pois já estava de paciência esgotada em agüentar Petúnia e seus histerismos. Queria tomar conta de suas próprias coisas, como antes, sem depender de seus pais como estava acontecendo.

Mecanicamente, ela estendeu-se até a caixa do correio. Fazia tempo que não pegava as correspondências. Lily nem havia pensado na hipótese de ser muito cedo para um carteiro passar e abrira a portinhola que guardava sempre as cartas da família com segurança. Ficou espantada ao ver um fino envelope dentro dele e, curiosa, o puxou para si levando-o para diante de seus olhos.

O mais estranho era que não havia remetente nem o endereço. O destinatário era identificado apenas por duas iniciais e nenhum endereço fora colocado também.

- Mas que droga é essa? - resmungou ela, virando o envelope várias vezes seguidas.

Lily não sabia se abria ou não o envelope. A curiosidade falava mais alto a cada instante e ela queria muito saber sobre o que a carta tratava. Temerosa, ela fitou os dois lados da sua rua e abrira o envelope. Retirou o papel sulfite e deparou-se com uma caligrafia irreconhecível.

"Cara amiga,

Estou mais próximo do que imagina. Os dias tem sido bastante chatos sem você para conversar e simplesmente não agüento esse tormento de trabalho. Eu só quero voltar para casa e ter certeza de que você estará segura e disponível para me ouvir. Tenho tantas coisas para te contar...

Eu sinto saudades, sabia!? Você é a única que me entende e acho que estou ficando louco a ponto de querer um psicólogo.

Outra coisa muito importante: terminei o casamento. Nossa! Eita mulherzinha insuportável. Digamos que até hoje, nunca tive sorte com essas malucas.

Assim que chegar, te ligo no celular para nos encontrarmos. E espero mesmo que você tenha recebido essa carta. Pedi para o seu namorado enfiar na sua caixinha de correspondências rosinha sem endereço algum. Se mesmo assim não chegar, eu entro em contato.

Amo você!"

Ao terminar, Lily notou que sua testa estava enrugada e sua mãe buzinava feito uma louca em frente da casa. Aquela carta estava bastante estranha. A única amiga que tinha namorado fixo era Alice, mas Frank não iria colocar uma carta sem ao menos dizer do que se tratava.

E as iniciais não pertenciam ao seu nome, deixando-a ainda mais confusa. Balançando a cabeça tentando desanuviar a mente, Lily enfiou a carta na bolsa e caminhou até o carro. Ao entrar, lançou um olhar até sua caixa de cartas e lembrou-se de que ela também não era rosa.

* * *

**•N/A:**_Simmm!! Eu pensei que ninguém passaria nessa fic, mas eu fiquei TÃO feliz em ver que meus queridos vieram me ver (?)..hahahaha..claro que vieram ler a fic e não me ver..hahahahaah..já tô me achando!_

Eu nem dei muitos comentários referentes ao Prólogo e nem lembro se avisei algumas coisas.

Sim, para quem lembra, essa fic era a que eu havia dito que poderia me dar "problemas" caso que postasse. Mas nada como uma mudança no enredo para tentar despistar! E outra coisa muito importante: essa fic é muito pessoal. Algumas coisas realmente aconteceram comigo e outras não. Até o fim da história eu explico por cima quais foram as coisas que realmente me aconteceram.

Quanto ao Prólogo, foi uma página da minha agenda. Eu pensei que ia ficar maior, pois ela é pequena, mas..ficou bem minúscula. Mas passou realmente o que eu queria.

- **As reviews? Lindas como sempre e sou extremamente grata por cada uma delas: Danny, Lika, DivM,Gagau,Carol Lair,Bel Black,Tassia Black,fla marley,Thaty, July Prongs...**

OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ...adorei receber retorno de vocêsss!!

Até semana que vem, anjinhos!!!!

♥ Stef's. 


	3. Capítulo 2

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 2**

A casa estava uma completa bagunça. Os móveis estavam completamente empoeirados e as janelas estavam perfeitamente trancadas, garantindo a segurança do local na ausência de seus donos. A fraca luz do Sol tentava invadir a sala pelas frestas, mas as cortinas cerradas impediam que um pouco do calor entrasse em harmonia com o ambiente pouco arejado.

Já passava do meio-dia quando o trinco da fechadura fora girado. Depois de muitos meses, a casa realmente agradecia pelo pouco ar fresco que estava recebendo naquele instante. Os raios de Sol iluminaram o soalho da sala mostrando três sombras que entravam com estardalhaço para dentro da propriedade.

- Mas que sujeira!

A voz ecoou pela sala de estar, espantando um pouco da poeira. O outro homem que havia aberto a porta, depositou as chaves sobre a mesinha de centro dando uma olhada desagradável ao redor. Era bastante estranho estar de volta a um lugar que havia passado um bom tempo tentando esquecer.

- Você queria o quê!? Ficamos fora por muito tempo!

As cortinas foram abertas pelo homem que estava mais próximo das janelas. Logo os raios solares invadiam o pequeno espaço afastando o restante da poeira e o cheiro de mofo.

- Esta janela precisa de uma limpeza!

- Remus, pode ficar à vontade para começar. Nós ficamos fora por um bom tempo e Peter e você poderiam ter amenizado essa sujeira.

Sirius Black e James Potter haviam jogado as malas de qualquer maneira no chão e sentaram-se no sofá bastante cansados. Ambos haviam viajado durante longos meses, ficando por fora de tudo que acontecia em Londres. Desde o término da escola, ambos combinavam de viajarem juntos e só foi questão de tempo até terem seus diplomas seguro nas mãos.

- Eu fui responsável pela chave! - Remus riu, sentando-se no mesmo sofá em que James estava. - E ainda fui bonzinho, por que ninguém tentou assaltar o moquifo de vocês.

- Quem vai querer invadir este moquifo, como você mesmo diz? - perguntou Sirius, rindo.

- Epa! Olha como fala, Black! A casa que minha mãe conseguiu para a gente não é moquifo não.

- Opa! Foi mau! - Sirius parou de rir no mesmo instante. - É que às vezes eu ainda penso que estou sob custódia da senhora Black.

- Você não está sob custódia dela desde seu último ano da escola. - relembrou James, sorrindo.

- E não sinto a mínima falta!

James balançou a cabeça e Sirius permaneceu quieto, reflexivo. Uma das melhores coisas que haviam acontecido na vida do garoto fora sair da casa dos seus pais e, ganhar ainda de brinde, a liberdade de não ter que aturar mais seu irmão Régulos. Tudo parecia ter ficado mais fácil para Sirius, embora aquela volta brusca à realidade começasse a gerar um sério desconforto em seu estômago.

- Conte-nos as novidades, Remus! Saudades de você, cara! - James lhe dera um soco amigável no ombro, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Sinceramente? Eu ando trabalhando demais para saber alguma novidade. - disse Remus, alisando a testa.

- E como está minha prima? Cuidando bem dela, eu espero.

Remus sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao se ver refletido nos olhos estreitados de James.

- Estamos bem, por incrível que pareça. Não sei como ela ainda não me chutou a traseira.

Sirius e James riram do comentário do amigo.

- Pretende casar? - perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- Não agora! Lisia está terminando a faculdade. - afirmou Remus.

- E o que tem haver? - perguntou James, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- Ela tem uma vida, James, e eu não quero atrapalhar por causa desse papo de casamento. Isso é um assunto bastante precoce.

James lançou um olhar significativo na direção de Sirius, que não deixou de abrir seu famoso sorriso malicioso.

- Estamos vendo que nosso amigo Remus amadureceu muito mais do que imaginávamos. - brincou Sirius.

- Nada como ficar acordado por 24 horas tentando entender como funcionam as rondas em um hospital.

- Já está neste ponto? - James alteou uma sobrancelha, perplexo.

- Estagiário só se ferra,certo?

- Certo! - concordou James rindo.

- Eu entedo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer com casamento precoce... - Sirius retomou o assunto anterior completamente despreocupado.

- Entende é? - Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Vocês só curtem a vida.

- Não mais! - exclamou Sirius, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Voltamos a realidade! Londres, agito, pubs..enfim...tudo que não senti a mínima falta.

Remus endireitou-se no sofá, encarando James.

- O que foi? - perguntou o moreno, confuso.

- Não sentiu a mínima falta? - Remus repetira a frase do amigo, fazendo-o ficar um pouco desconfortável.

James sabia perfeitamente ao ponto de sua vida que seu amigo se referia. Lily Evans fora a garota que ele simplesmente aprendera a gostar e sentir algo muito mais forte. Seus últimos dias na escola, foram os mais penosos possíveis. Ele lembrava-se claramente de como ficava ansioso perto dela e do quanto se passava por babaca e imaturo nas tentativas inúteis para tentar chamar sua atenção.

Aquele tempo havia passado, pensou ele. A viagem que fizera com Sirius fora o suficiente para ele saber que aquele sentimento era apenas coisa de colegial. Hoje, ele sentia-se livre da lembrança da garota de longos cabelos ruivos embora não achasse nada culposo saber como ela estaria agora.

- Claro que não, Remus. - reafirmou ele, veemente. - Eu só senti falta dos mais importantes.

- Então quer dizer que Lily Evans é uma lenda agora? - perguntou Remus, cruzando os braços.

- Não é que seja uma lenda, simplesmente não é a mesma coisa do que antes...não me sinto mais no direito de saber alguma coisa dela. - James encolhera os ombros.

Remus e Sirius encararam o amigo em silêncio.

- Não me condenem com este olhar. - disse ele, enrugando a testa. - Vocês são os que menos podem me criticar. São tão fracassados com relacionamentos quanto eu.

- Opa! Não me inclua nesta turma. Eu ainda sou muito requisitado. - defendeu-se Sirius rindo.

- Só se for pela sua mãe que ainda está louca para te matar.

Sirius levou uma mão ao queixo, coçando-o de leve.

- Bom...ela não é a mulher mais linda do mundo, mas o fato de saber que ela é uma mulher e que vive atrás de mim ainda me dá um pouco de crédito.

- Crédito em quê!? - perguntou Remus. - Régulos está feito um louco atrás de você também. E mulher ele não é.

- É travesti! - respondeu Sirius, simplesmente. - Na verdade, ele quer dinheiro emprestado. Vai ficar lascado na minha mão. - a expressão de Sirius havia mudado muito rapidamente. Falar no irmão e pensar nele, era fazer com que uma dor de cabeça surgisse em segundos.

- Eu o vi perambulando pelas ruas com sua prima. Não mudaram absolutamente nada. - disse Remus nem um pouco preocupado.

- Mas mudando do inútil para o agradável, como estão Frank e Alice? - Sirius já sentia o desconforto só de ouvir o nome de seu irmão ser comentado. Não queria sentir aquelas sensações ruins novamente. Não agora que havia voltado com a cabeça firme em ser uma nova pessoa que não lembrasse em nada do seu perfil irresponsável no colegial.

- Alice e Frank estão morando juntos, finalmente. - respondeu Remus, prontamente.

- Logo eles se casam. - comentou Sirius, orgulhoso dos amigos.

- Eles sempre formaram um belo casal. - disse James, dando um longo suspiro.

- E a Evans? Tem visto?

James sabia que Sirius havia feito a pergunta pelo simples motivo de notar que lhe faltava coragem. Não que isso fosse um grande problema mas, desde que saíra de Londres, uma de suas maiores prioridades era esquecer do quanto já havia gostado da ruiva.

- Se eu disser que não, você acredita?

James esticou-se no sofá, meio tenso.

- Como não!? Ela mora perto. Com certeza você a viu e não quer nos contar.

- Ela se mudou da antiga casa que morava. - explicou Remus. - A última vez que a vi foi para ajudá-la a empacotar algumas caixas e, desde então, perdemos contato.

- Ela saiu de Londres? - perguntou James.

- Se tivesse saído, Alice me contaria.

- Então Alice sabe onde ela mora?

- É provável que sim. Ambas sempre foram melhores amigas.

O moreno balançou a cabeça assimilando a resposta. Lily ter se mudado era algo realmente inesperado já que passou sua infância morando no mesmo bairro. No fundo, ele esperava que ela não tivesse se mudado para tão longe.

- Então, o único jeito de rever esse povo é marcando alguma coisa. - disse Sirius. Seus olhos brilharam de malícia já que, reunir o grupo que bombava na escola, era sinônimo de festa.

- Creio eu que todos andam bastante ocupados para se reunirem. - comentou Remus, alisando a testa.

- Como assim? - Sirius esgueirou-se.

- Esqueceu que não é mais Remus e sim doutor Remus? - indagou James com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Estava demorando para as gracinhas acontecerem...- comentou Remus, lançando um assovio baixo logo em seguida.

- Como anda a rotina, cara!? Já ganhou sua própria salinha? - Sirius perguntou com ar zombeteiro.

- Digamos que isso demora! - Remus encarou o amigo. - Eu não sou doutor ainda. Nem sou formado.

- Mas já trabalha em um hospital e isso conta muita coisa. - disse James, com firmeza.

- O problema é que é puxado demais. Lisia e eu já brigamos muito por causa disso. Ela me culpa, sabe!?

James estreitou os olhos.

- Irei matá-la! - exclamou ele, em um sussurro. - Lisia Potter irá párar com essas frescurinhas. Ela tem que entender que você precisa de uma carreira. Ainda mais por que é seu sonho.

- Eu sei mas...

- Nada de mais! - James erguera a mão. - Eu cuido dela e você cuida do seu trabalho. Combinado?

Remus acenou a cabeça positivamente.

- Agora, eu preciso comer alguma coisa. Estou faminto. - James colocou-se de pé alisando a própria barriga. - Comida de avião é um horror.

- Será que é mais aterrorizante do que de hospital?

Sirius e James fizeram uma careta.

- Eu quero sempre estar saudável viu!? - disse Sirius, também ficando em pé.

- Que mentiroso! - James encarou o amigo. - Seu sonho de consumo é fazer o Remus dar uma injeção na sua traseira.

-Xiu! Não estraga! - Sirius riu, fazendo Remus cair na gargalhada.

- Se continuar com a palhaçada, terei o prazer de ver sua traseira branca, James.

- Ui! Agora eu gamei em você, Lupino.

Os três riram em uníssono e, deixando as malas seguras dentro da casa, saíram em busca de algum lugar em que poderiam fazer uma refeição. Remus olhou para o relógio e se dera conta que só teria mais meia hora de proveito ao lado dos amigos o que era realmente triste, pois fazia muito tempo que não os via.

- Onde podemos comer? - perguntou James, desgrenhando os cabelos.

- Em qualquer lugar que não esteja muito cheio. - resmungou Sirius, incomodado pelo calor.

Estava praticamente impossível caminhar pela calçada apinhada de gente. O calor estava muito mais intenso e o céu claro desiludia aqueles que ainda acreditavam que uma possível chuva poderia cair. O clima estava seco, fazendo com que as pessoas ficassem ainda mais irritadiças e propensas ao estress.

- Eu não suporto esse caos. - disse James, parando de caminhar juntamente com os amigos, esperando que o sinal fechasse. - Era muito bom quando estava longe daqui.

- Você realmente não sentiu falta de Londres?- perguntou Remus, cético.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas?- James balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Depois dessa, não irei mais duvidar de vocês. - disse Remus, sorrindo. - Vamos! O sinal fechou.

Os três tentavam ao máximo se desviar das pessoas que pareciam gostar de andar muito próximas as outras. Distraído, James nem notara que havia pisado no pé de uma moça que gritou minutos a fio ofendendo-o de todos os nomes possíveis.

- Super gentil! - exclamou ele, de cara fechada.

Não havia muitos pubs abertos naquele dia. Muitos costumavam apenas abrirem durante a noite, pois havia mais movimento. O famoso _happy hour_ e os universitários garantiam que nenhuma noite nos badalados pubs desse prejuízo.

- Tem um restaurante ali. É nossa última chance. - indicou Sirius, sentindo sua barriga roncar.

- Vai almoçar conosco, Remus? - perguntou James.

- Na verdade, eu preciso ir ou chegarei atrasado.

- Vai sair com a Lisia?

- Não! Irei para o trabalho.

- Ah! Entendo! - James balançou a cabeça. - Não tem problema, Remus. Pode ir!

- Não tem mais ninguém para buscar no aeroporto né!? Não vou ficar bancando o motorista particular.

- Faltou o quepe! - zombou Sirius rindo.

- Muito engraçadinho.- Remus dera um risinho enviesado. - Na próxima, leve sua moto.

- Só se for na cabeça né!?

- Se vira, se vende! - disse Remus, fazendo-o rir mais. - Bom, preciso realmente ir. Vocês vão marcar alguma coisa até o final da semana?

- Claro! Arrumar a casa. - disse James, sorrindo.

- Você? Arrumando a casa? - Remus gargalhou. - Tomara mesmo, pois só assim para chover em Londres.

- Mas ficou muito engraçadinho esse Lupino mesmo, hein!? - James lhe dera um soco amigável nos ombros. - A gente dá uma ligada para você.

- Irei cobrar! - Remus erguera o dedo indicador, incisivo.

- Ah! Cobrar nada! Se eu ligar, quem vai estar pagando a ligação sou eu.

- Pão duro! - comentou Remus, rindo.

- Econômico. - defendeu-se James, simplesmente.

- Certo! - Remus consultou o relógio mais uma vez. - Nos vemos então!

- Falou, cara! - disse Sirius lhe dando palmadinhas no ombro.

James e Sirius ficaram parados vendo Remus se distanciar. Ele corria apressado pela multidão e logo virou a esquina onde possivelmente seu carro estaria estacionado. Sirius estava inquieto, pois sentia a fome apertar ainda mais, enquanto James permaneceu estático onde estava com o olhar bastante distante.

- James, vamos!? - chamou Sirius, tentando seguir o olhar do amigo tentando adivinhar para onde ele estaria olhando.

Mas ele permaneceu estático. Seus olhos não pareciam querer piscar. Olhando para Remus é que não era, pois ele já havia sumido de vista a um minuto atrás, deduziu Sirius extremamente confuso. Parecia que iria morrer de fome e resolveu chamar o amigo novamente.

- James? Eu estou morrendo de fome. Será que você...

Sirius parou no mesmo instante de falar. Agora sabia perfeitamente para onde James estava olhando. Saindo de um táxi, estava ela. A garota que James fizera um grande esforço para esquecer durante dois anos de sua vida. O sentimento poderia não fazer parte dele como antes, mas as lembranças que o assombravam sempre se faziam presentes.

Lily Evans agora caminhava em direção a segura calçada, sem ao menos notar que James continuava a fitá-la como se estivesse sonhando.

* * *

♠**N/A:** _Depois de uma semana de loucura, estou aqui atualizando a fic mas, antes de mais nada, eu queria esclarecer algumas coisas. _

1º: Essa fic é U/A. Eu não coloquei nenhuma explicação no começo da fic, por que eu queria um Prólogo limpo. Mas não vai ter Hogwarts, varinha e vassouras por aqui. Minha preferência por U/A continua firme e forte.

2º: Devido ao começo da minha faculdade, vai ficar meio puxado (trabalho+faculdade+inglês), então eu tentarei ao máximo conciliar todas essas coisas juntamente com os MUITOS livros que já indicaram para eu ler e traduzir. Eu peço a todos muita

4º: Se algum de vocês esperam ver aquele James arrogante, Lily berrando 'eu odeio Potter', quem me acompanha sabe que não faço nada disso, embora eu tente ao máximo escrever um Potter arrogante. Mas, por aqui, James será um homenzinho razoável.

Voltando a fic, hauhauahuahauahuahauhu, os marotos retornam a Londres. Ruivona desfilando na ruiva toda exberante tirando nosso despenteado Potter fora de si. Isso vai dar...'problemas'...hauhauhauahuahuahuaha

• **Muchas Gracias**

**.:Mary Anne Black:** Hummm...o Prólogo foi um pedaço do meu diário ou agenda, como preferirem..hauhahauahuahuahahau...por isso que parece um pouco pessoal DEMAIS!  
**.:Nara Radcliffe: **Uiaaa³³³...eu pensei que você tinha me esquecido, pôxa! Mas fiquei tãooo feliz em ter aqui, pentelhaa:) Sim! Caixinha rosa, carta com iniciais, acho que algumas coisas serão esclarecidas nos próximos capítulos. Creio eu que essa fic não seja muito longa, então, tudo vai ser esclarecido, eu espero, logo logo!  
**.:Danny:** hauhauhauahuahua...carta pra Petúnia eu acho que só se for dívida..huahuahauhauhuahuhua..mas em todo caso, as respostas virão logo. Ah! Daria problema se eu fosse fiél ao enredo, mas eu não estou sendo nada fiél..huauahauhuau  
**.:Evellyn: **Moça que passou em 'Sonhos Inacabados', seja bem-vinda por aqui tbm, tchucaaa!!!! E mesmo que você não tenha se pronunciado, já vale muito saber que você acompanhava as minhas viagens na maionese. Volte sempre que puder, viu!?  
**.:Bel Black: **hauhauhuah..ficou curiosa é!? Agüente-se mais um pouco! Breve as respostas virão.  
**.:July Prongs:** Uiiiii³³³ outra curiosa, genteeee...hauhuahuhahuahauua..sem desespero..não arranque os cabelos por favor..huahauhauah  
**.:Padeiro e Fran: **O capítulo demorou, mas chegou!!! )  
**.:Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Ahhh!! Minha louca favorita está presente por aquiii!! Ri muito com sua review!!  
**.:Gui:** O traidor viajante resolveu lembrar dos meus rascunhos né!? Mas é um pentelho mesmo e vai ficar curioso que nem todo mundo acima do seu nome..huahauhauahuahua  
**.:Carol Lair: **Hummm..como disseram na faculdade essa semana, Lily não estuda por problemas 'extra-classe', isto é, no money..hauhahauahuahuahauhau...mas como eu já disse ali em cima, a fic é U/A.  
**.:Tassia Black: **huahuahuahauahuahauhau..é..realmente a carta ficou a cara do Sirius. Mulherengo que só ele viu!?  
**.:Thaty: **Acredite! A Lily também quer saber de quem é a carta..hahauhahauhau  
**.:Babi: **Hummm...sabe a Alice da fic? É você com seus conselhos mega úteis! huahahauhauahua mas eu deixei ela mais doidinha, por que ela vai segurar bastante a 'onda' da Lily.  
**.:DivM: **Eu sempre cumpro quando eu posso..huahuahuaauhaauhua

Amorecos, obrigada mesmo por estarem deixando reviews e acompnhando mais um rascunho! Eu simplesmente AMO estar aqui e, independente de reviews, eu estarei aqui! Espero estar presente semana que vem! Beijos nas bochechas, ótimo Domingo e ótima semana!

♠Stef's.

  



	4. Capítulo 3

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 3**

- Você pretende falar com ela?

A voz de Sirius ecoou muito distante. James ainda estava com sua atenção completamente presa naqueles cabelos ruivos que deslumbravam ainda mais sua dona. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo dentro dele mas, seja o que fosse, era como se um pouco mais de vida estivesse imperando dentro do seu ser.

Depois de uma sacudida de cabeça e um retornar brusco a realidade, James virou-se na direção de Sirius aturdido. Ajeitou os óculos com destreza e cruzou os braços com um ligeiro ar de pesar.

- Não vale a pena!

As palavras soaram meio cortantes, mas Sirius tinha a absoluta certeza de que seu amigo estava fazendo um tremendo esforço para agir daquela maneira. Os olhos dele brilhavam por detrás dos óculos e o simples fato dele ter cruzado os braços, só mostrava ainda mais o quanto estava sentindo-se nervoso.

- Como não vale a pena? - indagou Sirius, calmamente. Sua voz estava passiva. Talvez fosse por isso que James ainda não tivesse explodido.

- Sirius, os meus assuntos com a Evans acabaram assim que saímos da escola.

- Está certo disso? - Sirius enrugou a testa. - Que eu me lembre, você tinha algo a dizer à ela na noite de formatura.

James sabia perfeitamente disso. Ou melhor, lembrava perfeitamente do assunto que fora interrompido por Sirius extremamente bêbado nos braços de Marlene. Tudo bem que ele estava um pouco mais "alto" naquela mesma noite, mas a lembrança dele dançando com Lily, fora algo inapagável.

- Acho que você deveria conversar com ela, sabe!? - Sirius observou Lily, muito distante de onde eles estavam. Ela havia virado na mesma esquina em que Remus havia sumido a alguns minutos atrás. - Sei lá...vocês sumiram um da vida do outro muito rápido. Eu sei que vocês não tiveram nenhum tipo de relacionamento, mas você fez parte da vida dela. Assim como ela da sua.

- Nós mais brigávamos do que conversávamos. - James retrucou, estreitando o olhar. - E isso não é um tipo de lembrança para se recordar.

- Você acredita mesmo que ela esqueceu do pentelho chamado James Potter, que muitas vezes só faltava correr nu na frente dela para chamar a atenção?

O moreno dera um suspiro rasgante. A fome que sentia parecia ter se dissipado. Havia um pouco de emoção em rever Lily, nem que fosse de longe. Mas ele achava que não seria a mesma emoção vê-la de tão perto e ainda manter um diálogo adulto. Balançando a cabeça, como se não estivesse acreditando no que havia acabado de pensar, James ajeitou as vestes e encarou Sirius novamente.

- Como estou? - perguntou James, meio sem jeito.

Sirius sorriu com a pergunta. Diante dele, estava o velho James preocupado com o que Lily Evans poderia pensar dele. No fundo, sentia saudades daquele James que parecia ter acordado de um sono profundo.

- Você pergunta isso logo para mim? - Sirius sorriu, lhe dando palmadinhas amigáveis nos ombros. - Ande rápido, antes que a perca de vista.

James despediu-se de Sirius e atravessou a rua às pressas. Naquele momento, ele apertava as vistas para não perder Lily que ainda caminhava apressada pela calçada. Ele já estava perdendo as esperanças, quando resolveu bancar o louco e começar a correr. Quando finalmente a ruiva havia parado de andar, devido a outra travessia com sinal vermelho, James se descontrolou e acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés, caindo no chão e levando uma lata de lixo juntamente com ele.

Logo, a multidão fora atraída pelo incidente, inclusive Lily, que caminhou em direção do desconhecido a fim de ajudá-lo. Ao avançar o suficiente para ver quem era, ela sentira um balanço estranho dentro de seu peito. Seu coração parecia ter gelado e sua respiração havia se tornado descompassada. Ter James Potter em seu campo de visão, dois anos depois que se formaram, era realmente uma grande surpresa.

- Er...você está bem!?

Ele a viu se aproximar o suficiente dele com a mão estendida. Ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido, James segurou a mão da garota e se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade. O lixo que havia caído sobre ele, havia sujado completamente sua roupa. Atenciosa, Lily fizera questão de tirar uma casca de banana de sua cabeça.

- Acho que estou...- respondeu James, tirando a poeira da roupa.

Ao dizer isso, a multidão logo se dissipou. Em seu retorno à cidade, era incrível como estava demorando para pagar um mico. Era realmente incrível como sempre tinha que pagar mico na frente de Lily Evans.

- Acha que está? - Lily o olhava meio aturdida. Ainda não estava aceitando a idéia de que estava ao lado de James Potter completamente coberto de lixo.

- Sim, eu estou! - James tentou sorrir, mas estava embaraçado demais. Sentia-se um babaca.

Depois de tentar inutilmente tirar a sujeira das vestes, James erguera o olhar e encarou Lily. Ela não havia mudado tanta coisa, pensou ele sentindo um estranho calafrio tomar conta de sua espinha. Lily continuava com os mesmo cabelos e o mesmo brilho nos chamativos olhos verdes. A única diferença é que era parecia bastante cansada e, aqueles olhos, estavam emanando uma melancolia fora do normal.

- Quanto tempo, Lily!

Lily tomou toda a coragem do mundo para encará-lo. A única coisa que se passava pela sua mente ao vê-lo, era da vaga lembrança do baile de formatura. No fundo, sentia saudades daquele tempo. Sentira falta de James, mas não aprendera a lidar com tal sentimento que, muitas vezes, impregnava em seu peito fazendo-a se sentir extremamente mal.

- É verdade! - respondeu ela, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro. - Nunca mais o vi em Londres...mudou-se?

- Ah!Não! - James tentou sorrir, mas parecia que estava diante de uma estranha, pois estava bastante difícil se expressar de alguma maneira. - Estive viajando com Sirius.

Era de se imaginar. Se James não estivesse em Londres, com quem ele poderia estar?

Lily balançou a cabeça sentindo-se boba por não ter pensado nesta hipótese. Ambos eram bastante unidos e isso sempre incomodou Lily, pois sempre achou que eles excluíam Remus que, muitas vezes, passava a hora do intervalo juntamente com ela e Alice.

- Deve ter sido divertido, imagino! - disse Lily, forçando um sorriso.

Aquele clima estava todo estranho. Ambos estavam estranhos. Parecia que uma grande ponte havia se colocado entre os dois com grandes obstáculos impedindo-os de se aproximarem. James estava começando a ficar bastante enfesado e, com desenvoltura, controlava a imensa vontade de dar às costas e apagar mais um episódio que obteve com Lily de sua memória.

- Bastante! Voltamos hoje! - James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos, pensativo. Ou puxava algum assunto, ou correria o risco de não vê-la mais. - O que faz perdida por Londres em plena segunda-feira? Ainda mais neste calor infernal.

Lily sorrira, mas dessa vez não fora nada forçado.

- Entrevista de emprego!

- Sério? Se deu bem?

- Começo amanhã!

Ele dera um passo à frente, mas logo se afastou. James teve que conter a imensa vontade de abraçá-la. Nunca havia feito isso, e culpou-se por ter quase agido daquela maneira.

- Parabéns, Lily! - disse James, lhe dando todo o apoio possível.

- Obrigada, James! Posso dizer que estou bastante feliz. - disse Lily, empolgada. - Você deveria estar aqui por perto, né!?

- Sim, estava na outra avenida com Sirius e Remus.

- E por que saiu correndo feito um louco?

James a encarou desafiando-a a ler seu olhar para decifrar a resposta. Não foi tão difícil, já que a ruiva conhecia perfeitamente a natureza proveniente do moreno.

- Hum...não poderia vir andando?

- Você iria gostar que eu berrasse seu nome?

- Definitivamente não! Mas seria isso que você normalmente faria.

- É...normalmente...

Fora a primeira vez, depois da queda, que Lily voltou sua atenção para James. Ele ainda tinha as mesmas feições, embora a moldura dos óculos estivesse bastante diferente. O olhar, que sempre mostrava certas doses de malícia, parecia mais sensato. Sua postura, não havia como explicar, mas era definitivamente de um homem maduro.

- James, eu preciso ir andando...

- Ah! Tudo bem! - James balançara a cabeça. - Sirius e eu estávamos comentando de encontrarmos todo mundo e colocar a conversa em dia. Remus ficou bastante empolgado, sabe!?

- James, que conversas colocaríamos em dia? - Lily parecia tristonha. Nunca havia dividido nada com James e seu grupo, exceto Remus. Era estranho ser tratada como parte da vida dele. Do círculo dele.

- Eu só pensei que...- James encolhera os ombros. -...tudo bem, banquei o babaca novamente.

- Claro que não!

- E como não!?

- Oras, você me fez um convite!

- Mas você não quer ir por que é fresca.

- Não quero ir por que sou fresca, mas sim por que só teria que colocar a conversa em dia com Remus e não com você.

- Então vai lá, então! Vai conversar com seu amiguinho.

Ambos se fuzilaram com o olhar, como a muito tempo não faziam. Quando se deram conta da cena, resolveram cair na gargalhada simultaneamente sem grandes explicações.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Lily, quase sem ar.

- Uma briga! - afirmou James, controlando-se.

- A quanto tempo não brigamos?

James levou o dedo indicador em direção ao queixo.

- Dois anos!

- É...bastante tempo...

- Acho que só assim para quebrar o clima de acanhamento entre nós dois.

- Sabe que é verdade? Parecíamos dois mongóis conversando. Uma coisa bem Alice e Frank em começo de amoro.

- Mas você nunca quis namorar comigo.

- Você nunca pediu!

- Quer namorar comigo, Evans?

Lily balançou a cabeça, abafando o riso.

- Fora de cogitação, Potter!

- Pôxa! E eu pensei que ao andar que nem homenzinho perto de você, faria toda a diferença.

- Deixar a barba por fazer faz toda a diferença?

James gargalhou.

- Faço mais sucesso do que com cara de bundinha de neném.

Ambos gargalharam mais uma vez e nem notaram que atrapalhavam a passagem. Muitas pessoas ainda se apinhavam para encontrar um bom lugar para almoçar e eles pareciam nem se importar com tudo aquilo.

- Bom...acho que já te ocupei demais. - disse James, depois de ter sido praticamente empurrado por quem passava.

- Magina! Na próxima eu mando você ir embora de uma vez. - afirmou Lily, sorrindo.

- Mas antes de eu ir, Remus me disse que você se mudou.

- Ah! Sim! Me mudei para um pouco mais longe dessa bagunça.

- Sempre a chata da Evans. - afirmou James, retribuindo o sorriso. - Certo!Deixa eu ir andando, pois Sirius ainda me espera.

- Mande lembranças ao peste.

- Ele vai amar o peste e odiar as lembranças.

- Acredito nesta tese também.

James levou sua face na direção da de Lily e lhe dera um beijo amigável na face. Fora um gesto bastante inesperado e ela sentiu que havia acordado, pela segunda vez, depois de um grande choque.

- Foi bom te rever, Lily. Espero que...

- ...você não suma? - interrompeu-o Lily, prontamente.

- Exatamente! - James vasculhou os bolsos com certa pressa. - E para isso, você me dará seu telefone.

- Para você me infernizar todos os dias?

- Não! - James negou juntamente com a cabeça. - Só de madrugada.

Lily caira na risada mais uma vez e rapidamente ambos trocaram telefones.

- Nos vemos, então, Lily!

- Eu espero que sim! - disse ela balançando a cabeça.

Lily ficou parada no mesmo lugar vendo James se afastar, sentindo um súbito aperto dentro do peito. Ela notou que havia diferenças demais entre eles. Sempre houve diferenças, mas elas pareciam mais intensas agora.

Sentindo um estranho pesar, a ruiva girou nos calcanhares e voltou diretamente para sua casa.

* * *

**•N/A: **_Amorecosss!!Consegui chegar antes da segunda-feira!!! Como foi a semana?? Espero que boaaa!!_

_A sorte bateu forte para vocês hein!? Não ia dar para eu postar essa semana, até ter uma grande notícia de que não teria aula na sexta!! ...deu tempo de colocar alguns capítulos em dia e por isso estou aqui neste momento! Mas essa semana promete ser corrida...tô toda lascada..hahahaahahahah_

O reencontro de James e Lily. Fico imaginando ele caido nas ruas de Londres de cara pra cima cheio de lixo..hahahahahaha..seria uma cena completamente impagável. Mas o desconforto do reencontro foi bastante notável. Não é à toa que tiveram que brigar por causa desse clima tãooo pesado!

**♥ Vocês são tãooo legaiiiss!! Simplesmente AMEI todas as reviews!!!**

- **Chely: **Ahhh!! Minha vida nem é agitada!! O problema é que passo muito tempo fora de casa!! Fiquei feliz em vê-la por aqui viu!? Pensei que tinha esquecido da tia aqui!  
**- Mary Anne Black: **Ahh! Tchuca! Fica calminha que as coisas irão se resolver lentamente! Lily e James ainda preisam de acostumar com a presença do outro.  
**- Carol Lair: **Ahhh!! Como você é fofaaa!!!!! Obrigada mesmo, viu!?? Espero que continue gostando até o fim dela..(medo). hahahahaah..Simm..eles moram juntos!!  
**- PoLaQuInHa: **James e Lily são duas pessoas completamente corretas agora. Eu espero que eu consiga surpreender com o James completamente realista dessa fic e meio que..como posso dizer...mais amoroso.  
**- Nara Radcliffe: **Ahh!Moça! Eu sempre digo que vou tirar férias e até mesmo desistir das fics, mas é algo que não consigo, embora eu já tenha tentado zilhões de vezes. E nem me fale, a puxação de trabalho da faculdade já começou e meu tempo vai ficar mais limitado ainda...o.o'  
**- Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Weee!! Sim, você é minha louca favorita¹²³ e eu não estou mentindo hein!? Eu estou adorando escrever um James diferente, ou pelo menos tentar escrever um.  
**- Gagau: **Amoreca! Eu tinha respondido sua review por aqui, mas semana passada tava impossível ajeitar as coisas pelo ff. Ele toda hora comia minhas respostas de review e, quando eu achei que tava tudo ok, acabou comendo a sua. Milll desculpasss!!!! hahahahahah..tenho que ter pique mesmo..nada como um bom pó de guaraná!  
**- July Prongs: **hahahahaah..eu tinha pensado nisso, mas acabei decidindo pelo James ir atrás dela. Seria mais 'chocante'..hahahahhahahahahha..mas agora vamos ver como vai ser daqui pra frente..  
**-Gui: **Pentelhooooooooo²³³³³..hahahhahaha..sim..vc me largou pra esfriar a traseira em águas frescas..hahahahaha..só de raiva não passarei minha lista completa de Lily Evans.  
**- Thaty:** Pois é menina!! Tô me redobrando em dez agora!! Mas eu consigo no fim!  
**- Bizão: **Mas saiba que vc ajuda e MUITO! E dedico essa Alice a vc..hhahahahahahahahahhaha  
**- DivM: **Pentelhooo..vc sumiu dos meus scraps..huahauhauahuaahuahuauahua

_Agradeço e MUITO pelas reviews que animama BASTANTE essa pobre elfa a escrever!! Espero muito revê-los semana que vem com mais um novo capítulo!!_

Amo mto³

Beijos nas bochechas!!

♠ Stef's. 


	5. Capítulo 4

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 4**

Depois do impacto que havia sido reencontrar James, Lily sentiu-se completamente feliz ao chegar em casa. Sentindo o suor incomodar sua pele, a jovem não demorou a girar a chave na fechadura e se entregar prontamente a um bom banho frio, já pensando na soneca que poderia tirar durante a tarde, já que havia acordado muito cedo.

A entrevista ocorreu conforme ela esperava. Seu currículo fora estudado minuciosamente por aquele que acabou contratando-a para um dia inteiro de teste. Livrando-se das sandálias, dos brincos e da correntinha, Lily percebeu como estava feliz com sua mais nova situação. Depois de um tempo parada, ela agradecia intimamente a mais nova chance que havia conquistado. Começaria amanhã e faria o impossível para tudo sair nos conformes

Abrindo o guarda-roupa, procurou uma roupa fresca e logo partiu para o banheiro. Pela falta de barulho dentro de casa, Lily supôs que não havia ninguém e que Petúnia deveria estar alojada na casa de seu mais novo namorado. Já despida, ela entregou-se a água fria, sentindo cada músculo de suas costas relaxarem dando liberdade para sua mente vaguear como se estivesse fazendo uma retrospectiva de seu dia desde que saíra da cama até sua chegada em casa.

Automaticamente, sua mente lembrou-se de James e parecia não querer desviar sua atenção para outros assuntos. Ela nunca havia criado esperanças em reencontrá-lo desde o episódio da formatura. A possibilidade era tão surreal que seu íntimo ainda não havia aceitado o que havia acontecido naquela tarde. Revê-lo tinha seus pontos positivos e negativos. O positivo seria saber que em hipótese alguma, pelo menos não durante a conversa, ele parecia ter se esquecido dela e o fato, por mais que se recusasse a aceitar, era recíproco. O único fator negativo que conseguira encontrar daquela situação, foi apenas de pensar que, com a volta dele a Londres, as possibilidades deles se verem seriam muitas e Lily não sentia-se pronta para isso. Nunca fora de conversar com James mas, ao estar frente a frente do jovem, notou que certas coisas haviam mudado.

Ele parecia mais maduro e mais centrado, mesmo que tivesse tropeçado em cima de uma lata de lixo. James parecia mais alto e mais magro, mas aquele rosto sorridente ainda permanecia fíel ao dono que também parecia ter largado seu lado mais malicioso e irônico de lado. Lily espantou-se com a forma como conversaram. Aquela conversa era típica entre Remus e ela.

Tentando desanuviar a cabeça, Lily finalizou o banho sem pressa puxando uma toalha e voltando ao quarto enrolada nela. Sentindo o cansaço pesar em seu corpo, deitou-se na cama de cabelos molhados encharcando o travesseiro. Se sua mãe visse uma coisa daquelas, com certeza lhe daria um berro trazendo-a a realidade. Ela cerrou os olhos e a imagem de James voltara rapidamente em sua mente, fazendo seu estômago dar uma revirada brusca. Ela não poderia estar pensando nele. Ela não podia pensar nele.

Conforme sentia o cansaço crescer, fora se entregando ao sono. Havia acordado bastante cedo e nem conseguira dormir direito devido ao excesso de ansiedade. Lily não se importou em estar somente de toalha e cochilou chegando a sonhar por alguns segundos.

Seu coração dera um salto quando, de repente, ela fora acordada pela campainha. Não estava esperando ninguém e, enquanto corria pelo quarto em busca de uma roupa agradável, torcia para que não fosse nenhuma das amigas da irmã ou de sua mãe. Não estava a fim de receber visitas e, com toda a certeza, seria uma pessoa extremamente grossa.

Descendo as escadas saltando de dois em dois degraus, Lily correra até a porta ouvindo o segundo toque da campainha. Gritou um singelo _já vai_ enquanto girava a chave. Ao abrir a porta, ficou mais aliviada ao ver que a visita era para ela mesma.

- Que pressa é essa? - perguntou Lily, levando uma mão no centro do peito, tentando recuperar o fôlego. - Quer acabar comigo, Lice?

Alice acabara de invadir a sala de Lily com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Era a única que visitava a ruiva quando podia, pois sempre estava atolada de serviço. E, como fora ela que indicara a empresa a amiga, nada mais certo do que visitá-la ao invéz de telefonar. Sem demora, abraçou-a apertando o tanto que conseguia às costelas da ruiva.

- Tudo isso é saudades? - perguntou Lily, sentindo o ar falhar.

- Você sabe que eu sinto sua falta, pentelha! - respondeu Alice, soltando-a. - Tenho culpa se o destino está sendo cruel conosco?

- Pense pelo lado positivo. Faltam alguns meses para o Natal chegar e você estará de férias. Poderemos aproveitar esse tempo em que estivemos longe. - disse Lily, simplesmente.

- Como você é otimista, Lily. - Alice apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro da amiga, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Ainda faltam 5 meses para o Natal e você acha isso pouco?

- Sempre passa rápido, Lice, sempre passa!

Alice e Lily sorriram uma para a outra. Bastava somente o olhar de ambas para saber o quanto sentiam falta uma da outra e, pequenos momentos como aquele, valia por todos que mantinham-se distantes. A amizade delas era bastante forte e já havia suportado diversos altos e baixos, desde o início do namoro de Alice com Frank até os momentos em que Lily se recusava em sair na rua por frustrações pessoais. Mesmo tendo uma vida própria para tomarem conta, elas sabiam acima de tudo que juntas eram muito mais fortes e suportavam qualquer coisa.

- E então? Como foi? - Alice fora diretamente ao assunto. Frank viria buscá-la, mas ela não tinha certeza a que horas ele iria aparecer.

Lily abrira um sorriso muito parecido com o que Alice havia aberto a alguns instantes atrás.

- O emprego é meu! - Lily começou a dar saltinhos, e parou no mesmo instante quando Alice voltou a abraçá-la.

- Ah! Eu sabia disso, ruivão! - Alice batera palmas, afogueada. Estava muito feliz pela melhor amiga.

- Eu estou tão feliz, Lice. Você não faz idéia do quanto. Eu esperei tanto, mas tanto por isso que ainda nem estou acreditando. - os olhos de Lily lacrimejaram um pouco. Ela realmente estava feliz. Suspeitosamente feliz.

- Você não sabe do quanto estou feliz por você, Lily. - Alice ria da notícia. Passou meses cuidando do bem estar da amiga enquanto ela acreditava que não tinha talento algum. - Agora as coisas vão andar!

- Ah! Vão sim! Estou super animada!

- Começa amanhã?

- Sim, amanhã!

- Perfeito!

O silêncio perdurou entre as duas e Lily lembrou-se de James mais uma vez. Ela não queria tocar naquele assunto, mas sentia que precisava dividir isso, mesmo que não fosse ver o moreno outra vez.

- Você não sabe quem eu vi hoje...

Alice arregalou os olhos, curiosa. Pela cara da ruiva, coisa boa é que não era.

- Quem você viu!?

- James Potter!

Se tivesse uma cadeira atrás de Alice, provavelmente ela teria se acomodado tentando assimilar o que Lily havia acabado de dizer. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia falar de James. Nem mesmo Frank tinha notícias dele.

- Aquele mala? - indagou Alice, desacreditada. - De onde ele caiu?

- Boa pergunta! - Lily cruzara os braços, dando um longo suspiro. - Na verdade, creio eu que ele caiu da lata de lixo.

- Como assim?

Um sorriso perspassou os lábios de Lily ao lembrar-se da cena bizarra de James caindo dentro do lixo.

- Ele capotou para dentro do lixo enquanto corria pela calçada.

Alice gargalhou com gosto imaginando a cena. Sabia que James era atrapalhado, mas acreditava que teria mudado conforme os anos se passaram.

- Dentro do lixo? Esse James tem cada maneira de se aparecer...

- Mas foi acidental! Ele tropeçou e acabou ganhando uma casca de banana de brinde na cabeça.

- Ai! Pelo amor...ele fez isso tudo para falar com você?

Lily não havia pensando desta forma. Fez todo o percurso de volta para casa acreditando que o encontro dela com James fora simplesmente irônico e uma mera coincidência. Tentar imaginar James correndo atrás dela como na época da escola, era algo que não combinava mais com o James que havia conversado no meio calçada.

- Não sei te dizer ao certo, Lice. - Lily dera um longo suspiro. - Ele estava lá, na minha frente e eu não tive tempo de pensar em absolutamente nada.

- Hum...- Alice coçou o queixo. -...e como foi o reencontro?

- Estranho!

- Por que estranho?

Lily fizera uma pausa. Começou a fazer uma retrospectiva do reencontro com James enquanto Alice continuava a observá-la com grande interesse.

- Porque...ele está tão mudado, Lice. Parecia que eu estava conversando com outro James. Tudo bem que tivemos uma dicussão idiota digna de Lily Evans e James Potter na época da escola, mas tudo ficou tão...normal.

- Você não quis dizer banal?

- Isso também! - afirmou Lily, gesticulando as mãos. - O James que vi hoje não chega aos pés do James da escola.

- E isso mexeu com você? - Alice enrugou a testa, encarando a amiga com certa malícia.

- De certa forma, sim! - Lily não queria admitir que James havia mexido com ela de maneira inesperada. Queria apenas odiá-lo como costumava acreditar que odiava. Agora eles eram basicamente adultos, e a ruiva não queria pensar na possível possibilidade de estar interessada pelo moreno que sempre viveu em função de atormentá-la.

- Ai!Amiga! - Alice abraçou Lily, mais uma vez. - Eu não sei o que dizer, mas não quero te ver triste por causa disso. Você sabe como James é. Adora fazer charme e pose para sair decepcionando depois.

- Não parece que ele faria isso novamente. Lice, ele está agindo de forma madura. Ele tinha pêlos na face.

Alice caiu na gargalhada.

- E você depila os pêlos das axilas, amiga. No nosso caso fica feio ter pêlos, mas nos homens fica até charmoso. Veja Frank, não consigo deixar ele fazer a barba mais.

- Ai, Lice! Só você para me fazer rir. - disse Lily, soltando-a entre risos.

- Não precisa ter medo do James, Lily. Nós duas sabemos que ele não passa de um perfeito idiota.

Lily concordou balançando a cabeça positivamente. Embora achasse algum tipo de razão no que Alice acabara de dizer, a ruiva não conseguia de forma alguma apagar de sua mente o "novo" James que encontrou no meio da rua. Intimamente, ela decretou aquela segunda-feira como o dia das surpresas. Surpresas particularmente boas.

- Não terei medo dele! Eu sei como domar aquele traste.

- Assim que se fala! - disse Alice, apoiando-a e consultando o relógio.- Frank sempre se atrasa.

- E como está ele?

- Perfeitamente bem! Está ajudando o pai dele na empresa e juntos vamos comprar uma casa. Até o final do ano queremos estar casados.

- Que lindo isso, amiga! - Lily sorrira estonteante. Se uma das coisas que mais admirava em sua vida era o relacionamento de Alice com Frank. Ambos estavam juntos desde o último ano e agora, dois anos depois, planejavam se casar. Lily nunca tinha visto Alice tão feliz em toda sua vida. Começou até mesmo indagar-se quando se sentiria daquela maneira também.

- E você vai ser a madrinha, junto com o Remus.

- Eu? Andou bebendo!?

- Nem vem com suas respostas negativas. Você vai ser e acabou.

- E o que houve com a Marlene? - Lily perguntou, com uma voz tediosa.

- Se você a ver, diga que lhe mandei um chute na traseira.

Lily caíra na gargalhada. Não tinha nada contra Marlene, mas evitava dizer seu nome na presença de Alice. Ambas sempre estouravam briguinhas sem motivo e a deixava completamente enlouquecida, pois sempre tinha que acalmar as duas.

Antes mesmo que pudesse devolver a resposta, Lily ouvira um barulho de buzina e, pelo pulo de Alice, deduziu que fosse Frank.

- Meu amoreco chegou! Vamos lá comigo vê-lo!

Lily não respondera. Fora puxada para fora de casa indo em direção ao carro em que Frank estava. O homem já estava do lado de fora esperando a namorada e logo fora louvado com um beijo demorado vindo da morena que parecia não querer soltá-lo.

- Lice...olha a educação! - disse Frank, embaraçado. - Oi, Lily!

- Oi, Frank! - sorriu Lily, encarando Alice que estava completamente ruborizada.

- Você sabe que não agüento, Frank. - disse ela, dando um risinho abafado.

- Mas deve se controlar. - disse Frank passando um braço pelo ombro da namorada.

Lily ficou observando os dois por alguns instantes e realmente percebera como eles faziam um belo casal. Muitas pessoas opinavam pela união dos dois, principalmente a mãe de Frank que fazia de tudo para mantê-lo longe de Alice. Mas, como o coração de ambos já estavam ligados como um só, era particularmente difícil separá-los já que um havia imposto a dependência de sobrevivência um na alma do outro.

- Adivinhem com quem eu acabei de conversar? - perguntou Frank, empolgado.

- James Potter! - disse Alice, automaticamente.

- Como você sabe!? - indagou Frank, abobalhado.

- Lily, pelo visto você foi a primeira a ter a honra de vê-lo.

- Jura? - perguntou Frank, virando-se para Lily.

- Juro! - afirmou a ruiva, constrangida.

- Caramba! - Frank dera um assovio, mas logo retomou o assunto que queria tratar. - Então, Sirius e ele estão indo para um barzinho aqui perto. Como eu disse que viria te buscar na casa de Lily, ele chamou nós três para encontrarmos eles lá. Topam?

Alice e Lily trocaram olhares significativos. Só de ver ambas se olharem daquela forma, Frank teve certeza de que elas não se moveriam para encontrar Sirius e James.

- Eu topo! - disse Alice, assustando Lily com a atitude repentina. - E Lily também vai.

- Eu vou!? - Lily perguntou, confusa.

- Ah!Vai! - Alice pegou na mão da amiga, dando um selinho em Frank. - Se quiser, entre amoreco. Espere a gente na sala.

- Não precisa, ficarei bem aqui. - sorriu ele, puxando a namorada para outro selinho.

- Lily se arruma rapidinho. - sussurrou ela, sorrindo.

- Eu espero mesmo que se arrume. - brincou ele, soltando-a.

Alice puxara Lily de volta para casa e subira as escadas voando. Entrara no quarto da melhor amiga e abrira o armário atrás de uma roupa bem bacana para a ruiva. Terminada a tarefa, Alice estendera as vestes na direção de Lily que a encarava com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Ir a um barzinho em plena segunda, Alice? Amanhã eu trabalho!

- É um barzinho, Lily. E você vai voltar logo. Frank e eu te entregaremos sã e salva.

- Mas, Alice, eu não quero ver James.

- Dane-se o James. Se você não for, ele ficará ciente de que foi por causa dele. - Alice erguera o dedo indicador, apontando na direção de Lily. - Quer mesmo dar esse gostinho?

- Claro que não! Mas não quero ter que olhar para aquela cara nojenta dele.

- Lily, você me disse que ele mudou. Então, acho que não tem nada do que temer.

A jovem pegou as roupas das mãos de Alice, meio relutante, e se aprontou da maneira mais rápida possível. Não queria chamar a atenção, ainda mais sabendo que Sirius e James estariam lá com as línguas afiadas em dar opiniões. Vestira a calça jeans, uma blusinha regata e prendera os cabelos. Ainda estava calor e Lily optou por colocar uma _rasteirinha_.

Depois de passar um gloss e retocar os cílios com rímel, Lily descera as escadas com Alice que parecia muito empolgada com a noite que estava prometendo.

Entraram no carro e Lily permaneceu o trajeto todo focando-se em algo na rua, para não ter que prestar atenção em todos os beijos que Frank e Alice trocavam toda vez que o sinal fechava.

* * *

• **N/A: **_Olha quem chegouuuuu!!! Depois de semanas conturbadas, com o desanimo a flor-da-pele resolvi abrir o Word Pad e descer o braço em capítulo novo para ver se melhorava. Digamos que consegui desabafar, mas ainda estou incurada e sinto um sono que só o hipogrifo..huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuauhahua_

Lily e suas dúvidas com relação a James. Duvidou até mesmo dos pêlos no rosto do maroto..hauhauahuhuaahuahuahauahahuhau

Alice e Frank... (baba)..meu mais novo e precioso casal favorito!! Tem song com eles no meu profilee..posteiii hojeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! (orgulhosa)

_Amei todas as reviewss!! Eu simplesmente não sei o que faria sem vocês! ( ahh!! sei sim!! não escreveria mais, oras..hauahuhuahauhaua)_

- **Eve Black:** James na lata de lixo é cena digna de cinema..hauhauahuhauhuahuahua  
**- james/sirius/gau: **Ahhh!!James!! Eu não te odeio! Tenho culpa se você é todo torto?? hauhauahuahauhauahuahuahuahauhahua...e eu amo mais!  
- **Bizão: **Ahhh!! Lily vai ser boazinha!! Não se preocupe!!!  
- **Gagau:** Bom...já fiz uma 'deixa' para o próximo encontro. Mas ninguém vai sair bêbado não, viu!? Vai ser uma coisa extremamente fofa!!  
**- PoLaQuInHa: **Imagine de barba por fazer então!?? Eita homi perfeito!! hauhaahuhauhuaua  
**- Nara Radcliffe: **Se eu disser que pensei em largar as fics de novo, vc acredita?? Pois é menina, quase deixei tudo desativo...massssss...eu sempre não resisto e acabo voltando..huahauhuhuahuhauua  
**- July Prongs: **Hummm...será que James ligará para ela?? hauhuahauhuah..mas por enquanto o telefone vai ficar de recordação!! Outras coisas irão surgir no caminho deles.  
- **Gui: **Você é pentelho sim e acabou, sacou!?? Sangue nos zóio, manoww..huahauahuahuhauhuhuahuahua  
- **Chely: **huahauhuahuahauahuahuaahu...Chely e seus assuntos do ♥ hauhahauahuhuahuaa...saudades de ti tbm, tchuca!  
- **Thaty: **huahauhauhauahuahua...eles acharam estranho,oras!  
**- ****Vanessa Zabini Lupin**: Se o primeiro foi bom, imagine o segundo, tchuca!..huahauhauahauhua  
- **Danny: **Eles são simplesmente duas crianças adoráveis!! Amo esses tchucos temperamentais!!

_Agradeço e MUITO por passarem aqui e lembrarem da elfa que nunca esquece de vocês!!_

Amo mto e até a próxima!


	6. Capítulo 5

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 5**

O barulho era intenso, mesmo o ambiente não estando lotado. A noite, embora quente e com ar fresco, estava bastante convidativa diferenciando-se totalmente das tardes agitadas de Londres e do movimento frenético nas calçadas. Era estanho ver Londres entregue àquele calor no final do mês de setembro. O outono já deveria ter chegado, mas ninguém estava preocupado com o clima, a não ser, o clima de divertimento em plena segunda-feira. O movimento estava menos frenético, embora buzinas ainda fossem ouvidas constantemente. O colorido das calçadas vinha dos bares que reunia todos os tipos de pessoas que se alojavam por entre as mesas dispostos a trocarem confidências, comentarem o dia e, até mesmo, ficar de olho nas pessoas do sexo oposto. Empresários, advogados, universitários. Todos reuniam-se descompromisados no famoso _"happy hour"._

James e Sirius ocupavam uma das mesas de um dos bares mais agitados da cidade. Estavam do lado de fora bebericando de vez em quando um grande copo de cerveja muito bem exposto no centro da mesa. As cadeiras pareciam que estavam lá de maneira proposital, já que era o número exato das pessoas que ambos haviam convidado para se encontrarem depois da muvuca do dia. Embora Sirius não tivesse ajudado tanto com o convite a Frank Longbottom, James não podia perder a chance ao rever o parceiro de sala saindo de uma empresa que parecia uma editora. A cena não fora tão bizarra com relação ao seu encontro com Lily, mas rendera boas risadas ao relembrarem dos momentos que passaram juntos na escola. A chance fora-lhe dada, e Frank fora incluído sem demora no encontro para terminarem de colocarem o papo em dia.

Claro que a irônia do destino não inlcuía Lily Evans pois, na realidade, James e ela nunca foram amigos. Conversavam o que era suficiente, isso quando não entravam em guerra pelos corredores. Eles sempre mantiveram uma distância um do outro e isso era bastante estranho já que, ao conversarem naquela tarde, havia alguma coisa que com certeza alterou a forma de tratamento. James não saberia dizer se foi o fato de ser um desastrado ou se ela simplesmente queria se ver livre dele e nada mais justo do que ser simpática. Mas, com sua esperteza que jamais fora ignorada, aproveitou o caminho que Frank faria até a casa da ruiva e pediu que ele a convidasse.

O encontro de ambos no meio de uma das avenidas principais de Londres ainda era relembrado por ele constamente ou quando Sirius resolvia párar de falar. Sentia-se extasiado. As feições dela continuavam as mesmas e o temperamento um pouco diferente. Várias perguntas começaram a atordoar seu cérebro, mas ele preferiu ignorar todas elas. Não queria pensar em causas e conseqüências. Queria, pela primeira vez, deixar tudo ocorrer sem tentar agir contra os fatos.

Com a mente bastante longe de onde estava, James nem sentira os cutucões de Sirius em suas costelas. O melhor amigo do moreno ainda estava curioso para saber como tudo havia acontecido. Sirius achava que não ouvira o suficiente e queria saber se ver Lily havia mudado alguma coisa dentro de James, que voltara a realidade ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- O que foi?

Sirius dera uma risadinha abafada.

- Interrompi sua idealização da mulher perfeita? - perguntou Sirius, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou James, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse desanuviando a mente.

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer. - Sirius tamborilou os dedos na mesa, encarando o melhor amigo. - Você não me contou tudo o que houve entre Lily e você.

- Não tem muito o que dizer. - James encolhera os ombros. - Saí correndo, beijei o lixo e a cumprimentei com cheiro de banana. Quer mais detalhes que isso?

Sirius gargalhou ao ouvir a versão do amigo, mas ficou meio confuso ao vê-lo tão sério. Em cenas como aquela, ambos tiravam sarro depois, pois era típico ver James pagando qualquer mico na frente da ruiva. Mas, algo lhe dizia que aquilo não havia deixado o amigo feliz e resolveu cessar o riso.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Estranho!

- Por que?

James suspirou. Puxou seu copo para si e bebericou mais uma vez a cerveja.

- Porque eu pensei que tinha superado minha síndrome por Lily Evans. Eu não deveria ter corrido que nem um idiota. Eu fazia aquilo quando eu tinha dezessete anos. Agora eu tenho o número vinte quase preenchido por sucessores e é ridículo eu ter feito aquilo.

- Não deveria sentir-se assim! Você gost...

- Gostava! - James erguera o dedo indicador, com uma sobrancelha alteada. Era complicado tentar dizer ao amigo que havia esquecido Lily, mesmo não tendo certeza se realmente a missão foi bem sucedida. Às vezes, perguntava-se por que havia voltado para Londres. Parecia que gostava de reviver lembranças ruins.

- Certo! Gostava então! - disse Sirius, fingindo concordar com o amigo.

Depois de terem saído de Londres, James havia virado um perito em omitir sentimentos. Por mais que tentasse, Sirius jamais conseguia informações completas como antes conseguia. Nem ao menos Remus, com seu ar mais sério, saía com alguma frase inteira. James havia mudado bastante, mas Sirius e Remus nunca entenderam as razões que o levaram a ficar assim. Até o humor do moreno estava se perdendo conforme os meses iam se passando e aquilo era completamente preocupante.

- Quer saber mais de alguma coisa? - perguntou James, com um tom nada agradável.

- Isto é o suficiente! - Sirius erguera as mãos como se estivesse se defendendo de algo. Observou o amigo em silêncio e logo virou o rosto, mirando a rua estreita que alojava todos os tipos de carros.

- Notícias de Emmeline? - perguntou James, quebrando o silêncio momentâneo.

- Irá se casar! - exclamou Sirius, bastante apreensivo. - Nos últimos meses que ficamos fora, mandei algumas cartas mas não obtive respostas.

- Isso é estranho. Ela nunca deixou de te responder nenhuma delas. - disse James coçando o queixo.

- Acho que ela está ocupada demais com o namorado ou noivo, sei lá. - Sirius alisou os cabelos em um gesto displicente. - Irei telefonar quando voltarmos para casa ou quem sabe envio outra carta.

- Cartas sempre funcionaram com vocês, pelo menos a conta de telefone vem mais barata.

Sirius riu do comentário do amigo com gosto. Já fazia um ano que conversava com Emmeline Vance por meio de cartas, fazendo com que as ligações se tornassem um pouco raras. Ele não entendia o contato forte que havia surgido entre eles, mas nunca perdera seu tempo pensando nisso. Ela fora sua confidente durante todo aquele tempo fora de Londres e, se estava vivo, devia isso totalmente à ela.

- Hum...acho que eles chegaram. - comentou Sirius, esticando o pescoço em direção a uma picape preta.

A primeira coisa que James vira, foram os cabelos ruivos e longos de Lily entregues ao vento. O andar tímido parecia ter se tornado mais rígido conforme ela avançava na direção deles com Frank e Alice nos calcanhares.

- Demoramos? - perguntou Frank, cumprimentando os dois homens que levantaram-se para receber os amigos.

- Na verdade, nem cronometramos. - disse Sirius, rindo e virando-se na direção de Lily. - Mas se não é a lenda Lily Evans.

A garota sentira os lábios de Sirius em suas bochechas, que esquentaram de vergonha. Se tivesse seus dezessete anos, com certeza teria lhe acertado um tapa em cheio na face.

- Conhece meu amigo James Potter? - perguntou ele, abrindo um sorriso na direção do amigo.

Naquele momento, James sentira a mesma vontade que Lily idealizou em sua mente: socar Sirius.

- Conheço, Black. - disse Lily dando uma olhada de esguela para James. Ele permanecia o mesmo. A única diferença é que tinha se barbeado e estava incrivelmente bem arrumado.

- Oi, Evans! - cumprimentou James, a distância, erguendo a mão esquerda gentilmente.

- Hey, Potter! - Lily meneou a cabeça aceitando o cumprimento.

- Vocês ainda se tratam assim? - perguntou Alice olhando de um para o outro, indignada. - Frank, acho que terei que voltar a te chamar de cabrito.

Frank e Sirius caíram na gargalhada. Alice parecia ser a única que não tinha mudado, juntamente com Sirius. Embora estivesse brincando também, Frank estava centrado demais no futuro com a morena que havia sentado e chamado o garçom.

- Certo hábitos não mudam. - comentou James, sentando-se também e dando atenção para qualquer ponto, menos para Lily.

- Pois deveria mudar. Daqui a pouco você terá sessenta anos nas costas e vai continuar a chamar a ruivona aqui de Evans? Socorro! - argumentou Alice, puxando a mão de Frank para que o mesmo se sentasse.

- Por que vocês só falam em idade? - perguntou Sirius, abobalhado. - Eu continuo lindo e gostoso e quero continuar assim quando os sessenta chegar.

Todos riram, exceto James. Ele estava nervoso demais para compartilhar a brincadeira.

- Não vai sentar, Lily? Não paga nada!

Receosa, ela sentou-se ao lado de James. Deixou as mãos encolhidas e apoiadas nas pernas e evitava de todas as maneiras olhar para o moreno que, de segundos em segundos, arriscava uma olhada de esguela para a garota.

- Onde está Remus? - perguntou Frank, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- Trabalhando! - respondeu Sirius, sem demora. - Está gostando da vida conturbada de doutor.

- Menos minha prima que está ficando doida da vida. - completou James, dando a primeira risada depois que Lily havia chegado.

- Eles estão firmes mesmo? - perguntou Alice interessada.

- Bom...nós voltamos hoje e eles ainda estão juntos. - respondeu James, encolhendo os ombros.- Lisia gosta dele. Acho que vai ser difícil eles terminarem.

- Basta saber, apenas, se Remus está disposto a tentar conciliar os dois. Sabemos perfeitamente que nosso amigo é uma lástima em relacionamentos. - afirmou Sirius rindo.

- Ele tem medo! Que mal há nisso?

Os olhos viraram-se na direção de Lily e ela xingou-se internamente por ter falado sem pensar.

- Nenhum! - Sirius coçara a testa e dera uma olhada rápida na direção de James. - Você sabe como Remus Lupin funciona.

Algumas risadinhas foram ouvidas até todos concordarem em pedir alguma coisa para comer. Uma porção de fritas e mais cervejas foram servidas e logo o assunto parecia ter ganhado maior desenvoltura.

- Você casou? Como assim?

Alice depositou seu copo sobre a mesa abobalhada. Sirius Black casado? Era algo excepcionalmente novo.

- Eu acho que estava bêbado. - respondeu Sirius rindo. - Digamos que Marlene McKinnon não é a melhor pedida.

- Por que? - perguntou Frank.

- Ela sempre foi uma boa pessoa...- comentou Lily de olhos arregalados.

- Ela é uma lunática. Por tudo ela berrava. - Sirius balançou a cabeça indignado. - Até que me enfesei e a traí.

Silêncio. Lily piscou duas vezes para ter certeza de que havia ouvido tudo o que Sirius havia dito. Alice parecia estar em transe, assim como Frank que dera um risinho abafado quando se tocara do que fora dito.

- E ela não te matou? - perguntou Frank.

- Bom...você sabe né!? Mulher traída fica mais louca e...

- Seja honesto logo de uma vez, Sirius. - James entrou na conversa, depois de ter praticamente devorado sua porção de fritas. - Ela quase cortou o Sirius Júnior fora.

Todos da mesa caíram na gargalhada. O fato de Sirius ser um grande canalha, pelo visto, não havia mudado em nada e era engraçado notar que, de todos, ele era o único que permanecia fiél ao que sempre fora. Alice e Frank só pensavam no relacionamento deles, Remus estava infiltrado demais no trabalho, James estava absurdamente sério e Lily se achava uma pessoa sem rumo. Pelo menos alguém deveria quebrar aquela alteração psicológica do grupo que sempre fora assunto onde passava.

Já passava das dez horas quando finalizaram outro assunto. Relembraram algumas cenas da época da escola, mas nada foi prolongado só pelas feições de James e Lily. Ambos pareciam de saco cheio. Lily não via a hora de ir embora, pois sentia-se extremamente sufocada. James não participara ativamente de nenhum assunto em comum permanecendo quieto comendo e bebendo o que lhe convinha. Consultando o relógio, Alice dera início a sessão de despedidas.

- Precisamos ir! Amanhã é terça ainda. - disse a morena colocando-se em pé. - Mas, antes de mais nada, façamos um brinde para Lily Evans e seu novo emprego.

Sirius e Frank assoviaram e ergueram seus copos. James fizera o mesmo sem estardalhaço. Sorrira na direção dela e recebera o gesto automaticamente.

- Agora podemos ir! - confirmou Frank, passando um braço pelo ombro de Alice.

- Devemos marcar outro encontro desses. - disse Sirius, tirando a carteira do bolso e pedindo a conta.

- Com absoluta certeza, mas Remus tem que estar junto. - disse Frank animado.

- Emmeline e Marlene também.

Sirius fuzilou Alice ao ouvir o nome de Marlene.

- Se Marlene vier, avise-me, pois venho de armadura.

- Certo! - Alice dera um beijo na bochecha de Frank. - Vamos, Lily?

- Na verdade, eu prefiro caminhar. - respondeu Lily, calmamente.

- Caminhar? Uma hora dessas? Nem pensar! - afirmou James instantaneamente. Lily ruborizou um pouco, mas fizera de tudo para se comportar da maneira mais natural possível.

- Alice e Frank precisam de privacidade. - disse Lily, tendo certeza que seu argumento não fora forte o bastante.

- Concordo plenamente, por isso você vai com James. É mais seguro.

James e Lily encararam Sirius. Ele sorria na direção deles como se tivesse dito algo extremamente anormal.

- Disse algo errado? - perguntou ele, cruzando os braços.

- Sabe, devo concordar com Sirius. - Alice enrugou a testa, falsamente preocupada. - James, poderia dar uma carona para a Lily?

O moreno já estava em pé quando a pergunta fora lançada. Alisou os cabelos por alguns instantes e mirou Lily com certo receio.

- Precisa de carona? - perguntou ele, simplesmente.

- Er...- Lily buscou o olhar de Alice, mas ela estava ocupada demais beijando Frank. - Por que não!?

James balançou a cabeça aceitando a resposta e despediu-se de Frank e Alice que logo rumaram em direção a picape. Sirius permaneceu onde estava, observando os dois que mal se olhavam na face.

- Quer ir conosco? - perguntou James, esperançoso.

- Na verdade, irei encontrar Andrômeda. Ela deve estar sentindo minha falta. Irei matar as saudades. - afirmou Sirius dando um meio sorriso.

- Certo! Nos vemos daqui a pouco então.

- Tchau, Lily! - disse Sirius, lhe dando um beijo na face.

- Até logo, Black.

Sirius permaneceu onde estava observando James e Lily se afastarem. Ambos mantinham uma distância muito grande um do outro e não se falaram durante o percurso. Ao entrarem no carro, James ligou o rádio baixo como se estivesse acionando um mecanismo de defesa contra a ruiva.

Aquele silêncio estava incomodando-a, pois sempre adorou conversar. Claro que isso não incluía uma conversa com James, mas sentia que ele estava distante demais. Em um momento como aquele, o máximo que ele faria era lançar suas famosas piadinhas, mas nada disso ele fez. Conforme conseguia, a ruiva dava algumas olhadas para o moreno que estava concentrado demais na direção. Lily não sabia o que sentira naquele momento, mas parecia que estava absorvendo uma tristeza que James carregava dentro dele.

- Vire à esquerda! - disse ela, mecanicamente.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Não perguntou como ela estava e o que faria no dia seguinte. James queria manter aquele distanciamento como se achasse extremamente seguro. O fato de ter gostado anos seguidos de Lily o fazia lembrar do tempo que perdera se chateando com as atitudes dela. Ele era ciente que também nunca fora agradável, mas jamais soubera como agir diante de uma pessoa que gostava. Seus pensamentos estavam começando a dar um nó quando ouvira a voz dela chamá-lo a realidade. Ela o olhava e era visível uma ponta de preocupação vinda dela.

- Errei? - fora a primeira coisa que passou por sua mente.

- Não! - Lily balançou a cabeça desnorteada. - Na verdade eu queria saber por que está tão quieto.

- Hum...incomoda?

- Bastante! - Lily balançou a cabeça. - Parece que te fiz alguma coisa.

Fez muitas coisas, pensou ele consultando o retrovisor antes de fazer uma curva. Dera um suspiro rasgante e se dera conta que não fugiria das garras da situação até deixar Lily segura em casa.

- Não! Você não me fez nada. - respondeu James, dando uma rápida olhada para ela.

- Poderia párar de dirigir então? - perguntou ela, não tendo muita noção do que estava fazendo.

- Como? - James indagou, confuso.

- Prometo que é por meros cinco minutos. - disse Lily, meio aflita e ansiosa.

- Certo!

James estacionou sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente, Lily resolvera caminhar até o resto do caminho, mas ela não demonstrava que iria fazer isso, pois nem levara a mão em direção ao cinto de segurança para removê-lo.

- O que deseja, Evans? - perguntou ele, virando-se para Lily.

- Lily, por favor!

Ele enrugou a testa. Será que foi o efeito da cerveja?

- Ok, Lily! - corrigiu James, pigarreando logo em seguida. - O que houve?

- Fale-me sobre você.

Ela estava ficando louca, só poderia ser isso. James dera um risinho abafado, e isso era somente a prova do quanto estava nervoso com a situação.

- Estou falando sério. - disse Lily com veemência.

- Eu sei! Você sempre fala sério. - respondeu ele, balançando a cabeça.

- Então, fale-me de você. - pediu ela, mais uma vez.

- O que quer saber de mim? Você já sabe praticamente tudo.

- Como foram seus últimos anos fora daqui. Só isso que eu quero saber. - Lily encolhera os ombros. Não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Nem ele sabia ao certo. Mudou-se com Sirius sem pensar nas conseqüências e, a única coisa que o fizera voltar, fora o emprego que seu pai havia oferecido dentro da empresa da família. James sentia-se deslocado demais. Era como se tivesse dormido todo aquele tempo e acordado somente alí, diante de Lily. Não havia conquistado muita coisa, exceto um nome. Mas isso não era garantia de nada, pois continuava desconfortável consigo mesmo de maneira inexplicável.

- Bom...vi Sirius se casar...arranjei um emprego temporário...enfim...não foram tantas coisas. - James enrugou a testa, forçando-se a se lembrar se tivera feito mais alguma coisa.

- Você gostou?

- Por que está agindo assim, Lily?

- Porque estou diante de outro James. - respondeu ela, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para estudá-lo melhor. - Você parece triste.

- Estou cansado!

- Só isso?

- Sim, só isso.

- Certo...

Lily resolvera fitar o vidro e tentar reconhecer o bairro que estaria. De longe, podia-se ver as folhas das árvores serem sacudidas pelo vento com bravura. A jovem pensou se aquilo não seria os primeiros indícios do outono que esperava ansiosamente.

- Você mudou bastante, para ser sincera. - ela quebrou o silêncio mais uma vez. - A única coisa que me lembra o James que você era foi sua queda no lixo.

- Parece que sinto o cheiro da banana até agora. - brincou ele, rindo.

- Foi bastante engraçado. Eu poderia imaginar qualquer pessoa menos você todo espatifado no chão.

- Foi um grande reencontro, não acha? - perguntou ele, buscando os olhos verdes da garota.

- Melhor do que você gritar meu nome no meio da rua como sempre fazia.

- Acho que esqueci disso. Farei assim que puder.

- Eu te matarei se isso se tornar realidade.

- Espero que me mate de beijinhos, Evans.

Ela abaixou a cabeça sorrindo para si mesma. Aquele sim era o James que ela conhecia, mesmo não gostando da brincadeira. Espantou-se por ter agido tão naturalmente perante aquela situação que já havia deixado seus cabelos muitas vezes em pé.

- Desculpe se estou sendo um babaca, mas...eu não estou conseguindo agir perto de você. - explicou James, apoiando as mãos no volante.

- Por que?

- Hum...não sei. Acho que me agarrei ao fato de que as pessoas simplesmente mudam.

- Sirius não mudou.

- Ele é a excessão da humanidade.

- Você gostou de mudar?

James dera um suspiro. Não era propenso a mudanças.

- Eu não mudei tanto assim, Lily. Apenas...

- Se fechou! - completou ela.

Ambos se encararam em silêncio. James sabia que Lily não estava completamente errada, mas só considerava sua mudança com o simples fato de não ser tão brincalhão como antes.

- Estou mais sério, eu acho. - disse ele coçando a testa.

- E fechado!

- Não estou fechado.

- É so olhar para você, James. - Lily enrugou a testa. - Te fizeram alguma coisa?

- Não! Não fizeram nada! - respondeu James sem demora. - Eu acho que só preciso me acostumar com o clima Londrino mais uma vez.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Por que?

- Porque tem lugares lindos para você ver. Novos parques, coisas desse tipo.

- Está me convidando para sair, Lily?

Lily sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Sem aviso, retirou o cinto de segurança e abrira a porta do carro. Sentira a brisa de encontro com sua face e cerrou os olhos por um momento. James a observava incógnito de tudo o que ela poderia fazer. Perdido, saíra do carro e fora de encontro à ela.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. - James colocou suas mãos em cada bolso da calça, ansioso.

A ruiva abrira os olhos e espantou-se ao vê-lo diante dela.

- Na verdade, estou tentando trazer um certo James Potter de volta. Você o conhece?

- Já ouvi falar. - James sorriu. - Não é o padeiro?

- Hum...é o açougueiro.

- Acho que sei quem é.

- Será que ele toparia sair no final de semana?

- Você realmente está fazendo isso? Nunca mais deixo você beber cerveja.

Lily gargalhou.

- Isto não tem nada a ver com a cerveja.

- Então com o quê!?

- Metas!

- Que metas!?

Ela levou uma de suas mãos na direção do ombro de James e dera um suave apertão.

- Acho que temos lacunas a serem preenchidas, James, e nada mais certo do que resolvermos isso agora. Você não me parece bem e acho que você precisa espairecer antes de se enfiar dentro uma sala de escritório com seu pai.

- Agradeço pela preocupação, mas não é necessário. Nunca precisamos disso.

Lily esgueirou-se em direção ao banco do carro e pegara sua bolsa. Jogou-a no ombro e abraçara o próprio corpo para se proteger do vento frio.

- Talvez eu ache que precise. - respondeu ela, avançando na direção dele e lhe dando um beijo na testa. - Você tem meu número. Acho que sabe o que deve fazer.

James permaneceu onde estava completamente chocado. Viu Lily se afastando, mas não teve forças em fazer absolutamente nada. Simplesmente, fechou a porta do lado passageiro e voltou ao carro dirigindo diretamente para sua casa.

* * *

**• N/A: **_Amorecoss!! Quem é vivo SEMPRE aparece!!! Claro que não teve graça nenhuma, pois meu sumiço foi quase um mês praticamente. Peço milhões de desculpas, mas a rotina da elfa está puxada demais e juntando problemas pessoais a situação não fica fácil. Então, conversando com meu agente ( nada mais é do que eu mesma..hauaaahuahau )...resolvi fazer um contrato: Como não quero deixar de postar e até mesmo demorar demais, irei postar um capítulo por semana de cada fic. _

_Explicando melhor, hoje eu posto esta fic e semana que vem estarei em 'Sonhos Inacabados'. Se eu tentar escrever as duas ao mesmo tempo não vai dar certo, e não vai dar tempo. Eu acho que estou sendo meio justa. Qualquer sugestão, consultem-me..hauhaahuahauahauhauhaaha_

Mas peço desculpas mais uma vez e espero que todos estejam bem.

Voltando a fic, James sem emoção e Lily cheia de emoção. Certo! Prometo que a partir daí vão acontecer coisas super bacanas, mas nem posso me prolongar senão perde TOTALMENTE a graça.

**♥ Reviews como sempre perfeitasss!!! Sem condições de dizer mais!**

_**• Polaquinha: **Viuu??Menina!! Só que agora ele fez a barba só pra ficar bonito para a Lily..hauhauahuahaahuahua  
**• Eve Black: **huahauahuahua..espero que tenha gostado da reação do Sirius perante a Marlene. Já vou deixando BEM claro que odeio esse shipper. Isto quer dizer que a Lene vai sofrer muito..hauhauahuahauahuahua  
**• Vanessa: **Fica imaginando o James né, bobinha!? huahauahuahaahu  
• **Gagau:** Na minha singela opinião, a Alice tem problema com todo mundo, menos com o Frank é claro! hauhauahuahuahauah..mas o problema pior se chama Sirius Black.  
• **Chely: **Chega atrasada nadaa!! Chegou a tempo de ler outro capítulo..hauhuahauahuhauahua..saudades³  
• **Carol Lair:** Bemmm que minha vida poderia se resolver assim..uma emprego novo e um James para mim. Não seria nada injusto, sabe!?  
• **Gui: **Pentelho! Eu acho que ligue pro seu irmão..por isso o sangue nos zóio..HAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU..Obrigada por passar na song da Alice/Frank..amei demais da conta ♥. Tradutor e Intérprete...só engolindo livro atrás do outro.  
**• Mary Anne Black: **Heyy!! Thucaa!! Seja bem vinda e obrigada pela reviewwww!! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo...muitas coisas ainda irão acontecerrr  
• **Danny: **Eu simplesmente amo Alice/Frank. Os dois vão ser importantes nessa fic, assim como o desaparecido do Remus. Fora isso, não posso adiantar mais nada.  
**• Nara: **Conseguiu ler S/I inteira?? Teve um mês e agora vai ter mais uma semana..hauhauahuahauahua..brincadeira, tchuca!!! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.  
• **Bizão:** Estou até com vergonha de falar contigo. Me ausentei legal, mas vc sabe os motivos. Preciso ler sua fic, mas só estou esperando essa época de provas passar e eu me atualizo. Amo vc e obrigada por tudo..♥  
**• James: **Odeio nada! Só gosto de te judiar!  
• **Thaty:** O barzinho apareceu e eu espero que tenha gostado!_

Bom amorecos, é isso! Semana que vem estou de volta, mas não aqui.

Obrigada pela paciência. Amo vcs demais³

_Stef's. ♥_


	7. Capítulo 6

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 6**

Já passava da meia-noite, quando James resolvera voltar para casa. Depois de ter sido deixado por Lily no meio de uma rua que ele não recordava qual seria, o garoto dera voltas e voltas terminando em um pub que não estava tão agitado quanto o barzinho que estivera com os amigos. Não olhou para o relógio e não havia se atrevido a dar atenção a quem não merecia. Parecia avoado, ao ser visto de longe, mas nada que negasse que a garota de longos cabelos ruivos estivesse presente em seus pensamentos.

O tipo de atitude que Lily Evans demonstrara àquela noite, não era da garota que ele conviveu praticamente a vida toda. Ao vê-la no bar sem lhe dizer uma palavra, sentiu-se seguro por acreditar que Lily continuava a mesma. A maneira como ela o evitou, era uma garantia ilusória de que nada havia mudado entre eles. James sentiu-se desnorteado como fora tratado na saída, pois normalmente ambos saíriam aos tapas e berros. Internamente o garoto queria que permanecesse tudo daquela maneira, assim, seria muito mais fácil ignorá-la.

Era como se Lily o tivesse invadido de um jeito nunca feito antes. Ao sair de Londres, James envolveu-se com algumas mulheres firmando alguns relacionamentos aparentemente sérios, mas nenhum que pudesse apagar a imagem daquela menina-mulher que estava enraizada em sua mente e em sua alma. Ele não poderia negar que ficara feliz com a oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela, mas a suposta invasão na sua vida particular o havia deixado totalmente balançado.

Depois de um tempo razoável no pub, James resolvera ir para casa. Fizera o percurso que sempre fazia quando ia para a escola e uma onda de sensações estranhas começou a possuí-lo. O problema maior, não era identificar esses sentimentos. Era se convencer de que aquelas lembranças faziam falta e que dificilmente voltariam. Estava tão distraído que sentira sua visão ficar turva por alguns segundos e achou que fosse a falta de limpeza das lentes de seus óculos.

Ao estacionar e dirigir-se à casa que dividia com Remus e Sirius, notara que havia uma luz acessa e supôs que era da sala. Provavelmente, Sirius teria contado a Remus que ele fora incubido à deixar Lily em casa e resolveram aguardar pela sua chegada para saber com grandes detalhes como a missão havia ido. Mal sabiam eles que não fora nada do que, provavelmente, eles estariam imaginando.

Quando entrara na sala, a imagem que fazia na sua mente tornou-se realidade muito rapidamente. Sirius e Remus estavam dividindo o mesmo sofá e, ao virarem-se na sua direção, brandiram grandes sorrisos maliciosos. James tentou falar em primeira instância, mas Sirius deixou que sua voz ecoasse pela sala completamente bagunçada.

- Conte tudo! - exclamou Sirius, virando-se na direção do amigo. Seus olhos brilhavam de malícia.

- Não tenho muito o que dizer. - disse James, largando as chaves em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Como não!? - Sirius encolhera os ombros, indignado. - Você estava com a mulher dos seus sonhos e não tem nada a dizer?

James tentou procurar algum tipo de apoio em Remus, mas fora completamente em vão. Ele parecia estar tão interessado no assunto quanto Sirius.

- Sirius resumiu os fatos. Acho que você tem realmente o que nos contar. - disse Remus, cruzando os braços e reconstando-se no sofá.

- Bom...Lily saiu do carro e resolveu ir embora sozinha. Felizes? - James olhou de um amigo para o outro, torcendo que a resposta fosse afirmativa.

- Vocês brigaram? - perguntou Remus enrugando a testa.

- Caramba! Vocês dois esqueceram de crescer, é? - Sirius enrugou a testa também, enquanto estudava James com os olhos estreitados. - Vire macho, James e resolva a palhaçada.

James revirou os olhos e jogou-se no sofá. Estava começando a sentir sua cabeça laterjar e suas pernas pareciam extremamente bambas. Sentia-se particularmente cansado e não via a hora de dormir.

- Digamos que tivemos uma conversa madura. - respondeu James, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- Há! E você pensa que iremos cair nessa? - Sirius indagou com uma certa ironia.

- Se serve de consolo, ela deixou que eu ligasse para ela.- James vasculhou os bolsos e erguera o celular na direção do amigo.

- E você vai ligar, certo!? - perguntou Remus, vislumbrado. Era realmente fantástico ver como tudo havia funcionado entre Lily e James. Jurava que o melhor amigo iria voltar para casa com um dos olhos extremamente roxo e ficou extremamente aliviado em saber que ele estava completamente inteiro e, aparentemente, bem emocionalmente.

- Não sei ainda! Isso é algo que realmente devo decidir. - disse James, dando um longo suspiro.

- Cara, Lily lhe deu espaço. Deixe de ser paspalhão e ligue. - apoiou Sirius, super empolgado.

- Preciso descansar e colocar as idéias no lugar antes de pensar em discar o número dela.

- Para ligar para ela não precisa pensar muito. Basta ligar. - disse Remus apontando para o aparelho que ainda pendia na mão de James.

- E levar um fora? - questionou James com o cenho enrugado. - Não, obrigado! Acho que já levei muito tapa na cara da srta. Evans. - e colocou-se de pé sem demora.

- Acho que você deveria levar isso em consideração. - disse Sirius, coçando a nuca. - Seria uma chance para vocês se conhecerem melhor.

- Já nos conhecemos, Sirius.

- Não como Marlene e eu, percebe?

James e Remus caíram na gargalhada ao ouvirem o comentário descabido de Sirius. Na verdade, o moreno temia ligar para Lily como todas as vezes que temeu trocar poucas palavras com a garota durante o colegial. Sentiu-se um pouco frustrado por notar que estava reagindo à moda antiga.

- O que eu conheço sobre Lily Evans é totalmente diferente do que você conhece sobre Marlene McKinnon. - retrucou James, parando de rir.

- Vai que um dia acontece? - Sirius sorrira, dando uma piscadela na direção do amigo.

- Que tal você dormir e párar de ter sonhos eróticos com sua ex-esposa? - perguntou James, passando por ele e rumando até as escadas.

- Sonhos eróticos? Isso é coisa do Lupin.

- Hey! - exclamou Remus, indignado.

- Tendo sonhos eróticos com a minha prima, Lupin? - perguntou James em um tom brincalhão.

- Relaxe! - Sirius estendera uma das mãos como se estivesse pedindo uma pausa. - Pelo menos você não o vê chamando pela sua prima quando ele está enlaçado com o ursinho de pelúcia.

O moreno caíra na gargalhada enquanto presenciava Remus corar de vergonha.

- Bom...acho que depois dessa, posso garantir que já estamos bem soltinhos, certo!?

- Sim, James! - concordou Remus, meio emburrado. - Vocês voltaram ao lar e espero que faxinem o canto de vocês. Tem até teia de aranha.

- Caramba, Remus, você também não presta para nada, hein!? - resmungou Sirius, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Presto! - respondeu Remus enrugando a testa. - Mas não está sob meus cuidados trocar suas fraldas, Sirius. A única pessoa que fazia isso era a Lene, mas até ela cansou de gastar dinheiro à toa.

James dera um assovio. O rosto risonho de Sirius sumira instantaneamente.

- Vou encarar isso como uma brincadeira, Lupino.

- Mas é uma brincadeira! Só não vale jogar para a Emmeline agora.

- Pelo menos eu sou o único macho daqui. - Sirius disse firmemente. - Enquanto um tem sonhos eróticos, o outro chora na fralda de pano por não ter a ruiva dos seus sonhos.

- Sirius, se eu não estivesse quase capotando, juro que acertaria um soco na sua cara.

Sirius gargalhou com gosto enquanto Remus observava o amigo por alguns instantes. Realmente, James precisava de descanso e não seria ele quem o seguraria.

- Você está acabado, James. - disse Sirius, tirando as palavras da boca de Remus. - O desgraçado só comeu besteira durante a temporada fora daqui. Era raro vê-lo comendo algo decente.

- Estou de volta e confesso que as comidas de Londres são as melhores. - explicou James, simplesmente.

- Só espero que essa greve de fome não tenha nome. - disse Remus, meio pensativo.

- Ah! Tem sim! - disse James meneando a cabeça positivamente. - Amanhã irei diretamente para a casa da Sra. Potter comer tudo o que tenho direito.

- E arrume suas cuecas antes de ir. - devolveu Remus, sorrindo.

- Pode deixar, capitão! - disse James, batendo continência. - Boa noite, malas-sem-alça.

- 'Noite! - disseram Sirius e Remus em uníssono.

Os passos ecoaram surdamente pela escadaria coberta por um longo tapete que James supôs que tivesse sido presente da mãe de Remus. Desde que resolveram viver juntos, as mães - exceto a de Sirius - sempre buscavam deixar os filhos da maneira mais confortável possível. Embora James recusasse os mimos, Remus fazia questão de aceitar tudo o que sua mãe e seu pai ofereciam, menos o dinheiro que ganhava duramente trabalhando em uma livraria após o tempo que gastava dentro da faculdade.

O moreno agradecia intimamente por estar de volta a Londres. A única coisa que perturbava sua cabeça, era saber o que faria dalí para frente. O Natal estava próximo e ele com certeza não estava disposto a gastar energias velhas em projetos novos. A única coisa que restava era ajudar seu pai na empresa enquanto decidia se voltava à faculdade ou não. Cambaleando de sono, James nem se dera ao trabalho de se trocar. Caíra na cama, pensativo, e lá adormeceu.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Lily ouvira, assim que chegara em casa, fora o barulho de seu celular. Estava quase caindo no sono quando vira o nome de Alice piscar furiosamente no visor. A morena parecia não desistir, pois insistira quatro vezes seguidas até ser atendida. Por um momento, a ruiva pensou que fosse uma ligação de James e sentiu-se tola por pensar de tal forma.

- Como foi?

Lily não se surpreendeu com o fato da melhor amiga ter sido tão direta. Essa era a Alice que ela conhecia. Essa era a única pessoa que não mudara absolutamente nada. Nem seu estado de humor que vivia constantemente deslumbrante.

- Não agüentei ficar perto dele, Lice.

- Como assim?

Depois de uma longa explicação vinda da ruiva, Alice demorara um pouco para responder. Sentira uma ponta de aflição na voz da amiga e esperava que aquilo fosse temporário. Sabia que Lily nunca havia alimentado algum sentimento por James, pelo menos era nisso que ela acreditava. Na época da escola, encarava todos os momentos de raiva da ruiva quando o via conversando com outras garotas como um infortúnio mais conhecido como TPM.

- Ain! Amiga! - Alice dera um suspiro rasgante. - Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer. Primeiro por que James e você nunca conversaram direito e ficar perguntando nunca é uma boa coisa. Ainda mais quando se trata do nosso querido Potter.

- Eu sei, Alice, mas eu fiquei preocupada. É ruim se preocupar?

- Com James Potter, sim!

Lily dera um risinho abafado.

- Por que sempre se refere a James como uma ameaça?

- Porque eu sei que tipo de estrago ele pode fazer em você.

- Tem algum exemplo?

- Prometer demais e não cumprir absolutamente nada. É isso o que ele sempre faz.

- Mas, Alice, ele está diferente. Eu senti isso.

- Amiga, vai querer mesmo se arriscar?

- Não estou me referindo a isso como uma batalha. Eu...

Era difícil dizer aquilo, mas Lily tinha certeza o que almejava.

- Eu só queria ser amiga dele. É pedir demais?

Alice fizera uma pausa reflexiva. Lily queria ajudar James, mas ela não estava entendendo por quais razões. Sabia das conseqüências, mas o que realmente importava é que sempre estaria ao lado dela para apoiá-la.

- Podemos dizer que é pedir um milagre mas, se precisar de mim, estarei contigo.- disse Alice o mais tranqüilizadora possível.

- É tão bom ouvir isso! - disse Lily respirando aliviada.

- Já tem algo em mente?

- Na verdade, vou deixar a semana rolar. Nosso encontro traumatizante ainda está meio recente e...

- Quer fazer com que ele sinta saudades, né!?

Lily riu.

- Claro que não, besta! Precisamos de espaço. Eu estou em um emprego novo e ele acabou de voltar. Não quero esquentar a cabeça tão cedo. E, pelo visto, nem ele.

- Então, quando estiver pronta, ligue para ele.

- Eu? Ah! Ele que me ligue. - Lily disse, simplesmente.

- Assim que se fala, ruivão! - apoiou Alice caindo na risada.

- Estou errada?

- Está certíssima!

- Bom...estou com sono, amiga. Posso dormir?

- Opa! - exclamou Alice, ainda rindo. - Desculpe ter te ligado, mas estava me remoendo de curiosidade.

- 'Magina, Lice! Eu sabia que você ia me ligar. Só acho que demorou demais.

- E, outra coisa, Line vai passar o Natal aqui conosco. Acabei esquecendo de te dizer devido ao grande papo que estávamos tendo no barzinho.

- Ai! Que legal! Estou morrendo de saudades da Line.

- Estamos preparando algo para o Natal, mas depois conversamos sobre isso. Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite, Lice.

Lily depositou o celular embaixo do travesseiro e desligara a TV. Agora, só bastava esperar as surpresas que viriam até ela com James Potter de volta a cidade.

* * *

**N/A:** _Pois é! Apareci e pelo menos até o dia 7 isso será algo constante. Nada mais justo do que férias, depois de uma temporada funesta de querer enfiar a cabeça na privada e dar descarga. O importante é que pelo menos capítulos a mais irão sair e espero que vcs me perdoem pelo sumiço. _

_Hum...James e Lily no super impasse. O que será que vai acontecer? Natal vem aí e muitos planos para serem feitos de acordo com Alice. Aguardem os próximos capítulos._

_As reviews foram simplesmente lindas e espero que ninguém tenha me abandonado neste mundo cruel de fics._

• Nara Radcliffe, Eve Black, Gui, Danny, Chely, Thaty, Carol Lair, Bizão, DivM : agradeço MUITO pelas reviews deixadas aqui e na próxima postagem respondo uma a uma.

Desejo boas festas a todos vocês e nos vemos na próxima!

Stef's.


	8. Capítulo 7

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 7**

A semana havia passado sem grandes emoções. O trabalho de Lily estava indo da melhor maneira possível, embora tivesse entrado em um certo conflito de espaço com uma das companheiras de escritório. Claro que ela não levara isso em conta e, mesmo tendo conversado com sua mãe e desabafado de todas as maneiras viáveis com Alice, a ruiva não entendia como a jovenzinha a deixava bastante insegura.

Havia aprendido algumas coisas, mas nada que a mantivesse ocupada durante muito tempo. Os arquivos pareciam que não viam espanador a décadas e o chefe parecia notar apenas sua existência dentro daquele lugar. Lily perdera as contas de todas as vezes que fora chamada por ele e de todas as críticas que havia ouvido em menos de sete dias de trabalho. Era um pouco desanimador, claro, mas a ruiva sabia que não poderia se dar ao luxo de desistir. Não era de seu feitio desistir.

Enfim era sábado. Os raios solares não se faziam tão presentes e um vento forte sacudia as janelas. O céu estava coberto por pesadas nuvens mostrando que a qualquer momento poderia cair uma tempestade. A casa dos Evans estava silenciosa naquele dia. Petúnia havia saído com seu mais novo namorado e parecia nem um pouco interessada em voltar no mesmo dia. Isso era um alívio para Lily, já que poderia ficar à vontade, sem ter que agüentar os berros estridentes da estressada irmã.

A cama parecia seu melhor consolo. Estava abraçada com o ursinho de pelúcia quando lentamente rendera seus olhos a claridade do quarto. As cortinas ainda estavam fechadas e passos não eram ouvidos no andar de baixo. Lily achou um milagre da parte de sua mãe em não despertá-la antes das dez pois, sempre que Aine Evans saía da cama, ela tinha o dom de sempre acordar a casa inteira consigo.

Dando uma longa espreguiçada, ela resolvera levantar. Ainda sentia um pouco de cansaço, mas nada que uma soneca no final da tarde não curasse. Seus ossos pareciam espremidos e seu rosto parecia que havia levado vários socos seguidos de tão inchado que estava. Sem pensar muito, Lily dirigiu-se ao banheiro já almeijando um delicioso café da manhã que a sustentasse até o almoço.

Depois de ter demorado um bom tempo presa no quarto, Lily dirigiu-se à sala de estar. Os móveis estavam brilhando e um forte cheiro de sabão em pó invadiram suas narinas, que logo se irritaram lhe proporcionando uma ligeira coceira. O barulho na varanda só era garantia que sua mãe estava se ocupando com as roupas enquanto cantarolava alguma coisa que a ruiva não reconhecera de imediato. Ela caminhou à passos lentos em direção ao local, cumprimentando sua mãe com um breve aceno de cabeça. Lily estava se sentindo tão devagar que nem força na garganta estava conseguindo impor.

- Bom dia, filha! Dormiu bem? - perguntou Aine, colocando algumas roupas dentro da máquina de lavar.

- Hum...acho que ainda estou sonolenta, mas nada que um café não resolva. - brincou Lily, abrindo um meio sorriso.

- Tem café na garrafa e pães na mesa. Petúnia saiu e não pretende voltar hoje. Se quiser, pode chamar uma de suas amigas para lhe fazer companhia.

Lily pensou em Alice muito rapidamente, mas logo lembrou-se que ela tinha namorado e que provavelmente iria querer passar o final de semana com ele.

- Vou tentar a sorte! Qualquer coisa, alugo uns filmes e me enterro nas almofadas. - disse Lily, indo para a cozinha com a mãe nos calcanhares.

- Você parece realmente cansada. Voltar à rotina é difícil, mas logo você se acostuma. Imagine quando começar a fazer faculdade?

Definitivamente, faculdade ainda não fazia parte dos planos da ruiva embora ela pensasse no assunto constantemente. A garota queria se estabilizar primeiramente no emprego para não dar dor de cabeça à sua mãe. Aine tinha condições em pagar, mas a ruiva preferia desembolsar o valor do próprio bolso.

- É mãe, quando eu começar a fazer faculdade tudo ficará um pouco mais complicado. - Lily puxou a xícara e se serviu de uma dose generosa de café. De relance, dera uma olhada para fora. O dia não seria tão quente como os anteriores. A ruiva supôs que os primeiros indícios do outono se aproximava.

- Parece que vai chover. Preciso me livrar dessas roupas antes de fazer compras. - comentou Aine, abrindo um pouco a janela. - Parece que vai cair o mundo.

- Já era tempo do verão acabar. Com o outono chegando, com certeza teremos pessoas mais alegres e cheirosas. Acho que até meu chefe vai mudar de humor. - riu-se Lily, servindo-se de pães.

- Ele ainda está pegando no seu pé? - Aine cruzara os braços, preocupada com a filha. Vagamente, lembrou-se do primeiro chefe que teve. Insuportável.

- Mãe, eu sou novata. Ele tem todo o direito de me infernizar até criar confiança. Só quero que ele não me deixe em pânico, porque Lily Evans em pânico, não é uma boa coisa.

- Você vai se sair bem, querida. Esse emprego já é seu e ninguém tira.

- Eu espero mesmo que ninguém tire. - Lily dera uma bebericada no café, dando um longo suspiro. Para ter auto-confiança em seguir com o emprego, Lily sabia que teria que dar o melhor de si. O embaraço era apenas o começo e, por um momento, ela tentou imaginar como seria o fim.

- Tem carta na mesinha. Não tem remetente e creio que seja sua. - avisou Aine, voltando para a varanda.

Lily quase se engasgou ao ter ouvido aquilo. Lembrou-se vagamente da carta que estava na sua escrivaninha e que nem ao menos se dera ao trabalho para pensar quem seria o destinatário e quem seria o remetente. Levantou-se de maneira rápida e pegou o pequeno envelope que não continha nem um e nem outro. Dentro dele, havia apenas um bilhete que dizia: _"Por que você não respondeu minha carta anterior?"_

Alguma coisa estava errada e a ruiva sentiu a necessidade em saber o que estaria acontecendo. Guardou o bilhete novamente dentro do envelope e voltou para o quarto onde se trocou rapidamente. Pegara o celular e ficou feliz em saber que Alice estava em casa. Despedindo-se da mãe, Lily partiu em direção ao apartamento da morena com as duas cartas seguras dentro da bolsa.

* * *

Remus ainda não sabia dizer como sua vida havia se transformado. Ainda estava no terceiro ano da faculdade de Medicina e sentia-se extremamente grato por ter ganhado a oportunidade de participar de uma rotina dentro de um hospital. Era cansativo claro mas, graças a suas notas, o diretor da universidade fizera questão em indicá-lo para o trabalho. Se não fosse por Emmeline Vance, suas chances em embarcar no seu sonho seriam completamente nulas já que o pai da jovem era diretor do hospital.

O jaleco branco pendia sobre o ombro cansado de tanto carregar o peso da mochila. Lupin não fazia grandes feitos já que não era formado, mas ajudava no que podia. Além de enfrentar cincos horas dentro do câmpus, o garoto ainda enfrentava mais seis horas do que ele chamava de treinamento. Uma vez ou outra era visto na pediatria, tirando o pânico das crianças, outras era visto na enfermaria controlando os remédios.

Seus pais sentiam um extremo orgulho do filho e isso era bastante evidente. Remus sentira a necessidade de sair de casa, pelo simples fato de precisar de seu próprio espaço e não por luxo. Claro que isso não incluía James e Sirius mas, como eles nunca eram vistos em casa, dava para estudar algumas horas na madrugada que achava seu melhor momento de concentração.

No corredor amplo e quase vazio, ele caminhava lentamente em direção à lanchonete. Fazia tempo que não comia decentemente e, todas as vezes que sua mãe oferecia um almoço em casa, não recusava o pedido. Parando diante da máquina de café, Remus sentira dois dedos tocar-lhe bruscamente o ombro. Ao virar-se, não se espantou em ver Lisia à sua frente. A garota estava muito bem vestida - o que era um hábito da família Potter - e seus cabelos estavam seguros em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seus olhos, castanhos como o do primo, estavam bastante estreitados para fazê-lo ter certeza que bomba estava a caminho.

- Oi, Lisia! - cumprimentou Remus, dando um passo à frente e dando um beijo no rosto da jovem.

- Remus, diz para mim que você vai sair daqui cedo.

Ele não se espantou com o fato dela ter ido direto ao assunto. Já fazia semanas que prometia sair com a garota e sempre aparecia algum imprevisto. Remus queria muito aproveitar seu namoro com ela, mas a faculdade e o trabalho estavam sugando todo seu tempo disponível.

- Eu vou sair daqui por volta das nove.

- O quê!? - Lisia arregalou os olhos, indignada. - Lupin, hoje é sábado e você não tem obrigação de ficar aqui até tarde. Você trabalha até às seis.

O fato dela o ter chamado de Lupin era sinal de que nada estava indo bem como ele supunha.

- Eu sei que trabalho até às seis, mas o doutor...

- Eu tenho uma solução para este problema. - interrompeu-o Lisia, com as mãos na cintura.

- Não me interrompa. Deixe eu te explicar...

- Você prefere passar a noite com seu chefe do que comigo?

- Lisia, eu jamais disse isso. E jamais faria isso.

- Mas é o que você vem fazendo desde que se enfiou neste inferno. - protestou ela, com energia.

- Isso não é um inferno. É meu trabalho e eu quero que você respeite. - disse Remus, canalizando todo seu corpo em busca de calma. Odiava discutir com Lisia, mas era algo que vinha acontecendo constantemente.

- Então, o doutor ou eu?

- Não faça as coisas ficarem mais difícies. - Remus encolhera os ombros desolado.

- Você que tornou tudo mais difícil, Lupin.

Lisia lhe dera as costas, fazendo seu salto ecoar por todo o corredor não movimentando do hospital. Sem muita escolha, o garoto seguiu-a passando a caminhar ao lado dela.

- Poderia me ouvir, antes de me dar às costas?

- Eu acho que não temos mais nada sobre o que conversar. Ultimamente, você só vem me deixando na mão.

- Lisia, eu disse que não seria fácil.

- Mas também não avisou que seria impossível. - Lisia parou de andar, ficando de frente para ele. Ela não parecia tão irritada agora. Parecia chateada. - Sabe, nem nosso aniversário de namoro comemoramos e você sabe que faço questão disso.

- Eu sei que você faz, mas você havia me dito que não tinha problema algum.

- Mas é óbvio. Eu não iria te obrigar a sair daqui já que você ama este lugar. Lupin, de verdade, não faz nexo ficarmos juntos se você anda obcecado por isso aqui.

- Lisia, eu avisei que precisava de travalhos extra-currículares para me dar bem. Eu sou bolsista e não posso me dar ao luxo de perder oportunidades.

- Nem ao menos sua namorada?

Remus se calou. A relação dele com Lisia já estava estagnada a meses, mas nenhum deles parecia recolher coragem o suficiente para terminar o relacionamento.

- Eu amo você, Lisia. Você sabe disso.

- Mas não ama tanto quanto seu trabalho.

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca. - pediu Remus, calmamente.

- E nem preciso. - Lisia balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Seus olhos já dizem por si.

- Lisia...

- Depois conversamos, Lupin. Deixe-me em paz.

Ele movera os lábios para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. Sentiu-se covarde o bastante em ficar parado alí vendo-a se afastar muito rapidamente. Quando ela cruzou a porta de vidro, sentiu-se ainda pior ao ver James caminhando em sua direção. Era provável que piadinhas viriam à seguir.

- Ih! Pelo visto Lisia virou macho e terminou com você. - disse James, assim que ficara perto o bastante do amigo.

- Não terminamos, mas acho que depois dessa discussão não vai ser preciso tanto esforço. - disse Remus, dando um longo suspiro cansado.

- Lisia é esquentada demais. Ligue para ela depois. Ela vai estar calminha, calminha. - James dera palmadinhas amigáveis no ombro de Remus. - Você sabe como funcionam os Potter. Eles sempre precisam de espaço.

Remus dera um meio sorriso e resolveu guardar para si o conselho do amigo.

- Tentarei ao máximo fazer com que ela me atenda. - disse Remus, desanuviando a mente e dando uma boa olhada em James. - Onde você vai com essa roupa? Veio fazer exame de fezes?

James caíra na gargalhada.

- Quando eu estou mal vestido, pareço um mendigo. Quando me visto bem, vou fazer exame de fezes. Andarei nu para ver o que vocês irão me dizer.

James trajava um conjunto social que não ganhava nem um pouco de seriedade devido aos cabelos desgrenhados. Por mais que o garoto passasse todos os tipos de produtos no cabelo, nada fazia com que eles ficassem comportados.

- Saiu do trabalho?

- Eu não chamaria aquilo de trabalho e, sim, de estágio.

- Por que?

James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos e apoiou-se no balcão de atendimento.

- Meu pai enche mais minha paciência do que me deixa trabalhar. Hoje ele me fez o favor de me prender em uma reunião que durou quase duas horas. Sério! Às vezes eu gostaria de odiar a bolsa de valores e passar o resto da minha vida surfando.

Remus não deixou de rir com o comentário do amigo que tentava inutilmente afrouxar a gravata.

- Vai sair hoje à noite? - perguntou Remus, calmamente.

- Vou para casa. Minha mãe me chamou para ficar lá para jantar, mas estou realmente a fim de uma pizza.

- Como sempre comendo porcaria. Não cansa não!?

- Eu ainda não aprendi a ser vegetariano.

- Lily é vegetariana, poderia pedir algumas dicas.

O moreno sentira seu estômago embrulhar. Passou a semana inteira fingindo que Lily Evans era apenas o fruto de sua mente e fugia de todas as coisas que poderiam fazê-lo lembrar-se dela. Queria socar Remus por ter feito o comentário mas, cedo ou tarde, alguém tocaria no nome da ruiva.

- Não vou me dar ao trabalho. Vegetariano é algo que nunca serei.

- E por falar em Lily, você ligou para ela? - perguntou Remus interessado.

- Claro que não!

- E não vai ligar?

James revirou os olhos.

- Remus, a última coisa que Lily Evans vai querer ouvir em pleno sábado é minha linda voz. Não vou desperdiçar saliva.

- Você deveria ligar. Vocês podem se divertir juntos.

- E desde quando Lily e eu nos divertimos?

- Desde que vocês largaram o colegial.

Remus fitou James por alguns segundos como se tentasse convencê-lo apenas com o contato visual. Ele sabia que o amigo era difícil de se convencer mas logo ele saberia o que fazer.

- Desde que larguei o colegial nós não nos falamos mais.

- Mais uma chance para recuperar o tempo perdido. - Remus encolhera os ombros. - Com a chegada do outono, hoje é a última vez que aquele parquinho de diversões vai estar aberto. Você pode tentar ganhar um ursinho para ela no tiro ao alvo.

- Se você não estivesse no seu campo de trabalho, juro que te socaria as orelhas agora.- disse James, deixando escapar um sorriso. A idéia de convidar Lily para sair era extremamente assombrosa, mesmo que dois míseros anos tivessem passado.

- Mas, então, vai ligar?

- Não enche, Lupin.

Remus gargalhou com gosto e dera o assunto por encerrado. A mensagem que ele queria passar foi transmitida com grande estilo e, conhecendo James como ninguém, saberia que pelo menos uma vez ele tentaria.

- Afinal, o que você faz aqui? Me ver é que não é!

O sorriso de James se desvaneceu. Parecia que encontrar com Remus havia desviado seu propósito completamente. Pigarreando, o moreno olhou nervosamente para os lados e colocou as mãos seguras no bolso.

- Na verdade, eu queria fazer exame de sangue.

- Para que!? - perguntou Remus, surpreso.

- Garantias!

Remus enrugou a testa, mas preferiu não questionar.

- Hum... se quiser você pode fazer agora. Trouxe a carteirinha do convênio?

- Remus, eu não queria fazer isso agora. - respondeu James, meio receoso. Percebeu que estava desistindo de uma de suas prioridades como vinha fazendo a tempos.

- Então por que perguntou?

- Acho que...pode esperar. - James alisou a testa nervosamente, desviando a atenção do amigo.

Remus espantou-se ao notar que James estava quase saindo correndo por causa de um exame de sangue. Foi uma atitude inesperada que, por alguns segundos, ele não soube como agir. Não era todo dia que James Potter exigia exames para serem feitos.

- Certo! Vou te agendar então. - Remus encolhera os ombros. Estava optando pela melhor saída. - Venha comigo!

James pensou duas vezes antes de seguir Remus que tinha a absoluta certeza de que havia algo errado. Sem demora, passou a seguir o amigo pensando em como seria telefonar para Lily. A idéia parecia aliviá-lo e, talvez, ele pudesse faturar o ursinho na tenda de tiro ao alvo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Acho que todos se esqueceram de mim! (chora)..que maldadeeee!!...HUAHAUAHUAHUAHAUAUAHUA_

_Eu espero que todos tenham aproveitado a virada de ano. E espero também que todos tenham um lindo e maravilhoso ano. _

_As férias estão acabando, então, resolvi adiantar alguma coisa. Enquanto a faculdade não começar, poderei ir postando normalmente. Neste ponto, meu trabalho não me atrapalha._

**_• _Nara Radcliffe: **_Thucaaa!..Pois é! Eu dei uma sumida monstruosa, mas agora estou sabendo me organizar melhor. Eu não posso largar isso aqui e esse ano eu tenho que terminar essa fic..hauahuahauaahauhau_

• **Danny: **_Não desiste nãoooo!!..Eu ando demorando demaiss...tá até vergonha de aparecer, mas eu apareço. Eu não vou largar minhas fics. Quando eu faço isso eu aviso..mas este não é o caso._

**• Gui: **_Saudades de vc, pentelho! Sumiu mesmo hein!? hauhauhauahhuaauahu..e tem que comentar do tamanho dos capítulos né!?. Claro! Se não falar, não é vc certo!?..hauahuhauhauaahau_

_Fico por aqui e acho que Domingo eu apareço._

_Beijos! _


	9. Capítulo 8

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 8**

O cheiro de lavanda imperando por todo o quarto só indicava que Alice estava fazendo de seu quarto um verdadeiro spa. Toalhas estavam espalhadas por uma das poltronas e, em sua cama, diferentes roupas afirmavam o quanto a morena estava em dúvida do que deveria usar naquela noite. Na escrivaninha, encontravam-se esmaltes de diferentes cores além de diversos acessórios para os cabelos que estavam seguros dentro da touca recebendo o que parecia ser uma hidratação profunda.

O encontro era às 20 horas da noite e Alice sentia-se aflita. Fora convidada para jantar fora e, um convite desta estirpe vindo de Frank, só era óbvio que surpresas viriam a seguir. Seu coração palpitava mais forte só de imaginar o que àquela noite mágica iria lhe oferecer assim que vestisse sua melhor roupa, sua melhor sandália e usasse seu melhor perfume.

O fato de ter ganhado a tarde toda para si era uma garantia para fazer tudo com calma. O entardecer se aproximava, mas nada impedia que Alice cantarolasse uma música romântica que ecoava baixo dentro do aposento. A janela semi-aberta fazia com que a cortina de seda se movesse no que parecia ser no ritmo da canção enquanto ela permanecia estática com seus olhos castanhos perambulando de um lado para o outro na escolha da cor do esmalte perfeito.

A ligação de Lily fora meio que uma surpresa. Depois de ouvi-la reclamar praticamente durante a semana inteira sobre o novo emprego, a morena pensou seriamente que a amiga iria querer passar um tempo sozinha buscando uma paz interior. Alice tentou pegar algo no ar, mas a ruiva estava tranqüila demais ao sugerir um encontro. Intimamente, Alice só esperava que ela não chegasse juntamente com Frank.

Quando finalmente escolhera a cor do esmalte, a campainha tocou. Os olhos de Alice encheram-se de curiosidade já sabendo que se tratava da melhor amiga. Pensou em remover a máscara verde em sua face antes de atendê-la mas, se não fosse rápida, Lily acabaria indo embora e isso era algo que Alice realmente não fazia questão. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo e quanto mais cedo melhor.

Descera às escadas amarrando um pouco mais forte o roupão que vestia e pegou a chave que estava perdida sobre a mesinha de centro. Antes mesmo de se entregar a todo aquele ritual de beleza, Alice fizera algumas compras e nada mais rápido do que jogar as chaves em qualquer lugar já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas por sacolas.

Ao abrir a porta, não se espantou com o olhar abobalhado que Lily lançara em sua direção. Ela até levaria a mão em direção à boca, mas elas estavam muito bem seguras dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco.

- O que é isso no seu rosto? - perguntou Lily, entrando na casa assim que Alice lhe dera passagem.

- Ritual de beleza. Digamos que Frank merece do bom e do melhor. - respondeu Alice, fechando a porta e trancando-a.

- E desde quando você pensa assim? - Lily enrugou a testa, sorrindo. - Até parece que se importa tanto com garotos.

- Eu nunca me importei com eles, até conhecer Frank.

Lily balançou a cabeça positivamente aceitando a resposta.

- Realmente abduziram minha melhor amiga. Ela era tão feminista.

- Ora, Lily! Uma hora isso passa. - brincou Alice subindo às escadas. - E ninguém merece uma mulher com as pernas sem depilação.

- Eu não me lembro de você depilar suas pernas, Lice. - disse Lily, acompanhando a amiga em direção ao quarto.

- Mas é claro que eu depilava as pernas. Só não fazia com freqüência por mera preguiça.

Lily gargalhara.

- Como você é porca, amiga. Esperava mais de você. - brincou Lily, adentrando o quarto e ficando realmente espantada com o que vira. - Uau! Tudo isso é para sair com Frank?

- Não é só uma saidinha, Lily. Parece que é um encontro de verdade. - os olhos de Alice brilharam. - Ele me chamou para jantar. Acho que algo realmente prazeroso me aguarda.

- Prazeroso em que sentido? - perguntou Lily, sentando em um mero espaço da cama.

- Sua pervertida! - Alice mostrara a língua, voltando a se sentar diante dos esmaltes e dando uma gostosa gargalhada. - Sei lá, Lily. Algo me diz que hoje é meu dia.

- Convenhamos que todos os dias são seus dias. - Lily encolhera os ombros, dando uma olhada nos vestidos sobre a cama. - Você é bastante animada, Lice. Às vezes gostaria de roubar isso de você.

- Está dizendo isso para me chamar indiretamente de monga?

- Não, claro que não! - negara Lily, rapidamente. Uma coisa que não gostava de fazer era deixar Alice complexada. Isso nunca dava certo. - Sua animação é linda, amiga. Eu queria acordar assim todos os dias.

- Talvez isso aconteça quando você realmente encontrar alguém decente para lhe fazer companhia.

- Está me dizendo que está somente com essa alegria por conta de um garoto?

Alice virou-se na direção dela, enquanto abria o esmalte escolhido.

- Quando você encontrar o garoto de sua vida, torça para eu não te encontrar de roupão, chinelos e máscara verde na face. Se um dia eu chegar a ver uma cena dessas, te internarei no hospício.

- Nossa! Lembre-me sempre de nunca me apaixonar. - pediu Lily erguendo a mão direta em sinal de defesa.

- Isso se já não está apaixonada e nunca percebeu.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Alice?

A morena observou Lily cruzar os braços e encará-la extremamente séria. Alice fora a única pessoa mais próxima da ruiva que acompanhara todo seu histórico de raiva e rancor atuado juntamente com James Potter. Era fato que ambos brigavam bastante, mas Lice tinha a absoluta certeza que havia um sentimento vindo por parte da amiga que jamais fora admitido ou demonstrado. Era como se a todo momento, Lily trancasse algo dentro do peito que somente com a chave certa poderia ser descoberto, visto e apreciado.

- Iria dizer James Potter, mas não quero comprar briga com você.

- E nem precisaria responder, porque eu já sabia que você iria citar o nome daquele imbecil.

- Tem visto ele? - perguntou Alice, pintando as unhas.

- Moramos em bairros opostos. Como quer que eu o veja?

- Nem ao menos telefonemas? Mensagens?

- Nada!

Alice notara uma ponta de preocupação no rosto de Lily. A ruiva mordera o lábio inferior suavemente enquanto deslizava uma das mãos sobre o tecido fino de um dos vestidos da melhor amiga.

- Então, o que você tinha para me dizer? - Alice resolvera entrar logo no assunto, já que percebera que a amiga ficara um pouco mais distante. Falar de James Potter diante dela poderia ser divertido mas, ultimamente, parecia que mexia com a ruiva de forma inexplicável.

- Hum...eu recebi duas cartas estranhas. Ou melhor, não eram para mim, mas mesmo assim não deixam de ser estranhas. - começou Lily, vasculhando a bolsa em busca dos envelopes que recebera. Entregou-os na mão de Alice - que deixou de mão o esmalte - e passou a analisá-los como se fossem provas de um crime.

- Eu acho que já vi esses envelopes! - murmurou Alice, levando o dedo indicador no canto da boca. Abrira o primeiro envelope e passou a ler o conteúdo da carta abobalhada. - Caligrafia masculina! O que um garoto estaria querendo mandando cartas anônimas para sua casa?

- E você quer realmente que eu responda? - perguntou Lily, enrugando a testa. - Elas foram parar na minha caixa do correio. O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Alice releu o conteúdo mais uma vez comparando-o com a segunda carta. Entrou em um momento reflexivo passando a conversar consigo mesma tentando encontrar algum tipo de reposta para aquilo.

- Aqui diz que o remetente terminou o casamento e que estava de volta. Se você relembrar direitinho a conversa que tivemos no bar no começo da semana com os populares da nossa era escolar, metade deste enigma se resolve.

- Lice, eu não estava muito concentrada no assunto de vocês e...

- Estava concentrada demais na expressão de homem que James Potter adquiriu durante o tempo.

Lily jogara o travesseiro na direção da amiga que tentara, funestamente, imitar seu tom de voz ao dizer o que havia dito. As bochechas da ruiva ficaram um pouco coradas, mas Alice deixou isso passar completamente despercebido.

- Quem foi o único, entre nossos conhecidos, que se meteu em casamento?

A ruiva enrugara a testa tentando fazer uma retrospectiva do que havia acontecido no encontro. Lembrou de alguns temas e boquiabriu-se - chocada - não acreditando em quem havia acabado de pensar.

- Black?

- Bingo!

- O que Black estaria fazendo mandando cartas para minha casa? - indagou Lily horrorizada.

- Você poderia perguntar a ele, mas não aconselho isso. - disse Alice, largando os envelopes e voltando a se concentrar nas unhas. - Se eu fosse você, responderia sem a menor culpa.

- Você ficou louca!? - Lily levantara-se completamente agitada. Receber cartas anônimas de uma pessoa como Sirius Black não era um bom sinal, ainda mais por saber que nunca foi de conversa com o moreno. Todas as vezes que se encontravam no mesmo recinto, discutiam sobre o mesmo assunto: James Potter.

- Sirius não precisa ficar sabendo, afinal, as cartas não tem destinatário e ele nem sabe onde você mora atualmente. - disse Alice, encarando a amiga com tranqüilidade. - Lily, talvez você ganhe muitos frutos fazendo isso.

- Frutos? Quais frutos? - perguntou Lily com uma certa ponta de indignação.

- James Potter!

Lily bufou baixo, caminhando em direção à janela. Queria que chovesse para poder sentir os pingos frios tocarem sua pele para deixá-la um pouco mais calma. Dando um longo suspiro, ela não via a hora do outono chegar.

- Por que sempre toca no nome dele? - perguntou Lily, encarando uma das árvores cuja as folhas se agitavam. Estava séria, mas isso não pareceu intimidar Alice nem um pouco.

- É óbvio, não acha? - Alice dera de ombros indo até a amiga. - Eu sei que enfrentar James pode ser um pouco difícil...

- Enfrentar James é um pouco difícil? - interrompeu-a Lily, encarando-a. - Eu nunca tive que me preocupar com ele até você não parar de citar seu nome. Até Sirius me joga para cima dele. Até ele me deixa falando sozinha como se eu não existisse.

- Certo! Então eu resolvo isso para você.

Alice voltou até a escrivaninha sem entender o surto da amiga. Lily estava impassível e sua testa permanecia enrugada mostrando todo o interesse em sua direção. Puxara um papel e uma caneta, sem se importar se borraria as unhas. Escreveu algo bastante rápido, colocando em um dos envelopes usados e devolvendo nas mãos de Lily.

- Coloque isso dentro da caixa do correio e vamos ver o que acontece.

- Eu não vou colocar nada dentro da caixa do correio.

- Lily, é só colocar.

- O que tem escrito aqui?

- Quando você receber a resposta, você terá uma idéia. - Alice chacoalhou o envelope na direção dela. - Faça o que estou pedindo e, como eu sei que você tem cárater, você não irá ler o que tem no envelope.

Meio relutante, Lily pegou o envelope e o colocou na bolsa. Seu corpo parecia ter levado um choque trazendo-a para o fato de ter se enfesado ao ouvir o nome de James pela milésima vez. Internamente, ela sabia que não tinha motivos para ficar irritada mas, a indiferença do rapaz, não descera pela garganta da ruiva que ainda remoía a situação viva em sua mente.

- Promete que não vai ler? - perguntou Alice, erguendo o dedo mindinho.

- Prometo, Lice! - respondeu Lily, envolvendo seu dedo mindinho ao dela. - Você sabe que não faço esse tipo de coisa.

- Por isso estou confiando em você nesta tarefa.

- Na tarefa que mais me envolve do que você?

- Eu posso me passar pela destinatária fantasma. - brincou Alice voltando a se sentar. - A propósito, quem será essa destinatária fantasma, afinal?

- Não faço idéia. Black sempre foi cheia das fãs.

- Mas isso com certeza tem haver com quem morava na sua casa antes de você. - Alice deduziu, tirando a touca da cabeça. - Não faz idéia de quem seja?

- Nunca me interessei por isso e acho que nem meus pais. Chegamos e compramos. Não esperávamos que tinha um retardado falando com o que provavelmente viria a ser a filha da proprietária. - deduziu Lily dando um longo suspiro. - E é algo que realmente não quero saber.

Alice dera um riso abafado.

- Deixe de se preocupar, Evans. Se Sirius descobrir, não vai ter nada demais. Ele não vai ter como provar mesmo.

Lily gostaria de ter metade da tranqüilidade de Alice. Sempre passara boa parte da sua vida fissurada em detalhes que não poderiam sair em nenhum momento do lugar. Queria ser diferente pelo menos por um dia. Queria não sentir o peso da responsabilidade pesando em seus ombros.

- É, você pode ter razão. - afirmou Lily consultando o relógio. - Bom...acho melhor eu ir andando. Daqui a pouco seu rosto vai ficar petrificado dentro dessa máscara.

Alice riu.

- Tem razão! E eu ainda nem escolhi o vestido.

- Escolha o preto. - Lily caminhara até ela, lhe dando uma palmadinha no ombro. - Preto é cor universal.

- Então irei seguir o seu conselho. - afirmou Alice sorrindo. - Quer que eu desça com você?

- Seria bom, afinal, você precisa trancar à porta.

Ambas desceram às escadas tagarelando um pouco e Lily não demorou muito na soleira da amiga. Seguiu seu caminho até o metrô e, quando já ia adentrando na estação, parou no mesmo instante ao sentir algo se mover dentro de sua bolsa.

Ao pegar o celular, sentira o ar lhe faltar quando vira o nome de James piscar furiosamente no visor.

* * *

**N/A: **_Amorecoss!! Consegui chegar um pouco mais cedo! Vou pegar estrada amanhã de manhã e resolvi dar uma adiantada na minha casinha.. Vou queimar minhas lindas pernas brancas que necessitam de um bronze URGENTE!..HUAHUAHAUAUA_

_Antes de mais nada, voltei a trabalhar. Meu chefe cabeçudo não apareceu então consegui digitar tudo no trabalho. E isso ajudou MUITO._

**• Carol Lair: **Amorrrr!! Faz realmente muito tempo que vc não passa por aqui. Pensei até que tinha me esquecido! Pois é, tchuca, Lily tá parada pelo simples fato das amigas não estarem na cidade, mas isso irá mudar. Emmeline vem aí juntamente com McKinnon.  
**• ****Nara Radcliffe**: Omgg!!..Por que vai parar de ler fics, amor?? Não fique tristeeee!!! Lembre-se do momentos MARAVILHOSOS que a tia J.K nos proporcionou. Se vc se for, viro emo. Falayyy!  
**• Viny:** Aposto que vossa pessoa pensou que iria escapar das respostas da autora. Se enganou. Eu já tinha te falado por msn, mas não custa repetir que amei sua presença em algumas das minhas fics. Como só posso retribuir nessa, irei dizer que amoo vccccc bobico e obrigada por perder tempo comigo • chorando litros •  
**• Danny: **Rolou a ligaçãoooooooo!! Aguarde as próximas emoções!!..HUAHUAAUAHU

_Parei por aqui agradecendo TODASS as reviewss! Espero vocês na semana que vem pq nem sei quando as minhas aulas começam._

_Todo caso, reviewsssssss...tenham piedade de mim. • lixando os pulsos •_

_Beijos nas bochechas!_


	10. Capítulo 9

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 9**

Ela ficou parada onde estava não acreditando no que poderia ser considerada uma ousadia vinda da parte de James. O nome do garoto, que passou metade de sua época na escola infernizando-a, ainda piscava insistente no visor. Lily limpou a garganta algumas vezes ensaiando a melhor ou pior maneira de atender àquela ligação. Poderia ser rude, mas sentiu que não agiria de maneira certa já que concedera seu telefone ao rapaz. Poderia ser amena, mas conhecia perfeitamente os pensamentos tacanhos do moreno.

Àquela cena parecia extremamente surreal. Lily pensou seriamente em deixá-lo cansado de insistir nas ligações, mas James era um garoto persistente. Quando o celular finalmente silenciou, a ruiva sentira a fina ponta de esperança de colocar o objeto de volta na bolsa se esvair por completo. As luzes do celular voltaram a piscar provando que James não desistiria tão fácil de conversar com ela.

Sem muitas opções, Lily resolvera atender. Entrou em uma pequena livraria que havia ao lado da estação e se emaranhou pelos corredores procurando o lugar menos movimentado. Afugentou-se entre as prateleiras de suspense e finalmente atendera o celular.

- Evans?

Aquela voz arrogante. A mesma voz que parecia não ter mudado absolutamente nada. Por um momento, Lily pensou se em algum dia de sua vida ele viesse a lhe tratar pelo primeiro nome.

- Potter!

Ele sentira um calafrio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir a voz da garota. Sentiu-se aliviado por ela não ter demonstrado frieza ou por não ter desligado na cara dele. Lily parecia confiante, mas ao mesmo tempo muito distante.

- Hum...Tudo bem?

Belo início de conversa, pensou Lily percorrendo os dedos por alguns títulos. Achou um que realmente a interessou e, com dificuldade, o puxou para si caminhando logo em seguida em direção a uma das mesinhas disponíveis para leitura.

- Tudo certo, Potter, e você ?

James não sabia ao certo como estava. Acabou fazendo o exame de sangue naquela mesma tarde por extrema insistência de Remus. Diante da enfermeira, que parecia querer seu braço inteiro, o rapaz não teve mais como atrasar o que já era praticamente inadiável. Agora, estava em casa seguro dentro do quarto, olhando para o teto. Mesmo falando com Lily, ele ainda não acreditava que acabou ligando para a garota que evitava já fazia uma semana.

- Hum...Tudo certo também.

Ela o ouvira dar um rasgante suspiro. Sinal de que estava pensando no que dizer à ela.

- Evans...Er...Onde você está?

- Em uma livraria! - respondeu ela, sentindo finalmente suas mãos suarem. Ele não poderia estar fazendo aquilo. Era uma alucinação.

- Era de se imaginar. - disse James, não contendo um riso abafado. - Em qual livraria?

- A que fica perto do metrô. - respondeu Lily, folheando o livro. Começou a sentir suas bochechas esquentarem e um certo incômodo infiltrar em seu ser.

A frieza com que James a havia tratado desde que havia retornado a Londres não saía da mente da ruiva. O descaso realmente a chateou, mesmo ela não admitindo para si mesma que isso tinha acontecido. Passou os primeiros dias remoendo a situação e passou a aceitá-la como o fim de qualquer tipo de conversa que poderia provir entre ambos.

- Eu sei que é estranho eu estar te ligando...

- Potter, foi eu que te dei meu número e total liberdade para me ligar. - Lily alisou a testa nervosamente. - E desde quando sente remorso?

- Agora você me pegou!

Ela ouvira um riso vindo do moreno que pareceu contagiá-la de uma maneira diferente. Lily não se dera conta do seu sorriso e do quanto estava feliz por James ter ligado.

- Certo! Irei direto ao ponto.

Ouve uma pausa que parecia ter sido infinita do outro lado da linha. Lily temia que ele pudesse dizer algo constrangedor enquanto pedia internamente que James pedisse desculpas pelo frio tratamento do começo da semana. Duas possibilidades inviáveis, ela pensou, enquanto folheava o livro com falso interesse.

- Pode falar, Ja...Potter.

Em todo os anos em que convivera com Lily nunca a ouvira chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Sentiu um tremor só de ouvi-la quase cometer tal ato.

- Sabe, você poderia me chamar de James de vez em quando.

- E você poderia me chamar de Lily.

- Não enquanto não estiver seguro perto de você.

- E desde quando você é seguro ao meu lado? - indagou Lily, enrugando a testa.

James sentou-se na cama, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos. Trocou o celular de orelha tentando encontrar uma boa resposta. Aquele parecia ser o momento perfeito para testar sua sinceridade com àquela garota que já havia pensado em compartilhar sua vida inteira.

- Nós nunca tivemos a chance de nos sentirmos seguros um com o outro, Evans. - começou James, lentamente.- Sempre nos alfinetávamos na época da escola e por um lado isso foi degradante.

- E o que faz você me ligar a essa hora, sendo que teve a semana inteira para fazer isso completamente ciente de que nossos assuntos não passam de insultos e patadas?

- Talvez por que eu passei a semana inteira evitando sua existência e meio que minha consciência me intimou a te ligar para podermos fazer alguma coisa juntos. - respondeu James, sentindo uma ponta de ansiedade tomar conta de seu corpo. Estava sendo difícil fazer aquilo, mas ele iria até o fim.

- Como você tem certeza de que eu aceitaria fazer algo com você justamente no sábado à noite? - desdenhou Lily, não sabendo se estava começando a ficar irritada ou insegura.

- Simples! O velho James ainda existe em mim e eu quero chamá-la para dar uma volta. - James a ouviu ofegar, mas não comentou nada. Guardara a reação dela para si.

- James...Você sabe que a resposta sempre vai ser não. - disse Lily não querendo demonstrar pesar. Naquele momento, era evidente que ela estava fugindo. Não fora incisiva e nem seca. Queria apenas evitar o encontro.

- Posso tentar mudar sua resposta?

A imagem das tentativas funestas de James chamando-a para sair tomou conta de sua mente muito rapidamente. Ele era persistente e grudento e Lily se deliciava com todos os foras que dava nele. Mas ainda havia algo diferente no novo James. A voz do rapaz soava melancólica e a ruiva não tinha tanta certeza se persistiria na idéia de fugir.

- Tente!

- Certo! - James respirou fundo e levantou-se. Caminhou até a janela e notara que finos pingos de chuva começavam a cair em Londres. Parecia que o verão finalmente se despedia. - Eu acabei de voltar de viagem. Sirius acabou de sair de um relacionamento ruim e Remus está quase sendo morto pela minha prima. Existem certos assuntos em meu particular que gostaria, talvez, de desabafar com você. Acredito eu que se não nos encontrarmos agora, qualquer tentativa de nos chamarmos pelo primeiro nome será mínima.

Lily colocou-se de pé e resolvera colocar o livro de volta na prateleira. Apoiou a mão sobre uma das estantes e cerrou os olhos por alguns instantes. Se James estivesse mentindo, poderia ser considerado o novo indicado ao Oscar. Tentar se convencer de idéias funestas estava levando a ruiva a completa angústia. Queria ver James e a necessidade disso era completamente nova e estranha.

- Certo! Onde nos vemos?

James sorrira do outro lado da linha. Esqueceu completamente do péssimo dia que teve.

- Fique onde está. Irei te buscar.

* * *

As malas estavam lado a lado quando Emmeline resolvera sentar em uma delas. Com o tempo ruim, a jovem chegou a conclusão que o atraso de Sirius poderia ter sido por causa do famoso tráfego lento. Os táxis enfileiravam-se uns atrás dos outros esperando que algum passageiro pedisse por seus serviços. Antes de ficar à espera, a loira teve que rejeitar dois barrigudos antes que começasse a ficar estressada com as insistências vindas da parte deles.

O tempo na França parecia ter sido o melhor de sua vida. Havia ingressado para dentro do país assim que se formara. Não aproveitou muito a cerimônia de formatura, pois tinha vôo marcado. Mesmo assim, as singelas fotografias daquele dia ainda permaneciam muito bem seguras dentro da agenda que sempre carregava. Durante o tempo fora os únicos contatos que tinha era Sirius e Marlene. Pelas informações que recebera durante todo aquele período, chegou a conclusão de que não havia perdido praticamente nada. Cada pessoa daquele grupo que ela costumava fazer parte havia ido para lados diferentes e somente agora parecia que todos ficariam juntos depois de tanto tempo.

Sentia saudades de Lily e Alice. Internamente, não via a hora de telefonar para as duas marcando um encontro por mais rápido que fosse. Emme não estava ligando se Lice estava com Frank ou se Lily estava presa em algum serviço importante. Queria ter um momento com elas duas, juntamente com Marlene, em qualquer _boteco_ londrino para poder matar o sentimento que parecia sufocá-la a cada dia.

A garota voltara a si quando ouvira o barulho de buzina. Ao erguer o olhar, vira Sirius lhe lançar aquele famoso sorriso que encantava qualquer garota. Sabia que o casamento entre Lene e ele não havia dado certo e, mesmo dando todo o apoio, não entendia o que havia levado os dois a assinarem o sagrado documento no cartório. O bom disso tudo era que Emme teria tempo o suficiente para ouvir o que diabos havia acontecido entre ambos.

- Demorou, né?

Sirius dera uma boa olhada em Emmeline antes de pegar suas malas. Ela tinha um brilho diferente. Assim que retornara percebera que ninguém havia mudado e, a única pelo visto, era a loira que sorria debilmente em sua direção.

- Você sabe que Sirius Black tem outros compromissos no sábado, mas não poderia deixar minha loirinha na mão.

- Sua loirinha? - Emme lhe dera um safanão nas costas. - Que eu saiba você tem queda por morenas.

- Então, acho melhor você tingir o cabelo Vance.

A garota dera uma gostosa gargalhada que parecia tê-la deixado mais leve. Estava de volta e ninguém estava se sentindo melhor do que ela naquele instante.

- Irei pensar no seu caso, Black. - disse Emme, dando uma piscadela. - Mas e então, vai pegar minhas malas ou não?

Sirius erguera o dedo indicador na direção das malas. Coçara ligeiramente a testa enquanto Emme o fitava confusa.

- Que foi? - perguntou ela, ajeitando o casaco.

- Por que mulher carrega tanta mala? - Sirius perguntou, pegando as malas maiores. - Se vocês pudessem, carregariam o namorado de vocês dentro delas também.

Emme riu.

- Não tenha dúvidas. - respondeu ela, pegando as malas menores e caminhando em direção ao carro. - Só assim para os homens ficarem de boca fechada e pararem de alfinetar o que deve permanecer quieto.

Sirius abrira o porta-mala entre risos.

- França te deixou bem afiadinha, hein!?

- Esse é só o começo. - vibrou Emme, dando um saltinho.- E, como você será meu motorista, exijo que me leve para ver minhas amigas.

- Ih! Acho que vai ser complicado.

- Por que? - perguntou Emme enrugando a testa.

- Lice está com Frank. Lily eu não faço idéia de onde mora e eu não falo mais com a Marlene.

- E Remus e James?

- Remus está no trabalho e James provavelmente dormindo. Sinto muito, Vance, mas você vai ter que se contentar com a minha presença.

- Então, eu espero que você tenha grandes opções para este sábado à noite.

- Você não quer ir para casa descansar? - Sirius perguntou, fechando o porta-mala.

- E quem disse que Emme descansa? - perguntou a jovem, entrando no carro seguida por Sirius. - Quero conversar, rever os fatos...

- Mas não tem nada de novo. - Sirius encolhera os ombros perdido. Lidar com Emme era algo que havia perdido o costume. Teria que voltar a velha forma parar poder aturar os momentos insistentes da loira.

- Então, vamos procurar algo novo. - disse Emme, colocando o cinto de segurança. - Avante, Black.

-Você andou bebendo?

Emme levou a mão em direção a boca, fingindo-se horrorizada.

- Bebeu sim! - respondeu Sirius, dando partida.

- Foram alguns _drinks_, mas eu ainda sei quem sou.

- E eu espero que continue assim. - disse Sirius ajeitando o retrovisor. - Bom, já que você quer se distrair tenho um lugar perfeito.

- Ah! É!? - indagou Emme alteando uma sobrancelha. - E onde quer me levar?

- Você logo irá saber.

* * *

Lily estava na porta da livraria segurando o novo livro que havia comprado. A ruiva ainda não via sentido em estar esperando por James naquela rua que, conforme as horas avançavam, pessoas estranhas perambulavam completamente fora de si. A vontade que ela tinha era simplesmente entrar na estação e seguir para casa como se nunca tivesse recebido nenhum telefonema vindo da parte dele.

Mas seus pés pareciam presos no asfalto. Lily tinha vontade de andar de um lado para o outro, mas não queria transparecer que estava nervosa. Várias cenas começaram a tomar conta de sua mente e todas elas levavam a uma briga feia entre os dois. Não era novidade ela pensar daquela maneira, mas a jovem estava começando a perder as esperanças que aquilo daria certo.

Uma fina chuva voltara a cair fazendo Lily se alojar mais uma vez dentro da livraria. De fato, James estava demorando demais e isso estava começando a deixá-la irritada. Por um momento, lembrou-se da antiga Lily que se enfesava facilmante com o simples respirar do moreno que fazia questão em pirraçá-la. Pensou até em pedir um café expresso quando, sem querer, sentira que pisara em algo com certa força. Ao virar-se, queria se afundar no poço mais fundo a ter que encarar James de cara feia sentindo uma fisgada no pé direito.

- Se você não me recebesse com algum tipo de agressão de certo você não estaria com seu juízo perfeito. - disse James, massageando o pé por cima do tênis. Ele não trajava mais as vestes sociais e estava menos cansado.

- Ah! Potter! - Lily dera um passo para trás criando uma certa distância. - Desculpe! Não tenho olhos nas costas.

- Deveria ter, assim você evitaria acidentes.

Lily cruzara os braços bufando enquanto James voltara a ter postura.

- Por que demorou tanto? - perguntou Lily, séria.

- Eu pedi para você ficar onde estava, mas não disse que horas viria e nem se viria.

- Deveria ter ligado. - contestou ela, ainda de cara fechada.

- Já ia embora? - perguntou James, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros deixando-os ainda mais desgrenhados. Lily, ao ver a cena, lembrou-se do quanto enojava aquele gesto.

- Claro! Esperar você não é um bom negócio.

- Então, por que está aqui?

Realmente, quais as razões que a seguraram alí?, pensou Lily sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Começou a se achar uma completa idiota.

- Porque não ia te deixar no vácuo.

James rira com gosto.

- Nossa, Evans. Assim fico comovido com suas nobres intenções. - disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

- Você não iria gostar de ser deixado no vácuo. - disse Lily tentando se defender.

- Com certeza não e, por isso, agradeço por ter me esperado mesmo eu não te dando segurança de que viria. - James levou a mão em direção ao tórax fazendo uma grande expressão de pesar. - Podemos ir agora?

- Podemos ir para onde? - Lily enrugou a testa. - Está me chamando para sair, Potter?

- Eu nunca desisto e, se você esperou, é por que você também quer.

- Eu não quero nada! - exclamou ela, desviando o olhar para o outro lado.

- Ah! Já sei! - James erguera o dedo indicador, falsamente pensativo. - Você quer ficar aqui, jogando papo em meio ao aroma da cafeína?

- Está chovendo, Potter.

- Eu tenho guarda-chuva no meu carro. - James erguera as chaves, sorrindo. - Não seja ruim, Evans, e venha comigo. Não quero voltar para casa, enfrentar uma noite fria, comendo pizza e vendo filme antigo.

- Poderia incluir ao tópico de assistir ao filme antigo agarradinho com o Black.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sabe Evans, cuidado para não terminar que nem uma anciã, sozinha e cuidando de gatos. - disse James, colocando as mãos em cada bolso do casaco. Começou a temer a negação de Lily já que realmente queria passar a noite ao lado dela. - É só uma volta. Não é um encontro.

- Uma volta onde? - perguntou Lily, tentando ficar mais relaxada e amolecendo ao vê-lo de mãos juntas como se implorasse.

- Tem um parque de diversões, sabe!? Estou precisando dar umas voltas no carrossel.

- Carrossel? - perguntou Lily entre risos.

- Claro! Meu brinquedo favorito! - disse James, animado e ainda com as mãos juntas.

- Eu prefiro a roda gigante.

- Então vamos antes que as crianças pentelhas tomem nossos lugares nessa aventura pela chuvosa estrada que nos guiará ao paraíso da infantilidade.

- Potter, você tem certeza disso? - perguntou Lily, incerta.

- Se não tivesse certeza, não estaria aqui. - respondeu ele, incisivo. - Vai desistir?

Lily dera dois passos à frente e colocou uma de suas mãos dentro do casaco do moreno que permaneceu estático. Aqueles olhos verdes repousaram sobre os seus lhe oferecendo a famosa sensação de segurança. Queria ela ao seu lado naquela noite temendo, por singelos minutos, que aquilo nunca mais fosse acontecer. O tempo que esteve fora só lhe dera a certeza de que compartilharia qualquer momento que fosse ao lado de Lily Evans.

- Vamos nessa! - disse ela, entregando as chaves para James com um singelo sorriso.

* * *

**N/A: **_Cheguei bobicosss!!..Demorei uma semana a mais, mas estou aqui com o meu serviço e espero que não estejam bravos pela demora. Só de pensar que minhas férias da faculdade estão acabando sinto uma fina ponta de desespero aqui. •momento emo•_

_Mas todo caso, finalmente Lily aceitou o convite um tanto quanto estranho vindo de James. O que resta saber é o que vai acontecer no final desta aventura com direito a carrossel e roda gigante._

_Omgg!!..Vocês se lembraram de mim...fiquei TÃO feliz com as reviewss!!...Dá vontade de demorar menos agora..hauhauahuahuaauhaua_

**• Danny** Nem me fale em novela das oito. Eu odeio novela em todos os sentidos possíveis..hauhauhauahuahua..mas tem que parar na parte bouaaaa..pra deixar todo mundo curioso.  
**• Carol Lair**.: Menina!! Vc sumiu! Saudades de vc, pequena. A emoção sobre o que Alice escreveu vai ficar para os próximos capítulos. Por enquanto deixo vc curiosa para saber o que vai acontecer no parquinho. E meu chefe cabeçudo apareceu e eu amo ele..•morre•..kkkkk  
**• Cuca Malfoy**Seja bem-vinda, bonita! Fico feliz que a fic tenha te interessado e espero que continue a ler, sim? E o James tem um futuro guardadinho...não se preocupe.  
**• Dm Tayashi: **Bemmm-vinda tbm, amorecoooo!! Obrigada pela review e não morra de curiosidade, sim?  
**• Juliana: **Jujubaaaaaaa...obrigada pelo elogioo e CLARO obrigada pela review.  
**• Bizão: **Ainn que saudades de vc, meww! Eu espero que tenha recebido minha mensagem de niver pra vc. Desejo TUDO DE BÃO PRA VC! Por que vc simplesmente merece e eu tenho orgulho de ter vc como amiga! TE AMO E A ALICE É SAFADONA!..HUAHAAHUA  
**• Náh: **Vamos fuçar a bolsa da Lily e ler a carta da Alice? •olhinhos brilhantes•  
**• sassah potter: **Pior que nem fiquei bronzeada meww!! •chorando litros•  
**• InfallibleGirl : **Ligou e agora eles vão no parquinho •baba•

_Obrigada MESMO por todas essas reviews lindas. E como deve ter alguém lendo sem deixar review agradeço da mesma forma, afinal, tá lendo né? hauhauahuahau_

_Até semana que vem, sim?_

_AMO! _


	11. Capítulo 10

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 10**

Já passavam das nove, quando Remus decidira fazer seu percurso em direção à casa dos Potter. Enquanto dirigia, o rapaz encontrou um singelo tempo para culpar-se. Embora amasse seus afazeres, deixar Lisia de lado o estava deixando completamente fora de si. Gostava da garota e, o fato de receber o mesmo sentimento em troca, o fazia se sentir um completo ogro insensível por estar ausente na vida dela e até mesmo um egoísta. Pensar que era um egoísta não era o mais importante, pois Remus sabia que não estava agindo de maneira totalmente insensata. O problema era a ausência.

Nos pensamentos de Remus, encontrar alguém especial era o mesmo que encontrar um trabalho que pagava absurdamente bem sem fazer absolutamente nada. Concluindo, era uma raridade. Nunca fora do tipo de namorar muitas garotas, mas sempre acabava se apaixonando pela maioria delas. Gostava das gentis e sinceras e Lisia fugia completamente do paramêtro apresentando sintomas de loucura. Talvez, esse fora um dos grandes motivos que fez com que o rapaz se encantasse no que parecia ser para sempre. Ambos começaram a sair no último ano da escola e ele esperava que, com o término do ano letivo, nada interferisse na relação que tinham.

Remus não esperava que fosse amadurecer tão rápido e que isso fosse prejudicar seu namoro. Pensou que tudo daria certo até se ver tornando-se um adulto de maneira brusca e ao mesmo tempo encorajadora. Lisia era a típica garota rica que jamais havia passado por dificuldades. Na visão da morena, uma dificuldade era quebrar o salto bem no dia da melhor balada do ano. Mesmo tendo seus ataques fúteis, ela não deixava de ser engraçada e inteligente, principalmente quando tudo dava errado. Já ele, era o típico garoto de classe média que não participava dos melhores eventos da cidade e nem tinha seu nome nas reservas dos melhores restaurantes. Ela e ele formavam o típico casal improvável. O típico casal que, de uma forma ou de outra, sempre fica muito bem no final.

Era triste pensar que poderia perder a única garota que o via como ele realmente era. Ambos divertiam-se juntos fazendo os típicos programas de casais ou com simples telefonemas. Não haviam cobranças, medos ou inseguranças. Era ela o completando e vice-versa. Era um sentimento novo que Remus não queria que acabasse. Poderia tentar sacrificar alguma coisa para ficar de bem com ela, mas Lisia teria que entender que ele precisava do emprego que ajudava seus pais nos momentos de emergência. Se ver sem Lisia no ápice de sua vida era o mesmo que ver James deixando Lily para trás.

Mudando completamente o foco dos seus pensamentos, Remus acabou lembrando da visita repentina de James ao hospital. O melhor amigo não parecia bastante animado e, mesmo tentando ajudar seu pai na empresa, James parecia mais disposto em ficar trancado em casa sem fazer absolutamente nada. Remus percebera que o moreno estava diferente, mas não comentara nada para evitar problemas. O grande alívio, era que Sirius continuava o mesmo idiota de sempre garantindo um certo equilíbrio no trio.

Mesmo estando preocupado, Remus não fazia idéia do que estaria acontecendo com James. Sua tristeza repentina deveria ser por sentir saudades de Lily, mas como já estava na cidade, ainda não entendia o comportamento dele. O pedido para fazer o exame fora o auge das dúvidas que assombravam sua mente dizendo que o amigo não estava bem. Se tivesse sorte com Lisia, poderia perguntar se ela sabia de alguma coisa. Ambos sempre foram muito grudados.

Os finos chuviscos da noite embaçavam a visão da casa da família Potter. Remus estacionou o carro e perguntou-se sobre o motivo que levaria James a querer morar sem eles. Seus pais sempre se mostraram pessoas maravilhosas principalmente quando acolheram Sirius quando ele se convidou a se retirar de sua própria casa. Razão complicada que o levou a pensar na mesma coisa: por que saíra de casa?

Saindo do carro e travando as portas, ele guardara as chaves no bolso sentindo a garoa cair sobre a sua face. O vento estava um pouco gélido, o que era espantoso depois de uma semana longa de verão. Pelo visto, o outono parecia querer chegar mais cedo do que o esperado. Dando um longo suspiro, Remus cruzara o jardim guiando seus olhos em direção ao andar superior da casa. As luzes do quarto de James estavam apagadas indicando que Lisia não estava lá em cima. Subira os limpos degraus e tocara a campanhia já temendo levar um tapa certeiro na face.

A falta de ruídos do outro lado fez com que os músculos de Remus se enrijecessem. Pensou em pegar o celular e telefonar para a jovem, mas parou no mesmo instante quando a própria apareceu trajada no que parecia ser seu melhor pijama, abraçada com uma tigela imensa de pipoca. Ao ver Remus, teve uma imensa vontade de fechar a porta na cara dele, mas não o fez. Curtir uma síndrome depressiva a deixaria mais gorda, então, só restava ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer para ver se melhorava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Lisia, tentando ser o mais seca possível. Poderia tentar espantá-lo, mas Remus não estava com cara de quem desistiria mesmo sabendo das crises de TPM da namorada.

- Não é óbvio? Vim ver se posso conversar com a minha namorada sem correr o risco de levar um balde de pipoca na cabeça. - respondeu Remus, cruzando os braços e fitando-a. Mesmo estando tenso, não deixou de notar que ela estava uma gracinha dentro daqueles pijamas.

Lisia lançou um olhar interessado em direção a tigela de pipoca.

- Não seria nada ruim, sabe? - disse ela, com um singelo sorriso. - Somente assim para o seu cérebro voltar ao lugar que pertence.

- Meu cérebro sempre esteve no lugar de sempre, Lisia.

- Ele foi removido assim que você resolveu me trocar por um hospital.

Realmente, ela parecia ter matutado sobre o assunto o resto da tarde. Ainda bem que ele não fez a mesma coisa sozinho. Quase errou a veia de James levando um soco no ombro bastante memorável.

- Ainda bem que você tocou no assunto. - Remus enrugou a testa. - Lisia, você sabe perfeitamente que preciso estar dentro daquele hospital. É uma garantia de exercer minha profissão lá sem correr o risco de ficar desempregado. Foi um favor e sou muito grato por isso. Só não imaginava que fosse ficar tanto tempo lá a ponto de ficar ausente no meu papel de namorado. Eu sinto muito, Lisia, mas prometo que vai melhorar.

Ouvi-lo daquela maneira, com aqueles lindos olhos a deixavam fora de si. Lisia não poderia mentir, sempre fora apaixonada por ele mesmo que tivesse relutado bastante para admitir. Isso só provava o quanto de James ela tinha dentro dela.

- Melhorar em que sentido, Remus? - perguntou ela, alteando uma sobrancelha.

- Em todos os sentidos, começando pelo hospital. Prometo sair no meu horário. Às seis horas, eu te busco aonde quer que você esteje para te pagar uma barra de chocolate. Que tal?

- Acho que estamos começando a entrar em um acordo, sr. Lupin. - Lisia deixara escapar um meio sorriso. Estava esperançosa mais uma vez. Nem queria mais comer aquela tigela de pipoca e tomar o refrigerante que, com certeza, estava manchando a bela mesinha de centro de sua tia.

- Então, vai querer fechar o contrato?

- Você me ama, Remus?

Remus fora pego de surpresa e sentira o ar lhe faltar. Que diabos de pergunta era àquela em meio a um assunto completamente nada a ver?

- Er...bem...- as mãos dele começaram a transpirar e , por segurança, as colocou dentro do bolso.

- Ama ou não?

- Eu amo você, Lisia!

Ela não pensou duas vezes. Simplesmente largara a tigela e correra para os braços de Remus selando seus lábios perfeitamente nos dele. O beijo fora demorado e com o singelo gosto da saudade.

- Eu amo você, Remus. - disse ela, pegando na mão dele. - E espero que pare de me trair com o hospital.

Remus desatou a rir.

- Acho melhor você se preocupar com a sujeira que você fez do que com o hospital. Já dei minha palavra. O hospital não será mais problema.

- É, você tem razão. Se minha tia ver essa sujeira no tapete dela, minha vida acabará. - Lisia dera um tapa na testa e perguntou-se como poderia ser tão burra. Poderia muito bem beijar Remus segurando a porcaria da tigela. - Venha, você não vai escapar dessa.

Lisia puxou Remus para dentro da casa dos Potter e, juntos, resolveram limpar a sujeira um bom tempo depois, já que os beijos eram muito mais importantes do que um pouco de manteiga engordurando o precioso tapete da sra. Potter. O rapaz esqueceu-se completamente da preocupação com James, voltando a ficar em paz com sua namorada.

* * *

Um parque de diversões. Lily havia criado expectativa demais com relação a James e nem sabia o que à levou a aceitar o convite. Não que esperasse um jantar à luz de velas, mas um passeio qualquer já seria bem menos estranho do que passar à noite de sábado entre crianças e adolescentes em busca de alguma perdição para matar o tempo. O que ainda não ajudava era a chuva fina que insistia em cair e que provavelmente a deixaria resfriada. Durante o percurso até pensou em desistir, mas James parecia tão animado que, estranhamente, lhe dera um pesar grande em retroceder todo o percurso de volta para casa.

Quando o moreno finalmente estacionara o carro, poderia jurar que o vira sorrir para as luzes da imensa roda gigante. Por ter convivido bastante tempo com ele, a ruiva tinha certeza de que ele havia tido uma infância fascinante e não entendeu à razão que o levou a babar por uma roda gigante. Aquele passeio entre os dois poderia ser breviamente resumido na mente de Lily: problemas.

- Vamos?

Lily erguera o olhar, voltando a si. Estava tão preocupada em pensar no final da noite que nem se tocara que mal abrira a boca durante o trajeto. James também não havia falado muita coisa, preferindo cantarolar junto com algumas músicas que ele conhecia.

- James, você tem certeza?

Maldita boca. Lily segurou a vontade de dar um tapa em si mesma, tentando disfarçar lançando um sorrisinho amarelado.

- Lá vem a Evans com suas inseguranças. - James alisou a testa, desligando o motor do carro. - Evans, não é um encontro e não contarei vantagem.

- O que quer dizer em contar vantagem? - perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Contar que passamos uma noite louca de amor dentro da casa mal assombrada.

A ruiva lhe dera um tapa no ombro, fazendo-o rir. Ele estava se sentindo extremamente confortável. Um sentimento que não fazia parte dele desde que terminara a escola. Parecia que a metade que lhe faltava estava completa tendo Lily ao seu lado por meras horas que, com toda certeza, faria valer a pena.

- Se você espalhar uma porcaria dessas, digo que você broxou.

- Eu? Broxar? - James apontou para si mesmo, abobalhado. - Eu nunca broxo.

- Tem certeza? - Lily enrugou a testa, segurando o riso.

- Er...Toda certeza do mundo, minha querida.

- Parou para pensar. - Lily desatara a rir. - James já broxou.

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Lily conseguira fazer com que ele ficasse embaraçado. Sempre acontecia o contrário, mas ele fora pego completamente de surpresa. Mesmo o assunto não sendo nada agradável, gostou de se sentir envergonhado.

- Você está colocando palavras na minha boca, mocinha. - James balançou a cabeça. - Pode perguntar a todas as minhas namoradas. Todas saíram 100 satisfeitas.

Lily sentiu um pequeno desconforto ao ouvi-lo citar suas ex-namoradas. Isso era sinal de que James Potter não havia mudado em nada e a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento era continuar a brincadeira como se nada a tivesse afetado.

- Terei que entrevistar a escola interia então.

- Poupe o trabalho, Evans. - James abrira a porta do carro. - A minha resposta já vale por todas elas.

Ela riu. O ego de James ainda continuava enorme. Bem que ele poderia ser mais humilde.

- Dá para sair do carro, Evans? Fez chapinha hoje?

Lily fizera uma careta idiota, saindo do carro.

- Não, Potter! Meu cabelo é liso naturalmente. Não é que nem o seu que fica um fiasco 24 horas por dia.

James levou a mão em direção aos cabelos e os assanhou fazendo charme. Lily poderia negar o quanto fosse, mas ele estava um belo pedaço de mau caminho.

- Você tem inveja do meu cabelo. Mesmo bagunçado, ele fica uma sedução.

A garota rira mais uma vez, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro. Fechara a porta e esperou que James fizesse o mesmo para aproveitarem o parque apinhado de gente.

- Sedução...tsc..

Ambos caminharam em direção a entrada do parque. Por mais que estivesse cheio lá dentro, a fila não estava enorme. Lily ficou aliviada com isso, pois detestava filas. Estar na companhia de James, na chuva e enfrentando fila era pedir demais para uma noite só.

Vendo James se afastar, a ruiva ficou parada onde estava à espera. Passou um bom tempo com os olhos fixos nas costas dele pensando como aquela imitação de encontro poderia estar acontecendo. Lily passou quase sua vida inteira renegando o moreno para então, com bastante facilidade, estar ao lado dele comprando entradas para o parque. Se tivesse uma bola de cristal, teria gasto menos energia negando todos os convites dele para sair.

James podia sentir uma quentura nas costas e dera uma rápida olhada para trás. Lily o olhava e isso fez seu estômago revirar. Lembrou-se do período em que estava fora, acreditando cegamente que poderia esquecê-la. De uma vez por todas, o rapaz aceitou que ela era parte viva de seu ser. O objetivo principal dele para aquela noite era fazê-la memorável, pois imaginava que nada daquilo aconteceria novamente.

Quando finalmente estava com as entradas em mãos, sentira uma fisgada no braço direito e lembrou-se do exame de sangue que fizera. Ele não sabia o que o levou a fazer isso, mas ultimamente vinha se sentindo estranho. Sentia muito sono sem necessidade e ficava cansado de repente. Não tinha vontade em sair de casa e preferia ficar isolado sem ver ninguém. Por estar acostumado com sua visão de pessoa socialmente envolvida, preocupou-se quando se vira abatido demais.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Lily, vendo-o ajeitar alguma coisa no braço com a mão livre.

- Está tudo bem! - respondeu James, sem fitá-la. Ajeitou a jaqueta e deixou de sentir que estava com o curativo. - Vamos?

Lily não engolira a resposta de James. Era simples saber quando ele omitia algo: o contato visual era praticamente ignorado.

- Claro! - concordou ela sem demora.

Ao entrarem, ficaram espantados com a fila dos brinquedos. Os mais perigosos eram os que tinham filas intermináveis. Lily supôs que, finalmente, James iria andar no carrossel depois de tantos anos.

- Seu sonho vai se tornar realidade. Você vai conseguir ir no carrossel, Potter.

James virou-se na direção dela com a testa enrugada.

- Pare de me zombar. O carrossel sempre foi meu brinquedo favorito. Não destrua meu sonho.

- Quem sou eu para destruir seu sonho? - indagou Lily, dando de ombros e dando uma boa olhada ao redor. Não havia nenhum rosto conhecido, até se deparar com uma loira que parecia conhecer. Ao estender a visão na direção do acompanhante, dera um berro ao gritar o nome de Emmeline.

- LILY!

A cena ficaria mais interessante se fosse em camêra lenta, pensou James observando as duas amigas se abraçarem. Poderia ser bonito, claro, se Sirius não aparecesse para estragar o espetáculo de gritos esganiçados.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou James, abobalhado. - Sirius Black em um parquinho? Pare tudo e chamem a mídia.

Sirius dera uma gostosa gargalhada, dando um empurrão de leve no amigo.

- Eu quem deveria fazer a pergunta. O que faz aqui com Lily?

- Viemos andar no carrossel por que a TV a cabo não está funcionando.

- Sério? - Sirius arregalou os olhos. - Droga! Hoje ia passar um filmão e vou perder. Não acredito!

- Você está bancando o idiota né? - James perguntou, meio espantado com a burrice de Sirius.

- Idiota? Não!

- Estou zoando, imbecil.

Sirius dissera um palavrão com extremo gosto fazendo James rir com imenso prazer.

- As mocinhas poderiam parar de se agarrar!? - disse Sirius, chamando a atenção de Lily e Emme que logo se juntaram a eles.

- James! - exclamou Emme, abrançando-o.

- Emmeline Vance!

- Agora que somos um quarteto, bem que podíamos ir no carrinho bate e bate. O que acham? - sugeriu Sirius, empolgado.

- Perfeito! A fila nem está tão grande. Apesar que eu queria um algodão doce. - disse Emme chorosa soltando James.

- Só quer comer, dá licença. Por isso está gorda. - resmungou Sirius.

- Eu não estou gorda, seu recalcado. Me deixe em paz. - disse Emme, enrugando a testa, brava. Não estava gorda. Ela tinha certeza que não estava. - Lily, estou gorda?

James e Sirius desataram a rir, fazendo Emme corar levemente.

- Você está ótima, Emme.

- Obrigada, amiga. Só você para me botar na realidade. - Emme abraçou a amiga mais uma vez, soltando-a rapidamente. - Vamos brincar então?

- Não temos outra opção a não ser essa. - disse Lily, encolhendo os ombros.

- Depois da briga de casal, acho que merecemos brincar. - comentou James, recebendo um olhar furtivo de Sirius.

- Engraçadinho! - disse Sirius balançando a cabeça negativamente.

O quarteto rumou para a fila e esperaram por pouco tempo. Quando chegou a vez deles, Sirius pegou Emme às pressas não dando chance para ela pedir à Lily para ser sua dupla.

- Bom...Acho que devemos acabar com Emme e Sirius. - disse James um pouco sem graça. Por que estava sem graça? Nem ele sabia.

- Eles não podem contra nós. Daremos um banho neles. - respondeu Lily, puxando James para um dos carros. Se era para brincar que fosse direito.

- Eu dirijo! - avisou James, tomando conta do volante.

- Eu queria dirigir.

- Fica para o mês que vem.

Lily entrou no carro sem dizer nada, mas estava um pouco desapontada. Sempre ela dirigia mesmo que fosse para deixar Petúnia muito ferrada da vida.

Quando a brincadeira começou, James não sabia se ria ou se controlava o volante. A pista tornou-se a fonte de uma grande perseguição em que Emme e Sirius pareciam os fugitivos. Poucas vezes eles acertaram James e Lily e isso deixou Sirius bastante irritado.

- Quero mais uma rodada! - exclamou ele, no final. Nem perdera tempo para ouvir as respsotas e fora direto comprar outros bilhetes.

E brincaram mais uma vez, mas parecia que a perfomance de Sirius e Emme tinha sido melhor. James meio que havia deixado ser acertado, pois a face raivosa de Emme já estava começando a lhe dar medo.

- Foi melhor dessa vez! - disse Lily, tentando recuperar o fôlego de tanto que rira. No fundo, ela sabia que estava se divertindo.

- Mas ainda não achei justo! - comentou Sirius, ajeitando as vestes. - Vai ter troco!

- Olhe, Sirius, meu algodão doce! - apontou Emme com os olhos brilhando.

- Na França não tinha algodão doce não? - perguntou Sirius, com desdém.

- Eu quero algodão doce! Não me interessa se na França tinha ou não. Eu quero!

- 'Tá! - Sirius dera seu braço para Emme. - A gente já volta.

Sirius e Emme se afastaram deixando Lily e James sozinhos. Era evidente que eles não sabiam o que fazer, e o silêncio já estava ficando bastante constrangeador.

- O que faremos agora? - perguntou Lily, de repente.

- Hum... - James olhou para os lados e não vira nada de interessante. Na verdade, ele viu mas não comentou nada. - Evans, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Pode me esperar!?

- Claro! Ficarei aqui! - respondeu ela, dando um meio sorriso.

- Certo! Serei rápido!

Lily olhou mais adiante e vira Emme escolhendo o algodão doce que queria enquanto Sirius permanecia com o rosto emburrado. Sem muitas opções, sentou-se no banquinho protegido por uma colorida lona apreciando as luzes do parque. Aquele lugar só poderia ser estratégico já que ninguém estava sentado alí, pensou ela. Levou as mãos delicadas em direção a face secando os pingos de chuva que caíram enquanto se deslumbrava com o final da primeira diversão. Só de lembrar da cena do carrinho bate e bate, ficou rindo sozinha sentindo-se uma completa idiota.

Ela julgou que haviam se passado dez minutos quando James retornara. Emme e Sirius não estavam com ela ainda, pois enfiaram-se em outra fila do que parecia ser da casa mal assombrada. Mesmo que o encontro entre os quatro tivesse sido por acaso, Lily sabia perfeitamente que os dois estavam apenas ganhando tempo em deixá-la sozinha com o James.

- Pensei que tivesse se perdido! - disse Lily, observando James. Ele parecia estranho e um pouco nervoso. Suas mãos estavam nas costas e seu sorriso parecia bastante forçado.- Está tudo bem?

Era a segunda vez que ela perguntava isso a ele. James estava meio nervoso, mas não queria que isso estivesse absurdamente transparente.

- Está...está tudo bem. - ele sentou-se ao lado dela, ainda com as mãos atrás das costas.

- Você está escondendo alguma coisa? - perguntou ela, desconfiada.

- Na verdade, eu não estou escondendo. Estou tentando fazer uma surpresa.

- Surpresa? - Lily espantou-se. James com suas surpresas não era um bom sinal.

Ele não dissera nada. Apenas colocou em seu colo um pequeno urso branco que segurava um coração que tinha um espaço estratégico para escrever o nome do possível casal apaixonado.

- Para você!

Lily não movera as mãos, pois parecia que estava em estado de choque. Jamais esperou que algum dia James lhe daria algum presente. Justamente naquele momento, a ruiva sentira uma vontade estranha de chorar, mas ao invéz disso, sorrira e enlaçou o pequeno urso nos braços.

- Não precisava se incomodar! - disse ela, meio sem graça. Evitou encarar James pelo simples fato de ter certeza que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

- Eu me incomodei e espero que tenha gostado. - disse ele, coçando a testa sem jeito. Por um lado, estava se sentindo um completo tolo por ter ouvido os conselhos de Remus. - Acho que depois dessa você pode me tratar pelo primeiro nome.

Lily erguera o olhar na direção dele. Fazia tempo que não encarava aqueles olhos castanhos. A única novidade é que não o encarava com raiva como sempre acontecia. Havia ternura de ambas as partes e isso parecia tão estranho quanto o fato de receber um ursinho do rapaz.

- Eu adorei, James! - disse Lily, com firmeza. Ela não deixou de notar como ele havia ficado espantado ao ser tratado pelo primeiro nome. - Acho que ainda temos tempo de ir no carrossel ou na roda gigante. Topa?

- E Emme e Sirius?

- Eles não precisam de nós!

James sorrira e recebera o gesto de volta. Caminharam lado a lado tagarelando coisas sem sentido enquanto rumavam em direção à roda gigante. Por mais simples que fosse, aquela noite Lily carregaria para sempre e James faria questão em recordar todas as vezes que tivesse oportunidade.

* * *

**N/A: **Alowww! Pessoas! Venho trazendo notícias desagradáveis. Minhas aulas começam amanhã, então, as postagens serão um pouco afetadas. Mas como eu sei como já funciona essa rotina maluca, decidi postar um capítulo de cada fic por semana. Assim, eu não fico sobrecarregada e nem deixo de postar. Prometo que o que aconteceu no semestre passado não irá se repetir, sim? Vai dar tudo certo dessa vez. -'

Bão! Acho que o capítulo um pouco esperado era esse. James e Lily no parque de diversões. E teve a cena do ursinho para quem pensou que não teria está aí. E eu juro que me emo.cionei..kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk³³³³

Agora, posso dizer que Lily e James serão mais constantes ok?

**Agradeço à todas as reviews! Vocês são uns fofosos...-..amo!amo!amo!**

**• Náh: **Pois é! James adora fazer Lily esperar, mas as coisas irão mudar! PALAVRA!  
**• Dm Tayashi:** Eu odeio quando o ff come as reviews. Ele já comeu minhas respostas de fics várias vezes. Fiquei poota da vida, fato! Que sacanaaaaa!!! Pulando partes da fic pra xeretar a conversa alheiaaa..HAUAHUAHHAAHAHUA..ahaza! Mas eu prometo que todas as dúvidas serão respondidas.  
**• Bizão: **No dia que eu te liguei eu estava me descabelando. Talvez fosse te assustar mew •chora•. Mas já passou! Depois eu ligo de novo..uahahauhauhauhauahuhauha. Alice é demais..-  
**• Jéssica: **Omggg!!...Pior nem é a idade..tem altura tbm! •chora• Eu tbm adoro o carrossel, mas sem chance de ir..sou super véia. O que eu vou fazer com James não posso falar ...senão estraga.  
**• Cuca Malfoy: **Sim, James tá meio tristinho mas vai passar. Tudo passa...

Agradeço mesmo por passarem aqui, sim?

Por favorr...**reviewsss** tenham dó de mim •chorando litros•

Boa semana a todos!

Beijos!


	12. Capítulo 11

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 11**

Ela ainda abraçava o ursinho de pelúcia, enquanto sua outra mão se ocupava com a maçã do amor que, a cada mordida, insistia em grudar seu maxilar. Para Lily, a noite fora bastante divertida mesmo tendo a companhia mais inesperada de toda sua vida : James Potter. A noite no parque havia sido estranhamente bem sucedida, mesmo que ela e ele não trocassem palavras de interesse com relação a vida de cada um após o término da escola.

Lily caminhava a alguns centímetros de distância dele com a mente completamente longe de onde estava. Lembrou-se do momento silencioso na roda gigante e da cena dramática de James querendo entrar no carrossel sabendo perfeitamente que pessoa de sua estatura não poderiam usufruir do brinquedo. Claro que, com todo o charme que ele tinha, acabou conseguindo fazendo a ruiva cair na gargalhada enquanto aguardava do lado de fora.

Aparentemente, ele não havia mudado nada. Continuava com o mesmo sorriso e as mesmas ironias, embora algo em seus olhos avisasse que algo havia errado. O tempo que passou com James dentro daquele parque fora o suficiente para fazê-la notar de que o moreno estava passando por algum problema. Mesmo com as atitudes positivas vindas do ex-colega de classe, a ruiva sentira a falta do brilho constante que emanava do garoto que sempre fora o centro das atenções.

- Você ainda mora no mesmo lugar?

Eles estavam diante do carro, quando Lily parou de chofre.

- Não! Eu me mudei faz alguns meses! - respondeu Lily, adentrando o automóvel e acomodando-se da melhor maneira possível. Era óbvio que estava evitando James, mas não sabia os motivos para isso.

- Nossa! - exclamou James, passando o cinto de segurança pelo corpo. - É longe da antiga casa?

- Nem tanto! Digamos que saí um pouco mais da loucura do centro. - Lily meneou a cabeça, ajeitando o ursinho no colo. - Não precisa me levar para casa, James. Posso ir de metrô.

James parou no exato momento em que iria ligar os motores. A fitou com o cenho enrugado, analisando-a como se fosse lhe dar uma sapatada ou algo parecido para fazê-la parar de dizer asneiras.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar no metrô para chegar sozinha na sua casa? - James perguntou, apoiando as mãos no volante.

- Acho que moramos em sentidos opostos e não vejo problemas quanto a isso.

James riu.

- Sabe, Lily, você deveria entender como ninguém as regras do cavalheirismo. - ele virou-se na direção dela, juntando as mãos uma nas outras. Por alguns segundos, abaixara o olhar e notou como ela segurava o presente recém dado por ele tomando todo o cuidado com a maçã do amor segura na mão livre. Por mais simples que tivesse sido, o moreno ainda não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo. Parecia não ter lógica. E, para piorar sua auto-crítica, o fato deles estarem se chamando pelo primeiro nome parecia tão distante e frio. James teria muito com o que se acostumar.

- E quais são as regras do cavalheirismo? - perguntou Lily, alteando uma sobrancelha e virando-se na direção dele. Depois de ter passado o que considerava longas horas ao lado do rapaz, a ruiva percebera que ele parecia mais animado e a neura de melancolia parecia ter se dissipado. Isso era um grande alívio.

- Eu te convidei para nos encontrarmos, certo? - por um momento, dizer que 'a havia chamado para sair', parecia muito forte e ele não queria presenciar Lily Evans fora de si como nos velhos tempos.

- E o que tem demais nisso?

- O que tem demais nisso?

James saíra do carro para o grande susto de Lily. Ela não poderia ter dito uma besteira. Ela não poderia ter estragado a noite com uma simples frase.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela fazendo o mesmo. Sentira suas pernas bambearem. Sentira o medo de ter magoado James pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Lily Evans, o que tem demais em nos encontrarmos sendo que não podíamos nem ficar mais de sessenta segundos um do lado do outro? - perguntou ele, de maneira óbvia.

- Bom...acho que seria um avanço não!?

- Um grande avanço! - James sorrira. Aquele sorriso que Lily não recordava muito bem, mas que continuava sendo perfeito.

- Realmente! Eu não ter te empurrado da roda gigante é um grande avanço. - disse Lily, balançando a cabeça.

- E eu não ter envenenado sua maçã do amor, é uma grande trégua.

Lily olhou para a maçã do amor com certa desconfiança. Caminhou até o lixo e a jogou fora fazendo James boquiabrir-se.

- Isso que é confiança. Depois dessa, voltarei a te chamar de Evans. - berrou ele, vendo-a retornar com um singelo sorriso.

- Evans soa mais particular para nós dois. Acho que não combinamos como James e Lily.

- Se for pensar bem, realmente não combinamos. - James levou o dedo indicador até o canto da boca. - Eu estava pensando nisso agora pouco. Te chamar de Lily é como se eu não te conhecesse mais. Evans é algo para a vida inteira.

- Você conhece uma parte de mim, James. Somente o lado Evans. A Lily você não conhece.

- E nem você conhece o James. - ele disse com a voz meio baixa, mas não se deixou abater. Talvez, o grande erro fosse ter deixado de conhecer Lily como ela realmente era, antes de bancar o espertalhão querendo atrair a garota dos sonhos da pior maneira possível. Lily nunca fora fácil de lidar e este poderia ser o momento em que poderia mudar a estratégia, mesmo estando louco para não se afundar em mais uma tentativa funesta de conquistar a ruiva.

- Você acha que esse nosso encontro tem algum fundamento? - peguntou Lily, desviando o olhar para o parque. Algumas luzes começavam a se apagar.

- Creio eu que sim! - respondeu James, com pouca convicção. Sua vida estava estranha demais para acreditar em alguma coisa.

Lily silenciou. Parecia que todo aquele clima pesado havia retornado entre os dois e, internamente, ela não queria isso. Queria conhecer James e deixar de tratá-lo como _Potter._ Ela acreditava que algumas coisas mudavam de uma hora para outra e, quem sabe, essa era a hora deles realmente conhecerem as pessoas que ambos haviam se transformado.

- Você pretende fazer alguma coisa amanhã? - perguntou Lily, não tendo certeza do que estava fazendo. Algo dentro dela pedia que prolongasse o bem estar entre James e ela temendo que um encontro como aquele jamais voltasse a acontecer.

- Eu sou um desocupado! Na verdade, eu tinha algumas malas para desfazer, mas acho que posso adiar. - respondeu James, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos. - Vai me chamar para sair, Evans?

Lily riu com gosto.

- Em hipótese alguma faria isso. - ela sentira suas pernas cederem mais uma vez e resolvera entrar no carro, evitando outro embaraço.

- Ah! Você vai ter que se explicar comigo agora, mocinha! - James entrara no carro, sorrindo. - Por que recuou do convite que ia fazer?

- Eu não recuei, Potter!

James caíra na gargalhada. Sabia que no fundo estava irritando Lily com sua atitude.

- Se você acabou de me chamar de Potter é por que aí tem coisa, **Evans**. - frisou ele com desdém.

- Não tem nada aqui não, tá? - disse ela, ficando emburrada.

- Ora! Se quer me chamar para sair faça logo. - James cruzara os braços. - Tenho cara de quem vai para algum lugar?

Lily o fitou por alguns instantes. Sentira um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e ajeitou as madeixas vermelhas para disfarçar.

- Eu não ia te chamar para sair, seu metido. Só queria saber se estava desocupado.

- Vai me visitar?

- Na verdade, sinto falta do Remus. Ele estará lá?

- Sim! Assim como Sirius e eu. Você terá o trio à sua disposição.

- Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia.

Os dois riram. Aos poucos, eles conseguiam quebrar a fina camada de gelo que fora criada durante os anos de escola até o momento do reencontro. O conforto de estarem um na companhia do outro parecia ocupar-se em crescer dentro de cada um deles, mesmo que a arte de evitar o que sentiam fosse um mecanismo aparentemente inalterável.

- Bom...nada de convites então?

Ela pegou o ursinho mais uma vez. Havia algo na voz de James que a fez sentir-se um pouco cabisbaixa. Ela queria chamá-lo para dar uma volta em algum lugar de Londres, mas a coragem havia lhe escapado. A pergunta soou de maneira decepcionante da parte dele, fazendo-a se arrepender em não ter sido incisiva com o que queria.

- Nada de convites! - respondeu ela, com certo pesar. O observou pelo canto de olho e vira James pegar o volante completamente desolado.

- Certo! - exclamou ele, dando partida. - Explique o caminho até sua casa!

Ela não queria ir para casa. Na realidade, queria passar o resto da noite ao lado dele. Parecia algo injusto, mas ela não tinha muito o que mudar. Só esperava que àquela noite não fosse a última em quem teria a companhia de James.

* * *

Já passava das onze quando Remus dera um salto do sofá. Lisia parecia um disco arranhado, pois simplesmente não parava de falar. O garoto sentia-se cansado e sua barriga parecia pesar bastante já que se abastecera de todo o estoque de doces que a namorada tinha em algum lugar perdido do seu quarto. Sentia-se melhor por estar bem com a garota que sorria debilmente na direção dele. Era nítido ver os olhos de Lisia brilharem e era claro que ela gostava da presença do futuro médico.

- Por que levantou? - perguntou Lisia, pega de surpresa. Estava tão à vontade que nem percebera a hora passar.

- Está tarde e eu preciso ir para casa. - respondeu Remus, calmamente. Sentia seus olhos pesarem e suas costas doerem. Realmente era hora de ir.

- Ah! Não vai embora não! - Lisia levantou-se e o envolveu em seus braços. Adorava sentir o perfume suave de Remus e sentir o corpo dele contra o seu.

- Eu preciso ir! Podemos marcar alguma coisa amanhã, o que acha? - sugeriu Remus, dando um beijo no cocoruto da cabeça da morena logo em seguida.

- Seria perfeito! Já estou sentindo saudades de você. - disse Lisia, lhe dando um selinho rápido.

- Nossa! - Remus sorrira. - Assim, você vai conseguir me prender aqui.

- Então estou com saudades e quero que fique. - Lisia o abraçou pela nuca e roçara seus lábios nos dele carinhosamente. - Fica mais, por favor!

- Você sabe que eu preciso descansar. Como vou dar conta de você e do hospital estando completamente acabado?

Lisia fizera um bico, parando pensativa.

- Para que dormir, Remus? As melhores coisas acontece quando se está acordado.

Remus riu.

- Mas adoro ter sonhos com você, entende? - disse ele, abraçando-a pela cintura. - Se você for pensar bem, nem serão muitas horas de distanciamento entre nós dois.

- Mas parece uma eternidade! - disse Lisia, emburrada. - Fica aqui! Meus tios nem vão ligar.

- Eles nem me viram ainda e, se for pensar bem, não estou pronto para aturar as piadinhas do seu primo.

Lisia sorrira daquele jeito que ela só sabia fazer. A maneira irresistível que prendia Remus.

- James nem está aqui para saber! - Lisia afastara os cabelos do rosto, sorrindo.

- Mas ficará sabendo em breve! - Remus lhe envolvera em um beijo rápido e carinhoso. - Eu ligo para você, pode ser?

- É para ligar ou chutarei a porta da sua casa. - disse Lisia, afastando-se dele com uma expressão falsa de braveza.

- Pode ficar tranqüila! Ligarei no momento em que acordar! - disse Remus, fazendo carinho em seu rosto e te dando um beijo na testa.

Ambos se despediram com um longo beijo. As sensações que a garota transmitia para seu corpo eram intensas demais, fazendo-o questionar se aquele relacionamento duraria para sempre. Poderia ser piegas da sua parte, mas ele não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem as peripécias de Lisia Potter. Ao se afastar dela, sentira uma imensa vontade de ficar, mas o dever simplesmente falava mais alto.

–Amo você! - exclamou Lisia, apoiando uma das mãos na porta.

–Eu também amo você! - respondeu ele, lhe dando às costas.

Remus caminhou tranqüilamente em direção ao carro, quando sentira algo vibrar dentro do casaco. Ao se dar conta de que era o celular, retirou ele do bolso e enrugou a testa ao ver que não conhecia o número.

- Remus?

Ele tinha certeza de que conhecia àquela voz. Entrou no carro e esperou até que seu nome fosse chamado mais uma vez.

- Como sempre desconfiado, certo?

A risada fora a chave para Remus decifrar o enigma.

- Marcela?

- A própria! - respondeu ela, animada do outro lado da linha. Estava imensamente feliz em ouvir a voz do melhor amigo. - Quanto tempo!

- Quanto tempo mesmo! - respondeu Remus, abobalhado. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes Marcela havia prometido ligar e nunca cumpria. - Onde você se meteu?

- Ah! Você sabe que nunca paro no mesmo lugar. Ao se tratar de galeria de arte, eu não paro em canto algum. Estou na Charing Cross e estarei na cidade daqui algumas horas. Estou pegando o trem e liguei apenas para avisar que estou voltando.

Remus sentira uma ansiedade dentro do peito. Marcela Lindley era sua amiga de infância e ambos haviam compartilhado todas as coisas juntos. Desde que ela se mudara, sentia-se deslocado mesmo tendo James e Sirius como ouvintes. Marcela era simplesmente insubstituível.

- Já era tempo! - Remus disse, dando partida. Não chovia mais e a falta de neblina o ajudou a dirigir de maneira um pouco mais rápida.

- Pois é! Queria te mostrar alguns desenhos que eu fiz. Se tiver tempo, claro!

Remus lembrou da promessa que havia feito à Lisia. Deixar de cumprir com sua palavra, ainda mais depois de terem quase terminado, era colocar a mão inteira sobre o fogo.

- Bom...amanhã irei sair com a minha namorada. Se quiser vir conosco. - sugeriu ele. Achava que convidá-la para sair com eles, não seria um problema tão grave. Marcela nunca dera importância para encontros extravagantes.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou curtir sair com você e com sua namorada? - indagou Marcela, rindo. Ofegou um pouco ao tentar colocar sua grande mochila dentro do trem.

- Você sabe que não tem problema! - Remus sorrira enquanto aguardava o sinal abrir. Não havia ninguém na rua o que era espantoso para um sábado à noite.

- Olhe, podemos marcar outro dia. Não quero segurar vela.

- Irei te buscar e iremos todos juntos.

- Remus...

– Sem Remus! - interrompeu-a ele, brincalhão. - Você vai adorar conhecer a garota que me fez perder a cabeça.

- Você perdendo a cabeça? Vou querer ver isso de perto! - disse Marcela, dando um riso abafado.

Marcela sentou-se em um dos bancos vazios torcendo para que ninguém entrasse naquela cabine. Sentia saudades de Remus e não via a hora de encontrá-lo. A falta de contato não havia sido intencional, pois estava bastante ocupada com seus projetos que Remus sempre considerou meio malucos. A perfeição da situação era que, em hipótese alguma, ela havia se esquecido dele e vice-versa.

- Quando eu chegar eu te dou uma ligada. Você sabe que não gosto de me meter nos seus namoricos. - disse Marcela, calmamente.

- Como se eu tivesse muitos...- comentou Remus, guiando o carro até a entrada da garagem. Ao olhar no retrovisor, espantou-se ao ver James buzinando logo atrás de dele.

- Bom...foram números razoáveis para me manter longe. - Marcela dera uma olhada para a janela. Não havia ninguém mais na plataforma. Perguntou-se se devia temer a viagem já que tinha pavor de estar sozinha.

- Não seja boba! - disse Remus calmamente. - Amanhã te ligo!

- Ok! Então eu espero! Até mais, Remus.

- Até mais, Marcela!

Remus desligou e logo partira para guardar o carro. James fora logo em seguida fazendo o mesmo.

- Perdido? - perguntou Remus, quando já caminhava em direção a porta de casa.

- Entediado! - respondeu James, seguindo-o.

- Foi para onde?

- Saí com a Lily!

Remus boquiabriu-se enquanto James espantou-se com a facilidade com que dera a resposta.

- Sério?

- Parece brincadeira, mas eu fiz o que você disse. - respondeu James, girando as chaves nos dedos.

- Com direito ao ursinho? - perguntou Remus, interessado.

- Com direito ao ursinho. - respondeu James meio embaraçado.

- Você me parece cansado. Se alimentou depois do exame?

James o fitou com a testa enrugada. Se soubesse que havia apenas um _hot dog_ com refrigerante na barriga dele, com certeza Remus ficaria 'doente'.

- Sim! Jantei em um restaurante antes de ligar para a ruiva. - respondeu James, sorrindo da pior maneira possível. Era óbvio que não conseguira mentir. - Quando sai meu exame?

- Creio eu que até quarta. Eu te aviso!

- Certo! - James colocara as mãos em cada bolso. - Vamos entrar?

- Claro! E quero que me conte o que aconteceu entre Lily e você.

James poderia tentar fugir, mas o assunto daquela noite seria longo. Sua sorte era que Remus não era que nem Sirius. Logo ele cairia no sono e ele poderia fazer uma retrospectiva mental daquele dia absolutamente perfeito.

* * *

**N/A:** Por enquanto estou aproveitando enquanto tenho tempo, pois a faculdade começou a pentelhar. Já tenho vários trabalhos para entregar além de projetos para terminar. Enfim, o processo de insanidade está apenas começando.

Marcela de volta! Sim! Além de ser uma questão de honra, eu estava sentindo falta dela na vida do Remus. E, como a fic ainda não entrou no período de conflitos, nada mais justo do que incluir o santo Aluado que nunca faz maldade com ninguém. Mas eu ainda tenho que resolver o que fazer com a Marcela aí..HAUAHUAHUAHAAHUAHUAHUA...mas pra quem não lembra, é só dar uma vasculhada em 'Falso Encantamento', ok?

Queria agradecer a **todas** as reviews! Isso me deixa TÃO feliz • dando saltinho em volta da cadeira• Não desistam de mim..kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**• Dm Tayashi: **Já começa a suspeitar o que o Jay tem? Agora até eu fiquei curiosa, porque adoro 'spoilers'..HUAHUAHAUHAUAUHAUAUAUHUA...e espero que a Marcela amenize se desgosto pela Lisia.  
**• Chely:** Antes de responder sua review, queria agradecer por ter me avisado pelo plágio da minha fic. Meu lado emputecido passou e o assunto foi resolvido. E olha quem voltou? A Marcela..kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
**• Bel Black: **O James ainda terá mais de seus momentos lindos! Aguarde!  
**• Cuca Malfoy: **Eu também espero que eles continuem a se entender.  
**• Danny: **Né? Eu quero um James desse pra mimmmmm..  
**• Carol Lair.: **HAUHAUAHAUUHA...a fic nem tá na metade e vc já quer beijo? Céuss..vou ter que correr antes que vc me mate..HAUAHUAHUAHAUAHU..  
**• Bizão:** Também estou com um aperto em fazer isso, mas eu vou ter que fazer  
**• Thaty: **•baba•  
**• Deh:** Esse coração do ursinho ainda vai ter um serviço próprio.

Agradeço MESMO por não terem se esquecido de mim e nem se ATREVAM a fazer isso. Também sei ser maldosa..HAUHAHAUHAU

**Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!...**tô pedindo muita coisa? •chora•

Boa semana e até a próxima!


	13. Capítulo 12

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 12**

Por mais que tentasse evitar, parecia que o encontro entre Marcela e Lisia seria inevitável. Remus andava de um lado para o outro completamente distraído pensando no que faria dalí para frente. Ele não estava encrencado, mas sabia que ficaria completamente emboscado com o temperamento da namorada que, com certeza, não entenderia sua amizade com Marcela.

Marcela Lindley era sua amiga de infância. Ambos moraram por um longo período no mesmo bairro, até a mãe da jovem resolver mudar para outra cidade - a famosa e popular Nova York. Ela tinha por volta de 16 ou 17 anos, lembrou-se Remus, quando se despedira da amiga naquele aeroporto que mais lembrava uma feira vendendo produtos em liquidação. No fundo, pensava que ela nunca mais voltaria, embora por vezes ela comentasse a vontade de retornar na maioria dos e-mails que trocava com ele.

E havia Lisia, a garota que nem fazia idéia de que Marcela existia. Provavelmente, a prima de James não iria aceitar a companhia da morena com tanta facilidade. Remus já se imaginava usando um radar ou simplesmente trocando idéias com a melhor amiga sob o olhar supervisor da namorada que faria questão de pirraçar Marcela até seu limite. De uma maneira ou de outra, o rapaz estava de mãos atadas ainda mais por ter convidado as duas para saírem com ele no mesmo dia.

- Boa tarde, Lupin. O que faz por aqui nesse horário?

Sirius descera as escadas um tanto quanto animado. Fazia tempo que Remus não o via daquela maneira e logo supôs que ele estaria saindo com alguma garota nova.

- Folga! Só entro a noite!

- Humm...você terá uma namorada que ficará irada. - comentou Sirius, indo até a cozinha e caminhando em direção a geladeira.

- Irei vê-la daqui a pouco para compensar a noite. - Remus o seguiu e teve a brilhante idéia de pedir conselho ao amigo que mal sabia tomar conta de si mesmo. - Sirius, eu te contei quem voltou? - começou ele, subitamente.

Sirius abrira uma garrafa de suco de laranja e bebera no gargalo. Depois de ter ingerido, olhou para o amigo extremamente divertido.

- Quem voltou?

- Marcela!

A gargalhada de Sirius ecoou por toda cozinha. Imaginando que o assunto fosse ser longo, o moreno logo sentou-se e ofereceu a cadeira ao lado dele para Remus que nem se movera.

- Por que riu? - perguntou Remus, sem jeito. Percebera que fora uma péssima idéia pedir ajuda de Sirius.

- Porque sim, oras! - Sirius meneou a cabeça positivamente. - Marcela Lindley. Não sei como você nunca ficou com ela.

Remus sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, mas disfarçou dando um pigarro.

- Jamais ficaria com a Marcela. - disse Remus, alisando a testa. - Ela é minha amiga. É como se fosse uma irmã.

- Mas não é! E, agora que ela voltou, deve estar uma gata.

O objetivo de Sirius era muito simples: provocar Remus até ele não suportar mais e fazê-lo, mesmo que soubesse que era praticamente impossível, tentá-lo.

- Se quiser ficar com ela, sinta-se à vontade. - Remus fizera um gesto rápido com as mãos.

- Bom...Se ela estiver uma gata quem sabe. - Sirius dera de ombros, percebendo a desviada de olhar do amigo. - Você sabe, Nova York, garotas meigas acabam virando feras.

- Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Você quem manda! - Sirius levantou as mãos em um gesto de defesa e sorrira. - O que tem demais a volta da sua **melhor amiga**? - Sirius fizera questão de frisar as últimas palavras, na tentativa de irritar Remus.

- Lisia não sabe que ela existe.

- Hum...esse é o problema? Por isso você estava quase furando o chão?

- É! Lisia não vai entender, assim como ela demorou para entender como a minha relação com a Lily funciona.

- Mas Lily já era namorada do James quando vocês começaram. - comentou Sirius confuso.

- Mas mesmo assim ela demorou para confiar na Lily. Imagine o que ela vai fazer com a Marcela?

- Bom, como Lisia Potter é uma garota bastante ciumenta, com certeza vai te proibir de falar com ela. - Sirius enlaçou as mãos atrás da nuca, inclinando-se na cadeira. - Experiência própria.

- Eu não vou parar de conversar com a Marcela por causa de ciúmes bobo.

- Então tente explicar isso para Lisia, antes que as duas se esbarrem por aí.

Remus dera uma olhada no relógio de parede. Estava quase na hora de ir e começou a se sentir muito mais inquieto.

- Essa olhadinha não foi muito segura. O que aprontou, Lupin? - Sirius o fitava completamente desconfiado. Alguma coisa ele estava escondendo e, um dos defeitos de Remus, era não conseguir disfarçar isso.

- Elas vão se esbarrar. Daqui a pouco.

- Como é!? - Sirius ficou em pé e parou diante de Remus apoiando suas mãos no ombro do amigo. - Você andou bebendo?

- Antes tarde do que nunca, Sirius.

- Elas duas vão se matar!

- Não chegue a tanto. O máximo que pode acontecer é Lisia sair emburrada e Marcela ficar completamente perdida.

- Então, desmarque e combine um encontro grupal depois que Lisia saber que Marcela existe.

- Eu não vou dar para trás agora. Eu combinei com Marcela de vê-la. Lisia foi só...uma decisão repentina.

- Mas...

Ambos silenciaram quando a campainha tocara. Sirius encarou Remus com a sobrancelha alteada e não foi preciso dizer nada para que ele entendesse a mensagem de que estava encrencado.

- É a Lisia!

- Desmarque com a Marcela. - pediu Sirius, calmamente. - Me escute!

- Não vou desmarcar. Eu não vou adiar o inevitável. - disse Remus caminhando até a sala.

- Desde quando você resolveu virar macho? - Sirius perguntou, enrugando a testa e indo atrás dele.

- Eu tenho duas mulheres que amo demais na minha vida. Se elas forem se matar, que seja agora.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! - Remus parou no meio do caminho com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Cadê o James nessas horas? - Sirius perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para Remus.

- Na empresa! - respondeu Remus, rapidamente. - E, mudando de assunto, por que está tão sorridente?

- Não estou sorridente! - negou Sirius, ficando embaraçado. Mudanças repentinas de assunto sempre o pegavam desprevenido.

- Vai ver Emmeline?

- Não seja besta!

A campainha tocara mais uma vez e Remus abrira a porta com seu melhor sorriso. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Lisia pulou em seu pescoço e lhe dera um beijo carinhoso e demorado.

- Pois não!? - disse Sirius, seguido de vários pigarros. - Eu não sou invisível.

Lisia desprendeu-se de Remus oferecendo seu pior sorriso na direção de Sirius.

- Você sempre foi invisível.

- Como sempre amável! - brincou Sirius, rindo. - Vou indo nessa, Remus. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

Remus sentiu vontade de trucidar Sirius, mas tirou a idéia da mente rapidamente. Ao vê-lo sair, pegou a chave do seu carro e fechara a porta atrás de si.

- Onde vamos, amor? - perguntou Lisia, pegando na mão do rapaz e caminhando em direção a garagem.

- Surpresa! - respondeu Remus, sem graça, forçando um sorriso na direção da namorada.

- Eu espero que a surpresa seja boa. - disse Lisia sorrindo e entrando no carro assim que Remus destravara as portas.

- Vai ser...- Remus olhou para o teto da caragem completamente perdido. - ...fantástico.

E entrou no carro. Já estava começando a contar os minutos em que seria açoitado por Lisia assim que encontrassem com Marcela.

* * *

Ela observava a carta com a letra de Alice desde que chegara em casa na noite em que se encontrara com James. Sua vontade imensa, era abrir o envelope e ler o que estava dentro, mas prometera a melhor amiga que não faria isso, mas também não garantiu que colocaria a carta na caixa do correio esperando que algum ser do além pegasse e lhe enviasse uma resposta imediata. Por mais que achasse estranho, Lily não queria dar continuidade aquilo, ainda mais por estar totalmente ciente de que o assunto tratado entre os dois anônimos não era da sua conta.

O café fumegava e Lily não parecia muito interessada na caneca depositada sobre a mesa que ocupava em um pequeno pub. O tempo estava ensolarado e tudo indicava que o Outono havia chegado para ficar. Do outro lado da vidraça, ela ficou um bom tempo observando o movimento das pessoas apressadas, atravessando as ruas e dirigindo como se nunca fossem chegar em casa a tempo. Lembrou-se do quanto seu dia havia sido difícil e preferiu não se concentrar naquilo que só lhe rendia dores de cabeça.

A única coisa que assombrava sua mente era o sumiço de James. Desde a noite do parque de diversões, ele não dera sinal de vida. Lily até havia pensado em ligar, mas não queria bancar a lunática fechando o cerco em volta de um dos garotos que passou boa parte do seu tempo evitando. Mas algo lhe dizia que tinha algo de estranho e tentar ligar seria arriscado, porém lhe acalmaria.

O comportamento do novo James era de se espantar. Não forçou brincadeiras, parecia carismático embora abatido e estava gentil de uma maneira que ela nunca imaginou em toda sua vida. Os flashes daquela noite ainda faziam parte da sua mente antes de dormir. O ursinho que havia ganhado já tinha seu perfume cravado por estar sempre envolvida com ele onde quer que fosse. Por mais simples que tivesse sido, Lily havia dado um valor surreal aquele momento compartilhado com James. Havia dado motivos a si mesma que tudo fazia sentido agora, mesmo que uma vozinha dentro de si avisasse para tomar cuidado para não se apaixonar.

Resolvendo bebericar o café, Lily sentira o líquido lhe aquecer o corpo protegido por uma jaqueta apropriada para aquele tipo de clima. Seus olhos verdes ainda fitavam o movimento lá fora, mas não estavam mais concentrados o bastante no vai e vem das pessoas. Sua mente estava em James e ela queria que isso não voltasse mais acontecer. Como queria que Alice estivesse alí perto dela. Seria um tanto quanto reconfortante, mesmo ela sabendo que a amiga lhe daria a idéia de ligar para o moreno.

Ligar não seria uma má idéia se não lhe faltasse coragem. Suas mãos já começavam a suar só de pensar em tal ato. Mas estava preocupada e sentia um incômodo inconstante toda vez que olhava seu bendito celular e não via nenhuma mensagem recebedia ou algo lhe indicando chamadas perdidas. Por mais que não tivesse passado tantos dias depois do encontro, ela estava sentindo uma grande necessidade de ouvir àquela voz. Estava sentindo falta da companhia que tivera, da atenção. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se sentia segura perto de alguém. Só estranhava o fato de ter se sentido segura perante James Potter.

Calmamente, ela tirou o celular do bolso - guardando a carta que Alice escrevera - e o fitou em silêncio. Dera uma boa olhada para o pub e pensou em pedir algo para comer. Estava matando o tempo naquele lugar fazia umas duas horas desde que saíra do trabalho alegando mal-estar. Mesmo liberada, não estava com vontade de voltar para casa. Queria um tempo para si mesma para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Era algo que ela acreditava que conseguiria sozinha, mas estava sendo bastante complicado. Tinha planos de tentar reorganizar cada pedaço de sua vida sentada diante daquela vidraça com uma caneca pela metade de café. Um sorriso sem graça perspassou por seus lábios quando se dera conta de que seria praticamente impossível resolver sua vida em menos de trinta minutos.

Lily tinha sonhos como qualquer outra garota, mas sempre fora com calma para conseguir seus objetivos. Queria se estabilizar, entrar em uma ótima faculdade e ser uma garota bem sucedida. Queria construir uma linda família com o que seria o amor da sua vida. Imaginava que o homem que bagunçaria tudo passaria por qualquer porta, cruzando seus olhos com os dela e sorrindo amigavelmente e, ao pensar nisso, não deixou de sorrir novamente, sentindo-se extremamente tola. O homem que queria estava distante e a ruiva podia sentir isso de uma forma agonizante.

Foi assim que James voltara à sua mente. Apesar dos contratempos, ele não era uma pessoa ruim. Sempre se importara com seus amigos e sempre fora sensato em seus objetivos. Poderia ser meio relaxado, claro, mas nunca deixou de esbanjar confiança em todos os assuntos que eram do seu interesse. James era uma pessoa forte e era só ver onde ele havia chegado para ter certeza.

A falta de informações com relação a ele às vezes a chateava por razões que ela não entendia. Queria procurar Remus e conversar, mas sabia que sofreria um batalhão de perguntas do amigo. Por mais que o rapaz fosse compreensivo, não deixaria de dizer que o tiro havia saído pela culatra. Estar interessada na vida de James, não era garantia que seu interesse fosse além disso. Pelo mesmo era assim que ela acreditava.

O celular ainda estava sobre sua mão, quando Lily resolvera vasculhar as últimas chamadas recebidas. Acabou encontrando o número de James de primeira e sentira o coração palpitar mais forte. Se fosse bancar uma de covarde, seria melhor que saísse daquele pub sem pagar. Mas, como sempre fora decidida no que queria, não demorou a apertar o botão que agora direcionava a ligação para o celular do rapaz.

- Evans?

Ela gelou. A voz dele estava extremamente rouca e Lily pensou que ele estava resfriado.

- Er...Potter!?

James estava sentado confortavelmente dentro da sala do escritório que dividia com um dos seus primos. Sentia-se cansado, mas mesmo assim comparecia ao trabalho para ocupar a mente.

- Você ligando!? Acho que vai chover!

Ele não esperava que Lily fosse ligar. Pensou seriamente que a conversa deles seria limitada apenas aquele encontro no parque e nada mais. Sirius insistiu durante todo o Domingo para que ele telefonasse, mas a coragem lhe esvaiu. Por mais que tivesse passado o resto do final de semana pensando na garota, queria bancar o típico garoto normal que não dava bola para os fatos que aconteceram nos dias anteriores.

- Hum...só queria saber se está tudo bem. - disse Lily, puxando a caneca de café para junto de si. Descontrolada, começou a colocar mais açúcar no líquido que já estava frio.

- Momento de preocupação...- James remexeu-se na cadeira. Nem ele sabia se estava bem.

- Continua o mesmo irônico de sempre.

- Mas eu não te tratei com irônia.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Ora, Evans, você sabe como funciona nossas conversas.

- Então, na próxima vez, irei me lembrar antes de resolver ligar para você.

- Por que ligou então!?

- Já lhe disse o por que.

- Eu estou bem, Evans.

Lily umedeceu os lábios com a língua. Sentia-se nervosa.

- Certo! Então foi só para isso que liguei.

- Está cobrando alguma satisfação pelo passeio no parque?

A ruiva rira com gosto. Estava demorando para o verdadeiro James ressurgir das cinzas.

- Se importar agora tem outro significado? - pergunto Lily secamente.

- Essa sua ligação está muito estranha, só isso.

- Certo! Não irei ligar mais! Tchau!

James ficou abobalhado. Lily havia desligado na sua cara sem deixá-lo retrucar. Inquieto, retornou a ligação e esperou que ela atendesse.

- Vamos retomar, ok? - pediu James depois de ouví-la do outro lado da linha. - Oi, Evans, tudo bem?

- Potter, não precisa fazer isso. - Lily abrira a bolsa e deixara algumas notas na mesa pagando pelo seu café. Sem demora, saíra do pub e se entregara a movimentação Londrina. - Eu só queria saber se você está bem. Não estou te cobrando nada.

- Eu perguntei se você está bem. Poderia me responder.

- Eu estou bem, Potter!

- Ótimo! - James levantou-se e pegou seu casaco.- Eu também estou bem, Evans, só trabalhando bastante. Onde você está?

- Estou indo para casa!

O moreno erguera o olhar em direção ao relógio e vira os ponteiros marcarem duas horas.

- Pensei que estivesse no trabalho. - comentou ele, abrindo a porta da sua sala e saindo.

- Eu saí mais cedo! - respondeu Lily, calmamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! Não aconteceu nada! - respondeu Lily, aguardando o sinal fechar.

- Tem certeza? Sua voz te denuncia.

Lily suspirou.

- Só ando meio preocupada, só isso.

- Para variar! - James sorrira e apertara o botão do elevador. Torceu para que as portas abrissem logo. - Você não se cansa de ficar sempre preocupada?

- É meu hobby predileto! - Lily disse, dando um meio sorriso. - Mas nada que não se resolva com café e chocolate.

- Humm...típica saída de mulheres. Depois reclamam que estão gordas.

- Nada que uma caminhada até o serviço todo dia não resolva.

- É...por um lado você tem razão. - James entrara no elevador e apertou o botão que indicava o térreo. Ficou em silêncio até chegar no andar, já que o celular começou a fazer ruídos que o atrapalhavam. - O que disse? - voltou a dizer ele, assim que cruzara as portas da empresa de seu pai.

- Perguntei que horas você sai do serviço!

- Ah! Na verdade, não tenho horário, mas acabei de sair. Estava no elevador por isso o barulho.

- Entendi! - Lily virou a esquina e continuou caminhando em direção ao metrô. - Você está estudando?

- Na verdade, estou pensando em destrancar minha matrícula na faculdade. Minha mãe queria que eu fizesse isso hoje, mas sem chance. Estou exausto.

- Exausto de não fazer nada? - brincou Lily, fazendo-o rir.

- Sei lá o que é! Ultimamente tenho estado assim.

- Entendo! Nada que algumas horas de sono não resolvam.

- Com certeza! - James cruzara uma longa avenida e começou a caminhar no sentido oposto ao mesmo faról que Lily havia atravessado a alguns instantes. Andando calmamente, ele cruzara um pequeno espaço e passou a descer as escadas do metrô.

- James, eu vou ter que desligar agora.

- É...eu também...estou entrando no metrô e provavelmente a ligação vai cair.

- Você está no metrô? - perguntou Lily parando no meio do caminho.

- Estou descendo pelas escadas rolantes neste exato momento.

O celular permaneceu na orelha da ruiva que descera as escadas um tanto quanto afobada. Quando terminara de descer, não deixou de sorrir ao ver James na outra ponta do corredor.

- Que ironia não!? - indagou James, já diante dela e desligando o celular.

- Talvez o destino quer que nos matemos hoje. - disse Lily encolhendo os ombros.

- Ou quem sabe, está dando uma chance para a gente finalmente se entender.

Lily sentira uma sensação completamente nova tomar conta do seu peito. Por mais que fosse estranha, ela sentia uma ponta de tristeza que surgira completamente do nada. Fitou James com ternura e segurou o mesmo sorriso na direção dele.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? - sugeriu James, percebendo que ela não falaria nada.

- Eu acabei de tomar café.

- Isso não é alimento! - disse James, rindo. - Eu pago!

- Não mesmo! Se eu for comer alguma coisa com você, dividimos a conta.

- E se eu não quiser? - James lhe lançou um olhar divertido por detrás dos óculos de aros pretos.

- Você terá que ir comer alguma coisa sozinho.

- Pensando bem, acho legal dividir a conta. Nunca fiz isso antes.

- Então, eu vou com você.

Eles sorriram um na direção do outro e juntos saíram do metrô. Antes mesmo que pudesse se sentir reconfortada pela brisa fresca da tarde, a mesma vozinha voltou a alertar Lily. A vozinha que dizia que logo se apaixonaria pelo rapaz que estava radiante ao seu lado.

**N/A: **_Eu não desisti ainda! ºcryº mas não sei quando volto. Agradeço todas as reviews e a paciência! Amo demais todos, todos, todos! Estou tentando voltar a ativa! A vida não tá fácil..HAHAUAHUAAUAHUAUHUA _

**_._**


	14. Capítulo 13

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 13**

**E**, enfim, chegaram. Remus desligou o carro com um giro suave nas chaves, fazendo-o encarar o hotel em que Marcela estava hospedada com imenso temor. Parecia que tinha perdido todo o modo de agir com relação a melhor amiga que, com toda certeza, não esperava sua visita. O problema era observar a expressão de dúvida que Lisia fez questão de deixar estampada na face, assim que ele havia estacionado e desligado o rádio sem dar grandes explicações.

- O que fazemos em frente a esse hotel, Remus!?

A expressão furiosa não demorou a se fazer presente no rosto de sua namorada. Remus tentou controlar todo seu nervosismo, mas fora inevitável quando passou mais de três minutos tentando se livrar do cinto de segurança.

- Bom...

Ele tentou começar, mas parou quando Lisia ajetou-se ficando de frente para sua pessoa. A jovem ajeitou o charmoso chapéu de inverno na cabeça, e depois cruzou os braços fixando o namorado com os olhos estreitados. Remus, por meros segundos, arrependeu-se mortalmente por não ter preparado Lisia para aquele encontro. Com toda a certeza que tinha, ela odiaria Marcela e pediria para que ele não mais a visse. O que seria praticamente impossível, já que era com Marcela que Remus gostava de desabafar seus problemas.

Meio pensativo, o garoto estalou os dedos e disse:

- Viemos aqui para você conhecer uma pessoa extremamente especial para mim.

- Quem é!?

Pela pergunta, Remus supôs que um discurso não cairia muito bem. Lisia estava fria e distante e poderia querer enforcá-lo a qualquer momento. Os olhos dela já brilhavam de fúria sem ele ter ao menos terminado o que queria dizer à ela. Ele poderia temer àquela atitude, mas já estava acostumado com as inseguranças de Lisia. Ele estava alí, de prontidão para apresentar sua melhor amiga. Se ela quisesse dar meia volta, só lhe restava deixá-la ir, mesmo estando ciente que levaria dias para fazê-la olhá-lo novamente.

- Eu vou precisar te dar uma longa explicação antes que você tenha uma atitude precipitada.

- Atitude precipitada é você me trazer aqui, sendo que eu esperava um encontro de verdade depois de muitas enroladas que você vem me dando por causa daquele hospital.

Remus suspirou. Esse era momento que requeria toda sua paciência.

- Nós vamos ter nosso encontro de verdade, como eu te prometi, mas quero que você conheça uma pessoa antes.

- Quem é essa pessoa!? - perguntou Lisia, olhando-o com firmeza.

- É...- ele fez uma pausa ao ver seus olhos fixos nos dela. - ... é um amiga de infância...ei!

Lisia saíra do carro e batera a porta com extrema fúria. Ela recostou-se sob a porta e ficou bufando balançando a cabeça completamente indignada.

- Na sua casa não tem geladeira, não!? Custava não bater a porta do meu carro?

- Engula esse carro, Lupin. - Lisia virou-se na direção dele. Lá estavam eles, discutindo no meio da rua, separados apenas pelo carro.

- Vou engolir, assim que você aprender a controlar esses seus momentos absurdos de fúria. Lisia...

- Não chegue perto de mim! - ela dera um passou para trás, quando Remus fizera menção em se aproximar.

- Você vai ter que me escutar!

- Por que eu deveria te escutar!? - Lisia o encarou. Suas bochechas já estavam bastante vermelhas. Parecia que ela iria explodir a qualquer momento. Agora Remus entendia como fora difícil James lidar com Lily na escola e anotou mentalmente em pedir alguns conselhos para o melhor amigo assim que chegasse em casa.

- Porque isso pode amenizar sua raiva.

- Nada vai amenizar minha raiva, Lupin. - Lisia apoiou as mãos sobre o capô do carro, como se buscasse ocupar as mãos antes que tentasse voar para cima do namorado. - Você me trouxe aqui descaradamente para encontrar uma amiga sua. Isso soa muito o tipo de conversa _olhe, eu vim aqui apresentar minha ex para não ter problemas futuros._

Naquele momento, Remus fitara o céu nublado. Já devia ter passado das duas e lá estava ele brigando pela milésima vez com Lisia e de estômago vazio. Aquilo tudo só poderia ser um pesadelo e ele não via a hora de acordar.

- Essa minha amiga nunca foi uma ex-namorada, ou ficante, ou sei-lá-o-quê. - Remus balançou a cabeça impaciente. - Ela foi minha amiga na escola. Minha melhor amiga, diga-se de passagem.

- E o que tem a ver você me trazer aqui para eu conhecer essa sua melhor amiga? - perguntou Lisia, com certo desdém. Ela não queria conhecer a amiga de Remus e isso era bastante evidente.

- Eu quero que você a conheça, assim como quero que ela conheça minha namorada.

- Isso quer dizer que isso é um encontro inédito? - Lisia perguntou, alteando uma sobrancelha. - Ela não sabe que você me trouxe aqui?

- Na verdade não!

Lisia dera uma olhada para a avenida em que estavam. Ela poderia ir com Remus e tentar apavorar sua amiga só para garantir que seu território estava muito bem marcado. E o fato de Remus nunca ter citado essa amiga, a havia deixado completamente aborrecida e não lhe custaria nada tentar afastar seu namorado da recém-chegada.

- Então, vai ser uma surpresa, correto?

- Sim, Lisia! - disse Remus, calmamente.

- Você pretende demorar muito?

- Você pretende subir?

Ambos se fitaram por alguns segundos. Lisia não estava medindo o quanto aquilo era importante para Remus. Ela estava levando em conta a causa e efeito que aquele encontro poderia trazer ao seu namoro.

- Vamos subir!

Remus ficou parado no mesmo lugar até cair na real. Talvez, aquela decisão de Lisia fora a mais rápida que ela havia tomado durante os quatro meses de namoro. Sem pensar muito, pegou seus objetos pessoais, travou as portas e seguiu de mãos dadas com Lisia até o saguão do hotel.

Ao entrarem, aquele hotel, sem dúvida, era o melhor de Londres. A recepção estava bastante agitada para uma segunda-feira gelada e Remus pensou que seria um sufoco conseguir a atenção das mulheres que atendia os futuros hóspedes com calma e precisão.

- Você fica aqui! Vou na recepção!

Lisia menou a cabeça positivamente e ficou parada perto da escadaria olhando a rua pelas vidraças. Ficou idealizando como seria a melhor amiga de Remus. Seria ela exuberante, alta e mais fina que ela? Será que ela seria loira de olhos invejavelmente azuis? Ela procurou não se irritar, mas pensar em como a misteriosa garota afetava seu namorado era algo que começou a martelar na sua mente lhe dando uma pontada fina na cabeça.

Ela poderia ser mais especial. Mais interessante. Afinal, ela era a melhor amiga do Remus. E se ela atrapalhasse? E se Remus sentia algo por ela, mas nunca contara a ninguém? Lisia cerrou os olhos por alguns momentos e respirou fundo. Perder Remus não estava dentro dos seus planos. Por mais que brigasse, ele a fazia sentir-se completa. Fixando o chão, ela voltou a realidade quando sentira uma mão leve apertar seu ombro gentilmente.

- Essa aqui é a Marcela. - Remus colocou as mãos no bolso. Não precisou preparar Marcela, já que ela sempre fora bastante compreensiva e, conhecer a namorada do seu amigo, era um fator que ela não poderia recusar por nada. - Marcela, essa é a Lisia.

Lisia a fitou dos pés a cabeça. Marcela usava botas de salto fino, um jeans escuro e um sobretudo que parecia ter sido o mais caro de alguma loja badalada de Londres. Seu rosto era fino e branco, lembrando muito uma boneca de porcelana com os cabelos pretos ajeitados dando contraste aos seus olhos castanhos esverdeados. Ela era um pouco mais alta que Lisia, e isso ela não deixou passar batido. E ela sorria. Sorria de uma maneira que a irritou completamente.

- É um prazer conhecer você! - começou Marcela, super empolgada. Ela estendera a mão, e logo notara que fora completamente em vão, pois Lisia não fizera questão nem de abrir um sorriso amarelado.

- Remus nunca me falou de você. - disse Lisia, secamente. Ela não conseguiria ser simpática. Poderia se esforçar, mas era contra seus princípios.

- Ele também nunca me falou de você, mas não vejo problema nisso. - Marcela encolhera os ombros. Quando encontrara Remus no saguão, imaginou que a namorada dele fosse mais dócil.

- Eu vejo todo problema nisso, por que não esperava vir aqui para conhecer a amiga de longa data do meu namorado.

Marcela sentira a possessão na frase, e achou melhor que o assunto fosse encerrado. Se Lisia não estava disposta em conhecê-la, ela não forçaria a barra para Remus não sair chateado.

- Lisia tem um instinto forte. - disse Remus, sem graça. Suas bochechas começaram a esquentar de vergonha. Ele sabia que aquele encontro seria medonho, mas não pensou que seria em excesso.

- É...percebe-se...- Marcela juntara as mãos, virando-se na direção de Remus. - Bom, Remus, eu preciso separar alguns trabalhos para mandar para o meu editor e...

- Você faz o quê!? - perguntou Lisia, cortando-a.

- Trabalho com fotografia! - respondeu Marcela, jovialmente. - Consegui um emprego em uma empresa publicitária aqui em Londres, por isso voltei para cá.

Publicitária. Lisia começou a achar que as semelhanças entre ela e Marcela eram mínimas. Ambas se interessavam pelo mesmo campo profissional e ambas tinham uma ligação com Remus. De fato, Lisia teve a certeza de que deveria manter Marcela longe.

- Bacana! Deve ser legal mexer com isso! - comentou Lisia, com um risinho irônico.

- É perfeito! - respondeu Marcela, tentando manter o mesmo tom, fazendo Lisia fechar a expressão no mesmo instante.

- Remus, acho que precisamos ir. Marcela precisa trabalhar e não queremos atrapalhar, certo!? - decidiu Lisia, repentinamente. Não queria que Marcela entendesse que aquela conversa seria um espaço seguro em que ela poderia ficar à vontade. Remus era dela, somente dela.

Remus movera a boca para dizer algo, mas contentou-se em emudecer quando Lisia lhe lançara um olhar fulminante. Era melhor evitar uma briga do que prolongar um assunto qualquer.

- Ok! - exclamou Remus virando-se na direção de Marcela. Lisia sentiu o sangue subir naquele momento. - A gente se fala, afinal, você vai passar um bom tempo em Londres.

- Com certeza, Remus! - disse Marcela, dando um meio sorriso. Não queria causar problemas no relacionamento do amigo e, quanto mais cedo eles fossem embora, menos desconforto sua presença traria. - Foi um prazer te conhecer, Lisia.

- Idem!

Marcela ficou parada, vendo o casal se distanciar. Sem que Lisia percebe-se, Remus lançou um rápido olhar em sua direção à Marcela. Um dos pontos fortes da relação entre Remus e ela, era que ambos se entendiam até mesmo no silêncio. E aquele silêncio era repleto das mais sinceras desculpas que Marcela fizera questão de aceitar, meneando a cabeça positivamente.

* * *

**P**arecia que conversar no celular era a única solução para James e Lily. Ambos mantinham a mente longe do lugar onde estavam e pareciam mais preocupados em evitar esbarrar nas pessoas e esperar que os sinais, insistentes em se manterem verdes, ficassem vermelhos para continuarem a caminhada que não os levavam a lugar nenhum. Lily chegou a pensar se James estava contando com ela. Haviam passado por diversos pubs e restaurantes e a ruiva pensou cegamente de que ele estava esperando que ela escolhesse algum lugar em que pudessem comer alguma coisa. Seus olhos verdes ergueram-se diversas vezes na direção do moreno que parecia bastante ocupado em girar as chaves nos dedos. Sinal de distração.

O fato de terem se encontrado no metrô parecia surreal demais. Lily havia tido um dia bastante difícil, e nada e nem ninguém saberia dizer as horas em que descarregou os pesos da alma em longas e demoradas lágrimas. Sua sorte, é que seus olhos não inchavam com facilidade e com a ajuda de maquiagem, ela não demorou a parecer inabalável como sempre. Os dias estavam escuros demais, na opinião da ruiva, e estar ao lado de James parecia melhorar tudo de alguma forma.

Desde a época que estudavam juntos, qualquer um que os vissem andando lado a lado na rua principal de Londres acharia que era uma miragem. James e Lily não conseguiam manter-se no mesmo lugar por mais de dez minutos sem se ofenderem. Aquele silêncio era completamente novo e dentro dela uma enorme vontade de falar qualquer coisa estava se tornando crescente a cada instante em que caminhavam em direção ao nada.

James matutava o que estaria acontecendo. Desde que voltara para Londres, parecia que todo seu percurso lhe levava em direção à Lily Evans. Ela poderia achar estranho, ainda mais quando passou os últimos meses de aula fugindo da garota que sempre tivera certeza que algum dia seria sua namorada. Agora, com seus 20 e poucos anos, ele indagava-se o que o destino lhe reservava com relação a garota que parecia completamente tensa ao seu lado. James não sentia-se nervoso e não tinha a mínima vontade de bancar o babaca perto da garota que sempre o incitava a cometer as maiores gafes já conhecidas entre seus amigos. Nem Sirius ganhava do número de micos que o moreno já havia pagado para tentar chamar a atenção da ruiva.

Estar ao lado dela, naquele momento, poderia ser a chance de mostrar a ela que realmente havia mudado e tomado juízo. Agora trabalhava, mesmo que fosse às custas de seu pai, e estava voltando a faculdade para prosseguir com seus estudos. A folga que teve longe da cidade que ele sempre amou, clareou suas idéias fazendo-o se tornar uma pessoa um tanto quanto mais responsável. Claro que alguns dos antigos defeitos permaneciam, mas James Potter sabia que se mantivesse os antigos hábitos, acabaria de mãos abanando e com o mesmo comportamento imbecil de sempre. Intimamente, agradecia por ser o que era atualmente.

Mas, o que parecia ser crucial agora, era tentar manter uma conversa sem brigas com Lily. Parecia impossível, mas ele estava disposto a correr o risco. Ajeitando a ponte dos óculos, ele virou um pouco a cabeça atraindo a atenção da garota que parecia estar em qualquer outro lugar menos alí.

- Está tudo bem, Evans!?

Lily erguera mais a cabeça e fitara James mantendo o silêncio. Seu olhar que sempre parecia vívido, parecia tão obscuro quanto as nuvens que se juntavam anunciando que uma tempestade estaria por vir.

- Está tudo bem, Ja...Potter!

James dera um meio sorriso e coçara a nuca. Ninguém sabia, mas esse era o jeito que indicava que ele estava embaraçado.

- Pode me chamar de James. - disse ele, calmamente. - E não está nada bem. Eu posso não ter falado toda minha vida com você, mas aprendi a ver quando você está bem e quando você está mal.

A famosa maneira de estudar as pessoas, pensou Lily balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Por que eu estaria mal, James? - perguntou ela, sentindo-se mais tranqüila em chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

- A Lily Evans que eu conheço, jamais deixaria o trabalho antes da hora do almoço.

Lily inclinou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto tentava se desviar da atenção redobrada que havia ganhado do moreno que a observava aguardando a resposta. Ele poderia mentir para si mesmo, mas a maneira que ela inclinava a cabeça e enrugava a testa era algo que sempre havia admirado na ruiva. Achava a expressão um tanto quanto fofa.

- Eu tive alguns problemas que você não entenderia! - disse Lily, encolhendo os ombros e evitando-o encará-lo.

- Hum... eu poderia tentar entender se me contar. - James apoiou uma das mãos em uma porta de vidro e a empurrou com gentileza. - Aqui estamos nós!

Ela cruzou a porta e deixara sua visão se expandir por todo o ambiente. Era um pub discreto que tinha um cheiro forte de doce impregnado em todo o canto. As mesas eram dispostas em posições diferentes e as garçonetes vestiam trajes arroxeados com gorros que fizera Lily deixar escapar um sorriso de seus lábios. Era um lugar menos badalado, algo muito distante do que James gostava.

- Desde quando prefere lugares longe da sociedade? - perguntou Lily, com um ar zombeteiro.

- Estou ficando velho, Evans! - disse James, sorrindo.

- Pode me chamar de Lily. - pediu ela, puxando a cadeira e se sentando. Pensou intimamente que não deveria esperar algo gentil vindo de James pois, com certeza o mundo desabaria segundos depois.

- Certo, Lily...- James sentou-se de frente para ela, apoiando os braços na mesa. - O que você tem?

- Acho que estou faminta, James!

- Não mude de assunto! - James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos. - Eu vou entender se não quiser contar comigo, porque simplesmente nunca fui um amigo seu. Mas vamos pensar de maneira positiva. Se eu esbarrei com você duas vezes e ainda tivemos uma noite interessante em um parque de diversões, é por que alguma coisa está acontecendo aqui. Certo?

Lily enrugou a testa, encarando James por alguns segundos. O moreno apertara as mãos enquanto aguardava uma resposta.

- O que você acha que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou a ruiva, ajeitando seu casaco.

- Eu não vou responder! Se eu te disser o que eu penso, você vai me chamar de _gay._

A ruiva rira com o comentário e logo cobrira o rosto com o cardápio que lhe fora entregue.

- Por que te acharia _gay?_

- Pare de soltar indagações, Lily, isso não vai te levar a lugar algum. - brinco James folheando o cardápio.

- Mas eu gostaria de saber. Vai que sua opinião bate com a minha. - Lily abaixou o cardápio e esperava que ele a fitasse.

- Não vai mudar em nada...de verdade.. - James não abaixara o cardápio. Ficou olhando para as linhas sem processar o que realmente queria comer.

- Você acredita em segunda chance, James?

Ele abaixara o cardápio e fitara aqueles olhos verdes. Os olhos que sempre o confortavam de uma maneira inexplicável. James queria saber se, algum dia, Lily havia sentido o mesmo conforto que sentia toda vez que a fitava.

- Depende da situação! - respondeu ele, colocando o cardápio sobre a mesa.

- Você acha que nossa situação é um caso de segunda chance?

James sorriu.

- Nem tivemos a primeira, Lily.

Ela baixou os olhos e juntara as mãos sobre a mesa. James a observou em seu silêncio tentando decifrar o que ela estava pensando no momento. Julgou até que havia dito alguma besteira.

- Disse algo errado? - perguntou ele, minutos depois.

- Não... - ela erguera a cabeça mais uma vez, dando um longo suspiro. - ... nós tivemos nossa primeira chance, James, você ainda não percebeu isso, mas algum dia vai se lembrar.

James a fitou um tanto quanto confuso. Quando ia dizer algo, viu Lily pegar o cardápio mais uma vez. Sinal de que aquele tópico estava encerrado.

- Certo, mas isso não faz com que eu desista da minha pergunta! - James puxou o cardápio das mãos da ruiva, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos incrédula.

- Será que poderíamos comer algo, sr. Potter. Eu saí de casa sem tomar café e nem almocei.

- Saiu por que quis. Sua sorte é que você me encontrou no metrô e conseguiu de graça uma companhia agradável.

- Você nunca foi uma companhia agradável.- retrucou Lily, ficando séria.

- Sério? - James esgueirou-se na direção dela. - Então por que está dividindo essa mesa comigo?

- Matando o tempo! - respondeu Lily, esgueirando-se também. Sentira um calafrio na espinha ao ter James próxima de si. Uma proximidade que nunca existiu. Poderia até ver os contornos do seu rosto que nunca assumira em voz alta, mas sempre achou perfeito.

- Hum...ainda bem que é você que vai pagar a conta. - disse James, calmamente. Queria continuar na posição que estava.

- É mesmo!? Tinha em mente não pagar sua parte para você lavar pratos.

James rira. O senso de humor negro de Lily Evans sempre lhe chamara a atenção. Lembrou-se de como sentira falta daquilo.

- Você é muito boba, sabia!? - questionou James, passando o dedo indicador rapidamente pela ponta do nariz de Lily.

- Er...eu? - ela gelou. James nunca a havia tocado. De nenhuma maneira. Suas bochechas esquentaram por alguns instantes e logo ela se endireitou na cadeira.

- Sim, você! - James abaixara a mão, meio perdido. Queria se dar uns tapas por ter sido um tremendo idiota em ter triscado nela.

- Eu não...você que é um bobo chato e mimado.

- Vamos realmente começar a brigar? Posso ao menos estar de barriga cheia para isso?

Lily o fitou e sorrira.

- Vamos parar com essa ladainha e pedir algo logo.

Os pedidos foram feitos e eles voltaram a se entregar ao silêncio. James passou a se ocupar na limpeza das lentes de seus óculos e Lily com a visão nublada da rua.

- Vai me dizer o que você tem? - retomou James, quando o cheiros dos salgados que pedira tomaram conta de suas narinas.

- Eu não tenho nada, James! - negou ela, puxando o capuccino para si. Como adorava o aroma do café.

- Como você consegue tomar café!? - perguntou James, fazendo uma leve careta.

- Café é ótimo, fique você sabendo! - retrucou Lily. - Não vejo graça em chocolate quente.

- Chocolate quente não faz mal a saúde. Café faz!

Lily inclinou a cabeça e empurrara a xícara na direção de James.

- Prove! Aposto que nunca provou um capuccino.

- Se eu beber, você vai me contar o que você tem?

A garota pensou em puxar a xícara de volta, mas James fora mais rápido.

- Troca justa não!?

- Eu não concordei!

- Mas vai concordar!

James lançou um olhar de desaprovação em direção a xícara e bebericou o líquido com certo desgosto. Odiava café e ninguém no mundo o faria gostar.

- Agora fale...e me pague uma bala de menta depois dessa.

Lily rira com gosto.

- Café é ótimo, ok!? - Lily puxara a xícara de volta e pegara um guardanapo. - Deixa eu limpar sua baba daqui.

- Sua nojenta! - disse James, falsamente bravo.

- Não vou correr o risco de pegar _pereba_ de você.

- Hunf! - James bebericou um pouco do chocolate quente e a fitou em silêncio.

- Que foi?

- Estou esperando você começar a me contar.

- Certo! - Lily endiretou-se na cadeira e o encarou. - Então me responda por que está tão pálido?

- Virei vampiro!

Lily lhe dera um tapa no ombro.

- Estou falando sério!

- Ouch! Não precisa fazer uso da violência. - James levara sua mão até o ombro agredido, sorrindo. - Sério...virei vampiro.

- Jura!? - exclamou a ruiva com desdém.

- Ah! Que menina bravinha! - James puxou o salgado para perto de si e dera uma mordida. - Estou cansado, Lily. Só isso! Fui fazer uns exames semana passada. Frescura!

- Frescura mesmo!?

- Pare de enrugar a testa para mim! - James erguera o olhar e fitara a expressão de Lily. A vontade de apertar a garota era imensa toda vez que ela o olhava daquela maneira. - Total frescura!

Lily balançou a cabeça, aceitando a resposta. James sentiu-se aliviado por ela não ter indagado tanto, pois os resultados nem haviam saído ainda. Mas, como sempre se sentia seguro, não seria nada demais. Com certeza seria algo que seria resolvido a base de vitaminas.

- Agora me diga, o que você tem? - James pegou um guardanapo, limpando a boca ligeiramente. - Você parece triste.

- Ando descrente, James. Você nunca se sentiu assim?

James afastou o prato e a encarou.

- Todos os dias!

Ela não esperava ouvir àquela resposta. James sempre fora cheio de si e decidido. Ouví-lo dizer aquilo, não era algo totalmente normal.

- Por que? - perguntou Lily, calmamente.

- Não sei explicar, Lily. É algo que me pega desprevenido e acaba com meu dia e, pelo visto, deve acontecer isso com você também.

- As coisas em casa andam complicadas e no trabalho também. Estou pensando em desistir.

- Desistir? - James espantou-se. - Lily Evans não desiste.

Ela sorrira. Um sorriso diferente. O sorriso que James sempre desejou que ela lançasse em sua direção.

- Às vezes ela desiste!

- Eu não vou deixar ela desistir. - disse James, totalmente confiante e voltando a bebericar o chocolate quente. - Olhe, tudo que é novo é complicado. Lidar com pessoas é complicado, mas você tem que passar por cima disso. Veja eu, trabalho para meu pai. É um saco mas, enquanto procuro outra coisa, é nessa vida que eu tenho que ficar. - ele dera um longo suspiro e voltara a encarar Lily. - Você não pode desistir, Lily.

- Eu sei que não...mas...

- Promete que não vai desistir. - pediu James, incisivo.

- Por que deveria prometer isso à você? - perguntou Lily, meio desconfiada. As atitudes de James eram de se espantar, completamente.

- Porque se eu souber que você não vai desistir, eu não irei desistir.

O coração dela dera um salto. Ela queria abraçar James por um tempo ininterrupto como uma maneira sensível de agradecer por ele estar tentando fazê-la sentir-se melhor, mas era algo que ela sempre achou impossível. Se um dia James e ela se tocassem, provavelmente iriam se repelir em menos de segundos.

- Por que você voltou, James?

- Eu tinha um assunto em aberto aqui e não poderia deixar mal resolvido. - explicou James encolhendo os ombros.

- Humm...- Lily balançou a cabeça pensativa.- É algo sério?

- Nada que seja impossível de se resolver. - disse James, dando um meio sorriso. - E não desvie da promessa. Vai cumprir?

- Quer que eu te dê meu mindinho para selar a promessa.

- Só quero ver você forte de novo, Evans.

- Me chamar de Evans, ajuda bastante.

- Então o farei daqui por diante.

Lily estendera a mão na direção de James com o dedo mindinho erguido. Ele rira quando a viu parada, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo.

- Eu não vou desistir, por que não quero ver você desistir. Está bom para você!? - perguntou Lily, rindo.

- Está ótimo! - James sorrira e enlaçou seu dedo mindinho ao dela. - Eu não quero ver você desistir, por isso eu não vou desisitir.

Eles se fitaram em silêncio. Uma onda de calor começou a tomar conta de ambos os corpos que pareciam ter a necessidade de estarem juntos naquele instante. O toque poderia ser mínimo, mas eles sabiam que aquele gesto havia mudado tudo. Conhecendo Lily, James estava ciente de que ela faria de tudo só para não vê-lo no chão. Era o que ela sempre fez pelos amigos mais próximos. O moreno só temia por ele. A situação estava difícil e ele não fazia idéia do quão forte seria.

Mas bataria lembrar daquele momento em que Lily e ele se uniram em uma promessa que parecia completamente desimportante. Parecia patético na visão de Lily e demente na visão de James. O que importava, era que Lily havia adquirido uma nova visão para sua situação e, mesmo que não visse mais James ao ultrapassar a porta daquele pub, ela teria certeza que ele havia mudado alguma coisa. James renasceu algo novo dentro dela e, fora naquele momento, que ela se descobriu amorosa demais com relação a ele.

Sentiu-se estúpida, mas seria um pouco tarde para voltar atrás.

**N/A:** _Amorecos, depois de muitos dias, eu estou REALMENTE tentando voltar a ativa. Coloquei na minha lista de desejos tentar terminar essas fics até o final do ano, ainda mais porque a jovenzinha aqui mudou de curso na faculdade e com toda certeza tudo vai ficar muito mais puxado que antes._

_Eu agradeço pela paciência de vocês. Quem tinha me adicionado no orkut, não tem problemas em me adicionar novamente sim, até o orkut eu deletei. Sou muito agradecida por vocês sempre passarem aqui, mesmo eu tendo quase desistido do mundo das fics. Agradeço todas as reviews e espero que essa volta seja contínua como era antes._

_Beijos nas bochechas e até a próxima!_


	15. Capítulo 14

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 14**

**E**mmeline havia acordado com uma energia fora do comum. Embora não estivesse hospedada em casa, a garota nem parecia se importar com a bagunça que se alojava em cada canto do pequeno apartamento que resolvera alugar buscando morar sozinha. Mesmo mantendo-se afastada de Londres, não havia sensação melhor no mundo do que àquela que ela estava sentindo: o prazer de estar de volta. Ela mal conteve um largo sorriso quando abrira os olhos naquele final de tarde, onde dormira plenamente sabendo que estava de volta ao lar.

Ela tinha muitos planos para sua estadia em Londres. Queria curtir as amigas, badalar como sempre gostava e, quem sabe, arranjar um emprego melhor do que a proposta que a trouxe de volta. Seus pais não escondiam o orgulho da única filha e Emmeline não poderia sentir mais orgulho de si por ter batalhado por tudo que tinha sem a ajuda de ninguém, muito menos com a ajuda de seus pais.

Desde que entrara no colegial, Emmeline passou a juntar todo o dinheiro que ganhava para _engordar_ a conta poupança do banco. Mesmo sendo extremamente consumista, Emme teve uma ditadora ao seu lado que sempre a controlava quando a mesma pretendia exceder o limite do cartão de crédito: Lily Evans, a sua melhor amiga. Melhor dizendo, Lily Evans a melhor amiga de todas aquelas meninas que andavam juntas até o último ano da escola. Aquele tempo deixava saudades, mas Emme tinha noção de que as coisas poderiam ser bem melhores agora que estava de volta e que a antiga turma estava prestes a se reunir de verdade. Pelo menos, era o que ela mais almejava sabendo dos riscos que isso poderia trazer.

A esperança se fazia presente no rosto da garota que saíra da cama em um salto. Seus cabelos desgrenhados faziam companhia ao pijama desalinhado e aos pés descalços que pareciam ter levado um choque ao se encontrarem com o soalho extremamente gelado. Emme tomou todo o cuidado para não tropeçar nas suas muitas malas, quando se dirigiu até o banheiro para dar um ânimo no visual. Com toda a calma que tinha, ela despiu-se e se entregou ao chuveiro gelado que logo a despertou sem um mínimo de esforço. Seus olhos estavam apertados e Emme logo lembrou-se de como suas costas doíam devido ao desconforto que sempre sentia quando passava algumas horas presa dentro do avião.

O engraçado era que, nos dois dias anteriores a sua chegada, aquele cansaço todo não pertencia a ela e muito menos fora lembrado. Seus ossos pareciam que estavam se separando conforme a ducha forte batia sobre as costas, ombros e nuca. Ela sentira aos poucos o relaxamento total de seu corpo, enquanto esfregava os cabelos com o habitual shampoo que emanava um cheiro agradável de morango. Com dedos ágeis, ela permitiu que sua mente divagasse para o dia em que voltara a cidade. Seus olhos, agora abertos, pareciam fora de foco quando lembrou de Lily e James bastante extrovertidos naquele parque. Por mais que fosse de se espantar, os dois nunca tiveram aquele tipo de comportamento com relação ao outro e Emme não poderia esconder sua surpresa quando, ao final da noite, ele a presenteara com um ursinho de pelúcia. Se aquilo tivesse acontecido na época em que todos tinham 17 anos, com certeza aquela cena seria um eterno motivo de piadas.

Durante o percurso de volta, Emme conseguira tirar algumas novidades de Sirius, mas nada que a tivesse surpreendido mais do que Lily Evans não estar na faculdade. Quando terminaram a escola, a ruiva havia colocado isso em seu tópico de vida primordial e não era fácil de acreditar que sua melhor amiga apenas estava trabalhando para manter o tempo que lhe sobrava ocupada com algo que realmente não tinha nada a ver com ela. Pensou se ela estava com problemas e anotou mentalmente em dar uma ligada assim que encontrasse roupas decentes perdidas em cada canto daquele apartamento.

Remus aprendiz de médico, ela já tinha idéia. O garoto sempre dava uma de herói para as garotinhas que se safavam machucadas da Educação Física. Emme lembrou-se do quanto às garotas chegavam perto dele para deixá-lo completamente embaraçado. Dos quatro garotos que infernizavam a escola, Remus tinha sido o mais tímido e era grande novidade saber que fora ele o primeiro deles a manter um relacionamento sério e duradouro. Bom, pensou Emme por alguns instantes, Remus sempre fora o número um então não é de se chocar que tenha conseguido tudo primeiro. Ela não deixou de sorrir ao lembrar da tentativa tonta que teve ao tentar roubar um selinho dele bem na noite do baile de formatura. Ainda bem que estava bêbada na noite e não lembrava de muita coisa, mas Alice fazia questão de lembrá-la toda vez que estavam juntos no mesmo espaço.

Mas novidade sempre foi e sempre será Sirius. Mas o que tinha se passado na cabeça dele para casar com Marlene e sair fugido do relacionamento?, indagou Emme ao sair do chuveiro e tateando em busca da toalha. Ela sabia que ele tinha meio que uma queda – um tombo, melhorou ela mentalmente – pela morena de longos cabelos ondulados que tinha o sorriso extremamente arrebatador. De todos, Emme sempre teve a certeza de que Sirius terminaria sendo o único solteiro, com um monte de filhos e pagando pensão a todos eles. Era um pensamento cruel, mas era o mais certo para o futuro daquele que simplesmente não conseguia passar mais de 24 horas longe de um _rabo de saia. _Ele era atraente e tudo mais, mas ele precisava de alguém que o colocasse no lugar e ela imaginou se conseguiria fazer isso.

Alimentar algo por Sirius depois de muito tempo era estranho, porque ela simplesmente conseguia agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo dentro dela. Quando ele foi buscá-la no aeroporto, àquela sensação de borboletas no estômago se fez presente causando uma breve tremedeira em suas pernas. Ele era alto, forte e simpático. E tinha um charme tão forte que de vez em quando ela sentia uma enorme vontade de lhe acertar as fuças para que ao menos ele tentasse ser menos sedutor, mesmo sem querer que isso acontecesse. Sonhadora, ela se fitou no espelhou e tentou imaginar como seria agora. No tempo que esteve fora, eles sempre trocavam _e-mails_ ou torpedos. De todos da turma, Sirius foi o que se fez mais presente e o medo de que tudo fosse diferente e a afligiu de maneira arrebatadora.

Ao caminhar de volta para o quarto, ela lembrou-se do não menos importante James Potter e seu sentimento nada camuflado por Lily Evans. Todas as vezes que ele aparecia com cantadas furadas lançadas a ela, Emme pensava que eram piadas apenas para provocá-la, mas tudo mudou quando ele a convidou para ir ao baile de formatura. Lily recusou óbvio, e desde aquele momento James passou a evitá-la de uma maneira nada esperada fazendo a ruiva crer que o que James alimentava por ela era um ódio mortal. A relação deles era surreal e distante demais e sua mente logo a levou para o episódio no parque de diversões pela segunda vez.

James parecia mais magro e cansado. O sarcasmo que ele costumava ter se dissipou, parecendo que foi doada para Sirius que se tornou mais impertinente do que era antes. Os risos que o moreno sempre lançava na direção de Lily, não foram constantes, pois ele parecia concentrado demais em voltar para casa do que ficar com eles, bancando as crianças que não tiveram infância em público. Emme pensou por alguns segundos que havia algo errado com James, mas logo ponderou sua imaginação insana já que estava exausta demais para analisar como ele estava ou não. Eles nunca tiveram um contato direto e não cabia a ela julgar como James estava ou não. De fato, ele parecia socialmente bem e era isso que lhe bastava notificar.

Depois de uma longa busca por roupas, Emme resolveu fazer uma breve análise sobre Lily Evans. Ela parecia não estar em seu juízo normal ao se submeter em apenas trabalho e deixar de lado os estudos. Mesmo não perguntando, ela já fazia idéia que a amiga não havia desistido completamente da hipótese de estudar, mas era um desejo que parecia muito distante dela. A morena chegou a notar que Lily parecia infeliz e, para se sentir mais aliviada e menos preocupada, culpou mais uma vez o cansaço.

Com olhos atentos, Emme consultou o relógio e lamentou ser tarde e resmungou baixo por ser segunda-feira. Com certeza Alice e Lily estariam trabalhando e ela ficaria mofando em casa até chegar o final de semana. Ela queria fazer algo, nem que fosse ir até a padaria comprar o que não precisava e voltar para o apartamento somente para esticar as pernas. Ela dera uma olhada ao redor e concluiu que morar sozinha era melancólico demais, por mais que emanasse aquela independência toda. A morena jamais crescera com vontade de largar os pais e se seguir seu caminho já que era muito apegada a eles, mas ela tinha o extremo senso de que precisaria aprender logo sobre a vida, antes que corresse o risco de se perder e não ter os pais para recorrer.

E citando _recorrer_, Emme fitara as paredes realmente convicta de que precisaria de alguém que desse uma animada na tinta amarelada que muito lembrava mofo. Mesmo com as luzes acessas, o ambiente parecia opaco demais e isso fora um motivo excelente para ela encher o saco de Sirius na desculpa de querer ajuda para encontrar alguém digno para fazer o apartamento ficar o mais confortável para ela conseguir sobreviver. Sem demora, pegou o celular já sendo pega pela voz de Sirius que parecia ter esperado aquela ligação.

- Fala Emmoline!

A moda _emo_ realmente a irritava e ser chamada daquele jeito a deixava completamente fora de si. Mas, ela poderia esperar qualquer apelido novo vindo de Sirius e, sorrindo, mudou a posição do celular para a outra orelha.

- Adoro quando você me chama assim... – disse ela meio ironicamente, arrancando um risinho desdenhoso do garoto do outro lado da linha.

- Eu sei disse, Emmo, por isso te chamo desse jeito para que você nunca se esqueça de mim. – brincou Sirius, ainda rindo. Irritar garotas era seu ponto forte. Irritar Emmeline era um favor que fazia a ela.

- Como se isso fosse completamente impossível, certo!? – indagou Emmeline com os olhos contraídos imaginando suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Sirius, sufocando-o aos poucos. Às vezes, ela pensava que gostar dele era apenas fruto da sua imaginação, pois passava metade do seu tempo imaginando como seria estrangulá-lo todas as vezes que ele fazia algo que a irritasse.

- De fato, me senti completamente importante agora. – disse ele, todo cheio de si. – O que deseja a essa hora, Vance?

- Como eu sei que você é completamente cheio dos contatos, preciso que me dê um número de alguém que possa pintar meu apartamento.

Sirius dera uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha, fazendo Emme ficar aturdida. Qual seria a graça de pedir alguém para pintar seu apartamento?

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, certo?

- Desde quando pedir alguém para pintar minhas paredes é sinônimo de piada?

- Emme, quem pintou as paredes de onde estou morando agora foi James, Remus e eu. Para que pedreiro? Você vai gastar dinheiro à toa.

Realmente. Emme lembrou-se do quanto sua mãe resmungava toda vez que contratava alguém para arrumar alguma coisa na casa cobrando um absurdo e não fazendo nada direito.

- 'Tá! Pode até ser, mas James, Remus e você não viriam até aqui pintar todas as paredes do meu apartamento. Além disso, vai além de cores. Tem um papel de parede horrível no banheiro que me dá até medo.

- Até poderíamos ir, mas tem que ter comida, bebida, ou melhor, um churrasco de boas-vindas à Emmeline Vance.

Foi à vez de ela rir. Sirius realmente não devia saber o que era morar em um cubículo.

- Churrasco não se faz em apartamento seu idiota, só se eu tivesse uma cobertura. E, outra, se vocês vierem aqui pintar minhas paredes ficaria extremamente grata por economizar dinheiro.

- Mas eu não sei se Remus e James estarão desocupados. – Sirius enrugara a testa. - Eu vou estar!

Emme fizera uma pausa para pensar. Ficar sozinha com Sirius parecia interessante, mas ela logo se lembrou do quanto ele a deixava embaraçada mesmo que lançasse o mesmo nível de ironias na direção dele.

- Tem como você conversar com eles? – perguntou Emme, escondendo um suspiro. Suas bochechas esquentaram por isso.

- Eu posso tentar, mas não garanto nada. – Sirius fizera uma pausa seguida de outro risinho. Aquele risinho que provava que ele havia pensado em algo fora do comum. – Chame as garotas!

Emme arregalara os olhos, surpresa.

- Que meninas, Sirius? – perguntou Emme, confusa. – Eu não vou fazer da minha casa um bordel de corpos pintados, fique você sabendo disso.

- Eu adoraria pintar você!

- Filho da...

- Eu concordo, minha mãe não presta mesmo.

Sirius deixou que sua gargalhada ecoasse do outro lado da linha, fazendo Emme acompanhá-lo, mas não com muito entusiasmo.

- As meninas a que me refiro é Lily, Lice e Lene. Vamos fazer uma turma de pintores para deixar sua parede uma beleza.

- Hum... Você está disposto a encarar Lene depois do que você fez?

- Eu estou disposto a tudo, Vance. Nada me faz parar e você sabe disso.

Emme mudara o celular de orelha mais uma vez, deixando expressar seu nervosismo. Seria Lene e Sirius, Lily e James, Lice, Remus e ela. Grande turma.

Ou melhor, parzinhos.

- Acho que não vai ser uma boa idéia, Sirius. Você e Marlene provavelmente vão se matar e Lily e James nem se fala.

- Não custa tentar e, outra, faz tempo que não ficamos todos juntos.

- Nós nunca ficamos juntos sem nos matar.

- Seria uma boa hora!

- Sirius, ninguém foi amigo durante a escola. Não faz sentido.

- Então, deixa que eu convido o povo mais difícil. Você apenas cuida da Evans.

- E o que me diz de Alice?

- É só levar Frank de tira-colo.

- Parece justo!

- Totalmente! – concordou Sirius. – Sábado às nove?

- Perfeito!

- Estaremos aí então! Consegue sobreviver com essas paredes mundanas?

Emme riu e olhara para as paredes. Ela poderia sobreviver chegando em casa apenas para dormir.

- Acho que consigo sobreviver! – finalizou ela, deixando escapar um riso.

* * *

**A**o saírem do _pub_ a noite já caíra e o vento do Outono parecia mais cortante que o normal. Lily lançara um olhar rápido para cima, assegurando-se de que não choveria até ela estar segura dentro de casa. O movimento nas ruas não estava frenético e as luzes baixas já tomavam conta das ruas que agregavam aqueles que queriam se aliviar do estress que toda segunda-feira acabava rendendo. Suas mãos estavam seguras nos bolsos do casaco enquanto caminhava ao lado de James em direção ao metrô. Pelas ruas cruzadas, a ruiva sabia que poderia muito bem pegar um ônibus, mas ela estava querendo aproveitar a companhia dele para compensar os dias em que não teve notícia alguma do rapaz.

_Compensar refletiu_ ela dando uma olhada de canto na direção de James. Ele parecia preocupado em não manter contato com ela, depois do que haviam conversado dentro daquele _pub_. Era estranho que em um momento eles pareciam duas pessoas normais conversando e, em um estalar, se tornassem dois estranhos que não faziam questão em se encarar. Lily estava sentindo a garganta ficar seca e seus punhos se fecharam provando a imensa vontade que estava de conversar.

_Conversar_, sua mente parecia gritar ao lembrar que ela e ele não costumavam conversar. Era um fiasco manter uma conversa civilizada com James e, vendo que isso estava sendo mudado aos poucos, Lily não queria que acabasse. Não daquele jeito frio e distante. Talvez quando se dessem as costas, ela não seria capaz de telefonar ou passar na casa dos Potter para saber se o filho deles estava bem, porque simplesmente não era do seu feitio. Mas a vontade de estar perto parecia crescer de maneira angustiante em seu peito que pareceu paralisar quando ele finalmente a fitara com seus olhos castanhos que pareciam ter ganhado um ar tristonho completamente fora do habitual.

- Vai para casa agora?

A voz dele havia soado rouca e descompromissada. O James que se preocupava com seu bem-estar, parecia ter ido embora e isso deixou Lily completamente desconcertada.

- Irei! – respondeu Lily, ainda com as mãos seguras nos bolsos do casaco, fazendo um grande esforço para não encará-lo.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe?

Ela parou de andar e fitou James nos olhos com certo inconformismo. Ela sentira uma raiva possuir seu corpo, uma raiva que a muito tempo não sentia. Que diabos James pensa que está fazendo?

- James, o que acontece com você?

Os músculos do corpo de James se enrijeceram diante da acusação. Ele não sabia o que de fato estava acontecendo. Só estava agindo da maneira que lhe convinha.

- Como assim? – devolveu ele, confuso.

- Esse seu repentino interesse de querer minha companhia. – Lily enrugara a testa, mas James nem prestara atenção ao gesto.

- Interesse repentino de querer sua companhia? – James rira desgostosamente. – Como sempre presunçosa.

- Não estou sendo presunçosa, James. – corrigiu Lily, tentando manter toda a calma possível.

- Não!? – James indagou alteando uma sobrancelha. – Como me explica o eterno fato de você sempre achar que tudo o que eu faço é em torno de você?

Lily encolhera os ombros. Ela não deveria ter começado àquela discussão sem nexo. Aquilo poderia durar longos minutos de acusações e xingamentos e ela não estava no pique para isso.

- James, eu só quero saber por que está aqui comigo agora. – Lily falou calmamente tomando todo o cuidado para que aquelas palavras entrassem com cuidado na mente de James.

Ele a fitou. Aquele olhar que estudava toda a face inexpressiva da garota diante dele. James viu que as mãos dela estavam seguras dentro do casaco e vira finos sinais de rubor nas bochechas desprotegidas do vento. Mas, ao fitar os olhos dela, ele teve a certeza de que sua companhia estava criando indagações extremas para ela. Lily estava séria e ao mesmo tempo calma. Fator inédito, pensou ele chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Saber disso é importante para você?

James não sabia o que responder. Ele não sabia por que estava agindo daquela maneira e queria uma explicação das razões que o fizera se encontrar com Lily naquela tarde. Realmente, parecia que tudo o levava na direção dela, mesmo que tivesse mantido certo afastamento depois do episódio do parque de diversões.

Ela, no entanto, queria respostas. Queria saber por que do nada ele se interessava por seus problemas. Por suas crises. Por que simplesmente não a deixava sozinha? Ela sabia muito bem tomar conta de seus problemas e, mesmo que ele tentasse ajudar, Lily não se sentia confortável. O medo de depender da companhia de James era tão grande, que ela manteve a distancia dele caso ele resolvesse tocá-la.

- Se não importasse não estaria perguntando. – Lily o fitou com veemência. Sua garganta estava ficando seca a cada minuto. Ela queria falar. Queria soltar tudo que sentia, mesmo que não estivesse sentindo absolutamente nada.

- Lily... Eu simplesmente não sei o que te responder. – James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos enquanto se afundava naqueles olhos absurdamente claros.

- Então faz por fazer?

- Não foi isso o que eu queria dizer.

- Mas pretende certo? – Lily disse com certa ironia. – Você ainda tem raiva de mim por causa do baile de formatura.

- Pare de distorcer o que estou dizendo. – pediu James, começando a se irritar. – E eu não tenho raiva de você por causa disso. Nem lembrava mais para dizer a verdade.

- Não estou distorcendo o que você está dizendo. – retrucou Lily, impaciente. – Quero que me responda o que perguntei sem ladainhas. O que faz aqui comigo, James?

- Parece que você não se lembra que nos encontramos, que ofereci algo para comermos juntos e conversar. E, a parte mais importante, foi quando você aceitou e provavelmente você deve ter esquecido também. – James olhou para cima, como se estivesse revendo todo a sua tarde. – Estou muito errado? Se você não quisesse não teria vindo. E como você está aqui, eu também quero saber por quê.

Eles se fitaram em silêncio. Parecia que estava sendo difícil ambos admitirem que estivessem apreciando a companhia um do outro, as conversas e as risadas que nunca tiveram oportunidade de dividir. Parecia mais justo jogar a culpa em alguém do que neles mesmos, pois seria o mais correto para fugir do que eles tinham realmente a dizer e do que realmente sentiam quando estavam próximos.

- Porque eu queria companhia. – respondeu Lily incisiva. – Eu queria ter com quem conversar, só não esperava que me mandassem você.

- E desde quando você tem interesse em conversar comigo?

- James, isso não vai ficar em torno de você. – disse Lily, quase musicalmente. – Não fui eu que comecei com isso.

- Você me ligou na noite do parque!

- Eu queria saber se você estava bem! – respondeu Lily, secamente. Aquilo estava começando a machucar. – Mas você me chamou para sair e...

- E você aceitou novamente! – interrompeu-a James com energia.

Ela tirou os cabelos da face, sentindo a irritação e o encarou com dignidade.

- Você quem me deu o urso sem eu pedir, James.

James não lembrava do urso. Se tivesse lembrado, com toda a certeza acreditaria que Lily tivesse jogado no lixo mais próximo. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao lembrar que tinha feito aquilo e sentiu-se um estúpido por ter esquecido. Pela demora de sua resposta e a visível maneira com que ficou desconfortável. Lily notou que ele havia esquecido e, do nada, lhe dera as costas.

- Hey, Lily, onde você vai? – perguntou James, acordando dos seus pensamentos e caminhando atrás dela.

- Estou indo para casa, Potter!

_Potter!_ Pela primeira vez, ser chamado daquele jeito doeu como se estivesse sido acertado no estômago.

- Espera! – ele a alcançou com extrema facilidade. Parecia que Lily havia esquecido que ele tinha sido o capitão do time de futebol da escola. – Me escuta!

- Eu não tenho nada para escutar. – disse ela, bruscamente.

- Eu esqueci do urso, mas pensei que não tivesse sido grande coisa.

Ela virou-se de uma maneira que parecia ter levado uma eternidade. Não fitou James e nem dera indícios de aceitar desculpas.

- E por que você deduziu isso?

- Nada do que faço ou deixei de fazer você aprecia. – respondeu James, simplesmente. – Por que lembraria de um urso?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fitando-o com serenidade.

- Porque foi o ato mais sincero que você teve com relação a minha pessoa, James. – respondeu ela, ajeitando a bolsa nos ombros. Sentira o coração palpitar muito forte quando ele a fitou de maneira ressentida. – Eu preciso ir! A gente se _esbarra_ por aí!

- Lily...

- Não precisa se preocupar ou se desculpar, James. – ela lhe dera uma palmadinha no ombro. – Eu sei que você se sente desvalorizado e eu meio que ajudei nisso. Eu só quero que perceba o que está fazendo agora. No que você pensa agora. Ficaria tudo muito mais fácil.

- Mas eu não venho pensando em muita coisa ultimamente, Lily.

- Acho que é hora de começar!

Ela virou-se mais uma vez, deixando que seu perfume suave invadisse as narinas de James. Ela se sentia frustrada e estranhamente vazia. Deixar ele para trás, depois do tempo que haviam passado juntos, estava sendo doloroso demais. _Por que tinha que aceitar, sua idiota?,_ pensou ela abraçando o próprio corpo na tentativa de se proteger da ventania. Sua cabeça girava a mil por hora e uma vontade de vomitar fizera suas pernas cederem um pouco. Não é possível que James estivesse mexendo tanto com ela. Teria que voltar a ser durona, mesmo que desligasse o celular para não atender James caso ele ligasse.

_Esperançosa_, a vozinha irritante que se fazia presente nos momentos inoportunos, passou a perseguir a ruiva a caminho da casa. Antes de atravessar a rua, ela virou-se para trás e pôde ver James fitando suas costas com o celular _pendurado_ na orelha. Ele parecia tagarelar demais, mas ela não fizera questão de notar. Com certeza estaria se gabando de alguma coisa e ela não queria acrescentar mais isso ao seu desespero.

Mas se pudesse, voltaria até onde ele estava. Seu coração pulsava com extrema força parecendo que iria saltar pela sua boca a qualquer instante. Ao atravessar a rua, ela tinha absoluta certeza de que não veria mais James. Soava de maneira reconfortante, mas não parecia justo. Suas mãos suaram só de imaginar não conversar com ele mais e sentiu-se patética por isso.

Só que algo dentro dela já avisava que nada era mais como antes. A antiga Lily havia desaparecido com a necessidade que ela vinha sentindo de não estar ao lado de James o tempo todo. Lembrou-se da promessa que fizeram. Será que havia tido algum valor? _Provavelmente não_, pensou ela avistando a entrada da estação e descendo as escadas com extrema lerdeza.

A única coisa que pensava agora, era de se afundar nos travesseiros e não pensar em mais nada. Queria que o sentimento de estar possivelmente gostando de James se dissipasse, mas ela já temia que fora pega pelo sentimento mais atordoador que já ouvira falar: o amor.

* * *

**N/A:** _Era para eu ter voltado mais cedo, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas vejam o lado positivo: consegui ter três capítulos em mãos então a probabilidade de eu me atrasar será mínima. Pelo menos é isso que eu espero, pq estou de saco cheio de internet._

_Agradeço as todos vcs que passaram por aqui: DivM, Mila Xavier,Cuca Malfoy,IfallibleGirl, ceelah. Obrigada mesmo por terem paciência em me esperar e sempre - de alguma forma- me deixarem essas reviews que me fazem pensar MENOS em largar as minhas fics._

_Beijos, até a próxima e ótima semana! _


	16. Capítulo 15

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 15**

**  
****J**ames subira as escadas um tanto quanto tenso. Ainda tinha preso na mente a feição decepcionada de Lily Evans e isso o deixou bastante inquieto. Queria ter a oportunidade de pedir desculpas a ela, mas com certeza não conseguiria reunir toda a coragem que precisava. Questionou-se durante todo o caminho por ter sido tão estúpido e nada lisonjeiro com a ruiva. Ela com certeza não iria querer mais vê-lo e, intimamente, James torcia para que mais uma jogada do destino acontecesse entre eles.

Era quarta-feira quando ele saíra de casa cedo em direção ao hospital. Estava muito bem trajado, pois iria ao trabalho assim que soubesse do resultado do seu exame. James não parecia concentrado no assunto, mesmo que a voz de Remus tivesse sido completamente incisiva do outro lado da linha. No fundo, ele queria acreditar que não tinha o que temer. Com certeza era falta de alguma vitamina idiota no sangue que seria recuperada com um belo prato de salada. Ele nunca havia ficado doente e sua mãe era muito grata por isso.

De fato, ele não sabia o que o levou a fazer o exame. Tinha dias que se sentia cansado demais e bastante sonolento. Por mais que dormisse cedo, parecia que não era o bastante, pois sempre despertava fadigado. Suas pernas costumavam doer quando caminhava por algumas horas e seu nível de concentração estava muito baixo para quem manjava de todos os assuntos com a inteligência de um sábio. James sabia que tinha algo errado e nada melhor do que saber para poder prevenir. Sua inteligência e seu feitio perspicaz não poderiam se esvair de seu cérebro já que essas duas características eram garantias para que se desse bem no ramo em que trabalhava.

Ao entrar no elevador, James passou a tamborilar os dedos nas paredes tentando não pensar no que o aguardava. Se fosse algo realmente grave, teria que agüentar o falatório maçante de seus pais pela falta de cuidados que ele vinha tendo consigo mesmo. Ele poderia argumentar claro, mas nada justificaria o fato dele estar doente. Por alguns segundos, ele imaginou sua mãe berrando e torceu para que não desse nada grave. Em um movimento automático, ele chegou a pegar o celular imaginando que Lily tivesse mandado alguma mensagem. Com certeza, ela estaria fazendo de tudo para esquecê-lo. Extremamente digno, concordou ele, ultrapassando as portas de metal e avistando Remus não muito distante da recepção do andar superior. O lugar estava vazio e silencioso demais. James odiava todo aquele clima hospitalar e sempre dizia que passar tempo com sua avó era muito mais divertido.

Remus não demorou muito para encontrá-lo e caminhou em sua direção com as mãos dentro do jaleco. Pela expressão do amigo, de certo James receberia uma grande bomba.

- Quantos dias tenho de vida? – perguntou James, em um tom brincalhão. Remus não sorriu. – O que foi?  
- Com essas coisas não se brinca, espertalhão. – retrucou Remus, ainda de expressão fechada.  
- E você queria que eu dissesse o quê? – James encolhera os ombros, fitando o amigo com certa superioridade. – Não venha pagar de esperto para cima de mim, Lupin, o que eu tenho?  
- Eu não sei! – respondeu Remus, sem demora. – O doutor está te esperando, venha comigo.  
- Quanta formalidade! – exclamou James, dando um empurrão de leve no amigo.

Eles caminharam por um longo corredor de paredes tão brancas que James sentira seu estômago revirar. Algumas enfermeiras passavam e cumprimentavam Remus, fazendo-o debochar do amigo para quebrar aquele clima de silêncio total. Seus olhos perambulavam de um lado para o outro e, conforme avançavam, os ombros do rapaz ficavam tensos indicando que estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Você está me levando para o inferno, Remus? – perguntou James, desviando de uma maca que atrapalhara seu trajeto.  
- Se acalme James! É logo aqui!

Era a última sala do corredor. Se ele soubesse, teria subido pela escada de emergência.

- Entre! Doutor Jacob está à sua espera!  
- Você não vai entrar? – perguntou James, alteando uma sobrancelha.  
- Quando eu tiver minha sala e estiver formado, quem sabe eu não esteja à sua espera para puxar sua orelha. – disse Remus, abrindo a porta e dando espaço para James passar. – Boa sorte!

James meneou a cabeça displicente e entrou na sala que parecia muito mais branca que as paredes do corredor. À sua frente, estava um senhor com a barba da mesma cor do seu jaleco: branco. James indagou-se qual seria a graça de passar a vida usando aquela cor completamente sem graça.

- James Potter?

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sente-se por favor!

Puxando a cadeira de maneira desconfortável, James sentou-se apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa muito bem organizada do doutor Jacob. Seus olhos ainda perambulavam curiosos de um lado para o outro e só parou quando o senhor à sua frente colocou um envelope ainda lacrado sobre a mesa.

- É normal vocês passarem esse clima de terror aos pacientes?

Jacob sorriu acolhedor. Ele não parecia assustador. Parecia até jovial demais para sua idade. James imaginou que ele teria vinte anos de carreira e que sua esposa e filhos já o teriam abandonado faz tempo. _Que pensamento cruel_, frisou James para si mesmo observando o doutor abrir o envelope.

- Na verdade, é o clima do hospital que já trazem os pacientes em pânico. – explicou Jacob, colocando os óculos pequenos e analisando as três folhas diante de James.  
- Vocês deveriam ser agradáveis, ainda mais quando anunciam mortes.

James estava tentando se acalmar de alguma forma e a única maneira de fazer isso, ela falar mal dos médicos dos hospitais.

- Parece que vocês não sentem muito...- continuou James, ficando mais tenso do que já estava. Por que não dizer logo o que ele tem?  
- Anemia! – disse Jacob, cortando James. – Muito forte!  
- Era exatamente sobre isso a que me referia, parece que vocês gostam de dar notícias ruins. – James coçou ligeiramente a testa, enquanto Jacob ainda fitava os exames.  
- Na verdade não gostamos, mas ganhamos para dar notícias como essas. – Jacob abaixou as folhas e fitou James com censura. – O que vem comendo?

_Bolacha, chocolate, pizza... _James não falaria isso ao doutor nem que pagassem muito a ele para isso.

- Na verdade, venho comendo muito pouco! – explicou James, calmamente.  
- Sente muito sono? Dores nas pernas? Fadiga?  
- O tempo todo! – respondeu James, verdadeiro. Odiava se sentir daquele jeito e queria uma solução rápida.  
- Hum...

Jacob puxou algumas folhas para si e passou a escrever nelas. Malditas sejam as letras dos médicos.

- Sr. Potter, você será submetido a novos exames e a uma dieta para sair dessa anemia. Ela já está muito forte e não queremos que seu quadro fique mais grave.  
- Grave em que sentido? – perguntou James, calmamente.  
- Leucemia é um dos principais problemas.

James sentira o estômago revirar mais uma vez. Ter leucemia sem antes ter se formado era algo extremamente absurdo. E era câncer. James não se via tendo câncer.

- Certo! – James parecia ter perdido o fio da meada. Parecia que uma tristeza o havia engolfado sem nenhuma piedade. – Que exames são esses?

O doutor explicou tudo com muita cautela para James que parecia distante demais para assimilar o que tinha que fazer. Ao término, ele só se tocou de que ainda estava no consultório quando Jacob abrira a porta esperando-o sair.

- Se você cumprir essa dieta, não tem com que se preocupar.

- Pode deixar que irei cumprí-la, doutor. Eu moro com um aspirante a médico, não vai ser tão complicado.  
- Aspirante? Quem seria o afortunado?  
- Remus Lupin!  
- Oh! Meu ajudante favorito! Ele tem futuro!

James dera um meio sorriso, mas ele teve a certeza que lançara um completamente sem vontade.

- Eu também acho!  
- Bom... Nos vemos semana que vem, certo!?  
- Correto!

Ao sair da sala, James parou por alguns instantes com a cabeça apoiada na parede. Anemia? Isso só poderia ser brincadeira. Sua mãe o encheria até não poder mais e, com certeza, pediria para que ele voltasse para casa.

E, definitivamente, era algo que ele não queria.

- Algo de muito errado?

James erguera a cabeça na direção da voz e vira Remus com a famosa expressão de preocupação. Seus olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam e aquilo era sinal de que não conseguiria mentir.

- Anemia!  
- Eu desconfiava!  
- Então por que não me disse? – perguntou James, abobalhado.  
- Você iria acreditar em mim? – perguntou Remus, firmemente.  
- Provável que não!  
- Ótimo! – finalizou Remus, começando a caminhar. Sem muita escolha, James passou a acompanhá-lo. – Você só vai precisar de vitaminas...  
- Muitas delas! – cortou James erguendo a receita que Jacob havia lhe passado.  
- Logo você não vai ter mais isso. Nem se preocupe!

James sentira a mão do amigo apertar com força seu ombro. Com toda certeza, Remus ficaria atento para saber se ele cumpria a dieta. Somente assim, ele conseguiu seguir para o trabalho um pouco mais seguro mas com uma coisa em mente: não dizer nada aos seus pais antes que fosse necessário.

* * *

**L**ily já estava guardando suas coisas quando o celular tocou. Sua sorte é que nenhuma das outras garotas com quem trabalhava estava por perto garantindo um pouco mais de privacidade. O celular se agitava furiosamente sobre a mesa e a ruiva tentou ser o mais rápida que pode para atender a ligação a tempo. Sem pensar muito, pegou sua bolsa, trancou o armário e pegou o objeto que só faltava gritar o nome de Alice. Pelo horário em que a amiga estava ligando ela logo supôs que alguma bomba vinha por aí.

- Hey, Alice!  
- EU VOU CASAR!

Um grito ensurdecedor fez com que Lily desse um salto de onde estava sentada. Ela demorou alguns segundos para dar uma resposta, pois Alice continuava a repetir eufórica que iria casar. Realmente, a notícia era uma bomba. Era quase um vulcão em erupção.

- Alice, calma! – pediu Lily, esticando a mão direita na direção do celular, como se estivesse falando com Alice em carne e osso.  
- Ain! Desculpe Lils, mas estou tão feliz...

Ela pode ouvir barulho de salto do outro lado da linha. Alice realmente estava muito feliz.

- Quando Frank te pediu?  
- Agora!  
- E aposto que fugiu dele para me contar, certo!?  
- Você é um gênio. - respondeu Lice, rindo afoita. Estava vivendo seu sonho. O sonho de se ver casada com Frank. - Eu fui pega de surpresa, amiga. Eu estava aqui jogada assistindo TV quando ele chegou com um buquê de rosas lindo. Ele me pediu em casamento, Lils, eu não acredito nisso.

Nem Lily acreditou por alguns segundos, mas era óbvio que Alice e Frank terminariam casados, afinal, eles eram vistos como o casal perfeito desde a época de escola e nada conseguiu mudar essa isso.

- Parabéns, Lice! – Lily tentou introduzir o mesmo ânimo que a amiga, mas percebeu que seu esforço não tinha sido o suficiente. Seu ânimo não era dos melhores, desde que não ouvira mais falar de James.  
- E você não sabe... – Alice parecia muito mais entusiasmada agora. – Já escolhemos os padrinhos.

_Sinal de perigo, _pensou Lily enrugando a testa.

- Quem serão os padrinhos?  
- Você promete que não vai ficar muito brava?  
- Por que ficaria?  
- Bom... Você sabe que Frank é amigo do James e...

James. Como sempre James. Será que ele não poderia sumir como fizera na última vez?

- Escolhemos James, Sirius, Emmeline e você.

Parecia até que tinha sido combinado, matutou Lily movendo-se desconfortável na cadeira.

- Eu fico lisonjeada, mas...  
- Eu não vou aceitar recusa, Lils. Você é minha amiga e quero você lá no altar comigo. – Alice mais ordenou do que pediu. Ela queria Lily como sua madrinha e nada modificaria seu desejo.  
- Lice, eu não me dou bem nem com Sirius e nem com o James. Você quer que eu estrague tudo?  
- Ouvi dizer que James e você estão se dando bem! – disse Alice, incisiva.  
- Boatos! – respondeu Lily, voltando a ficar em pé e pegando o restante das coisas.  
- Lils, você sabe que não me engana. – Alice parecia mais calma. Na verdade, ela notou que a voz da amiga havia se tornado distante assim que ela dissera o nome de James. – O que houve?  
- Não houve nada, Lice.  
- Ele foi rude com você?  
- Já disse que não houve nada. – insistiu Lily, alisando a testa nervosamente. – Lice, eu fico feliz que tenha me convidado para ser sua madrinha, mas não vai dar certo. Você sabe disso.  
- Você nem quer tentar, Lils?

A voz chateada de Alice fez com que Lily fosse possuída por um sentimento completo de culpa. Não queria decepcionar a amiga, mas estar no mesmo ambiente que James não era o planejado. Ela queria ficar longe o bastante do rapaz que ainda lhe causava raiva.

- Olhe, teremos um jantar na sexta com os padrinhos. Queria que você viesse, pois acredito que pelo menos assim iremos saber se vai dar certo ou não. – continuou Alice, depois da pausa longa que Lily dera. – Tentaria por mim?

Lily sabia que não tinha o que pensar, mas pensou. Ela não estava pronta para ver James. Não estava pronta para ter que olhar para aquele ogro insensível. Mas era sua amiga que precisava dela e não ele. Lily sabia que não poderia dar mancada com Alice. Não por culpa de James Potter.

- Estarei aí, Lice!

Lily ouvira o barulho de salto mais uma vez.

- Prometo que não vai se arrepender, Lils. – disse Alice, realmente muito agradecida.

_E eu espero o mesmo_, mentalizou Lily, colocando a bolsa no ombro e rumando para a saída da pequena empresa.

- Que horas preciso estar aí? – perguntou Lily, tentando se mostrar absolutamente interessada.  
- Sexta às 8 horas. – disse Alice com energia. – Pode usar qualquer traje, não tem problema.  
- Tudo bem, estarei aí lá pelas oito.  
- Certo! – Alice sorriu contagiante. – Obrigada mesmo!  
- Por nada, Lice!

Ao finalizar a ligação, Lily nunca se sentira tão mal por estar mentindo para si mesma. Não seria nada interessante dividir a mesma mesa com James. O mesmo espaço. A pior parte era imaginar se ele seria o par dela na Igreja e isso já era bastante óbvio, pois Emmeline era quem sempre se deu melhor com Sirius.

Por via das dúvidas, Lily preferiu não adiantar o sofrimento e seguiu para casa. Antes de pegar o metrô, passou na padaria próxima do serviço acabando por comprar doces de todos os tipos.

Esse seria a única maneira dela sobreviver à memória de James Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** _Amorecosss! Cheguei duas semanas depois, mas cheguei. Você não fazem idéia da minha preguiça interna de vir aqui postar fic. Mas acho que a pior parte é tentar corrigir e melhorar o capítulo. Acho que perdi o costume, pois venho odiando muito fazer isso._

_Todo caso, estou postando essa fic e para quem gosta de Twilight, acabei de postar uma short fic sobre Edward/Bella. Aviso que não ficou aquelas coisas, mas ficaria feliz se vocês pudessem passar por lá._

_Agradeço as reviews lindas como sempre : Naa Potter, Danny, Mila Xavier, Pandora, Thaty. Obrigada por se fazerem presentes aqui e estou tentando me habituar ao clima de fandom mais uma vez._

_Beijos e bom final de semana!_


	17. Capítulo 16

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 16**

**A**o revelar o último rolo de filme, Marcela sentira sua barriga roncar. Desde que acordara, passou metade do seu tempo concentrada nas fotos que havia tirado durante seus cinco dias hospedadas em Londres. Mesmo sentindo que não havia material suficiente, parecia que a morena estava na cidade por muitos meses. Não tinha muito com quem conversar e, desde o episódio entre Remus e sua namorada, ela evitou retornar todas as ligações que o rapaz fizera durante aqueles dias em intervalos de uma e uma hora. Era óbvio que estava se sentindo horrível, mas ela não queria acabar arranjando outro desconforto entre o casal que parecia estar muito bem.

E sua única distração, foi se ocupar com suas fotografias.

Passava metade do seu tempo em parques, avenidas que achava interessantes, monumentos. Haviam muitas coisas que chamavam a atenção de Marcela, mas mesmo assim sua mente insistia guiá-la para o rosto ingênuo de Remus. Ela havia planejado todo seu retorno à cidade e parecia que absolutamente nada daria certo. Só em pensar nisso, ela já sentia uma onda melancólica percorrer sua espinha. Marcela tinha muitas coisas para conversar com Remus, mas a essência de Lisia_ assassina-de-amigas-do-namorado_, não parecia muito disposta a lhe ceder espaço e o mais justo que ela poderia fazer, era deixá-lo em paz.

Cautelosamente, ela pendurou duas fotografias no pequeno varal que havia montado com esparadrapo para não sujar as paredes do hotel. Enquanto procurava um apartamento que coubesse em sua renda, Marcela teria que se contentar em viver naquele ambiente mesquinho que sua mãe fizera questão de pagar. A sra. Lindley não acreditava que a profissão de sua filha desse certo e, antes da garota partir, frisou a mensagem que estaria de portas abertas para recebê-la em menos de três meses. Isso havia soado como um prazo, e Marcela tremeu na base só de se imaginar voltando para aquela cidade litorânea minúscula e sem graça. Ela tinha que fazer tudo dar certo nem que passasse vinte quatro horas do seu dia trabalhando.

Tirando os óculos de proteção, Marcela cruzou os braços e ficou observando as fotos no geral. Havia um casal de velhinhos se beijando, pássaros voando como loucos pela extensão da praça principal londrina, uma barraca de cachorro-quente muito da inusitada que acabou acendendo ainda mais a fome que sentia. Marcela era o tipo de garota que se movia de acordo com o humor e, ao dar mais uma checada nas fotos, não demorou a perceber como elas estavam meio escuras e opacas. No fundo, ela estava triste, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Queria seguir em frente sem lembrar de que Remus estava respirando o mesmo ar que ela.

Seu estômago logo voltou a avisá-la de que precisava de comida. Na verdade, Marcela estava com uma louca vontade de comer um lanche enorme já que nem se dera ao trabalho de pedir o café da manhã. Sentia-se exausta, claro, mas de barriga vazia ela sabia perfeitamente que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Ainda mais por ser sexta, o dia em que mais encontrava agito através das boates que se enlaçavam em um ritmo frenético expandindo no ar as luzes e o aroma da sedução. Pensando dessa forma, ela até havia cogitado a possibilidade de sair para dançar, mas sozinha realmente não rolaria.

Se desfazendo dos seus instrumentos, Marcela fora ao banheiro dar uma checada no espelho. Seus olhos vívidos estavam desfocados devido as manchas roxas e marcantes em volta deles e sua face estava tão pálida que parecia que a luz do Sol não batia ali por uma eternidade. Seus cabelos - agora compridos e emoldurados por uma longa franja - estavam com os fios completamente saltados já que fizera o erro de dormir com eles molhados. A única solução para tudo aquilo, seria amarrar as madeixas e proteger os olhos com óculos escuros. E nos lábios, nada como um _gloss_ para dizer que seu rosto delicado como de uma boneca de porcelana tinha um pouco mais de vislumbre.

Caminhando lentamente de volta ao quarto, ela pegou sua bolsa e dera uma checada na carteira. Suspirou longamente ao lembrar que a grana estava curta e já se imaginou trabalhando feito uma louca na semana que vem. Mas ela não queria se entregar ao estress antes da hora, ainda mais estando faminta. Vendo que tinha dinheiro suficiente, ela pegou seu casaco, jogou a bolsa no ombro e logo partira cruzando os corredores do hotel até sua liberdade momentânea.

O vento frio lhe cortou a face com surpresa e ela não hesitou em baixar a cabeça para se proteger do inevitável. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam com violência enquanto tentava manter as mãos seguras nos bolsos. Marcela havia se esquecido completamente como o outono, assim como o inverno, eram rigorosos demais em Londres. Embora na Carolina do Norte não fosse muito diferente, ela tinha que confessar que estava congelando muito mais. Odiava o frio, preferia o céu caloroso que a fazia se sentir cem por cento mais animada e altamente disposta.

As calçadas pareciam mais apinhadas de gente que o normal. Dando uma checada rápida no relógio, Marcela percebeu que era hora do almoço e provavelmente tudo estaria lotado. Atravessara a rua apressada, pois o sinal abrira em questão de segundos e passou a prestar atenção em algumas barraquinhas colocadas no meio fio de algumas ruas. Nada parecia te atrair. Checou a barraca de cachorro quente - lembrando-se da fotografia que havia tirado a algumas semanas - mas não sentiu-se atraída e acabou apenas acenando para o dono da barraca. Quando cortara um grupo de estudantes, Marcela conseguira alcançar a barraca que realmente atraíra seu estômago. Sem pensar muito, apertou o passo já abrindo a bolsa em busca da carteira. Quando chegou cega para fazer o pedido, sentiu o rosto perder a cor ao ver quem estava sentado, engolindo todo o sanduíche como se nunca houvesse provado um na vida no mesmo lugar em que ela havia resolvido parar.

- Marcela?

Ironia do destino, ela poderia dizer. Passou a semana inteira evitando Remus e não achou nada justo encontrá-lo alí, vestido com o que parecia ser o jaleco do hospital, limpando o canto da boca com um guardanapo. Ela não sorrira, pois ainda estava surpresa em vê-lo ali. Parecia que seu corpo inteiro havia entrado em estado de choque.

- Remus!

Ela tentou colocar animação na voz, mas não havia soado sincero. Sentiu as bochechas corarem por tamanha falsidade.

- Estranho te ver por aqui! Pensei que se alimentava no hotel. - disse Remus, encarando a garota como se tentasse desvendá-la. Ela parecia pálida demais.

- Comida de hotel às vezes enjoa, Remus. - Marcela avançou com cuidado até o dono da barraca e fizera seu pedido. Seus músculos estavam contraídos demais e era óbvio que qualquer coisa que dissesse não sairia naturalmente.

Ele não sabia o que falar, pois já imaginava que ela o estava evitando. Remus não era bom com argumentos e, naquele momento, queria ser discutível como James sempre era sobre qualquer assunto.

- Você não retornou minhas ligações.

Marcela recolhera as mãos muito rapidamente enquanto aguardava seu lanche. Não havia feito isso por maldade. Só queria evitar problemas para ele. Sem jeito, ela virou o rosto para encará-lo e percebeu como o amigo havia mudado.

Mesmo tendo conversado com ele no hotel a alguns dias atrás, Remus parecia mais maduro, embora mantesse aquele rosto bondoso que sempre arrancava suspiros das garotas da escola. Seus olhos marcantes sempre eram a fonte de resposta que ela sempre fizera questão de traduzir. Sentia falta daquele olhar. Sentia falta daquele rosto.

- Você deve saber o por quê. - respondeu Marcela, calmamente. Não queria comprar briga com Remus. Não no meio da rua.

- Marcela, eu tentei te ligar a semana toda justamente por isso. Eu estou me sentindo realmente péssimo com o que aconteceu naquele dia. Eu queria conversar, de verdade.

Remus parecia ter esquecido completamente do seu lanche e da hora de voltar ao hospital. Como sendo um estagiário _a la_ residente, ele não podia ficar muito tempo na rua batendo papo. Mas era um caso importante e com toda certeza ele não sairia dalí até ter tudo resolvido.

Ou parcialmente resolvido.

- Remus, você tem uma namorada agora. Não precisa ficar me dando satisfação. Se estivesse no lugar dela, também não confiaria na melhor amiga do meu namorado.

- Eu não abriria mão da minha melhor amiga por causa da namorada.

- Você sacrificaria sua namorada pela sua melhor amiga? - perguntou Marcela, olhando-o confusa.

Remus a encarou nos olhos. Não se lembrava do quanto ela era bonita e, ao pensar nisso, resolveu se distrair abocanhando seu lanche. Depois de ter mastigado tudo, retomou o assunto.

- Se eu visse que não valeria a pena, sim sacrificaria. - respondeu ele, levando o guardanapo a boca ainda encarando-a. - Olhe, Lisia é rude com qualquer pessoa que chega perto de mim sem que ela conheça. Foi uma luta ela aceitar a presença de Lily.

- Então imagino que vai ser difícil ela me aceitar também. - disse Marcela, revirando os olhos.

- Podemos ter uma segunda chance. - Remus jogou o papel no lixo, tentando se acalmar da pressão do momento. Marcela estava deixando-o trêmulo. - O que acha?

- Remus, Lisia me odiou. Qual parte disso você não entendeu ainda?

Remus pigarreou e tomou um gole do refrigerante.

- Se ela não quiser ir, vamos juntos. Você está na cidade e mal conversamos. Isso não soa justo.

- É...realmente não. - concordou Marcela com um aceno de cabeça.

- Podemos sair amanhã o que acha? Eu marco com Lisia e eu chamo...hum...Sirius?

Marcela riu.

- Saíremos em casal?

- Sirius é o único que toparia essa saída. E ele pode me ajudar a controlar Lisia. - Remus dera de ombros. - Você estará salva por algumas horas.

- Claro, até ela decidir puxar meus cabelos. - disse Marcela divertida. Estava se sentindo mais relaxada e sentira que seu sorriso fora sincero.

O sorriso preferido de Remus.

- Lisia nunca puxou os cabelos de ninguém por mim. Talvez seja a primeira vez.

- Obrigada pelo apoio, Remus.

- Eu prometo te pagar uma peruca.

- Combinado! - concordou Marcela, estendendo a mão na direção do lanche e pagando por ele não olhando para Remus. Ainda estava tentando aceitar a idéia de sair com Lisia e ele. Ela tinha certeza que não seria nada agradável, mas Sirius era uma companhia divertida. Definitivamente, sua salvação.

- Tem algum lugar em mente? - perguntou Remus, quebrando a ordem de pensamentos de Marcela.

- Hum...nenhuma...mas ultimamente tenho sentido vontade de dançar.

Remus fizera uma careta.

- Ainda com essa doença de farra até tarde?

- Certos hábitos nunca mudam. - respondeu Marcela, sorrindo. - Bom...você pode pensar em outra coisa, mas você sabe que Sirius é elétrico. Não iremos gostar de passar uma noite em um laboratório de Química.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, mocinha? - perguntou Remus alteando uma sobrancelha.

- Nada! - Marcela encolhera os ombros com uma expressão falsamente inocente. Ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e deixou que seus cabelos negros esvoaçassem contra o vento.

- Certo! Vou convencer Lisia e te dou uma ligada. - Remus a encarou com firmeza. - Por favor me atenda.

Marcela meneou a cabeça.

- Dessa vez eu atendo.

Remus dera um meio sorriso e consultara o relógio. Estava atrasado.

- Certo, estou atrasado!

- Remus Lupin atrasado? - Marcela indagou, rindo.

- Você me distraiu! - contestou ele, sério.

- Eu? Agora é culpa minha?

- 'Tá! Não posso me prolongar mais. - Remus se esgueirou e dera um beijo na face de Marcela. - É para me atender, ok?

- Pode ficar tranqüilo! - confirmou ela, com sinceridade.

Seus olhos ficaram fixos nos de Remus até ele lhe dar as costas. Sem pensar muito, ela voltou o mais rápido que conseguiu até o hotel. Entrou no quarto e jogou o lanche na cama se esquecendo completamente da fome.

Pegou a máquina fotográfica e se entregou ao caos londrino. Era certo que suas fotos, agora, seriam mais claras e com foco. E ela sorriu internamente por isso.

* * *

**A** noite caíra e Lily estava em completo desespero. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que havia falado no telefone com Alice sobre seu repentino noivado. No fundo, a ruiva estava feliz pela amiga, mas não estava nem um pouco disposta a dividir esse sentimento na presença de James que confirmara sua ida, para sua infelicidade. Isso rendeu à ela poucas noites de sono profundo, pois sentia o coração pulsar com estrondo toda vez que imaginava o rosto de James. O urso que havia ganho no final de semana anterior, já estava muito bem alojado dentro do guarda roupa em algum lugar em que ela não pudesse vê-lo. Lily tinha em sua mente que tinha que apagar James da memória antes que tudo virasse uma catástrofe.

Quando chegou em casa naquele dia, Lily chorou em silêncio por algumas horas. Não havia ninguém em casa e ela poderia aproveitar sua melancolia sozinha. Ela não sabia que tipo de imagem ela estava criando de James para si. Uma hora sentia seu peito se agitar de alegria, outrora se afundar de tristeza. James Potter estava sendo algo imparcial na sua vida e isso de alguma forma a estava afetando de maneira inexplicável, pois nunca se sentira vulnerável o bastante para guardar e tentar arrancar a memória de alguém com tanta urgência.

Já eram quase oito e ela ainda não se dera ao trabalho de ir para a casa de Alice. Lily imaginou o jantar sendo servido e uma fina ponta de esperança tomando conta de seu corpo ao imaginar a sorte que teria em não encontrar James sentado na mesma mesa que ela. Evitaria olhares furiosos e chateados que com certeza a denunciariam do desgosto que ainda guardava do último dia em que se viram. Queria ligar para Alice e cancelar tudo, mas lembrou-se de que havia dado sua palavra e não queria sair com o papel de ingrata.

_O que há com você? É apenas James Potter, o ogro insensível! Você não deve nada a ele_ - pensou ela, se olhando mais uma vez no espelho. Sua mente tentava convencê-la de que não havia nada o que temer com relação ao rapaz. Mas Lily sabia que não era o antigo James que estava diante dela todos aqueles dias. Aquele era outro James. O outro James que ela estava adorando adorar. Aquele James que nunca se postou frágil diante dela. Aquele James que parecia sensível, embora relutasse para admitir isso.

O batom caíra no chão, quando seu coração pulsara mais forte.

O celular tocou logo em seguida e Lily imaginou que fosse Alice. Estava atrasada, fato que nunca acontecera na vida da ruiva que sempre buscara ser o mais pontual possível. Suspirando profundamente, ela esticou a mão até a escrivaninha e atendeu a ligação.

- Onde diabos você está?

A voz de Alice era completamente estridente. Lily imaginou a amiga com as bochechas absolutamente vermelhas, perambulando de um lado para o outro.

- Eu estou a caminho!

- Nem pensar, já pedi para irem te buscar.

- Como assim?

- Lils, minha mãe está tendo um surto com esse jantar e você nem chegou. James decidiu te pegar.

Ela sentiu as pernas cederem e, por sorte, sua cama estava perto ou o tombo teria sido feio. Suas mãos começaram a suar e ela mal dera conta de segurar o celular. Afoita, segurou o pequeno objeto com as duas mãos, tentando recuperar o ar que havia lhe faltado.

- Espera, James? Você enlouqueceu? - Lily colocou-se em pé, e dirigiu-se até a janela. Tentou adivinhar qual seria o carro de James, mas estava tão em choque que não estava conseguindo diferenciar muita coisa.

- Sirius não quis e o único que poderia ir era o James. Ele mesmo decidiu isso, Lils, ninguém empurrou.

Lily não queria aceitar a idéia de que ele poderia querer vê-la. Sua mente começou a dar nó enquanto suas mãos mantinham-se firmes no aparelho. Se tivesse mais força, com certeza o quebraria.

- Você não deveria ter deixado! - respondeu Lily, abrindo um pouco a cortina. Seu ar falhou mais uma vez quando vira um carro estacionar diante da sua casa. - Qual é o carro dele?

- Eu só lembro que ele é preto, Lils. Não lembro da marca, acho que Frank...

Ela não conseguira ouvir mais nada. Vira James sair e travar as portas do carro. Enquanto girava as chaves nos dedos, ele parecia pensar se deveria tocar a campainha ou simplesmente desistir. Lily não sentia seus músculos e o ar saía com dificuldade. Ela não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo não poderia ser possível.

Não poderia estar perdendo o ar por causa de James Potter.

- Lils? Ainda esta aí?

- Lice, desculpa, eu...

- James prometeu não encrencar com você. Apenas aceite a carona. Quero você aqui logo.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente, não tivera tempo de responder. A campainha tocara.

- Deve ser ele, Lice. - mentiu Lils. Era James de fato, não tinha erro.

- Certo, não fala besteiras e não brigue com ele. Quero vocês salvos de volta.

- Tudo bem, Lice, como quiser. Vejo você daqui a pouco.

Ela desligou depois da última frase de Alice. Pegou o celular e jogou na bolsa tentando se recompor. _O que estaria acontecendo lá embaixo? Será que Petúnia mandou James para bem longe?_

Achando que tudo estava demorando demais, Lily resolvera descer e, assim que abrira porta, dera de cara com sua irmã.

- Tem um _cara_ lá embaixo!

Lily não deixou de perceber como ela havia frisado _cara._

- Eu sei! - respondeu Lily, tentando se manter tranqüila. A última coisa que ela precisava era comprar briga com a irmã.

- Então o que está esperando?

A ruiva cruzou caminho sem olhar para trás. Ela nem se dera conta do quanto Petúnia a olhava com malícia e caminhava com extrema rapidez no seu encalço. Petúnia sempre fora o poço de curiosidade e, ver a filha preferida de casa saindo com um rapaz extremamente bonito, era de se parar o mundo.

- É seu namorado? - perguntou Petúnia, quando estavam próximas da escada.

Lily não respondeu. Descera as escadas rapidamente como se estivesse fugindo e travou no meio do caminho ao ver a silhueta de James sentada no sofá.

No sofá da sua casa.

- Ele parece ansioso para te ver.

- Cale a boca, Petúnia. - pediu Lily entre dentes.

- Não sabia que você estava namorando, _maninha._

- Eu não estou namorando.

- Não é o que parece.

Lily virou-se na direção dela, furiosa. Seus sapatos fizeram um ruído no soalho chamando a atenção de James que não hesitou em levantar e ir na direção delas.

- Não se intrometa na minha vida, está bem?

- Como você quiser! - Petúnia erguera o olhar na direção de James, que estava a postos quase ao lado de Lily. - Pode levá-la!

Ela parecia ter sentido a presença de James e sentiu seu corpo todo se contrair. Suas bochechas esquentaram rapidamente e suas mãos pareciam tremer absurdamente. Petúnia olhava para a cena extasiada.

- Er...Alice está esperando você! - James começou meio inseguro. Suas mãos estavam seguras no bolso. Sinal de insegurança.

- Certo! - Lily virou-se na direção de James e sentira seu corpo gelar de vez. Parecia que perdera todos seus sentidos.

- Lily, você está bem? - James apoiou uma mão sobre seu ombro, preocupado.

- Estou bem! - garantiu Lily, tirando a mão dele de seu ombro. Fizera questão de se lembrar que estava com raiva dele e não poderia bancar a besta. Não agora.

James recuou e Lily desejou internamente que ele não fizesse aquilo. Tentando não conduzir o clima para pior, o moreno caminhou até a porta fazendo Lily segui-lo completamente incerta. Ela poderia dizer que iria de táxi e deixá-lo ir sozinho. Mas, até conseguir um, demoraria o dobro de tempo e Alice ficaria enraivecida. Lily sabia que não tinha opções, por isso resolveu aceitar a única que tinha sem questionar.

- Lice estava desesperada, pensou que você tinha se perdido, embora seja algo impossível.

_Ele estava tentando puxar assunto_, pensou Lily tentando manter a distância dele, mesmo que a vontade fosse ter ele por perto.

- Eu imagino! Eu acabei perdendo a hora. Cheguei em casa e capotei na cama. - mentiu Lily se sentindo a pessoa mais descarada do mundo. Era óbvio que não tinha dormido. Bastava reparar em seu rosto doentio.

- Você realmente parece cansada... - observou James, olhando-a de canto, temendo que o contato visual fosse fazê-lo desmoronar.

- Eu estou bem. Tenho apenas uma rotina puxada.

- Certo!

Eles caminharam até o carro em silêncio. O desconforto do último dia em que se viram, parecia imperar entre eles como uma nuvem negra indicando chuva. Era impregnante, sufocante e temeroso. Lily sentia vontade de gritar e James de socar a si próprio por ser tão estúpido.

- Você parece cansado também. - notou Lily, assim que entraram no carro.

- Meus dias tem sido difíceis. - respondeu ele, colocando a chave na ingnição e ligando o motor.

Na verdade, James estava se sentindo mais cansado que o normal. A dieta estava sendo um fiasco e as noites trabalhando aumentavam conforme seu pai arranjava novos sócios. Sua vida havia se tornado uma loucura total desde que deixou o hospital no começo da semana.

- Hum...dá para reparar. - Lily disse mais para si mesma do que para ele. James virou o pescoço na direção dela e percebera o quanto ela era distante, por mais que estivesse perto.

- Antes da gente ir, eu ...

Ele parou, chamando a atenção de Lily. Os olhos de ambos estavam fixos um no outro. A jovem sentira uma onda de emoções tomar conta de seu corpo, deixando-a trêmula. Ela faria de tudo para não sentir mais aquilo.

- ... eu queria te pedir desculpas por aquele dia. - terminou James, dando partida no carro. Parecia que ele estava dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Não tem por que se desculpar. - disse Lily, encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu fui muito idiota com você, admita isso.

James estava falando muito baixo. Se não fosse por estarem em um carro, provavelmente Lily não teria escutado ele direito.

- Já passou! - disse ela, tentando tranqüilizá-lo embora não soubesse o real motivo para tanto. Não queria se demonstrar preocupada com James.

- Você pensa que eu não sei que você ficou magoada comigo.

Ele a encarou de uma maneira que ela nunca conseguiria explicar.

- James, a gente nunca se preocupou realmente com isso. Você sempre foi um grosso e eu sempre fui uma grossa. Qual é o grande problema nisso agora?

James queria desabafar com Lily. Ele não sabia o porque mas sentia essa necessidade. A única pessoa com quem vinha conversando era Remus, mas ele não parecia aliviar tudo o que ele sentia e também chegou a conclusão que descarregar em Lily não seria uma boa idéia, já que eles se odiavam mutuamente.

- Você realmente não entende!

- O que eu não entendo?

- Lily, eu só quero te pedir uma coisa, tá bom?

Lily estava começando a ficar assustada. James estava agindo estranhamente e isso desde o momento em que ela o vira.

- James, você está realmente bem?

- Primeiro ao meu pedido e depois a sua pergunta. - James apertou o volante, olhando para frente. - Eu quero passar mais tempo com você.

O ar de Lily sumiu completamente. Ela sentia que iria sufocar a qualquer momento, mas tentou se manter sob controle, levando a mão até o pescoço alisando-o cuidadosamente. Seus olhos faíscavam na pouca claridade mostrando o quanto estavam abismados. James só poderia estar maluco.

- Você andou bebendo, James?

- Me responda apenas sim ou não. - James virou-se na direção dela, fazendo-a amolecer. Não era o James que estava alí. Não mesmo.

- Como quiser. - respondeu Lily, com a voz baixa. Estava se sentindo insegura. Essa era a parte do seu corpo que tinha o nome de James cravado.

- Como quiser? - James freou o carro, bruscamente. Virou-se na direção de Lily buscando encarar seus olhos que, mesmo que soasse como brincadeira na época da escola, sempre os achou deslumbrantes.

- James, eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui. - Lily também virou-se na direção dele, mas sua expressão era de completa indignação.

James respirou fundo e o ar parecia ter saído com dificuldade. Nem ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas havia algo dentro dele que precisava da presença de Lily. Ele só conseguia se sentir mais calmo quando ela estava por perto. Poderia haver Sirius e Remus, mas com a ruiva era completamente diferente. Ele poderia ser apenas ele mesmo.

- Apenas me responda... - James parecia mais calmo. Soltou as mãos do volante apoiando sobre suas pernas. - ... isso é um pedido. Cabe a você dizer sim ou não. Dependendo da sua resposta, iremos saber o que acontece aqui.

Lily o encarou por alguns segundos. Havia uma ponta de tristeza no rosto de James fazendo seu coração apertar um pouco mais. Seus dias estavam sendo estranhos demais e as atitudes dele parecia piorar muita coisa. Nunca sentira afeto por ele, sempre desejando-o a quilômetros de distância. Mas, a vontade de tê-lo por perto parecia tão mais forte, que negar o que ele pedia parecia soar como um suicídio.

- Está bem, James. - concordou Lily, meneando a cabeça positivamente.

Ele não disse nada, porém sentiu uma onda de alívio tomar conta de seu corpo. Parecia que sua vida estava sendo colocada em ordem aos poucos, mesmo ele achando extremamente impossível alguma coisa melhorar naquele momento. Sem pensar muito, dera partida e rumou até a casa de Alice.

* * *

**N/A:** _Depois de muito tempo, vejam quem aparece. Hoje eu acordei com extrema vontade de reviver essa fan fic, mas não irei prometer capítulo novo. Isso vai depender do meu tempo, o que não ando tendo ultimamente. Me dedico ao trabalho, faculdade e a outros trabalhos e fica meio complicado chegar aqui e tentar escrever um drama extremamente enraivecida. Eu espero que não tenham se esquecido de mim, o que aposto que de certo aconteceu. Todo caso, eu agradeço a todas as reviews deixadas aqui até agora. Isso me deixou extremamente feliz, porque sempre achei que essa fic não tinha valor algum. Se tudo der certo, eu volto. As férias estão chegando e essa é uma das fics que eu quero ver finalizade._

_Espero que todos estejam bem e, sim, eu lembro de todos._

_Beijos carinhosos._


	18. Capítulo 17

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 17**

- Eles já devem estar chegando, meu amor.

Alice já estava nos nervos. Seus passos impacientes só faltavam furar o chão conforme caminhava entre um extremo da sala até a janela esperando que James aparecesse com Lily nos calcanhares. E, mesmo que Frank tentasse acalmá-la, parecia que cada pedido de paciência a deixava ainda mais irritada. Não estava entendendo os motivos do atraso de sua melhor amiga, já que ela mesmo havia dito que não havia problema em dar o ar da graça no jantar que reuniria os padrinhos de seu casamento. Mas o problema maior era James estar a mesa o que deveria ter feito ela recuar um pouco mais para grande desespero de Alice. Por mais que pudesse confiar na amiga, esse era o momento mais apreensivo da sua vida.

O tempo ia passando e nada deles dois. Quando resolvera pegar o telefone para ligar para o celular de Lily, a mão de Sirius barrou a sua com aquele olhar pervertido que só ele sabia lançar.

- Que cara é essa, Black? - perguntou Alice, com a testa enrugada.

- Se eles estiverem se entendendo, você não quer ser a culpada em estragar tudo né!? - indagou Sirius, coçando o queixo. Ele era, sem dúvidas, um dos poucos que acreditava na possibilidade de que Lily e James ficariam juntos. Um dia.

- Você acha mesmo que eles estão se entendendo? - disse Alice, cética.

- Milagres podem acontecer, não acham?

Sirius olhou para Frank e Emmeline que dividiam o mesmo sofá em silêncio. Sabiam perfeitamente que Alice poderia explodir a qualquer momento devido a sua grande ansiedade.

- Black, é mais provável que Potter e Lily estejam se matando do que se entendendo. - disse Alice, puxando sua mão que estava protegida pela de Sirius e pegando o telefone. Mal digitou os primeiros número do celular de Lily quando a campainha tocou. - Finalmente! - disse ela quase sem ar, correndo em direção a porta.

Lily e James estavam um ao lado do outro, mas matendo uma distância considerável. As expressões de ambos não eram raivosas e nem amorosas. Eles pareciam instáveis, como se tivessem acabado de receber uma anestesia.

- Que caras...- comentou Sirius, esticando a mão até a mesinha de centro e pegando um petisco.

- Viagem longa! - disse Lily, querendo dar um tapa na própria testa por ter dito aquilo. A casa de Alice nem era longe, mas com James ao seu lado durante todo o trajeto, parecia que ela morava em outro continente.

- Minha mãe estava entrando em crise pensando que vocês não chegariam. Estava pensando em cancelar. - disse Alice, abrindo espaço para os dois entrarem. James se livrou do casaco que o cobria, enquanto Lily procurou algum canto para se sentar. Queria estar longe de James e, naquele momento, nem ela sabia as razões para isso.

- Bom...acho que o jantar pode ser servido, o que acham? - sugeriu Frank, lançando um olhar curioso na direção de James e Lily. Nenhum dos dois estavam dispostos a abrir a boca.

- Eu vou dar uma checada na cozinha. Minha mãe deve estar lá fora conversando com as plantas como ela sempre faz. - disse Alice, lançando um sorriso sem graça.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

Todos os olhares se dirigiram para Lily que não hesitou a ficar em pé muito rapidamente. Suas bochechas ruborizaram ao se ver fitada por todos os pares de olhos daquela sala.

- Não precisa, Lily. - respondeu Alice, automaticamente.

- Sabe...eu acho que os homenzinhos preferem ficar sozinhos a ter que ficar em nossa companhia. - comentou Emmeline, ficando em pé e caminhando até Lily. Alice às vezes era muito desligada para entender os jeitos afoitos de Lily agir.

- Eu concordo plenamente. Tenho coisas nojentas para comentar e isso não seria nada bom para os ouvidos de vocês. - disse Sirius, dando aquele sorriso desdenhoso que só quem convivia com ele diretamente conhecia.

- Eu não quero que Frank escute suas perversões. - Alice lhe dera um tapa no ombro, fazendo-o recuar.

- Como se seu futuro marido fosse muito santo. - Sirius virou-se na direção dela com a mão no ombro. - Quer que eu te conte o que ele fez antes de descobrir que te amava?

- Então pessoal, acho melhor nos retirarmos porque ainda queremos que um casamento aconteça, certo? - brincou James, dando um risinho abafado evitando encontrar os olhos de Lily. O ambiente parecia pequeno demais para os dois fazendo-o sentir-se completamente sem ar.

- Agora eu quero saber! - disse Alice, contraindo os olhos. Uma coisa que a morena detestava era ter sua curiosidade atiçada.

- Lice, acho melhor irmos ajeitar a mesa. Vai ficar tarde e a comida vai esfriar. - disse Lily, abraçando o corpo com os braços. Estava se sentindo desconfortável e isso era bastante evidente.

- Acho melhor você ouvirem a Evans. Vai ficar tarde e pelo visto amanhã terá uma caravana indo pintar a casa da Emme. - apoiou James, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Procurou o olhar de Lily, mas foi completamente ignorado.

_Evans._ Era o último tipo de tratamento que Lily gostaria de ouvir.

- Viu só!? Até o _Potter_ provou que pensa. - devolveu Lily no que achou uma vingancinha automátca. Era conveniente demais ele tratá-la de uma maneira quando os dois estavam sozinhos e depois tratar de outra quando estavam acompanhados.

- Vá, Lice. Antes da lua-de-mel de vocês eu prometo que conto. - disse Sirius dando uma piscadela marota.

- Eu vou cobrar isso, Black.

- Eu sei que vai!

- Vamos meninas!

Emme e Lily passaram pela mesa de centro caminhando atrás de Alice até a sala de jantar. O lugar estava iluminado com uma luz fraca e a janela menor estava aberta deixando a brisa noturna e fresca invadir o ambiente que parecia quente demais.

- Vou ver se minha mãe está lá fora.

Alice saiu pelos fundos, deixando Lily e Emme sozinha. Já fazia quase uma semana que a garota estava na cidade e ambas não tiveram tempo de ter aquela conversa de boas amigas que costumavam ter. Analisando bem, Lily não parecia muito a fim de conversa e, pelo que Emme cohecia sua amiga, ela não estava muito à vontade e o fato de consultar o relógio de parede o tempo todo só comprovava isso.

- Impaciente?

- Hã!? Eu? - Lily encarou Emme tentando parecer desentendida.

- Sim, você. - Emme puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. - Você parece tensa. E cansada.

- Noite mal dormida.

Lily puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Emme e sentou-se. Realmente queria ir embora logo, abraçar o travesseiro e dormir tudo o que não dormiu durante a semana toda. Seus olhos estavam acompanhados por olheiras que estavam escondidas por uma fina base. Mas seus olhos verdes não mentiam, pois o brilho que sempre emanava deles, não estava fazendo parte do conjunto Lily Evans.

- Isso tudo é por ter estado ao lado de James?

- Potter não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu só estou cansada mesmo. - disse Lily, alisando a testa e lançando outra olhada para o relógio. Estava começando a ficar inquieta.

- Lice quase teve um troço pensando que você não viria. Sirius e eu iríamos te buscar, mas James sugeriu e ninguém resolveu recusar a oferta.

- Por que? - perguntou Lily já imaginando a resposta.

- Você ainda pergunta? - Emme deixou sua risada estridente tomar conta do ambiente. - James Potter sempre foi e sempre será louco por você. Como estamos mais velhos agora, quem sabe vocês não fiquem juntos de uma vez.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo, né!? - Lily encarou Emme seriamente. Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada de muito mau gosto.

- Claro que não. Foi o que Sirius pensou também. Ele andou me dizendo que James anda com problemas para dormir, comer e tudo mais. Quem sabe você não o ajude a dormir melhor. - Emme dera uma piscadela muito parecida com a de Sirius, fazendo Lily questionar mentalmente porque diabos eles não estavam juntos já que se mereciam desde a época da escola.

- Problemas para dormir? - indagou Lily, apoiando um braço na mesa.

- Sim, Sirius disse que ele vem chegando tarde em casa...trabalhando muito...é como se quisesse matar tempo. E ele vai voltar para a faculdade com Sirius daí realmente a rotina dele vai ficar puxada. - Emme encolhera os ombros, pensativa.

- Ele não vai conseguir fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. James não é assim.

Emme alteou uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-la chamar o moreno pelo nome.

- Digo, Potter... - Lily tentou corrigir, mas era tarde demais. Emme já havia feito uma anotação mental e com certeza iria contar para Sirius quando estivessem sozinhos.

- Uhum...Potter, claro. - Emme meneou a cabeça positivamente, tentando ser o mais natural possível. - James agora quer mostrar a diferença.

- E morar com Remus e Sirius seria um bom começo, certo!?

- É o que ele acha. Remus mal fica em casa pelo que Sirius me contou. Anda se esforçando demais no hospital e agüentando os surtos da namorada. - disse Emme, batendo o salto fino na perna da cadeira. Lily havia esquecido o que era ter uma amiga perua.

- Na minha opinião, Remus não tem nada a ver com Lisia.

- Todo mundo acha isso, mas sabemos perfeitamente como é nosso garoto perfeito. Ele gosta de fazer as coisas certas. No fundo, eu sempre achei que você e ele terminariam juntos.

- Remus e eu? - Lily arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Sim, vocês andavam sempre juntos. James achava que era amor profundo entre melhores amigos. Meio que não apertou mais a barra por causa disso.

Lily balançou a cabeça diminuindo o estado de surpresa. Remus e ela sempre foram melhores amigos e aquilo parecia que jamais mudaria. As melhores notas eram deles, assim como os melhores trabalhos. Sentia falta dele, mas parecia que o tempo fizera o grande favor de afastar os dois.

- Vocês pensam de uma forma super correta. - Lily tirou a franja longa do rosto, olhando mais uma vez para o relógio. A vontade de ir embora só aumentava.

- A aposta do último ano era com quem você ficaria. Uma pena que todos terminaram bêbados e solteiros. - Emme sorriu mais uma vez. As cenas do baile de formatura eram recentes demais em sua mente como se tivessem acontecido ontem. Mas haviam algumas que ela queria que se dissolvessem.

- Hum...é verdade. Coitado do Remus que teve que levar os amigos embora praticamente vomitando dentro do carro.

- Amigos servem para essas coisas. - Emme respondera, erguendo os olhos na direção da porta. Alice tinha voltado.

- Eu vou ajeitar a mesa. Podem ficar à vontade.

- Que isso, Lice, a gente te ajuda. - disse Lily virando-se na direção da amiga. O que precisava agora era se distrair.

- Eu não quero que façam nada...

- Deixa de ser boba... - Emme colocou-se de pé e caminhou até a amiga. - ... madrinhas servem para isso também.

- E ninguém mandou a senhorita nos chamar para tamanha responsabilidade. Agora arque com as conseqüências. - disse Lily, ficando em pé também e indo até Alice. - Vamos fazer uma mesa honrosa.

Não demoraram muito até terem uma mesa realmente honrosa. Tudo estava perfeitamente distribuído na pequena mesa que Lily, Emme e Lice organizaram com tamanha rapidez. Antes de chamarem os rapazes, o trio de amigas ficaram o que pareciam ser uma eternidade observando a obra que haviam feito em menos de vinte minutos.

- Ficou uma belezinha. - comentou Emme, com a mão apoiada no pescoço dando um suspiro. - Quando eu casar eu vou querer uma festança.

- Você? Casar? - questionou Lily, dando seu primeiro riso da noite.

- Claro que vou casar. Serei a próxima depois de Alice.

- Espero que não seja com Sirius. - disse Alice, gargalhando. Emme ficou um pouco ruborizada e levou a taça cheia de vinho, que adquiriu enquanto arrumava os talheres na mesa, até os lábios a fim de disfarçar a vergonha.

- Hum...vamos chamá-los? - perguntou Lice.

- Antes de mais nada...você e Frank sentará um de frente para o outro, certo?

- Uhum. Você ao lado de Sirius e Lily ao lado de... James. - disse Alice, lançando o olhar que a ruiva conhecia a muito tempo. O de desculpas.

- Perfeito! - disse Emme, caminhando até a sala de estar lentamente. Parou no meio do caminho ao perceber o silêncio que tomava conta do lugar. Estranho para quem sempre tinha piadinhas de última hora para contar. A última coisa que conseguira captar, fora a voz de James no ar dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

_Mas o que ficaria bem?, _indagou Emme bebendo mais um gole de vinho. Achou que estava delirando já que sua dose de álcool no sangue subia muito mais rápido do que em qualquer pessoa. Adentrando o local, percebeu que realmente não estava delirando, pois os três estavam reunidos em volta da mesa de centro e logo dissiparam os olhares para lugares diferentes.

- Desculpe interromper, mas o jantar está servido.

- Já era tempo. Estou faminto. - Sirius dera um passo à frente e fora o primeiro a chegar até a sala de jantar. Sem pensar muito, Frank fora o próximo lançando o que seria um olhar preocupado na direção de James.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Emme, já tendo certeza do comportamento estranho deles.

- Está tudo bem, Emme. - James caminhou na direção dela e passou uma mão por seu ombro. - Primeiro as damas.

- Não me venha com cantadas baixas agora, James Potter.

- Você me parece bêbada, acho que daria certo.

- Continua o mesmo assanhado de sempre.

- Ah! Assanhado é o Sirius. Eu sou apenas galanteador.

- Eu sei bem disso. - confirmou Emme, entornando um pouco mais de vinho e esquivando-se de James. O líquido havia descido seco demais em sua garganta.

James e Emme ocuparam seus lugares e, assim como todos os presentes, passaram a se servir. Sirius sempre tentava jogar algumas piadas, mas elas não pareciam mais convincentes como antes. Lily parecia mais interessada em fitar seu prato, enquanto James não parecia muito disposto a comer. Alice e Frank já estavam começando a ficar preocupados.

- Você deveria comer mais, James. - disse Sirius, servindo seu cálice de vinho, lançando um olhar alarmante em sua direção.

- Estou sem fome. - respondeu James, prontamente. Realmente não sentia fome. Só se serviu daquilo que achou que seria suficiente para não sair com a impressão de mal educado.

- Essa lasanha está maravilhosa, Lice. - comentou Emme, querendo continuar a quebrar o silêncio.

- É receita antiga da minha família. Minha vó sempre fazia aos Domingos quando tinha aqueles almoços horríveis de família.

- Eu nunca gostei de almoços de família. - disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.

- Você nunca foi adepto a família esse que é o fato. - disse James, brincando com o garfo na comida. Lily erguera um pouco o olhar e moveu-se desconfortada quando seu olhar cruzou com o de James.

- Realmente nunca. Meu irmão Régulos é um porre e minhas primas deveriam ser internadas.

- Mas você fez sexo com todas, não foi? - perguntou Frank interessado.

- Olha bem para a minha cara de quem pega bagaço!? - Sirius apontou o dedo indicador para a própria face.

- Esqueci que o senhor é recém-divorciado com uma das garotas mais desejadas da nossa época. Mas aposto que isso não o impediu de pegar uma das primas. - disse Emme, rindo. - Bella não é!?

Sirius sentia uma raiva enorme quando sua família era colocada em questão. Havia saído de casa antes de se formar, passando a viver com James e seus pais até ambos terem um teto para morar. Com a colaboração de Remus, o aluguel pareceu menor assim como todas as despesas. O rapaz sempre fora alguém de personalidade forte e que necessitava de liberdade o tempo todo e nada mais certo do que conseguir isso morando com seus melhores amigos.

- Eu não encostei na Bella e se encostei é porque eu estava bêbado. - Sirius disse, tentando se defender.

- Mas isso não disfarça o fato de que você fez sexo com ela. - disse James dando um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Assim como não disfarça o fato de você ter pegado a nossa querida Emme aqui antes do baile de formatura. - respondeu Sirius, fazendo o sorriso de James desaparecer.

Se soubessem desde o início, o silêncio seria muito mais preferível. Com excessão de Lily, Frank, Lice, os outros três já haviam tomado taças consideráveis de vinho. Sirius estava alterado, Emme embaraçada e James frustrado.

- Tem sobremesa? - perguntou Lily quebrando o silêncio. Ela escondera suas mãos embaixo da mesa, pois elas tremiam demais.

- Eu pretendo conseguir uma antes de ir para casa. Dormir sozinho é chato. - respondeu Sirius, ironicamente para Lily. - Pergunte ao James e a Emme se eles desejam chantilly na sobremesa deles.

- Sirius, já chega. - pediu Emme, colocando a taça de vinho sobre a mesa. Essa era a lembrança que ela fizera questão de apagar da memória, pois sempre se sentia culpada toda vez que lembrava.

- Eu disse alguma mentira?

- Já chega, Sirius. - pediu James afastando o prato ainda com comida. - Já chega.

O clima estava pesado demais e Alice não sabia o que fazer. Resolveu pegar a desculpa da sobremesa e puxou Lily para dentro da cozinha.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Lice, preocupada.

- Estou ótima. Porque não estaria?

Alice suspirou.

- Você deveria ter visto sua cara quando Sirius disse que James dormiu com Emme.

- Eu fiquei surpresa...só isso. - Lily dirigiu-se até o armário e passou a pegar as louças que serviriam a sobremesa. - Mas não era de ser surpreendente. Bom... você sabe que Emme sempre foi soltinha demais.

- Agora não chame sua amiga de vadia, Lils.

- Não estou chamando ninguém de vadia, Lice. - Lily virou-se na direção dela. - James e Sirius sempre foram os galinhas da turma. Emme e Lene sempre foram as que mais ficavam entre eles. O que poderia ser esperado?

Alice fizera uma pausa, tirando a sobremesa da geladeira. A torta de morango que pensava sobre sua mão era a única coisa agradável de ser olhada naquele momento.

- Você ficou chateada, Lils. - afirmou Lice, colocando a torta na mesa. - Me diz, a quanto tempo você gosta do James?

- Eu não gosto do James como você imagina. - respondeu Lily, indignada. Ela não sentia nada e disso ela se convencia todos os dias, meses e horas.

- Você gosta dele sim, mas é burra demais para admitir. Isso desde a escola, era evidente demais - Lice apoiou uma das mãos na cintura, olhando a amiga firmemente.

- Desde a escola? Você andou bebendo, Alice?

Ser chamada pelo nome era prova de que Lily estava começando a ficar irritada. A solução era mantê-la calma para que o jantar não ficasse ainda pior.

- Lils, James sempre foi louco por você. Acho que a sua chance é agora.

- Louco por mim? - Lily apontou para si mesma dando uma risada sarcástica. - Esse é o tipo de demonstração de um cara que se diz louco por mim? Dormir com a minha melhor amiga?

Lily estava fazendo um grande esforço para controlar a voz, já que a cozinha e a sala de jantar não eram muito distantes. Os que estavam do lado de fora poderiam ouvir e isso era a última coisa que ela queria.

- Eu não preciso de um cara que durma com todas para provar que gosta de mim. E eu já cansei disso. - Lily alisou a testa nervosamente. - Eu vou embora, Lice.

- Lils, não faça isso.

- Eu não consigo mais ficar aqui.

- Quer que eu peça...

- Não, a última coisa que eu preciso é dos seus cavalheiros imbecis me dando carona.

Lily abrira a porta da cozinha bruscamente. Não olhara para os lados e rumara até a sala com passos firmes. Pegou sua bolsa e abrira a porta sem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Hey, onde você vai?

_Incrível_, pensou Lily não parando de andar.

- Hey!

James conseguiu alcançá-la com muita corrida. Apoiou a mão no seu ombro, fazendo-a virar.

- Onde você vai?

- Estou com dor de cabeça e preciso ir para casa descansar.

- Eu te levo.

- Não! - Lily erguera a mão na defensiva. - Eu sei o caminho da minha casa.

Ela não dera a oportunidade de James responder. Logo estava muito distante da casa de Alice conseguindo um táxi no cruzamento entre o parque e a Igreja distante a dois quarteirões da casa da melhor amiga. Sem muitas opções, o rapaz voltou para dentro, indo até a cozinha sentindo-se estranhamente horrível.

- Cadê ela? - perguntou Emme, preocupada.

- Pegou um táxi.

- Menos mal. Odeio quando Lily fica irritada. - disse Lice cortando um pedaço da torta para Frank.

- Eu acho que preciso conversar com ela. - disse Emme, puxando o celular do bolso do casaco e buscando o número de Lily.

- Não! - Sirius abaixou o aparelho da mão dela. - A última coisa que Lily vai querer ouvir é sua voz.

- Claro, por culpa de quem?

- Não me culpe. Eu pensei que ela sabia.

- Tem certas coisas que as amigas não precisam saber.

- Grande pensamento. E super honesto também. - disse James, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos. - Porque não contou para a Lily sobre isso?

- Agora vocês vão colocar a culpa em mim?

- Essa não é a questão. - Frank disse, pousando a colher sobre o prato. - Até eu sabia, Emme. Até a Lice.

Emme dera um suspiro.

- Eu não queria contar, porque não fazia sentido. - começou Emme com dificuldade. Sua voz já estava engrolada devido ao tanto que havia bebido. - James sempre gostou da Lily e eu sempre achei que haveria uma possibilidade dela gostar dele também. Contar o que aconteceu arruinaria tudo.

- E realmente arruinou. - completou Alice ocupando seu lugar.

- Vamos esperar a poeira baixar. Eu falo com ela.

- James, você é a última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver agora.

- Lily e eu sempre nos odiamos. Qual seria a diferença disso agora? - James encolhera os ombros. - E você deveria falar com ela depois.

- Me diz, para que todo esse teatro? - indagou Sirius, desentendido. - Que eu saiba, James é tão pegador quanto eu, fez o que tinha que fazer com a Emme e Lily sai irritada? Peraí! Esse filme todo está errado.

- E você está bêbado. - disse Frank, rindo.

- Cadê o santo Remus nessas horas? - perguntou Sirius olhando para cima como se estivesse invocando uma divindade.

- Tenho certeza que Lily vai ligar para ele.

- Eu também não duvido muito. - afirmou James meneando a cabeça.

- Eu só quero entender o porque de tanta importância. - Sirius bebericou o vinho mais uma vez. - Lily não gosta de você James e até onde eu sei, ele pega quem quiser. Esqueçam disso. Logo passa.

James não parecia muito conformado com a idéia. Ele sabia perfeitamente que Lily nunca gostou ou iria gostar de sua pessoa, mas sentia-se culpado por vê-la sair daquele jeito da casa de uma de suas melhores amigas. Ele já era famoso em estragar tudo, não precisava acumular mais essa para seu currículo de remorços.

- Vamos comer a torta e depois vemos o que faremos. - disse Emme, puxando o prato para si e devorando a torta rapidamente.

- Opa, vibrou!

Risos baixos tomaram conta da cozinha quando Sirius dera um salto da cadeira para atender o celular. O moreno mal conseguia ficar em pé sem se apoiar em algo.

- Santo Remus me ligou. Me chamou para ir na baladinha com ele e a namorada dele.

- E você vai de vela? - perguntou Frank, rindo.

- Sirius nunca fica de vela, meu bem.

Risos ecoaram pela cozinha.

- Lice, você se importa se eu ir?

- Que isso. Pode ir. Esse jantar já terminou faz tempo mesmo. - respondeu Alice, dando um meio sorriso.

- Certo! - Sirius lhe dera um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-a abanar o nariz com a mão devido ao cheiro forte de vinho. - Tem certeza que vai conseguir chegar a algum lugar desse jeito?

- Você não sabe de nada, Lice. - James balançara a cabeça, rindo. - Ele dirige melhor bêbado do que sóbrio.

- Exatamente! - Sirius dera a volta na mesa e fora cumprimentar Frank. - Garoto de sorte. Tome conte da minha amiga ou te capo seu safado.

- Eu não casei ainda para você me ameaçar.

- Quando você casar, as ameaças serão piores. - sussurrou Sirius, fazendo Frank rir.

- Bom...eu vou aproveitar e ir também. Preciso descansar um pouco ou não conseguirei acordar a tempo para ajudar na pintura da casa da Emme.

- E sem sexo.

Todos lançaram um olhar censurado para Sirius que se retirou do local rapidamente. James se despedira de todos, assim como Sirius e logo partiu em direção ao seu carro. Sem ligar o motor, esperou que o amigo saísse com sua moto e permaneceu onde estava por alguns minutos. Mesmo rindo, ainda sentia-se mal pelo fato de ter feito Lily sair do jantar sem ao menos ter terminado. Saindo do carro, o moreno tocara a campainha de Alice que atendera completamente confusa.

- Esqueceu de algo?

- Eu queria pedir um pedaço da torta para viagem.

- Ahh, sem dúvidas. - respondeu a morena, sorrindo.

Alice não demorou a fazer um embrulho da torta para James que voltara para o carro com um único pensamento na cabeça: ir até a casa de Lily e consertar o mal entendido da noite.

* * *

**N/A:** _Meldelsss quanto tempo eu não apareço por aqui, mas eu tenho boas novas. Nesse meio tempo eu consegui adiantar mais 3 capítulos dessa fic e eu espero que minha falta de costume em postar desapareça. Porque, sinceramente, eu quero finalizá-la, não importa quanto tempo isso leve. Até eu me formar eu termino, prometo._

_Eu espero que todos tenham tido uma passagem de ano MARA. Assunto antigo, eu sei, mas eu sempre desejo o melhor pra todo mundo._

_Antes de ir, eu queria agradecer por todos que passaram aqui e não deixaram minha fic morrer de alguma forma. Isso me deixa extremamente feliz. Obrigada MESMO! _

_E que VERGONHAAA desde novembro sem postar? Me matem!_

_Amo vcs e até a próxima! :*_


	19. Capítulo 18

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 18**

Remus já estava na fila para entrar em uma das boates mais badaladas de Londres com Lisia extremamente mal humorada ao seu lado. O rapaz permaneceu onde estava, com as mãos nos bolsos, pensando se isso era a melhor idéia para trazer o entendimento entre ela e Marcela. Pensando na amiga, ele se perguntou onde ela poderia estar. Já passava da meia noite e não havia nenhum sinal dela. Remus, que nunca fora muito chegado a festas, estava sentindo uma grande vontade de ir embora mas como já havia chamado Sirius só restava esperar que ele chegasse.

- Meus sapatos estão me matando, Remus. - comentou Lisia fazendo uma careta enquanto tentava ajeitar de uma forma confortável os sapatos novos que havia comprado naquele mesmo dia. Se queria apavorar Marcela, tinha que ser com estilo.

- Eu disse para usar sapatos que você já tinha usado. - respondeu Remus, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros da namorada e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço. - Com certeza você vai terminar descalça sua noite.

Lisia esticou o pescoço na direção dele.

- Uma coisa que minha mãe me ensinou é: se você está de salto, agüente até o fim. Nada mais inculto do que uma mulher que usa salto e termina a noite descalça.

Remus riu.

- Sua mãe é um gênio.

- Minha mãe é meu exemplo.

- Mas eu acho que você ficaria um charme descalça. - disse Remus, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Você acha charme em tudo, Remus. - disse Lisia, virando-se um pouco e lhe dando um beijo na face. - Quando sua amiga e Sirius pretendem chegar? Eu quero dançar!

- Nossa! - Remus riu com gosto. - Para quem estava dizendo que os sapatos estavam quase causando um assassinato aos seus pés me espanta ouvir você dizer que quer dançar.

- Eu quero arrasar na pista. - respondeu Lisia com firmeza.

Remus consultou o relógio rapidamente e passou a ficar mais preocupado. Havia falado com Marcela na parte da tarde e ela havia confirmado sua presença, dando até o endereço do lugar. Era estranho que não tivesse chegado já que era sempre pontual. Dando uma olhada para o outro lado da rua, vira a figura conhecida de Sirius. O barulho da sua moto era característica particular do amigo que nunca negou gostar de chamar a atenção.

- Sirius chegou. - disse Remus, apontando para a rua. Lisia espremera os olhos e pôde ver a figura de Sirius atravesssando a rua completamente cambaleante.

- Eu acho que ele está bêbado. - comentou Lisia, balançando a cabeça. - Espero que ele não estrague nada.

- Quem tem o dom de estragar as coisas sou eu. Sirius só tem o poder de melhorá-las.

- Ele está namorando a Marcela?

Era uma pergunta que Remus nunca havia se preparado para ouvir. E uma pergunta que o pousou para a realidade. Sirius era solteiro e não perdia tempo em conquistar quem viesse pela frente. Marcela até onde lhe constava estava solteira também. O garoto percebeu a zona de perigo que havia colocado os dois e isso revirou seu estômago.

- Não. Eles se conhecem, mas nunca conversaram direito.

- Acho que isso hoje vai mudar. - disse Lisia, sorrindo na direção do namorado que não expressara nada. Ela ficou satisfeita ao ver a maneira neutra que o namorado havia agido.

- E aê, meu querido.

Sirius cumprimentou Remus da maneira habitual de sempre e dera um beijo na bochecha de Lisia que não escondeu o nojo ao sentir o hálito de álcool do garoto.

- Pensei que havia se perdido. - disse Remus, ficando um pouco mais empolgado. Queria se desligar da idéia de que Marcela e Sirius pudessem ficar juntos.

- Eu conheço essa boate. - Sirius erguera o olhar. - É uma das mais cobiçadas da cidade. Quem vai colocar a gente lá dentro?

Remus não havia pensado no detalhe dos convites. Tanto ele quanto Lisia estavam de mãos abanando e nem era necessário dizer que Sirius também estava. Realmente, ele não era nada acostumado com festas, pois quem sempre cuidava de tudo era James.

- Bem...eu não tinha pensado nisso. - Remus vasculhou o bolso atrás do celular. Precisava encontrar Marcela.

- Remus, o virgem das baladas. - disse Sirius, rindo e passando o braço pelo ombro de Lisia. - Seu namorado ainda é virgem?

Lisia empurrara Sirius com desgosto.

- Por que? Está interessado em tirar a virgindade dele?

- Se você não estiver, eu conheço gente que quer muito.

- Quem, por exemplo? - Lisia perguntou, desafiadora.

- Eu ouvi dizer que a amiga dele está na cidade..quem sabe né!?

Lisia sentira suas pernas tremerem de raiva. Agora, mais do que nunca, não via a hora de Marcela chegar para colocá-la em seu devido lugar. Remus lançou um olhar de desaprovação para Sirius que levantou suas mãos como se fosse refém.

- Eu não acredito que você não pensou nos convites, Remus. - disse Lisia, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Ela é super gata. Remus já ficou com ela na época da escola.

Lisia respirou fundo. Não era a primeira vez que lidava com as provocações de Sirius já que ele não aprovava seu relacionamento com Remus. Na verdade, ninguém aprovava. Todos julgavam Remus um louco por estar namorando a prima de James.

- Não estou interessada em saber. - respondeu Lisia, virando o rosto para a multidão. Ao longe, conseguiu reconhecer Marcela que caminhava na direção deles com o celular na orelha. Ela estava esplêndida para horror de Lisia.

- Meu Deus, um anjo caiu do céu. Amém. - Sirius fora até Marcela e lhe dera um abraço apertado. Lisia não demorou a ir na direção de Remus e segurá-lo pelo braço.

- Continua com péssimas cantadas como sempre. - respondeu Marcela, dando palmadinhas no ombro de Sirius. - E chapado, só para constar.

Sirius a soltou com um sorriso largo nos lábios. Marcela ficou famosa pelas baladas depois que se formara na faculdade. Mas ela sempre dizia que era com intuito profissional, já que a maioria das fotos que tirava dentro das melhores boates serviam de amostra para conseguir alguns bicos.

- E você continua absolutamente, gata. Está sozinha? - perguntou Sirius, passando a língua no lábio inferior. Mesmo bêbado, ele sabia perfeitamente o que queria causar.

- Acho melhor a gente entrar. - disse Marcela afastando Sirius e caminhando até Remus. - Pensei que não viria.

- Eu pensei que você não viria. - disse Remus, um pouco constrangido com a cantada furada de Sirius. Seus temores pareciam que iriam se realizar essa noite. Marcela e Sirius seria o seu maior pesadelo.

- Eu dei minha palavra e, aliás, eu fiquei responsável pelo lugar. Não poderia dar um _cano_ assim. - Marcela virou-se na direção de Lisia um pouco receosa. O olhar da namorada de Remus com certeza estava desejando lançar tiros que pudessem matá-la naquele mesmo momento. - Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Lisia.

- É mesmo? - perguntou Lisia ironicamente.

- Sem dúvidas! - afirmou Marcela, fitando-a nos olhos.

- Hum...pensei que só pediu para me convidar porque meu namorado viria com mais facilidade.

- Lisia...

- Mas é verdade. - defendeu-se Lisia, virando-se para Remus.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, Lisia, eu não tive nenhuma intenção com seu namorado que é **apenas** meu melhor amigo. E, outra coisa que você deve saber, é que estou aqui a trabalho também.

- Trabalhando em plena noite de balada? - perguntou Sirius indignado.

- Alguém tem que pagar as contas.

- Não ligue para o Sirius. Ele tem as economias da época da escola ainda. - disse Remus, dando um meio sorriso.

- Pelo visto, as prostitutas devem estar a um preço bem bacana. - comentou Marcela, rindo. Preferiu ignorar o olhar de nojo que Lisia lhe lançou.

- Na verdade, elas tem feito de graça. Ando vendendo meu nome por aí. Black. Quem nunca quis dividir um lençól com um Balck?

- Eu! - respondeu Marcela, dando palmadinhas no ombro de Sirius.

- Por enquanto. - Sirius dera uma piscadela, fazendo Remus se mexer de maneira desconfortável.

- Vamos entrar? - sugeriu Lisia, sentindo os dedos dos pés expremidos dentro do sapato.

- Venham comigo.

- Mas não tem que esperar a fila? - perguntou Lisia, desentendida.

- Se você quiser, pode ficar aí. - respondeu Marcela, dando as costas fazendo Sirius segui-la.

- Você poderia ser mais gentil. Ela está tentando ser legal com você. - disse Remus caminhando atrás de Marcela e Sirius.

- Eu não fui com a cara dela. - Lisia não olhou para Remus e ele supôs que seria assim a noite inteira. - Sirius me contou que vocês ficaram uma vez e ele acabou de repetir a mesma coisa.

- E você vai acreditar em papo de bêbado?

- Verdade ou não, nem quero colocar isso em relevância.

Lisia passou a caminhar na frente de Remus com passos firmes. Ele permaneceu atrás com as mãos nos bolsos, fitando as costas de Marcela. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento enquanto Sirius fazia questão de segurá-los com a ponta dos dedos. A mente do rapaz passou a trabalhar muito rápido, fazendo-o perder a consciência. A realidade voltou quando caiu em frente a porta da boate causando risos ao seu redor.

- Hey, você está bem? - perguntou Marcela indo até ele.

- Está tudo bem. - disse Remus, colocando-se de pé e passando a mão nas vestes.

- Você não bebeu nada não né!? - perguntou Marcela desconfiada.

Ele a encarou, como deveria tê-la encarado a muito tempo. Ela estava alí diante dele e todos os sentimentos que sentira algum dia por ela, pareciam estar à tona. Suas pernas cederam um pouco e fez um registro mental de ser um completo bunda mole antes que a noite terminasse.

- Sirius bebe e eu quem fico bêbado.

Marcela sorriu e o puxou para dentro da boate. Isso só fez a raiva de Lisia aumentar.

- Quer dançar, Sirius? - perguntou Lisia, segurando o colarinho do moreno.

- Vamos sim! - concordou Sirius, ao perceber nenhuma interferência de Remus.

Lisia lançou um olhar indignado na direção de Remus, antes que ela e Sirius se perdessem na pista açoitados pelo calor que emanava da multidão que parecia não ter compromisso algum com a vida. Remus a viu pegar um drinque antes de dançar com o melhor amigo e todos os seus temores estranhamente se dissiparam. Era ótimo saber que Marcela estava segura com ele e não com Sirius.

* * *

Seu corpo precisava de descanso urgentemente, mas Lily não sentia vontade de estar na sua cama. A noite parecia ter ficado quente subitamente, mesmo que suas janelas avisassem que o tempo mudaria bruscamente na capital da Inglaterra. Seus olhos verdes perambulavam de um lado para o outro dentro do seu quarto vazio como se buscasse algo para fazer. Poderia ficar utilizando a internet, mas não havia nada alí que a mantivesse acordada até que sábado chegasse.

Sábado. O dia em que havia aceitado pintar a casa de Emme junto com os demais. Maldita hora que havia prometido sua presença.

Depois de ter ficado sabendo do episódio entre ela e James, seu cérebro parecia insistir em recriar a cena em que os dois tiveram um rápido envolvimento. Lily sabia que estava sendo masoquista demais em imaginar o ato, mas dentro de si um sentimento de raiva parecia corroer todo o respeito que algum dia sentira por Emme. E, o pior, é que estava se sentindo uma estúpida por tentar anular a existência da amiga de sua vida, afinal, ela ter domido com James não era um motivo crucial para terminar uma amizade de anos.

O fato era que Lily estava se sentindo muito mal. Depois dos dias que havia passado com James, pensar algo ruim dele - ou até mesmo relembrar dos deslizes dele - já não faziam parte de seus pensamentos até mais uma verdade a respeito do seu caráter vir à tona. Ela sentia uma vontade de chorar, mas o lado da sua mente que ainda não havia se entorpecido com a raiva, insistia em lembrar que aquilo não era motivo para ela ficar chateada. James sempre dormira com todas. Era capaz que tenha dormido até com Marlene. E que diferença faria?

Lily não queria aceitar, mas aquilo fazia toda a diferença. Ela idealizou um James perfeito e sentia-se frustrada por toda aquela imagem construída ser destroçada só porque ela sentira um pouco de esperança em confiar no "novo" James. A versão melhorada. A versão que a encantou como nenhum garoto conseguira fazer antes. Ver tudo se dissipando, a machucava, mas ela estava com a mente a mil para entender o que realmente estava sentindo. James havia mudado, de fato, poderia ter mudado, mas era a questão do _passado te condena_ que a ruiva não conseguia se desprender. Era como se James, naquela noite, tivesse retirado dela a única possibilidade de que algum dia ela gostasse de verdade dele. Não que isso fosse primordial, pois ela acreditava que jamais olharia nos olhos dele e diria que o amava. Era algo distante demais para duas pessoas que sempre fizeram questão de se odiar.

Pelo menos ela fez questão de odiar. Só não sabia se ainda fazia.

Talvez, em todo esse tempo, odiar James fosse seu escudo defensivo contra todas as sensações que ele poderia lhe causar. Lily almeijava qualquer garoto em sua vida, mas parecia que a vida só parecia lhe trazer James Potter. Desde que estava na escola e agora como uma mera auxiliar de escritório, James ainda parecia um fantasma na sua vida. Isso era aguniante e ao mesmo tempo auto-explicativo. Se a vida lhe trazia James Potter todas as vezes que tentava fugir, algum motivo isso teria e no fundo Lily sentia-se disposta a descobrir qual seria a lógica para tudo isso. Parecia ser algo interessante e o fato de estar bem ensaiada na arte de odiar James Potter, ela se contentou em saber que os danos seriam menos graves.

Sentindo a cabeça doer, a jovem resolveu arrumar sua cama e deitar. Seu pijama desalinhado confessava de que ela nem se olhara no espelho para ver como estava. Simplesmente havia chegado em casa, tomado outro banho, escovado os dentes e se jogado no primeiro pijama que estava na sua frente. Nem se tocara de que a calça que vestia era diferente da blusa. Puxando o edredom, ela subitamente se lembrou do urso que James havia lhe dado. Sem medir sua atitude, fora até o guarda-roupa e o observou por algum instante. Lembrou que sua mãe havia sumido com todos seus ursos devido a sua rinite e, se ela pegasse esse dentro das suas coisas, com certeza o enviaria para doação. Cautelosamente, pegou o urso e caminhou com ele até sua cama. Quando resolvera deitar, levou um susto ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

- Mas que diabos!

Lily erguera o olhar para o relógio. Ficou indignada ao ver que já eram quase uma e meia da manhã e resolveu ignorar a campainha. Quando estava deitada pronta para apagar o abajur, a campainha tocara mais uma vez, fazendo suas bochechas esquentarem de raiva. Descendo as escadas rapidamente, Lily temia que seus pais saíssem da cama. Correndo em direção a porta, a jovem pegou as chaves, mas antes dera uma consultada no olho mágico.

Seu coração parecia ter parado no instante que vira James do outro lado.

Aquilo só poderia ser mais uma tentativa de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Se preparando psicologicamente para o que fosse, a jovem afastou o cabelo - mal seguro em um coque - e abrira a porta com a pior expressão que conseguira colocar em sua face.

- Desculpa ter vindo tão tarde...

- Desculpa mesmo, Potter. - Lily apertou a maçaneta da porta. Isso lembrava que ela não poderia perder o controle.

- Eu queria conversar com você. - James começou, segurando a torta que pegara na casa de Alice em mãos.

- Isso não é hora para conversar. - respondeu Lily o mais seca que pode. - Estou cansada e amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo.

- Para ir na casa da Emme?

Depois da pergunta, Lily percebeu qual o motivo que o trazia alí. A famosa necessidade de dar explicações.

- Eu não sei se vou. Minha mãe pediu para eu ajudá-la amanhã e talvez seja isso que farei.

- Hum... isso não tem nada a ver...

- Não! - negou Lily antes que ele terminasse. Levou um susto ao ver a luz do corredor acender. - Olhe, você fez o favor de acordar meus pais. Eles virão me encher o saco.

Antes mesmo que Lily pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo, James empurrou-a entrando na sala e parando na frente da mãe de Lily que a olhava completamente confusa.

- Desculpe ter vindo incomodar tão tarde, mas eu precisava conversar com sua filha. - disse James estendendo a torta na direção da mãe de Lily, fazendo-a ficar horrorizada.

- Oh! claro! É realmente muito tarde, mas não precisava trazer uma torta para conseguir um horário para falar com Lily. - disse a sra. Evans, lançando um olhar estupefato para a ruiva.

- Sua filha é um pouco difícil de lidar. - sussurrou James, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu ouvi isso. - disse Lily cruzando os braços.

- Acho preferível que conversem lá fora. Se seu pai souber que um rapaz veio aqui de madrugada te ver, arrancará seus cabelos.

- Nós não temos o que conversar, mãe. - disse Lily, lançando um olhar de socorro que sua mãe fizera questão de ignorar.

- Tenho sim, muito o que conversar. Principalmente pelo fato dela ter bebido demais na casa da Alice.

- Lily...

- É mentira, mãe. - Lily caminhou até sua mãe, empurrando-a em direção as escadas. - Realmente nós temos o que conversar.

- Ok! Não fiquem até tarde.

- Sem problema, sra. Evans. Espero que aprecie a torta. - disse James lançando o famoso sorriso irônico na direção de Lily.

Lily empurrou James para fora sem olhar para trás, pois tinha certeza que sua mãe continuava parada observando a cena sem entender nada. Ao fechar a porta, virou-se para ele bruscamente sentindo que o mataria a qualquer momento.

- O que você quer afinal? - perguntou Lily, incisiva.

- Vamos sentar. Adorei o banquinho que tem aqui perto da escada.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e caminhou até o banco. Sentou-se a uma boa distância do moreno que resolvera balançar os dois para frente e para trás.

- Aposto que seu pai balançava você aqui quando era pequena. - disse James, continuando o mesmo movimento e olhando para frente.

- Sem dúvidas! - respondeu Lily, sentindo o estômago revirar. Balanços lhe davam ânsia. - O que você quer?

- Quero que apenas me escute e prometo ir embora logo.

James parou de balançar o banco e virou-se na direção de Lily. Ela sentiu sua respiração ficar um pouco mais rasgante, como se alguém estivesse espremendo seus pulmões.

- Como quiser! - Lily dera de ombros e passou a olhar para qualquer outro canto, para mostrar que não estava dando a mínima para o que James tinha a dizer.

- O que aconteceu entre Emme e eu foi um erro. - começou James, calmamente. Queria tirar a culpa que sentia dentro dele.

- Como todos os seus casos. - completou Lily dando um risinho desdenhoso.

- É, pode ser. - concordou James balançando a cabeça. - Era a festa de formatura e foi uma coisa muito rápida.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes.

- Rápida e sem sentido. Nós dois nos sentimos horríveis depois que a ficha caiu.

- A ficha só cai depois que a porcaria está feia. Parabéns, James, algo mais?

- Eu pensei que ela tivesse te contado. - continuou James, se controlando para não se irritar com Lily.

- Emme não me conta as coisas com a mesma facilidade que a Alice.

- Isso que é amizade.

Lily virou-se para ele fitando-o com frieza.

- Você veio aqui para que afinal? Sentir menos remorso? Para julgar minhas amizades? Eu não quero saber das suas desculpas, James, e até agora não entendi as razões de você estar aqui me dizendo que o que houve entre você e Emme foi algo rápido e sem sentido.

- Você deveria ser menos egoísta e parar de ver as coisas com seu umbigo, Lily. - James alteou uma sobrancelha, encarando-a seriamente. - Eu vim aqui te explicar o que houve. Emme queria vir, mas eu não deixei.

- Opa, desculpa! - Lily erguera uma das mãos mostrando indiferença.

- Caramba, Evans. Estou aqui tentando te explicar, se você não quer saber o problema é teu.

- Se sabia que eu não queria saber por que veio?

- Porque você ficou chateada em não saber.

- James, nada que vem de você me importa.

- Ótimo então! Desculpe ter feito você perder sua noite.

James levantou fazendo Lily encarar suas costas ainda abobalhada. Ela estava irritada, não pelo fato de James ter vindo explicar o que havia acontecido, mas pelo fato dele ter dormido com uma das suas melhores amigas. Ela sabia que havia acontecido a muito tempo e que não fazia sentido cobrar isso agora, mas ela queria que fizesse sentido. Queria que ele se sentisse culpado.

- James, eu estava realmente confiante de que você havia mudado. Que você estava sendo uma pessoa bacana pela primeira vez na sua vida. Eu realmente estava ficando feliz com isso, até você quebrar minhas pernas. Para que me pediu e fez coisas sendo que me machucaria depois?

Ele parou e dera um longo suspiro. Realmente seu juízo não estava dos melhores e estar com Lily era a única forma dele se sentir melhor. Tentar ser uma pessoa legal, aquele cara que ela nunca tinha conhecido, fazia parte dos seus planos desde que pisara novamente em Londres.

- Não foi minha intenção. - James virou-se na direção dela, não escondendo o pesar. Ele sentia muito. Sentia tanto que estava alí, parado na frente da casa que só passava pelo jardim de bicicleta quando tinha 17 anos.

- Nada para você é com intenção. Você sempre vê os danos depois. - Lily alisou a testa sentindo as mãos tremerem. Agora a vontade de chorar parecia muito maior do que antes, mas ela se recusava a fazer isso na frente dele.

- Eu vim aqui tentar esclarecer um erro que sua amiga não teria feito por insistência minha. Acho que não é justo você julgá-la por ter feito e não ter te contado. - James estava parado na pequena escada, encarando-a. - Não vim aqui limpar minha barra ou aparecer de anjo na sua frente. Eu nunca fui santo e acredito que nunca vou ser. Então antes que acuse Emme de alguma coisa, acuse a mim.

James fizera uma pausa, como se estivesse recuperando o fôlego.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Lily.

- Você fala isso como se fizesse questão de te ver como um santo como todas as outras o vê.

- Você está se remomendo, Lily, e isso é óbvio.

- Porque estaria me remoendo?

- Porque de alguma forma você se importa.

Lily o encarou com firmeza, pois sabia que não poderia baixar a guarda agora. Ela não se importava. Ela tinha em mente que não se importava, mas seu coração avisava que realmente ela se importava.

- Vamos ser racionais, James. Eu não me importo. Eu só fiquei chocada por ela não ter me contado e eu ter ficado sabendo pela boca de um Sirius bêbado. Se ele tivesse continuado, o que mais eu ficaria sabendo de você?

James olhou para cima como se buscasse ar. Sentia-se exausto e o que mais queria naquele momento era sua cama.

- Qualquer coisa de ruim, aposto. - respondeu ele, calmamente.

- Como se o que soube hoje não fosse o bastante. - resmungou Lily, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

- Você vai na casa dela amanhã? - perguntou James, encarando-a.

- Acredito que sim. - respondeu Lily, com a voz fraca. - Não dou certeza.

- Emme ficaria feliz. - James lhe dera as costas, caminhando até o carro. Parou mais uma vez, agora com as mãos nos bolsos, virando-se para ela. - Eu ainda espero que deixe eu passar um tempo com você.

_Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo_, perguntou-se Lily sentindo o coração saltar na garganta.

- Isso eu acredito que está fora de cogitação. - respondeu Lily, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu te entendo. - James dera um meio sorriso. - Belos pijamas, Evans.

Ela nem havia se tocado da diferença de cores do pijama. A única coisa que fizera, fora sorrir e sentir seu coração se partir dolorosamente.

- Te vejo por aí, Evans.

Lily ficou parada onde estava vendo-o sumir de vista. Mesmo que seu corpo sentisse todo o cansaço do mundo, ela preferiu ficar na cadeira se balançando com a cabeça nas nuvens. O que estava acontecendo alí, nem ela sabia ao certo, mas estava tudo muito estranho. Ela e James...a situação..tudo estava virando um nó na cabeça da ruiva que resolveu não pensar mais nisso, caindo no sono na cadeira mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Chegay, galere. Uma semana depois, eu acho que estou de volta em um prazo considerável para quem ficava MESES sem aparecer por aqui. Eu realmente fiquei BEMMM feliz pelas pessoas que ainda lembram dessa fic. Eu pensei que ninguém iria aparecer aqui, fatão **TTT **mas ainda bem que lembraram isso é muito bom **love***

**Debora:** Eu tive que reler essa fic toda, acredita? E quando eu reli essa parte do James caindo eu tbm RI mto..às vezes me espanto com a minha monguice *-*..obrigada por passar por aqui.  
**Cuca:** Eu pretendo finalizar essa fic ESSE ano...se chegar em 2010 com ela, já é livro.  
**Naaa:** Tem que entender que a Lily é cabeça dura e vai demorar um tico pra admitir que ama esse gostosão, FATÃO.  
**Mila:** Eu acho que qualquer garota ficaria uma fera, ainda mais quando o cara faz as coisas que o James anda fazendo..sendo todo fofo e tals..Lily tinha que partir ele ao meio, falay.

Agradeço mesmo por terem passado aqui e espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Beijos e até a próxima, :*


	20. Capítulo 19

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 19**

Já eram quase três da manhã e Remus não agüentava mais o barulho ensurdecedor da música zunir em seus tímpanos. Depois do que parecia ser seu vigésimo drinque, o garoto mal conseguia manter-se em pé observando Lisia e Sirius ainda perdidos na multidão como se ele e nem Marcela existissem. Sua namorada não parecia muito animada em estar com ele, o que de fato era verdade. Remus nunca fora muito de estar em festas e não suportava por muito tempo o barulho. A única festa que conseguira ficar até o final, foi o baile de formatura e mesmo assim já não estava mais agüentando tanta gente surtada e bêbada no mesmo ambiente que ele.

Agora não era muito diferente, ainda mais porque Lisia parecia tão alterada quanto Sirius. Quanto mais a batida ficava mais alta, mais os corpos ficavam juntos e Remus sentia que não conseguiria permanecer onde estava vendo toda aquela confusão repleta de suor. Sentia seu estômago revirar e fizera uma promessa inconsiente de que não iria vomitar. Seria constrangedor demais já que nunca passara por um papelão desses. A única coisa que queria agora era encontrar Marcela, que também havia saído do seu encalço para tirar algumas fotografias.

Sem pensar muito, pedira mais alguns drinques e parara na metade quando sentira uma mão repousar em seu ombro. A mão ágil removeu o pequeno copo de sua mão e tão rapidamente ingeriu o que estava dentro para susto de Remus.

- Você não é de beber, doutor Lupin.

Era a voz de Marcela e ele ficou imensamente feliz em ouvi-la. Virou-se rapidamente e lhe lançara um sorriso completamente torto, ou seja, um sorriso completamente bêbado.

- Pelo visto você bebeu todas. - comentou Marcela, encarando-o. Puxou o outro copo que estava ao encalce da mão de Remus e entornou o líquido sem nem ao menos piscar. - Mais uma rodada.

- Eu nunca vi você bebendo também. - disse Remus com a voz engrolada.

- Digamos que determinadas faculdades mudam as pessoas. - explicou Marcela, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. - Mas você faz Medicina e não são todos os estudantes dessa área que são tão comportados como você.

- Eu não sou comportado! - disse Remus, balançando a cabeça.

Marcela riu pegando o outro copo que lhe fora servido.

- Você? Não comportado? Conta outra Remus.

- Estou falando sério. - Remus retirou com cautela o copo da mão de Marcela e fizera o mesmo que a garota a alguns minutos antes. Bebeu tudo sem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo. - Eu não sou tão comportado como imagina.

- Humm...isso quer dizer que James e Sirius te corromperam nesse meio tempo quando eu estava fora?

Remus erguera a mão para o garçom sob o olhar atento de Marcela. Ela sabia o momento certo para pará-lo e o momento era agora.

- Humm...eu só não sou mais corrompido porque minha namorada é muito certinha sabe!?

- Lisia certinha? - Marcela enrugou a testa confusa. Sempre achou Lisia uma tremenda perua.

- É sim... pelo menos na minha frente.

- Uhum...eu estou percebendo isso...

Marcela lançou um olhar rápido para a pista e vira Lisia liberando uma garota que totalmente não era aquela mesma que estava do lado de fora da boate. Perguntou-se internamente se ela gostava realmente de Remus para estar dando esse papelão todo ao lado de um dos caras mais galinhas de Londres.

- Chega de beber, Remus. - Marcela o impediu de entornar mais um copo, devolvendo-o ao garçom. - Daqui a pouco você dá vexame.

- Você diz isso como se eu fosse enlouquecer. - Remus resmungou, se aproximando um pouco mais da garota. Sua mente processava a situação muito rapidamente, impedindo-o de controlar seus atos impulsivos.

- Mas você não é aquele tipo que enlouquece. Você é um grande estudante que tem um caminho longo pela frente. Não quero que morra de cirrose. - Marcela hesitou com a aproximação de Remus. Mesmo bêbado, ele ainda mantinha aquele ar inocente que ela sempre apreciou nele. Queria poder tocá-lo, mas isso era contra as regras atuais.

- Por que você insiste nisso, hum? - Remus dera um meio sorriso, apoiando-se no balcão. Suas pernas estavam completamente bambas.

- Ok! Se você diz que é um rebelde, você vai dançar comigo.

Remus só sentira seu braço ser puxado sem ter tempo de fazer qualquer questionamento. Sua boca até se abriu na hora, mas logo estava perdido no meio em que não queria estar. Realmente todos os corpos estavam muito juntos e o calor era quase insuportável. Aquilo não era o tipo de ambiente que gostaria de estar, mas ele não lembrava disso naquele momento. Ele só conseguia sentir as mãos de Marcela sobre seus braços na tentativa de guiá-lo ao ritmo da pista. As luzes batiam no rosto de porcelana da garota, fazendo seu sangue pulsar ainda mais forte. Sem ter conta dos seus atos, ele soltou as mãos de Marcela apoiando as suas em sua cintura, puxando-a um pouco mais para si.

- Remus... hum... você não está bem né!? - Marcela sentira o encontro do seu corpo com o de Remus e parecia que iria surtar. Ele estava quente assim como ela e as mãos do garoto pareciam ter ganhado uma liberdade fora do normal, passeando pela sua cintura como se conhecesse todas as curvas de seu corpo.

- Nunca estive melhor. - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, apertando um pouco mais seu corpo contra o de Marcela, fazendo-a sentir suas pernas cederem.

Aquela situação estava ficando completamente confusa. Remus estava bêbado e Marcela não sentia a capacidade de recuar. Parecia que ele a havia prendido em seus braços guiando-a para o caminho da sedução. Do outro lado da pista, Sirius a fitava com desdém erguendo o dedo polegar aprovando a situação dos dois. A atitude dele subiu na cabeça de Marcela que sentira o efeito da tequila subir no cérebro.

- Acho melhor a gente sair daqui. - disse Remus, erguendo o rosto.

- Eu também acho, não quero que você vomite nos meus pés. - disse Marcela, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Remus. Ela se perguntou onde ele havia aprendido a segurar alguém daquele jeito.

- Não estou a fim de vomitar. Só quero sair desse barulho. - disse Remus, sentindo sua respiração ficar pesada, enquanto uma de suas mãos percorriam as costas de Marcela.

- Eu vou te levar para casa. - disse Marcela, conseguindo se livrar de Remus e guiando-o pela mão para fora da pista.

Antes mesmo que pudesse se livrar da multidão, Marcela ouvira a voz distante de Sirius e não deixou de perceber como Lisia estava furiosa. De certo, estavam pensando bobagens.

- Eu vou levar o Remus ao banheiro. Ele não está se sentindo bem. - Marcela tentou dizer no meio da multidão, mas estava completamente impossível se expressar.

- Eu vou embora com a Lisia. Ela não agüenta os pés dela. - disse Sirius, praticamente berrando. O cheiro de álcool era bem mais forte agora.

- Mas o Remus e ela...

- Não se preocupe. - Sirius sorriu desdenhosamente. - Cuida do seu que eu cuido do meu.

- Sirius ela é a namorada do seu melhor amigo.

- Quem está pensando bobagens aqui é você e não eu. - Sirius encolhera os ombros. - Ele não gosta dela mesmo. Ele gosta de você.

Marcela não escondeu o choque. Sua boca estava aberta ao tentar digerir o que Sirius lhe havia dito. Enquanto tentava se focar, ela sentira as mãos de Remus na sua cintura mais uma vez. Estava começando a perder o controle de si mesma.

- Sirius, não me importa. Eu vou levar Remus para casa, mas ele precisa vomitar primeiro.

- Eu estou bêbado, Lisia está bêbada, Remus também e você está meio alteradinha. Eu vi o quanto você bebeu lá em cima.

Sirius apontou para o camarote vip. Realmente, Marcela passara da conta já que, enquanto tirava as fotos, bebidas e mais bebidas rolavam lá em cima.

- Segredo de estado! - Sirius juntou o polegar com o indicador, passando os dois nos lábios como se tivesse lacrando-a.

- Nada disso vai acontecer.

- Se você conseguir segurar o Remus. Ele parece bastante...empolgado.

Marcela dera uma olhada rápida para trás. Sua visão já estava tão turva que as cores das luzes pareciam insuportáveis de resistir perante seus olhos sensíveis.

- Eu te ligo assim que chegar em casa.

- Isso se você chegar. - finalizou Sirius, se afastando para mais fundo da pista ao lado de Lisia.

A garota permaneceu onde estava vendo Sirius dançar ainda mais colado ao corpo de Lisia. Seja o que estivesse acontecendo, ela queria que fosse um pesadelo e que a qualquer momento acordasse. Como se realmente acreditasse nessa possibilidade, ela fechou e abriu os olhos e nada mudou. Remus ainda a apertava contra seu corpo fazendo com que seu perfume adormecesse o lado sensato de Marcela.

- Vamos ao banheiro lavar esse rosto e ir embora.

- Eu não quero ir embora.

- Mas você precisa ir.

- Mas eu não quero. - Remus lhe dera um beijo no pescoço, fazendo os cabelos da sua nuca se arrepiarem. Aquilo realmente não estava acontecendo. - E você também não quer.

- Eu quero sim. - Marcela afastou os braços de Remus e caminhou até o bar, pegando o copo que ainda estava sob o balcão entornando a bebida. Ela sentira que dessa vez o álcool havia tomado conta de suas veias. - Vem!

Ao se sentir puxado pela terceira vez, Remus decidiu que seria o contrário. Puxara Marcela de uma maneira que ela parasse de andar, trazendo-a de encontro a si.

- Você sempre quis isso e eu também.

- Você está bêbado. - Marcela sentira suas pernas cederem. Qualquer coisa que Remus fizesse até ali a faria perder a cabeça.

- Eu? - Remus segurou os braços de Marcela fazendo-a andar de costas, parando de encontro a parede.

- Sim você. - Marcela sentira seu ar faltar. Podia sentir o hálito de Remus assim como podia ver o contorno de seus lábios.

- Eu nunca estive tão ciente em toda minha vida. - Remus inclinou a cabeça, colando seus lábios no pescoço da morena, beijando-o com carinho, enquanto apertava sua cintura.

- Remus...você tem namorada. - Marcela apoiou suas mãos sobre o ombro do garoto tentando afastá-lo, mas ele parecia bem mais forte agora.

- Onde ela está agora? - perguntou ele, deslizando as mãos pelos braços de Marcela até chegar em sua cintura.

- Isso não faz com que você não tenha namorada.

- Mas isso também não faz com que eu tenha. - Remus erguera a cabeça, fitando-a na pouca claridade. Ele sentia o corpo suar e o sangue pulsar com bastante fúria. Queria beijar Marcela, queria perder a cabeça ao lado dela. Naquele momento, ele nem sabia quem ele era de verdade.

- Mas você tem... - Marcela estava ficando ofegante sem o mínimo esforço. Os toques de Remus nos lugares certeiros estava fazendo ela ceder aos poucos.

- Não tenho mais!

- Remus...

- Vou entender isso como um pedido para que eu faça o que você quer que eu faça.

Remus selara seus lábios nos de Marcela sem pensar. Ele não estava em condições de pensar, muito menos ela. Os lábios e as línguas quentes começaram a se perder de uma forma rápida e urgente. O barulho da música parecia mais alta que o normal, quanto mais durava, mais fazia o cérebro dos dois enviarem ações parar os corpos que pareciam se desejar compulsivamente. As mãos de Remus se perdiam pelo corpo de Marcela, assim como as mãos de Marcela se perdiam por seu corpo. Ele não queria parar muito menos ela.

Era uma sensação fora do normal que ambos estavam sentindo e seria um crime se aquilo fosse cortado.

* * *

- Sirius, eu acho melhor a gente ir. Meus pés estão me matando.

Contra as regras de sua mãe, Lisia estava descalça. Seus pés estavam inchados e ela mal estava suportando o cheiro de vômito que estava em sua blusa. Sirius estava sentado ao seu lado, enquanto a morena preenchia o meio-fio da calçada.

- Você não está se agüentando mais esse que é o fato. - disse Sirius, que tinha segura nas mãos uma garrafa de tequila pura.

- Como você ainda consegue beber, hein!? - Lisia afastara o cabelo do rosto e fitara Sirius. Ele parecia nem um pouco abalado.

- Costume. Antes mesmo de me formar já tinha fama de alcoolatra.

Lisia balançou a cabeça aceitando a resposta. Sua visão ainda estava turva e seu corpo parecia que havia levado umas boas porradas. Sentia-se podre e agradeceu muito por ser sábado.

- Vamos, vou te levar para casa. - disse Sirius, deixando a garrafa no chão e pegando Lisia no colo. - Você acha que consegue se segurar em mim?

- Eu odeio motos!

- Mas é a única coisa que vai te levar para uma cama agora.

- Cadê o Remus?

Sirius dera uma olhada para dentro da boate. Ele sabia o que tinha causado. Ou provavelmente causado. Mas ele não achava certo Remus manter um relacionamento do qual não se sentia feliz. Era como se tivesse dado a ele uma alternativa. Independente dos resultados, tudo ficaria em um arquivo confidencial.

- Deve estar lá dentro. - respondeu Sirius, prontamente.

- Vamos esperar então.

- Lisia, você está cansada. Se teu primo me pega com você desse jeito, vai pensar besteira.

- Mas eu não quero que ele fique lá dentro com a tonta da Marcela.

- Marcela está terminando o trabalho dela. Ela e Remus nem se falaram a noite toda.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! - mentiu Sirius, caminhando em direção a sua moto. Jeitosamente, colocou Lisia no banco e vestiu o capacete na garota praticamente sonolenta.

- Hum... amanhã eu dou uns tapas nele. - disse Lisia quase capotando nas costas de Sirius. - Vai devagar ok?

- Pode deixar que eu irei.

Parecia que havia levado uma eternidade para Sirius chegar em casa. Com Lisia nos braços, o rapaz abrira a porta do lugar que dividia com James e Remus tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Ao trancar a porta atrás de si, achou estranho ver a luz do quarto de James acessa. Temendo levar uma bronca, colocou Lisia cuidadosamente no sofá e a cobrira com sua jaqueta. Quase sorrateiramente, subira as escadas chegando até a porta semi-aberta de James.

Ao entrar no quarto, vira o amigo capotado sobre a escrivaninha com o notebook aberto. Sirius praguejou por pensamento o fato do amigo trabalhar demais e dormir de menos. Sem demora, fechou todos os programas que James usava e fechou o objeto com cautela quando se dera conta de um pote de comprimidos ao lado do braço direito do moreno.

- Agora tá viu!? - Sirius meneou a cabeça negativamente ao se ver diante de comprimidos para dormir.

- O QUÊ!?

James dera um sobressalto. Sua respiração ficou rápida demais devido ao susto que havia levado. Ao se ver diante de Sirius e vendo que o amigo segurava seu pote de comprimidos, tateou as mãos atrás de seus óculos e esperou que Sirius iniciasse um sermão.

- Já te disse para parar de usar isso, cara.

- É... eu sei...mas estava sem sono e amanhã o dia vai ser puxado. Faz tempo que não tomo. - respondeu James com veemência.

- Acho bom mesmo. - Sirius pegou o pote e colocou no bolso. - Como foi as coisas com a Evans?

- Normais. - respondeu James se espreguiçando na cadeira. - De boa, já perdi qualquer tipo de esperança.

- Desculpe pela gafe de hoje. - disse Sirius, sincero.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu teria cometido a mesma coisa se achasse que meu melhor amigo soubesse do que havia acontecido.

Sirius balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Se a Evans não melhorar com você falarei com ela.

James riu.

- Não seja tolo. Não estamos mais no colegial.

- Mas ela não pode te julgar por isso.

- Sirius, para a Lily eu sou um completo vadio. Deixa ela pensar desse jeito. É a garantia dela.

- É... pode até ser, mas não é certo ela ter uma imagem errônea de você por algo que aconteceu a anos.

- Ela só não teria uma imagem mais grotesca da minha pessoa se gostasse de mim o que de fato não acontece. Eu continuo sendo o ser repugnante, pegador e vagabundo.

Sirius riu do comentário e permaneceu onde estava ao ver James se levantar e se jogar na cama.

- Quando sair, apague a luz e feche a porta.

Percebendo que o amigo não estava muito a fim de papo, Sirius apagou a luz e fechou a porta, voltando para a sala a fim de cuidar da ressaca da prima de James. Ele já não conseguia esconder o quanto estava preocupado com as atitudes e comportamentos do melhor amigo que pareciam piorar conforme os dias iam se passando.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei um pouco pra postar, mas estou aqui postando. Minhas aulas começaram gente e eu vou fazer o possível pra manter as postagens em dia. Eu ainda tenho que terminar essa fic esse ano..senão desisto..HUAHAUHUAHAHAUAU

Queria agradecer a todas as reviews. Como sempre muito fofas, e fiquei ainda mais feliz por ver pessoas novas comentando aqui.

**Naa:** Menine, ela vai admitir que ama o James..talvez..mas vai demorar um pouco ainda.  
**Tahh:** Own amor..fiquei feliz com sua review. Eu meio que não gosto de me deparar com muitas fics que mostram James e Lily se matando o tempo inteiro, então, resolvi pegar outro foco. Obrigada pela review.  
**Lethicya:** Eu demorei só um tiquinho pra att.  
**Isa:** Own menine, eu adoro escrever um drama vc não tem idéia do quanto. UAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAU mas ainda bem que vc resolveu ler e gostou..isso me deixa extremamente feliz *-*  
**SallyRide:** Eu vou fazer de tudo pra adiantar algo bem bonitinho entre Lily e James, ok?  
**Myke:** Ahhhh..eu adoro um drama mesmo não tem jeito..eu não consigo mais fazer fic de comédia..HUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA  
**Fer:** Conseguiu ler todo os capítulos? o_o  
**Mila:** Tadinha da Lisia..HUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUA..vc vai acabar matando ela por mim..HUAHUAHUAHAUAHU  
**Camila:** Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio *-*

Bom amores, até a próxima. Vou ver se consigo postar no fds antes da rotina voltar.

Beijos.


	21. Capítulo 20

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 20**

**O**s olhos de Lisia se abriram conforme a claridade invadia o quarto. A primeira coisa que conseguira sentir, foi pontadas no canto da cabeça lhe indicando que enfretaria um sábado completamente entregue a ressaca causada pela balada da noite anterior. Ela sentia como se seus olhos fossem duas bolas de beiseball, pesadas e sonolentas, sensíves a claridade da funesta tentativa do Sol ultrapassar as nuvens negras que indicavam mais um dia de Outono. A vontade de sair de onde estava deitada era mínima. Poderia passar o resto do dia dormindo naquela cama, abraçando o travesseiro que, definitivamente, não era o seu.

Sobressaltada, Lisia levantou-se colocando a mão na testa ao sentir sua cabeça dar mais uma fisgada. Dera uma boa olhada ao redor e percebera que aquele lugar definitivamente não era seu quarto e aquela cama - tanto quanto o travesseiro - não eram seus. O travesseiro tinha cheiro de homem barato, pensou ela, puxando-o para perto das narinas e afastando-o rapidamente sentindo uma leve náusea. E a cama, sem comentários. Nada se comparava a sua cama com colchões duplos que a faziam alcançar praticamente o telhado.

Olhando para o lado, Lisia esticara uma das mãos em direção a cabeceira e puxara um pequeno quadro que estava sobre ela. Não demorou muito a reconhecer as figuras da foto. Todos vestiam becas azuis e os sorrisos lembravam o mesmo sorriso que ela teve no rosto no dia em que se formara. Pôde reconhecer James, Lily, Sirius e Remus. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados pousaram sobre a figura do garoto que não lembrava em nada com a do seu namorado. As feições continuavam gentis assim como a simplicidade do sorriso. Foram essas qualidades que fez Lisia se encantar de primeira, mas o restante do conteúdo não a agradava totalmente.

Fazendo uma comparação mental com seu antigo namorado, a garota acabou percebendo que Remus não lhe dava a assitência de que precisava. Parecia que Lisia só matinha o relacionamento para não se sentir sozinha na grande cidade. Suas amigas moravam em lugares distantes e, as amigas do seu primo, não pareciam muito animadas em receber sua presença. Lily era gentil com ela muitas vezes, mas Alice nunca escondeu sua repugnância. Para a melhor amiga de Lily, Lisia era mais uma menina mimada querendo chamar a atenção.

Mas desde que conhecera Remus, tudo parecia ter mudado. Ele se revezava entre ela, a faculdade e o _estágio_ - assim como ele dizia à ela na maioria das vezes. O relacionamento foi difícil de começar, já que intervenções como as de Sirius quase a fizeram desistir para tentar um novo relacionamento. A verdade era que Lisia e Remus não viviam mais no mesmo plano. Remus tinha suas vontades com relação ao futuro enquanto ela preferia manter-se segura onde estava. Ter dinheiro nessas horas lhe dava o conforto que precisava, mas não preenchia o carinho que o rapaz lhe proporcionava.

A situaçãomudou ainda mais com o retorno de Marcela. Remus parecia afoito e tornou-se distante. Ele não pensou duas vezes em abrir uma discussão quando ela e sua melhor amiga se confrontaram naquele dia que a viram no hotel. Marcela poderia ser encantadora, mas Lisia não deixou de vê-la como uma ameaça. Só de pensar nela, relembrar a noite anterior, Lisia sentira sua cabeça laterjar mais uma vez.

Tateando em busca de sua bolsa, Lisia levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e logo ficou agradecida ao ver a figura do primo segurando um copo de água e o que parecia ser um comprimido, surgindo pela porta semi-aberta. Lisia olhou para baixo rapidamente para ver se estava comportada e, calmamente, deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos longos e macios dando controle a eles lhe oferecendo uma aparência melhor.

- Boa tarde!

- Hum...tarde?

- São quase uma hora.

Lisia esticou o pescoço até a cabeceira mais uma vez e vira o relógio. Realmente, ela dormira bastante não era à toa que se sentia lenta demais para o horário.

- Eu não lembro de nada. - Lisia encolhera os ombros e sentira seus ossos doerem. Parecia que tinha sido jogada da escada e pisoteada.

- Pudera! Sirius lhe trouxe quase babando de tanto álcool que você consumiu ontem. - James lhe estendera o copo com água e o comprimido. Lisia não hesitou em ingerir, já que detestava sentir qualquer tipo de dor.

- Sirius quem me trouxe? - perguntou Lisia, confusa.

- Sim, foi ele. - reafirmou James, balançando a cabeça positivamente. - Por que?

- Pensei que tivesse sido Remus. - disse Lisia um pouco decepcionada.

Parecia que suas suspeitas de que ele havia ficado com Marcela aos poucos se tornavam verdadeiras. Ela não queria pensar nisso e queria acreditar que Remus não seria capaz de fazer isso com ela.

- Remus nem chegou ainda se quer saber. Deve ter chegado, se trocado e ido trabalhar.

- Ele disse que não trabalharia hoje. - disse Lisia. Sua voz ecoou como um sopro.

James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos, sentando na cama de Sirius. Nem ele estava entendendo nada.

- Você e ele não saíram juntos?

- Tanto nós quanto Sirius e a tal Marcela. - respondeu Lisia, sentando-se ao lado dele. - Acredito que ele tenha ficado com ela.

- Com ela quem?

Lisia fuzilou o primo com o olhar.

- Marcela e Remus. Entendeu agora?

James riu.

- Marcela e Remus? - James ainda ria, deixando os nervos de Lisia aflorarem. - De onde você tirou isso?

- É muito óbvio você não acha? - perguntou Lisia. - Eles sempre foram amigos. Aposto que sempre tiveram uma quedinha um pelo outro.

- Mas ele namora você.

- Mas nada impede que ele fique com ela, apareça na minha frente e termine comigo. - Lisia fitou o copo tentando se conformar com a possível idéia, mas sua mente ainda insistia em dizer que Remus não faria isso com ela.

- Deixa de bobagens, Lisia. Remus nunca faria isso com você. - disse James apoiando uma mão no ombro da prima. Ele conhecia Remus o suficiente para saber que ele não daria um golpe baixo desse. A não ser que tivesse algum motivo. Um grande motivo.

- Eu não quero pensar sobre isso...- Lisia apoiou uma das pernas na cama, ficando totalmente de frente para James. - ... quero saber como você está. Nunca mais nos falamos. Você parece muito cansado.

Não era nem a primeira e nem a segunda pessoa a dizer isso a ele. Isso já estava se tornando uma espécie de rotina.

- Eu estou trabalhando bastante. A empresa do seu tio está uma bagunça.

- Humm... eu pensei que você não gostava de trabalhar lá.

- Nem gosto, mas alguém precisa se distrair. E tem mais: me re-matriculei na faculdade. Acho que agora ficarei ocupado integralmente e é isso o que eu realmente quero. - explicou James, calmamente.

- Você não vai pirar não!? - perguntou Lisia, sorrindo.

- Estou praticamente pirado já. - James sorrira também. Um sorriso estranho que Lisia não deixara de captar.

- E as namoradas?

- Que namoradas?

- Ah! Não me diga que James Potter não está ficando com ninguém. - Lisia estava desacreditada. Uma das coisas que adorava ouvir era seu primo falando de seus relacionamentos confusos.

- Nada! - respondeu ele, simplesmente. - Estou focado no lado profissional.

Aquele não era o James que Lisia costumava conversar. Além de cansado, ele parecia mais magro. Sua respiração era estranhamente mais pesada e os nós de seus dedos estavam realmente muito brancos. Parecia que ele não dormia e não comia a dias.

- Remus me contou da sua ida ao hospital. Soube que está com anemia.

James suspirou. Maldita seja a boca de Remus.

- Mas eu estou me cuidando.

- Não é o que parece.

- Não vamos discutir isso, tá bom? - James se alterou para espanto da prima.

- 'Tá. Como você quiser. - disse Lisia, dando de ombros.

James levantou-se um pouco inquieto. Tirou o celular do bolso e consultou o relógio. Já era tarde e ele precisava levar algumas tintas que Sirius comprara para pintar o apartamento de Emme.

- Olhe, eu vou precisar dar uma saída. Tem comida na geladeira e pizza que Sirius comprou a três dias.

Lisia revirou os olhos.

- Sirius e suas porquices.

- Somos homens. Você não esperava que fossemos na pedicure todo final de semana, né!?

- Obviamente que não. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é um primo gay.

- Que preconceito é esse? - perguntou James, rindo.

- Nenhum, mas seriam muitas emoções para um dia só.

- Certo! - James balançou a cabeça. - Estarei na casa da Emmeline caso precise de mim.

- Quem vai estar lá?

- Hum... eu, Sirius, Lene...talvez a Lily...

O ar pareceu sumir dos pulmões de James por alguns segundos. Dizer o nome de Lily era o mesmo que pedir a ele que cortasse os pulsos.

- Lily, então.

- A histérica Lily.

- Não sei, mas ainda acho que vocês ficarão juntos.

- Acho que só você pensa assim. - James lhe dera um beijo na testa. - Comporte-se.

- Pode deixar, prometo não queimar a casa.

James sorrira e passara pela porta fechando-a com cautela. Sem pressa, caminhou até a sala, pegando as chaves do carro e se entregando a brisa gélida da tarde. A única coisa que esperava era que aquele dia fosse muito melhor que o anterior.

**

* * *

**

**R**emus abrira os olhos ao sentir um desconforto imenso nas costas. Parecia que um dilacerador corroía toda a extensão da sua coluna, fazendo-o ficar cravado no chão sem nenhuma opção de escapatória. Além disso, sentia o frio percorrer seu corpo, como se estivesse dentro de um freezer pronto para congelamento. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade, ele sentira a famosa dor de cabeça da ressaca invadir seu ser. Era a segunda vez em sua vida que ele exagerava na bebida, já que a primeira havia sido no baile de formatura. À partir daquele dia, havia jurado para si mesmo que jamais beberia mas, pelo visto, o desejo de esquecer os problemas foi muito mais forte do que seu auto-controle.

Calmamente, sentou-se no que ele percebera ser um colchão muito fino no piso de algum lugar que ele definitivamente não conhecia. As cortinas estavam semi-abertas e o frio parecia mais forte conforme ia erguendo seu corpo a fim de descobrir sua localização. O lugar em que estava parecia organizado demais, silencioso demais e Remus por um momento pensou que havia entrado na casa errada. Onde estaria, ele não fazia a menor idéia, mas o espaço lembrava muito a algum lugar que já passara as férias. Não exatamente igual, mas era totalmente familiar.

Um quarto de hotel_._

A lembrança da noite passada fizera sua garganta secar. Por breves segundos, recusou-se a olhar para os lados já que sabia que em alguma parte Marcela estaria. Sua mente tentou repassar as cenas da noite anterior, mas lembrava-se de poucas coisas. Lembrava do momento que chegou, de Lisia indo dançar com Sirius e de Marcela tentando convencê-lo a não beber mais. Depois disso, sua mente parecia ter sido apagada restando apenas flashes dos beijos intensos que havia trocado com quem até então seria sua melhor amiga.

Deixando o receio de lado, Remus virou-se para o lado e vira Marcela dormindo solenemente, totalmente coberta deixando apenas a mostra seus cabelos negros que Remus não precisava fazer nenhum esforço para lembrar o cheiro. Nunca passou por sua mente chegar ao extremo com a garota embora sempre soubesse que era dela que ele realmente gostava. Passou seu último ano colegial imaginando como seria beijá-la, claro, mas jamais em tocá-la de outra forma ainda mais bêbado.

Sem pensar muito, ele se ergueu em direção a cama e levou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos da jovem fazendo-a mover-se lentamente. Ela poderia acordar a qualquer momento e por mais que Remus a achasse linda, o problema iria muito além do que havia acontecido. Marcela e Remus poderiam não se olhar mais na face e ele tinha namorada o que realmente bagunçava toda sua vida. Mas, de acordo com a expressão corporal de Lisia no corpo de Sirius, Remus acreditou que a noite dela não tivesse sido tão diferente da sua.

Era traição, ele sabia. Mesmo que pensasse em terminar com Lisia todas as vezes que ela o surtava, trair era uma de suas últimas opções já que sempre julgara o ato como baixo e incorreto, além de trazer grande sofrimento a pessoa que passou um tempo compartilhando sua vida ao lado de quem ela acreditou seriamente que a amava. Remus queria encontrar sua culpa, mas não conseguia. No fundo, queria lembrar de tudo mas ao mesmo tempo não queria lembrar de nada, pois seria doloroso demais.

Lentamente, sentou-se na cama ao lado de Marcela. Ficou de frente para a garota que ainda dormia, contornando sua face com as pontas dos dedos, até pressionar seus lábios contra os dela fazendo-a acordar.

- Remus?

Marcela afastou os cabelos da face. Sua voz ecoou pelo recinto completamente sonolenta.

- Estou aqui! - disse ele, lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Eu percebi isso... - Marcela o encarou confusa. - Espera...

A realidade pousou muito mais rapidamente em Marcela do que em Remus. Ela não parou para compreender que estava deitada na cama do hotel que praticamente se tornara seu. A confusão que ele tivera por alguns minutos, logo fora desatada pelo cérebro perspicaz da garota.

- Remus... - ela sentou-se, sem fitá-lo. A realidade parecia muito mais dolorosa e seus cabelos despenteados não pareciam ser o maior dos problemas.

- Marcela, eu sei o que você está pensando. - Remus buscou seu olhar, funestamente.

- Sabe!? - perguntou ela, dando um suspiro.

- Você... se lembra de alguma coisa?

A jovem abaixou a cabeça desviando seu olhar dos olhos de Remus. Ela se lembrava de praticamente tudo, já que estava menos bêbada que ele.

- Algumas partes. - omitiu Marcela com a voz fraca. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao lembrar do toque de Remus e de seus lábios contra os seus. Ela estava se sentindo muito indigna naquele momento, mas não adiantava resmungar por algo que ela poderia ter impedido com um pouco mais de força de vontade. - E você?

- Algumas partes também. - respondeu ele, com firmeza. Queria abraçar Marcela naquele momento, pois ela parecia extremamente indefesa.

- Estou me sentindo um lixo sabe!? - Marcela voltou a fitá-lo conseguindo deixar transparecer toda sua chateação. - Eu estou com medo.

- Não precisa ter medo.

- Como não, Remus? Você tem uma namorada...um compromisso...e eu estou aqui no papel de oferecida, a vadia que seduz e induz namorados de outras pessoas.

- Eu não quero que se sinta mal.

- Não tem como eu me sentir pior.

Macela esticou suas mãos até seus cabelos, afastando-os de seus olhos que pareciam negros e pesados de tanta chateação que ela sentia.

- Eu não quero que se sinta desse jeito, porque a culpa não é só sua. É minha também. - Remus apontou para si mesmo, observando-a deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos.

- Qual é o seu grau de culpa, sendo que você tem namorada?

Remus encarou aqueles olhos claros sem ter o que dizer. Na realidade, ele não sentia culpa alguma. Se pudesse, ficaria com ela a partir do momento em que abrira os olhos.

- A minha culpa é tão grande quanto a sua. - mentiu Remus tentando parecer magoado. Queria que Marcela se acalmasse e nada mais convincente do que assumir tudo sozinho.

- Você vai contar a verdade para Lisia?

- Eu tenho que contar. Que tipo de namorado infiel eu seria? - Remus aproximou-se um pouco mais de Marcela, ficando receoso quando ela se afastara.

- Ela vai me odiar mais do que já odeia. - Marcela dera um longo suspiro, fazendo-a lembrar que sua cabeça doía.

- Nao se preocupe com isso agora. Não quero você sofrendo por antecedência. - Remus a observava carinhosamente e Marcela se questionou se ele ainda estava sob efeito da bebida.

- Você realmente se sente culpado, Remus? Por que... simplesmente não parece.

Remus levantou-se, dando as costas para a garota. Sentia-se nervoso agora e ansioso.

- Remus?

- Não, eu não me sinto culpado. - ele não se virou ao responder. Permaneceu parado onde estava, esperando que Marcela lhe acertasse algo nas costas.

Mas a única coisa que ela lhe dera foi o silêncio.

- Marcela?

- Você precisa ir embora.

- Hey, espera!

- Resolva primeiro a situação com a Lisia. - pediu ela, olhando-o perdida. - Depois conversamos, Remus. Simplesmente não é possível que você não sinta nenhuma culpa.

- Por que você acha que eu não sinto nenhuma culpa, hum?

- Não faço idéia.

Remus virou-se e voltou a se sentar na cama, pegando uma das mãos de Marcela e segurando com um pouco de força.

- Porque eu prefiro estar com você do que com a Lisia. Você não faz idéia do quanto me fez falta durante esses anos. Haviam momentos que eu pensava em te visitar. Eu não me sinto culpado porque mesmo bêbado eu queria algo desse tipo... por mais que não fosse agora ou desse jeito.

Marcela agora realmente estava confusa. A lembrança de Sirius lhe dizendo como Remus se sentia com relação a sua pessoa veio à tona com uma força extraordinária. Seus olhos pareciam perder o foco enquanto aceitava dentro de si o que Remus dizia. Mas era difícil. A culpa pesava demais em seus ombros.

- Vá resolver as coisas com Lisia e depois conversamos, ok? - disse Marcela, puxando sua mão de volta e se recostando no travesseiro. - Eu não quero que me procure até ter tudo resolvido. Eu não sei o que dizer, Remus, com toda sinceridade.

- Não diga nada... - Remus a encarou com pesar. Por mais que não sentisse culpa, ele não suportava ver Marcela triste. - ... tudo vai se resolver, eu prometo.

A vontade que ele tinha de beijá-la era extrema, mas ela nem lhe dera tempo de reagir. Sem dizer mais nada, Marcela levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro deixando Remus para trás, sentindo a culpa sufocante expremer seus pulmões.

* * *

**N/A:** A única coisa que posso dizer é que morri de saudades e agradeço a todas as reviews. Eu vou continuar tentando a postar essa fic e provavelmente seja mais freqüente, pois tudo parece mais fácil agora.

Beijos nas bochechas!


	22. Capítulo 21

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 21**

Emmeline estava bastante inquieta. Já passava do meio dia quando estava a postos na cozinha preparando alguns lanches para os amigos que prometeram vir até sua casa ajudar na singela reforma. O lugar estava uma perfeita baderna. Jornais estavam espalhados pelo piso surrado e os móveis estavam quase um em cima do outro para dar espaço. Os objetos de enfeite, ainda estavam seguros nas caixas de papelão e todas suas roupas estavam protegidas da poeira por grossos plásticos. Todo esse processo só manteve a mente da jovem ocupada daquilo que não queria lembrar: o fato de ter dormido com James.

Por mais que tivesse tentado esquecer, o sentimento de culpa a invadia com extrema imprudência fazendo seus nervos subirem. Dormir com James foi um dos motivos que a fizera estudar bem longe de suas melhores amigas, pois por mais que não houvesse nada entre ele e Lily, a culpa existia e só doía mais quando estava perto da melhor amiga. Não fora algo intencional, mas ela nunca teve controle dos seus atos. À partir daquele dia, havia prometido não se alterar com bebidas, mas era algo completamente inútil já que havia comparecido a todas as festas do câmpus durante seus 4 anos na faculdade.

Depois de Marlene, Emme era considerada a mais baladeira e não era à toa que era a companhia perfeita para Sirius. Ela sempre teve seus sentimentos bastante confusos, nunca tendo certeza de quem realmente gostava. Aos 15 achava que amava Remus e que faria qualquer coisa por ele. Aos 16 achava que Sirius era tudo de mais perfeito na sua vida e aos 17 anos achou que James seria seu marido ideal, caindo na besteira de se perder nos lençóis com o garoto que sempre dissera ser apaixonado por Lily. Sua cabeça era confusa, assim como toda sua vida. Sentia inveja de Alice por ter encontrado o par perfeito e se perguntava quando isso iria acontecer com ela. O que a deixava mais aliviada, era saber que sua inveja era algo saudável, pois sempre desejou que qualquer uma de suas amigas fossem as mulheres mais felizes do mundo.

Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que tinha ferido Lily. A expressão em seu rosto quando Sirius dissera de seu envolvimento com James a deixou absolutamente branca, exatamente da mesma cor da toalha de mesa da casa dos pais de Alice. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados e, o pouco brilho que havia, se dissipou com a mesma facilidade com que ela fora embora. A única certeza que Emme tinha desde que saiu do evento catastrófico era acertar e esclarecer as coisas com a ruiva, mesmo já estando convincente de que com ela nunca mais poderia olhar na sua face.

O que Emme não entendia era como duas pessoas como James e Lily conseguiam fugir do que sentiam com tanta facilidade. Dando um sorriso de lado, ela se recordava de todas as vezes que James tentou conquistá-la e de todas as vezes que ele recebera um não. Era engraçado como eles agiam um com o outro. Os corpos dele pareciam responder da mesma maneira, mas existia algo dentro deles que os repelia um do outro. Isso na mente de Emme era completamente confuso. Quando se desejava alguém com tanta intensidade - no caso de James, lembrou ela - era impossível se repelir da maneira como eles se repeliam. Haveria a necessidade de estarem juntos, de conversarem, de serem uma pessoa só. Era claro que Lily sentia vontade de tocar James, mas suas mãos pareciam estar presas por fortes cordas enquanto James evitava bancar sempre o imaturo.

Dando um suspiro, ela finalizou os lanches e dera uma consultada no relógio. Havia combinado com Sirius antes do meio-dia, mas parecia que ele estava babando no sofá enfrentando a ressaca do dia anterior. Sua relação com ele havia mudado bastante desde que ele ficara solteiro. Passaram a conversar muito mais e até se tornaram confidentes. Emme era ciente de que o moreno era irresistível, mas não queria arranjar problemas futuros por ter se envolvido além da conta com ele. Sua companhia era agradável e a fazia sentir-se segura. Ao contrário de Remus e James, Sirius a fazia rir de verdade e isso era reconfortante.

Ela já estava ficando impaciente quando a campainha finalmente tocou. Correu para antender e se surpreendeu ao ver James parado na soleira. Ele parecia não ter dormido, assim como ela. Parecia que a lembrança de Lily na noite anterior agia entre os dois como se fosse um fantasma. Se adiantando para que ele entrasse, Emme fechou a porta atrás de si e manteve uma certa distância, caso as garotas chegassem e tirassem conclusões erradas.

- Você poderia ter vindo com Sirius. - disse Emme, calmamente. Realmente seria conveniente se eles tivessen vindo juntos. Iria poupar mais uma cena desconfortante.

- Eu resolvi vir sozinho. Sirius só complicaria as coisas. - James não se sentou. Encostou-se na parece e cruzou os braços parecendo uma estátua.

- O que ele complicaria? - perguntou Emme desentendida.

- A gente precisa conversar, Emme.

Emme tentou respirar, mas parece que o ar não estava muito a fim de chegar em seus pulmões.

- Não temos o que conversar. Eu só preciso falar com uma pessoa e ela definitivamente não é você.

- Eu só quero saber por que você não contou para a Lily. - James a encarou com firmeza. Ele queria aquela explicação, mesmo que parecesse completamente inútil.

- Eu não vi motivos para contar a ela. Eu tinha medo de...- Emme fizera uma pausa. - ... de machucá-la.

James enrugou a testa.

- Machucá-la? Acredito que se tivesse contado na época, não teria sido tão doloroso.

- James, não complique as coisas. - Emme o encarou com a mesma firmeza. Sentia medo. Medo de perder a amizade de Lily. - Você tinha planos de falar com Lily naquela noite, não se lembra?

Ele realmente se lembrou de que estava bêbado e de que havia se aproximado de Lily para tentar lhe dizer algo. Aquilo que ainda estava guardado e que ele não teria coragem de dizer. Não agora.

- Eu lembro. - confirmou James ainda pensativo. - Eu acabei desistindo, depois do que houve entre nós dois.

- Vai me dizer que não ferraria tudo? Lily ficaria puta demais da vida.

- Lily não tem motivos de ficar puta da vida comigo.

- E por que você acha isso?

James resolveu se sentar. Suas pernas protestavam, parecendo que havia corrido quilômetros para chegar até onde Emme morava.

- Lily nunca deu atenção para mim, Emme. Eu não sei o que você, Sirius e Alice vêem nessa situação. Não existe James e Lily. Isso nunca vai existir. - James alisou a testa. Gostar de Lily parecia que despertava um sentimento de fúria dentro de seu peito.

- Você poderia ser menos negativo, James. - disse Emme sentindo um pesar muito grande ao olhar James. Ele parecia sofrer. Sofrer muito. - Por que você não tenta se aproximar mais dela, hein!? Sei lá...vocês poderiam ser amigos.

James a encarou.

- Amigos? - ele riu, balançando a cabeça. - Quando eu estou perto daquela maluca eu tenho vontade de agarrá-la. Tem noção do meu auto-controle?

Emme riu.

- Você precisa tentar, James. - disse Emme em um tom de apoio. - Uma aproximação nunca é demais. Alice e Frank deram certo.

- Não há nada de Alice e Frank em mim e na Lily.

- Eu sei. Mas eu acho que você deveria passar mais tempo com ela sabe!? Ela precisa conhecer você como eu conheço até mesmo Sirius. Ela só tem a visão do James galinha. Remova isso da cabeça dela. O caminho vai ser mais fácil, acredite.

James parou por alguns momentos, pensativo. Lembrou da tarde deles no _Café_ e de como aquele momento fora completamente especial. Todos os seus problemas passaram a não exisitir e a única coisa que pensava era agradar a garota que sorria pela primeira vez em sua direção sem querer enforcá-lo. Queria reviver aquilo, mas tinha em mente que certos pontos da sua vida não eram dignos de reprise.

- Eu não sei do que a Lily gosta. - James encolhera os ombros, perdido.

Emme sentou-se ao lado dele ficando empolgada. Falar de Lily era com ela mesmo.

- Ela é meio caseira, sabe!? Mas ela gosta de umas baladinhas de vez em quando. Ela gosta bastante de pubs.

- Isso deu para notar.

Emme enrugou a testa.

- Eu levei ela para sair uma vez, foi divertido, mas eu estraguei tudo.

- E como assim você não me conta? - Emme lhe dera um leve empurrão, rindo.

- Eu ando esquecendo as coisas. - mentiu James. Aquele momento com Lily ele havia guardado como algo particular e não iria compartilhar com ninguém.

- Certo! - Emme juntara as mãos empolgada. - Hoje é sábado, chame-a para ir ao cinema.

- Isso é coisa de casalzinho. - James revirou os olhos.

- Como amigos. Amigos vão ao cinema e comentam o filme depois tomando sorvete. - Emme disse muito pausadamente, como se tivesse todo o cuidado para que tudo o que havia dito entrasse perfeitamente na mente de James.

- Hum...

- Olhe, Sirius pode me ajudar a pintar, assim como as outras meninas. Se Lily vier, tire-a daqui. - disse Emme, apoiando uma mão no ombro de James. - Ainda está claro, ela não vai achar que é um encontro.

- Mas você quer conversar com ela, não!?

- Eu acho que certas coisas podem esperar. - disse ela, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Naquele momento, a campainha tocou e, pela quantidade de vezes, só poderia ser Sirius. Ao abrir a porta, sentiu uma ponta de tristeza. Lene, Lice e Sirius estavam reunidos à sua porta, menos Lily.

- Lily disse que precisava ajudar a mãe dela e não poderia vir.

James ouvira a resposta de Alice, que ainda estava parada. Ele dera um riso abafado e pensou como Lily poderia ser tão mentirosa.

- Tudo bem. Eu já esperava que ela não viesse. - Emme dera espaço para eles entrarem. - E, Remus?

- Não apareceu até agora. Acredito que tenha dormido fora. - disse Sirius, lançando um olhar para James que não demorou a associar o sumiço de Remus com a conversa que teve com Lisia momentos antes de ir para casa de Emme. Pelo visto, a insegurança de sua prima tinha motivo e o motivo estava cheirando super mal.

- Vocês não saíram juntos? - perguntou Emme confusa.

- Acho que ele foi deixar Marcela em casa.

James remexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira. Era o namorado da sua prima com outra garota que ele passou a adolescência gostando absurdamente. Isso daria confusão e ele tinha certeza disso.

- Marcela e Remus, dupla extraordinária. - comentou Emme lançando um olhar para Lene, que manteve uma distância considerável de Sirius. - Eu não estou correndo o risco de morrer, não é!?

- Claro que não! Sirius é um caso superado. - afirmou Lene com frieza, indo abraçar a amiga.

- Ela ainda me ama. - disse Sirius despojado.

- Amo bem longe de mim. - respondeu a morena, apertando os ossos de Emme.

- Se Lily estivesse aqui o clima ficaria mais arriscado de morte. - comentou Alice, fazendo Emme rir.

- Acho que todos iremos sair daqui parcialmente vivos. - disse Emme, buscando o ar depois do abraço apertado de Lene. - Mas eu acho que James não vai poder ficar.

- Como assim?

James olhou perdido para os presentes. Não esperava essa atitude repentina de Emme.

- Ele lembrou que vai ter que fazer algumas coisas...infelizmente. - Emme lançou um olhar cortante para James fazendo-o levantar.

- Pô! Só porque ia pintar os óculos dele de rosa!? - exclamou Sirius, rindo.

- Muito engraçadinho. - James lhe dera um soco de leve no ombro.

- Que compromisso é esse? - perguntou Alice, curiosa.

- Trabalho. Meu pai acabou de me ligar. - mentiu James, dando um olhar perdido para Emme que piscara dando suporte.

- Seu pai enche o saco, nunca vi. - protestou Sirius.

- Você o conhece! - James vasculhou o bolso em busca da chave do carro. - A gente se vê depois. Vamos marcar de fazer algo juntos.

- Boliche. Estou louca para jogar boliche. - disse Marlene, lembrando muito crianças que babavam atrás de um doce.

- Brincadeira de velhos. - disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.

- Então não vá! - cortou Lene, secamente.

- A gente combina. Deixaremos na mão de Alice. Ela tem os melhores planos.

- Pode deixar comigo. Adoro planos. - Alice dera saltinhos no meio da sala, arrancando risos dos presentes.

Ao se despedir de todos, James não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo. Entrou no carro sentindo-se afoito e rumou para a casa de Lily. Para sua sorte, o trânsito estava super tranqüilo para um final de Novembro, ainda mais se tratando da chegada do Natal que sempre apinhava as calçadas de Londres de gente. Sua mente parecia misturar todos seus pensamentos, deixando-o completamente confuso. Quase batera na traseira de um carro que esqueceu de dar a seta e xingou baixo pela impertinência do motorista. A única coisa que queria era chegar logo, mesmo estando confiante de que Lily bateria a porta na sua cara.

Ao estacionar, ficou dentro do carro por alguns segundos. Podia ver as cortinas voando para fora da janela e o banco que havia sentado com Lily na noite anterior completamente intocado. Queria saber o que estava fazendo e no que estava pensando. Lily nunca lhe daria o espaço que ele queria, mas a voz de Emme logo o alertara. Era uma condição razoável para quem nunca tivera nada, a não ser mero desprezo.

Acabou decidindo em sair do carro e travara as portas. Se era para receber um ar rude e palavras cortantes, ele já estava pronto para isso. Como ninguém. Com rapidez, caminhou até a porta, esticou o dedo até a campainha e a tocou levemente. O barulho ecoou por toda a casa, fazendo com que passos agitados chamassem sua atenção. Quando a porta foi aberta, James realmente pensou que aquele dia não seria de sorte.

- Ah! O namorado da minha irmã.

James olhou para os lados, desentendido.

- Eu não sabia que ela tinha te convidado para o almoço. - disse Petúnia medindo James de cima abaixo.

- Na verdade, eu não vim para o almoço e nem sou o namorado da sua irmã.

- Não é o que parece. Fiquei sabendo que você veio aqui ontem de madrugada falar com ela. Minto?

_As notícias voam rápido_, pensou James inquieto.

- Eu vim resolver algumas coisas com sua irmã. - respondeu James calmamente. A última coisa que ele precisava era discutir com a irmã de Lily.

- Ela está ocupada, quer deixar recado?

James se perguntou como alguém poderia ser tão irritante.

- Não! Eu preciso falar com ela agora.

Antes que pudesse revidar com outra resposta, a mãe de Lily abriu mais a porta para saber com quem Petúnia conversava. Ficou estupefata ao ver o mesmo garoto da noite anterior, parado mais uma vez na porta da sua casa.

- Desculpe aparecer em menos de 24 horas na sua casa, sra. Evans, mas eu precisava falar com Lily. - disse James, ignorando a presença de Petúnia que parecia irritada demais.

- Lily está na cozinha terminando de fazer um bolo. Entre, por favor.

James hesitou.

- Er... eu acho que não vai ser uma boa idéia. - disse James contraindo os olhos. Petúnia não deixou de sorrir de satisfação.

- Não seja bobo. Amigos da Lily sempre são bem-vindos aqui. - Aine abrira mais a porta para James entrar.

- Eles não são amigos, mãe. - disse Petúnia fechando a porta assim que James havia entrado.

- E são o quê!? - Aine olhou de James para Petúnia confusa.

- São na...

- Não somos namorados. - negou James rapidamente. - Mas, eu acho que a senhora já deve ter ouvido de mim. Sua filha alguma vez já chegou irritada em casa xingando um tal de Potter?

Aine pensou um pouco e logo encontrou a lembrança da filha com as bochechas vermelhas xingando o _tal_ Potter de todos os nomes possíveis.

- Eu lembro de algo desse tipo.

- Ela me xingava. E, como eu sei que não devem ter sido xingamentos bons, impossível eu namorar sua filha.

- É, realmente. - concordou Aine.

- Não vai me expulsar? - perguntou James, confuso.

- Eu não sou tão grosseira. Agora você atiçou minha curiosidade em saber porque minha filha te xingava tanto.

James escondeu um sorriso amargurado.

- É uma longa história. - James colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Terei o tempo para ouvir. Você vai ficar para o almoço, certo!?

James sentia-se encurralado. Se, se auto-convidasse para o almoço, uma Lily assassina avançaria em seu pescoço.

- Eu só queria falar com ela. - disse James, limpando a garganta.

- Irei chamá-la. Fique à vontade, Potter.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu James, rindo baixo ao ouvir a mãe de Lily lhe chamando de _Potter._

Parecia que os minutos de espera pareciam horas. Enquanto aguardava, James aproveitou para dar uma olhada na sala. Haviam fotos da família por todas as partes e uma que, definitivamente, ele conhecia. A foto de formatura estava em um quadro médio no centro da estante bem polida. Por um súbito momento, o moreno queria voltar para aquela época para ver se poderia ser um garoto como Remus. Por mais que cometesse suas doideiras, Remus sabia lidar e cuidar de uma namorada e de situações inesperadas. Era só ver como ele tratava Lisia e de como sofria para concretizar seus sonhos.

Sua mão não hesitou em pegar o quadro. Os rostos eram jovens e cheios de esperança. Agora pareciam velhos e assustados com medo do que a vida lhes preparava. James era um daqueles que tinha medo, pois achava que não tinha feito muito com sua vida. Por mais que morasse sozinho, ainda tinha assistência dos pais, o que fazia ele se sentir completamente imaturo. Sentia saudades daqueles tempos, mas era algo que ele sabia que jamais voltaria. Em breve, cada um realmente seguiria seu caminho e ele não deixava de se perguntar qual seria o seu.

Depositando o quadro de volta no lugar, James ouvira passos atrás de si. Eram passos firmes. Os passos de Lily.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele se virou. Não ficou nada surpreso ao fitar uma Lily completamente enlouquecida.

- Eu queria...

As palavras haviam sumido da sua mente. Uma escuridão tomou conta de seus olhos, fazendo-o se apoiar na estante.

- Você está bem? - Lily dera um passo à frente, preocupada. Sua expressão ficou mais amena ao encarar o rosto pálido de James. - Você comeu alguma coisa?

- Eu estou...eu estou legal. - disse James se recompondo e voltando a encará-la. Encheu-se de surpresa ao ver a expressão de Lily.

Ela suspirou.

- Você comeu alguma coisa?

- Está me convidando para o almoço?

Ela cruzara os braços.

- Já entendi! - James respirou fundo. Faziam horas que não havia comido. - Eu queria saber o que você vai fazer hoje?

O queixo de Lily caiu.

- Como assim?

- Eu queria ir ao cinema, quer ir?

- Você não ia trabalhar hoje? - perguntou Lily confusa.

- Não, eu não ia.

Lily mordera o lábio inferior. Ter seu sábado ao lado de James não era seu plano perfeito. Na verdade, nem tinha planos.

- Hum... eu acho que você não tem condições de sair. - disse Lily dando mais um passo à frente. Parecia que James estava protegido por uma barreira de choque.

- Eu tenho sim, se não tivesse não teria conseguido dirigir até aqui.

Lily meneou a cabeça.

- Acho melhor...acho melhor você sentar. - disse ela, indicando o sofá.

- Eu estou bem, é sério. Só estou sem comer a muito tempo.

- Bom...você é sortudo então. Eu estava pronta para te expulsar, mas minha mãe quer que você fique.

Lily estava sem jeito com a animação de seus pais por causa de James. Enquanto ela estava alí com ele, de certo sua mãe estava colocando mais um lugar a mesa para loucura de Petúnia que não gostava de dividir estrelismo com ninguém.

Como se James almoçando com os Evans fosse algo de puro estrelismo.

- Sua mãe é adorável.

A garganta de Lily secou.

- Não é porque você deu a ela uma torta, que ela está sendo adorável.

- Não é!?

- Digamos que boa parte sim. - disse Lily dando um sorriso de canto.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Depois do almoço eu te respondo, pode ser?

- A grande mania de Lily Evans ter que pensar em tudo.

- Não é tão fácil assim, fique sabendo disso. - disse Lily amarrando a cara.

- Só o fato de você pensar já é meio caminho andando. - James riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Então considere um não como resposta.

- Tem chance de reaver o caso?

- Não por enquanto. - Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu vou fazer você mudar de idéia.

- Como você ainda consegue ser tão irritante?

- E você tão teimosa?

James a fitou nos olhos e Lily sentiu suas pernas cederem. O olhar dele era desconcertante demais. Ela poderia esquecer seu nome se o fitasse por muito tempo.

- São nossos mecanismos de defesa. -disse James, por fim.

- É...pode ser... - Lily alisou a testa. - Sente-se melhor?

- Estou melhor sim.

- Ok! Acho melhor irmos almoçar antes que minha mãe nos chame aos berros.

Lily lhe dera as costas e começara a andar. Parou no mesmo instante ao ver James parado no mesmo lugar.

- Não vem?

- Isso realmente é um convite?

- Lembre-se: minha mãe quem te convidou e não eu. - respondeu ela, voltando a ficar seca de uma hora para outra.

Sem pensar muito, James acompanhou Lily a passos lentos, pois sentia seu corpo muito fraco. Não demorou muito para se servir e ser bombardeado com as perguntas da Sra. Evans. Do outro lado, Lily tentava ser discreta, mas não escondia sua preocupação com James. Mesmo com prato cheio, ele comia muito pouco e sua face ficava cada vez mais pálida.

A preocupação reduziu o apetite de Lily. A inquietude começou a deixá-la desconfortável. Queria um momento a sós com James, mas ele parecia estar se divertindo.

Se divertindo como a muito tempo não havia.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu disse que seria mais fácil. HUAAUHAUHAUAHUAHU..agora eu vou respeitar minha inspiração. Talvez eu poste o próximo capítulo um pouco cedo. Digamos que estou correndo contra o tempo.

**Agradeço as rewiews:** Lady Bella-chan, Fer C. Potter, Mila Xavier obrigada meninas por terem passado aqui em pleno feriado..HUAHAHUAHUAAUH

Beijos e até a próxima, **:***


	23. Capítulo 22

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 22**

**D**epois de ter se certificado de que seu carro estava salvo no estacionamento do hotel, Remus partiu para casa o mais rápido que podia. Marcela não se mostrou disposta em continuar algum assunto, pois permaneceu no banheiro em um tempo suficiente para ter certeza de que ele havia ido realmente embora. Só pela atitude da garota, Remus já fazia idéia de que conversar com ela novamente seria a coisa mais complicada à partir do momento que a solução de todo o problema criado estava em suas mãos. Se ele não falasse com Lisia, Marcela não iria vê-lo, o que era uma atitude completamente justa.

Aos poucos, sua mente voltava com a lembrança da noite anterior. Os flashes estavam mais nítidos e tudo o que houve naquela boate fazia o estômago de Remus dar saltos quase compulsivos. Pensou por um momento que até vomitaria, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse colocar para fora. Agora, o que ele precisava enfrentar ia além do seu caráter. Nunca havia cometido traição na sua vida. Era praticamente impossível imaginá-lo em uma situação de apuros que ferisse o sentimento de uma outra pessoa. Uma outra pessoa que, mesmo que o sentimento não fosse intenso, ele respeitava e gostava do seu jeito. Dizer que havia traído Lisia com sua melhor amiga poderia ser muito simples no pensamento, mas ele tinha certeza que as palavras falhariam e nada seria dito até que a situação apertasse além da conta.

Deixar a situação apertar era uma atitude típica de covardes que seu amigo Sirius entendia como ninguém. Já perdera as contas de todas as vezes que ele chegava em casa dizendo que havia trocado de namorada ou que estava envolvido com duas ou três garotas ao mesmo tempo. No final, ele sempre acabava sozinho e James e ele sempre o avisavam que quando ele encontrasse a garota certa, ela o faria de pano de chão para fazê-lo pagar por todas as mancadas emocionais que causou durante toda sua carreira de _famoso garanhão._

Remus não era o típico garanhão e não era daqueles que namoravam por seis meses e depois atualizava a fila de garotas com quem poderia namorar. Ele alimentou praticamente sua vida toda um amor que parecia mais forte por Marcela. Ele se deu conta que o sentimento ainda existia e parecia mais intenso quando voltou a fitar aqueles olhos bondosos. Era um sentimento reprimido com doses pausadas de saudade. Ela sempre compartilhara suas vontades e sonhos com ele e a amizade era recíproca.

Eles se entendiam como ninguém e, quando ela se foi, Remus fizera de tudo para esquecê-la, se focando o máximo que podia na faculdade.

Foi daí que Lisia entrou em sua vida. Quando se mudou junto com James e Sirius, ela os ajudou a organizar os móveis e tirar o excesso de poeira que havia dentro do local. A aproximação foi inevitável, já que estudavam na mesma faculdade. Aos poucos, ele se deixou levar pelas investidas de Lisia e acabou assumindo um namoro bastante sério. O sentimento por Marcela ficou adormecido e ele se sentiu completamente comprometido com a prima de James que por mais que o irritasse de todas as maneiras possíveis - e impossíveis - era ela que o consolava e dava força nos momentos mais improváveis.

No começo, era difícil ele não compará-la a melhor amiga. Lisia era rica e tinha tudo o que queria aos seus pés. Remus era humilde, assim como Marcela. Eles se contentavam com filmes em casa e pipoca, já Lisia preferia algo mais sofisticado como restaurantes e festas badaladas. O salário que ganhava era praticamente investido na relação que ele fazia de tudo para dar certo. Remus sabia que poderia ser o melhor namorado do mundo, mas já estava ficando saturado de ser o príncipe que jamais poderia ser.

A relação passou a ficar sufocante e Remus ficava estressado facilmente. Não suportava mais as ligações de Lisia e suas exigências. Seus estudos foram ficando mais intensos assim como o trabalho no hospital e ela não era capaz de entender que a Medicina era parte da sua vida. Em um momento de briga, chegou até perguntar se realmente valia a pena seguir com o relacionamento já que ele não abriria mão da sua futura carreira por capricho de uma namorada mimada.

Ficar com Marcela foi uma fraqueza. Uma fraqueza tão estúpida que ele ainda não havia conseguido encontrar a sua culpa. Estava dirigindo muito tranquilamente e terminar com Lisia parecia muito fácil conforme ia se aproximando de sua casa. Tudo parecia que iria se resolver de forma rápida e talvez dolorosa, mas seu íntimo já almeijava a liberdade de respirar sem ser controlado pela namorada que com toda certeza o odiaria pela traição.

Estacionou o carro e puxou o celular do bolso. Pensou em ligar para ela, mas seria idiotice de sua parte, pois com certeza haveria um questionário. Optou então por ligar mais tarde, pois com certeza estaria com todas as idéias no lugar. Saindo do carro, a única coisa que ele queria era tomar um banho. Sentia o cheiro da bebida em sua camisa e ele tinha a absoluta certeza que sua aparência lembrava muito a de um mendigo. Girando a chave na fechadura, Remus se espantou com o silêncio. De imediato, lembrou que James e Sirius estariam na casa de Emme ajudando-a a pintar as paredes.

Um sorriso se fez presente só de imaginar que teria a casa para si até ouvir um barulho esquisito vindo da cozinha. Remus pediu internamente que não fosse nenhuma garota semi-nua - feitio de um Sirius que pedia para todas ficarem absurdamente à vontade. Ao cruzar o corredor, ainda rezando para que não fosse nenhum caso perdido do amigo, surpreendeu-se ao ver Lisia que se ocupava em tentar fazer um lanche totalmente em vão.

O estômago de Remus havia dado outro solavanco. Toda a coragem que ele sentiu outrora, se esvaiu.

- Hey...

Remus cerrou os olhos, podendo sentir apenas os lábios de Lisia colados aos seus. Nem dera tempo de entrar na cozinha, pois os braços da garota já o circundavam.

- Hey! O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Remus, lhe dando um beijo na testa logo sem seguida.

- Longa noite. - Lisia suspirou e encarou o namorado. Ele parecia cansado e distante demais.

- Eu... eu perdi você ontem. - Remus começou tentando encontrar algum espaço para contar a verdade para Lisia. - Você estava com Sirius e...

- Sirius me trouxe. - interrompeu-o Lisia. - Você estava ocupado com a Marcela.

Remus engoliu em seco.

- Não estava ocupado com a Marcela. Você me largou na balada para ficar se esfregando no Sirius.

Lisia afastou-se dele, chocada.

- Eu me esfregando no Sirius?

- Sim. Era bem visível as mãos dele em cima de você.

- Assim como as investidas daquela oferecida para cima de você.

Remus alisou a testa. A situação ficaria escandalosa se tudo dependesse do humor alterado de Lisia.

- Ela não estava investindo nada para cima de mim, Lisia. - Remus disse, pacientemente. Se tivesse que dizer a verdade, não seria no meio de uma possível gritaria.

- E nem o Sirius estava passando a mão em mim. - Lisia colocou as mãos em cada lado da cintura. - Ele é seu amigo, não daria ousadia para ele.

- Se fosse outro você daria ousadia, então!?

- Não seja ciumento, Remus Lupin.

Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, fitando-o com muita raiva. Remus permaneceu onde estava, tentando manter os nervos controlados.

- Eu não estou sendo ciumento, Lisa. Estou sendo realista - explicou Remus, dando um suspiro. - Eu fiquei puto da vida quando eu te vi com o Sirius, como se eu não existisse. A única pessoa que havia para me fazer companhia, você gostando ou não, era a Marcela.

Lisia apoiou os cotovelos na mesa ainda fitando o namorado com raiva. Ouvir o nome de Marcela aumentava sua cólera.

- Aposto como ela deve ter aproveitado bastante a sua companhia - disse Lisia, ironicamente para espanto de Remus.

- Nos divertimos, você esperava mais o quê!? - perguntou Remus, tentando disfarçar a jogada certeira de Lisia.

- O mínimo que qualquer um imaginaria. - Lisia riu, desdenhosamente. - Que vocês tenham se agarrado em algum momento. Era capaz que isso acontecesse, já que vocês sempre estiveram em sintonia.

- Lisia...

- Remus, você gosta dela né?

Ele não queria machucá-la daquele jeito. Não em uma situação como aquela. Se pudesse, jamais teria cometido o grande erro que cometera.

- Eu gosto de você, Lisia. - Remus não acreditou no que acabara de dizer. Sua mente queria agir de uma forma, mas seu emocional estava agindo de outra. Parecia que ele queria poupar a garota da sua traição.

- Não foi o que me pareceu, Remus. De verdade. - a raiva de Lisia desapareceu de seus olhos, dando espaço a chateação que sentia.

- E você acha que eu me senti super feliz de ver você com Sirius, né!? - Remus riu, desgostoso. Jurava que Lisia e Sirius haviam se envolvido além da conta, mas sua mente era fértil demais e provou que ele estava enganado desde o momento em que acordara.

- Remus, eu quero esquecer isso. - Lisia suspirou. - Eu não quero mais sair com Sirius e Marcela ao mesmo tempo. Se eu fosse dona de você, também te proibiria de vê-la, mas você iria arranjar um jeito para fazer isso já que ela é sua melhor amiga.

- Por que toda essa preocupação em torno dela? - Remus caminhou na direção da garota e puxou outra cadeira. Sentou-se sem tirar os olhos dela.

- É meio óbvio né!? - Lisia encolhera os ombros. - Ela é mais bonita, tem uma pele incrível, é divertida, é...

- Pare, Lisia.

Lisia parou com a boca aberta engolindo a próxima frase que iria dizer. Endireitou-se na cadeira e fitou Remus que parecia muito mais calmo do que antes.

- Pare de se comparar com Marcela. Vocês são muito diferentes e ocupam espaços diferentes do meu humilde coração. - ele tentou brincar com a própria mentira, sentindo-se amargurado. - Eu gosto da Marcela, mas você é minha namorada. A minha atenção é exclusivamente sua.

- Eu posso mandar em você, então? - perguntou Lisia, dando um meio sorriso.

- Mais do que você já manda? - Remus riu. Um riso nada honesto.

- Eu vou tentar ameninzar, tá bom?

- Tudo bem...- Remus selou seus lábios rapidamente nos dela tentando buscar alguma forma de consolo.

- A casa está vazia. Bem que poderíamos ver algum filme ou sair para comer. O que acha?

- Quer ir ao cinema?

- Eu acho super justo. - Lisia juntou as mãos voltando a ficar empolgada.

- Então eu vou tomar um banho, me arrumar e daí vamos ok?

- Eu vou precisar passar em casa para mudar de roupa. - Lisia tirou os cabelos do ombro com ar de desgosto. O cheiro deles não estavam agradando suas narinas.

- Está bem, dona Lisia. - Remus lhe dera um beijo na face. - Eu não demoro.

- Tudo bem!

Remus ficou em pé e partiu para seu quarto com a cabeça fervilhando. Estava se sentindo pior do que antes. Fazer Lisia de idiota não estava em seus planos, por mais que não pensasse na situação dessa forma. Ele a estava iludindo com uma situação que só ela idealizava. Queria descer e contar a verdade, mas ainda sentia que aquele não era o momento por mais que seu interior gritasse para ser honesto e colocar tudo a perder.

Ao entrar no chuveiro, Remus tentou se desligar de toda aquela situação, mas a lembrança de Marcela voltou para sua mente perturbando-o ainda mais, roubando por completo seu fôlego. Marcela o evitaria, isso era fato, mas ele não poderia ser tão cruel com Lisia que parecia estar no limite de suas forças para tentar salvar o relaciomento dos dois.

Um relacionamento que para ele, não existia desde que botara os pés dentro de casa.

* * *

- Lily, pare de lavar a louça. O seu amigo está lá fora, não é nada educado você ficar enfiada dentro da cozinha.

Lily quase não ouvira a voz da mãe, que soou completamente distante enquanto ela se focava em esfregar um prato.

O mesmo prato.

O almoço parecia ter sido o mais longo de sua vida. A cena era completamente impossível de se imaginar, já que James nunca fizera contato algum com seus familiares. A única pessoa que com certeza ele sabia que existia era Petúnia, a irmã que sempre fazia ela passar vergonha na frente de qualquer pessoa que disesse seu nome.

O episódio poderia ser um desastre se não fosse o total controle de seu pai em segurar e amenizar certos climas que Petúnia criava. Tudo parecia ficar densamente perigoso quando as atenções ficaram focadas totalmente em James fazendo-o falar até mesmo das brigas que eles dois tinham na época em que estudavam juntos. O fato dela chegar estressada em casa, logo fora esclarecido deixando-a completamente ruborizada.

Parecia que James não tinha escrúpulos. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele continuava o mesmo garoto presunçoso, irritante e metido de sempre. Em certo ponto, Lily até pensou que ele havia melhorado, mas foi somente uma questão de aparência. Ele ainda se achava o _total-gostoso-de-Londres _e ninguém parecia disposto a tirar essa imagem da cabeça vazia dele.

Seus dentes trincaram só de lembrar o momento em que ele disse que se sentiria honrado se fosse namorado dela.

A força que estava investindo no prato, chamou a atenção de Petúnia que a cutucou, fazendo-a dar um salto. Ela encontrou dois pares de olhos, observando-a sorridente.

- Eu acho que James não é um bom partido para você, Lily. - Petúnia secava as louças que Lily lavava. Essa era uma das regras da casa dos Evans.

- James não é partido algum para mim, Petúnia.

- Ele trabalha bastante, vai voltar a estudar...ele deve ser um tremendo galinha, sabe!? - Petúnia dera um falso suspiro, ainda observando o comportamento da irmã.

- Isso não é novidade alguma. - Lily abriu a torneira e passou a enxaguar o prato, buscando não encarar Petúnia. Estava tentando encontrar alguma lógica no que a irmã dizia. O fato de James se focar em seu lado profissional, o faria ocupado e mais maduro. Não mais galinha.

- Hum...mas ele parece interessado em você. Talvez seja só mais uma conquista besta.

Lily fechou a torneira e colocou o prato sobre a pia.

- Onde você quer chegar, Petúnia? - perguntou Lily, encarando-a.

- Em nenhum lugar. Ele é totalmente diferente do Válter...Válter é um homem perfeito.

- Ah! Chega, Petúnia! - Lily secou as mãos no pano que Petúnia segurava, irritada. - Não existe homem perfeito e, ao contrário do que você pensa, Válter não passa de um balofo que encontrou em você a única esperança de desencalhar.

- Lily!

Aine parou no meio da cozinha totalmente estupefata. Odiava quando suas filhas brigavam, mas era algo impossível de se controlar. Elas pareciam que nunca chegariam ao consenso e agiriam como irmãs.

Quanto mais ficavam mais velhas, mas distantes permaneciam.

- Mãe, eu vou lá para fora.

Lily saiu da cozinha e caminhou em direção a sala. Ficou confusa ao ver apenas seu pai e Válter conversando animadamente enquanto jogavam baralho. Dando um pigarro, ficou contente em não precisar perguntar onde James estaria. Seu pai indicou com a cabeça o lado de fora e a ruiva não pensou duas vezes em ultrapassar a porta que os separava.

- Pensei que ia ficar na cozinha para sempre. - brincou James, assim que ela apareceu. Ergueu o olhar na direção dela e percebeu como suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

- Era meu plano de fuga. - respondeu Lily, se aproximando a passos lentos.

- E quem te tirou da rota?

- Petúnia!

James riu. Petúnia não lembrava nada Lily. Ela era mais _masculina_, como Sirius costumava dizer a ele. Já a ruiva, por mais que fosse birrenta, tinha traços meigos que com certeza sua irmã invejava.

- Pode sentar aqui. Não vai pagar nada.

Lily hesitou. Ficar perto de James era uma idéia completamente remota.

- Eu prefiro ficar em pé.

- Não me faça levantar e te colocar sentada aqui a força. - disse James, encarando-a de maneira divertida.

Ela não respondera. Sentou-se ao lado dele tomando todo o cuidado para evitar qualquer oportunidade de toque, mas seu perfume valia por qualquer palavra, gesto. Era impregnante.

- Pensei que tinha ido embora. - comentou Lily, colocando as mãos seguras em seu colo.

- Seria descortês ir embora sem me despedir de uma das anfitriãs.

- Eu não fui anfitriã. Minha mãe quem foi boazinha em te convidar para almoçar.

- Se você não quisesse, teria me expulsado. - James a encarou com firmeza dessa vez. Lily desviou o olhar.

- Seria descortês de minha parte te expulsar sem o devido consentimento.

James riu.

- Desde quando repete minhas frases?

- Para mostrar para você o quanto elas são idiotas. - Lily sorriu ironicamente, voltando a encará-lo. Ele parecia mais corado do que antes e mais animado.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - disse James, lhe dando um singelo empurrão com o ombro. - Sua mãe é muito legal. Pensei que ela fosse ranzinza que nem você.

Fora a vez de Lily rir.

- Nós somos uma família legal.

- Exceto sua irmã que só faltou me mandar para aquele lugar.

- Ela se conteve, acredite em mim. - Lily tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e sentira a brisa tocar-lhe a face. Não via a hora de chegar o inverno. Estava louca para ver neve.

- Mas eu gostei. Eu não esperava isso.

- A quanto tempo não tem almoços assim, Potter?

- Me chame de James. Acho que isso foi combinado a algumas semanas atrás, Evans.

- Vamos realmente entrar nesse conflito de nome e sobrenome? - perguntou Lily, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Acho que é o único conflito que existe entre nós dois.

- Não. Tem o caso Emmeline.

James moveu-se desconfortável no banco. Pelo visto, ela não esqueceria disso.

- Ela ficou chateada. Você deveria ter ido na casa dela. Emme queria falar com você.

- Você foi até lá? - perguntou Lily, surpresa.

- Fui. - respondeu ele, prontamente. - E ela me disse para eu vir para cá.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Odiava os efeitos que James causava nela, mesmo que não fosse algo intencional.

- Por que ela faria isso?

- Porque ela acredita que podemos ser amigos.

- E você quer ser meu amigo? - perguntou Lily com certo desdém.

- Se você me desse chance, quem sabe! - James passou a fitar os poucos carros que passavam na vizinhança. Os finais de semana, por vezes, costumavam ser pacatos, pelo menos para ele.

- James...você sabe melhor do que ninguém que não existe a possibilidade de sermos amigos.

- Quem impôs isso? - perguntou James, ironicamente.

- Nosso destino.

- Profundo isso. - James dera um riso abafado. - Não sabia que você era profunda, Lily.

- 'Tá! - Lily virou-se na direção dele, para seu espanto. - Me diga, por que você iria querer ser meu amigo sendo que você passou um ano da sua vida tentando me convencer a ficar com você?

James virou-se na direção dela. Os joelhos se encontraram, fazendo-a ir um pouco mais para trás. Lily queria evitar qualquer tipo de contato com o moreno.

- Porque você só me conhece pela metade e pelo menos 99% do seu comportamento com relação a minha pessoa, é pelo fato de você acreditar que sou um galinha querendo colocar você para minha coleção. - James ergueu uma das mãos, ao ver o horror tomar conta das feições de Lily. - Eu não tenho intenção alguma de colocar você na "minha coleção"... - ele erguera os dedos indicando as aspas, um pouco perdido. - ..essa coleção não existe. Isso é coisa do Sirius.

- Então você quer um relacionamento de honestidade? - perguntou Lily, cruzando os braços.

- Você pode se surpreender ao descobrir quem eu sou de verdade.

Ele parecia honesto e Lily não podia negar isso. Seus olhos não mentiam, nem seus gesto e nem sua voz. Ela sentia-se encurralada.

- Certo! - Lily dera um suspiro e apoiou uma de suas mãos no seu joelho. - Por que me chamou para ir ao cinema?

- Um início de amizade.

- Isso é programa de casal, você sabe disso.

- Mas está claro ainda. Casais saem a noite.

Lily riu.

- Uma boa explicação. - Lily voltou a sua posição normal, sem olhar para James. Parecia pensativa.

- E então?

James sentia o medo fazer com que seu sangue pulsasse muito rapidamente. Se Lily lhe desse essa chance, seria a abertura que ele precisava para tentar dizer a ela tudo que estava guardado.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Lily voltou a encará-lo, mas seu semblante estava completamente mudado. Ela estava preocupada.

- Você já fez tantas. Que custa mais uma. - James a observou com o cenho enrugado. Pela expressão dela, coisa boa é que não viria.

- Você está doente, James?

Soco certeiro, pensou James voltando a sua posição anterior. Todos praticamente sabiam que ele não se sentia bem, mas sempre explicou o que tinha muito por cima. O único que sabia o que ele tinha por inteiro, era Remus.

- Não estou.

- Você mente.

Lily ficou em pé e parou diante de James com os olhos contraídos.

- Eu não minto. - James levantou também, colocando a situação em igualdade.

- Como você quer ser meu amigo se você está mentindo, James.

Ela pronunciou cada palavra em um sussurro. Lily sentiu seus ossos doerem de tanta tensão que sentia.

- Ok! Eu estou mentindo. - se entregou James, com uma pontada de consciência. - Eu estou meio fraco.

- Meio fraco? O que seria isso?

- Estou com anêmia, Lily.

Lily emudeceu. Ela não era burra e nem tinha nascido ontem para saber que James não tinha qualquer tipo de anêmia.

- Ela é forte, certo?

- Mais ou menos.

- Hum...

- Eu... eu estou tomando remédios e tudo mais. Você pode perguntar para o Remus se quiser. - James propôs, ficando perdido.

- Eu não quero confirmação de ninguém. Se você quer ser meu amigo, comece a praticar honestidade.

- Como você é durona, Lily Evans. - James sorriu, fazendo-a retribuir.

- Eu confesso que fiquei preocupada. Você estava muito pálido, James.

- Eu sei disso. Eu tenho que comer com uma certa frequência, mas estava ansioso demais para resolver algumas coisas.

- Você precisa ir ao médico fazer novos exames. - Lily encolhera os ombros. - Isso precisa ser controlado.

- Lily, pare de ser mandona. - James apoiou suas mãos no ombro dela, fazendo as pernas de Lily cederem. - Eu prometo que vou ser honesto com você, tá bom?

- 'Tá! - Lily o encarou com a testa enrugada.

- O que foi, Lily?

- Poderia tirar as suas mãos do meu ombro?

- E se eu não quiser?

- Te dou um chute nas suas partes.

- Quanta violência, Evans.

- Você vai usar meu sobrenome para momento irônicos, pelo visto.

- Eu posso ser seu amigo, mas não posso perder as artimanhas em te provocar.

Lily lhe dera um beliscão em um dos braços, fazendo-o soltá-la.

- Você vai aprender bons modos, sr. Potter.

- Pelo visto você vai me torturar até dizer chega.

- Se você se comportar bem, você ganha bônus. - Lily caminhou até a porta e abriu. Pôde ouvir a voz esganiçada de sua irmã que ainda enchia o ego do seu namorado balofo.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou James, massageando o local que foi beliscado.

- Pegar minha jaqueta.

- Para quê!?

- Você vai me levar ao cinema, esqueceu? - Lily dera um meio sorriso, fazendo James sentir o ar lhe faltar.

- É...é verdade!

- Já volto!

O barulho da porta se fechando fez James se agitar e a começar a andar de um lado para outro. Não era possível que Emmeline estivesse tão certa das atitudes que ele deveria tomar com relação a Lily. Parecia que tudo havia sido combinado entre elas, mas os questionamentos do garoto logo o fez ver que ela estava agindo com espontaneidade. Tudo parecia muito simples, muito fácil.

Era uma chance que ele sabia que não poderia ser desperdiçada. Enquanto ela estava dentro da casa, James tentou lembrar algum momento sórdido da sua vida que poderia afastá-la de uma vez por todas da sua pessoa. Ficou aliviado que só Emmeline existia e tudo que surgisse a partir dalí, poderia ser explicado com tanta calma que ela logo se convenceria que ele sabia ser honesto e maduro quando podia.

Ao ouvir a porta se abrir mais uma vez, caminhou em direção a ela girando as chaves do carro no dedo indicador.

- Vamos? - perguntou ela, parecendo empolgada.

- Vamos!

Ambos caminharam em direção ao carro. Lily riu quando James abrira a porta para ela entrar e lhe dera um soco quando ele bagunçara seu cabelo. Quando os dois estavam seguros dentro do automóvel, pareciam que se conheciam a muito tempo e que as desavenças anteriores nunca existiram.

Era como se nunca tivessem se chamado de Evans e Potter em toda sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Chegueiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Não demorei tanto assim, viram? Estou voltando a ser comportada e respeitar o período de uma semana nas postagens. Mas eu quero passei um diazinho, mas o que importa é que eu postei.

Um avisinho importante: Algumas palavras daqui pra frente podem aparecer sem acento, trema e afins. É tudo pq eu preciso praticar as novas **regras ortográficas** pq meu curso exige isso e eu preciso começar a tirar o acento da palavra **idéia** por exemplo. Então vai ser complicadinho, fato.

Queria agradecer a todas as reviews que vcs deixaram: **Maria Lua** [Ownn! Eu fui postar logo na semana de feriado, então acho que ngm notou que eu tinha atualiza],** Danny** [logo, logo o caso James vai se dissolver], **Ninha** [Ownn! Obrigada, amor! Se vc soubesse como está sendo difícil manter essa fic, mas eu tenho me esforçado bastante pra não desistir. Obrigada por passar aqui.], **Mila** [ eu disse que voltaria a ser comportadinha com as postagens..HUAHUAHAUHAUAUHHAU], **Lady Aredhel** [Somos duas tbm. Eu tenho o dom de não fazer nada. Preguiça é meu nome do meio..HUAHAUUAHAUHAU], **Fer** [ Prontooo! Ela vai ao cinema..HUAHUAHUAHUAHAU]

Até a próxima postagem amores.

**xoxo, S.**


	24. Capítulo 23

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 23**

**A**lice e Marlene já haviam ido embora restando apenas Sirius e Emme ajeitando o restante dos móveis. Já eram quase cinco da tarde e eles já sentiam os ossos doerem de tanto eforço gasto para terminar o que ela ainda insistia em dizer uma pequena reforma. O cheiro da tinta estava impregnante por toda a casa, causando uma onda de espirros na jovem que não se sustentava mais em pé. Seus olhos lacrimejavam e internamente ela amaldiçoava a maldita rinite que tinha desde pequena.

Ao ajeitar o sofá, Emme se jogou nele segurando uma lata de cerveja pela metade. Sirius não demorou a se juntar a ela, trazendo a última bandeja de sanduíches que ainda restava para perto deles. Ele parecia faminto e ao mesmo tempo exausto. Não tivera tempo de reabastecer as energias devido a balada da noite passada. Parecia que seus olhos fechariam a qualquer momento e que seu sangue não pulsava igualmente por todas as partes de seu corpo dormente.

Tirando um lanche da bandeja, esticou-o para Emme que pegou um sanduíche com extrema falta de ânimo. A única coisa que desejava era um banho de água quente e sua cama.

- Pensei que não terminaríamos hoje. - Sirius começou a puxar assunto, trazendo Emme de volta para si. Calmamente ela se ajeitou no sofá e passou a comer o lanche.

- Eu também pensei nisso. Se James tivesse ficado, teríamos terminado mais rápido.

- É...e se Lily tivesse vindo também. - Sirius enrugou a testa, buscando o olhar de Emme. Ela alteou uma sobrancelha na direção dele, tratando de manter uma feição completamente desentendida. - Eu devo desculpas por ontem. Eu não deveria ter falado nada do que rolou entre você e o Jay.

- Você estava bêbado. - Emme encolhera os ombros. - Você bêbado é um perigo para a sociedade.

Sirius riu.

- Eu já prometi que ia diminuir a bebida, mas a situação anda complicada demais.

- Complicada? - Emme riu. - Desde quando sua vida é complicada, sr. Black?

Sirius coçou a testa e ajeitou suas costas no sofá. Sentiu todos os seus ossos estralarem.

- Eu ando meio perdido, Emme. - Sirius pigarreou e bebericou um gole da cerveja. - Meu tio Alfardo está tentando me dar um pouco de consciência, mas eu ando acostumado demais com minha vida de vagabundo.

Emme balançou a cabeça e virou-se na direção dele. Parecia que havia tirado o dia para ser psicóloga.

- Se ele quer te dar uma chance, acho bom você agarrá-la. - Emme mordiscou o lábio, fitando-o. - Você não vai conseguir manter essa sua vida de vagabundo para sempre. Com certeza você vai me odiar agora, mas veja Remus e James. Eles estão fazendo de tudo para se darem bem enquanto você só se preocupa com mulheres e baladas. Acho que você precisa de um choque de realidade, Sirius.

- Eu não tenho bons pais para me darem um choque de realidade. - Sirius sorriu desgostoso. Fazia muito tempo que não falava com seus pais e o único tipo de contato que tinha era seu tio e sua prima Andrômeda. Eles eram os únicos que pareciam se preocupar com ele de alguma forma e isso era gratificante.

- Você me disse uma vez que não pensaria mais neles, pelo simples fato deles nunca terem te dado o apoio que você precisava. - Emme largou a lata de cerveja no chão e ajeitou os cabelos. Ela sentia que as pontas deles estavam assinalando para todos os cantos da casa. - Você só precisa saber o que quer da vida.

Sirius nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que fazia planos para sua vida. Ao contrário dos amigos, sempre deixou que a vida o levasse o que acabou se tornando um certo tipo de comodismo. Por mais que fingisse felicidade, ele já estava cansado de ter seus dias todos iguais. De agir da mesma maneira. Ele era ciente de que algumas de suas características jamais mudariam, pois fazia parte do que ele era como pessoa. Uma mudança radical o faria fugir, como sempre fazia.

Aos 16 anos, Sirius foi expulso de casa por motivos que ele nunca entendera. Não era filho único. Sempre dividiu a mansão dos Black com seu irmão mais novo Régulos que nunca escondeu um certo asco por sua pessoa. E, seus pais, também nunca esconderam sua preferência para o garoto que com certeza já sabia lidar com todas as ações financeiras da família.

Pensar qual era seu sonho era também complicado. Ele nunca tivera sonhos. Poderia pedir para voltar para casa, mas seu orgulho era muito maior. A família de James o acolhera tempo suficiente para que conseguissem um canto que pudessem pagar contando com a colaboração de Remus. Tudo parecia se ajeitar até ter saído do país e se envolvido com Marlene.

Marlene nunca foi sua paixão estudantil. Sempre zombava de Remus e James que pareciam dois tolos quando as garotoas que gostavam passavam sem olhá-los direito. Era divertido, claro, e ele sempre teve a segurança de que isso nunca aconteceria com ele, não é à toa que sua fama de _galinha_ era explosiva até mesmo depois de ter se formado. Ter se casado com Lene foi uma estupidez, pois não conseguiu manter o relacionamento por ter o bendito costume de estar cercado de várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Trair era uma espécie de _hobby_ e Sirius tinha plena consciência de que se fosse traído não daria a mínima.

Depois do término da relação, Sirius pressionou James para que voltassem para Londres. Foi um pouco difícil no começo, já que seu melhor amigo não sentia firmeza alguma com seus sentimentos que ainda alimentavam a ilusão de que ele ficaria com Lily Evans. Quando voltaram, decidiram que seria em segredo. Que se alojariam, arrumariam emprego e deixariam todos viverem suas vidas sem ao menos desconfiarem que estavam de volta.

Mas, ao ver Lily na rua, James se exasperou deixando o trato completamente de lado.

O que Sirius queria agora era uma solução para seus problemas e, o único meio de fazer isso, era largar sua vida de devaneios e colaborar com o pedido de apoio que seu tio lhe dera.

- Eu não sei o que eu quero da vida.

- Já pensou em fazer faculdade?

Sirius sorriu por entre a lata de cerveja.

- Eu não tenho uma aspiração para ser doutor ou coisas do tipo, Emme.

- Então você acredita cegamente que nasceu para não fazer nada da vida?

- Eu sei lavar a louça, serve?

Emme lhe dera um tapa no ombro.

- Acho que você precisa fazer uns testes vocacionais. Poderíamos ir nas Universidades e fazer de graça, que tal? Talvez você se anime em fazer alguma coisa da vida.

- Eu ainda tenho a proposta de trabalhar com meu tio.

- E por que não trabalha?

- Não me vejo trabalhando.

- Você é realmente impossível. - Emme riu. - Olhe, vamos fazer um desses testes, tá bom? Com relação ao seu tio eu tenho certeza que você vai aceitar, afinal, ele é o único cara que você confia.

- É, isso é verdade. - Sirius mordeu um pedaço do sanduíche, mastigando, pensativo. Trabalhar com seu tio não seria uma má idéia e de quebra o livraria do óscio que sentia.

- Eu passo na sua casa para te buscar. Iremos juntos. - Emme enrugou a testa e puxou a lata de cerveja da mão de Sirius. - E não tente me deixar no vácuo. Eu vou te buscar até no inferno se for preciso.

- Combinado. - Sirius meneou a cabeça positivamente enquanto mastigava outro pedaço do lanche. - A propósito, onde James foi realmente?

- Você não perde uma, né!?

- Eu sei quando James mente ou diz a verdade. Sou quase mãe dele.

Emme riu e se moveu no sofá mais uma vez. Intimamente, esperava que James tivesse se dado bem com relação a Lily, pois ele precisava disso. O erro que cometeram não poderia refletir em tudo por tanto tempo. Lily precisava de companhia e nada mais imprevisível do que ter uma presença masculina e ainda mais sendo James Potter. Estalando a língua no céu da boca, Emme passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e resolveu contar tudo para Sirius.

- E você acha que isso vai dar certo? - perguntou Sirius, depois que Emme relatou a sábia idéia de fazer James se aproximar de Lily. - Digamos que Lily nunca foi amigável quando o assunto é nosso querido James.

- Se ele não me ligou até agora é sinal que deu certo. - Emme dera um suspiro. - Olhe, pode ser meio piegas, mas eu acredito nos dois. De alguma maneira o sentimento que eles sentem é recíproco.

- Você acha mesmo isso? - disse Sirius com ar de desdém.

- Você não acha?

- Eu apoio James e Lily, mas não acredito que eles tenham um relacionamento consistente. - Sirius contraiu os olhos, tentando imaginar os dois juntos.

- Por que não!? - Emme indagou, surpresa.

- Porque eles não combinam. James gosta de jogar vídeo-game. Ela deve ser daquele tipo que gosta de ver novela ou ver filme.

- Para darem certo, não é necessário combinar em tudo, Sirius. As diferença são essenciais para o casal aprender a lidar um com o outro.

Sirius fizera uma careta.

- Você já pensou em fazer terapia de casal?

- Deixa de ser idiota.

Sirius gargalhou e apoiara suas mãos sobre suas pernas. Conforme o tempo passava, mais sentia-se cansado. Sua mente ficou poucos segundos em alerta somente para tentar imaginar como seria James e Lily vivendo juntos.

Era algo realmente impossível de se imaginar.

- Se são as diferenças que vão fazer eles ficarem juntos, então acho que já está mais do que na hora deles andarem de mãos dadas. - Sirius sorriu, fazendo Emme fazer o mesmo.

- Eu acho que eles vão se entender. Antes tarde do que nunca.

- Sua jogadinha de tirar ele daqui foi muito mal-feita. Duvido muito que Alice tenha acreditado.

- É... eu também duvido disso. Acredito que a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer quando se livrar de Frank é me ligar.

- Eu acho super digno. - Sirius riu, dando uma consultada no relógio. Já estava tentando imaginar onde passaria sua madrugada de sábado.

- Já vai? - perguntou Emme, desconsolada. Por mais que gostasse de ficar sozinha, preferia mil vezes ter com quem conversar, pois suas noites passavam mais rápidas.

- Eu acho que vou sair.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... - Emme ficou em pé, recolhendo as latas que estavam espalhadas pelos cantos da sala.- ... balada?

- Você é um gênio! - Sirius levantou e cutucou a cintura de Emme fazendo-a dar um pulo. - Você acha que Lice vai conseguir reunir todo mundo no boliche?

- Acredito que sim. - Emme concordou segurando a bandeja. - Ela é sempre a mais sucedida em colocar todos nós no mesmo espaço.

- É...isso é verdade. - Sirius vasculhou os bolsos, verificando se as chaves e o celular estavam seguros lá dentro. - Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou sim. Nenhum psicopata vai querer me matar e nenhum ladrão vai se dar ao trabalho de levar alguma coisa nessa bagunça. - Emme sorriu. - Obrigada por ter vindo.

- Você sabe que sou um vagabundo e não recusaria vir.

- Pare de se chamar assim, Sirius. É sério.

Emme o olhou seriamente fazendo o sorriso do rapaz desvanecer. Ele sabia que não deveria agir daquela maneira, mas parecia que gostava quando se fazia de coitado e ganhava certo tipo de atenção.

- Ok! Prometo não dizer mais isso. - Sirius lhe dera um beijo na face. - Qualquer coisa é só me ligar, tá bom?

- Pode ficar sossegado. Agora vá!

Sirius sorriu e caminhou até a porta. Foi em direção ao elevador e permaneceu parado, pensando para onde iria. Por mais que Londres tivesse lugares demais para ir, Sirius já conhecia praticamente todos. Ele costumava ir sozinho, pois podia fazer o que quisesse, sem se preocupar com horários ou com companhia.

Mas, justamente naquele dia, ele não parecia muito a fim de seguir a mesma rotina. Estava cansado de fazer as mesmas coisas, de agir como um imaturo e sempre colocar a culpa nos pais. Toda sua vida estava indo no sentido contrário e ele estava ciente disso.

Desistindo do elevador, Sirius voltou para trás e apertou a campainha. Riu ao ver a expressão desentedida da garota que o deixou entrar mais uma vez completamente confusa.

- Posso te fazer companhia essa noite? Prometo que pago a pizza?

Emme riu.

- Acho bom mesmo que pague, Sirius Black.

Sirius sorriu e terminou de ajudar Emme a organizar as coisas. Dessa vez, a jovem não teria do que se queixar. Sua noite não seria a mais lenta de todas e agradeceu imensamente por ter o rapaz como companhia.

* * *

**L**ily e James já estavam na bilheteria totalmente lotada. Ao lançar olhares repetitivos para os filmes em cartaz, ambos já imaginavam o que um estaria pensando. James supôs que Lily fosse escolher romance e Lily supôs que James escolheria ação. Ambos só não queriam sair nos tapas na frente de todo mundo como costumavam fazer quando estavam na escola.

As escolhas eram mínimas. Para um filme de romance haviam três de ação e um de comédia. Lily sentia-se uma total desinformada, pois costumava saber os filmes que estavam em cartaz, os atores e as sinopses. Como frequentava o cinema quase todos os finais de semana com Alice, sempre sobrava para ela escolher algum que ia de acordo com o gosto das duas. Mas, a partir do momento que decidira ir ao cinema com James, nada seria parecido com um passeio constumeiro entre amigas. Ela estava ao lado de James Potter, um desconhecido.

O percurso em direção ao shooping foi bastante tranquilo. Conversaram sobre várias coisas diferentes e lembraram de momentos bizarros da formatura. Algumas partes foram puladas, claro, pois eram melhor não serem remexidas. O fato era que Lily estava se sentindo à vontade e em seu íntimo buscava algum motivo sensato para poder sair correndo de perto do moreno que parecia muito disposto a fazer toda aquela suposta amizade dar certo.

Por mais que buscasse motivos, seus pés pareciam presos no chão.

Ainda sem dizer nada, dera uma olhada para os lados. Tentou ver se achava algum rosto conhecido e respirou aliviada por não ter que explicar as razões de estar ao lado de James Potter em uma fila de cinema. Não que seria vergonhoso, mas todo mundo sabia que James era o último garoto da face da Terra com quem sairia. Estar parada alí ao lado dele, entregue a um silêncio que não pertencia aos dois, parecia piorar as coisas. Mas Lily estava disposta a fazer dar certo, mesmo que conseguisse fugir antes dos créditos finais.

Quando chegaram a vez de serem atendidos, James estalou os dedos diante dos olhos de Lily chamando sua atenção. Ela dera um salto e sorriu disfarçando.

- Que filme você quer ver?

Ela balançou a cabeça completamente confusa. Desde quando James pergunta alguma coisa, sendo que ele sempre agia para atender suas necessidades?

- Er...escolhe. - Lily encolhera os ombros, ainda mantendo o sorriso nos lábios. Aquela pergunta parecia vir de uma relação típica de casal.

- Escolhe você. - disse James rindo. - Eu não sou uma pessoa bem informada em filmes. Você é mais inteligente.

Lily encarou a atendente fazendo um esforço para não sair correndo. Ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha e dera uma olhada para os filmes em exibição naquele horário.

- Qualquer um, James. - Lily encolhera os ombros novamente e sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando ele se esticou em sua direção.

- Lily, eu sei que você é capaz. Tem poucas opções. - James encostara seu dedo indicador na bochecha da garota, fazendo-a ruborizar.

- Escolha o de ação então. - Lily cerrou os olhos, balançando a cabeça nervosamente.

- Sabia que você tinha uma ótima escolha. - James riu, se afastando dela e pedindo dois ingressos.

- Hey! Você estava me testando? - Lily lhe dera um cutucão no ombro.

- Claro que não! - respondeu James ironicamente. - Eu só não sabia que você gostava de me agradar tanto assim.

Lily lhe dera um beliscão, fazendo ele soltar uma exclamação de dor. Ao ter os ingressos seguros em mãos, virou-se na direção dela encurtando a distância em poucos centímetros.

- Você quer pipoca, querida?

- Não me chame de querida. - resmungou Lily, entre dentes.

- Amorzinho?

- Chega, James. - pediu ela, olhando para os lados. Ficou vermelha ao notar que todos encaravam eles. - Estamos empacando a fila. - Lily o puxou para dentro do saguão do cinema e ela se sentiu contente ao ver que a fila para comprar pipoca estava curta. Não aguentaria ficar ao lado de James mais uma vez, totalmente calada.

- Você é muito séria, Lily. Deveria ficar mais calminha. - James passou um braço no ombro da garota e passou a caminhar ao lado dela. Podia sentir o corpo da ruiva tenso. Podia sentir seu corpo querendo ficar mais próximo do dela.

- Eu não tenho culpa se não nasci com a traseira para a lua. - Lily sorriu e tirou o braço de James do seu ombro. - Tente fazer isso dentro do cinema, que te espanco.

- Hum... nem se eu estiver com frio?

- Acho que você é a última pessoa que vai sentir frio dentro do cinema.

- Isso quer dizer que você me acha caloroso? - James dera uma piscadela, fazendo-a rir.

- Cala a boca, James.

- Ah! Não! Agora você vai ter que dizer.

- Vamos pedir a pipoca.

- Fala, Lily.

Lily dera um grito dentro do local chamando a atenção de todos que estavam ao redor. James começou a fazer cócegas na garota que tentava a todo custo se desviar das mãos agéis do rapaz. Quase sem fôlego, ela erguera uma das mãos, pedindo trégua.

- Você é caloroso, James. - disse ela, pausadamente. Totalmente sem fôlego.

- Obrigado! - James ria, enquanto alisava os cabelos já bagunçados. - Eu sabia que no fundo você estava com vergonha de admitir.

- Ah! Chega, James!

Ainda rindo, ambos caminharam para a fila e não demoraram a ter seus baldes de pipoca e os refrigerantes. Com certa dificuldade, James tentou pegar os ingressos nos bolsos, mas Lily fora mais rápida ao colocar a mão no bolso do blusão do moreno.

- Arrumando desculpa para me agarrar né!? - brincou James, temendo que ela jogasse refrigerante na sua face.

- Você é irresistível, James Potter. - disse Lily ironicamente, enquanto entregava os ingressos na entrada. Liberados, caminharam entre risos pelo longo corredor até encontrarem a respectiva sala.

- Eu quero sentar no fundo. - avisou James, quando Lily dera espaço para ele passar.

- E se eu quiser sentar na frente?

- Você vai sozinha.

Quando Lily fizera menção em agredi-lo ela parou fazendo James olhá-la completamente desentido.

- Você precisa ir ao banheiro.

- O quê!? - James olhou automaticamente para baixo. - Não fiz xixi nas calças, Lily.

- Não...não...- Lily largou a pipoca no chão e erguera um dos guardanapos que estava em mãos. - Seu nariz...está sangrando.

James levou a mão até o nariz e, ao retirá-la, vira uma mancha vermelha no dorso da mão.

- Vai guardar lugar, Lily. Eu já venho.

- Mas James...

- Meu nariz sangra o tempo todo, não se preocupe. - James olhou para cima, sentindo o sangue querer escorrer por seu nariz. - Pegue essas pipocas e me espera no fundo. Eu já volto.

Sem entender nada, Lily pegou a pipoca, mas não se movera. Permaneceu onde estava, fitando as costas de James que caminhava apressadamente para o banheiro, segurando o outro balde de pipoca e o refrigerante. Ele parecia preocupado, ela não deixou de notar.

Como se suas pernas ordenassem mais que seu cérebro, Lily caminhou atrás dele e sentou no chão um pouco distante dos vestiários. Sentindo o coração palpitar mais do que deveria, ela aguardou a volta de James para ter certeza de que ele não escaparia de sua vista.

* * *

**N/A: Amoressss...eu não postei antes pq tava em semana de provas, então SEM condições. Ensaiei vários dias pra postar, mas nunca dava certo bem falo.**

**Obrigada por terem aparecido aqui *-*..eu espero realmente terminar essa fic esse ano, Q..HUAUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUA..se eu chegar aos 100 capítulos me matem.**

**Mila, Ninha, Lin [ se eu contar o que Jay tem perde a graça i.i..HUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAUA ], Fer [vamos ver no próximo cap se todo mundo se esbarra], Sally, Lady [ eu sabia que vc tava usando disfarces de nomes..UAAHAHUAHUAHUAHAU] e Maria, valeu mesmo por passarem aqui e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**Até a próxima!**

**xoxo, S.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 24**

Parecia uma eternidade. Lily sentia que James poderia ter escapado pela janela sem dizer o que estava realmente acontecendo com ele. Seus olhos verdes perambulavam de um lado para o outro como se ainda estivesse procurando algum rosto conhecido que surgisse do nada e perguntasse o que diabos ela estaria fazendo a pouca distância do banheiro masculino. Quem passava por alí, não deixava de observar a jovem de cabelos fumegantes com uma aparência totalmente preocupada. As portas se abriam a todo momento, mas nenhuma trazia James para fora.

Ela já pensava em invadir o banheiro para verificar se ele estava bem, mas seria uma completa loucura. Lembrou que os banheiros masculinos não são iguais aos femininos e, só de imaginar o que poderia ver, fez uma careta sacudindo a cabeça para desvanecer o pensamento. Poderia dar uma de louca, claro, mas com certeza James substituiria a tensão do momento com uma dose de risada para tentar disfarçar o que realmente ocorrera.

Nervosamente, consultou o relógio mais uma vez. O filme com certeza estaria prestes a começar e dificilmente encontrariam lugares bons. No fundo, Lily não se importava pois detestava filmes de ação. Ela não sabia entender o que dera nela para escolher esse tipo de filme. Com certeza, foi culpa do momento, pensou ela mordiscando o lábio inferior e erguendo o olhar mais uma vez em direção ao banheiro masculino. Ela não se conformava como o garoto era capaz de deixá-la nervosa.

Pondo-se de pé, Lily sentiu-se aliviada ao ver James sair do banheiro. Caminhou em sua direção fazendo-o arregalar os olhos de surpresa. A pipoca e o refrigerante ainda estavam seguros em suas mãos e em sua face, estava estampado uma expressão defensiva com o intuito de avisar que a situação estava sob controle.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lily? - perguntou James, enrugando a testa. Ao olhar para a ruiva, notou seu rosto contraído de preocupação e isso fez com que seu coração desse um salto muito forte fazendo-o temer que ela tivesse ouvido.

- Eu... - ela fez uma pausa ao olhar para James. Queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem. - ... estava te esperando.

Por isso ele realmente não esperava. Lily passou sua vida praticamente indo contra ele e, de repente, fica sentada perto do banheiro esperando ele voltar. Ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo de que a garota era uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Isso realmente me surpreende, Lily Evans. - James abrira seu melhor sorriso para tentar acalmá-la, mas ela parecia impassível.

- Seu nariz sangra sempre é? - perguntou Lily, achando extremamente ruim o fato dela não poder cruzar os braços.

- Seu nariz nunca sangrou? - perguntou James, mudando a postura e ficando na defensiva. Ele não poderia deixar Lily saber muito de si em tão pouco tempo. Por mais que sentisse a necessidade de desabafar, ele sabia que aquele não era o momento certo.

- Sim, James, mas não com frequência. - Lily suspirou e abaixou o olhar. O corredor estava vazio, ela notou, um perigo para duas pessoas que estavam acostumadas a brigarem sempre que podiam. - Você precisa ir ao médico.

- Eu já fui ao médico e isso é normal, Lily. Não precisa fazer toda essa tempestade.

- Não precisa? - Lily enrugou a testa, cuspindo as palavras. Estava começando a ficar irritada, como de costume. - Certo! Vamos dizer que sou eu a única idiota aqui que acreditou em você mais uma vez e lhe deu uma oportunidade de sermos amigos e...

- Você já está levando isso pro lado ilusional. - cortou James ficando seco de repente. Ambos voltaram para a primeira fase. A fase de se alfinetarem até um deles desistir de brigar.

- Ilusional? - Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de raiva. Queria jogar tudo que tinha nas mãos no rosto de James. - Então da próxima vez que você vier com papinho para cima de mim use melhor suas palavras, James Potter. Eu não sou obrigada a aturar uma pessoa totalmente infantil que não consegue ver nada além do umbigo.

- Eu vejo muito além do meu umbigo.

- Não é o que parece. Você continua o mesmo egocêntrico de sempre. Quer saber...para mim chega dessa palhaçada...- Lily virou-se à procura de um lixo e, assim que encontrou, jogou tudo lá dentro fazendo um grande estrondo. - Eu espero que você saiba lidar melhor com esse seu ego.

Ela lhe deu as costas caminhando à passos firmes. Seus olhos pareciam que iriam perder o foco, pois estavam cegos de raiva. Queria enforcar James, arrancar seus olhos e fazer seu nariz sangrar mais do que devia. James por sua vez sentiu o arrependimento tomar conta de si. Não era a primeira vez e, pelo visto, não seria a última que ele e Lily brigariam. O fato dele sentir remorso era bastante comum e ele sabia que não poderia deixar que aquela situação criasse ainda mais uma zona de distanciamento entre os dois.

Sem pensar, fizera o mesmo que ela, jogando a pipoca e o refrigerante no lixo, apertando os passos para alcançá-la. Quanto mais dizia seu nome, mas ela apressava o passo até começar a temer que ela pudesse tropeçar e se estabanar no chão.

- Lily...espera...

- Pare de me seguir, Potter.

- Eu disse que não era para me chamar de Potter.

- Eu prefiro te chamar assim, pois eu te coloco no seu devido lugar.

James estava perdendo a paciência. Correndo, alcançou a garota e a segurou pelo braço de maneira sutil. Se fosse violento, era capaz que recebesse um tabefe na cara.

- Me solta!

- Lily, me escuta...

- Não quero escutar.

- Você vai ter que me escutar.

Ele apertou um pouco mais seu braço fazendo-a amenizar o humor o mínimo que pôde. Ela pareceu relaxar os músculos do ombro e, calmamente, James soltou seu braço com medo de que pudesse apertar mais do que devia.

- Eu não quero te ouvir, Potter. Não quero saber que você existe e espero que você faça o mesmo. - ela dizia tudo entre dentes, como se doesse liberar o que sentia através das palavras.

- Se você não me ouvir eu vou te beijar.

Lily gelou no mesmo instante. Estavam quase próximos a saída e não havia ninguém. Nem um lanterninha ou alguma das funcionárias com o carrinho de pipoca e doces para vender dentro das salas. Ela sabia que James era louco e não poderia duvidar se ele disesse que a beijaria.

- Não precisa.

James sabia que uma atitude daquela funcionária, pois Lily tinha uma espécie de repelente contra sua pessoa.

- Posso falar?

Ela dera de ombro como se pouco importasse o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Desculpe! - James começou tentando fazê-la firmar seu olhar no seu. - Eu fui grosseiro. Não foi minha intenção.

- Nunca é sua intenção.

- Lily, as únicas pessoas com quem converso é Remus e Sirius. Por mais que eu tenha pedido para ser seu amigo ou ao menos tentar faz com que seja um pouco mais difícil de falar de certas coisas com você. Não seja egoísta.

Lily respirou fundo e sentiu a vergonha tomar conta de seu corpo. Ela estava sendo egoísta com uma pessoa que nunca passou mais de 24hrs em sua companhia. Da mesma foma que não falaria todas as suas coisas para James, ele tinha o direito de fazer o mesmo. Eles estavam tentando ser amigos e isso não queria dizer que abririam suas vidas de uma maneira tão suscinta sem pensar nas consequências.

- Ok! - Lily o fitou com firmeza. - Eu quem peço desculpas. Eu não deveria te cobrar o que não pode. É só que... - ela se perdeu nas palavras quando James lhe tirou uma mecha de cabelo do ombro. - ... é só que eu me preocupei, como me preocuparia com qualquer amigo meu. E... eu sei que você não está bem.

Em um gesto impensado, James a abraçou e para seu espanto, Lily não chutou suas canelas ou o empurrou como fazia. Simplesmente acolheu-o de uma maneira inesperada, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro como se precisasse de um conforto.

- Lily, eu acho que quem não está bem aqui é você.

Ela sorriu. Subitamente, ela sentira uma forte vontade de chorar. Era como se estivesse sendo dominada por um sentimento grande de perda.

- Eu estou ótima, obrigada. - Lily respondeu, ainda com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

- Olhe, eu consigo ver coisas além do meu umbigo. Acredite. Eu não sou mais aquele retardado que você conheceu na escola.

Lily erguera a cabeça e dera um passo para trás ao notar que estavam muito próximos. James não queria soltar sua cintura. Queria se manter daquele jeito, preso à ela.

- Podemos dizer que você está menos retardado. - disse Lily dando um tapinha no ombro dele e se desviando das mãos insistentes de James. - E eu vou fingir que acredito que você consegue ver coisas além do seu umbigo.

- Mas eu consigo. - James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos. - Eu consigo ver você, por exemplo.

A garganta de Lily secou naquele momento. Revirou os olhos para tentar deixar o momento falsamente divertido.

- Ainda bem, assim eu tenho certeza de que você não é cego.

Ele sorriu. Dera dois passos a frente e dera um beijo na testa da ruiva. Aquele excesso de carinho, fazia com que o coração da garota desse pulos, fazendo o ar lhe faltar em minutos pausados.

- Ainda bem mesmo. - James se afastou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. parecia que a noite havia se encerrado. - Perdemos o filme.

- É... é mesmo. - concordou Lily juntamente com a cabeça. - Quer fazer alguma outra coisa?

- Você me fazendo convites?

- Idiota.

Ambos riram. James passou o braço pelo ombro de Lily e dessa vez ela não retirou. Caminharam até a saída se entregando a multidão do shooping.

- Ora, não é todo dia que você recebe um convite desse tipo.

- Você gosta de sorvete?

- Eu amo sorvete. Meu nome do meio é sorvete.

Lily riu.

- Eu conheço um lugar muito bom, se quiser ir.

- Você acha que eu vou recusar? - James balançou a cabeça. - É a mesma coisa de perguntar se uma criança quer doce.

- Então eu te mostro o caminho. Não é aqui.

- Seria mais fácil você dirigir.

- Eu não sei dirigir.

- Mentira. - James largou o ombro da ruiva, juntando as mãos e batendo uma palma. - Pensei que você já era a pedreira do trânsito.

- Muito engraçadinho, viu!?

- Eu vou te ensinar a dirigir. - James disse com veemência.

- Desculpa para me ver?

- Ja está começando a ficar metida, mocinha. - James ergueu o dedo indicador em reprovação. - Na verdade, vou ver sua irmã. Me apaixonei por ela.

- Meu Deus! - Lily desatou a rir, virando o rosto na outra direção. Se perguntou como alguém poderia falar tanta besteira. - Eu vou ver se ela larga o Válter para ficar com você, tá bom?

- Seria de grande ajuda. - James estufou o peito, rindo. - Mas eu prefiro a irmã ruiva dela.

- Bem conveniente. Agora quer as duas.

- Nada mais justo para alguém solitário como eu.

Lily balançou a cabeça ainda rindo, caminhando ao lado de James. Ele parecia mais calmo e menos preocupado. Isso a aliviou intimamente. Não queria pagar de histérica mais uma vez.

Quando contornaram um dos milhares de corredores, Lily avistou Remus caminhando de mãos dadas com Lisia. Ambos seguravam muitas sacolas e pareciam entregues ao total tédio.

- James, sua prima e Remus estão alí.

James seguiu o dedo de Lily e avistou seu melhor amigo e sua prima. Ao ver os dois, lembrou-se imediatamente do receio de Lisia e o fato de Remus ter dormido fora de casa na companhia de Marcela.

- Eu preciso falar com ele, Lily.

Lily ergueu o olhar sem entender nada. James parecia sério demais para quem gargalhava feito um louco.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso agora? - Lily sabia que James poderia ser briguento quando queria. Só não achava justo ele interromper o passeio dos dois para iniciar uma discussão.

- Tenho! - James pegou a mão de Lily e a puxou na direção dos dois.

- James...

- Só me faça o favor de distrair Lisia, ok?

Sem entender nada, Lily concordou e continuou sendo puxada por James até darem de encontro com o casal que, assim que os viram, desacreditaram da cena que presenciavam.

Lily e James juntos? Só poderia ser piada.

- Hey Remus.

- Hey James.

Lily olhou de um para outro achando o tratamento social demais.

- Primo!

James cumprimentou Lisia e lembrou-se de se acostumar com o jeito escandaloso que ela tinha.

- Hey, Lisia! - James sorriu e logo voltou sua atenção para Remus. - Fazendo compras?

Não era típico de Remus se sentir desconfortável perante o melhor amigo, mas seu olhar já denunciava que as coisas não estavam muito boas para o seu lado. No mínimo, ele deveria ter conversado com Sirius colocando James a par de toda a situação da noite anterior.

- Vim comprar umas blusas novas. Quase tive uma crise histérica quando eu percebi que estava usando a mesma da semana passada.

Lily sorriu. James revirou os olhos e Remus permaneceu impassível.

- Bacana! - James colocou as mãos nos ombros de Lily, empurrando-a um pouco para frente. - Acredito que você precisa de um toque feminino.

Lisia olhou para Lily sem entender nada. As duas não costumavam conversar. Nunca foram amigas. Ambas sabiam que não conseguiriam se manter uma no mesmo ambiente que a outra.

- Er...James... - Lily sorriu para James, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

- Você me disse que precisava de blusas novas. Que tal comprar agora? - James sorriu de volta, encarando a jovem como se quisesse mandar algum recado.

- James, você está bem? - perguntou Remus tão confuso quanto as garotas.

- Estou. É que eu preciso conversar com você em particular.

Remus sentiu seu estômago revirar. Sabendo que não teria para onde fugir, pegou algumas sacolas da mão de Lisia aceitando a proposta de James.

- A gente se encontra onde então? - perguntou Lisia, dando um beijo na face do namorado.

- Pode ser aqui mesmo. - respondeu Remus sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso.

- Tá bom! Estarei esperando. - disse Lisia sorrindo como se a conversa de James e Remus fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

- Lily, cuida da minha prima. Ela é louca, mas eu acho que vocês vão se dar bem. - sussurrou James, dando as costas para o casal. Queria acalmar Lily que mantinha o cenho enrugado.

- Eu vou exigir explicações depois. - disse ela no mesmo tom.

- Pode ficar tranquila que você saberá de tudo. - James virou-se na direção dos dois mais uma vez. - Vamos, Remus?

- Claro.

Lily e Lisia ficaram paradas observando os dois se afastarem. Pela forma como mantinham distância, ambas imaginaram que os dois tiveram uma briga feia e agora só precisavam de um pedido de desculpas.

Agora bastava apenas esperar e Lily tentar ao máximo superar a presença de Lisia.

* * *

**N/A: **Em breve entrarei de férias e irei postar mais rápido. Estou em semanas de provas finais então tenho que me matar de estudar ..agora eu vou postando conforme for dando pq a situação pro meu lado está mais claro que as Trevas, Q.

Agradeço a TODAS as reviews *-*..nhaaa..isso me deixa tão feliz: **Mila Xavier (está chegando os capítulos mais difíceis de escrever, acredite. Logo a máscara do Jay cai.) , Fer c. potter ( a gente não pode perder o bom humor..hauhahauauahuahua), Lady (eu sou uma pessoa lenta..se vier disfarçada eu não reconheço, Q..hahauhuaahuahu), Ninha ( acho que vou procurar um ÓTIMO advogado pra não ser processada por causar ansiedade..huahaauahuahuahau), Maria (Sirius precisa de uma namorada urgente huahauuauauhaauh )  
**

Obrigada mesmo por passarem por aqui e perdoem a demora.

xoxo, S.


	26. Capítulo 25

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 25**

- Essa aqui também é linda!

Lily segurava um bolo de blusinhas enquanto Lisia fazia questão de provar todas que encontrasse pela frente. Já era a décima loja que a prima de James entrava e levava o que, aparentemente, ela não usaria durante aquele resto de ano. A ruiva tentava manter na face uma expressão serena, mas ao consultar o relógio várias vezes seguidas, sentia o aborrecimento tomar conta de seu ser.

Exceto por Emme, Lily conseguia passear com as amigas sem ter que se preocupar em entrar nas lojas e passar horas e mais horas provando roupas que eram praticamente parecidas. Havia diferenças de cores, traços, desenhos, mas para a jovem tudo poderia ser evitado se a prima de James levasse um conjunto de roupas - calça, blusa e casaco - de uma loja diferente. Era certo de que ela teria mais variedades.

Já passavam das oito horas quando ambas caminharam até o caixa. Lily já carregava um grande número de sacolas e perguntava-se quando Remus e James voltariam para livrá-la daquela cena. Não que ela não fosse vaidosa, mas Lily apreciava ser prática. Ela só levava para casa o que de fato gostasse e o que de fato usaria. Era muito difícil encontrar roupas estocadas no guarda-roupa muito bem organizado da jovem ruiva.

Quando finalmente saíram, Lily almeijou que Lisia não inventasse comprar sapatos. Mas, pela lógica, para todas as roupas que a morena adquiriu em poucas horas, seria preciso bons sapatos de todas as cores possíveis para combinar com cada blusa que estava enfiada dentro das sacolas.

- Você não vai comprar nada? - perguntou Lisia, ajeitando as diversas sacolas nas mãos com as bochechas ruborizadas. Estava começando a ficar preocupada com a demora de Remus.

- Hum...não! - Lily meneou a cabeça negativamente, também segurando algumas sacolas que Lisia lhe permitiu colaborar. Ela estava começando a achar que James a deixaria a mercê do casal segurando vela já que o clima no saguão do cinema havia agitado o ânimo dos dois.

- Por que não!? - Lisia enrugou a testa completamente confusa. Como alguém poderia se recusar a fazer compras em pleno sábado?

- Eu não vim para o shooping para fazer compras, Lisia - explicou Lily, tentando ser o mais amena possível. Como alguém conseguia ser tão patricinha?

- Você veio se encontrar com meu primo. - Lisia dera uma piscadela e caminhou até a loja de sapatos deixando uma Lily ruborizada para trás.

- Não, na verdade não. - Lily quase tropeçou em cima do vendedor que parecia mais interessado no decote de Lisia do que no interesse dela pelos sapatos. - Ele apareceu na porta da minha casa e simplesmente...

Lily calou-se ao notar que Lisia não dava mais atenção para os sapatos na vitrine. O vendedor permanecia ao lado delas aguardando a chance de garantir uma ótima comissão, mas a morena parecia ter perdido totalmente o interesse pelos saltos finos dos quais era apaixonada.

- Simplesmente? - Lisia ajeitou as sacolas nas mãos não escondendo o interesse. James sempre falava de Lily para ela quando podia, mas não sabia que a situação deles já era consideravelmente avançada.

- Nada não, Lisia.

- Ah! Agora conta! - Lisia não escondia o entusiasmo. Adorava ouvir sobre o relacionamento das outras pessoas.

- Não tem nada demais. - Lily sorrira e voltou sua atenção para a vitrine. Um sapato de um vermelho forte chamou sua total atenção.

- Você gosta do meu primo, né!?

Os sentimentos de Lily estavam bastante confusos naquele momento. Depois que vira James sorrir e depois mudar seu sorriso para uma feição de confusão, ela já não sabia onde estava pisando. Seu coração parecia apertar e sua respiração falhar quando lembrou do rapaz saindo às pressas para estancar o sangue que escorria de seu nariz. Por mais que ele tentasse consolá-la, ela sentia o corpo irriquieto demais. Os pensamentos confusos demais.

- Ele é uma boa pessoa, Lisia. - disse Lily com sinceridade. - Posso dizer que estamos nos conhecendo melhor agora.

- Jay gosta muito de você, sabe!? - Lisia encolhera os ombros e fitou a vitrine. Parecia que nada mais lhe interessava alí. - Ele saiu de Londres por sua causa.

A garganta de Lily secou tão rápido que ela teve um acesso de tosse. Suas bochechas pareciam queimar e seu corpo parecia congelado e fixo no soalho lustroso do shooping.

- Como é!?

- Você não sabia!?

- Não!

Lisia mordera o lábio inferior. Percebera que dera com a língua nos dentes e James possivelmente a afogaria na privada mais próxima. Havia assuntos que ela prometera guardar segredo, mas sempre teve a certeza de que alguns já estavam muito claros para um grupo de pessoas que se conheciam a anos e conviviam basicamente um dentro da vida do outro.

James sempre teve Lisia como sua confidente quando os assuntos se tratavam do coração. No caso Lily Evans, ele costumava falar tanto com a prima tanto quanto Emme. Alice também era incluída por consequência, mas ele tomava todo o cuidado para que nenhuma delas, inclusive sua prima, soubesse de muitas coisas sobre seus sentimentos que o afetassem em um momento futuro. James gostava de guardar as coisas para si por simples medo de afetar as pessoas ao seu redor de maneira inoportuna.

Quando ele se foi, Lisia ficou encarregada de cuidar de muitos de seus assuntos, inclusive vigiar Lily. Isso ela nunca saberia, ainda mais por saber que ela tinha um gênio indomável. Se Lisia falasse mais do que sua boca, com certeza as duas sairiam nos tapas dando um espetáculo a parte para as pessoas entediadas que passavam por elas totalmente desinteressadas.

Tentando se recompor da besteira que fizera, Lisia tentou oferecer seu melhor sorriso, mas ele não serviria como desculpa. Com certeza Lily iria querer saber de tudo sobre o motivo que acarretou a saída de James de Londres.

- Eu não deveria comentar, pois pensei que você sabia. - Lisia dera uma olhada para os lados procurando algum lugar que elas pudessem ficar. - Vem comigo!

Lily a acompanhou sem entender nada. Subindo alguns lances de escadas rolantes, logo estavam em um pequeno _Cafe_ pedindo duas xícaras de café e alguns cookies.

- E então...- Lily retomou o assunto assim que se sentaram. Observou Lisia se mover desconfortavelmente na cadeira e, profundamente, ela não estava nem aí.

- Lily, eu não poderia estar te dizendo nada sobre isso, mas é um assunto meio óbvio.

- Óbvio?

- James é famoso por tentar fugir dos problemas sentimentais e você sempre foi um problema.

- Eu sempre fui um problema? - Lily enrugou a testa, confusa.

- Ele ama você.

Lily balançou a cabeça, tirando os cabelos da face. Seu cérebro parecia que havia recebido uma martelada ao ouvir as palavras de Lisia. Sempre ouvira que James _gostava _dela e não a _amava_.

Amor é uma palavra muito forte, pensou ela dando uma bebericada no eu café.

- 'Tá! - Lily tentou permanecer insensível, ma seu coração parecia que ia pular pela boca. - Isso não é um motivo muito bom para fazer alguém ir embora.

- Você namorava outro cara e isso machucava ele.

- Namorar com Amos foi algo de momento, Lisia.

- De momento? Vocês ficaram juntos por quanto tempo?

- Quatro meses depois da formatura. Nada mais.

- Para você pode ter sido qualquer coisa, mas para ele não foi. - Lisia apoiou as mãos na mesa e fitou a garota. - Jay gosta muito de você. Eu só não sei a intensidade disso porque ele nunca se abriu cem por cento comigo, mas a única coisa que eu tenho certeza é de que em todas as vezes que ele disse que te amava, ele te amou. Você ter ficado com Amos foi a gota d'água para ele fazendo sua saída de Londres totalmente possível.

- Entendi.

Lily empurrou a xícara para longe sentindo seu estômago protestar. Uma súbita vontade de ir para casa tomou conta de seu peito que parecia atordoado demais para aguentar toda aquela gente rindo perto de seus tímpanos.

- Não fica assim. - pediu Lisia querendo bater em si mesma por ter sido tão bocuda.

- Eu estou bem. - Lily tentou sorrir, mas até um simples gesto parecia difícil. Seu corpo estava travado, impotente a qualquer demonstração de afeto.

- Você gosta dele? Nem que seja um pouquinho? - Lisia a encarou esperançosa. Sabia que qualquer pedaço de sentimento que Lily sentisse por ele algum dia, seria de grande valor para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

A jovem não sabia o que responder. Qualquer palavra que soasse de seus lábios iriam parar diretamente nos ouvidos de James. Ela deveria ser cautelosa. Agora mais do que nunca.

- Ele é legal, Lisia. Como eu estava te dizendo, estamos nos conhecendo melhor agora. Eu não tenho do que reclamar. Ele tem sido muito legal comigo e estou aceitando o jeito atrapalhado dele. Ah! - lembrou ela de respente -, e o jeito egocêntrico também.

- No fundo ele é humilde - sorriu Lisia, puxando o prato de cookies. - e divertido.

- É... ele sabe ser divertido. Quando quer. - frisou Lily juntando as mãos no colo. Queria ir embora e passou a se perguntar onde estava James.

- Eu tenho que concordar com isso. - Lisia sorriu enquanto terminava de mastigar um pedaço do cookie. Calmamente, puxou a bolsa para si pegando seu celular e ficando estupefata por não ter nenhuma ligação de Remus.

- Você e Remus estão bem? - perguntou Lily, tentando desviar o assunto dela para o melhor amigo. Sentia falta de conversar com Remus, mas eles pareciam viver em universos totalmente diferentes agora.

- Acho que estamos. - respondeu Lisia, com sinceridade. Embora estivesse satisfeita em ter o namorado, ele agia como se não tivesse namorada.

- Acha?

- Remus não anda muito bem comigo e a culpa é minha. Se terminarmos não terei nem motivos para fazê-lo ficar.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque eu sinto que ele ficou com Marcela ontem a noite na festa na qual fomos.

Lily dera um sobressalto inesperado. Poderia esperar qualquer coisa de Remus menos traição.

- Por que essa conclusão?

- Porque ele não me olha nos olhos desde que me viu hoje a tarde.

Ela movia os botões e parecia evitar os olhos de Lily. Parecia vergonhoso perder um namorado quando não se tinha muita gente para contar.

- Acho melhor você ligar para ele e ver se ainda está vivo.

- E de quebra saber do Jay. Eu entendi o sinal.

Lisia sorriu fazendo Lily retribuir. Pela primeira vez, Lily sentia uma necessidade grande de ver James e tentou achar alguma lógica nisso já que qualquer sentimento que pudesse sentir por ele já havia sido rejeitado. Ou pelo menos ela imaginava que havia rejeitado.

Não muito longe dalí, Remus sentia o celular vibrar no bolso enquanto James se dirigia ao caixa para pagar por duas camisas que havia comprado. O rapaz julgou que seria mal de Potter ser consumista, pois antes mesmo dele tocar no assunto que queria tratar com ele, James parou na primeira loja que viu para renovar seu estoque de camisas.

Tirando o celular do bolso, ele viu o nome de Lisia piscar furiosamente no visor. Ela deveria estar preocupada, mas não poderia dar sinal de vida justamente no momento em que seu primo parecia disposto a falar com ele. Fizeram um trajeto curto pelas lojas do shooping completamente em silêncio o que o deixava temeroso já que seu melhor amigo nunca agira tão misteriosamente.

Se recompondo, guardou as mãos nos bolsos e esperou James vir até seu encalço. Juntos no mesmo espaço, James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos e fitou as feições do amigo. Ele parecia preocupado e, como sempre sabia o momento em que ele ou Sirius escondiam alguma coisa, percebeu que deveria espremê-lo antes que pudesse sair correndo.

- Eu vou ser breve.

- Você demorou demais para querer ser breve agora.

- Também não quero discutir.

- O que seria muito justo. Discutir com um Potter já é ruim. Dois é pior ainda.

- Certo!

James pensou se deveria falar onde estavam ou se caminhava. Preferiu caminhar. As probabilidades de ficar irritado em movimento eram menores do que parado.

- Lisia está com uma coisa na cabeça com relação a você. - começou James, sacudindo a sacola para frente e para trás. Queria parecer despreocupado.

- Com o que? - Remus tentou se manter o mais impassível possível.

- Você e Marcela.

Foi como um soco certeiro no estômago. Remus sabia que não conseguiria fugir da sua missão de contar a verdade a Lisia sobre o que aconteceu entre Marcela e ele, e James parecia ser a parte finalizadora do impulso de fazê-lo falar.

- O que tem eu e a Marcela?

- Aconteceu algo entre vocês dois ontem? - James parou de andar e fitou o amigo com a testa enrugada. - Porque, sinceramente, eu acredito que aconteceu. Desculpa desconfiar, Remus, mas minha prima não ficaria elétrica sem motivo.

Remus fizera um pausa. Ele não poderia mentir para James. Toda sua credibilidade de melhor amigo de anos cairia se fizesse uma coisa dessas. Ele não tinha opções, a não ser contar a verdade.

- A gente acabou ficando.

James meneou a cabeça negativamente e dera um suspiro. Não era difícil decifrar Remus. Ele era bastante transparente.

- Algo mais? - perguntou James, receoso.

- Nada mais. - Remus suspirou, cansado. Era como se estivesse tirando um peso de suas costas. - Eu estava bêbado... não lembro de muita coisa, mas eu sei que eu investi contra ela e ela cedeu. Eu realmente sinto muito, James.

A voz de Remus estava completamente trêmula. Se não o conhecesse, James teria acertado um soco em sua face por ter traído sua prima. A prima que ele tanto gostava e com toda certeza sofreria pela mentira de Remus.

- Eu acredito em você. - disse James tranquilamente. - Seus sentimentos pela Marcela nunca foram um mistério para ninguém. Quando soube que ela estava de volta, imaginei quanto tempo duraria até você enfraquecer e fazer o que sempre teve vontade.

- Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito, James. - Remus respirou fundo. Percebera como seus ossos doíam. - Eu tentei contar para ela hoje, mas não consegui achar coragem. Na verdade, olhar para ela me enfraqueceu.

- Eu imagino. - James estalou a língua no céu da boca e fitou o amigo. - Eu preciso que você conte a verdade a ela, Remus. E eu sei que você vai fazer isso, pelo simples fato de você não ser uma pessoa baixa. Ela vai sofrer, infelizmente, mas é melhor fazer isso agora do que deixar para depois.

Remus meneou a cabeça positivamente. Não tinha nada para dizer. Tudo que James lhe dissesse ele considerava correto pela sua falta de caráter.

- E a Marcela? - retomou James, dando uma breve consultada no relógio. Com certeza Lily estaria puxando os cabelos.

- Não falei com ela ainda e acho até melhor. Não quero machucá-la.

- Acho digno. - concordou James, apoiando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu sei que vai. Um dia tem que ficar. - Remus deixou escapar um sorriso de canto que logo fora retribuído pelo melhor amigo. - Por falar em ficar bem, Lily e você... o que tá pegando?

- Não está pegando nada. - James riu, passando as mãos nos cabelos. - Eu chamei ela para dar uma volta, ela aceitou. Na verdade, é muita coisa para contar e eu prefiro fazer isso em casa.

- Ah! Vai ter que contar tudo mesmo. - Remus riu também. Feliz pelo amigo estar finalmente se entendendo com Lily. - Segunda você tem consulta. Sabe disso né!?

- Sei sim. E eu prometi a Lily que iria.

- Hum...agora está dando satisfação é?

- Meu nariz começou a sangrar e ela ficou preocupada.

- Entendi. - Remus concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - Você tem que cuidar disso antes que piore.

- É só uma anemia, Remus.

- Mas você é relaxado. Sua mãe está preocupada com você.

- Ela se preocupa com os eventos que ela tem e não comigo. - James alisou a testa, sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de seu corpo. Antes que pudesse retrucar, seus olhos encontraram Lily e Lisia paradas diante de uma loja de perfumes. - Lisia e Lily...alí.

Ao ver a expressão risonha de Lisia, Remus sentiu suas pernas amolecerem. Esse era o momento que ele tinha para ajeitar as coisas com Lisia.

E esse era o momento para James ficar mais tempo ao lado de Lily.

* * *

**N/A**: Olha quem tá aqui, zentiii..HUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAAU..cheguei mais cedo pq estou começando a empolgar com a fic. Eu quero postar o próximo capítulo logo, BEMMM FALOO..HAHAUHAUAUAUHUHUHUAHUAHUA.

Agradeço as reviews, CLARO, pq sem elas eu demoraria BEM mais tempo pra postar..HAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHU

**Ninha ( não se afogue na maracujina, mulher hauahahuahuahau), Mila ( acredite, a situação vai apertar..ainda bem que tem feriado aqui essa semana ), Fer ( O Jay tinha que reagir nem que seja um poquinho..hauhauahuahua)**

Obrigada por terem passado por aqui meninas *-*

Até a próxima.

xoxo, S.


	27. Capítulo 26

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 26**

Quando Remus e James se aproximaram, Lily não conseguiu disfarçar o alívio que sentiu ao se ver livre das perguntas e do poder de consumo de Lisia. Seus pés já doíam de tanto que havia caminhado e não tinha mais mãos suficientes para manejar as sacolas. Ela tinha certeza que seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e suas bochechas denunciavam o cansaço de tão vermelhas que poderiam estar. James deixou muito claro isso, quando colocou o dedo na sua face abrindo um largo sorriso.

Ele parecia mais calmo e menos tenso depois do retorno com Remus. Para ela, isso era um perigo, pois com certeza todas as piadinhas que ele havia economizado sairiam com extrema facilidade para seu horror. E o pior, era pensar que enfrentaria tudo isso dentro de um mesmo carro e fazendo um grande esforço para não acertar a cabeça dele no volante, caso isso fosse preciso.

Lisia parecia feliz em encontrar o namorado. A companhia de Lily tinha sido muito útil, mas ela preferia estar acompanhada de quem entendesse metade da sua linguagem. A ruiva sempre tivera aquele ar intelectual demais, por isso só se satisfazia com jeans e tênis o que para ela era o cúmulo do "fora de moda". Se livrar de Lily era um alívio, pois no fundo sabia que estava ficando totalmente entediada.

Ao olhar para Remus ela percebeu que ele havia voltado diferente. Suas mão estavam seguras nos bolsos e seus olhos vagueavam por todos os lados, mas não iam de encontro aos seus. Com insistência, puxou uma de suas mãos e a segurou conforme as sacolas permitiam. Enquanto James sorria na direção de Lily, Remus se apresentava com frieza, criando uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

- E então, conversaram? - Lily quebrou o silêncio, atraindo pela primeira vez a atenção de Remus. Ela o conhecia como ninguém e sabia perfeitamente que havia algo errado.

- Está tudo bem agora. - respondeu James de prontidão. - Era um assunto meio besta. Coisa de homens.

- Espero que esse assunto não me comprometa. - disse Lisia, sorrindo de canto. Remus não expressou nenhuma emoção ao ouvir aquilo.

E nem James. Ele mudou sua postura muito rapidamente, chamando a atenção de Lisia. Remus sentiu o apertão que ela dera em sua mão, mostrando que estava começando a ficar aflita.

- Acho melhor irmos, então. - prosseguiu Lily. Estava sentindo tanta dor nas pernas que não estava a fim de tentar adivinhar os motivos dos quais fizeram o comportamento de Remus mudar da água pro vinho.

- Eu também acho. - concordou James, lançando um olhar incisivo na direção de Remus. - Preciso te deixar em casa antes que sua mãe crie um rancor excessivo de mim.

Lily riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Ela me ouviu durante anos te xingando e nem por isso ela hesitou em me deixar sair com você.

- O que é um milagre, por assim dizer. - disse Remus, tentando sorrir, mas seu olhar já bastava para demonstrar o quanto se sentia feliz por ver Lily e James juntos sem estarem se estapeando.

- Milagres acontecem. Agora eu acredito nisso. - disse James, sorrindo. - Bom... vamos nessa. Remus, cuide da minha prima.

- Pode deixar! - respondeu Remus, calmamente. Havia prometido que iria resolver sua situação, mas não sabia se esse era o momento certo. Para variar.

- Tchau Remus. Tchau Lisia. - se despediu Lily, dando um beijo na face de cada um.

Ao darem as costas, Lisia contou os passos para ter certeza de que nenhum dos dois voltaria para ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer. As sacolas pareciam não pesar o mesmo tanto que antes, pois sentiu uma ira profunda tomar conta de seu corpo. Queria gritar, chutar o namorado e largar tudo para poder ir embora. A morena já estava cansada das mudanças de comportamento de Remus e a tendência parecia piorar ainda mais.

Sem demora, virou o corpo na direção dele e perguntou:

- Remus, você tem algo para me dizer ou me explicar? Por que, sinceramente, eu não aguento mais essas suas expressões de suspense, distância, sei lá o quê que você esteja tentando passar para mim.

Ele suspirou. Um suspiro rasgante que parecia ter trincado todos os ossos do seu corpo.

- A gente precisa conversar, mas não quero que seja aqui.

- E por que não!? - Lisia largou as sacolas no chão e o fitou com firmeza. Parecia que só existia ele na sua frente e mais ninguém ao seu redor.

- Porque o assunto não é cabível para o ambiente. - explicou-se Remus, puxando-a pela mão, fazendo-a soltar no mesmo instante.

- O que você tiver para me dizer eu quero que me diga agora. - Lisia enrugou a testa e permaneceu encarando-o. Seja o que ele tivesse a dizer, seus instintos avisavam que uma bomba estava prestes a explodir.

- Lisia, eu não quero conversar aqui.

- Mas eu quero, então, trate de ser breve.

Ele dera dois passos em sua direção e lhe dera um beijo na testa. Seu coração não batia desesperadamente para indicar uma perda que estava por vir. Seus sentimentos não estavam à flor da pele, como os da namorada que parecia agora cega de raiva. Como esperava, estava calmo e por mais que tivesse sido um canalha, ele não aguentava mais guiar aquele relacionamento e, ter ficado com Marcela, parecia ser o motivo mais veemente para fazer ele terminar aquele relacionamento que já não era mais importante como antes.

- Lisia, eu vou ser honesto com você. Eu deveria ter sido honesto desde que entrei na minha casa e te encontrei, mas não tive coragem de fazer aquilo. Não naquele momento. - Remus começou, voltando a colocar a mão livre no bolso. Suas palavras eram pausadas e estavam prestes a serem sussurradas. - Ontem eu não dormi em casa. Eu estava com a Marcela.

Lisia sentiu a garganta secar. Suas pernas cederam um pouco deixando-a surpresa com a situação. Seu psicológico já estava acostumado com a idéia de que Remus poderia trocá-la pela melhor amiga dele, mas não imaginava que tudo já estava avançado demais. Era muito forte para suportar tudo de uma vez.

- Eu bebi demais na noite passada e ela me levou, já que você e Sirius já haviam ido. - continuou Remus, sentindo o coração apertar mais uma vez ao acompanhar as mudanças das expressões do rosto bonito de Lisia. - Mas, antes, nós dois...

- Não termine. - pediu Lisia, engolindo seco. Lentamente, ela pegou todas as sacolas e quando Remus se ofereceu para ajudá-la, ela recuou, como se estivesse se esquivando de um inimigo.

- Lisia...nós ficamos. À partir disso, ela me levou para casa e não aconteceu mais nada. Não isso o que você está imaginando.

Saber que ele não havia ido até o final com Marcela, parecia aliviar um pouco mais, mas do mesmo jeito doía saber que ele havia passado a noite com a garota que durante sua adolescência passou venerando. Todas suas dúvidas estavam sendo respondidas naquele momento, principalmente sobre onde o coração de Remus sempre esteve.

- Não me importa, Remus. - Lisia encolhera os ombros, desolada. Mais urgente do que nunca, queria ir para casa e ficar durante muito tempo sem olhar para a cara dele. - Você ficou com ela. Isso já é caminho andado para a traição. Se fosse com outra garota, talvez, eu até conseguisse te perdoar, mas isso é demais para mim. Você sempre gostou dela, bastou apenas ela voltar para você voltar a ter certeza do que sentia.

- Eu não queria te machucar desse jeito e não posso me atrever a me defender, pois não tenho esse direito. Eu só queria contar o que houve e...

- Mas pelo visto preferiu esconder primeiro. Isso explica a razão do James te chamar para conversar. Ele já sabia. Todo mundo sabia menos eu.

A voz de Lisia ficou mais alta chamando a atenção de quem estava ao redor. Seus olhos furiosos estavam marejados e a face, outrora rosada, perdera toda a cor e a emoção.

- Lisia...

- Não...não chegue perto de mim. - Lisia dera outro passo para trás e permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

- Eu vou te levar para casa.

- Eu pego um táxi. - disse ela, entre dentes. - Não preciso de você e espero não te ver nunca mais.

- Não vamos chegar ao extremo, Lisia. - Remus estava começando a ficar irritado, ainda mais por terem uma platéia agora assistindo a discussão dos dois.

- Você chegou ao extremo, Remus. Você estragou tudo, só isso. - Lisia secou o rosto com as costas das mãos, fazendo as sacolas cobrirem seu rosto. Já fraca, nem sentira o esforço do rapaz em tirar algumas sacolas de suas mãos e passar um braço por seu ombro. - Não adianta ser acolhedor agora.

- Vamos embora.

- Eu quero ir sozinha.

- Eu te deixo em um táxi, pode ser?

Ela não conseguia resistir aquele olhar. Remus era bondoso demais para ela sentir algum tipo de ódio dele. Estava magoada, era verdade, mas não sentia nenhuma vontade de agredi-lo e xingá-lo de todos os nomes possíveis. Só o fato dele estar próximo de seu corpo, já lhe dava conforto o que ela sabia ser um perigo, já que sabia que seria difícil deixá-lo ir.

- Tudo bem. Só até o táxi. - concordou Lisia buscando todo o ar de seus pulmões para se manter calma.

Remus meneou a cabeça e passou a andar com Lisia pelos corredores em direção a um ponto de táxi. Todos observavam o casal, soltando especulações do que havia acontecido. Sabendo que já estava sendo taxado como o namorado safado, o rapaz se isolou de todo os comentários que pudesse ouvir e se entregou para o vento gélido da cidade.

Ao se aproximarem, Lisia não hesitou em entrar no primeiro táxi, jogando todas as sacolas no banco de trás e entrando sem ao menos se despedir de Remus.

Em sua mente, isso era o mínimo que podia fazer para ver se ao menos algum remorso ele sentiria.

* * *

Ao desligar o motor, James observou Lily erguer o olhar para dentro de sua casa. Havia algumas luzes acessas e ela pôde distinguir o quarto de Petúnia e o quarto de seus pais. Ao consultar o relógio, se exaltou ao ver que eram quase dez da noite e, com toda certeza, deveria torcer para que não encontrasse a irmã no meio do corredor para evitar um questionário e uma possível briga.

Dando um suspiro, ela se virou na direção de James e sentiu sua bochecha corar ao ver que ele estava observando-a. Enrugando a testa rapidamente, deixou um sorriso esvair e dera um cutucão no garoto que tentou em vão segurar sua mão.

- Está entregue. - disse ele se livrando do cinto de segurança. - E eu acredito que seus pais estejam te esperando.

- Eu também acredito nisso. - concordou Lily, meneando a cabeça. - Mesmo quando eu saia com Alice eu não costumava chegar tão tarde.

- Então acho melhor começar a dizer a sua mãe para ela se acostumar com isso, pois a tendência é piorar.

- Piorar? - perguntou Lily, surpresa.

- Sim, você ainda me deve um sorvete. Se eu fosse cobrar no shooping, você chegaria super tarde e eu não quero correr o risco de perder a benção da sua mãe de sair com você.

- Infelizmente, eu senti que minha mãe confia em você. Depois de tudo que já disse sobre você a ela, eu pensei que você seria expulso da minha casa hoje.

- Eu sou adorável, Lily. Você é a única pessoa que não percebeu isso ainda. - James riu, fazendo-a lhe dar um beliscão no braço. - Se continuar me assediando vou travar as portas e quem vai te assediar sou eu.

- Se você fizer isso, julgue-se um homem morto.

- Vai me matar é!?

- Sou formada em assassinato.

- Medo de você, ok? Pode ficando longe de mim. - James a empurrou de levinho, fazendo-a rir.

- Pensei que fosse mais machão, sr. Potter.

- Não queira me ver bancando o machão. Você vai acabar sonhando comigo.

- Mais é um convencido mesmo. - Lily estalou a língua no céu da boca, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Depois do episódio do nariz de James sangrando ela parecia mais aliviada ao vê-lo sorrindo. Ela não poderia negar que era algo realmente reconfortante.

- Tem certas coisas que não mudam. - disse ele, fitando-a de canto. Não queria que ela fosse embora. Queria que aquele momento jamais terminasse.

- Por falar em coisas, o que estava havendo entre Remus e você?

- Sabia que tava demorando para você perguntar.

James coçou a testa e dera um jeito para ficar de frente para Lily. Ela fizera o mesmo não escondendo o interesse de saber o que havia acontecido.

- Eu estava tentando te distrair primeiro. - explicou Lily, simploriamente.

- Safada! - exclamou James, rindo. - Bom... - ele parou de rir, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos. - ... Remus foi em uma balada com Sirius, Lisia e Marcela depois do episódio na casa da Emme.

- Marcela? - Lily perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

- Sim, ela voltou para a cidade. Pelo que eu entendi é por pouco tempo.

- Saudades daquela louca. - comentou Lily, buscando na mente algo que lembrasse a garota.

- Não diga isso na frente da Lisia. - James dera um suspiro. - O que aconteceu foi que Marcela e Remus ficaram e ele não tinha contado para a Lisia ainda. Eu meio que desconfiava por causa das informações do Sirius, eu só queria confirmar.

- Então, pelo visto, eles dois devem ter terminado.

- Eu acredito que sim e, sinceramente, acho até melhor.

- Por que? - perguntou Lily desentendida.

- Porque ele não a amava. - respondeu James, com firmeza para espanto de Lily.

- E desde quando você entende disso, James?

- Não me faça responder.

Eles se fitaram em silêncio. Lily sentia seu corpo paralisado no banco enquanto James parecia lutar contra seus instintos de querer prender Lily e nunca mais soltar. Ambos pareciam estar brigando com forças interiores para não fazerem o que realmente sentiam: ficarem juntos.

- Não precisa responder. - Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e agradeceu por estar escuro.

- Um dia eu vou responder.

- Precisamos ir nessa direção?

- Não, mas posso fazer uma pergunta?

James estava sério para pavor de Lily. Quando ele assumia a posição de controlar a situação, algo muito forte vinha a caminho.

- Pode! - consentiu Lily, sentindo as palmas de suas mãos suarem.

- De todas as vezes que eu disse que gostava de você, em quantas você acreditou?

- Isso não é pergunta que se faça, James. - Lily enrugou a testa e cruzou os braços. James não resistiu e começou a rir. - O que foi?

Calmamente, ele apoiara as mãos nos braços da jovem, fazendo-a mudar seu posicionamento para seu tremendo inconformismo.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Não quero que fique usando seu mecanismo de defesa a todo momento comigo. Seja natural.

- Cruzar os braços quando você diz asneiras é a forma como meu corpo responde me economizando palavras.

- Isso para mim já é válido como resposta a minha pergunta.

James virou-se na direção do volante e consultara o relógio. Lily percebera a inutilidade que havia dito, mas parecia tarde demais para consertar. Ele havia dado a _deixa_ para que ela fosse para casa. Uma _deixa_ que ela não deixou de lado quando abrira a porta do carro.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou James, ao virar na direção dela.

- Indo embora.

- Você está maluca?

- Não! - Lily não sabia mais o que dizer, não tinha onde colocar sua cara depois do seu sarcasmo detonar mais uma vez James Potter.

- Espera!

- James, eu preciso mesmo ir. - Lily encolhera os ombros. - Minha mãe vai ficar maluca comigo e eu nem sequer telefonei para avisar que estou bem.

- Você está certa. - concordou James meneando a cabeça. - Está tarde e você precisa descansar.

- Você também precisa. E ir ao médico também. - lembrou ela, fazendo um meio sorriso brotar do rosto do moreno.

- Não vai me deixar em paz né!?

- Não! - exclamou Lily com firmeza. - E eu tenho seu telefone.

- Vou correr para mudá-lo antes que você me localize.

- Engraçadinho.

Lily saíra do carro, assim como James. Em silêncio, ele a acompanhou até a porta tentando esquecer o questionamento estúpido que havia lançado para a garota.

- Bom...acho que é isso. - James não subira os degraus, fazendo Lily ficar mais alta que ele.

- Pois é! - Lily dera uma olhada para trás, como se esperasse que alguém surgisse do nada.

- Melhor você entrar. Está muito frio aqui fora.

- Eu vou, mas antes eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer.

James enrijeceu enquanto Lily descia os outros degraus. Eles ficaram em uma altura equiparada, os olhos fixos um no outro. Os corpos duros com medo do que poderia vir a seguir.

- O que você tem a me dizer? - perguntou James, alteando uma sobrancelha.

- De todas as vezes que você me disse que gostava de mim eu só cheguei a acreditar uma vez.

James sugou o ar com dificuldade enquanto Lily tentava manter as duas pernas firmes no chão. Ela sabia que estava arriscando tudo ao dizer isso para ele, inclusive perder seu mecanismo de defesa que construíra com todo cuidado para que ninguém - especialmente James - derrubasse.

- E que vez foi essa? - perguntou James dando dois passos a frente.

Lily pigarreou, pois sentia sua garganta seca demais para continuar. O vento batia furiosamente no seu rosto agitando seus cabelos suavemente para longe dos ombros.

- Foi na formatura. - começou Lily juntando as mãos. - Na verdade, você não chegou a dizer. Deve ser por isso que acreditei.

- Eu estava bêbado. - lembrou James. Aquela tinha sido sua única chance de poder dizer o quanto Lily o deixava confuso a ponto de se sentir sufocado com o sentimento que o prendia a ela. Talvez, se não tivesse dormido com Emme naquela mesma noite, tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

- Sim, estava. - continuou ela. - Mas, eu não sei explicar, eu acreditei...só pela maneira que você olhou para mim.

Tudo parecia difícil de dizer, difícil de explicar. Lily praguejou internamente por não ter entrado e deixar aquele assunto de lado. Ela não poderia mentir para si mesma, mas o estado de humor de James parecia amenizá-la ou preocupá-la. Era uma influência que ela não fazia questão de ter, já que a presença dele sempre fora inexistente na sua vida. Mas, naqueles dias, James parecia estar em tudo o que ela via e ouvia. Parecia que a essência dele estava impregnada em sua mente, em seu corpo e em seu coração.

E essa era a parte mais complicada: admitir que estava começando a retribuir tudo o que ele sentia por ela.

- Se eu te disser agora, você acredita? - James apoiou suas mãos sobre as delas com receio de que ela pudesse retirá-las rapidamente.

- James... não faça isso. - pediu Lily, sentindo as mãos dele sobre as suas. Queria sair correndo, mas seu corpo não estava obedecendo o seu cérebro.

- Eu quero fazer. - James se aproximou o suficiente para sentir o calor que emanava do corpo de Lily. De leve, ele viu as bochechas dela ruborizarem e, sem pensar muito, selou seus lábios em uma delas ficando por lá tempo suficiente para que ambos se sentissem aquecidos.

- Não precisa fazer. - sussurrou Lily, apoiando uma de suas mãos no ombro de James, sentindo o coração dar um salto com a aproximação. Sua respiração falhava enquanto sentia o peito de James descompassado ir de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Lily...

Ele silenciou e Lily fechou os olhos à espera do golpe. O que podia sentir, era uma massa de calor encostar em seus lábios tão suavemente que a fez prender a respiração.

- Eu amo você! - sussurrou James, com os lábios colados aos dela, sentindo sua respiração sair rasgada enquanto a trazia para mais perto puxando sua cintura.

- James... eu...

Ela não disse mais nada. Os lábios de James selou os seus com gentileza e, por mais que quisesse fugir, aquele era o lugar que ela queria estar. Lily sabia que queria estar com ele. Que sempre quis compartilhar sua vida com aquele idiota que nunca a deixara em paz.

Ao recuperar o ritmo de sua respiração, Lily retribuiu o gesto, apoiando suas mãos na nuca do moreno que investiu seus lábios contra os dela com urgência, não se importando se a mãe da garota abrisse a porta naquele momento. Ele queria ficar alí e nada e nem ninguém poderia ser capaz de separá-lo dela agora.

Era o momento que ele sempre esperou em toda sua vida. O cheiro, os cabelos e a pele de Lily eram afrodisíacos ao seu cérebro que não reagia ao se ver totalmente colado a ruiva que agarrava sua jaqueta com firmeza impedindo que os lábios se desgrudassem. Ela queria mais e ele estava disposto a lhe dar tudo que quisesse.

Quando o ar realmente faltou para ambos, eles se separam poucos centímetros com muito custo. Sem pensar, Lily apoiou sua testa no ombro de James fazendo-o acariciar seus longos cabelos com todo cuidado. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele não queria ir embora.

- James...

- Lily, acho melhor você entrar. - disse James, observando-a assim que ela levantara a cabeça. - Não quero que sua mãe brigue com você.

Ela suspirou, afastando-se um pouco mais dele.

- Tudo bem. - concordou ela com dificuldade. - Minha mãe já deve estar surtando.

- Por isso mesmo. - James lhe dera um beijo carinhoso na testa e afastou seus cabelos do ombro. - Vai descansar.

Ela segurou a mão dele que pendia sobre sua cintura e perdendo todo o resto de timidez que ainda lhe restava, selou seus lábios mais uma vez nos de James, deixando-o desnorteado com a atitude.

- Se cuida, ok? - disse Lily, com a voz rouca, soltando a mão dele cuidadosamente.

- Eu vou me cuidar. - James dera um meio sorriso. - Você também se cuide.

- Eu irei.

Lily lhe dera as costas com relutância e entrou na casa com certo pesar. Não havia ninguém na sala - para seu alívio - e com toda destreza subira as escadas. A ficha ainda não havia caído. O gosto dos lábios de James ainda estavam perdidos nos seus, assim como o cheiro que emanava de seu corpo. De fato, James estava grudado a ela de uma vez por todas e era inegável contestar o que estava sentindo.

Ao chegar no seu quarto, correu para a janela e vira o carro de James partir na escuridão. A sensação de perda que havia sentido dentro do cinema, parecia ter voltado e uma vontade louca de se isolar falou mais alto quando voltou para trás e girou a chave na maçaneta.

Sem pensar muito, deitou na sua cama, presa em pensamentos, presa nas saudades que já sentia e presa a única lembrança que James lhe dera: o pequeno urso de pelúcia que ela nunca o abraçara como agora.

* * *

**N/A:** Nhaaa..feriado e eu resolvi adiantar mais um capítulo. Acho que consegui me empolgar com a fic de novo e espero que essa empolgação não se perca.

Entãooo..demorou, mas aconteceu. Finalmente James e Lily se tocam de uma vez e resolvem se agarrar..HUAHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAHA

Agradeço a todas as reviews lindas demais: **Maria, Camila, Ninha (Não se afogue, cry*), Fer, Mila (Nhaaa..Remus terminou com a Lisia, pula*..HUAHAUHAUHAUAHU..e até onde meus pensamentos vão, o futuro do James é incerto, mas é palavra que ele não morre).**

Obrigada mesmo por me aturarem e sempre passarem aqui. Eu tenho uma novidade - que não deve ser novidade - eu tô escrevendo uma nova fic (dos Marotos claro) que seria a Primeira Guerra deles contra o Voldemort, masss eu estou MORRENDO de medo de postar pq eu perdi o toque pra escrever fan fic envolvendo o mundo mágico. Estou indecisa, me ajudem..HAHAUAUHAUAHUAHU

Beijos e até a próxima.

xoxo, S.


	28. Capítulo 27

**At your Side**

**Capítulo 27**

Lily acordou em cima da hora, mas não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com isso. Seus olhos claros, recebiam o contraste da manhã que parecia sorrir de volta para ela. Seu coração pulsava no compasso da sua empolgação enquanto tentava encontrar alguma roupa que combinasse com seu estado de humor.

Enquanto cantarolava enrolada na toalha, a ruiva repassou tudo o que havia acontecido na noite de Sábado. Parecia que o cheiro de James ainda estava por toda parte de seu corpo e o gosto de seu beijo ainda se fazia presente em seus lábios. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera e por mais que tentasse preencher seu peito com uma dose excessiva de ceticismo, a jovem sabia que tudo aconteceu.

Até seus sonhos fizeram questão de recordá-la disso.

Abotoando a camisa, Lily caminhou até o espelho e tentou entender porque sorria. Sentia-se mais leve do que nunca e a idéia de que teria um dia de trabalho cheio não a deixava desanimada nem um pouco. O efeito que James estava causando dentro de si era maravilhoso porém aterrorizante.

De todos os namorados que teve, James era o único que a fizera sorrir de verdade. Era um sentimento honesto que ela pôde ter certeza assim que dera as costas ao garoto na noite de Sábado. Depois de tantos anos de repulsa, Lily simplesmente não acreditava que o destino lhe pregara aquela peça.

Depois de passar uma maquiagem leve, verificou se dentro da bolsa estava tudo o que precisava. Nem em pensar que o metrô estaria apinhado de gente tirou o bom humor que a jovem se encontrava. Parecia tudo muito simples agora e internamente se sentia uma completa tola por se sentir tão encantada por James Potter.

Sem demora, ela descera as escadas - ainda cantarolando - e encontrara sua mãe sentada no sofá lendo o jornal matinal. Com toda certeza, ela a obrigaria a fazer o desjejum, mas Lily se sentia muito bem disposta e, caso sentisse fome, compraria algum iogurte nas famosas lojinhas de conveniência que não faltava perto de onde trabalhava.

- Bom dia, mãe. - Lily dera um beijo na bochecha da mãe, enquanto ajeitava o cachécol no pescoço. Aine não conseguiu esconder o espanto ao ver a filha agir daquele jeito.

- Bom dia! Pensei que tivesse dormido fora. - comentou Aine, abaixando o jornal e fitando a filha. Ela parecia muito contente para uma pessoa que sempre acordava mal-humorada.

- Dormido fora? 'Tá maluca?

Lily riu meneando a cabeça completamente desentendida.

- Eu passei o Domingo internada no quarto, estudando para uma possível prova que eu irei fazer para poder entrar na faculdade. - Lily encolhera os ombros, pensativa. - E depois fui tomar um sorvete com a Alice. Não demorei muito. A senhora que estava muito ocupada dentro do quarto com meu pai.

Aine não conseguiu evitar e acabou dando um sorriso maroto. Lily era uma jovem muito perceptiva. Era difícil mentir para ela.

- Só pensei que tivesse ficado na casa da Alice. Você sempre gostou de ficar lá.

- Lice agora é uma mulher comprometida. Não posso tomar conta da vida dela como antes. - explicou Lily, calmamente. Já poderia imaginar sua melhor amiga arrancando os cabelos na tentativa funesta de escolher um vestido de noiva que fosse de seu agrado. A ruiva sabia que sobraria para ela.

- E ela está empolgada com os preparativos?

- Mãe, o pedido ainda é meio recente. Frank e Alice ainda nem marcaram a data.

- Isso é ótimo. Eu sabia que ela daria futuro com aquele rapaz. Ele parece ser muito bonzinho.

- Todo mundo para a senhora é bonzinho, mãe. - brincou Lily, sorrindo mais uma vez. Um sorriso estonteante demais.

- Você está bem?

- Estou.

- Você está muito feliz.

- E isso é ruim?

Aine encarou Lily mais uma vez e, de fato, sua filha estava feliz. Os sintomas de felicidade surgidos no Domingo ainda permaneciam intactos no rosto da jovem que parecia ser capaz de sair pulando pelas ruas até chegar no trabalho. Seus olhos verdes faíscavam de alegria. Algo que há muito tempo sua mãe não presenciava.

- Não, mas é claro que não. - Aine sorrira tranquilamente enquanto colocava o jornal sobre a mesa. - Não vai comer nada?

- Estou sem fome. Eu como alguma coisa no caminho. - Lily consultou o relógio e percebera que estava muito em cima da hora. - MÃEEEE...eu preciso ir... - afoita, dera um beijo no rosto da mãe e caminhou até a porta toda destrambelhada. - ... até de noite! - e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Saiu como uma louca pelas ruas londrinas. Poderia chamar um táxi assim que se encontrasse no meio da cidade, mas a faria perder mais tempo, pois todas as segundas o trânsito era totalmente insuportável. Por isso, nem fizera menção em pedir carona para seu pai que com certeza a levaria sem demora, já que trabalhavam praticamente na mesma direção.

Ela sabia que levaria uma bronca, mas era a primeira vez que chegaria atrasada e ela considerou isso como um fato muito bom. Estava se esforçando para aprender e, embora as meninas parecessem nem um pouco a fim de ajudá-la, estava começando a gostar do que fazia.

Atravessando a rua meio descordenada, Lily apressou o passo até conseguir ver a muvuca de carros e o barulho insuportável de buzina para todos os lados. Fuçando o bolso da bolsa, lembrou que esqueceu de pegar os fones para poder escutar música pelo celular. Aquele barulho todo era capaz de mexer com qualquer tipo de nervos, até daqueles que juravam serem calmos ao extremo.

Praticamente correndo, Lily esperou até que o último sinal da sua caminhada eufórica abrisse. Estava impaciente e jurou para si mesma que não se atrasaria mais, por mais nobre que fosse o motivo. Sua sorte é que estava de tenis, pois era o único calçado que ela insistia em dizer que a fazia se sentir como gente. Se estivesse de salto, não teria levado quase 15 minutos para avistar a escadaria comprida que a levaria até o metrô.

Quando já estava do outro lado, sentiu algo vibrar dentro do seu bolso. Como estava afobada demais, demorou muito para sentir que quem ligava insistia a todo custo. Imaginou que fosse alguém da empresa, então preferiu atender, sabendo que odiava profundamente atender o celular no meio da rua.

- Alô!? - Lily não olhara para o visor. Simplesmente atendera enquanto tentava se desviar das pessoas.

- Lily!?

Ela parou. Sua respiração parou. Seu coração parou. Parecia que o mundo havia parado quando ouvira a voz de James do outro lado da linha.

- Ja... James!?

Ela ouvira o riso ecoar do outro lado da linha. De fundo, podia-se ouvir as buzinas deixando-a em dúvida se vinham da ligação ou de onde ela estava plantada.

- Bom dia! - disse ele vagarosamente, ainda rindo. Já esperava que Lily entrasse em choque com sua ligação por motivos óbvios. De certo, ela acharia que ele não daria nem sinal de vida depois do que acontecera no Sábado.

- Bom dia! - ela tentou se recuperar, mais ainda continuava presa ao chão. Anseava por aquela ligação mesmo tendo recebido uma mensagem do rapaz no Domingo a noite. Não entendia como ainda se sentia feliz, sabendo quem James realmente é ou era.

- Está no trabalho?

_Quem dera_, pensou ela ajeitando a bolsa no ombro e voltando a andar.

- Estou...er... - Lily fizera uma pausa e olhou ao redor. Viu uma lanchonete apinhada de gente e resolveu ficar embaixo do toldo. - ... estou atrasada, James.

- Como assim, Lily Evans atrasada?

Ela não ia dizer que sonhar com ele durante a noite toda estava excelente e que preferiu perder a hora para dar continuidade a vários deles.

- Perdi a hora. Dormi tarde ontem. Estava resolvendo umas coisas para Petúnia. - mentiu ela sentindo as pernas enfraquecerem. Sentiu o quanto correra para chegar pelo menos no metrô em 20 minutos.

- Entendi! - James moveu o volante lentamente a fim de andar poucos centímetros mais adiante. Sua consulta estava marcada para às 09:30 e duvidaria muito que chegaria no horário.

- Onde... - ela calou-se. Praguejou por estar cobrando satisfação.

- Lily, você pode falar comigo, sabe!? - James riu mais uma vez. Lily sentiu suas mãos suarem.

- Queria saber onde você está! - disse ela, tentando transparecer que pouco importava onde ele estava.

- Estou indo para o médico. Tenho consulta às 09:30.

- Bom menino. Depois quero que me conte tudo depois, ok?

- Ah! para eu te contar tudo... tudo mesmo...eu teria que ver você.

Lily parou de chofre. Agora conseguia ouvir nitidamente as batidas do seu coração. Parecia que era um alerta para realizar o que mais queria naquele momento: revê-lo.

- Você sabe que eu trabalho a semana toda, James e...

- Não invente desculpas, Lily. - James freiou e abriu o porta-luva. Com os dentes tirou a tampa da caneta e pegou um pedaço do guardanapo que envolvia seu copo plástico de café. - Me fale onde você trabalha.

Seu estômago dera uma cambalhota. Agradeceu intimamente por não ter comido nada.

- James, não precisa fazer isso.

- Lily, pare de tentar me impedir de ver você.

Lily engolira em seco. Sem saída, deu o endereço de onde trabalhava para James. Poderia dar errado, claro, mas com certeza ele iria até a porta de sua casa causar tumulto.

- Que horas você sai?

- Cinco e meia.

- Ok! Irei te buscar.

- Ja... James...

- Lily, eu não sou um maníaco. - James parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Seu rosto risonho refletia-se no retrovisor quando consultara se havia espaço para mudar de faixa.

- Eu sei. - Lily suspirou do outro lado da linha. Seu tempo para chegar no trabalho estava estourando.

- Então, nos vemos mais tarde. E não pense em fugir de mim caso eu chegue atrasado. Vou até sua casa e me encarregarei de levar outra torta para sua mãe e conversaremos horrores sobre você.

- Eu já entendi o recado. - Lily sorriu. Ela sabia do que James era capaz de fazer para deixá-la enfurecida. - Estarei te esperando então.

- Combinado. - concordou James. - Agora vou precisar desligar, o trânsito melhorou e eu vou precisar correr.

- 'Tá certo. Eu preciso correr porque ainda estou atrasada. Agora mais do que nunca.

- Eu deveria me sentir culpado por isso?

- Não, não deve. - Lily riu, consultando o relógio. Se não perdesse o emprego, realmente esse dia seria de sorte.

- Tá bom! Te vejo às cinco e meia. - James fizera uma pausa, pensando se deveria repetir o que havia dito para a garota na noite em que a beijou.

- Gosto de pessoas pontuais, fique sabendo disso. - a voz de Lily ecoou, fazendo-o sorrir. Era impossível que aquilo tudo era real.

- Até mais tarde. - James silenciou mais uma vez. Sabia que não deveria sentir medo, pois a pior fase já tinha ultrapassado. - Eu amo você.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e parecia que sua voz não estava sendo capaz de sair.

- Tchau!

Quando Lily fizera menção em abrir a boca, James desligou. Ela tinha certeza que ele havia sentido que não tiraria nada dela. Não naquela hora. Eles haviam ficado juntos por uma noite. Tudo muito rápido. Lily não se sentia preparada para sentir o que sentia e ficou chateada consigo mesma por conta disso.

Pensativa, desceu as escadas do metrô, já contando os minutos para sair do trabalho.

* * *

Remus estava parado na recepção organizando uma enorme papelada. Sua cabeça estava completamente distante do trabalho se concentrando apenas em Lisia e Marcela.

Estava sem namorada e nada lhe impedia de ir ao encontro da garota que passou sua vida estudantil gostando. Só de pensar que poderia tocá-la e tê-la por perto sem se preocupar com o que pensassem era reconfortante, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava que era algo precipitado demais para imaginar. Seu romance com Lisia não esfriara direito e ele já estava pensando em se amarrar novamente.

O ponteiro parecia congelado. Toda vez que olhava para o relógio de parede ele parecia insistente em marcar nove horas da manhã. Suas segundas eram sempre cheias, bastava apenas olhar para a muvuca de pacientes no consultório, mais algumas emergências e algumas visitas aqueles que saíram de uma cirurgia.

Após tudo aquilo, teria que ir para a faculdade. Passou a madrugada em claro tentando finalizar um trabalho que deveria ser entregue hoje. Remus sabia que não havia ficado muito bom e esperava ter algum tempo para poder revisá-lo.

Mas pelo visto, seria completamente impossível, já que os fones do prédio pareciam gostar de citar seu nome repetidas vezes.

Carregando todos os papéis ele partiu em direção a sala do Dr. Jacob, o médico que estava cuidando da saúde de James. Provavelmente, deve estar se perguntando se o amigo iria, já que era a milésima vez que Remus marcava seu retorno e ele nunca aparecia.

Ao cruzar um pequeno corredor, Remus parou de andar ao se deparar com uma figura conhecida e sorriu aliviado ao ver James trajado de social caminhando ao seu encontro nem um pouco empolgado.

- Consegui chegar no horário. - James suspirou colocando a mão no peito. Não gostava daquele clima de hospital e não via a hora de ir embora.

- Chegou até adiantado. - Remus estreitara o olhar ao notar que James estava sorrindo demais para quem mais faltava as consultas do que vinha. Registrou o comportamento mentalmente para depois questioná-lo ao lado de Sirius e Peter.

- Será que eu posso entrar? - James enrugou o cenho. Queria ir embora. Queria que fosse cinco e meia para poder reencontrar Lily.

- Estou a caminho da sala dele. Venha comigo.

Ambos caminharam pelo corredor vazio e silencioso e não demoraram a estar diante da sala do Dr. Jacob. Para James, parecia que fora ontem que havia visitado o doutor onde saiu sabendo que estava com uma anemia que algumas semanas depois se tornou um pouco mais forte deixando-o consecutivas vezes muito fraco para fazer tudo o que pretendia fazer em um dia só.

- Dr. Jacob, eu sei que o sr. me chamou, mas gostaria de avisar que James está aqui.

Remus estava com a cabeça entre a porta e a parede temendo que levasse uma bronca. No fundo, ele tinha medo do doutor mais respeitado daquele hospital.

- Peça para ele entrar. - Jacob estava em pé, observando o movimento de Londres pela janela. Pelo visto, teria um dia sossegado. Pelo menos era isso o que ele esperava.

- Pode entrar. - disse Remus, abrindo mais a porta deixando James totalmente a vista. - Se quiser falar comigo, peça para me chamar. Estarei preso dentro dos arquivos.

- Ok!

James entrou na sala e esperou até que Remus fechasse a porta. Seus olhos preocupados perambulavam de um lado para o outro, mas nunca iam de encontro com os olhos de Jacob que sentara-se no mesmo momento em que o rapaz mantinha-se petrificado em pé.

- Pode sentar, sr. Potter.

Jacob colocou os óculos e esperou até que James se sentasse. Se pudesse, sairia correndo para não ter que ouvir que estava mal de saúde.

- Diga-me, como vem se sentindo.

_Posso mentir?_, pensou James no mesmo instante. Recebera todas aquelas vitaminas e aquela dieta que não cumprira nem por uma semana completa. Se sua mãe descobrisse, com certeza acertaria um prato na sua cabeça.

- Bom...- James tentou recapitular todos os dias em que se sentira mais mal do que bem. Lembrou-se rapidamente da cena do cinema, mas preferiu deixá-la por último. - ... eu tenho me sentido um pouco mais cansado, sinto tontura as vezes e meu nariz anda sangrando de vez em quando.

Jacob pegou uma de suas folhas para diagnóstico e passou a anotar tudo o que ele dizia. Sua testa estava enrugada e isso - na leitura de James - não era um bom sinal.

- Suas pernas doem?

- Quando fico muito tempo em pé.

- Sente sonolência?

- Quase sempre!

- Vomita?

- Algumas vezes.

O silêncio incômodo perdurou o que parecia ser uma eternidade. Jacob anotava tudo precisamente, deixando um James afoito.

- E então?

- Você vai precisar fazer uma nova bateria de exames. - Jacob pegou o carimbo e apertou com destreza nas folhas. - Acredito que você piorou, James.

Piorar não era uma palavra muito boa, pensou ele coçando a testa. Acabou por perder toda a vontade de ir trabalhar. Queria fazer plantão na porta do trabalho de Lily até ela sair para poder se sentir feliz mais uma vez.

- Quais exames?

- Raio-X. Novos exames de sangue e, se for preciso, faremos uma ultra-sonografia em você.

- Está tudo tão ruim assim? - indagou James, ficando irritado. Odiava ficar doente. Como detestava se sentir impotente.

- Sim, sr. Potter, está. Acredito que não tenha tomado metade dos remédios e nem muito menos respeitado a dieta.

- Eu tentei. Eu trabalho demais...

- Agora eu preciso fazer um check-up em você com urgência. Quero você amanhã aqui. Passarei o horário para seu amigo Lupin. Será o primeiro a ser atendido por mim. Considere isso uma honra.

James dera um suspiro cansado enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo.

- Tudo bem, amanhã estarei aqui.

- Acho muito bom.

Jacob lhe estendeu os papéis e levantou-se. Agradeceu intimamente por não entender letra de médico e guardou os papéis no bolso da calça. Sem demora, colocou-se em pé e, se pudesse, sairia sem se despedir.

- Espero você amanhã. Compareça.

- Já entendi. - James caminhou até a porta com certa dificuldade. Queria virar a mesa na cabeça de Jacob. - Até amanhã, doutor.

- Até amanhã!

Ele batera a porta, mas não com toda a força que queria. A única coisa que almeijava era sair daquele ambiente deprimente que só prestava para deixá-lo irritado.

Como se fugisse, cruzou a saída sem ao menos se despedir de Remus.

* * *

**N/A:** 200 reviews que coisa mais linda gente *-* essa fic é a mais longa e parece que não vou terminar nunca..HUAHAUAUAHUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHU. Amores, avisando, consegui um emprego novo e começo amanhã. Provável que só consiga postar mesmo nos finais de semana, ok?

Obrigada por todas que passaram aqui: **Tahh, Lady Aredhel, Sally, Lady Blonde, Mila, Danny, Fer, Ninha, Camila**, foi um presente do dia dos namorados postar o beijo deles pq tava demorando mesmo e eu fiquei MUITO contente em saber que vcs gostaram. Foi difícil fechar o capítulo com o clima ideal..HUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUA

Até o próximo fds. Amo vcs.


	29. Capítulo 28

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 28**

Ela estava decidida no que queria fazer. Depois de ter passado o Domingo inteiro tentando juntar aquele quebra-cabeça sem fim, Lisia decidiu não se dar por vencida na questão Remus Lupin. Sabia que estava bancando uma maluca, mas não poderia deixar uma garota como Marcela tentar destruir o relacionamento deles de uma forma tão baixa. Por mais que tivesse tentado colocar toda a culpa no ex-namorado, a jovem achava mais digno culpar a jovem que parecia ter voltado a Londres para perturbar a mente dele.

Por mais que soasse estúpido, Lisia queria lutar por ele. Mesmo não recebendo nenhuma mensagem de Remus, ela sabia que no fundo ele só estava lhe dando um espaço para respirar. Não era sensato pensar que logo ele teria aceitado o fato deles terem terminado tão rapidamente a ponto de ignorar sua existência. Era ridículo pensar dessa forma. O rapaz era de ótima índole e não forçaria a barra estando ciente de que a situação entre os dois estava ruim demais.

O frio londrino parecia ter se agravado muito. No céu, as nuvens se uniam dando um ar acinzentado indicando que o Outono logo seria substituído pelo Inverno. Seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados procuravam distração nas pessoas que entravam e saíam do hotel em que Marcela provavelmente ainda se mantinha hospedada. Ela não sabia se contava com a sorte e esperava que ela saísse ou se simplesmente chegava fazendo alarde na recepção com alguma mentira que a fizesse descer.

A mentira parecia melhor, convenceu-se Lisia, dando uma checada nos cabelos pelo retrovisor. A escolha de sua roupa estava de acordo com aquilo que ela acreditava ser sua nova fase. Seus olhos estavam muito bem delienados e nos lábios havia apenas um gloss dando brilho ao rosto saliente da garota. Dando uma verificiada final, Lisia teve certeza de que estava aparentemente - assim como decidida - pronta para destruir qualquer intenção que Marcela tivesse em tentar conquistar Remus agora que ele estava livre.

Saindo do carro, seu gracejo não passou despercebido. O segurança da porta do hotel deixou que o queixo caísse ao observar a linda morena que subia as escadas com extrema elegância. Por dentro, ela deixou-se sorrir, pois naquele momento ela teve a certeza de que estava causando o efeito que justamente queria: chamar a atenção e chocar. Quando chegou a recepção, não deixou de sorrir ao deixar o atendente completamente desconcertado e não demorou a ir direto ao ponto que queria.

- Há uma hóspede no seu hotel, mas não me recordo o nome completo dela. Tem como você me informar? - perguntou Lisia, apoiando as mãos bem cuidadas no balcão.

- Desculpe, senhorita, não damos informações sobre nossos hóspedes.

O sorriso de Lisia desapareceu no mesmo instante. Como conversaria com Marcela agora?

- Se eu disser o primeiro nome adiantaria? - perguntou Lisia, afastando os cabelos do ombro e substituindo sua expressão por um ar de pesar. O atendente fazia um grande esforço para manter seu olhar fixo no dela. - É um assunto muito urgente. Uma pessoa muito importante para ela está no hospital e eu preciso avisá-la disso. Eu só queria que ela decesse, nada mais.

O atendente pigarreou ao sentir a garganta seca. Tentar localizar a pessoa pelo nome não seria nada demais, afinal, o assunto parecia sério pelo ar de tristeza da garota que agora parecia impaciente.

- Me fale o nome dela, senhorita.

- Marcela! - disse Lisia imediatamente. Seus olhos faíscavam de ansiedade, pois não via a hora de estar cara a cara com ela.

- Hum...deixe-me ver.

Os dedos do atendente percorriam rápidos o teclado enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se contraídos. Internamente, Lisia esperava que só uma única Marcela estivesse hospedada naquele hotel.

- Deve ser Marcela Lindley, a fotógrafa.

Lisia não ficou nada feliz ao notar a empolgação do atendente. O que ela tinha de tão interessante para deixar qualquer pessoa mais deslumbrada?

- Você a conhece? - perguntou Lisia, com falso interesse.

- Ela é muito gentil. - respondeu o atendente, sorrindo para desprazer de Lisia. - Olhe, se for ela quem você procura, peço que se dirija ao final desse corredor, pois ela está fotografando o hotel para o nosso anuário.

- Ela trabalha aqui?

- Acredito que acabou de ganhar um emprego temporário.

Lisia bufou para confusão do atendente.

- Certo! - Lisia se afastou do balcão. - Obrigada por ter me ajudado.

- Não há de que.

Sem olhar para trás, a jovem seguiu o caminho que o atendente havia lhe indicado. O saguão não estava lotado, mas havia muitos seguranças por todas as partes. Como estavam entrando em período de festas de finais de ano era provável que em poucas semanas aquele lugar seria insuportável de se trabalhar.

Não demorou para encontrá-la. Ela sorria para uma mulher esguia que vestia um terninho cinza e aparentava ser uma das gerentes do hotel. Marcela, para seu horror, continuava da mesma maneira. Seu rosto de boneca refulgia na pouca claridade mesmo usando o mínimo de maquiagem possível. Seus cabelos longos estavam presos em um coque desarrumado enquanto suas unhas mostravam um vermelho berrante que combinava com as suas botas. A vontade de Lisia, naquele momento, era voar em sua direção e reclamar como ela poderia ser tão perfeita.

Admitir que ela era perfeita era o mesmo de se esfaquear com uma faca cega. Seu estômago dera uma reviravolta decisiva quando sua presença fora notada pela garota que permaneceu imóvel onde estava. Ela manteve o diálogo com a mulher que estava à sua frente enquanto a aproximação de Lisia tornava-se inevitável.

Ao chamar finalmente toda a atenção que queria, Marcela dera um passo para trás e abaixou a câmera que segurava. Só pelo olhar de desprezo dela, Marcela já imaginava que Remus tivesse contado a verdade.

- Eu estou confiando no seu trabalho. - finalizou a mulher, oferecendo seu melhor sorriso ao notar a presença de Lisia.

- Pode ficar tranquila. - respondeu Marcela cordialmente, voltando a sorrir na direção da mulher que se afastou ao encerrar o assunto.

O clima havia ficado pesado demais. Marcela respirou fundo e virou-se na direção de uma Lisia que queria enforcar seu pescoço muito bem protegido por um grosso cachecól de lã. Seja o que fosse, Marcela só queria que as pendências entre as duas fossem resolvidas logo.

- Eu vim falar com você.

Marcela boquiabriu-se na tentativa de cumprimentá-la, mas Lisia deixou bem evidente que não seria cordial. Sua voz havia soado fria e cheia de segurança.

- Eu percebi. - respondeu Marcela, coçando a testa. Esperava que Lisia não surtasse no que ela considerava um de seus ambientes de trabalho. - O que quer falar?

- Não se faça de tonta. - os lábios de Lisia se crisparam em um sorriso desdenhoso. - Você sabe perfeitamente o motivo de eu querer falar com você, Marcela, não seja hipócrita.

Marcela respirou fundo, pedindo aos céus toda a paciência do mundo. _Eu não vou brigar com essa louca_, mentalizou ela várias vezes. Ela estava ciente do seu erro e faria de tudo para consertá-lo.

- Eu estou trabalhando, então, seja breve.

Lisia dera dois passos à frente. Queria amendontrá-la. Queria mostrar quem estava no controle.

- Remus me contou da _ficadinha_ de vocês. - Lisia cruzara os braços. O barulho do seu salto ecoou pelo soalho brilhante do saguão atraindo a atenção de quem estava em volta. - Algo extremamente baixo nível né!? Até que ponto uma pessoa mal amada chega para tentar estragar o relacionamento da outra.

Fora a vez de Marcela sorrir desdenhosamente. Lisia estava querendo deixá-la fora de si, algo que ela não permitiria.

- Estragar o relacionamento? - Marcela alisou a franja enquanto revirava os olhos. - Você está mesmo querendo jogar essa para cima de mim? Olhe, Lisia, me desculpe, mas enquanto Remus estava ocupado enchendo a cara no bar, você estava deixando o Sirius passar a mão em você.

Lisia sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Era Marcela quem deveria perder o controle e não ela.

- Sirius não estava passando a mão em mim, sua imbecil. Estávamos dançando enquanto você se preocupava em embebedar meu namorado para dar o bote.

- Não sabia que você era craque em dança erótica agora, Lisia. - Marcela colocou o dedo indicador no canto da boca, falsamente pensativa. - E, para sua informação, Remus já estava bêbado quando eu o encontrei no bar. Enquanto você tentava afetar seu _namoradinho_ eu estava trabalhando e fiz companhia ao cara que você largou no meio da balada.

Marcela tinha razão em certo ponto. Lisia reconheceu isso. Não deveria ter se afastado de Remus ainda mais sabendo da presença da melhor amiga no qual ele foi cegamente apaixonado. Ela errou, claro, mas não se permitiria sentir culpada por isso.

- E você aproveitou a onda e acabou agarrando-o.

Marcela riu. Riu tão alto que fez Lisia fechar aos mãos em punhos.

- Eu? Agarrando-o? - Marcela dera dois passos à frente ficando bem perto de Lisia. - Diga-me, o que Remus de fato te contou?

Lisia sentiu a garganta secar. E se houvesse algo mais que Remus omitira?

- Ele...ele me contou tudo. Que vocês ficaram naquela noite e você muito da espertinha o trouxe para... - ela fitou o corredor que dava para os elevadores com certo nojo - esse hotel.

- Sim, eu o trouxe. Ele não tinha a menor condição de ir para casa. Eu peguei um táxi e pedi permissão a gerente para que ele ficasse já que eu não fazia idéia onde ele morava. - Marcela estava ficando impaciente, mas não poderia perder a compostura ou Lisia a venceria. - Lisia, eu não sei qual é o objetivo da sua visita. Remus lhe contou a verdade e eu confirmo que realmente aconteceu. Pedir desculpas não é um ótimo remédio já que quem saiu ferida com tudo isso foi você, mas não se preocupe, nada disso vai se repetir.

Lisia deixou escapar um riso de deboche. Ela só poderia estar brincando ou achando que ela era uma palhaça.

- E não vai se repetir mesmo, porque Remus continua sendo o **meu** namorado. - Lisia frisou a palavra com tanto esforço que sentiu o ar lhe faltar. - E suas desculpas realmente não adiantam de nada, pois você mostrou o tipo de oferecida que você é.

- Se ficar tentando me arranjar adjetivos te faz melhor, sinta-se à vontade. Eu não me importo. - Marcela encolhera os ombros , indiferente. Não queria prolongar aquele encontro. Queria mais que Lisia sumisse da sua frente. - E fique tranquila, pois o **seu** namorado não vai ser mais problema.

- Eu espero mesmo que não seje. - Lisia deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos, sorrindo vitoriosa. - É realmente triste desejar o que não se pode ter.

Marcela sentiu o coração bater forte. Gostar de Remus já era um sentimento cravado em seu peito de uma maneira tão forte que parecia uma maldição. Mas, não poderia se dar ao luxo de criar uma outra desavença. Só aquela já valeu por todas.

- Por isso mesmo, Lisia, tome conta do que você tem. - respondeu Marcela categoricamente, apertando sua câmera nas mãos. - Acabou?

- Acabou! Não chegue perto de Remus outra vez ou...

- Ou? - desafiou Marcela, séria.

- Eu acabo com você.

Lisia ajeitou o casaco que vestia e lhe dera as costas sem lhe dar chance a uma oportunidade de resposta. Marcela permaneceu parada fitando as costas da jovem até que ela sumisse de vista.

Agora, só bastava terminar todos os seus trabalhos e voltar para onde jamais deveria ter saído.

* * *

Quando o ponteiro marcou cinco e vinte, Lily deixou o escritório feito uma louca sem ao menos perceber que seu cadarço estava desamarrado. Afoita, caminhou desesperada até o banheiro feminino dando uma olhada no espelho. Estava branca. Tão branca que estava a ponto de cair no choro. Suas mãos tremiam sobre a pia enquanto de alguma forma tentava buscar seu auto-controle.

De fato, ela não deveria ter saído da cama. Acordara atrasada, se atrasou mais ainda e, para finalizar, recebera uma bronca tão grande do seu chefe que sentiu uma grande vontade de pedir demissão no mesmo momento em que ele a chamara de burra. Queria ter jogado o grampeador na cabeça dele e dizer que errar era uma das capacidades dos seres humanos, mas a única coisa cabível ao momento foi ficar muda e continuar trabalhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Após o ocorrido, Lily passou a contar os minutos para chegar a hora de ir embora. A ansiedade de rever James parecia um monstro dentro de si que parecia urrar de desespero toda vez que as horas avançavam lentamente para finalmente chegar aquele momento que esperou todo o Domingo: reencontrá-lo. No fundo, estava sentindo medo, pois ela não fazia a menor idéia como se comportaria.

Só de pensar em sua presença, Lily sentiu suas pernas tremerem ainda mais e sua respiração ficar mais pesada. Ao vê-la, ela sabia que ele sorriria e que esse pequeno gesto a faria se sentir segura mais uma vez. A presença de James com certeza a faria esquecer o péssimo dia que teve e, só de pensar dessa maneira, deixou um meio sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

Cinco e vinte e cinco.

Lily saiu do banheiro e caminhou até o armário que guardava suas coisas. Muito lentamente e com as mãos ainda trêmulas, pegou o pequeno kit de maquiagem que aprendeu a carregar por insistência de Alice. Retocou a sombra, passou um batom nos lábios e passou os dedos pelos cabelos colocando os fios de volta em seu lugar. Parecia muito melhor agora, pois sabia que pelo menos sua noite seria muito diferente de sua tarde.

Consultando o relógio, saiu apressada em direção as escadas acabando por descer muito rapidamente. Quanto faltava 5 degraus, Lily perdera o controle e pisara no cadarço caindo da escada fazendo um grande estrondo. Rapidamente, um dos rapazes que cuidavam da parte térrea da empresa, ofereceu ajuda com extrema gentileza.

- Você está bem?

Lily sentia seus quadris doerem. Com destreza, ajeitou o cadarço e aceitou a ajuda do rapaz que sorria em sua direção. Perguntou-se o quanto de esforço ele estava fazendo para não rir da sua cara.

- Já tive tombos piores. - respondeu Lily tentando ser o mais descontraída possível. - Obrigada!

- Tome conta do cadarço da próxima vez. Essa escada é um perigo.

- Acredito que já passei no teste. - brincou Lily tirando os cabelos da face e consultando o relógio mais uma vez.

Sem olhar para trás, correu para a saída sentindo seu coração bater com ferocidade. Parecia que seu sangue havia subido para a cabeça, pois se sentia absurdamente quente. De certo, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e inventou uma desculpa mental caso James perguntasse os motivos dela estar tão afogueada.

Ao sair, Lily se contraiu dentro do seu casaco ao sentir o vento frio lhe bater na face assanhando os pêlos de seu braço. Com a queda e a correria, ela jamais teria imaginado como estava frio e começou a ranger os dentes enquanto tentava encontrar o carro de James em algum ponto da calçada perto de onde trabalhava.

Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao presenciar James estacionando o carro no meio fio. Pensou em várias atitudes, mas nenhuma delas pareciam certas. Pensou em fingir não vê-lo e sair andando. Pensou em pegar o celular e fingir que estava falando com alguém. Nada parecia certo, pois ela estava pregada no chão sentindo sua respiração pesar na expectativa de olhar James nos olhos pela segunda vez em menos de 48 horas.

Quando ele saiu, a ruiva não era capaz de se mover. Seus músculos travaram e ela resolveu colocar culpa no frio. Por mais que gostasse dos efeitos que James lhe causava, aquilo tudo a deixava perturbada a ponto de esquecer até quem era.

Como se fosse adivinha, Lily desmanchou-se ao vê-lo caminhar em sua direção com aquele sorriso que relutou a admitir que era perfeito. Para piorar tudo, o fato dele estar vestido socialmente só vez Lily sentir mais vergonha de si mesma ao admitir em pensamento que ele estava realmente um pedaço de mal-caminho.

Frente a frente, ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas James não permitiu. Enlaçou-a em seus braços selando seus lábios carinhosamente nos dela que cedeu ao beijo sem nenhum empecilho. Parecia mais fácil agora, já que conhecia o caminho proibido de James Potter e protestar era algo que seu cérebro não permitia mais.

O estranho é que o beijo parecia urgente. James a apertou um pouco mais contra seu corpo enquanto ela tentava procurar o equilíbrio que ele havia lhe tirado. Seu coração batia forte demais e ela pôde sentir o coração de James, pulsando ferozmente quando apoiou uma das mãos sobre seu peito.

O beijo fora intenso. Capaz de fazer com que toda sua lucidez desaparecesse. Ela deduziu que aquela necessidade fosse apenas saudades, mas quando os lábios se separaram, Lily percebeu que havia algo de errado com James.

- Pensou que eu não viria, certo? - James lhe dera um beijo na testa e se demorou com os lábios no local. Não queria soltá-la. Tinha medo que ela fugisse.

- Humm...eu pensei nisso por breves segundos. - respondeu Lily, cerrando os olhos ao sentir os lábios de James em sua testa. Aquele gesto era reconfortante.

- Você adora duvidar de mim. Quando vai entender que sou um homem de palavra? - James se afastou um pouco dela para encará-la, divertido.

- Eu vou começar a acreditar em você, mas veja bem você sempre foi um mentiroso na época de escola.

- Mentiroso? Eu? - indagou James mostrando-se estupefato com a acusação.

- Ah! Só um tiquinho, vai!?

- Sua bobona!

O riso de Lily parecia ser a única coisa capaz de reconfortá-lo. Depois que saíra do hospital, seguiu para a empresa de seu pai, mas não trabalhou direito. Permaneceu grande parte do seu dia fitando o movimento de Londres da grande janela da sala que ficava, contando os minutos para estar naquele lugar com a pessoa certa.

- Não me chame de bobona. - Lily mostrou a língua, enquanto tentava afastar o cabelo da face.

- Quem mostra a língua pede beijo, srta. Evans. - James alteou a sobrancelha, sorrindo.

- E você vai me beijar? - perguntou Lily enrugando a testa.

- Sem dúvidas. - sussurrou James, inclinando a cabeça, lhe dando um selinho carinhoso. - Não posso te embaraçar em público mais. - e riu ao sentir o beliscão da jovem em seu braço.

- Você não presta, James Potter. - disse Lily rindo.

- Eu presto muito. Aos poucos, você irá ver o valor que eu tenho. - brincou ele, passando um braço pelo ombro de Lily, fazendo-a caminhar ao seu lado.

- No fundo você tem seu valor, James, eu sou uma pessoa capaz de reconhecer isso, não se preocupe. - Lily juntou mais seu corpo ao dele a fim de se sentir aquecida. Automaticamente, passou sua mão pela cintura dele fazendo ambos ficarem grudados. - Um comentário a parte, você está muito galã nessa roupa.

- Achou mesmo? - James esticou a ponta do terno, sentindo-se orgulhoso. - É meu uniforme de guerra.

- Você precisa trabalhar trajado assim?

- Normas da empresa. - explicou James, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. - Eu tenho algo para você.

- Para mim? - perguntou Lily, surpresa, parando diante de James que abrira a porta do carro para ela entrar.

- Sim. - James revirou os olhos. - Eu sei ser um cavalheiro também, Lily Evans.

Lily desatou a rir. Todas as preocupações que ela tinha haviam se dissipado e, sem pensar, sem medir qualquer peso na consciência que pudesse sentir, lhe dera um rápido selinho se esgueirando na ponta dos pés.

- Eu estou percebendo. - respondeu Lily empolgada.

- Está no seu banco.

Ela nem havia prestado atenção na caixa de bombom que estava no banco do passageiro. A caixa era branca, simples, segura por uma fita vermelha e um cartão.

- Eu pensei em comprar uma caixa em formato de coração, mas não sabia se você iria gostar.

James era realmente uma caixa de surpresas, pensou Lily pegando o presente e segurando-o. Nunca, em toda a sua vida em que convivera com ele, imaginou que dentro do petulante adolescente que infernizara sua vida havia um homem que no fundo se importava com o que ela sentia.

- Essa está ótima. - respondeu Lily, lhe dando um beijo na face. - Eu gostei muito.

James sorriu apertando a bochecha de Lily suavamente.

- Não coma tudo de uma vez para não ficar gorda.

- Pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso, sr. Potter.

Ao entrar no carro, Lily esperou até que James fechasse a porta para colocar o cinto de segurança. Quando ele estava disposto a entrar, parou no meio do caminho tirando o celular do bolso.

Ela tentou deduzir o que as expressões de James queriam dizer. Algumas vezes ele erguia a cabeça, passava os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes, bufava e alisava a testa impaciente. Ele estava com algum problema, pensou a jovem, que não pensou duas vezes em abrir a porta quando ele fizera uma pausa reflexiva assim que finalizara a ligação.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

James voltou para trás, parando de frente para Lily. Calmamente, pegou suas mãos e as segurou com firmeza.

- Eu ia te levar para jantar hoje, sabe...

Ela percebeu. Era fato que James estava preocupado com alguma coisa, pois sua expressão estava completamente mudada. Quando ele a encontrou, lembrava muito o James que esteve com ela no parque de diversões e, agora, parecia que o James que discutira sobre o fato de ter dormido com sua amiga Emme estava de volta.

- Não tem problema se não puder me levar. Eu posso ir para casa de metrô.

- Não seja boba...- James apoiou o braço na beirada da porta e suspirou casando. - ...o jantar ainda está de pé, mas não vai ser só em minha companhia.

- Como assim? - perguntou Lily confusa.

- Minha mãe quer me ver em 30 minutos.

Lily sentiu seu corpo gelar. Conhecer a mãe de James naquela altura do campeonato era pedir para que ela caísse desmaiada.

- Não faça essa expressão assustada. - James a tranquilizou, fazendo carinho em seu rosto. - Ela quer conversar comigo, mas eu queria que você estivesse junto.

Lily suspirou. Ele parecia pedir mais com seu olhar do que com suas palavras. Ela sentia que seria impossível recusar.

- Tem certeza, James? Eu nem vestida para isso eu estou.

- Você fica linda de tenis.

Ela riu nervosamente contraindo as mãos sobre as de James.

- Minha mãe não é maluca, muito pelo contrário. Tenho certeza que ela vai te adorar.

- Humm...- Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente sem saída. - ...se eu quiser sair correndo tenho permissão?

- Total! - disse James, abraçando-a. - Porque também irei sair correndo se ela me encher muito.

Lily sorriu apoiando a cabeça no ombro de James. Não queria soltá-lo. Queria permanecer daquele jeito como se ele precisasse de cuidados. Ele parecia triste e ela só queria fazê-lo se sentir mais aliviado.

- Você topa mesmo? - perguntou James ainda duvidando.

- Sim, James.

- Você é incrível.

Antes de entrar no carro, James lhe dera um beijo na testa e partiu para o lado do motorista. Quando ele dera partida, só restou Lily pedir a todos os anjos do universo que a protegesse contra a sra. Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** Amorecossss! Era pra eu ter vindo postar a fic ontem, mas meu pc resolveu dar pau e eu tive que formatar. Me lasquei toda pq todos os capítulos foram engolidos cry* mas não se preocupem que eu vou dar um jeito nas atualizações, love*

Queria agradecer as reviews fofosas dessa semana e os desejos de boa sorte. Estou adorando meu emprego zenti..pelo menos por enquanto..HUAHUAHUAUAUAAUAUUAH

**Naa, Fer, Danny, Mila, Tahh, Camila, Lethicya, Nina, Maria e Lady,** obrigada por passarem por aqui e deixar recadinhos que me deixam mto contentes, love*

Até o fds amorecos. Beijos.

PS: Gentee eu postei o Prólogo da minha nova fan fic. Eu espero que gostem, mas tipoassem, eu tô com medo de postar o resto..kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk


	30. Capítulo 29

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 29**

Lily sentiu o coração bater na garganta quando James estacionou o carro em frente a um dos restaurantes mais caros de Londres. Lembrava do local, pois havia comemorado sua festa de quinze anos no ambiente extremamente convidativo com luzes fortes e mobílias que combinavam perfeitamente com cada cor das paredes e com o tipo de pessoas que frequentavam o restaurante.

Apenas pessoas muito finas e com expressões de superioridade atravessavam as grandes portas de vidro com dois seguranças trajados de uniforme que cheirava a profunda limpeza sendo impossível encontrar qualquer vestígio de sujeira até mesmo em seus sapatos tão engraxados que chegavam a brilhar no mesmo nível que o lustre no teto. Lily sabia o quanto aquele ambiente era intimidador, ainda mais agora que conheceria a mãe de James.

Seus olhos perambulavam de um lado para o outro como se buscasse alguma saída de emergência. Pensamentos horríveis tomaram conta do seu imaginário enquanto James tentava a todo custo distraí-la. Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, nos quais a grande parte eram sobre Lily e seu futuro, até se entregarem a quietude quando se aproximavam do local de encontro. Ele parecia tão nervoso quanto ela e, quando desligou o motor, apoiou uma mão sobre seu ombro fazendo-a dar um salto.

- Está tudo bem?

Ele parecia muito mais bonito na pouca claridade que ainda restava antes da noite cair. Lily não escondeu um suspiro ao vê-lo sorrindo em sua direção. Parecia que ele estava tentando acalmá-la e sorrindo daquele jeito - além de deixar suas pernas muito bambas - a fazia sentir a garganta menos seca.

- Estou nervosa, James. - afirmou Lily, com sinceridade. Já tinha a visão perfeita da mãe de James. A visão da Cruela não saída da sua mente e agradeceu por não ser um dálmata para não virar casaco de pele.

- Não fique. Ao contrário do que você pensa, minha mãe sabe ser gentil.

- Ela vai perguntar quem eu sou James e o que eu faço com você. - Lily se livrou do cinto de segurança e cobriu o rosto com as mãos por alguns instantes.

_Que diabos estou fazendo aqui?_, pensou ela sentindo seu coração bater forte mais uma vez. Não era namorada de James e isso poderia não ser uma boa idéia diante da percepção da sra. Potter. Lily tinha certeza que ela a odiaria e só de pensar em ser convidada a se retirar da mesa, sentiu uma tremenda vontade de vomitar.

- Lily?

Ela ergueu a cabeça na direção dele. Agora, ele estava muito próximo e seu coração se acalmou um pouco mais quando ele lhe dera um beijo carinhoso no queixo.

- Se você não quiser entrar, não tem problema. Eu posso ligar para minha mãe e dizer que Sirius passou mal de tanto beber e que tive que levá-lo ao hospital.

Lily revirou os olhos, fazendo James sorrir.

- Eu sei que Black é um bêbado, mas seria inimaginável ele enchendo a cara em plena segunda-feira.

James enrugou a testa e segurou o queixo da ruiva com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você me chama de James agora, certo!? - James permaneceu com a testa enrugada ao ver o olhar de confusão de Lily. - Agora você pode chamar o _Black_ de Sirius. Ele vai ficar agradecido.

Lily ficou confusa. Não sabia se aceitava como um pedido de amigo ou como um início de uma briga. Preferiu aceitar como um pedido, pois parecia mais justo.

- Pode ficar tranquilo que agora ele se chama Sirius, tá bom? - respondeu Lily, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Obrigado! - James aproximou-se um pouco mais e passou a acariciar seus cabelos. Os minutos iam se passando e com certeza sua mãe estaria bufando na mesa em que o aguardava. - Eu vou te confessar uma coisa.

- Confessar?

- Sim. - James dera um sorriso de canto. - Você vai me achar um tolo por isso.

Lily lançou um sorriso de volta e aguardou. Antes achava James apenas um tolo. Riu internamente ao se pegar pensando que ele agora era um tolo bonito.

- Então fale logo, pois já estou morrendo de curiosidade.

James dera um longo suspiro, alisando os cabelos negros deixando-os desalinhados. Lily lembrou muito bem do gesto e também lembrou do quanto se injuriava quando ele fazia isso para chamar a atenção das outras garotas.

- Eu tinha ciúmes de você e do Remus. - James ruborizou um pouco ao ver Lily desatando a rir. - Eu jurava de pés juntos que vocês tinham alguma coisa.

Lily recuperou o fôlego e se ajeitou no banco. Com uma expressão brincalhona, apertou o nariz de James lhe dando um selinho em seguida.

- Admito que já tive uma quedinha pelo Remus. Ele era tudo o que você não era, pôxa.

James boquiabriu-se indignado.

- Como assim? Pode me explicando isso direito.

Lily riu mais uma vez, fazendo James começar uma sessão de cócegas.

- Para! - pediu ela tentando se desviar das mãos dele. - Se você não parar, não vai ter como eu explicar.

- Explique-se mocinha. - James parou de fazer cócegas em Lily e alteou a sobrancelha. - Conte-me e não me esconda nada.

- Remus sempre foi muito gentil comigo. Nos entendíamos muito bem. Mas, você como melhor amigo, deveria reconhecer que não havia possibilidade de ficarmos juntos. Ele era louco pela Marcela na época. Era difícil cogitar a idéia e levá-la a sério.

- E você era louca por quem? - perguntou James, mantendo a mesma expressão.

- Por mim mesma.

- Mentirosa. - James apertou sua bochecha. - Você pagava pau para o Amos que eu bem lembro disso.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Amos era um de seus ex-namorados. Jamais passou em sua cabeça, na época, namorar alguém como James Potter. Ela nunca gostou dos convencidos e o destino parecia estar se divertindo com a peça que havia pregado nela.

- Sim, não vou mentir.

- E aquele sacana te pediu em namoro. - James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos não conseguindo esconder o ciúmes que sentia na voz. - Você ainda fala com ele?

- Poucas vezes. Ele está fora do país.

- Acho bom mesmo.

Lily lançara um sorriso desdenhoso na direção dele, fazendo-o se tocar da energia com que havia tratado o assunto Amos e ela.

- Ciúmes, James Potter?

- Precaução. - corrigiu James com o dedo indicador erguido. - Você agora está comigo e já aproveito para avisar que sou possessivo.

- Terei que arranjar uma maneira de fugir de você então.

- Você não vai fugir de mim, Lily Evans.

Ele a beijou lenta e calmamente enquanto sentia seu sangue ferver por todo seu corpo. Os lábios dela estavam quentes lhe acolhendo com todo o cuidado que James jamais sentira antes. As mãos dela percorriam por sua nuca lhe rendendo arrepios por toda extensão de sua coluna. Intimamente, ainda achava que estar com Lily era uma ilusão muito grande e que a qualquer momento acordaria sem tê-la ao seu lado.

Os lábios de Lily se soltaram dos seus. Ambos se fitaram em silêncio com as mãos agora unidas, acariciando-se uma nas outras na escuridão. Os corações batiam em uníssono e ela já sentia capaz de dizer que seu coração pertencia por completo aquele que passou um bom tempo de sua vida ignorando. Ela achou rápido demais aceitar isso dentro de si, mas ela sentia que aquilo estava predestinado e não queria perder mais tempo negando que não amava estar ao lado de James.

- Acho melhor irmos. - disse Lily com a voz rouca, ainda de olhos fixos em James.

- Não quero ir. - sussurrou ele, segurando com mais firmeza as mãos de Lily.

- James, você parece que está fugindo da sua mãe.

Ele lembrou da cena do hospital e da sua consulta. Amanhã de manhã estaria preso em diversas salas, fazendo todos os tipos de exames. Aquilo tudo o angustiava.

- Não estou fugindo da minha mãe...é só que...

Lily observou James atentamente. Ele estava com o mesmo semblante de quando havia chegado na porta da empresa para buscá-la. Seus olhos agora pareciam entristecidos e, como um trovão rachando sua cabeça, ela lembrou-se de que ele havia tido uma consulta naquele mesmo dia.

- James, isso tem alguma coisa a ver com sua consulta de hoje?

Ele encontrou seus olhos. Estavam firmes, como duas rochas. James queria mentir para Lily. Queria dizer que estava tudo bem, mas seu íntimo estava gritando. Confessar seus problemas para Remus e Sirius era muito fácil. Eles eram homens e ela uma mulher. Se contasse para ela, James sabia que no meio do seu maior problema ela estaria envolvida.

- Tem um pouco a ver... - James interrompeu Lily apressado - ...não é nada que você possa ficar preocupada.

- Tem certeza? - Lily enrugou a testa. Seus olhos permaneciam fixos em James como se tentasse farejar alguma falha em suas frases. - Não quero que me esconda nada, James.

- Eu tenho certeza, absoluta. - confirmou ele meneando a cabeça positivamente. - Minha mãe está preocupada com a consulta e geralmente ela me chama para conversar fora de casa longe do olhar do meu pai.

Lily dera um suspiro, alisando a testa nervosamente.

- Não tem com que se preocupar, Lily, é sério. - doía mentir para ela, mas James tinha em mente que contaria tudo na hora certa. Afinal, estava com uma anemia profunda. Se seguisse todos os passos do doutor, logo estaria bem e tudo não passaria de um alarde desnecessário. - Eu irei amanhã para ao hospital fazer novos exames. É só isso que tenho a dizer para a louca da minha mãe.

- Eu vou com você.

James parou, completamente chocado.

- Não precisa, Lily. E amanhã você trabalha.

- Remus é um bom amigo e poderá me arrumar um atestado.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente, soltando uma risada abafada.

- Você é impossível. - James apertou um pouco mais suas mãos. - Não precisa ir Lily, de verdade.

- Se você me impedir, irei do mesmo jeito. - Lily encolhera os ombros. Seus olhos ainda lembravam duas rochas e James sabia que não poderia deixá-la contrariada ou ela simplesmente sairia do carro e bateria a porta.

- Eu poderia inventar argumentos para você não ir, mas Remus com certeza vai te dizer tudo com apenas um telefonema.

- Ainda bem que você é esperto. - Lily soltou suas mãos e afastou os cabelos dos ombros. - Eu vou com você.

Seu coração batia muito mais forte agora. James se amaldiçoava por ter comentado da sua consulta no dia seguinte. Se tivesse tempo poderia adiar.

- Não vou te contrariar. - James dera uma consultada no relógio e não se mostrou surpreso ao notar que estava atrasado.

- Acho bom mesmo. - concordou Lily, se afastando um pouco de James. - Estamos atrasados, suponho.

- Totalmente! - James abrira a porta do carro fazendo Lily segui-lo. - Minha mãe me fará de espeto.

James alcançou Lily e passou um braço por seu ombro fazendo-a acompanhá-lo. O vento estava cortante e o frio que estava antes de ir buscar a ruiva não se comparava em nada com o frio que estava fazendo agora.

Ao entrarem no restaurante, Lily sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Chegou até a tropeçar no fino tapete vermelho da entrada arrancando um riso abafado de James. Suas bochechas logo denunciaram que estava com vergonha do tropeção e de estar no ambiente que a deixava sem atitude alguma.

Suas entranhas pareciam terem se unido naquele momento fazendo-a ter um breve enjôo. Queria sair correndo, gritando feito uma louca de tanto pavor que sentia da mãe de James sem antes conhecê-la. Se xingou internamente por não ter recusado o convite antes, mas já que estava ali bastava entrar no jogo e rezar para terminar o jantar viva.

- É por aqui. - Lily dera um salto ao ouvir a voz de James. Antes de caminharem em direção a mesa em que sua mãe estava, ele lhe dera um rápido selinho nos lábios.

Mesmo com uma das mãos seguras nas de James, ela sentia calafrios. Quando se aproximaram o suficiente, Lily sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem e temeu que James a arrastasse até a mesa que agora estava a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Lily? - James sentiu sua mão começar a suar. Virou-se na direção dela atraindo seu olhar completamente fora de foco.

- Eu estou aqui, James. - respondeu Lily desnorteada. - Se meu espírito fugir, por favor, recupere-o.

James riu e a enlaçou pelo ombro. Quando chegaram na mesa, Lily sentiu os olhos da sra. Potter praticamente te fritarem. Mentalmente, ela só desejava que aquele pesadelo acabasse logo.

- Você demorou, Jay. - disse a sra. Potter, colocando-se de pé com os olhos ainda presos em Lily.

- Eu estava terminando de fazer algumas coisas no escritório e fui pegar minha namorada no trabalho.

O estômago de Lily dera outro solavanco, fazendo suas bochechas ficarem absurdamente vermelhas. Ela já estava sentindo dificuldade em respirar e achava que James deveria ser mais bonzinho em não chamá-la de namorada.

_Namorada,_ Lily engoliu em seco e tudo piorou quando a mãe de James estreitara o olhar. Pelo visto, ela só era mais uma das dezenas de namoradas que ele deveria ter lhe apresentado.

- Namorada? - a mãe de James parecia estupefata. Olhou para a expressão boquiaberta de Lily e não deixou de notar que aos poucos ela começava a ficar pálida.

- Sim, mãe. - James apertou um pouco mais o ombro de Lily tentando fazê-la se sentir mais segura. - Essa é a Lily. Lily essa é minha mãe, Lorraine.

Lorraine estendeu a mão na direção de Lily que a apertou com muita sutileza. Rezou para que ela não fizesse cara de nojo ao sentir suas mãos suadas.

- Prazer, Lily. - Lorraine abrira um largo sorriso mostrando dentes bem cuidados e muito brancos.

- O prazer é meu, s...sra. Potter. - Lily fechou os olhos ao gaguejar. Estava se sentindo uma completa idiota.

- Por favor, me chame de Lorraine. - pediu ela, voltando a se sentar. - Sente-se. Fique à vontade.

Era impossível se sentir à vontade diante de uma mulher como Lorraine. Ela era alta e esguia e vestia um conjunto que combinava com cada jóia que exibia. Suas unhas bem feitas não perdiam o destaque diante do que Lily cogitou ser a aliança de noivado e casamento que o pai de James teria lhe dado.

Sem pestanejar, Lily se sentou e James fizera questão de estar ao seu lado. Lorraine fitou os dois por alguns instantes achando que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto do filho. Mas ele parecia preocupado demais com seu bem estar e achou até engraçado o fato dela ter ficado dura na poltrona fazendo um grande esforço para respirar.

- Confesso que estou abismada. - começou Lorraine, alisando as páginas do menu com delicadeza. - James nunca me apresentou uma namorada antes.

Lily apertou a mão que estava envolvida com a de James embaixo da mesa. Até ele corou suavemente com o comentário de sua mãe.

- Confesso que também estou abismada. - respondeu Lily, sentindo sua garganta ficar seca.

- Você vai precisar de muita paciência para lidar com ele, Lily. - Lorraine abriu seu sorriso perfeito fazendo Lily ficar desnorteada.

- Eu acho que posso me aperfeiçoar nisso, afinal, sou eu a pessoa que adora dar broncas nele. - Lily sorriu da melhor maneira que podia. Ainda se sentia tensa, mesmo com James ao seu lado.

- Ah! - Lorraine erguera as sobrancelhas para espanto de James. - Você deve ser a garota que encrencava com ele na escola. Sirius adorava comentar isso na minha frente.

James queria um buraco para se enfiar. Se bobear, até a empregada da casa dele sabia quem era Lily. Ele simplesmente havia esquecido do detalhe primordial da casa dos Potter: todos sabiam quem era Lily Evans pelo simples fato dele sempre chegar em casa resmungando seu nome.

Lily já sentia o rubor tomar conta de seu corpo. Antes de sentar, ficou imaginando quantas namoradas James havia apresentado para sua mãe e não escondeu a felicidade ao saber que havia sido a primeira. Lorraine poderia ter mentido, claro, mas ela preferiu acreditar que a mãe de James era ao menos uma mulher honesta.

- Era eu mesma. - Lily ainda sorria e, aos poucos, sentia-se um pouco mais a vontade. - James adorava infernizar minha vida.

- Mentira, mãe. Ela quem me infernizava. - se defendeu James apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, não dando a mínima para a etiqueta.

- Acho melhor interromper isso antes que vire uma briga. - a mãe de James dera um riso descontraído, deixando Lily mais abismada do que já estava. - Vou fazer meu pedido. Estou com muita fome.

Ambos se olharam por algun segundos, como cúmplices e voltaram a realidade assim que o garçom chegou para atendê-los.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? - perguntou James, enquanto sua mãe fazia o pedido.

- Não sinto muita fome. - respondeu Lily quase sussurrando.

- Nem beber alguma coisa? - James afastou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. Gesto que não passou despercebido por sua mãe que voltou a fitar os dois em silêncio. - Eu acompanho você no suco, o que acha?

- Pode ser! - Lily respondera, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem mais uma vez quando James lhe dera um beijo na testa.

James fizera o pedido e entregou a mesa ao silêncio. Sua mãe mantinha os olhos firmes em ambos como se custasse a acreditar que seu filho estivesse, finalmente, namorando alguém seriamente.

- Me fale sobre você, Lily.

- Mãe, eu acho que a senhora queria falar comigo. - James cortou a mãe no mesmo instante ao sentir que a mão de Lily havia ficado gelada.

- Então me fale sobre você, James.

Lily ficou confusa. Não sabia se o tom de voz da mãe de James foi de ironia ou de divertimento. Preferiu não analisar o tom de voz de ninguém esperando ansiosamente seu suco para ter com que ocupar as mãos.

- Mãe, eu não tenho nada para dizer. - James encolhera os ombros. - Eu fui ao médico, vou precisar fazer uns exames.

- James, se você ficar doente, não vou aceitar que você more com seus amigos.

- Pare de ficar jogando praga. - James alteou uma sobrancelha e apertara a mão de Lily. Agora era ele quem se sentia nervoso. - São só exames. Eu estou bem.

Mentir apenas para Lily não bastava. O fato era que ele não queria ninguém sufocando seus pulmões por não estar cuidando da saúde como deveria. Queria fazer do seu jeito, mesmo que achasse injusto e egoísta querer abraçar sua causa sozinho.

- Não estou jogando praga, Jay. Seu médico me ligou. - Lorraine viu a cor do rosto de James sumir. Ele não contava com isso. - Ele me disse que seu estado ficou mais grave.

James sentiu o olhar de Lily lhe fuzilando. Podia ver claramente o desapontamento imperando neles.

- Ele está maluco. - James sorriu. Um sorriso muito falso. - Eu estou ótimo, é sério.

- Sentir tontura, vomitar e ter o nariz sangrando não é nada sério?

Lily soltou sua mão. Ele percebeu que ela havia ficado tensa, assim como sua mãe que ainda o encarava com firmeza.

- Mãe...

- Eu só quero que se cuide, James.

- Eu estou me cuidando, mãe. - James disse entre dentes. - Pare de ficar pegando no meu pé.

- Seu pai disse que acha melhor você voltar para casa.

- Você veio me convencer disso também, certo!? - o tom de ironia na voz de James era rasgante. Lily já contava os minutos para ir embora.

- Não vim lhe convencer a nada. Talvez, seria até melhor. Poderíamos cuidar de você.

- Meu pai não faz questão de cuidar de mim.

- Não diga isso, James.

O clima estava pesado quando o garçom chegou. James empurrou o copo do suco e virou o rosto em outra direção. Lily já sentia que seria ela a responsável de finalizar aquele jantar. Sentia seu coração apertado ao ouvir James tratar seu pai com absoluta frieza.

- Com licença, meu celular está tocando. - Lily levantou com tanta rapidez que quase tropeçou nos pés. Caminhou até a entrada e tirou o celular que não tocava do bolso.

James ficou observando suas costas até entender que aquilo era uma jogada da ruiva. Internamente, sentia-se grato por ter a possibilidade de fugir de sua mãe e de todos os sermões. Sua cabeça já estava começando a doer quando ela voltou, sentando-se ao seu lado com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? -perguntou ele, com a testa enrugada.

- Era minha mãe querendo saber onde eu estava. Eu não avisei a ela que estaria aqui.

- Acho que é melhor você ir, então. - concordou James, mantendo o tom de voz baixa. Sentia os olhos de sua mãe sobre eles e era bastante incômodo. - Mãe, preciso levar Lily para casa.

Lorraine pousou o garfo na mesa e limpou os cantos da boca suavemente com o guardanapo.

- Nem tive oportunidade de conhecer a Lily, James. - Lorraine sorria mais uma vez. Parecia que a discussão com James não havia mudado em nada seu humor.

- Você terá outras oportunidades. - James se levantou e Lily o acompanhou. Ela estava sem jeito para encarar Lorraine.

- Lily, seria uma honra se você almoçasse conosco esse final de semana. Ficarei feliz em recebê-la lá em casa. - Lorraine sorriu fazendo James ficar muito sério. - James, você pode convidar Sirius e Remus sem problemas. Faz tempo que não os vejo.

James suspirou olhando para o teto.

- Tudo bem, Lorraine, seria uma honra. - respondeu Lily, esticando sua mão e cumprimentado-a em despedida. - Obrigada por ser atenciosa.

- 'Magina, Lily. Foi uma honra te conhecer. - Lorraine sorriu, deixando Lily mais uma vez perdida. - Dê juízo a James.

- Cuidarei bem dele. - Lily pegou a mão do rapaz e caminhou até a saída do restaurante. Finalmente conseguia respirar.

Ao estarem livres daquele ambiente rodeado de pessoas ricas, Lily soltou a mão de James e passou a caminhar sozinha. Não estava indo em direção ao carro dele e não fazia a mínima questão em esperá-lo. Sabendo que ela estava magoada, o moreno correu o quanto pôde para alcançá-la, sentindo seu fôlego sumir muito rapidamente enquanto a segurava pelos ombros.

- Li...Lily...

Ela manteve-se impassiva. Não o olhava na face e não sorria. Seu coração não estava descompassado agora. Estava desiludido.

- Me solte, James. Preciso ir para casa, pois amanhã preciso trabalhar.

James recuperou o fôlego e a encarou. A última coisa que queria era fitar aquele olhar de decepção. Lily era a última pessoa que ele queria perder.

- Me escuta!

- Eu estou ficando cansada de ter que te ouvir pela metade.

- Então me escute agora. Te direi tudo que precisa saber.

- Sua mãe já deixou as coisas muito claras, não precisa se esforçar.

Lily lhe dera as costas e passou a caminhar mais rápido. Sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar.

Chorar de raiva.

Seu íntimo queria explodir naquele momento. Suas mãos queriam esbofetear a cara de James até ficarem dormentes. Ela queria dizer que o odiava e que sempre o odiaria por ser um egocêntrico que só se preocupava com ele mesmo.

Queria se livrar do sentimento de necessidade que sentia toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam com os dele.

Ela parou na metade do caminho dando um suspiro cansado. Ele deveria ter seus motivos para não ter lhe contado de primeira. A consulta dele seria amanhã e ela ficaria a par de tudo da mesma maneira. Que diferença fazia isso agora? Ele precisava dela. Não poderia dar as costas assim.

Calmamente, caminhou de volta ao seu encontro e segurou suas duas mãos. Por um breve momento, ela viu os olhos de James marejados. Ele parecia estar com medo e ela não queria que ele se sentisse daquela maneira.

- Lily, me desculpa. Eu...

- James, eu só quero te pedir uma coisa. - Lily alisou seus cabelos rapidamente. Seus olhos não pareciam mais duas fendas no escuro. Agora ela o olhava com absoluto carinho.

- O que quiser.

- Não me esconda mais nada. - pediu ela com firmeza.

- Você é minha namorada. Como poderia esconder mais alguma coisa de você agora?

Lily dera um meio sorriso. Como ele conseguia ser um tolo bonito desse jeito?

- Eu não esperava que você dissesse isso para sua mãe tão...fácil.

- Eu queria surpreender você. E acho que consegui. - James a enlaçou pela cintura e lhe dera um beijo na testa. - Me perdoe por ser tão cabeça dura.

- Tudo bem, James. Só não quero que se repita.

- Não vai se repetir. - prometeu James a abraçando com força. - Melhor eu levá-la para casa antes que sua mãe ache que você foi sequestrada.

- Eu acho digno. - Lily se afastou um pouco dele, observando-o por alguns minutos em silêncio. - Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- O quê!?

Lily sabia o que queria dizer a ele, mas não tinha certeza se esse era o momento correto. Sentindo seu coração pulsar mais forte, sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas só de imaginar que reação ele teria.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. Muito bem, por sinal. - Lily lhe dera um selinho carinhoso e o pegou pela mão. - Agora vamos para casa.

James ficou confuso por alguns instantes, pois parecia que ela queria lhe dizer algo mais importante do que aquilo. Sentiu um frio no estômago só de imaginá-la dizer que o amava da mesma maneira que ele a amava.

Abraçados, caminharam até o carro dando fim aquela noite entregues a um silêncio reflexivo.

* * *

**N/A: **Nháaa! Eu demorei pra postar um pouco, mas essa semana foi puxada pra mim. Eu ia postar no feriado, mas meu quarto sofreu uma pequena-rápida reforma, mas aqui estou eu de voltaaaaa!!

Omg! Eu fiquei tão feliz com as reviews sabem!? Tanto aqui como na S&D! Assim fica difícil tentar largar o mundo das fics poxaaaa!!!

Amorecos! Poucos dias pra EDP e eu tô MORRENDO AQUI BEM FALO! Tô ansiosa demais..não vejo a hora de assistir cry*

Agradeço por passarem por aqui: **Emmoline (Meu, eu não esperava vc aqui, de boa! Tomei um puta susto, mas fiquei TÃO feliz, cara! Saudades demais!), Danny (esse capítulo foi totalmente J/L. Fiquei até exausta huauauahauhau), Camila (o que achou da sogra?hauahauhau), Fer (Vamos enfiar papinha no Jay pq ele tá merecendo), Lady Aredhel (Conheceu..e pelo visto vai ver de novo em breve..huahauuauahua), Mila (até eu teria ciúmes do Jay. Não deixaria ele sair de casa, bem falo..huahuahuahuahau), Tahh (vai ter campanha de morte a Lisia, tô sentindo.), Lethicya (Eu sempre vou apoiar Remus/Marcela. hauhaahuha..é difícil abrir mão de uma personagem inventada e deixá-la de lado. E tbm acho que J/L devem se casar..junto com Alice e Frank..huahuauaau), Ninha (Até que não foi tão ruim com a sogra), Ninha Souma (Lily nunca esquece dos problemas do Jay..já virou dona dele..uahauauuaau), Maria (Ele contou e quase apanhou.), Nataliaa (Vc teve sorte mesmo nesse dia..vc postou sua review e eu att, agora demorou um tico mais..haauhauhauhaa)**

Obrigada mesmo por passarem por aqui, girls. Isso me dá ânimo. Minha promessa de terminar a fic esse ano prevalece..hauhauauuahau

Amanhã eu posto em Sunshine & Darkness.

Beijos, ótimo Domingo e ótimo EDP pra quem for ver essa semana.


	31. Capítulo 30

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 30**

As malas já estavam prontas. Vários rolos de filme ainda estavam dispostos juntamente com uma série de etiquetas e canetas de ponta fina vermelha. O quarto estava completamente impecável, como se ela não tivesse passado o resto do dia lá dentro. A noite londrina permanecia gelada, assim como a respiração de Marcela que parecia cortante a ponto de fazer suas costelas protestarem. Seus lábios, pareciam sensíveis aquele frio repentino que imperava o ambiente que, com muito esforço, ela tentava deixar para trás.

Depois da conversa embaraçosa que teve com Lisia, ela percebeu que nada mais lhe restava ali. Embora tenha vindo com a intenção principal de rever Remus, não estava em seus planos se envolver em uma confusão cometendo um erro que ela continuava a julgar inadmissível. Por mais que achasse um absurdo ter se deixado levar, no fundo o pesar somente crescia, pois ela sabia que de uma vez por todas jamais ficaria com Remus.

Eles superaram o erro que ocorrera. Lisia parecia muito confiante em defender o que lhe pertencia e não cabia a ela se meter em mais uma confusão. Pensou em ligar para o rapaz para dizer mais algumas palavras, mas aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Ele parecia gostar muito dela. Não queria continuar no caminho como uma pedra que poderia ser chutada a qualquer momento.

Doía e ela estava consciente disso. Queria passar um tempo em Londres, aproveitar os poucos momentos ao lado daquele que ela sempre considerou seu melhor amigo. Queria pôder rever Lily e dar umas xingadas em James como nos velhos tempos. Mas, nada disso parecia possível. A única coisa que ela tinha em mente naquele momento era sumir e esquecer que alguma vez em toda sua vida seus lábios se encontraram com os de Remus, de uma maneira tão grosseira, tão absurda e completamente imperdoável.

Com gentileza, colocou suas bagagens no chão. Estava à espera de um táxi que havia chamado já fazia meia hora. Como era segunda-feira, ela supôs que o trânsito conturbado imperava por toda cidade impedindo sua saída o mais rápido possível do coração da Inglaterra. Tinha medo que começasse a chover, pois com certeza seu vôo seria adiado por algumas horas. Só de imaginar que isso pudesse ocorrer, um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Estava deixando tudo para trás, mais uma vez.

Dando um salto, ela praguejou o telefone do quarto que tocou muito alto despertando-a de seus pensamentos. Se livrando do último rolo, devidamente etiquetado enquanto refletia, esticou seu braço pegando o aparelho com azedume. Não ficou nada surpresa ao ouvir a voz da gerente do hotel que estava decepcionada demais com a saída da única fotógrafa que mostrou capacidade em esbanjar a beleza do hotel em apenas três fotos.

- Marcela?

- Oi, Claire. É meu táxi?

- Na verdade não. Você tem uma visita na recepção.

Calmamente, ela fechou os olhos e torceu para que não fosse Lisia mais uma vez. Se fosse, jurou internamente que dessa vez lhe diria poucas e boas.

- Tente ser discreta. Eu estou indo embora, não posso receber visitas agora.

- Eu sei disso, mas quando eu expliquei que você já estava praticamente dando adeus a sua hospedagem a situação complicou.

- Como assim complicou? - Marcela colocou-se de pé, deixando os rolos etiquetados que estavam em seu colo caírem dispersos no chão. - É uma mulher?

- Não! É um homem. - Claire sussurrou no telefone. - É o mesmo que você trouxe bêbado no final de semana.

Marcela voltou a se sentar no mesmo instante. Aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira bem mal feita de Lisia querendo chamar sua atenção. Com certeza deveria ter pagado uma gorjeta bem grande para Claire informar que ela ainda estava no hotel.

- Claire, você tem certeza de que é ele? - perguntou Marcela, desacreditada. Não era possível que Remus estaria lá embaixo justamente no dia que ela pretendia ir embora.

- Absoluta. - Claire dera uma olhada para Remus. Ele estava de costas e batia o pé nervosamente no chão. - Ele quer te ver urgente ou vai subir até aí.

- Ele não pode subir. - retrucou Marcela, ranzinza. - Diga que saí pelos fundos, invente qualquer coisa.

Claire abaixou o telefone atraindo a atenção de Remus. O rapaz voltou até o grande balcão de mármore muito bem polido apoiando os cotovelos sobre ele. Sem demora, esticou uma das mãos deixando bem claro que queria o telefone para falar com quem fosse que ela estivesse conversando.

- Ela...ela...

- Ela está na linha. - ralhou Remus ainda com a mãos estendidas. - Não me faça provocar um escândalo.

Ele realmente estava irritado. Lisia havia aparecido no hospital completamente sorridente com o olhar extremamente pomposo. Conhecendo ela como uma digna Potter, aquela expressão não era um bom prenúncio o que acarretou a briga final entre os dois ainda mais ao saber que ela havia falado com Marcela e pedido com toda a sua loucura e insesatez que ela se afastasse dele.

Sem ter como revidar, Claire lhe entregou o aparelho com os lábios trêmulos. Anos de profissão pareciam ter se dissipado ao ver o homem à sua frente quase subindo no balcão a ponto de puxá-la pelos cabelos.

- Marcela, eu quero que você desça agora.

A voz de Remus ecoou fria e cortante em seus tímpanos. Não haveria como escapar. Só se jogando do prédio, deduziu ela.

- Eu não vou descer. - recusou ela, dando um longo suspiro.

- Uma hora você vai ter que descer e, se você não o fizer, eu terei que subir.

- A gerente não vai deixar você subir.

- Acredito que ela vai deixar sim.

Remus largou o telefone e fitou Claire. Ela endireitou a postura e as vestes voltando a assumir uma expressão autoritária. O rapaz diante dela não poderia fazer tantos estragos. Qualquer problema, bastava chamar um dos seguranças. Isso era óbvio.

- Posso subir?

- Você não está hospedado no hotel para subir.

- Tem algum quarto vago?

Claire boquiabriu-se no mesmo instante. Sem demora, Remus tirou a carteira do bolso e esticou o cartão de crédito. Faria qualquer coisa para subir e tentar consertar o que Lisia fizera.

- Temos um no segundo andar.

- Poderia até ser no subsolo. Não me importo. - Remus continuava a falar com Claire, ainda segurando o telefone. Marcela estava afoita do outro lado da linha e ele tinha certeza que ela entraria em desespero por causa do seu silêncio repentino.

- Aqui está seu cartão! - Claire lhe entregou seu cartão de crédito e a credencial para abrir a porta do quarto que ele nem se daria ao trabalho de ocupar.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu Remus, voltando a colocar o aparelho na orelha. - Estou subindo.

- Remus...- ela o chamou completamente em vão. Como ele subiria, ela não fazia a menor idéia, e isso começou a preocupá-la.

Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, ouvira duas batidas na porta e engolira seco. Não conseguiria fugir de Remus antes mesmo de estar no aeroporto.

Mesmo assim, ela demorou. Apoiou as duas mãos na porta e torceu para que ele desistisse. Seu coração batia forte, tão forte que dificultava sua respiração. Estava perdida, ela sabia disso, e quanto mais tardasse, mais ele ficaria irritado.

Suavemente, girou a maçaneta e deparou-se com um Remus completamente alterado. Sem ser convidado a entrar, ele a empurrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Cruzou os braços, olhando diretamente em seus olhos e aguardou.

Aguardou tempo o suficiente para acalmar os nervos e não sair sacundindo a jovem por ter sido tão idiota em se deixar intimidar por sua ex-namorada.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Embora!

Eles se encararam por um momento até Marcela lhe dar as costas. Se ocupar com a vista de Londres no sétimo andar era mais seguro do que encarar aquele par de olhos cor de âmbar.

- Pode me dizer por quê!? Pensei que ficaria mais tempo em Londres.

- Remus, tudo o que eu tinha para fazer aqui eu já fiz. Agora, preciso ir embora.

- Isso tem algo a ver com a sua discussão com a Lisia? - Remus perguntou ainda de braços cruzados, fitando suas costas.

Marcela suspirou dando as costas para a janela. Agora o fitava, como jamais havia feito antes.

- Remus, eu sei que você contou a verdade para a Lisia. Você cumpriu o que havia prometido e eu achei isso ótimo. Mas, eu não quero que sua namorada venha me encher o saco por causa disso. Eu dei minha palavra que não nos falaríamos mais como antes. Acho que isso é suficiente.

Remus dera uma risada aguda. Seus passos ecoaram pelo soalho limpo do quarto fazendo cada músculo do corpo de Marcela se contrair. Não havia para onde ela fugir. Intimamente, voltou a pensar na idéia de se jogar pela janela.

- Eu deveria te chamar de criança por pensar dessa maneira, sabe!? - Remus encolheu os ombros, ainda caminhando na direção dela.

- Por que?

- Porque a Marcela que eu conheço não entrega o jogo dessa forma. Só porque alguém pediu você resolve parar de falar comigo e, inclusive, pensa em ir embora sem se despedir de mim?

Ele estava tentando fazê-la sentir-se culpada. E estava conseguindo.

- Eu sinto muito, Remus, mas não queria que Lisia e vocês brigassem só de ver meu nome piscando no visor do seu celular.

- Lisia e eu não somos mais um casal.

Marcela abrira a boca para questionar, mas calou-se. Achava que eles estavam juntos, acreditando piamente nas palavras de Lisia.

- Co...como assim? - confusa, Marcela o encarou. Não estava conseguindo entender mais nada daquela situação.

- Terminamos quando eu contei sobre o que aconteceu entre nós dois.

- Então por que...

- Lisia tentou fazer a gente reatar e acredito que foi após ter vindo aqui te amedontrar.

Ela sentiu seus joelhos cederem. Passou o resto do dia angustiada imaginando Lisia e Remus felizes em qualquer lugar muito perto dela. Sentiu-se uma carta qualquer descartada em um jogo de pôker.

- Eu não acredito nisso.

- Você não vai acreditar em mim? - Remus apontou para si mesmo, com a testa enrugada.

- Eu, eu acredito em você, Remus mas...Ela parecia convincente demais para quem não estava mais namorando.

- Você conhece James?

- Claro que sim.

- Então deve saber que está no sangue deles agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Remus lembrou-se do amigo no hospital naquele mesmo dia pela manhã. Ele sorria bastante para quem não comparecia fazia dias. Ele sabia que o amigo não estava bem, mas sorrir era a tática quase perfeita da família Potter.

- Eu não iria adivinhar, Remus. Faz tempo que não converso com James.

- Se você ficasse, poderíamos combinar de todo mundo se ver novamente.

- Isso é alguma espécie de tática?

Ele sorriu de lado afastando um pouco a cortina. Fitou silenciosamente as luzes de Londres enquanto mentalizava as palavras certas a dizer à ela que se mantinha dura, a centímetros de distância do seu corpo.

- Eu quero que você fique, Marcela. - falou ele, ainda fitando a janela. - Não quero que vá embora. Não passamos muito tempo juntos. Eu sei que não posso exigir nada disso, mas eu queria que pelo menos tivéssemos nem que fosse dois dias para colocarmos a conversa em dia.

- Remus, eu não acredito que seja uma boa idéia eu ficar. - Marcela o fitou de canto, tomando cautela com uma possível aproximação. - Lisia vai continuar por perto e vai achar que estamos...

Ela fez uma pausa e Remus entendera o que ela queria dizer com apenas um olhar.

- Não estamos juntos, Marcela. - aquilo doeu como uma navalha cortando seu coração ao meio.

- Eu sei disso... - a voz dela ecoava baixa pelo quarto. Como se o pequeno fato a machucasse de maneira a sufocar sua garganta. - ...mas eu ainda não acho uma boa idéia.

Remus virou-se na direção dela e apoiou uma de suas mãos em seu ombro. Ela sorrira. O sorriso que Remus admirava.

- Por que?

- Remus, seu término de relacionamento é recente. Nós dois andando por aí como tolos chamaria a atenção e eu não quero mais chatear a Lisia.

- Parece até que estamos fazendo algo criminal.

- Nós fizemos algo realmente criminal, Remus.

Ele lembrou-se subitamente da noitada que teve sem escolha. Lembrava-se claramente como havia ficado bêbado, mas lembrava muito pouco a maneira como havia investido para cima de Marcela. Poderia ser loucura de sua mente, mas ainda podia sentir a textura dos lábios dela contra os seus.

- Não vamos colocar isso em relevância agora. Eu só quero que nossa amizade perdure.

Era uma proposta tentadora e ela sabia disso. Provavelmente, seu táxi estaria chegando e as horas pra embarcar no avião se tornavam mais curtas. Queria ficar em Londres. Queria ficar com Remus. Mas tudo parecia fora de cogitação.

- Eu também desejo isso, mas...

- Então vamos pedir uma pizza para comermos juntos e depois eu vou embora.

- Você não pode ficar aqui. - Marcela o observou completamente confusa.

- Posso sim. - ele ergueu sua credencial para espanto de Marcela. - Estou hospedado e nada me impede de ficar aqui e ir para meu quarto dormir.

- Você é impossível, Remus Lupin. - disse Marcela, sorrindo sem sentir nenhuma tensão. Aos poucos sentia sua verdadeira identidade voltar ao seu corpo.

- Esqueceu que sou o mais inteligente do grupo? - Remus fez uma pequena reverência enquanto caminhava em direção ao telefone.

- Vou dizer a Sirius e James que você os chamou de burros. - riu-se Marcela, sentando na ponta da cama.

- Não diga isso ou serei um cara morto. - brincou Remus, lhe dando um leve empurrão com o ombro. - Topa uma pizza?

- Totalmente. Estou com fome.

Remus lhe dera um beijo na testa, fazendo seu corpo esquentar uniformemente. A mão que estava apoiada em seu ombro, deslizou suavemente sobre seu braço fazendo seus pêlos se eriçarem. A luz do quarto parecia ter ficado opaca, pois a única coisa que ela conseguia ver eram os olhos brilhantes do rapaz.

Os lábios se tocaram e a única coisa que se conseguia ouvir era o telefone que tocava sem parar, desistindo no final, firmando a presença de Marcela na cidade e ao lado de Remus.

* * *

Quando Lily se despediu de James, a mesma euforia que havia tomado seu corpo na primeira vez que ficaram juntos se fez presente fazendo-a sorrir para todos os cantos e até mesmo cumprimentar os vizinhos que acenavam de volta completamente confusos. Chegou até mesmo a tropeçar nos pequenos degraus que separavam o pequeno jardim da porta da sua casa.

Ela cantarolava. Mesmo depois de ter conhecido James, ela cantava qualquer música que pasasse em sua cabeça. Enquanto vasculhava a bolsa à procura da chave, repassou calmamente tudo o que havia acontecido entre ela e James até se despedirem com um beijo demorado e intenso que a deixou completamente sem ar.

O fato dele ter omitido seu verdadeiro problema fez com que ela se sentisse magoada, mas tudo parecia ter se dissipado. Lily tinha em mente estar ao lado de James no que fosse preciso, mesmo que ele relutasse em deixá-la de fora como percebera, como todas as vezes que tentou completamente em vão.

Ao colocar a chave na fechadura, Lily sentiu um solavanco no peito. Lembrou-se do atrito entre James e Lorraine quando a própria citou a possibilidade dele voltar para casa a mando de seu pai. Por um lado, nada daquilo fazia sentido já que imaginava que o namorado se dava bem com a família, ao contrário de seu melhor amigo Sirius que fora expulso de casa e aceitou o convite com uma enorme gratidão no peito.

Havia certos buracos, Lily sabia disso, mas ela não se sentia no direito de perturbar o moreno com perguntas tolas. Agora que ele havia dito que ela era sua namorada, tudo seria descoberto aos poucos. Não queria ser controladora com os passos e motivos que ele tinha, mesmo porque achava que não tinha intimidade o suficiente para espremer James. Eles estavam no início de um relacionamento muito bom e a ruiva não estava disposta a colocar tudo a perder.

Empurrando a porta, não se espantou ao ver sua irmã e seus pais com as atenções concentradas na televisão. O rangido da porta não passou despercebido por Petúnia que erguera o olhar e ligeiramente cutucara sua mãe para grande desprazer de Lily. Ela sabia que estava tarde e que levaria uma bronca por não ter avisado onde estava, mas o que a deixava mais irritada era que a irmã gostava de provocar qualquer tipo de atrito entre ela e seus pais.

Com o cenho enrugado, a mãe de Lily se erguera na pouca claridade e a encontrou no centro do corredor que a levaria em direção às escadas. Lily já esperava a bronca e mordera o lábio inferior ao encarar a expressão irritada da mãe.

- Onde você estava? Eu estava preocupada, Lily Evans. Custava telefonar?

- Desculpe, mãe. - Lily a fitou com veemência. - Eu estava com James e a mãe dele.

Lily escutou o barulho de alguma coisa caindo. Ao erguer o olhar, vira a irmã pegar o controle remoto que havia deixado cair ao ouvir o que a irmã respondera.

- Como assim? - Aine colocou a mão sobre a fina corrente que pendia sobre seu pescoço. - Eu achei...eu...

- Não foi algo realmente combinado. James ia me trazer para casa assim que saí do trabalho, mas a mãe dele pediu para que ele a encontrasse. Ele me pediu para ir junto e eu não poderia recusar.

Aine parecia perturbada. Lily sempre dissera que o famoso James Potter era a pessoa mais irritante do planeta e, a presença contínua na vida da sua filha, era realmente de se espantar.

Era algo incompreensível.

- Entendi. - Aine parecia mais aliviada agora que a filha estava segura em casa. - Na próxima, não deixe de avisar. Seu pai e eu estávamos praticamente indo a sua busca.

- Não precisa exagerar, mãe. - Lily sorriu, sem jeito. - James é meio...digamos...insano, mas ele têm consciência de certas coisas.

- Ele te trouxe até aqui?

- Sim. Ele não me deixaria voltar sozinha.

Petúnia se levantou e se uniu as duas. Seus olhos miravam de uma para outra completamente aturdida. Não estava aceitando o fato de sua mãe não lhe dar uma boa bronca pelo sumiço sem aviso.

- Eu preciso descansar. - comentou Lily. - Meu dia foi cheio.

- Você tem visita. - exclamou Petúnia, com os punhos fechados.

- Visita? - Lily encarou Petúnia, confusa.

- Sim, uma amiga sua. Pedi que a esperasse no quarto.

O peito de Lily se encheu de alegria só de imaginar que poderia ser Alice lá em cima. Desde o jantar em sua casa, ambas não haviam trocado uma palavrinha sequer. Ela se empolgou intimamente só de contar as novidades que a fariam cair da cadeira.

- Vou subir então. - Lily dera um beijo no rosto da mãe e partiu em direção as escadas. - Boa noite.

A última coisa que Lily conseguira ouvir, fora um resmungo baixo de Petúnia que não conseguia disfarçar seu desapontamento. Era normal que ela sempre almeijasse que sua mãe a destruisse à sua frente, mas Aine parecia incapaz de brigar com a ruiva como brigava com a irmã mais velha.

Sorrindo, Lily abrira a porta de seu quarto. Seus lábios se fecharam ao dar de cara com Emmeline que estava sentada à beira da janela, observando o céu lá fora.

- Desculpe estar aqui, mas sua irmã pediu para que eu subisse.

Lily jogou a bolsa em cima da cama e aguardou. Emme estava completamente sem jeito agora com a presença de quem ela ainda considerava sua melhor amiga. Ao fitar os olhos duros da ruiva, indagou-se se ela ainda pensava o mesmo.

- Eu... eu queria conversar com você. Se não quiser, eu posso ir.

- Não, Emme. Pode ficar. - Lily sentou-se na sua cama e esperou que Emme começasse. Uma fria mágoa imperou pelo corpo dela que tentava inutilmente lutar contra isso.

- Certo. - voltando a se sentar, ela fitou Lily com pesar. Ainda sentia-se culpada pelo que houvera na casa de Alice e nada mais justo do que tentar consertar as coisas ainda mais depois de tê-la visto saindo do carro de James. - Eu quero conversar com você sobre o que houve na casa de Alice.

Lily se moveu desconfortavelmente na cama. Era de se imaginar que ela queria tratar aquele assunto.

- Eu sinto muito por não ter te contado antes, Lily. Eu só pensei que não afetaria em nada no nosso relacionamento, já que você estava com Amos e eu...bem...

- Nunca tinha ninguém a se apegar, certo?

Emme arregalou os olhos. Lily estava rígida e fria. Algo completamente incomum.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. - Emme afastou os cabelos loiros dos ombros, ainda encarando Lily. - Simplesmente aconteceu. Estávamos bêbados. Quando nos demos conta do que aconteceu já era tarde demais. Eu não havia contado nem para a Lene.

- E se deu ao trabalho de contar para Lice, claro. - Lily colocou-se de pé. Estava irritada. Sua noite poderia terminar melhor do que aquilo.

- Lice era a única pessoa que eu poderia confiar e ela me prometeu segredo. - Emme também levantou-se, abraçando o corpo com seus braços. - Naquela noite, James estava perturbado. Achava que nunca mais veria você.

- E você muito caridosa foi tomar conta dele né!?

- Lily, você nem sabia que James existia naquela época. Não é justo você me julgar desse jeito.

- Eu a julgo do jeito que eu quiser. Já que você sabia que James não existia para mim naquela época deveria ter me contado não me omitido. - Lily rangia os dentes. Tentava a todo custo manter sua voz calma. - Eu te juro, Emme, eu não me importaria como me importo agora.

- Você gosta dele, Lily. Eu entendo que você me odeie muito.

- James e eu somos namorados agora, Emme.

A voz de Lily soou como música nos tímpanos de Emme. Aquela notícia era a última que ela sonhava em receber em qualquer momento da sua vida. Não só dela, mas de todos que se formaram naquele mesmo ano e que sempre acreditaram que James e Lily era um casal que jamais aconteceria.

- Eu fico realmente feliz com isso, Lily. - Emme estava sendo sincera. A única coisa que pesava dentro dela, era a culpa de não ter sido honesta desde o princípio.

- Fica? - Lily perguntou, irônica. - Vai me dizer como ele é na cama, também? Por que você adora narrar suas aventuras.

Emme parou de chofre. Lily estava começando a ficar fora de si.

- Não seja uma babaca. - Emme sentia seu corpo tremer. - Eu jamais faria isso. Ainda mais agora que você e ele estão juntos, finalmente.

- Mas naquela época você me contaria.

- Por Deus, Lily, você sabe que aquela época era completamente diferente. Você detestava James. Se eu contasse, você vomitaria.

Lily não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Sentia a fúria dominar suas veias e uma vontade de estapear Emme se tornava muito grande toda vez que ela citava o nome do rapaz. Era uma raiva indistinta que ela logo reconhecera que era mero e profundo ciúmes.

Ciúmes.

Ela a encarou. Emme estava horrorizada. Lily conseguia imaginar a cena clara em sua mente de sua amiga tocando cada parte do corpo de James e ele fazendo o mesmo. Podia imaginar ambos trocando carícias e palavras absurdas enquanto se perdiam nos lençóis. Podia imaginar os corpos se envolvendo conforme a batida da música que ecoava no salão em que todos os formandos se divertiam juntos pela última vez.

Ela sentiu um enjôo muito forte. Tão forte que a única coisa que deu tempo de fazer, fora sair correndo.

- Lily!

Emme correra atrás de Lily. Os cabelos ruivos da garota pendiam ao lado da sua cabeça, deslizando pelos ombros enquanto ela colocava o que restava de dentro do seu estômago para fora.

- Hey! - Emme afastou os cabelos de seu ombro, enquanto ela tentava se recuperar do mal estar. - Você está bem?

Lily meneou a cabeça negativamente. Odiava vomitar, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

- Vem! Vou chamar sua mãe.

- Não! Não precisa. - Lily apoiou sua cabeça na parede fria, torcendo para que seu estômago não reclamasse mais uma vez.

- Eu sinto muito, Lily. - Emme apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Lily, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Emme. - ela afastou os cabelos da testa, evitando olhar para Emme. - Tudo bem.

- Vem, você precisa descansar.

Com muito esforço, Lily se colocou em pé com a ajuda de Emme. Era como se tivesse comido exageradamente e seu estômago relutasse a digerir tudo fazendo-a jogar tudo para fora. A sensação pós-vômito ainda imperava dentro da jovem que afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro.

- Então...você e James hein!?

Lily sorriu. Pensar em James a fazia se sentir melhor.

- Sim, James e eu.

Parecia que seu corpo afundou no colchão. Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar enquanto Emme acariciava seus cabelos. Seus olhos se fecharam, entregando-se ao cansaço. Com um suspiro leviano, ela torceu para que sonhasse com James assim que a presença de Emme tornara-se fora de foco.

* * *

  
**N/A: **Amorecosss! Desculpa a demora em postar a fic, mas eu havia feito uma promessa. Se eu conseguisse adiantar mais um capítulo eu postaria..HUAHAUAHUAHUAHU..tudo isso pra não ficar com saldo devedor diante de vcs que sempre vem aqui ler minha fic pobrinha.

Agradeço a TODAS as reviews e agradeço mesmo as novas pessoas fofas que tem acompanhado 31 capítulos de uma fic provavelmente interminável: **Alice Hills (Poxaaaa! Eu tinha pensado na idéia do Harry e quando eu li sua fic, já até materializei uma situação. Vamos ver se eu consigo fazer com que 'role'. E obrigada por passar aqui e deixar uma reviews ENORME. *-*), Lily (Remus tinha que quebrar algumas regras, mesmo pq não consigo imaginar ele 100% certinho. Ele faz cagadas tbm, pq não trair sem querer como qualquer macho faz? cry* HUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHUA, mas enfim, obrigada por deixar sua reviews tbm ENORME. E, fato, todas nós queremos James Potter.), Fer (HAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAU..eu não teria coragem de bater nele, fato), Lady (Omg! Meus olhinhos tbm marejaram nessa cena. Eu ando emotiva demais, Q), Biele (6 da matina lendo fic, menine. Sua mãe não te matou não!? Diga a ela que é por uma boa causa. Obrigada por deixar sua review aqui, amei. ), Mila (kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..SENHOR..vai fazer a vida da Lily um inferno então), Ninha (Quando eu tava relendo a fic eu ri mto nessa parte tbm. Era bem a cara da Lily dizer isso..HUAHUAHUAHAUHAU..tadinha), Camila (Vamos roubar o Jay da Lily..HUAHUAHUAHAUHAU), Ninha (Own! Confesso que odeio os clichês entre Lily e James. É por isso que me jogo escrevendo U/A), Lethicya (Sobre o papys do Jay, em breve vc saberá..HUAHAUHAUHAUAHHAU), Maria Lua (Haverá o momento certo pra Lily dizer que ama o Jay, ela tá com medo poxa cry*..ele era galinha demais..não pode sair tão rápido..HAHAUHAUAHUAHUA)**

Eu fiquei REALMENTE muito feliz com todas as reviews. Eu levava um susto com cada review que surgia aqui..isso me deixa tão feliz.

Amorecos, próximo capítulo tá MARA.

Beijos e até semana que vem.


	32. Capítulo 31

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 31**

Nunca, em toda sua vida, ela havia acordado tão ansiosa. Seus passos ecoavam nervosos por toda a casa enquanto esperava roendo as unhas a campainha tocar indicando que seu futuro marido havia chegado. Ambos decidiriam naquela tarde a data do casamento, a Igreja e, se tudo desse certo, o seu vestido de noiva. Na questão do vestido, Alice queria a colaboração da melhor amiga Lily, mas ela não atendia nenhuma de suas ligações o que a deixou ainda mais afoita. Precisava de um coneslho, pois tinha medo de escolher algum vestido que fizesse os convidados a confudirem com o bolo do casamento.

O pedido de Frank a pegara de surpresa. Desde que se formaram, conseguiram manter o relacionamento até mesmo quando estavam separados estudando em lugares diferentes. Alice finalizava sua faculdade de Direito enquanto Frank estava se formando em Biologia batalhando agora por uma especialização em Botânica. Era estranho ver como eles amadureceram como casal e era quase desesperador imaginar os dois em um altar trocando alianças.

Alice amara Frank desde a primeira vez que o vira. Primeiramente, tornaram-se amigos e depois não conseguiam ser capazes de se desgrudarem. Ela compartilhava seus sonhos e ele esclarecia suas dúvidas. Era como se fossem predestinados desde o momento em que trocaram olhares embaraçosos na viagem de formatura enquanto Sirius e James se ocupavam em jogar um para cima do outro.

Alice tinha plena certeza de que com ele seria feliz para sempre e só teve mais certeza disso quando seus lábios tocaram os deles pela primeira vez.

Seu coração palpitava só de lembrar de seu sorriso. Ela gostava de imaginá-lo sempre ao seu lado, pois a fazia sorrir. Ela poderia ter tido o pior dia da sua vida, mas ele sempre estava ao seu lado para segurar sua mão. Poderiam passar o dia inteiro em silêncio, mas ele a entendia apenas com uma troca de olhares. Alice sentia segurança em aclamar que Frank era sua alma gêmea.

Depois de quase quatro anos de namoro, estar noiva era algo que ela imaginava para mais adiante. Queria ter se formado primeiro, juntado um dinheiro melhor e escolher uma boa casa em que pudessem viver bem e dividir as despesas. Mas agora, ela se via em uma completa loucura onde tanto seus pais como os pais de Frank duelavam entre si para ver quem bancava as melhores partes da cerimônia mesmo eles se recusando a aceitar qualquer tipo de oferta.

Ela consultara o relógio pela milésima vez. Frank estava atrasado. Pensou em ligar para Lily mais uma vez, mas deduziu que ela estaria no trabalho. Conforme o tempo ia passando, maior ficava sua vontade de pegar o carro e ir até onde seu noivo costumava ficar na maioria das vezes: dentro de uma estufa analisando plantas estranhas.

Seu coração dera um salto quando a campainha finalmente tocara. Correu até a porta, praticamente derrubando tudo o que via, agarrando Frank pelo pescoço assim que o viu. O rapaz ficou completamente embaraçado quando a noiva o enchia de beijos sem lhe dar oportunidade de respirar.

- Lice, calma - riu-se Frank. Ele retribuia os beijos com carinho, tentando acalmar a morena completamente afogueada. - Tenha calma. Nos vimos ontem.

- Own! - resmungou ela, chorosa. Apertou as bochechas de Frank, fazendo-o formar um bico lhe dando um selinho demorado. - Estava com saudades.

Frank a apertou contra seu peito, dando-lhe um beijo no cocoruto da cabeça.

- Eu também estava, amor - disse Frank, afastando-se um pouco e selando seus lábios nos dela carinhosamente. - Pronta?

- Estou nervosa. Tentei falar com Lily, mas ela não atende. Eu queria muito finalizar a escolha do meu vestido hoje. O tecido que minha mãe comprou já está com a estilista e estou morrendo de medo que aquela doida estrague.

Frank a apertou mais uma vez, como se tentasse oferecer algum tipo de consolo.

- Ligou para Emme? - perguntou Frank, fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

- Ela vai nos encontrar por lá. Perguntei se ela levaria Sirius, mas pelo visto, ele anda ocupado com o tio Alfardo. Não deu certeza se ele viria.

- Ótimo! Estava na hora de Sirius tomar vergonha na cara e fazer alguma coisa da vida.

Alice sorriu dando mais um beijo no noivo. Perguntava-se sempre como poderia ficar ainda mais apaixonada pelo rapaz que sorria em sua direção.

- Já disse que te amo hoje?

- Por Deus, Lice. - Frank caiu na gargalhada. Sentia-se sortudo por ter encontrado alguém como Alice. Ele tinha certeza que uma sorte como essa não aconteceria na sua vida duas vezes. Amava-a com todo seu coração e jamais conseguiria doar alguma parte dele para outra pessoa que não fosse ela.

- Deixa de ser chato e diga que não. - Alice abrira um largo sorriso, batendo o pé no soalho.

- Não, não disse. - Frank mudou as feições para um ar falsamente entristecido. Alice não demorou para pular em seu pescoço mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo, Frank.

- Ah! Eu também te amo, Lice.

Eles se beijaram com muita ternura. Poderiam ficar ali o tempo que fosse preciso. Para ele, bastava apenas ela exisitr.

E ela pensava o mesmo toda vez que tocava os lábios de Frank e recebia o gesto de volta com a mesma intensidade.

- Acho melhor irmos. - Lice segurou a mão do noivo, fechando a porta atrás de si. Quando já iam caminhando em direção ao carro, parou no mesmo instante em que notara que Frank não se movera.

- Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

A cor do rosto de Alice desapareceu. Odiava a necessidade das pessoas contarem coisas graves justamente nos momentos em que ela se encontrava bem humorada.

- O que foi, Frank?

- Não fique brava. - Frank segurou seus braços puxando-a para mais perto. - Quando chegarmos até o salão que negociamos a nossa festa, você terá uma surpresa desagradável.

- Como assim? - Alice o encarou confusa. Já imaginava um incêndio justamente no lugar escolhido a dedo por ela.

- Minha mãe vai estar lá.

- Ah não, Frank.

Se ele não a conhecesse, juraria que ela havia segurado um início de um berreiro com muito custo.

- Frank...sua mãe não. Ela me odeia.

- Minha mãe não te odeia. Ela só...

- Acha que você deveria se casar com ela.

- Não fale isso.

Alice revirara os olhos irritada. Augusta Longbottom era o tipo de sogra que ninguém merecia ter. Ela era um doce quando queria, mas sabia perfeitamente quebrar qualquer clima que lhe achasse conveniente. Ela estando no mesmo local que Alice era meio óbvio que se agrediriam com os vasos de flores.

- Frank, você tem idéia de que nos mataremos um dia né!?

Frank sorriu, lhe dando um beijo na face.

- Minha mãe está tão anciosa quanto você. Ela logo melhora.

- Eu vou precisar fazer promessa para isso acontecer? - perguntou ela, alteando uma sobrancelha.

- Não vai precisar de nada disso. Não fale mal da minha mãe.

- Cada um tem a sogra que merece.

- Deixa de ser besta. - Frank a apertou, rindo. - Como você vai ser a melhor esposa do mundo, você terá a melhor sogra do mundo.

Alice dera um riso amargurado. Não que detestasse Augusta, mas ela sempre arranjava algo para deixá-la embaraçada.

- Eu vou acreditar em você.

- Acho super justo que acredite em mim. - Frank segurou sua mão. - Vamos?

- Vamos! - concordou Alice. - E dirija devagar. Preciso me preparar psicologicamente para enfrentar sua mãezinha.

- Vou fazer o possível. - Frank lhe dera um beijo na testa antes de fechar a porta e caminhou em direção ao lado do motorista pensativo.

Esperava, intimamente, que nem a sua noiva e nem sua mãe saíssem nos tapas antes de definirem a posição de todos os convidados e a cor dos vestido das damas de honra e das madrinhas.

* * *

Parecia que o enjôo ainda dominava seu estômago. Seus olhos pareciam pesar como se duas pedras forçassem para que eles se mantivessem fechados. Seu corpo protestava, não querendo se deslocar para qualquer direção que fosse. Tudo estava fora de foco até ela perceber que uma fina claridade invadia seu quarto pelas grossas cortinas que, com toda certeza, ela havia esquecido de fechar antes de deitar.

Moveu-se lentamente na cama e sentiu algo tocar seu rosto. Sentia a preguiça tomar conta de cada centímetro de sua pele, esquecendo-se completamente que tinha compromissos naquele dia. Seus olhos ainda mantinham-se fechados, enquanto sentia o toque chegar até seus cabelos, percorrer seu braço e, para seu espanto, tocar vagarosamente seus lábios.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao reconhecer os lábios que te tocavam. Era como se subitamente sentisse o calor evoluir por todas as partes de seu corpo, instantes atrás adormecidas. Pensou se poderia ser um sonho, mas ao erguer sua mão e tocar quem a envolvia nos braços ela sabia que era James quem estava despertando-a de um sono agitado.

Ao abrir os olhos, ele sorrira fazendo todo o resto de sono se dissipar de sua mente.

- Bom dia!

Ela sentou-se na cama. Percebeu que estava descabelada e sem escovar os dentes. Por um breve instante, ela queria que aquela cena fosse um sonho.

- Bom dia! - ela disse com a voz rouca. James a encarava com um semblante divertido e ela imaginou que deveria estar horrenda. - Como você passou pela segurança?

- Eu contei para sua mãe que você passou mal ontem a noite e queria saber se você estava bem. - explicou James, encarando o olhar confuso de Lily. - Trouxe outra torta para ela se deliciar no café da manhã.

Lily não deixou de sorrir. Só mesmo James Potter para agir daquele jeito tentando encobrir suas verdadeiras intenções.

- Minha mãe vai notar que é mentira. - indagou Lily.

- Não vai! - James ajeitou-se melhor na cama, ficando mais próximo de Lily. - Emme me ligou. Contou que vocês conversaram e que você passou mal.

Ela não teve como fugir daquele olhar. Era incisivo e, ao contráro dele, não era muito boa em omitir segredos.

- Emme como sempre super rápida.

- Ela ficou preocupada e me ligou. Eu teria vindo na mesma hora, mas ela disse que você já havia pegado no sono. - James afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela, ainda mantendo o olhar incisivo. - O que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada demais. - Lily encolhera os ombros. - Eu passei mal de nervosismo na verdade.

- Eu imaginava. Emme na sua casa não parecia muito interessante. Não depois do que houve na casa de Alice.

- Eu a tratei com estupidez. Depois disso, eu passei muito mal e saí correndo para o banheiro.

- Vomitou?

- Sim!

James moveu-se desconfortável na cama. Lily não precisou fazer nenhuma pergunta para entender o que a expressão dele queria dizer.

- Hey! - ela o cutucou, fazendo-o recuar. - Pare de pensar besteira.

- Eu? Pensando besteira? 'Tá maluca?

- James, olhe para mim. - Lily enrugou a testa esperando ele a olhar de volta. - Eu estou tão grávida quanto você.

James caíra na gargalhada fazendo Lily acompanhá-lo. Sentiu-se um idiota por imaginar que a sua namorada estivesse grávida do que seria - e sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta - seu ex-namorado.

- Desculpe. É que eu não consigo associar vômitos a outra coisa.

- Eu fiquei irritada com a Emme, só isso. Conforme discutíamos, veio várias coisas na minha cabeça que me enojaram.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o enjoo mais uma vez. Uma fina ponta de baixa auto-estima voltou a imperar nos sentimentos de Lily muito mais forte do que toda a chateação que o assunto Emme e James havia lhe trazido.

- O que se passou na sua cabeça? - perguntou James, interessado. Calmamente, esticou um embrulho tirando dois cafés expressos com leite de dentro.

- Nada, James. Isso não importa mais.

- Claro que importa. - James esticou um dos potes de café fazendo-a pegar no mesmo instante. - Você deve ter pensando horrores de mim. Pode falar.

- James, o que eu tinha para pensar de vocês eu já pensei. - Lily não sentia-se disposta a colocar nada no estômago. Tinha medo de colocar tudo para fora novamente. - Eu só...

Ela parou e ruborizou para total interesse de James.

- Só?

- Não me faça responder. - pediu Lily, sussurrando.

- Agora eu fiquei curioso e vou querer saber até o fim.

Ela largou o pote de café no criado-mudo. Colocou as mãos sobre a coberta e evitou olhar para James.

- Eu só...- ela limpou a garganta. - ...eu só pensei em como...

James não parecia disposto a completar as frases de Lily. Seja lá o que fosse, ela só queria que ele dissesse o que ela estava pensando para aliviar a vergonha que crescia dentro dela.

- Em como?

- James, não dificulta. - ela respirou fundo, como se sua garganta estivesse impedindo que o ar saísse pela sua boca.

- Eu só quero saber porque você passou mal e, já que você começou, eu quero que termine. - James bebericou o café e esperou. Parecia que até sabia o que ela queria dizer, mas não conseguia levar isso a sério.

- Eu imaginei você e Emme no...- ela queria gritar e se cobrir com a coberta. Aos pouco sentia a vergonha aumentar ainda mais. - ... no ato.

James largou o café no chão. Não conseguia segurar o objeto sem sentir um leve tremor no corpo. O ocorrido entre ele e Emme já havia sido enterrado. Não fazia parte de suas lembranças. Mas parecia que era um erro que teria que passar por cima juntamente com Lily.

- Lily, tira isso da sua cabeça. - James mudou de posição. Esgueirou-se pela cama de solteiro, sentando-se ao seu lado e pegando uma de suas mãos. - Eu não quero que você pense nisso, nunca mais.

- James, foi força do clima e da conversa. Foi impossível evitar. - Lily apertou um pouco sua mão sentindo-se uma tola. Ele não era nada seu naquela época, porque se dóia tanto por nada?

- Certo! - ele suspirou, cauteloso. - Ao menos Emme e você se acertaram?

- Está tudo bem agora, eu acho. - respondeu Lily, confirmando juntamente com a cabeça. - Não posso ficar com raiva dela. Mesmo porque estragaria o casamento de Alice.

- Vocês duas batendo boca no casamento seria o fim para Alice. - James lhe dera um beijo na face. - Fico feliz que tenham resolvido isso.

- Eu me sinto mais aliviada. - Lily virou a face para encará-lo. Ele não estava vestido socialmente. Estava vestido como um cara qualquer. O adolescente James Potter. - Não gosto de brigar com ninguém.

- Você sempre disposta a manter a paz entre os povos. - brincou James lhe dando um selinho.

- E você como sempre tentando tirar sarro da minha cara. - Lily apertou seu nariz, fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

- Pare de me judiar, Lily Evans, ou terá vingança.

- Você? Vai se vingar de mim? - desafiou Lily com um tom de voz arrogante. - Duvido.

- Repete! - James alteou uma sobrancelha, fitando-a com os lábios muito próximos dos dela.

- Eu duvido! - pronunciou ela, em um tom tão baixo que James poderia ter jurado não ter ouvido direito.

James a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para um beijo urgente e intenso. Os lábios se perdiam no mesmo compasso e a necessidade parecia aumentar. Lily não queria soltá-lo de maneira alguma. Sempre sentia a necessidade de mante-lo preso junto ao seu corpo sendo incapaz de ceder seus lábios a derrota de se desprender aos de James pela falta de ar.

Sua sanidade parecia ter sido jogada de lado. Lily segurava o moletom de James com força enquanto ele apertava sua cintura puxando-a mais para perto. Os lábios estavam eufóricos e o ritmo parecia aumentar a cada descompasso de respiração que ambos ganhavam.

Em poucos minutos, eles estavam colados. James perdia suas mãos pelas costas da ruiva que se contorcia puxando-o pela nuca como resposta a cada toque certeiro que ele lhe dava. Naquele momento, Lily parecia não lembrar que estava dentro da sua casa e em cima da sua cama. A única coisa que ela queria era aproveitar tudo o que ele poderia lhe dar.

A razão de James parecia se dissipar quando as mãos de Lily percorreram seus braços. Ela estava ofegante e mesmo concentrado no calor que ela emanava para seu corpo, ele conseguia sentir seu coração pulsar e pensou se não era o dele que estava quase saindo pela boca. Os toques dela, por mais inocentes que fossem, pareciam eletrocutar seu cérebro que ordenava para que não a soltasse.

Lily suspirou ao sentir uma das mãos de James ir de encontro com sua pele. Ela não se importou com a investida que acharia atrevida em uma condição normal, mas ela queria mais. Pedia por mais. Ela estava perdendo toda sua consciência e descontava contra os lábios do moreno que pareciam dormentes, incapazes de relutarem contra as investidas da ruiva.

A respiração dele já estava pesada. O corpo de Lily estava quente. Ela o puxava para mais perto e ele não conseguia recuar. Ele sabia que não poderia deixar nada passar dos limites, mas ela parecia querer tanto quanto ele. Seus lábios percorreram toda a extensão de seu rosto, fazendo o caminho até seu pescoço, sentindo seu perfume, se alimentando do prazer que aquele momento estava lhe dando.

Ela sentiu seus pêlos eriçarem. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. O toque de James, seus lábios contra seu pescoço, fez perder toda a consciência que ainda lhe restava. Seus braços estavam moles, seu corpo estava entregue a qualquer coisa que James fizesse fazendo-a sentir o que jamais sentira antes.

Ele voltou a selar seus lábios contra os dela. Tentar atravessar um caminho sem ter certeza se era justo o fez retroceder. Ele sabia que seria incapaz de fazer o que queria fazer, por mais que seu corpo berrasse para ir de encontro ao de Lily. Seu coração agora buscava calma. Não queria que um momento como aquele ocorresse em um lugar tão inoportuno.

Com dificuldade e relutância eles se soltaram. Lily buscou seu olhar na claridade e colou seus lábios aos dele. Não se movera. Apenas queria sentir a textura, o gosto. James acariciava seus cabelos, ofegante, completamente aliviado por não ter atravessado o sinal que ela estava disposta a ceder sem protestar.

- Eu amo você!

James sentiu seu coração bater na boca. Ela sussurrou. Um sussurro que foi capaz de deixá-lo trêmulo, tão trêmulo que não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para retribuir um dos momentos que passou boa parte da sua vida idealizando.

- Lily...

Ela lhe dera um beijo na testa. O silêncio parecia conveniente naquele momento.

- Eu também amo você. - ele respondeu, fazendo carinho em sua face.

- Acho digno eu amar mais.

James riu.

- Você, amar mais?

- Sim. Eu sou mais bonita e posso amar mais.

- Não, Lily, não pode. - ele a enlaçou nos braços. - Você me odiou mais, tenha certeza disso.

- Você não vai esquecer disso né!?

- Não mesmo! - respondeu James, apertando-a.

- Por falar em esquecer...

Lily dera uma olhada no relógio. Estava atrasada. Pela segunda vez e teria sorte se não perdesse o emprego.

- Que horas é seu médico, James?

A felicidade havia se dissipado. A expressão de James logo foi substituída por uma mais carrancuda.

- Às 10 horas.

- Hum...

Ela silenciou, pensativa.

- Você não precisa ir trabalhar, já que disse que iria comigo.

- Estou pensando em Remus. Ele poderia me arranjar um atestado.

- Isso não seria impossível já que ele puxa seu saco.

Lily sorriu, lhe dando um selinho.

- Eu tenho que ter meus contatos. - brincou ela, sorrindo. - Se você quiser puxar o saco da minha mãe, eu vou concordar. Preciso me arrumar e acho melhor nos encontrarmos lá embaixo.

- Também acho. - James colocou-se de pé, ajeitando as vestes. - Você vai demorar muito?

- Eu preciso estar bonita para andar com você.

- Deixa de ser boboca.

- Deixa de ser bobico.

Eles desataram a rir. James acertou o travesseiro na cabeça de Lily, fazendo-a cambalear para trás.

- Isso vai ter volta, James Potter.

- Estou preparadíssimo para a revanche.

Ele lhe dera um selinho carinhoso e caminhou até a porta. Quando se viu sozinha no quarto, correu para se arrumar, antes que Petúnia pudesse dar o ar da graça e espantar seu namorado.

* * *

**N/A:** Para quem não acreditou, eu avisei que esse capítulo seria MARA..HHAUHAUHAUAUHAUAHUAAHU..Harry Potter quase foi produzido, vejam só. Tá..calay.

Eu fico tão feliz com a quantidade de reviews que eu ando recebendo. Eu queria postar mais sobre ela no meu Twitter, mas ando sem tempo pra mexer que até desanimo. Todo caso, obrigada mesmo..de verdade..por sempre estarem aqui quando podem e ler essa fic tá com cara de ser eterna (acredito que eu não vá conseguir terminá-la esse ano..HHAUHAUHAUAHU)

**Nataliaa (Vc mal acabou de ler e agora tem capítulo novo, veja só), Lily (Não tenha tanto ódio da Emme assim. Sempre tem que ter aquela amiga mais safadinha..HAHAUHUAHAUA), De Weasley ( Obrigadaaa...eu tbm amo demais James e Lily, mas só perdem um tico pra Remus e Marcela..HUAHAUAUHAU), Worn Drees (Nhaaaaa..eu sou suspeira pra falar de Remus e Marcela. Eu amo os dois juntos, bem falo. Eles se merecem. ), Danny ( Eu queria um Remus pra mim, admito..HAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA. E amigas sempre se resolvem no final...mas sempre tem um probleminha pra sacudir tudo ), Lethicya (Todo relacionamento que é fácil não é emocionante..HAUHUHUHAU..tem que sofrer um pouquinho..pra saber se vale a pena.), Biele ( Ela só vomitou por ciúmes..sabe quando vc recebe uma bomba e começa a passar mal? Foi mais ou menos isso. ), Alice ( Stefhany..MORRI..KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK pq eu sou DEMAISSS no meu Crossfox amarelo, abalay.tá paray..kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk....sim..pelo menos indícios de Harry terão.), Mila ( Um capítulo cheio de James pra gente..pq merecemos..HAUHAUHAUAHUAHU), Ninha ( Eu ainda não vi esse trailer..mas eu vou procurar pra saber..eu amo o Deep mto mesmo..e ele e Tim Burton é casamento eterno nunca vi..HAHAUAHUAHUAHUA), Camila ( A Lily vai cuidar mto bem do Jayzinho..não vamos duvidar dela), Maria (Demorou, mas Remus agora é todinho da Marcela.)**

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois devo afirmar que as coisas avançam. O casamento da Alice vem aí..coração na mão, confesso..HAHAUAUAHUAHAU

Beijos e até semana que vem.


	33. Capítulo 32

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 32**

Alice já estava praticamente tendo um infarto. O salão que havia escolhido para comemorar a festa do seu casamento, por mais lindo que fosse, parecia ter perdido todo o brilho por causa de sua sogra, Augusta. A mulher, franzina e muito apegada a Frank, parecia ter perdido o controle ao tentar desafiar a sua futura nora em todas as escolhas que ela havia feito. As cores das flores haviam mudado assim como as cores dos vestidos das damas de honra. As bochechas do rosto redondo de Alice já fumegavam de ódio quando Augusta resolvera meter o bedelho na escolha do seu vestido de noiva.

A decoradora lhe dava toques enquanto a mulher caminhava de um lado para o outro, alterando os pedidos que Frank e ela haviam feito. Por vezes, os olhares do casal se encontravam, mas ambos sabiam que era completamente impossível tentar conter a senhora que parecia realmente distraída com as vidraças que ela julgou completamente imundas. Não dera cinco segundos para notar que pelo menos dois faxineiros já se empenhavam para deixar os vidros protegidos com grossas cortinas brilhando como um cristal.

As alfinetadas também pareciam constantes. Alice berrava e batia na mão das costureiras de tamanha que era sua impaciência. Prometeu acertar vários socos na cara de Frank quando estivessem sozinhos para fazê-lo aprender a lição de que sogras não são nada dignas de se meterem em assuntos de casamento. Ela bufafa toda vez que Augusta abria a boca e contava as horas para que aquela tortura emocional e psicológica acabasse logo.

Completamente sem saída, ela fez Frank ligar para os padrinhos do casal a fim de amenizar o clima. Como sabia que Lily e James trabalhavam, só lhe restou Sirius e Emme que prometeram chegar o mais rápido possível. Queria se livrar daquele clima pesado antes que rasgasse o tecido fino do seu futuro vestido de noiva escolhido a dedo junto com sua mãe.

Ela respirava com dificuldade quando ouvira batidas na porta. As costureiras se afastaram assim como a estilista. Alice caminhou a passos rápidos em direção a porta ansiando que fosse Emme com um largo sorriso à espera do encontro. Ao abri-la, decepcionou-se ao ver Augusta, largando mais um das dezenas de vasos que ela fizera questão de retirar do lugar por não gostar nada da cor vermelha que, como ela mesma dizia, lembrava pecado.

_Como se Frank e ela nunca tivessem pecado antes,_ pensou ela no momento em que ela criticava o tapete vermelho que daria para a entrada dos convidados. Alice sentira, naquele momento, um ímpeto muito grande de voar na garganta dela.

- Já disse que não quero rosas vermelhas, Alice. Por que insiste em colocá-las de volta nos arranjos?

Alice respirou fundo. Era uma pena que Frank não pudesse entrar, pois era contra as regras do casamento. Já bastava ter Augusta como maré de azar. Não era preciso mais que isso.

- Sra. Longbottom, eu já lhe disse. Essas flores fazem parte da decoração do salão. No dia do casamento, serão outras. - Alice tentou ser o mais paciente possível. Já estava sentindo o cansaço tomar conta de seus ombros.

- Mas eu não gosto. Vermelho é...

- A cor do pecado.

Alice revirou os olhos e voltou ao centro da pequena sala em que fazia os últimos reajustes do vestido. Intimamente, não via a hora dele ficar pronto para se exibir por toda a Igreja, inclusive, para a mãe de Frank.

Ela sempre teve a impressão de que Augusta a deprezava. No jantar familiar, Alice teve que tomar um pouco mais da dose permitida de álcool para cair no sono e não presenciar mais nada. Sua mãe acabou entrando em uma discussão grave com a mãe de Frank referente aos padrinhos - Augusta preferia Remus a Sirius, por ele parecer puro e santificado. Sirius era o que ela considerava o verdadeido _pedaço-de-mau-caminho._

- Quais foram as cores que você decidiu, Alice?

Era a milésima vez que ela perguntava aquilo. Olhou para o teto pedindo misericórdia. Queria que aquele pesadelo em forma de gente se dispersasse.

- Eu ainda não as escolhi, mas com certeza gostaria que fossem rosas...- ela parou de falar, ao ver Augusta altear uma sobrancelha. - ... amarelas ou rosa-claras. Também pensei em lírios ou tulipas.

- Não vejo graça em lírios. Fique com as tulipas.

- Vou pensar no caso. - Augusta avançou até onde Alice estava. Lentamente, esticou a mão trêmula em direção ao tecido do vestido e ficou deslumbrada. - De onde vem essa raridade?

- Itália!

Augusta colocou a mão no coração completamente estupefata. Sua família era de origem humilde e não haviam grandes dotes financeiros. Parou por um momento ao imaginar o que seria de Frank no meio de toda aquela gente fina.

- Quem comprou?

- Minha mãe!

- Poderia ser um tecido qualquer, não acha? - Augusta estava com sua atenção presa nas mãos das costureiras. Nem notara o olhar fulminante de Alice em sua direção.

Com estrondo, ela desceu do pequeno palco que a deixava mais esguia diante das mulheres que trabalhavam ao seu redor.

- Sra. Longbottom, vamos fazer o seguinte? - Alice tremia dos pés a cabeça. Seu limite havia estourado. - Das coisas do casamento cuido eu. Flores, lista de convidados, inclusive, meu vestido. No dia do casamento, eu deixo uma atividade para a senhora. - ela fez uma pausa, pensativa. -Não seria nada mal ter alguém para ajudar a desembrulhar os presentes. Assim a senhora analisa se é simples ou não.

Tanto a estilista quanto as costureiras se afastaram de Alice. Ela estava vermelha e com um súbito aceno de mão, arrancou o tecido que vestia ficando apenas com as vestes íntimas à mostra, fazendo Augusta ficar horrorizada.

- Eu não sei o que meu filho viu em você! - resmungou ela, com uma expressão de choque estampada na face. Por mais que Frank dissesse que Alice era a mulher de sua vida, as dúvidas não pareciam deixá-la em paz.

- Sra. Longbottom, entenda uma coisa...

Ela terminou de se vestir antes de finalizar a frase. Estava muito nervosa, mal conseguindo ordenar seus pensamentos. Não era de hoje que Augusta demonstrava não ir a favor do casamento. Isso de alguma maneira a deixava enfurecida e ao mesmo tempo muito chateada. Não queria pensar em adiar a data ou ter que casar escondido. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito, pois em seu íntimo, uma cerimônia com todas as pessoas que Frank e ela amavam era mais do que necessária.

Era mais que preciso. Ambos sabiam que nada do que construíram seria possível sem a ajuda dos seus melhores amigos e parecia que Augusta não conseguia entender isso.

- ... eu amo seu filho. - continuou ela, afastando os cabelos da face e se aproximando de Augusta. - Até demais. A senhora pode não acreditar nisso, mas é a mais pura realidade. Nós queremos uma cerimônia grande, nem que seja com flores vermelhas e todo mundo pelado. - Alice não conseguiu esconder um sorriso de canto ao ver a expressão de horror da futura sogra. - Nós queremos que tudo seja perfeito e eu só preciso que a senhora colabore comigo.

Augusta parou em um pensamento reflexivo. No momento em que preparava uma resposta, outra batida na porta fez Alice dar um pulo. Mas, antes que se adiantasse, esperou a mulher à sua frente - que a encarava com a testa franzida - lhe dar uma resposta.

Ela sentiu um desapontamento muito grande quando ela simplesmente lhe dera espaço para seguir adiante e atender quem a esperava.

Ao abrir a porta, fora coberta por uma maré de cabelos loiros que ela sabia ser de Emmeline. Ela ria, ria muito e não se perguntou de onde vinha o motivo, pois Sirius estava logo atrás, com o mesmo sorriso radiante nos lábios.

- Pensei que a veria de noiva já. - Emme se afastou, dando espaço para Sirius cumprimentá-la. - Frank está super ancioso. Disse que não vê a hora de trocar as alianças.

Alice dera uma olhada para trás. Augusta permanecia onde estava, olhando para ela e para seus visitantes. Em pensamento, ela desejou que a sra. Longbottom não falasse nada que constrangesse seus amigos.

- Eu também não vejo a hora. Estava provando meu vestido ou melhor dizendo, partes dele.

- Aqui dentro? - perguntou Sirius confuso. - Aqui não vai ser o local da festa?

- Ah! Sim! Mas acabei juntando o útil ao agradável. Provar o vestido nas lojas é extremamente ruim, pois nunca te atendem por todo o tempo que você precisa. - Alice encolhera os ombros, tentando sorrir. A pequena discussão com Augusta não saia de sua cabeça.

- Alice como sempre exigente. - Emme juntou as mãos empolgada. Adorava climas festivos e ela sabia que precisava muito mais daquilo para se distrair, pois as lembranças de Lily também afloravam em sua mente com bastante frequência.

- Nos diga, quando vai ser o casamento? - perguntou Sirius, alisando os cabelos que agora estavam muito mais compridos do que antes. Sua expressão parecia mais segura, como se sua vida tivesse mudado da água para o vinho. - Preciso comprar um terno decente.

- Sirius anda empolgado em fazer compras. Finalmente tomou vergonha na cara e resolveu aceitar a proposta de emprego do tio dele.

- Mentira? - Alice dera um pulo e correu para abraçar Sirius. Sentia-se feliz pelo amigo, pois ele parecia o único fora do centro. - Sério mesmo que você resolveu aceitar?

- Fui em uma reunião ontem a noite. Na verdade, ele só faltou me ameaçar com uma arma, mas beleza. O que importa é que finalmente tenho uma...er...como se diz, Emme?

Emme riu com gosto.

- Visão de vida e previsão de um futuro.

- Isso aí mesmo. - Sirius meneou a mão como se não se importasse, ainda sorrindo quando Alice o soltou.

- Acho que agora eu concordo que ele seja o padrinho do casamento.

Alice se virou na direção de Augusta enquanto Sirius e Emme se entreolhavam sem entender nada. A vontade da jovem, naquele momento, era bater a cabeça da mãe de Frank na parede.

- Opa! Até eu fiquei contente agora. - a voz de Sirius ecoou descontraída no local, fazendo Augusta sorrir para espanto de Alice. - Sou até bonitinho, admita!

- Convencido. - murmurou Emme para que só Alice escutasse, fazendo-a sorrir.

- E charmoso. - Sirius interveio entre as duas, caminhando em direção a Augusta. Delicamente, pegou sua mão e a cumprimentou galanteador. - Prometo que vou arrasar no casamento, sra. Longbottom.

A mãe de Frank corou bruscamente. Sem pensar, puxou a mão de volta e caminhou até a porta.

- Frank e você só tem amigos loucos. - resmungou ela, passando entre as garotas para alívio de Alice.

- Ela anda te estressando muito? - perguntou Emme, se apoiando no batente da porta.

- Bastante. E eu acho que a magoei.

- Como assim? - perguntaram Sirius e Emme em uníssaono.

- Eu fui meio grossa com ela...- Alice dera um suspiro cansado, voltando para o centro da sala e se jogando no pequeno sofá elegante que se encontrava próxima a uma das janelas que Augusta não vira a ponto de reclamar das digitais que haviam. - Eu ando pirando com essa situação de casamento e ela não desgruda. Parece que me odeia.

- Sua mãe gosta de Frank? - perguntou Sirius enrugando a testa.

- Gosta muito.

- Então é normal ela te odiar. - Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado, passando um braço por seu ombro. - Entenda, em uma família, sempre tem que ter alguém que não se dá bem.

- Mas eu acredito que Augusta não deve te odiar. - Emme se aproximou dela, ocupando o outro lado do sofá. - Ela só deve estar nervosa em perder o filho único.

- Frank me disse a mesma coisa. - Alice apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos. Queria muito pedir desculpas. Queria muito que Lily estivesse alí também. Tentando se distrair, passou a observar as costureiras que recolhiam suas coisas para se retirarem do recinto. - Eu preciso suportar até me casar.

- Você acha que consegue se casar antes do Natal?

- Estamos no final de Novembro. Essa seria a idéia, mas não daria tempo. - respondeu Alice, tentando relaxar seu corpo e sua mente. Precisava ficar um momento sozinha, nem que fosse para esmurrar um travesseiro. - Eu queria casar no inverno. Tudo fica mais bonito, sabe!?

Sirius e Emme se entreolharam risonhos.

- Se você quiser, podemos dar uma corrida com os preparativos. O que acha? - sugeriu Sirius começando a ficar empolgado. Quando se tratava de festa era com ele mesmo. - James tem uns contatos muito bons e Lily não hesitaria em ajudar com a decoração.

- Eu cuidaria dos convites. Acredito que você não vá convidar Londres inteira, pelo amor de Deus.

Alice riu. Sentia-se gratificada por ter amigos como eles. Não sabia como funcionaria se tivesse perdido o contato com todos. Era a sensação de sempre se sentir preenchida por mais que a probabilidade de cair em um buraco fosse muito grande.

Eles eram sua força e isso era inalterável.

- Não precisam se incomodar tanto assim. Eu acho que posso resolver isso. - Alice pegou uma mão de Sirius e uma de Emme, sorrindo para ambos. - Obrigada por se oferecerem.

- Você acha que iremos desistir, né!? -Emme balançou a cabeça, fingindo decepção.

- Ela esqueceu o nome do meu melhor amigo.

- Ah! Sim! O famoso e insuperável James Potter. - disse Alice, fazendo uma pequena reverência, fazendo ambos darem boas gargalhadas. - Ele anda ocupado. E Lily também.

Sirius e Emme trocaram olhares cúmplices que não passaram despercebidos por Alice.

- Eu conheço esses olhares. - Alice olhou de um para outro, confusa. - O que que tá rolando, hein!?

Emme dera um risinho abafado. Sirius tirou o braço que pendia sobre o ombro de Alice, apoiando sua mão sobre a dela. O ar misterioso dos dois estava causando uma onda de nervos que contorciam o estômago da morena.

- O que está acontecendo? - insistiu ela com firmeza.

- Lily e James andam realmente ocupados. - Sirius fizera uma pausa, sem tirar os olhos de Alice. - Muito ocupados...tão ocupados que não se desgrudam mais.

Alice chacoalhou a cabeça. A informação não estava conseguindo ser assimilada por seu cérebro.

Lily e James juntos?

- Nunca! - ela dera um sobressalto ao dar resposta ao seu pensamento, fazendo Sirius e Emme sorrirem. - Lily e James juntos, nunca.

- É...o mundo dá voltas. - disse Emme rindo da expressão estupefata de Alice.

- Como assim dá voltas!? Pelo amor de Deus! É Lily e James juntos, percebem? - Alice levantou-se em um salto. Correu até sua bolsa pegando o celular. - Lily é uma safada que não me conta mais nada.

- Emme me contou ontem. Não se sinta de fora. - Sirius se divertia com a expressão aturdida de Alice. Era como se tivessem anunciado o fim do mundo.

- Acredito que Remus já saiba.

- Se ele não sabe, irá saber.

- Lily vai levar uns tapas por não me deixar mais de fora dos assuntos.

Alice discou o número de Lily muito rapidamente voltando a se sentar entre os dois. Era um misto de surpresa e alegria que faziam suas mãos tremerem ficando quase incapacitadas de segurarem o aparelho. Ela estava tão feliz pela amiga que não saberia explicar de onde aquele sentimento vinha. Deveria estar feliz por James, claro, pois era ele quem sofria de amores por ela, mas algo íntimo lhe informava que sua melhor amiga estava feliz e que ela precisava compartilhar isso urgentemente.

- LILY EVANS!

O grito ensurdeceu Sirius e Emme que se afastaram no mesmo instante. Do outro lado da linha, Lily parecia embaraçada com o surto repentino da melhor amiga.

- Alice?

- Eu mesma! - Alice, agora, andava de um lado para outro. Era muita informação para um dia só. - O que deu em você em não me dizer que está se pegando com James Potter?

Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Perguntou-se quem teria despachado a informação, mas percebeu que isso não importava. Cedo ou tarde todo mundo saberia. Embaraçada, tentou se aprumar mais fundo no banco do carro, totalmente em vão. James já prestava atenção no seu comportamento e ouvira a voz estridente do outro lado da linha.

- Lice, não é bem assim que estamos.

- Ah! Não me venha com essa, Lily. - ela parou no meio da sala com a mão na cintura. - Acho digno a gente se ver depois do seu expediente.

- Na verdade, eu não fui trabalhar hoje. - respondeu Lily, tentando fugir dos olhos curiosos de James. Ao pararem em um sinal vermelho, o rapaz segurou sua mão insistindo em saber quem era a louca do outro lado da linha.

- Como assim? Você falta no trabalho e não vem me ajudar com os preparativos do meu casamento? Estou começando a te odiar, Lily Evans.

Lily não sabia se ria ou se chorava. James tinha toda sua atenção presa nela e isso a deixava sem jeito de tentar acalmar Alice que parecia ficar mais afoita do outro lado da linha.

- Não me odeie. - Lily tentou manter a calma para ver se a amiga a acompanhava. Aproveitando a brecha, moveu os lábios em direção de James informando que era Alice do outro lado da linha, fazendo-o rir.

- Dá o telefone! - pediu ele, voltando a dirigir assim que o sinal abriu.

- Quem está ai?

Lily ruborizou.

- Estou com James!

- MENTIRA!

A ruiva afastou o celular da orelha. Sentiu seu tímpano arder com o berro.

- Deixa eu falar com ela. - pediu James em um tom divertido.

- Só um minuto, Lice. - Lily segurou o celular com as duas mãos, tentando não se assustar com a expressão brincalhona de James. - Você vai fazê-la infartar.

- Vamos...ela nunca foi com a minha cara mesmo.

- Lice sempre gostou de você.

James entrou no estacionamento do hospital, localizando uma vaga muito rapidamente. Com uma freiada brusca, desligou o motor e estendeu a mão na direção de Lily.

- Ela nunca gostou de mim. - respondeu James, sorrindo. - Alice sempre foi contra eu dar em cima de você o tempo inteiro.

- Ela me protegia de suas garras perversas.

- Agora, você está sob minhas garras perversas. - James riu com gosto, tentando tirar o telefone da mão de Lily. - E não pretendo soltar. - dando um sorriso de triunfo, ajeitou o celular na mão sentindo um beliscão da namorada atingir sua costela. - Hey, Alice.

Alice bufou do outro lado da linha. Já bastava Augusta. Agora, James.

- Fala encosto.

James riu com gosto.

- O que você deseja nessa bela manhã ensolarada?

- Você está namorando minha melhor amiga, isso é o cúmulo. É o mesmo que anunciar o fim do mundo.

James abaixou o celular, dando atenção a Lily dizendo:

- Ela disse que nosso relacionamento é o fim do mundo.

- Deixa eu falar com ela.

- Lice... - ele voltou a colocar o celular na orelha, ainda sorrindo. Estava se divertindo com o comportamento de Alice e Lily. - ... como andam os preparativos para o casamento? Você me chamou para ser padrinho de propósito não foi? Admita!

- Frank te convidou para ser padrinho e não eu. - respondeu Alice categoricamente. - Se quiser, você pode entrar na Igreja com Sirius.

- O meu caso com o Sirius é algo que continuará nas trevas. Agora que estou namorando a minha musa ruiva, diva, gata... - James recebera um tapa de Lily, fazendo-a ficar mais envergonhada. - ... não me bata que eu gamo, Lily. - ele desviou-se da mão dela, voltando a atenção para Alice. - ... você tem que dar a benção.

- Dar a benção? - chocou-se Alice, encarando Sirius e Emme que estavam antenados nas expressões engraçadas da jovem.

- Claro! - James encolhera os ombros esticando a mão até o porta luva. - Não posso continuar agarrando Lily se você não consentir.

- James...

- Você anda agarrando minha melhor amiga! Meu Deus...você está tirando a pureza dela...

- Agora você falou que nem minha mãe. - disse Frank, entrando no aposento com as mãos nos bolsos. Parecia mais contente por ter se livrado de sua mãe.

- Frank, Lily está namorando James.

Frank boquiabriu-se.

- Alice, eu já disse para você parar de mentir.

Alice lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, fazendo-o parar de sorrir no mesmo instante.

- Não é mentira, então...

- Eles estão juntos e eu estou falando com James nesse exato momento.

Frank permaneceu onde estava completamente chocado. Acabou por se juntar a Sirius e Emme tentando pegar o fio da conversa.

- Não estou tirando a pureza de ninguém. - defendeu-se James, apertando a bochecha vermelha de Lily. - Só preciso da sua benção. Se você não me der, pedirei ao Remus.

- Remus é seu puxa-saco. Nem tem graça.

- É pegar ou largar, Alicizinha.

Lily dera um riso baixo, pois sabia que a melhor amiga detestava quando James a chamava pelo diminutivo. Até aguçou os tímpanos para tentar ouvir um futuro grito.

- Vocês tem minha benção. - disse ela aborrecida, fazendo James rir do outro lado da linha. - Com uma condição.

- Qual condição?

- Não me chame mais de _Alicizinha_.

James desatou a rir olhando para Lily que mantinha-se extremamente entretida nas expressões faciais do namorado. Ele estava se divertindo muito com sua melhor amiga que parecia tão atordoada quanto ela.

- Se isso é a parte mais fácil da benção, pode ficar despreocupada.

- Obrigada! - Alice agradeceu sarcasticamente. - Tem como passar para a minha amiga agora?

- Com certeza! Beijos, Alice.

James estendeu o celular na direção da namorada, mas antes que ela pegasse o aparelho, selou seus lábios rapidamente nos dela, beijando-a com carinho, pegando-a de surpresa.

- O que Alice disse? - perguntou ela, pegando o aparelho.

- Ela praticamente nos casou. - disse James lhe dando um beijo na testa. - Agora fale com ela ou senão ela retirará a minha benção de ficar com você.

- E isso é um bom sinal?

- Acredito que sim. - James abrira a porta do carro e saiu.

Aguardou até que Lily finalizasse a conversa com Alice. Por mais que estivesse brincando, algo dentro dele o corroía feito um monstro. Sentia medo como jamais sentira antes. Tivera outra noite difícil tendo que recorrer a calmantes, pois de forma alguma seus olhos pregaram. Tudo piorou após a ligação de Emme que avisou que a sua namorada não havia se sentido muito bem na noite anterior lhe roubando o pouco de sono que lhe restava.

Sentia-se exausto, mas desperto. Seus olhos vaguearam de um lado para outro do hospital fazendo-o sentir um breve calafrio. Exames de sangue, Raio-X...tudo aquilo parecia um exagero ainda mais em se tratar de uma anemia. Ele começou a tomar os remédios. Não seria possível que fosse tão azarado a ponto de ter que ficar em observação por alguns dias.

Pensou em sua mãe e em sua preocupação. Fazia dias que não passava em casa para visitar seus pais e até mesmo a empregada que o mimava muito mais do que qualquer parente da família. James nunca teve problemas com sua mãe, como Sirius, mas sempre tivera um leve atrito com seu pai.

Ele o cobrava por inteiro. Queria que ele fosse grande. A tentativa para isso foi jogá-lo dentro da empresa no qual era dono e fazê-lo assumir boa parte da administração sem ao menos perguntar se era mesmo aquilo que ele queria para sua vida. O ambiente era saturante, as pessoas interesseiras e as secretárias só faltavam andar nuas devido aos uniformes super curtos e decotados. O modo como seu pai o espremia foi um dos motivos que o fez ajudar os amigos e dividir um aluguel em uma casa pequena, mas compatível com os três.

Sentir falta de casa, claro que James sentia, mas era orgulhoso demais para querer voltar. Amava sua mãe, talvez a única que entendia que seu pai forçava a barra demais tentando moldar o filho. James não era o filho perfeito e ela sabia que isso estava longe de acontecer. Ele tinha outros talentos e, no fundo, esperava ter uma grande chance de mostrar que havia nascido para tomar conta de suas coisas e não das coisas de seu pai.

Dando um sobressalto, assustou-se ao sentir a mão de Lily tocar-lhe o ombro. Ele a fitou com carinho, selando seus lábios carinhosamente sobre seus cabelos, sentindo seu perfume. Ele não sabia o que seria da sua vida se não fosse o sentimento forte que passou a carregar pela jovem desde o momento em que a vira. Era estranho dizer sobre amor à primeira vista, mas foi isso que aconteceu quando aqueles olhos verdes encararam os seus na primeira oportunidade mesmo que fossem friamente.

Ele a amava e sentia-se completo por saber que ela o amava de volta. Só de relembrar a sua voz carinhosa e suave dizendo o que ele precisava, no momento certo, fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

Lily notou que James não parecia mais contente como estava no carro. Seus olhos tornaram-se sombrios e tristes, como se estivessem indicando seu caminhletro para a forca.

Sem demora, endireitou-se, enlaçando Lily em seus braços.

- O que Alice queria?

- Quer que eu vá até o salão onde vai ser celebrado seu casamento. - respondeu Lily, prontamente. - Pediu para que nós dois fôssemos.

James meneou a cabeça positivamente. Ficar em um ambiente em que só haveria seus amigos não seria uma má idéia, mas queria ficar com Lily. Só com ela e com mais ninguém em volta.

- Jay, você está bem?

Ele sorriu.

- Jay!?

- Deu vontade de te chamar assim, ok!?

Ele a apertou, lhe dando um beijo no cocoruto da cabeça.

- Gostei do Jay. Posso te chamar de Lils?

- Pode!

- Combinado!

Passaram a caminhar juntos em direção a entrada do hospital. Lily percebeu que ele estava tão tenso que mal conseguia prolongar uma conversa, lançando apenas algumas sílabas no ar.

- Jay...

Lily parou no meio do caminho. Era claro que ela não poderia entrar com ele. Teria que ficar na dura espera até ele voltar com boas notícias.

Pelo menos, era o que ela esperava.

- Lils, está tudo bem. São só exames tolos de rotina.

- Você está pálido. Está triste. Quer que eu fique com você pelo menos até arrancarem seu sangue?

James queria fugir com ela daquele lugar. Perguntava-se como aquelas pessoas conseguiam trabalhar naquele ambiente funéreo.

- Não precisa. Remus deve estar em algum lugar. Ele te faz companhia.

- Mas eu queria ir com você.

- Lily, é só uma picada na veia, nada mais.

_Ela não precisava saber do resto_, pensou James, sentindo-se culpado por esconder mais uma vez a verdade de Lily. Não queria preocupá-la mais do que ela já estava.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas nada! Vou deixá-la aqui. Remus provavelmente irá aparecer e vocês ficam fofocando, combinado?

Lily concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Queria estar com James, nem que fosse para ficar observando do outro lado do vidro.

Caminharam em silêncio até se aproximarem do elevador. Ao chegar no térreo, James dera um selinho carinhoso em Lily fazendo-a demorar um longo tempo para soltar sua mão.

- Lily, a gente vai se ver. Agora me solta.

Ele sorriu quando ela soltou sua mão. Ainda conseguia sentir o calor de seu toque por entre seus dedos e aquecer cada parte de seu corpo.

Era como se seu coração avisasse que coisas ruins estariam a caminho. Uma onda de tristeza se ocupou no interior de Lily que permaneceu grudada no soalho olhando o elevador subir. Não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar.

Subitamente, lembrou-se do quanto odiava esperar e, sem solução, entregou-se a angústia.

* * *

**N/A**:Nhaaaa..consegui chegar a tempo. Terça feira começam minhas aulas então não estranhem se as postagens demorarem um pouco mais. Farei de tudo para me manter fiél as postagens nos finais de semana.

E eu nem perguntei? Gostaram de EDP?

Agradeço a todas as reviews, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo. Vcs me fazem sorrir que nem besta na frente do pc, fatão.

**Danny (Own, viu que coisa foufa? *-*), Ninha (Acho que a mãe da Lily, intimamente, paga pau pro Jay..HUAHUAHUAHAU e eu vi o trailer, realmente perfeito. Quero ver o filme logo.), Worn (Bem...eu acabei desistindo da fic por um tempo, não é à toa que ela tem 2 anos e eu nunca consegui terminar. Essa é minha tarefa até o dia 31/12/2009.), Mila (Até eu queria estar no lugar da Lily, fatão.), De Weasley (Eu tbm me pergunto isso, sabe!? Mas eu acho que não teria tanto enredo assim. O bicho só pega do quinto ano pra cima, pôxa, cry*), Maria Lua (Realmente, TADINHA DA ALICE), Camila (Sim, Lily não vai deixar o Jay em paz), Biele (kkkkkkkkkk...a fase Harry Potter ainda está em andamento, câmbio. ), Cuca (Realmente..antes tarde do que nunca pra esses dois mongos huahuaauauua).**

Obrigada mesmo por passarem aqui e, se eu esqueci de alguém, sorry. Dou um reply na próxima semana.

Amo vcs.


	34. Capítulo 33

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 33**

O prédio era um dos mais luxuosos de Londres. Havia vinte andares distribuídos entre pessoas que se vestiam absolutamente bem a ponto de fazer o local se transformar em um desfile de moda gratuito. A porta de entrada era larga e seguranças mal encarados se alojavam em cada brecha que poderia indicar passagem a algum intruso que ousasse invadir o local sem apresentar sua credencial.

Eram quase uma da tarde quando Lorraine cruzou aquelas portas. Suas vestes estavam impecáveis, assim como seus cabelos. Suas jóias reluziam juntamente com os espelhos e o soalho marrom que fazia o barulho de seus saltos ecoarem pelo longo corredor. Ao se misturar com os funcionários, ela não deixou de cumprimentar os seguranças e as recepcionistas que pareciam se iluminar com sua presença. Ao contrário do que muitos imaginavam, Lorraine Potter era uma pessoa apreciativa e que, em hipótese alguma, maltrataria alguém mesmo tendo uma das contas bancárias mais cheias da cidade.

Mesmo com toda a simpatia, seu sorriso escondia uma grande fúria. Um dos fatores que era característica dos Potter era saber disfarçar o que realmente sentia. E, justamente naquele dia, Lorraine estava à ponto de querer acertar um tapa na cara de quem fosse em discordância com seus pensamentos.

Não havia dormido direito desde que James a deixara para trás no jantar combinado para ambos conversarem em paz. Talvez, o predestinado a receber esse tapa, fosse seu marido.

Elegantemente, caminhou até o elevador. Como já era horário de almoço, era óbvio que estariam apinhados de gente que subiam e desciam a todo instante para aproveitarem seu momento de pausa antes de voltarem ao árduo trabalho. Ela não deixou de sorrir, mais uma vez, a todos que cumprimentava, e sentiu-se aliviada por conseguir se dirigir ao andar em que seu marido estava completamente sozinha.

Em silêncio, virou de costas indo de encontro ao espelho. Deslizou suas mãos bem cuidadas pelos pequenos fios que haviam se levantado por conta do vento e, cautelosamente, retocou o batom que havia perdido o brilho de tanto que mordera o lábio para tentar acalmar os pensamentos e sua raiva interna. Estava incrível, como sempre costumava estar e pensou seriamente até quando aquilo duraria.

Quando as portas de metal se abriram, ela suspirou. Deixou que seus sapatos finos pisassem no pequeno tapete de entrada do andar. Tudo estava silencioso, exceto pelo barulho do telefone que tocava insistentemente. As paredes estavam cobertas pelos quadros que ela mesmo havia escolhido. Picasso, Monet...seu marido sempre achava que aquilo era um desperdício total de dinheiro.

O fato era que aquele andar tinha sua cara. Havia três portas fechadas e, uma delas, ela supôs que seu marido estava sentado, atolado de serviço como sempre estava. Caminhando a passos lentos, ela deixou que sua mão deslizasse pelas pinturas até chegarem na maçaneta da primeira porta. Ela girou e não sentiu surpresa ao notar que ela estava aberta e completamente abandonada.

A sala de James era uma perfeita bagunça. Papéis estavam espalhados por sua mesa e o notebook encontrava-se ligado, indicando que ele havia passado ali antes mesmo de se dirigir ao hospital. Vários arquivos estavam abertos, assim como várias apostilas. Alguns memorandos estavam lá em cima também e não se espantou nem um pouco ao ver a assinatura do sr. Potter pendente em todas as vias.

Calmamente, ela sentou-se. Deslizou os dedos finos pela mesa preta, limpa, com as características de James. Na cadeira, estava seguro o seu casaco que, com toda certeza, já deveria estar ali fazia dias. No centro da mesa, uma moldura se destacava por entre todos aqueles papéis fazendo-a puxar o retrato para mais perto.

Ela sorriu ao reconhecer as figuras na fotografia.

Eram seus amigos. James estava rindo ao lado de Remus e Sirius com o uniforme da escola. Estavam com os cabelos bagunçados e ela imaginou que a foto havia sido tirada depois de uma longa partida de algum esporte que ela nunca lembrava. A expressão em seu rosto era de quem a muito tempo sentia-se feliz.

Foi naquele momento que ela viu nitidamente que aquela expressão não pertencia mais ao seu primogênito.

James parecia infeliz agora. A única ponta de felicidade, talvez, fosse a garota que o acompanhou até aquele jantar em que tudo dera errado. Seus olhos brilhavam como a muito tempo não brilhavam e isso não a fez temer a possibilidade de um sofrimento prematuro que ele poderia ter por se envolver tão cedo com alguém.

_Lily Evans_, disse Lorraine baixinho, depositando o retrato novamente para o local ao qual pertencia. Recostou-se no estofado de couro e girou a cadeira em direção ao grande vidro que mostrava a ponte protuberante e característica de Londres. Era uma vista linda, mas somente para quem realmente se sentia feliz e satisfeito. Para quem vivia estressado, era mais uma ponte que atraía turistas para Londres.

Ela sabia que seu filho sentia-se preso naquele local. Não era a cara do filho trabalhar em setores administrativos tentando responder pelos erros e acertos de seu pai. Era como se seu marido tentasse mantê-lo nas sombras, como se precisasse mostrar a ele como ganhar uma boa vida.

Lorraine amava tanto o marido quanto o filho, mas parecia que alguma coisa havia se perdido. Eles não eram mais a típica família Potter que todos apreciavam. James saiu de casa, deixando-a para trás com um homem que passava mais tempo fora de casa, cercado de administradores, empresários e secretárias que não paravam de lhe dar mais motivos para ficar preso naquele prédio.

Por mais que se sentisse infeliz, ela reconhecia que aquela era sua família e ela só precisava de um conserto muito urgente.

Por pensar nesse conserto, Lorraine não demorou-se a acordar muito cedo e se aprontar para ir até a empresa dos Potter. A linhagem que já imperou o lugar era muito grande e, pelo visto, aquilo seria mais uma ordem sanguínea para fazer James ficar preso naquele espaço opressivo de gente cega e sedenta por mais dinheiro.

Não queria que o filho se prendesse aquilo. Ainda mais por ele parecer tão feliz com a jovem de longos cabelos ruivos. Ela não merecia isso e Lorraine sabia claramente o quanto isso machucava.

Dando um suspiro, ela se levantou. Caminhou por toda a sala e, por onde ia, via as marcas de seu filho. Ela precisava colocar as coisas no lugar, antes que ele ficasse mais perdido do que já estava. Temia pela segurança e bem-estar dele e seu marido achava um absurdo. Na mente do marido, se ele saiu de casa já era bastante crescido para tomar conta de si mesmo.

A briga fora tamanha naquele dia, lembrou Lorraine sentindo seu peito apertar mais uma vez. As palavras foram ferozes a ponto de deixá-la febril por vários dias.

Seu salto ecoava por toda a extensão da sala. Não havia muitos arranjos, as cortinas eram simples e não havia tapetes. O telefone estava bem longe de onde James sentava, o pequeno armário tinha poucos livros e o lixo transbordava de tantos papéis. Era a zona particular do filho e ela gostava muito do que via.

Levando a mão ao peito, dera um salto quando a porta se abrira de repente. Uma loira esguia, de longos cabelos ondulados até a cintura e com olhos fortemente verdes se esgueirou pela sala segurando meia dúzia de papéis. Ela vestia um tubinho preto que marcavam todas as suas curvas muito bem delienadas. Lorraine perguntou-se até quando seu marido iria contratar secretárias enxutas para tentar persuadir seus sócios.

- Desculpe! - disse a secretária, dando um largo sorriso.

- Não foi nada. Estava distraída e perguntando-me onde James estaria. - explicou Lorraine, ajeitando o casaco do terninho cinza que vestia.

- James deu uma saída, sra. Potter. Disse que iria ao hospital e não voltaria hoje. Apareceu muito cedo, antes mesmo do sr. Stephen chegar.

- Muito cedo? - perguntou Lorraine, alisando a franja muito bem segura por um grampo de brilhantes.

- Eram seis da manhã. - respondeu a loira, dirigindo-se até a mesa de James e largando algumas pastas sobre ela. - Ele avisou ao sr. Stephen também, mas ele não gostou muito da idéia.

Lorraine ergueu seus olhos castanhos esverdeados em direção ao teto. Só seu marido para achar qualquer outra decisão que não envolvesse trabalho patética.

- Entendo! - Lorraine endireitou-se, observando a secretária se afastar da mesa. Ela sorria. Parecia atender com satisfação tudo que lhe pediam. - Stephen está na sala dele?

- Sim, sra. - respondeu ela, caminhando até a porta. - Não está em reunião.

- Ótimo! - Lorraine passou pela porta sendo seguida pela secretária que não demorou a ocupar seu posto. - Obrigada.

A loira sorriu jogando seus cabelos para o lado. Colocou o headfone na cabeça e passou a fitar a tela do computador. Lorraine na empresa logo cedo era de se imaginar que algo ruim aconteceria e ela não poderia perder a oportunidade de fingir que trabalhava para conseguir nem que fosse uma frase da discussão.

Quando a mulher abrira a porta, Stephen digitava com precisão. Em cima da mesa, havia uma xícara de chá e o cheiro de seu perfurme emanava por todos os lados. Ele era forte e sério, com olhos aparentemente frios que não relatavam seus sentimentos como acontecia com sua esposa. Ele sabia diferenciar os sentimentos necessários dos inúteis e isso o fazia o tipo de pessoa que qualquer um temeria.

Ele tinha cabelos negros como os de James, mas ao contrário do seu filho, ele sabia muito bem ajeitá-los com uma boa quantidade de gel. O terno estava impecavelmente ajustado criando uma barreira muito grande entre ele e a espoa que caminhava em sua direção.

Seus pensamentos estavam completamente absortos no trabalho. Teve que ser cutucado para voltar a si e ver que sua esposa estava à sua frente sem sorrir. Era nítido que Lorraine havia passado noites sem dormir e só havia um motivo para isso: James Potter.

- Pensei que iria na massagista, Lorraine. - disse Stephen, sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador. Suas mãos eram agéis e seus olhos pareciam duas pedras fixas emolduradas em seus rosto bonito.

- Vou depois. Queria falar com você. - Lorraine sentou-se e cruzou as pernas. Parecia petrificada na poltrona que parecia muito desconfortável.

Stephen parou de digitar no mesmo instante, pois a expressão de Lorraine indicava que ela não cederia tão facilmente em deixar a conversa para depois. Acalentando o silêncio, ela permaneceu dura, observando a aliança dourada que brilhava no dedo do marido.

- Não podemos conversar em casa?

- Nunca mais te vi em casa.

Stephen moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira. Não era sua intenção ter ficado tão ausente nesses últimos dias, mas sua empresa precisava de sua presença. Ainda mais quando os negócios estavam indo de mal a pior.

- Desculpe, não é intecional.

- É...podemos dizer que também estou acostumada a ouvir isso. - Lorraine erguera o olhar. Estava muito longe da mulher simpática que havia cruzado a porta de entrada do prédio.

- Certo! - Stephen juntou as mãos no colo e fitou a esposa. Esperava intimamente que ela não se prolongasse.

- É sobre James. - Lorraine dera um suspiro. Sentira seus pulmões rasgarem.

- O que tem ele? - fora a vez de Stephen ficar apreensivo. Falar de James, ultimamente, era um assunto complicado.

- Eu quero que ele volte para casa. - respondeu Lorraine com firmeza.

- Eu já disse, Lorraine. Ele só vai voltar quando precisar. Ele está aproveitando o resto de adolescência que ele possui.

Lorraine mordera o lábio inferior. Sua irritação contida estava pronta para fazê-la explodir se fosse preciso.

- E você acha isso certo, Stephen? - Lorraine enrugou a testa, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a mesa. - James está doente.

- Ora, Lorraine, é apenas uma anemia.

Stephen voltou sua atenção para o monitor. Voltou a digitar muito rapidamente para ira de Lorraine.

- Você mesmo me disse que queria ele de volta.

- Eu cansei de discutir com James, você sabe disso. Se ele quer viver desse jeito, não posso fazer nada. - Stephen encolhera os ombros, como se James pouco importasse.

- Ele está namorando, Stephen. E eu a convidei para almoçar conosco esse final de semana.

Ele parou de digitar no mesmo instante. Sua atenção voltou-se completamente na direção do rosto bonito de Lorraine.

- Namorando? Isso é uma novidade e tanto. - riu-se Stephen, apoiando as duas mãos na mesa. - E você já se adiantou em trazer a garota para a fonte de tortura.

- Eu preciso saber com quem meu filho está se relacionando.

- Deve ser só mais uma dessas garotas que não pensam em nada da vida.

- Stephen, o namoro parece sério. - Lorraine o encarou com firmeza. Sentia medo. Medo do que poderia vir a seguir. - James está fazendo um tratamento médico. Isso não é uma boa hora para se ter um relacionamento.

- Lorraine...querida...você tem medo de que James se apegue a essa garota e te deixe na mão? É isso?

Lorraine não sabia o que dizer. Lembrou-se da expressão temerosa de Lily e, no fundo, não havia conseguido juntar motivos para não gostar dela. Ela parecia gentil, cuidadosa e inteligente, mas temia tanto pelo coração do filho como o dela.

- Não é isso, Stephen. - Lorraine negou com um aceno de cabeça. - Ela parece ser uma boa garota. Ela tem um cuidado especial por ele...

- Você já a viu?

- Ontem. Quando chamei James para jantar.

Stephen alisou a testa nervosamente. O que mais o deixava furioso era saber as coisas por último.

- Então, buscando o foco do assunto, você convidou a garota para ir lá em casa para nos conhecermos.

- Exatamente.

- Você veio aqui para isso?

- Stephen, você não tem jeito.

Lorraine levantou-se bruscamente. Quando estava preparada para ir embora, ouviu o marido sussurrar:

- Desculpe.

- Já estou cansada de suas desculpas. - os olhos de Lorraine brilhavam agora. As lágrimas queriam despencar, mas ela fazia um grande esforço para que isso não acontecesse. - Não me importa, Stephen, se James está namorando ou não. Isso pode fazê-lo a ficar mais junto da família, pois ela não me parece uma pessoa maldosa a ponto de querer usá-lo.

- Depende. James é um herdeiro. Futuro herdeiro. Ela poderia ser mais uma das dezenas de interesseiras que existem nesse mundo.

- Você pode achar estranho, mas eu confio nela.

- Eu não a vi, portanto, não posso dizer nada. - Stephen levantou-se e dera um beijo no rosto da esposa, tentando acalmá-la. - Farei reservas no melhor restaurante da cidade e conheceremos melhor a nova namorada do nosso filho. Se esse relacionamento estiver realmente fazendo bem a ele, não iremos nos intrometer.

- Eu só queria que ele voltasse para casa, Stephen.

- Ele vai voltar. E, se essa garota for a ideal, ela vai ser nossa principal força para isso.

Stephen envolveu Lorraine em um abraço consolador. As lágrimas que pareciam cair, logo foram sugadas pelos olhos da mulher que agora voltava a sensibilidade formal.

- Tudo bem! Eu só não quero que nosso filho termine revoltado como o pobre Sirius. Eu tenho muita pena dele.

- Lorry, ninguém é digno de pena. Isso é insensível demais em se pensar.

Lorraine meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Vá para casa. Peça para Greta fazer um almoço especial para você.

- Na verdade, eu vou acabar indo até o hospital para saber como foram os exames do James. Ele não irá me contar.

- Concordo. - Stephen caminhou lentamente até sua mesa, voltando a se sentar. - Vá até lá e me informe tudo depois.

Lorraine ia responder, mas calou-se. O marido logo voltou sua atenção para o monitor voltando a digitar freneticamente.

Ela entendeu que aquilo fora um aviso para ir embora e, sem pensar muito, saiu fechando a porta atrás de si em silêncio.

* * *

Lily se encontrava na pequena cafeteria que havia no hospital. Era inegável mentir que o café era horrível e os salgados não tinham gosto de absolutamente nada. Mas, com a fome que sentia, parecia que tudo estava muito saboroso.

Seus olhos perambulavam de um lado para outro à procura de James. Seu estômago embrulhava toda vez que olhava para o elevador e nada dele. Ficava parada, imaginando o que estaria acontecendo com o namorado naquele instante, deixando sua mente vaguear para cenas horríveis que a faziam sentir calafrios. Sua cabeça já começava protestar de estress dando finas pontadas no canto direito. Estava começando a ficar aborrecida e aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Já estava pensando em pegar outro café quando encontrou Remus. Fazia muito tempo que não o via e sentiu seu âmago sorrir de tamanha que era a felicidade em vê-lo. Nem conseguiu controlar os passos quando se vira correndo para dar um pulo no garoto que estava de costas fazendo o que provavelmente seriam anotações.

- Remus!

Ele não teve tempo de virar para ver quem era. Os braços da garota o enlaçaram com tanta força que suas costas estalaram.

- Lily?

Ela o soltou, ofegante. Lhe dera um beijo na face sorrindo feito uma tola. Adorava e amava Remus, o garoto super inteligente que era sua figura masculina no quesito melhor amigo.

- Remus, que saudades! - disse ela, afastando os cabelos da face. Ainda sorria e sentia-se demente por isso.

- Meu Deus, muito tempo que não te vejo. - Remus sorria de volta. Lembrava-se claramente do quanto era bom ter Lily como melhor amiga. Por um momento, queria parar tudo que estava fazendo para atualizá-la com relação as suas novidades, mas o seu expediente nem estava na metade. - Onde você se meteu?

- Eu me mudei, Remus, mas não foi para longe. Meu telefone continua o mesmo, sabe!? - disse ela, enrugando a testa. - E eu sempre vejo Alice e Frank. E, agora, James.

Remus sentiu uma firmeza maior quando ela pronunciara o nome de seu melhor amigo, deixando-a embaraçada.

- Anda vendo James, é? - perguntou ele, largando a prancheta no balcão.

- Sim. E, podemos dizer que é um dos motivos de eu estar aqui.

- Ah! Sim! James tem alguns exames hoje. Ele veio?

- Veio sim, mas ainda não voltou. - Lily viu em Remus a oportunidade de saber se seu namorado demoraria mais. Não hesitou e perguntou: - Você sabe me dizer se esses exames demoram mesmo? Faz quase três horas que ele não aparece.

Remus dera uma consultada no relógio. Era uma da tarde. Jacob só havia lhe dito para dirigir James a sala de raio-x e, depois disso, fora dispensado.

- Não sei te dizer, Lily. Eu só acompanhei James até uma das salas. Depois o doutor pediu para que eu visitasse alguns pacientes.

Ela não deixou de transparecer uma ponta de decepção. Havia ficado mais preocupada e isso era nítido em seus olhos.

- Entendi! - ela lançou outro olhar nervoso em direção ao elevador. Várias pessoas saíram de dentro dele, exceto James.

- Por que você está aqui, Lily? - perguntou Remus, gentilmente. - Você esperando James me surpreende.

- Nós... - ela silenciou. Nunca imaginou que dizer que ela e James estavam namorando seria tão complicado. - ... estamos juntos.

Remus piscou três vezes. Se tivesse alguma coisa em mãos, teria deixado cair com toda certeza. Ao observá-lo, Lily só teve a certeza que teria que encarar aquelas expressões até todos aceitarem que o casal mais impossível estavam finalmente juntos.

- Uau! Isso realmente é uma surpresa. - Remus cambaleou um pouco para trás ainda surpreso. - Realmente, uma surpresa em tanto.

- Não faça essa cara. Eu fico com vergonha.

- Desculpe! - Remus apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Lily. - Fico realmente feliz por isso.

- Fica é?

- Claro! James sempre gostou muito de você. Fico imaginando o quanto ele deve estar extasiado com isso.

- Ele anda rindo demais à toa.

- Era de se imaginar.

Lily e Remus riram baixo. Intimamente, eles sentiam falta daquilo.

- A gente podia combinar um dia para saírmos, Remus. Eu sinto falta de você.

Remus concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Poderíamos combinar de sair em casais, o que acha?

- Lisia Potter? Acho que não mereço dois Potter no mesmo encontro.

- Bem...eu não estou mais com a Lisia.

Lily boquiabriu-se.

- Como assim?

- Nós terminamos. - Remus encolhera os ombros. Falar do assunto ainda era extremamente desagradável.

- Entendo...isso é triste. Vocês pareciam se dar tão bem.

- O assunto é mais complicado do que você imagina.

- Então me conte.

Remus inspirou o ar com dificuldade e contou tudo o que lembrava para Lily. Sua mente reproduziu os flashes da noite de farra até o dia em que praticamente invadira o quarto de Marcela para tentar fazer as pazes. O fato era que agora estava com a sua outra melhor amiga e sentia-se muito feliz com isso.

A muito tempo ele não se sentia daquela forma.

- Nossa! Lisia deve ter ficado pau da vida com você.

- Ficou. Demais. Eu pensei que James fosse decepar minha cabeça.

- Eu pensaria o mesmo. James sempre foi, ao que parecia, muito protetor com Lisia.

- E acredito que não tenha mudado. Mas ele sempre soube que eu gostava da Marcela e isso era um questão de tempo para acontecer. - completou Remus, esgueirando o pescoço. Viu James passar pelas portas de metal mais pálido do que havia entrado. - Por falar nele, ele acabou de sair do elevador.

Lily sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando vira James caminhar em sua direção. Seus cabelos estavam mais desalinhados do que de costume e sua expressão estava mais carrancuda do que ela lembrava. Ele estava distante e ela percebera isso em seu olhar.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ela, pegando as duas mãos de James e segurando com força.

- Está...está tudo bem. - respondeu ele, fitando Remus. - Vejo que ele cuidou de você.

- Estávamos falando algumas besteiras para passar o tempo. - Lily suspirou de alívio. - Pensei que não fossem mais te liberar.

- Eu também pensei o mesmo. - James a enlaçou em um abraço apertado e silenciou. Ele precisava de quietude agora e a única pessoa que poderia lhe oferecer isso estava em seus braços naquele momento.

- Jay...

- Lily, eu só quero ir para casa, tá bom? Estou cansado, não quero ver ninguém.

Lily se afastou dele, procurando seu olhar, mas ele a evitava.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada! - James apoiou suas mãos no ombro da garota. - Eu só preciso dos resultados. Até lá, quero esquecer que pisei aqui.

A ruiva tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ele desviou-se indo na direção de Remus. Permaneceu parada onde estava enquanto eles trocavam breves palavras.

James estava estranho e ela sentiu uma súbita vontade de ir até o médico que o havia atendido para trocar umas palavrinhas. Não gostava de James daquele jeito e, com aquele clima todo, a visitação no salão de festas onde se encontrava Alice estava fora de cogitação.

- O que você disse ao Remus?

- Lily, pelo amor de Deus, não faça mais perguntas, ok? - James suspirou, cansado. - Eu só pedi seu atestado.

Ele sentia uma dor de cabeça horrível. Estava tonto e sentia que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento. Queria ficar deitado até a noite cair. Queria colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Certo...

Não havia o que discutir. James não estava disposto a conversar e ela não estava a fim de insistir.

- Se quiser posso ir para casa de metrô.

- Lily, eu vou te jogar na lama se você falar de metrô mais uma vez.

Ele dera um meio sorriso, infeliz, mas era um sorriso.

Lily despediu-se de Remus e ambos marcaram de se encontrar em breve e acabaram por trocar telefones. Sem olhar para trás, pegou uma mão de James e passou a caminhar com ele até a saída do hospital.

- Eu dirijo.

James parou de chofre.

- Desde quando você, que só anda de metrô, dirige?

- Eu não tenho carta, mas meu pai me ensinou a engatar as marchas. - disse ela, esticando a mão. - Você não está muito bem para dirigir.

Isso era verdade. O corpo de James gritava naquele instante. Mal conseguia se manter em pé.

- E se algum guarda nos parar? - perguntou James lhe entregando as chaves.

- Eu pago a multa.

- Gente, essa minha namorada é realmente independente. - James riu, abraçando Lily pelas costas e empurrando-a em direção ao carro.

- Olha bem para minha cara de quem não divide a conta. - resmungou Lily, sorrindo. Enlaçou suas mãos com as de James enquanto era guiada até o carro.

- Não gostei. Quando formos jantar, quem vai bancar tudo sou eu.

- Se eu deixar, sr. James Potter. Se eu deixar.

Ela abrira as portas do carro e esperou até que James entrasse. Antes que pudesse se virar, ele a puxou para si, fazendo-a ir de encontro ao seu corpo com certo impulso.

- Lily, eu amo você.

Lily tentava entender o poder daquelas palavras. Seu coração batia forte quando ela o envolveu em um beijo terno que parecia ter acalmado os dois. Ele precisava dela mais do que nunca e seu maior medo era que em algum momento ela lhe desse as costas.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte...- Lily fazia carinho na nuca de James, ainda alinhada a ele. - ... eu vou fazer um almoço para você, o que acha?

- Eu acho ótimo. - James lhe dera um beijo no ombro, satisfeito. - Vai cuidar de mim?

- Com muito carinho. - Lily apertara suas bochechas, sorrindo. - Mas só se você deixar.

- Mas que pergunta idiota. - James riu, balançando a cabeça. - Uma coisa que eu gosto muito é ser mimado.

- Ah é? - Lily enrugou a testa. - Não se acostume muito com isso, ok!?

- Vou tentar fazer o possível. - James lhe roubara um selinho. - Agora, leve seu namoradinho para casa em segurança.

Lily lhe dera um beliscão antes de caminhar rumo ao lado do motorista. Ela girava as chaves no dedo quando abrira a porta, sorrindo. Ter um atestado era ótimo naquele momento já que poderia gastar o resto da tarde ao lado de James. No fundo, estava preocupada, mas não queria que esse sentimento tornasse nítido já que ele parecia tão desolado quanto ela.

Antes de entrar no carro, dera uma olhada ao redor e sentira um súbito pavor ao ter a leve impressão de que alguém a encarava à espreita. Eram olhos que ela sabia que conhecia de algum lugar, mas desviou no mesmo instante, tendo a impressão de que estava sendo seguida.

Decidiu entrar no carro, enquanto Lorraine fitava o casal que partia dentro do automóvel estacionado na porta do hospital.

* * *

**N/A:** Amorecosssss..consegui vir postar fan fic hoje e espero que continue assim..HUAHAUHUAHAUA. Essa semana foi bastante complicada..acordando 6 da matina e chegando em casa às 22:30. É uma beleza..fiquei que nem zumbi a semana toda. Até estou postando mais cedo, pq antes das dez tenho que estar na minha caminha x.x

Agradeço a todas as reviews mais fofas do mundo *-*

**Ninha (kkkkkkkkk...o casamento da Alice vai ser perfeito..um completo colírio..), Worn (pq Sonhos Inacababos te revoltou? cry*..só pq ela é inacabada, Q..HUAHAUHUAHAUHAUHAUHUA), Camila ( As situações tristes podemos dizer que estão chegando), Tahh ( Eu até que gostei de EDP tbm, me diverti com as cenas..e honestamente dei risada da morte do Dumbledore pq eu odeio cenas em camêra lenta u.u), Thaty (um caso com a enfermeira não seria nada mal..HAUHAUAUAHUAHUA), Cuca (Pode ficar tranquila que não serei assassina. Todos vão ficar muito vivos. Já basta o que a doida da J.K fez com o pobre maroto), Maria (HAHAUHAUAHUAHUA..esses dois saíam no tapa..imagino...ele colocava o pé no meio pra ela cair e ela lhe dava uns tapas), Alice ( A Alice e o Frank eu imagino namorando bemmm novinhos sabe!? Aquela coisa de amigo 'faço tudo por vc'. Aqueles casais que realmente saem da escola pra casar e tals..com 14 aninhos entregando bombom e flores...é assim que eu imagino os dois. love* no caso eles teriam começado a namorar com 16 aninhos - aproveitei pra responder sua review de novo pq esqueci de responder essa sua outra pergunta, sorry i.i. )**

Até semana que vem amorecos. Beijos.


	35. Capítulo 34

**At Your Side**

Capítulo 34

Lily estacionou o carro no meio fio. A brisa batia cortante em sua face enquanto se desfazia do cinto de segurança. James mantinha-se afundado no banco do passageiro com o olhar distante, olhando para a rua que seguia e para os carros que passavam lentamente. Estava pálido e aquilo não passou despercebido pela garota que, com cuidado, removeu o cinto de segurança que protegia o namorado.

Foi o único momento em que ele erguera o olhar. Seus olhos ficaram fixos nos da ruiva que sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha como sempre acontecia quando olhava diretamente para o moreno. As mãos do rapaz penderam sobre seu rosto por alguns instantes antes dele selar seus lábios nos dela suavemente. O silêncio ainda perdurou por mais alguns instantes quando James sentiu algo chacoalhar dentro do seu bolso.

- Deve ser seu celular. - disse a ruiva, fazendo carinho no rosto de James enquanto ele esticava a mão preguiçosamente na direção do aparelho.

- Não vou atender. - o nome de sua mãe piscava furiosamente no visor e, sem demora, desligou o aparelho largando-o dentro do porta luva do carro.

- Quem era?

- Minha mãe.

James moveu-se desconfortavelmente no banco, cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz do casaco. Não sentia força suficiente nas pernas para sair do automóvel. Parecia que seu corpo estava dormente e que o único órgão que conseguia mover ainda com muito esforço era sua boca.

- Você deveria falar com ela, Jay. - disse Lily, pegando uma mão de James e segurando com firmeza. Espantou-se ao senti-la absurdamente fria.

- Não, não deveria. - James dera uma tossida fraca. Começava a sentir frio e seus olhos pesarem. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era ficar largado na cama sem que ninguém o incomodasse.

- Jay, eu acho que eu a vi na saída do hospital.

James erguera o olhar na direção da jovem. Não sorrira, mas também não demonstrara qualquer outro tipo de emoção.

- Ótimo! Era tudo que eu mais precisava.

A porta do carro fora aberta com certa violência. Quando tentara firmar as duas pernas no chão, James esquecera do topo da calçada acabando por tropeçar e cair.

- James!

Ele se levantou com dificuldade espanando a poeira da calça. Lily caminhou em sua direção afoita, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros e ajudando-o a se erguer.

- Está tudo bem. Estou aqui.

O sentimento que se apossara dele foi muito maior do que um dragão enfurecido. Ele sentia-se fraco devido a bateria de exames e não conseguia ter força o suficiente para se manter alerta. Intimamente, começou a se arrepender por ter chamado Lily para sua casa. Não era justo com ela aguentar alguém naquele estado que ele se auto-entitulava deplorável.

- Se apoie aqui. Vou pegar a chave do carro.

Parecia a espera mais longa da sua vida. Lily travou as portas, mas antes dera uma verificada no porta-luvas para encontrar as chaves da porta de entrada da casa de James. Voltou a caminhar na direção do namorado, que agora respirava pesadamente aumentando a preocupação da jovem.

- Se apoie em mim.

James passou um braço pelo ombro de Lily e caminhou ao seu lado. Ultrapassaram o pequeno degrau e logo agradeceram por estarem seguros na casa que estava muito mais aquecida do que o lado de fora.

As luzes foram acessas e Lily não ficou nem um pouco surpresa ao ver a bagunça. Havia pratos na mesa de centro e copos perto da televisão. O sofá estava coberto de casacos e cadernos e a poeira se emaranhava pelos poucos móveis que se alojavam no pequeno espaço. Respirando pesado, a ruiva colocou James sentado no espaço mais vazio e colocou-se diante dele apoiada nos joelhos.

Era horrível observá-lo daquela maneira. Parecia que a energia de James foi completamente sugada restando-lhe apenas o corpo sem espírito. Seus olhos estavam muito escuros e sua pele parecia macilenta de encontro a luminosidade do aposento. Suas mãos ainda permaneciam geladas e a tosse rasgante que saía de sua garganta era pior do que uma facada certeira no peito.

- Onde seu quarto fica? Você precisa deitar.

Ela esfregava suas mãos nas dele enquanto se encaravam. James queria que ela fosse embora, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que ficasse. Ele estava enfrentando um conflito interno muito grande fazendo-o sentir-se mais incapaz de tomar qualquer decisão mais adiante.

- Eu fico por aqui. - a voz de James soou rouca. Lentamente, esticou-se na direção de Lily e lhe dera um beijo na testa. - Desculpe ter pedido para você vir. Meus exames não foram facéis e até agora não entendo o porque fui submetido a tudo isso.

- O que fizeram com você? - perguntou Lily cerrando os olhos ao sentir os lábios de James tocar-lhe a testa.

- Exames de prevenção. - James se afastou um pouco. Queria desabafar, mas tinha medo de assustá-la. - Eu estou com uma anemia muito forte. Quase profunda. Eu preciso me cuidar.

- Isso explica porque você está tão fraco, Jay. Você precisa descansar. - Lily removeu o capuz da cabeça de James e acariciou seus cabelos. - Eu estou aqui e não vou para lugar algum.

Era reconfortante ouvir aquilo. Ele sorriu de canto, pois foi o único gesto que fez seu coração se acalmar por alguns instantes. Amar Lily era um sentimento tão forte que chegava a doer só de imaginar perdê-la.

- Vou te roubar hoje então. - James acariciou sua face lentamente. - Você não vai para casa. Não vou deixar.

Lily sorriu e levantou-se. Estendeu as duas mãos na direção do namorado fazendo-o segurá-las e se colocar em pé.

- Minha mãe vai me matar. - respondeu Lily apertando seu nariz. - E já basta Alice querendo me matar, não preciso da minha mãe para entrar no time.

- E tem sua querida irmã também.

- É...Não se pode agradar todo mundo. - Lily sorriu dando-lhe um selinho. - Agora me diga, onde fica seu quarto.

- Eu posso entender isso como uma frase de segundas intenções?

James alteou a sobrancelha fazendo Lily sorrir.

- Deixa de ser bobico, James. Estou fazendo essa pergunta na maior inocência.

- Você quer aproveitar que não tem ninguém em casa e abusar do meu corpinho.

- Bom... - Lily fizera uma pausa reflexiva. - ...quando você estiver alimentado e descansado, quem sabe.

- Isso foi um sinal, srta. Evans?

- Encare como quiser.

James sorriu e a trouxe para um beijo lento e carinhoso. Os lábios se moviam com calma e cuidado, como se algo dentro deles precisasse ser acalmado com urgência. Lily precisava sentir que James ainda estava alí com ela independente do que fosse acontecer quando fosse embora. E, James, só bastava saber que ela existia.

- Meu quarto é o primeiro a direita. - respondeu ele, afastando os cabelos do ombro da namorada.

- Consegue subir?

- Consigo sim.

De mãos dadas, eles subiram as escadas empoeiradas. Por um momento, James imaginou que Lily sorria enquanto passavam pelo corredor estreito e tão bagunçado quanto a sala. As portas do quarto de Sirius e Remus estavam fechadas e James não deixou de agradecer intimamente por isso, pois ambos conseguiam fazer mais bagunça do que ele.

Até mesmo Remus Lupin.

De fato, Lily se espantaria com a bagunça no quarto do garoto que todos julgavam perfeccionista demais.

Com cautela, Lily abrira a porta do quarto e acendera a luz. James soltou a mão da jovem e caminhou até sua cama, jogando-se nela. Tirou os tênis com rapidez e deixou seu corpo afundar no colchão enquanto Lily o cobria.

- Acho melhor você dormir um pouco, Jay. - Lily sentou-se na beirada da cama. Sentiu um aperto súbito dentro do peito enquanto observava James completamente calado.

- Eu não quero dormir. - contestou James, movendo-se lentamente na cama.

- Durma. Eu vou comprar alguma coisa para podermos comer. Quando todo esse clima de hospital sair de você, sua fome vai ser imensa.

- Acredito que nem tanto assim. - James dera um sorriso de canto, segurando o cobertor com as pontas dos dedos. - Eu não tenho me alimentado direito.

- O médico passou alguma receita para você?

- As mesmas vitaminas de sempre.

- Onde está a receita?

James parou de chofre.

- Não precisa se incomodar com isso, Lily.

- Eu só quero a receita.

- Deixei no carro com a minha carteira.

- Certo!

Lily tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida por um braço de James.

- Você não vai mexer né?

- Vou sim. - afirmou Lily, lentamente. - Está todo mundo preocupado com você, James. Eu não vou poder ficar aqui para controlar seus remédios. Vou ter que pagar Remus e Sirius para serem suas babás.

- Não precisa se incomodar com isso. É muito provável que eu acabe voltando para casa.

- Por que está dizendo isso? - retrucou Lily, enrugando a testa.

- Uma suposição.

- Você anda muito cheio das suposições, James Potter.

Ela se desviou do braço de James e permaneceu parada diante dele. Seus olhos perambulavam por seu rosto contraído de preocupação. Era nítido que ele não estava querendo ser ajudado e isso era muito desagradável.

Diante dela, estava o famoso Potter cheio de si e ela desejou estapear seu rosto para ver se seu cérebro voltava para o lugar.

- Estou pensando mais adiante.

- Você está delirando já. Acho bom você dormir. - Lily puxou a coberta, cobrindo praticamente o rosto de James. Ele não deixou de rir com a atitude da namorada.

- Quer me matar sufocado? - perguntou ele, tirando a coberta da face.

- Seria ótimo! - respondeu Lily, indignada. - Eu não consigo aceitar você dizendo essas baboseiras. Sua mãe está preocupada e você a ignora. Remus marca exames e você não vai. Eu quero controlar suas vitaminas e não posso. James, por Deus, anemia profunda não é brincadeira.

- Você fala desse jeito sendo que o pior eu nem comentei ainda.

Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram. Perderam todo o brilho ao encarar o moreno.

- E o que tem de pior?

James suspirou.

- Eu vou deixar você controlar minhas vitaminas, não vou furar mais exames e não vou ignorar minha mãe. Tá bom assim?

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Lily, você é inteligente. Não me envergonhe.

Lily sentou na beirada da cama mais uma vez. Não disse nada, apenas continuou fitando o namorado à espera da resposta.

- Lily, se eu não me cuidar eu posso ter um câncer.

Ela não se moveu. Parecia que havia parado de respirar. Seus olhos pareciam duros e frios e James temeu que ela fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Com dificuldade, sentou-se na cama e emoldurou suas mãos no rosto dela que permanecia sem reação. Seus lábios não se moviam. Seus músculos pareciam terem travado.

- Eu não queria te dizer desse jeito.

Ela meneou a cabeça como se afastasse um pesadelo. Não conseguia focar seus olhos nos de James. Parecia que havia caído em um buraco escuro e fundo.

- Lily...hey...

- Jay, você tem certeza disso?

James meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Meu Deus!

- Lily, eu não queria dizer para não te assustar, mas olhe...meu risco é mínimo se eu tomar os remédios.

- James, você não pode deixar de se cuidar, entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Entendo, mas...

- Mas nada!

Ela erguera uma das mãos encerrando o assunto. Seu corpo tremia, como se estivesse submergida em uma banheira com água gelada. Seus dentes rangiam. A vontade de gritar era controlada apenas pelo fato dela quase arrancar sangue do lábio inferior.

- Eu vou pegar a receita e comprar os remédios pra você.

- Lily...

- Eu não quero que questione ok? - ela aumentou a voz, fazendo James amuar rapidamente.

- Ok!

Silenciaram. Lily permaneceu onde estava sentindo cada parte do seu corpo protestar devido a tamanha tensão que forçavam seus músculos a permanecerem travados. Sua respiração falhava e James parecia conseguir ouvir o ruído incômodo quando a enlaçou em seus braços.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, bobonilda.

Ela sorriu. Seu rosto afundou no peito de James como se tentasse amenizar uma dor repentina. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas julgou-se internamente por tamanha estupidez. A situação era apenas um risco e não uma realidade. Não valia a pena se agarrar a idéia e fazer tanto ela quanto James sofrerem por uma causa que nem era concreta.

- Eu sei que vai. - respondeu ela com a voz abafada. Não queria soltar James. Queria ficar alí, sentindo seu perfume enquanto ele tirava o tempo livre para colocar o sono em dia.

- Eu sou o mais macho e você fica duvidando de mim.

Lily erguera a cabeça e lhe dera um selinho carinhoso.

- Sirius é mais macho, desculpe.

- Como ousa dizer isso, mocinha?

- Sirius tem todo aquele porte de galã. Sai com várias garotas...enfim...

- Isso não garante nada, srta. Evans. Ele pode ser uma maricona que disfarça muito bem.

Lily riu.

- Maricona?

- Sim, uma completa maricona. - repetiu James, sorrindo.

- Então eu acho que você deve ser marido dele. Vocês nunca se desgrudaram. Só trouxeram o Remus para cá para disfarçar o amor que existe entre os dois.

- Na verdade, eu sou bissexual. Mas ultimamente eu ando preferindo a minha namorada ruiva, linda e gostosa.

James a abraçou com força fazendo-a se encolher ainda mais em seus braços.

- Espero que não me troque pelo Sirius quando enjoar de mim.

- Enjoar de você? - James alteou uma sobrancelha. - Só se eu estiver bêbado.

Lily sorriu e lhe dera um beijo no queixo.

- Eu te amo, sabia!? - disse James afagando seus cabelos com gentileza.

Ela pegou uma mão do rapaz e a segurou. Ele parecia mais aquecido e isso a deixou um pouco mais aliviada.

- Eu também amo você.

- Eu nunca imaginei que algum dia você diria isso para mim.

- Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse me deixar dizer isso a você.

- Era tão impossível ceder um pouco para mim nem que fosse por 24 horas?

- Na verdade, era difícil resistir, mas eu consegui ser forte até o fim.

- É uma vitória e tanto.

- Não se torne convencido por causa disso ou eu te largo.

- Pode ter certeza de que não darei motivos para ser abandonado.

Eles riram baixinho ainda emaranhados no cobertor. Esticando o braço, Lily consultou o relógio e imaginou o que aconteceria quando chegasse no trabalho no dia seguinte. Seria muita sorte se não fosse mandada embora por chegar atrasada um dia e não dar sinal de vida no outro.

- Bom...Eu vou comprar suas vitaminas e comida. - Lily levantou-se, dando um beijo na bochecha de James. - Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou sim! - confirmou ele juntamente com um aceno de cabeça. - Pode usar meu carro, sem problemas. Nunca imaginei que você dirigisse.

- Há muitas coisas que você não imagina que eu faça.

- É mesmo é? - James sorriu, surpreso. - E que outra coisa você faz que eu nunca imaginaria?

- Isso você só vai saber com o tempo. - Lily lhe dera um beijo na testa.

- Ah! É assim? - James revirou os olhos, divertido. - Também nem conto o que eu faço.

- Não vale me deixar curiosa.

- Vai lá então. Enquanto você não me conta eu também nem conto.

- Chantagista!

- Justo! É diferente.

Ela sorriu com os lábios colados nos do rapaz antes de lhe dar um beijo de despedida. Queria voltar logo para casa, pois algo lhe dizia que não seria muito bom deixar James sozinho.

- Eu prometo que não vou demorar.

Lily esperou até que James se ajeitasse na cama para apagar as luzes. Deixou a porta semi-aberta e caminhou em direção as escadas e se deu conta de que havia deixado sua bolsa no banco de trás do carro do namorado.

Pegando as chaves, ela rumou em direção a porta e, ao abri-la, praguejou baixinho por não ter se agasalhado o bastante para enfrentar o frio londrino. Seus dentes começaram a ranger enquanto corria em direção ao carro quase tropeçando no mesmo lugar em que James caíra assim que chegaram. Quando dera a volta no carro, parou no mesmo instante, ao sentir que alguém estava atrás de si.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

Lily girou o corpo na direção da voz. Não ficou espantada ao ver a mãe de James dentro de um carro luxuoso, praticamente abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse. Seu olhar parecia marejado, mas ela fez um grande esforço para não encará-los tão a fundo.

- Precisa ser agora? - perguntou Lily, sentindo suas mãos tremerem. Esperava que Lorraine pensasse que fosse por causa do frio.

- Tem algum outro horário ou momento? - a voz de Lorraine estava cortante com uma ponta de urgência. Parecia que ela queria amedontrar Lily.

- Eu ia comprar o... - ela travou sentindo sua garganta secar - ...o almoço. James está com fome.

- E usaria o carro dele para isso?

Lily sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem. Lorraine parecia outra mulher naquele momento, muito longe daquela que ela conheceu no restaurante.

- Ele me permitiu usá-lo. - respondeu ela, quase sem ar. Estava tentando controlar sua mente para não falar nenhuma besteira.

- Ótimo! - Lorraine abriu a porta do carro. - Entre!

- Mas eu...

- Por favor!

Não tinha para onde ela fugir. Não haveria como ela retrucar. Estava perdida e Lorraine não daria o braço a torcer naquele momento. No fundo, ela sentia que estava encrencada e temia por James que estava sozinho na casa.

- Tudo bem!

Lily se deu por vencida e entrou no automóvel esperando que Lorraine não fosse tão cruel como ela estava demonstrando que seria. Com um estampido, a porta se fechou fazendo o coração da jovem gelar por completo.

- Eu vi vocês dois saindo do hospital. - começou Lorraine, ajeitando a postura no banco. - Como foram os exames?

- Ele fez todos, sra. Potter. Ele só precisa se alimentar bem e descansar.

- Só isso?

Lorraine mantinha-se em sua posição indagativa enquanto Lily tentava manter sua posição defensiva. Torcia internamente para que aquela conversa acabasse logo.

- Só...só isso. - Lily dera uma olhada pela janela e ficou mais tranquila ao notar que o carro não se movia.

- Não foi o que o médico me disse.

- Sra. Potter, com todo respeito, se já estava ciente dos resultados, por que me pergunta?

- Eu preciso saber até que ponto vai seu relacionamento com meu filho, só isso. Ele está debilitado e não é qualquer garota que suportaria isso.

- A sra. acha que estou aqui por mero interesse, é isso? A sra. acha que estou tentando usar seu filho? Me fazer de boazinha para utilizar os bens que ele possui? - Lily estava começando a ficar vermelha. Seu corpo tremia mais fazendo-a sentir calafrios. - Sinto muito, mas esses não são meus objetivos.

Lorraine a encarou por alguns segundos. Estudava a jovem com olhos agéis, como se procurasse um ponto fraco.

- Você estuda, trabalha?

Lily suspirou.

- Eu só trabalho. Pretendo fazer faculdade no ano que vem. - Lily fitou a mulher a sua frente, com certo desgosto. O tempo passava deixando-a mais preocupada com James. - Olhe, eu adoraria responder suas perguntas, mas eu preciso realmente ir.

- Teremos o almoço no sábado às 14 hrs. James será notificado para te levar.

- Não tem problema. Estarei lá.

A mão de Lily já havia deslizado em direção ao controle que abriria a porta quando Lorraine pousou a mão em seu mbro.

- Desculpe pelas perguntas e por te constranger, mas estou prezando por meu filho.

Lily dera um riso abafado. Um riso desgostoso.

- A sra. está me julgando antes de me conhecer. Eu pensei que seu caráter fosse muito diferente do que eu acabei de ver, mas vejo que me enganei. Não se preocupe com James, por enquanto, ele tem a mim e eu não vou deixar que nenhum mal lhe aconteça.

Ao sair do carro, a porta fora fechada com certa fúria. Lily permaneceu parada no meio fio, observando o carro de Lorraine sair da vizinhança.

Discretamente, ela levou uma mão ao rosto, enxugando o filete de lágrima que escapou por seus olhos verdes.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu não morri, não virei fã de Twilight pra virar traidora, mas confesso que eu tive um ano difícil. Eu prometi terminar essa fic esse ano, mas pelo visto ela vai ser eternizada, julgando pelo dia que postei o Prólogo dela (28/07/2007) HUAHUAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUA, então, como presente de final de ano - isso se alguém ainda passar por aqui - o capítulo que estava mofando aqui no pc.

Eu queria agradecer a todos vocês pela paciência com relação as minhas postagens. Espero que ano que vem seja melhor pra todo mundo, com novas conquistas, sucessos e felicidade. Espero que ano que vem eu me inspire em escrever mais e travar menos e, com certerza, terminar essa fic que com toda certeza merece ser finalizada.

Agradeço a todas as reviews, a todas as cobranças, aos recados que me fizeram rir...

Espero que ano que vem eu esteja com vocês. Feliz Ano Novo, galere.

Beijos.


	36. Capítulo 35

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 35**

Ao chegar na farmácia, Lily ainda estava apreensiva. Parecia que a todo corredor que ia alguém a perseguia pronto para lhe bombardear com perguntas com relação a James. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes seu celular a assustou - denunciando ser uma Petúnia histérica, perguntando onde diabos ela havia se metido - fazendo seu coração fazer malabarismos dentro de seu peito.

A verdade é que estava chateada com a sua idealização de mulher que havia criado para a mãe de James. No jantar em que acidentalmente fora inclusa, Lorraine parecia longe de ser aquela mulher aristocrata que adorava humilhar as outras pessoas que não pertenciam a elite londrina com uma poupança larga e um futuro promissor assegurado por pais ricos. Ela pareceu ser a pessoa mais doce do mundo e o fato de James fugir sempre dela era totalmente inexplicável.

_Como fugir de alguém tão doce?, _perguntou-se ela, após aquele momento traumático. Desde que estudara com James e sua turma, nunca havia ouvido falar de Lorraine. Nem mesmo Remus pronunciava seu nome quando se reuniam sozinhos para colocar as conversas em dia. Agora, ela entendia perfeitamente o que levava seu namorado evitar qualquer contato com sua mãe e ela só esperava que ao menos seu pai fosse mais simpático do que sua esposa.

Depois de ter saído daquele carro, uma dor de cabeça consumiu a ruiva que estava longe de ter sua consciência cem por cento. Seus olhos expressavam seu incômodo e sua irritabilidade com qualquer pessoa que entrasse no seu caminho dentro daquela farmácia. Até com uma senhora de idade Lily se estressou, sendo que isso nunca acontecia. Percebeu que ficar enfiada naqueles corredores não era a melhor solução e resolveu partir até o balcão. Cansou de girar o local que nem uma barata tonta e, do jeito que seu humor estava afetado, era bem provável que comprasse um remédio errado.

Calmamente, ela esticou a receita na direção do farmacêutico e aguardou.

Distraída com alguns remédios que haviam em cima do balcão, Lily pegou uma cartela de aspirina já pensando em tomar duas delas. A ruiva tinha certa fraqueza com doses altas de remédio e sabia perfeitamente que capotaria com uma dose dupla.

Dando um suspiro, ela virou-se na direção oposta e viu uma silhueta conhecida. Ele parecia bastante distraído com uma conversa, justamente com a senhora que ela quase havia chutado alguns segundos antes. Sentindo as bochechas esquentarem e seu corpo gelar, sentiu vergonha de si mesma ao reconhecer a figura de Amos Diggory em uma das prateleiras de produtos de beleza.

- Vó, a senhora não tem mais idade para usar isso - disse ele, segurando uma cesta cheia de shampoo.

Ela abafou um riso. Lembrava-se claramente do quanto a vó de Amos era um tanto quanto perua. Adorava ir ao salão de beleza todos os finais de semana e, quando sentia muito estress - isso se realmente sentia - passava alguns dias internada dentro de um spa. Ela era muito divertida e Lily se surpreendeu ao saber que sentia falta dela.

Quando o farmacêutico voltou, todos os remédios dos quais James precisava estavam diante de seus olhos. Ela não escondeu a surpresa ao ver a quantidade grande presente no balcão já que a receita parecia muito pequena.

- É tudo isso mesmo? - ela indagou, pegando a receita e dando uma olhada.

- Sim, são todos os remédios nessa listagem. Você deverá acompanhar os horários que estão marcados aqui - o rapaz indicou uma linha que separava os remédios da quantidade de horas que deveria ser tomado. - e aqui.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente, ainda com os olhos fixos na receita. Não era possível que alguém com anemia precisasse de todos aqueles remédios sem mais nem menos. Pela primeira vez em todo o seu dia, sentiu que James estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa e preferiu desanuviar a mente para não ficar mais tensa e irritadiça do que já estava.

- Está certo. Pode embrulhar para mim, por favor?

- Claro.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, virando o corpo da direção que Amos supostamente estaria. Sentiu uma ponta de alívio ao notar que ele havia desaparecido. Ao sentir um leve empurrão de encontro ao seu ombro, dera um sobressalto e sentiu as bochechas corarem ao ver o loiro dizer seu nome com certa empolgação.

- Lily Evans.

A voz de Amos parecia um choque contra seu peito com uma insistência absurda. Tentando parecer o mais despreocupada possível, olhou para ele, sem se mover muito, dobrando a receita e colocando dentro da bolsa.

- Amos Diggory.

Ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso de metralhar qualquer garota. Continuava bonito, da mesma forma e aparência que a do dia em que havia deixado ele no aeroporto.

A última coisa que ela precisava para piorar sua dor de cabeça, era encontrar seu ex-namorado. James enlouqueceria se soubesse que seu ex, aquele que havia ido para fora do país, era justamente o cara que ele mais detestava na vida.

- O que faz perdida aqui? Nossa, que saudades de você.

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem quando ele a abraçou. Tentou manter a calma e o abraçou de volta, quase sufocando ao sentir seu forte perfume adocicado que era sua marca registrada.

- Saudades também, Amos. - Lily se afastou desconcentrada, ajeitando os cabelos. - Eu moro aqui, esqueceu? Você quem foi o traidor e abandonou suas raízes.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, olhando para os lados. Com certeza estava à procura da sua avó.

- Eu voltei. Terminei uma boa parte do meu curso de Medicina e resolvi voltar e me formar aqui.

- Você também enfiado na Medicina. Eu havia me esquecido disso.

Amos não conseguiu disfarçar uma ponta de chateação ao notar que Lily realmente o havia deletado de sua vida.

- Estou no terceiro ano agora. Acabei de ser contratado para ajudar em um hospital como voluntário.

- Se for no hospital principal de Londres, é provável que você encontre Remus. Ele conseguiu um emprego no laboratório.

- Ele está fazendo Medicina também? - perguntou Amos, surpreso.

- Medicina é para os gênios. - respondeu ela, apoiando as mãos no balcão ao ver que o farmacêutico voltava com o embrulho que parecia muito maior para a quantidade de remédios que havia lá dentro.

- Tenho que concordar em partes com você. - sorriu Amos, olhando interessado para o embrulho. - Está doente?

- Não. Minha mãe anda com uns problemas de saúde. - mentiu ela, pegando o pacote e vasculhando a bolsa atrás de sua carteira.

- Que chato. Mande lembranças a sra. Evans por mim. Sinto saudades do bolo de chocolate que ela sempre fazia quando eu estava lá na sua casa. - disse Amos, arrancando um meio sorriso de Lily. Ela não parecia muito interessada na conversa e, se não fosse esperto, seria difícil encontrá-la no meio do caos londrino novamente.

Rapidamente, pediu um pedaço de papel para o rapaz que ainda permanecia estático do outro lado do balcão.

- Poderíamos marcar um dia para conversarmos, o que acha? Você deve ter muita coisa para contar. - Amos pegou o papel e a caneta que estava em seu bolso e escreveu alguns números. Entregou-o para Lily que ficou estupefata ao ver o número de telefone dele.

- Claro! - Lily alisou a testa nervosamente, pegando o papel e colocando-o dentro da bolsa. Subitamente, sentiu uma vontade de se ver livre dele. Como se estivesse se sentindo sufocada. - Eu espero que dê tudo certo na sua faculdade, Amos, de verdade.

- Você está usando o mesmo tom de conversa da última vez que nos falamos. - Amos endireitou-se. Estava ereto e uma expressão mais dura tomou conta de seu rosto. - Não gosto disso.

- Amos, preciso te lembrar que não estamos mais juntos, mas não vejo oposição em sermos amigos.

- Você sabe que isso não é o bastante para mim, Lily. Você terminou comigo por nada.

Lily nem se lembrava ao certo o motivo principal de ter terminado com Amos. Simplesmente havia colocado fim ao relacionamento que havia começado no ano de formatura dele. Ela ainda estava no primeiro ano do colegial e ele já estava com a cabeça rumo a faculdade.

- Não foi por nada, Amos. E, por favor, eu não estou a fim de discutir isso dentro da farmácia.

- Então, aceita almoçar comigo amanhã?

- E você tem tempo para almoçar?

Amos enrugou a testa, confuso.

- Por que pergunta dessa forma?

- Ora, médicos não tem hora para almoçar. Digo isso pelo meu amigo Remus.

Segurando a carteira com firmeza, ela passou a caminhar em direção ao caixa para pagar pelos remédios. Não via a hora de sumir de perto de Amos.

- Não seja irônica e não tente escapar, Lily. A gente precisa conversar e você sabe disso. - disse ele, seguindo-a.

Ela entregou o cartão de crédito para a caixa e aguardou. Queria e muito saber porque diabos Amos tinha que aparecer justamente naquele dia e naquele local. Parecia que sua tortura psicológica e emocional estava apenas começando e parecia que não teria fim.

- Não temos o que conversar, Amos. - Lily pegou o cartão de volta e o colocou de qualquer jeito na carteira. Não estava sabendo como ser simpática com toda aquela pressão repentina de Amos. Rapidamente, lembrou-se do por que havia terminado com ele. - Acho que já deixei bem claro que sobre o relacionamento que tínhamos nada mais pode ser feito.

Amos dera dois passos à frente. O suficiente para fazer Lily hesitar.

- Amos...

- Lily, só um almoço. - ele a observou pegar a sacola com o embrulho dentro, tentando encarar os olhos dela, mas ela continuava relutante.

- Ok, só um almoço. - disse ela, dando de ombros. - Me diga o horário e o local.

- Mesmo lugar de sempre às duas horas.

_Mesmo lugar de sempre_, Amos só poderia estar de brincadeira com ela.

- Escolha outro lugar.

- Eu quero este lugar.

- Então eu não vou, simples assim.

Lily lhe deu as costas caminhando até a saída da farmácia com passos firmes. Rapidamente, tirou a chave do carro de James do bolso, destravando automaticamente as portas.

- Tudo bem, escolha o lugar.

- No pub perto do hospital. Lá é um bom lugar e bastante público.

- Não quer ser vista comigo em público? - perguntou Amos, desacreditado. Lily não poderia estar falando sério.

- Amos, o "lugar de sempre" foi o local onde nós íamos quando éramos um casal. Agora, não somos nada. Então, se você ainda quer uma amizade, não force a barra, ok!? O pub é suficiente e sermos vistos por lá, não vai ser alvo de fofoca.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Amos alteou uma sobrancelha com uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Claro!

- Você está namorando com outra pessoa?

Lily engoliu em seco. Não estava em seus planos, em qualquer dia de sua vida, dizer logo para Amos que estava namorando com James Potter. Quando os dois começaram a namorar, o moreno realmente havia sido uma pedra no sapato dos dois chegando a aparecer nos mesmos locais dos encontros, comprando chocolates e outros mimos que deixavam Amos enfurecido. Se dissesse que estava com James, provavelmente Amos iria querer dar o troco.

- Estou sim. - respondeu Lily, com toda a firmeza que conseguia colocar na voz. - E, nesse instante, eu preciso ir encontrá-lo.

- Agora eu entendo porque está tão afobada e indiferente. Você nunca me tratou desse jeito. Nem mesmo quando terminamos. - Amos dera de ombros, ligeiramente decepcionado.

Era fato que havia voltado a Londres com Lily na cabeça. Mesmo que tivesse feito 3 anos da sua faculdade nos Estados Unidos, era em Londres que seu coração estava. Correu atrás de sua transferência e, assim que pisou no país, a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente era encontrar a ex-namorada que parecia muito diferente do que ele era acostumado. Ela parecia madura demais com uma ponta de tristeza nos olhos. Seu semblante parecia cansado e toda sua doçura e paciência parecia ter se dissipado.

Ele estava se deparando com outra Lily Evans. E, honestamente, ele não sabia se seria capaz de amar essa nova mulher que não fazia questão e nem sentira saudades de estar com ele.

- Não comece com irônias, por favor. - pediu Lily, calmamente. Não queria começar uma discussão, pois sabia que James iria perceber seu estado de espírito e não conseguiria esconder como seu dia tinha prosseguido assim que havia saído de sua casa.

- Certo. - concordou Amos com um aceno de cabeça. - Então, amanhã às duas?

- Amanhã às duas. - repetiu Lily, abrindo a porta do carro.

- Posso fazer outra pergunta antes de você ir?

Ela virou-se, sabendo perfeitamente qual era a pergunta que viria a seguir.

- Claro.

- Com quem você está namorando?

Ela dera um suspiro. Parecia que sua vida estava gostando de se complicar a cada dia. O que custava dar mais um nó?

- James Potter.

Ela entrou no carro e fechou a porta. Ela viu a expressão de Amos do outro lado da janela como se tivesse recebido um soco no estômago. Ela estava sem ar e imaginava que o ex-namorado estava da mesma maneira, pois nem havia se movido para retrucar.

Parecia que anunciar seu relacionamento com o garoto era um crime com o qual ninguém saberia lidar.

* * *

Sirius e Emme entraram na casa entre risos. O local estava completamente em silêncio e eles imaginaram que não havia ninguém em casa. Calmamente, se jogaram no sofá, alheios do mundo. Sirius não poderia estar mais feliz com seu novo emprego e Emme não poderia estar mais empolgada com relação a isso. Era muito bom estar de volta e passar mais tempo com aquele que costumava ser seu melhor amigo.

- Alice é uma piada.

- Eu nem quero ver quando for o dia do casamento dela. Ela vai estar fora do controle. - disse Emme, já imaginando a cena. Alice ainda precisava confirmar a data de seu casório e depois do episódio de hoje com certeza a jovem faria de tudo para acelerar os trâmites.

- Eu ainda acho que ela está sendo precoce com essa decisão de casar. - Sirius dera de ombros, pensativo. Relacionamentos não era o seu melhor e pensar em casamento com toda certeza nunca faria parte dos seus planos.

- Ela e Frank se amam, Sirius. - Emme virou-se na direção dele, meneando a cabeça negativamente. - E não é certo você considerar o relacionamento deles como algo precoce já que eles praticamente se beijam na boca desde os 11 anos de idade. Eles já cresceram namorando, nada mais justo do que casarem na casa dos 20.

Sirius revirou os olhos e dera um empurrão em Emme fazendo-a revidar. Logo em seguida, levantou-se do sofá puxando-a pela mão.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? - perguntou ele, caminhando em direção a cozinha.

- Eu estou com sede. Daqui a pouco vou ter que ir na faculdade resolver o problema da minha matrícula. Quero voltar a estudar logo.

- Acho digno que estude. Não seria nada justo você ficar de vadiagem em Londres enquanto eu trabalho.

Emme lhe dera um peteleco na orelha. Sirius parou no meio do corredor, levantando as mãos ameaçando fazer cócegas na jovem. Os risos ecoavam alto no ambiente atraindo a atenção de James que surgiu com um prato onde pendia um sanduíche para enganar sua fome.

- Estou com dor de cabeça. Poderiam rir mais baixo. - disse ele, secamente.

Sirius e Emme pararam com a brincadeira no mesmo instante. Ao olharem para James, ele parecia muito mais sério que o normal. Como se tivesse se tornado um ranzinza de uma hora para outra.

- Você está falando sério? - perguntou Sirius, cruzando os braços e alteando uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que não, otário. - James revirou os olhos e passou por entre eles indo até a sala. Consultou o relógio que estava na estante e começou a se preocupar com a demora de Lily. Pensou em ligar, mas era melhor ela imaginar que ele estava descansando e não preocupado. - O que fazem aqui a essa hora? Pensei que não tivessem hora para voltar.

Sirius e Emme voltaram para a sala. Emme sentou-se e Sirius permaneceu em pé, encarando o melhor amigo. Ele não parecia nada bem. Seu rosto estava pálido e suas mãos tremiam quando ele pegou o sanduíche e o levou até a boca dando uma mordida generosa. Intimamente, queria que Emme não estivesse ali, pois poderia interrogar o amigo da melhor maneira que ele conseguia.

- Ficamos com a Alice até agora resolvendo algumas coisas do casamento. Ela está desesperada e disse que, se no próximo encontro você e Lily não aparecerem, ela jamais os perdoará. - explicou Sirius, sentando-se na mesa de centro.

- É complicado. Eu teria ido, mas tive a minha consulta, você sabe. - respondeu James, dando uma olhada de esguela para Emme que parecia muito interessada no assunto.

- Hum, eu entendo.

Sirius sabia que James não conversava confortavelmente com Emme presente. Ele era ciente do que havia acontecido entre os dois e o surpreendia saber que eles ainda tentavam manter uma conversa sociável. Agora, com ele namorando Lily, era de se esperar que a situação ficasse um tanto quanto fria.

- E como foi a consulta? - retomou Sirius, ao perceber que o silêncio era evidente. James moveu-se desconfortável no sofá, mas ele achou que era para melhorar sua posição.

- Foi tudo bem. - respondeu James, fazendo Sirius lhe dar um peteleco na testa. - O quê!?

- "Foi tudo bem" ? - Sirius exclamou, indignado. - É isso que você me dá como resposta? De certo Lily sabe mais coisa do que eu.

James revirou os olhos mais uma vez, dando outra mordida em seu sanduíche.

- Ela sabe menos que você, acredite.

Fora a vez de Emme se mover desconfortável no sofá. Sem muitas opções, colocou-se de pé deixando um Sirius desconcentrado.

- Eu acho que é melhor eu ir andando senão a secretaria da faculdade vai fechar e eu ficarei em eterno vácuo.

- Tem certeza que quer ir? Você nem comeu e nem bebeu nada. - disse Sirius, enrugando a testa. Sabia que Emme estava dando uma desculpa esfarrapada e achou extremamente oportuno.

- Eu comerei alguma coisa no caminho. - Emme sorriu para o amigo. - Nos vemos na próxima reunião da Alice, James. Se cuide, ok!?

James meneou a cabeça positivamente e esperou Sirius se despedir de Emme para que pudessem conversar melhor. Quando ouviu o _click_ da porta, largou o prato na mesinha e tirou os óculos do rosto.

- Conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada. - disse Sirius, em um tom mandão, voltando para a sala e se jogando no sofá. - O que aconteceu no hospital? Você não me parece nada bem, cara.

- Eu estou bem. - respondeu James. - E vou ficar bem.

- Não é essa a resposta que eu preciso, Jay. - disse Sirius, voltando a cruzar os braços e o encarando de expressão fechada. - Você está escondendo alguma coisa e não acho certo você esconder de mim. Sou seu melhor amigo e a melhor pessoa que você tem para conversar agora. Eu sei que Lily é sua namorada, mas eu te conheço a mais tempo.

James dera um suspiro. Era difícil esconder as coisas de Sirius já que ele o conhecia melhor que até mesmo seus pais. As expressões dos dois eram muito parecidas como se fossem irmãos gêmeos. Um sempre sabia quando o outro estava mentindo ou escondendo alguma coisa. Em momentos como aquele, James queria saber esconder melhor seus problemas e sentimentos como fazia com facilidade com Remus e Lily. Eles eram ingênuos e acreditavam em qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

E para ele era muito útil que Lily continuasse acreditando no que dizia, pois assim ele teria tempo o bastante para reverter seu quadro antes que a verdade viesse à tona.

- Ok! - James fizera uma pausa, se ajeitando melhor no sofá. - Prometa que não irá contar nada ao Remus. Se ele souber, vai direto contar para a Lily.

- Como se eu não soubesse disso. - afirmou Sirius, dando toda a atenção ao amigo. - Conte-me.

- Eu disse a Lily que eu estava com anemia e foi a mesma coisa que eu disse ao Remus assim que fui liberado dos exames. - começou James. Seu cérebro agia a mil por hora. Ele queria escolher as palavras certas para dizer seu problema sem assustar o amigo, mas era evidente que seria impossível.

Dando um suspiro, ele continuou.

- O que não é toda a verdade.

Sirius o encarou, sem dizer nada. Queria que ele falasse tudo para interromper só depois.

- A verdade é que... - James fizera outra pausa, sentindo suas mãos tremerem. Seu corpo parecia ter ficado completamente gelado e uma tontura escureceu sua visão por alguns segundos. - ... eu estou com...

- James, pare de suspense. Você sabe que eu não gosto disso. - retrucou Sirius, impaciente.

James colocou os óculos de volta e encarou o melhor amigo com certo pesar.

- Eu estou com leucemia, Sirius. Inicial, mas não deixa de ser um câncer.

Sirius sentiu seu coração bater mais forte como se estivesse pulsando na garganta. Aquilo só poderia ser mais uma piada de mau gosto do amigo. Aquilo simplesmnte não poderia ser verdade.

- Você está mentindo, Jay. Com essas coisas não se brinca.

- Olhe bem para mim e veja se estou mentindo.

Eles se encararam por um longo tempo em silêncio. James apreciou o rosto saudável do amigo tentando lembrar qual foi a última vez que vira o seu rosto daquela maneira. O mesmo fez Sirius, observando o amigo abatido e fraco como jamais vira antes. Agora parecia que tudo fazia sentido.

- Suas fraquezas, dores de cabeça e seus vômitos repentinos eram por causa disso?

- Em partes. - James juntou as mãos, respirando fundo. Seus pulmões reclamaram como se estivessem sendo rasgados por uma navalha. - Eu estava com anemia a um tempo atrás, mas adiei meus exames e não me cuidei. Ela já era bastante profunda e o doutor já havia me alertado, mas achei que estava imune a desgraças. Bem...fui completamente tolo.

- Mas não tem como curar?

- É algo inicial, vou precisar fazer tratamento. Se eu fizer certo, logo eu me recupero. - James deu de ombros, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos. - Eu não disse nada a Lily para ela não ficar preocupada. Eu posso me recuperar sem ela saber o que tenho de verdade. Eu vou dar o melhor de mim para ficar bom logo e nem vai aparentar que tive um princípio de câncer.

James parecia tranquilo ao dizer aquilo, mas Sirius não estava. Estava preocupado. James poderia ser um cabeça dura as vezes mas, naquele momento, era difícil acreditar que ele seria responsável por ele mesmo ainda mais com um princípio de doença como aquela.

- Eu acho melhor você voltar para casa. Sua mãe pode cuidar de você.

James boquiabriu-se.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo, né? Eu jamais voltaria para a casa dos meus pais, ainda mais doente desse jeito.

- Jay, sua mãe ama você. Totalmente ao contrário da minha. Se você voltar, vai se recuperar mais rápido e Lily jamais vai precisar saber que você esteve prestes a ficar internado no hospital só Deus sabe até quando. - interveio Sirius, com firmeza. - Você precisa se cuidar, James. Isso não é brincadeira.

- Eu só preciso ir ao hospital duas vezes por semana e tomar meus medicamentos. Não é nada avançado. Se fosse, acredite, você estaria falando comigo em um hospital e não em casa.

Sirius levantou-se, impaciente.

- Então eu acho melhor você abrir o jogo com a Lily.

- Não vou fazer isso.

- Caramba! Você não quer que ninguém cuide de você, pelo visto.

- Não quero que ninguém se preocupe por algo que ainda é pequeno. Eu posso resolver. Para que irei causar pânico desnecessário?

- Como disse, sua mãe te ama e de certo Lily também. Elas são as mulheres da sua vida. Pensa, James. Você não pode fazer isso sozinho com a rotina que você tem. Você trabalha o dia inteiro e estuda, acha mesmo que vai aguentar?

James encarou o amigo sentindo a irritação tomar conta de seu corpo. Com um pouco de dificuldade, colocou-se de pé, parando diante de Sirius.

- Eu vou aguentar. E se você duvida disso, você é a última pessoa que eu vou querer perto de mim.

Ele parecia convicto da decisão chegando a assustar Sirius que parecia petrificado no meio da sala. O silêncio perdurou até ouvirem o próximo _click_ da porta, trazendo uma Lily Evans completamente afobada para dentro da casa.

- Nem um palavra sobre isso.

- Tudo bem. - concordou Sirius, de má vontade.

James deu as costas ao amigo, caminhando até a ruiva, a abraçando como se fizesse muito tempo que não a via. Ele não queria pensar nos problemas, queria apenas esquecer que talvez o pior poderia acontecer em sua vida.

Ele não precisava de reviravoltas.

Ninguém precisava de reviravoltas.

* * *

**N/A: **Yayyyyyyyyy! Demorei e voltei a postar. CLARO que se postasse rápido, não seria algo muito normal de minha pessoa, mas estou tentando manter a fic em dia e se tudo der certo FINALIZÁ-LA esse ano. HAUHAUAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHUA

Eu sempre fico feliz em saber que vcs não se esqueceram de mim. Eu amei todas as reviews que foram me deixadas e peço POR FAVOR que vcs tenham paciência comigo. Eu esqueci muita coisa dessa fic e provavelmente vou ter que reler. Se vcs verem algum escorregão, é falha da memória de uma pessoa quase idosa..HAUAUHAUAUAUAUA

Queria agradecer todas as reviews e a compreensão por esperarem eu postar essa fic sem fim:

**S2 Lily. S2, Cuca Malfoy, Maria Lua, Lady Aredhel Anarion, carol mamoru**, se eu esqueci de alguém MIL desculpas. Eu acabei me perdendo nas reviews tbm. Obrigada mesmo por passarem aqui, amorecos.

Até a próxima.

Beijos.


	37. Capítulo 36

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 36**

Os dias se passaram desde o episódio Amos Diggory de volta a Londres. Lily guardou o segredo até o dia em que encontrou o rapaz no pub combinado, ansiando que ele não pegasse pesado nas questões que envolviam ela e James. Claro que foi inevitável uma pequena discussão desacreditada vinda do loiro que não conseguia engolir o fato de que James Potter finalmente havia conquistado Lily Evans. Era como se um crime houvesse acontecido, pois seu mundo parou quando a ruiva anunciou seu namoro dentro da farmácia. Se ela estava feliz ou não, cabia a ele descobrir, já que continuou a perseguir a garota nos dias que se seguiram depois do encontro.

James continuava a ir ao hospital duas vezes por semana e tinha as dosagens de seus remédios controlados por Remus e Marcela. Lily ainda não fazia ideia da sua doença e permaneceu guardando segredo mesmo que ela o indagasse todos os dias sobre seus remédios e suas idas ao hospital. Conforme o tempo ia passando, estava difícil bancar o mentiroso na frente da namorada que cuidava do seu bem estar com extremo zelo.

A fachada estava sendo eficiente para James, mas não estava sendo eficiente para Sirius. Os melhores amigos sempre que tinham oportunidade se bicavam sobre o assunto que fazia ambos ficarem sem se falar por diversos dias. Nem a mãe de James tinha noção do que estava acontecendo com o filho e não se surpreendeu em nada quando ele, juntamente com sua namorada e melhor amigo, cruzaram o grande portão da casa dos Potter.

Lily queria ter fugido daquele almoço na primeira oportunidade, mas Lorraine fazia questão de lembrar James de que a presença de todos era importante. Remus não havia chegado junto com Marcela, o que a deixou mais à vontade em perseguir o filho que não estava nem um pouco empolgado em debater sobre o que estava fazendo da sua vida.

A presença de Lorraine parecia pior do que Lily imaginava. Ela não fizera questão de sorrir em sua direção, mas fizera questão de abraçar Sirius, mostrando onde estava sua preferência. Ao ver a cena, a ruiva imaginou que aquela reunião não seria fácil e a mãe de James com certeza não facilitaria as coisas para ela.

Naquele momento, ela queria e muito que Alice estivesse ali para te dar um certo conforto e segurança. Por mais que James estivesse com ela, segurando sua mão de maneira tranquilizadora, era como se ele houvesse deixado de existir, pois tinha sido sugado totalmente pela presença de sua mãe.

- Fico feliz que tenham vindo. - disse Lorraine, oferecendo um sorriso afetado. A sala estava vazia, exceto por um homem que parecia muito ocupado no telefone dando instruções a uma jovem loira que estava muito atenta ao que ele dizia.

- Você praticamente nos forçou, mãe. - James disse, passando a língua entre os lábios secos.

A aparência de James havia mudado com o passar dos dias. Não estava saudável e parecia um pouco mais fraco. Seus olhos estavam fundos e Lily sabia que era por causa do cansaço que ele sentia diariamente, sem nenhuma explicação. O inverno caia pesado em Londres e James parecia pequeno demais para suportá-lo, estando o mais agasalhado possível com moletons e um sobretudo para manter o calor junto ao corpo.

- Não seja tolo, meu filho. - a mulher passou uma mão pelo ombro de James, fazendo-o ficar mais perto dela. Ele não parecia nem um pouco contente com aquilo.

- Não estou sendo tolo, estou apenas dizendo a verdade. - defendeu-se James, não soltando a mão de Lily enquanto sua mãe tentava lhe dar um abraço. - Pelo visto meu pai está em casa.

- Sim, ele não poderia perder esse almoço por nada, querido. - Lorraine puxou James a todo custo, fazendo-o lançar um olhar preocupado na direção de Lily. - Greta está pegando algumas informações para prosseguir com o trabalho. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que seu pai odeia ficar sem trabalhar.

James sabia perfeitamente disso, pois trabalhava com ele. Era difícil ter um dia de folga, sem ouvir os berros do pai do outro lado do corredor. Era um trabalho que ele adorava, mas com seu pai o perseguindo o tempo todo, virou algo rotineiro e sem nenhuma paixão.

- Seus amigos podem esperar aqui. - Lorraine virou-se na direção de Sirius e Lily, abrindo o sorriso mais falso do mundo.

- Lily é minha namorada não minha amiga.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Caminhou até o namorado e lhe dera um beijo na testa.

- Ficaremos bem. Sirius adora falar mesmo. - disse ela, dando de ombros.

- Pode ficar tranquilo, Jay. Esperaremos Remus aqui.

James parecia mais tranquilo em saber que Lily não ficaria sozinha. Ao cruzar o grande corredor, ele se viu na sala, com uma secretária que se despedia e um pai largado na poltrona.

- Lembrou que tem casa? - perguntou Stephen, sorridente. Era o único que tinha um sorriso sincero dentro daquela casa.

- Eu sempre lembro, mas não tenho culpa se o senhor nunca está nela. - explicou James, dando de ombros, ainda encurralado pela mãe que não parecia nem um pouco disposta a soltá-lo.

Lentamente, Stephen levantou-se da poltrona e abraçou o filho. Por alguns segundos, ele achou que repartiria James ao meio, pois ele estava anormalmente magro.

- Você não me parece muito bem. - Stephen afastou-se do filho, erguendo o olhar em sua direção.

- Fraqueza, remédios demais, médicos demais, trabalho demais, faculdade demais. Não tem como ficar excelente com toda essa rotina. - James sabia que precisava ser ameno com a situação, pois ninguém ali sabia da sua verdade. E não seria agora que ela seria gritada.

- Entendo! - Stephen alteou uma sobrancelha, enquanto ainda observava o filho. Observava como se farejasse algo de errado. - Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- É...eu também. - disse James desgostoso, lançando um sorriso falso que lembrava muito o de sua mãe.

- Ótimo. - Stephen voltou a se sentar, ajeitando o terno. - Soube que está namorando.

- Estou sim. - afirmou ele, começando a sentir suas pernas doerem. Calmamente, desvencilhou-se de sua mãe e sentou-se no sofá mais afastado de seu pai. - Ela está aqui inclusive.

Lorraine contraiu os lábios, observando o marido contragosto. Eles se encararam por alguns minutos, mas Stephen estava disposto a ignorar qualquer atitude vinda de sua esposa. Estava com a cabeça cheia e causar conflito em um almoço para tentar atrair James de volta para casa, não era uma ótima solução.

- Pensei que ela não viria. - seu pai riu, apoiando os braços na pequena poltrona. - Sua mãe deve ter apavorado a garota.

- Acertou em cheio. - disse James, lançando um sorriso torto na direção da mãe. - Ela não gosta da Lily, mas não posso fazer nada contra isso. Ela nunca gostou de nenhuma namorada mesmo. Minha sorte é que ela é minha mãe senão estava perdido.

Stephen riu com gosto, dando dois tapinhas no braço da poltrona.

- Quero muito conhecê-la. Ao contrário de sua mãe, nunca fui contra as suas namoradas.

- Seriam mais ficantes, pai. Namorada mesmo só a Lily.

Lorraine sentou-se no sofá como se fosse impossível ficar em pé. Ela mesma não conseguia entender os motivos de ter criado uma birra interna com relação a namorada do filho e, por mais que pensasse em atrapalhar, não adiantaria em nada, pois James era teimoso assim como seu pai.

- Então ela deve ser muito especial para você assumí-la dessa maneira. Fico feliz com isso, meu filho.

James meneou a cabeça positivamente e ficou em silêncio. Sua mãe tamborilava seus dedos nos joelhos, impaciente. Queria que o almoço fosse servido logo, pois começava a desejar nunca ter realizado aquele encontro.

- O que ela faz da vida? - retomou Stephen, fazendo Lorraine dar um salto.

- Lily trabalha. Está juntando dinheiro para começar a faculdade no semestre que vem. Por enquanto ela faz alguns cursos, para engrandecer o currículo dela.

- Ela pensou certo então. Não adianta ir para a faculdade se você não tem base de nada. - Stephen meneou a cabeça positivamente, fazendo Lorraine lançar uma expressão de terror.

- Eu acho totalmente o contrário. - interveio Lorraine, com seu sorriso afetado. - Ela deveria ir para a faculdade, aprender a lidar como gente grande. Cursos são apenas cursos, não acrescentam em nada. Não sei como eu gastei tanto tempo para que James aprendesse a tocar piano.

- Eu ainda toco piano. - James revirou os olhos, como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio. - E não pararia só porque você não paga mais para mim.

Stephen parecia se divertir à beça com os dois. Nunca fora de se intrometer nos relacionamentos do filho, pois era algo que não interessava. Os relacionamentos só passavam a lhe interessar se afetassem a carreira promissora que queria para James. Enquanto não houvesse esse perigo, ele não fazia questão em ir contra ou a favor de qualquer namorada.

- Tocar piano é uma arte, Lorry, e você não deveria ser tão durona com relação a isso. - disse Stephen, calmamente.

- Não estou sendo durona, estou apenas colocando meu ponto de vista.

- Um ponto de vista um tanto quanto estranho, mãe, já que a senhora possui um diploma e não exerce a profissão. - James a encarou com os olhos estreitados. Sua mãe ruborizou por alguns instantes, fazendo-o se sentir satisfeito.

- Acho melhor eu verificar o almoço, antes que eu perca minha cabeça aqui.

Lorraine levantou-se elegantemente e seguiu até a cozinha. James permaneceu quieto, sentindo calafrios percorrerem sua espinha e um fino suor começar em sua testa.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou seu pai, olhando-o atentamente.

- Só frio. - respondeu James, tentando não concentrar o assunto em sua pessoa.

- Sua mãe disse que você anda doente. Está se cuidando?

- Sim, pai. Vou ao hospital duas vezes por semana e meu amigo anda controlando meus remédios.

Stephen pareceu estupefato.

- Seu amigo anda controlando seus medicamentos?

James dera de ombros.

- Isso é um absurdo, James. Você deveria voltar para casa para que sua mãe cuidasse de você.

- Não quero que ela cuide de mim.

- E por que não!?

- Ela vai me prender em casa. Não vai deixar eu ver a Lily. Vai começar a inventar desculpas para me manter aqui até eu melhorar. Desculpe, mas eu estou bem desse jeito. Estou melhorando gradativamente.

Stephen não parecia muito aliviado com a ideia de um amigo lhe dar as dosagens de remédios, mas preferiu não debater. Quando viu Lorraine cruzar a porta mais uma vez, colocou-se de pé.

- Vamos. O almoço está servido. - disse ele, cruzando a porta e deixando James para trás.

O garoto se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade. Suas pernas tremiam e o mesmo calafrio que havia sentido, voltou a tomar conta do seu corpo. A passos lentos, cruzou a pequena sala, se juntando aos amigos que já estavam dispostos em seus devidos lugares.

Com a ajuda de Sirius, sentou-se ao lado de Lily sob o olhar curioso de Lorraine.

- Casa cheia. Fazia tempo que não tínhamos reuniões como essa. A última vez que almocei com Sirius e Remus a mesa, vocês mal tinham barba no rosto.

Sirius e Remus riram do comentário do pai de James.

- Eu tinha até um pouco de barba vai. - brincou Sirius, rindo. - Remus que tem cara de bundinha de neném. Sempre teve.

- Andou reparando muito é? - perguntou Remus, rindo também. - Se quiser, eu te dou umas dicas para ficar igual.

- Vão começar com a boiolagem? - indagou James, olhando para os dois amigos, dando um riso abafado.

- Você é o mais boiola daqui, Jay. - respondeu Remus, simplesmente.

- E então, Remus, trabalhando muito no hospital? - Stephen cortou a brincadeira, antes que virasse bagunça, mantendo a mesma expressão calma.

- Claro! Já perdi as contas do quanto ando dormindo ultimamente. Adoro mesmo o que eu faço. - disse Remus, totalmente empolgado.

- E quem é a jovem bonita ao seu lado? - perguntou Stephen, esperando seu prato ser servido.

- Essa é a Marcela. Minha namorada.

Marcela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Não queria ter ido até o almoço com as pessoas que mal conhecia. Nunca havia falado direito com James e Lily e isso a deixava mais embaraçada que o normal. Sirius nunca perdera a oportunidade de encher sua paciência, então, ele era praticamente de casa.

- Prazer, sr. Potter. - Marcela meneou a cabeça positivamente, um pouco embaraçada.

- O prazer é todo meu, Marcela. - respondeu Stephen educadamente. - Mora a muito tempo em Londres?

- Na verdade em moro em New Castle, mas fiquei um tempo fora. Fiquei na Itália. - começou ela, bebericando um pouco do suco que havia em sua taça. - Resolvi retomar minha faculdade de fotografia e consegui um emprego muito bom para me manter.

- Hum...- Stephen fizera uma pausa enquanto limpava os cantos da boca com o guardanapo. - Mora sozinha?

- Sim. Na verdade, eu moro em um hotel.

- Extremamente criativo. - ele riu, fazendo com que os demais retribuíssem a risada.

- Mas estou à procura de um apartamento. Se der certo, antes do Ano Novo já estarei com ele.

- Se precisar de alguma dica, posso conseguir para você. Conheço lugares formidáveis para se alugar apartamentos. - disse Lorraine, encantada com Marcela.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu a jovem, voltando a se concentrar na comida.

- E você, Sirius? Onde está sua namorada?

Sirius engasgou-se por alguns instantes. Era incrível como todo mundo lhe fazia a mesma pergunta desde que terminara o colegial.

- Nada de namoradas e acredito que vai continuar desse jeito por muito tempo.

- Sirius tem medo de mulheres. - disse James, entrando na conversa. Queria se distrair um pouco, pois o desconforto que estava sentindo poderia chamar atenção demais de seus pais.

- Não tenho medo. Só acho que agora não é hora.

- Nós homens somos um pouco complicados. Vocês que namoram, aproveitem o máximo que puderem. - Stephen deu o conselho, lançando um olhar ligeiro para Lily que parecia dura na cadeira. - Estou certo, Lily?

Ela parecia ter acordado naquele momento e sua alma voltado ao corpo. Quase derrubou o garfo quando Stephen lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Com toda certeza. - afirmou Lily, tentando se recompor. Marcela lhe lançou um olhar tranquilizador para ver se amenizava a atenção que agora se concentrava nela.

- Você conseguiu amarrar meu filho, só não maltrate muito ele. James é revolucionário no quesito sentimentos.

Lily abaixou as mãos, sorrindo da melhor maneira que podia. Sentiu um pouco mais de confiança quando James segurou uma de suas mãos, fazendo-a se virar no mesmo instante ao senti-la completamente fria.

- Que isso, pai. Pergunte ao Sirius. Para convencer Lily a namorar comigo tive que praticamente me vender na esquina mais barata de Londres. - disse James, tentando acalmar a namorada que parecia menos tensa.

- Isso é verdade. - afirmou Sirius, calmamente. - Lily só esnobava James na escola. Era de dar pena. Ele sempre ia no banheiro chorar toda vez que ela dava uma bica nele.

Stephen riu com gosto enquanto Lorraine não expressara nenhum sentimento com a revelação de Sirius.

- Minha nossa, Lily. Você judiou do meu filho e não conseguiu resistir tanto tempo. - Stephen a olhava com tranquilidade, muito ao contrário de Lorraine que parecia querer matá-la. - Pelo visto vocês cresceram juntos então?

- Sim, estudamos na mesma escola e no mesmo ano. - afirmou Lily mais confiante. - James não conseguia me deixar em paz. Ele tentou me convidar para o baile, mas acabei recusando.

- Recusou porque um palhaço entrou na minha frente, mas beleza. Eu te perdoo por isso, Lily.

Lily sentiu uma reviravolta no estômago. O palhaço era Amos e uma ponta de culpa começou a percorrer suas veias.

- Mas acabei aceitando sair com você, mesmo contra a minha vontade, James. - explicou Lily, lançando-lhe um sorriso.

- Ainda bem que aceitou, pois eu teria que voltar a chorar no banheiro o que não seria nada justo. - se defendeu James, dando um beijo no rosto da jovem que enrusbeceu no mesmo instante.

- Para ser honesto, sr. Potter, nós estamos muito felizes em ver James e Lily finalmente juntos. - Remus olhou para os dois, com um sorriso singelo. - Muitos que estudaram na nossa época não acreditavam que um dia eles namorariam. Agora, todos que sabem, ficam de boca aberta.

- Não era para menos, claro, James não pensava em relacionamentos até terminar a faculdade.

Lily respirou fundo quando Lorraine entrou na conversa. Não queria perder a cabeça e resolveu se focar na comida.

- Relacionamentos acontecem o tempo todo. - disse Sirius, enrugando a testa. - E Lily e James só provam que os mais durões ainda podem ficar juntos.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar. - disse Stephen, simplesmente.

- Relacionamentos deveriam acontecer só quando os sentimentos estão seguros para isso. - continuou Lorraine, de olhos fixos em Lily e James. - E quando estamos maduros para enfrentar o que um relacionamento nos traz.

- Sra. Potter, desculpe a pergunta, mas com que idade a senhora se casou com o sr. Potter?

Remus, Sirius e James se entreolharam em silêncio. Marcela não precisou de muito esforço para saber que Lily já estava no seu limite de paciência.

- Nos conhecemos na adolescência. - interveio Stephen, alegremente. - Nos casamos depois da formatura.

- Que maravilha. - disse Lily, abrindo seu melhor sorriso, encarando a mãe de James. - Acredito que naquela época, o sr. e a sra. Potter não eram tão maduros para seguirem um relacionamento, já que haviam acabado de se formar e pelo visto não tinham muita experiência no caminho pra lidar com os problemas que um relacionamento oferece. Estou muito errada?

Lorraine apertou o guardanapo com sua mão. James estava estupefato assim como seus amigos. Stephen manteve-se impassível como se a esposa tivesse merecido a resposta que lhe foi dada.

- Éramos crianças. - prosseguiu Stephen.

- Crianças? - indagou Lorraine, sentindo a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo.

- Quem casa depois da formatura, ainda é uma criança. É o que minha mãe sempre me diz. - disse Lily, duramente. - E eu aprendi com os melhores, acredite.

- Meu filho também aprendeu com os melhores e é uma pena que tenha escolhido a opção errada.

- Namorar comigo é a opção errada?

- Lily...

James a chamou como se tentasse fazê-la voltar a si. Suas mãos tremiam junto com a dela que ainda estava apoiada em sua perna. Lorraine estava vermelha e Stephen não estava nem um pouco interessado em interromper a discussão.

- Eu só quero a resposta, James. - disse Lily, mordendo o lábio inferior e voltando sua atenção para sua mãe. - Namorar comigo é a opção errada?

- Definitivamente.

Lily empurrou a cadeira e jogou o guardanapo na cadeira. Não sabia exatamente onde estava indo, mas saiu da sala de jantar furiosa. Quando James fizera menção de fazer o mesmo, Marcela interveio.

- Eu vou atrás dela. - disse a morena, colocando-se de pé. - Com licença.

James não parecia nem um pouco aliviado em deixar a namorada andar sem rumo dentro de sua casa. Nem com a ida de Marcela as coisas pareciam ter se aliviado.

- Mãe, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Cale a sua boca antes de aparecer com qualquer comentário que a ofenda. - James estava irritado e seu pai parecia ter acordado finalmente para o que estava acontecendo.

- James, olhe como você fala com sua mãe.

- Olhar como eu falo? - James levantou-se, derrubando a taça de suco. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir e o calor passou a invadir seu corpo como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento. - O sr. estava mais preocupado rindo do que estávamos dizendo ao invéz de fazer sua esposa ficar quieta. Lily é uma boa pessoa e não precisa ouvir as porcarias que vocês tem a dizer.

- James, se acalme. - Sirius levantou-se, apoiando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

- Me acalmar? Sério mesmo que você está pedindo isso? - James apoiou as duas mãos na mesa. Sentia seu fôlego falhar e seu corpo pesar como se a terra estivesse puxando-o para baixo. - Eu só queria que vocês parassem de se meter na minha vida. Eu estou trabalhando como você quer... - ele apontou para o pai que estava chocado com a cena - ... e faço faculdade para agradar você... - e voltou seu olhar para a mãe que estava horrorizada -... e a única coisa que faço por mim vocês me aborrecem, mas que diabos é isso?

James foi ficando pálido quando Remus levantou-se e dirigiu-se até ele. O ar parecia faltar naquele pequeno espaço. Suas mãos estavam se apoiando com tanta força na mesa que era a única parte de seu corpo a ter uma coloração.

- Estamos visando seu melhor. - disse Lorraine, impassiva.

James gargalhou. Uma gargalhada horripilante.

- Meu melhor? Ótimo. Pode deixar que dessa parte cuido eu.

- Eu não vou permitir que você namore aquela garota.

- Eu saí de casa. Eu me sustento, então, eu namoro com quem eu quiser. Se estiver incomodada com isso, se mate.

No instante que Lorraine levantou-se para revidar, um barulho surdo tocou o soalho bem cuidado da mansão da família Potter. James havia caído no chão com estrondo, sem respirar direito e se contorcendo para pavor dos que estavam ao seu redor. Seus músculos pareciam ter espasmos de segundo em segundo, relutando a receber ajuda que Remus queria oferecer.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Remus, colocando a mão na testa de James. - Ele está com muita febre.

- E o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Sirius, desesperado, enquanto os pais de James rodeavam o filho apavorados.

- Se afastem. - pediu Remus, mas ninguém parecia muito a fim de recuar. James se contorcia com toda a força e parecia totalmente inconsciente. - Ele está tendo uma convulsão. Sirius, chame Lily e Marcela para dentro.

Sirius saiu feito um louco à procura de Lily e Marcela. Ficou aliviado ao encontrar as duas na sala de estar, conversando baixo, dando um sobressalto ao ver sua presença que mais lembrava a de um fantasma.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily, colocando-se de pé no mesmo instante.

- James. Ele está tendo uma convulsão.

Lily perdeu a cor. Sua boca abriu várias vezes na tentativa de dizer alguma coisa, mas se calou. Rapidamente, fez todo o caminho até a sala de jantar e ficou apavorada com o que via. James se debatia no chão com extrema força enquanto grunhia em busca de ar.

- James.

Ela pronunciou quase sem ar, ajoelhando-se diante dele. Sirius voltou até o local com Marcela nos calcanhares.

- Lily, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. - disse Remus, pegando um guardanapo da mesa e tentando colocar entre os lábios de James para que ele não mordesse a língua. Feito isso, tirou os óculos do amigo que ainda se debatia no chão feito um louco.

- Ok! Me diga o que eu tenho que fazer. - Lily estava desesperada e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Segure-o com a cabeça para o lado. - Remus virou-se na direção de Marcela. - Pegue uma almofada.

- Certo.

- O que você está fazendo com meu filho? - perguntou Lorraine, muito pálida.

- Eu quero que vocês se afastem pode ser ou está difícil? - perguntou Remus entre-dentes, enquanto observava Lily ajeitando James em seus braços.

- Vou chamar uma ambulância. - disse Lorraine no mesmo momento, saindo da sala, quase trombando com Marcela que encaminhou-se até o namorado, lhe entregando a almofada.

- Coloque aqui. - disse ele, tentando manter a calma. Era difícil lembrar dos métodos de primeiros socorros já que havia lido por vontade e curiosidade própria. Estava com medo de estar comentendo algum erro.

- Ele vai se acalmar? - perguntou Lily, alisando os cabelos do namorado, que parecia perder a força aos poucos, se debatendo um pouco menos.

- Acho que ele já está se acalmando. - Remus estava sem fôlego, mesmo que não tivesse feito tanto esforço. Suas bochechas estavam afogueadas e suas mãos suavam. - Vamos James, eu sei que você consegue.

O silêncio perdurou pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade. Aos poucos, James cessava os movimentos, parando de se debater e salivar. Lily sentia seu coração bater na garganta enquanto sentia o corpo do namorado parar de se contorcer.

- Ele se acalmou. - disse Remus, aliviado. - Vire ele, Lily. Deve ter muita saliva na boca dele.

Assim que viraram James, ele estava inconsciente. O guardanapo que estava em sua boca, fora tirado com cuidado por Lily que se apressou a pegar outro para limpar os lábios do namorado. As lágrimas escorriam quentes por seus olhos e ela não se dera conta de que estava soluçando.

Do lado de fora, podia-se ouvir as sirenes da ambulância. Stephen ajoelhou-se diante do filho e o pegou nos braços totalmente abalado.

- Vou levá-lo lá para cima. - calmamente, virou-se para Lily que parecia incapaz de se mover. - Venha comigo, Lily.

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente e seguiu o pai de James. Lorraine estava afoita do lado de fora da casa esperando que a ambulância chegasse logo. Sirius ainda estava pálido, ao lado de Marcela que perdera totalmente a voz.

- Remus, a gente precisa conversar. - disse Sirius, depois de uma longa pausa.

- Sobre o quê!? - perguntou o amigo desentendido.

- Sobre James. - Sirius apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro de Marcela, fazendo-a voltar a realidade. - Vamos para a sala. A mãe dele não pode nem sonhar com o que eu vou te dizer.

Remus caminhou até a sala ao lado de Sirius e Marcela. Sirius não aguentava mais guardar aquele segredo só para si e, por mais que James tivesse pedido para que ele não contasse, seus ombros pesavam demais com toda aquela história.

E, vê-lo daquele jeito no chão, fora o ápice da sua fidelidade com relação ao seu segredo.

* * *

**N/A: **Weeeeeee! Consegui chegar mais cedo. Eu tenho uma mana muito insistente que sempre aparece no msn perguntando se atualizei a fan fic então nem tem como fugir do "trabalho".....

Esse capítulo foi um pouco difícil de escrever. Quando eu achei que tava pronto, eu acrescentei mais partes e quando achei que tava no fim, adicionei mais outras. Não coloquei o encontro Amos e Lily porque eles vão ter mais momentos fortes daqui pra frente e manter o segredo faz parte do contexto. Eu só acho que daqui pra frente, vai ser ainda mais difícil pra eu escrever, porque vou precisar de detalhes e, de alguma forma, as vezes essa fic me deixa depre, acreditem se quiser.

Queria agradecer - como sempre agradeço - as reviews de vocês. Eu amo todas, fato.

**S2 Lily S2** (Eu prometo não fazer Lily e Jay sofrerem tanto. Eu vou admitir que essa parte dramática ainda tá no começo, tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda. Mas pode ficar tranquila que os dois ainda terão muitos momentos fofos.), **Ana Lê** (Ownnn seja bem vinda a essa fic eterna então, meu amor..HAHAUAHUAUH e fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando, love*. O segredo do jay já tá no fiasco, basta agora Lily saber pra ver no que vai dar. Obrigada por passar aqui.), **carol mamoru** (Own baby, eu tbm fico triste quando eu escrevo Jay sofrendo desse jeito, mas logo logo tudo passa, fato), **Cuca Malfoy **(Pode ficar tranquila que Jay vai ser muito bem cuidado daqui pra frente. Se não for, a gente soca ele, fato HAUHUAHAUAHUAHU), **Maria Lua** (Amos tinha que aparecer pra dar uma apimentada na história..HUAUAHAUHAUHAHAU), **Demi Barnes Lovato &Mimosa** (DELS HAUHAHAUHAUHUAHAUAHUHUA EU MORRO COM VC MANA HUAHUAUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHU).

Obrigada mais uma vez por virem aqui e até semana que vem.

Beijos.


	38. Capítulo 37

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 37**

James foi levado ao hospital ainda desacordado. Seu pai e Lorraine seguiram desesperados atrás da ambulância enquanto Lily, Remus, Marcela e Sirius tentavam se recuperar do choque do lado de fora da mansão dos Potter. Remus e Marcela trocavam um olhar cúmplice de segundo a segundo. Saber do que estava realmente acontencendo com seu melhor amigo, deixou Remus um tanto quanto desligado, entrando totalmente no clima fantasmagórico que emanava de Sirius. O silêncio parecia ser a única opção, ainda mais quando eles estavam ao redor de uma Lily desesperada e de olhos inchados de tanto que havia chorado.

- Acho melhor irmos. - disse Sirius, de repente. Dera um longo suspiro ao perceber que o barulho da sirene havia cessado. - Lily, Remus pode te dar uma carona.

- Tudo bem.

Os três se entreolharam mais uma vez. Lily estava pálida e de lábios contraídos. A cena de James se debatendo naquele chão ainda estava fresco em sua mente como se acontecesse o tempo todo. A todo custo, ela tentava afastar o pensamento, mas era como se presenciasse a cena mais uma vez, toda vez que fechava os olhos.

- Vamos, Lily. - disse Marcela, passando uma mão pelo ombro dela, caminhando em direção ao carro de Remus.

- Eu vou de moto. A gente se encontra por lá. - disse Sirius, alisando os cabelos rapidamente, esperando que as duas garotas se afastassem o suficiente para que não fosse ouvido.- Você está bem, Remus?

Remus deu uma olhada para trás a fim de verificar se Lily estava longe do alcance de suas palavras.

- Estou chocado, Sirius. - Remus meneou a cabeça negativamente. - E ainda não acredito que James não tenha contado nada a Lily sobre sua verdadeira situação. Você tem ideia do quanto ela vai sofrer em dobro pelo que está acontecendo?

Sirius sabia perfeitamente o que poderia acontecer assim que seu melhor amigo resolvesse contar a verdade. Seus pais fariam de tudo para tê-lo em casa mais uma vez e Lily, muito provavelmente, ficaria sem falar com ele por dias, talvez semanas. Era uma situação complicada, mas ele admitia para si mesmo estar mais aliviado por não ser mais o único a saber do seu segredo.

- Sei sim, Remus, mas não podemos fazer nada com relação a isso. Iremos esperar James contar a ela. - disse Sirius, de maneira veemente, como se estivesse fazendo um pedido para Remus já que ele era o melhor amigo de Lily.

- Eu poderia conversar com ela, mas definitivamente, não quero me meter. - Remus alisou a testa, colocando as mãos nos bolsos logo em seguida. - Já foi o bastante vê-la se debulhar em lágrimas ao ver James daquele jeito. Não acho digno que ela receba uma bomba dessas, ainda mais pela minha ou sua boca. Não seria justo e só acabaríamos de uma vez com o dia dela.

Sirius olhou para o céu por alguns instantes. Não havia estrelas, mas sim nuvens. O tempo estava pesado e o vento do inverno estava cortante. A probabilidade de começar a nevar nas próximas semanas era evidente, já que o Natal estava ficando cada vez mais próximo.

- Vamos fingir que não sabemos de nada até chegarmos no hospital. Se tivermos sorte, algum médico vai deixar escapar ou até mesmo Jay se manifeste e acabamos logo com esse mistério. - Remus dera o primeiro passo em direção ao carro. - Te encontro lá.

- Beleza. - confirmou Sirius, já caminhando em direção a sua moto.

Ao entrar no carro, Remus se deparou com uma Lily praticamente afundada no banco traseiro do seu carro. Marcela estava no banco do passageiro praticamente imóvel, como se respirar fosse difícil demais dentro daquele ambiente. Ela também parecia chocada e completamente distante.

Sem demora, ele partiu rumo ao hospital e agradeceu intimamente pela falta de trânsito. O percurso todo foi entregue a um silêncio mortal acompanhado algumas vezes por algumas fungadas de nariz de Lily. Ela não estava disposta a conversar e o casal a frente agradecia e muito por isso.

Ao chegarem no hospital, perceberam que não havia tanta agitação na entrada de emergência. James provavelmente já estava seguro dentro de um quarto, sendo bem tratado e visado pelos pais que pareciam mais abatidos do que a namorada.

Calmamente, Remus desligou o motor e fizera uma pausa. Não estava sentindo coragem de entrar naquele hospital, não naquele momento. Se fosse a trabalho, com certeza estaria todo animado, mas só de imaginar que poderia verificar o bem estar do amigo, rodeado de remédios e enfermeiras malucas, fez seu estômago dar uma reviravolta incômoda.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Marcela, virando o rosto e observando o namorado. Ele parecia ter perdido a cor, o que não era novidade para qualquer pessoa que havia presenciado o ataque repentino de James.

- Estou sim. - Remus tirou o cinto de segurança, ajeitando-se no banco para tentar alcançar o ombro de Lily. - Chegamos, Lils.

Ela dera um sobressalto, tirando os cabelos dos olhos. Lily não se dera conta de que havia cochilado no pequeno trajeto e, por mais incrível que parecesse, teve alguns sonhos nem um pouco agradáveis.

- Certo. - ela abriu a porta do carro, sentindo o vento londrino ir de encontro ao seu rosto. Parecia que havia levado um tapa, pois a rajada de vento a impulsionou um pouco para trás.

Marcela fizera o mesmo, parando no mesmo instante ao perceber que Remus não estava muito disposto a sair do carro. Ele segurava o volante com firmeza, como se tivesse sido congelado naquela posição.

- Remus, se você quiser vir depois, eu fico com a Lily. - disse a jovem, voltando para dentro do carro e apoiando a mão sobre o ombro do namorado. - Você não precisa ficar. Volte amanhã.

- Eu preciso entrar. É meu amigo que está lá dentro.

Marcela dera um suspiro, lançando um olhar rápido no estacionamento quase vazio do hospital. Logo conseguiu encontrar a moto de Sirius estacionado próximo a entrada de emergência.

- Você não me parece pronto para entrar. - disse ela, lhe dando um beijo na face. - Eu vou entrar com a Lily. Fique aqui. Quando se sentir melhor para entrar, faça isso. Estou com o celular quase precise de alguma coisa.

Remus ergueu o rosto, colando seus lábios aos dela carinhosamente. Uma emoção sem explicação tomou conta do rapaz que parecia incapaz de soltá-la.

- Vá com a Lily. - sussurrou ele, fazendo carinho em seu rosto. - Eu...Eu vou dar um tempo aqui. Minha cabeça está a mil por hora.

- Tudo bem. - Marcela concordou com um aceno breve de cabeça. - Fique tranquilo, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Assim que você chegar, me dê um toque. Preciso ao menos saber se ele está bem.

Marcela concordou, dando-lhe mais um beijo no rosto. Lentamente, saiu do automóvel, indo de encontro a Lily, que estava parada diante da entrada de emergência, como se estivesse pensando se deveria entrar ou não no local.

- Remus vai vir depois. - Marcela parou ao seu lado, erguendo a cabeça para olhar melhor o prédio. Haviam várias luzes acessas e, assim como Lily, imaginava em qual daqueles quartos James estava.

- Por que? - perguntou ela com a voz rouca, ainda observando o prédio e suas diversas luzes.

- Ele não se sente muito bem. - respondeu ela, prontamente, abaixando a cabeça para olhar para a garota.

- Hum...

Lily silenciou. Ainda olhava para as janelas como se alguma resposta repentina fosse surgir dali. Na verdade, estava adiando sua entrada com medo de que algo pior houvesse acontecido com seu namorado. Tudo parecia tão real e ao mesmo tempo tão surreal que era impossível acreditar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. James estava muito bem a alguns dias atrás, por que de repente ele piorou daquela maneira?

- Acho melhor entrarmos. - retomou ela, puxando seu casaco mais para perto de seu corpo, passando a caminhar até a entrada do hospital.

O corredor estava vazio. Parecia que aquela noite no hospital era uma noite dos anjos. Sem acidentes e sem pacientes graves. Havia alguns residentes e atendentes conversando no meio do corredor, mantendo o tom de voz baixo, para não atrapalhar os poucos pacientes que aguardavam atendimento. Lily olhou de um lado para o outro, como se esperasse encontrar James deitado em uma daquelas camas, pronto para voltar para casa.

- Temos que ir até a recepção. Entramos pelo lugar errado. Não sei como não deram um berro na gente. - Marcela pegou o braço de Lily com delicadeza e a guiou ao outro extremo do hospital. Lá, estavam dois residentes entediados sem ter o que fazer. - Com licença. Estou à procura de um paciente que provavelmente acabou de dar entrada no hospital. O nome dele é James Potter.

Lily apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, observando um rapaz forte, de cabeça raspada, vasculhar o sistema à procura do nome do seu namorado. Só de imaginar como ele estaria, sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

- Quinto andar. Quarto 154.

Marcela agradeceu e voltou a segurar o braço de Lily, guiando-a até o elevador. Aguardaram emudecidas, como se uma barreira impedisse um possível diálogo entre as duas. Ao entrarem no elevador e se verem no quinto andar, demoraram alguns segundos para procurar o quarto em que James estava, como se estivessem sendo guiadas a forca.

- Se você quiser ficar com Remus, não tem problema.

Marcela deu um meio sorriso.

- Irei com você. Remus logo estará aqui conosco. Não se preocupe.

Lily alisou a testa por alguns segundos e passou a procurar o quarto em que James estava juntamente com Marcela. Ao encontrarem a figura de Sirius, sentado em uma cadeira, ela logo pressumiu que o quarto ao lado fosse dele.

- Pensei que tivessem se perdido. - Sirius ergueu a cabeça, bebericando o que parecia um copo de café. - Servidas?

As duas menearam a cabeça negativamente.

- James está acordado. Perguntou de você, Lily. Avisei que estava a caminho.

Lily sentiu um embrulho dentro do estômago e tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não lembrasse o episódio que vivenciou a algumas horas atrás.

- Tem algum problema se eu entrar? - Lily caminhou até a porta, se esticando na ponta dos pés. Podia ver James deitado, sozinho, apenas supervisionado por uma enfermeira.

- Lorraine e Stephen deram uma saída. Foram comprar alguma coisa diferente para ele comer. - Sirius sabia perfeitamente que James estava ganhando tempo. Com a saída dos pais, poderia convencer qualquer médico a dizer que ele estava bem e tendo a visita de Lily depois, seu segredo não correria tanto risco como parecia. - Aproveite enquanto sua sogra não volta.

Lily dera um sorriso enviezado ao ouvir a palavra "sogra". Lorraine poderia ser qualquer coisa com relação a ela, menos sua _sogra_. Agora entendia completamente onde sua mãe queria chegar quando sempre dizia que a mãe de seu pai era um inferno na terra.

- Vou aproveitar enquanto ela não chega. Se ela me ver lá dentro, com certeza irá me expulsar.

- Não acredito que ela faça isso. - interveio Marcela, de braços cruzados. - Ela é muito fina para te expulsar sem nenhum pingo de educação.

- Parece que você esqueceu como ela me tratou no almoço essa tarde, Marcela. Se a sra. Potter pudesse, me apunhalava com uma faca.

Marcela meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto Sirius sorria por detrás do copo de plástico.

- Fique tranquila, Lily. Lorraine está sob supervisão do marido. Ela não faz muita coisa quando Stephen está presente.

Lily tentava se convencer de que não haveria grande escândalo ao abrir a porta do quarto em que James estava. Só de imaginar uma possível briga com Lorraine dentro daquele hospital, sentiu os dentes rangerem de fúria reprimida, pois sabia que não seria tão categórica como havia sido no almoço.

- Só me dê alguns toques na porta se ela avançar, ok?

Sirius meneou a cabeça positivamente, observando Lily entrar no quarto. Quando a porta se fechou, Sirius apoiou a cabeça na parede, fazendo Marcela sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Onde está Remus? - perguntou Sirius.

- Lá fora em crise existencial. - disse Marcela, afastando a franja dos olhos. - Se ele não aparecer aqui em 15 minutos, irei buscá-lo pela orelha.

Sirius sorriu com o comentário se recostando melhor na cadeira. Ficou imaginando o que deveria estar acontecendo lá dentro do quarto e em quais mentiras James estava se enrolando para evitar que Lily soubesse de sua doença e não se preocupasse como ele e Remus.

Lily entrou no quarto a passos lentos que foram logo percebidos por James. A coloração de seu rosto havia voltado e seus olhos não estavam tão fundos como estava durante a tarde. Ele parecia mais carismático e a ruiva imaginou que isso fosse efeito dos medicamentos que com certeza ele havia tomado.

- Pensei que não chegaria nunca. - disse James, com a voz rouca. Procurou o olhar da namorada que estava distante demais. Começou a ficar mais preocupado.

- Eu esperei até ter certeza de que seus pais estivessem chegado e ficado um pouco com você. - Lily puxou a cadeira que estava perto da janela para mais perto da cama de James. Automaticamente, segurou sua mão e notou que ele estava a base de soro. - Não queria mais complicações com sua mãe.

James meneou a cabeça positivamente, erguendo a mão que Lily segurava com dificuldade, colocando-a sobre seu tórax.

- Não quero que esquente com a minha mãe. Ela sempre foi dessa maneira. Ela é incapaz de mudar. - explicou ele, fazendo carinho na mão da garota. Parecia uma eternidade que não sentia sua presença.

- Eu sinto muito por ter ficado irritada, James, mas ela me tirou do sério.

- Eu sei disso, pois ela me tira do sério todos os dias. - ele tentou sorrir, mas parecia que seu corpo inteiro doía ao fazer o gesto simples. - Não quero que se sinta culpada por ter discutido com ela. Você não será nem a primeira e nem a última.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente, apertando um pouco a mão de James. Com um golpe certeiro de realidade, lembrou-se dos motivos que a levaram até o hospital e sentiu o mesmo embrulho dentro do estômago de outrora.

- Jay...Você está bem? - ela perguntou, sentindo um nó na garganta. Sentia que a qualquer momento voltaria a chorar.

- Eu estou melhor. - respondeu ele, dando um suspiro. Esconder a verdade de Lily, era o mesmo que torturar alguém com faca de ponta cega. Machucava demais, mas só de olhar em seus olhos e ver como ela já se sentia por ele estar naquela cama, honestamente sabia que não compensava adiantar algo que estava tentando contornar.

- Você estava com muita febre, James. - Lily disse com a voz trêmula. Lentamente, ergueu-se da cadeira e sentou-se na beirada da cama, dando um beijo na testa do namorado. Sua temperatura estava normal e isso a deixou aliviada. - Você deveria ter me dito que estava se sentindo mal, pois assim teria convencido seus pais a adiarem aquele almoço estúpido.

- Eu não queria preocupar você. Era só uma febre, jamais imaginaria que fosse piorar. - James deu de ombros, cerrando os olhos por alguns segundos, ao sentir os lábios de Lily tocar sua testa.

- Só uma febre? - Lily enrugou a testa, encarando-o friamente. - Só uma febre, James, você tem certeza disso?

Os olhos de Lily brilharam como duas fendas no escuro. Ela estava chateada, se sentindo impotente por não tê-lo ajudado como gostaria. E a falta de comprometimento da parte dele naquele dia - não só naquele, como nos demais - a sufocava aos poucos deixando-a com vontade de acertar uns tapas em James para ver se ele se tocava de uma vez por todas que ela estava ali para o que fosse preciso.

- Não foi apenas uma febre. - corrigiu ele, rapidamente. Não queria vê-la surtando, pois era a última coisa que precisava assistir.

- Eu vi você se debatendo no chão feito um maluco. - Lily se aproximou do namorado com extrema violência, segurando a ponta do lençól que o cobria. - Eu vi você saindo fora de si naquele chão e você me diz que foi apenas uma febre? Tenha dó, James.

A ira de Lily com a situação parecia aflorar a mil por hora. James não sabia como lidar com aquilo, pois não se lembrava de nada do que havia acontecido. Sabia que uma convulsão lhe ocorreu, mas depois que apagou, nada do episódio aflorava em sua mente.

- Lily, eu quero que tenha calma. Isso acontece com a maioria das pessoas que sofrem de febre muito alta. Foi um descuido da minha parte e não vai se repetir.

A ruiva levantou-se, indo até a janela. Observou os outros prédios pouco iluminados buscando se acalmar. Brigar com James dentro daquele quarto não ajudaria em nada se Lorraine cruzasse repentinamente aquela porta.

- Eu não quero debater esse assunto, James. Eu só quero que você não esconda nada de mim. - ela se virou, de braços cruzados. - Não quero saber do que acontece com você quando o vejo espatifado no chão. Eu passo todos os dias com você, isso é injusto.

James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos, sentindo seus pulmões arderem conforme respirava. Com um olhar sereno, a encarou, dizendo:

- Vem cá. - pediu ele, carinhosamente. - Senta aqui.

Relutante, Lily fez o que lhe fora pedido, tentando evitar o olhar do namorado.

- Olha para mim. - ele manteve o mesmo tom de voz, pois sabia que Lily estava furiosa. Duas pessoas estressadas dentro de um quarto não era a melhor coisa para se começar uma conversa pacífica.

- James...

- Olha para mim.

Ela o encarou, sem emoção.

- Eu sinto muito e isso não vai se repetir. - ele não sabia o que estava dizendo. Ainda existia um segredo que ela nem sonhava e isso poderia colocar a relação dos dois a perder.

Sabia que Lily não gostava de ser enganada, mas prometeu a si mesmo que assim que saísse daquele hospital, contaria a verdade a ela.

Calmamente, retomou o que dizia:

- Qualquer mal estar que eu sentir, até mesmo péssimo humor, você ficará sabendo. Eu prometo.

- Jay... - Lily colocou uma mão em seu rosto. Era como se nunca o tivesse tocado em toda sua vida. Aquele incidente parecia ter criado uma ponte entre os dois. Não havia nada melhor naquela noite do que estar ao lado dele, mesmo balançada com o que aconteceu. - ... eu só quero ver você bem. Não quero ter que ver você se debatendo, ou chateado, ou mal humorado, o que for. Eu não quero você fora de si. - a voz dela soava baixa, como se tivesse medo de machucar James. - Eu amo você e te ver em péssimo estado me faz eu me sentir péssima. Eu não vou conseguir te manter em pé se você não confiar em mim.

James tocou os lábios de Lily com ternura. Sentiu um pouco de energia percorrer suas veias, como se o toque daquele beijo revitalizasse todas as partes de seu corpo. Estava apaixonado, como jamais esteve e a cada dia que passava se via mais afundado naquele sentimento. Era impossível se ver sem Lily e esperava intimamente que ela sentisse o mesmo.

- Eu também a amo, Lily. - ele alisou seu rosto com carinho, enquanto ela cerrava os olhos. - Nós vamos ficar bem, eu prometo.

- Promete mesmo? - perguntou ela, com a testa enrugada.

- Você tem minha palavra.

Ela sentiu seu sistema nervoso se acalmar aos poucos. Sua adrenalina começou a baixar, fazendo-a perceber que estava faminta. Resolveu não comer nada, até que a mãe de James voltasse para visitá-lo.

- Ótimo. - disse ela, por fim, sendo puxada por James para ficar ao seu lado na cama. - Como te trataram? Te deram remédios? Disseram alguma coisa?

- Tenha calma, uma coisa de cada vez. - James riu, fazendo Lily apoiar sua cabeça em seu ombro, permitindo que ele sentisse o perfume de seus cabelos.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber, mocinho. Nada de segredos.

- Nada de segredos. - ele se moveu desconfortável na cama, fazendo Lily se ajeitar melhor. - Eu não tenho muito o que declarar, pois quando eu acordei só estava recebendo soro na veia. Meus pais ficaram esperando eu acordar antes de saírem para comer alguma coisa e me comprar algo decente para comer.

- O que você quer dizer com algo decente, James? - Lily ergueu um pouco a cabeça, para encará-lo. Percebeu como ele ficou sem graça por alguns instantes.

- Pedi Mc Donald's.

Lily levantou-se bruscamente e quase caiu da cama. James a segurou com dificuldade, rindo.

- Mc Donald's, James? - indagou Lily, enfezada. - Você está de brincadeira com a minha face.

- Eu queria algo melhor para comer.

- E desde quando esse lanche das trevas é melhor? James...- Lily fizera um gesto muito estranho. Ergueu as mãos lado a lado da sua cabeça, como se fosse puxar os próprios cabelos. - Você precisa de algo saudável, esqueceu da anemia, mocinho?

- É só uma vez. Essa semana eu não comi nenhuma besteira. Tomei todas as vitaminas e segui a dieta. É final de semana e eu tenho esse direito.

- Vou ter uma conversa super séria com seu médico, fato. - Lily voltou a se acomodar nos braços de James. Era o melhor lugar para se estar naquele momento.

- Não precisa fazer isso. - James sentiu o corpo gelar com aquele comentário. Do jeito que Lily era, ele deveria tomar cuidado para que ela não desse uma de louca e invadisse a sala do seu médico.

- Tudo bem. Mas se você continuar comendo porcaria, irei te amarrar na cama.

- Hum...Estou gostando da ideia. - James levou a mão ao queixo, falsamente pensativo. - E vai fazer o que comigo depois de me amarrar? Me encher de beijinhos? Abraços?

- Vou te encher de beliscões, sr. Potter.

James gargalhou alto, apertando-a um pouco mais em direção ao seu peito.

- Assim vou ficar todo roxo. Isso é injusto.

- Como se eu me importasse.

- Como você se importasse? - repetiu ele, fazendo Lily erguer a cabeça mais uma vez para observá-lo. - Agora está querendo bancar a difícil?

Lily riu, lhe dando um beijo no queixo.

- Esse sempre foi meu charme e você nunca resistiu a ele.

- É...Isso é bem verdade. - concordou ele, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Lily. - Posso te falar uma coisa?

- Pode sim.

- Você me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. - ele fizera uma pausa, refletindo. - Eu sei que é cedo para dizer isso, mas é como eu me sinto quando você está perto de mim. Eu me sinto completo. Me sinto feliz. Como se nada fosse me atingir.

Os olhos de Lily marejaram por alguns instantes, fazendo-a fungar o nariz. Ele sorriu, trazendo-a para um beijo lento e carinhoso, cheio de saudades. A mão de James que pousava sobre o rosto de Lily, fez o restante do corpo da jovem ficar quente, como se o inverno em Londres não existisse.

Cada investida dos lábios de James parecia preenche-la com calma e paixão fazendo seu coração bater forte, como se fosse sair pela garganta. Suas mãos apoiavam-se no rapaz com um pouco de dificuldade, mas era o suficiente para saber que ele estava ali, do seu lado, e que de fato ele existia.

Ao se separarem, se observaram em silêncio. Havia um desejo contido naquele olhar, indecifrável. Lily queria passar o resto de sua vida daquela maneira, sem se importar com o que viria depois.

O mesmo pensava James, ao tocar seus lábios mais uma vez.

Os braços do rapaz enlaçou Lily com destreza. Os corpos estavam grudados e os perfumes se misturavam. O calor que emanava de ambos os corpos se transferiam, criando um ambiente aquecido e seguro. As mãos de ambos se entrelaçaram e era como se um choque houvesse ocorrido, agitando a respiração dos dois que intensificavam o beijo a medida que recuperavam fôlego.

Quando finalmente terminaram o beijo, eles suspiraram em uníssono, ainda de mãos dadas, sentindo a respiração descompassada um do outro.

- Você também me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, James. - Lily disse, assim que sentiu capacidade para voltar a falar. - E eu sou, talvez, a última pessoa que você esperava ouvir isso. Quando eu o vi no chão, daquele jeito, era como se uma parte de mim estivesse sendo torturada daquela maneira, pois machucava. Machucava demais. Era como se alguém não me permitisse respirar, fazendo meus pulmões queimarem pela falta de ar.

Ela fizera uma pausa, afundando o rosto nos braços de James. Seu perfume, de alguma maneira, a acalmava.

- Eu não quero vê-lo naquele estado, James. Nunca mais. - ela retomou, ainda mantendo a mesma posição.

- Você não irá me ver naquele estado. Nunca mais. - sussurrou ele, alisando seus cabelos carinhosamente.

- Eu acredito em você. - disse ela, por fim, erguendo a cabeça. - E você vai ficar bom longo.

Um sorriso, foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu oferecer. Por mais que sentisse culpa, não quebraria o momento dizendo sua possível tragédia. Como ainda deveria passar por uma consulta final antes de receber alta, era uma situação propícia para ele contar a verdade.

James se moveu literalmente incomodado quando seus pais ressurgiram no quarto. Lorraine não gostou nem um pouco de ver Lily deitada ao lado de seu filho, praticamente agarrada ao seu pescoço e nem a ruiva ficou feliz em ser surpreendida daquele jeito, amaldiçoando Sirius mentalmente.

- Trouxemos o que queria. - disse Stephen, segurando o "jantar" do filho.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu ele, permitindo que Lily voltasse a ocupar a cadeira.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Lorraine, agindo como se Lily não existisse.

- Estou bem melhor. - respondeu James, atraído pelo cheiro das batatas-fritas. Seu estômago roncou furiosamente, como se um dragão vivesse dentro dele.

- Ótimo. - disse Lorraine, sorrindo e dando atenção a presença de Lily. - Acho que James precisa descansar, não acha Lily?

- Claro.

Lily levantou-se no mesmo instante, dando um beijo na testa do namorado.

- Seu pai vai ficar com você hoje, James. - avisou sua mãe, deixando-o aliviado.

- Sem problemas. - James segurou a mão de Lily antes que ela saísse. - Se eu receber alta, eu te ligo.

- Não tem problema. Se você continuar aqui, eu veio durante a tarde.

James meneou a cabeça positivamente, satisfeito.

- Se cuide, ok!? - pediu Lily, soltando sua mão.

- Irei me cuidar. - garantiu, vendo a namorada cruzar a porta com sua mãe nos calcanhares.

Ao saírem Lily fizera menção em reencontrar Marcela e Sirius, quando fora impedida por Lorraine. Ela parecia muito mais maléfica do que ela lembrava e isso a fez ficar desconcentrada.

- Por sua culpa, James está naquela cama.

- Eu não vou me sentir culpada por algo que eu não fiz. - retrucou Lily, sentindo as mãos suarem. Não sabia o quanto seria capaz de se segurar para não começar uma briga fatal com a mãe de James.

- Acho bom que se sinta culpada. Meu filho está cego por você e não entende que sua presença lhe faz muito mal.

- Ele parecia muito feliz quando cheguei. Só ficou realmente abalado quando a sra. chegou.

Lorraine dera um sorriso afetado, encarando a garota com desgosto.

- Irei proibir suas visitas. - avisou a mulher, girando um de seus anéis no dedo. - Não quero você perto de James.

Lily queria machucá-la. Queria enfiar suas unhas por todo o rosto dela e chutá-la escada abaixo. Isso parecia cruel demais a se pensar, mas ela não estava nem ligando. Queria que Lorraine sentisse muita dor. Tanta dor que fosse incapaz de sair de sua cama.

- Proíba. Quanto mais proibir, mais a situação ficará interessante. - Lily dera dois passos na direção de Lorraine. - A sra. deveria parar de ser patética e reconhecer que eu gosto muito do seu filho ao invéz de ficar criando muro para melhorar seu ego podre. James está feliz. Ele a ama. E eu seria incapaz de fazer esse sentimento mudar. Dentro daquele quarto está o homem que eu me importo e que amo muito. Se isso não é o suficiente para deixá-la feliz ou simpatizar comigo nem que seja em quinze por cento dessa questão, eu não posso fazer nada. Eu não vou forçar a barra para tentar te agradar. Se você não me suporta, tudo bem, mas vai chegar o dia em que você me pedirá desculpas por tudo isso.

Lorraine ficou sem fala por alguns segundos. Tentou retomar o assunto, mas não havia muito o que dizer. Deixou que Lily cruzasse o corredor, caminhando a passos firmes, indo de encontro a Marcela que a aguardava quase impaciente.

- Desculpe a demora.

- Sem problema.

- Onde está Remus?

- Ele não subiu. - Marcela dera um suspiro cansado.

- Tudo bem. - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. - Vamos andando. Quem sabe eu consiga falar com ele.

Caminharam até o elevador e aguardaram. Lily queria se ver longe da mãe de James antes que lembrasse da ideia de cravar as unhas em seu rosto.

- Sirius já foi? - perguntou Lily, assim que entraram no elevador.

- Emme ligou para ele. Acredito que ele foi encontrá-la em algum lugar.

- Sirius como sempre um galinha.

- Você acha que ele e Emme ficam de vez em quando?

Lily lembrou-se de que Emme havia ficado com James. Mesmo que ela fosse sua amiga, era impossível não cogitar a ideia de que ela e Sirius se atracassem de vez e quando.

- Acredito que sim. - respondeu, caminhando em direção a saída, assim que as portas do elevador se abriram.

Mal cruzaram o espaço quando encontraram Remus conversando com um senhor de idade que vestia o mesmo jaleco de muitos médicos do andar em que elas acabaram de sair. Quando ele notou a presença das duas, calou-se, despedindo-se rapidamente, como se temesse alguma coisa.

- Por que não subiu?

- Porque o doutor me chamou para conversar. - disse Remus, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Como James está?

- Melhor. Se continuar assim, acho que ele recebe alta logo. - respondeu Lily, com veemência.

- Maravilha. - Remus estava impregnado de falsa felicidade que fora rastreado rapidamente por Lily e Marcela.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Lily, sabendo que havia algo errado.

- Estou bem. - Remus consultou o relógio e não se surpreendeu ao ver que já passava das nove horas. - Quer uma carona para casa, Lils?

- Na verdade eu... - Lily fizera uma pausa, ficando envergonhada. - ...Eu quero ficar na sua casa. Se não for problema.

- Não tem problema nenhum. Só vai aturar nossa bagunça e um Sirius provavelmente bêbado de madrugada.

- Não tem problema. Amanhã é Domingo e eu não queria ir para casa. Aturar Petúnia a essa altura do campeonato, não é algo muito interessante.

Remus sorriu, divertido.

- Certo. - Remus pegou a mão de Marcela, fazendo-a ficar próxima dele. - Bem que você poderia ir também, assim faria companhia para Lily.

- Acho que não é uma boa ideia, Remus.

- Por que não!? Eu posso dormir muito bem no sofá e você na minha cama. Lily vai ficar no quarto de James.

- Vá também. A gente aproveita e conversa.

- Tudo bem então. - concordou Marcela, um pouco relutante.

- Perfeito. Vamos nessa então.

Lily seguiu Remus e Marcela em direção ao estacionamento. Havia esquecido totalmente como estava frio nas ruas londrinas e não se espantou em nada ao ver os primeiros flocos de neve banharem as ruas.

Antes de entrar no carro, erguera seu olhar mais uma vez em direção ao prédio, observando as poucas luzes que restavam acessas. Era como se voltasse a se sentir vazia, deixando uma boa parte de si mesma dentro daquele prédio com James. Esperava que ele saísse logo daquele lugar, pois não estava conseguindo lidar com sua melancolia.

A única coisa que resolveria, era dormir. Já imaginava o quanto abraçaria o travesseiro do namorado, a fim de sentir seu perfume, a fim de se sentir segura, pois era sua única solução naquela noite nevoeira e depressiva.

* * *

**N/A:** Yayyyyyyyyyyy! Consegui postar em mais um final de semana seguido. Tudo bem que demorei eras pra betar esse capítulo, porque a preguiça anda me matando. Mas, infelizmente, isso mudará. Amanhã minhas aulas from hell estão de volta e eu não estou NADA feliz com isso, fato.

Mas, mesmo com as aulas, prometo postar todo final de semana, love*

Awnnn agradeço a todas as reviews, love*..só de pensar que essa fic eterna vai ter 300 reviews em breve, love*

**Ana Lê **( Awnn eu sempre respondo as reviews quando tenho tempo. Nada me custa fazer isso e eu amo responder cada uma, love*), **Mana **( Awnnn agora teve um tico mais de Marcela, mas não se acostume porque ela é secundária u.u..HUAHAHAUAHUAHU), **Cuca Malfoy **( A Lily vai ficar sabendo, mas ela vai ter que ficar indignada senão nem vai ser ela, fato. HAUAUHAUHAUA), **Maria Lua **( Isso é só o começo, acredite HAUHUAHAUAHUAHU)

Obrigada por passarem por aqui. Isso me deixa deverassss feliz.

Beijos e até a próxima.


	39. Capítulo 38

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 38**

Era Domingo muito cedo quando Remus chegou ao hospital, pois não havia conseguido dormir direito pelo simples fato de não ter ido visitar o amigo no dia anterior. Embora se sentisse um pouco culpado, ele sabia que evitou uma possível briga entre ele e seu melhor amigo. Quando James e Remus brigavam, não era um discussão amena como acontecia entre James e Sirius. Remus costumava perder a cabeça, gritar e dizer coisas que deveriam não ser ditas.

Os corredores estavam mais agitados do que na noite passada. Alguns médicos faziam plantão enquanto, o que ele reconheceu ser atendentes, preenchiam as fichas dos novos pacientes que davam entrada no hospital. No fundo, queria que James tivesse recebido alta logo pela manhã, pois pouparia o trabalho de iniciar qualquer escândalo no ambiente que ele passava boa parte do seu tempo.

Sem nem mesmo se dar ao trabalho de se identificar, caminhou pelo primeiro andar em direção a pequena sala onde se encontravam os armários dos funcionários mais baixos do hospital. Ali, em horário final do expediente, ficava apinhado de gente que dividiam os mais estranhos casos e acidentes que haviam presenciado. Não tinha como não sentir inveja ao ouvir todas aquelas histórias fazendo-o quase sempre abrir o sorriso mais falso que conseguia para fingir que estava extasiado com o que ouvia.

Abrindo a porta da sala, Remus ficou aliviado ao ver que não tinha ninguém. Sentou-se em uma das pequenas poltronas e fizera uma pausa.

O que Sirius lhe dissera na noite passada ainda martelava em seu cérebro como se alguém estivesse colocando pregos sobre ele. Não seria possível que James estivesse enlouquecendo a ponto de não dizer as pessoas mais próximas o que estava acontecendo com ele na realidade. Mesmo que fosse assistente do médico que o atendia, Remus não se achava íntimo o bastante para tentar se envolver no estado de saúde do melhor amigo.

Ele estava em choque ainda como se suas mãos tivessem sido amarradas a uma caixa de força, torturando-o toda vez que tentasse hesitar ou aliviar a dor. Quanto mais pensava, mais seu coração se inchava de agonia, fazendo por alguns segundos sua respiração falhar, desnorteando seus sentidos.

Ele imaginou como Lily reagiria quando soubesse. Pensar nos pais de James não era tão importante, pois eles poderiam muito bem estar a par do que estava acontecendo com o filho graças aos médicos e enfermeiras que com certeza entravam e saiam do quarto do rapaz. Agora, o fato de sua melhor amiga saber por último do que estava acontecendo com ele, era o mesmo que deixá-la cega em semana de provas.

Ela surtaria. Essa era a única verdade que Remus tinha certeza.

Remus esperava honestamente que James abrisse logo o jogo com ela, pois não conseguiria encará-la sem entregar a verdade com apenas um olhar. Ele não conseguia mentir e Lily parecia ser a única a ler seus pensamentos quando ele tentava esconder as coisas, ainda mais quando os sentimentos pareciam aflorar em sua pele.

Pensar demais o fazia se sentir cansado. O único momento que conseguiu esquecer o problema foi quando adormeceu. Mesmo com sua namorada e Lily na mesma casa que ele, nada parecia certo naquele drama. Ele nem havia visto Sirius chegar em casa e supôs que ele deveria ter encontrado alguma cama - com um garota em cima, claro - para curar sua bebedeira antes de voltar para casa. O clima naquela noite ficou até mais ameno, pois com certeza Sirius teria dando com a língua entre os dentes já que bêbado ele perdia totalmente a noção da realidade.

Erguendo a cabeça em direção ao teto, sentiu seus olhos arderem. Sentia dores no corpo desde que saíra da cama. Sentia-se exausto, como se tivesse trabalhado e estudado a noite inteira sem direito as oito horas de sono recomendadas pelos médicos. Apesar que, um médico formado, tinha muito menos tempo para dormir, lembrou ele sabendo que teria que se acostumar com a rotina.

Preguiçosamente, ele caminhou até seu armário abrindo-o segundos depois. Pegou seu jaleco e o vestiu. Ainda lutava internamente se deveria ou não visitar o melhor amigo. Até poderia se sentir calmo naquele momento, mas sabia que assim que estivesse diante de James, surtaria e teria vontade de asfixiá-lo com o travesseiro por tamanha crueldade em tapear Lily fingindo que estava tudo bem.

Saindo da sala, Remus partiu até o elevador. Chegou até o quinto andar, olhando de um lado para o outro, procurando algum indício do sr. e da sra. Potter. Sentiu-se mais feliz ao ver que a descontrolada Lorraine não estava presente, pois ainda não havia engolido a maneira como ela tratara Lily. Era fato que ela tinha agido como uma megera e que, algum dia, ela perceberia o quanto estava sendo imbecil por não oferecer uma oportunidade de confiança a ruiva.

Quando avançou pelo largo corredor, Remus notou que não fazia ideia de qual quarto James estaria. Ficou pelo menos cinco minutos na ponta dos pés até encontrar o local certo. Quando localizou James, deitado, lendo o que parecia ser o jornal, entrou sorrateiramente para espanto do moreno que ergueu o olhar para o amigo totalmente desacreditado.

- Pensei que não iria me visitar, traidor.

Remus dera um sorriso de canto, aproximando-se da cama do amigo. Puxou a mesma cadeira que Lily ocupara no dia anterior e se acomodou. Era incrível como se sentia desconfortável.

- Eu não estava muito empolgado em te ver, admito. - Remus juntou as mãos, observando o amigo. Ele estava muito melhor que os últimos dias e um pouco mais empolgado.

- Por que? - James perguntou, largando o jornal nas pernas. Havia acabado de acordar e sentia-se bastante lento devido aos medicamentos.

- James, precisamos conversar.

James não gostava daquele tom mandão do amigo. Sempre quando Remus usava aquele timbre coisa boa não viria em seguida.

- Sobre?

- Você.

- Sobre mim? Interessante. - James usou um tom desgostoso como se, ao fazer aquilo, espantasse Remus de alguma conversa desagradável. Não estava no humor para debates.

- Coloque interessante nisso. - Remus o encarou. Seus olhos cor de âmbar ganharam vida, brilhando ofuscantes na direção do amigo. - Sirius me contou o seu estado de saúde.

James mudou totalmente a expressão. Estava horrorizado, ou melhor, estava se sentindo realmente traído. Contara o segredo para Sirius, pois sabia que ele respeitaria sua vontade, mas quando se tratava de Remus, era claro que ninguém conseguia guardar nenhum segredo perto dele.

- E? - foi a única colocação que James conseguiu dizer.

- James, isso é muito sério. - Remus meneou a cabeça positivamente com a testa ligeiramente enrugada. - Você deveria contar a Lily.

James deixou escapar uma risada abafada por seus lábios ressecados.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo, certo? Eu jamais contaria a Lily, não agora.

- James, quanto mais você guardar segredo mais você vai ficar de mãos atadas. Você acha mesmo que Lily não irá descobrir?

- Não enquanto eu me mantiver agindo dessa maneira e, claro, se você e Sirius manterem a porcaria da boca de vocês fechadas.

Remus suspirou pesadamente, sentindo uma imensa vontade de socar o amigo.

- Isso não é uma boa ideia. Lily não vai gostar de saber que foi enganada esse tempo todo e poderá te odiar muito mais que antigamente. É isso mesmo o que você quer?

James fizera uma pausa, pensando. Não era agradável imaginar Lily voltando a odiá-lo, pois demorou muito para que ele conseguisse ter uma boa relação com a jovem que agora era sua namorada. Nesse ponto, ele concordava que Remus estava certo, mas não se sentia seguro em jogar limpo com a ruiva, ainda preferindo deixá-la às cegas.

- Remus, eu vou te deixar claro algumas coisas. - James se moveu na cama. Não era possível que nenhum dos seus melhores amigos conseguiam entender sua posição com relação ao seu estado de saúde. - Eu não posso contar a verdade para a Lily e não é porque eu não quero. Eu não posso. Simplesmente não posso. Ontem ela veio aqui arrasada e, juro, não é a expressão que eu quero ver enquanto eu compareço a esse inferno duas vezes por semana para fazer Quimioterapia. Eu não posso suportar nem eu mesmo, Remus, e não posso suportar ver a minha namorada se sentindo da mesma maneira.

- Isso é egoísta, James. Você sabe que Lily não se importaria em ficar aqui com você.

- Mas eu me importo, Remus. Eu me importo. - James respirou fundo, tentando não se irritar. - Você não tem noção do quanto me machuca olhar para ela todos os dias e dizer que está tudo bem. É complicado ter que vir ao hospital praticamente nas sombras, pois não posso me dar ao luxo de Lily descobrir. Remus, se ela descobre o meu estado, ela vai parar a vida dela por minha causa e eu não vou tolerar isso.

Remus calou-se. James parecia desesperado e angustiado. Ele até conseguia entender os motivos do amigo já que, de alguma forma, ele estava apenas tentando proteger Lily de algo pior. Mas, mesmo assim, não achava certo esconder o que possivelmente seria descoberto mais para frente.

- Lily é forte e vai conseguir se manter dessa maneira por vocês dois. - retomou Remus.

- Não. Lily aparenta ser forte, mas ela não é. - explicou James, fitando-o. - Sirius me contou o estado dela quando estava me debatendo no chão. Acha mesmo que estou interessado em vê-la destruída porque o namorado dela tem um cancêr. Me poupe, Remus.

- Isso é ridículo e patético. Você está agindo feito uma criança.

- Ótimo. Já que eu sou uma criança, pare de se meter onde não é chamado. Eu sei bem o que estou fazendo e não preciso da sua ajuda divina para saber o que está errado.

- Ótimo, então. - Remus colocou-se de pé, irritado. - Você pode achar que não precisa da minha ajuda, mas isso não me impede de sair daqui e ir contar tudo para a Lily.

- Se você contar, Remus, eu nunca mais olho na sua cara, beleza?

- Você acabou de dizer que não se importa com a minha ajuda. Estou cuidando da Lily nesse ponto e não de você.

- Deixa de ser idiota. Se você quiser ser o idiota fofoqueiro, vá em frente, mas ao fazer isso, me delete da sua vida.

- James, pelo amor de Deus... - Remus estava alterado e sua voz ecoou um pouco mais alta. - ... seus pais já devem saber o que está acontecendo com você. Ontem eu falei com seu médico e ele disse que vai aumentar suas sessões de quimio. A sua doença não é tão grave agora, porque foi descoberta no início, mas do jeito que você age, é como se infectasse a todos nós.

James o encarou e viu como seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho.

- Aumentar minhas sessões de quimio... - James repetiu, mais para si mesmo do que para Remus.

- Seus pais vão querer te levar para casa e isso vai ser por recomendações médicas e não porque ele está pedindo. - Remus continuou, esperando que James entendesse onde ele queria chegar. - Se você quer voltar para casa, tudo bem, eu não vou bater nessa mesma tecla, mas se você contar a Lily, há uma grande chance dela cuidar de você e não seus pais.

A expressão de baque tomou conta de James que apertou as pontas do lençól com força.

- Eu não vou contar nada para Lily, entendeu?

- PUTA MERDA, JAMES. - Remus gritou, passando as mãos rapidamente nos cabelos, deixando-os bagunçados. - Deixa de ser uma merda de uma criança mimada e enxergue sua situação. Você está perdido. Se eu não falar, o médico vai e nem pagando milhões você vai conseguir me manter ou manter o médico de bico calado. Ontem foi o ápice e as indagações virão logo a seguir. Eu vou estar a par da sua situação, pois eu sou assistente do seu médico e...

- Eu posso pedir para te tirarem do caso, sem problemas.

Remus chocou-se. Boquiabriu-se tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

- Por que você está agindo desse jeito, James? Me diz. Por que?

James não respondeu. Virou o rosto na direção da janela, ignorando a presença do amigo.

- Eu vou te dar uma semana para contar para Lily o que está acontecendo com você.

- Já disse, só irei contar alguma coisa para ela quando eu estiver curado.

- E se você não se curar?

O moreno virou bruscamente o rosto, sentindo uma fina dor no pescoço.

- Se eu não me curar, você será a última pessoa que eu vou querer perto de mim. - respondeu James, secamente. Ele não estava nem um pouco amoroso. Aquela nova versão de James era muito mais ameaçadora. - Não vou querer você perto de mim justamente por ter dito isso. Eu preciso de pessoas que me ajudem e acreditem na minha melhora.

- E Lily não é digna disso, certo!?

- Você distorce tudo que eu falo. - James balançou a cabeça, indignado. - Lily vai saber, mas não agora. E, da mesma forma que eu pedi para Sirius, vou pedir para você: não abra sua boca.

- Marcela sabe também.

James arregalou os olhos, confuso.

- Quem mais sabe!?

- Mais ninguém.

- Bom saber que vocês conseguem guardar segredo. Se bobear, até Frank sabe.

- James, eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso passar a mão na sua cabeça. Ou você conta ou eu conto. Eu não vou conseguir esconder isso da Lily.

- Não a veja.

- Ela está na nossa casa, dormindo na sua cama.

James congelou ao ouvir aquilo.

- E você deixou?

- Ela é sua namorada, pô.

- Dane-se. É meu quarto.

- Você é mais egoísta do que eu imaginava, James Potter. Sabe, você é igual a sua mãe. Deve ser por isso que vocês não se dão bem. São duas criaturas indomáveis que gostam de fazer as pessoas de palhaço.

- Adorei sua análise, agora saia daqui, Remus.

- Claro. - Remus o encarou com mais firmeza que outrora. - Uma semana, James. A partir de hoje ou eu vou abrir minha boca e não vou me arrepender por isso.

Remus dera as costas ao amigo, batendo a porta com estrondo. James sabia que estava perdido e a única maneira de desfazer aquele nó era contando a verdade para Lily antes que Remus fizesse isso por ele.

* * *

Lily acordou com o barulho vindo do quarto ao lado. Seus olhos ainda estavam pesados, pois não tinha dormido o suficiente pensando se James ficaria bem preso dentro do hospital. Conhecia o namorado para saber perfeitamente que ele não gostava de ficar preso dentro de um mesmo lugar, ainda mais silencioso e praticamente mortal a sua sobrevivência humana. Era bem provável que, aquela altura, James tivesse surtado esperando receber alta o mais rápido possível.

Lentamente, ela moveu-se na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Podia sentir, muito fracamente, o perfume do namorado. Ao aspirar o cheiro, voltou a se sentir segura da mesma maneira quando estava nos braços dele no dia anterior. Sentiu necessidade daquele abraço mais uma vez, pois sentia-se em pedaços e implacavelmente sem chão.

Queria muito ver o namorado, mas temia com as proibições de Lorraine. Com toda certeza do universo, seu nome já pertencia a lista de visitantes não autorizados para visitar James Potter e, só de pensar na ideia, sentiu sua ira ser despertada como se um monstro dentro de si acordasse, movendo seu estômago, agitando sua corrente sanguínea, agitando o cérebro a uma irritação indescritível.

Sentando na cama, Lily tentou aliviar a ira repentina. O barulho no outro quarto ela logo deduziu ser de um aspirador e tentou imaginar quem seria o louco a começar uma faxina antes mesmo do Sol nascer direito e em pleno Domingo. Não que não gostasse de uma boa faxina, mas achava mais propício fazer isso em um Sábado já que Domingo foi feito para as pernas ficarem para o ar.

Colocando-se de pé, a ruiva pegou sua bolsa à procura do celular. Não se espantou nem um pouco ao ver uma chamada perdida de Amos e uma mensagem de texto. Desde a primeira e a última vez que se viram, seu ex-namorado mostrava-se um carente obsessivo por sua atenção. Era nauseante e Lily sabia que teria que informar James da sua existência antes que eles se cruzassem acidentalmente em alguma rua londrina.

Largou tudo em cima da cama do namorado, indo até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, escovou pateticamente seus dentes com o dedo indicador e penteou os cabelos. Ao se fitar no espelho, sentiu-se estranha com o que via. As olheiras pareciam ter virado melhores amigas dos seus olhos esverdeados e a cor de seus cabelos pareciam opacos demais. Lembrou-se, naquele momento, do dia em que uma das funcionárias de onde trabalhava perguntou se seu cabelo era tingido o que a fizera sorrir nem que fosse por cinco segundos.

Lily abandonou o quarto, caminhando em direção ao barulho. Se surpreendeu ao ver uma Marcela totalmente afobada, lutando para limpar embaixo da cama que com certeza seria a de Remus.

- O que você está fazendo aí embaixo? - perguntou Lily, fazendo Marcela dar um pulo de susto e bater a testa. - Ai meu Deus, desculpe.

Marcela desligou o aspirador com a visão turva.

- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu, sentando-se no chão. - Tudo bem.

- Desculpe. - disse Lily, com sinceridade. - O que deu em você para fazer limpeza?

- Eu te acordei?

- Não, não. - mentiu ela, dando um sorriso de canto.

- Remus deixa isso aqui parecendo uma fazenda. Achei até cueca embaixo da cama dele. Odeio sujeira, sabe!? Acho que sofro de algum distúrbio. TOC talvez.

Lily riu com o comentário da morena que parecia ter recuperado os sentidos.

- Normal. Eu até pensei no mesmo que você quando entrei no quarto de James. Deve ter até barata dentro do guarda roupa.

Marcela riu.

- Isso por que eu achei que Remus fosse mais organizado.

- Ah! Marcela! Remus só anda ocupado demais. Nem deve ter tempo para ele mesmo.

- É verdade.

As duas silenciaram, olhando para o quarto. Nunca haviam passado mais do que dois minutos no mesmo ambiente e parecia estranho as duas tentarem manter algum assunto já que não se conheciam o bastante para isso.

- Você conseguiu descansar? - perguntou Marcela, quebrando o silêncio. - Remus estava preocupado com você.

- Consegui dormir o suficiente. - respondeu Lily, veemente. Era estranho dormir fora de casa ainda mais quando se tratava da casa do seu namorado. O único lugar que costumava frequentar para festas do pijama era a casa de Alice. - Senti muita dor de cabeça, mas estou melhor.

- Isso é muito bom. - Marcela levantou-se, colocando o aspirador de lado. - Vai visitar James hoje?

- Eu não sei. - Lily dera de ombros. - Por mais que eu queira desafiar a mãe dele eu não tenho caráter para fazer isso. Eu nunca fui a maligna da turma.

- Às vezes é preciso ser a maligna da turma. - disse Marcela, enrugando a testa.

- É, eu sei disso.

- Mas, devo confessar, que as mulheres da família Potter realmente são malignas.

- Por que?

- Lisia Potter, conhece?

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. Tinha até se esquecido de que a prima de James morava na cidade a um bom tempo.

- Um pesadelo?

- Totalmente. - Marcela deu um suspiro. - Ela foi até o hotel onde eu moro reivindicar Remus.

- Sério?

- Sério. Pensei até que fosse me pagar para ficar longe dele.

- Deus. - Lily riu, imaginando a cena. - Acho que Lisia tem a quem puxar. Ela deve representar a figura de Lorraine quando era mais nova.

- Concordo totalmente. Os cabelos delas são até iguais, sabe!? Longos, negros e sem corte.

Lily riu um pouco mais alto fazendo Marcela acompanhar sua risada. Pararam por alguns instantes ao terem a impressão de ouvir passos, mas logo voltaram ao foco da conversa.

- Lily, não tenha medo da mãe do James. - Marcela parou de rir, encarando a ruiva séria. - Ela quer te amedontrar. Eu acho que sei até como funciona isso já que Lisia tentou me amedontrar também. Eu acredito que essa seja a única maneira delas tentarem controlar a situação. Lorraine não deve te odiar, só deve ter medo de perder o filho para você.

- Bela maneira de mostrar que tem medo. Pensei que ela fosse me esfaquear ontem.

- Acredite, eu tive essa mesma sensação.

- O que eu devo fazer? - Lily perguntou, perdida. Queria aparecer no hospital, dar uma de louca e trazer James para casa. O problema era que tudo parecia fora de seu alcance.

- Você deveria ir ao hospital ver seu namorado. Isso é um direito seu, mesmo com a sua sogra querendo atrapalhar. James não te proibiu de vê-lo. Se esse fosse o problema, seria mais fácil entender porque Lorraine deu uma surtada. - Marcela alisou a franja por alguns segundos, sentindo seu corpo amolecer. Havia acordado cedo e se revoltado com o quarto de Remus que parecia um moquifo. - Não tenha medo de fazer o que tem vontade.

Lily a encarou em silêncio sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante. Parecia que alguém havia jogado um balde de água fria em sua cabeça fazendo-a acordar para a realidade.

- Você tem razão. - concordou ela. - Eu sinto falta de James e acho que ele deve estar odiando e muito estar naquele hospital.

- Então, vá vê-lo. Aproveite e veja se Remus está perdido por lá e o traga de volta.

- Pode deixar. - ela sorriu. - Obrigada, Marcela.

- Magina. - respondeu ela de volta. - Nunca nos falamos direito, mas pode contar comigo.

- Obrigada. Sério mesmo.

Marcela sorriu fazendo Lily retribuir o gesto. Ambas pareciam mais tranquilas e à vontade uma com a outra o que com certeza causaria um certo ciúmes de Alice.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas.

- Sim. E eu vou terminar com essa bagunça. Nem me atrevo a entrar no quarto de Sirius. Com certeza se eu abrir aquela porta, várias coisas irão cair sobre a minha cabeça.

Lily gargalhou desviando-se das coisas que estavam no chão.

- Uma mulher nua com certeza deve ter lá dentro. - brincou Lily, cruzando a porta. - Um cadáver talvez.

- Quanta maldade nesse seu coraçãozinho.

Ela continou a rir sozinha até se dirigir ao quarto de James. Estava decidida. Iria passar em casa, tomar um banho, aguentar seus pais loucos questionando onde estava e visitaria o rapaz.

Parou no mesmo instante tudo o que ia fazer ao se ver surpreendida diante de uma figura de longos cabelos negros, parada diante do guarda-roupa de James, tirando tudo o que havia lá sem aviso. Não demorou a reconhecer a Lisia, a segunda Potter maligna.

- Lisia? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Lisia virou-se no mesmo instante ao ouvir a voz de Lily. Ela sorriu parecendo muito tranquila.

- Eu tenho a chave da casa. Remus me deu uma cópia quando ainda namorávamos.

Lily sentiu seu estômago dar uma reviravolta. Marcela estava do quarto ao lado. Se ambas se encontrassem, provavelmente uma guerra seria iniciada.

- E entrei enquanto você e a ladra de namorados falavam o quanto eu e minha tia somos malignas. - completou, pegando algumas camisas e jogando dentro de uma mochila nova em folha de qualquer jeito.

- Lisia, eu...

- Não precisa se desculpar. - interrompeu-a Lisia, com um aceno de mão. - Agora eu sei de qual laia os amigos do meu primo pertence.

A ruiva tentou não se irritar. Se fosse tirada do sério, era bem capaz que descontasse toda sua raiva reprimida na jovem que sorria em sua direção.

- Eu não quero que a gente discuta, Lisia. - explicou Lily, calmamente. - Só me pergunto o que faz aqui.

- Vim pegar algumas coisas do meu primo. Meus tios vão tirá-lo do hospital e deixá-lo em casa.

- Mas a casa dele é aqui.

- A casa dele é onde estão seus pais. - interveio Lisia, secamente. - Ele vai receber alta a noite se continuar no quadro de melhora. Minha tia vai controlar seus medicamentos e suas idas ao hospital.

- Isso é um exagero, Lisia. James está bem.

Lisia parou o que estava fazendo, confusa. Lorraine havia ligado para ela logo cedo contando sobre o estado de seu primo completamente apavorada. Como a namorada de James não sabia o que estava acontecendo?

- Até que parte da história você sabe? - perguntou Lisia, deixando todo seu asco de lado.

- Como assim? - perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Até que parte do estado de James você sabe.

- Ele está com anemia e precisa ir até o hospital duas vezes por semana para verificar como está seu estado.

Os olhos de Lisia pareciam ter escurecido naquele momento. Ficaram absolutamente sombrios e foi naquele instante que Lily notou que havia algo mais naquela história toda e, para variar, ela estava de fora.

- Não é só anemia, certo!?

Lisia voltou a colocar as coisas de James dentro da mochila, sem dizer nada. Não queria ser a pessoa a dar notícias ruins.

- Lily, eu...

- Só me responde sim ou não.

Lisia dera um longo suspiro.

- Não. Não é.

Lily sentiu sua visão escurecer, retomando-a alguns segundos depois. Saber que James estava omitindo a verdade para ela era pior do que descobrir que uma verdade era apenas uma mentira mal contada.

- Lily, eu sinto muito.

- Lisia, poupe-me do discurso ok!? - Lily ergueu o dedo indicador. - Você não se importa. Talvez, pode até se importar agora em ter me dito, porque com certeza você acabou de realizar o sonho da sua tia.

- Que sonho? Você está maluca?

- O sonho de saber que eu fui feita de idiota, mas não importa. - Lily pegou sua bolsa e a colocou sobre os ombros.

- Ninguém está te fazendo de idiota. Se James não te contou, ele tem os motivos dele.

- Continue pegando as coisas dele, Lisia. Ele realmente vai precisar da família dele agora, não é!? Para que eu sirvo afinal?

Lily deixou Lisia para trás descendo as escadas apressada.

- Lily, espera...

Ela ignorou o chamado de Lisia, saindo da casa e fechando a porta atrás de si. Começou a caminhar sem rumo enquanto procurava o celular na bolsa.

Cegamente, apertou o botão da chamada automática e nem se dera conta para quem havia ligado até ouvir a voz de Amos do outro lado da linha.

- Pensei que não fosse ligar.

- Eu liguei por engano. - disse Lily, confusa. Queria falar com Alice e não com Amos.

- Mas, já que ligou, vou encarar isso como algo positivo. - Amos sorriu do outro lado da linha, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

- Eu preciso desligar. Preciso falar com Alice e não com você.

- Pelo visto você errou a ordem alfabética das pessoas.

- Amos, chega.

Ela disse, incisiva, fazendo-o emudecer.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada. Não aconteceu nada.

Ela desligou o telefone na cara de Amos, procurando o telefone de Alice logo em seguida. Não se espantou em nada quando seu celular avisou que havia uma chamada em espera.

- Alice, diga que você está desocupada.

- Sim, eu estou. - respondeu Alice, percebendo que a voz da amiga estava alterada. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Posso ir até sua casa? Diz que sim vai.

- Claro. Minha mãe está fazendo torta de morango. Venha para se esbaldar.

- Ótimo. - Lily suspirou aliviada. Queria se esconder. Esquecer que James existia por alguns segundos.

- Estarei te esperando.

Lily desligou o aparelho e caminhou por alguns minutos até conseguir pegar um táxi. Sua cabeça havia voltado a doer e a única coisa que restava, talvez, era arrastar Alice para algum bar e ficar alterada para esquecer tudo o que havia lhe acontecido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

* * *

**N/A: **Nhaaaa eu digitei esse capítulo meio que correndo hoje, espero que vocês não achem que tenha ficado tão ruim assim. Prometo que o próximo sai um pouco melhor, PALAVRA.

Essa semana foi chata, bateu depre, comi demais e agora a faculdade realmente começa pra valer. Mas, enquanto eu não trabalho, capaz mesmo que eu consiga postar todo final de semana.

**Thanks to:**

**Ninha Baudelaire **(Tempos que não te vejo aqui e admito ter levado um susto com cada review sua..pensei que era alguém me xingando já..HUAHUAHAHUAAAUH, mas fiquei feliz que vc tenha voltado, fato love* E confesso que a Emme ainda vai aprontar, aguarde), **Ana Lê **(As fortes emoções estão chegando aos poucos, fato. Own amor, não tem problema, pode perguntar. Eu faço faculdade de Jornalismo e não vejo a hora de terminar, FATO. HUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA e poxa, eu não assisto novela então nem sei quem é o cara bem, se eu contar eu estrago o próximo capítulo..HUAHUAAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAUH), **Ninha Souma** (ADMITO que sua review tbm me assustou HUAHUAHUAHUAAHU SUPER GRANDE ADOREI..HAUHAAUHAHAUAHHAU....totalmente revoltada, indignada, vontade de dar uns tapas no James mesmo.), **Maria Lua **(Lily incorporou a Paola Bracho, fato.), **Cuca Malfoy** (Pode deixar que Lorraine Potter vai perder a pose em breve. Pessoas malignas sempre são castigadas no final, é.. HUAHUAHUAUAHAU), **Carol Mamoru **(Não vou matar o James, eu prometo. ó.ò ).

Obrigada pelas reviews mocinhas lindas. Fiquei feliz ao ver que as reviews pularam pra 300 tbm. Own..estou voltando a ficar orgulhosa dessa fic, fato.

Até semana que vem, meus amores. Tenham uma ótima semana.

Beijos.


	40. Capítulo 39

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 39**

Lily foi bem recebida na casa de Alice, como era de costume. A morena continuava em clima de pré-casamento tagarelando sobre a festa que ocorreria em menos de duas semanas. A ruiva já até perdera as contas de quantas vezes a melhor amiga havia citado Frank e sua perfeição, fazendo-a por alguns segundos sentir um súbito enjoo tomar conta de seu estômago.

O máximo que ela conseguia fazer - mesmo que fosse forçadamente - era sorrir a cada exclamação de Alice. Ficou um bom tempo de sua visita observando os convites que seriam enviados na segunda-feira, algumas amostras de vestidos e fotos de diversos bolos que ela provaria naquela mesma semana ao lado do futuro marido. Lily queria se sentir feliz pela amiga, mas a semi-verdade que Lisia havia lhe contado sem querer, ainda martelava em sua cabeça fazendo-a bater os pés no chão em sinal de irritação.

Aquela situação toda não parecia ser verdade. James havia lhe prometido dizer toda a verdade sobre seu estado de saúde e não era nada justo entrar em um conflito interior passando a desacreditar em tudo que o namorado lhe dissera. O problema maior, era que Lily não conseguia aceitar que James poderia ter mentido, como omitido certas partes do seu problema com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

A dúvida a estava matando e isso não passou despercebido por Alice.

- Certo! Eu falei demais de mim. - Alice aproximou-se da amiga, largando o catálogo de bolos. - O que você tem?

Lily dera um suspiro rasgante fazendos seus ombros ficarem encolhidos por alguns segundos.

- Não tenho nada. - negou Lily para não cortar a empolgação da melhor amiga, afinal, era o casamento dela. O casamento do qual ela seria madrinha.

Ao lado de James.

- Ok! O problema é James. - Lily corrigiu a mentira sentindo o peito apertar ao pronunciar o nome do rapaz. - James é o problema.

Desde que se falaram no telefone no dia em que estava fazendo a prova de seu vestido de noiva, Alice não soube mais nada do relacionamento da melhor amiga com o garoto que ela não suportava. Mesmo oferecendo todo seu apoio, a morena jamais aceitou a ideia de Lily Evans de mãos das com James Potter.

- O que ele andou fazendo? - Alice perguntou já com uma ponta de desanimo na voz.

- Andou mentindo para mim, eu acho. - respondeu Lily, incerta. Tentou manter os ombros relaxados, mas era impossível. Estava nervosa. Irritada por saber que, possivelmente, havia sido deixada para trás.

- Lily, eu sei o quanto você detesta quando as pessoas mentem para você, ainda mais quando são aquelas das quais você mais gosta. - Alice empurrou o catálogo para longe, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. - Conte-me a história completa. Acho que eu mereço isso, já que estou totalmente por fora do relacionamento de vocês.

Lily encarou a amiga por alguns segundos sabendo que ela surtaria ao saber das últimas novidades entre seu namoro com James. Tudo parecia muito confuso aquela altura e a ruiva era a que mais se sentia a ponto de se arremessar da janela para ver se as coisas se ajeitavam de uma vez.

- Lice, James está meio que doente.

- Gripe?

Antes fosse gripe, pensou Lily, alisando a testa nervosamente. Percebeu o quanto era complicado e doloroso citar o nome de James acompanhado de sua doença omitida.

- Anemia. Pelo menos, era nisso que eu acreditava até dar de frente com a prima dele e saber que as coisas são piores do que eu imaginava.

- Anemia não é nada. O que poderia ser pior que isso? - Alice meneou a cabeça como se aquele assunto fosse muito bobo.

- De acordo com Lisia, ele está com leucemia, Alice.

Alice boquiabriu-se estendendo uma longa pausa entre as duas. Lily sentiu lágrimas quentes tomarem conta de seus olhos e fez um grande esforço para que elas não caíssem.

- Leucemia? Isso é sério, Lily.

- Para você ver como eu tive grande credibilidade nesse assunto. - disse ela, desgostosa. - Mas eu não sei se é verdade, Lice. Não posso acusá-lo desse jeito.

- Você acha que ele mentiu para você?

Lily virou o pescoço, fitando a janela embaçada devido a neblina. Lá fora, não havia ninguém. Todos estavam se refugiando do frio e, com toda certeza, esperando os primeiros indícios de neve.

- Eu estou insegura, admito. Eu confio em James. Nunca esperei que algum dia da minha vida eu pudesse dizer isso, mas eu confio nele. Eu não sei se ele seria capaz de mentir para mim desse jeito, mas eu gosto de pensar que ele recebeu a notícia da sua doença hoje e que assim que nos encontrarmos tudo será colocado às claras. - Lily respirou fundo, retomando as palavras. - Mas, no fundo, eu acho que ele sabia faz tempo só não queria me contar.

Alice calou-se, observando a melhor amiga, arrasada. James era famoso por ser um idiota completo, por nunca ter um relacionamento que prestasse e, acima de tudo, ter as piores amizades do universo. Nem mesmo Remus conseguia se safar da sua lista negra, já que ela o julgava como o maior baba-ovo da história quando o assunto se referia a James Potter.

Mas, se sua amiga estava lhe dizendo que ele seria incapaz de mentir, ela não poderia fazer nada a não ser acreditar. Se, de fato, ele estivesse mentindo, teria que dar um jeito e descartá-lo como padrinho de seu casamento, mesmo que isso decepcionasse Frank.

- Você falou com Remus? - perguntou Alice. Remus era a opção masculina de Lily quando ela estava com problemas.

- Eu não o vi desde que saí da casa de James. - respondeu Lily, calmamente. - Eu dormi fora, encontrei Lisia por acaso.

- Essa Lisia também é o veneno em pessoa. Não sei como Remus Tonto Lupin aguenta aquela mala sem alça.

- Eles não estão mais juntos. - Lily disse, rapidamente, fazendo a amiga lançar uma expressão de choque.

- Meu Deus! Você tem mais novidades do que uma revista de fofoca recém-chegada as bancas de jornal.

Foi o primeiro riso que a ruiva conseguiu esvair de seus lábios com toda aquela situação em volta de sua cabeça. Queria ver James, mas ao mesmo tempo temia com o que poderia vir durante aquela visita.

Lily sabia que entrou na fase de _evitar-com-que-as-coisas-acontecessem _de maneira que ela não saísse magoada. Se James estava realmente com uma doença grave, ela não estava pronta para ouvir e era melhor deixar que o destino resolvesse isso por ela, pois com certeza o baque seria menos intenso.

- Digamos que estou no meio daqueles que sempre possuem algo novo para contar.

- Hum...no meio dos idiotas você quer dizer. - disse Alice, desdenhosa. - Olhe, Lily, eu odeio James. Você sabe disso. Para mim ele não é melhor par para você. Sinto falta de Amos Diggory. Ele sim era o namorado perfeito.

- Alice, eu amo James.

Alice piscou duas vezes como se tentasse assimilar o que a amiga acabara de dizer.

- Você o ama? É isso mesmo que eu acabei de ouvir?

Lily engoliu em seco. Dizer que amava James Potter era o mesmo que dizer que não conseguia viver sem ele. Sentimentos sempre foi um dos assuntos mais complicados da vida da ruiva e falar sobre eles era como ser torturada por querer manter segredo. Era difícil admitir para si mesma que amava James e era mais difícil ainda olhar nos olhos da melhor amiga e afirmar que aquele amor definitivamente existia e de maneira absurda era recíproco.

- Sim, Alice, eu o amo e gostaria que você não me matasse por isso. - ela dera um sorriso de canto, esperando que a amiga não surtasse como sempre fazia quando ela afirmava alguma coisa que não ia de acordo com o esperado.

- Eu não vou te matar por isso, Lily. Eu sei como as coisas funcionam. Eu amo Frank, com todo meu coração e imagino que você se sinta dessa maneira com relação a James mesmo contra a minha vontade.

- É o sentimento mais difícil do mundo se quer saber. - Lily apoiou as mãos na mesa, pegando o celular distraidamente. - Eu nunca pensei que algum dia eu fosse ser a namorada de James Potter. É uma responsabilidade horripilante porém agradável. A gente se conhece muito pouco, mas é como se nós nos conhecessemos a muito tempo.

- O que é verdade. Só não namoraram mais cedo porque Amos entrou na frente.

Lily revirou os olhos. Alice preferia Amos a James e isso nunca ficou omitido. Lembrou-se vagamente do quanto James ficava irritado só com o fato de ouvi-la explicar a ele de que Amos não chegava aos seus pés.

- Já que você citou Amos Diggory, o príncipe, tenho uma novidade dele para você.

- Diga-me. - Alice juntou as mãos, visivelmente empolgada. Adorava Amos e, se ele não fosse tão encantando por Lily, com certeza teria investido nele.

- Ele está de volta a cidade. Nos encontramos sem querer dentro de uma farmácia, dá para acreditar?

- Destino.

Os lábios de Lily ficaram rígidos com o comentário de Alice. Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante de citar Amos naquela conversa.

- Não foi destino, Alice. - repreendeu Lily, tentando ser sutil.

- Claro que foi, Lily. - confirmou Alice, ignorando o olhar fulminante da amiga. - James está mal das pernas e Amos volta para acudí-la. É perfeito.

- Alice, não tem graça.

- Você não consegue ver a magia das coisas, só isso.

- Alice, eu estou com James e não preciso de Amos como _"quebra-galho"._ Houve um tempo em que eu realmente gostava dele, mas essa época já passou. Se Amos quiser ser meu amigo, ótimo, se não quiser, ele estará me fazendo um grande favor.

- Desculpe. - Alice moveu o corpo de maneira desconfortável a cortada verbal de Lily.

- Alice, eu sei que você gosta dessas coisas de contos de fadas, mas comigo não funciona desse jeito. Amos não larga do meu pé desde que voltou para a cidade e, de todas as formas, já tentei explicar que estou com James e ele simplesmente ignora esse fato.

- James sabe que ele voltou?

Lily suspirou.

- James nem sabe que ele era o ex-namorado que foi para fora do país.

- Peraí! - Alice ergueu as mãos, confusa. - Explique-se.

- James perguntou se já namorei alguma vez e, com toda certeza, ele ignorou o fato de Amos exisitir já que ambos só faltavam se matar sempre que cruzavam o caminho da cantina. No mínimo, James acredita que namorei mais alguns antes de chegar nele.

- James vai ficar furioso.

- Estamos de igual para igual, mas meu problema é totalmente menos pior que o dele.

- Vocês vão brigar, Lily.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso?

Ela levantou-se, dando um golpe fraco na mesa. James poderia estar mentindo, mas ela não poderia negar que de alguma forma também estava. Já havia ensaiado dezenas de vezes como explicar ao namorado que Amos Diggory era seu ex, que ambos namoraram até ela se formar e que agora ele estava de volta para fazer sua vida um inferno.

Realmente, a briga seria grande e muito feia.

- Eu me pergunto todos os dias como me tornei namorada de James. - Lily retomou a conversa, passando a mão no vidro a fim de desembasá-lo. - É um mistério que não consigo desvendar. Uma hora estávamos nos bicando na rua e outra estávamos em um hospital dizendo palavras que eu jamais pensei que sairiam da minha boca. A situação anda mais complicada do que eu imaginava...

Alice caminhou até a amiga, passando uma mão por seu ombro.

- Emme dormiu com James, a mãe de James me odeia e agora eu posso odiar James por ele ter mentindo para mim. - Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo o ar lhe faltar. Um buraco parecia se abrir dentro de seu peito conforme ia pensando nas coisas ruins que vinham acontecendo entre ela e o namorado. - Eu pensei que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, só isso. Amos perto dessa situação toda é apenas uma pedra insignificante no meio do caminho.

- Por que você ainda tem que lembrar que Emme dormiu com James?

Lily também não sabia as razões de ainda guardar aquele pequeno rancor. Na época do acontecido, nem ligava para James.

- Eu não sei, Alice. Talvez seja pelo fato de Emme ser acessível ao público masculino com mais facilidade do que eu. Sei lá, insegurança feminina.

- Você nunca dormiu com James então?

Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem bruscamente.

- Isso não é pergunta que se faça, dona Alice.

Alice riu com gosto.

- Você deveria deixar as inseguranças femininas de lado e conhecer um outro caminho para a felicidade.

- Como você é pervertida. - Lily riu, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Vai me dizer que você não quer ou que não tem curiosidade?

- Curiosidade tenho sim, mas ainda não é hora. - respondeu ela, tranquilamente.

- Você está certa.

As duas silenciaram até serem atraídas pelo barulho do celular de Lily. Quando a ruiva o pegou, ergueu os olhos em direção ao teto perguntando se definitivamente merecia aquilo.

- Quem é?

- Amos. - respondeu Lily, observando o nome dele piscar sem parar. - Eu liguei para ele por engano e ele está achando que estou retornando suas ligações. Moleque idiota.

- Você deveria atender e pedir para ele te buscar.

- Eu pediria para ele me buscar se eu estivesse bêbada, mas como você não quis ir para algum pub beber, estou sóbria e ainda tenho controle das minhas atitudes.

- Atenda, Lily. Ser amiga de Amos não deve ser tão ruim assim.

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando para o aparelho que havia parado de tocar. Pensando que ele havia desistido, não se espantou ao ver mais uma chamada persistente vinda do rapaz. Tentando se livrar logo daquele aperto, resolveu anteder.

- Fala, Amos.

- Como sempre grosseira. James anda te ensinando a ser assim agora é?

- Eu não preciso que ninguém me ensine a ser grosseira, Amos. - retrucou Lily secamente, sentindo um nervoso ao ouvir a risada dele do outro lado da linha. - O que você quer?

- Quero saber onde você está? - respondeu ele, indo direto ao assunto. Estava preocupado com Lily ainda mais depois de ouvir seu tom de voz quando ela ligou para ele sem querer.

- Não te interessa onde estou.

- Bem, pensando que você queria falar com Alice, posso deduzir que você está na casa dela. E, deduzindo melhor, Alice me adora.

- Você fala isso como se Alice fosse minha mãe ou algo assim.

Amos riu mais uma vez, fazendo Lily sentir uma súbita vontade de arremessar o celular contra a aparede.

- Por falar em sua mãe, ela está louca atrás de você. - Amos percebeu que a respiração de Lily ficou descompassada e continou: - Ela pediu para que eu te procurasse. Dois dias sem dar notícia, Lily. O que deu em você?

Aquelas lágrimas que ela segurou durante todo o percurso para a casa de Alice, escorreram quentes por seu rosto. Seus lábios tremeram assim como seu corpo inteiro. Preocupada, Alice foi até a amiga, abraçando-a. Isso só fez com que ela chorasse um pouco mais.

- Lily?

Lily tentou se recompor, mas estava difícil. Chorar era a única maneira que ela conseguia desabafar os sentimentos guardados. Aqueles últimos dias haviam sido uma tortura e não se espantou ao explodir daquela maneira rodeada pelos braços de Alice.

- Amos, eu preciso ir.

- Você está chorando. - a voz de Amos mudou completamente. Ele estava mais seco, como se tivessem cutucado alguma ferida sua. - Eu vou te buscar.

- Não, Amos. Por favor, não. Eu estou bem.

- Você está chorando do outro lado da linha e vem me dizer que está tudo bem? Eu te conheço, Lily Evans.

Lily sentiu um vazio preencher o buraco que estava aberto dentro de seu peito. Era como se a realidade começasse a fazer parte de seu cérebro fazendo-a lembrar que a única pessoa que a conhecia melhor do que ninguém - além de Alice e Remus - era Amos.

Mesmo antes de serem namorados, ambos eram bons amigos. Saiam juntos, conversavam sobre diversos problemas e os pais de ambas as famílias se adoravam. Foi inevitável eles ficarem juntos no final das contas, sendo o primeiro e último namoro da ruiva antes de James reaparecer em sua vida.

- Passe o telefone para Alice. - pediu ele, calmamente.

- Amos, eu vou desligar.

- Desligue e saia correndo. Eu sei onde Alice mora e não custaria nada aparecer aí e te levar para casa a força.

Um suspiro foi a única resposta que Lily conseguiu dar antes de passar o celular para Alice.

- Vai lavar o rosto, Lily. - pediu Alice, afastando os cabelos do rosto da amiga. - Lave o rosto e deite um pouco.

Lily caminhou até o banheiro enquanto Alice esperou até ouvir ela trancar a porta. Sem demora, colocou o celular sob a orelha e disse:

- Amos, tem como você vir buscá-la?

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo, Alice. - Amos estava impaciente e dava para ouvir do outro lado da linha que ele estava à procura de alguma coisa.

- Eu não posso dizer nada, Amos. Sinto muito.

- Ok! Como você preferir.

- Só venha buscá-la, ok!? Ela não está em condições de ir embora sozinha.

- Tudo bem. Estou a caminho.

Amos desligou o celular sem se despedir, deixando Alice em choque. Calmamente, colocou o celular perto da bolsa da amiga esperando que ela saísse do banheiro.

Naquele momento, a única coisa que ela queria era estrangular James para ele deixar de existir de uma vez por todas.

* * *

James recebeu alta naquela noite. Ficou aliviado de um lado por saber que voltaria para casa e ficaria rodeado por seus amigos. Por outro, estava desanimado e tenso por saber que o que Remus havia lhe dito aquela manhã procedia. Teria mais sessões de Quimioterapia ou correria o risco de o câncer se expandir fazendo-o ficar permanentemente no hospital.

Aquelas indas e vindas realmente estavam esgotando sua paciência. Não estava trabalhando o mesmo tanto que antes e as aulas na faculdade não eram mais tão presenciais como de costume. Toda vez que era submetido a uma bateria de Quimio, sentia-se mal e ficava fraco. Era uma sensação horrorosa que o deixava abatido por longas horas depois.

Quando estava pronto, não se espantou ao ver sua mãe esperando-o na porta do quarto. Cruzou o caminho do corredor até o estacionamento sem dirigir uma palavra com aquela mulher que só tentava destruir seu relacionamento sem nenhum motivo que o fizesse entender o que a motivava a fazer aquilo. Era uma atitude infantil e ele estava ciente de que sua mãe jamais desistiria da ideia de lhe oferecer uma namorada melhor e que fosse capaz de substituir Lily de sua vida.

Claro que ela estava enganada, pois ele mesmo já tentou substituir Lily Evans de sua vida diversas vezes. Saiu do país, mudou sua vida radicalmente, teve algumas namoradas, mas nada disso respondeu positivamente com relação aos seus sentimentos frívolos que tornavam-se mais fortes à medida que ficava mais afastado da jovem. Quando voltou para Londres e a viu, era o mesmo que voltar a respirar.

A preocupação maior era ter que lidar com a chantagem de Remus. Ele demorou horas para entender o comportamento do melhor amigo mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiu arranjar motivos para desculpá-lo pela chantagem. Ele queria contar tudo para Lily a sua maneira e não sendo sabotado por uma chantagem que praticamente o obrigava a contar tudo de maneira impulsiva.

Ao entrar no carro, cumprimentou seu pai com muito esforço. Por mais que Stephen parecesse imparcial com toda aquela situação, James sabia que ele tomaria partido de sua mãe caso algo mais grave acontecesse. Seu namoro não estava seguro perto daqueles dois e a única maneira de conservar o que finalmente tinha conseguido, era manter aquele relacionamento longe da vista dos dois.

Ele se sentia meio sonolento quando seu pai dera a partida. Embora se sentisse melhor, ainda sentia-se fraco. Sua cabeça não dóia, mas seu corpo pedia por repouso por mais algumas horas ainda mais por ter ficado tanto tempo na mesma posição assistindo televisão. Queria chegar logo em casa e dormir por muitas horas.

Quando percebeu que o percurso não era da casa que dividia com os amigos, ele ergueu-se na direção dos pais sentindo uma ponta fina de raiva percorrer seu corpo que parecia ter acordado como se tivesse acabado de receber uma injeção. Olhou de um para o outro, mas não obtivera nenhuma resposta.

- E então? Quanto tempo depois eu iria saber que estão me levando para a casa errada?

Lorraine endireitou-se no banco, ignorando o filho.

- Eu estou falando com vocês dois.

- James, estamos fazendo isso para o seu bem. - respondeu Stephen, tomando conta da situação.

- Para o meu bem sem me consultar? Isso é ótimo. - James disse, ironicamente. - É ótimo saber como vocês lutam para fazer com que eu me sinta bem. Não seria mais fácil me dopar? Assim não teria tempo de questionar.

- James, não iremos discutir esse assunto. Você irá para casa e ficará por alguns dias. Sua mãe quer cuidar de você.

Ele virou o olhar para sua mãe, mas ela não estava disposta a encará-lo.

- Conseguiu o que queria, certo? - James dera um riso desgostoso. - Eu não vou ficar em casa. Se quiserem dirigir até lá, ótimo, mas de lá pegarei um táxi e vou para minha verdadeira casa.

- Você não vai fazer isso. Deixamos você sem sua carteira. - Lorraine deixou sua voz rouca tomar conta do ambiente. Soava com uma vitória contida.

- Sirius tem uma moto. Ele pode me buscar. - respondeu James, calmamente. - Lily tem o carro dos pais e ela sabe dirigir. Ela também pode me buscar.

James percebeu que sua mãe se contorceu no banco ao ouvir o nome de Lily.

- Você vai ficar em casa, James. Essas são as ordens. Você está doente e precisa de cuidados especiais.

- Eu não preciso de cuidados especiais. Sei muito bem cuidar disso sozinho. - James virou-se para o pai, com os olhos estreitos como duas fendas. - Pare o carro.

- Você deveria ser mais agradecido. Vamos cuidar de você e logo poderá voltar para aquela casa velha.

James queria dar uns tapas na mãe para ver se ela acordava para a vida.

- Mãe, eu sou muito agradecido pelo que você e meu pai fazem por mim, mas com relação a isso eu posso muito bem me virar do jeito que estava fazendo.

- E se virou direitinho, claro. - o tom de voz de seu pai beirava a ironia e ele logo percebeu que uma discussão viria logo a seguir. - Não é à toa que piorou com seus cuidados super corretos. Um câncer quase avançado não é o bastante para você ver o quão errado você está.

- Eu não estou errado. Se minha mãe quer cuidar de mim, ela pode fazer isso, mesmo eu estando na minha casa. Vai dar no mesmo. A única diferença dela me arrastar pra sua casa é que ela quer controlar as visitas de Lily. Me pergunto todos os dias se a senhora sempre foi mal amada assim ou é apenas ilusão da minha mente.

Quando Lorraine fez menção de erguer a mão para acertar James, Stephen a segurou no mesmo instante.

- Peça desculpas a sua mãe, James.

- Não irei pedir desculpas coisa nenhuma. - James retrucou, ainda parado, meio assustado com a cena. - Só quero que parem o carro.

Stephen freiou o carro bruscamente, fazendo James ir um pouco mais para a frente.

- Certo, James. Vamos conversar de homem para homem agora. - Stephen saiu do carro, esperando que James fizesse o mesmo.

- Certo!

James saiu do carro acompanhado de Lorraine e parou diante do pai que parecia um pouco decepcionado.

- Você vai escolher agora.

- Stephen, não.

- Lorraine, ele não é mais uma criança. - Stephen fitou James com firmeza. - Você quer voltar para sua casa, certo!?

- Certo!

- Sua mãe não quer controlar as visitas de Lily, mesmo porque, isso seria impossível já que sua namorada não tem alguma antecedência criminal que a proíba de visitá-lo. Só queremos o seu bem.

- Vocês nunca quiseram o meu bem, pai.

- James, deixa de ser egoísta. - disse Lorraine, quase gritando. Não queria aquela discussão, pois sabia que os resultados seriam drásticos.

- Você está sendo egoísta em tentar proibir a visita da minha namorada. - disse James, rispidamente.

- Ela não é uma boa namorada, James.

James deu as costas aos dois, rindo desgostoso, mas virou-se bruscamente no mesmo instante, caminhando em direção de sua mãe.

- Lily está comigo desde que eu contei que estava com anemia. Ela matou vários dias de serviço para ficar comigo. Ela bancou todos os meus remédios. Ela dirigiu meu carro de volta para casa depois de todas as sessões de Quimio que eu fiz. Ela estava lá comigo quando eu me debati no chão e ela estava comigo quando eu não queria olhar para sua cara.

Lorraine sentiu suas mãos tremerem enquanto James ainda mantinha-se próximo a ela, seco.

- Não venha me dizer que ela não é uma boa namorada. - James meneou a cabeça negativamente, repletamente infeliz. - Ela tem sido uma ótima pessoa, melhor do que vocês dois juntos.

James foi até o carro e pegou a mochila que estava no banco de trás dando as costas aos dois.

- James!

Seu pai o chamou de volta, fazendo-o parar de andar sem se virar.

- Essa é sua escolha final? Não iremos mais nos intrometer na sua vida se essa for sua decisão.

James não respondeu. Simplesmente continuou andando sem nenhum lugar em mente deixando os pais para trás. Sabia que havia cortado relações com eles ao decidir ir embora, mas era melhor assim. Seus pais sempre davam um jeito de amarrá-lo e ele estava cansado daquele tratamento. Queria ser livre e cuidar de si mesmo como vinha fazendo antes de descobrir que estava doente.

Permaneceu caminhando sem rumo, pois seu cérebro trabalhava a mil por hora. Começou a sentir finas dores e torceu para que seu nariz não começasse a sangrar. Sabendo que precisava conversar, decidiu ir até a casa de Lily. Se desse tudo certo, aproveitaria a oportunidade em lhe contar a verdade antes que sua mãe se manifestasse a fim de destruir a única coisa que era consistente e importante em sua vida.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu tentei postar no final de semana, mas com o Carnaval eu fiquei fora de casa tentando fazer palhaçada por aí..HUAHAUHUAHUAHAUHUA..mas hoje é feriado, deu pra aproveitar o tempo para escrever e postar aqui pra vocês antes que eu seja assassina ok!? E, talvez, seja uma boa notícia, já que eu consegui escrever 3 capítulos de ontem para hoje. Então, se capítulo nas próximas duas semanas vocês não ficam, a não ser que Murphy venha me fazer uma visitinha.

**Thanks to:**

**Rose Anne Samartinee **(A Lily vai ficar sabendo de tudo, fatão. Obrigada por passar aqui e deixar uma review. Espero que esteja gostando da fic.), **Worn Drees **(Voltei. Depois de uma era de desanimo eu voltei. Esse ano eu termino essa fic. Eu tenho que terminar essa fic..HUAUAHUAHAUHUAHAU), **Minha Mana** (A Marcela não é a principal, pôxa. Ela faz algumas pontinhas..HUAHUAUAHAUHUAAHUHUAHAU), **Maria Lua **(Descobriu, e o bicho vai começar a esquentar pro lado dela.), **Carol Mamoru **(Nada vai acontecer com o James, prometo. Ownn faz Jornalismo tbm? Tá em que semestre? ), **Alice Hills** (Delsdocéu, deu aloka aqui nas reviews ADOROOOO HUAHUAHUAHAUAHUHAU. Menine, muito tempo que não te vejo por aqui, tu fez falta sua louca HUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA e JURO raxei horrores com vc perguntando da Emme. Veja bem, coloquei a Emme especialmente pra vc em trechos pequenos ok? HUAHAUHUAAHUAHUAHAU), **Ninha Baudelaire **( Emme e Amos é a dupla dinâmica da falta de sorte. Apesar que eu gosto muito do Amos pelas coisas que já escrevi dele. Emme..bem..é a Emme né!?..HUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAU), **Ninha Souma **(Se revoltou totalll, mas eu te entendo. Se eu tivesse no lugar da Lily eu iria atrás do James pra lhe dar uma boa surra e deixar ele careca, bem falo. Mas vamos ver o que acontece né!? ), **Mila Xavier **(Sirius vai aparecer mais pra frente, prometo. E as emoções eu deixei pro próximo capítulo que já está pronto ).

Obrigada meninas por passarem aqui e me deixarem feliz. Semana que vem (que já é essa semana), postarei o próximo capítulo.

Beijos meus amores e ótimo resto de semana.


	41. Capítulo 40

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 40**

Lily ficou deitada esperando até que Amos chegasse. Alice permaneceu ao seu lado, tentando fazê-la falar qualquer palavra que fosse, mas era completamente impossível. A ruiva ainda deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto permanecia encolhida como se tentasse amenizar alguma dor profunda. Por mais que estivesse com a mehor amiga, ela se sentia a pessoa mais sozinha do mundo naquele momento.

A ideia de chamar Amos para vir buscá-la não foi uma das melhores. Ele com certeza iria fazer inúmeras perguntas e ela não iria responder nenhuma delas. O que acontecia entre James e ela não era da conta dele e, se ele soubesse pelo menos metade do que acontecia, com certeza tentaria boiocotar o namoro dos dois sem nenhum esforço.

Torceu para que ele tivesse algum programa de final de Domingo para fazer e fosse impedido de vir até a casa de Alice. Ela se sentia um tremendo lixo e sabia que sua aparência denunciava isso. Seus olhos estavam inchados e seu nariz vermelho de tanto que fungava, mas mesmo assim ela sabia que Amos tocaria aquela campainha e tentaria sugar tudo o que acontecia na sua vida e que a magoava tanto.

Cerrou os olhos por alguns segundos para tentar esquecer o que estava acontecendo na sua vida. Descobriu que o silêncio a fazia se lembrar ainda mais das coisas e acreditou que provavelmente estaria em um começo de loucura. Nada parecia aliviar aquele buraco. Nem pensar em James ajudava amenizar sua dor como antes.

Seus olhos se abriram ao ouvir a campainha. Ouviu os passos de Alice em sua direção, sabendo perfeitamente que ela estava checando seu estado de humor. Seu corpo permaneceu imóvel enquanto ela encarava a amiga tentando lhe dizer apenas com o olhar que estava tudo bem.

- Se ele encher o saco eu chuto a traseira dele, beleza?

Ela sorriu e meneou a cabeça positivamente. Alice saiu do quarto apressada e não demorou nem três minutos para trazer Amos para dentro do local onde Lily ainda estava deitada.

- Ela está bem? - ele sussurrou, achando que Lily estava dormindo.

- Dor de cabeça. - respondeu Alice, olhando de Amos para Lily. Estava pensando se seria uma boa ideia deixar os dois sozinhos.

- Vou conversar com ela. - disse Amos, indo até Lily e sentando-se na ponta da cama. Se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos da jovem irem de encontro aos seus, totalmente inchados. - Como se sente?

A porta se fechou, anunciando que Alice havia saído. Lily sentiu um tremor repentino só de imaginar o que Amos poderia fazer com a ausência da amiga.

- Estou com dor de cabeça. - respondeu Lily, movendo-se na cama.

- Você e Alice precisam aprender a mentir melhor. - disse ele, sorrindo.

- Não estou mentindo.

- Ok! - ele meneou a cabeça, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Lily. Era como se o gesto fosse uma novidade para ele, pois a muito tempo não a tocava como naquele momento. - Quer conversar? Eu sei muito bem que você não tem apenas uma dor de cabeça imaginária.

Lily sentou-se, puxando uma das almofadas de Alice para junto de seu corpo. Iria evitar qualquer tipo de contato com Amos ou qualquer oportunidade que lhe desse a entender que ela estava disposta a apagar James de sua vida.

- Não quero conversar, Amos. - disse Lily tentando não ser ríspida. - Se dependesse de mim, você não estaria aqui agora.

- Você não precisa me tratar desse jeito, Lily. Você sabe disso.

Amos mantinha-se impassível. Por mais que a ruiva o tratasse como se nunca fossem amigos ou namorados ele tentava ao máximo mostrar a ela que ainda poderia ser um dos dois. Bastava apenas manter-se calmo e compreensivo, algo que com certeza James não seria em nenhum momento.

- É a única maneira que eu tenho para repelir você, Amos.

- Uau! - ele exclamou, sorrindo. - Minha lembrança é tão ruim assim?

Lily o fitou com um sentimento de trégua. Não iria alfinetá-lo, pois ele jamais havia lhe dado tantas mancadas como James, mesmo quando eles ainda eram amigos. O que ela precisava, apenas, era deixar claro de que Amos e Lily não era mais possível existir naquele planeta.

- Não, Amos. Não se ofenda. - disse ela seguido de um suspiro. Agora conseguia sentir uma fina dor de cabeça. Resultado de ter passado quase uma hora chorando.

- Como não me ofender se é o que você vem fazendo desde que voltei a Londres? - perguntou Amos, enrugando a testa. - Eu sei que você está com James, mas acho meio feio tentar me cortar da sua vida dessa maneira. Antes de sermos namorados, éramos amigos. Acredito que isso não seja tão ruim assim, não é!?

Lily afastou os cabelos dos ombros sentindo uma enorme vontade de prendê-los.

- Não é ruim, Amos, só não sei como voltar a ser sua amiga já que faz muito tempo que não nos vemos.

- Para começo de conversa, foi você quem me cortou da sua vida. Não respondeu nenhum e-mail e não atendeu nenhum dos meus telefonemas. Eu tentei, Lily. Eu só não sei em que ponto eu errei para você terminar comigo. - Amos parecia magoado naquele momento e seu rosto expressava isso. Não conseguia entender porque Lily terminou o relacionamento dos dois.

- Eu não quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós dois, Amos.

- Só me responda uma única coisa e prometo não tocar nesse assunto até que você queira conversar sobre ele.

Lily respirou fundo sabendo que coisa boa não viria.

- Tudo bem. Pode perguntar.

- Você decidiu terminar comigo por que estava apaixonada pelo James?

Ela boquiabriu-se, estupefata.

- Não, Amos. - ela meneou a cabeça rapidamente, como se tentasse afastar aquela ideia da cabeça dele. - James nem existia na minha vida. Ele só foi reaparecer meses depois.

- E ele conseguiu te fisgar muito rápido para o meu gosto. - disse ele, visivelmente desgostoso, prosseguindo: - E eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele é o motivo de você estar desse jeito.

Lily não disse nada. Permaneceu imóvel, encarando-o.

- James não é de confiança, Lily. Eu sempre te disse isso quando ele tentava separar nós dois. Alice e eu nunca acreditamos que ele fosse cego de amor por você. Talvez gostasse bastante, mas não daquela forma exagerada.

Voltar o assunto para James não era a melhor pedida para fechar a noite. Lily demonstrou seu desconforto, mas parecia que Amos fizera questão em ignorar aquilo.

- James sempre foi honesto comigo e isso nunca mudou mesmo com nosso relacionamento. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, Amos. Ele só agia daquele jeito por ciúmes.

- Ele é um infantil e você é demais para ele. - disse Amos com veemência. - James não sabe te tratar como você merece. Não adianta omitir para mim, Lily, pois eu sei que aquele idiota está te machucando.

E, de fato, estava e ela não poderia negar. O que parecia ser uma mentira omitida por James estava surtando sua mente a ponto de explodir. Se tivesse forças, sairia da casa de Alice e iria atrás dele, mas ainda optava pela lei do adiamento.

- Ele não está me machucando. - retrucou Lily, com amargura na voz.

- Não!?

- Não! - negou ela colocando-se em pé. - James é maravilhoso comigo, mesmo você não acreditando. E você dizer que eu fui fisgada rápido é uma calúnia.

- Vai me dizer que sempre gostou dele e não sabia? - Amos levantou-se e parou diante dela.

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Isso é uma piada. Seu namoro com James é uma piada. Ele vai acabar com você.

- Amos, cala a boca. - Lily virou-se até a mesa de Alice pegando suas coisas. Escutou os passos de Amos atrás de si e não se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão dele em seu ombro e hesitou. Sabia que não poderia virar o corpo, pois iria de encontro a ele e seria difícil recuar com uma mesa as suas costas como empecilho.

- Lily, eu só quero que você conte comigo.

- Se você continuar falando mal do James, não irei contar nunca com você.

- Tudo bem. Farei um máximo de esforço para falar bem dele, o que acha?

- É uma boa ideia.

Lily aguardou até que ele soltasse seu ombro, mas ele não parecia muito disposto a fazer isso. Sabendo que correria risco, virou-se, se livrando da mão dele, fitando-o com firmeza.

- Eu não quero que fale mal dele da mesma forma que não irei aceitar que ele fale mal de você. - começou Lily, tentando manter a voz firme. Amos estava a centímetros de distância e ela não queria nem imaginar o que ele seria capaz de fazer se ela falhasse no seu mecanismo de defesa. - James é meu namorado e eu quero que respeite isso. Ele me faz feliz e me completa, algo que eu não sentia a muito tempo.

- Isso quer dizer que eu a fazia se sentir vazia?

- Amos, não distorça o que eu digo. - pediu ela, erguendo a mão. - Você me fez feliz e completa no seu tempo, mas o sentimento acabou. Agora estou com James e é a vez dele de me trazer coisas boas. Não quero que você pise na bola e tente fazer minha cabeça contra ele. Se James está me machucando ou não é algo que devo resolver com ele e não com você.

- Você está insatisfeita, Lily. Está nos seus olhos. - Amos meneou a cabeça negativamente. Tinha consciência de que Lily estava perdendo seu tempo e, quando ela visse isso, estaria de braços abertos para acudí-la. - James é uma criança.

- Você está agindo como uma criança me dizendo essas coisas. - Lily conseguiu sair de perto de Amos indo até a porta. Queria ir para sua casa. Queria o conforto de sua cama.

- Estou agindo como aquele cara que costumava proteger você. - defendeu-se Amos, simplesmente. Queria muito abraçá-la, mas sabia que estava fora do alcance. - Não vou aceitar que James te machuque. Se eu descobrir que ele fez isso, eu mesmo vou dar uma surra nele.

Lily ficou ereta diante da porta. Ela não duvidava de Amos, pois o conhecia bastante para saber que quando ele afirmava um plano futuro, ele realmente trabalhava para que aquilo acontecesse. Se ele pudesse ler sua mente, com toda certeza, Amos a largaria ali mesmo e iria ao encontro de James para parti-lo ao meio.

- Não se preocupe. Ele não está me machucando. - ela disse com um pouco de dificuldade que Amos não deixou de notar.

- Ótimo! - exclamou ele, por fim, amenizando a expressão séria de seu rosto. - Acho melhor eu te levar para casa logo antes que sua mãe chame a polícia.

- Ela está muito brava? - perguntou Lily, desviando o assunto e já imaginando o quanto sua mãe estaria pau da vida com ela.

- Bote brava nisso. - Amos caminhou até a porta abrindo-a. Não se espantou ao ver Alice dar um sobressalto, como se os esperasse ali por acidente.

- Fiquei de guarda com medo que se matassem.

Lily e Amos se entreolharam. Sabiam que Alice estava ouvindo por detrás da porta.

- Estamos vivos. Estranhamente vivos. - disse Amos, rindo.

- Já vão?

- Tenho que ir antes que minha mãe coloque um anúncio de desaparecimento e dê recompensa para alguém.

- Acharia digno se isso acontecesse. Com certeza ficaria rico.

- Nada disso. Eu a encontrei primeiro, beleza? - brincou Alice, se sentindo aliviada ao ver a amiga com um semblante melhor.

Os três riram baixo. Lily sentia-se um pouco mais relaxada. Parecia que a nuvem negra sob sua cabeça havia se dissipado, pois sentia-se mais leve.

- Obrigada por ter me recebido, Lice. - disse Lily, abraçando a amiga.

- Você sabe que essa é minha obrigação né!? - Alice sorriu, afastando-se dela. - E não se esqueça que essa semana tem ensaio.

- Não irei esquecer.

- Opa! Ensaio do quê!?

- Er...bem...eu vou me casar Amos.

Amos arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Como assim? - Amos a abraçou apertado por instinto, desacreditado. - Parabéns. Aposto que é com Frank, certo?

- Certíssimo.

- Uau! Como o tempo passa.

Alice sorriu na direção de Amos enquanto Lily fazia questão de ficar afastada dos dois.

- Irei te mandar o convite, prometo.

- Acho digno não me esquecer. - brincou ele, tirando a chave do carro do bolso. - Vamos nessa, Lily.

Lily se despediu mais um vez da amiga antes de entrar no carro de Amos. O mesmo fez o rapaz sentindo-se infinitamente contente em continuar dividindo o mesmo espaço com a ex-namorada.

O percurso foi em silêncio para desapontamento de Amos. Lily não parecia disposta a conversar e ele deduziu que ela estivesse cansada. Gentilmente, lhe cedeu seu casaco, fazendo-a ficar mais aquecida.

Quando chegaram ao destino, Lily estava adormecida deixando Amos na dúvida se deveria acordá-la ou não. Pensou por alguns segundos e deduziu que ela não ficaria nada contente em saber que fora carregada em seus braços até chegarem na porta de sua casa. Não queria ser um homem morto no dia seguinte, então, preferiu acordá-la.

Movendo-se lentamente, ela voltou a si. Sentia-se cansada e percebeu que não dormia direito a dias, talvez semanas. A rotina de James havia se tornado basicamente a sua, tirando as horas de trabalho em que ficava presa em um escritório que a fazia ter sérias dores de cabeça. Era uma pena que o final de semana havia acabado. Isso só a fazia perceber que passaria mais uma semana agindo feito um zumbi.

- Chegamos.

A voz de Amos a fez voltar a realidade. Girou o pescoço e pôde ver sua casa com poucas luzes acessas. Com certeza seus pais estariam na sala, aguardando-a, prontos para lhe dar uma tremenda bronca enquanto Petúnia se divertia em ouvi-los no andar de cima. Era difícil voltar para aquela realidade, já que com James, o mundo parecia não ter problemas.

Ao saírem do carro, permaneceram em silêncio. Subiram os poucos degraus e, sempre que passava por ali, Lily lembrava que James a havia beijado pela primeira vez naquele pequeno espaço fazendo sua vida sentimental mudar completamnte.

Subitamente, começou a sentir saudades. Todo aquele sentimento de que estava sendo enganada se dissipou por alguns segundos até ela cruzar a porta de entrada e dar de cara com James sentado na sala, conversando animadamente com seus pais.

A feição dele mudou no mesmo instante ao ver Amos surgir no ambiente, fazendo-a perceber que seu segredo minúsculo havia se tornado um motivo para uma boa briga quando ela e James estivessem a sós.

- Boa noite! - disse Amos educamente. A mãe de Lily levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo, fazendo Lily perceber o quanto James estava confuso.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? Fiz um bolo maravilhoso.

Amos encarou James por alguns segundos. Se não fosse por Lily, até arriscaria ficar, mas não queria comprar uma briga. Preferiu negar o convite e partir para sua casa antes que arrancasse a cabeça do atual namorado da garota que parecia em pânico ao seu lado.

- É uma pena, Amos. Espero que apareça mais vezes aqui em casa.

Sua mãe não estava ajudando, reconheceu Lily. Vê-la agir de maneira dócil com seu ex-namorado só aumentava ainda a ruga que havia se formado na testa de James que parecia ignorá-la por completo.

- Com certeza. Basta me convidar. - Amos sorriu, virando-se para Lily. - Se precisar de alguma coisa, me avise.

Lily conseguiu menear a cabeça com muito eforço enquanto sua mãe se ocupava em levar Amos até a porta. Para sua sorte, seu pai não estava na sala o que a fez ser mais rápida em ir até James e tentar arrastá-lo para outro lugar.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Era óbvio que essa seria a primeira pergunta de James enquanto subiam as escadas rumo ao quarto de Lily. Quando ela fechou a porta e acendeu a luz, encarou o namorado que parecia realmente descontente.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta!

Lily sentou-se na cama esperando que James fizesse o mesmo, mas ele permaneceu em pé com a mesma ruga de outrora no meio da testa.

- Amos é amigo da família, caso você não se lembre.

- Ele foi seu namorado a muito tempo atrás. Isso não justifica ele aparecer do nada aqui. - James estava enciumado, mas tentou disfarçar com uma ponta de irritação. - Vocês saíram juntos?

- Não. Eu estava na casa de Alice e ela pediu para que ele me buscasse.

- Ele? - James parou de chofre, totalmente chocado. - Por que não eu?

- Porque você estava no hospital.

- _Porque eu estava no hospital_. Essa é ótima.

Ele deu de ombros e sentou-se do lado dela.

- O que mais ele fez no meu lugar? - ele virou o rosto para Lily com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

- Não pense desse jeito, James. Ele só me trouxe nada mais. - respondeu Lily com firmeza. Não queria começar uma discussão com o namorado. Não dentro de sua casa.

- Eu não entendo as razões que te motivaram a ligar para ele. - James estava confuso, pois a muito tempo não ouvia nada referente a Amos.

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer. - Lily virou o corpo na direção do namorado, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais confuso.

- O que Amos fez? - perguntou ele, incisivo.

Lily juntou as mãos, buscando coragem para dizer o que com certeza o deixaria furioso.

- Lembra quando você perguntou sobre ex-namorados e eu disse que o meu ex estava fora do país?

James alteou a sobrancelha, pensativo e logo lhe veio a lembrança do dia que estava deitado junto com Lily naquela mesma cama discutindo sobre assuntos que nem ele lembrava direito.

- Lembro sim. O que que tem? - James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos, encarando-a.

- Ele era o ex fora do país. - respondeu ela, já se preparando para ouvir algum grito vindo da parte de James.

- Como é? - ele meneou a cabeça, confuso. Aquilo só poderia ser alguma piada de péssimo gosto.

- É isso mesmo que você acabou de ouvir, James. - Lily suspirou, sentindo suas mãos suarem. - Amos é o ex-namorado que estava fora do país. Eu não tive outros namorados além dele e, claro, você.

James estava chocado com o que acabara de ouvir. Amos Diggory havia saído do país ainda namorando com Lily? Isso só o fazia deduzir que o relacionamento durou muito mais do que ele esperava, já que os dois tinha alguns anos de diferença.

- Por que você não me disse na hora que mencionei? - James estava desapontado e Lily esperava por aquilo.

- Porque eu sabia que você não ia com a cara de Amos e achei irrelevante. Ele voltou para Londres recentemente, não faz nem um mês.

- E você ficou se encontrando com ele sem me dizer nada? - perguntou James, levantando-se. Estava realmente nervoso e não conseguia olhar para Lily.

- Eu o encontrei pela primeira vez na farmácia, no dia em que fui comprar seus remédios e...

- Um encontro acidental. Que bonito, não!?

Lily começou a sentir o mesmo nervosismo, mas preferiu controlá-lo para não dar motivo para início de uma briga.

- E...- ela aumentou um pouco a voz. - ... e ele me deu o telefone dele e pediu para a gente se encontrar em um pub para colocar a conversa em dia.

- Hum...Enquanto eu estava onde?

- James, não faça isso.

- Eu estava onde, Lily?

Ela emudeceu os lábios com a língua, sentindo as mãos tremerem.

- Você estava no hospital. - ela respondeu, sentindo o buraco dentro de si aumentar alguns centímetros.

- Enquanto você estava se divertindo com seu ex. Que maravilha. - James riu sarcástico, virando-se para ela. - Quando pretendia me contar? Quando eu pegasse no flagrante como agora?

- É impressão minha ou você está me julgando por algo que eu não fiz?

James alisou a testa ainda rindo.

- Você quem tem que me dizer não eu.

- Depois do pub eu não o vi mais. Só hoje. Eu não estava bem e Alice pediu para que ele me trouxesse.

- Alice realmente sabe ser uma amiga fiél.

- James, pare de dizer besteiras.

- Eu não estou dizendo besteira alguma. Você estava se encontrando com Amos pelas minhas costas. Você acha isso interessante?

Lily levantou e cruzou os braços. Seus lábios estavam rígidos, como se ela fizesse um grande esforço para não gritar.

- Se você quer mesmo chegar a esse ponto, então vamos James. - ela dera dois passos a frente. - O que você entende de punhalada pelas costas hein!?

James a olhou, desentendido.

- Eu nunca te apunhalei pelas costas. Nunca fiz isso com ninguém.

- Tem certeza disso?

Ele a encarou. A nuvem que estava sob sua cabeça havia voltado com força total, pois a vontade de explodir em lágrimas a possuiu de uma maneira estrondosa.

- É impressão minha ou você está me julgando por algo que eu não fiz? - disse James, repetindo a mesma frase que Lily dissera a alguns minutos antes.

- Você quem tem que me dizer não eu.

- Esse joguinho não está dando certo.

- Vou esclarecer para você então. - Lily descruzou os braços, fechando os punhos. - Você me julga como se eu tivesse me divertido muito com Amos, mas isso não chega nem perto do que você vem escondendo de mim.

- E o que eu estou escondendo de você, Lily? - perguntou ele, desentendido.

- Olhe bem nos meus olhos e diga que você está só com anemia.

James hesitou o olhar fazendo Lily cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

- Você que vem me apunhalando pelas costas, James. - disse ela, depois de ter se recuperado de uma súbita vontade de chorar.

- Lily, eu ia te contar.

- Ia me contar quando? Quando você estivesse internado infinitamente em um hospital? - as bochechas de Lily começaram a ficar vermelhas. Como se ela fosse explodir. - Aquele seu ataque na casa dos seus pais não foi só um ataque por causa de febre coisa nenhuma, James. Você está com leucemia e não me contou. Que tipo de namorado é você?

Ele engoliu em seco, perguntando-se se Remus não havia cumprido sua palavra.

- Quem te contou?

- Lisia.

Foi uma surpresa muito grande que o fez cambalear um pouco para trás.

- Todo aquele discurso de ser honesto e de me deixar ajudar você não passava de palavras vazias. - Lily o encarava com extremo desprezo. Era como se ele estivesse infectado, como se ele voltasse a ser o James que ela odiava no ensino médio.

- Eu ia te contar a verdade, mas eu fui impedido. Eu ia te contar no dia que você me visitou, mas eu esperava que não fosse mais precisar mais do hospital, pois eu me sentia melhor. - James a encarava, com medo de dizer alguma besteira fora de hora. - Eu soube que eu piorei um pouco mais e que vou ter que ir todos os dias ao hospital. Como mentiria pra você já que era só uma anemia, certo?

- Não sei. Você me enganou o tempo todo. O que custaria você fazer isso mais uma vez? Você tem seus amigos para te encobrirem. De certo, todos eles sabem, estou errada?

James meneou a cabeça positivamente, sentindo-se sufocado.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim, James. Obrigada mesmo. - ela lhe deu as costas caminhando até a janela de seu quarto. As lágrimas escorriam em silêncio enquanto ela observava os primeiros flocos de neve ir de encontro com o vidro.

- Lily, eu sinto muito. De verdade.

- É muito tarde para você sentir muito, James. - disse ela, secamente.

- Desculpe por ter te tratado mal por causa do Amos e...

- Isso não conserta as coisas. - ela deslizou as costas de sua mão por seu rosto a fim de secar as lágrmas.

- Lily, não faça isso comigo.

Ela se virou, se deparando com o namorado completamente desolado. Queria sentir pena ou algo do tipo, mas estava fria. Trincada como um gelo.

- Você começou isso, James. Eu lhe disse dezenas de vezes que eu estaria aqui por você, mas não ganhei um voto de confiança. Como sempre você preferiu Sirius e Remus e não a mim. Eu sei que ainda sou a peça recente em sua vida, mas eu não mereço isso, James. Eu simplesmente não mereço. - ela caminhou até ele, fitando-o. - Quem estava no hospital todos os dias por você era eu e não Sirius ou Remus. Nem mesmo seus pais estavam lá. Será que custava muito você ser honesto comigo? Eu não sou feita de açúcar.

- Eu queria te proteger, Lily. Eu queria ficar melhor para você. - James endireitou-se, mantendo a voz firme. - Eu não queria que a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida estragasse por causa disso. Eu queria ser bom para você e estar bom para fazer isso.

- Você estragou tudo, James.

- Eu sei disso. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas era difícil. Eu não suportaria ver você sofrendo como no dia em que tive aquele ataque e você ficou desesperada. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que ficaria melhor e te contaria a verdade.

- Não foi exatamente o que aconteceu, certo!? - disse ela com desdém.

- Nenhum segredo fica guardado para sempre.

- É! E você é a prova disso.

Lily desviou o olhar da direção dele, sentindo o ar esvair de seus pulmões com dificuldade.

- Acho melhor você ir.

- Lily...

- Eu não quero ver você, James.

Aquelas palavras fez James sentir seu corpo inteiro ser repartido ao meio. Lily estava fria, intocável. Aquilo o assustava, pois sabia que se passasse por aquela porta a história que eles tinham ficaria entregue a um passado completamente distante.

- Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem desse jeito, Lily. - ele se aproximou dela, apoiando suas mãos sobre seu rosto. - Me perdoa. Eu não queria te machucar desse jeito. Eu queria te proteger. Eu fui egoísta, eu sei, mas não foi intencional. Lily, me perdoa, por favor.

Ela tentou ignorá-lo, mas era impossível. Seu coração batia muito forte, principalmente ao sentir o toque das mãos quentes de James sobre seu rosto. Lily não queria que ele fosse embora, mas era a única maneira que conseguia imaginar sua dor se dissipando.

- Eu acho melhor a gente dar um tempo, James.

- Me peça qualquer coisa menos isso. - disse ele, com firmeza.

- É só um tempo.

- Não!

- James, não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

- Olhe bem para minha cara. Veja bem. - James apontou para si mesmo. - Acha mesmo que vou te deixar de bandeja para Amos Diggory? Me veja morto, mas não desistente.

Ela o empurrou com certo impulso, furiosa.

- Nunca mais fale isso, James Potter.

- Ora! Como se câncer não fosse o bastante para saber que a pessoa assinou seu atestado de óbito.

Lily não sabia o que havia acontecido com ela. Simplesmente acertou um tapa no rosto de James que a fez se arrepender mortalmente segundos depois.

- Eu acho que mereci isso. - disse ele, sentindo o rosto arder.

- James, eu...

- Tudo bem. - ele ergueu a cabeça, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Seus olhos estavam sombrios.

- James, desculpe. Eu não quero que fale isso nunca mais.

- Eu vou embora, Lily.

- Espera.

Ele parou de andar com a mão na maçaneta. Virou-se lentamente, como se quisesse torturá-la mais um pouco.

- Ainda vai querer o tempo? Eu posso te dar, mas pode ser um pouco tarde se quiser voltar atrás.

- James, eu estou chateada. Eu tenho direito de estar chateada.

- Eu sei disso e respeito. - disse ele, dando de ombros. - Mas eu não vou te dar o tempo que você quer. Eu me recuso.

- Esqueça isso de tempo. - ela meneou a cabeça positivamente. - Eu só preciso de espaço para me recompor. Você me quebrou, James.

James caminhou até ela, a envolvendo em seus braços.

- Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Eu não queria fazer isso.

- Eu sei disso...eu sei disso...- ela suspirou, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

- Você precisa descansar. Amanhã você vai acordar cedo. - ele se afastou, lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Tudo bem.

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente, sentindo o buraco no seu peito arder como se estivesse em brasa.

- Eu amo você. - ele sussurrou, lhe dando um rápido beijo nos lábios.

- Eu também amo você. - ela respondeu, engolindo mais uma onda de lágrimas. - A que horas você vai ao hospital amanhã?

- Não se preocupe com isso, ok!?

- Mas James...

- Não se preocupe com isso.

A porta fora aberta por James que a fechou sem olhar para trás. Enquanto descia as escadas, Lily pôde ouvir os passos e a voz dele se despedindo de sua mãe com uma falsa animação.

Sem pestanejar, caminhou até a janela e o viu sendo engolido pela escuridão, completamente solitário.

Aquela cena era de partir o coração, mas ela decidiu que era melhor ele seguir daquele jeito enquanto ela tentava reparar os danos que ele havia feito dentro dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Era pra eu ter postado no final de semana, mas ele foi agitadinho, então, cá estou eu cumprindo com a missão de terminar a fic esse ano..HUAHUAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHAU..eu sei que vcs já devem estar pensando que entrei em bloqueio com a fic, ficando meses sem postar, mais por enquanto isso não aconteceu.

Antes de mais nada, eu preciso admitir que estou apaixonada pelo Amos e irei roubar ele da Lily (claro que eles não se pertencem, mas ele gosta dela, então, sou a futura sra Diggory há HUAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHU ).

Desculpem pelo capítulo fraquinho. Eu tentei meu melhor. Não me matem.

**Thanks To: Minha Mana **(Uma fic só da Marcela é pedir demais pro meu cérebro, ok!? E acho digno vc aparecer mais no msn, já que com o twitter vc voltou.), **Alice Hills **(A minha aloka nas reviews, atoron..HUAUAHUAUHAHUAAHU. Poxa vida, Alice é a favor do Amos, mas as coisas vão mudar. E ela não entregou a Lily de oferenda, ela só estava preocupada, e como James pra ela "sucks" achou melhor com o loiro divo, oh* HUAHUAHAHUAHAU SACALME que vai ter mais Emme pra vc, Q), **Ninha Baudelaire **(Sim, Amos é insignificante pra ela, mas isso não acontece ao contrário. Amos ainda vai ter muitas participações nessa situação, é.), **Maria Lua **(O Peter não saiu do armário - apologia ao Mário que comeu ele atrás do armário - DELS nem sou palhaça, fatão..HUAHAUHAUHAUHAU. Mas algo saiu, é.), **Mila Xavier** (Não fale mal da Alice u.u..te proibo..do Amos até deixo..HUAHAUAUAUAHUHUAHUAUHA brinks.), **Ana Lê **(Ownnn..vc tbm ama o Amos pelos mesmos motivos que eu. Ele é fofo, mas é persistente. E o fato dele ser persistente, ele cria ódio. HUAUAHUAHAUHAU), **Ninha Souma **(Eu não vou proteger o Jay, pq vc me ameaçou ok!?..HUAHAUAHUAHU mas ainda vai ter muita tortura pro Jay ainda, aguarde.), **Carol Mamoru **(Lily e James precisa de um tempinho de folga agora, mas tem o casamento da Alice. A grande festa. Eu estou no quarto semestre, aloka atrás de estágio e me lascando adoidado.), **Cuca Malfoy **(Delss capítulo cheio de James e Lily, porém, com atritos. Não me mate, ok!? HUAHAUHUAHAUAHUHAU)

Girls, nem preciso dizer que agradeço mto por passarem aqui né!?

Até o final de semana - se tudo der certo.

Beijosss.


	42. Capítulo 41

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 41**

Frank partiu muito cedo em direção a casa de James. Ele e os dois melhores amigos haviam combinado de se encontrarem antes de irem juntos até a igreja onde seria o ensaio do casamento dele com Alice. Aquilo parecia muito estranho, já que Sirius fora o responsável pela ideia, mas ele preferiu não discutir já imaginando que o mesmo estivesse acontecendo com Alice que acabou sendo responsável em encontrar Lily e Emme.

A verdade era que Frank meio que sabia o que estava acontecendo. James e Lily se falavam muito pouco mesmo não tendo declarado que haviam terminado. Ambos afirmavam que ainda estavam juntos, mas devido a rotina deles, ficava meio difícil tentar restabelecer o relacionamento que passou a caminhar de maneira terrível depois da discussão e das descobertas que o fizeram ficar mais tempo separados do que juntos.

Quando chegara na casa dos amigos, não se supreendeu nem um pouco ao ver a casa bagunçada e um Sirius completamente desarrumado, seguindo caminho de volta ao seu quarto depois que abrira a porta para que Frank entrasse.

- Temos mesmo que ir? - perguntou Sirius, no andar de cima. - Sabe como é, James não está muito bem.

- Como assim ele não está bem?

- Ele acabou de chegar do hospital. - explicou Sirius.

Depois do ocorrido com Lily, James não escondeu a verdade de mais ninguém. Até mesmo Alice sabia o que estava acontecendo e, mesmo que soasse dramático demais, a morena passou a respeitar melhor o rapaz mesmo sabendo do que ele fizera com a melhor amiga.

- Entendi. Ele está muito fraco? - perguntou Frank, subindo as escadas.

- Ele está tomando uma ducha. Eu honestamente não queria que ele fosse, mas ele insiste já que Lily vai estar lá.

- Eles continuam conversando pouco não é?

- Na verdade, parece que Lily não consegue olhar para a cara dele depois da última briga que tiveram. Também, não era para menos. Jay escondeu uma verdade bem grave e até eu ficaria irritado. Entendo perfeitamente a atitude da srta. Evans. - explicou Sirius, indo até seu quarto à procura das chaves de sua moto. - Você se importa em levar James no seu carro? Ele não vai conseguir se segurar em mim.

Frank nunca convivera diretamente com os dois rapazes, mas sempre se sentiu satisfeito por fazer parte da "turma" de alguma maneira. Nunca foi do tipo de garoto que era popular onde quer que passasse e, o início de sua amizade com Sirius e James, foi basicamente acidental.

O fato de gostar de Alice não ficou muito tempo nas sombras, já que a melhor amiga de Lily não conseguia ser muito discreta. Sirius, o mais rápido em entender como as garotas agiam quando estavam a fim de garotos, logo se envolveu na situação comprometendo-se a ajudá-lo, já que era bastante óbvio que os dois compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento.

Seu início de namoro foi graças a um acidente de James. O moreno fizera questão de derrubar suco na roupa impecável de Alice, que surtou no mesmo momento ainda mais por saber que o responsável pela travessura não havia sido Frank e sim um de seus piores inimigos estudantis.

Depois do acidente, eles começaram a ficar juntos. Tiveram que aguentar ainda mais as brincadeiras sem graça dos dois que pareciam não ter mudado nem um pouco conforme os anos iam se passando. O único defeito que agora poderia ser considerado um defeito, era James estar doente e não muito disposto a fazer as mesmas brincadeiras de antigamente.

Frank resolveu esperar do lado de fora e dera um sobressalto ao ver James saindo do seu quarto completamente pálido. Se não fosse pela insistência de Alice, teria adiado aquele ensaio já que James era um dos padrinhos e nada poderia ser feito se ele não se sentia bem. Tudo poderia dar errado, para loucura de sua noiva, mas ela insistiu que todos viessem mesmo que fosse para não fazer nada no final das contas.

Mas, conhecendo Alice como bem conhecia, Frank já imaginava que a garota não desistiria de ter seu ensaio perfeito mesmo que James tropeçasse nos próprios pés dezenas de vezes.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Frank, se apoiando no corrimão da escada. Estava preocupado com James a dias e vê-lo todo mudado não ajudava nem um pouco a amenizar o que sentia.

- Estou cansado. - respondeu James, quase sem fôlego. Não havia brilho em seus olhos e era nítido que iria até o ensaio de Alice contra sua vontade. - Um pouco enjoado também.

- Hum...tem certeza de que quer ir, James? Alice vai entender sua ausência.

James caminhou até as escadas, sentando no degrau. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo em pé, pois suas pernas já cediam facilmente pedindo descanso.

- Eu vou. - James respondeu sem erguer a cabeça. Estava muito bem olhando para os próprios pés. Parecia até que estava tentando se distrair com alguma coisa. - Eu vou ficar bem. Se eu me sentir mal eu dou uma parada. Não vamos a uma academia Frank.

Frank dera um sorriso torto, crispando os lábios. Era evidente que não sentia vontade de sorrir ao ver um de seus amigos daquela maneira tão desgastada.

Sem pestanejar, sentou-se ao lado dele, dizendo:

- Tudo isso é por causa da Lily?

James suspirou. Um suspiro dolorido que parecia ter custado aos seus pulmões um tremendo esforço.

- Também. - a voz rouca de James ecoou baixa, mostrando que nem a fim de conversar ele estava. - Eu gosto muito de você, Frank. Mesmo você não frequentando essa casa, você é importante. Eu não quero ser um péssimo padrinho. Em alguma coisa eu tenho que ser bom já que fui demitido da categoria de bom filho e bom namorado.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, James. Sério mesmo. - repreendeu Frank com o cenho enrugado. Estava se sentindo desconfortável com a frieza de James que realmente não parecia empolgado em fazer nada.

- Eu não tenho o que dizer. - ele dera de ombros, pouco interessado. - Meus pais cortaram relações comigo e Lily mal olha na minha cara. Você quer que eu diga o quê!? - seu olhar se ergueu na direção de Frank, desgostoso. - Eu posso tentar ser um bom amigo e comparecer ao ensaio do seu casamento. Não há nada que possa me impedir de pelo menos tentar.

Frank queria dar um tapa em si mesmo, pois estava começando a sentir o sentimento que sempre dissera para Alice que não era digno de qualquer ser humano: pena. Não queria ter pena de James, pois sabia que ele era muito forte e daria a volta por cima com relação a sua doença. Não seria justo sentir um pouco de misericórdia, pois tinha certeza que ele não ia ficar nem um pouco feliz ainda mais se fosse tratado com prioridade desnecessária.

- Ok! Não vamos falar sobre isso. Minha mãe vai estar lá e com certeza ela vai adorar te mimar. - Frank sorriu, fazendo James tentar imitar o gesto só que com um pouco mais de relutância.

- Augusta vai estar lá? - James balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Alice está satisfeita com isso?

- É impossível deixar minha mãe de fora de alguma coisa, ainda mais quando se trata do meu casamento. Não é todo dia que eu me caso, entende?

James dera um riso abafado evitando que seus ossos reclamassem de dor. Ao ouvir passos atrás de si, deduziu que Sirius estava pronto.

- Quem é o noivo aqui? Você ou o Frank?

Sirius sorriu, parando entre Frank e James.

- Isso é uma pergunta um tanto quanto idiota, já que não fui feito para casar. Quando isso acontecer, se preparem, pois é indício do fim do mundo.

- Sirius, se bobear você se casa primeiro do que Frank de tanto que amaldiçoa essa ideia de viver para sempre com a mesma mulher ao seu lado. - retrucou James, com firmeza.

- Você anda muito romântico, James. - Sirius lhe dera um empurrão gentil no ombro, fazendo-o ir um pouco mais para frente. - E acho melhor nós irmos antes que meu amigo aqui perca essa paixão pela namorada ruiva dele.

- Eu vou na moto com você. Quero sentir o vento a mil por hora na minha cara.

James se levantou enquanto Frank e Sirius se entreolharam.

- O que foi?

- Jay, não acho uma boa ideia você ir de moto comigo.

- E por que não!?

Frank coçou a nuca esperando que Sirius tivesse uma resposta na ponta da língua. Se decepcionou ao perceber que ele havia deixado a palavra final em sua responsabilidade.

- Porque você está fraco, James. - começou Frank, esperando levar uma bronca pelo atrevimento. - Pode acontecer algum acidente.

James olhou de um para o outro, desacreditado. Não era porque estava doente que estava agindo feito uma múmia impossibilitada de se segurar até chegar a uma bendita igreja que não era nem uma hora de distância da casa dele. Isso só ajudou a aumentar a raiva guardada dentro de si, que se acumulava todos os dias, toda vez que se sentia impotente de fazer alguma coisa a seu favor.

- Eu não me importo com acidentes. Pode preparando meu capacete.

Ele desceu as escadas sem olhar para trás. Sirius desejou intimamente que Remus estivesse ali, pois ele era a única presença que ainda mantinha a mente do melhor amigo sensata. Mas, as coisas estavam bastante complicadas para o lado dos dois e, de certo, qualquer coisa que Remus dissesse a James, seria com muito esforço e muita chantagem.

- Você tem certeza que vai deixá-lo ir com você? - Frank estava preocupado. Muito mais do que quando havia chegado na casa.

- Ele não vai aceitar não como resposta. James anda meio depressivo, qualquer coisa que seja dita contra sua vontade, ele se rebela.

- Isso é ruim?

Sirius começou a descer as escadas acompanhado de Frank. Trancou a porta atrás de si e se deparou com James à espera dos dois, já parado diante da moto do amigo.

- É péssimo. Você não sabe se está agindo pelo bem dele ou porque está poupando-o de alguma coisa. Você não sabe o limite de querer cuidar por se preocupar ou cuidar para evitar que ele desça a escada rolando. A situação anda meio crítica e, depois do que houve com a Evans, ele anda meio revoltado com a vida.

- Entendi.

Ambos caminharam até os respectivos veículos. Frank ainda aguardou na esperança de James desistir de ir de moto com Sirius, mas ele manteve-se relutante, partindo na garupa do amigo.

James sentiu o capacete espremer sua cabeça. Mesmo que sentisse seu corpo inteiro fraco, ainda conseguia segurar a garupa com o pouco de força que ainda lhe restava. O vento gélido que ia de encontro com seu rosto o fazia se sentir como a muito tempo não se sentia. Era como se, a cada investida de velocidade que Sirius dava, um dos seus inúmeros problemas eram deixados para trás, fazendo-o se sentir mais leve. Era como se soltasse de uma prisão, pois seus pulmões permitiam que ele respirasse sem sentir nenhuma dor.

Demorou muito tempo, mas em uma das curvas, James sentiu que suas mãos enfraqueciam. Pensou em avisar Sirius para reduzir a velocidade, mas preferiu se manter firme. Queria mostrar ao amigo que não dependia de ninguém para se virar e que, aquela doença, só funcionava como desculpa diante dos outros que só o ajudavam em demasia só por saber do seu verdadeiro estado de saúde.

Remus e Sirius mudaram totalmente seu comportamento quando suas visitas ao hospital se tornaram diárias. Se revezavam na hora de lhe dar os medicamentos e nas indas e vindas do seu tratamento. Aquilo era uma situação chata e ele não gostava, pois parecia que eles faziam tudo aquilo contra a vontade deles.

Subitamente, ao pararem em um sinal vermelho, James cutucou Sirius com um pouco de força. Quando ele desceu da moto, tentou tirar o capacete com certa rapidez, mas acabou vomitando na tentativa de se ver livre do objeto. Seu corpo amoleceu de maneira abrupta e seus olhos escureceram, fazendo-o ter uma curta vertigem.

- Eu disse para você que subir na moto não seria uma boa ideia, James.

James vomitou mais uma vez, fazendo com que os outros motoristas o observassem com certo nojo. Do outro lado, Frank parou o carro, saindo do mesmo e indo na direção dos dois.

- Acho melhor você ir no carro, James. - disse Frank, já se preparando para uma patada.

O que não aconteceu, já que James estava se sentindo fraco demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Simplesmente aceitou ser guiado por Frank enquanto Sirius os observava com uma expressão irritada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Antes de chegarem ao local combinado, Frank e Sirius fizeram uma pausa em uma das lanchonetes do bairro próximo. Esperaram James usar o banheiro e aproveitaram para comerem um lanche. Na mente dos dois, se agissem da mesma maneira que o amigo, ele se sentiria menos desconfortável.

- Sente-se melhor? - perguntou Sirius, quando James voltou a se juntar a eles.

- Estou melhor. Acho que preciso comer alguma coisa.

Frank se habilitou e pediu um lanche para o rapaz. Ficaram o que parecia uma eternidade dentro da lanchonete até voltarem para a rua e pegarem a estrada.

Não demoraram a retomar o percurso, chegando praticamente em cima da hora. Frank não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao encarar sua noiva bastante apreensiva na porta do salão da igreja. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seu pé batia freneticamente no chão. O comportamento só mudou um pouco, quando ela viu James avançando a entrada trocando os pés, mas com um pouco mais de vida em seu rosto.

- Ele está bem? - perguntou ao namorado, dando uma olhada rápida para trás, como se Lily estivesse perto de sua sombra.

- Mais ou menos. - Frank respondeu, lhe dando um beijo no rosto. - Ele passou mal no caminho, mas agora ele está melhor. O levamos para comer por isso nos atrasamos um pouco.

- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia ele ensaiar, Frank? - Alice estendeu o olhar na direção de James. Sirius o guiava até um dos bancos totalmente tenso. - Ele parece exausto.

- Ele quer ensaiar. - Frank respirou fundo, com o cenho enrugado. - E ele não perderia uma boa chance de ficar próximo de Lily. - ele dera uma olhada ao redor e, a única figura que ele conseguiu ver, foi a de Emmeline.

- Eu sinto que isso não vai ser uma boa, Frank. - Alice manteve seu olhar em James, sentindo o peito apertar. Não queria sentir pena do rapaz, pois sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que ninguém era digno desse sentimento, mas mesmo assim era inevitável não sentir aquilo ao encará-lo.

- Vamos devagar e ver o que acontece, ok!? - tranquilizou-a Frank, lhe dando um beijo no cocoruto na cabeça. - Se ele passar mal, eu o levarei para o hospital ou para casa.

Alice meneou a cabeça positivamente aceitando a resposta do noivo.

- Vamos nos preparar então.

Ela e Frank passaram por Emmeline a fim de iniciarem as marcações dos convidados, dos padrinhos e das damas de honra. Lily surgiu afoita dos fundos do salão, parando na metade do caminho ao ver que James havia chegado.

- Você deveria falar com ele. - disse Emmeline, encarando a amiga. - Ele não me parece bem.

Lily segurou um sorriso desgostoso. Não queria ser chata e nem muito menos dar motivos para estragar o dia de sua melhor amiga. Antes de sair de casa, convenceu a si mesma a controlar os ânimos e não deixar a raiva reprimida subir fazendo-a cometer uma besteira. Simplesmente, respirou fundo e lançou um sorriso que crispou seus lábios de uma maneira esquisita.

- Eu ia fazer exatamente isso, Emme. Ele é meu namorado, esqueceu?

Emme a olhou, confusa. A resposta da ruiva parecia mais uma alfinetada do que uma resposta com gentileza. Ficou sem dizer nada, vendo-a se afastar, caminhando até onde James e Sirius estavam.

Seus passos eram firmes, mas ela não estava tão decidida quanto parecia. Ainda remoía a mentira de James como se tivesse acontecido naquele momento. O problema é que aquela sensação se repetia todos os dias que olhava para o namorado que parecia piorar. Ainda sentia vontade de esbofeteá-lo mais uma vez, mas intimamente sabia que era a única pessoa que poderia acalmá-lo.

Os pais de James estavam incomunicáveis. Não atendiam o telefone, não respondiam os recados e ignoravam qualquer coisa que envolvesse a saúde do moreno. Lily não se conformava com aquele tratamento frio e preferiu ignorar mantendo-se firme ao lado do rapaz, mesmo que fosse de maneira quase fria.

Quando ele sentiu sua aproximação, murmurou algo para Sirius que logo o fez se afastar de onde ele estava. Ambos ficaram sozinhos, sob o olhar curioso do melhor amigo e de Emme.

- Como se sente?

Era uma pergunta estúpida, ela sabia, mas foi a primeira que esvaiu de seus lábios.

- Estou meio enjoado. - James respondeu, erguendo o olhar na direção dela. Ela aparentava cansaço e ele sabia que metade daquelas olheiras em volta de seus olhos era por sua culpa.

- Quer água? - perguntou ela, sentando-se ao seu lado, mantendo uma certa distância. - Tem alguns petiscos que a mãe de Frank fez se estiver sentindo fome.

- Eu estou bem. Sério mesmo.

Silenciaram. Os dois ficaram observando Frank e Alice rirem ao longe com o que parecia ser o designer que ela havia contratado. Ela segurava algumas pastas, indicando algo que de certo tinha a ver com a decoração do salão e da igreja.

- Você acha que algum dia nós iremos rir daquele jeito novamente?

Lily virou o pescoço bruscamente, sentindo a nuca dar um estalo.

- Não indague isso, James. - pediu ela, secamente. - Nós estamos bem, apenas com a cabeça no mundo da Lua, mas bem.

Ele virou o rosto, tentando encará-la, mas a ruiva desviou o olhar. Era difícil encará-lo. Seu coração doía toda vez que fazia isso.

- Não estamos bem, Lily. - disse ele, esticando sua mão até a dela, segurando-a rapidamente antes que ela recuasse. - E você sabe disso.

Ela continuou encarando Alice e Frank. Não era fácil lembrar em qual momento de sua vida rira daquele jeito ao lado de James.

- Mas vamos ficar bem. - ela o encarou, com firmeza. - Só precisamos ir aos poucos, James.

- Mais do que já estamos? - indagou ele, dando um sorriso infeliz. - Lily, eu não quero que as coisas fiquem desse jeito entre nós dois. Eu não consigo ficar perto de você em silêncio.

A mão que pendia sobre a de James se moveu lentamente, mudando de posição. Lily apertou a mão protegida pela luva com um pouco de força.

- Nós vamos mudar isso, está bem? - ela suspirou, sentindo o ar quente do ambiente invadir seus pulmões.

- Eu só tenho você agora, Lily. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que eu sinto muito pelo que houve? Eu não quero que você me martirize mais. Será que eu estou pagando muito pouco por isso?

A risada histérica de Alice se fundiu junto com a de Emmeline de maneira perturbadora. O quarteto realmente estava por fora do drama que ela vivia ao lado de James. Isso só a fazia se sentir menor perante as pessoas que conviveram ao seu lado praticamente sua vida toda.

Lentamente, ela se aproximou do namorado e selou seus lábios com ternura. Parecia que, finalmente, seu corpo inteiro se aquecera do frio tremendo que sentia.

- Me perdoe por ser tão cruel com você nesses últimos dias, mas foi meu único mecanismo de defesa, James. Você me machucou e muito. Eu nunca me deparei com um problema desse na minha vida e eu não sabia como lidar.

- Agora você sabe? - indagou ele, sem emoção. - Se quiser, não precisa mais fazer o que você faz.

- James, não comece com chantagem emocional.

- Não é chantagem, Lily. É a verdade. Eu não pedi para você ficar comigo nesse estado.

- Seus pais não querem saber de você, James, e até agora eu não sei os motivos disso. - Lily diminiu o tom da voz como se temesse agredir os tímpanos do namorado ao citar seus pais. - Eu jamais te deixaria sozinho, ainda mais em uma situação dessas.

- E por que não deixaria?

- Porque você não me deixaria sozinha se eu estivesse nessa situação.

Ele calou-se, sentindo um pouco de dificuldade para respirar.

- James, eu amo você. Jamais duvide disso. Eu só não quero te ver sofrendo, ainda mais sozinho.

- Eu não estou tão sozinho assim.

- Se você acha que Sirius é uma ótima companhia eu retiro tudo o que eu disse. - Lily dera de ombros. - Sirius não sabe nem lavar as cuecas quanto mais cuidar de você.

James dera um riso abafado com o comentário da namorada. Sirius era um completo desorganizado e, se não fosse por Remus, suas medicações noturnas dadas na ausência de Lily seriam totalmente atrasadas ou esquecidas.

- Eu amo você. - sussurrou ele, apoiando a mão livre no rosto da jovem. - Amo muito. Eu não aceitaria perder você por causa dessa doença idiota.

- Você não vai me perder por causa disso, James. - Lily sorriu de canto, sentindo a garganta ficar seca. - Você teria que fazer muito mais para que eu desse as costas para você.

- Tipo o quê? - perguntou ele, curioso.

- Traição, talvez.

James sorriu, puxando-a para si, abrançando-a.

- No dia que eu te trair, você pode cortar o James Júnior fora, ok?

Ela soltou um riso abafado, pois seu rosto estava coberto no peito de James.

- Pode deixar que eu farei isso. - ela ergueu a cabeça, lhe dando um beijo no queixo.

- Posso dizer uma coisa com toda a sinceridade?

- Claro.

- Eu quero ir embora.

Lily imaginou que, se fosse embora, Alice teria um surto nervoso. Não podia mentir, mas não estava a fim de ensaiar. Queria ficar em casa, embaixo das cobertas, assistindo a um bom filme comendo pipoca.

- Alice nos mataria se fôssemos embora.

- É só dizer que eu não me sinto bem. Ela não pode me obrigar a ficar.

- Você realmente não se sente bem.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu estou melhor, mas posso fingir que não estou.

Lily lhe dera um beliscão em resposta ao seu sorriso sacana.

- Isso não seria legal, James.

- Não seria legal eu não ir para minha casa e dormir. Isso sim não seria legal.

A ruiva colocou-se de pé, dando um rápido beijo no rapaz.

- Eu vou falar com ela.

- Beleza.

Lily caminhou até a amiga e a chamou de canto. Tentou colocar uma expressão chocada e preocupada no rosto para convencê-la de que James não estava bem. Quando Alice encarou o namorado da amiga, não ficou nem um pouco espantada ao ter a ligeira impressão de que estava encarando um fantasma.

Sem demora, disse:

- Bem...Se não tem outro jeito, vá Lily. - o tom de voz de Alice soou o mais compreensível possível. - Não me agradaria em nada se James passasse mal aqui, ainda mais com a mãe de Frank presente. Vá cuidar dele.

Lily sorriu agradecida e abraçou a amiga. Ao longe, Emme observava a cena curiosa sem dar muita atenção ao que Sirius dizia.

- Desculpe mesmo, Lice. Eu queria participar do ensaio.

- Não tem problema. No próximo você vem. Meu casamento ainda tá um pouco longe.

- Daqui a algumas semanas. - lembrou Lily, fazendo-a dar um tapa na testa.

- É, isso mesmo.

- Amanhã eu te ligo, sem falta.

- Tudo bem. - Lice a soltou. - Cuide bem do sr. Potter.

- Pode deixar que eu cuidarei.

Ao se despedir dos presentes dentro do salão, Lily partiu até onde James estava já em pé, pronto para ir embora. Quando deram as costas, riram baixo até chegarem ao carro que o moreno logo reconheceu ser o do pai da jovem.

- Seu pai realmente anda confiando em você, hein!?

Lily sorriu, procurando a chaves na bolsa, destravando as portas do carro.

- Digamos que ele confia muito. Isso enlouquece Petúnia.

James entrou no carro e fechou a porta rapidamente, agradecendo por finalmente estar aquecido.

- Petúnia deve te odiar mortalmente.

Lily dera de ombros, já se preparando para começar a dirigir.

- Odiar é uma palavra muito forte, James.

- Mas é o que eu sinto, oras. - ele dera de ombros, lembrando de colocar o cinto de segurança assim que a ruiva dera partida.

- Não vamos conversar sobre isso. Capaz que a gente atraia a presença dela.

James dera um riso abafado se encolhendo no banco de maneira confortável. Ficou olhando de canto para Lily enquanto a observava dirigir. Se dera conta de que aquele momento, era o primeiro em que ficavam a sós, sem brigar por qualquer coisa.

- Você quer ir para casa? - perguntou ela, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim. E você vai ficar lá comigo.

O sinal vermelho fez Lily frear o carro, dando tempo de fitar o namorado por breves segundos.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã, James. - respondeu ela, com firmeza.

- E quem disse que você não vai poder trabalhar amanhã? - James explicou, simplesmente. - Apenas pegue umas roupas limpas na sua casa e durma na minha.

- Você sabe que minha mãe não aprova essa ideia.

- Se quiser, eu peço.

Ela riu só de imaginar a cena.

- Façamos o seguinte. Como ainda não são oito horas da noite, eu fico um pouco na sua casa e depois vou embora. O que acha?

James enrugou a testa falsamente pensativo. Colocou em seu rosto uma expressão emburrada desaprovando a ideia.

- Jay...

Ele se esticou muito rapidamente, sem se importar com o cinto de segurança machucando seu pescoço. Apoiou sua mão no rosto da jovem, puxando-a para um beijo longo de tirar completamente o fôlego. Só conseguiram se separar quando ouviram buzinas, indicando que o sinal estava verde.

- Espero que reconsidere a ideia. - disse ele, por fim, vendo-a sorrir pelo canto dos lábios.

Não demoraram a chegar na casa de James. As luzes estavam completamente apagadas o que denunciou a ausência de Remus na casa. Sem pressa, ambos se manteram dentro do carro, temendo o frio que estava lá fora.

- Só irei ficar algumas horas. - a voz de Lily ecoou rouca dentro do automóvel. Por motivos inexplicáveis, ela sentia-se tensa. Tão tensa que seus ombros doíam.

- O que interessa é que você vai ficar. Se fosse por quinze minutos eu não me importaria.

Ela sorriu, fazendo um rápido carinho no rosto de James.

- Cadê o valentão que queria que eu dormisse na sua casa?

- Esse valentão pode usar sua valentia para outras coisas.

Os lábios se tocaram mais uma vez com extrema gentileza, fazendo Lily suspirar ao sentir o toque do namorado em lugares certeiros do seu corpo.

- Você é um pervertido. - sussurrou ela, rindo.

- Não. Pervertido é o Sirius. Eu apenas finjo que sou santo.

Ela gargalhou fazendo-o acompanhar a risada. Sem pensar muito, ela retomou o beijo, selando seus lábios aos dele de maneira mais forte e mais urgente.

- Agora a pervertida é você. - sussurrou ele, lhe dando um beijo singelo no canto do pescoço.

- Essa perversão pode dar multa de trânsito, James.

Ele riu, acariciando seus cabelos, sentindo o perfume que tanto adorava. Sentiu as mãos da ruiva acariciar suas costas, fazendo seu corpo entrar em frenesi.

- Acho melhor entrarmos, então.

Lily concordou, pegando sua bolsa no banco de trás, saindo do carro. Travou as portas e esperou James encontrar as chaves em algum dos bolsos do grosso casaco que vestia. O vento estava muito mais frio e cortante do que antes, fazendo-a bater os dentes.

Ao entrarem, subiram as escadas sem acender as luzes. Quando chegaram no quarto e Lily fizera menção de dar claridade ao ambiente, foi impedida pela mão de James.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas foi de encontro aos lábios de Lily, beijando-a com intensidade enquanto aproximava seu corpo do dela. Suas mãos percorreram toda a extensão de sua cintura, enquanto ela cedia ao beijo da mesma maneira, abraçando-o pela nuca.

As respirações foram se tornando ofegantes. Lily não sentia a mínima vontade de parar de beijá-lo e, quanto mais os lábios iam ao encontro um do outro, eles ardiam, como se recebessem choques que os empolgavam ainda mais a interagirem de maneira urgente.

As mãos de James não demoraram até encontrar o feixo da jaqueta da namorada. Gentilmente, livrou-se dela, sentindo o corpo quente da ruiva ir de encontro ao seu, fazendo-o tremer ao sentir os lábios quentes e úmidos irem de encontro ao seu pescoço. As mãos agéis da jovem, desfilavam por seus ombros, fazendo-o ficar livre de seu casaco também.

Tentando reconhecer o lugar que pisava, James passou a guiar Lily em direção a sua cama, parando no mesmo instante ao sentir as mãos dela penderem sobre seu ombro.

- Desculpe. - ele disse automaticamente.

- Não...é que...

Ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas sobre aquele momento. O que seus lábios custavam a dizer, suas mãos demonstravam muito mais quando ela se ocupou em abrir os botões da camisa do rapaz.

- É que?

A camisa pendeu no chão, caindo, tocando levemente o soalho. Seus olhos procuravam os de James na escuridão, mas a única coisa que pode ver, era o brilho ardente que habitava ali.

- Você já deve estar cansado de ouvir isso, mas...

Suas mãos percorreram seus braços enquanto seus lábios beijavam seus ombros carinhosamente. James levou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos dela, afagando-os enquanto retribuía os beijos por seu pescoço e pelo lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele sentiu o corpo dela se contorcer pelo toque e a puxou para mais perto, guiando suas mãos até sua blusa, tocando sua pele com exatidão enquanto sua respiração tornava-se mais pesada.

- Mas?

Ela ofegou quando as mãos de James encontraram o feixe de sua peça íntima. Ao ouvir o pequeno estalido, indicando que ele havia aberto, ela ergueu a cabeça, colando seus lábios nos dele, puxando-o ainda mais para perto, fazendo ambos se encostarem na beirada da cama.

- Eu não vou cansar de dizer que eu amo você, James.

A blusa que ela vestia fora dispensada da mesma maneira que sua camisa. A respiração de James saia com dificuldade de seus pulmões e ele chegou a pensar se não desmaiaria só de estar presente diante de Lily daquela forma. Por mais que tivesse passado mal aquela tarde, agora ele se sentia forte, melhor e feliz por estar ao lado da garota por quem ele sempre fora apaixonado.

Suas mãos foram de encontro a alça de seu sutiã, deslizando-o com calma, aproveitando cada oportunidade de sentir a pele quente de Lily. Ela suspirava, enquanto suas unhas cravavam o peito do namorado que mordera o lábio inferior antes mesmo de devorá-la em mais um beijo intenso.

- Eu amo você, Lily Evans. Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou amar você. - sussurrou ele, antes de tomá-la por inteiro.

Com ferocidade, James a beijou, ajeitando-a sobre seus lençóis. Soltou seu peso sobre o corpo dela de maneira delicada, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la. As mãos se tornaram mais rápidas, não demorando para que ambos estivessem despidos e cheios de excitação.

Quando os corpos se fundiram em um só, os lábios se selaram em silêncio, entregues aquele momento que ambos ansiavam desde o primeiro dia em que se tocaram e disseram que se amavam.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei, mas tenho uma boa explicação. Boa não, ÓTIMA - que pra mim é MUITO péssima, mas tá valendo. A faculdade não tá dando tempo nem de eu tomar ar fresco na janela, e nessas últimas semanas fui abençoada por uma gripe vai e volta que me derrubou essa semana me deixando de molho, sem aula e totalmente entediada. Isso é Murphy na minha vida, vou a Igreja. Esse capítulo estava pronto a semanas, mas nunca dava tempo para postar e acredito que daqui pra frente seja assim, pois meus professores resolveram mostrar as manguinhas e eu vou começar meu estágio - se tudo der certo - no mês que vem.

Então, não me matem. Se quiserem me adicionar no msn, podem adicionar, tá no perfil.

As reviews são sempre lindas, agradeço a cada uma de vocês que passam por aqui e tem a santa paciência em esperar eu postar capítulo novo, love*: **Moi, Lily, Ninha Baudelaire, Ninha Souma, Alice Hills, Rose Anne, Cuca Malfoy, Maria Lua, Minha mana gostosa** e aos que leem e não deixam review, obrigada MESMOOOO por não me deixarem sozinha e prometo que na próxima semana - ou nesse fds mesmo - eu respondo review por review como eu costumo fazer.

Beijos e até a próxima.


	43. Capítulo 42

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 42**

O inverno havia se tornado mais brusco. A neve caía com poucos intervalos de tempo, anunciando certo perigo nas pistas londrinas que se apinhavam muito mais de gente e curiosos a poucas semanas de distância do Natal. Naquele meio tempo, os ânimos de Lily estavam longe de toda a preparação natalina de sua casa. Sua mente estava ligada a James e a sua doença de maneira completa deixando seus pais muito preocupados com aquela situação toda.

Sua rotina mudou ainda mais quando James começou a ser submetido a sessões de Radioterapia. A doença não parecia querer cessar, se espandindo pelo corpo do rapaz como se fosse formigas atrás de algum doce. Ele mantinha sua presença cem por cento no hospital e, com muita insistência, conseguia voltar para a casa nos finais de semana.

Lily estava entregue a um ponto de exaustão que mal a fazia se concentrar em suas tarefas. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes seu chefe chamou sua atenção por estar fazendo as coisas erradas. Seu nível de estress aumentava a cada dia que recebia um retorno negativo com relação a saúde de James. Ela mal comia e mal via os amigos o que deixava Alice apreensiva já que seu casamento aconteceria em poucos dias.

Eram quase sete horas da noite quando a ruiva cruzou a porta de entrada do hospital. Estava coberta com um pesado casaco e seus cabelos pareciam indicar que ela havia acabado de acordar. Seus olhos estavam rodeados de olheiras profundas e seu rosto indicava o cansaço de várias noites sem dormir.

Ficou um pouco aliviada e agradecida ao encontrar Remus na recepção. Ele e James ainda se falavam pouco e, o intermédio deles dois, era a jovem que abraçou seu melhor amigo de maneira forte e intensa. Ela sentiu por alguns momentos que fosse desabar, pois sentiu suas pernas cederem um pouco. Seus olhos arderam quando o rapaz afagou seus cabelos, pois era como se fosse a primeira vez que alguém lhe dava um pouco de atenção no meio de todos aqueles dias infernais.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um longo período, trocando emoções que entendiam sem trocar uma palavra sequer.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Remus, sabendo que era uma pergunta idiota.

- Estou bem, eu acho. - respondeu Lily com a voz rouca. - Eu ando meio cansada, mas em breve terei alguns dias de férias. Não vejo a hora de chegar o dia das minhas férias coletivas. Não aguento mais ter que ir trabalhar e aguentar aquelas megeras.

Remus sorriu, lhe dando um beijo no cocoruto da cabeça.

- Você precisa de alguns dias de descanso. - Remus cruzou os braços, enrugando a testa. - Acho que seria ideal você revezar as visitas. James concordaria totalmente comigo ao ver essa sua cara de caveira.

Lily dera um meio sorriso desgostoso. Não queria se afastar de James, pois era como se estivesse perdendo alguma parte dela.

Da vida dela.

Desde o momento que compartilharam uma relação mais íntima, James e Lily não conseguiam ficar muito tempo separados e Sirius já chamava a relação dos dois de loucura obsessiva. Um dependia muito mais do outro e, toda vez que o deixava, era como se não fosse vê-lo tão cedo.

Ela já perdera as contas de quantas vezes dormira no hospital. Já foi até flagrada por um Amos completamente desentendido que agora dava o ar da graça no mesmo hospital em que seu namorado estava internado, pois estava começando sua tão sonhada residência.

- Eu estou bem a ponto de ainda visitá-lo todos os dias, Remus.

- Mas você fica aqui até tarde, Lily, e isso não é certo.

- Eu não me importo, Remus. Sério mesmo. Ficar aqui com ele é o mínimo que eu estou conseguindo fazer.

Remus meneou a cabeça positivamente, pensativo.

- Emme tem visitado James com certa frequência.

O queixo de Lily caiu. A última coisa que ela precisava saber era que Emme estava visitando James. Ela acharia mais digno Amos visitá-lo do que ela.

- Er...Como? Emme? Você está falando sério?

- Não fique irritada. Emme pediu para que eu não contasse, mas eu achei que ela só viria uma ou duas vezes. Ela vem durante a tarde.

Lily sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, como se ele fosse saltar de sua garganta.

- Hum...

- Não discuta com James por isso. Só te contei para não ocorrer nenhuma briga entre você e ela. Por mais que eu ache que você tenha perdoado, acredito que não tenha esquecido o que ocorreu entre os dois.

Lily enrugou a testa. De fato, havia perdoado em tese, mas não esquecido. Ela se questionava sempre quando estava em uma situação onde Emme estava inclusa as razões daquela raiva que surgia sempre que ela estava com James, ou falava de James. A ruiva sabia que era um ciúmes muito bem contido, mas conforme Emme intencionava se aproximar do moreno, mais ela ficava contrariada.

- Não, não irei discutir. - Lily alisou a testa nervosamente. - Pelo que entendi, ela que veio de oferecida e não ele quem pediu. Estou errada?

- Acredito que sim, Lily.

- Ótimo. Não é com ele que eu vou ter que debater e sim com ela.

Lily lançou seu pior sorriso fazendo Remus dar um longo suspiro. Era claro que a jovem não conseguiu aceitar o fato de que seu namorado e sua amiga tiveram um relacionamento de algumas horas. Por mais que tentasse dizer a si mesma que na época não tinha nada a ver com aquela situação, era algo que não conseguia digerir e nem ignorar.

- Não vá brigar por motivo besta, ok!?

- Não irei brigar. Você sabe que eu não brigo. - defendeu-se ela, cruzando os braços. Suas bochechas estavam levemente vermelhas, denunciando como havia sido afetada com a informação.

- Mas discute que é uma beleza.

Ele sorriu tentando fazer com que a amiga fizesse o mesmo, mas sem sucesso. Calmamente, dirigiu-se até o balcão pegando algumas pastas que uma das atendentes haviam lhe estendido.

- Tenho outra coisa para te falar.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não faça suspense.

- Lisia está no quarto com James agora e ela pediu para você esperar um pouco, pois quer conversar com você.

A expressão irritada de Lily mudou para uma expressão mais aflita. Descruzou os braços, juntando as mãos, indicando sua ansiedade.

- Você sabe me dizer o que ela quer?

- Na verdade, eu também estou incluso nesse assunto. - Remus limpou a garganta, um pouco desconfortável.

- Pelo visto não são boas notícias. Tem a ver com James?

Remus ficou apreensivo por alguns instantes como se seus pulmões estivessem sendo espremidos impedindo a entrada e a saída de ar.

- Tem sim. Necessariamente com os pais dele.

- Eles resolveram finalmente aparecer?

- Não. Eles evitam qualquer telefonema do hospital.

Lily ainda não entendia as razões que levavam os pais de James a serem tão frios com relação a sua saúde. Seu namorado sofria todos os dias, mal tinha força para falar e nem muito menos para ficar acordado. Ele fora reduzido a uma cama de hospital e aquilo a matava por dentro. A indiferença dos que seriam seus sogros, só alimentava ainda mais uma ira interior inicialmente inofensiva.

- Por que eles fazem isso?

Remus não sabia o que responder já que nem ele sabia o que acontecia entre James e seus pais. Só esperava que esse mal estar não durasse por muito tempo.

- Um dia eles vão ter que ver o filho dele, acredite nisso.

Remus não discutiu quando Lily desviou de sua presença e passou a caminhar em direção ao quarto de James. Para sua sorte, o quarto estava localizado no primeiro andar, caminho mais fácil para o tratamento do namorado.

Ao chegar e abrir a porta do quarto, não se surpreendeu ao ver Lisia sentada ao lado do primo, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos negros. De longe, ela nem parecia a garota ciumenta que quase a matou de susto quando lhe contara sobre a doença do namorado.

O olhar da morena não demorou a encontrar o seu e, para seu espanto, ela sorriu. Lily entrou no quarto um pouco desconfortável, pois era como se estivesse invadindo algum espaço familiar. Quando estava próxima de James, lhe dera um beijo na testa, sentando na beirada da cama, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Lisia estava me contando suas aventuras na faculdade.

- Conseguiu resolver o assunto da sua matrícula?

- Consegui. É um problema a menos na minha vida agora.

Lily observou a prima de James se mover estranhamente na cadeira em que estava sentada. Seus olhos castanhos vagueavam do primo para sua namorada com uma expressão completamente perdida estampada no rosto. Era óbvio que não sabia como manter um assunto agora que a ruiva estava no mesmo ambiente. Nunca havia tido algum tipo de problema com ela, mas nunca deixou de achar que a jovem parecia muito intimidadora.

Levantando-se, ela pegou sua bolsa, mantendo os olhos fixos em Lily que lembrou no mesmo instante que a morena queria conversar com ela.

- James, se importa se eu pegar sua namorada emprestada?

James a olhou confuso. Lisia não havia contado sobre o que queria falar com Lily, pois ele já tinha problemas demais e acumular mais um seria causar mais um tornado sem necessidade.

- Vai demorar muito? - James alteou uma sobrancelha, mantendo uma expressão de falsa seriedade.

- Prometo que devolvo ela em dez minutos, intacta.

Ele sorriu na direção de Lily que retribuiu o gesto. Automaticamente, ela colocou-se de pé, caminhando ao lado de Lisia, sentindo a tensão do momento tomar conta de seus ombros.

- Acho bom mesmo. Sou ciumento e faz muitas horas que não fico com a minha namorada. - James brincou, dando um riso cansado. Parou no mesmo instante ao sentir uma súbita falta de ar, movendo-se lentamente na cama como se tentasse disfarçar seu mal estar.

- Lily gosta dos Potter, mas eu acredito que ela prefira o Potter e não a Potter.

Lisia lhe dera um beijo na bochecha, dizendo, logo em seguida:

- Nos vemos em breve.

- Tudo bem. Só espero que você não me esqueça.

Lily sentiu o tom de melancolia na voz do namorado bater no fundo de sua alma. Engoliu em seco, preferindo olhar para o teto para não denunciar seus olhos lacrimejantes que pareciam automáticos em querer derramar lágrimas.

- Não irei te esquecer e você sabe disso. - Lisia sorriu carinhosamente, bagunçando os cabelos de James.

Sem demora, ela cruzou a porta com Lily nos calcanhares. A ruiva não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao ver Remus parado do lado de fora, mantendo uma certa distância da ex-namorada que também não parecia nem um pouco confortável em estar ao seu lado.

- Bem...O que vocês tem a me dizer?

Lily não queria suspense. Já estava farta de momentos como aquele onde o silêncio durava mais, começando uma espécie de tortura psicólogica para que as palavras certas soassem menos desagradáveis. Mas, da mesma forma, notícias ruins, mesmo amenizadas, continuavam a ser como punhaladas contra o peito e quanto mais adiadas, mais doloridas elas eram.

- É sobre os pais de James. - Remus colocou as mãos dentro do jaleco.

Lily olhou de um para o outro, esperando que eles continuassem.

- Eles se recusam a visitá-lo por problemas que eu não sei. Acho que foi por causa de uma discussão e de acordo com a minha tia, James abriu mão da ajuda deles por causa de você, Lily.

O estômago da ruiva dera um salto. Jamais imaginaria que a falta de senso para cuidar do próprio filho fosse gerado por sua causa. Isso soava um tanto quanto absurdo, mas vindo do sr. e da sra. Potter, não era de se esperar algo pior - ou melhor.

- Por minha causa? - Lily apontou para si mesma, ainda surpresa.

- Sim! James preferiu você a eles. - continuou Lisia, calmamente. Ela não parecia incisiva e nem tranquila. Ela estava impassível, como se não quisesse se envolver de maneira literal no problema. - E isso funcionou de desculpa para que minha tia fizesse a cabeça do meu tio e negasse ajuda hospitalar ao meu primo.

- James tem pagado o tratamento do bolso dele. Ele não admite, mas acredito que essa poupança esteja no limite. O tratamento é caríssimo e, por mais que ele tivesse milhões, todo esse dinheiro se esgotaria no máximo em três meses.

- Isso quer dizer que a internação de James está por um fio? - perguntou Lily, sentindo suas costas doerem de tanto que havia contraído seus músculos com a informação.

- Exatamente. - concluiu Remus, dando um suspiro. - Eu não sei quanto mais ele investiu nesses últimos dias, mas ele está fazendo tudo o que pode para não precisar dos pais e muito menos abrir o jogo com você.

- James e sua famosa necessidade de esconder as coisas de mim. - afirmou Lily, olhando para o teto. Estava irritada e exausta. Parecia que a cada dia seria presenteada com alguma bomba que a arrastava para mais fundo do poço.

- Não critique dessa maneira, Lily. - interveio Lisia, com firmeza. - James sempre foi assim antes de namorar com você. Sempre foi autosuficiente mesmo tendo meus tios dando-lhe tudo do bom e do melhor. Se ele não quer que você saiba é porque não quer te preocupar. Eu sei que você vem visitá-lo todos os dias e isso para ele é o suficiente. Envolvê-la em outros assuntos, vai te deixar mais desgastada e ele sabe disso. Não vamos começar com atitudes egoístas, pois não é você que está a ponto de voltar para casa para viver como um moribundo.

A vontade que Lily sentiu naquele momento era estapear Lisia até que saísse sangue. Seus punhos haviam se fechado de maneira automática e seus dentes trincaram, fazendo-os ranger de ódio. Remus apoiou a mão em seu ombro para tentar tranquilizá-la, mas ela a afastou com ignorância.

- James não vai para casa ficar que nem um moribundo, porque eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. E, ao contrário do que você pensa, eu estou muito longe de ser a egoísta da história, pois não estou usando desculpas infundadas para não ajudar o próprio parente da família. A sua família é responsável pelo estress desnecessário dele e, eu tenho que concordar, ele é autosuficiente. Não venha esfregar na minha cara que ele não recebe ajuda por minha causa. Quem passa mais de 24 horas dentro desse hospital sou eu e não você. - Lily respirou, com os dentes juntos, falando firme, com os olhos estreitos. - E, desculpe, essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo aqui e para dar um aviso idiota que ninguém é estúpido para notar, já que seus _titios_ não fazem nada a não ser desligar o telefone quando eu quero conversar sobre o estado do filho deles.

A voz de Lily saiu esganiçada atraindo a atenção de quem estava ao redor. Lisia mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando a garota que estava ameaçadoramente possuída por um ódio oprimido que chegou a assustar Remus que estava duro e sem piscar ao seu lado.

- Agora me diga...- continou Lily, percebendo que Lisia não iria revidar o que ela acabara de dizer. -... Qual é o objetivo dessa conversa além de tentar avisar de uma maneira sutil que James poderá ficar mais doente se não continuar com o tratamento aqui?

Pela primeira vez, Lisia encarou Remus como se pedisse ajuda. Não iria enfrentar Lily, pois no fundo sabia que ela tinha certa razão no que acabara de dizer.

- Eu pensei que você não tinha tentado falar com meus tios, pois essa seria a ideia. Talvez você seja a única que poderá reverter isso.

- Sirius e Emme estão tentando juntar algum dinheiro e procurando ajuda em outros lugares. Frank e Alice parece que vão atrás de alguma ONG ou coisa parecia.

- E eu sou a pessoa chave que tem que falar pela milésima vez com o casal - mesquinho - Potter?

- Sim.

Lily colocou as mãos em cada bolso do casaco, pensativa. Aquela situação estava muito mais complicada do que antes e, pela gravidade, os resultados deveriam ser os mais rápidos antes que seu namorado fosse chutado do hospital.

- Eu posso tentar fazer outra coisa, mas não irei falar com seus tios, Lisia. - Lily tentou acalmar a voz, mas ainda estava mal humorada com a suposição anterior da prima de James. - Eu tentei falar com eles diversas vezes, sempre desligaram e não vai ser agora que vou ir contra tudo o que eu prometi para mim mesma por causa deles. Eu posso procurar outra maneira de ajudá-lo, mas essa não vai ser minha solução.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? - perguntou Lisia, cética.

Lily até sabia o que poderia fazer, mas era algo impróprio de se pensar e até mesmo de fazer. Mas ajuda era necessária nem que fosse por um período de trinta dias.

- Eu darei um jeito e, não se preocupe, você ficará sabendo.

- Lily, eu acho...

- Remus, você está administrando os cuidados de Emme e companhia. Deixa que dessa parte eu cuido sozinha.

Remus meneou a cabeça positivamente não deixando de notar o tom como ela havia pronunciado o nome de Emme. Preferiu não contrariar a amiga que, depois daquela discussão, havia ficado pálida como se estivesse prestes a vomitar no meio do corredor.

- Eu vou falar com James agora. Precisam falar comigo sobre mais alguma coisa?

- Não! - respondeu Lisia, prontamente. - Desculpe ter sido grosseira com você.

- Tudo bem. A situação de James deixa qualquer pessoa que se importa meio maluca.

- Tenho que concordar.

Lily dera um meio sorriso contra sua vontade e voltou para o quarto de James sem dizer uma palavra de despedida. Quando abriu a porta, a primeira coisa que fez foi correr direto para o banheiro, onde sentiu seu estômago sair pela boca.

- Lils, você está bem?

Ela escutou a voz de James por de trás da porta. Ouviu também o que parecia ser a tentativa dele de se levantar. Apressou-se a dar descarga e lavar o rosto com água gelada. Sentia-se horrível e vomitar não ajudou em nada o pouco de humor que ainda lhe restava.

- Estou sim. - respondeu ela, voltando para o quarto. Deparou-se com James sentado, meio curvado, na cama. - Deite-se!

James deitou-se, encarando Lily com a testa enrugada.

- Você está exausta, Lils. Acho melhor você ir para casa.

- Eu ia te dizer isso agora. - ela fez uma pausa, sentindo a garganta amargar. - Ia perguntar se você não se importa se eu não ficar muito tempo hoje.

- Não seja boba. É claro que não. - James esticou uma de suas mãos, fazendo Lily segurá-la. - Você está cansada e isso está evidente. Anda se alimentando direito?

- Conforme o possível.

- Conforme o possível não é uma boa resposta.

- Eu tomo café e almoço. Não se preocupe. Não estou passando fome.

Ela lhe deu um beijo no canto dos lábios, acariciando seu rosto brevemente.

- Eu quero que se cuide, Lils. Falo sério.

- Não se preocupe, Jay. Eu estou bem. Só estou cansada e preciso dormir.

- Concordo totalmente. - James meneou a cabeça positivamente, afagando os cabelos da namorada.

- Como foi seu dia?

- Tenso. Como eles sempre são.

Lily dera um suspiro. Não gostava de ver James daquela maneira, ainda mais por ter se acostumado a sua presença energética desde a época que estudavam juntos. Era estranho repassar os dias que passaram juntos e tentar recordar em qual momento ele havia ficado doente daquela maneira.

Ele estava mais magro e mais pálido. Seus cabelos estavam mais fracos e opacos, deixando-o com uma expressão mais velha. Os óculos ainda protegiam seus olhos, deixando nítido o único objeto que o identificava com o garoto e homem que ele ainda era, só que se perdera no meio de tantos medicamentos, tratamentos e noites sem dormir.

- Entendo. - Lily nunca sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo já que James sempre era muito vago. Ele não contava sobre o que acontecia dentro do hospital e, só de mencionar, era fácil notar uma ponta de amargura beirar em seus olhos.

- Vá para casa. - pediu James beijando as costas de sua mão. - Amanhã vou ter mais uma bateria de exames. Quero estar bem para o casamento de Alice.

- Você vai estar. - Lily sorriu, dando uma piscadela.

Ela levantou-se ainda com a mão segura pela de James. Não queria ir embora, pois sempre deixava o hospital por volta da meia-noite, mas a necessidade repentina de tentar colocar o plano de ajuda a James nesse dia, era maior do que sua vontade de ficar.

- Amanhã eu chego mais cedo, ok?

- Já disse para não se preocupar com isso, afinal, você atrapalha minha concentração.

Lily riu, lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Beijo na testa é maldade.

- Jay, eu acabei de colocar meu almoço para fora. Você não vai querer me beijar.

James riu, puxando-a com o pouco de força que tinha.

- Eu não ligo de sentir o seu hálito nojento.

Ela riu, selando seus lábios nos dele. Ao finalizarem o beijo, ficaram se olhando em silêncio, sabendo perfeitamente que aquele momento sempre era o pior de cada dia em que ficavam juntos e tinham que se separar.

- Eu te amo! - sussurrou ela, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu também te amo, bobinha. - ele lhe dera um beijo na ponta do nariz, fazendo-a sorrir. - Até amanhã!

- Até!

Ela saiu do quarto, sentindo o peito apertar e agradeceu por não encontrar Remus no meio do caminho. Dirigiu-se até a escadaria, voltando até o térreo, caminhando até a saída com passos rápidos. Ao atravessar a grande porta, sentiu o vento cortante ir de encontro com sua face, enquanto tentava procurar seu carro na escuridão.

Enquanto procurava, Lily caçava o celular dentro da bolsa. Suas mãos tremiam e ela não sabia se era de frio ou de irritação. Quando finalmente estava segura dentro do carro, revirou a bolsa no banco traseiro, encontrando o objeto no meio de sua bagunça particular.

O número de telefone dele era o primeiro. Lembrou-se do dia ridículo que havia errado a ligação e descoberto que Amos era quem estava do outro lado da linha. Quando ouvira sua voz rouca do outro lado da linha, Lily nunca imaginou que voltaria a pensar que se sentiria confortável e mais calma em saber que ele estava alí mesmo que a quilômetros de distância.

- Amos é a Lily.

Ele silenciou por alguns segundos, achando que fosse algum trote.

- Sério?

- Não seja idiota. Eu preciso falar com você.

- Certo! Pela rispidez é a Lily mesmo.

Lily não estava com humor para piadas e tentou se controlar para não ser grosseira.

- Me passe seu endereço. Não quero conversar em lugar público.

Amos quase caiu do sofá ao ouvir aquilo. Mesmo que Lily não estivesse intencionada a visitá-lo para dizer que ele era melhor do que James, ele sabia que poderia ainda ser seu amigo, mesmo que ela gostasse muito do garoto que sempre fora seu rival.

- Anote aí.

O endereço foi anotado de maneira rápida por Lily que quase não conseguiu entender sua letra. Sem demora, partiu em direção a casa do rapaz, agradecendo imensamente por não ter enfrentado trânsito.

Ao chegar em um dos bairros nobres de Londres, a ruiva estacionou no meio fio, observando por alguns segundos a casa em que Amos agora morava sozinho. Não era distante da sua casa antiga e, honestamente, ela agradeceu por ele não morar mais por lá, já que sua mãe a adorava.

Quando saiu do carro, ela andou o mais depressa que pôde para fugir do frio. Tocou a campainha e não se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com um Amos prontamente disponível a atendê-la.

- Chegou rápido.

- Eu não vou tomar muito seu tempo.

- Por que está falando assim?

- Porque o que eu tenho para conversar com você vai muito longe do que você imagina.

Amos lhe dera espaço para entrar e fechou a porta assim que estavam seguros dentro da casa. Uma grande lareira estava acessa no centro da sala, fazendo Lily agradecer intimamente por aquele calor que diminiu o tremor em suas pernas.

- O que você tem a me dizer de tão urgente assim?

Lily virou-se na direção dele. Ele parecia preocupado e ela não conseguia esconder o quanto estava preocupada. Uma vontade sufocante de chorar tomou conta de seu ser mais uma vez, mas ela fez um grande esforço, engolindo seco, sentindo seu estômago embrulhar mais uma vez.

- Amos, eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir isso, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda e eu prometo que vou te pagar o mais rápido possível.

- Epa! Vamos com calma. Pagar o quê!?

Ela respirou fundo, voltando a fitar o rapaz.

- James está doente. Muito doente.

Amos queria ignorar que o assunto fosse com relação a James, mas pela expressão de Lily o problema do rapaz parecia ser muito mais preocupante do que uma gripe.

- O que ele tem?

- Isso...Isso não vem ao caso agora.

- Claro que vem ao caso. - Amos indagou, cruzando os braços. - Se você quer me ajuda, é óbvio que eu preciso saber do problema.

- Amos...

- Se quiser, pode falar de maneira resumida.

Lily silenciou por alguns segundos. Não queria que Amos soubesse de tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas notara que não tinha como resumir a situação na qual James estava afundado.

- Ele está com uma doença grave que, se não tiver o tratamento certo, poderá causar a sua morte.

Amos boquiabriu-se. Uma reação normal de quem não acreditava que James Potter podia ter uma doença que acabasse com sua vida.

- Por favor, não faça suas piadas.

- Não irei fazer piadas. - defendeu-se Amos, ainda abobalhado. A última pessoa que ele imaginaria ter uma doença fatal era James Potter. - Vai me contar qual é a doença?

- Não!

Ele meneou a cabeça positivamente, sentando-se no sofá, observando Lily.

- Qual é a ajuda que você precisa?

- Dinheiro!

- Quanto?

- O que você puder oferecer.

Era incrível como eles conseguiam ser diretos um com o outro mesmo depois de terem passado muito tempo juntos. Uma frase para eles, sempre significava a resposta de um problema ou uma solução como um todo. Lily e Amos nunca precisaram de longas frases para explicar o que sentiam ou precisavam. Duas setenças, às vezes, funcionava melhor do que frases bem elaboradas.

- Lily, você sabe que eu não suporto o James...

- Sim ou não, Amos. - Lily o encarou de maneira incisiva. - Eu não estou aqui para debater se você gosta ou não do James. Eu vim aqui porque preciso da sua ajuda e, por incrível que pareça, você é a única pessoa que talvez possa me ajudar agora.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Apoiu cada uma de suas mãos em seus ombros, encarando-a.

- Quanto tempo ele está desse jeito?

- Quase dois meses.

- Olhando para você, parece que foi um semestre inteiro.

Ela ergueu o olhar cansado até os olhos castanhos de Amos. Não fazia ideia do quanto se sentia pequena perto dele.

- Eu também me sinto dessa forma. - respondeu ela, roucamente.

- Eu vou te ajudar. Não se preocupe.

- Amos, se você não quiser...

- Eu não vou fazer isso por ele e você sabe disso. - explicou Amos com veemência. - Vou fazer isso por você.

Ela engoliu em seco mais uma vez sem ter o que dizer.

- Eu não gosto de vê-la dessa maneira, mas irei respeitar já que não é culpa sua James estar doente. E nem dele, claro. - continou Amos, ainda com as mãos pendendo sobre os ombros da ruiva.

- Só por esse mês. Eu prometo te pagar, Amos.

- Não se preocupe. Me fale uma quantia que eu irei checar com meu pai e te envio o cheque.

Para Amos tudo parecia que era fácil. Seus pais o adoravam por ser filho único e não mediam esforços em ajudá-lo quando ele precisava. Mas era evidente de que ele não deixaria de mencionar seu nome no problema o que provavelmente facilitaria o preenchimento do cheque a favor de James.

- Eu não sei como agradecer.

- Tem sim.

Lily o encarou confusa.

- Você precisa dormir. Dessa maneira, eu vou aceitar seu agradecimento.

- Até eu iria agradecer por isso agora.

- Vá para casa, tome um banho quente e durma. - Amos livrou os ombros de Lily de suas mãos. - Amanhã irei falar com meu pai e, se você não achar ruim, podemos marcar um almoço.

- Não, não tem problema.

O cérebro de Lily parecia pesado demais para pensar. Em qualquer outra hipótese teria recusado o convite, mas não poderia fazer isso ainda mais depois de Amos ter concordado em ajudá-la até ela pensar em outra maneira de bancar o tratamento de James sem contar com a ajuda de seus pais.

- Certo.

Lily alisou a testa, sentindo um pouco de chateação em ter que sair de perto da lareira. Amos a acompanhou até a porta e a guiou até o carro não hesitando em lhe beijar a face antes dela partir.

Quando voltou para casa, a primeira coisa que Amos fizera foi pegar o telefone, pois sabia que não poderia perder aquela chance em agradar Lily e ganhar pontos extras com a ajuda momentânea.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada por não me abandonarem. Isso me deixa aliviada e menos desanimada, lov*

Demorei duas semanas ou mais? Pra mim esse mês anda muitooooooooooooooo estranho, não sei explicar pq, mas ele está. Já estou colocando Abril como um dos meses que eu mais odeio, fatão. Mas eu acho que, o que importa, é que eu esteja postando a fic que eu prometi terminar esse ano..HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH.

Obrigada por não me abandonarem. Isso me deixa aliviada e menos desanimada, lov*

**Respostas das reviews:**

**É a Mana: **É a manaQuem será, hum hum hum? HAUHAHAUHAAHUA Own mana, não elogie pq eu sei que tá ruim, mas finjo que tá bom..HAHAHAHAHA te amo.  
**S2 Lily S2:** Lily funcionou como perfeito remédio contra a fraquesa do James..HAHAHA atoron quando isso acontece.  
**Ninha Baudelaire: **HAHAHAHAHA ele não tomou biotônico, mas eu acho que quando a gente gosta mto de alguém, encontramos forças que nem imagináriamos ter. No caso, foi o que aconteceu com o Jay.  
**"Alguém me deixou uma review sem nome" e Alice Hills, Q : **Então eu acho que é da LOUCA DA ALICE..HAHAHAHAHA pq eu entendi na sua última review que 'continua' então vou chutar que é vc HAHAHAHAAH vc é a pessoa que mais surta por aqui e eu dou MUITA MAIS MUITA RISADA..HAHAHAHAHA. Vc me enviando review no metrô me fez imaginar várias expressões faciais suas, eu tava em aula quando eu li, raxei demais. Continue escandalosa pq eu amooo ok? HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH  
**Maria Lua: **Nem fala..estou entrando em outra semana de provas. Irei me jogar da ponte, é.  
**Ninha Souma: **Eu não irei dizer nada do possível Harry..HAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA eu estou tendo uma conversa com o meu interior Potter e conforme for escrevendo vou ver se tem Harry no futuro..HAHAHAAHHAAH Valeuuu por me deixarem reviews ok? Prometo não demorar mtoooooooooooooooo ainda mais pq estou tentando me empenhar em outra história - que não é fan fic - e possivelmente postarei em um blog. Então, acho que inspiração não vai me faltar agora..pq de fato eu sinto que estamos quase na reta final (some mais 10 capítulos a isso..HAHAHAAHAHHA)

Beijos amores, ótima semana. Kisses :*


	44. Capítulo 43

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 43**

Já não era surpresa o fato de Emmeline sair enlouquecida de casa para visitar James como sempre fazia. Seus cabelos longos e loiros, esvoaçavam contra o vento quando partira até o meio fio a fim de se aquecer dentro do seu carro, pois o frio londrino estava pior do que ela imaginava.

Quando cruzou a porta, dera uma olhada ao redor. A neve tomava conta da calçada, assim como das árvores. Alguns carros cruzavam a estreita rua extremamente cuidadosos com a pista que estava escorregadia. Era estranho observar o pedaço de mundo que vivia sem questionar como havia entrado nele.

Um alerta do jornal avisou que uma nevasca estaria a caminho. Muitas lojas não abriram naquele dia e muitos que se arriscaram a sair para trabalhar, corriam para chegar logo em casa. Mas, nem com isso ela parecia preocupada. Não mudaria seus planos só por causa de um excesso de neve.

Calmamente, caminhou até seu carro que já era uma velharia. Sua mãe havia lhe presenteado com o automóvel quando se formou no colegial e, desde então, não o trocara. Sabia que ele estava fora de moda, mas não se importava, bastando apenas que ele funcionasse.

Ao contrário de suas amigas, não era muito ligada a coisas materiais. Alice e Marlene sempre adoraram marcas enquanto ela sempre se ajustava conforme fosse cabível. Lily, no entanto, era a que mais se parecia com ela, pois também não se importava em sair na chuva e molhar o cabelo ou ter que andar de metrô lotado com gente mal vestida.

A amizade entre elas não era mais a mesma e Emmeline não conseguia sentir tanta culpa por isso. Sabia que, se Lily descobrisse que estava visitando seu namorado, a briga seria enorme. A ruiva sempre fora do tipo ciumenta, mas controlada. Se as duas cruzassem o corredor do hospital ao mesmo tempo, já era fácil imaginar que a batalha seria um pouco mais forte, pois seu relacionamento breve com James foi além de um abraço e um beijo.

Era complicado tentar corrigir algo que não achava que foi errado. Quando ficara com o rapaz, Lily estava com Amos e não entendia o motivo delas terem se afastado tão bruscamente por causa de um _colegial-chato-e-birrento_ que a ruiva desprezava na época. Sempre havia desconfiado algumas vezes que a amiga alimentava algum sentimento por ele, mas nada poderia ter feito, pois o sentimento nunca fora explícito. Se a ruiva tinha raiva dela, o máximo que ela poderia fazer era aceitar e não procurar motivos para que tudo piorasse.

O problema é que, depois que Sirius havia lhe contado sobre a saúde de James, percebeu que não poderia deixar de dar o seu apoio. Sempre o visitava no período da tarde, pois sabia que Lily estaria trabalhando nesse horário, assim como Alice, Frank ou qualquer um que pertencesse ao mesmo círculo de amizades. Era o único período que poderia fazer companhia ao rapaz que permanecia solitário dentro daquele hospital como se fosse um "ninguém".

A única pessoa que de fato sabia era Remus, pois ele trabalhava no hospital e ela esperava que ele não contasse nada sobre o que via. Mas, era um risco que Emme estava correndo e, se a amiga descobrisse, com certeza ela jamais olharia em sua face novamente. Era uma atitude estúpida não contar sobre suas visitas, mas ela não se sentia confortável para dividir a necessidade de estar perto de James sem interrupções.

Poderia ser chamada de traidora ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, mas ela não se importava. Emme jamais se importou com o que diziam sobre sua pessoa e sempre fizera o que te dava vontade. Dividir uma cama com James era uma raridade, pois sabia que nunca conseguiria uma oportunidade como aquela. E, não poderia negar, qualquer garota daquela época confirmaria isso, pois com toda certeza também iriam querer terminar o último ano da escola nos braços de um dos garotos mais cobiçados.

Às vezes, se sentia egoísta toda vez que deixava o hospital, mas jamais culpada. Se brigasse com Lily, faria uso dos melhores argumentos que tinha. Ela nunca foi sua amiga mais próxima, já que Marlene sempre ocupara esse papel, mas não poderia fechar os olhos e dizer que a garota nunca fora uma boa amiga também. Lily sempre foi companheira e honesta e, talvez, fossem suas qualidades que a machucavam, mas Emme jamais teria posição para querer debater isso diretamente com ela.

Desanuviando a mente, ela sentiu o vento cortante fazer suas pernas tremerem e soltou um suspiro. Tinha a sensação de que aquele dia seria o mais longo de sua vida e sentiu um súbito cansaço só de tentar imaginar o que estaria por vir.

Suas mãos tremiam quando pegou a chave do carro. Quando destravou as portas, viu sua atenção ser atraída por um barulho de moto que conhecia muito bem.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver Sirius estacionar a moto na calçada, pouco se importando com a neve que inundou os pneus do seu objeto de estimação.

- Pelo visto, cabulou trabalho.

Emme aguardou ele tirar o capacete com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Calmamente, ele afastou os cabelos meio compridos do rosto e desceu da moto, abraçando-a logo em seguida. Sentiu-se aquecida e ficou agradecida por tremer menos quando ele se afastou.

- Vou entrar mais tarde hoje. - explicou, dando um largo sorriso. Sirius realmente estava se dedicando ao trabalho e, de acordo com seu tio, era a oportunidade mestra que o fez tomar um pouco mais de juízo. - Aproveitei a oportunidade para te fazer uma visitinha.

- Me sinto honrada por isso - ela sorriu, afastando o cabelo dos ombros. Não estava a fim de conversa, pois ficaria menos tempo conversando com James.

- Pelo visto, você não me parece empolgada para conversar. - Sirius alteou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Depois desses meses na companhia da loira, ele já sabia reconhecer quando ela estava mentindo, escondendo alguma coisa ou quando estava loucamente feliz. O mesmo acontecia quando estava perto de James ou Remus. Era difícil alguém esconder dele o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu estou meio apressada, Sirius.

- Deixa eu imaginar o motivo dessa sua pressa...

Ele fizera uma pausa com o dedo indicador próximo do queixo. Sabia muito bem ser cínico quando lhe convinha.

- Você vai visitar James sem a sua amiga Evans saber. Errei ou cheguei perto?

Sirius havia passado os últimos dias infernizando-a com relação as visitas secretas. A última pessoa que ela queria discutir era com ele, pois aparentemente era seu único contato em Londres e ela gostava disso. Passar mais tempo com ele, a fez perceber que não conseguia desenvolver amizade com pessoas do mesmo sexo.

- Sirius, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Emme, você sabe que eu te apoio, mas eu acho que você deveria contar para a Lily. Você sabe que ela é esquentada e que não leva desaforo para casa. O que custa você ser honesta já que tem essa chance?

- Eu não estou mentindo para ela, apenas estou omitindo o que eu estou fazendo justamente para evitar que brigas aconteçam.

- E você realmente acredita que ela não deve estar sabendo?

Emme contraiu os lábios.

- Eu pedi para que James guardasse segredo.

- Tudo bem, mas Remus existe e ele é puxa-saco da Evans. Acha mesmo que ele não contaria?

- Se ela sabe, já deveria ter aparecido na porta do meu apartamento para me dizer um monte de asneiras.

Sirius dera um passo para trás. Ficou surpreso com a aspereza que a voz de Emme havia tomado.

- Você realmente se importa com James ou é só uma jogadinha para ficar perto dele?

Ela riu, desgostosa.

- Depois do que houve entre Lily e eu, não estou disposta a enfrentar outra briga com ela. Afinal, ela sempre foi a _perfeitinha_ e eu a _vadiazinha_.

- Emme, você não deveria pensar desse jeito.

- Sirius, honestamente, se você fosse assumir um relacionamento sério com alguém, com quem seria? Comigo ou com a Lily?

Sirius não conseguia entender o comportamento de Emme. Rebobinando os últimos acontecimentos das semanas atrás, realmente percebera que o comportamento da loira havia mudado desde que James assumira sua internação. Ela estava mais seca e mais irônica, muito longe de ser a Emme com quem gostava de passar o tempo.

- Isso não é pergunta que se faça para mim, Emme. - Sirius tentou mudar o assunto da conversa, mas ela estava firme. Seus lábios estavam brancos e rígidos, combinando com sua expressão totalmente séria.

- E por que não? - ela indagou, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa que escolhe com qual tipo de garotas eu quero ficar. Eu simplesmente vou lá e fico.

Ela revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida tenha o poder de decisão. Não estou dizendo que você casará comigo ou com a Lily. Apenas se imagine sozinho no mundo e me diga quem você escolheria.

- Eu não vou responder.

- E por que não? - repetiu ela mais uma vez, incrédula. Seus olhos se estreitaram deixando mais clara sua impaciência.

Ele silenciou, fazendo-a alisar a testa.

- A resposta já é clara.

- Emme, não coloque palavras na minha boca.

- E precisa colocar? A resposta já está na sua cara, Sirius.

Quando ela fez menção de entrar no carro, Sirius a segurou pelo braço com um pouco de força, fazendo-a revidar com um tapa que não adiantou em nada.

- Por que essa obsessão pelo James e pela Lily agora?

Suas pálpebras pareciam que iam pegar fogo. Estava nervosa, praticamente querendo matar o primeio que surgisse em sua frente.

- Não é obsessão, Sirius. - negou ela, puxando o braço, fazendo-o soltar. - Eu estou preocupada, como todo mundo está.

- Sua preocupação é dedicada demais.

- E o que que tem de mais? - Emme deu de ombros, chocada. - Lily mal tem tempo de ficar com ele, Alice não se importa, você está ocupado e Remus trabalha. Sobrou para mim.

Sirius sabia que ia além de sua responsabilidade Emme querer visitar James. Ele poderia ter cara de sonso, mas não era idiota a ponto de acreditar que suas visitas eram apenas formais.

- Emme, se você ainda gosta dele...

- Eu não gosto dele. - ela respondeu, automaticamente, entre dentes. Abriu a porta do carro e ficou mais nervosa quando Sirius impediu que a mesma se fechasse.

- Eu te conheço, Emme, e acho melhor você conversar comigo sobre isso. - Sirius segurava a porta com força, fazendo Emme desistir de puxá-la. - James ama Lily e o sentimento é correspondido. Se você quiser bancar a vadia e querer destruir a felicidade alheia, eu não irei te impedir, mas comigo você não conta mais para nada.

- Ótimo!

Ele soltou a porta e ela a puxou bruscamente. Com um último olhar irado, Emme partiu rumo ao hospital já convencida de que não teria mais Sirius como melhor amigo.

* * *

Lily estava em um pub no outro extremo da cidade aguardando a chegada de Amos completamente ansiosa. O lugar não estava lotado devido a previsão do tempo para aquela tarde, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco interessada com a quantidade de neve que despencaria do céu até o chão londrino. A preocupação com James era maior do que qualquer nevasca e nada disso iria impedir que cuidasse do namorado como vinha fazendo desde que sua doença ficou mais grave.

Amos estava atrasado e isso só piorava o seu estado de ânimo. Não havia dormido durante aqueles dias de espera como havia prometido e James não deixou de notar o seu nível de agitação toda vez que entrava no quarto para visitá-lo. Ele até achou que ela estava evitando sua presença, o que era uma besteira pensar já que para ela o melhor lugar que poderia estar era em sua companhia.

Sentindo os músculos ficarem mais tensos conforme a espera ficava mais longa, Lily resolveu pedir mais uma xícara de chá para ver se conseguia se distrair. Se arrependeu mortalmente por não ter comprado um jornal para tentar ficar concentrada em outras coisas que não se relacionavam com Amos e nem com James.

Era incrível como sentia que sua vida estava atada, sem chance de escapatória.

O seu ex-namorado parecia estar realmente preocupado com seu estado. Era claro que ele não daria importância para o fato de James estar doente o que lhe garantiu, talvez, um mês de tratamento pago para o namorado. As intenções de Amos nunca mudariam sua visão de que ele estava apenas tentando ganhar pontos para ver se a conseguia de volta.

Amos sempre fora um bom amigo nessas horas. O que mais a preocupava, seria a recusa de James ao saber de onde aquele dinheiro tinha surgido. Se conseguisse a quantia que lhe fora ofertado, teria que colocar tudo às claras antes de negociar com o financeiro do hospital o pagamento do mês seguinte.

O sino da porta do pub tocou, avisando que Amos estava no ambiente. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, como se compartilhassem um segredo que mudaria o mundo. Lily percebeu que seu corpo não relaxou com a presença do rapaz que lhe dera um beijo carinhoso na testa com um sorriso acolhedor no rosto.

- Desculpe pelo atraso. Tive problemas no trânsito.

Lily empurrou a xicara de chá, ficando enojada. Não comia direito a dias e, o que conseguia colocar no estômago, em menos de vinte minutos, era jorrado dentro da privada.

- Eu consegui o que você precisa e não se preocupe em pagar de volta.

- Eu jamais aceitaria dinheiro seu sem ter a chance de lhe pagar de volta, Amos. - explicou Lily apoiando as mãos na mesa. Os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos, como se seu sangue se recussasse a circular por seu corpo.

- Não seja tola, Lily. Meus pais te adoram. Expliquei que você está com alguns problemas e que precisava ajudar seus pais. Nem questionaram e preencheram o cheque na hora.

Ele tirou um envelope do bolso do grande casaco, colocando-o na mesa. Sutilmente, o arrastou, guiando-o na direção de Lily.

- Amos, eu não poderia aceitar isso sabendo que não vou poder te devolver.

- Você quer assinar um contrato para garantir que me pagará de volta? - ele sorriu, fazendo-a retribuir. - Lily, não se preocupe com isso. Se você quiser reembolsar o dinheiro, não irei te impedir porque te conheço, mas não se atenha a isso.

Ela pegou o envelope e se recusou a abri-lo. Não queria saber o valor que estava naquele cheque. Não naquele momento. Tudo parecia errado a sua volta, inclusive a companhia de Amos.

- Tudo bem. - ela guardou o envelope na bolsa, sendo observada atentamente por Amos. - Vou fazer o possível para reembolsar seu pai sem dar uma de louca.

- Não quero que você vire assaltante. Eu seria um cúmplice desse feito.

Ela dera um meio sorriso. Amos puxou a carteira de dentro do bolso, como se checasse a quantidade de euros que ainda lhe restava.

- Vou comer alguma coisa. Estou faminto. - ele colocou-se de pé, afastando os cabelos dos olhos. - Quer alguma coisa?

- Não. Estou satisfeita.

Claro que era uma mentira, pois seu estômago estava resmungando desde que saíra de casa. Mas, não queria dar vexame caso se descontrolasse e fosse correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Naquele meio tempo, ficou observando Amos. Ele não havia mudado realmente nada, mas continuava com aquela expressão fofa que escondia o seu verdadeiro "eu". Jamais havia presenciado seu lado estressado, mal humorado ou egoísta. Parecia até que ele só conseguia se concentrar em mostrar o que ele tinha de bom para oferecer. Foram raras as brigas que tiveram, mas não queria dizer que não discutiam em determinados momentos. Sempre achou estranho a maneira como havia gostado dele e como haviam se relacionado. Eles sempre se entendiam muito bem, como se fossem almas gêmeas.

Sua amizade até chegava a lembrar sua relação com Remus, mas ela sabia que tinha algo de diferente. Amos sabia conquistar uma garota sem muito esforço. Era gentil, honesto e batalhava pelo que queria. E, quando gostava realmente de alguém, fazia de tudo pela pessoa.

Não que James não faria isso, mas Lily nunca saberia se isso ocorreria. Com Amos, tudo era mais fácil e mais certo, com James tudo já era mais agitado e confuso.

Quando ele retornou a mesa, não ficou surpresa quando ele voltou com duas xícaras fumegantes de café e dois pedaços generosos de bolo. O mais espantoso, era que o pedido que ele havia feito para ela, era justamente o seu preferido.

- Você me parece melhor com relação a última vez que nos vimos. - Amos quebrou o silêncio com extrema facilidade. Era como se Lily tivesse voltado a ser a sua companheira de anos atrás.

- Eu tenho dormido mais cedo. - respondeu ela, olhando para o pedaço de bolo. Gentilmente, partiu um pedaço com a colher e levou até a boca. A sensação de sentir seu estômago preenchido era ótima e ela nem fazia ideia da fome que estava sentindo.

- Não tem visitado James? - perguntou ele, interessado.

- Tenho sim, mas minha mãe não quer que eu fique até muito tarde, por causa da neve na pista. Durante a noite é mais perigoso pegar a estrada. - mentiu ela, naturalmente. Havia esquecido como também era fácil omitir certas coisas de Amos.

- Ela tem razão. - Amos bebericou seu café, sentindo-se aquecido. - Pegar a estrada ultimamente tem sido complicado. Há várias notícias de acidentes o tempo todo. Você viu que hoje está previsto uma nevasca, né!?

- Meu chefe liberou a gente por causa disso. Não compensa ficar entulhada na neve quando se poderia estar em casa descansando.

- Então acho melhor nós terminarmos esse café logo, antes que a tempestade comece.

- Eu não vou pegar a estrada. Eu vim de metrô.

Amos pousou a xícara de café, fitando-a.

- Corajosa.

- Totalmente.

Ele a observou em silêncio. Por mais que ela tivesse dito que estava dormindo mais cedo, a aparência desgastada ainda estava ali, impregnada. Se não fosse pelo fato de James estar doente, com certeza já teria ido detonar o rapaz para deixar a ruiva em paz.

- James está bem?

Lily não deixou de boaquibrir-se por alguns segundos, surpresa com a pergunta. Pigarreou lentamente e disse:

- Ele está bem. Não irei dizer que ele está mal, pois não acho muito justo. Ele está...Lutando.

- Lutando contra o quê?

- Eu não vou te dizer, Amos.

- Lily, pense comigo: eu estou no mesmo hospital em que ele está internado. Eu só não fui checar o que ele tem por respeito a você. - ele respirou fundo, pegando a colher a fim de comer seu primeiro pedaço de bolo.

- Me espanta você não saber ainda.

- Por isso estou perguntando.

Ela esperou até ele terminar de mastigar para tentar mergulhar na conversa. Não gostava de compartilhar o que vivia com James, pois não queria sentir a solidariedade repentina de ninguém. A única pessoa que a entendia era Alice, que mantinha pulso firme com relação a sua "nova vida" sem dizer nada que fosse relacionado a eles para outras pessoas.

- Eu te digo, só se você me prometer que não irá contar para ninguém mais.

Amos largou a colher e cruzou as mãos, apoiando-as na mesa.

- Como se seus amigos não soubessem o que ele tem. Para quem mais eu poderia contar?

Ele tinha razão, concordou ela. Empurrando o prato de bolo, ela erguera o olhar, tomando todo o cuidado para não desabar diante dele.

- James está com câncer.

Amos permaneceu estático, na mesma posição, como se não respirasse mais. Lily acompanhou o comportamento do rapaz, sentindo o ar lhe faltar.

- Câncer, Lily? Você tem certeza?

A voz dele ecoou baixa, como se ele temesse magoar Lily.

- Absoluta. - ela se moveu desconfortável na cadeira, afastando o guardanapo do seu colo. - Já faz um tempo que ele está assim, mas a doença se agravou e ele está internado desde então.

Amos ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, em um gesto desacreditado, voltando a beber o café. Não tinha o que dizer. _"Sinto Muito" _ou _"tudo vai ficar bem"_ era o mesmo que perguntar para alguém depois de um velório se _"estava tudo ótimo"_. Ele não tinha o que dizer e nem posicionamento para tomar. Havia perdido o fio da conversa depois do impacto da informação.

- Eu...Eu não fazia ideia. - ele estava sem graça. Desejar o mal de James todo dia que acordava só por ele estar com Lily, havia se tornado um pesado sentimento de culpa.

- Ninguém fazia até eu contar. Estou até acostumada com as expressões de choque.

Ela dera um meio sorriso tentando aliviar a situação, mas nada escondia o fato de James estar com um problema sério que a destruia por dentro.

- Como você está lidando com isso, Lily? É muita coisa para uma pessoa só.

- Eu nem sei te explicar como estou lidando com isso. - ela dera um sorriso desanimado. Pela primeira vez, parecia aliviar um pouco do peso que estava sob seus ombros e era estranho ter essa sensação justamente com Amos.

- Seus pais sabem?

- Sabem sim. Minha mãe anda meio preocupada comigo já que não fico mais em casa como antes. Ela sempre avisa que eu vou acabar sendo internada por estar esgotada.

- Ela tem razão, Lily. - ele fizera uma pausa, afastando a xícara de café de perto de suas mãos. Perdera totalmente a fome. - Você anda cansada e tem uma rotina diária que precisa de sua energia. Eu sei que James é importante e tudo mais, mas você precisa pensar na sua saúde também. E não digo para você desistir das visitas ou de ficar no hospital. Você só precisa estar bem para dar assistência a ele.

Amos tinha o dom da oratória, sempre teve. O problema, é que ele estava sendo honesto e era daquilo que Lily precisava. Alice não conseguia falar muito sobre o assunto, como se a poupasse do sofrimento, mas com ele, tudo sempre ficava muito claro, sem receios.

- Eu sei disso, Amos, mas você sabe como eu sou.

- Sei sim. - ele a encarou, com firmeza, sentindo que ela se encolhia na cadeira. - Você se preocupa demais com as pessoas e esquece de si mesma.

- Eu não vou discutir sobre isso com você.

- Porque sabe que eu tenho razão.

Ela virou o rosto em direção a janela. A neve caía com insistência, embaçando todos os vidros, impedindo a visão da rua londrina.

- Em partes você tem. E eu não sei como você ainda me conhece.

Ele apoiou uma de suas mãos sobre a dela, sentido-a dar um pulo de susto.

- Você tem que ficar preparada para o que pode vir a acontecer. Câncer é uma doença séria Lily e você é inteligente o bastante para saber que poucos conseguem sobreviver.

Lily fez menção de falar, mas ele a interrompeu:

- E isso não quer dizer que James não saia bem dessa, pois eu o conheço. Ele é forte e marrento. Só um burro para não notar isso nele.

- James está tentando ser forte agora. Ele está sem apoio familiar.

- E por quê?

- Por minha causa. Por isso te pedi dinheiro emprestado. - ela afirmou, amargurada. Queria chorar, mas se conteve.

- Peraí! - Amos erguera a mão livre, rindo, desacreditado. - Os pais de James não te aceitam, é isso?

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Que aburso. - ele acompanhou o gesto da garota, inconformado. Nunca imaginaria que algum pai ou mãe recusaria a aceitar a presença de Lily Evans que sempre foi dedicada com seus assuntos, ainda mais quando se trata de relacionamentos.

- Nem me diga. Estou vivendo nas trevas com meus sogros amados.

Ele riu da ironia, recolhendo sua mão que estava sobre a de Lily.

- Eles são uns idiotas em não notarem que você é ótima. - disse ele com sinceridade. - Vão se arrepender e muito de estarem fazendo isso, ainda mais com o filho deles.

- Eles não o visitam e nem atendem os telefonemas. Que pais são esses?

- No mínimo a mãe deve achar que você é caçadora de fortuna.

- Eu também penso dessa forma.

A pausa foi um pouco mais longa, levando Lily a mordiscar mais um pedaço do bolo. Queria se esconder embaixo da neve se fosse possível e ser esquecida lá. Era a única maneira de poder sentir uma dor diferente da que sentia toda vez que lembrava do estado do seu namorado.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Lily.

Os olhares se encontraram daquele jeito que ela bem sabia. Amos estaria ali, para lhe dar apoio quando precisasse, não importando o que acontecesse. Queria odiá-lo por lhe trazer tamanha segurança.

- Irei acreditar em você.

- É uma grande responsabilidade. - brincou ele, sorrindo de canto.

- Você sempre esteve certo, então, não há como duvidar do que você diz.

- Me sinto lisonjeado agora.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, dando uma checada no relógio. Era quase meio-dia, com sensação de seis horas da manhã.

- Acho melhor irmos. Preciso ir para o hospital e, com sorte, chegarei em cima da hora.

- Eu preciso ir também. Vou aproveitar para visitar James.

- Eu te dou uma carona se você quiser.

- Bem...Se você prometer que vai entrar no hospital a quilômetros de distância de mim, eu até aceito.

Amos levantou-se rindo. Lily acompanhou o gesto colocando as mãos frias dentro de seu casaco.

- Ok! Por motivos de segurança e aparência, entrarei longe de você, combinado?

- Combinado!

Quando saíram, foram surpreendidos pela quantidade de neve indo de encontro ao seus rostos. Estava congelando e poucas pessoas estavam na rua. Parecia que haviam criado um toque de recolher, pois todos estavam evitando até abrir as janelas.

Segura no carro, Lily sentiu o celular vibrar em suas mãos. Ao pegar o objeto, se deparou com uma mensagem de Remus completamente alarmante. Assim que Amos entrou, percebeu que ela estava diferente, com os olhos arregalados, prontos para derramarem litros de lágrimas.

- Eu sei que a pista está um perigo, mas será que tem como você dirigir o mais rápido que você puder?

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele, apreensivo.

- Te conto no caminho.

* * *

**N/A**: Não se assustem, o capítulo termina aí mesmo, afinal, o suspense tem que seguir, ainda mais porque já estou contando os capítulo para essa fic terminar. HAHAUAUAHUAHAHAUHAUAHUHAUA...eu gostei bastante desse capítulo até, acho que estava inspirada pra ele mesmo atolada de coisas pra fazer. Semana que vem tem prova, na outra tbm e assim a vida segue. Estou usando o fim da noite pra escrever alguma coisinha.

Queria agradecer as reviews animadoras de sempre:

**S2 Lily S2: **Eu acho que vc chegou nos 20 minutos do segundo tempo e postou sua review. Isso porque eu ia postar o capítulo antes, daí não iria conseguir incluir sua review antes o.o Muita coisa vai rolar ainda - embora eu ache que dê pra compactar nos capítulos - e quem sabe o Harry apareça não!? HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Ninha Baudelaire: **HAHAHAAHAH se eu não terminar essa fic em 10 capítulos, pode acreditar que esse ano eu termino. Como assim ficar mais de um ano com uma fic empacada? Ninguém merece isso..HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH e, sobre o Harry, ainda estou conversando com o Voldemort sobre isso.

**Ninha Souma: **Dels, digamos que o James vai ter um certo direito de ficar bravo com a Lily, mas ele sabe que a Lily ficará puta da vida quando souber da Emme. E aí como fica? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

**Alice Hills:** HAHAHAAHAHAH tadinha dela pow..ela tem vergonha do nome dela que nem eu, por isso só uso a abreviação. Mas, vamos combinar que Georgina é lindo, eu acho um nome super digno, fatão. Voltando a review, a Lisia tem até dinheiro, mas é aquela comoção da família cretina: se um não ajuda, ngm mais se mete. Eu jamais consegui imaginar uma família Potter perfeita, pq toda família tradicional tem váriosssss problemas internos e acho que eles não seriam tãoooo diferentes assim. E, só pra vc me amar mais, teve uma metade considerável só pra sua amiga Emme ok? HHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

**Alguém que deixou uma review sem nome, cujo nome é Georgina, de acordo com informação inédita da Alice Hills: **HAHAHAHAA eu me sinto estranha usando um "alguém", mas se vc acha que dá suspense então te tratarei assim, combinado? HAHAAHAHAHAHA Mulheres em conflito sempre é interessante. No final são todas umas bandinas..HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

**Cuca Malfoy: **Os pais do James ainda terão um castiguinho básico. A vingança será maligna, não se preocupe.

**A mana da Gnomo: **Minha (L) não podxi elogiar, senão a pessoa se acomoda e não posta mais...HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA Marcela é codjuvante aqui mana, mas um dia, um dia farei uma história só pra ela.

**Maria Lua: **Simmmmmmmmmmmm! E, convenhamos, que James puto da vida é HOT..AHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHA

Bom meninas, obrigada por sempre darem um jeitinho de passarem aqui.

Alguma de vcs tem twitter? Eu gosto de gastar tempo por lá, sabe *dica HAHAHAAHAHAHAH

Boa semana pra todas.

Beijinhos.


	45. Capítulo 44

**At Your Side **

**Capítulo 44**

Atolados! Essa era a palavra que definia a situação de Amos e Lily. A neve nas avenidas estava alta devido as constantes nevascas que abalavam a cidade. Ao notar que levariam muito tempo para chegar ao hospital onde James estava internado, Lily sentiu um aperto dentro do estômago.

Sua ideia genial era aliviar os pneus. O frio estava insuportável e a ruiva fazia um grande esforço para tirar a neve que a impedia de ir ao encontro do namorado. A cada investida, Lily sentia o coração doer. O desespero tomava conta de seu corpo ao perceber que nenhum esforço investido estava adiantando.

_Maldita hora que fizeram essa ligação_, pensou Lily enquanto removia as luvas das mãos e sentia o corpo tremer mais uma vez ao cravar as unhas na neve. Sua respiração ficava ofegante a cada movimento e o ar saia cortante dos pulmões. Enquanto ela tentava desatolar o carro de Amos, James estava no hospital e só Deus sabia o que estaria acontecendo.

Amos tentava ajudar Lily do outro lado do carro. Por mais que tentasse tirar a neve dos pneus, ele não deixava de observar a raiva da jovem contra aquele bloco que atrapalhou todos os seus possíveis planos. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo e, para não receber uma bronca, preferiu fazer sua parte em silêncio.

Perder Lily para James ainda doía. Amos não conseguia separar seus sentimentos com relação a garota que havia mudado desde que voltara para Londres. Ela estava mais triste, longe do brilho que sempre o animava e que fazia qualquer pessoa perto dela se sentir a vontade. Parecia que o novo namorado era uma tempestade ininterrupta, que a impedia de ser Lily Evans, a garota que todos gostavam e matariam para ser.

Ao fazer uma pausa para respirar, foi sobressaltado com a atitude repentina de Lily. Ela havia se erguido rapidamente e virado as costas para o local onde estavam. O máximo que conseguiu ouvir foi o som da garganta forçada expelindo algo que ele deduziu ser o café da manhã da jovem.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele caminhou até ela e passou um braço sobre seus ombros. Ela queria voltar ao trabalho, mas Amos a segurou contra seu meio abraço, fazendo-a encará-lo. Ela sabia que ele a seguraria o tempo que fosse preciso. Era um mal dele, ser muito protetor.

- Não podemos perder tempo, Amos. - disse ela sentindo o ar sair com dificuldade. - Preciso chegar ao hospital para saber como James está.

- E você não consegue ligar para o hospital e perguntar ao Remus como ele está? - indagou Amos com a testa enrugada. - Eu posso pedir um guincho, Lily, basta você deixar de ser teimosa e me permitir que faça isso.

- O guincho vai demorar muito. Vamos continuar cavando.

Quando ela fizera menção em voltar, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar mais vez. Se afastou rapidamente de Amos e deixou o que restava dentro de seu estômago ser despejado na neve.

- Lily, você está bem? - perguntou Amos preocupado.

Já fazia uma semana que ela se encontrava naquele estado. Tudo que batia no seu estômago era jogado para fora horas depois. Lily colocava a culpa no estress devido não só ao estado de James, mas também com relação ao seu trabalho e ao seu futuro.

- Estou bem! - respondeu ela limpando a boca. - Só estou enjoada. Acho que o café não me fez bem.

Amos a encarou com a mesma expressão. Poderia ser enganado algumas vezes, mas não com tanta frequência. Sabendo os riscos que correria ao colocar certas cartas na mesa, ele arriscou:

- Posso fazer uma pergunta ridícula?

- Espero que esteja ciente dos riscos. Se você for falar mal de James, esqueça, pois não vou querer ouvir.

- Não é sobre James. - afirmou Amos, pousando as duas mãos nos ombros de Lily. Notou que ela estava pálida e com o olhar desnorteado.

- Então é sobre o quê? - perguntou ela, colocando as luvas de volta.

- Você está...Bem...Atrasada?

Lily arregalou os olhos e tentou acertar um tapa em Amos que logo foi contido pelos bons reflexos do rapaz, adquiridos nos jogos de estava horrorizada, sentindo sua privacidade ser invadida.

- Isso não é pergunta que se faça, Amos. - retrucou ela indo em direção ao carro.

- Desculpe ser intrometido, mas sou um quase médico e vômitos, às vezes, podem estar relacionados a outros assuntos que não são nada comparados a distúrbios alimentares.

Ela não queria dar ouvidos. Voltou a tirar a neve dos pneus com a mente longe. Queria ir embora. Queria ver James.

- Lily, desculpe, não queria ofendê-la.

Um suspiro fora ouvido. Amos voltou ao outro extremo do carro e passou a cavar. O silêncio era incômodo, como se a garota que estivesse ao seu lado fosse uma tremenda desconhecida.

Lily sabia onde Amos queria chegar, mas a cogitação de estar grávida não veio a sua mente até aquele momento. Sua primeira relação íntima com James não poderia ter sido tão catastrófica a ponto de fazê-la gerar um filho que não teria condições de cuidar.

Um aperto sufocante tomou conta de seu peito. Suas mãos estavam dormentes e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quentes que segurava com esforço para que elas não caíssem em seu rosto. Não queria se mostrar fraca perante Amos. Ele sabia muito bem como ela sempre foi uma pessoa forte e super centrada em lidar com situações difíceis.

Mas a situação de James estava no limite. Eles começaram a namorar e tudo estava bem. Depois descobriu a doença e sentiu suas preocupações pessoais se desviarem totalmente para ele. Não dormia, não trabalhava direito e em qualquer lugar em que se apoiava se debulhava em lágrimas.

Ela estava com medo do que poderia acontecer com _o-garoto-que-sempre-odiou_. Os pais de James não a suportavam o que fazia tudo ficar mais complicado, pois não tinha para onde fugir. Se ao menos pudesse contar com Petúnia, tudo seria mais reconfortante. Não queria preocupar seus pais com o assunto, pois eles tomariam suas dores e não a deixariam viver como ela queria. Sua única saída era Alice e agora, contra sua vontade, Amos.

Seus ombros estavam cansados e ela percebeu que não teria jeito a não ser chamar o guincho. Saiu da posição de cócoras e sentou-se sobre a neve. Sentiu as bochechas quentes e o corpo ceder a fadiga. Amos a observou mantendo o silêncio, vendo-a ranger os dentes discretamente.

- Eu estou atrasada a uma semana se quer saber. - disse Lily repentinamente. Seu cérebro estava lento o que a impedia de raciocinar.

- Lily... - Amos parou de cavar e foi até ela. Sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou uma de suas mãos. - ... Eu não queria ser intruso na sua vida, desculpe, mas você tem um namorado e com certeza teve relações com ele. - Amos sentiu o olhar acusador de Lily em sua direção e apressou-se a se corrigir: - Não que isso me importe!

- Eu fiz aqueles testes ridículos de farmácia, mas deram negativo. Acho que estou assim devido ao estado de James.

- Você pode me odiar, mas você precisa se focar em outras coisas além de James.

- Você tenta me reconfortar, mas não consegue, sabia?

Lily se levantou e tirou a neve do _jeans_. Amos fizera o mesmo, parando diante dela com os lábios contraídos.

- Não vou retirar nada do que eu disser, principalmente quando afirmo que James não é o cara para você. - disse Amos com veemência. - Eu gosto de você, Lily e não quero vê-la sofrer à toa.

- James estar em uma cama de hospital é sofrimento à toa? - perguntou ela com rispidez.

- Eu entendo o caso do James, mas acho que ele gostaria que você vivesse um pouco e o ajudasse quando fosse oportuno.

- Amos, você não sabe nada do que está falando.

Ela lhe dera as costas e tirou o celular do bolso. Estava sem sinal. Ambos estavam no meio do nada com um celular sem sinal. Como sairiam dali?

- Eu não sei metade do que acontece porque você não me conta. - disse Amos, seguindo-a. - Antes de ser seu namorado eu fui seu amigo.

- Meu melhor amigo se chama Remus Lupin, obrigada!

- Acho que essa resposta me põe no lugar que mereço.

Lily ouvir os passos de Amos retroceder e sentiu a culpa tomar conta do seu corpo. Não podia maltratá-lo. Ele a estava ajudando de uma maneira muito significativa e não era qualquer um que emprestaria uma fortuna para pagar o tratamento de uma pessoa que nem ao menos gostava.

Caminhou atrás de Amos que estava dentro do carro. Era nítido o estress estampado na sua face e percebeu que ele estava no celular. Ao contrário do seu aparelho já antigo, parecia que ele havia conseguido o guincho que os tiraria de onde estavam.

Ao entrar no carro, Amos não a encarou. Ficou mudo, tamborilando os dedos no volante como se ela não estivesse ali.

- Pare! - pediu ela apoiando uma de suas mãos sobre a dele. Sem explicação, pôde sentir uma eletricidade mútua perpassando de seus dedos até seu corpo. - Desculpe ter te tratado daquela maneira. Estava fora de mim.

Ele respirou fundo. Não queria começar uma briga com Lily.

- Quando disse que gosto de você é a mais pura verdade. Eu gosto muito de você, Lily. - ele virou o rosto e, pela primeira vez, ela notou que deveria estar sendo uma tortura ele estar ali, sabendo que ela pertencia ao eterno rival. - Não quero te machucar ou te ver ferida. Sei que essa situação está fora do seu alcance, mas você não pode esquecer de quem você é e do que quer para si mesma. Imagino o quanto James seja importante, mas ele não pode te apagar. Sinto falta do que você costumava ser não só comigo, mas com as outras pessoas. Agora te vejo como uma garota desesperada a ponto de ficar depressiva. Se isolar e só pensar no James não vai te fazer se sentir melhor. Só irá acabar com você.

Lily ouviu o discurso de Amos com muita atenção. Em certos pontos, ela reconhecia que ele tinha razão, mas não podia abrir mão dos seus desejos e abandonar James naquele estado. Ele não estava com uma crise de resfriado, estava com leucemia. Só de pensar nessa palavra sua garganta ficou tão seca que foi tomada por um acesso de tosse.

- Hei! Calma! - Amos segurou a mão de Lily tentando acalmá-la.

- Tudo bem! - ela se abanou, pigarreando. Lentamente, se recompôs e manteve os olhos firmes nos de Amos. - Eu sei que você está preocupado e eu não sei lidar com esse tipo de atitude muito menos com esse tipo de situação. Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que eu jamais imaginaria que algum dia eu namoraria James Potter. Ele sempre foi imaturo, uma criança no corpo de um adulto. Mas, no fundo, eu sempre senti que alguma coisa nos unia. Algo inexplicável. Nunca senti falta dele e agradeci muito por ele ter saído de Londres na primeira oportunidade. - ela retomou o fôlego, segurando a mão de Amos com mais força. - Eu sinto saudades do que eu era, mas não consigo voltar. Aquela Lily não existe mais.

- É claro que ela existe, Lily, você só a camuflou com a sua dor.

As lágrimas voltaram a tomar conta de seus olhos. Sentia-se pequena e insegura. O medo que sempre lhe afligia veio à tona fazendo-a sentir um frio na espinha.

- Mesmo que eu seja mais velho que você, te conheço desde que éramos crianças. Sei das suas capacidades e também sei que você não se entregaria de corpo e alma para uma pessoa que você não gostasse de verdade.

- Amos, eu gostei de você. Gostei muito!

- Mas nunca te vi me olhar como você olha para o James. - disse Amos, dando de ombros. Era difícil admitir aquilo, mas era a realidade. Lily jamais foi sua por inteiro. - Você nunca gostou de mim como gosta do James, mas isso é irrelevante agora. Acho que, de todas as pessoas além de Alice, sou uma das que lhe restam para conversar e, no que for possível, eu quero estar ao seu lado para te ajudar.

Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem. Não estava aguentando segurar tantos sentimentos dentro de si. Queria xingar todo mundo, socar as pessoas para encontrar respostas que explicassem os motivos dela estar naquele drama. Se soubesse que ficar com James seria tão complicado, talvez, teria recuado na primeira oportunidade.

- Eu não sou digna de ter uma pessoa como você ao meu lado, Amos. - ela levou as mãos ao rosto, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. - Eu não mereço você.

- Merece sim! - confirmou ele com um aceno de cabeça. - E não quero que meus sentimentos por você interfira em qualquer decisão sua. Se você não me quiser por perto, eu vou entender. Independente do dinheiro que te emprestei, eu não ligo.

Lily sentia que cada palavra de Amos agia como um soco em seu rosto. Ele não poderia estar falando sério, poderia? Ela o conhecia bem para saber que ele não mentiria, mas só uma pessoa com sangue de cobra poderia agir daquela maneira.

- Mas eu ligo! - ela disse, encarando-o com firmeza. - Eu me importo com seus sentimentos, Amos. Não quero que ache que estou te usando ou qualquer coisa parecida.

- Sei que você não está me usando, Lily. Você não é assim.

- Então, está querendo dizer que você colocaria suas mãos no fogo por mim?

- Sem pensar duas vezes!

Ela continuou a encará-lo. A declaração dele foi um baque certeiro. Questionou por alguns segundos, aproveitando o silêncio sem resposta, para se perguntar se havia feito a escolha certa em ter terminado com Amos. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente, ela sabia, mas não adiantava mais chorar pelo leite derramado.

- Amos, como já disse, eu não mereço você. - disse ela, largando a mão do rapaz e voltando a fitar a neve que parecia diminuir.

- Pare de dizer bobagens, Lily. Companhia melhor que a minha não existe.

Ela dera um riso abafado e o fitou mais uma vez. Dessa vez, ela parecia mais alarmada do que antes.

- O que eu vou fazer se estiver grávida, Amos? - ela perguntou, controlando uma ponta de desespero na voz. - Os pais de James me odeiam e ele não está em condições de me sustentar. Não que eu precise, pois tenho emprego, mas cuidar de um bebê não é tarefa fácil.

- Quando chegarmos no hospital eu dou um jeito de fazer exame de sangue em você. Pode ser de urina também, se preferir.

- Tanto faz! - ela voltou a fitar o lado de fora e viu a luz de dois faróis na direção deles. - Só não conte para ninguém, por favor, nem menos a Alice.

- Seu segredo está salvo comigo.

Ela menou a cabeça positivamente. Abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu ao ver Amos sair do carro para ir de encontro dos responsáveis pelo guincho. O observou pelo vidro e sentiu um solavanco dentro do estômago e temeu que fosse vomitar mais uma vez. A ruiva não podia negar que o ex-namorado continuava dono de qualidades que a fizeram se apaixonar por ele sem pestanejar.

Emmeline estava desesperada. Assim que havia chegado ao hospital para visitar James, vou pega de surpresa com a notícia de que ele estava em uma cirurgia. A noite começava a cair aumentando ainda mais o desespero da loira que perambulava de um lado para o outro, aflita.

Não havia encontrado Remus e se espantou em não dar de cara com Lily. Internamente, sentia-se feliz por ela não estar presente, pois isso significaria que James não iria lhe dar atenção e se renderia apenas a namorada.

A mente de Emme trabalhava a mil por hora naquele momento. Não entendia porque se sentia daquela forma. Queria ver James antes que pudesse explodir. Por mais que estivesse ali desde o começo da operação, parecia que nenhum médico estava disposto a te deixar atualizada por não ter nenhum grau de parentesco com ele ou, claro, ser a garota com quem ele estava comprometido.

Toda vez que pensava no termo _namorar_, ela não conseguia tirar Lily de seus pensamentos. Estava de bem com a garota, mas toda essa história cheia de reviravoltas a incomodava. Agora, para piorar tudo, estava brigada com Sirius, o único que ainda lhe dava um pouco de atenção desde que voltara para a cidade.

Ela sentia tudo diferente. Nenhum dos garotos agiam como se fossem amigos e Lily se limitava apenas a Alice. Não podia contar com Marlene, pois ela parecia ter se desvinculado de uma vez do grupo e não dava notícias. Por sempre se dar melhor com os garotos para conversar, Emme se sentia sozinha. James e Sirius eram duas ilusões distantes já que um não olharia mais para sua cara e o outro só gastava o tempo com a garota que sempre sonhou namorar.

Ao pensar nisso, sentiu uma injúria. O seu "rolo" com James não fora um relacionamento e aquilo a deixava muito mais confusa com relação a maneira como vinha agindo. James estava doente e, pelo que parecia, Lily não se importava. Pelo que andou ouvindo, os pais do rapaz a boicotaram por completo o que poderia tê-la desanimado de namorá-lo. Refletir dessa maneira fez com que Emme se sentisse esperançosa.

Acreditar na própria mentira vinha sendo uma das melhores soluções que Emme escolheu para se reconfortar. Os dias estavam estranhos e difíceis, como se todos estivessem com uma arma apontada na cabeça e com uma grande decisão que resolveria sua vida para sempre.

Seu coração começou a bater a mil quando vira a silhueta de Remus no corredor. Por mais que ele não fosse médico formado, ele estava envolvido no caso do amigo e ninguém melhor do que ele para lhe dar informações. Seus pés logo a levaram ao encalce do rapaz que parecia cansado e ao mesmo tempo mal humorado.

- Remus!

Ele se virou na direção da voz e ficou surpreso ao ver Emme e não Lily. Confuso, lhe ofereceu seu melhor sorriso e esperou que ela o alcançasse.

- Emme!

- Como está James?

- Como sabe do James?

- Eu cheguei aqui e ele já havia entrado na sala de cirurgia. Fiquei desesperada!

- Você avisou Lily?

A amargura de Emme transpareceu em seu olhar ao ouvir o nome da amiga.

- Pensei que alguém daqui tivesse avisado, afinal, ela é namorada dele.

Remus a observou por alguns minutos em silêncio. Emme queria arranhar o rosto dele, por saber que ele também preferia Lily a ela.

- Ele está em cirurgia ainda. James teve uma séria recaída e a quimio não estava respondendo como o esperado. - Remus explicou, superficialmente. Se abrisse mais o jogo, brigar com Lily mais tarde era uma aposta certeira.

- E ele vai ficar bem?

- Acredito que sim!

- Onde estão os pais dele, Remus?

- Vá devagar com todas essas perguntas, Emme.

- Como devagar, Remus? James pode estar morrendo lá dentro e não há sinal nem de Lily e nem dos pais dele.

- James não está falando com os pais a algum tempo. Eles não virão.

Emme ficou surpresa. James sempre tivera uma boa relação com os pais. Era um susto muito grande saber que eles não falavam com o filho entregue a uma doença completamente incerta.

- Você precisa informá-los, Remus. Não importa se eles não se falam. É no James que precisamos pensar.

- Eu sei, mas não há nada que se possa fazer.

Ela se calou ao ver uma silhueta vindo pelo mesmo caminho do qual Remus havia surgido segundos atrás. Um deles, um senhor de idade, chamou o rapaz de canto. Alívio foi o que Emme vira nos olhos dos dois homens.

- James está bem! Está indo para o quarto agora. - avisou Remus assim que se postou ao lado da loira mais uma vez.

- Que maravilha! - exclamou Emme, colocando a mão no peito. Poderia ver James e fazer companhia como havia traçado para aquele dia. - Poderei vê-lo?

- Acho que sim! - Remus não estava gostando da ideia de ter Emme ali. Gostava dela, mas sabia que ela e Lily tinham um desentendimento. Por entender pouco de mulheres, sabia que a ruiva ficaria cheia de ciúmes ao ver a loira no quarto do namorado recém-saído de um procedimento operatório. - Irei falar com o doutor, espere aqui.

O coração de Emme batia forte. Parecia que ia sair pela garganta. Mal podia conter o sorriso. Estava torcendo para que conseguisse ver James para fazer com que seu dia fechasse com chave de ouro.

- Você pode vê-lo, mas ele está anestesiado. Irá demorar para acordar. - avisou Remus com as duas mãos dentro do jaleco.

- Não tem problema! Logo irei embora mesmo. Só quero saber se ele está bem.

- Então venha comigo!

Emme sabia que Remus a estava tratando daquela maneira por ser amigo de Lily. Sabia que sua presença ali seria motivo de briga, mas ela não estava ligando. Queria ver James e ponto final. Lily poderia ficar vermelha, azul ou laranja, mas dali ela não sairia até estar perto do garoto.

Ao entrar no quarto sentiu uma tristeza repentina ao dar de cara com a situação de James. Ele estava mais branco do que de costume e muito mais magro. Ocorreu em sua mente que ele parecia ter morrido. Os aparelhos funcionavam silenciosamente e uma enfermeira fazia notas do estado dele antes de deixá-los.

- Vou ficar lá fora. Qualquer coisa me chame! - disse Remus, dando-lhe as costas e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ok! - concordou ela.

Emme esperou até ouvir o _click_ da porta para se aproximar de James. As batidas do seu coração estavam mais fortes e tudo só ficou pior quando segurou uma das mãos dele. Não queria ir embora. Naquele momento, se perguntou o que ele fazia com Lily. Os pais dele não gostavam dela e ela não era garota para ele. Vagamente, lembrou-se da pergunta que havia feito para Sirius antes de sair de casa e a resposta era mais clara que cristal: todos preferiam Lily. Ela sempre foi a mais inteligente, a mais simpática e a garota que mais atraia o número de garotos apaixonados sem esforço.

Lembrou-se de Amos e sua obsessão pela ruiva. Quando os dois começaram a namorar ela não pôde negar que sentiu uma ponta de inveja já que ele era o garoto mais velho mais bonito da escola. Emme sempre tentou entender o que Lily tinha de tão grandioso para conquistar tanta gente.

E agora ela tinha James. Como as garotas o chamavam, o _precioso_ James. Ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela e Emme tinha consciência de que eles só haviam dormido juntos no baile de formatura porque ele não tinha outra opção. Uma raiva instantânea começou a tomar conta de seu ser e recolheu a mão que segurava a de James.

Ele respirava lentamente. Parecia até um anjo. Ela, então, levou sua mão até os cabelos negros do rapaz e começou a acariciá-los. Queria que ele estivesse acordado naquele momento para que pudessem conversar bobagens como sempre acontecia quando aparecia para visitá-lo.

Sua mente estava muito longe dali. Imaginou-se até como namorada dele. Ela sorria sozinha quando ouviu mais uma vez o _click_ da porta. Pensou que fosse Remus ou a enfermeira, mas sentiu o corpo enrijecer ao ver que Lily cruzara a porta com Amos nos calcanhares.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Foi a única coisa que Lily conseguiu pronunciar. Remus apareceu logo atrás segurando-a pelo braço com medo de que ela avançasse na direção de Emme.

- Vim visitar James, apenas isso. - explicou-se Emme, tirando a mãos dos cabelos de James.

- E, para visitá-lo, precisa fazer carinho também?

- Lily, eu não quero discutir com você.

- Muito menos eu. Ainda mais porque parece que a conversa que tivemos não valeu de nada. - Lily se desvencilhou de Remus e cruzou os braços. - Saia daqui! Agora!

- Você não é ninguém para pedir que eu saia.

- Você não é da família dele muito menos sua namorada.

Emme afastou-se da cama de James e caminhou até onde os três estavam.

- Você também não é da família, pois os pais de James não gostam de você. Esqueceu desse detalhe?

- Não, não esqueci! - respondeu Lily, tentando manter a calma. Sabia que Emme usaria golpes baixos para desmoroná-la. - Mas ao menos eu sou a namorada, então, peço por gentileza que saia.

- Com prazer!

O sapato de Emme ecoou pelo soalho duramente. Esbarrou em Lily antes de sair, encarando-a com extrema fúria. Quando a porta se fechou mais uma vez, a ruiva sentiu que finalmente poderia respirar.

- Desculpe, Lily. Pela Emme. - disse Remus receoso.

- Tudo bem! Não é culpa sua. - disse Lily virando-se para ele. - Como ele está?

- Está tudo bem com ele...Não há com o que se preocupar. Não por enquanto.

- Certo! - Lily abriu a bolsa e a vasculhou à procura da carteira. Quando a encontrou, pegou um pequeno papel dobrado ao meio e o entregou para Remus. - Esse é o dinheiro para cobrir o tratamento de James. Pelo menos por enquanto até eu pensar em alguma outra coisa.

Remus abriu o papel e ficou horrorizado. A quantia manteria James em seu tratamento por pelo menos mais 6 meses.

- Lily, como você...

- Eu emprestei! - cortou-o Amos, calmamente. - Não conte ao James de onde veio esse dinheiro, ok? Diga que todo mundo se comoveu e resolveu juntar uma grana. Acho que dá para enganá-lo por enquanto.

- Se James souber que pedi dinheiro para o Amos ele vai ficar furioso.

- Entendi! - Remus dobrou o papel mais uma vez e o colocou no bolso. - Manterei em segredo, não se preocupem. Só não deixem mais ninguém saber.

- Ninguém saberá! - disse Lily respirando fundo. - Nem mesmo Sirius pode saber.

- Não sairá daqui. - prometeu Remus dando um meio sorriso. - Bem...Acho que Amos e eu devemos te deixar sozinha com James.

- Sim, irei ficar um pouco com ele antes de ir para casa. - Lily virou o rosto por alguns segundos na direção de James e depois voltou-se para Amos. - Se quiser ir embora, não tem problema.

- Irei te esperar. Temos outra coisa para resolvermos ainda.

Um clarão, como um raio, atingiu o cérebro de Lily fazendo suas pernas cederem. Lembrou-se de que faria um teste de gravidez e que Amos seria seu cúmplice.

- Verdade, havia esquecido. - ela tocou a própria testa com uma expressão cansada. - Prometo não demorar.

- Leve o tempo que precisar. - disse Amos, lhe dando um beijo na testa por impulso. Remus observou a cena calado. - Vamos, Remus!

Lily esperou os dois saírem do quarto. Deixou a ira que sentia por Emme se esvair e ocupou o sofá que estava próximo da cama de James e aguardou. Mais do que nunca queria que ele acordasse, para dizer o quanto o amava e que não o deixaria sozinho por nada no mundo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bem...Fiquei muito tempo sem postar essa fic por causa da faculdade. Não posso prometer que depois das férias de Julho eu consiga continuar, pois passarei pelo perrengue do TCC, mas darei meu máximo já que prometi terminá-la. Mesmo que ninguém mais leia ou comente, os capítulos que eu escrever serão postados._

_Bjos nas bochechas!_


	46. Capítulo 45

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 45**

Enquanto James vivia preso em suas crises existências com relação a leucemia, Lily sentia seu cérebro fritar toda vez que tentava seguir um caminho ameno para não se sentir mal pelo namorado. Ela perdera as contas de quantas vezes ele afirmou que estava perfeitamente bem e que, antes do ano novo, sairia do hospital parcialmente curado. Embora ele revezasse a estadia entre o hospital e a sua casa, e tivesse sempre uma companhia, ela via o medo que ele sentia, infectado em seu espírito e transparente em seu olhar. Ele poderia fingir que estava tudo bem como válvula de fuga, mas a ruiva sabia que seu mundo e o dele poderiam mudar de maneira drástica com feridas que poderiam ser incuráveis.

Agora, Lily conhecia James como jamais imaginou. Ele poderia estar em negação, mas ela tinha certeza de tudo que se passava na mente dele. Os dias se passavam e ela continuava a cercá-lo de cuidados e passar noites e mais noites sem dormir. Sua concentração estava a baixo da média e a perda de peso não passou despercebida por sua mãe. Lily não era mais Lily. Era apenas o que sobrou do que costumava ser, antes de aceitar ter um relacionamento firme com James. Seu corpo não a sustentava e, intimamente, ela se perguntava como iria sobreviver no ensaio do casamento da sua melhor amiga. Pela primeira vez, não queria estar com James. Não queria viver o drama.

Ao se olhar no espelho, Lily não deixou de lembrar das palavras de Amos: ela deixou de ser a garota que todos adoravam. Seus cabelos estavam compridos e opacos e seus olhos verdes não brilhavam mais, pois estavam escondidos pelas profundas olheiras. As roupas agora ficavam um pouco mais largas embora ela tenha percebido que sua barriga havia inchado um pouco mais no decorrer das semanas.

Ela não estava satisfeita com o que via, mas sabia que não tinha muito o que fazer. O espelho a denunciava em sua pior forma e nada poderia ser mudado se parasse para pensar em si mesma nem que fosse por meros segundos. Ela poderia estar grávida e não sabia como contaria isso para James.

Lily desviou os pensamentos tentando amarrar os cabelos. Tudo parecia errado. Ela não queria sair de casa, não queria ensaiar e não queria conversar com ninguém. Queria ficar deitada em estado vegetativo esperando que alguém cruzasse a porta do seu quarto com boas notícias. Ela começou a se fechar para si e não conseguia falar com ninguém. Perdera as contas de quantas ligações de Alice não atendera. Sem dúvidas, ela lhe daria um sermão assim que se encontrassem na igreja.

Uma suave batida na porta a fez dar um salto. Ao virar-se, se surpreendeu ao ver Petúnia. Ela estava muito bonita, percebeu Lily. A ruiva sabia que a irmã iria ao centro de Londres fazer as compras de Natal junto com o noivo, Válter, e sua mãe. A invejou naquele instante, pois sempre ia com elas às compras, por ser a responsável pela lista do que não deveria ser esquecido.

Elas se encararam por alguns instantes e Lily teve a ligeira impressão de que a irmã contraiu os lábios para segurar as palavras que realmente queria pronunciar.

- Você tem visita - disse Petúnia de braços cruzados. - Amos está lá embaixo.

- Já irei descer - respondeu Lily calmamente. - Obrigada por ter avisado.

Petúnia a encarou mais uma vez enquanto Lily fazia um rabo de cavalo de qualquer jeito. Ela notou que a irmã mais nova estava mudada e ela sabia quando tudo isso começou: quando a jovem começou a namorar James Potter. Por mais que fosse ausente na vida da ruiva, Petúnia sabia que havia algo errado, mas era orgulhosa demais para perguntar. Dependendo da resposta, era fato que correria para contar aos pais para tentar prejudicá-la como sempre fazia. Mas tudo parecia diferente e, no fundo, algo dizia que era uma diferença catastrófica.

Lily e Petúnia nunca foram de brigas. Quando crianças, passavam a maior parte do tempo juntas. Conforme a idade avançava, Petúnica percebeu que a irmã era extremamente talentosa e se sobressaia, enchendo seus pais de orgulho. A loira tinha plena consciência de que sentia inveja de Lily, algo doentio em sua cabeça. Ela só não sabia lidar com o sentimento, mesmo que a irmã estivesse com os piores problemas do mundo. O estado do qual a ruiva se encontrava agora, era como se fosse um prêmio já que seu casamento seria o centro das atenções.

Mas, olhando para Lily, Petúnia não sentiu nada disso. Pela primeira vez, estava preocupada, mas não abriria a boca para confirmar o que sentia. Apenas considerou agir por dedução, como sempre fazia.

- Lily, se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa, você deveria contar a mamãe.

A ruiva a fitou, sem pestanejar. Ficou chocada com a atitude da irmã que não estava mais de braços cruzados, o que significava que ela não estava mais na defensiva.

- Túnia, não está acontecendo nada. É sério!

Os olhos das duas irmãs se encontraram mais uma vez. Ao ser chamada pelo apelido que Lily havia lhe dado, sentiu um solavanco dentro do peito, mas nada disse. Petúnia tinha certeza que a irmã começaria a chorar e não saberia lidar com a situação. Mas Lily, como sempre, engoliu em seco e fingiu ser uma estátua.

- Mesmo assim - Petúnia deu de ombros. - Conte para a mamãe!

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente e viu Petúnia partir. Suas mãos tremiam, a ponto de não conseguir controlá-las. Desistiu do espelho e pegou o casaco mais pesado para enfrentar o frio lá fora. Conferiu se tudo o que precisava estava na bolsa e partiu rumo a sala de estar. Ao chegar, viu Amos sentado, sozinho, acompanhando os movimentos frenéticos de sua mãe com os olhos.

Ao perceber que ela estava lá, Amos se levantou. Havia um pequeno envelope em suas mãos e ele parecia mais tenso que o normal. Lily percebeu, naquele momento, que a resposta do que viria a seguir estava com ele.

- Hei, Amos!

A voz soou rouca e sem emoção. As mãos estavam seguras dentro do casaco branco, presente de seus pais quando eles comemoram mais um aniversário de casamento em Paris.

- Oi, Lily! - cumprimentou Amos, abraçando-a gentilmente.

Lily sentiu que precisava de um aperto daqueles. Sentiu-se confortável e não queria soltá-lo. Era como se estivesse dentro de um casulo onde ninguém a encontraria e nem a machucaria.

- Podemos conversar em um lugar mais privado? - perguntou ele, tomando todo o cuidado para que a mãe de Lily não os ouvissem.

- Vamos ao escritório do meu pai.

Eles caminharam até a pequena sala onde seu pai costumava ler nos finais de semana. Havia alguns livros largados sobre a mesa e muitos papéis que faziam a lixeira transbordar. Era um local simpático e que fazia muito tempo que Lily não desfrutava.

- Pronto, estamos seguros.

Lily fechou a porta. O único barulho que passava pelas frestas eram os passos de sua mãe e frases soltas de Petúnia que ela não conseguiu entender.

- Você trouxe o que eu imagino...

Amos concordou com um aceno de cabeça e entregou o envelope à ela.

- Eu não sei o resultado - ele se adiantou a dizer ao ver o olhar inquisitório dela. - E acredito que é melhor eu ir embora.

- Não! - ela exclamou com urgência. - Não, Amos, quero que fique. Não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha.

- Lily, eu prezo muito o que ainda resta do nosso relacionamento, mas se nesse envelope houver um resultado positivo, eu não vou querer saber.

Amos desviou os olhos dos de Lily com extrema rapidez. Ela então percebeu que um dos seus suportes havia se desfeito e que teria que lidar com o que estava naquele pedaço de papel sozinha.

- Eu sinto muito, Lily - disse Amos com sinceridade.

- Eu entendo, Amos. Está tudo bem!

Ele meneou a cabeça mais uma vez, caminhou até a porta e girou a maçaneta. Antes de partir, a encarou e disse:

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, me ligue. Estarei em casa.

- Certo! - Lily girou o envelope de uma mão para a outra com destreza Obrigada por tudo, Amos. Eu irei te pagar tudo certinho em breve, não se preocupe.

- Não me preocuparei. Eu confio em você, Lily.

Antes de partir, Amos caminhou até ela e lhe deu um beijo demorado na testa. Desolada, ela viu a segunda pessoa com que se importava lhe dar as costas no mesmo dia.

Sozinha na sala, Lily não tinha muitas opções. Ou abria o envelope ou continuava a viver uma mentira até sua barriga estar gigantesca nove meses depois. Sentindo as pernas bambas, se certificou de que a porta estava fechada e ocupou a cadeira que seu pai adorava. Seus neurônios trabalhavam com extrema fúria fazendo-a sentir os primeiros indícios de uma futura dor de cabeça.

_E se eu estiver grávida?_, indagou ela, largando o envelope na mesa bagunçada. Ela não fazia ideia do que sua vida se transformaria se naquele papel estivesse escrito _positivo_. Sua vida mudaria bruscamente. Teria que contar a sua família e a James. Alguns aprovariam e outros a condenariam. Como lidaria com isso?

A aflição fez com que seu coração batesse mais forte. Lentamente, abriu o envelope e tirou o papel dobrado de dentro dele. Não continha muitas explicações que poderia entender, afinal, não era médica. Era o mesmo que pronunciar artigos da lei, algo que não saberia o que significava.

Mas, no meio do papel, estava a resposta. Um simples sinal e uma jorrada de informações que a fez ter vontade de gritar. Fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre as pálpebras. Ela percebeu como estavam doloridas, como se ela tivesse levado socos em cada uma delas.

Sentiu o cansaço cair sobre seus ombros. Não sentia suas pernas e nem seus dedos. Não sentia seu corpo. Sua respiração parecia não querer sair. Quando abriu os olhos foi dominada por uma vertigem. Lily pensou que iria desmaiar, mas não deixou que isso acontecesse. Estava grávida e não tinha volta. O filho de James estava em seu ventre e ela não via mais nenhuma solução para aquilo.

Com a cabeça doendo, ela se levantou. Amassou o envelope e o jogou dentro da bolsa. Esperou um pouco, olhando a vista da rua que morava. Quando sentiu seus pensamentos se estabilizarem, respirou fundo. Tinha que manter as aparências, pelo menos, naquele dia. Levantou-se da cadeira e voltou para a sala onde encontrou Petúnia conversando com Válter. Ambos se viraram para olhá-la. Aproveitou a brecha e chamou a irmã, que se aproximou extremamente confusa.

- O que foi?

- Preciso que você me dê uma carona.

- Você está maluca?

- Eu preciso de uma carona - repetiu Lily, fora de si.

- Leve-a! - sussurrou Válter percebendo que a ruiva não parecia muito apta para dirigir.

Sem questionar, Petúnia abriu a porta de casa e saiu com Lily nos calcanhares. Caminharam em silêncio até a garagem e se manteram dessa maneira até estarem seguras dentro do carro.

- Me leve até a igreja do bairro, por favor.

Lily apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos. Não conseguia sentir nada. Sem perceber, colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a barriga e também não sentiu nada. Também, como podia, o bebê estava em formação, lembrou ela.

Um mês. Esse era o período em que a gravidez de Lily se encontrava. Uma fina dor perspassou pela sua cabeça fazendo-a contrair os olhos. A respiração agora estava mais pesada e ela podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo dolorido e frágil por causa das noites mal dormidas e da má alimentação.

Ao abrir os olhos viu que estava no mesmo lugar e virou-se para Petúnia.

- Por que não foi ainda?

- Só irei quando me disser o que diabos você tem. - Petúnia disse com rispidez. - Você não come, não dorme em casa, sai atrasada para o trabalho e não fala com nenhum dos seus amigos. Estou cansada de ter que inventar mil desculpas para a tal Alice e até mesmo para aquele presunçoso do Sirius. Lily, é sério, se você não abrir a droga dessa boca, não vou a lugar algum.

Lily pensou em sair do carro, mas sabia que não conseguiria dirigir. Poderia ligar para alguém buscá-la, mas como Petúnia disse, ela não estava falando com ninguém. A ruiva havia se isolado e evitava qualquer contato com os amigos e com a família. Ela sabia que precisava conversar, mas a última pessoa que imaginou que a ouviria era sua irmã.

- Túnia, como posso te contar alguma coisa se nem sei se posso confiar em você? - disse Lily calmamente. - Tudo o que falo você reverte para os nossos pais. Se eu te contar o que realmente está acontecendo, é capaz de você inventar que estou morrendo silenciosamente.

- E não é isso que está acontecendo? - perguntou Petúnia dando um muxoxo longo sem seguida. - Minha irmã, você realmente está morrendo, mas eu não sei as razões. Gostaria de saber pelo menos uma.

- James está doente, Túnia. Está com câncer.

Petúnia arregalou os olhos. James Potter com câncer? Sua irmã só poderia estar contando uma piada.

- Lily, pare de gracinhas.

- Estou falando a verdade. Faz meses que ele está desse jeito, mas agora ele está em estado grave. Por isso eu não como, não trabalho direito, não durmo e não falo com ninguém. Repetir para todos o que James tem me machuca mais do que ficar calada e guardar o problema para mim.

- Por que você nunca me contou e nem a mamãe? Você anda bebendo, Lily Evans? Isso é demais para você.

Lily não disse nada. Endireitou-se no banco e respirou fundo.

- Eu posso aguentar mais um pouco sem contar a mamãe e espero que você respeite meu desejo.

- Lily...

- Não quero mais falar sobre isso, por favor. Só quero fazer logo a porcaria desse ensaio e voltar para casa.

Petúnia preferiu não discutir e resolveu dar partida. O percurso foi rápido e quieto, como Lily desejou. Sentia um vulcão de emoções dentro de seu peito e tinha medo do que aconteceria quando eles entrassem em erupção.

- Quando terminar me ligue. Eu te buscarei. - disse Petúnia estacionando de frente para a igreja.

- Tudo bem.

A ruiva estava tão exausta que não teve tempo de ficar espantada com a atitude da irmã. Havia outras coisas que a aguardava e que exigiriam muito de sua paciência. Emmeline estaria lá, provavelmente com a maior cara de pau do mundo, e Sirius tentaria encantar a todos com suas piadas. Alice e Frank estariam brilhando de amor e James tentaria com todos os seus esforços mostrar que está bem.

Ao cruzar o grande portão, Alice veio imediatamente ao seu encontro. Ela não parecia feliz e conforme chegava mais perto, Lily pôde notar que ela estava chateada.

- Pensei que não viria - disse Alice, secamente.

- Sou sua madrinha, caso não se lembre.

- Precisa ser estúpida?

- Estou apenas respondendo a sua pergunta.

Alice e Lily sempre foram melhores amigas e nunca escondiam nada uma da outra. Diante uma da outra, era evidente que tudo entre elas havia mudado e o culpado disso caminhava na mesma direção em que ambas estavam, devagar, como se fosse um cadáver.

- Meu amor!

Ela sentiu uma vontade súbita de vomitar. James a envolveu em um abraço que, se não fosse pela doença, ela sabia que seria mais forte do que aquilo.

- James!

Lily havia ficado taciturna. Percebeu que seu humor havia mudado repentinamente e que aquilo não era um bom sinal. A erupção interna se iniciou e a fez perceber, de uma vez por todas, que estava cansada de fingir que tinha tudo sob controle. Sua irmã tinha razão, ela precisava do colo da mãe. Precisava de um tempo com ela e dos seus sábios conselhos. Não queria lidar com James e nem com a gravidez recém-descoberta. Queria um momento para ela sem ninguém ao seu lado para emitir qualquer opinião.

- O que você tem? - perguntou ele, apoiando as duas mãos em seu rosto.

- Deve ter dormido de calça jeans - resmungou Alice dando um sorriso forçado.

A ruiva se afastou de James e a encarou, furiosa.

- Lily, o que você tem? - insistiu James, perdido.

De longe, conseguiu ver que Emmeline os encarava e podia ter certeza que ela estava louca para se aproximar. Queria tirar uma casquinha e se fazer de santa, como ela vinha fazendo desde que discutiram. Internamente, Lily também sabia que a loira abusou da fragilidade de James para se fazer de boa samaritana.

- Eu espero que essa seja sua melhor piada, Alice - Lily estampou um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. Queria machucar alguém, mas o que ainda lhe restava de sanidade avisava para não fazer isso com Alice. Já perdera Amos. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder a melhor amiga também.

- Lily...

- Chega de chamar, James! - pediu Lily com estupidez. - Vamos começar o ensaio logo.

James e Alice observaram Lily caminhar até o centro da igreja ficando distante de Sirius e Emme que se fitaram sem entender nada. No altar, estava Frank que parecia mais abismado do que os quatro. Sem muitas opções, Alice iniciou o ensaio.

As cenas que vieram a seguir fez Alice puxar os cabelos. Lily parecia ser incapaz de tocar James e, toda vez que tentava, fazia sem o mínimo esforço. James, por outro lado, tentava puxar algumas palavras da namorada totalmente em vão e começou a ficar chateado com a situação desconfortável que ela havia colocado os dois.

- Já chega! - berrou Alice.

Alice estava irada e nem Frank conseguiu acalmá-la. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxou Lily por um braço e a levou para fora da igreja.

- O que você tem? Não adianta ser estúpida porque eu sei que alguma coisa está rolando aqui - questionou Alice, no meio da rua. Ela não ligou nem um pouco para as pessoas que passavam e as olhavam curiosos.

Lily revirou os olhos e continuou quieta. Sua expressão mudou instantaneamente ao sentir a mão de Alice lhe dar um empurrão que quase gerou uma queda no meio da calçada.

- Você ficou maluca? - perguntou Lily assustada, colocando a mão sobre a barriga, sem ao menos perceber.

- Eu deveria te chacoalhar, mas eu não tenho força para isso - Alice enrugou a testa e buscou o olhar da amiga. - Você não quer boiocotar meu casamento, eu sei disso, mas você está no seu pior dia.

- Na verdade, quero boiocotar sim. Por isso te digo que não quero ser mais sua madrinha.

Alice boquiabriu-se.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Peça a Marlene ou ligue para a Dorcas, não sei. Eu não quero fazer isso.

- Lily, você está me magoando.

- Alice, eu cansei. Estou cansada e não quero estar aqui. Não quero participar do seu mundo encantado.

Lily estava fria, notou Alice realmente magoada. A morena sabia que ela não tomaria uma atitude dessas se não estivesse com problemas sérios.

- Vá para casa e conversaremos depois. Você será minha madrinha e não me importo se você fizer tudo errado no dia - disse Alice tentando manter a calma. - E eu sei que você não fará nada errado, pois você é Lily Evans.

A erupção ocorreu com um bombardeio de emoções. Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram de raiva e seu corpo começou a tremer. Poderia sair chutando tudo, mas a única que estava ali para ser atingida era Alice e a garota não poderia fazer isso.

- Eu cansei de ser Lily Evans, a garota que faz tudo certo - a voz de Lily estava alta e ela não conseguia mais controlar seu corpo e sua mente. - O que eu ganho com isso? Um trabalho patético, um namorado com câncer e uma gravidez indesejada. Não existe ninguém perfeito e eu não sou. Então pare de tentar adivinhar como agirei, pois não funcionará.

Tudo foi dito de uma vez só e foi suficiente para que Alice ficasse muda por minutos que pareceram horas.

- Lily, grávida?

- Não repita isso, Alice.

- Mas, Lily, isso é sério. James sabe disso? - Alice perguntou, olhando para trás e se certificando de que o grupo permanecia dentro da igreja.

- Não irei contar a ele. Ele tem coisas demais na cabeça.

- E você também. Lily, pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo com você?

- James Potter. É isso o que acontece.

Alice queria abraçar a amiga, mas sabia que pioraria as coisas. Se arrependeu de imediato por ter sido ríspida assim que ela chegou. A realidade, é que ela não fazia a menor ideia do que acontecia com a melhor amiga e, mesmo que Lily não abrisse o jogo a meses, ela poderia ter apertado o botão e feito ela falar.

- Ele te ama muito, Lily.

- Isso não é o suficiente.

- Você o ama também. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Alice, minha vida não é como a sua. Eu nunca planejei um casamento na vida e nem ter filhos antes dos meus 25 anos. A única coisa que eu sempre pensei é me tornar uma profissional respeitada e não ter família. Pelo menos não agora - Lily alisou a testa nervosamente e continuou: - James está doente, muito doente. Deus me livre, mas quem garante que ele vai ficar vivo? Alice, você não sabe o que é acordar todos os dias e ligar para quem você mais ama todas as horas só para saber se ele está vivo. Eu passo horas, minutos e dias ao lado do James com medo de que seja a última vez.

- Ele me parece bem, Lily. Ele está sendo forte e metade dessa atitude é por sua causa. Você não pode desistir.

Lily engoliu seco e umedeceu os lábios.

- James vive a base da fachada. Ele não quer preocupar ninguém. Nem ao menos fala comigo direito. Eu abusei da minha amizade com Amos para pagar o tratamento dele e, quando ele souber, não falará mais comigo. Eu não converso com ninguém, nem mesmo com a minha mãe, Alice. Minha vida agora só se resume ao James e nada mais.

- Lily, você está errada - Alice a encarou com firmeza ainda com o cenho enrugado. - Seu medo é a doença e não o James. Você se entregou mais a doença do que ao seu namorado. Se ele vive como se ela não existisse, talvez, seja a melhor maneira que ele encontrou para lutar. E você precisa se agarrar ao que o James representa para você e não ao câncer.

Lily respirou fundo e viu James cruzar a porta da igreja. Agora que a claridade batia em seu rosto, ela só conseguiu ver um fantasma.

- Eu não consigo mais me agarrar em nada. Por isso, eu peço para não participar do seu casamento.

- Lily...

- Procure outra madrinha. Sinto muito, Alice.

Alice ficou parada observando Lily partir, aparentemente sem rumo. Ela sentiu a dor da amiga, mas não com a mesma intensidade.

Ainda parada, incapaz de se mover, sentiu uma mão se apoiar em seu ombro. Virou-se e encarou um James apreensivo.

- O que ela tem, Alice?

- James, você precisa conversar com a Lily. - disse ela, olhando para a silhueta distante da amiga. - Uma conversa muito séria.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- James, não quero te preocupar, mas acho que Lily está tendo um surto depressivo. Sua situação está enlouquecendo-a - Alice interviu quando sentiu que James iria questionar. - Ela está dando o melhor para você e é preciso que você faça o mesmo. Fale o que realmente está acontecendo com você, James. Honestamente, se tudo continuar assim, vocês não serão mais um casal.

James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos que agora escorregava com frequência. Fazia dias que Lily estava abatida e distante, mas ele pensou que era por causa das suas tarefas e não por causa dele.

- Tudo bem, irei conversar com ela.

- Promete?

- Prometo!

- Eu vou cobrar isso, James. Você sabe que vou. - Alice fizera uma pausa reflexiva e continuou: – E, por favor, não terminem o relacionamento. Você precisa dela e ela de você.

Alice voltou para a igreja e deixou James do lado de fora. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia lidar com seu próprio problema nem muito menos com os sentimentos bipolares de Lily. Quando fez menção de pegar o celular dentro do bolso, ouviu alguém chamá-lo e ficou aliviado em ser Emmeline.

- Pelo visto o ensaio acabou - comentou ela, aleatoriamente.

- Sim, Lily está muito estressada - disse James, colocando o celular de volta no bolso.

- Hum...Vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

- Eu tenho que ir para casa e tomar alguns remédios. E comer alguma coisa, pois estou faminto.

Emmeline deu um sorriso de canto.

- Sirius não está falando comigo direito. Acho que haverá mudanças nos padrinhos de Alice e Frank.

- E Lily não parece muito a fim da minha companhia - James sentiu o pesar tomar conta de seu ser. Sentia-se culpado.

- Isso é muito ruim.

- É...

Emmeline abriu a bolsa e tirou as chaves do carro. Olhou para James com a ideia mais óbvia do mundo.

- Posso te levar para casa. O que acha de assistirmos um filme? Está frio e, talvez, Sirius volte a falar comigo se eu estiver no mesmo território que ele.

James dera um riso abafado. Sirius era cabeça-dura, a ponto de levar a birra que alguém lhe causou por um longo tempo.

- Tudo bem! Vou aceitar sua carona. Hoje é sábado e provavelmente Sirius vai para a balada e caçar mulheres.

- Então vamos! Meu carro está logo ali.

James e Emme caminharam até o carro e logo estavam longe do frio. Emme sentia uma alegria lhe contagiar, pois pelo visto teria a companhia do rapaz durante todo o dia. Parecia que finalmente a esperança que ela sempre guardou, resolveu se tornar realidade.

* * *

**N/A: **Quilos de anos depois eu posto mais um capítulo. Não me matem, a tendência é piorar, HUAHAHUAUHAUHA. Mas eu prometi terminar a fic, então, terminarei, questão de honra. Pior de tudo é que nem dá para estipular quantos capítulos faltam, apesar que tenho o próximo pronto. Vejam que lindo!

Como para não perder o costume...Agradeço pelas reviews, mesmo não merecendo elas ok? HUAHAHUAHUAHUAHUA

**JulianaPotter**: Nunca mais te vi no twitter, sumiu? hahahaha  
**Larissa:** Obrigada pelo otimismo! Isso me ajuda bastante, acredite!  
**Alice Hills: **Tava com saudades de vc, acredita? Suas reviews são DEMAIS, sabe? E, pôxa, vc não quer matar a Emme por mim? Já aviso que vc irá adorá-la no próximo capítulo. E fale pra Ninha Baudelaire vir me visitar, hunf! Onde já se viu isso? hahahahaha  
**JuDarkside**: Prontinho, amada. Sua resposta! Poor Lily! Tanta coisa na vida da nossa ruiva.  
**Gabriela Black:** Choquei em Cristo quando vi seu perfil e que faz faculdade de Jornalismo. Vc poderia me ajudar a betar a fic, mas também a voltar a gostar do curso, pq peguei ÓDIO FOREVER. hahahahahah

Então, gente, continuo com a correria da faculdade. Penúltimo semestre é assim mesmo. Meu TCC tá bem lindo, vou revelar que é sobre Harry Potter, LÓGICO. hauhahuahuahua

Acho que é só.

Bjos da titia.


	47. Capítulo 46

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 46**

Emmeline e James não demoraram muito para chegar na casa do rapaz. O local estava escuro e as janelas estavam embaçadas por causa do frio intenso que fazia do lado de fora. Ao acender a luz, ambos se deram conta de que não havia ninguém. Nenhum ruído foi escutado e nem o costumeiro escândalo que Sirius fazia toda vez que estava presente. Era provável que o melhor amigo estivesse enrolando em algum lugar para se distrair com relação aos acontecimentos no ensaio final do casamento de Alice.

James ficou desolado com o comportamento de Lily. Nunca imaginou que algum dia a veria agir daquela maneira. Ela parecia uma maluca, sem estribeiras. Ao lembrar dela, lembrou-se também do acordo que tinha feito com Alice antes de ir embora e sentiu um incômodo dentro do peito. A namorada parecia destemida a evitá-lo por motivos que ele já sabia que eram sua culpa. Fazia semanas que ele e ela não colocavam as cartas na mesa e, toda vez que tentava se aproximar da ruiva, ela se afastava com alguma desculpa.

A única pessoa que poderia lhe dizer o que acontecia com Lily era Alice, mas nem ela conseguiu ajudar. Pensar que a namorada poderia estar depressiva, jamais lhe passou pela mente, pois as lembranças que guardava daquela menina-mulher eram muito mais agradáveis se comparado a nova Lily com tendências ao histerismo. James temia pelo pior, mas não estava pronto para encará-lo naquele momento. Queria tomar seus remédios e ficar na cama, brincando com o controle remoto à procura de alguma coisa para assistir. Queria esquecer o que havia acontecido na igreja.

- Qual das guloseimas você vai querer primeiro, Jay?

A mente de James estava tão distante que, ao ouvir a voz de Emmeline, deu um sobressalto. Aproximando-se do sofá, se desfez do grosso casaco e se sentou. Consultou o relógio e notou que estava na hora de tomar um de seus vários medicamentos. Sua cabeça estava fervendo e suas ideias se misturavam em um misto de preocupação e decepção. Nem se lembrou de que havia parado em uma padaria a pedido de Emmeline para comprar alguma coisa para comerem.

- A que você preferir - respondeu James oferecendo um sorriso de canto. A agonia que sentia era tanta, que mal conseguia se esforçar em ser agradável.

_O que acontecia com Lily, afinal?_, pensou ele distanciando-se mais uma vez de onde estava. Fazia tempo que eles não ficavam juntos como um casal e Lily não parecia muito feliz ao seu lado. Ele não conseguia lembrar o momento em que tudo se tornou diferente entre eles. Era difícil ter que se convencer de que a harmonia que os interligavam estava por um fio. Por um breve momento, chegou a questionar os sentimentos dela por ele, mas xingou-se mentalmente por fazer isso.

Ainda preso aos devaneios e não dando a atenção devida a Emmeline, pensou mais uma vez na conversa que teve com Alice. Se Lily estava depressiva, ele era o culpado. Se ela quisesse, poderia terminar o relacionamento, mesmo que ele relutasse para que isso não acontecesse. Por mais que o silêncio sobre a veracidade de alguns fatos relacionados a sua saúde fossem omitidos, James não queria preocupá-la e nem vê-la longe dele, pois em legítima defesa só queria aproveitar seus momentos com a mulher que amava da melhor forma possível.

Era uma realidade que James acordava todos os dias com a certeza de que aquele seria o último. O mesmo sentia Lily, ele sabia intimamente. Ele também sabia que o comportamento dela também se alterou, devido a crença de que ele não sobreviveria ao desafio que o destino lhe oferecera. Mas James tentava a todo custo pensar positivo mesmo que sentir pena de si fosse a saída mais eficaz de ceder a leucemia.

Enquanto ele lutava, os Potter permaneciam imparciais. Sua mãe não ligava mais por causa da última conversa que teve com seu pai e, o próprio, continuava a viver sob um teto de vidro às custas da reputação de ter uma família quase perfeita. Mesmo que lamentasse o afastamento dos pais, James os entendia. Ele fez sua escolha e não sentia arrependimento algum.

Ninguém sabia, mas a doença já estava em um nível muito avançado, mas controlada. De acordo com os atestados médicos, ele poderia viver sua vida, mas precisaria de tratamentos constantes. Se fizesse tudo certo, teria uma vida mais longa. Mas James não queria isso. Não queria ser meio zumbi enquanto tentava recolher os fragmentos do que era antes de descobrir que estava fadado a um câncer. O único fragmento da sua vida com que se preocupava era Lily Evans. Nada mais importava a não ser ela.

Enquanto estava preso em pensamentos, Emmeline o encarava curiosa. Parecia a coisa mais certa, eles dois, sozinhos naquela casa. Eles poderiam colocar a conversa em dia e, quem sabe, ela conseguiria fazê-lo notar de que Lily não suportaria ficar ao lado dele e enfrentar a doença. A loira sabia que ela conseguiria, pois foi a única que se manteve fiel a ele, ao contrário da garota que todos consideravam perfeita. Em sua opinião, ainda era injustificável o relacionamento entre Lily e James. E, quando encarou James cansado e abatido, sabia que deveria mudar a sorte para o seu lado.

Quase inconsciente, James focalizou os olhos de Emmeline. Seus neurônios deram uma folga, para seu alívio. Emme estava estática diante dele com o cenho enrugado. Ele acabou por relembrar dos planos que ambos combinaram para o fim de tarde: assistir a um filme e comer porcaria, algo não recomendável para a saúde do rapaz. Mesmo sendo repreendido pela loira, ele queria se dar ao luxo de se render as boas guloseimas. Queria voltar a sentir como era viver despreocupadamente.

Seus olhos castanhos perpassaram pelas mãos da única pessoa disposta a ficar em sua companhia, e viu que em uma delas estava um pote de sorvete e na outra duas colheres. Perguntou-se em que momento a loira havia saído da sala e invadido a cozinha para pegar os talheres e se servir do sorvete. Sem pedir licença, Emme sentou-se ao lado dele, disposta a fazê-lo lhe dar a atenção que achava que merecia.

- Nunca me esqueci do seu vício por sorvete. Como você consegue consumir tanto e não ficar resfriado? - perguntou Emme, estendendo-lhe uma colher.

- Nunca parei para pensar sobre isso. - James pegou a colher e dera de ombros. - Acho que sou imune a ele.

Emme sorriu e estendeu o pote na direção dele. Após James ter se servido, colocou-o entre os dois e começou a saborear sua parte com os olhos ainda fixos nele.

- O que aconteceu com a Lily? Ela estava muito estranha hoje.

- Eu queria muito saber, acredite - disse James, se servindo de uma colherada de sorvete e colocando na boca. - Ela anda estranha a semanas. Desde a minha primeira cirurgia, acho que ela resolveu me evitar.

Emme se moveu no sofá de maneira que ficasse mais perto de James.

- Não sei se você soube, mas Amos está de volta à cidade. Pode ser um motivo para Lily estar tão distante - disse Emme, tranquilamente. Amos era o ponto fraco de James. Se cutucasse da maneira certa, poderia gerar pontos a seu favor.

- Eu fiquei sabendo, mas nem me preocupo com isso - respondeu James, impassível. - E Lily não estaria tão distante se fosse por culpa dele. Ele não é tão idiota em causar um pequeno dano no nosso relacionamento, pois sairia culpado e não ficaria com a garota. Aprendi isso com Sirius.

Emme deu um sorriso enviesado e prosseguiu.

- Eu acho que você deveria se preocupar, Jay. - Emme dera um longo suspiro, afastando os cabelos loiros dos ombros. - Amos sempre foi perdidamente apaixonado pela Lily. Acredito que ele não se pouparia em tentar tê-la de volta.

- Isso eu sei, mas acho que ele não teria essa capacidade - explicou James, prontamente. - Se ele quisesse alguma coisa com a Lily já teria atingido o objetivo já que ela não está muito feliz comigo.

- Eu não entendo seu relacionamento com ela, honestamente - indagou Emme baixando a colher, observando-o. - Vocês são extremamente opostos. Tudo bem, você sempre gostou dela, essa parte eu entendo, mas a Lily que eu conheço sempre foi muito centrada em seus objetivos. E, talvez, o fato dela estar quase 24 horas com você, cheia de preocupação, pode ter motivado o distanciamento dela.

James a encarou, surpreso. Isso deu oportunidade para a ideia mais ridícula se apoderar de sua mente. Lily poderia ter todos os defeitos, mas ela não estaria com ele por pena, estaria? Ele sentiu a respiração sair cortante de seus pulmões cansados e uma onda de enjoo assolou seu estômago. Não queria comer mais nada. Arrependeu-se de imediato em ter aceitado a companhia de Emme. Já bastava de tanta negatividade.

- Lily continua centrada nas coisas que ela deseja. Ela mandou muitas aplicações para algumas faculdades e parece que ela vai conseguir entrar na Oxford. Eu deixei bem claro para ela não desistir do que quer por minha causa.

- Ela jamais falaria que você a atrapalha, Jay. Ela nunca foi uma pessoa direta. Você deveria saber que ela aguenta e guarda tudo o que sente até explodir. E eu acho que foi isso o que aconteceu hoje, na igreja. Ela está esgotada a ponto de magoar a melhor amiga. Essa não é a Lily que eu conheço.

- Nem eu! Ela saiu correndo quando me viu. Você não sabe a sensação terrível que me dominou. Me senti um inútil.

Pego de surpresa, James sentiu a mão de Emme tocar a sua. Por mais que estivesse frio, o toque o aqueceu de maneira inesperada. Automaticamente, puxou a mão de volta, colocando-a sobre seu joelho. Ele nem notou o desapontamento presente no rosto da jovem.

- Você precisa conversar com a Lily. Não adianta só um estar apaixonado dentro desse relacionamento. Se ela passou em Oxford ela irá embora. E você, como vai ficará?

- Aliviado por ela. Não é fácil aguentar um estorvo como eu.

- Você não é um estorvo, Jay. - Emme tentou mais uma aproximação, mas ele estava na defensiva. Isso começou a agitá-la por dentro. - Não fale isso porque não é verdade. Se Lily acha que você é um estorvo não sei por quais motivos ela ainda fica te iludindo sendo que não está a fim.

- Bem...Você sempre foi amiga dela e...

- Fui até dormir com você a anos atrás - interrompeu-o Emme com firmeza, para deixar a afirmação registrada e relembrá-lo sobre o momento que compartilharam juntos.

- Não importa! - James fez um aceno breve com a mão. - Você sempre foi amiga dela e deve saber melhor do que eu se ela vai querer continuar nesse relacionamento. Eu posso facilitar as coisas. Alice pediu para que eu a chamasse para conversar. Não sei se Lily vai querer fazer isso.

- Vocês precisam se resolver, Jay. - Emme ofereceu seu maior sorriso, sem sucesso. James não a olhava, fitava apenas a colher que girava entre seus dedos. - O mais rápido possível. Você e a Lily são adultos e vão conseguir chegar a um acordo. Às vezes, nós achamos que amamos uma pessoa, mas na verdade é apenas uma ilusão.

- Eu sempre soube que amava a Lily e eu realmente a amo. Não me importa se ela vai me querer ou não, mas tenho a convicção de que ela é a garota certa para mim.

Emme sentiu a punhalada daquelas palavras direto no peito. Sentiu seu corpo tremer e sentiu certo nojo do sorvete que degustava com extrema vontade. Abandonou a colher, da mesma forma que James.

- E se ela não achar que você é o cara certo? - perguntou Emme tentando controlar a voz trêmula. Suas mãos suavam de ansiedade.

- Terei que seguir minha vida. Não posso forçá-la a algo que ela não queira - disse James, dando um longo suspiro. Pensar que poderia perder Lily a qualquer momento doía, mais do que os efeitos colaterais do tratamento.

- Você precisa de alguém que te entenda, Jay. Que compreenda o estado que você está. - Emme engoliu seco e se levantou, inquieta. Precisava convencê-lo de que Lily não era para ele. Era sua última cartada. - Eu não queria contar, mas no dia em que você estava anestesiado, na primeira cirurgia, Lily estava com Amos. Por isso o citei no começo da conversa.

James sentiu seu corpo gelar. Podia imaginar Lily passeando pelas ruas londrinas na companhia de qualquer pessoa, menos do ex-namorado. Ele lembrava muito bem o tipo de relacionamento que eles tiveram e de todas as vezes que teve inveja do loiro que sempre foi mais solícito do que ele.

- Eles são amigos. Não posso proibir Lily de ter amigos - afirmou James, sem ter muita certeza do que sentia.

- Isso vale para ex-namorados também?

- Emme, se o meu relacionamento com a Lily fosse a base de proibições, você não estaria aqui agora.

- Mas não fomos namorados.

- Mas tivemos uma relação muito íntima.

Emme suspirou.

- Isso sempre ficará entre nós, não é?

James moveu-se no sofá e resolveu esticar as pernas. Sentia-se fraco a medida que o tempo para tomar seu remédio expirava. Aquela conversa já estava tomando um ritmo totalmente diferente e ele começou a se preocupar. Emme parecia destemida em boicotar o seu namoro com Lily, por motivos que ele não conseguia entender. Emme, Alice, Lily e Marlene sempre foram as amigas inseparáveis como ele, Sirius e Remus. Não seria possível que Emme estaria disposta a vê-lo em maus lençóis.

- Sim, Emme, ficará - disse ele tentando ser incisivo.

- Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, sabe? - Emme caminhou até a janela. Passou a mão pelo vidro desembaçando-o e passou a fitar as casas cobertas de neve do lado de fora. - Não queria que essa confusão tivesse início.

- Nós fizemos uma bobagem quando éramos adolescentes. Não podemos ficar nos martirizando desse jeito pelo resto da vida.

Emme se virou para ele de braços cruzados, indignada.

- Foi uma bobagem para você? - perguntou ela, enfurecida.

James a observou confuso.

- Emme, onde você quer chegar com essa conversa?

Foi a vez de James ficar em pé. Com certa dificuldade, ele se equilibrou da melhor maneira que conseguiu e encarou Emme à espera de uma resposta. As bochechas dela estavam rosadas e os lábios contraídos. Ele temia pelo que viria a seguir, mas sentiu algo se agitar no seu bolso, o que ajudou a quebrar o clima daquela discussão.

Ao pegar o celular, a tela piscava o nome de Lily e isso o fez apreciar alguns segundos de alívio.

- Antes de atender, me responda! - Emme se aproximou dele, deixando uma diferença de poucos centímetros entre eles. - Valeu a pena abrir mão daqueles que podem te oferecer um tratamento melhor por causa de um amor que você nem tem certeza se durará?

James ergueu o dedo indicador, pedindo para que ela aguardasse e atendeu o celular.

- Lily?

- James, você está em casa?

- Sim, estou, por quê?

- Pode abrir a porta? Está muito frio aqui.

Ele abriu um sorriso que deixou Emme extremamente perdida. Ao desligar o celular, virou-se para ela e disse:

- Sim, Emme. Valeu e ainda vale a pena. Você deveria seguir sua vida. Eu amo a Lily. E, se isso não mudou durante o período em que estávamos separados, isso não mudará agora - respondeu James, pausadamente, para que ela realmente entendesse cada palavra que ele pronunciava. - Não vou desistir da Lily.

James se aproximou dela, deu um longo suspiro e finalizou:

- Você precisa desistir de mim, Emme.

Por um breve segundo, Emme pensou que se debulharia em lágrimas, mas não faria isso na frente dele. Não poderia se mostrar fraca depois de um tapa na cara causado por sua mais nova desilusão amorosa.

- Lily está na porta. Acho melhor você ir.

Emme pegou sua bolsa e a jogou nos ombros. Sua garganta estava seca. Seu coração ainda pedia para que desse uma última investida, mas sua razão a alertava que, tudo o que ela poderia ter feito, já havia sido cumprido.

- Espero que não se arrependa, Jay. De verdade!

James acompanhou Emme até a porta. Lily estava encostada no batente, abraçando o próprio casaco de tanto frio que sentia. Os cabelos ruivos lhe cobriam a face. Ao notar que Emme estava com seu namorado, apenas a deixou partir, ignorando o modo furioso como a loira a encarou.

- Eu posso explicar, Lily. - James se pronunciou assim que deixou Lily entrou na casa.

- Não quero saber, James - disse Lily, com a voz calma.

James notou que a expressão da ruiva estava suave, muito mais serena com relação ao seu estado de espírito quando apareceu na porta da igreja.

- Eu já sei bem o que a Emme estava fazendo aqui, mas não quero criar uma discussão sobre isso. Não vale a pena - informou Lily, indicando que falar sobre Emme não era o que almejava para finalizar aquele dia.

James respirou mais tranquilamente assim que ela conclui a frase. Imaginou que Lily fosse fazer um escândalo por saber que ele estava a sós com a garota que, a poucos instantes, queria que o relacionamento dos dois terminasse.

- Tudo bem - concordou ele, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos. - Não falaremos sobre isso.

- Acho melhor. - Lily caminhou até o centro da sala e dera uma olhada para o topo da escada. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Isso garantiu a certeza de que James estava sozinho.

- Lily, acho que precisamos conversar.

James acompanhou os passos da namorada e parou de frente para ela. Lily ainda estava impassível porém surpresa com a atitude que deveria ter sido sua.

- Precisamos mesmo.

Por um lado, James não queria ouvir aquela confirmação. O rumo de qualquer conversa que pudessem ter dava a ele a sensação de que seguiriam caminhos separados assim que Lily cruzasse a porta.

- Alice me fez prometer que acertaríamos as coisas. E eu vou fazer minha parte. - James dera um passo a frente e pigarreou. Ergueu as duas mãos e tirou os cabelos ruivos do rosto da namorada, carinhosamente. - Não sei o que anda acontecendo conosco, mas te sinto distante de mim, Lily. Acho que metade dessa distância aconteceu por minha causa. Me sinto responsável pela nossa relação ter mudado muito de uns meses para cá. Juro para você que não foi intencional. Só estava tentando te proteger do pior. Achei que assim ficaríamos mais unidos, mas acabei fazendo tudo errado. Eu tenho o dom de fazer tudo errado e você sabe disso, mas não seria estúpido o bastante de não te querer mais, de não querer que você continuasse me apoiando nesse momento complicado... - ele fez uma pausa, recuperando o fôlego. - Eu não posso nem pensar na ideia de você terminar comigo, Lily. Eu não vou suportar isso.

- Eu não quero terminar com você, James. - respondeu Lily umedecendo os lábios rachados por causa do frio com a língua. Percebeu que seu namorado estava desesperado pela entonação da voz. - E me sinto aliviada em saber que você também não quer.

Lily respirou fundo e sentiu as emoções que a dominaram momentos atrás voltarem com força total. Precisava desabafar e a única pessoa que poderia ouvi-la era James.

- Jay, eu amo você. Amo muito. Eu jamais pensei que algum dia eu fosse me apaixonar desse jeito, mas aconteceu. Ainda mais quando esse amor é direcionado a você, James Potter. Talvez, eu sempre fui apaixonada por você, mas sempre fui muito orgulhosa em admitir. - Lily sentiu sua garganta queimar, mas não desistiu de completar seu raciocínio agora que havia tomado coragem. - Eu só quero que você pare de se esconder e abra o jogo comigo. Eu sei que você está em um estado de saúde complicado, mas eu posso suportar isso. Deus! Eu já suportei tanta coisa. - ela se aproximou dele e pegou uma de suas mãos. - Eu não quero ficar de fora sobre o que está acontecendo e não quero vê-lo falando dos seus problemas pelas minhas costas. Eu não quero brigar por causa da Emmeline, mas às vezes acho que você sempre preferiu falar com ela do que comigo.

- Eu nunca contei dos meus problemas para ela, Lily. Ela nunca foi uma boa ouvinte e tudo que ela queria tirar de mim era você. Não posso confiar em uma pessoa assim.

Lily se assustou um pouco com a revelação dele. Emmeline estava se comportando da mesma maneira quando começou a ter alguns namoros perdidos em Londres. Ela ficava obcecada e isso nunca foi saudável para ela.

- Eu sei, eu sei...- Lily respirou fundo e ficou calada por alguns segundos. Precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem. - Quando soube que ela te visitava eu fiquei muito brava. Tivemos um desentendimento no dia em que você foi submetido a primeira cirurgia. Fiquei enciumada e me senti inferior. Droga, eu sou sua namorada, sou eu que é para estar ao seu lado e ninguém mais.

Lily não conseguia suportar a dor que sentia. Toda aquela situação a consumia por dentro como um parasita. James a abraçou forte e sentiu as lágrimas quentes da namorada lhe tocar o rosto. Ela parecia muito pequena em seus braços magros. Mesmo com essa mínima diferença, James sabia que o coração dela pertencia a ele e vice-versa.

- Eu quero que você fique do meu lado para sempre, Lily. Eu jamais pensaria em ter alguém como Emmeline como namorada. E antes que continue a pensar bobagens, eu não contei nada a ela sobre meu tratamento. Na verdade, ninguém sabe. Talvez, só Remus porque ele trabalha no hospital. Nem Sirius sabe das minhas verdadeiras condições.

- E quais são suas verdadeiras condições, James? - Lily se afastou de seus braços e o encarou sem pestanejar.

Ele deslizou suas mãos pelos braços de Lily até alcançar as mãos dela. Estavam geladas e trêmulas.

- Meu tratamento está correndo bem, Lily. - James virou o pescoço para o lado, erguendo um leve olhar desafiador para a namorada que mostrou descrença ao dar um riso baixo e amargurado. - Lily, me escuta!

Eles se olharam. As mãos de James se encaixavam perfeitamente nas dela. Ele notou que fazia muito tempo que não a tocava, que não sentia sua pele sobre a dela.

- Estou escutando, James - disse ela, apertando seus dedos contra os dele.

- Meu tratamento está indo bem. Eu tenho que fazer quimioterapia e radioterapia todos os dias. Algo que você sabe. Meu corpo está aceitando bem, melhor do que antes. Já não passo boa parte do meu tempo dormindo, só se o remédio for muito forte. Acredite, Lily, se eu não estivesse bem o bastante, não estaria na minha casa.

Lily não disse nada. Queria que James continuasse. Precisava ser convencida de que nada de pior aconteceria entre os dois.

- Nem na igreja - completou ele, ao perceber que Lily não falaria nada. - Qualquer dúvida, pergunte ao meu médico. Eu te dou toda a liberdade que precisar para falar com ele. - ele apertou as mãos de Lily, como se ela pudesse sair correndo de sua casa. - Lily, eu prometo que a partir de agora não irei te esconder mais nada. Você é minha namorada e eu a amo. Sou completamente apaixonado por você. Se aguentei tudo isso até agora, foi simplesmente porque te tenho e preciso lutar contra essa doença ao seu lado.

As lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos de Lily. Ela permaneceu quieta enquanto James secava seu rosto com as costas de sua mão. Partia seu coração vê-la daquele jeito. Aquela cena foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ver que não poderia continuar com sua tática fracassada de impor limites a sua doença à Lily. Precisava dela. Precisava dela mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Lily, eu prometo - disse ele lhe dando um beijo na testa. - Nós vamos encarar isso juntos. Nada de segredos. Não mais.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente e fungou o nariz. Sentia-se melhor e percebeu que o verdadeiro elo que existia entre James e ela não poderia ser quebrado. Ela deveria se manter firme e ao lado dele, mesmo que no final das contas terminasse sozinha.

- Eu ficaria agradecida se não escondesse mais nada de mim - disse Lily apoiando uma de suas mãos no rosto pálido de James. - Por favor, não faça mais isso.

- Não irei! - James segurou seu queixo gentilmente e lhe dera um beijo rápido nos lábios. O toque foi suficiente para fazer com que ele voltasse a sentir esperança de que logo sairia daquela emboscada.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu ela, embaraçada.

Houve um momento de quietude até James lembrar do que Emme havia dito sobre Amos. Não queria procurar briga, mas precisava saber se era verdade.

- Bem...Já que estamos em uma fase sem segredos, preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunte.

- Amos estava com você na noite da minha primeira cirurgia?

- Sim, estava! - confirmou Lily, sem demora.

Lily estava esperando que James recuasse e voltasse a ficar na defensiva, mas não aconteceu. Ele a puxou pela cintura e encostou sua testa sobre a dela.

- O que ele queria?

- Ele me levou até o hospital para vê-lo - disse Lily, procurando as palavras certas sobre a verdade entre a relação dela e a de Amos. - Jay, promete que não vai gritar ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

- Não! Se você não surtou por causa da Emmeline, sou completamente capaz de aguentar qualquer coisa da parte do Amos.

Lily se afastou um pouco do namorado e pigarreou.

- Amos está me ajudando a pagar seu tratamento.

Ela jurou que James fosse desmaiar. A palidez em seu rosto havia ficado mais intensa e ela sentiu seu coração bater na garganta. Quando ele recuperou o foco da conversa, apoiou suas mãos sobre os ombros da ruiva, olhando-a abismado.

- Amos Diggory? Pagando meu tratamento? Esse mundo está louco demais, não acha? - James tinha o tom de voz debochado. Não conseguiu se conter. A atitude de Amos era irônica demais.

- Não use esse tom, James.

- Eu uso sim. Ele está fazendo isso para te conquistar - disse ele, dando os primeiros indícios de que estava começando a ficar aborrecido.

- James, você disse que não se irritaria com o assunto.

- Ok. Desculpe! - James alisou a testa nervosamente e se recompôs. - Por que ele está fazendo isso?

- Eu pedi. Na verdade praticamente implorei. A estadia e o tratamento no hospital havia ultrapassado a quantia que seus pais deixaram quitado e o convênio não queria ajudar a cobrir. Desculpe, Jay, mas não vi outra saída. Fiquei desesperada.

James sentiu uma ponta de orgulho pela força da namorada. Era disso que ele precisava, além de saber que era amado por ela. Lily só recorreria a ajuda de alguém se realmente precisasse. E ele tinha certeza que foi isso o que aconteceu com relação a Amos. Mesmo com esse pensamento, ele sabia que era inevitável não sentir ciúmes do ex-namorado de Lily, que era considerado um príncipe pela sociedade londrina.

- Mesmo ele me ajudando não quer dizer que quero ficar com ele. - reiterou Lily, veemente. - E prometi pagá-lo com uma quantia todo mês.

Foi a vez de James fazer uma pausa. Sua mente o impedia de raciocinar corretamente, lembrando-o da maneira distante que estava assim que havia chegado em casa.

- Então terei que te ajudar com isso.

- Jay, não precisa.

- Ah! Precisa sim! Não vou te deixar sozinha nessa. Se Amos me ajudou, o máximo que posso fazer é te ajudar a pagar de volta.

- E como você pretende fazer isso, James?

- Darei meu jeito. Não se preocupe.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily caiu em seus braços, abraçando-o com toda força que ainda lhe restava. Não queria soltá-lo. Queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

- Agora sim somos um time, Potter.

Ela ouviu a risada rouca do namorado e não conteve seu próprio sorriso.

- Obviamente que sim, Evans. - ele virou o rosto, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância da namorada. - Mais algum segredo que precisa ser revelado?

Lily colocou a mão sobre a barriga. Sentia que aquele não era o momento certo para dizer a James que estava grávida. Eles haviam passado meses juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo separados. Ela precisava acertar as coisas com ele antes de revelar que ele seria pai.

- Por enquanto não - respondeu ela dando um meio sorriso. - Qualquer segredo que surgir, pode deixar que eu te conto.

Ele sorriu e encostou seus lábios suavemente nos dela. Parecia uma eternidade que não beijava Lily e sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Os lábios dela não fizeram objeção ao toque de James, e logo se fundiram com os dele em um beijo ardente, apaixonado e cheio de saudades. Ela sentiu seu coração bater aliviado enquanto colocava sua mão sobre o peito do namorado. A cada dia que passava, ela sabia que ele era o homem da sua vida e que não poderia abandoná-lo.

O mesmo pensava James ao aprofundar a intensidade do beijo enquanto a mantinha junto ao seu corpo pela cintura. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Parecia que nada de anormal acontecera nos últimos dias, e que ele e Lily haviam congelado naquele momento, cheio de promessas e palavras de confiança.

Quando se soltaram, eles permaneceram de olhos fechados. James acariciava os cabelos da namorada enquanto ela ainda acariciava seu peito.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. - disse James com a voz rouca.

- Qual ideia?

- Eu acho que está na hora de irmos para o próximo passo da nossa relação.

Lily ergueu o rosto, curiosa.

- Que passo, James? - ela alteou a sobrancelha desconfiada.

- Acho que devemos morar juntos.

- Como? James, isso é...

Antes que ela pudesse responder, James voltou a beijá-la com maior intensidade em comparação ao beijo anterior. Lily cedeu ao toque urgente, abraçando-o pela nuca. Estava apaixonada e isso dificilmente seria arrancado de seu peito.

* * *

**N/A: **Postei mais cedo com relação a última vez. Como havia dito na última aparição, eu já tinha capítulo pronto, só precisava de uma folga para poder postá-lo. Era para eu ter feito isso no feriado, mas acabei viajando e não rolou. Muito estress nessa vida, huahuahuaa...Mas agora pretendo pegar um ritmo de atualização já que estou a 3 semanas das férias, yay!

Agradeço as girls que passaram por aqui. Eu crente em Cristo de que ninguém se daria ao trabalho de ler huahahauhau...Vamos a parte que importa, aos agradecimentos:

**Alice Hills e Ninha Baudelaire**: Amadas, eu não estava em crise. O capítulo precisava ser emo nessa proporção. A verdade é que essa história, no geral, aconteceu comigo. Ainda acontece, mas não teve final feliz. Então, a meta dessa fic é ter um final feliz, pq ficar na shit ninguém merece. Espero que ambas tenham gostado desse capítulo. Afinal, eu preciso terminá-la um dia e pelas contas o final está possivelmente próximo.

**JuDarkside: **A Emme agora está eliminada hahahaha demorou, mas foi. In your face, Emmeline HUAHAHAAHUHUA

**Gabriela Black: **Na minha opinião, Jornalismo é meio que uma ilusão. Só não irei prolongar sobre o assunto pq acho desagradável expor minha opinião, que não será construtiva =/ E relaxe sobre a betagem, eu queria fazer essa parte nas férias, pq essa fic tem 5 anos de existência e está toda perdida. Eu era bem criança quando comecei a escrever e não tinha noção do que tava fazendo hahahahahaha

Acredito que eu consiga postar mais cedo. Verei se consigo escrever algo no final de semana já que estarei em casa.

Beijos e até a próxima (L)


	48. Capítulo 47

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 47**

- James, você tem certeza disso?

Lily e James estavam presos no trânsito e não havia para onde fugir. Bastava olhar ao redor e notar como era nítida a frustração dos motoristas. Era uma sexta-feira, horário de almoço, e todos estavam ansiosos. As festas de final de ano não pareciam colaborar muito com o ânimo dos londrinos, pois normalmente não tinha aquele número de carros no meio da pista.

A realidade é que todos estavam agitados com a chegada do Natal. Os trabalhadores pareciam não se importar tanto em não permanecerem sentados na cadeira de seus empregos, pois queriam aproveitar a chance de observar os lindos enfeites natalinos espalhados pela cidade e sentir a neve que caia em tempos regulares sobre a pele. Com toda aquela movimentação, a ruiva só imaginava o problema que seria deixar James no hospital para seguir com seu tratamento diário, depois do que haviam combinado para fazer naquela tarde cinzenta.

Ela estava ao volante enquanto James vasculhava o porta luvas à procura de alguma coisa. A jovem tamborilava os dedos enquanto observava o namorado de canto de olho. Depois de tantos momentos de drama, o casal vivia um período de quietude e os planos principais estavam centrados no bem estar de James. Eles não queriam pensar mais em problemas externos que pudessem atrapalhar a relação deles e esse fator ambos sabiam que se chamava Emmeline Vance. Embora Lily não tivesse brigado pela insolência da garota que considerou uma de suas melhores amigas por muito tempo, ela sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento só com a memória dela. Mas não queria causar conflitos, pois sua razão avisava que não valia a pena. Sendo assim, preferiu esquecer o assunto, pois era óbvio que a loira queria causar atrito entre os dois. A intenção, pensou Lily, era fazer com que James e ela colocassem à prova o relacionamento que tinham e mostrassem se aguentariam passar por cima de uma doença seríssima. Era isso que a jovem imaginava, pelo menos.

Antes de tomarem qualquer decisão, que no ponto de vista de seus amigos com certeza seria considerada precipitada, James e Lily tiveram uma conversa adulta sobre morarem juntos. Concordar com a ideia seria assumir de uma vez a seriedade do relacionamento. Lily pensou sobre o assunto durante noites seguidas e queria muito ter recebido uma segunda opinião. E essa opinião viria de Alice, mas elas não se falavam desde o incidente na igreja. Sozinha, chegou a conclusão de que aceitar a proposta seria a opção certa. Ela poderia estar perto de James quando quisesse e sempre saberia se ele estaria bem e a salvo. Poderia acompanhá-lo em seu tratamento e cuidar do seu bem-estar. Lily começou a sentir que realmente era importante na vida do namorado, principalmente depois de passarem os dias que se seguiram em busca de uma casa para alugarem e por também compartilharem suas ambições em perfeita harmonia.

Por outro lado, James achava que tê-la por perto a todo instante lhe daria uma força extra para sobreviver o que lhe aguardava futuramente. Estava previsto para antes do Natal os exames que decidiriam se ele precisaria continuar com a radioterapia e a quimioterapia. Só Deus sabia como ele pedia todas as noites para que o câncer entrasse em remissão. Era seu maior desejo para aquela virada de ano. Seu médico também parecia ansioso, pois presenciou o quanto ele lutava para controlar a doença que queria a todo custo dominá-lo. Após a última conversa esclarecedora com Lily, ele estava disposto a levantar guarda de uma vez para vencer aquela batalha. Queria viver e essa vida só poderia existir com Lily ao seu lado.

Juntos, eles estavam temerosos e ao mesmo tempo com muitas esperanças. Se os exames dessem positivo, James precisaria de um transplante de medula. Depois disso, teria que aguardar pelos resultados. Se funcionasse, poderia ter uma vida normal, sem se preocupar mais com a tortura diária, preso a sua casa e ao hospital. James já não aguentava mais aquele processo, mas ficava contente em terminar cada sessão sem sentir os efeitos colaterais com a mesma intensidade do que antes. Embora fosse incômodo, ele ficava satisfeito quando, no final do dia, não pedia um balde para a enfermeira para que pudesse vomitar. Não sentir quase nada era o mesmo que afirmar que seu organismo estava reagindo, e isso dava a sensação de que àquela luta estava valendo a pena.

Enquanto esse dia não chegava, James e Lily tentavam viver suas vidas. A ruiva ainda mantinha-se no emprego chato e havia enviado sua confirmação para estudar na faculdade de Oxford. Enquanto a namorada passava o tempo fora, James continuou a pesquisar por casas e apartamentos, mas sem sucesso. Ele não tinha um emprego fixo e isso complicava muito as coisas. Desde que largou a faculdade pela metade, trabalhou para o pai e estava feliz por atuar em sua área de interesse. Agora que se encontrava debilitado, seria difícil conseguir algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a pagar metade de um aluguel e conseguir parte do dinheiro para reembolsar Amos pelo que ele havia feito por seu tratamento.

Perdido, ele contou a Sirius seu impasse. O melhor amigo logo lhe dera uma solução. James relutou, mas resolveu arriscar todas as fichas que tinha, pois o máximo que poderia receber era um _não_ como resposta.

- Tenho certeza absoluta! - respondeu James, fechando o porta luva e fitando a namorada. - Você não está pensando em desistir, está?

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. Não havia mudado de ideia, mas sentia-se mal por fazer aquilo sem que James soubesse que ela estava grávida. Mas existiam muitas outras preocupações entre eles e, toda vez que estava prestes a contar, recuava. Eles estavam bem e ela precisava preparar o território para não assustá-lo. Por isso, se adiantou em ligar para o hospital do qual atendia seu convênio médico e agendou alguns exames. Precisava saber se o bebê estava bem ainda mais agora que seu romance estava prestes a atingir um patamar mais sério. Pelas contas, ela sabia que estava prestes a completar um mês de gravidez e não poderia esconder por mais tempo, pois a saliência na barriga logo ficaria evidente. Parecia muita informação para uma pessoa carregar sozinha, mas a ruiva se admirou por estar equilibrada o bastante para dar prioridade a uma coisa de cada vez. Pretendia contar a verdade a James no Natal, mas não sabia se conseguiria guardar o segredo por mais tempo.

- Não, não estou pensando em desistir, Jay - respondeu Lily, freando o carro pela milésima vez. Virou o rosto na direção dele e sorriu. - A ideia parece bastante absurda, mas acredito que dará certo. Você tem noção de que ficaremos mais endividamos do que um casal recém-casado?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não estou preocupado com isso. A única coisa que desejo para ontem é quitar a dívida com Amos. Só assim poderei dormir melhor.

- Você está com pressa só porque quer se ver livre dele - comentou Lily, esboçando um sorriso.

James deu uma gargalhada. A ideia era óbvia, mas não era o que realmente pensava.

- Por mais que eu queira que Amos fique longe de você, acredite, o dinheiro é mais importante agora. Se ele te ajudou de bom grado irei pagá-lo da mesma maneira. Pronto! - defendeu-se James, convincente. - Não precisamos mais brigar por você. Já saímos da escola e todos sabem que você sempre foi minha.

Foi a vez de Lily gargalhar. Presunção era um das centenas de nomes do meio que James possuía.

- E a humildade onde fica, Jay? - perguntou Lily, engatando a marcha. Odiava trânsito, como qualquer cidadão normal.

- Está sempre aqui comigo - disse ele com um largo sorriso nos lábios. - Mas só estou dizendo a mais pura verdade, Lils. Desde que coloquei meus olhos em você sabia que ficaríamos juntos.

- Sabia nada, Jay. Até porque Amos sempre foi meu favorito.

- Não gostei nem um pouco de ouvir isso, srta. Evans.

Lily virou o rosto e não se surpreendeu ao ver a expressão emburrada do namorado. Com gentileza, acariciou o rosto dele, divertindo-se com a situação.

- Eu sei que não, mas vamos agradecer a cena da qual você me perseguiu e caiu dentro da lata de lixo. A casca de banana foi o que nos uniu.

James não lembrava da cena e recordá-la foi extremamente embaraçoso. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e desviou o olhar para as centenas de carros que estavam à sua frente.

- Abençoada seja essa casca de banana - disse James, meneando a cabeça negativamente. - Incrível como o tempo passou e continuei a agir feito um imbecil na sua frente.

- Você nasceu para tentar me conquistar, Jay. Sinta-se satisfeito por ter cumprido essa missão.

James se esticou e beijou o rosto da namorada.

- Eu tenho a melhor namorada do mundo.

- E eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo. - Ela deu um leve aperto no nariz de James e voltou a se concentrar no trânsito. Engatou a marcha mais uma vez e moveu-se no banco de maneira desconfortável. Suas costas a matavam.

- Você está bem? - perguntou James, com uma sobrancelha alteada.

- Estou sim. Ultimamente sinto umas dores nas costas. Deve ser porque passo muito tempo sentada - respondeu ela, puxando o cinto de segurança. - Esse negócio está me apertando também.

- Você está impaciente porque está no trânsito. Se fosse comigo, já estaria buzinando feito um maluco.

Lily sabia que o cinto de segurança não a estava incomodando à toa. Respirou fundo e se recompôs, como se as dores nas costas fossem algo muito banal.

- Você não precisa buzinar para ser julgado como um maluco - ela retomou a conversa com a testa enrugada.

- Engraçadinha!

Finalmente, James podia dizer com todas as palavras como era incrível estar de bem com a mulher que amava. Sentia-se renovado, como se ele e ela jamais tivessem se afastado em momento algum por motivos supérfluos.

- Acho que estamos chegando. - Lily esticou um pouco o corpo para frente a fim de reconhecer em qual rua estavam. - Só precisarei virar a esquina.

- Ótimo! Não aguento mais ficar dentro desse carro - resmungou James arrumando a ponte dos óculos. - E quero que essa reunião acabe logo ou terei uma crise de nervos.

James e Lily pensaram em todas as possibilidades possíveis para ganharem dinheiro, pagar Amos e alugar um canto para morar. Qualquer um que soubesse o que eles estavam tramando os chamariam de loucos. Se sua mãe soubesse de imediato no que a filha estava se metendo, não pensaria duas vezes em perguntar se ela estava grávida. Era uma realidade, qualquer um pensaria que eles morariam juntos por esperarem a chegada de um bebê. Mas até então, ninguém sabia, e isso a deixava contente em pensar que estavam à procura de algo como casal e não como futuros pais.

Outra coisa que deixariam seus pais em pânico era o fato de que James não trabalhava desde que brigara com Lorraine e Stephen e Lily não recebia uma fortuna todo mês. Metade do que ganhava ia direto para a conta bancária de Amos, mesmo que seu ex-namorado tivesse exigido para que ela não se apertasse financeiramente por conta do seu novo status de mãe. O bebê era prioridade e Lily sabia que Amos falava sério. Ele nunca havia sido um crápula na vida dela, nem mesmo quando terminaram.

A única pessoa que poderiam ajudá-los naquele momento complicado era o tio de Sirius, Alfardo. Foi a solução que o melhor amigo deu a James. Alfardo era bem apessoado e muito conhecido em Londres. Claro que não era só ele, pois a família Black inteira tinha um poder aquisitivo muito forte espalhado por grandes cidades, inclusive Nova York. O que diferenciava Alfardo de seus parentes era sua bondade e isso sempre se refletia em Sirius. Outro ponto que impulsionou Lily e James a arriscarem uma reunião com o homem foi ao saberem que ele não recusava ajuda a quem realmente precisava. Se ele olhasse bem para a condição de ambos, não hesitaria em dar apoio. Ainda mais por James ter ajudado Sirius por muito tempo, desde que ele partira da casa de sua mãe.

Quando o carro virou a esquina, James viu os grandes prédios comerciais no coração de Londres. O Canary Wharf era o lugar ideal para quem quisesse abrir uma empresa e era lá que todos os endinheirados da cidade mantinham seus negócios. Ele sabia disso porque seus pais tinham escritórios espalhados por toda parte, especialmente no prédio que deveriam entrar em poucos instantes. Sentiu um calafrio só de imaginar a possibilidade de encontrá-los. Seria desconfortável, pensou ele. James não saberia como cumprimentar o pai e a mãe, que abriram mão dele por ter escolhido a garota que estava ao seu lado.

- Olhar para esse prédio me dá ânsia de vômito – disse Lily fazendo uma careta. Abaixou a cabeça e dera uma olhada para o conjunto social que vestia e disse: - Me sinto mal vestida.

- Não seja boba! - James riu. - Você está ótima.

- Você só está falando isso porque sou sua namorada.

- De fato é, afinal, namorados servem para isso.

Lily estacionou o carro, desligou o motor e tirou o cinto de segurança antes de dar uma resposta a ele. Esperou o silêncio perdurar por alguns segundos e se virou para James falsamente aborrecida.

- Prefiro namorados honestos.

- Você vai querer mesmo brigar só porque eu estava brincando? - indagou James, confuso.

A jovem se esgueirou pelo banco para ficar de frente e mais próxima de James. Colocou uma mão sobre a nuca dele e lhe dera um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Você acha que me aborreço por qualquer coisa, sr. Potter - disse Lily, sorrindo ao término do beijo. - Você sabe que sei lidar com suas brincadeiras, mas sua expressão de horror me garantiu uma vingança pelo que você acabou de dizer.

James respirou aliviado.

- Nunca mais faça isso.

Lily gargalhou baixo e voltou a se endireitar no banco.

- Vou deixar o carro aqui. É o único lugar que temos - disse Lily, abaixando o vidro. Para todos os lugares que olhava via carros amontoados. - Não seria nada justo ganhar uma multa. Tem um carro bem ali estacionado errado.

- Se pagarmos multa dou a conta para Amos pagar, já que ele é nosso padrinho - disse James em um tom brincalhão.

- Amos não é nosso padrinho e não seja tão irônico ao falar dele. Ele só quer nos ajudar, acredite.

James revirou os olhos e também soltou o cinto de segurança. Deu um riso abafado e logo se recompôs ao fitar o prédio cinza do outro lado da rua. Lembrou-se do tempo que despendeu naquele lugar, trabalhando feito um louco sem horário para voltar para casa.

- Tudo bem, não irei falar mais nada sobre Amos. Só queria descontrair o momento.

- Vou fingir que acredito. - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente e seguiu o olhar do namorado. Ao fitar o mesmo prédio, sentiu um leve tremor nas pernas. - Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Jay? Confesso que estou nervosa. Por mais que Sirius tenha dito que Alfardo é seu tio preferido e que ele é bonzinho, ele sempre me assustou com aquela expressão extremamente séria.

- Acredite em mim! Alfardo só tem a aparência de malvado. Se você for generalizar os Black, pergunto qual dos componentes dessa família possui uma expressão simpática?

- Bellatrix?

Ambos caíram na gargalhada ao mencionar a prima desagradável de Sirius. Ninguém, em sua sanidade, afirmaria que Bellatrix era a mulher mais simpática do mundo.

- Agora você pegou pesado.

- Eu sei, essa era a intenção.

Lily se aproximoude James mais uma vez e tocou seus lábios nos dele. Era fato que não conseguia mais ficar muito tempo sem beijá-lo. Todos os seus medos desapareciam quando sentia o quanto o seu amor era recíproco com apenas aquele toque.

- Por que motivo você me beijou em praça pública? Saiba que sou muito tímido.

- É mesmo? - Lily sorriu ainda com os lábios próximos dos dele. - Hum...Acho que temos um impasse.

- É, eu tenho que concordar plenamente - afirmou James, com uma expressão pensativa. - E acho que mereço mais um beijo só para dar boa sorte a nós dois.

- Eu não poderia concordar mais.

Ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros do namorado e aproveitou a oportunidade para provocá-lo com uma mordiscada em seu lábio inferior. Em seguida, o envolveu em um beijo apaixonado. Era como se sentisse falta dele todos os dias, mesmo que ficassem juntos boa parte do tempo. Lily não queria pensar que cada beijo poderia ser o último. Ela agarrou-se a ideia de que qualquer beijo dado no homem que amava tinha que ter uma magnífica sensação como se fosse o primeiro.

- Uau! - exclamou James fazendo carinho no rosto de Lily. - Assim esquecerei de que iremos falar com Alfardo. Acho que devemos fazer isso com mais frequência.

- Se você se comportar bem, não irei negar. - Lily alinhou a gola do casaco de James e ajeitou seu cachecol para ter certeza de que ele ficaria aquecido. - Está o frio da ursa lá fora.

- Esse é meu melhor casaco. Vou ficar bem! - afirmou James, deslizando os dedos sobre a cabeça. Percebeu que não tinha mais os fios negros que gostava de bagunçar para chamar atenção das garotas. Especialmente de Lily. Sentiu uma ponta de tristeza lhe assomar, mas tentou disfarçar.

- Logo vai crescer - disse Lily ao perceber o quanto James havia ficado chateado por ter feito seu gesto popular, sem sucesso. - E você poderá bagunçar aquele cabelo irritante quantas vezes quiser.

James dera um beijo carinhoso na testa de Lily e sorriu.

- Só você mesmo para fazer meu dia valer a pena.

- Admita: você não vive sem mim.

- Não vivo! - James confirmou. - E eu te amo por isso.

- Eu também amo você. - Lily segurou uma mão dele para lhe dar segurança. Ambos precisavam ser muito fortes assim que saíssem daquele carro. - Então, vamos testar nossa sorte?

- Vamos!

Ambos saíram do carro e Lily foi ao encontro de James para que pudessem atravessar a rua juntos. O trânsito continuava impossível até mesmo para os pedestres. Automaticamente, a ruiva consultou o relógio e viu que eles estavam atrasados à 10 minutos. Aflita, pegou a mão de James e sentiu um arrepio com o toque da pele fria dele de encontro a sua.

- Você não trouxe luva?

- Esqueci no carro.

- Vou pegá-las.

- Lils, não precisa. Eu estou bem.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente ao encarar os olhos firmes do namorado. Colocou-se na ponta dos pés e beijou o rosto do rapaz. Queria que ele ficasse bem, mesmo que fosse taxada de _babá do James_. Ela não se importava. Gostava de cuidar dele, pois a fazia se sentir útil diante da doença que tentava roubá-lo a todo custo.

Observando os dois lados da via, na primeira oportunidade, o casal atravessou a rua às pressas e entraram no prédio em que Alfardo trabalhava.

Ela nunca havia estado em um ambiente como aquele. Quando perambulava de ônibus pela cidade, às vezes passava por ele e só admirava a estrutura. Admitia intimamente que sentia vontade de ser importante e trabalhar ali, nem que fosse no tablóide londrino, _The Daily Mirror_. Ao caminharem pelo corredor, ela notou que o espaço lhe era familiar, pois já havia entrado no prédio para participar de algumas entrevistas. Lembrou-se da sensação sufocante de estar sentada, esperando ser atendida, rodeada de pessoas que a mediam de cima a baixo. Parecia que estava vivendo um _déjà vu_, pois tudo estava acontecendo novamente.

- James Potter e Lily Evans. Temos horário marcado com Alfardo Black.

Lily voltou a realidade ao ouvir a voz de James e observou a recepcionista confirmar a visita dos dois ao tio de Sirius. Sentiu-se vigiada a todo momento por aqueles que passavam atraídos pelo estado de James. Qualquer um que o olhasse saberia que ele estava doente.

- Décimo segundo andar - avisou a mulher, entregando de crachás de visitantes para os dois.

- Obrigado!

James puxou Lily pela mão e logo partiram em direção aos elevadores. Ele agradeceu internamente pelo prédio não estar tão agitado naquele horário. Foi uma sacada de mestre marcar uma reunião próximo ao almoço. O casal deixou que o elevador os guiassem, sem ao menos olharem um para o outro. O rapaz sabia que a ruiva estava preocupada e preferiu não perguntar nada para não deixá-la ainda mais estressada. Lily era extremamente perfeccionista e, com certeza, estaria pensando em alguma frase de efeito para que eles conseguissem o que tinham planejado.

As portas do elevador se abriram e James levou um susto ao ver Alfardo logo de cara com os braços abertos. O homem não hesitou em abraçar o rapaz que viu crescer e que estava bastante debilitado. James sentiu que poderia chorar com aquele gesto, mas engoliu seco, sentindo a garganta doer.

- James Potter. É um prazer revê-lo depois de tanto tempo - disse Alfardo com o tom de voz simpático.

- Digo o mesmo, tio. E sinto muito por não ser em um momento de descontração.

Lily observou James chamá-lo de tio e não escondeu a expressão confusa.

- Ele me chama assim desde que me conheceu por meio de Sirius. Isso que dá ser o tio favorito da turma - esclareceu Alfardo, ao perceber que a ruiva estava com a testa enrugada.

- Imaginei! - respondeu Lily sem jeito, apertando a mão de James contra a sua.

- Então essa deve ser a garota dos seus sonhos...Lily Evans. - Alfardo girou nos calcanhares e dirigiu-se a ruiva que agora estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Sim, sou eu, mas não sei afirmar se sou a garota dos sonhos do James - disse Lily dando um sorriso nervoso.

- Sempre foi - afirmou James, revirando os olhos. - Ela está agindo assim porque sempre teve medo do senhor.

- James! - exclamou Lily lançando-lhe um olhar desaprovador.

- Medo de mim? - perguntou Alfardo curioso.

- Não é que...

- Agora ela irá mentir - disse James interrompendo a namorada.

Lily apertou a mão de James mais uma vez e dera um sorriso amarelado. Suas bochechas esquentaram ainda mais de vergonha.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim - tranquilizou Alfardo. - Você deveria ter medo da minha sobrinha, Bellatrix, isso sim.

James e Lily se entreolharam e compartilharam risos abafados.

- Falamos sobre ela no caminho. Não existe ninguém mais amedrontador do que a querida Bellatrix - contou James com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso eu tenho que concordar - disse Alfardo divertindo-se. - Venham para minha sala. Nada mais certo do que desempacar o elevador.

Lily e James o seguiram. Ainda permaneciam de mãos dadas e um parecia transmitir a tensão do outro a cada aperto. James mal sentia os nós dos dedos de tanto que apalpava a mão da namorada que fazia o mesmo conforme avançavam o longo corredor sob novos olhares curiosos de quem trabalhava naquele andar.

Ao entrarem na sala de Alfardo sentiram o calor envolvê-los. A tensão se dissipava aos poucos, mas Lily sentia que suas pernas cederiam em direção ao chão a qualquer instante. James permaneceu parado ao lado da namorada observando o local. Era arrojado e muito organizado. Alfardo tinha direito até uma lareira. O mesmo choque parecia pertencer a Lily, pois a admiração pela sala do tio de Sirius estava estampada em seu rosto.

- Vocês ficarão mesmo em pé? - perguntou Alfardo, ocupando sua grande poltrona preta e de couro.

O casal ocupou as duas poltronas que estavam de frente para a mesa de Alfardo e nada disseram. Lily sentia-se desconfortável, como se estivesse fazendo um exame raio-X.

- Querem tomar alguma coisa? - perguntou Alfardo, educadamente.

- Não, estamos bem - respondeu Lily, automaticamente. - Desculpe, você quer alguma coisa Jay?

- Água. Preciso de água.

Alfardo pegou o telefone e solicitou para a sua secretária particular o pedido de James. Ele observou Lily por alguns segundos e se perguntou em pensamento qual dos dois estaria mais esgotado com toda aquela situação.

- Sua água está a caminho. - Alfardo juntou as mãos e as colocou sobre a mesa. Mirou um rosto que estava à sua frente de cada vez e não pode disfarçar o quanto a preocupação por parte dele começava a dominá-lo. - Bom...Agora podemos falar sobre o motivo dessa visita.

- Sr. Black...- começou Lily.

- Alfardo - interrompeu-o Lily, fazendo-a corar.

- Desculpe!

- Lils, deixa comigo.

James se posicionou melhor na cadeira e umedeceu os lábios com a língua. Respirou fundo e se concentrou em manter a mente calma, para que aquela visita não se tornasse um completo desastre.

- Tio, precisamos da sua ajuda. Na verdade, eu preciso.

Alfardo se moveu na poltrona e deixou a coluna ereta. Poderia não aparentar logo de cara, mas ele realmente considerava James como um sobrinho e tinha grande respeito por ele, principalmente pela família Potter por terem acolhido Sirius quando ele mais precisou.

- Pode dizer o que precisa, James. Não hesitarei em ajudar.

James buscou o olhar de Lily. Ela o fitou e meneou a cabeça positivamente, encorajando-o.

- Eu preciso de um emprego. Nem que seja para ser feito em um computador enquanto eu estiver no hospital.

Alfardo boquiabriu-se. Não conseguiu esconder a surpresa com relação ao que parecia ser o motivo central daquela reunião.

- Um emprego? Você tem certeza disso, James? - questionou Alfardo, preocupado. - Sirius me contou por alto sua situação. Vendo você agora, até parece melhor do que ele me conta. - Ele fez uma pausa colocando as ideias no lugar. - Trabalhar não seria uma carga maior para você? Não estou duvidando da sua capacidade, mas me preocupo com o tipo de estresse que você poderá adquirir voltando a trabalhar na mesma área que trabalhou para seu pai.

- Eu gosto da área administrativa e não me importo. Eu preciso de um dinheiro extra.

- Alfardo, James não está te contando tudo. - Lily apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro esquentar e estava pronta para desatar a falar se fosse preciso. - Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas os pais de James abriram mão de pagar o tratamento dele e eu tenho cobrido o valor porque pedi dinheiro emprestado a um amigo meu. Precisamos pagar o valor de volta, por dignidade.

- E temos planos em morar juntos. - James completou. Sentiu a garganta ferver e os pulmões dificultarem a entrada de ar.

- Hum...

Alfardo parou de falar quando a secretária bateu na porta e teve sua entrada concedida. Ele e Lily aguardaram até que James bebesse a água que lhe foi servida para retomarem a conversa.

- Eu não sei como perguntar isso...- Alfardo suspirou tentando assimilar a história do casal a sua frente. - ...Como vocês estão conseguindo sobreviver a tanta pressão? James, porque não me disse antes que seus pais fizeram essa sacanagem com você? - perguntou, depois que a secretária havia saído da sala.

- Eles fizeram isso porque James escolheu ficar comigo - disse Lily, lembrando do comportamento de Lorraine Potter quando James a apresentou como sua namorada. - E por mais que não tenha sido intencional, eu me sinto muito culpada.

James virou-se para Lily estupefato com a declaração.

- Você nunca me falou isso, Lily.

- Agora você sabe. - Lily procurou a mão dele e a segurou com força.

- Não quero que você se sinta culpada. Eu escolhi ficar com você e não me arrependo.

- Fico aliviada em saber disso.

Alfardo os observou, calado. Notou que Lily parecia prestes a chorar e James prestes a ter um mal estar. Eles se sentiam pressionados, mas mantinham-se firmes para atingir o objetivo definido para aquele dia.

- Certo, vocês precisam de ajuda. - Alfardo esgueirou-se um pouco para a frente para encará-los melhor. - E eu irei ajudá-los, com uma condição.

James e Lily se entreolharam. Eles não precisaram dizer nada um ao outro, pois sabiam que se apoiavam mutuamente. Qualquer condição que Alfardo propusesse, eles enfrentariam.

- Qual condição? - perguntou James, apreensivo.

- Eu nunca fui muito bom com histórias de amor e fico vangloriado quando faço parte de uma. É bom bancar a fada madrinha - disse Alfardo não contendo um sorriso. Era o sorriso mais paterno que James recebera até aquele momento. Nem mesmo seu pai sorria daquela maneira para ele, nem ao menos quando era criança e tirava notas boas na escola. - O que eu quero pedir é muito simples e é algo que seus pais deveriam ter dito assim que vocês ficaram juntos.

- E o que é? - perguntou Lily afoita.

- Eu quero que você lute, James. Quero que você lute pela sua vida. Você tem uma garota maravilhosa ao seu lado e seria um desperdício deixá-la sozinha nesse mundo mesquinho. Eu não consigo aceitar que justo você tenha sido afetado por uma doença tão cruel. - Alfardo encarou James com firmeza. Queria que cada palavra entrasse na mente do rapaz de maneira que ele nunca esquecesse. - Se você ama essa mulher que está ao seu lado, você lutará por você e por ela. Não vou admitir serviço meia boca e você sabe disso. Você merece viver e fazer da Lily a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Lily apertou ainda mais a mão de James e sentiu uma fina lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Enxugou-a com as costas da mão e se recompôs. Sentia-se pequena e se dera conta do quanto era desesperador o relacionamento dela com James. Eles poderiam levar tudo na tranquilidade até o momento em que o céu escurecesse sobre suas cabeças. Ambos não estavam prontos para isso, mas prometeram que ficariam juntos. Para o que der e vier.

- E você, minha jovem, se você ama esse rapaz ao seu lado, você lutará ao lado dele. É para isso que o amor serve, para unir as pessoas e fazer com que elas atuem como uma só. - Alfardo virou-se na direção de Lily esboçando um sorriso. - E chore o quanto precisar. Não é vergonha desabafar o que sente.

A jovem meneou a cabeça positivamente e fungou o nariz. Não esperava que um discurso viesse da parte de Alfardo. Ela acreditou cegamente que aquela reunião não seria tão intensa. Lily chegou a conclusão de que tudo o que acontecia entre James e ela era algo tão forte que, qualquer um que mencionasse o quanto eles eram importantes um para o outro, desencadeava emoções que ela jamais havia sentido em toda sua vida.

- Isso é muito golpe baixo, tio - interviu James com a voz engrolada. - O discurso poderia ser feito em outra hora, não podia?

- Pelo visto, vocês não possuem nenhum velhote enchendo o saco ou dando conselhos. Eu adoro desempenhar esse papel. E adoro contradizer famílias que abandonam os filhos. Vejam o milagre que fiz com Sirius.

O casal soltou uma risada acompanhada pela de Alfardo.

- Vou direcionar um trabalho para que possa ser feito em casa por meio de qualquer computador. Te pagarei o justo e prometo nenhuma dose de estresse - assegurou Alfardo para James. - Com relação ao projeto de vocês morarem juntos eu posso dar um jeito nisso. Vou brincar de ser papai noel.

- Alfardo, o trabalho já é uma ótima ajuda. Estamos procurando um lugar barato e...

- Ela sempre tem que questionar? - perguntou Alfardo de maneira divertida, fazendo James rir e Lily ficar embaraçada mais uma vez.

- Ela sempre questiona, é a sua natureza.

Lily deu um empurrão amigável no namorado e não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.

- Ok! Vamos reformular a proposta. - Alfardo direcionou sua atenção para Lily. - Você trabalha, certo?

- Sim, trabalho. Em um escritório pequeno perto da minha casa.

- Peça demissão. À partir de segunda, você trabalhará comigo.

- Alfardo, eu não tenho muita experiência no ramo.

- Minha sobrinha Andrômeda te ajudará. Não se preocupe. - Ele pigarreou e continuou. - Vocês fazem faculdade?

- Eu parei a faculdade no meio do caminho. Lily conseguiu uma vaga na Oxford.

- Sério? - perguntou Alfardo surpreso.

- Sim. Era um sonho da minha mãe e eu consegui. Ela bancará o valor da mensalidade, pois ela fez questão de economizar todo o dinheiro do mundo com essa finalidade.

- Ótimo! Para qual curso?

- Jornalismo.

- Ela ama escrever e futricar a vida alheia - disse James, rindo.

- James, tenha modos - pediu Lily, rindo também.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade, oras.

- Certo! - Alfardo movimentou-se mais uma vez na poltrona, entre risos. - Vocês dois irão trabalhar comigo e terão dinheiro suficiente para pagarem um aluguel de um apartamento digno. Pode ser assim?

- Não tenho do que reclamar - disse James, sorrindo. Sentia-se contagiante, como se nada pudesse acabar com seu bom humor.

- Perfeito! - Alfardo tamborilou os dedos na mesa e retomou o pensamento. - Tenho um apartamento próximo do metrô se vocês tiverem interesse em alugar. O prédio tem segurança e o imóvel é pequeno, ideal para duas pessoas. Vou lhes passar o endereço para vocês irem visitar.

Lily e James ficaram calados, observando Alfardo escrever. Eles não acreditavam que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Aqui! Vocês podem ir amanhã. Deixarei avisado com Andrômeda, pois ela fica com as chaves dos imóveis que estão no meu nome. Acho que vocês irão gostar.

- Obrigada! - Lily pegou o papel e o guardou com todo cuidado dentro da agenda que estava dentro da bolsa. - Iremos amanhã sem falta.

- Ótimo!

- Bom...Acho que já tomamos muito seu tempo, tio. Nós vamos embora. Eu ainda tenho uma consulta - lembrou James colocando-se de pé.

- Não esqueçam do que eu pedi em troca - pediu Alfardo com sinceridade, olhando de um para outro. - Torço por vocês.

- Obrigada por nos ajudar - disse Lily, realmente agradecida. - James me falou muito bem de você e acredito que não tenho mais razões para ter medo da sua presença.

- Ah! Não mesmo! - disse Alfardo também ficando em pé. - Espero por você na segunda de manhã. Combinado?

- Sem sombra de dúvidas - confirmou Lily, se pondo de pé e indo ao encontro de James.

- E, James, vou encaminhar seu serviço pelo Sirius. Tudo bem assim?

- Se ele souber me explicar, não tem problema.

Os três gargalharam e caminharam em direção a porta. Impulsivo, Alfardo abraçou o casal e depois os acompanhou até o elevador. Se despediram e logo James e Lily partiram novamente ao térreo.

- Vamos nos focar na doença agora, Jay - disse Lily quando as portas do elevador se fecharam. - Ficaremos bem e tudo dará certo.

- Eu sei que...

James não completou a frase, pois foi pego por uma crise compulsiva de tosse. Lily apoiou uma das mãos sobre seus ombros, aflita, pedindo várias vezes seguidas para que ele se acalmasse. As portas do elevador se abriram e a ruiva disparou apressada entre as pessoas para colocar o namorado em segurança, sem nem ao menos lembrar de deixar os crachás na recepção.

- Aguente firme, James. Nós já estamos a caminho do hospital - pediu Lily, passando um braço pelo dele, arrastando-o rua a fora.

Ao chegarem no carro, James tirou a mão da boca e viu gotas de sangue na palma dela. Isso justificava a queimação na garganta e nos pulmões enquanto estava na sala de Alfardo. Recostou sua cabeça no banco e tentou controlar a respiração conforme Lily pedia.

- Tome! - Lily tirou um lenço da bolsa e cedeu ao namorado para colocar sobre os lábios. Ele não parava de tossir e a ruiva já estava a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos. - Respire fundo, Jay!

Ele sugou todo o ar que havia no ambiente e a tosse cedeu por alguns segundos.

- Isso sempre acontece. É uma droga! - resmungou James com a voz abafada por causa do lenço. Voltou a ser possuído pela crise de tosse e uma onda de frustração começou a tomar conta do seu corpo.

- Respira fundo! - pediu Lily mais uma vez sentindo-se inútil.

James podia sentir a mão de Lily sobre o seu braço, apertando-o como se ele fosse perder a consciência a qualquer momento. Resolveu seguir o conselho da namorada e respirou fundo. Os pulmões se contraíram e uma leve vertigem embaçou sua visão.

- Aguenta firme, Jay. - Lily tirou as chaves do carro da bolsa. Ligou o motor e moveu a marcha. - Temos que cumprir um acordo. Não pense em esquecer disso, James Potter.

Ele tateou à procura da mão dela e a segurou com o resto de força que tinha. Os olhos verdes dela estavam lacrimejando, mas ela sustentou a expressão firme. Ao sentir o toque do namorado, ela se concentrou em acalmar o corpo e o pensamento, mas a atitude era em vão.

- Lil...Lily...Dirija. - pediu James com a voz rouca.

Foram as únicas palavras que ele conseguiu dizer durante o percurso. Lily endireitou-se no banco e dirigiu como uma doida, buzinando e ultrapassando o farol vermelho. Ela seria multada, claro, mas a saúde de seu namorado era prioridade. A jovem agradeceu pelo trânsito estar mais tranquilo e ficou aliviada ao ver o estacionamento do hospital quase vinte minutos depois. Ela deixou o carro de qualquer jeito e se ocupou em ajudar James a entrar no local em segurança. Ao chegarem na recepção, ela não hesitou em pedir a presença de Remus.

- Ele teve outro ataque de tosse. Eu pensei que isso não fosse acontecer mais - disse Lily assim que Remus surgiu acompanhado pelo médico de James e algumas enfermeiras. - Isso é sinal de que há alguma coisa errada, não é?

Ninguém respondeu. Remus e Jacob guiaram James até uma maca e, com a ajuda das enfermeiras, o guiaram a um quarto próximo, naquele mesmo andar. Lily ia de um lado para o outro, questionando, mas ninguém parecia ouvi-la. Quando viu James se afastar dela, engoliu seco, pois tinha que ser forte por ele.

- Pode ser alguma reação a algum medicamento - explicou Remus, minutos depois.

Lily ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

- Ele vai ficar internado de novo, não vai? - perguntou ela, aflita. Faltava pouco para o Natal e, se James ficasse, todas as esperanças dele em receber boas notícias se esvaiam pelo ralo.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. James geralmente tem crises de tosse, mas é resposta do corpo. Pode ser uma irritação - continuou Remus, tentando acalmá-la.

- Tem certeza? Você não está mentindo para mim? - perguntou Lily cruzando os braços.

- Não, não estou - afirmou Remus, olhando-a firmemente. - Eu jamais mentiria sobre isso.

Lily suspirou e caminhou em direção ao quarto onde James estava. Pela fresta da porta pode ver o namorado ser sedado. Agora, ele tinha parado de tossir e, aos poucos, caia em um sono que provavelmente seria profundo.

- Eu confio em você, Remus - disse Lily, virando-se para o amigo. - Por isso, preciso te contar uma coisa. Uma coisa que só Amos e Alice sabem. Um segredo que está me matando por dentro.

Remus virou o corpo na direção dela com as mãos seguras dentro do jaleco.

- O que foi?

- Estou grávida - disse Lily sem cerimônia, encarando-o sem pestanejar.

- Gráv...Grávida?

- Sim, grávida. Poucas semanas.

- Você contou ao James?

- Não, não contei. E acho que fiz a decisão certa. Pelo menos por enquanto. - Lily mordeu o lábio inferior como sempre fazia quanto estava contendo um ataque de nervos.

- Lily, não contar não é a decisão certa - discordou Remus com o cenho enrugado. - Você precisa contar. Uma hora sua barriga vai crescer e você fará o quê? Jurar que sofre de obesidade?

Lily deu um riso nervoso. Remus era seu melhor amigo e ele tinha razão. Ela adorava Amos, mas nada se comparava ao rapaz que estava à sua frente, que a encarava com a expressão chocada e branca, da mesma cor de seu jaleco.

- Eu quero contar no Natal, mas volto a me questionar se James ficará bem até lá.

- Lily, você não pode e nem deve pensar assim. O doutor Jacob é um dos melhores Oncologistas de Londres. Ele tem um afeto muito grande por James e ele não o deixará escapar assim tão facilmente.

Ela deu outro suspiro, mas muito mais cansado. Estava vivendo mais um dia longo e cheio de reviravoltas.

- Eu tirei folga do trabalho para falar com o tio do Sirius, Alfardo. Ele vai nos ajudar com algumas coisas e nos ajudou a encontrar um apartamento. - Lily não sabia mais o que dizer, mas precisava se distrair diante da nova internação de James.

- Vocês vão morar juntos? - perguntou Remus, surpreso.

- Essa é a ideia.

- Eu acho sensacional - apoiou Remus, empolgado.

- Se James continuar aqui, você acha que consegue ir comigo ver o apartamento?

- Não sei, Lily. Não tenho tido vida social, você sabe. Não sei como Marcela ainda não terminou comigo.

- Vocês ainda estão juntos?

- Você acha que namorar comigo é bagunça?

Remus ficou satisfeito em conseguir fazer Lily sorrir. Prezava muito sua amizade com a garota que foi sua primeira amiga na escola, antes mesmo de conhecer James e Sirius.

- Uma pena então! - Lily alisou a testa nervosamente. - Alice está com raiva de mim. Acho que não poderei contar com ela.

- Nunca é tarde para fazer as pazes - aconselhou Remus que emudeceu com a chegada do médico de James.

- Ele vai precisar passar a noite aqui - avisou o doutor Jacob com cautela. Não queria que Lily entrasse em desespero por uma situação que estava sob controle.

- Tudo bem! - respondeu Lily, já sabendo que isso aconteceria. - Doutor, você fará os exames gerais nele quando?

- Semana que vem. Antes do Natal - respondeu Jacob, prontamente. - Não fique tão tensa. James tem se saído bem com o tratamento. Se ele estiver pronto para o transplante, só precisaremos de alguém compatível para aliviar esse pesadelo.

- Deus te ouça! - respondeu Lily, mecanicamente. Não era um exemplo de pessoa ligada a religiosidade, mas foi a única frase que conseguiu pensar para expressar seu pensamento positivo com relação ao estado de James.

- Doutor, acho que precisaremos de uma indicação sua - disse Remus, atravessando a conversa e deixando Lily confusa. - Precisamos de uma boa médica em pré-natal. Lily está grávida.

Era estranho ouvir a palavra "grávida" da boca de outras pessoas. Só algumas delas sabiam do seu verdadeiro estado. Torná-lo oficial era sua próxima prioridade, pois não conseguiria sobreviver uma luta contra o tempo.

- Meus parabéns! - cumprimentou Jacob, abrindo um largo sorriso. - A doutora Kate terá o prazer em cuidar de você. Por que já não marca uma consulta? Remus poderá tomar conta disso.

- Eu já marquei alguns exames para o final dessa semana. Acho que posso alterá-los para que ela possa me atender, não?

- Claro que sim! Vamos resolver isso já - concordou Remus, prestativo.

- Obrigada pela sua atenção, doutor Jacob - agradeceu Lily.

- Não precisa agradecer. Estou apenas desempenhando meu papel.

Lily sorriu e observou o médico se afastar. Antes que pudesse ir embora queria ver o namorado para acalmar o coração.

- Vou me despedir de James - avisou Lily a Remus. - Você poderia marcar essa consulta para mim?

- Claro! - respondeu Remus prontamente.

- Obrigada!

Remus abraçou a amiga e não se surpreendeu com a maneira com que ela se encolhera em seus braços. Lily sabia que ele sempre estaria ali para ajudá-la, mas o que estava acontecendo na sua vida naquele momento, parecia incompreensível a qualquer ser humano. E Remus era um dos poucos que compreendia o quanto ela estava machucada e do quanto precisava receber qualquer tipo de atenção.

Sem escolha, Remus a deixou sozinha para que se despedisse de James. Ao entrar no quarto, ele já estava em um sono profundo e não se moveu quando ela o beijou nos lábios e sussurrou que o amava.

Ao deixar James, ela procurou o foco para voltar para casa. Lily caminhou lentamente até o estacionamento enumerando o que deveria fazer assim que chegasse em casa. Teria que ligar para o atual emprego e pedir demissão e, assim que estivesse em seu quarto, ligaria para o hospital para saber como o namorado estava. O que a apavorava era ter que fazer os exames da sua gravidez sob o olhar inquisidor de Remus.

Ao entrar no carro, sentiu que iria chorar, mas não o fez. Ligou o rádio e cantarolou algumas músicas até chegar em casa. Seus pais ficaram chocados com seu retorno, mas já que estava oficialmente demitida por parte dela, nada mais justo do que ficar em casa e pensar no que aconteceria a seguir. Não deu nenhuma explicação de imediato e alegou que queria ficar sozinha.

Subiu as escadas e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Petúnia com o que parecia ser alguma assistente para o seu casório. Carregavam revistas de noivas e comentavam de sabores de bolo. Quando ela a avistou, calou-se de imediato. Lily sabia que a irmã temia que ela estragasse alguma coisa e não a culpou por pensar daquela forma. A festa de casamento de Petúnia estava prevista para Fevereiro e, até lá, ela tinha muita coisa para organizar. Sentia-se mal por elas não terem uma boa relação. Ela poderia ser a assistente de Petúnia e tinha certeza que se divertiria à beça.

A sensação de fazer parte de um casamento fez Lily lembrar-se de Alice. Ao olhar mais uma vez para a revista de noivas na mão da irmã, lembrou-se do casamento da amiga. Tinha receio em ligar para ela, devido ao seu comportamento ridículo. Alice e Frank subiriam ao altar na primeira semana de Janeiro e, com certeza, os ânimos dela estariam à flor da pele. E Lily não estava ao lado dela para acalmá-la.

As duas irmãs estavam paradas no meio do corredor, se fitando, caladas. Petúnia ficou na defensiva quando Lily resolveu se aproximar, e perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Quero conversar com a minha irmã. Será que isso é possível? - respondeu Lily fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

Lily nunca fez questão de dividir seus segredos com ela e, intimamente, sabia que tinha parte da culpa por elas terem se afastado. Elas não dividiam mais nada, nem sequer um pacote de bolacha. Mal conseguiam ficar no mesmo espaço por muito tempo sem entrarem em uma discussão.

- Estou com Sarah resolvendo algumas coisas para o meu casamento - disse Petúnia em um tom de desprezo. - É muito importante?

- Quando você terminar, vá até meu quarto. Quero te contar todos os detalhes que explicarão o porque estou agindo feito uma maluca.

Lily passou por Petúnia e entrou no quarto. Só queria ficar na cama por alguns instantes sem ser incomodada. Se tudo desse certo, essa semana seria a última que ficaria em casa, e queria aproveitar ao máximo a companhia de seus pais e tentar fazer as pazes com a irmã mais velha.

* * *

**N/A: **Own! Estou de férias, olha que coisa linda. Mas mesmo assim tenho que começar meu lindo TCC senão vou me ferrar quando as aulas voltarem, hahahahaha. Mas mesmo assim a ideia é adiantar o maior número de capítulos possíveis. Estou me organizando para não deixar ninguém na mão. Até me inspirei esse final de semana e escrevi o começo de uma fanfic de Natal com os Marotos. Só não sei ainda se irei postar.

Agradeço a todas vocês que passaram por aqui (L)

**Worn Drees:** HUAUHAUHAUHAHAU entendo completamente o que você quis dizer. Mulher na TPM - pelo menos boa parte delas - costumam chorar com alguma coisa triste. Está perdoada! Essa história aconteceu em partes comigo. Digo a parte da doença mesmo, foi em 2007, época que comecei a escrever essa fic e meio que desandei da vida, literalmente. Fiquei malzona pela pessoa que ficou doente, pois gostava muito dela. Mas, ao cotrário da fic, eu não fiquei grávida tá? HAUHAUAHAHAHAU e a Lily terá seu final feliz. Afinal, ela merece!  
**Iasmin:** Obrigada pela leitura da fic. Ler muitos capítulos de uma só vez deve ser cruel hahahaha mas pelo menos você gostou e isso me deixa muito feliz. E, pode ficar tranquila, James e Lily terão um final feliz. Eles já sofreram demais, acredite.  
**Ninha Souma:** Bebê Harry está a caminho * LOVE* e Emmeline não é mais o problema. Amém!  
**JuDarkside:** Simmm, Emmeline foi eliminada com muito prazer e nada mais justo do que isso ter sido feito pelo James. Do jeito que a Lily anda, teria matado a safadinha hahahhaah  
**Gabriela Black:** Sim, se perde mesmo! E eu sempre empolgo com capítulos seguidos e depois largo. Vai entender! Mas de 2007 para cá me admiro que ainda não tenha excluído essa fic daqui hahahaha. Eu tinha um estágio, mas eu acabei largando ele. Tinha vontade de trabalhar com impresso e desgostei. Eu gosto de web, somente! hahahahaha E não vejo a hora de me formar, só mais seis meses abraçando o capeta chamado faculdade hahahaha

Bom meninas, até o próximo capítulo. Prometo postar no final de semana, como costumava fazer.

Beijinhos!


	49. Capítulo 48

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 48**

Petúnia estacionou o carro em frente a uma casa amarela, em um bairro próximo do qual a família Evans morava. No banco passageiro estava Lily, apreensiva em fazer uma visita surpresa para Alice. Depois de passar o resto do dia anterior conversando com a irmã sobre tudo o que vinha acontecendo em sua vida, a ruiva se viu pressionada por Petúnia a colocar em prioridade o acerto de contas com a melhor amiga. As irmãs Evans pareciam mais à vontade uma com a outra, causando a surpresa de seus pais. O indício de tanto espanto foi confirmado quando as duas avisaram que sairiam juntas sem horário para voltar para casa.

Antes de chegarem onde estavam, Lily e Petúnia tiveram uma conversa franca, algo que não faziam a muito tempo. Lily lhe contou mais detalhes sobre a situação de James e sobre a gravidez. Contou que havia discutido com Alice sem motivo e que sentia uma vontade brutal de socar Emmeline só de lembrar o quanto ela queria prejudicar seu relacionamento. Revelou que estava parcialmente desempregada e que o tio de Sirius estava ajudando James e ela com novos empregos e a busca de um lugar para morarem juntos. Petúnia admirou a irmã como a muito tempo não fazia. Deixou de lado os sentimentos ruins com relação à ela e se admirou por Lily ser muito forte sozinha, algo que ela não conseguiria sem correr para os braços da mãe. A pequena reunião entre irmãs rendeu uma conversa até altas horas da madrugada e formalizou a volta da irmandade.

Petúnia encorajou Lily a conversar com Alice e a contar sobre a gravidez para James. Deu-lhe um sermão avisando que ela não poderia controlar qualquer novo fato sozinha e que precisava compartilhar qualquer coisa que lhe acontecesse. A irmã mais velha agiu como deveria ter feito a muitos anos atrás e voltou a assumir a responsabilidade de cuidar de Lily como sempre fez desde que eram crianças. A convenceu também em esclarecer de uma vez o mal estar que existia entre Alice e ela. As coisas na vida da irmã não poderiam permanecer malucas, concluiu Petúnia. Se prender as coisas ruins não refletiria apenas na irmã, mas também no bebê que ela esperava. Tomando partido da situação, fez Lily prometer tomar atitudes sensatas para aliviar qualquer excesso de peso que sobrecarregassem seus ombros.

A preocupação maior da ruiva com relação aquela visita era que a melhor amiga fechasse a porta na sua cara. Tudo o que compartilharam poderia ser perdido por causa dela. Sentia-se culpada por ter agido daquele jeito no ensaio de seu casamento e nada mais justo do que ela mesma tentar ajeitar as coisas. Sentia falta de Alice. Sentia falta das conversas e dos risos. Precisava da melhor amiga ao seu lado mais do que nunca, ainda mais nos próximos nove meses.

O que mais a assustava, além de qualquer atitude negativa que Alice poderia demonstrar, era contar com o apoio da irmã mais velha. Até então, só ela sabia o quanto se sentia mais tranquila por dentro. Parecia que, aos poucos, sua vida voltava a fazer sentido e Lily estava gostando muito daquela sensação de que tudo daria certo no final das contas.

- Você tem meia hora para me trazer Alice para dentro do carro. Entendido? - Petúnia avisou, com o cenho enrugado. - Que horas mesmo você combinou com a tal Andrômeda de ver o tal apartamento?

Lily deu um riso abafado. Mesmo estando de bem com a irmã, ela continuava com o mesmo tom presunçoso na voz.

- Meio dia - respondeu Lily, conferindo que horas eram. - Não se preocupe. Se Alice não quiser falar comigo, ela vai fingir que não está em casa.

- Duvido muito que ela faça isso - disse Petúnia com certa veemência. - Vocês são carne e unha desde pequenas. Você me trocou por ela.

- Ah! Mas isso não é verdade! - desconversou Lily, chocada. - Nunca troquei você pela Alice. Você que nunca quis se enturmar com a gente.

- _Isso_ que você acaba de dizer não é verdade - retrucou Petúnia, esboçando um sorriso. - Era _Lice_ para lá, _Lice_ para cá. Era enjoativo.

- Isso quer dizer que você tinha ciúmes, Túnia. Só isso justifica sua bronca por ela.

- Ciúmes? Eu? Desde quando?

Lily tirou o cinto de segurança meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Vou continuar a viver com a ideia de que você apenas não gostava dela - afirmou Lily, sorrindo. - Não irei demorar muito.

- Tudo bem! - Petúnia esticou os braços a fim de estender a coluna. - Vi que tem uma padaria bem ali. Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Hum...

Lily ficou pensativa e colocou a mão sobre a barriga. Mesmo que o bebê não estivesse formado ainda, ela podia senti-lo. Parecia absurdo, mas ela achava que estava começando a desenvolver seu lado materno muito precocemente.

- Estou com vontade de comer brigadeiro. Sabe...Aqueles bem grandes - disse Lily sonhadora. Petúnia tinha certeza de que ela realmente estava imaginando um brigadeiro enorme vindo em sua direção. - E um suco de laranja.

- Ok! Daqui a nove meses você pode ser considerada uma orca de tão gorda que ficará se não parar de desejar comida não saudável - alertou Petúnia entre risos. - Brigadeiro com suco de laranja? Que coisa mais bizarra, Lily.

- Não se preocupe. Prometo que não chegarei a usar tamanho gigante ao atingir o oitavo mês de gravidez. Vou procurar uma academia e uma nutricionista para não virar uma orca.

Petúnia tamborilou os dedos rapidamente no volante se divertindo com o comentário de Lily.

- Você tem que prometer isso ao James e não a mim. Afinal, quem é cotado a ser o homem da sua vida para sempre é ele e não eu. - Petúnia tinha o tom de voz de deboche que deixou Lily mais animada.

- Ainda não temos planos de casamento, Túnia, então por enquanto ele não é o que podemos dizer o homem que estará comigo para sempre.

- E você ainda tem dúvidas disso? Ele costumava a deixar cartinhas de amor para você na porta de casa - lembrou Petúnia. - Eu adorava despachá-lo para fora do nosso jardim.

- Ele sempre teve um certo medo de você - disse Lily dando um suspiro. Era um tempo bom. Ser criança significava não ter obrigações e não sofrer tantas cobranças.

- E com razão! - disse Petúnia, séria. - E deve continuar a ter. Se ele te machucar, espanco ele sem dó.

Lily lançou um sorriso na direção de Petúnia. Estar de bem com ela era o mesmo que estar voltando para casa.

- Vamos parar de jogar conversa fora, pois eu tenho uma missão a cumprir. - Lily abriu a porta do carro e apoiou os dois pés na calçada. Sentiu uma pequena vertigem. Fechou os olhos e contou até dez, até sentir seu corpo estável de novo.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Petúnia esticando o braço para apoiar sua mão no ombro da irmã.

- Sim, está! - respondeu Lily voltando a abrir os olhos. - Enjoo e tontura. Duas coisas que acontecem com as mulheres no começo da gravidez. Li na internet.

- Lily, só você com essas ideias malucas. Você tem que se informar com um médico e não com a internet.

Lily tirou o resto do corpo do carro, ficando em pé.

- O médico me verá em breve. Enquanto isso, eu preciso sanar minhas dúvidas do jeito que posso - se defendeu Lily dando de ombros. - Estou muito errada?

- Está mais do que certa! - concordou Petúnia crispando os lábios. - Agora vá se resolver com sua amiga. Vou atrás do seu brigadeiro e suco de laranja.

- Obrigada! - exclamou Lily juntando as mãos frenética.

Ela fechou a porta do carro da irmã e aguardou. Virou-se na direção da casa de Alice e ficou à espera de qualquer movimento. Queria que a mãe ou o pai da jovem aparecessem em uma das janelas e acenassem, convidando-a para entrar. Seria muito mais fácil. Mas, nada disso aconteceu, colocando Lily em um impasse que logo foi substituído pela coragem.

A jovem abriu a portinhola que dividia o jardim até a entrada da casa de Alice. Havia flores bem cuidadas para todos os lados e o cheiro de grama molhada só avisou que realmente tinha alguém na casa. Admirou quem quer que fosse por ter cuidado da grama naquele frio, pois nem ela teria coragem de acordar cedo para aparar qualquer coisa com a temperatura que parecia beirar aos zero graus todos os dias.

Sem demora, Lily apertou o botão da campainha. Aguardou ansiosa, sentindo seu corpo esquentar. Isso fez com que as dezenas de blusas que vestia parecesse uma panela fervendo, pois começou a se sentir sufocada pelo calor que começou a sentir. Pensando que ia entrar em desespero, seus olhos verdes se esgueiraram de um lado para o outro. Sua mente voltou a se render à covardia e almejou que ninguém estivesse em casa.

Segundos depois, a ruiva ouviu a porta ser destrancada. Quando ela se abriu, deu de cara com a mãe de Alice que abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-la. Fazia muito tempo que não visitava os Prewett, Lily se dera conta. Tinha até se esquecido como se sentia na companhia dos pais da melhor amiga. Era como se não houvesse problemas no mundo.

- Lily, quanto tempo! - disse Jackie, mãe de Alice, satisfeita em revê-la.

- É, realmente! Faz muito tempo que não a visito, sra. Prewett. - Lily juntou as mãos para disfarçar o nervosismo. Mesmo parada diante da mãe de sua melhor amiga, ao esgueirar a visão para dentro do local, sentiu o indício de que ela não estaria em casa. - Alice está?

- Está sim. Por favor, entre! - Jackie abriu espaço para que Lily passasse. Quando ambas estavam seguras dentro da casa, fechou a porta e voltou-se para a ruiva. - Ela está no quarto. Pode ficar à vontade e subir. Você já é de casa.

- Hum...Eu acho que não seria uma boa ideia - avisou Lily contraindo os lábios. - Alice e eu tivemos uma pequena discussão. Não quero correr o risco dela me arremessar escada abaixo.

Jackie sorriu e deslizou as mãos pelo avental branco que utilizava. Lily sentiu-se mal por ter chegado, talvez, em um momento inapropriado.

- Alice descerá a qualquer momento. Você chegou bem na hora do café da manhã.

Lily enrugou a testa olhando para a mãe de Alice totalmente confusa.

- Por que estão tomando café tão tarde?

A jovem percebeu as bochechas de Jackie ruborizarem. A senhora dera um riso acanhado, com o rosto afogueado.

- Alice não te contou, não é?

- Mãe, você viu minhas sapatilhas brancas? Se eu colocar qualquer outro tipo de sapato meus dedos serão esmagados.

Lily e Jackie ergueram o olhar em direção ao topo da escada. Alice ainda estava vestindo o pijama e parecia muito pálida. Pelas olheiras, Lily supôs que ela estava resfriada e praguejou mentalmente por não ter ligado antes para fazer a visita à amiga.

- Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Alice afastou os cabelos negros dos ombros e desceu as escadas. O tom de voz dela estava tranquilo e cheio de surpresa ao ver a amiga parada no meio do corredor com sua mãe. - Por que não me avisou que ela estava aqui, mãe?

- Não deu tempo, Alice - explicou Jackie, apoiando uma mão sobre o ombro da filha. Lançou um sorriso carinhoso na direção dela, deixando Lily ainda mais perdida com aquele tipo de comportamento.

Lily sabia que os Prewett sempre foi o exemplo de família unida. Eles viviam bem naquela casa que era mais do que suficiente para três pessoas. E eles eram muito felizes. Alice era a filha única do casal que nunca deixou de apoiá-la em qualquer decisão que ela tomasse. Jackie tinha a estatura baixa, com os cabelos negros já sendo dominados por singelos fios brancos, o que reforçava a áurea materna que imperava sobre ela.

Assim como a mãe de Emmeline, pensou Lily, suas amigas tinham mães de ouro que serviam de exemplo para inspirar suas filhas a construir um futuro harmonioso. Isso gerava certo orgulho, principalmente quando uma das amigas citava a mãe da outra com respeito. O mais difícil era encontrar as figuras paternas em casa, e com Alice não era muito diferente. David era professor universitário e passava boa parte de seu tempo nas faculdades dando aula. Mas Alice e Jackie nunca lamentaram a ausência do líder dos Prewett, pois ele era o exemplo de marido que qualquer mulher gostaria de ter.

- Não deu tempo? Que calúnia! - Alice deu um passo à frente e pegou uma das mãos de Lily. - Vamos para meu quarto. Temos coisas para conversar.

Lily tinha esquecido como Alice não era propensa a brigas. Viu que toda a tempestade que havia criado com a discussão entre elas saiu pela culatra. Alice era imprevisível e ela sabia disso. Para deixá-la fora de si, realmente teria que ser um motivo muito grande – como a mãe de Frank, Augusta. A ruiva só não entendia o porque da amiga estar agindo daquela maneira, pois foi responsável por um dos ataques de nervos descontrolados dela. Sem muitas opções, preferiu agir conforme os fatos se desenrolavam.

Sem delongas, as duas amigas subiram e logo estavam trancadas dentro do quarto de Alice. O local estava aquecido, com as janelas e cortinas fechadas. Lily olhava tudo muito interessada, pois nunca encontrou Alice naquele estado de total proteção dos pais. Quando ela ficava doente, não obedecia às regras e sempre burlava os remédios. Lembrou-se até de um momento do qual Alice fingira que tomava os comprimidos e os cuspia de volta com uma grande gargalhada de vitória.

- O que está acontecendo, Alice? - perguntou Lily assim que a amiga ocupara uma poltrona. Ela se jogou de qualquer maneira, aliviando os ombros que pareciam pesados demais. - Está tudo bem?

Alice se moveu na poltrona e abriu um largo sorriso. Delicadamente, colocou uma das mãos sobre a barriga e aguardou alguma reação da parte de Lily.

- Está passando mal? - Lily voltou a se sentir a última gota do deserto. Resolveu se sentar na cama, que estava repleta de roupas jogadas, tomando todo o cuidado para não amassá-las.

- Lily, você às vezes é muito lerda. - Alice colocou a outra mão sobre a que já estava na barriga. - Já que você não vai entender com gestos terei que traduzi-los.

Lily olhou para a posição de Alice e arregalou os olhos. Não seria possível que a amiga estivesse...

- Grávida? - indagou Lily colocando-se de pé em um pulo. - Você está grávida?

Alice meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Resolvi te invejar - disse Alice abrindo um largo sorriso. Seus olhos agora brilhavam. - Acho que, se bobear, estamos com o mesmo tempo de gravidez.

- Oh! Meu Deus! - Lily levou as duas mãos a boca e deu um pequeno pulo. - Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

- Não, não estou - afirmou Alice, deslizando as mãos sobre a barriga. - Descobri na semana do ensaio. Depois daquela confusão, passei mal e Frank me levou ao médico. Foi aí que descobri.

Lily se aproximou da amiga e ajoelhou-se diante dela. Sentia que iria chorar de alegria.

- Meu Deus! - Lily exclamou mais uma vez colocando sua mão sobre a de Alice. - Eu vou ser tia.

- Sim, você vai. - Alice tirou as mãos da sua barriga para que Lily pudesse colocar as dela. - Eu estou tão feliz, Lils. Não tão feliz porque terei que reajustar meu vestido, mas eu estou fora de mim de alegria. Meus pais estão babando como se o bebê fosse nascer amanhã. Frank, então, mal cabe em si de felicidade.

Lily deslizou a mão sobre a barriga da amiga. Nada podia sentir, do mesmo jeito quando tocava a sua. Era estranho saber que tinha uma vida ali dentro, que demoraria nove meses para começar a compartilhar um espaço na família e fazer parte dela para sempre.

- Esse bebê tem muita sorte - disse Lily, recolhendo a mão e colocando-a sobre seu joelho. - Você e Frank são maravilhosos. Essa criança será muito amada.

Alice esticou o corpo na direção de Lily e apoio suas duas mãos sobre a barriga da amiga.

- Você e James também são maravilhosos. - Alice saiu da poltrona e ajoelhou-se diante dela. - Eu fui muito egoísta em não ter te compreendido, Lils. Não fui uma boa amiga. Me perdoe por estar focada demais no meu casamento e ter esquecido que você está passando por um momento difícil. Eu só compreendi o que estava acontecendo quando te vi daquela maneira.

- Eu fui estúpida em ter arruinado seu ensaio - disse Lily meneando a cabeça negativamente. - Eu deveria ter apenas ligado e dito que estava em um péssimo dia.

- E você estava? - perguntou Alice, afastando os cabelos ruivos do rosto da amiga.

- Eu soube que estava grávida naquele dia. Entrei em desespero, principalmente por ter consciência de que James e eu não estávamos bem - explicou Lily com a voz abafada. - Mas agora está tudo bem, de verdade.

- James conversou com você?

- Conversamos sobre muitas coisas. - Lily deixou escapar um sorriso. - Vamos morar juntos.

- Ah! Que maravilha! - Alice abraçou a amiga por impulso. - Frank e eu nos mudaremos esse final de semana. Só não peço para você me ajudar com a arrumação porque você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Alice se afastou da amiga e pegou suas duas mãos.

- Você contou ao James da gravidez?

- Não, não ainda.

- Lily Evans, o que diabos você está esperando? - Alice revirou os olhos e soltou as mãos dela. - James não vai fugir ao saber. No máximo, ele te pede em casamento.

- Não irei ofuscar seu casamento - disse Lily com uma sobrancelha alteada. - A verdade é que estou esperando o momento certo para contar a ele.

- Não existe o momento certo, Lils. Você tem que contar e pronto - afirmou Alice com veemência. - Daqui a pouco sua barriga vai crescer e...

- Não haverá mais como esconder, eu sei - completou Lily dando um suspiro. - Você e Remus pensam igual, por isso são meus melhores amigos.

Alice deu um meio sorriso e apoiou uma das mãos no ombro da amiga.

- Se você quiser, irei junto com você. Podemos anunciar juntas, já que Frank não contou a ninguém ainda. Ele queria contar a James e Sirius hoje, mas não sei se ele conseguiu.

- Tenho medo como ele possa reagir. As coisas tem sido difíceis para nós, Lice, mas estamos aguentando firme - explicou Lily com a voz engrolada. - Hoje eu irei encontrar a sobrinha de Alfardo para dar uma olhada no apartamento que provavelmente iremos alugar. Queria que James estivesse junto comigo, mas ele está no hospital. É tão ruim isso.

Alice rastejou o corpo para ficar ao lado de Lily. A ruiva apoiou a cabeça no ombro da amiga e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

- Eu vou com você.

- Mas você parece abatida, Lice.

- Estou abatida porque ando mais vomitando do que dormindo - contou ela, rindo. - Nada que tenha que se preocupar. De verdade!

- Você quer ir mesmo comigo? - perguntou Lily ainda desconfiada.

- Quero sim! Forçarei você a contar a verdade para James e eu quero ver esse apartamento que você quer alugar - disse Alice com firmeza. - James precisa saber, Lils. Ele está lutando bastante para se livrar da doença e, saber que vai ser pai, pode dar uma nova esperaça a ele. Não o prive disso.

Alice apoiou sua mão sobre a barriga de Lily e a acariciou.

- E eu preciso do meu sobrinho saudável para eu poder mimar. Nossos filhos têm que brincar juntos.

Ambas deram uma risada que ecoou por todo o quarto. Era fato que Lily estava morrendo de saudades da amiga e de compartilhar aqueles pequenos momentos que significavam o mundo para ela.

- Eles irão brincar juntos, embora eu queira uma menina.

- Nós, mulheres, e a vontade de ter filhas e não filhos.

Lily ergueu a cabeça e encarou Alice com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Estava com saudades de você.

- Eu também, sua boba. Estava me perguntando até quando você ficaria se escondendo de mim - disse Alice, batendo seu ombro contra o dela, gentilmente. - Você é minha melhor amiga e eu não posso ficar sem você.

- Não ficará! - afirmou Lily. Sentia-se aliviada por estar ao lado de Alice e ficou feliz por poder conversar com alguém que nunca lhe cobrou nada em troca e nunca se preocupou em tentar apunhala-la pelas costas.

- Digo o mesmo - disse Lily colocando-se de pé com certa dificuldade. - Você vai mesmo comigo?

- Que pergunta idiota, claro que vou. Já disse! - Alice também se levantou e lançou um olhar em direção a cama. - Só preciso me trocar. Ficar de pijama tem me rendido bons momentos de mimo da parte dos meus pais. E do Frank, claro.

- Isso justifica o café da manhã quase na hora do almoço?

- Bem por aí!

Lily sorriu e ajeitou as vestes.

- Vou te esperar lá fora.

- Não seja idiota. - Alice caminhou até o guarda-roupa ignorando a muda de roupas na cama. - Só preciso colocar algo confortável. Você está de carro, certo?

- Na verdade, Petúnia está.

Alice virou-se na direção de Lily completamente chocada.

- Como assim? Petúnia? Sério?

- Nós fizemos as pazes. - Lily se divertiu com a expressão de alarde da amiga.

- Me lembre de nunca mais discurtimos. Você comete muitos erros quando não estou na sua vida.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada enquanto Alice se vestia rapidamente.

- Coloque um casaco bem quente e pegue suas luvas. Está muito frio lá fora - alertou Lily dando uma olhada no tempo pela janela. Parecia que a qualquer momento choveria.

- Estou linda! - Alice nem se dera ao trabalho de se olhar no espelho. Caminhou até a cadeira da escrivaninha e pegou sua bolsa. - Vamos! Ainda temos chance de tomar café.

- Na verdade, Túnia deve ter me comprado algo para comer - disse Lily enquanto ambas desciam as escadas.

- Argh! Não me force a ter ciúmes dela, dona Lily.

Antes de partirem, Alice foi até a cozinha e furtou alguma coisa para comer. Ela ignorou os pedidos de Jackie para que ficassem e logo se entregaram ao frio londrino que parecia piorar conforme as horas passavam. Uma fina garoa caía sobre elas e as amigas nunca se sentiram tão gratas em entrar em um local aquecido e seco como naquele momento.

- Nada de alfinetadas, vocês duas - avisou Lily, colocando o cinto de segurança.

- Eu não disse nada - defendeu-se Petúnia entregando a Lily seu suco de laranja. - Comprei dois brigadeiros.

Alice se esgueirou entre o banco do motorista e do passageiro, boquiaberta.

- É isso que você chama de café da manhã? - perguntou Alice olhando de uma para outra.

- Acalme-se! Estou guardando espaço para o almoço.

- Ah! Lily Evans, se te pego maltratando meu sobrinho - resmungou Alice voltando a se recostar no banco.

- Seu sobrinho? Desde quando? - questionou Petúnia virando o corpo para encarar Alice.

- Meninas, eu disse sem alfinetadas - lembrou Lily, com a boca cheia. Engoliu o brigadeiro e encarou uma e depois a outra. - Todas terão direito ao bebê Evans, acalmem-se.

- Bebê Potter, isso sim - corrigiu Alice.

- Isso eu tenho que concordar - apoiou Petúnia com a testa enrugada. - James não é louco de não assumir essa criança.

- Iremos matá-lo! - apoiou Alice, empolgada. - Sempre quis matá-lo mesmo.

Lily riu e virou-se para terminar de comer seu brigadeiro.

- Pronto, vocês arranjaram uma pauta para todo o trajeto. Agora vamos em direção ao que nos interessa.

Enquanto Lily saboreava seus doces, Petúnia e Alice se prenderam a uma longa discussão de como castigar James caso ele não quisesse assumir o bebê que ela aguardava. Cada ideia mirabolante parecia agoniar ainda mais a ruiva, embora algumas fossem realmente engraçadas. Por não ter contado a verdade ainda para o namorado, a jovem temia que o pior fosse acontecer, mas sabia que isso era mero reflexo da sua insegurança. James nunca demonstrou ser um homem máu-caráter e ela se assegurava disso, com a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem quando chegasse o momento de revelar seu verdadeiro estado.

- Qual é o número mesmo? - perguntou Petúnia, minutos depois, ao estacionar de frente a uma rua residencial, perdida no centro de Londres.

Lily abaixou o vidro e deu uma conferida. Estava ansiosa para conhecer o apartamento.

- 245 - respondeu Lily verificando o papel do qual Alfardo havia anotado o endereço.

- Então é esse aqui - confirmou Alice se esgueirando pela janela do carro.

- Uau! - exclamou Lily abobalhada. - Alfardo realmente tem dinheiro. Para ter um apartamento na Bloomsbury tem que ser muito endinheirado mesmo.

As três jovens ficaram em silêncio apreciando a estrutura do imóvel. Era um prédio cinza com três andares. O diferencial era a fachada branca com a porta de entrada na cor preta. Por fora, passava a impressão de que se tratava de um cubículo, mas para quem era acostumado com os estilos vitorianos das casas londrinas, sabia que era mera impressão. Lily já estava aceitando a ideia de que entraria em uma mansão disfarçada de pequeno lar de uma comunidade interiorana.

- Vamos nessa, meninas! - disse Alice, saindo do carro.

Alice sempre foi a mais empolgada da turma, lembrou Lily saindo do carro logo em seguida. Poderia fazer chuva, sol ou Londres ser atingida por um furacão, mas nada abalava o ânimo positivo da melhor amiga que conseguia ver coisas boas em lugares inimagináveis.

- Bom...Quem vai te receber? - perguntou Petúnia depois de ter se juntado a irmã e a Alice. - A própria Andrômeda?

- Exato! - respondeu Lily olhando para o papel mais uma vez para conferir se estava no endereço certo. A cena era surreal demais.

- Menos mal! Se fosse Bellatrix, seria motivo suficiente para sairmos correndo daqui - disse Alice, colocando a mão no peito, expressando seu alívio.

As três ultrapassaram o pequeno portão e alcançaram a pequena escada que as levariam para dentro da casa. Lily resolveu girar a maçaneta e abriu a porta. O lugar estava silecioso e ecoava o passo das garotas conforme elas avançavam pelo corredor.

- Hey, Lily! Pensei seriamente que não viria - disse Andrômeda, surgindo do nada, assustando-a. Lançou as três garotas seu sorriso perfeito que combinava com suas vestes e cabelos também perfeitos.

Por força do hábito, Lily checou o relógio para se assegurar de que não estava atrasada, assim que passou o susto causado por Andrômeda.

- Mas isso não importa. - Andrômeda esticou a mão na direção da ruiva. - Pode me chamar de Andie.

- Ok! Andie! - repetiu Lily, insegura. - Essas são Petúnia, minha irmã, e Alice, minha melhor amiga.

- Uau! Tudo praticamente em família - disse Andrômeda com energia. - E onde está o homem sortudo dessa história?

Alice apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro de Lily, pois sabia que aquela pergunta causara um efeito negativo sobre a amiga.

- Ele não pode vir por questões particulares - explicou Petúnia.

- Entendo! - Andrômeda ajeitou a prancheta que segurava nas mãos ainda mantendo um grande sorriso nos lábios. - Ele irá perder uma grande aventura. Podemos ir?

Petúnia, Alice e Lily trocaram olhares cúmplices e acompanharam Andrômeda pela _tour_ no apartamento que realmente era gigantesco. O corredor que passavam naquele momento era bastante largo e as três conseguiram passar entre cochichos e risos abafados com relação ao comportamento da prima de Sirius.

- Cada casa dessa parte de Bloomsbury é considerado um _flat_ - disse Andrômeda quebrando o silêncio.

- Você está me dizendo que tudo isso é supostamente um apartamento gigantesco?

- Exatamente! - Andrômeda tirou as chaves que estavam penduradas na prancheta e a colocou na fechadura de uma das dezenas de portas do lugar. Com um suave _clique_ a porta cedeu e ela permitiu que as três entrassem primeiro.

Para o primeiro cômodo, Lily chegou a conclusão que o apartamento era fora do comum. Quando ela escutou Alfardo indicar um lugar para James e ela morarem, imaginou que seria de acordo com o que ele havia dito: suficiente para duas pessoas. Mas, aquele lugar, era suficiente para uma família gigantesca. Cada parte dele era bem equipado e a mobília parecia muito nova. E havia os móveis...Lindos móveis.

- Ele foi reformado recentemente. - Andrômeda deixou sua voz ecoar pelo ambiente com extrema graça. - Tio Alfardo faz bons negócios com apartamentos como esse, ainda mais quando se é na zona 1 de Londres. Tudo acontece por aqui. E, pelo que sei, você e seu marido ficariam bem próximos do escritório do meu tio.

- James é só meu namorado - corrigiu Lily, embaraçada.

- Ah! Desculpe! Força do hábito. - Andrômeda afastou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto, encabulada. - Esse aqui é um dos quartos. Como vocês puderam notar, do lado de fora temos a sala de estar e de jantar. E a cozinha.

Lily, Petúnia e Alice deram uma boa olhada no quarto. Tudo nele chamava a atenção, sendo impossível apreciar uma coisa de cada vez.

- Andie, eu acho que esse apartamento está muito espaçoso para James e eu. Nós somos duas pessoas, não precisamos de todos esses cômodos - disse Lily, apreensiva. Ela estava maravilhada com toda aquela estrutura, mas manteve-se realista. Até porque James e ela jamais conseguiriam pagar nem a metade do aluguel daquele lugar.

- Tio Alfardo me disse que vocês queriam um lugar para morar e pagar um aluguel justo. Esse é o lugar.

- Andie, você está dizendo que o seu tio irá alugar esse apartamento para a Lily e para o James por uma pechincha? - perguntou Alice, desconfiada. Não gostava de ninguém da família Black, pois nenhum deles lhe transmitia sensação de confiança.

- Exatamente! Eu tenho o contrato aqui se quiser dar uma olhada. - Andrômeda retirou um dos milhares de papéis que estavam presos na prancheta e estendeu na direção de Alice.

- Deixe-me ler - disse Petúnia pegando o documento. Sentou-se na cama e passou a ler cada minúscula linha com extrema cautela.

Lily estava temerosa. James a mataria se ficasse com aquele apartamento. Ou melhor, surtaria. Ela sabia que o namorado viveu em uma casa espaçosa com direito a qualquer mordomia, mas ocupar aquele apartamento ia além do limite bancário que ambos não possuíam. Enquanto a irmã lia o contrato, a jovem dirigiu-se aos outros cômodos sem perceber que Alice havia saído na frente para explorar o _flat_. A cada passo, sentia um solavanco dentro do estômago causado pelo que via e resolveu retroceder voltando ao quarto que estava.

- Eu não posso alugar esse apartamento sem falar com James. - Lily respirou fundo e continuou: - Ele não sabe que estou grávida.

Andrômeda parou de chofre assim como Alice e Petúnia. Lily voltou-se para as três mulheres que a encaravam confusa. A frase simplesmente saiu da sua boca, sem que ela pudesse se segurar.

- Grávida? - Andrômeda abraçou a prancheta extremamente surpresa. - E o tal James não sabe porque é um canalha em ascensão ou por que você está com medo?

- Estou com medo! - respondeu Lily, prontamente.

- Então enfrente-o - apoio Andrômeda. - Você não poderá...

- Esconder a barriga por muito tempo. - Lily esboçou um sorriso cansado e sentou-se ao lado de Petúnia. - Você é a terceira pessoa a me dizer isso em menos de 24 horas.

- Escute essas três pessoas, então. Elas podem ter razão.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. Petúnia largou os papéis e passou um braço pelo ombro da irmã. Alice, que havia sumido ao acompanhar os passos de Lily, voltou afoita ao cômodo que estavam, totalmente empolgada.

- Você precisa ver o quarto de casal, Lils - disse Alice com os olhos brilhando. - Estava destrancado e eu fui futricar. É um máximo!

- O contrato não tem nada de anormal - disse Petúnia cortando o barato de Alice e devolvendo os papéis para Andrômeda. - Agora só resta saber se você vai querer ficar aqui Lils.

- Acho que tem uma maneira de convencê-la - disse Andrômeda aproveitando a empolgação de Alice. - Tem uma surpresa sensacional no quarto de casal. Venham comigo!

As três acompanharam Andrômeda ansiosas. Aquele apartamento era de tirar o fôlego e só um maluco não aceitaria viver nele.

- A vista é sensacional. - Andrômeda abriu a porta do quarto de casal, largou a prancheta na cama e foi até a grande janela. Abriu as cortinas e chamou as três jovens para ficarem ao seu lado. - Eis o Big Ben. Está meio longe, mas eu acho a vista maravilhosa.

Lily, Alice e Petúnia boquiabriram-se ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Lily sentindo o coração bater mais forte.

- Meu Deus, mesmo! - reforçou Alice, estupefata.

- Há outro apartamento desse para alugar? - perguntou Petúnia incapaz de se desprender da visão do maior símbolo de Londres.

Andrômeda apreciou a visão juntos com as três, olhando para o Big Ben completamente sem fôlego.

- Bom...Não estou aqui para fazer o papel de vendedora já que meu tio disse que era apenas para mostrar o apartamento. - Andrômeda virou-se para Lily. - Mas se você quiser uma casa, algo bem normal para uma família londrina, conheço um corretor que poderá ajudá-la.

Andrômeda foi até a prancheta e pegou um pedaço de papel. Pegou um cartão e o entregou para Lily.

- E traga James para conhecer esse apartamento. Pelo valor do aluguel, vale muito a pena. - reforçou Andrômeda voltando a segurar a prancheta. - E o corretor é meu marido, Ted Tonks.

Lily voltou a fitar o Big Ben extremamente sonhadora. Amava sua cidade natal e era recompensador toda vez que sentia uma corrente de emoção agitar seu sistema nervoso quando se tratava de algo que fazia parte da história londrina.

- Irei conversar com James - disse Lily dobrando o cartão que Andrômeda lhe dera cuidadosamente. - Se der certo, faremos uma nova visita ainda essa semana.

- Acho muito bom, afinal, semana que vem você me terá como chefe - lembrou Andrômeda, sorrindo. - Alfardo me contou essa parte também.

- Eu ainda não acho certo você trabalhar com os Black - retrucou Alice, insatisfeita.

- Você diz isso como se fosse algo muito ruim - argumentou Andrômeda com a testa enrugada.

- Mas é! Desculpe, você é legal, mas o resto da sua família não me parece nada gentil.

- Ela foi vítima do Sirius? - perguntou Andrômeda a Lily e a Petúnia.

- Não que eu saiba - respondeu Lily. - Foi Alice?

Alice sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Obviamente que não! - negou Alice prontamente. - Sou uma mulher que está prestes a se casar com sua alma gêmea da adolescência. Olhem bem para minha cara de quem é sofredora por Sirius Black. Isso pertence a Marlene.

- É, Alice tem seu ponto de vista e ela realmente não tem cara de quem namoraria com Sirius - disse Petúnia sorrindo.

- As duas irão se casar. Menos eu - explicou Lily desanuviando a mente de Andrômeda.

- Agora compreendo a situação aqui - disse Andrômeda, rindo. - Sempre pergunto a alguma garota, que geralmente diz que não gosta da gente, se ela chegou a namorar com Sirius. Elas sempre são dominadas pelo espírito da rebeldia.

- Ele não presta, vamos ser honestas - disse Alice revirando os olhos.

- Tenho que concordar com isso - apoiou Petúnia meneando a cabeça positivamente.

- Chega de alfinetarem o Sirius – pediu Lily entre risos. - A conversa está ótima, mas preciso ir. Preciso visitar James.

- E contar a verdade a ele - reinterou Petúnia olhando-a séria.

- Vou tentar contar. Não me forcem.

- Acho que terei que entrar no grupo das meninas e forçá-la a contar - disse Andrômeda também assumindo uma expressão mais séria. - Não seja boba e simplesmente conte.

- Exato! Preciso de alguém para ficar gorda comigo sem arrependimentos - retrucou Alice de uma maneira divertida.

- Você também está grávida? - perguntou Petúnia, curiosa e ao mesmo tempo espantada.

- Sim, eu estou. Não é lindo?

Petúnia, Lily e Andrômeda observaram Alice bater palmas e celebrar sozinha sua gravidez, como sempre fazia com relação a qualquer coisa.

- Siga o exemplo dela e faça o mesmo. - disse Andrômeda com sinceridade.

- Irei considerar o conselho, de verdade – respondeu Lily dando um suspiro.

Andrômeda lançou um sorriso para Lily. O grupo de garotas logo caminhou para fora do apartamento, sem dizerem nada uma para outra. A ruiva não estava disposta a prolongar uma conversa, pois sentia que estava sendo levada à forca para ser executada a qualquer momento.

- Meu tio daqui a pouco liga para saber como foi a visita – avisou Andrômeda consultando o relógio.

- Diga a ele que amei o apartamento, mas preciso conversar com James primeiro - disse Lily, calmamente.

- Certo! - Andrômeda sorriu e cumprimentou cada uma delas com um beijo na bochecha - Então, espero que nosso reencontro aconteça em breve.

- Eu também espero - disse Lily, cumprimentando-a. - Muito obrigada pela sua atenção, Andie.

- Imagina! Vocês três são umas fofas. - comentou Andrômeda, por fim.

Lily, Petúnia e Alice rumaram rapidamente para o conforto do carro. Ficaram quietas por alguns segundos, até Alice quebrar o silêncio, dizendo:

- Você precisa daquele apartamento, Lily Evans.

- Depois de tudo que você tem passado, acho que aquele lugar deveria ser considerado com muito carinho - disse Petúnia, lançando um olhar firme na direção da irmã. - Você merece isso, Lily.

- Também acho! - completou Alice com firmeza.

Lily fitou o prédio pelo vidro embaçado por causa do frio. Deixou um suspiro tomar conta de seus pulmões e extraiu o ar se sentindo mais confortável.

- Veremos o que James tem a dizer - disse Lily voltando a se prender com o cinto de segurança. - Me deixe no hospital, Túnia, por favor.

- Ok! - exclamou Petúnia se endireitando para dar partida. - Você vai ficar com a Lily por lá, Alice?

- Vou sim! - respondeu a morena apoiando uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga. - Se tudo der errado eu tenho que estar com ela.

Lily sorriu agradecida pelo retrovisor e permaneceu quieta durante o percurso pensando nas próximas decisões que deveria tomar. Contar ou não contar a James que estava grávida? Enquanto Petúnia fazia curvas e mais curvas, ela imaginava as possíveis respostas que poderia receber do namorado. Por mais que tentasse ser otimista, só pensava nas palavras negativas. Sentiu um embrulho no estômago lhe assomar mais uma vez e respirou fundo para evitar uma parada obrigatória para vomitar.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, o silêncio permaneceu. Não queria afundar Alice no seu drama, mas sabia que a amiga hesitaria em voltar para casa. Petúnia tinha os afazeres do seu casamento para terminar e já havia abusado demais da boa vontade dela. Seu noivo, Válter, deveria estar praguejando usando seu nome.

- Bom meninas, eu fico por aqui - disse Lily, quebrando a quietude e tentando não atrair Alice para lhe fazer companhia.

- Eu também fico - disse Alice, fazendo a ruiva soltar um muxoxo. - Não adianta reclamar. Disse que ficaria com você independente do que fosse. Cansei de ficar de fora, srta. Evans. Cansei!

Lily lançou um olhar na direção da irmã como se tentasse perguntar se ela ficaria bem em ir embora e deixá-la nas garras de Alice.

- Eu não vou poder voltar de imediato para cá. Vocês se importam em pegar um táxi? - perguntou Petúnia formalmente.

- Não se preocupe, 'Tunia. Táxi é o que não falta por aqui. Qualquer coisa pegamos o metrô.

- Ok! Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa - pediu Petúnia com honestidade.

- Pode deixar! Nos vemos mais tarde. - Lily se livrou do cinto de segurança e abriu a porta do carro. - Peça para a mamãe fazer uma torta de morango, sim? Eu quero comer uma.

Alice soltou uma gargalhada no banco de trás fazendo Petúnia acompanhá-la.

- Depois que ficar parecendo uma balofa vai ficar reclamando com o espelho - alertou Petúnia entre risos.

- Eu estou grávida, então, eu posso engordar - retrucou Lily, emburrada. - Eu quero chegar em casa e encontrar essa torta. De preferência de morango.

Petúnia revirou os olhos divertida.

- Vou pensar no seu caso - disse ela, encerrando a conversa. - Nos vemos mais tarde!

Alice acenou para Petúnia depois de ter saído do carro e ficou parada ao lado de Lily até que o carro sumisse de vista. Ambas respiraram juntas, como se fossem sofrer algum tipo de repreensão por terem cometido alguma coisa errada.

- Vamos! - disse Lily, passando um braço pelo de Alice e entrando no hospital.

A jovem fez a rotina padrão. Foi até a recepção e chamou por Remus. Lily não tinha o hábito de chamar o verdadeiro médico de James por ter medo do que ele poderia dizer a ela sobre o estado do namorado. Era um medo que ela tinha que enfrentar, mas a ideia do confronto a fazia se sentir agoniada.

Ao ver Remus caminhando até ela, acenou alegremente. O mesmo fez Alice. Ele cumprimentou as duas jovens e, pela sua expressão, Lily sentiu o ar sair com mais facilidade dos pulmões.

- Como está James? Ele dormiu bem? - Lily foi direto ao ponto. Não gostava mais de adiar o inevitável.

- Ele está bem. Está acordado. Sirius e Frank estão com ele agora - disse Remus lançando um largo sorriso para as duas. - E, para que você e Alice estejam aqui quase no mesmo horário que eles, coisa boa não vem aí, certo?

Alice deu um riso abafado.

- Coisa boa vem por aí, meu caro Lupin. Eu só não imaginava que Sirius e meu marido compartilhariam esse momento tão propício.

Lily engoliu em seco apertando um pouco o braço de Alice.

- Vamos despachá-los para que você fique a sós com James - avisou Alice, tentando tranquilizá-la.

- Ele está no mesmo quarto? - perguntou Lily a Remus.

- Sim, está! Podem ir! - consentiu Remus. - Não poderei acompanhá-las porque tenho que ir à faculdade entregar um trabalho. Mas nos vemos em breve, assim espero.

- No Natal iremos nos reencontrar, tolinho - disse Alice apertando a bochecha dele. - E será na minha nova casa, caso não se lembre.

- Minha mente anda anuviada ultimamente. Obrigado por ter me lembrado.

- Ótimo! Boa sorte nos exames finais, Remus - Alice abraçou o rapaz apertado.

- Obrigado, Alice! - disse Remus realmente agradecido. - Cuide da Lily, por mim.

- Pode deixar!

Lily e Alice não esperaram para que Remus partisse de uma vez para irem até o quarto onde James estava. Se esticando na ponta dos pés, as duas podiam ver que ele ria na companhia de Sirius e Frank. Frank era o que mais se movia energicamente, fazendo com que Alice deduzisse que ele havia contado sobre sua gravidez. Sirius também parecia empolgado e, entre uma palavra e outra, dava cotoveladas em Frank.

- Eles sabem...- concluiu Lily começando a entrar em desespero, firmando os pés no chão. - Se eu entrar lá ofuscarei sua gravidez.

- Lily, cala a boca! - pediu Alice apoiando os dois pés no chão. - James é padrinho do meu casamento por causa do Frank. Por isso a necessidade do Potter saber das coisas.

- Eu não posso simplesmente...

- Lily, se você colocar mais um empecilho sobre isso, juro que entro nesse quarto e berro que você vai ser mãe.

Lily mordiscou o lábio inferior e concordou com Alice com um aceno de cabeça. Sabia que ela era maluca a ponto de fazer o que havia acabado de comentar.

- Tudo bem!

- O plano é o seguinte: irei tirar Frank e Sirius do quarto. Fim!

- Uau! Grande plano.

- Eu sou o máximo. - Alice abriu um largo sorriso e apoiou a mão na maçaneta. - Pronta?

Lily consentiu e Alice girou a maçaneta. Ao aparecem no quarto, James, Sirius e Frank se calaram, como se tivessem acabado de ver duas assombrações.

- Lice! - Frank colocou-se de pé e abraçou a futura esposa. - Acabei de contar a eles.

- Parabéns, Alice! - cumprimentou James com um sorriso fraco. Ao olhar para ele, Lily teve certeza que ele tinha acabado de ser medicado. - Cuidado para não derrubar essa criança do berço quando nascer.

- Ain! Cala a boca, James! - exclamou Alice entre risos. - Meu bebê será bem cuidado, dá licença.

- Eu sei que vai. Você é desequilibrada, mas não é culpa do bebê. - James deu uma leve tossida e se recompôs. - É culpa do Frank por ter te escolhido.

- Não me faça ir até aí e te encher de pancadas - alertou Alice com o dedo indicador apontado para ele.

- Mas ele só está dizendo a verdade - concordou Sirius fazendo uma careta. - Pedimos que o bebê Longbottom seja mentalmente saudável, ou seja, ele tem que puxar ao Frank.

- Eu vou espancar vocês. - Alice agarrou-se a Frank, rindo. - Viu só, amor? Posso com isso?

Frank sorriu e lhe dera um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Acho que devemos deixar Lily e James a sós - disse Alice procurando o olhar de Lily, mas em vão. - Sei que a fofoca por aqui está ótima, mas a mulher do paciente chegou. Todos para fora!

- Ah! Mas por quê? - perguntou Sirius falsamente aborrecido. - Acabamos de chegar e eu estava mostrando algumas coisas para ele.

- Mostre depois! Lily está com saudades do benzinho dela.

Lily lançou um sorriso enviezado que não passou despercebido por James. Ele sentiu que alguma coisa boa não viria por parte da namorada. Intimamente, mentalizou para que não fosse nada drástico.

- Certo! Estaremos lá fora se precisarem - disse Sirius ficando em pé. - Aproveito e pegarei um café. Estou morrendo de sono.

- Virou uma pessoa remunerada e agora tem que aguentar - brincou James, rindo.

- Muito engraçadinho! - Sirius forçou uma risada. - Vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós antes que Alice nos tire daqui aos chutes.

Alice lançou uma piscadela para Lily e saiu do quarto ainda agarrada a Frank. Sirius saiu logo em seguida, fechando a porta. O quarto ficou entregue a um forte silêncio. Lily e James se encararam por alguns instantes, até ela tomar partido e ocupar a cadeira próxima a cama dele.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa, James. Algo que vai mudar nossas vidas. Só não sei se vai ser de maneira positiva ou negativa. Eu só quero que me escute sem interrupções.

James a escutou atentamente e permaneceu imóvel. Seja o que fosse, ele continuou a mentalizar coisas positivas, pois não sabia se aguentaria mais uma bomba capaz de abalar seu relacionamento ou seu estado de saúde.

* * *

**N/A:** Como prometido, cá estou eu postando no final do meu Domingo, hahahaah. Eu voltei a ficar empolgada com a fic, acho que são as férias HUAHAHUAHUAAHUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHU

Já estou finalizando outro capítulo, mas eu empaquei pq preciso de novas ideias HUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA

Obrigada pelas reviews viu,suas lindas?

**Alice Hill:** Awn, sabia que não seria uma má ideia terminar a fic no níver do Harry? Eu tinha pensando em terminá-la em outro momento, mas até lá muita coisa na minha cabecinha pode mudar hahahaahah

**JuDarkside:** Own! Admito que com esse capítulo eu quase chorei com o momento Alice/Lily. Estou me sentindo em última semana da novel da Globo hahahaahah

**Gabriela Black: **Own que arraso, menine! Mas na nossa área tem que pegar qualquer oportunidade mesmo, pois o mercado é bem cruel. hahahaha Nossa, sobre o aeroporto? hahahahaha eu vou precisa de muita sorte com o TCC mesmo, vou começar a ler a bibliografia ano que vem. Me passa seu e-mail porque daí eu arrumo os capítulos e te mando zipado, pode ser? Se vc tiver twitter me siga, daí vc me manda por DM.

**Iasmin:** Own, eu jamais conseguiria terminar essa fic com final triste, ainda mais pq ela é longa demais e teve drama demais ahahahahahaha

Bom meninas, acredito que volto semana que vem.

Bjos e boa semana.


	50. Capítulo 49

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 49**

- O que foi que aconteceu, Lily? - perguntou James tentando manter a calma. Percebeu que a namorada estava aflita e não queria piorar a situação com novas perguntas. Isso poderia assustá-la e fazê-la não dizer mais o que queria.

- Eu disse para você não me interromper - pediu Lily, mais uma vez. - Se eu for cortada enquanto falo, acredito que não conseguirei ir até o fim.

- Não irei te interromper. Pode falar, meu amor. - James pegou uma mão de Lily e a segurou para lhe dar apoio. Qualquer coisa que ela fosse dizer a ele naquele instante, mudaria sua vida para sempre. Bastava encará-la e perceber que o que ela estava prestes a lhe contar era muito importante e crucial.

- Ótimo!

O toque da mão de James sobre a sua fez ela sentir sua coragem se esvair. Mas Lily sabia que não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Depois de ter passado o dia com Alice e Petúnia, e vê-las ajustadas e pensando no futuro, a jovem chegou a conclusão de que queria fazer a mesma coisa. Queria seguir em frente, mas para isso teria que abrir o jogo para James de uma vez por todas.

- Jay, a alguns meses atrás, no começo do nosso namoro, nós nos relacionamos mais...Intimamente. - Lily não tinha certeza das palavras que deveria usar, pois estava a beira de ter um ataque de nervos. - E isso resultou em um pequeno problema. Digo...Não é bem um problema...Não sei definir se é um problema, mas...

Ela apertou a mão de James completamente perdida. Poderia sair qualquer palavra da sua boca, menos a que resumia sua condição de futura mãe daqui a nove meses. Naquele momento, se arrependeu de ter feito James ficar calado até que terminasse de falar. Os cortes dele calhariam bem para diminuir a sensação de desespero que a dominava.

- James Potter, me diga o quanto você ficou feliz pela Alice e pelo Frank. - Lily procurava alternativas de dizer a James que estava grávida, mas sem precisar usar a palavra propriamente dita. Temia que soasse rude e não queria assustá-lo, inserindo-a em uma frase exclamativa.

- Agora quer minha opinião? - perguntou James, confuso. Lily estava estranha, adiando o que queria realmente dizer com perguntas que o deixavam perdido.

- É sério, James! - Lily soltou a mão dele e ficou em pé. Estava inquieta.

- Eu estou muito feliz por eles, oras. Como um bom amigo estaria. - James respondeu, dando de ombros. - Por que essa pergunta?

- Porque...- Lily voltou a se sentar de imediato e pegou a mão do namorado. Sua boca estava começando a ficar seca. - Porque...

A voz dela soou fraca. James estava começando a ficar tão agitado quanto ela.

- Por que? - James tentou ajudar, apoiando a outra mão sobre a dela.

- Porque eu...- Lily fechou os olhos contando com a ajuda de seus pulmões, que impulsionaram o ar de uma vez pela garganta dela. - Eu estou grávida, James.

Ela explodiu e James parecia que havia parado de respirar. Ele não piscou e nem fizera menção que iria dizer algo. Aquilo foi um péssimo sinal para a ruiva que recolheu a mão que estava envolvida com as dele, escandalizada.

- James, eu sinto muito.

Lily estava enfrentando um conflito interno que se dividia entre vergonha e arrependimento. O rosto de James sem expressão alguma fazia seu coração morrer aos poucos. O embaraço daquela situação agitou seu estômago gerando um enjoo repentino. Automaticamente, ela levou a mão a boca e respirou fundo. Deixou que as emoções a dominassem por completo, sentindo o turbilhão que elas causavam, a inquietando por dentro.

- Sinto muito? - James recuperou a respiração e a cor voltou ao seu rosto. Estava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo chocado. Aquilo que Lily acabara de dizer só poderia ser parte de algum sonho que ele estava tendo. Em algum momento, ele teria que acordar. - Isso não é algo que eu quero ouvir de você, Lily.

Ele fizera uma pausa e engoliu em seco. Mirou o rosto da namorada, desolada, provavelmente se remoendo por achar que tinha cometido algum crime de pena máxima.

- Eu vou ser pai, é isso mesmo? - perguntou James com a voz esganiçada. Aos poucos, a informação invadia seu cérebro trazendo-lhe uma onda de adrenalina.

A respiração que Lily prendia saiu de seus pulmões com toda força. James sorria e ela começou a se sentir mais leve.

- Sim, você será pai. - Lily tirou a mão que estava sobre sua boca. Sentia-se melhor. - Seremos pais. Isso se ter um bebê estiver nos seus planos.

James a encarou com uma sobrancelha alteada.

- Lily Evans, você tem sorte de eu não poder sair dessa cama, pois te encheria de cócegas por estar agindo de maneira tão insolente.

Lily liberou uma risada aos poucos. Seu corpo bambeava e as mãos tremiam.

- Desculpe, Jay! - ela colocou uma das mãos sobre a barriga. O desconforto sumia gradativamente. - Eu fiquei com medo, só isso. Depois de tudo que estamos passando não sabia qual seria sua reação quando eu contasse que estava grávida.

- Obviamente que não saberia, Lils. Infelizmente não posso sair da cama para dar pulos e te encher de beijos, mas acho que você deveria vir aqui mais para perto de mim. - James ergueu os braços e a namorada não demorou a abraçá-lo. - Eu estou muito contente em saber que serei pai. Eu fiquei com inveja do Frank quando ele me contou sobre a gravidez de Alice. Pronto, essa é minha resposta verdadeira.

A ruiva se encolheu nos braços de James e deixou que lágrimas de alegria escorressem por seu rosto. Ele afagou seus cabelos e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça.

- Meu Deus! Eu serei pai! - exclamou James soltando uma gargalhada nervosa. - Não estou acreditando nisso, Lils. Tanta coisa ruim, e agora você dará a vida para um filho meu. Nosso bebê!

Lily se agarrou a James e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. Como era de se esperar, ela pousou seus lábios sobre os dele com gentileza, sentindo todo o medo se dissipar de seu corpo.

- Nosso bebê! - repetiu Lily em um sussurro. - Você está feliz mesmo, Jay?

James sabia que Lily era famosa por se deixar levar pela insegurança quando achava que tinha feito algo errado. Pegou uma mão dela e a colocou sobre seu peito, onde estava o coração.

- Sente isso? - perguntou James, continuando a acariciar o cabelo da namorada com a mão livre. - Esse pequeno órgão expressa o quanto estou feliz. Estou fora de mim. Você não poderia ter me dado um presente de Natal melhor do que esse. Nove meses é muita coisa para suportar. Quero ver o rosto do meu filho logo.

Lily sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Não tinha mais por que ter medo. James e ela tinham mais um motivo para lutarem aquela batalha incensante contra a doença dele. Aquele bebê seria a luz no caminho do casal, toda vez que eles se sentissem cansados demais para enfrentar o dia seguinte.

- Ah! Mas vai passar rápido para quem acompanhar a gravidez de fora - comentou Lily substituindo as lágrimas por um largo sorriso. - Para mim é que não irá passar tão rápido assim.

- Por que? Só pelo simples fato de que você engordará, ficará toda inchada, de péssimo humor e com desejos estranhos?

Lily afastou-se dos braços de James e lhe dera um beslicão.

- Você vai continuar a me amar mesmo desse jeito. Assim espero! - disse ela dando um beijo no queixo de James.

- Tenho que amar né? Vai dar muito trabalho ir ao tribunal pedir a guarda do bebê.

- Você nem ouse fazer isso.

James puxou Lily gentilmente pelo pescoço e selou seus lábios nos dela. A namorada retribuiu o gesto apoiando suas mãos sobre o rosto dele, fazendo carinho conforme o beijo se tornava mais intenso. A falta de ar começou a consumar os dois, mas isso não foi o bastante para que parassem. A jovem sentiu um arrepio perspassar sua coluna quando James a tocou na cintura por debaixo da blusa, com a mão gelada. Suas mãos o agarravam pelas vestes do hospital e ela não queria que o que estivesse acontecendo entre eles fosse interrompido.

O casal não tinha consciência do que faziam e eram incapazes de parar. Fazia muito tempo que Lily não sentia o toque do namorado daquela maneira. O mesmo pensava ele, investindo mais seu corpo com certa dificuldade contra o dela. James puxou a namorada para mais perto e intensificou ainda mais o beijo que a jovem correspondeu com urgência. A temperatura dos dois corpos estavam sedentos pelo calor e as mãos agiam descontroladas, tocando um ao outro em lugares certeiros.

- Ja...James...Melhor pararmos - sussurrou Lily tentando se esquivar das mãos do rapaz. - Estamos em um lugar público.

James respirou fundo e se recompôs.

- Está certo! Me empolguei, desculpe - disse ele, dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Não é pecado desejar o corpo do meu namorado.

James riu e deu um selinho em Lily.

- Quando eu sair daqui você poderá me desejar o quanto quiser.

Lily sorriu e segurou uma das mãos de James. Sentia-se feliz, por mais que a situação do namorado ainda fosse muito delicada.

- Fui visitar o apartamento que Alfardo nos indicou - disse Lily, repentinamente. A lembrança do compromisso tomou sua mente com um estalar de dedos.

James se movimentou na cama procurando uma nova posição. Lily voltou a ocupar a cadeira que estava antes para evitar que os hormônios dos dois afloracem inesperadamente.

- Sinto muito por não ter ido com você, Lils. Queria muito - disse James com sinceridade. Queria estar em qualquer lugar menos naquela cama.

- Não precisa dizer isso, Jay. Não é culpa sua - disse Lily, tranquilizando-o.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso e continuou a estender o ritmo da conversa.

- Então... O que achou? - perguntou ele muito interessado.

- É enorme! Eu acreditei cegamente que Alfardo tinha dado como referência um apartamento minúsculo, mas foi praticamente um _flat_. Muitos quartos, muitas janelas, muitas camas, muitas portas...Não sei se serve para nós, Jay.

- Temos que pensar por três pessoas agora, Lils.

- Eu sei e você não vai acreditar...- Lily sentou-se na beirada da cadeira para se assegurar que ele escutasse direito o que ela diria a seguir.- ...o apartamento tem uma vista incrível do Big Ben.

- Sério?

- Sério! Justamente no quarto de casal.

James sorriu para expor sua empolgação da melhor maneira possível já que não podia ficar em pé para mostrá-la.

- E você gostou?

- Honestamente? - Lily alteou uma sobrancelha. - Eu gostei, mas é muito grande para nós três. O lugar é incrível, perto do centro e tudo mais, mas acho que devemos pensar em um ambiente mais sossegado. Andrômeda me deu alguns telefones, talvez eu encontre algo.

- Ou podemos vasculhar alguma coisa na internet. Sirius me deu uns toques, talvez eu possa ajudar também - complementou James querendo ser útil. Depois da revelação de Lily, se negava a ficar de fora de qualquer assunto que envolvesse os dois. - Tem certeza de que não gostou do apartamento que Alfardo indicou?

- Eu gostei, mas não irá fazer bem para o bebê.

- Como a srta. preferir - disse James, rindo. - Por falar em Sirius, já recebi o trabalho que tenho que fazer. O problema é que não entendi absolutamente nada.

- Era de se imaginar.

Os dois riram olhando um para o outro. James não parecia tão debilitado se comparado ao início do tratamento contra o câncer. Ele parecia mais saudável e consciente de si, e isso deixou Lily mais confiante em acreditar que logo o namorado sairia daquela cama. Queria muito que a semana dos exames oficiais dele chegasse logo, por mais que tivesse medo dos resultados. Sonhava em ver escrito no papel que a doença entrou no estágio de remissão. Sabia que James almejava o mesmo, pois não aguentava mais ficar internado. Isso levava à tona seus piores picos de mau humor.

Pega de surpresa, Lily voltou a si ao sentir um leve tremor no corpo quando James se esgueirou pela cama e tocou sua barriga. Uma forte emoção tomou conta dela, fazendo-a morder o lábio para controlar mais uma nova onda de lágrimas. Antes, ela culpava a TPM por ficar emotiva demais, mas agora parecia que era culpa da condição que estava. Vinha chorando por qualquer coisa, desde uma criança correndo na rua ou um cachorro abandonado. Ela estava com os sentimentos aflorados e era incapaz de controlá-los.

Sem pensar duas vezes, colocou sua mão sobre a de James. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso que Lily a muito tempo não apreciava.

- Como iremos chamá-lo? - perguntou James acariciando a barriga da namorada.

- Você fala isso como se fosse um menino - retrucou Lily falsamente emburrada.

- Mas será um menino, oras – afirmou James revirando os olhos. - E será ruivo igual a mãe.

Lily gargalhou.

- Um menino ou uma menina ruiva. Acredito que será um bebê lindo, pois sou perfeita. Uma beldade.

- Pensei que você fosse mais humilde, Lily Evans.

Lily bateu sua mão sobre a de James com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Não pensei nos nomes ainda para sugeri-los. Eu estava com medo da sua reação quando contasse a verdade.

- Medo? - James a olhou assombrado. - Medo por quê?

- Por causa da sua condição, por causa dos seus pais, dos meus pais. Falar para os amigos que estou grávida é lindo, mas para aqueles que realmente importam é um grande desafio.

- A quanto tempo você descobriu que está grávida? - perguntou James com a testa enrugada.

- Vai fazer um mês no dia 31. Daqui a alguns dias.

- E por que diabos você não me falou antes? - questionou James, abobalhado.

- Ah!James! Eu sou mulher e insegurança é meu nome do meio - respondeu ela de maneira frenética. - Eu só estava com medo, mas Alice, Petúnia e Remus me deram uma força.

- Os três sabiam desde o começo menos eu? - James continuou com a expressão de indignação no rosto. Não estava bravo, apenas sentia-se estúpido de não ter percebido a gravidez da namorada antes.

- Eu contei a Alice no dia do escândalo na igreja. Foi quando descobri que estava grávida - explicou Lily tomando todo cuidado para não mencionar Amos na conversa. - Depois contei a Remus que marcou meus exames e a Petúnia.

- Petúnia? É isso mesmo que estou ouvindo?

Lily apertou o queixo do namorado, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- Nós fizemos as pazes. Estamos bem.

- Uau! Isso realmente merece uma comemoração.

James retirou a mão que estava sobre a barriga de Lily extremamente satisfeito. Seria pai. Era estranho ver um dos seus desejos mais íntimos se tornar realidade. Nem mesmo Sirius sabia que ele sempre teve planos de construir uma família, mesmo que não fosse ao lado da garota que agora acariciava seu rosto com carinho. Ele era bem idealizador. Queria uma casa espaçosa, uma esposa que amasse e que o amasse, e talvez duas crianças para compartilhar seu conhecimento. Ele mal cabia em si de felicidade. Queria contar para todo mundo, mas em um ponto Lily estava certa: a reação dos seus pais àquela gravidez seria o mesmo que declarar o apocalipse. Seria catastrófico.

- Daqui a alguns minutos Jacob virá aqui fazer os exames de rotina. Acho que poderei ir para casa hoje.

- Seria ótimo que fosse. Não aguento mais te ver aqui, preso - disse Lily dando um meio sorriso.

- Precisamos encontrar logo nossa casa - disse James alisando a testa rapidamente. Foi possuído pela preocupação.

- Iremos encontrar. Farei isso quando seu médico aparecer. Ligarei para o marido da Andrômeda e irei encontrá-lo. - Lily acariciou seu rosto ao vê-lo franzir a testa, cheio de preocupação. - Conseguiremos uma casa antes do Natal, você vai ver.

- Iremos sim - concordou James pegando a mão de Lily e dando um beijo. - Não vejo a hora de contar ao Sirius que serei pai. Ele vai cair no chão.

Lily gargalhou e se levantou.

- Ele vai perguntar se você e Frank combinaram o dia de procriação.

- É muito irônico tudo isso, não acha? - indagou James fitando o nada. Agora, estava pensativo.

- O quê?

- Nós dois! - disse James ainda fora de foco. - Você passou a vida toda me ignorando e eu me humilhando para você. Depois fui embora e você ficou. Anos depois você se torna minha namorada, eu fico doente e agora seremos pais.

- Se nosso relacionamento fosse fácil não teria graça, James - disse Lily enrugando a testa. _Flashbacks_ começaram a invadir sua mente. - O dia da casca de banana mudou nossas vidas.

- Mudou nossas vidas para sempre.

Lily foi até James e o beijou. Os lábios se encontraram com a mesma intensidade de outrora. Ela poderia ficar daquele jeito até o dia terminar, se não fosse interrompida por um pigarro vindo de Sirius Black.

- Isso não é momento e nem lugar para isso, família Potter.

Lily afastou-se de James com as bochechas rosadas. Não sabia se tinha ficado com vergonha em ser pega no flagra beijando o namorado ou se foi a menção da _família Potter_ por parte de Sirius.

- Você está com inveja porque faz muito tempo que você não faz isso - disse James em um tom brincalhão.

- Inveja? Jamais! Todo sábado estou na pista pegando as gatinhas - garantiu Sirius olhando de James para Lily. Percebeu as bochechas da jovem ruborizadas. - Está com vergonha de quê?

- Não estou com vergonha - mentiu Lily meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Está sim! Suas bochechas nunca me enganaram. Te conheço desde criança, Evans.

- Acho que você pode me chamar de Lily, Sirius.

Sirius parou de chofre.

- Você não está me chamando de _Black_? - perguntou Sirius, boquiaberto. - O que você fez com ela, James?

James deu uma risada abafada e disse:

- Não fiz nada. Minha namorada apenas ficou sensata. E, já que estamos em um momento do qual nossos juízos estão no lugar, temos que te confessar uma coisa.

Sirius olhou de Lily para James e percebeu que ambos estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Ele sempre foi ótimo em farejar coisas erradas e, definitivamente, algo estava muito estranho no comportamento do casal que se dera as mãos com sorrisos salientes nos lábios.

- Eu interrompi o beijo porque queria me despedir de vocês. Não me matem! - pediu Sirius erguendo as mãos na defensiva, rindo.

- Não seja idiota! - exclamou James revirando os olhos. - O que temos para falar é muito importante.

- Ok! Então falem logo, pois odeio suspense.

James ergueu o olhar na direção de Lily, que sorriu dando-lhe total apoio para revelar que estava grávida.

- Eu vou ser pai - disse James sem demora.

Sirius deu um passo para trás de olhos arregalados. Ele viu James e Lily substituírem os sorrisos por gargalhadas altas.

- Como é? - Sirius colocou as duas mãos na cabeça assanhando os cabelos. - Você também vai entrar para o _hall_ da paternidade?

- Exatamente! - confirmou James cheio de orgulho. - Serei pai e estou muito feliz com isso.

Sirius abaixou as mãos e caminhou até o casal. Enlaçou Lily em um grande e apertado abraço, fazendo-a ficar com mais vergonha do que já estava.

- Você roubou meu melhor amigo, Lily Evans - afirmou Sirius, rindo.

- Você preferia que fosse outra pessoa? - perguntou Lily cheia de dúvidas.

- Obviamente que não, né? - Sirius afastou-se dela, apoiando suas mãos em seus ombros. - Você nasceu para ficar com James.

- Você acha?

- Sempre tive certeza - disse Sirius com sinceridade. Sorria abertamente, feliz pela conquista dos amigos. - Entre Remus e eu, James sempre foi o mais propenso a ter sucesso em qualquer relacionamento.

- Você acha? - foi a vez de James perguntar com a testa enrugada.

- Vocês são muito almas gêmeas. - Sirius meneou a cabeça em negativa com um sorriso nos lábios. - Parabéns aos futuros papai e mamãe.

Sirius esticou a mão para James, cumprimentando-o.

- Se você não estivesse deitado te daria muitos socos. Você sabe disso - avisou Sirius dando uma piscadela. - Mas se tudo der certo, você terá alta hoje e podemos celebrar.

- James tem que ficar em repouso, Sirius. Não me faça perder a simpatia por você. - alertou Lily cruzando os braços.

- Mas nada impede de nós celebrarmos nem que seja sentados no chão olhando para o nada. - Sirius dera de ombros, fazendo o casal rir. - E eu quero ser padrinho dessa criança, já aviso logo.

- Pensaremos no seu caso com muito carinho - disse James em um tom de voz tedioso. - Muitas pessoas irão querer ter nosso filho como afilhado, então, entre na fila.

- Você nem é maluco de fazer isso, James Potter. Deixo a Lily viúva.

- E você nem é maluco de fazer isso, pois te esgano. - Lily completou o pensamento de Sirius, ameaçadoramente.

- Bem...Terei que fugir do país - finalizou Sirius lançando um sorriso insolente para os dois. - Já que vocês vão ter um bebê, farei a pergunta que não quer calar...

Lily e James encararam Sirius apreensivos, mas a pergunta logo foi posta em quarentena com a chegada do doutor Jacob e uma enfermeira.

- Depois continuaremos essa conversa - avisou Sirius apontando para os dois.

- Vou te deixar sozinho com o doutor. Tudo bem? - perguntou Lily, girando os calcanhares na direção de James.

- Tudo bem! - respondeu James dando um longo suspiro. Não estava a fim de ouvir uma nova onda de avisos do seu médico. - Sirius, faça companhia para minha namorada e nada de passar a mão nela. 'Tá entendido?

- Eu gosto de morenas, James, caso não se lembre.

- Marlene McKinnon que o diga - comentou Lily dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Sirius. - Vamos! Se precisar de mim, estarei lá fora.

- Ok! Espero poder ir para casa. Quero ficar com você e com o bebê.

Lily dera um beijo no topo da cabeça de James.

- Eu também espero isso. Temos muita coisa para conversar.

- Temos sim - disse James, sorrindo. - Nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Lily e Sirius deixaram James no quarto. Quando a ruiva fechou a porta sentiu o coração ficar pequeno. Sabia que toda vez que o médico do namorado aparecia, era para dar notícias sobre o estado dele. Pelo pequeno vidro da porta, pode ver a enfermeria medindo a pressão dele enquanto o doutor Jacob movia os lábios. Mesmo na ponta dos pés, era difícil adivinhar o que estava acontecendo do outro lado.

- Pare de ser xereta! - Sirius a puxou com delicadeza, fazendo-a se afastar da porta.

- Ain! Como você é chato - resmungou Lily entre risos.

A risada logo parou de ecoar quando Lily viu a figura de Amos na outra ponta do corredor. Ele conversava com sua mãe e parecia bastante distraído. Sem dizer nada a Sirius, caminhou até onde eles estavam. Queria falar com ele e isso precisava ser feito naquele instante. A ruiva ainda não tinha engolido o fato dele ter se afastado dela por causa da sua gravidez e do seu relacionamento com James. Queria o amigo por perto, mesmo que isso fizesse James perder as estribeiras.

- Hei, sra. Diggory. Amos.

A mãe de Amos não hesitou a sorrir quando viu Lily. Ela a adorava e nunca cansou de dizer que a ruiva seria a esposa ideal para o filho. Ao contrário da mãe de James, ela a tratou como uma filha, apoiando o relacionamento com Amos a ponto de ser a primeira a intermediar o possível retorno do namoro quando ele foi embora de Londres.

Por outro lado, Amos não parecia muito contente em vê-la, ela percebeu. Seus músculos se contraíram só de ter que olhar para a garota que ainda alimentava sentimentos que não eram mais correspondidos. Depois de deixá-la na mão quando descobriu que estava grávida, viu seu mundo ruir e percebeu que nada poderia ser feito para consertá-lo.

- Lily, quanto tempo.

- É verdade! Hoje estou em um momento de reencontros - disse Lily sorrindo descontraída. - Será que eu posso roubar Amos só um pouquinho?

- Claro! Já estava de saída, pois preciso retornar ao meu posto. Terei que fazer um parto daqui 30 minutos.

Lily piscou duas vezes. Estava tão interessada em conversar com Amos que nem percebera que a mãe dele vestia um jaleco rosa, que indicava que ela trabalhava no hospital e era médica obstetra. Seu coração gelou ao lembrar que Remus tinha indicado uma doutora para acompanhar sua gravidez: Kate, a mãe de Amos Diggory.

- Lily? - chamou Amos trazendo-a para a realidade.

- Desculpe! - Lily meneou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos.

- Podem ir conversar. O que eu tinha para falar com Amos já está decidido - avisou Kate calmamente. - Foi um prazer te rever, Lily.

- Digo o mesmo!

Lily tentou lançar seu melhor sorriso, mas sabia que não conseguiu. Kate cuidaria dela, provavelmente, nos próximos nove meses. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Por mais que os Diggory não tivessem mais nenhuma relação de afinidade com ela, a ruiva os consideravam especiais demais. E, saber que a mãe de Amos seria responsável pela saúde dela e do bebê que não era de seu filho, com certeza a faria ficar chocada e decepcionada.

- Então...

Ela ergueu a cabeça na direção de Amos ainda tentando lidar com o choque.

- Er...Estou meio cansada e minha mente está bastante lerda.

- Estou percebendo!

Havia algo de diferente em Amos que Lily não conseguiu descrever. Ele não estava uniformizado para trabalhar, notou ela, e já encarou aquilo como um péssimo sinal. Ele também parecia indiferente a sua presença fazendo-a ser dominada por uma onda de desconforto.

- Amos, eu queria conversar com você - começou Lily juntando as mãos, apreensiva.

- Lily, acho que isso não é uma boa ideia. - Amos indicou Sirius com a cabeça. O melhor amigo de James os encaravam extremamente curioso.

- Ignore-o! Ele só está te olhando para ver se você dá algum sinal de que vai me agarrar - disse Lily tentando ignorar que Sirius estava no mesmo corredor que ela, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

- Hum...

Ele realmente estava indiferente, pensou Lily se sentindo uma idiota, mas não iria desistir.

- Eu quero saber se você tem recebido meus depósitos. Toda vez que te ligo para confirmar, você não atende.

- Eu recebi todos, Lily - respondeu Amos sem emoção. - E acredito que você não tenha vindo até aqui para falar sobre isso.

- Na verdade essa pergunta fazia parte da ideia de te chamar para conversar - confessou Lily. - Amos, eu não quero perder sua amizade. Não depois de você ter me ajudado tanto. Essa é a verdade. Sei que não é justo eu tentar te envolver nos meus problemas, mas isso não vai mais acontecer. Te prometo!

Amos deu dois passos à frente e pegou uma mão de Lily.

- Lily, o problema não é eu me envolver nos seus problemas. O problema é que eu gosto demais de você para vê-la criar uma vida com o James. Não me entenda mal, não o odeio e acho que vocês estão felizes, mas não quero estar aqui sem ter você comigo.

A ruiva ficou estupefata com o que acabara de ouvir. Esperava um xingamento ou uma maneira dele tentar convencê-la de que ficar com James seria um grande erro.

- Eu quero te ver feliz e, por mais que me doa, a pessoa que conseguirá fazer isso se chama James Potter - prosseguiu Amos mantendo o tom de voz estável. - E eu quero que você tenha um bebê saudável e uma vida cheia de conquistas. Quero mesmo, de verdade. Mas não quero me machucar mais, Lily. Por isso mesmo, eu te peço para não depositar mais o dinheiro que te emprestei. Ele é dado. De coração.

- Amos, o que diabos você está falando? Jamais aceitaria aquela quantia como dada de coração. Você um dia pode precisar do dinheiro e não quero sair com a fama de caloteira.

- Lily, quando você se apaixona por alguém, às vezes é necessário sacrificar algumas coisas. Eu estou te deixando ir, Lily, pela minha sanidade. Não posso mais alimentar o que sinto por você. Por mais que eu queira te ajudar a aguentar esse momento difícil, eu não vou conseguir. Pode soar egoísta, mas eu não posso me enganar mais. Se você continuar a depositar o dinheiro, a atitude me lembrará do que aconteceu e do que estou deixando para trás. E eu não quero lembrar. Quero guardar o que vivemos juntos. Esses são os fragmentos que eu quero para mim. As partes boas da nossa relação.

Amos soltou a mão dela e respirou fundo. Havia dor no rosto dele e seu olhar estava vago, sem brilho nenhum.

- Seu futuro é ser uma Potter - finalizou Amos sem emoção. - Não uma Diggory.

Lily sentiu um bolo de saliva se formar na garganta. Não conseguia dizer nada. Só sentia as pernas tremerem, bambas, a ponto de fazer seus joelhos cederem um pouco. Naquele momento, parecia que tinha perdido o chão e caído com tudo dentro de um buraco negro.

- Amos, eu não quero que nossa amizade termine assim - disse Lily com a voz engrolada. - Você é muito importante para mim. Eu não estou à procura de ser Potter ou Diggory. Agora eu sou simplesmente Evans, Lily Evans.

- Até quando? - perguntou Amos apreensivo. Olhar para Lily o machucava demais. - Lily, você tem um bebê dentro de você. É questão de tempo para James pedi-la em casamento.

- Ele não vai fazer isso.

- E por que não faria? - Amos deu de ombros. - Até eu faria isso, Lily. Eu sempre o achei um idiota, mas nada elimina a possibilidade dele te amar muito. Na verdade, ele te ama demais.

- Amos, você está errado.

- Lily, quando James te pedir em casamento, apenas diga sim - pediu Amos dando um sorriso muito forçado. - Você vai construir uma família muito bonita e terá seus amigos para te ajudar.

- E você? Eu não terei você.

Amos a abraçou fortemente afundando seu rosto nos cabelos da ruiva, sentindo seu perfume. Lily retribuiu o gesto, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro, voltando a chorar feito uma criança.

- Você me terá sempre como uma memória boa, Lily. Você sabe disso - disse Amos em um sussurro. - Mas você é forte demais e vai me superar.

Lily o apertou mais forte sentindo seu coração se partir em alguns pedaços. Odiava o sentimento de perda e odiava mais ainda se sentir inútil a ponto de não conseguir fazer nada para mudar a situação.

- Eu não quero que paremos de nos falar, Amos. Isso é um fato. - Lily se afastou dele, enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Eu estou voltando para os Estados Unidos, Lily. Vou me formar por lá e continuar minha carreira médica, como deveria ter sido. Voltar para Londres foi um erro.

- Me reencontrar foi um erro? - perguntou Lily, desconcentrada.

- Só foi um erro te reencontrar e saber que ainda sou apaixonado por você. - Amos acariciou seu rosto brevemente e depois recuou a mão. - E eu não posso mais lutar contra isso. Preciso te esquecer e a única maneira para que isso aconteça é ficando longe de você.

Era como se tivesse levado um tapa em cheio no rosto. Lily sentiu até que perdeu o equilíbrio devido ao impacto da informação. Estava sem eira e nem beira, e tudo o que Amos dizia só aumentava o desespero de que havia perdido ele para sempre.

- Você está certo - concordou Lily com a voz rouca deixando o sentimento da derrota dominá-la. - E eu sinto muito por ter te envolvido na minha história. Não queria te magoar.

- Você não me magoou - assegurou Amos tentando tranquilizá-la. - Você só me mostrou que seguiu em frente e que eu preciso fazer o mesmo.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente e fungou o nariz.

- Você está certo. Não posso mais te prender. Não mais. - Lily respirou fundo a fim de se recuperar do choque. - Eu quero que você seja feliz, Amos. Muito feliz, pois você merece. Nunca te disse isso, mas você é muito especial e foi um namorado que qualquer garota gostaria de ter. E eu sou muito sortuda por você ter sido o primeiro.

Amos abriu um sorriso singelo.

- E eu te amo, mesmo não sendo da mesma forma que você me ama - completou ela mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu vou poder ir embora em paz agora. - Amos abriu um largo sorriso e dera um outro abraço em Lily. Não havia a mesma tensão se comparado ao abraço anterior.

- Sim, pode ir. Você tem minha benção - disse Lily lhe dando um beijo no rosto. - Prometa para mim que não vai namorar qualquer garota, ok? Vou sentir muito ciúmes dela.

Amos não conteve o riso.

- Ok! Eu não vou deixar você com ciúmes da minha futura namorada. Tudo isso porque eu _não_ morro de ciúmes do James - disse Amos ironicamente, mas mantendo um tom divertido na voz. - Combinado?

- Combinado!

Amos e Lily se encararam por alguns minutos em silêncio. Por mais que ele tivesse dito que não queria mais que ela fizesse parte da sua vida, Amos tinha plena noção de que nada disso aconteceria. Mesmo apaixonado, acreditava que quando o amor cesasse, voltaria a Londres para saber como ela estava. Ele sempre a protegeu, desde que eram pequenos, e mesmo que quisesse, as circunstâncias não seriam capazes de mudar aquilo.

- Boa viagem, Amos! - disse Lily com certa dificuldade. Odiava despedidas também. - E tome o remédio anti-vômito.

- Muito engraçadinha - disse Amos entre risos. - Obrigado! Se cuide, Lily que ainda é Evans.

- Se cuide, Amos! De verdade!

Lily viu Amos se afastar dela ainda sentindo um grande aperto no peito. Não chegou a ficar sozinha nem por um minuto, quando sentiu um braço passar por seu ombro, puxando-a para mais perto.

- Não se acostume com meus abraços, pois as mulheres tendem a se apaixonar.

A jovem ergueu a cabeça ao ver Sirius lhe lançando seu sorriso cheio de malícia. Só mesmo ele para fazê-la rir naquele momento.

- Pode ficar tranquilo. Não me apaixono com facilidade - respondeu ela, dando um soco de leve no tórax de Sirius.

- Ótimo! Só assim para não ser jurado de morte. - Sirius ergueu uma mão e bagunçou o cabelo da ruiva. - Vamos embora! James recebeu alta e iremos dar uma volta por aí.

- É a melhor notícia que eu poderia receber agora.

Sirius permaneceu com a mão sobre o ombro de Lily e ambos caminharam juntos de volta para o quarto do qual James estava se despedindo pela milésima vez. Ao vê-lo, a ruiva mal conteve a felicidade. Ele estava em pé e tinha terminado de se trocar.

- Vamos jantar fora, o que acha? - perguntou James animado.

- Acho que a ideia não poderia ser mais propícia - concordou Lily, sorrindo. - Frank e Alice irão conosco? Afinal, cadê eles?

- Irão nos encontrar lá. Alice teve um mal estar, mas já está melhor - avisou Sirius tentando não alarmá-la. - Vamos nessa minha gente?

- Vamos! - exclamou James, pegando a mochila que sempre carregava quando ficava internado, saindo do quarto.

Lily se enlaçou nos braços de James e Sirius carregou a mochila do melhor amigo. A jovem esqueceu até do compromisso de entrar em contato com Ted Tonks, tudo para estar com o namorado. Ao cruzar a saída do hospital, ela sentiu que poderia respirar novamente mesmo com a partida de Amos. Parecia que sua vida estava atingindo um novo patamar, do qual deixava de ser uma jovem para se tornar uma mulher cheia de responsabilidades da vida adulta.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí, suas lindas, como passaram a semana? Como prometido, estou postando mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem. O próximo final de semana não sei se conseguirei postar por causa da comemoração de Natal, mas farei o possível. Estou até que feliz por estar escrevendo o capítulo 50. Quando coloquei isso no topo da página do Word fiquei chocada, pois nunca tinha escrito algo tão extenso hahahahahaha

Agora, vamos as reviews mais lindas.

**JuDarkside: **Posteeeeeiiiiii! Vai, foi super fácil aguentar uma semana para a resposta do James, confesse, hahahahaa

**Iasmin:** Ownn! Quando resolvi colocar a Petúnia na fic, resolvi fazê-la um pouco diferente. Pôxa, elas são irmãs, uma hora elas teriam que esquecer as diferenças e se unirem, né? hahahahha Alice é toda linda, de certo uma das minhas personagens favoritas, só por ser surtadísima hahahah

**Ninha Souma: **A garota muito da infeliz logo dá as caras. Ela não foi esquecida, está pronta para isso? hahahaha Meu Deus, se eu já acho um absurdo uma fic minha ter 50 capítulo, imagine se ela for sem fim? hahahahahaahha eu quero terminar antes do capítulo 100, mas de uma coisa você está certa, tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda.

**Gabriela Black:** Anotei seu e-mail aqui. Vou organizar minha vida daí te mando os cinco primeiros capítulos, ok? A relação entre Alice e Lily é a mais importante da fic. Eu sinto no fundo do âmago que elas eram melhores amigas hahahahaahha é muita profecia pra duas amigas hahahahahaha

Bom gentxi, é isso! Tenham um Feliz Natal e divirtam-se bastante, ok?

Beijos e inté!


	51. Capítulo 50

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 50**

* * *

**N/A:** Seguinte, meus amores, no final da fic rola um NC/17, na verdade, não é bem uma NC, pois sou uma moça de família hahahahaha. Mas só para deixar como nota, pois há pessoas que não curtem ler. Fiquem tranquilas que não é nada escraxado, pagando peitinho, mimimi. É bem bonitinho.

* * *

As semanas se passaram muito rápido e Lily nem notara. O calendário marcava a véspera de Natal, o dia mais aguardado entre seus amigos. Dentro do carro, a jovem anotava novos itens à lista de compras que Alice lhe dera e que deveria estar na casa da amiga antes do anoitecer. A ruiva passaria aquela data totalmente fora do convívio familiar. Era a primeira vez e seria algo novo. Por mais que desejasse ficar com os pais, se entupir de besteiras e abrir os presentes perto da lareira na maior tranquilidade, preferiu fazer companhia a James, pois ele não tinha nenhum outro plano graças a falta de contato com os pais. Embora Petúnia tivesse insistido para que ela ficasse na casa dos Evans, a jovem optou pelo namorado e pela melhor amiga. Sem dúvidas, ela pensou, seria diversão garantida.

Como era de costume, ela ficou responsável pela organização do que Alice gostava de chamar de evento. Estava com o carro estacionado na frente da casa da qual James compartilhava com os amigos, aguardando Sirius. Ao consultar o relógio, não se surpreendeu ao notar que ele estava atrasado. Ele se incumbiu em ajudá-la com aquela tarefa já que Remus estaria trabalhando e Alice estaria concentrada em deixar sua casa muito bem ajeitada na companhia de Frank. A ruiva gostou da ideia de tê-lo como companhia, pois nunca teve nenhum tipo de contato com o rapaz. Lily viu uma oportunidade para deixar seus preconceitos juvenis com relação a ele para trás, dando chance a uma boa conversa durante o percurso. Ela estaria disposta a isso. Além do mais, alguém forte precisava carregar as sacolas e nada mais certo do que ser o melhor amigo do namorado.

Enquanto conferia a lista mais uma vez, sua atenção foi atraída por vozes que vinham do lado de fora. Conseguiu ver o namorado de relance ao lado de Sirius e, juntos, caminharam até onde ela estava. Lily abaixou o vidro, largando o papel que segurava no banco de trás junto com a bolsa, permitindo que o ar frio dominasse o automóvel. Com a chegada do namorado, ignorou o fato de Sirius ter entrado no carro apressadamente para fugir da ventania.

- Você estará segura com ele. Já lhe dei instruções como não chegar muito perto, nem usar as mãos para tocá-la, e outras coisas...- disse James em um tom brincalhão, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Ah! James! Que frescura! - Sirius esfregava as mãos uma na outra a fim de aquecê-las. - Eu sei que sua namorada é linda, mas se rolar um clima não irei me controlar.

James fechou a cara fazendo Lily e Sirius segurar uma risada.

- Isso não teve graça. - James ergueu o dedo indicador e apontou na direção do amigo que agora ria.

- Você deveria parar de encher o saco isso sim - disse Sirius ainda rindo. - Até parece que Lily vai querer meu corpo. Só se ela estiver muito bêbada, algo que é proibido de acontecer para não machucar meu afilhado.

- E quem disse que você será padrinho do meu filho? - perguntou James alteando uma sobrancelha.

Foi a vez de Sirius fechar a cara e erguer o dedo indicador na direção de James.

- Isso também não teve graça. - Sirius abriu um sorriso de canto e dera dois toques leves no joelho de Lily. - Vamos, bonitona, temos muito o que fazer. Não vamos dar brecha para Alice ligar de segundo a segundo perguntando se compramos isso ou aquilo.

- Vocês dois são umas figuras - comentou Lily, afastando os cabelos ruivos que o vento insistia e colocá-los em seu rosto. - Jay, tome seus medicamentos e espere por Remus. Qualquer coisa que acontecer não hesite em me ligar, ok?

James se esgueirou pela janela do carro e beijou Lily. A jovem correspondeu, acariciando seu rosto, sentindo seu corpo ficar aquecido.

- Então né...

O casal parou de se beijar. Sirius havia limpado a garganta para atrair a atenção dos dois, que sorriam para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Isso é embaraçoso - disse ele revirando os olhos.

- Quando você engolia a Marlene na minha frente era super normal, né? - questionou James ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- Eu sou Sirius Black, um cara sem pudor. - Sirius levou uma das mãos ao tórax cheio de orgulho. - E você é um homem de família, portanto, contenha-se.

James deu um selinho na namorada e se despediu. Lily esperou até que ele voltasse para dentro de casa e deu partida no carro.

- Tudo isso é frio? - comentou Lily lançando um olhar de esguela para Sirius. Não tinha notado como ele estava todo encapotado, com capuz e luvas grossas. A ponta do seu nariz estava vermelha e isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la conter um riso.

- Sim - respondeu ele, ligando o aquecedor do carro, sem pedir licença. - Mas não espalhe ao mundo que sou friorento. Isso é coisa de mulher.

Lily deixou o riso esvair de seus lábios. A jovem vinha convivendo com ele desde que começara a trabalhar para Alfardo e, para grande surpresa, até que se davam bem. Os dois passavam boa parte do tempo juntos ao lado de Andrômeda, cuidando das relações públicas da empresa. Ela tinha também como tarefa cuidar dos trâmites relacionados à publicidade da marca que identificava o nome do negócio financeiro do tio dele. Alfardo só era elogios a ela e sempre repetia inúmeras vezes que deveria tê-la contratado a muito tempo.

Ela estava gostando da oportunidade. As pessoas eram muito diferentes se comparado ao seu trabalho anterior, e havia muito mais dinamismo. Lily detestava ficar parada, fazendo a mesma coisa todos os dias, e Alfardo lhe dera uma grande chance para provar que não estava estagnada. Aquele trabalho ajudaria muito o seu currículo quando resolvesse atuar na sua futura área de formação. Era incrível voltar a fazer algo e diminuir a sensação de inutilidade.

James também não reclamava do que fazia, pois estava se dando bem com os trabalhos que lhe foram incubidos. Passando mais tempo fora do hospital, apenas indo ao local para fazer os exames de rotina duas vezes por semana, ele reconhecia que recebera uma nova chance para voltar a acreditar em si. Isso até proporcionou uma melhora notável no seu estado de saúde. Ele deixou de passar mal, tomava os medicamentos na hora certa e conseguia ficar acordado por um bom tempo para executar suas tarefas. Por ter a fama de trabalhar mais do que o corpo e a mente lhe permitiam, Lily colocou regras para que o namorado não se sobrecarregasse. Ela ficou feliz em perceber que o namorado levou em conta sua palavra e não fez nenhuma afronta.

- Coisa de mulher? E você acha que isso vai destruir sua credibilidade com as garotas? Elas podem querer te aquecer, sabe... - zombou Lily ainda com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

- Até que sua ideia é brilhante - concordou Sirius falsamente pensativo. - Vou começar a ranger os dentes para conquistar novas gatas. O que acha?

- Sirius, você precisa sair desse período de negação. - Lily freou o carro por causa do farol vermelho e virou-se para ele. - Ficar com muitas garotas não irá suprir a falta que uma faz.

Sirius se moveu desconfortavelmente no banco sem olhar para Lily. Ele não admitia para ninguém, nem ao menos para Remus e James, sobre como sentia falta de Marlene em certos momentos. Por mais que o casamento tivesse sido repentino e aparentemente se gostassem, eles eram muito jovens. A relação imatura fez com que o casal não se respeitasse, surtindo em traição da parte dele. Ele tinha um gênio indomável e libertino, incapaz de assumir qualquer tipo de responsabilidade, principalmente naquela época. A ruiva até sabia o quanto ele tinha causado dor a uma de suas amigas, mas tinha plena consciência de que não era íntima o bastante para jogá-lo na parede e dizer umas boas verdades.

- Você está falando bobagens. Eu não quero relacionamentos, Lily. Você sabe que eu não nasci para isso - explicou Sirius dando um longo suspiro. Falar de relacionamentos era realmente complicado para ele.

- Você apenas diz que não nasceu para isso, mas não é verdade. Você não é tão ruim assim, Sirius.

Sirius deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Ficou meio surpreso com o que Lily acabara de dizer.

- Não sou? - perguntou ele, encarando o vidro embaçado. Notou que não tinha muitos carros na rua.

- Não, não é - repetiu Lily voltando a dirigir. - Olhe, você arrumou um emprego e gosta dele. Eu posso dizer isso porque trabalhamos juntos. Você mudou bastante com relação ao que era, está mais centrado. Por mais que você diga que fica com muitas garotas por aí, duvido muito que isso aconteça. Não estou te desmerecendo, nem nada, mas uma hora você vai explodir, Sirius, acredite.

Sirius ficou em silêncio absorvendo as palavras de Lily. Falar sobre seus sentimentos era algo complexo demais, pois tinha certeza de que ninguém o entenderia. O mais engraçado é que sentia-se confortável com a abordagem vinda da pessoa que jamais imaginou.

- Só pense nisso, ok? Você não deve nada para mim e eu não vou te obrigar a contar seus segredos. Você tem James para isso. E, acho, que você deveria desabafar com ele.

- Ele não precisa dos meus problemas emocionais, Lily - disse Sirius pausadamente.

- James está mais disposto a qualquer coisa do que você imagina, Sirius. - Lily virou-se para ele mais uma vez. - Apenas tente!

Sirius deu um aceno em concordância com a cabeça e se entregou a um pensamento reflexivo. Assim como falar dos seus sentimentos, falar sobre seus erros também não era uma tarefa muito fácil. Só James sabia o quanto ele tinha que ser ameaçado para abrir a boca e contar a verdade sobre algum assunto.

- Como foram os exames do meu afilhado? Está tudo bem com ele? - Sirius mudou de assunto atraindo de volta a atenção de Lily. Ela tomava todo cuidado ao dirigir, pois a pista estava muito escorregadia por causa da neve.

- O seu afilhado, que ainda não é seu afilhado, está crescendo muito bem - respondeu Lily com uma voz melosa. Ela viu Sirius fazer uma careta e riu baixo.

- O _meu_ afilhado está com quantos meses? - insistiu ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. - E não adianta fazer essa cara porque o padrinho sou eu.

Lily meneou a cabeça negativamente entre risos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vamos começar uma briga. - Lily endireitou o corpo mais para frente. A visão da pista estava uma porcaria e ela queria garantir que os pneus do carro sobrevivessem até sua chegada na casa de Alice. - Completei um mês. Prestes a virada do ano o bebê terá dois.

- Ele está se mexendo? - perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- Claro que não, Sirius. - Lily respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Ele ainda está em formação. O bebê só vai se mexer, mais ou menos, à partir do quarto mês.

- Sou leigo nessas coisas, desculpe. - Sirius bufou, divertido.

- Não se sinta inferiorizado. James fez a mesma pergunta dias atrás.

Sirius gargalhou acompanhado de Lily, mas logo voltaram a se entregar ao silêncio.

Lily deixou sua mente viajar até o dia dos seus primeiros exames. Ela se lembrou do choque da mãe de Amos quando viu que a paciente recém-grávida era ela. Embora adorasse a sra. Diggory, teve que enfrentar um grande questionário enquanto ela fazia sua ultrassom. A ruiva não via a hora da consulta terminar, mesmo sabendo que Kate se colocou de prontidão para cuidar da gravidez dela durante todo o ciclo. A garota ficou imaginando, depois que saiu do hospital, quanto tempo a mulher levaria para contar para Amos o seu estado. De repente, o mesmo incômodo no peito que surgiu quando se despedira dele, voltou com força total, sacudindo seu estômago. Depois que ele foi embora, ela não se surpreendeu em não receber nenhum e-mail ou um telefonema. A atitude fez ela chegar a conclusão que o ex-namorado realmente estava disposto a cumprir sua meta de ficar longe de sua presença.

- Enfim...- ela retomou a conversa, de repente. - Eu só estou com um problema de peso. Vou ter que fazer uma dieta básica.

- Dieta para quê? Você parece um palito! - Sirius a observou. Mesmo com toda aquela quantidade de roupas que a cobriam, bastava olhá-la e ver que ainda era dona de alguns traços cadavéricos.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca - brincou Lily dando outra freada. Podia ver as luzes natalinas que iluminavam o centro de Londres. - Agora minha próxima consulta é só em Janeiro. Os médicos ficarão um tempo de férias, nada mais justo, claro. Quero muito passar um tempo com Remus. Sinto saudades dele.

- Vou ficar com ciúmes desse jeito. - Sirius enrugou a testa com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Não precisa! Eu nunca gostei de você mesmo - afirmou Lily dando de ombros. - Sempre odiei mais você a James.

- Calúnia!

Sirius levou a mão a boca com falso horror. Lily o fitou pelo canto de olho e deixou um riso ecoar dentro do automóvel.

- Não é calúnia não. Você, com todo esse charme de mulherengo, me irritava.

- Ainda deve irritar, pois não mudei tanta coisa.

- Sirius, cantar todas as mulheres daquele escritório é o mínimo que você fazia na escola. - Lily freou mais uma vez. Estava à procura de uma vaga no meio-fio para estacionar. - Quantas já visitaram sua cama desde que começou a trabalhar?

- Hum...

Sirius fez uma pausa. Falar de mulher era com ele mesmo. Seus amigos sempre se questionavam quando ele iria sossegar, mas já que Marlene não conseguira segurá-lo por muito tempo, todos abraçaram a crença de que ele seria que nem Alfardo, solteiro e galanteador para sempre. Mal sabiam o quanto ele desejava firmar raízes com alguém que realmente gostava e, talvez, seguir os passos de James. Sentia-se cansado de procurar válvulas de escape e fingir que tudo estava muito bem.

- Nem precisa responder. O jeito como a secretária do Alfardo te olha já dá para saber que ela te visitou inúmeras vezes.

- Qual é o nome dela mesmo?

Sirius e Lily caíram na risada mais uma vez. Ela parou no mesmo instante ao sentir um pequeno mal-estar.

- Enjoo, relaxe - respondeu ela automaticamente assim que viu Sirius assumir uma expressão preocupada. - Seu perfume é muito forte.

- Não vomite aqui, por favor, e não culpe meu perfume - pediu ele com um tom de voz alarmante. - Meu estômago é sensível e eu não quero justificar ao James porque você vomita toda vez que me vê.

Lily dera um tapa amigável no ombro dele fazendo-o se encolher. Com todo cuidado, ela estacionou na frente do mercado e desligou o motor. Se livrou do cinto de segurança e dera uma olhada na calçada. Não estava apinhada de gente como ela imaginou.

- Você não viu o noticiário? - perguntou Sirius, observando-a. Percebeu que ela estava com a testa enrugada, provavelmente se perguntando onde todo mundo tinha se metido. - Está previsto uma nevasca.

- Você está brincando? - indagou Lily boquiaberta. Londres já teve invernos piores e as pessoas nunca foram impedidas de ir às compras. Agora, tudo estava mais claro. - Isso quer dizer que todos estão em casa e nós estamos aqui brincando com o perigo?

- Basicamente isso!

Lily tamborilou os dedos no volante.

- Sensacional!

Ambos saíram do carro e sentiram os dentes rangerem. Estava muito frio e só um bando de loucos estaria fora de casa àquela hora, longe do calor de uma lareira.

- Vamos sair daqui antes que viremos um boneco de neve. - Sirius disse com dificuldade em abrir a boca. Toda aquela quantidade de roupas não adiantou de nada, pensou ele.

Lily passou um braço pelo o de Sirius e se aprumou para mais perto dele. Eles correram para dentro do mercado como se fugissem de uma tempestade. Ao estarem seguros, Lily alinhou as vestes e os cabelos enquanto o rapaz a deixou para ir à procura de um carrinho.

- Pronto! O que temos que comprar? - perguntou Sirius, parando ao lado da ruiva com o carrinho.

A jovem tirou a lista da bolsa e pegou uma caneta. Arrancou a tampa com a boca e enrugou a testa ao ler os itens que Alice praticamente exigira.

- Não me supreende em nada ter quase vinte barras de chocolate anotadas aqui - comentou Lily colocando a tampa de volta na caneta, fazendo Sirius rir. - Só Alice mesmo!

Os dois caminharam por entre os corredores, enchendo o carrinho com tudo o que Alice queria. Sirius aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar algumas bebidas sob o olhar inquisidor de Lily, alegando que não sobreviveria as festas de final de ano se não ficasse supostamente mais feliz. A ruiva aproveitou a oportunidade para comprar algumas coisas para sua dieta e para incrementar alimentos mais saudáveis na dispensa do namorado.

- James e você casarão quando? - perguntou Sirius cheio de inocência ao observá-la colocar alguns sucos dentro do carrinho.

A abordagem sobre o possível casamento de James e Lily ganhou mais força depois que ela assumiu a gravidez. Alice, Frank e até mesmo Petúnia, perguntavam se ele já tinha feito o pedido. A jovem desejava que a ideia de matrimônio não passasse pela mente do namorado, pois ambos ainda possuíam outras prioridades. Prioridades que ainda custavam muito caro. Eles teriam que continuar à caçada em busca de uma casa para morarem e, em breve, a ruiva sabia que os gastos com o bebê seriam altíssimos. Esses dois fatores funcionavam como empecilhos para um possível casório, ela pensava.

- Não iremos nos casar, Sirius - respondeu Lily puxando o carrinho pela ponta, contornando para o próximo corredor.

- Como você pode me dar uma resposta dessas? - Sirius revirou os olhos. - James com certeza vai casar com você.

Lily pegou duas caixas de cereal e passou a ler o rótulo de cada uma delas. Era viciada naquilo e poderia comprar a prateleira inteira sem pensar duas vezes. Sua mente aproveitou o momento e se entregou a um devaneio, a um _flash_ de memória que fez seu corpo sacudir. Lembrou-se das palavras de Amos sobre um futuro casório: apenas dizer _sim_ caso James fizesse o pedido.

- Sirius, essa não é nossa prioridade, acredite em mim. - Lily respondeu, optando pelas duas caixas de cereal e colocando-as no carrinho. - Mas isso não quer dizer que não possa ser uma possibilidade, mas muito remota.

- Meu tio disse que você negou o _flat_. Por que, Lily? - perguntou Sirius incisivo.

A ruiva deu um suspiro e apoiou as duas mãos no carrinho.

- Porque é muito grande.

- Lily, pare de colocar empecilhos em tudo.

Ela ergueu o olhar para encarar Sirius. Seus olhos acinzentados brilhavam com intensidade. Poderia jurar que fosse de raiva, mas seu rosto estava pacífico. Mesmo assim, encará-lo a fez tremer na base.

- Não são empecilhos, Sirius. É pensar antes de fazer - se defendeu ela. - Meus pais e os pais dele ainda não sabem da minha situação. Estamos preparando o território para contar a eles depois das festas. Meus pais ficarão chocados e tudo mais. Vão fazer inúmeras perguntas, inclusive essa do casamento, mas tudo vai ficar bem. Com relação aos pais de James, eles vão achar que estou a fim de dar o golpe da barriga.

Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas parou no mesmo instante em que vira a sombra de Lorraine e Stephen Potter. Ambos caminhavam até o caixa e ele se surpreendeu ao vê-los ir às compras. Isso raramente acontecia. Parecia que a mãe de James tinha notado o olhar do rapaz e encarou os dois com certa suspeita. Era como se ela estivesse fazendo um reconhecimento, principalmente ao deixar os olhos penderem sobre Lily que nem a havia notado. Como era de se esperar, Lorraine esgueirou o olhar para além do corredor, como se procurasse mais alguém, como se procurasse por James.

- Lily, eu não queria estragar sua animação com as caixas de cereal, mas os pais de James estão aqui. - Sirius indicou os dois com um aceno de cabeça atraindo o olhar de Lily para eles. - E respondendo a sua questão, eu também não duvido nada que eles achem que você está tentando abocanhar a herança do James.

- Isso se ele ainda tiver uma, pois ele foi teoricamente deserdado por minha causa. - Lily cerrou os dentes ao responder. Seus olhos beiravam no casal que se aproximava de onde eles estavam. - Vamos sair daqui!

- Você não vai fugir. - Sirius segurou o carrinho quando Lily fez menção de mudar o trajeto. - Você precisa colocá-los no lugar. E, sabe o que é melhor? Você está do lado da pessoa certa para fazer isso.

Sirius largou Lily para trás e foi até Lorraine. A abraçou e lhe dera um beijo na bochecha, daquele jeito _Sirius de ser_, que a ruiva conhecia muito bem. Eles estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, mas foi o suficiente para que a jovem sentisse uma onda de fúria sufocá-la.

- Compras de Natal?

Sirius não disse nada e foi de encontro a Lily. Ele a cutucou na coluna fazendo-a sentir um choque percorrer sua coluna.

- Sim. - foi a única palavra que ela conseguiu pronunciar. Automaticamente, ela pousou a mão sobre a barriga para acalmar o bebê que ainda não se mexia. Ela sentiu o instinto materno possuí-la como se Lorraine Potter pudesse feri-los a qualquer instante. - Digo, estamos.

- Onde está James? - perguntou Lorraine com a mesma voz de seda e cheia de ironia que Lily bem conhecia.

- Está em casa - respondeu Lily tentando ser a mais educada possível.

- Estamos comprando umas coisas para a ceia de Natal - completou Sirius calmamente. - Vamos para a casa de Alice.

- Alice...não lembro de nenhuma Alice - disse Lorraine dando um sorriso afetado.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga. James e eu somos padrinhos do casamento dela. E Sirius também.

Lorraine mudou a expressão e Lily tinha certeza que ela estava enojada só de encará-la. A ruiva sentiu os olhos da mulher percorrê-la de cima a baixo. Agradeceu e muito por ainda ter um mês de gravidez e sua barriga ainda não estar a vista. Queria poupar qualquer tipo de contato com aquela mulher.

- Mesmo assim não me lembro dela. - Lorraine tocou os lábios com seus dedos finos fazendo suas jóias reluzirem. - Ouvi dizer que você e James estão morando juntos. Esbarrei com Alfardo esses dias e ele me contou algumas coisas que desacredito.

Sirius cutucou Lily mais uma vez, fazendo-a dar um pulo.

- Sim, estamos, graças ao tio do Sirius. E, graças a um amigo meu, James conseguiu finalizar o tratamento dele. Estamos ótimos. - Lily abriu um sorriso enviesado. Queria que Lorraine percebesse que ela e o namorado realmente estavam bem e que jamais precisaram dela e do marido.

A ruiva assistiu Lorraine se mover desconfortavelmente e crispar os lábios ao ouvir o que ela acabara de dizer. Ninguém estava se importando com a expressão dolorosa de Sirius que segurava um riso a todo custo.

- E, antes que possamos continuar essa conversa, onde você e seu marido estavam que não fizeram nenhuma visita a ele? - perguntou Lily como não quer nada, deixando toda a etiqueta de lado. A companhia de Sirius parecia carregá-la de adrenalina e toda a raiva dos pais de James, guardada a muito tempo, parecia querer saltar para fora dela. - Por que nunca ligaram também?

- James fez um acordo conosco. Ele optou pelo caminho errado e nada pudemos fazer contra isso. - Lorraine respondeu em um tom rotineiro. Aquilo fez Lily sentir seu rosto começar a queimar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês estavam lidando com um ser humano. Ele é seu filho. Me escolhendo ou não, isso não faz dele um qualquer. Você largou mão dele e eu estou me contendo e muito para não arrancar seus cabelos. - Lily disse com ferocidade. - Não importa quem ele escolheu, James só queria que os pais dele o apoiassem, coisa que não aconteceu por vocês serem mesquinhos. Se ele tivesse feito a escolha errada, acredite, ele não estaria vivo. Eu mereço um pouco de reconhecimento nessa história toda, mesmo que isso possa ferir seu grande ego.

Lily estava ficando vermelha. Sirius procurou a mão dela a fim de acalmá-la, mas ela puxou de volta. A jovem contornou o carrinho para ficar de frente para Lorraine e aceitar qualquer afronta que a mulher lançasse. Ela não se moveu, para deleite da ruiva. O comportamento das duas não demorou em atrair os olhares de algumas pessoas que faziam suas compras. Elas nem notaram que que, aos poucos, os clientes paravam para dar atenção a cena.

- Olha, mocinha, eu não vou abrir uma discussão com você no meio de um local público. Ao contrário da sua laia, sou civilizada e não estou à procura de me aborrecer com um assunto pateticamente banal. Você roubou o nosso filho e não duvido nada que você tenha feito ele ficar doente também.

Lily queria socar ela e muito. Sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias e a pele pegar fogo.

- Eu acabei de dizer que ele ainda está vivo e eu me dou 100% do crédito por isso. Portanto, não, não foi eu que debilitei o James, acredite. Vocês são os principais culpados nessa história toda. Você estava ocupada demais alfinetando as pessoas que não pertencem a sua classe social e, seu marido, estava mais focado em escravizar o próprio filho que mal conseguia ter uma vida social. Ele teve que ir embora de Londres para ter uma vida própria. Mas, claro que vocês não se lembram disso. - Lily cuspia cada palavra com toda a raiva que sentia por aquela situação. Sirius se aproximou um pouco mais dela temendo que a jovem passasse mal ou tivesse um surto violento. - E, como é de costume da _laia_ de vocês, nada mais certo do que colocar a culpa em quem está disposto a ajudar. _Vocês_ danificaram o James e o largaram por um motivo idiota. _Vocês_ poderiam oferecer a ele um acordo para, ao menos, ajudá-lo a se curar...

Lily estava com a voz trêmula. Respirou fundo e continuou:

- Você sabe o sofrimento de uma pessoa com leucemia, sra. Potter?

Seus olhos se contraíram no formato de duas fendas ao encarar a mãe de James. Lily ficou satisfeita quando ela nada respondeu.

- Pois eu vou te ajudar a imaginar a situação.

Lily continuou a encará-la com frieza. Ignorou o estômago gritando e o corpo já fraco por dispender tanta energia.

- Todos os dias James era submetido à quimioterapia e radioterapia. Imagine você ser dominado pela dor e mal-estar, percorrendo o corpo inteiro como uma praga. Ele foi perdendo peso com o tempo, os cabelos foram caindo a cada sessão. Ele foi possuído por picos de fraqueza e sonolência a ponto de não conseguir ficar em pé. Os efeitos colatareis do tratamento não foram causados pela falta de atenção paterna e materna, mas sim, por sangramentos, vômitos, tonturas, palidez, infecções, entre muitas outras coisas. Para sanar toda a dor e o incômodo dos remédios, ele tinha que ficar dopado para dormir horas e mais horas. Nem força para falar em certos dias ele tinha. - Lily falava muito pausadamente para ter certeza de que Lorraine não deixasse escapar nenhum detalhe do que ela dizia. - James entrou em um período de depressão por achar que morreria. Não falava com ninguém a não ser com o médico. Mas graças a mim e aos bons amigos que ele tem, meu namorado resolveu lutar contra o câncer. Ele é um vencedor e vai sair dessa sem a ajuda de vocês.

Lily fizera uma pausa para respirar. Lorraine fez menção de que iria falar, mas a ruiva a interrompera.

- Ele não precisou do seu dinheiro hipócrita como vocês imaginaram. Eu tomei partido para que isso não acontecesse. Não mendigamos piedade de ninguém, por isso nos bastamos. Alfardo fez um favor e nos ofereceu emprego, algo que deveria ter vindo da parte sua e do seu marido. Vocês são muito patéticos e imunes a dor alheia. Viver em um castelinho de perfeição é bastante conveniente, não? - ela retomou o ar e tateou à procura da mão de Sirius por sentir que poderia cair a qualquer momento. - E, para sua segurança, não quero que cheguem perto do James. Compreendido?

Sirius percebeu que Lily estava muito próxima de Lorraine e se apressou para puxá-la de volta. Os olhos da ruiva queimavam com lágrimas causadas pela dor, a dor que havia guardado a tanto tempo. Deixou-se levar pelos momentos difíceis que James e ela passaram e sentiu um bolo de saliva fechar sua garganta. Ela nunca conseguiu aceitar o descaso da família Potter com relação ao namorado e, naquele momento, degustava como eles saíram vitoriosos mesmo com os dias tempestuosos.

- Eu não acredito em nada no que você acabou de dizer, menina. - Lorraine retrucou voltando a sorrir. - James é muito forte para aceitar esse tipo de coisa e, garanto, que tudo o que você fez foi desimportante. A única pessoa que se preza ao lado do meu filho é o Sirius. Disso tenho certeza.

- Sra. Potter, desculpe, mas Lily tem a maior responsabilidade pelo quadro de melhora do James. - Sirius entrou na conversa. Começou a sentir a raiva possui-lo também, ao ver que nada do que Lily tinha dito parecia tê-la afetado. Ele nunca pensou que os Potter fossem agir de maneira tão desumana. - E foi eu quem pediu para que Alfardo os ajudassem.

Lorraine contraiu os lábios. Lily e Sirius agora tinham certeza de que ela tinha ficado irada, mas ela não desceria do salto para enfrentá-los. Não naquele lugar onde as pessoas se acumulavam ainda mais em volta da cena que assistiam interessados.

- Veja! - Lily tirou o celular do bolso e mexeu em alguns botões. Ergueu-o na altura dos olhos de Lorraine, que tentou disfarçar, mas estava horrorizada com o que acabara de ver. - Esse é o novo James.

Ao ver a foto de James debilitado, Lily pode jurar que algum tipo de sentimento percorreu pelo rosto de Lorraine. Mas ela logo se endireitou, voltando a assumir a posição de uma estátua.

- E, antes de ir embora, eu tenho mais uma coisa a dizer: - Lily voltou a colocar o celular no bolso e abriu um meio sorriso. - James vai ser pai de uma bela criança. E eu terei um retrato seu na minha mente, toda vez que olhar para o meu bebê. Não quero chegar a esse ponto de crueldade e destratar um filho meu, só porque, hipoteticamente, ele fez uma escolha errada.

- Era de se imaginar que você fosse ficar grávida. Achei que demorou demais, inclusive. - Lorraine parou de sorrir. Seu rosto era impassível de emoção. - E você acha que me contando isso vai fazer com que nós a recebamos com um grande abraço, enxoval e uma doação para você dar a luz em um hospital classe A?

Foi a vez de Lorraine se aproximar de Lily. A ruiva não se movera e se esforçou para manter a compostura. Sentiu seus dedos apertarem a mão de Sirius.

- É questão de tempo para o meu filho ver que você não vale a pena e que tudo isso foi uma grande burrada. Você só é mais uma na coleção dele. Quando James ficar curado, tenha certeza de que ele não irá precisar mais de você. Ele só está te usando até melhorar, afinal, ele precisa de uma babá. O dia que tudo voltar ao normal, você estará sozinha e com um bebê bastardo em algum buraco perdido de Londres. E eu juro que vai ser o momento mais feliz da minha vida. E, outra coisa, você não faz ideia do que é ser mãe, garota. Duvido que não se comportará como eu quando ele se envolver com algum tipo de lixo que beira ao entretenimento.

O corpo de Lily foi dominado por um impulso sobrenatural. Quando se dera conta, já tinha acertado o rosto de Lorraine em cheio. Sua mão ainda pendia no ar quando seus olhos encararam a situação cheios de choque. Ela não queria ter chegado aquele ponto, não queria ter baixado tanto o nível em dar um tabefe na mãe de James. Mas o inconformismo ao que ela dissera foi mais forte que seu autocontrole. Quando a adrenalida baixou, o enjoo voltou a dominar seu estômago e ela respirou fundo para se controlar.

- Isso para mim já basta - disse Lorraine secamente. Ela empinou a cabeça, sem ao menos tocar o lugar onde havia recebido o tapa. As marcas dos dedos de Lily logo surgiram por aquela pele branca. - James não te merece e eu farei questão para que você termine sozinha. É uma questão de honra, mocinha. Pode marcar minhas palavras. Eu irei arrancar esse seu pedaço de felicidade como se tira doce de uma criança.

Lily foi impedida por Sirius de continuar aquela discussão. Juntos, observaram Lorraine se afastar com Stephen. De longe, a ruiva viu o pai de James lhe lançar um olhar que ela não teve certeza se era de pesar. Sentiu a raiva voltar a esquentá-la. Ele não fez nada durante a discussão delas e agora queria bancar o pai preocupado? Não precisava de piedade, não agora. Ela aguentou meses muito piores para que homens como o pai de James sentisse pena dela.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Sirius, soltando a mão de Lily e a apoiando sobre o ombro dela. - Desculpe ter provocado a situação.

- Você fez o certo, Sirius. - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela segurava a todo custo para não caírem. - Eu precisava ter desabafado. E ainda acho que não falei tudo. A raiva me fez ficar cega e confusa.

Sirius puxou Lily para um forte abraço. Ela se enroscou no corpo dele, apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro. Não iria chorar. Lorraine não merecia nenhuma lágrima sua. Ao erguer o olhar para ver se os Potter já tinham ido embora, viu que os clientes do mercado a encaravam, falando entre sussurros, de certo dividindo opiniões sobre o que acontecera.

- Obrigada, Sirius - agradeceu Lily soltando-o. - De verdade!

- Quer tomar uma água? Comer alguma coisa? Você está pálida! - perguntou ele ao ver a jovem colocar a mão sobre a barriga. - Meu afilhado deve estar puto da vida.

- Eu acho que a qualquer momento irei vomitar, mas tudo bem. - Lily agitou a mão no ar para ele esquecer do problema.

- Ah! Não! Aqui não! - Sirius apoiou a outra mão sobre o ombro dela. - Olhe para mim!

Lily erguera o olhar e encarou Sirius. Ele estava apreensivo, afinal, não era qualquer garota que queria vomitar no meio do mercado, mas sim, a namorada do seu melhor amigo.

- Respite fundo! Vamos, comigo!

A ruiva acompanhou a respiração de Sirius sentindo que o enjoo se dissipava aos poucos.

- Muito bem, continue - encorajou ele, prestativo. - Meu afilhado não pode ser submetido a uma onda de estresse ou terei que arrancar os cabelos de Lorraine. Você nunca teve uma ideia tão brilhante, Lily.

Lily deixou um meio sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Sentiu o corpo se realinhar, parando de tremer e o calor voltar a ser substituído pelo frio.

- Está melhor?

- Sim, estou. - Lily apoiou a mão sobre a barriga e a acariciou. - Você vai ter que dirigir de volta. Tudo bem? Estou sem condições.

- Tudo bem!

Sirius se prontificou em terminar de pegar o restante dos itens que ainda faltavam de acordo com a lista, enquanto Lily focava sua atenção em empurrar o carrinho. Sua mente estava distante. Ela matutava tudo o que Lorraine Potter havia dito a respeito da sua relação com James. Sempre ouviu de sua mãe que _praga de mãe pega_. Pela forma como Lorraine revidou o tapa e jurou fazer da sua vida um inferno, percebeu que não teria escolha a não ser aguardar a vingança por parte dela. Em certo ponto, a ruiva sabia que o namorado nunca foi um santo e acumulava uma certa quantia de relacionamentos com garotas interessantes. Mais interessantes do que ela, pensou, mordendo o lábio. Com um estalo, Emmeline Vance começou a assombrar sua mente. Ela era um exemplo de beleza, era inteligente e era de boa família. Termos imprescindíveis para agradar Lorraine Potter.

Era fato que os Evans não eram uma família de elite, mas viviam bem. Lily e Petúnia nunca passaram necessidade. Sua mãe tinha uma pequena loja no centro e seu pai era aposentado. Mas o que seus pais faziam da vida, não os definiam como família. Só os mais próximos sabiam como eles sempre foram unidos - embora ela tivesse ficado um bom tempo sem falar com a irmã mais velha. O sr. e a sra. Evans sempre buscavam soluções consideradas impossíveis para sair do aperto, principalmente quando se tratava do bem-estar das filhas. Uma prova disso, era sua mãe vender qualquer coisa por um preço acessível para ajudar no casamento de Petúnia.

Enquanto aguardava no caixa, ela não deixou de imaginar como seria sua vida se James nunca a tivesse reencontrado. Possivelmente ele estaria doente, mas não com ela. Desde que voltaram a se ver, o namorado já agia de maneira estranha, possuído por uma melancolia que ela entendeu o significado quando assumiu um relacionamento com ele. Possivelmente, ela estaria no mesmo emprego, sofrendo com a frustração de saber que sua inteligência valia muito e, talvez, tivesse reatado com Amos.

A sensação de insegurança a acompanhou até retornar ao carro. Sirius colocou as sacolas no porta mala e a ajudou a entrar no automóvel. Quando o rapaz a fez companhia, ela o fitou de canto, sem saber como escolher as palavras certas do que queria perguntar.

- Sirius...- ela limpou a garganta depois que chamou a atenção dele. - ...posso fazer uma pergunta? Você promete respondê-la com toda sinceridade do mundo?

- Claro! - exclamou Sirius, confuso. Lily ainda estava pálida e ele estava preocupado com seu estado depois do confronto com Lorraine.

- Hum...James, é sobre o James. - Lily alisou a testa nervosamente. - Ele...bem...Ele sempre disse para você que gostava de mim?

Sirius bateu a cabeça no volante e deu um riso abafado, deixando Lily desconcentrada.

- Hei! É sério! - Lily cutucou as costas dele, fazendo-o se endireitar.

- Lily, se você vai se deixar levar por tudo que Lorraine disse, é melhor você terminar seu namoro hoje.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Olhe, vou te dar um exemplo bem idiota. - Sirius virou-se para ela e juntou as mãos. - Minha mãe me expulsou de casa por achar que eu não tenho os mesmos talentos que meu irmão Régulos. Eu nunca soube que tipo de talento era esse, mas preferi partir antes de descobrir do que se tratava. A gente mal se bicava direito e eu sempre contradizia tudo que minha mãe falava. Meu irmão sempre foi o queridinho da família, abriu uma empresa, casou e tudo mais. A única coisa que a velhota não sabe é que ele se envolve com um pessoal muito sinistro e essa galera investe nele, sabendo que poderão exigir o que quiserem em troca. Não sei se é máfia, mas ele vai acabar morto. Se eu quisesse perder tempo, juntaria provas e colocaria ele na cadeia, simples assim. Muito fácil, não? Mas eu não faria isso, pois sei que sou muito melhor. Minha mãe me chamou de todos os nomes ruins da face da terra. Eu fiquei um dia em crise, pois realmente achava que eu não valia nada, mas James me provou o contrário. Meu tio Alfardo provou o contrário. Eles acreditaram em mim e me deram tempo suficiente para eu alinhar minha vida. James me deu moradia e meu tio me deu um emprego. Com o tempo, terei minhas próprias coisas. É o que mais quero. Eu estou conseguindo finalmente provar que sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Eu não sou um zero a esquerda e nem você Lily.

Sirius passou a língua entre os lábios e prosseguiu.

- James te ama muito, nunca duvide disso. Ele nunca irá te abandonar mesmo depois de ficar melhor da doença. Lorraine é incapaz de machucar você e ele, pois vocês são ótimos juntos. - Sirius pegou uma mão de Lily e a segurou com força. - Mesmo quando ele deixou Londres, você estava na mente dele. James sempre foi apaixonado por você. Esqueça o fator Emmeline e outras garotas. Ele só quer você, Lily. Ninguém mais. E a mãe dele é incapaz de reconhecer isso, pois ela vive em um casamento sem amor.

Lily dera um longo suspiro e sentiu os lábios de Sirius tocar sua testa.

- Obrigada. - ela disse, engolindo a vontade de chorar. - Acho que estou mais aliviada.

- Ótimo! - Sirius sorriu e soltou a mão dela. - Se quiser desabafar de novo são 10 euros na próxima vez.

Lily riu e Sirius dera partida. A mesma cautela foi utilizada para voltarem, mas com um pouco mais de dificuldade já que a neve caía com maior frequência e estava mais espessa. O vento batia contra os vidros mais forte e, ao longe, podia-se ver as casas com os telhados totalmente brancos, cobertos pelo nevoeiro.

- Sirius, me deixe na casa de James - pediu Lily calmamente. - Quero deixar essas compras e ficar um pouco com ele. Pode levar meu carro.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho!

O rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça e logo mudou o trajeto. Depois de árduos minutos, Lily avistou a casa do namorado e saíra do automóvel pendurando a bolsa de qualquer jeito no ombro, antes mesmo que Sirius o estacionasse direito. Esperou até que ele fosse até ela para abrir o porta-mala para poder pegar uma parte das compras.

- Diga a Alice que antes da meia-noite estarei na casa dela - pediu Lily abraçando as sacolas com dificuldade. - E, mais uma vez, obrigada Sirius. Agora, eu definitivamente entendo porque James te considera tanto.

Lily abriu um sorriso que foi retribuído por Sirius. Esperou até que ele fosse embora e caminhou até a porta da casa sentindo os pés afundarem na neve. Tirou a chave da bolsa e a colocou na fechadura, girando-a com cuidado. Ao adentrar o local, percebeu que tudo estava quieto e temeu que James já tivesse ido para a casa da melhor amiga com Remus.

Ela largou a bolsa no sofá e foi até a cozinha deixar as compras. Lily não ouviu nenhum movimento que indicasse que alguém estaria na casa e resolveu subir as escadas. Ao chegar no topo, se deparou com a luz do quarto do namorado acessa. Lily deixou seus pés a guiarem, atraída pelo ruído que muito lembrava o som da porta do guarda-roupa se abrindo e se fechando. Ela imaginou que James estivesse sofrendo uma grande indecisão no que vestir e riu internamente ao mentalizar a cena. Por mais que fosse engraçado imaginá-lo aborrecido, esse era o primeiro evento que ele participava depois de meses sem vida social, teria que dar um desconto.

Lily se encostou no batente da porta e observou o namorado que estava de frente para o espelho. Ele abotoava a camisa e ela notou que ele evitava ao máximo se encarar. James continuava magro, mas estava menos abatido. O seu senso de humor estava até melhor. A nova rotina do casal o ajudava de uma maneira positiva, e isso a fazia se sentir menos preocupada com relação a ele.

A jovem deu dois toques na porta com os nós dos dedos. James virou-se no mesmo instante e sorriu ao ver a namorada. Lily caminhou até ele, sem dizer nada, e puxou sua camisa a fim de terminar de abotoá-la.

- Pensei que estivesse na casa da Alice com Sirius - disse James observando as mãos agéis da namorada.

- Mudei de ideia. - Lily finalizou os botões e deixou que as mãos fossem até a gola da camisa, alinhando-a. - Prefiro ir mais tarde e ficar um pouco mais a sós com você.

James apoiou as duas mãos na cintura da ruiva. Só de olhar para ela, sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada.

- O que Sirius fez?

Lily soltou um muxoxo. Ao terminar de ajeitar a camisa de James deixou que suas mãos pendessem sobre o ombro dele.

- Ele não fez nada. Na realidade, ele me ajudou muito hoje. Sirius realmente é um grande amigo - disse Lily erguendo a cabeça para olhar o namorado. - Por isso ele me acalmou em mais uma de crise de insegurança.

James segurou o rosto de Lily pelo queixo fazendo-a manter seu olhar compenetrado no dele.

- Eu sei quando você mente para mim, Lily - disse ele, gentilmente. - Agora me diga, o que realmente aconteceu.

Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar por alguns instantes. Não achava nem um pouco divertido quando ele percebia que algo não andava bem. Praguejou mentalmente por ser uma pessoa extremamente transparente com suas emoções.

- Olhe para mim - pediu ele puxando com cuidado o rosto dela de volta. - O que foi?

- Foi uma besteira que passou na minha mente. - Lily tocou sua testa rapidamente. - Eu tive um encontro meio estranho com sua mãe no mercado e ela me disse umas coisas nada divertidas.

James mudou de comportamento no mesmo instante a menção da mãe. Ele sentiu seus músculos ficarem retraídos indicando que tinha ficado com raiva. As mãos de Lily o seguraram com uma força gentil, sabendo que ele se descontrolaria a qualquer momento.

- O que foi que ela disse? - perguntou James, apreensivo.

- Nada que nunca tenha dito antes - ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto de James.- Eu só fiquei encucada quando ela disse que eu só era mais uma e que você me largaria assim que melhorasse.

James colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e afastou-se de Lily. Fazia muito tempo que não falava com os pais, mas não foi por falta de tentar. Nunca contou para a namorada, mas no começo do tratamento tentou fazer um acordo com seu pai, mas foi totalmente em vão. Sua mãe já tinha feito a cabeça dele para não mover uma palha para colaborar com sua situação. Agora, vê-la se meter onde não era chamada, depois de muito tempo, realmente era para testar a paciência que ainda lhe restava.

- O que mais ela disse? - perguntou James de costas para Lily.

- Mais nada. - Lily viu que James realmente tinha ficado chateado com o que acabara de dizer e preferiu não contar mais detalhes da discussão com Lorraine. Inclusive o fato dela saber que ela estava grávida. Isso poderia irritá-lo ainda mais e impulsioná-lo a fazer alguma besteira.

- Tem certeza ou você está tentando aliviar a situação?

Lily dera dois passos para trás por causa da reação ríspida do namorado. Sentiu vontade de ir embora, mas não o faria. A raiva dele logo iria embora e ela precisava se assegurar de que ele não sairia dali para ir até a casa dos pais.

- Eu tenho certeza, James.

James caminhou até a cama e se sentou. Lily fez o mesmo. Inconscientes, deram-se as mãos e ficaram em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. O barulho do celular, disposto no criado-mudo próximo a eles, fez os dois se sobressaltarem interrompendo qualquer linha de raciocínio.

- Oi, Remus. - James atendeu com a voz seca.

- Estou passando aí para te pegar. Está pronto?

James olhou para Lily que permanecia quieta, mas com a mão ainda entrelaçada na sua.

- Pode ir direto, Remus. Eu vou depois com a Lily.

- Como é? Você está maluco? Alice vai matá-los - advertiu Remus em um tom brincalhão. Lily pode ouvir a risada dele do outro lado da linha.

- Lily está aqui e não está se sentindo bem. Quando ela melhorar, iremos. Peça a Alice para não se preocupar.

- Lily está mal? Quer que eu vá para casa para dar uma olhada nela?

- Remus, não precisa. É só enjoo.

- Ah! Tudo bem! Qualquer coisa me liguem, por favor.

- Está certo. Te vejo mais tarde, Remus.

James largou o celular no mesmo lugar que estava antes e virou-se para a namorada. Ela permanecia distante.

- Hei!

Lily piscou duas vezes voltando a realidade. Fitou o namorado e apoiou sua outra mão sobre a dele.

- Não queria te irritar.

- Quem me irritou foi minha mãe e não você. Fico pasmo como ela ainda se mete onde não é chamada.

Um sorriso perspassou os lábios dele influenciando Lily a fazer o mesmo.

- Não quero que pense que farei isso com você. - James ergueu a mão livre e a colocou sobre o rosto de Lily. A encarou nos olhos para que ela não tivesse dúvida de suas palavras. - Eu jamais te largaria. Por nada! Não sou idiota!

Lily beijou a palma da mão que estava em seu rosto e deixou a bochecha descansar sobre ela.

- Eu te amo, Lily. Como jamais amei ninguém. Pode ser piegas você ouvir isso, talvez nunca tenha dito para valer, mas você é tudo que eu preciso para continuar vivendo. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, te abandonaria. Fique certa disso, por favor.

A ruiva esgueirou-se pela cama e ficou mais próxima do namorado. Podia sentir sua respiração. Ao apoiar a mão em seu tórax, sentiu-o subir e descer calmamente. Lily beijou o rosto de James e depois deixou-se guiar ao encontro dos lábios dele, trazendo-o lentamente até ela em um beijo intenso. James não relutou e correspondeu ao gesto, largando sua mão e deslizando os dedos pela extensão de seus braços.

Ela o abraçou pela nuca e intensificou o beijo. Queria provas de que James não a largaria por nada desse mundo. Precisava voltar a se sentir segura nem que tivesse que beijá-lo por toda sua vida. Sentia-se idiota em se deixar levar pela insegurança causada por Lorraine. Ela não merecia sofrer de novo. Os dois não precisavam mais de uma dose de sofrimento para terem seus limites testados. Lembrou-se do conselho de Sirius e sentiu um impulso dominá-la, a ponto de deixar o namorado sem ar a cada investida que dava contra seus lábios. Ela explorava sua boca e sentia uma onda de prazer começar a dominá-la ao ser correspondida pelo rapaz da mesma maneira.

James não sabia quais eram suas intenções, mas não recuou. Podia sentir o calor dos lábios dela contra os seus, e poderia jurar que havia uma ponta de raiva a cada investida que Lily dava. Precisava acalmá-la. Precisava assegurar que a amava e que a desejava, apesar de tudo que já enfrentaram até aquele momento. Deixou que suas mãos percorressem as costas da ruiva sorrateiramente, deslizando os dedos pela sua coluna, percebendo o corpo dela se contrair como resposta, deixando-o satisfeito. A respiração ofegante dela e as mãos presas em sua nuca, agarrando-o com certa força, o incitava a comprimir seu corpo contra o dela. Com todo cuidado, a puxou pela cintura e a deitou na cama ainda com os lábios presos nos de Lily.

Lily permaneceu entrelaçada a ele sem se importar com sua capacidade de respirar. Sentia arrepios que traziam tremor ao seu corpo a cada toque certeiro do namorado. Queria James como jamais desejou outro homem em toda sua vida. Nem com Amos ela se sentia daquela maneira, tão completa. Ele tinha a capacidade de fazê-la a mulher mais especial do mundo, a mais amada por meio de pequenos gestos. Ninguém seria capaz de tomar esses sentimentos que definiam sua existência ao lado dele.

Com certa dificuldade, ela se posicionou da melhor forma que conseguiu na cama. Sentiu o corpo de James pesar sobre o seu, ainda beijando-o com extrema urgência. Ele se encaixou entre suas pernas e ela conseguiu absorver o calor que o corpo dele emanava, puxando-o para mais perto, como se ele fosse fugir em um piscar de olhos. Seus lábios já estavam inchados e vermelhos devido a sequência de beijos ardentes que compartilhava com o namorado. A respiração saia rasgante, mas ela não se importava.

Ela sentiu seu corpo se contrair quando as mãos frias de James acariciaram a parte interna da sua coxa. Ela ofegou quando ele interrompeu o beijo e começou a explorar seu pescoço. Ele beijava e mordiscava, fazendo-a empurrar seu corpo contra o dele, pedindo por mais. Lily o agarrou com mais força e deixou que suas mãos deslizassem pelas costas do namorado sentindo o tecido da camisa que queria tanto tirar.

Os dedos agéis de James se perderam pelo grosso casaco que Lily vestia. Livrando-se dele, se deparou com outra blusa, mais grossa e colada ao corpo que adorava apreciar. Ele não sabia o quanto sentia falta de ter um momento mais íntimo com a namorada, e percebeu que seu corpo estava no limite, dominado pela pressa de tê-la por completo. Enquanto ele tirava sua blusa, ele viu os dedos dela se perderem por sua camisa, desabotoando-a com destreza. Ela inclinou o corpo, beijando seu tórax, conforme sua pele era revelada. Ele sentiu espasmos de prazer dominá-lo e um choque percorreu seu corpo quando as mãos dela deslizaram por seu ombros, livrando-o da camisa, jogando-a no chão.

James a puxou contra ele com todo cuidado. Ele sorriu carinhosamente enquanto afastava os cabelos dela de seu rosto. Encostou o rosto em seu cabelo e absorveu seu perfume que era tão característico dela. Ela acariciava sua nuca com uma das mãos enquanto despejava beijos carinhosos por seus ombros. Lily levou seus lábios até o lóbulo da orelha do namorado, mordiscando de leve, fazendo-o abafar um suspiro de excitação. Os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, rendendo-os a um beijo mais calmo, mais amoroso.

Lily apoiou sua mão livre de volta no tórax de James. Sentiu seu coração bater muito forte. Seu corpo se contraiu mais uma vez quando sentiu as mãos dele tocá-la nos ombros, pedindo licença para abaixar as alças da peça que cobria seu busto. Ela inclinou o pescoço para trás, extasiada, quando ele passou a explorar a região com seus lábios quentes.

James afagou seus cabelos com carinho e voltou a olhá-la. Ela o encarou, acariciando seu rosto com cuidado. A namorada parecia pequena demais, mas mesmo assim era bela. Lily era uma mulher sem igual e seu coração doía só de imaginar na possibilidade de perdê-la. Ele manteve sua atenção fixa nos olhos verdes da namorada, que estavam vívidos e intensos, expressando satisfação a cada toque que ele dava. Eles estavam escuros, ardentes e desejosos. Podia-se ver que ela o queria da mesma forma que ele, e nada poderiam separá-los por mais que os outros tentassem. Ele tinha plena consciência de que a ruiva era sua e de mais ninguém. Por mais que surgissem obstáculos, eles estavam predestinados a ficarem juntos.

Enquanto ela beijava seu pescoço, James deslizou as pontas dos dedos até o fecho da sua peça íntima. Ela curvou as costas ao perceber o caminho que as mãos do namorado percorriam. Com um som surdo, indicando que ele abrira o sutiã, Lily esperou para que ele o tirasse, mas ele não o fez, voltando a se deitar sobre ela. A jovem deixou um gemido baixo vir à tona, quando o namorado passou a explorar seu corpo com a boca, a partir do pescoço. Ela foi tomada por uma emoção muito forte quando ele tocou sua barriga e deixou que seus lábios se demorassem por lá. Nunca imaginou que James fosse uma pessoa que tivesse um lado paterno aflorado, a ponto de estar ali, acariciando seu ventre, sussurrando algo inaudível que ela preferiu não saber, pois estava ocupada demais tentando controlar seus sentimentos.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele voltou a encontrar seus lábios. Eles se beijaram com mais urgência, mais desejosos. As línguas brincavam perdidas uma na boca do outro, aumentando a temperatura dos corpos que eram incapazes de se desgrudarem. As mãos, agora quentes de James, deslizaram pelas alças de seu sutiã, despindo-a lentamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que fizesse aquilo.

Lily já sentia o prazer lhe assomar por inteiro. Inclinou um pouco o corpo e desabotoou a calça do namorado com certa complicação. Ele a interrompeu apoiando o dedo indicador em seus lábios, deixando-o se guiar até a calça jeans dela, que ainda cobria seu corpo semi-nu. Continuou o trajeto e encontrou o botão, abrindo-o. Ela respirou fundo com o toque e tremeu ainda mais quando ele foi de encontro a peça, tirando mais um empecilho que o impedia de possuí-la.

James aproveitava cada suspiro, cada gesto e cada mudança que acontecia no corpo da namorada e explorava cada vez mais. Sorriu com prazer ao vê-la se retrair quando segurou as laterais da última peça que lhe restava. Ela se contorcia e mordia o lábio inferior, olhando-o, implorando para que ele fosse mais rápido. Os dedos agéis dele a livraram da última parte da lingerie que vestia. Ele voltou a se encaixar entre as pernas dela, e Lily o abraçou com força, cravando suas unhas nas costas dele, buscando seus lábios desesperadamente mais uma vez. Tudo estava silencioso e a noite já caia. Nem perceberam que realmente a nevasca estava acontecendo. Eles ignoraram o ruído dos vidros e a neve grossa que caía, pois só eram capazes de ouvir a respiração ofegante um do outro e exclamações de prazer que permitiam ao casal continuar o que estavam fazendo.

Ainda sobre o corpo de Lily, James roçou seus lábios nos dela e mordiscou o lábio inferior. Ela o observava, com carinho, enquanto sentia as mãos dele alisar seu rosto com gentileza. Eles estavam apaixonados. Ele tinha plena certeza disso ao sentir o carinho de Lily e o amor que ela dedicou a ele durante aqueles meses difíceis. Qualquer outra namorada o teria largado, pois ele seria julgado e considerado um zero a esquerda. Mais um doente dentro de um hospital. Ao senti-la acariciar sua cabeça, ainda sem cabelos, James fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela emoção. Ela beijou sua testa fazendo-o derramar uma lágrima discreta. Por mais que bancasse o durão grande parte do seu dia, ele estava machucado, perdido em sua doença e na impossibilidade de que um dia ficaria curado para fazer àquela mulher, que secava seus olhos com as costas das mãos, a mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu te amo, Jay - sussurou Lily com a voz rouca. - Te amarei para sempre. Eu te prometo!

Ele encostou seus lábios sobre os dela e repousou ali. Podia sentir o coração dela bater forte. O corpo dela pegava fogo e pedia por ele. Tomando ainda muito cuidado para não machucá-la, James se ergueu para se livrar das únicas peças que vestia e que daria espaço para que eles consumassem mais uma vez o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu prometi e cá está mais um capítulo. Foi o maior que fiz até agora. E estou super feliz pelo fato de ser o capítulo **50**. Eu não tenho uma fanfic desse tamanho e com tanta durabilidade como essa. Às vezes me pergunto como ainda aguento, mas é muito amor por ela. Mesmo que tenha que estourar meus miolos para encontrar algumas ideias que sejam interessantes. A fic é de drama, então, fica difícil de vez em quando, hahahahaha.

Curtiram o Natal? Eu fiquei trêbada como era de se imaginar, hahahahaah

Agora vamos as minhas lindas reviews (L):

**Thais Araujo: **Awn sua linda, obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Gabriela Black:** Sua linda, não mandei os caps ainda por causa da correria do final de ano, não desista de mim, hahahahahaha. Sim, Amos tinha que ir, ele se metendo entre James e Lily não é legal, e já basta dona Emmeline.

**Ninha Souma**: AWN! Eu li sua review pelo celular e fiquei maior emocionada, de verdade. Eu nunca sei quando a fic tá boa ou ruim, as reviews me ajudam muito, de verdade. Não só pelo ~ibope~ da fic, porque não me importo com isso. Se dependesse de review para escrever, já teria largado essa fic a muito tempo hahahahahaa. E, por ela ser longa, às vezes acho que já deu no saco, porque me sinto assim com ela em alguns momentos, e penso em oficializar o abandono. E se eu já estou no capítulo 50 acho que consigo chegar ao 100 hahahahaha. Com relação ao cap anterior, coloquei mais Sirius. Agora ele vai aparecer com mais frequência, ele é o padrinho oficial né? hahahahahaha

**dudi's akara: **Own dudi's, obrigada pela review master fofa. Eu sempre digo que a fic tá no fim, mas de acordo com as minhas anotações, acho que ainda rola mais 10 capítulos. Ainda tem pano pra manga nessa história hahahahahaah

**JuDarkside: **Eu ando correndo contra o tempo com essa fic. Porque tenho medo de não conseguir finalizá-la já que ano que vem é semestre de TCC hahahahha

**Juliana Potter: **Eu tenho fé que darei um final feliz. Isso se depender da tia Lorraine Potter hahahahahaha

Bom, meninas, obrigada **mesmo** por passarem por aqui. Espero que tenham curtido o Natal e que curtam o Ano Novo. A próxima atualização só vai acontecer em 2012 agora, pois irei viajar e ficarei fora até dia 02. Até escrever, arrumar ideia e afins, só no outro final de semana mesmo. Então, NÃO ME MATEM HAHAHAHAHA

Feliz Ano Novo, girls. Até a próxima. =]


	52. Capítulo 51

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 51**

A claridade tomava conta do quarto quando Lily abriu preguiçosamente os olhos. Estava protegida pelos braços de James e mal conseguia se mexer. Sentia o corpo mole, dominado pela vontade de passar o dia inteiro na cama dormindo ao lado do rapaz. Era feriado de Natal, então, qualquer coisa que tivesse que acontecer, ela simplesmente não se importaria. Estava muito bem aninhada ao namorado e podia ficar assim até a chegada do final de semana.

Ao tomar coragem para ordenar seu cérebro despertá-la, o foco lhe fora concedido e ela encarou o rosto de James. Deu um grande suspiro ao observar o sono tranquilo que ele estava tendo. Sentiu uma ponta de pena em ter que acordá-lo, pois fazia tempo que não o via adormecer tão profundamente. Mas ele tinha que tomar seus remédios e se alimentar nos horários certos, ou ficaria muito mal no decorrer do dia.

Manhosa, aproximou-se ainda mais de James e beijou sua testa. O frio começou a dominá-la e nada mais certo do que se aquecer junto ao corpo dele. Carinhosa, apoiou uma de suas mãos em seu rosto e começou a acariciá-lo com todo cuidado. Não queria despertá-lo, pelo menos não naquele momento. Queria observá-lo, em silêncio. Mesmo apagado, ele era capaz de fazer seu coração bater mais forte. A noite que tiveram juntos foi a comprovação de que tudo ficaria bem. Eles se amavam e ninguém seria capaz de dispersar esse sentimento. Mesmo entregue ao cansaço, a ruiva notou o ar de fragilidade de James. O ângulo do qual o observava permitiu que ela visse, com clareza, que o rapaz parecia muito menor do que ela, perdido entre o pesado edredom que os aquecia. Lily teve vontade de abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltá-lo.

Sorrateiramente, Lily se afastou de James. Sentou-se na cama cobrindo metade do corpo com o edredom e deixou que seus dedos alinhassem, de qualquer maneira, os cabelos ruivos. Deixou um sorriso perpassar por seus lábios ao lembrar da noite de amor que tivera com ele. Foi a noite de amor mais intensa da sua vida. Sem cobranças, sem pressa. Tudo o que ambos precisavam naquele momento.

Ao abaixar a cabeça e apoiar a mão na testa, podia sentir o sentimento de liberdade tomar conta de cada músculo de seu corpo. Ela percebeu que, qualquer negatividade, não fazia mais parte daquela nova Lily Evans que acordara, satisfeita e convicta de uma vez que o amor do homem que estava ao seu lado era verdadeiro. E, acima de tudo, que não tinha motivos para ter medo de mais nada. A única coisa que a jovem tinha plena certeza é que Lorraine Potter não a deixaria em paz. E, por mais ridículo que fosse, iria enfrentá-la. Aproveitou a oportunidade de quietude do quarto para reforçar em sua mente que deveria controlar seus instintos impulsivos ou em breve estaria planejando a morte da mulher.

Dando um sorriso abafado ao pensar na ideia, ela meneou a cabeça negativamente para afastar tal pensamento. Estava sendo tola todo aquele tempo e era estranho cair na real por causa das palavras ditas por Sirius Black. Ele foi o mais sábio da situação e isso a deixou envergonhada. Após o perrengue, Lily decidiu que Lorraine deveria ser colocada para trás e, quando ela resolvesse infernizá-la, que fosse no melhor estilo. Ela estaria precavida.

Com toda a cautela, ela lançou um olhar para o chão à procura de alguma peça de roupa para cobrir seu corpo nu. Todas elas estavam misturadas no soalho, perdidas e afastadas a sua maneira. Ao longe podia ver seu casaco e sua blusa e, mais próxima de onde estava, a camisa de James. Tomando todo cuidado para não cair no chão e não descobrir o namorado por completo, ela pegou a camisa e a vestiu. O perfume dele impregnou o ar, fazendo-a levar a gola da camisa até suas narinas para inalar aquele cheiro característico do homem que amava.

Ao fechar o último botão da peça de roupa, ela impulsionou o corpo para fora da cama e deixou que seus pés tocassem o chão frio. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, eriçando seus pelos do braço. Seus olhos fitaram a janela, embaçada por causa da forte neblina. Podia imaginar que aquele dia seria o mais frio do ano e aceitou a ideia de ficar em casa assistindo filmes acompanhada de James e de uma boa xícara de chá.

Tomada pelo ímpeto de saber a previsão do tempo, levantou-se. Afastou um pouco as cortinas e deixou a mente ser guiada para as casas do outro lado da rua que estavam cobertas de neve, assim como os jardins e os carros estacionados no meio-fio. Lembrou-se do comentário de Sirius sobre uma possível nevasca. A sua noite tinha sido tão incrível que ela nem recordou que a véspera de Natal fez todos os londrinos ficarem seguros dentro de seus lares.

Sua mão desembaçou o vidro para ver melhor a vizinhança. Todas aquelas casas pequenas, decoradas com árvores de Natal e, provavelmente, com crianças dormindo, fez o coração da ruiva apertar. Precisava escolher onde morar com James para que, juntos, pudessem oficializar o início de uma família e cuidar do bebê que se desenvolvia em seu ventre. Cuidadosamente, Lily repousou as duas mãos sobre a barriga e começou a acariciá-la. Ela não via a hora do seu filho ou filha se mexer. Os próximos oito meses seriam os mais longos da sua vida, ela tinha plena consciência disso. Ela logo ficaria no formato de uma bola e estaria a mercê dos prazeres e desprazeres da gravidez. E ainda tinha o estado de James que, de acordo com a mãe de Amos, poderia afetar não só a ela, mas o bebê devido a pressão que sofria todos os dias para dar total apoio a ele.

Ao sentir seu corpo completamente desperto, Lily se sentiu mais forte e encorajada. Aquele dia nascia diferente, ela sabia. Suas baterias estavam recarregadas a ponto de fazê-la rir sozinha com a ideia de que poderia dominar o mundo. Quando fez menção de voltar para cama para checar se James ainda dormia, sua atenção foi presa por um _frame_ do que seria o seu futuro: uma mãe saindo de mãos dadas com uma menina de mais ou menos 5 anos, completamente agasalhada e, com certeza, muito feliz por ter ganhado um presente novo do tão querido Papai Noel.

Isso a fez sorrir e abaixar a cabeça em direção a barriga. Ela não estava saliente, mas podia-se ver que não estava mais como antes. Uma emoção forte começou a possui-la ao recordar James acariciando seu ventre, amoroso. Ninguém conseguiria ver como ela se sentia completa. Estava estranhamente feliz e segura. E isso era um sentimento muito bom se comparado as lágrimas que vinha derramando por causa da doença que afetava o namorado e por interferências externas que tentavam feri-la a qualquer custo.

Seus dedos exploravam a barriga enquanto sua atenção ainda estava presa no momento mãe e filha do lado de fora. Ela não se conteve e voltou a rir sozinha. Ficou até chocada em escutar o próprio riso que não saia da sua garganta a muito tempo. A ruiva foi levada a rir mais ainda, quando duas mãos a enlaçaram pela cintura. Ela cessou o ruído quando sentiu um beijo no pescoço, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça. Logo em seguida, ela pode ver a figura de James, com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, pelo reflexo do vidro. As mãos dele acariciavam seu ventre junto com as dela, enquanto compartilhavam um sorriso cheio de orgulhoso pelo momento.

- Eu ainda acho que é um menino - disse James, com a voz rouca de sono, fazendo-a voltar rir.

- Eu não sei o que pode ser, Jay, mas o que vier para mim já está de bom tamanho - respondeu Lily, retirando suas mãos da barriga e pondo-as sobre as de James.

- Eu já pensei em um nome masculino. Quer ouvir ou prefere saber quando você der à luz?

Lily girou nos calcanhares e ficou de frente para ele. O abraçou pela nuca, olhando-o com uma sobrancelha alteada.

- Claro que vou querer saber de todas as suas ideias mirabolantes. - Lily apertou o nariz dele, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Ok! Nada mais justo! - James mordeu a bochecha da namorada com gentileza, puxando-a pela cintura. - Como o nosso bebê será um menino, o nome dele será Harry.

Lily inclinou a cabeça para o lado fazendo uma careta que fez James pensar que ela não aprovou muito a ideia.

- Harry?

- Sim! - confirmou James deixando a felicidade transparecer em seu rosto, sem receio algum. - Harry Potter soa muito bem, não acha?

- Harry Evans Potter, não tente me excluir, ok? - resmungou ela cruzando os braços.

- Claro que não, afinal, quem vai carregá-lo por nove meses é minha amada namorada - afirmou James em um tom brincalhão.

Lily deu um beijo rápido nele; E ele retribuiu com extremo carinho. Ao se afastarem, se olharam em silêncio por alguns instantes, trocando carícias gentis.

- Dormiu bem? - perguntou Lily, atenciosa.

- Nunca dormi tão bem em toda minha vida. - James a tranquilizou. - Você dormiu feito pedra. Acordei no meio da noite para ir ao banheiro e você nem se mexeu.

- Ah! Mas que mentira! - Lily desatou a rir. - Eu dormi muito bem, mas não quer dizer que eu estava no formato de uma estátua.

- Era bem por aí! - disse James afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

- Bom...Acho melhor você se agasalhar. Você não pode ficar pegando friagem desse jeito. Sua imunidade está muito baixa.

- Meu amor, desligue sua preocupação por alguns minutos, sim?

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente, meio receosa, mas logo voltou a ficar calma ao sentir os lábios de James tocar sua testa.

- Você sabe que eu não consigo fazer isso, ainda mais agora que estamos rumando para a reta final – Lily se explicou, com a voz baixa. - Você fez seus exames conclusivos, Jay, e temos que ser confiantes de que a doença entrará em remissão.

James a abraçou apertado sentindo uma bola de saliva se formar na garganta. Por mais que transparecesse que estava bem, toda vez que lembrava do possível status do câncer, sentia uma vontade cruel de gritar e sair quebrando as coisas. Seria muito tempo de espera e isso significava um bom período de tortura até que soubesse dos resultados. Enquanto não recebesse os exames, ele não poderia declarar para si que estava livre do fardo e que poderia engatar sua vida mais uma vez ao lado de Lily, sem fazê-la perder a cabeça por sua causa.

- Saberemos em janeiro, não se preocupe. - James soltou Lily e deu um meio sorriso. - Enquanto isso, tenho que fazer minha parte. Tomar os remédios, comer e dormir bem.

- Exatamente, sr. Potter - concordou Lily com firmeza. - Nada de burlar o sistema enquanto estiver em casa. Entendido?

- Mais do que entendido, srta. Evans! - James bateu continência. - Não é você que tem um cronograma de sobrevivência para cada dia da semana a ser obedecido.

- Diga: você não vive sem mim, James Potter.

James aproximou sua boca da dela, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Não, não vivo!

Lily se pendurou no pescoço de James e o beijou com extrema vontade. Parecia que fazia muito tempo que não sentia o toque de seus lábios. Quando as línguas se encontraram, ela pode sentir o mesmo calafrio percorrer sua espinha, um calafrio bom que a fazia desejá-lo de uma maneira mais obscena.

- Bom saber disso...- sussurrou Lily com a voz fraca, separando-se dele com certa dificuldade. - Eu te amo, James.

- Eu também amo você - respondeu ele, no mesmo tom, apoiando sua testa na dela.

- Vai dar tudo certo, não vai?

- Já está dando tudo certo, Lils. Não tem nada para se preocupar.

Lily soltou um suspiro doloroso, que pareceu ter machucado até sua alma. James ergueu a cabeça e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, buscando seu olhar. Aqueles olhos verdes, intensos, de encontro ao seu, fazia seu medo se dissipar, pois estava ao lado da mulher que amava e poderia contar com ela para sempre.

- Jay, preciso te contar uma coisa. - Lily pigarreou e endireitou o corpo meio tensa.

- Quando você vem com essa, algo bom não é. - James enrugou o cenho e se sentou na cama. Esticou as mãos para Lily, puxando-a para ficar ao seu lado.

- Bem, depende do ponto de vista.

James alisou a testa imaginando o que viria logo a seguir. Parecia que o relacionamento deles nunca teria paz, pois ambos enfrentavam uma bomba diferente a cada dia.

- Ok! Me conte! - disse James, paciente.

- Seus pais sabem que estou grávida.

Lily falou de uma vez, sem rodeios. Poderia ter feito um discurso, mas estava exausta de tentar justificar qualquer coisa antes de dizer o que tinha em mente. Ela evitou o olhar de James, mas notou que ele estava surpreso, pois ele nem se movera e demorou muito tempo para expressar sua opinião sobre o que acabara de revelar.

- Lils, como eles sabem? Foi durante a discussão no mercado? - ele se recuperou ajeitando os óculos no rosto. Estava abobalhado com a ruiva que o encarava desolada.

- Sim, foi. Eu não me aguentei. - Lily juntou as mãos e mordeu o lábio inferior. - Foi uma briga muito baixa, James. Me senti uma imunda diante dela, mas eu simplesmente não me segurei. Qualquer ser humano normal não aceitaria ser humilhado em tão curto espaço de tempo, e ainda mais em público. Eu queria ter sido mais fina e elegante, estar com uma aparência melhor para enfrentá-la, mas sua mãe me tira do sério. O que diabos eu fiz para ela me odiar tanto?

James abraçou Lily pela cintura e a puxou para que ela ficasse mais próxima dele. Ela estava irada com a situação, era evidente, mas tratando de sua mãe, era normal que qualquer pessoa ficasse daquela maneira.

- Eu não sei porque minha mãe desdenha do nosso relacionamento. Eu já me envolvi com criaturas piores e ela nunca disse nada. Nem sequer reclamou das vagabundas que já namorei.

- Não precisa xingar as suas ex-namoradas - pediu Lily entre risos. - Senão, vou ter que te matar se terminarmos um dia. Ai de você se me citar como uma dessas ordinárias.

Ele gargalhou, dando um beijo no rosto da ruiva. Até indignada ela ficava linda e James tinha vontade de mordê-la por inteiro.

- Ok! Não usarei mais esse linguajar coloquial - brincou ele, pegando uma mão da garota. - Bom...Agora ela sabe que seremos pais. Isso poupou nosso trabalho de criar uma missa sobre o assunto.

- Ela está pau da vida, Jay - alertou Lily com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Mais ainda porque dei um tapa nela.

James se afastou de Lily e a encarou com os olhos arregalados.

- Você bateu na minha mãe?

- Ah! Jay! Eu perdi as estribeiras, me desculpe.

Lily ficou perdida quando ele desatou a rir a ponto de ficar quase sem ar.

- Lily, meu amor, você não é a primeira a fazer isso. Acredite em mim! - confessou James, recuperando o fôlego com certa dificuldade. - Minha mãe já recebeu umas bordoadas da minha tia, mas de nada adiantou. Ela já deve estar acostumada com bofetões, relaxe.

- Se você está me dizendo, eu acredito. - Lily o olhou de canto, meio surpresa com sua revelação. Tinha pensado seriamente que ele bateria as portas por ela ter sido tão insolente com a mãe dele. - Enfim, que fique registrado que não irei me importar em mandar um convite do chá de bebê para ela. Super quero a esmola financeira dos Potter e mais uma chance de dar um tapa nela.

A risada do casal ecoou pelo quarto. Ambos se contorceram só de imaginarem a cara de Lorraine ao receber qualquer convite que tivesse relacionado a eles e ao bebê. Ela surtaria, possivelmente, chamaria a polícia.

- Minha mãe é sem noção. Não entendo essa mulher.

- Ela te ama James, mas de uma maneira egoísta. Você é filho único, um homem muito inteligente e tem direito a muito dinheiro. Qualquer mulher seria melhor para você, menos eu. Isso de acordo com os pensamentos geniais de Lorraine. - Lily passou a língua entre os lábios para umedecê-los. Ouviu um ronco alto vindo da sua barriga, dando indícios de fome. - Mas, eu fui a escolhida. Vou roubar sua herança e fugir com Sirius.

- Logo com o Sirius? - perguntou James com falsa indignação.

- Ele é tão ferrado na vida quanto eu. Seríamos um ótimo casal.

James riu e jogou seu corpo sobre o de Lily fazendo-a deitar sobre a cama. Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, distribuindo beijos delicados, fazendo-a se contorcer com o toque.

- Agora só precisamos contar a família Evans. - James ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - E eu já sei que eles vão amar ser avós. Eles sempre me amaram. Principalmente quando tocava sua campainha e saia correndo.

- Sobre a parte dos avós, tudo bem, mas a parte deles te adorarem, duvido muito - discordou Lily acariciando as costas dele. - Meus pais vão querer te matar primeiro, depois aceitarão a proposta.

- O que você acha de falarmos com eles hoje?

Lily foi dominada por uma expressão de confusão e engoliu em seco ao encarar o olhar decidido de James. Parecia precoce tomarem a decisão naquele dia e contar aos seus pais sobre a gravidez, sem um plano para safá-los se algo desse errado. Os Evans eram bondosos e aceitavam novidades, mas quando eram ditas de maneira errônea, eles surtavam. Por mais que seus pais fossem receptivos e compreensivos, ela era a filha mais nova, e os cuidados que recebeu sempre foram mais excessivos se comparados a proteção fraternalque envolvia Petúnia.

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? - perguntou Lily recuperando o foco da conversa.

- Sim, eu quero. Sei que é feriado e tudo mais, mas pode ser a nossa chance de tirar mais esse peso dos nossos ombros.

A ruiva considerou a ideia e percebeu que James tinha razão. Esconder a gravidez vinha sendo um peso a mais e desnecessário para os dois. Ela ficaria com o bebê de qualquer jeito e ao lado dele, mesmo que sua expulsão da casa dos Evans fosse declarada.

- Tudo bem! Acho melhor nos aprontarmos. - Lily deu um selinho carinhoso no namorado. - Vá tomar banho primeiro. Vou preparar o café, pois não acho certo você simplesmente sair daqui de barriga vazia.

- Sim, senhora!

James ergueu o corpo e saiu de cima de Lily. Foi até o guarda-roupa e encarou todas as peças que lá haviam, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Lily o observou, sabendo que ele começou a entrar em conflito sobre o que vestir mais uma vez.

- Jay, jeans, camiseta e moletom é o suficiente - avisou Lily, atraindo a atenção dele. - Se você for de terno e gravata, meus pais vão achar que você vai a um velório.

Ele se virou para a ruiva e sorriu. Ela retribuiu o gesto, feliz por saber que o tinha acalmado.

- Eu vou colocar um terno na mochila. Vai que eu mesmo seja velado por ter te engravidado.

Lily saiu da cama entre risos. Foi até ele e analisou seu guarda-roupa com o dedo indicador no canto da boca.

- Você tem roupas legais, Jay. Não sei porque essa reflexão toda - Lily afastou as roupas com extrema rapidez, fazendo uma careta com o som dos cabides. - Essa camiseta pólo é estilosa e esse moletom. Vista essa calça jeans também. Você vai ficar com cara de nerd e eu vou ter que me segurar para não te agarrar.

James sorriu fazendo-a suspirar mais uma vez. Aquele sorriso enfeitiçava Lily de uma maneira inexplicável. Ele era um homem charmoso, de qualquer jeito.

- E o que eu faço com a minha falta de cabelo? - James perguntou, apontando para a cabeça.

Lily alisou a testa e voltou-se para o guarda-roupa.

- Você tem alguma touca? Se não tiver aqui, tenho certeza que Sirius tem várias.

- Eu tenho, mas não sei onde elas estão - afirmou James dando de ombros. - Quando eu sair do banho, eu procuro.

- Tudo bem! - Lily ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. - Estarei lá embaixo.

James afagou os cabelos da namorada e não se demorou a se trancar no banheiro. Lily aguardou um tempo para abandonar o aposento até ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Sabia que James demoraria no banho, pois ele voltou a manter sua vaidade. Isso a faria ter tempo o suficiente para preparar o café da manhã.

Saindo do quarto, Lily desceu as escadas ainda com os pés desprotegidos. Foi até o sofá e pegou sua bolsa. Tateou à procura do celular e, ao encontrá-lo, não se surpreendeu em nada com as chamadas perdidas de Alice. Sem demora, se apressou a retornar, caminhando até a cozinha com o aparelho na orelha.

- ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Lily afastou o celular da orelha, entre risos. Alice estava indignada, claro, pois ela marcou a ceia de Natal com todos os amigos mais próximos. E ela simplesmente não apareceu.

- Estou na casa do James - respondeu Lily voltando a colocar o aparelho na orelha. Foi até a mesa e começou a desempacotar as compras.

- Não era isso que eu queria ouvir, Lily Evans. Era para você estar aqui. - Alice disse ainda com certa indignação na voz. - Todos morreram na minha casa. Sirius está roncando no sofá de tanta bebida que tomou.

- 'Cê jura? - Lily gargalhou enquanto ia até os armários à procura do pó de café.

- Juro! - exclamou Alice deixando o tom divertido tomar conta de sua voz. - Você deveria estar aqui. Você me traiu.

- Não te trai, Lice. Apenas aconteceu o inesperado.

- Como se eu não soubesse que você ficou aí porque estava fazendo sexo com James.

As bochechas de Lily enrubesceram instantaneamente. Um calor floresceu em seu corpo levando à tona a vergonha causada pela declaração de Alice.

- Para ter ficado quieta, realmente acertei em cheio. - Alice riu. - Por conta disso, eu te perdoo.

Lily caminhou até a cafeteira e começou a preparar o café. Aquele cheiro agradável do pó a fez sorrir como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um chocolate.

- Obrigada por ter me perdoado.

- Claro que te perdoo, minha amiga. Não é todo dia que se faz sexo nessa vida.

A ruiva tentou controlar outra risada, mas deixou que ela esvaísse de seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que se ocupava em preparar uma tigela de cereal para comer. Sentia um desejo quase desesperado de comer a caixa inteira.

- E você fez sexo com Frank, certo?

- Lils, as mulheres grávidas tem mais desejo sexual. Já deixe James avisado, pois ele terá que dar conta de você. Minha gata feroz.

Alice era a única pessoa próxima dela que conseguia ser tão desencanada diante de todas as causas que tendiam a empacar sua vida. Poderia ser o assunto mais grave do universo, mas ela sempre explorava o lado positivo da coisa para acalmar quem estava com problemas. A sua melhor amiga era assim, desinibida e tinha enraizado com ela o fator de se preocupar com o que realmente importava.

- Vou avisar ao James. Apesar que li isso em algum lugar.

- Na internet, para variar.

- Deixa de ser boba, Lice. - Lily abriu a geladeira à procura do leite e jogou uma quantia generosa sobre o cereal.- Sua festa ocorreu bem?

- Eu tenho que agradecer ao James por você não ter vindo. Emme apareceu aqui e eu tenho certeza que ela queria causar problemas.

Lily se serviu de uma colherada grandiosa do cereal e o mastigou. Era um momento de puro deleite, que a saciou ao saborear o gosto de açúcar penetrando em seu corpo, satisfazendo-a.

- Eu não me importo com ela mais. - Lily respondeu depois de ter engolido o cereal. - Prefiro fingir que ela não existe. Ela me deve desculpas por estar agindo assim, mas não vou forçar a barra. Uma hora Emme vai perceber que estava errada.

- Concordo plenamente com você - disse Alice com sinceridade. - Eu ainda fico chocada com ela, sabe? Todo esse amor estranho pelo James...

- Não é amor, Lice. - Lily ocupou uma cadeira e deixou a colher deslizar por todos os extremos da tigela. - Amor é o que eu sinto por ele. Simples! Emme dormiu com ele uma vez, assim imagino, e acha que tem direito de fazer isso quantas vezes quiser. James não é o Sirius.

- Uma hora ela vai entender que estava errada. - Alice assegurou, botando fim no assunto. Não queria estressar a melhor amiga logo cedo. - Planos para hoje a tarde?

Lily sentiu uma falta de ar repentina.

- James e eu vamos na casa dos meus pais. Vamos contar sobre a gravidez.

- COMO É?

A ruiva acalmou a amiga lhe contando sobre a discussão com Lorraine e a maneira como ela acabou dizendo que estava grávida no meio do supermercado. E não esqueceu de mencionar que Sirius estava com ela a todo momento, que James não ficou enfurecido por ela ter tomado partido sem antes consultá-lo e que deu um tapa na sogra.

- Mulher maldita - concluiu Alice cheia de raiva no final do relato de Lily. - Vou colocar o nome dela na macumba, bote fé.

Lily se serviu de mais uma colherada de cereal e afastou a tigela. Começava a sentir o famoso enjoo matinal.

- Vamos esquecer da mãe do James. - Lily se levantou e foi até a lixeira se livrar do que comia. - Ela não é mais problema.

- E como estão os preparativos para contar a verdade para os seus pais?

- Não terão preparativos. Simplesmente iremos lá e contaremos. - Lily apoiou a mão livre na pia depois que colocou a tigela sobre ela. - Seja o que Deus quiser!

Alice sentiu uma vontade grande de abraçar a amiga. Sabia que ela estava apavorada, mesmo tendo noção que os pais dela eram muito gente boa.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Lils.

- Eu sei que vai - concordou Lily dando um suspiro logo em seguida. - Escute, eu vou terminar de preparar o café do Jay e terei que tomar um banho. Assim que meu dia acabar eu te ligo, ok?

- É para me ligar mesmo, srta. Evans - disse Alice em um tom mandão. - Boa sorte, melhor amiga.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Lily apoiando a mão sobre a barriga e finalizando a ligação.

Ela apoiou o celular na pia e sentiu um solavanco no estômago. Sua visão escureceu por alguns segundos e uma tontura fez seu corpo bambear. Sem pensar duas vezes, subiu as escadas, entrando no primeiro quarto para usar o banheiro. Em menos de cinco segundos, a ruiva estava debruçada na privada, botando para fora o que mal tinha digerido.

- Lils?

Ela ergueu a cabeça limpando a boca com as costas das mãos. James estava na porta, olhando-a preocupado.

- Enjoo matinal. Não me olhe assim porque é normal.

James entrou no banheiro pegando uma toalha, molhando-a na torneira. Agachou-se ao lado de Lily e limpou seu rosto com cuidado.

- Você comeu alguma coisa?

- Fui seca comer cereal, mas esqueci do detalhe que tudo que como, eu boto para fora.

- Vai ver o Harry não gosta de cereal.

Lily riu, abaixando a mão do namorado que segurava a toalha.

- Ele vai ter que aprender a gostar porque a mãe dele ama cereal - brincou ela, respirando fundo. Levantou-se com dificuldade com a ajuda de James.

- Use o chuveiro do Remus. Eu te trago uma toalha e suas roupas, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem!

Sem demora, Lily se jogou no chuveiro, depois de se despir com extrema facilidade. Mergulhou a cabeça na ducha quente, sentindo cada parte do seu corpo amolecer. Suas mãos a mantinham em pé, pendentes na parede com o pouco de força que lhe restava. A jovem não via a hora daqueles enjoos passarem, pois isso a deixava mais fraca e indisposta.

- Aqui, Lils. - James pendurou uma toalha limpa no boxe e sentou na tampa da privada. Não iria deixar a namorada sozinha. - Está melhor?

- Sim, estou - afirmou ela com a voz abafada por causa do pedaço de vidro que os separavam. - Mas eu vou querer comer de novo de qualquer jeito.

James riu com o comentário dela. Ficou quieto, aguardando-a sair do chuveiro, ajeitando as roupas dela em seu colo e largando seus sapatos perto da pia. Quando o barulho da água cessou, ele colocou-se de pé, largando as peças na tampa da privada e lhe estendendo a toalha.

- Aqui! Vem cá! - James abriu a toalha, cobrindo o corpo nu da namorada. Enxugou seus ombros e seus braços carinhosamente, fazendo-a ficar aquecida.

- Eu peguei um moletom meu. Está muito frio lá fora. Nem sei como sairemos daqui, pois tudo está atolado de neve.

- Daremos um jeito - assegurou Lily se cobrindo completamente com a toalha. - Seu café está pronto. Há pães sobre a mesa e, claro, meu amado cereal. Se quiser comer, fique à vontade.

James sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de Lily.

- Vou comer então. Caso o mal-estar volte, me avise.

- Ok!

Ele deixou a namorada sozinha e caminhou até a cozinha. Abriu o armário próximo da porta e consultou o relógio de parede. Estava na hora de tomar alguns de seus remédios e era melhor que fizesse isso rápido ou Lily puxaria sua orelha sem dó e nem piedade.

Quando engoliu os pequenos comprimidos com o auxílio de um copo modesto de água, foi pego de surpresa pelo barulho da campainha. Não estava à espera de ninguém e era feriado, então, nem poderia ser o correio. Largou o copo sobre a bancada e foi até a porta. Ele torcia para que não fosse ninguém indesejável. Girou a chave na maçaneta e a abriu sem ter tempo de identificar quem era. Sua visão escureceu quando um corpo pulou de encontro ao seu, quase tombando-o em direção ao chão.

- SEU LINDO!

Ele reconheceu aquela voz e retribuiu o abraço com força.

- Lisia! O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou James, depois de se ver longe dos braços da prima. - Pensei que tivesse indo embora.

- O efeito Remus Lupin não me pegou - respondeu ela com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Estava feliz em poder rever o primo. Muito feliz, mesmo.

- Você estava endemoniada com o término da relação. Toda trabalhada na maldade de vilã de seriado adolescente. Pensei que estava preparando uma vingança.

- Ah! Não! - Lisia meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Resolvi que não valia a pena. Fiquei em crise, claro, mas logo me animei. Roupas e sapatos me ajudaram a superar a desilusão amorosa. E, claro, a faculdade.

- Eu já ia perguntar o que você faz na cidade, mas já percebi que sua presença fez parte de mais um capítulo natalino da família Potter.

- Exatamente! E digo que as coisas estavam muito tensas - contou Lisia apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros de James. - Você está bem, meu primo?

- Estou melhor do que antes, acredite em mim – afirmou ele dando um meio sorriso. - Ainda bem que você partiu, sabe. Não queria que você tivesse presenciado tudo o que eu passei.

Lisia deu outro abraço apertado no primo. Sentiu saudades dele, mesmo que a convivência tenha sido marcada, em boa parte do tempo, por discussões sem sentido. Principalmente nos dias que antecederam sua partida de Londres. Ela é uma pessoa extremamente cabeça dura e James sabia disso. Por isso, ele aprendeu a relevar muitas coisas que partiam da personalidade da prima. O mais importante entre a relação dos dois é que não havia cobranças. Eles agiam naturalmente um com o outro, mesmo que isso rendesse dias sem se falarem.

- Eu queria ter te visitado mais, mas a faculdade tomou todo meu tempo. - lamentou Lisia, soltando o primo. - Acredito que tudo tenha ficado pior, pois até onde me lembro, meus tios meio que te abandonaram.

- Você não perdeu nada, acredite em mim. Minha relação com meus pais se tornou mais conflituosa que o normal e, antes que você me pergunte, eles não me ajudaram. Em nada.

- Não acredito nisso. - Lisia levou a mão a boca horrorizada. - Eu adorava meus tios, gostava de me sentir querida na casa de vocês. Mas depois de ontem, tive que encontrar um quarto de hotel no fim do mundo para fugir dali. Não aguentava mais ouvir seus pais brigando.

- Brigando por quê? - perguntou James confuso.

Lisia se calou ao ouvir passos na escada. Ao ver Lily, deixou um sorriso enorme dominar seu rosto, assustando a jovem que estava surpresa ao vê-la ali, indo até ela com braços abertos.

- Lily Evans! - Lisia a abraçou, mas não da mesma maneira que tinha feito com James. Foi mais cautelosa e não a apertou tanto quanto gostaria.

- Lisia! - Lily procurou o olhar de James, que também expressava o mesmo sinal de confusão.

- Não vou te apertar muito porque sei que serei "tia". - disse Lisia desenhando aspas no ar.

Lily e James se encararam no mesmo instante. Pelo olhar do namorado, o motivo da visita de Lisia se tornou mais claro que cristal.

- Vai me dizer que meus pais te contaram sobre a gravidez da Lily? - perguntou James tentando manter toda a calma do universo.

- Eles berraram praticamente a gravidez da Lily para todos os empregados e convidados. Eu mal tinha largado as malas e eles estavam aos berros - Lisia cruzou os braços, cheia de revolta. - Lorraine está fora de si por motivos que ninguém entende. Para você ter uma noção, seu pai não estava em casa hoje quando acordei. Ele dormiu fora.

- O que eles estavam comentando? - perguntou Lily sem saber se a pergunta era uma coisa boa a ser feita. Sabia que Lorraine a crucificou da pior maneira possível.

- Lorraine estava falando horrores de vocês dois. Que ambos eram imaturos demais para assumir a responsabilidade de ter um bebê. Que James não tinha condições de ser pai e blá blá blá...Minha tia quer levar você de volta para casa e chutar a traseira da Lily.

Lily foi de encontro a James no mesmo instante. Abraçou-o pela cintura, na defensiva. O corpo dele estava tenso, dominado pela raiva que guardava dos pais.

- Fique tranquilo, Jay. Seu pai não quer te buscar. - Lisia deu de ombros ao encarar os dois juntos.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - indagou James, enfurecido. - Eles quase me arrastaram da última vez.

- Stephen está do seu lado. - Lisia disse com convicção. - Acho que ele percebeu muito tarde o erro que cometeu, não só com você, mas com a Lily também.

O casal trocou um olhar cúmplice. Lily lembrou como Stephen Potter a observou depois de ter brigado com sua esposa. Ela achou que era uma miragem, mas parecia que a pequena discussão entre as duas mulheres no dia anterior, surtiu algum efeito.

- Eu sempre fui mais apegado ao meu pai - explicou James para Lily, meio desolado. - Sinto falta dos dois e tudo mais, mas não entendo porque essa pressão toda. Eu estou bem, estou namorando a mulher que amo muito e vou ser pai. O que há de errado em tudo isso, Lisia? Me diz!

Lisia sentiu uma ponta de pesar pelo casal, mas a sensação logo foi substituída por uma grandiosa admiração. Desde que deixara Londres, pensou se eles ainda estavam segurando as pontas tanto da doença quanto do relacionamento. Agora, frente a frente, ela chegou a conclusão de que não conhecia nenhuma pessoa mais forte do que as duas que estavam diante dela, com as mãos dadas, protegendo um ao outro.

- Eu sou a última pessoa a responder isso, mas utilizei meu lado maléfico para descobrir algumas coisas. - Lisia sorriu, maliciosa. - Lorraine estava com Alfardo no telefone hoje durante toda a manhã. Xingou ele de todos os nomes possíveis. Chegou a ameaçá-lo por oferecer moradia a vocês.

- Sua mãe acha que estamos morando juntos. - revelou Lily, mordendo o lábio. - Eu esqueci de mencionar esse detalhe.

James riu, debochado.

- Minha mãe e suas ideias geniais. Como se ela fosse mesmo parar Alfardo de fazer alguma coisa. - disse James revirando os olhos.

- Sim! Alfardo deve ter sido grosseiro, pois ela praticamente quebrou o telefone. - Lisia olhou de um para o outro.- Mas ela não quer que vocês durmam em paz. Antes de eu sair da casa, ela estava de saída atrás de Stephen.

- Meu pai deve ter se cansado das pressões dela - James deu um suspiro cansado.

- E não é novidade que Lorraine quer nossas cabeças - completou Lily dando de ombros.

- Parece que minha mãe nunca saiu do maternal.

Lisia e Lily compartilharam uma risada enquanto James tentava se recompor.

- Por isso, não se surpreendam se Stephen bater na porta. - Lisia alertou o casal, calmamente. - Eu acho que ele está muito arrependido de ter feito o que fez, Jay. Ele está assim...Muito acabado. Nem sequer ficou muito tempo na mesa durante a ceia. Ele se fechou no escritório até Lorraine enlouquecer.

Lily apertou um pouco mais a mão de James. Ele assimilava o que a prima acabara de dizer e não conseguiu engolir a situação. Depois de tudo o que ele passou, seu pai fica arrependido? Ainda mais agora que ele já tinha sofrido tudo o que já tinha que sofrer?

- Eu não me importo. - James pronunciou com a voz seca.

- Você se importa, Jay - frisou Lily. - Você sente falta dos seus pais. Principalmente do sr. Potter, mas nunca admitiu para ninguém.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar para a namorada.

- Eu não quero prolongar a raiva entre a família Potter, mas quem sabe ele esteja sendo honesto.

- Eu não consigo confiar mais nos meus pais, Lils - disse James com a voz engrolada. Era muita raiva acumulada, pensou a ruiva ficando triste pela situação dele.

- Não precisa confiar neles, Jay. Pelo menos, se Stephen vier falar com você, o escute.

- Tenho que concordar com ela - apoiou Lisia meneando a cabeça positivamente. - Eu vou ficar na cidade até a virada do ano, caso vocês precisem de mim. Vou ficar feliz em ajudá-los. - ela se virou para Lily afastando os cabelos bem cuidados do rosto. - E para fechar com chave de ouro, peço desculpas pelas grosserias que já disse a você. Sei que pedi desculpas antes de ir embora, mas eu precisava dizer de novo. Me perdoe por ter sido muito estúpida. Acho que é um mal de ser uma Potter.

Lily sorriu e foi até Lisia, abraçando-a apertado.

- Tudo bem! Eu nunca tive raiva de você, Lisia - tranquilizou Lily afagando seus cabelos. - Você sempre foi muito amiga do James e, mesmo surtando de vez em quando, você é especial e para mim isso basta.

Lisia fungou o nariz ao se afastar da ruiva. Lily deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-la. Realmente, nunca guardou nenhum rancor com relação a ela e nunca conseguiu fazer com que esse sentimento existisse.

- Você também é especial. Jay só está bem por sua causa. - Lisia sorriu fazendo Lily e James sorrirem também.

- Nem tanto assim, vai - disse Lily em um tom debochado. - Eu fui apenas uma parte boa.

- Muito boa por sinal - afirmou James atraindo a atenção da ruiva.

Lisia abriu um sorriso ainda maior quando eles trocaram um beijo rápido na frente dela. Só mesmo um demente para não reconhecer que eles formavam um casal lindo.

Caindo na real, a prima de James deu um sobressalto, seguido de um tapa na testa. Notou meio tarde que o casal estava arrumado demais para uma manhã de domingo e perguntou:

- Vocês estão indo para algum lugar? - Lisia enrugou a testa. - Passei aqui com a ideia de te chamar para almoçar.

- Na verdade, estávamos de saída. Vamos até a casa dos pais de Lily - respondeu James pedindo desculpas com o olhar.

- Ah! Que droga! - resmungou sua prima, dando um muxoxo.

- Você pode ir com a gente se quiser. - Lily sugeriu. - Petúnia vai adorar conhecer uma pessoa que entende de moda e tudo mais.

- Ai! Sério? - perguntou Lisia dando um saltinho.

- Sim! Ela vai se casar no próximo mês e acho que ela está perdida com o vestido das madrinhas.

- Vou adorar ajudá-la. - Lisia bateu palminhas. - Quando vamos?

- Agora! - exclamou James rindo divertido com a cena e, ao mesmo tempo, surpreso com o convite de Lily. - Como anda a situação nas estradas?

- Uma porcaria! Quase furei o pneu - contou Lisia mal humorada. - Mas como a nevasca durou até umas dez horas da noite anterior, a neve deu uma diminuída. O tempo só está fechado, mas os homens do tráfego já tiraram boa parte da neve das pistas. Os motoristas só precisam dirigir muito devagar, quase em câmera lenta.

- Você está de carro? - perguntou James em um tom rotineiro.

- Estou sim. Dou uma carona para vocês, se quiserem.

- Ah! Só perguntei para saber, pois meu carro está lá fora.

- Deixa de ser idiota! Eu levo vocês.

Lily trocou olhares com James enquanto Lisia caminhava decidida até a porta. Ao abri-la, um vento muito frio tomou conta da casa, fazendo a ruiva se encolher.

- Agora aguente Lisia Potter, meu amor. - James aproximou-se da jovem, enlaçando-a em seus braços. - Você deu espaço para a Potter mais surtada da família.

- Ela é legal. - Lily afirmou enquanto observava a jovem caminhar por entre a neve, mais preocupada em não sujar as botas. - Mesmo que ela seja consumista e fútil de vez em quando, sua prima consegue ser sensata.

- Não sei que nível de sensatez minha prima possui, mas se você consegue ver isso, fico aliviado.

Lily sorriu para James, enlaçando sua mão com a dele. Seu cérebro deu um estalido, fazendo-a vasculhar o bolso do casaco e tirando dele uma touca.

- Vamos, antes que eu perca a coragem de enfrentar meus pais. - ela disse com certa dificuldade, cobrindo a cabeça de James com a touca.

- Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver - assegurou James lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

James esperou Lily deixar a casa para poder trancar a porta. Ultrapassando o caminho de neve como se fosse um obstáculo de Olimpíada, logo os três estavam dentro do carro, rumando para a casa dos Evans cheios de expectativas sobre o que viria a seguir.

* * *

**N/A: **Meus amoressssssss! Como vão? Como passaram o Ano Novo? Eu me diverti tantooooooooooooo, sabem. Nem queria voltar para casa HUAHAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHU

Eu deveria ter postado ontem, mas o FF está me trollando a horas intermináveis e eu estava praticamente desistindo. Estava pronta para virar a noite para conseguir att minhas duas fics. E, finalmente, consegui! Ngm merece tentar fazer algo e o site fica off te impedindo de logar.

Como sempre, agradeço a paciência de vcs em passarem aqui e deixarem suas reviews, isso me anima bastante. Ainda mais quando se trata dessa fic. love* Voltei a me apaixonar por ela por causa de vcs, fiquem sabendo disso HUAHAHAUAHUAHUAHUAUHAHUAHHAU

**Alice Hills: **Ownnn, mas a fic é tão fofa que eu nem quis trollar com aquelas NCs cheias de safadeza. Eu CURTO e MUITO, mas não achei conveniente para essa. Ainda mais pq o James não está em condições de ser um Eric da vida e tacar a Lily na parede, LIKE BOSS #trueblood HUAHAHUAHUAHAUHAUHUA

**JuDarkside: **A Lily ainda foi mto civilizada com a Lorraine. Eu já teria mandado matar essa mulher, bem falo. HUAHAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU

**Juliana Potter: **Depois de tanto sofrimento, eles merecem um final feliz. Seria muita mancada prender as pessoas em mais de 50 capítulos para matar o James HUAHAUHAUHAAUHAUHAUHHAU

**dudi's akara: **Ahhh! Sua linda, obrigada! Acredite, já abandonei essa fic inúmeras vezes, mas sempre encontro o caminho de volta para ela.

**Ninha Souma: **Eu li sua review pelo celular e morri de rir. Pensaram que eu tava dormindo e rindo pq tava sonhando com algo engraçado HUAAHHUAUHAHUHAUAUH ela foi gigantesca e eu AMEI. Eu me inspirei em criar uma amizade mais forte entre a Lily e o Sirius, pois ele tem que ser o padrinho do filho dela de qualquer jeito e nada mais certo que ela perceber que ele não é tão cabeçudo assim, sabe? Que mesmo depois da escola, ele aprendeu como a vida funciona. Eu fiquei preocupada com a NC por causa disso. Lily e James não fariam apenas sexo porque faz mto tempo que não fazem. Eles fariam pq se amam, pq precisavam mostrar isso um para o outro mesmo que as palavras existam e sejam verdadeiras. Eu ficaria mal se começasse a trollar essa cena até pq não combinada em nada com a fiz fazer o Jay rasgar a roupa da Lily, por exemplo. Eu tinha em mente algo simples, nada extravagante. E fico feliz pelas outras reviews que não fui tão mal assim HAUHAUHAHUAHAUHAU

**Thais Araujo: **Nhá! Obrigadaaaaaa, eu fico MUITO feliz em ler isso, de verdade! Meu método é fazer mtos corações baterem HUAHAHUAUHAAHUAHUHUA

**Iasmin: **A sra. Potter sem dúvidas ganha da Emme e merece o prêmio de vilã de 2011 HUAHAHUAAHUAHAUHHAUAHUHAU

**Gabriela Black: **Eu não esqueci dos capítulos ok? HAUHAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHU Amanhã te mando SEM FALTA. Pode me trollar enchendo o saco que eu te enviarei do mesmo jeito ok? HUAHAHAUAHUAHUAHHAU Vc precisa tomar uns bons drinks comigo, Q minha mãe é super de boa com bebida e tals, mas quando ela me vê alterada já quer cortar meu barato, mas quando tô sozinha nem ligo HAUAHAUAUAUHAHUAHU Awn se vc diz que ficou fofo eu acredito, tá bom? *-* Só não pode mentir pra mim que eu largo a fic u.u HUAHAHUAUHAHUAUAH BRINKS.

Desculpem a demora em postar, viu meninas, mas tinha voltado de viagem na terça e não tinha digitado NADA. Corri contra o tempo. Mas essa semana volta tudo ao normal e no final de semana estou de volta.

Bjosssss!


	53. Capítulo 52

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 52**

Lorraine sabia muito bem onde encontrar Stephen. Ao acordar, ela não se supreendeu em nada ao ver o lado da cama vazio. Mesmo ele tendo optado por dormir fora de casa, depois de dezenas de discussões compartilhadas entre eles em frente aos convidados na ceia de Natal, ela tinha noção que aquela decisão era temporária. Ele voltaria para ela, pois o bem-estar de James ainda estava em jogo. E tudo que Stephen mais amava era seu filho e isso significava que o homem não baixaria a guarda até ter certeza que ele estava bem.

Depois do episódio no supermercado compartilhado com Lily Evans, Lorraine não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser encontrar uma maneira de derrubá-la. O único jeito de fazer isso era convencendo James de que ela não valia nada e que só estava com ele por interesse. A mulher passou longas horas vasculhando a internet para saber tudo sobre aquela garota que tinha possuído seu único filho por completo. Para seu desespero, a ruiva tinha a ficha limpa, morava com os pais e a irmã em um bairro simples de Londres e sempre foi uma aluna exemplar. Participou de muitos clubes no colégio, conseguiu uma vaga na faculdade e trabalhava para Alfardo ganhando um salário muito conveniente. Saber de tudo aquilo só a fez ficar preocupada com o tipo de abordagem que teria que desenvolver para destruí-la, pois conforme sabia mais de Lily, percebia que não tinha motivos suficientes para convencer James de que estava preso em um relacionamento sem futuro.

O mesmo pensou Stephen ao estender a toalha branca sobre o assunto. Ele deixou bem claro para ela que não se envolveria mais na vida de James e Lily. E, o pior de tudo, desejava que eles fossem felizes. Isso a fazia perder um grande aliado, pois seu marido tinha grandes contatos em Londres e eles poderiam interferir na vida da ruiva, colocando-a em uma situação ridícula, mesmo que fosse armada. Não era novidade que Lorraine gostava de causar escândalos principalmente se envolvesse alguém que ela realmente não gostava. E, Lily Evans, tinha se tornado sua inimiga número um. Ela precisava do pai de James e teria que trazê-lo de volta para colocar seu plano maligno em prática.

Mesmo no feriado, Lorraine trajava o mais extravagante conjunto social, acompanhado de cabelos perfeitamente ajeitados e maquiagem intocável. Parecer perfeita era uma das necessidades dela, que escondia por debaixo de toda aquela máscara uma mágoa imensurável. Não era novidade para ninguém que a mulher só pensava nos seus interesses e utilizava a família como escudo para se proteger. A família que ela via desabar aos poucos, deixando-a desajustada por não saber por onde começar para colocar os Potter de volta ao topo.

Quando era solteira, Lorraine não era rica, mas também não passava fome. Tinha um bom dote e o matrimônio com Stephen caiu como uma luva. Nunca foi traída, mas também não podia dizer o mesmo sobre sua fidelidade. A única pessoa que ela prezava dentro daquele relacionamento era seu filho, James. Saber que ele não dava o braço a torcer quando o assunto era sua nova namorada, a fazia remoer uma possível derrota que não estava disposta a concender ao casal. A mãe de James tinha certeza de que o único herdeiro só estava querendo provocá-la, pois nada justificava aquele namorico com uma pessoa que nem era da mesma classe social.

O que ainda a unia a Stephen era o filho. Fazia muito tempo que deixara de amar o marido que, mesmo com todas as brigas, mantinha-se solícitoa ela. Lorraine não sabia até que ponto o homem mantinha as aparências, mas não se preocupava muito com isso. Ela só permitia que as pessoas vissem o que queria, evitando qualquer descrença de que seu casamento estava de mal a pior. Dentro do matrimônio, ela se esforçava em manter a crença de que tudo corria bem, pois seu íntimo já sabia que não existia mais amor que os prendessem por mais tempo naquele compromisso. E isso repercutia na procura de satisfação sexual nos amantes e, honestamente, ela não se importava em imaginar o marido com outra mulher, compartilhando os mesmos lençóis.

Ninguém fazia ideia, mas os Potter estavam longe da perfeição. Stephen fugia da realidade em seu trabalho e tentou levar James junto, assim que ele se formara no colegial. Tudo com a intenção de protegê-lo dela. Lorraine culpava o homem por ter deixado o filho ir embora na primeira chance. Ela não entendia os motivos de James em querer tanta liberdade sem ter idade para isso. Seu filho sempre demonstrou que amava a família e seu novo comportamento não condizia com o que ele costumava ser. Desde que ele os deixou para trás, Lorraine tinha necessidade de trazê-lo de volta para ter de novo a sensação de que tinha um lar.

As coisas mudaram drasticamente desde o retorno de James à cidade e o anúncio de seu namoro com Lily. Era um relacionamento intragável. A jovem não tinha postura, não era de boa família e, com certeza, só queria iludi-lo para depois sumir com algum cara que fosse mais rico do que ele. A gravidez dela foi o pico para Lorraine ver que a jovem não passava de uma interesseira que conseguiu amarrar o filho de vez com um golpe da barriga. A única coisa que ela precisava era se concentrar e descartar a ruiva de uma vez por todas.

Cruzando os corredores do prédio comercial que o marido provavelmente se encontrava, ouviu apenas o barulho do seu salto no soalho. Ela não fez a mínima questão de sorrir para as pessoas que circulavam por ali. Geralmente, a sra. Potter se esforçava ao máximo expondo uma gentileza que não existia, pois a falsidade sempre foi uma das características principais da sua personalidade. Só os que pertenciam ao círculo dos endinheirados conseguiam tirar algo um pouco mais sincero da derradeira mulher que só pensava no seu benefício.

Ainda sem falar com ninguém, ela entrou no elevador, vazio, e apertou o botão que indicava o vigésimo andar. Stephen era mesmo um idiota para achar que ela não o encontraria, pensou ela, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Pelas portas de metal, conseguiu ver seus olhos vidrados com o desejo de vingança e a expressão maníaca de que poderia cometer um ataque terrorista a qualquer instante.

Com todo cuidado, deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e deu um suspiro. O silêncio a agonizava mais e a demora em chegar ao seu destino parecia proposital para atrasar seus planos. Queria colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Stephen e fazê-lo ver que James deveria voltar para casa sem a namorada nos calcanhares. O filho sempre foi um garoto de ouro, destemido e com grandes sonhos. Não tinha explicação para ele se perder nos braços de mais uma vagabunda londrina.

As portas de aço se abriram e Lorraine caminhou até a sala que Stephen provavelmente ocupava. Não tinha ninguém no andar e ela respirou aliviada ao ver uma pequena luz no final do corredor. Reconheceu uma silhueta feminina, que voltava à sua mesa para atender o telefone insistente, que tocava naquela manhã do feriado natalino. Ninguém estava trabalhando, só o tolo do seu marido e sua fiel secretária.

- Bom dia!

Lorraine inclinou o pescoço para o lado com um sorriso enviezado nos lábios. Greta congelou no mesmo instante e abaixou o fone. Aquela mulher lhe dava arrepios.

- Bom...Bom dia! - respondeu a loira abrindo seu melhor sorriso.

- Meu marido está ocupado? - perguntou Lorraine assumindo uma expressão gentil. Por dentro, ria da expressão da mulher a sua frente.

- Sim, está. - Greta engoliu em seco. Stephen tinha avisado a ela para dizer a qualquer um que aparecesse, que ele estava ocupadíssimo e que não poderia atender ninguém. Mas encará-la, era o mesmo que ver um monstro fazendo-a ser incapaz de mentir.

- Obrigada!

Greta seguiu a mulher, que andava destemida a sala de Stephen, com a ilusória intenção de dizer a ela que seu chefe não falaria com ninguém - muito menos com a esposa. Mas Lorraine foi mais rápida e entrou na sala fracamente iluminada do marido, aumentando o medo dela perder o emprego.

- Sr. Potter, eu...

- Tudo bem, Greta. Pode ir para casa - avisou Stephen com uma voz gentil.

Greta engoliu em seco e olhou para Lorraine, que tinha um sorriso demente nos lábios.

- Feliz Natal! - disse Lorraine, segurando a maçaneta e fechando a porta na cara de Greta, sem lhe dar a chance de se despedir de Stephen.

- Quanta gentileza! - Stephen tirou os olhos do notebook e largou a caneta que segurava. Sabia que Lorraine iria atrás dele, por isso, nem se deu ao trabalho de se esforçar na procura de um esconderijo.

Lorraine não disse nada. Apenas ocupou a poltrona de frente para o marido e o observou.

- Irei buscar James - avisou ela, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não, você não vai.

Stephen respirou fundo e, com o auxílio dos pés, empurrou a poltrona que ocupava para trás. Olhar muito tempo para a esposa vinha sendo uma experiência desagradável. Um martírio.

- Você não me disse por que mudou de ideia quanto a isso.

- Lorraine, você não vê? - Stephen apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa de mármore. - James está feliz. Ele está se cuidando.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso, Stephen?

- Ao contrário de você, eu me preocupo com coisas úteis. Por isso, digo que sei das coisas.

- Você colocou um detetive na cola de James e sua namorada, é isso?

- Não seja ridícula!

Lorraine se moveu desconfortavelmente na poltrona e perguntou:

- Então, o que você quer dizer com isso?

- O doutor Jacob me manteve informado do estado de James esse tempo todo. - Stephen respondeu, sem delongas. - Enquanto você estava preocupada em infernizar a vida dele, eu estava ocupado querendo saber se meu filho estava vivo.

Ele viu os olhos da mulher assumirem o formato de duas fendas.

- E ele está bem. O tratamento correu como o esperado - completou Stephen, encarando-a. Sabia que ela começaria a retrucar desesperadamente, procurando argumentos contra a sua revelação. - Lily não mentiu sobre o que disse. Dê algum crédito a ela.

- E você acha que ele está bem por causa da garota? - perguntou Lorraine mantendo a compostura com muita dificuldade.

- O nome dela é Lily, Lorraine - corrigiu Stephen com certa frieza. - E, sim, nosso filho está vivo ainda por causa dela.

Lorraine não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Seu marido deveria ter afogado as mágoas em muitas doses de uísquepara estar falando tanta baboseira.

- James está bem por causa dos médicos, Stephen. Não seja tolo. Até parece que uma menina iria ajudar na cura do nosso filho.

- Dizem que o amor cura muitas feridas. - Stephen comentou em um tom rotineiro. - Algo que você nunca compreendeu, Lorraine.

- Não quero ouvir seu discurso piegas sobre o amor, Stephen. Ninguém vive de amor - corrigiu a mulher, secamente.

Stephen respirou fundo mais uma vez. Se quisesse sair daquele escritório sem sentir dores de cabeça, teria que fechar a boca da esposa antes que ela visse uma oportunidade para dar um gás a mais outra longa discussão.

- Lorraine, eu não vou debater esse assunto com você. Estou cansado. Se Lily fosse realmente uma pessoa ruim já teria dando no pé a muito tempo. Não é todo ser humano que nasce para cuidar do outro, ainda mais quando se trata de uma doença que pode ser mortal. - Stephen ajeitou as costas na poltrona. Ter cochilado nela não foi uma ótima ideia. - Pare de procurar motivos para tentar destruir a vida do James. Ele já deve nos odiar o bastante. Não intensifique as coisas.

Stephen se levantou e foi até a grande janela à procura de distração. Observou os carros no formato de miniaturas e percebeu que o tráfego continuava fraco lá embaixo. Amava Londres com todo seu coração, mas os últimos meses, enfrentando todos os dias os perrengues de Lorraine, o fez notar que precisava de férias, longe daquele lugar para refrescar a sua mente.

- Se você não me ajudar a acabar com o relacionamento de James, Stephen, terei que fazer tudo sozinha - avisou Lorraine em um tom ameaçador.

- Se você fizer alguma coisa, eu vou ser obrigado a te impedir. - Stephen virou-se para ela, muito sério. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados, que remetiam a James, brilhavam de ódio. Era tarde demais quando descobriu que aquela mulher era maldosa e incontrolável. Agora que caíra na real sobre a situação de James e sua namorada, não permitiria que Lorraine criasse seus joguinhos malévolos**,** sem necessidade, para abalar a vida de duas pessoas inocentes.

- Ah! Vai? - Lorraine se levantou e foi até ele, destemida. Os olhos se encontraram, raivosos. - Até você se hipnotizou pela garota ruivinha? Acho que você está muito velho para ela, meu amor.

Lorraine tamborilou os dedos na mesa. A mulher sabia que seu marido não perderia as estribeiras com facilidade, pois não era da personalidade dele. Mas uma hora, ele ficaria com raiva, aceitando suas provocações. Diria coisas horríveis, como sempre acontecia quando chegavam no limite de uma briga.

- Deixemos as ironias de lado, Lorraine. - Stephen cruzou os braços e enrugou o cenho. - Me diga: por que essa repulsa toda com relação ao namoro do James? Você nunca me respondeu isso com sinceridade.

Os músculos de Lorraine se retraíram. Ela crispou os lábios e parou de encarar o marido.

- Isso não importa - respondeu Lorraine dando atenção a mesa de mármore. - Lily é uma jovem que não tem nada a perder e James caiu como um anjo da guarda na vida dela. Não existe amor verdadeiro, Stephen, você deveria saber disso melhor do que eu. Basta olhar para nós dois. Nem quando éramos jovens nos amávamos com tanta intensidade. A relação deles é pura falsidade e só você não consegue ver isso.

- Toda essa descrença tem a ver com Alfardo Black? Seu passado amoroso? - indagou Stephen devolvendo a provocação de Lorraine relacionada à Lily.

Lorraine prendeu a respiração e encarou o marido, furtivamente. Ele não fazia ideia do quanto ele estava sendo apelativo ao cutucar a mais profunda de suas feridas.

- Não vamos colocar essa conversa nesse patamar. - Lorraine ergueu a mão esquerda, abanando-a, fazendo reluzir a aliança de casamento.

- Se for para ver por esse ângulo, agora consigo entender porque você quer tanto que James e Lily não fiquem juntos. - Stephen deu dois passos a frente para ficar mais perto da esposa. - Você tinha a idade dela quando se envolveu com Alfardo. Estava apaixonada e ele era o homem da sua vida. Até ele ter se cansado e encontrado alguém melhor. O problema é que ele decidiu ficar sozinho com sua fortuna a ter que aguentar mulheres histéricas como você. Alfardo é um homem feliz sem compromissos emocionais. Antes de você aparecer, a família Black e os Potter costumavam ser aliados, até tudo ruir, principalmente quando anunciamos nosso casamento. Você não me queria, pois ainda amava Alfardo, mas mesmo assim você viu o ponto crucial que nos fazia homens bastante distintos.

- E que diferença é essa, Stephen? - perguntou Lorraine controlando o tom da voz. A amargura isolada em seus extintos voltava à tona a cada palavra do homem, que estava gostando daquilo.

- Você casou por interesse financeiro. - Stephen afirmou sem pestanejar. - Você não tinha nada, Lorry, até me encontrar. Você sempre soube que, mesmo amando Alfardo, eu te daria um casamento confortável já que ele tinha sido deserdado da própria família por motivos que prefiro nem saber. Ele não tinha a fortuna que tem agora. Por causa disso, você acredita cegamente que Lily fará o mesmo. Que forçará a barra para casar com James e lucrar com isso. Ou, então, largá-lo quando aparecer um pretendende supostamente melhor.

- Você realmente está me comparando a ela? - Lorraine controlou a voz, mas seu corpo inteiro tremia de ódio. Stephen estava jogando baixo e praguejou mentalmente por não ter nada, absolutamente nada forte para jogar na cara dele também. Ele sempre foi um bom marido e ela tinha certeza que ele nunca mentiu quando costumava dizer que a amava.

- Se comparado a idade que você tinha, os mesmos pensamentos e ideais, Lily tem se saído melhor. Muito mais madura e humilde com suas verdadeiras intenções - respondeu Stephen se afastando da mulher. A presença dela lhe causava repulsa. - Ela não pediu ajuda nenhuma para o tratamento de James, não o largou durante o sofrimento dele, algo que fizemos sem pensar duas vezes. Se ela estivesse realmente interessada na fortuna dos Potter, ela já teria caído fora a muito tempo, pois barramos ajuda financeira para o nosso filho.

Ele fez uma pausa para poder respirar e voltou a argumentar:

- Sabe por que a defendo agora, Lorraine?

Lorraine não respondeu e esperou que Stephen concluísse seu pensamento.

- Porque eu bloqueei a conta bancária de James depois da nossa briga que levou seu afastamento. Eu acreditei que nosso filho fosse implorar por ajuda, mas ele não o fez. Eu fui tolo o bastante em crer que juntos estávamos fazendo um bem a ele, lhe dando uma lição de moral que não tinha uma finalidade. Seus planos martelando na minha mente, me impedindo de pensar direito, fez meu próprio filho me odiar. - Stephen alisou os cabelos negros não disfarçando a angústia na voz. - Lorry, não houve nenhuma tentativa de retirada monetária do banco, nenhuma ligação da parte deles e nenhum pedido de socorro. Por causa disso, dispenso pensar que Lily está com nosso filho por causa de dinheiro.

O baque da realidade desconcentrou Lorraine de seus pensamentos. O desejo de separar James de Lily soava incerto perante ao que Stephen lhe ofereceu como justificativa. Ele explicou a causa de ter recuado na intervenção de separar o casal. Era uma verdade que ela não queria que saísse da boca do próprio marido.

- Eu não acredito que estou tendo esse tipo de conversa com você, Stephen. Você acha que uma garota como ela não tem seus truques? - insistiu Lorraine no assunto. Sua indignação foi substituída por uma forte determinação de fazê-lo ver que ela estava certa.

- Ela não é você, Lorry.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Lorraine. Ela abriu a boca para tentar questionar o que o marido acabara de dizer, mas não teve forças para isso. Seu sistema nervoso beirava a agitação que a fazia ser possuída por uma ira que crescia gradativamente.

- Vai ficar do lado dela? - Lorraine não expressava emoção na voz. Percebeu que se continuasse ali, Stephen lhe jogaria mais alguma coisa na cara. Não queria sair do controle, não na frente dele para lhe dar o gosto da vitória.

- Sim, eu vou. - Stephen voltou a ocupar a bela poltrona. Sentia-se cansado. - E, só para deixar você avisada, entrei com um pedido de divórcio. Você poderá seguir seu rumo livremente para ficar com seu tão amado Alfardo Black. Cansei de você e suas tramóias, Lorraine. Cansei de viver de aparências.

Lorraine empalideceu. A feição fulgaz desaparecera instantaneamente após as palavras de Stephen. Elas lhe atingiram como um belo safanão, o que a fez lembrar do tapa de Lily e a maneira como o gesto a tinha desequilibrado do seu salto alto.

- Divórcio? Vamos chegar a esse nível mesmo com James doente? - Lorraine deu a volta na mesa e ficou de frente para o marido. Apoiou as duas mãos no mármore e o encarou com firmeza.

- Você não se importa com o James, nunca se importou. E, muito menos, comigo. - Stephen ergueu o olhar para encará-la e gostou do que via. Os olhos dela revelavam seu medo, inutilmente contido.

- Eu não vou te dar o divórcio, Stephen. - Lorraine disse entre dentes.

- Então vamos continuar casados apenas pela lei. - Stephen disse com uma voz banal. - Isso quer dizer que viveremos em casas diferentes.

Lorraine deu um tapa na mesa e se afastou. Stephen não poderia estar falando sério. Não podia. Estavam casados a mais de 10 anos e ela sabia que não poderia permitir que tudo se perdesse por causa de James. Ao lembrar do filho, ordenou o cérebro a corrigir o pensamento, direcionando a culpa em Lily. A ruiva era a responsável pela sua vida estar desabando e, se não convencessse Stephen em manter aquele casamento vivo, sabia onde focaria sua insatisfação por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo.

- Não precisamos fazer isso, Stephen. Se você acha que James e Lily são feitos um para o outro, vou ter que aceitar. Infelizmente! - Lorraine forçou um sorriso que deixou seu semblante assustador.

Stephen abriu um sorriso irônico. Lorraine não gostou nem um pouco que o efeito daquele som provocou em seu cérebro.

- Não precisa se esforçar para me dizer o que eu quero ouvir, Lorry. Nosso casamento não existe a mais de dois anos, portanto, não vejo motivos para continuarmos com isso. James foi o estopim para me direcionar a por um fim na nossa relação e, depois de ontem, não quero mais me estressar por motivos idiotas.

- James é um motivo idiota?

- Lorry, seus pensamentos mirabolantes que são idiotas. Você precisa aprender a deixar as pessoas que te rodeiam felizes. Elas não precisam entrar na sua bolha de amargura.

Lorraine fechou os punhos do lado do corpo e sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo. Ela pedia, internamente, para não perder a cabeça, mas estava sendo muito difícil.

- Ok, Stephen, como você preferir. - Lorraine ofereceu seu sorriso afetado e se recompôs. Se ele queria aquilo, ela não iria prolongar aquela discussão que ia contra seus princípios.

- Pode ir, então! Tenho muita coisa para fazer. - Stephen a dispensou como se ela fosse uma das suas secretárias.

- Em pleno feriado? Por que não vamos comer alguma coisa? - indagou ela, esperançosa.

Stephen lançou um olhar mortífero na direção da mulher que se afastou da mesa, alinhando as próprias vestes.

- Prefiro me distrair com coisas úteis e não quero mais sers atrapalhado. - Stephen voltou-se para seu notebook. - Ao sair, feche a porta!

O salto de Lorraine ecoou pelo soalho mais uma vez e ela não fez questão de forçar uma despedida. Bufou o caminho inteiro até estar segura dentro do elevador. Ela tinha imaginado que sairia do prédio com uma super sensação de satisfação, por seu plano ter engatado mais uma vez. Mas Stephen tinha que colocar um ponto final na sua participação em trazer James de volta para casa e separá-lo de Lily. Maldita hora que ele tinha que bancar o bom homem que ama seu filho.

Sozinha, ela não tinha nenhum aliado em mente. Por mais que fosse venenosa, Lorraine não teria embasamento suficiente para colocar suas ideias de volta a prática. E não tinha ninguém que pudesse firmar aliança para que realizasse seus feitos. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, a mulher chegou a dolorosa conclusão que James e Lily finalmente haviam ganhado, por não saber mais o que fazer para corrigir um erro que só ela acreditava que existia.

* * *

Lisia estacionou no meio-fioatrás do carro que Lily reconheceu ser o de Válter. Ela sentiu um frio repentino envolver seu corpo ao fitar a porta da casa dos Evans. Se não fosse pelo fato dela reconhecer o automóvel do futuro marido de Petúnia, juraria que o local estava vazio. Ela deixou seus olhos a levarem para o jardim que a neve se incubiu em esconder, até as janelas fechadas, cobertas com as cortinas, bloqueando qualquer visão para o lado de dentro. Em seu íntimo, a ruiva sabia que todos estavam na residência, aconchegados e, talvez, à espera de um farto almoço que sua mãe sempre fizera questão de preparar no feriado de Natal.

O Natal era o feriado preferido dos Evans. Durante o percurso, Lily conseguiu se sentir culpada por tê-los abandonado na véspera, pois adorava compartilhar aquele momento com a família. O riso, o cheiro da comida e os abraços apertados fez a ruiva ficar chateada por não ter usufruído daquele dia ao lado das pessoas que mais amava além de James. Era uma sensação estranha não ter comparecido a ceia e isso indicava que seus laços com seus pais e Petúnia se partiam aos poucos, dando indícios da sua maturidade.

Lily estava isolada no banco traseiro observando a casa que ainda morava. Nem percebeu que Lisia e James a encaravam a muito tempo desde que estacionaram. Ela estava tão presa em seus pensamentos, deixando sua mente a levar para longe dali, da realidade que poderia virar um pesadelo mais uma vez.

- Hei! - chamou James fazendo-a dar um sobressalto. - Chegamos!

Era desnecessário James ter dito aquilo, mas mesmo assim ela olhou para o namorado e sorriu. Um sorriso fraco de quem está temendo alguma coisa. Ela tinha medo da maneira como os pais reagiriam a notícia de que estava grávida. A ruiva matutou a cena em silêncio e não conseguiu tirar nada de positivo nela. Imaginou Petúnia indo acudir a mãe desmaiada e seu pai a expulsando de casa. Uma cena trágica!

Queria ter dito a James que deveria desistir e, juntos, melhorar a ideia de revelar a verdade a eles, mas não dava mais para prolongar o inevitável. Seus pais saberiam por intermédio deles e, só de pensar nisso, sentiu um reboliço no estômago. Começou a ficar preocupada em sair do carro e ir correndo para o banheiro mais próximo para vomitar. Tudo só piorou ao lembrar que também não tinha contado aos pais sobre o estado de saúde do namorado. Isso rendeu a ela uma breve vertigem indicando que seus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

- Chegamos! - exclamou ela sem emoção, minutos depois, assim que se recuperou do breve mal estar. Lisia a encarava, sorrindo, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo chegar até ali e revelar seu estado de mãe para os pais. - Vamos entrar, antes que Petúnia venha ao nosso encontro primeiro.

Os três saíram do carro simultâneamente. O frio dominou o corpo de Lily fazendo-a ranger os dentes com a ventania que ia de encontro ao seu rosto.

- Vem cá! - James passou um braço pelo seu ombro, puxando-a para mais perto dele. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Lily se encolheu nos braços do namorado e sentiu o calor da roupa que ele vestia aquecê-la. Estava mais confortável daquele jeito, parando de ranger os dentes e podendo se equilibrar nas pernas que bambeavam assim que saíra do carro. Ao olhar mais uma vez para a casa, sentiu a coragem dominá-la ficando destemida a contar para os pais que eles seriam avós.

- Assim espero - respondeu Lily sendo praticamente levada para a porta. A neve dificultava o trajeto, claro, mas nada que desanimasse James a atingir mais um objetivo.

- Como é o nome da sua irmã? - perguntou Lisia, ao lado do primo, afastando os flocos de neve da calça.

- Petúnia! - respondeu Lily, subindo a pequena escada que dava para a porta de entrada. Um pequeno _flashback_ tomou conta da sua mente, fazendo-a lembrar que meses atrás, James e ela deram seu primeiro beijo, firmando um relacionamento naquele mesmo lugar.

- Nome exótico - comentou Lisia, empolgada.

Deixando o receio de lado, Lily levou sua mão até a campainha e a apertou. Esperou agonizantes segundos até ver Petúnia surgir, dando-lhe um forte e animado abraço.

- Pensei que não viria - ela se afastou da irmã com um sorriso nos lábios. - Por que não ligou antes? Mamãe e papai já estavam loucos atrás de você.

- Resolvi fazer uma surpresa - respondeu Lily, insegura, passando um braço pelo de James.

- Eu percebi. Veio muito bem acompanhada. - Petúnia cruzou os braços olhando de James para Lisia sem entender nada.

- Não vai tirar sarro com a minha cara? - perguntou James, confuso por ela não ter dado um chilique com sua presença.

- James, você é o namorado da minha irmã e sei que vocês dois serão...- Petúnia olhou para trás, checando se os pais se mantinham longe de onde estava. - ...pais.

Lily e James trocaram olhares cúmplices que não passaram despercebidos por Petúnia.

- Peraí! - ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos. - Lily e James, não me venham dizer que vocês estão aqui para contar o que estou imaginando.

- Sim, é. - Lily confirmou, soltando James e indo até a irmã, afastando as mãos dela de seus olhos. - E eu vou precisar do seu apoio. Eles estão de bom humor?

- Nossos pais nunca estão de mau humor, esqueceu? - relembrou Petúnia dando um meio sorriso. - E você sabe que eles não farão nada contra a integridade do James. Você sabe que nossos pais são loucos para conhecer melhor esse traste.

James riu meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Um elogio para honrar os velhos tempos - comentou ele, olhando para a prima que riu também.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, 'Túnia? - perguntou Lily, atraindo a atenção da irmã de volta para ela. - Eu vim até aqui para esclarecer duas coisas que pesarão e muito no meu relacionamento com os dois. Dizer em uma tacada só que meu namorado está doente e que eu estou grávida, não serão motivos para mamãe abrir um champagne.

- Opa! Peraí! - James exclamou, confuso. - Seus pais não sabem que estou doente, Lily?

- Digamos que faz muito tempo que não tenho uma conversa honesta com eles. - Lily sorriu, sem jeito, juntando as mãos. Isso era sinal que ela estava ficando ansiosa.

- Vocês vão derrubar a casa com essas bombas - comentou Lisia, aflita pelo casal.

- Lily, papai e mamãe te amam e só querem ver as filhas deles felizes - afirmou Petúnia tranquilizando a irmã.

- Petúnia, o que diabos fizeram com você? - questionou James, abobalhado com o novo comportamento da cunhada. Até onde lembrava, a jovem nunca fizera o tipo gentil, ainda mais para cima dele. Era estranho presenciar seu novo caráter, pois sabia que sua namorada estava muito melhor depois de ter voltado a falar com a irmã. E isso só se confirmou quando ambas caíram na risada depois da sua declaração.

- Estou sendo realista. - Petúnia ajeitou os cabelos loiros, soltos sobre os ombros. - Agora, entrem, antes que eu mude de ideia.

- Antes de entrar, essa aqui é a Lisia. Minha prima. - James indicou a morena com a cabeça. Ela acenou, meio sem jeito por não ter o que dizer.

- Prazer! - exclamou Petúnia com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. - Sinta-se à vontade. Espero que não esteja com muita fome. Mas, mais tarde terá bastante coisa para comer.

- Ah! Não se preocupe! Estou de dieta! - disse Lisia, dando uma risada afetada.

James, Lily e Lisia entraram no conforto do lar dos Evans e puderam sentir o calor que o lugar emanava. A lareira estava acessa, como Lily imaginou, e Válter ocupava seu pai com uma conversa que parecia muito engraçada, pois eles riam muito alto. Perambulando os olhos pela casa, a ruiva se questionou onde estaria sua mãe perdida dentro daquele clima natalino.

- Onde está a mamãe? - perguntou Lily procurando a mão de James. Queria voltar a se sentir encorajada ou iria sair correndo em um piscar de olhos.

- Está na cozinha. - Petúnia parou de frente para o casal. Notou que eles estavam tomados pelo pavor da situação. - Vocês querem mesmo fazer isso?

Os dois menearam a cabeça positivamente.

- Então, acho melhor contarem para a mamãe primeiro. Você sabe que nosso pai reage positivamente quando a chefe da casa não cria caso com certos assuntos.

- Eu bem sei disso. - Lily respirou fundo. Uma inspiração que espremeu seus pulmões dando-lhe uma fisgada de dor.

- Ok! Vamos falar com a minha sogra então. - James apertou a mão de Lily, sentindo o medo agitar seu sistema nervoso. Por mais que ouvisse só elogios dos pais de Lily, pais eram pais. Eles poderiam destruir como alavancar qualquer assunto que influenciasse na vida dos filhos, especialmente quando se tratava de relacionamentos. Ele era prova viva disso.

- 'Túnia, você poderia fazer companhia à Lisia? - pediu Lily com gentileza. - Mostre a ela os vestidos que tem em mente para o casamento. Ela pode te ajudar, pois é super entendida no assunto.

- Oh! Sério? - os olhos de Petúnia brilharam de excitação.

- Sim, sério - confirmou Lisia, sugando a empolgação de Petúnia para si. - Posso sanar qualquer dificuldade que você tenha. Moda é comigo mesmo.

Petúnia olhou Lisia de cima a baixo e não teve dúvidas sobre seu lado _fashionista_. Tudo o que ela vestia estava em perfeita harmonia, por mais que fosse o visual mais casual que usava.

- Ok! Vamos lá para cima, então. Meu noivo e meu pai não vão dar atenção a nós duas, acredite. Eles se unem para conversar como se não houvesse amanhã.

Lisia riu ao lado de James e Lily.

- Boa sorte, Lily! - desejou Petúnia, abraçando a irmã forte. O toque foi o suficiente para fazê-la notar que a ruiva estava tensa. - Se der alguma coisa errada, me chame, por favor.

- Obrigada, 'Túnia! - agradeceu Lily voltando-se para James. - Preparado?

- Eu acho que sim - respondeu James, sorrindo de canto e ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

De mãos dadas, eles seguiram pelo corredor que parecia ser o caminho da forca. Os sapatos ecoavam pelo soalho de madeira, muito bem polido, reluzindo suas sombras fantasmagoricamente. A única coisa que podiam ouvir durante o curto trajeto eram suas respirações, descompassadas, agitadas pelos nervos que começavam a entrar em erupção.

- Mãe?

Lily reconheceu o barulho das panelas e das colheres na cozinha. Sua mãe estava perto do forno checando o que parecia ser uma torta. Ao ouvir a voz da filha, Aine ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo satisfeita com a presença dela.

- Lily!

A ruiva foi até a mãe, abraçando-a cheia de saudades. Seu coração ficou pequeno por temer a responsabilidade do que diria a Aine, podendo fazer aquele sorriso desvanecer de seu rosto. Não queria magoar seus pais, mas não podia fugir de Londres, escondendo uma gravidez.

- Feliz Natal, mãe!

- Feliz Natal, filha!

James se moveu um pouco desconfortável com aquela cena. Seria muito difícil controlar as palavras que ambos usariam para revelar que eles seriam pais. E, ainda por cima, que ele ainda corria certo risco de vida. Aine estava tão feliz em rever a filha, com toda aquela sensação de que não a via a mais de meses, fazendo-o pensar seriamente em abortar a missão.

- Feliz Natal, sra. Evans! - desejou James com a voz rouca em meio a uma oportunidade silenciosa.

- Ah! Querido! Vem aqui e me dê um abraço.

Ao olhar o seu namorado abraçando sua mãe, Lily sentiu mais uma vez um embrulho repentino no estômago, sendo atiçado ainda mais por culpa do cheiro de comida presente na cozinha. Ela levou a mão a boca imediatamente, atraindo a atenção da mãe que assistiu a filha perder a cor do rosto em questão de segundos.

- Você está bem, Lily? - perguntou Aine se vendo livre dos braços de James.

- Estou sim! Foi um mal estar repentino - assegurou Lily, tirando a mão da boca. Evitou o olhar de James, pois sabia que ele estava preocupado.

- Você está com cara de quem não se alimentou. Vocês dois, inclusive. - Aine olhou de Lily para James, assustada. Os dois compartilhavam quase o mesmo tom de pele, sem brilho algum. Aquilo começou a preocupá-la.

- Mãe, eu não estou com fome - negou Lily dando um meio sorriso.

- Nem eu, sra. Evans, obrigado - declarou James, sem jeito.

O silêncio dominou o lugar e Lily começou a ficar inquieta. Tinha que terminar com aquela tortura logo ou surtaria antes mesmo de revelar a verdade a sua mãe.

- Mãe, precisamos conversar - começou Lily, apreensiva. - E é muito sério.

Aine procurou algum olhar de apoio nos dois, mas não encontrou. O casal assumia expressões muito diferentes que iam do pânico ao receio.

- Ok! - Aine limpou as mãos no avental e desligou o forno. - O que vocês têm para me contar?

Lily foi até a mesa atraindo a companhia de Aine e James. Cada um ocupou uma cadeira da mesa redonda, sobrando um lugar que ela reconheceu ser o de Petúnia.

- Temos duas coisas para te contar. - Lily juntou as mãos sobre a mesa. Agora que estava ali, enfrentando o olhar perdido da mãe, teria que ir até o fim.

James olhou para a namorada e percebeu que ela voltou a sentir medo. Não queria que ela guiasse aquela situação sozinha e se endireitou melhor na cadeira já preparado a fazer qualquer tipo de intervenção.

- Pela sua expressão coisa boa é que não é. - Aine tentou usar um tom descontraído, mas a atitude não amoleceu Lily, que pegou sua mão, comprimindo-a contra a sua.

- Uma é boa, talvez, mas a outra é meio complicada. - Lily respirou fundo, juntando toda a coragem que ainda lhe restava para falar. - Mãe, James está passando por uns maus bocados. Na verdade, ele já passou pelo pior e está rumando para a recuperação. Ele esteve muito doente esses últimos meses e isso explica em parte porque estive tão ausente e tão cansada da vida familiar.

Aine preferiu não interromper a filha. Sabia que dizer tudo aquilo estava sendo um esforço gigantesco para ela. A confirmação veio ao encarar seus olhos verdes que adquiriram um tom triste e obscuro.

- James está com câncer, mãe. Não, não...Ele está melhor. - Lily segurou a mão de sua mãe com força para que ela não se levantasse. A mulher estava horrorizada e olhava para James como se quisesse ter certeza de que não estava ao lado de um fantasma.

- Você está melhor? - foi a primeira pergunta que Aine conseguiu fazer, com a voz trêmula. - Não minta para mim.

James reconheceu aquele tom. Ela estava preocupada com a filha, por ela ter praticamente surtado enquanto ele estava em uma cama de hospital, incapaz de fazer nada que pudesse favorecer Lily. Era agora que ele saberia se mais uma mãe o odiaria tanto, a ponto de ameaçar seu relacionamento com a ruiva.

- Eu estou melhor, sra. Potter - respondeu James com toda a clareza e sinceridade que conseguiu impor na voz. - Fiz meus últimos exames antes do Natal e aguardo respostas. Se tudo der certo, a doença entrou em remissão.

Aine respirou aliviada soltando a mão de Lily. Ela cobriu os olhos, do mesmo jeito que Petúnia fazia quando se sentia pressionada ou tensa.

- Mãe, me escute - pediu Lily com a voz engrolada. - Desculpe por ter sido estúpida inúmeras vezes com você, mas eu estava desolada.

- E por que não contou a mim ou ao seu pai? Iríamos te ajudar, Lily.

- Eu não queria envolvê-los. De verdade. Eu contei para a Petúnia, se isso serve de algum consolo, e ela me ajudou a ficar mais focada. Mãe, por favor, me perdoe.

- Lily, minha Lily...

Aine pegou a mão da filha e a apertou. Não sentia o efeito daquela revelação, mas seu coração avisava que a filha precisava dela mais do que nunca. Ela pensou o mesmo com relação a James, ao erguer a cabeça, fitando-o e vendo-o com um semblante mais sombrio.

- Quando isso começou?

- Em meados de outubro. - James encolheu os ombros. Falar da doença ainda lhe gerava um certo desconforto. - Fiquei em tratamento pesado e Lily esteve comigo. Ela me ajudou, sra. Evans, e muito. Não sei o que faria sem ela.

Lily deu um sorriso acanhado na direção de James e voltou a dar atenção a mãe.

- Ele está falando a verdade ou não estaríamos aqui, mãe - garantiu Lily mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu realmente estou preocupada com vocês agora. - Aine disse dando um suspiro. - Essa doença é muito séria, James.

- Sim, é. Mas eu irei vencê-la.

James disse com uma convicção certeira, como se já soubesse do seu futuro que permanecia incerto. Dar aquela afirmação a mãe de Lily era precoce demais, mas ele não poderia lhe dar motivos para que não confiasse nele.

- Meu namorado é forte, mãe.

- Eu sei que seu namorado é forte e muito paciente. - Aine disse com uma ponta de diversão na voz.

- Vamos mesmo recordar como eu infernizava a vizinhança atrás da Lily?

Os três riram baixo deixando esvair os sentimentos pesados que sobrecarregavam seus ombros. Lily e James trocaram mais um olhar cúmplice, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- E tem mais uma coisa, mãe. - Lily umedeceu os lábios, soltando a mão da sra. Evans. Seu corpo tremia e não queria passar essa sensação a mãe.

- Vocês vão se casar?

Lily e James sentiram as bochechas enrusbecerem.

- Não, sra. Evans, não ainda - respondeu James, com um sorriso acanhado.

Lily sentiu o coração dar um sobressalto com a frase de James. Como assim _ainda?_

- Acho que você seria um bom marido. Gosto de você, James. Você conseguiu ganhar meu carisma por ter tocado a campainha dessa casa inúmeras vezes.

- Aquele moleque magro, com aqueles óculos bregas e com o uniforme do internato. Não consigo relembrar como eu era sem sentir vergonha - comentou James, constrangido. - E obrigado por gostar de mim. De verdade. Eu amo demais a sua filha – el completou, olhando para Lily sem pestanejar.

Foi a vez de Lily ficar encabulada. James não precisava ter se declarado na frente da sua mãe. Mas sabendo como ele era travesso, deveria agradecer por ele só ter feito aquilo.

- Eu sei que ama. Isso desde criança - consolou Aine com um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Automaticamente, voltou-se para a filha, a fim de continuar com a conversa. - Então, o que tem mais além da doença do meu genro?

Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas congelou quando ouviu a forma de tratamento que ela dera para James. Sentiu uma vontade de socá-lo ao vê-lo rir, com aquele jeito vitorioso que a muito tempo não aflorava de dentro dele.

- Sra. Evans, o que temos a dizer pode ser encarado de uma forma positiva e negativa. - James começou, roubando a atenção de Aine para ele. - E por mais que a sra. goste de mim, eu posso fazê-la me odiar em questão de segundos.

Aine encarou James totalmente confusa. Lily preferiu não entrar na conversa, pois ele estava confiante para anunciar sua gravidez no lugar dela.

- Uau! Vocês roubaram um banco ou mataram alguém? - indagou Aine ainda confusa. Não estava entendendo que tipo de jogo mental os dois queriam fazer com ela.

- Mãe...- Lily engoliu em seco e tomou partido da situação. - ...eu estou grávida.

Nenhum ruído. Lily e James se olharam, apreensivos pela falta de respostas da sra. Evans. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, sem reação aparente. Aquilo para a ruiva foi considerado um péssimo sinal.

- Mãe, fala comigo! - implorou Lily, aflita.

Aine piscou duas vezes voltando a razão.

- Sra. Evans? - chamou James, buscando o olhar da namorada, sendo tomado por um desespero.

- Lily...grávida? - Aine repetiu a informação com a voz fraca, o que aumentou o desespero de Lily.

- Mãe, eu...

- Nós vamos casar!

James anunciou de uma maneira desengonçada, ficando em pé, levado pela emoção. Quase se enroscou na cadeira e caiu no chão.

- Calma! Você está grávida e vocês irão se casar? - Aine agitou as mãos, expressando sua confusão. Sua mente dera um nó.

Lily foi pega de surpresa pela atitude do namorado e lhe lançou um olhar furioso. Queria matá-lo pela tamanha mentira que poderia custar a conversa que estava tendo com sua mãe e se apressou a corrigir o que ele fez.

- Não, mãe, não vamos nos casar - negou Lily, rapidamente. - Eu só estou grávida. De um mês. Você será avó, mãe.

Lily procurava acertar o ponto materno de Aine, mas parecia que quanto mais tentava, mais uma vertigem tomava conta dos sentidos da mãe que não dizia nada consistente para fazê-la se acalmar.

- Meu Deus! Quanta informação!

Aine ficou em pé e o mesmo fez Lily. Estava começando a se sentir mal por ter aceitado a ideia de James em revelar seu segredo no feriado de Natal. Era o feriado preferido da família, lembrou ela, e ela fez questão de estragar.

- Mãe, por favor, mãe...

Lily já estava a ponto de chorar quando sentiu os braços da mãe cobri-la e pesar sob seus ombros. Mesmo fazendo tanto esforço, a ruiva deixou que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos.

- Minha filha mais nova vai ser mãe. - Aine se afastou de Lily e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. - A parte do casamento eu terei que engolir ou não?

- Não! Eu entrei em desespero na verdade. - James se corrigiu, envergonhado pela burrada. - Desculpe! Fui levado pela pressão do momento.

- Uma coisa de cada vez, então. - Aine sorriu para a filha, enxugando o rosto dela. - Melhor presente de Natal que já recebi.

Lily sorriu e deixou mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. James foi até a namorada e a abraçou apertado, assegurando que tudo estava bem.

- Finalmente eu serei avó. - Aine juntou as mãos uma na outra, desacreditada. - Estou feliz por vocês. Embora terei que confessar que cuidarei dos dois, principalmente agora que sei que James está debilitado.

- Mãe, está tudo bem! - reafirmou Lily com o corpo grudado no de James.

- Mas não está mesmo. Você grávida e James doente. Onde vocês pensam em se segurar quando tudo realmente apertar? Meu neto tem que crescer saudável e o estresse só irá fazer mal a ele.

- Por que vocês tratam meu bebê como se já fosse um menino? - perguntou Lily abobalhada.

Aine e James trocaram olhares, entre risos.

- Sabe, palavra de mãe nunca falha. Acho que teremos um Harry - afirmou James ainda rindo.

- A minha vontade de ter uma menina não conta? - indagou Lily fingindo estar aborrecida.

- Menino ou menina, será meu neto de qualquer forma - admitiu Aine, cheia de orgulho.

Lily ergueu a cabeça e deu um beijo no rosto de James, voltando a se sentir tranquila. A pior parte do seu dia tinha passado.

- Precisamos contar ao papai, mas Válter está tomando todo o tempo dele. - Lily ajeitou as vestes e apoiou a mão na barriga. Percebeu que voltava a sentir fome.

- Não que isso seja um problema.

Aine saiu da cozinha com Lily e James nos calcanhares. Os dois homens ainda estavam na sala, confortáveis no sofá. Ao notar a chegada da mulher, o sr. Evans se calou. O mesmo fez Válter.

- Tenho uma notícia - alertou Aine não conseguindo disfarçar a empolgação.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Queimou a torta? - perguntou Gary, o pai de Lily.

- Não, homem, a torta está pronta. - Aine revirou os olhos. - Lily está grávida. Seremos avós.

Válter e Gary boquiabriram-se. Naquele momento, Petúnia e Lisia desciam as escadas e pararam no meio do caminho ao perceberem que a cena estava congelada. As duas irmãs sabiam que Aine não tinha papas na língua e sempre dizia o que era preciso sem criar um discurso. Principalmente para o marido que demorava horas para assimilar o que foi dito.

- Eu serei vô? - perguntou Gary olhando para a esposa, perdido. - Avô?

- Exato! - confirmou Aine, sem demora.

Gary se colocou de pé e foi até a filha ruiva, abraçando-a. Lily retribuiu, aliviada ao notar que a teoria de Petúnia ainda funcionava dentro da casa dos Evans. Se sua mãe não achava problemas em um determinado assunto, seu pai nem contribuía para prolongar a dor de cabeça.

- E você, garotão... Vai cuidar bem do meu neto, espero. Tenho uma espingarda no meu escritório que você não vai querer conhecer. - Gary afastou-se da filha e dera duas palmadinhas no ombro de James.

- Eu acredito que não vou querer conhecer essa arma. Prometo que Lily está a salvo comigo. - James riu, cumprimentando o homem que ria muito alto.

- Bom, já que você é o homem da família agora, venha, nós vamos jogar cartas.

Gary puxou James pela blusa de frio e ele não teve escolha a não ser acompanhá-lo. Lily consentiu com o olhar, o que fez ele ficar mais sossegado em ficar preso na sala, até a hora do almoço ser anunciada, falando sobre assuntos que a ruiva sabia que eram tediosos.

- Estou orgulhosa, Lily. De você e da Petúnia. Minhas duas garotas que agora são mulheres construindo uma família - disse Aine olhando de Lily para Petúnia, que ainda estava no topo da escada.

Petúnia desceu indo ao encontro da irmã e da mãe. As três se abraçaram, emocionando Lisia que não conseguiu disfarçar sua fungada de nariz.

- Ah! Por que a família Potter não é assim? - resmungou ela, fazendo o trio cair na risada.

- A gente te adota - disse Lily, afastando-se da mãe com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigada! Vocês são umas lindas. - Lisia enxugou o rosto e não demorou a tirar um espelho da bolsa para conferir se a maquiagem estava borrada.

- Lils, preciso dar seu presente de Natal. - Petúnia segurou a mão da irmã. - Venha comigo!

Petúnia puxou Lily pelo corredor e ela logo reconheceu o caminho que levava ao escritório do pai. Lembrou do momento que descobriu que estava grávida, dentro daquela pequena sala, abandonada por Amos e sem esperança alguma.

- Eu guardei aqui já que ontem abrimos todos os presentes - comentou Petúnia, entrando no recinto. - É bem simples.

Lily pegou o pequeno embrulho que a irmã estendeu em sua direção. O papel verde, com a fita vermelha bem amarrada, a fez perceber que Petúnia teve todo o cuidado ao empacotar o presente. Se fosse em outros tempos, ela teria lhe dado um sapo de recordação.

- Que lindo, 'Túnia!

Ao arrancar o papel, a ruiva se deparou com um lindo diário, de capa dura, amarronzado, de aparência muito antiga. Petúnia sabia que a ruiva gostava dessas antiguidades. No centro, havia desenhado em tinta preta uma flor, um lírio, e na aba que selaria seus segredos, estava gravado as iniciais de seu nome.

- Faz muito tempo que não te vejo escrever, então, pensei no diário. Válter deu a ideia de gravar seu nome. Meio piegas, mas acho que você poderá dispender sua energia nessas centenas de folhas.

Lily abraçou a irmã como a muito tempo não fazia. Petúnia não sabia o quanto a ruiva sentira falta dela. Por mais que tivesse Alice, nada se comparava ao fato de poder contar com alguém que era da sua família.

- Eu acho que vou estreiar ele no meu quarto enquanto James é abusado pelos homens da casa. - Lily abraçou o diário, com um largo sorriso nos lábios. - Obrigada, 'Túnia! Não precisava se incomodar.

- Lils, é o mínimo que posso fazer para garantir nossa irmandade.

- E eu nem te comprei nada. Na verdade, não comprei presente para ninguém, nem ao menos para James - lembrou ela, se sentindo péssima.

- Lils, você não está em condições financeiras para gastar. Uma coisa de cada vez, não esqueça.

A ruiva sorriu e a irmã retribuiu o gesto.

- Agora, vá escrever enquanto ajudo a mamãe e continuo a debater meus vestidos com a Lisia. Ela realmente entende de moda e estou super gostando disso.

Petúnia dera um outro abraço na irmã e a abandonou no escritório. Lily ignorou totalmente a possibilidade de ir até o seu quarto e ocupou a cadeira velha de seu pai. Com todo cuidado, abriu o diário e folheou aquelas páginas, vazias, com cheiro de papel novo.

Ela pegou a caneta que estava sobre a mesa e direcionou sua atenção para a primeira página. Muitas emoções a dominavam naquele momento, e ela precisou canalizar todas para que as palavras fluíssem da tinta para o papel.

_Londres, Dezembro._

_"Às vezes acreditamos que pequenos problemas podem arrasar uma vida. Pensamos que eles aparecem apenas para mostrar, talvez, que somos incapazes de superá-los. Quando nos deparamos com um grande problema já nos declaramos vencidos e encerramos a jornada. Acreditamos que o pequeno e o grande problema são o centro do Universo, até nos depararmos com algo relativamente pior._

_No outono passado, eu conheci alguém realmente especial. Não que nunca tivesse conhecido, mas por algum motivo tudo havia mudado, principalmente a forma como nos tratávamos. No meio da correria, e dos altos e baixos, acabei encontrando essa pessoa com quem valia a pena rir, contar piadas, discutir assuntos mais sérios e chorar._

_O auge da situação é quando o apego toca a campainha e você ingenuamente o permite entrar e se sentir à vontade. O pior começa, principalmente quando não se consegue mais ver essa pessoa longe de você._

_A conversa se faz necessária, o imaginário abraço parece reconfortante e o sonhado "eu te amo" parece completar o vazio que, de certa forma, alguém havia deixado. O pesadelo começa ainda mais quando nos deixamos levar pela situação e nos apaixonamos perdidamente. As necessidades tornam-se maiores e apenas palavras não são o bastante. Você precisa tocar, sentir e ver. Você precisa demonstrar amor e cuidar do seu amor quando ele parece inacessível._

_Até então, eu via o amor como um grande problema, quando um novo amor calhou na minha vida. O fundo do poço seria a melhor alternativa, mas saber que alguém precisava de mim, fez com que o problema fosse meu também. O peso carregado nos ombros parecia muito insuportável de sustentar._

_Eu ainda aguento. Estamos no inverno londrino e nada mudou. O mínimo que posso fazer até o presente momento é demonstrar amor e mostrar o quanto me importo, mesmo que inúmeras vezes eu já tenha pensado em dar as costas e colocar um ponto final na história. O que me resta agora, é esperar e torcer para que tudo volte a ser como era antes._

_Mesmo eu achando que isso seja praticamente impossível. "_

Dando um suspiro dolorido, Lily fechou o diário e abaixou a caneta. Colocou uma das mãos sobre a barriga e a acariciou. Poderia chorar, mas não o fez. Ela sabia que era forte o bastante para suportar qualquer coisa que viesse na sua direção e na de James. A jovem chegou a conclusão que não deixaria de lutar, pois o mundo não precisava de mais uma pessoa que não acreditasse na força do amor.

* * *

**N/A:** Olhem eu aqui na madrugada, forever alone, HUAHAHAUHAUAHUHAAHAUH. O que importa é que consegui postar. Juro que nunca sofri tanto para reler um capítulo, SÉRIO! Isso é tudo culpa de noite mal dormida, nem meu óculos tava me ajudando com as letras miúdes, produção!

Well, temos a queda de mais uma víbora que não gosta da Lily, apesar que sinto informar que a Emme ainda vai dar as graças por aqui, mas não sei quando HUAHAHUAHAUHAUAUHHUA

Gratas as reviews que me empolgam a escrever mais *-*

**dudi's akara: **Ahh! Eu sempre volto, não tem jeito. Nem como sei estou perdurando nessa fic a mais de um mês, pois eu sempre dou uma brecada e volto anos luz depois, HAUHAAAHHAUHAU vc está com sorte, fato.

**Gabi Black:** Que dia vc vai entrar de férias? =[ Eu ajeitei os capítulo aqui e dei uma olhada por cima. Vou ajustar algumas coisas na história e te mandar. Tem uma parte da história que tinha até esquecido que existia e vou cortar

Nos vemos semana que vem, nesse mesmo bat canal e acho que no mesmo horário.

Bjos!


	54. Capítulo 53

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 53**

- Ok! Ainda estou tentando entender porque você me chamou para vir até aqui. Vou considerar isso como uma trégua absoluta entre nós dois.

Sirius caminhava pelo amplo corredor com as mãos seguras nos bolsos no jeans preto. Seus olhos perambulavam de um lado para o outro e se prenderam nos longos cabelos cor de fogo que pertenciam à Lily Evans, a namorada do seu melhor amigo que estava debruçada na janela.

- E, se eu fosse você, saía dessa posição ou vai cair - alertou Sirius, indo até a garota.

- Eu preciso da sua opinião. Por isso te chamei aqui. - Lily se endireitou e ajeitou os cabelos esvoaçantes. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. - Você é a pessoa mais próxima do James, então, é o mais confiável nessa tarefa.

Sirius cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Para ouvir aquilo da ruiva, de fato, tinha feito alguma coisa certa na vida. Nunca se esquecera dos momentos de descaso com que ela o tratou na escola. Ele pensava que a brutalidade e a falta de simpatia que vinha da garota, naquela época, era causada em grande parte quando estava na companhia do melhor amigo.

- Lily, você falando assim, reforça o pensamento dos fofoqueiros de que James e eu tivemos um caso ardente durante o colegial.

Lily soltou um riso abafado tampando a boca com uma das mãos.

- Eu sempre duvidei que isso tivesse acontecido em algum momento, afinal, vocês nunca se desgrudavam. Nem nos dias atuais vocês andam separados - disse Lily esticando os braços para o alto a fim de alongar as costas. - E então? O que acha?

Sirius saiu de perto da janela com uma expressão pensativa que deixou a jovem inquieta.

- Eu achei bem conveniente. Ainda mais pela qualidade do bairro. Vocês dois vão precisar de muita calmaria para criar meu afilhado. - Sirius começou a andar, pousando a mão em um dos móveis. - E não é no centro, o que é uma grande vantagem. Você quer mesmo morar aqui?

Lily foi até o rapaz com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Sirius deu dois passos para trás temendo que ela fosse assustá-lo com um abraço.

- Eu encontrei essa casa em um dos catálogos do seu tio. Eles estavam sobre a mesa de Alfardo, olhando para mim, quando fui até a sala dele na hora do almoço. Não aguentei e peguei emprestado. Foi amor à primeira vista por esse lugar, sério. Quero muito ficar aqui com o James. - Lily juntou as mãos, olhando para o melhor amigo do seu namorado, extasiada. - Mas eu preciso que você me diga o que achou, por favor.

Sirius saiu do grande quarto de casal com Lily nos calcanhares. Juntos, começaram a descer as escadas de madeira, que tinha os degraus muito bem polidos. A ruiva ficou feliz em saber que eles não rangiam a cada passada rumo ao corredor.

- Para você, James e o meu afilhado está de bom tamanho. O bairro é residencial, muito mais apropriado para vocês. Honestamente, acho que você não conseguiria morar no centro, principalmente porque sempre viveu em lugares dominados pelo sentimento familiar.

De fato, Sirius tinha razão. Lily nunca crescera perto do barulho e do agito de Londres. Deveria ser por isso que ela nunca se jogou nas noitadas, pulando de balada em balada, com uma garrafa de tequila em mãos. Já tinha frequentado algumas, por insistência de Emmeline, mas o ambiente nunca a agradou. Ela gostava de curtir o lar, com programas que muitos achariam monótonos. A ruiva gostava de ser assim. O único problema era saber se James pensaria igual a ela, pois ele cresceu sob supervisão de costumes diferentes.

- Só uma pergunta. - Sirius ergueu o dedo indicador, interrompendo o pensamento da ruiva. - James não faz a mínima ideia que você está aqui, certo?

- Não, ele não sabe. Ele está no hospital e ficaria frustrado em não estar aqui comigo. Eu nem consigo entender o porque diabos ele quer os resultados dos exames no último dia do ano. Não estou a fim de me deparar com um novo drama antes da meia noite. - Lily encolheu os ombros, tentando ignorar a tensão que comprimiu seus músculos.

Justamente na virada do ano, o namorado estava preso no consultório, alegando que tinha que conversar com dr. Jacob sobre seu estado. Uma mentira, ela bem sabia. James estava inquieto desde o Natal para saber dos seus resultados. De tanto que pensava sobre o assunto, ele mal conseguia passar muito tempo na cama, dormindo.

- Compreendo! Por isso sobrou para mim.

- Exatamente! - confirmou Lily junto com um aceno de cabeça. Ao chegar no corredor, rumou para a sala de estar, se jogando em uma das poltronas que a cativaram. - Ninguém mandou você virar meu parceiro de trabalho e ser o melhor amigo do meu namorado. Agora, você terá que me aguentar.

- Se você não ficar com essa casa, te tiro daqui pela orelha. 'Tá entendendo? - ameaçou Sirius em um tom desafiador. Ele foi até ela e se sentou na poltrona do lado. - Eu estava muito bem até você me ligar toda histérica.

Lily deu um sorriso abafado, completamente imóvel. Ao bater o olho naquela casa, a ruiva soube que aquele lugar pertencia a James e a ela. Ele não era gigantesco, mas também não era um cubículo. Como Sirius mesmo disse, era suficiente para ela, o namorado e o bebê. Em sua mente, estava mais do que decidido que fecharia a proposta com Alfardo. Seu coração dizia que ela estava certa e optou por não ir contra seus sentimentos.

- Não tenho culpa se sua prima deixou as chaves com você - se defendeu Lily.

- Mas tinha que ser logo hoje? Na véspera do ano novo? - indagou Sirius virando o rosto para a jovem.

- Eu sonhei com a casa hoje de noite e acordei afoita. A primeira coisa que fiz antes de escovar os dentes foi ligar para você. - Lily se virou para ele com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Isso fez o rapaz revirar os olhos.

Quando entrou em contato com o rapaz no começo da tarde, desconfiou à princípio que ele não estaria em casa. Sirius Black raramente estava na residência que dividia com James e Remus. Era fato! E, quando estava, com certeza tinha alguma mulher ao lado dele. Imaginando a cena, Lily se divertiu com o atrevimento em interromper o sono dele. Sabia que estava sendo uma novidade ele estar ali com ela, mas ficou feliz em ser atendida. Mesmo com o atraso de duas horas - que a ruiva deduziu ser uma pirraça da parte dele - a jovem não se importou, pois queria começar o novo ano com o pé direito e nada mais certo do que ter um lugar para ficar ao lado de James.

Depois do momento de confissões na casa dos Evans, Lily se sentia desimpedida para fazer o que quiser. Ela compreendeu a mudança de comportamento dos pais, especialmente da sua mãe, que ficou mais possessiva que o normal. A atitude gerou certo incômodo em Petúnia que preferiu guardar para si a insatisfação de voltar a ser uma segunda prioridade. O atrito parecia iminente entre as duas, pois a irmã mais velha gostava de provocá-la com indiretas, mas a tradição de gerar uma nova discussão não aconteceu. Se ambas voltassem a brigar, a ruiva tinha plena noção que seria a última vez, pois nunca mais trocariam uma palavra.

Com a atenção focada no nada, Lily lembrou que o casamento de Petúnia se aproximava. E o de Alice também. A melhor amiga deveria estar arrancando os cabelos àquela altura do campeonato e a ruiva não se espantaria se a morena fizesse um ensaio de última hora. Tudo para a jovem tinha que estar nos conformes e ela a entendia, pois se estivesse em seu lugar, surtaria do mesmo jeito. Até um pouco mais por ser extremamente perfeccionista. Mas o que importava é que a futura sra. Longbottom se casaria com o amor da sua vida e seria feliz, pois Frank era um homem de muita bondade e estava louco para compartilhar sua vida para sempre ao lado dela.

- Não se preocupe, irei ficar com ela. - Lily retomou a conversa dando um suspiro satisfeito. - Você viu como os quartos são incríveis? Aquelas janelas amplas, o quarto de casal com aquele banheiro maravilhoso e...

- Sim, Lily. É a segunda vez que você me fala isso - interrompeu-a Sirius com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

- Você é muito insensível. - ela mostrou a língua e fitou a janela. Pelo vidro, viu que escurecia e ela não sabia se era por causa do horário ou porque choveria.

- Não sou insensível. Você sabe que para mim qualquer casa estaria de bom tamanho.

- Está na hora de você formar uma família, Sirius.

- Eu já tentei e fui malsucedido.

A ruiva meneou a cabeça negativamente tentando entender os motivos que estragara a parte emocional de Sirius. Não poderia ser simplesmente culpa da mãe dele, pois acontecia coisas piores com outras pessoas e elas sobreviviam. Conseguiam até se sobressair impulsionadas pela desvalorização familiar. A desistência deveria ter sido motivada por Marlene, a garota com que ele casou e traiu em menos de meses. Mas ainda parecia injustificável o rapaz pensar daquela forma. Lily levou a crer que ele tinha medo de dar um passo mais adiante, temendo que o que viesse a seguir fosse de uma seriedade e um compromisso imenso, que preferia evitar por não combinar com sua personalidade.

- Ficarei com ela - confirmou Lily, mais uma vez, dando um sorriso sapeca na direção de Sirius que não se aguentou e riu.

- Eu te dou todo o apoio, ruiva. Pelo menos alguém dos meus amigos tem que se dar bem e esse alguém é James - afirmou Sirius com uma sinceridade que comoveu Lily.

- Farei de tudo para ele ficar feliz, Sirius. Acredite!

- Eu não duvido em nada de você. - Sirius confirmou, sério. - Sempre acreditei que vocês terminariam juntos e olha só no que deu. Serão até pais.

A garota ficou encabulada e colocou-se de pé. Caminhou até o centro da sala, com os olhos fixos na grande lareira. Enrugou a testa, tamborilando os dedos na madeira, pensando na casa que estava prestes a fechar negócio.

O imóvel era realmente amplo, pensou ela olhando para o teto, dividida em dois andares. Ele era bem organizado e mobiliado, o que já valia pelo preço do aluguel. Ainda presa em seus pensamentos, Lily abaixou-se para analisar os desenhos da lareira e deslizou os dedos em cada contorno das figuras. Ela era como os outros móveis, modernos, com o toque que ela reconheceu ser de Alfardo. Era um misto de antiguidade com as novidades londrinas do novo século. Só ele mesmo para conseguir unir as duas coisas de maneira tão perfeita. A ruiva riu sozinha meneando a cabeça ao lembrar da figura do tio de Sirius. Não existia ninguém como ele.

Ela ergueu o corpo e olhou para todos os ângulos da sala de estar, explorando seu momento de reflexão. Aquele cômodo se tornou seu lugar favorito, com as duas poltronas na cor bege e um sofá de três lugares do mesmo tom. Nem precisou mentalizar a lareira de novo, artefato que a jovem sempre sonhou em ter em uma casa que moraria sem a companhia dos pais, pois ela não poderia ser melhor do que já era. A grande televisão pendurada no centro da parede branquíssima, a conquistou sem muito esforço, fazendo-a imaginar as horas que passaria ali assistindo filmes, tendo seu bebê nos braços. Lily já estava se preparando para as noites de insônia e nada como uma boa distração para não sentir o cansaço dominá-la. Para fechar o conjunto, havia também uma estante preta gigantesca que fechava o conjunto dos móveis da mesma cor. Ela imaginou se boa parte dos seus livros caberiam ali. Em cada lado do raque tinha outro pequenos móveis que serviam para colocar fotos ou qualquer coisa que quisesse. A jovem já se via empolgada enchendo a casa de quadros para todos os lados.

Os três quartos da casa seguiam a ideia de modernidade-vitoriana do tio de Sirius, tirando a estranheza de algumas casas londrinas em ter seus cômodos entupidos de objetos. Lily sabia que, se esse fosse o caso, faria uma intervenção, removendo metade das coisas que não utilizaria. Principalmente se fosse o caso do quarto de casal que estava de bom tamanho para James e ela. Sozinha, a garota começou a contar nos dedos tudo que lembrava, deixando Sirius completamente perdido com as atitudes dela. A ruiva concluiu o pensamento ao lembrar da varanda incrível que o local tinha. Poderia passar horas e mais horas ali, apreciando a beleza exótica das plantas, aproveitando a brisa do final da tarde e lendo um bom livro. E a garagem era espaçosa, suficiente para o carro dela e do namorado.

Sorrindo para a lareira, Lily se convenceu que deixar o _flat_ que visitou anteriormente para trás, foi a escolha certa, pois queria viver em um lugar sossegado. Por mais que morar no centro tivesse suas facilidades, como o fácil acesso aos meios de transporte e lojas badaladíssimas, ela não conseguia se ver ao lado de James no meio da muvuca cotidiana, muito menos o bebê. Eles precisavam de um lar calmo, nem que a jovem gastasse um pouco mais de gasolina para chegar ao trabalho.

Lily chegou a conclusão que não tinha motivos para dizer _não_ ao que poderia vir a ser seu novo lar. O bairro era adorável, com árvores para todos os lados e a vizinhança parecia bem receptiva. As casas grudadas uma nas outras, separadas por muros, foi sua maior realização ao ver a foto do imóvel, pois achava a ideia engraçada desde criança. Imaginou os dias chuvosos, com a água tocando todo aquele verde do pequeno jardim, fazendo subir o maravilhoso cheiro de grama molhada.

Ela estava com os olhos fechados, imaginando coisas. Parecia ser capaz de tocar em tudo, sendo que ainda estava na sala tendo Sirius como sua testemunha. O rapaz não tinha noção onde tinha se metido e, ao ver a namorada do seu amigo daquele jeito, se convenceu que Lily era meio maluca. A comprovação para aquele fato, além dela estar agindo fora de si no meio do cômodo, foi quando ela gritou ao ver a frente da casa construída com pequenos tijolos assim que chegaram para fazer a visitação.

- Planeta Terra chamando, Lily.

A jovem deu um sobressalto. Seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca por causa do tamanho do susto.

- Seu idiota! - exclamou ela colocando a mão no peito. - Interrompeu meus bons momentos.

- Vou te internar no manicômio se continuar agindo desse jeito.

- Já falei para você não interromper minha felicidade.

Sirius riu ao encarar a ruiva com uma expressão aborrecida. Ela voltou a se sentar na poltrona, pousando a mão sobre a barriga.

- Se você ver Alfardo, o que duvido muito que isso aconteça nesse período do ano, diga a ele que essa casa é minha - pediu Lily, sem delongas.

- Meu tio vai ficar aliviado em saber disso - garantiu Sirius, sorrindo. - Ele estava me fazendo surtar toda vez que perguntava se você não iria ficar com o _flat_ que ele te mostrou.

- Eu queria escolher com calma, Sirius. Você sabe que sou chata demais.

- Foi o que falei para meu tio - afirmou Sirius em um tom divertido. - E conhecendo meu melhor amigo, ele vai adorar esse lugar.

- Você acha?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, tentando tranquilizá-la.

- James e você são as duas criaturas mais excêntricas que eu conheço. Por isso são almas gêmeas - contou Sirius dando um longo suspiro. - Esse bairro é a cara de vocês. Meu afilhado vai crescer em um lugar intelectual e vai ficar inteligente que nem eu.

Lily gargalhou com gosto dando duas palmadinhas no ombro de Sirius. Ela já estava conformada com o fato da maioria das pessoas que sabiam da sua gravidez tratar o bebê como um menino.

- O bom é que ele ou ela não vai ser iludido pelos barulhos retumbantes da noite londrina. - Lily ajeitou as costas na poltrona e fechou os olhos. Poderia dormir ali o resto da tarde.

- Mas quando a maioridade chegar, ele terá um padrinho pronto para lhe apresentar os prazeres da vida.

Ambos deixaram que a risada ecoasse pela casa vazia. O coração de Lily começou a bater mais forte ao abrir os olhos e observar mais uma vez a sala, de maneira geral. James e ela morariam ali e construíriam uma família. Por mais que estivesse feliz e satisfeita, a ruiva sabia que algo estava faltando, pois seu coração criou o hábito de ficar pequeno desde a visita do namorado na casa dos pais no Natal.

- James me contou por cima o drama de vocês com a família Evans. - Sirius atraiu Lily de volta para a conversa.

- Sim, eu pensei que fosse ser um fiasco, mas isso só provou o quanto subestimo minha família - respondeu Lily afastando os cabelos ruivos dos ombros. - Meus pais nunca foram bitolados em controlar cada passo meu e de Petúnia. Nós fomos bem criadas, sabe?

- Isso é alguma indireta? - Sirius perguntou, enrugando a testa. - Porque Régulos e eu só faltava ter um GPS instalado.

Lily sorriu, divertida.

- Meus pais nunca nos controlaram desse jeito, mas confesso que eles não iriam gostar de me ver grávida com 17 anos. Os dois, de fato, teriam me chutado de casa ou feito James casar comigo a força.

- E eles não forçaram essa ideia de casamento? - perguntou Sirius, interessado. A questão o fez lembrar do seu encontro com James, dois dias atrás.

- Não sei se James te contou, mas quando ele achou que minha mãe daria um berro, ele afirmou que nos casaríamos - revelou Lily sentindo as bochechas queimarem de vergonha ao lembrar daquele momento bizarro. - Mas ele está preso na ideia do _ainda não._

- E você diria _não_ a ele, certo?

A jovem crispou os lábios, voltando a ficar perdida nos seus pensamentos. James e ela nunca conversaram sobre casamento. Lily tinha plena convicção que não era o momento para eles erguerem o relacionamento a um patamar muito mais sério. Tudo bem que ela estava grávida e que acabara de decidir onde eles morariam, mas não conseguia se imaginar com uma aliança dourada na mão esquerda. Não _ainda._

- Não sei o que diria, para ser honesta. - Lily voltou a encarar Sirius, um pouco nervosa com a situação. - Eu não sei nem se ele teria cabeça em elaborar um pedido de casamento. Estamos muito mais preocupados com o resultado dos exames gerais dele, sabe? E teremos muitos casamentos para comparecer, então, não posso considerar a ideia como relevante.

- Nunca conheci uma pessoa que só consegue dizer _não_ como você, Lily Evans.

Sirius se levantou e voltou a perambular pela sala. Ergueu a cabeça para olhar o teto e admirou os lustres. Se perguntou se seu tio não tinha um lado gay por causa daquela decoração extravagente, mas lembrou que sua prima Andrômeda tinha dedo em boa parte da organização dos imóveis de Alfardo.

- Não estou dizendo _não_ com tanta frequência, Sirius. James me ajudou a mudar isso. Gradativamente, mas ajudou.

Eles se olharam trocando sorrisos singelos. Se alguém um dia perguntasse se os dois esperavam estar ali, compartilhando uma conversa civilizada, juraria que ambos estariam bêbados ou em algum _reality show_ competindo por um prêmio milionário.

A verdade é que Lily nunca considerou sua relação com Sirius conturbada. Atritos só aconteciam quando James costumava estar entre eles. Na época de escola, ambos tinham como pauta Marlene McKinnon e sua obsessão pela garota. Claro que ele aproveitava os momentos para dizer que James era um homem de valor e isso lhe rendia o aval de dar uns bons tapas nele. Lembrou que ele a convidou ao baile de formatura na tentativa de gerar ciúmes para o amigo e sua paixonite adolescente.

- James é meu herói - disse Sirius, orgulhoso. - Ele salvou minha vida.

- Eu bem sei o quanto você é grato por isso. - Lily também se levantou parando de frente para ele.

- É, eu sou. - Sirius foi até uma das janelas e afastou as cortinas brancas para ver o lado de fora. A quantidade de neve diminuíra depois do Natal e as ruas estavam mais transitáveis. - Esse bairro é realmente muito bonito, Lily. Principalmente a frente das outras casas. São todas parecidas.

Lily foi até ele e parou ao seu lado. De fato, as casas eram parecidas, com detalhes pequenos que as diferenciavam.

- Eu adorei a nossa porta ser vemelha. - Lily se debruçou na janela sob o olhar preocupado de Sirius. - Vai reluzir com meu lindo cabelinho.

- Você me assusta, às vezes. - Sirius comentou virando o rosto para encará-la.

- Eu sou um doce de garota, admita.

- É, em alguns momentos.

Sirius apertou sua bochecha com gentileza, fazendo-a lhe dar um tapa na mão.

- A conversa está muito boa, eu sei, mas preciso saber se você vai fechar o contrato.

A jovem o encarou, confusa.

- Eu pensei que teria que falar com Alfardo antes.

- Meu tio pensa em tudo, Lily.

Sirius caminhou até o corredor tendo a ruiva como companhia. Entrou na cozinha e pegou sua mochila que estava sobre o balcão. Isso foi uma oportunidade para Lily brisar no local, apreciando tudo como se estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

- Aqui! - Sirius abriu uma pasta e lhe estendeu alguns papéis. - Se quer mesmo essa casa, você vai ter aque assinar todas as vias.

Lily pegou o contrato e passou os olhos. Lá explicava que os gastos com eletricidade e água estavam inclusos no aluguel, a data que o pagamento deveria ser feito, entre muitas outras coisas. Ela acabou ocupando um banco para ler com mais atenção todos os artigos.

- Sério que você vai ler tudo? - perguntou Sirius nem um pouco surpreso com a atitude dela.

- Shiu!

Os olhos verdes perspassaram por cada canto da página. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco folhas e Lily não tinha terminado ainda. Sirius deu bocejos seguidos até que ela finalizasse aquela leitura tediosa.

- Caneta?

- Você vai fazer isso sem consultar o namoradinho?

- Você está querendo me colocar em pânico e não vai funcionar - disse Lily, presunçosa. - James confia em mim e eu sou a mulher da relação, então, a melhor pessoa para assinar todas essas páginas sou eu. Ele deixaria a escolha da casa nas minhas mãos do mesmo jeito. Só estou fazendo um favor.

Sirius riu com a afirmação dela e lhe estendeu uma caneta. Rapidamente, ela assinou todas as folhas e recebeu a cópia das mãos do rapaz. Agora, aquela casa era oficialmente sua.

- Quais são seus planos para a virada? - perguntou Sirius, voltando a colocar o documento dentro da pasta.

- James disse que vai fazer uma surpresa para mim. - Lily consultou o relógio ao lembrar do compromisso com o namorado. Os ponteiros se aproximavam das cinco horas, deixando-a surpresa como o tempo passou rápido. - Estou à mercê dele.

- James e seus suspenses.

- E você, vai fazer o quê? - perguntou Lily já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

- Beber, procurar alguma mulher para me fazer companhia...Coisas desse tipo - respondeu ele com um tom rotineiro.

- Não sei porque ainda pergunto. - Lily respondeu com certa indignação. - Bom, já que resolvemos tudo, topa tomar um chá? São quase cinco horas e eu sei que aqui perto tem uma confeitaria que deve servir a bebida. Se não tiver, a gente toma um café mesmo. Preciso matar o tempo antes de voltar para casa. E, como você me ama, me fará companhia.

Lily ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, descendo e subindo rapidamente, com sua popular expressão sapeca.

- Não tem como dizer não, né?

- Não! - exclamou ela, batendo palmas.

- Ok! Vamos comer alguma coisa. Certas pessoas não me permitiram ter um almoço decente.

- Own! Tadinho do Sirius. - Lily fez um bico, imitando falso pesar.

Ele sorriu. Ambos pegaram seus pertences e, juntos, deixaram a casa. Entraram no carro da jovem trocando poucas palavras relacionadas ao imóvel e a James. Antes de ligar o motor do carro, Lily dera mais uma olhada no novo lar e sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco. Era lá que viveria com James até quando o destino permitisse. O sentimento de que ainda faltava alguma coisa apertou seu coração, fazendo-a ignorar qualquer ponta de agonia por não saber o que era. Estava em um momento de glória e só depois sacaria a mensagem que seu cérebro queria transmitir.

Atenta a vizinhança, ela dirigiu pela estreita rua. Lily percebeu a existência de alguns enfeites natalinos que ainda persistiam em algumas casas. Era incrível sentir aquele clima de final do ano a enchendo de esperança. A neve realmente não a impedia de aumentar a velocidade, mas ela preferiu absorver todas as imagens que o bairro lhe oferecia. Queria contar a James tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. Ele se apaixonaria por aquele lugar da mesma forma que ela, sem dúvidas.

Minutos depois, Sirius e ela entravam na susposta confeitaria. O cheiro convidativo fez o estômago de Lily se agitar de fome. Antes mesmo que pudesse escolher o que comeria, cutucou Sirius pelo ombro, atraindo sua atenção.

- Tem umas garotas bonitas aqui. - ela sussurrou dando uma piscadela logo em seguida.

- E você acha que eu não percebi isso? - Sirius sorriu pomposo, dando uma olhada sedutora para uma morena que estava sentada perto da janela.

- Você é fora de sério.

Sirius estufou o peito, convencido.

- Meu Deus! Você vai virar uma baleia morando aqui - comentou Sirius, inclinando o corpo até a vitrine de doces para analisar se alguma coisa lhe interessava.

- Eu não tenho tendência a ficar uma baleia, Sirius - afirmou Lily, imitando a posição dele. - E mesmo que tivesse, não iria me proibir de comer esses doces que declamam meu nome.

Sirius gargalhou.

- É melhor eu me controlar ou vão criar antipatia por você antes de conhecerem a família Potter. Não quero queimar o filme do lindo casal e do meu afilhado antes dele nascer - concluiu Sirius recebendo um olhar fulminante de Lily. - Nem me venha com essa cara, Lily. Você está destinada a ser uma Potter.

- Por enquanto, eu sou Evans.

- Não por muito tempo - resmungou ele mais para si, atraindo a atenção da ruiva mais uma vez.

- O que foi que você disse?

- Nada!

Lily endireitou o corpo, cheia de dúvidas com o comportamento de Sirius, passando a mão na barriga. Fazia horas que não comia nada, pois como de costume, expulsara o café da manhã e o almoço de dentro do seu corpo. Olhou ao redor e viu que tinha algumas mesas disponíveis, não estranhando o fraco movimento do lugar no dia de ano novo. Decididos sobre o que queriam pedir, os dois caminharam até o caixa e se depararam com uma garota que abriu um sorriso automático, mostrando uma felicidade falsa de quem fingia que amava o emprego.

- O que desejam?

Os olhos de Lily brilharam. Sirius começou a ficar receoso com a alegria saltitante da ruiva que ficou na ponta dos pés para olhar melhor a atendente.

- Eu quero dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate, mais um pedaço de torta de morango e um chá sem açúcar - pediu Lily mordendo o lábio inferior, deixando Sirius abismado.

- Você me pede quilos de doce e exige um chá sem açúcar? - Sirius indagou, abobalhado.

- Eu pedi chá sem açúcar?

- Sim, você pediu.

- Ah! Melhor assim! Minha boca vai estar tão adocicada que nem vou sentir o gosto do chá direito. - Lily deu duas palmadinhas no ombro de Sirius. - Vou procurar um lugar para sentarmos. Aqui, pegue meu pedido, por favor.

- Você é muito folgada!

- Não! Eu sou uma pessoa muito grávida. Não esqueça disso!

Sirius revirou os olhos ao ver Lily se afastar. Fazia muito tempo que não a via daquele jeito e isso realmente o deixou muito animado. Nunca conseguiu presenciar o lado amoroso e serelepe da ruiva e curtiu o que via.

Sua atenção logo foi atraída pela moça do caixa e, assim que recebeu o pedido, foi ao encontro de Lily. Estranhou a súbita agitação dela na cadeira, mas preferiu não comentar até que ela tomasse partido em desabafar.

- Você não vai acreditar em quem está aqui. - Lily puxou a torta de morango e deu uma mordida generosa, ficando com os cantos da boca sujo, como se fosse uma criança.

- Quando você me vem com essa, coisa boa é que não é. - Sirius bebericou o chá e fez uma expressão de dor ao queimar a língua. - Merda!

Lily deu mais uma mordida na torta e começou a fazer ruídos estranhos de quem está realmente se deliciando com a comida.

- Você deveria ter queimado a língua depois que ouvisse o que tenho a dizer. - Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem está aqui? - Sirius olhou para o lado, mas não reconheceu nenhum rosto.

- Seu desafeto número um. - Lily indicou um ponto com a cabeça, logo atrás de Sirius. - Marlene McKinnon.

Sirius parou de respirar no mesmo instante que ouviu aquelas palavras. Lily deu uma risada histérica, gostando e muito da expressão dele.

- Como é? - Sirius largou a xícara e limpou os lábios com o guardanapo. - Você está querendo me matar do coração?

- Ela não me viu ainda porque está de costas para nós, mas é só eu gritar que ela vai vir até aqui me cumprimentar.

- Você não faria isso, Lily.

- Duvida?

Sirius não respondeu, pois sabia que Lily não estava de brincadeira. Bastava encarar aqueles olhos verdes brilhando de maldade.

- Lily, por favor, se você chamá-la, ela vai fingir que não te conhece, pois sua companhia sou eu. - Sirius queria muito olhar para trás, mas não conseguiria fazer isso sem ser indiscreto.

- Lene é minha melhor amiga e eu preciso contar as novidades a ela, tolinho. - Lily sorriu de canto, voltando a comer sua torta com gosto.

- O que diabos ela faz em Londres, afinal? E por que não te avisou que estava de volta, já que são tão amigas?

Lily riu com dificuldade, pois estava ocupada mastigando sua guloseima.

- Vai ver ela voltou hoje, ontem, semana passada, sei lá. Se você pudesse vê-la, ficaria super feliz em saber que ela está acompanhada do seu ex-cunhado.

Um comichão tomou conta de Sirius, fazendo-o virar para ver Marlene e verificar se a ruiva não estava zoando com a sua cara. Do ângulo que estava, percebeu que a sua ex-esposa estava do jeito que ele lembrava: cabelos longos e negros com madeixas onduladas. Parecia que ela tinha engordado, mas chegou a conclusão que a visão deturpada era por culpa dos agasalhos que ela vestia.

- Tem certeza que não quer falar com ela? - Lily puxou o chá e deu um pequeno gole. De fato, sentiu o líquido doce demais por causa do paladar dominado pelo açúcar.

- Tenho! - respondeu Sirius com firmeza.

- Bom...Isso não quer dizer que eu não queira. - Lily se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, colocando as mãos ao redor da boca. Sirius sabia muito bem o que ela ia fazer, mas nem se esforçou em impedir.

O nome de Marlene ecoou no local como se fosse um alerta, pois todos os clientes se viraram de encontro a voz abafada e alta. A morena girou o corpo imediatamente e, ao encontrar o rosto de Lily, sorriu e foi até ela.

- LILY! AH! QUE SAUDADES!

As duas se abraçaram fortemente e Sirius cronometrou o tempo em que elas se agarravam no meio do recinto. Pareceu uma eternidade.

- Você está linda! - afirmou Lily com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- E você emagreceu - observou Marlene olhando para a amiga. Foi dominada por um sentimento de nostalgia e nem se dera conta que Sirius estava ali, fingindo que não ligava para o que acontecia, atacando um dos bolos de Lily.

- Estive passando por uns problemas por isso perdi um pouco de peso. Mas meu apetite voltou, embora eu coloque toda a comida para fora, minutos depois - contou Lily fazendo uma careta.

- Peraí! - Marlene meneou a cabeça mostrando sua confusão. - Lily, você está grávida ou doente?

- Eu estou grávida. Hoje, faz dois meses.

A amiga lhe envolveu em outro abraço aconchegante. Sirius não sabia até quando aguentaria assistir aquela cena.

- Quem é o pai? Amos Diggory?

Lily congelou sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Sirius não conseguiu se segurar e acabou se engasgando, chamando a atenção de Marlene que mudou seu comportamento da água para vinho.

- Você está grávida do _Black? _- perguntou Marlene abismada e com certo nojo.

- Não, Marls, ela está grávida do James. O _Potter_, lembra-se dele? - respondeu Sirius cheio de ironia.

Marlene levou a mão a boca, horrorizada. Ela ficava fora de Londres e, de repente, sua melhor amiga se atraca com James Potter e fica grávida?

- O _Potter_, Lily? Como isso aconteceu? - perguntou Marlene muito abalada com a informação.

- Você precisa ir me visitar para que eu possa te contar tudo. Poderíamos fazer isso aqui, agora, mas estou praticamente de saída. - lamentou Lily com um meio sorriso. - Mas não se assuste, Lene. James e eu estamos bem.

- Eu também estou ótimo, obrigado por perguntar. - Sirius entrou de supetão na conversa, lançando seu sorriso maroto para Marlene.

Lily segurou um riso enquanto Marlene e Sirius trocavam um olhar desafiador. Não tinha como não se divertir com aquela cena que a lembrava dos velhos tempos do colegial.

- Pessoal, preciso ir me arrumar para encontrar o James. Sirius não vai precisar de carona, suponho, porque ele pode muito bem ir de metrô. - Lily lançou um olhar assassino na direção de Sirius, para que ele entedesse que deveria ficar ali. - Então, feliz ano-novo, meus amores.

- Pode parando aí, mocinha. - Sirius interviu com uma mão erguida. - Você não vai me deixar aqui com essa maluca.

- Como se eu fosse dar muita atenção para você, né Sirius?

Ao notar que tinha dito o nome do rapaz, Marlene tampou a boca mais uma vez, envergonhada.

- Certos amores nunca morrem. - Sirius afirmou, dando mais uma colherada no bolo de Lily.

- Esse é meu bolo, Sirius - repreendeu a ruiva fazendo um grande esforço para transmitir seriedade.

- Grande coisa!

Lily bufou enquanto ainda permanecia naquele fogo cruzado. Sirius e Marlene lembravam os dois adolescentes que se alfinetavam dia e noite, sem trégua. Só de pensar que passou boa parte da sua vida trocando péssimas palavras com James, agradeceu por ter deixado aquela fase para trás.

- Eu preciso ir embora, pois James vai me levar para algum lugar que não sei ainda - avisou Lily, mais uma vez. - E, por favor, conversem. Esse negócio de ficar se cutucando é muito colegial. Estamos próximos a um ano novinho em folha, que tal amadurecer um pouquinho?

Sirius e Marlene trocaram olhares cúmplices e desentendidos.

- Falou a garota super equilibrada que só porque está grávida acha que é uma super adulta - ironizou Sirius voltando a beber seu chá.

- Uau! E falou o garoto que tem medo da ex-mulher, temendo ser capado a qualquer instante ou, pior, descobrir que ainda a ama - retrucou Lily no mesmo tom que Sirius, cheia de classe. Riu internamente ao vê-lo se mover desconfortável na cadeira. - Se você não quiser que eu queime seu filme com seu melhor amigo, trate de se desculpar com a minha amiga. Deixa de ser um bunda mole!

Lily empinou o nariz, mas antes de sair, pegou o pedaço de bolo intocado e ajeitou a bolsa nos ombros.

- Lily, você realmente não está fazendo isso. Estou com Kyle. - Marlene estava desesperada. Não podia acreditar que a visita inocente ao irmão se tornou uma ponte para enfrentar seu ex-marido.

- Se quiser, ele pode passear comigo, mas não garanto que ele vá sobreviver. Por ser o seu irmão mais velho, ele vai querer me jogar pela janela do carro, claro - alertou Lily, calmamente.

- Lily e suas ideias geniais - comentou Sirius terminando de comer o pedaço de bolo que a ruiva deixara.

Marlene e Sirius não fizeram menção que estavam dispostos a conversar e Lily olhou de um para o outro, desacreditada.

- Mas que droga, o que custa vocês conversarem? - indagou ela, emburrada.

Sirius e Marlene trocaram olhares novamente, mas nada disseram. Por um lado, Lily tinha razão. Os dois não conversaram durante o ano inteiro e deviam muitas desculpas um ao outro. Era doloroso para Marlene olhar para o homem que jurava que não amava mais, sentindo o peito arfar só de se ver mergulhada naqueles olhos cinzas, que sempre gostou de apreciar.

- Ok! Nós iremos conversar. - se convenceu Marlene para espanto de Sirius. - Mas não espere nenhuma coisa positiva.

- Contanto que vocês conversem e se resolvam...Tudo bem que iria achar um máximo ver o Sirius sair daqui com um olho roxo - disse Lily, despreocupada, arrancando uma careta do rapaz. - Qualquer coisa me ligue, Sirius. Se ainda der tempo, venho te buscar. Amigos são para essas coisas.

- Você não sabe o quanto é uma _gracinha_, Lily.

Lily se despediu de Marlene com mais um abraço que pareceu ter durado horas. Trocaram telefones e a ruiva ficou feliz em saber que a amiga ainda morava no mesmo endereço. Com uma expressão divertida, a jovem também se despediu de Sirius, recebendo aquele olhar atravessado que conhecia muito bem.

Sem demora, ela saiu da confeitaria se deliciando com o bolo de chocolate que Sirius não tocara. Lambuzava os dedos e a boca sem se importar com o que pensariam dela. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia livre e queria apreciar cada momento daquele último dia do ano. Uma página da sua vida ficaria para trás, mas isso não queria dizer que ela seria esquecida. Lily sabia que tinha aprendido muitas coisas em poucos meses e que conseguiu amadurecer por meio delas. Desde que se envolvera com James, os dias eram cheio de novidades, espantando-a de maneiras distintas. Dando-lhe sensações que a impulsionaram ao limite. Sentia orgulho por ter resistido e aguentado ao lado do namorado.

Ao entrar no carro, limpou as mãos na calça. Pegou as chaves e ligou o motor, rumando para a casa dos pais, sem muita pressa. Agora que estava sozinha, podia apreciar as pessoas, as ruas, as estruturas dos prédios, algo que nunca deu a atenção devida. O lado maternal que florescia dentro dela, a deixava mais sensível, mais chorona. Ela morava em um lugar lindo e nada mais justo do que lhe dar um pouco de crédito e ver a sua beleza de um ângulo novo. Ao contornar uma esquina, viu crianças correndo, segurando balões. Os pais estavam abraçados atrás deles, atenciosos para que não caíssem no chão que, embora sem neve, continuava escorregadio. Ela se viu ao lado de James naquela cena e não controlou um suspiro.

Parando em um sinal vermelho, ela sorriu para uma delas. Era um garotinho e Lily lembrou-se das confissões de James sobre o bebê ser do sexo masculino. Menina ou menino, ela não se importava, aquela criança seria amada do mesmo jeito. Automaticamente, ela pousou a mão sobre a barriga e a acariciou. Ergueu o olhar para a rua e viu que o menininho não estava mais lá. A ausência dele não a impediu que sorrisse. Apesar do grande número de pesares, a felicidade a consumia por inteiro.

Voltando a dirigir, a ruiva consultou o relógio. O tempo parecia ter acelerado, pois os ponteiros já passavam das seis horas. Ela teria que correr para se arrumar, embora já tivesse em mente o que usaria. Ao estacionar na frente da casa dos pais, desejou e muito que Marlene e Sirius não tivessem se matado. Eles precisavam se entender. Por encargo de consciência, resolveu mandar uma mensagem para o rapaz, esperando que ele não a odiasse tanto por ter sido a única sensata daquele encontro por acaso.

Ao sair do carro, ela cruzou o jardim à procura da chave de casa dentro da bolsa. A colocou na fechadura e abriu a porta, não estranhando a falta de barulho. Se esgueirou pela sala e viu seu pai na poltrona costumeira, tirando o que ele considerava ser o cochilo da tarde. Preferiu não incomodá-lo e subiu as escadas até seu quarto, sorrateiramente. Precisava tomar um banho e tirar aquela roupa toda suja de chocolate.

Antes que pudesse levar o plano em prática, parecia que a irmã a esperava, pois surgiu no meio do corredor, ansiosa. Ela estava coberta com uma toalha, com os cabelos muito molhados e segurava dois vestidos, um em cada mão.

- Pensei que fosse a mamãe - disse Petúnia lançando um olhar perdido para a irmã. - Qual desses dois eu visto?

A ruiva encarou os dois vestidos nas mãos de Petúnia e escondeu um riso. Os dois eram muito feios, denunciando como a irmã tinha certo mal gosto para roupas.

- Use o rosa - respondeu Lily, considerando a peça de roupa menos pior. - Combina mais com você.

- Ok! - Petúnia olhou para o vestido rosa, convencida de que deveria usá-lo. - Cabelo preso ou solto?

- Solto! Gosto das suas madeixas loiras ao vento.

Petúnia sorriu, sentindo-se mais segura.

- Estou apavorada com a ideia de passar a virada do ano com a família do Válter. Digamos que minha sogra não é muito adorável.

- Bem-vinda ao clube de sogras megeras. - Lily vibrou, divertida. - Mas acho que está para nascer alguém pior que Lorraine Potter.

As duas compartilharam um riso e Lily notou que a irmã parecia mais relaxada.

- Você vai mesmo passar a virada com James?

- Vou sim, mas nem sei aonde. Ele está criando um suspense sobre isso. - Lily enrugou a testa. Ainda temia com a ideia que estava fixa na cabeça do namorado.

- Ok! Se não nos falarmos, feliz ano-novo.

- Feliz ano novo, 'Túnia!

As duas se abraçaram rapidamente por causa do corpo molhado de Petúnia. Livre dos braços da irmã, a ruiva entrou no seu quarto e jogou a bolsa na cama. Foi até o guarda-roupa e tirou o que pretendia usar no encontro com James. Queria que estivesse um pouco mais quente para arriscar um vestido, mas ela era friorenta e sabia que voltaria para casa parecendo um cubo de gelo.

Ela passou um bom tempo no chuveiro, curtindo a água quente que batia nas suas costas. Lavou os cabelos ruivos, cuidadosamente, e terminou sua higiene. Ao sair do banho, partiu para o quarto, enrolada em um roupão que sua mãe se incumbira em dar a ela e sentou na cadeira em frente ao espelho da penteadeira. Lily deu uma boa olhada no seu reflexo e ficou contente em se ver um pouco corada. Não estava tão abatida e suas olheiras estavam suavizadas devido as boas noites de sono que estava tendo. Deveria aproveitar o máximo que podia para dormir, pois mais para frente pregar os olhos seria artigo de luxo.

Calmamente, ela abriu uma das gavetas e pegou a escova de cabelo. Passou pelo fios molhados, percebendo que ele passava da altura dos ombros. Gostou de vê-lo assim, mas notou que precisava de um corte para que ficasse mais bonito. Cuidadosamente, ela pousou a escova sobre a penteadeira e voltou-se para a segunda gaveta. Lá estavam seus estojos de maquiagem, alguns intocáveis. Era estranho voltar a cuidar de si depois de enfrentar tantos problemas que quase a fizeram enlouquecer. Resolveu seguir os conselhos da mãe, que implorava para que ela voltasse a se arrumar como antes. Não era porque Lily seria mãe, que deveria andar descuidada, lembrou dando um riso baixo.

Arrumando os estojos sob a penteadeira para começar a se aprontar, Lily foi atraída pelo barulho abafado do celular que estava dentro da bolsa. Correu até ele e deu um pequeno pulo ao ver o nome de James no visor.

- Oi, meu amor!

A voz dele estava dócil o que a tranquilizou. Pelo visto, ele tinha passado a tarde inteira no hospital conversando com seu médico e sentiu uma ponta de alívio ao perceber que o namorado parecia bem humorado.

- Own! Como você é lindo!

Lily escutou a risada de James do outro lado da linha e sentiu saudades do namorado. Não via a hora de revê-lo.

- E pontual! - completou James ainda rindo. - Você está livre das garras do Sirius?

- Sim, estou - respondeu Lily se sentando na cama. James sabia que ela tinha saído com o melhor amigo dele, mas não imaginava onde foram. - Você acabou de interromper meu momento de beleza.

- Hum...Então quer dizer que você estava se arrumando para me ver?

- Exatamente! Não posso sair bagunçada ao seu lado. Ainda tenho concorrência para enfrentar.

- Bobinha! - disse James, carinhosamente. - Tem como você abrir a porta para mim?

A ruiva se levantou no mesmo instante. Da sua janela reconheceu o carro de James com os faróis apagados. Notou que uma fina garoa começava a cair e praguejou baixo.

- Eu não estou decente para te receber, Jay - avisou Lily entre risos. - Nem Petúnia.

- Quer dizer que cheguei no antro das mulheres peladas? Gosto assim!

- Idiota! - exclamou a ruiva, brincalhona. - Espere aí, já estou descendo.

Lily desligou o celular e o largou na cama. Calçou as pantufas e desceu as escadas ansiosa para rever James. Seu pai continuava imóvel na poltrona quando ela cruzou o corredor e abrira a porta. Deu um passo para trás, tomada pelo susto, ao dar de cara com um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Encabulada, ergueu o olhar e deu de cara com a expressão de bobo apaixonado do namorado.

- E eu trouxe chocolate - incrementou ele, estendendo a caixa para ela.

- Você é muito besta mesmo. - Lily pegou o buquê e a caixa de bombom. Esticou o corpo na direção de James e tocou seus lábios, beijando-o gentilmente. - Obrigada, são lindas!

- Eu ia comprar lírios, mas achei muito clichê.

- Jay, eu não aguento mais ganhar lírios - afirmou ela, deixando o namorado entrar na casa.

- Bom saber! - ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela. Olhou para os lados à procura de alguém da família Evans enquanto tirava o pesado casaco. - Cadê seus pais?

- Meu pai está na poltrona tirando um ronco e minha mãe não sei dizer. Deve ter ido comprar alguma coisa para eles dois comerem mais tarde. - Lily pegou uma mão de James e começou a subir as escadas.

- Eles vão ficar sozinhos? - perguntou James passando um braço pelo ombro da namorada.

- Com a vizinhança - corrigiu Lily entrando no quarto e fechando a porta, assim que James entrara. Delicadamente, colocou o buquê e a caixa de bombom sobre a cama. - Minha mãe adora confraternizações.

James sorriu e foi até ela. Lhe deu outro beijo nos lábios, com um pouco mais de intensidade.

- O que eu faço com a minha namorada vestida só com esse roupão? - perguntou ele, com a voz baixa, segurando o cordão que amarrava a única veste de Lily.

- Você não vai mesmo tentar me despir na minha própria casa, certo?

- Eu lembro que já tivemos um breve amasso nessa cama. - James ergueu uma sobrancelha dando um sorriso travesso. - E seus pais estavam em casa.

- Jay, não é o momento.

Lily lhe deu um rápido selinho e voltou a se sentar de frente para o espelho. Sabia que se James investisse contra ela, cederia. Não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer amor com o namorado embaixo do nariz dos pais. Era brincar demais com a sorte.

- Tudo bem! Depois vamos para minha casa e resolvemos isso.

A ruiva viu o sorriso dele pelo espelho e retribuiu o gesto.

- Então, como foi a conversa com seu médico?

James se moveu de maneira a ficar mais perto da namorada.

- Hum...Eu tenho uma notícia, mas não sei se você vai gostar muito.

Lily desistiu de vasculhar o porta jóias à procura de um brinco decente. Ao olhar para o namorado pelo espelho, não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de espanto e os olhos arregalados.

- O que ele disse? - perguntou ela com a voz trêmula.

James puxou uma mão de Lily e a acariciou calmamente.

- Jay, não faça suspense. Você sabe que eu não gosto quando faz isso. - Lily virou-se para ele, apreensiva.

- Eu estou pensando nas melhores palavras para te dizer isso.

A ruiva respirou fundo sentindo as costelas doerem.

- Olhe, eu te disse que era contra sua visita ao hospital. Hoje é um dia importante, James. Se você vai me dizer uma coisa ruim, não diga, por favor. Não quero remeter a véspera do ano novo atrelada para sempre ao que me contará.

- Você é muito dramática - James largou a mão dela entre risos. - Se for algo razoável, você vai querer ouvir?

- Se for um razoável positivo, não vejo problemas. - Lily deu de ombros, voltando a caçar um par de brincos.

- Lily, olhe para mim - pediu James com autoridade.

Ela suspirou e girou o corpo de volta para James. A ruiva percebeu o olhar intenso do namorado e sentiu os pulmões se contraindo, impedindo-a de respirar direito.

- Dr. Jacob não queria abrir os resultados dos meus exames. Você sabe muito bem que isso estava me tirando o sono.

- E por que adiantar tudo assim? Nós temos um encontro, James. - Lily disse, aborrecida. - Pode soar egoísta para você, mas o doutor avisou que os resultados seriam confirmados no mês que vem. E se a notícia fosse ruim?

- Eu não iria te dizer. - James respondeu, simplesmente.

- Como se você fosse mestre em esconder seu sentimentos. - Lily tamborilou os dedos na penteadeira, impaciente.

- Lily, amanhã é mês que vem. - James retrucou na defensiva. - E eu não conseguiria esperar mais tempo.

Lily alisou a testa nervosamente. Ficar à beira dos nervos não adiantaria em muita coisa. Resolveu fixar seus pensamentos na voz agradável de James ao telefone, lhe dando a sensação de que tudo estava bem.

- Certo! Me desculpe! - Lily segurou as duas mãos de James, se tranquilizando. - Quais foram os resultados?

James se esgueirou e ficou sentado na ponta da cama diminuindo o espaço entre ele e a namorada.

- A doença entrou em remissão.

Lily ficou em pé no mesmo instante, levando as duas mão à boca.

- Não! Não! Ah! Meu Deus! - ela estava em pânico e seu corpo começou a ficar bambo. James ficou em pé para acudir a namorada que parecia ter levado um choque elétrico.

- Hei, é uma boa notícia. - James a segurou pelos ombros, sacudindo-a de leve. Lily parecia ter saído fora da órbita. - Hei, amor, fala comigo.

A garganta da ruiva se fechou dando-lhe a sensação que sufocaria a qualquer momento. Seus olhos começaram a queimar e ela logo percebeu que lágrimas nervosas estavam prestes a rolarem por seu rosto. Seu cérebro dera um estalido, fazendo-a se jogar nos braços de James, cobrindo seu rosto com beijos carinhosos enquanto controlava uma risada nervosa, que saia aos poucos dos seus lábios.

- Ah! Meu Deus! - as duas mãos dela seguravam o rosto do namorado que sorria. - Meu Deus!

- Se acalme! - pediu James acariciando a bochecha de Lily. Seu rosto inteiro tinha ficado vermelho.

- Eu estou eufórica, não sei como reagir. - ela voltou a abraçá-lo mais forte, sentindo o coração dele bater. - Oh! Jay! Como você pode fazer suspense sobre isso? Quer mesmo me matar? E como pode afirmar que é uma notícia _razoável_? Como você é besta, Jay.

Lily se afastou dele. Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, James viu aqueles olhos verdes brilharem com uma alegria que o contagiou por inteiro.

- A informação é razoável, Lily. - James disse, calmamente. - O que virá a seguir é muito mais complicado se comparado a _quimo_ e a _radio_ que vinha enfrentando.

- Como assim? - perguntou a ruiva, desentendida. Parou no mesmo instante de se agitar, eufórica.

James puxou a namorada pondo-a para sentar ao seu lado. Colocou o cérebro para funcionar a fim de lembrar o que Jacob tinha lhe dito sobre seu estado de remissão.

- Minha doença está controlada e meu caso para transplante de medula foi levada ao Comitê de Ética do hospital. Ele foi aprovado! - James respirou fundo tentando manter a ordem dos pensamentos. - Jacob disse que os resultados estariam prontos em janeiro só para preparar tudo e me contar depois. Ele não queria conversar e apresentar fragmentos do meu atual estado de saúde. Lily, eu teria infartado se continuasse como um cego em um tiroteio sobre minha situação.

Lily sorriu. Um sorriso nervoso.

- Eu vou ter que me preparar para o transplante, mas só quando eu tiver um doador - ele continuou tendo toda a atenção da namorada. - E esse doador provavelmente é da minha família. Pelas probabilidades, os mais próximos são meu pai e minha mãe, mas a chance é mínima deles me salvarem. E eu não tenho um irmão, o que seria uma chance maior.

- Então, isso quer dizer que teremos que tocar a campainha dos seus pais? - perguntou Lily, desgostosa. Só de lembrar de Lorraine e Stephen tinha vontade de vomitar.

- Jacob me deu a opção dos bancos de medula óssea, mas pode demorar. E temos nossos amigos que podem fazer o teste de compatibilidade. Vai que Sirius é meu salvador.

Lily estalou os dedos não muito convencida.

- E, se demorar, o que acontece?

- Eu vou ter que continuar me tratando, Lily. Daquele mesmo jeito para manter a doença como está.

A ruiva ficou em pé e foi até a janela. A garoa tinha parado deixando um frio com direito a uma ventania de ranger os dentes. Com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, ela fechou o vidro e cerrou as cortinas, criando um estrondo que fez James dar um sobressalto.

- Vamos falar com seus pais - decidiu ela, virando-se para James. Ela se apoiou no batente da janela, cruzando os braços. - E pediremos para todos que conhecemos fazer o teste de compatibilidade.

- Lily...

- James, você precisa dos seus pais, mesmo contra a nossa vontade, e temos nossos verdadeiros amigos para nos dar uma força. Mas agora, Lorraine e Stephen são prioridade. Fim!

- Podemos esperar, Lily.

- James, já chega! - ela ergueu a mão em negação. - Você lutou até aqui e não vai empacar sua vida só porque seus pais não saíram da creche para cuidar de você. Eu falo com eles, sozinha, se quiser. Eles vão ter que fazer os exames e, se um deles for compatível, terão que doar. Ponto final!

O caso parecia mais do que decidido. Lily cruzou o quarto e pegou suas roupas. As vestiu com certa brutalidade, sem se importar com o olhar perdido de James. Em questão de segundos, ela voltou para a penteadeira e começou a se maquiar com cores leves. Não queria parecer uma gótica com a cara toda borrada, caso voltasse a chover.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

Lily abaixou o pincel do blush e olhou para o namorado.

- Eu te amo também. - ela respondeu amavelmente, dando um sorriso de canto. - Tudo vai dar certo, Jay.

- Eu adoro quando você se agarra a um pensamento positivo. Isso aumenta a minha fé.

- Por isso estamos juntos. Você sempre precisou de mim, bobinho.

Ela esticou o corpo e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz do namorado.

- Não se arrume tanto, vou ficar com ciúmes.

- Eu já estou pronta se quer saber - avisou Lily colocando os brincos na orelha. - Estou bonitinha?

- Bonitinha é apelido. Você está linda. - ele suspirou ao olhá-la. - Vamos?

- Vamos! Estou louca para saber onde você vai me levar - disse Lily voltando a ficar empolgada.

Ela o abraçou apertado sabendo que falar com os pais dele era a coisa certa a se fazer. O ano mal começaria e eles estariam mergulhados em uma nova batalha que aparentava ser muito mais intensa que a anterior. Lily deveria se preparar psicologicamente para conversar com Stephen e Lorraine, pois sabia que perderia as estribeiras muito facilmente.

Desde o Natal, Lorraine nunca mais ocupou seus pensamentos, se tornando uma memória descartada. Agora, a mulher emergiu da sua mente e Lily só conseguia vislumbrar o sorriso prepotente que a tirava do sério. Apertando os olhos, a imagem da mãe de James desvaneceu. Eles tinham vencido a primeira parte daquela luta e a ruiva faria de tudo para que eles continuassem a ter força o suficiente para enfrentar a próxima.

Essa foi a sua única promessa de ano novo.

* * *

**N/A:** ! Consegui chegar em um horário mais cedo, que maior orgulho de mim. Estou triste porque as férias estão chegando ao fim e o TCC vai tomar boa parte do meu tempo, mas espero continuar com o pique das postagens. Nem que eu tenha que escrever os capítulo em pedaços em cada dia da semana [ o que não acho difícil eu ter que fazer, hahahaahahahah]

Nem preciso dizer que agradeço as reviews, certo? Sempre no meu email aparece um alerta de novos leitores que favoritam a fic e espero, honestamente, que gostem e tenham paciência no percurso de 53 capítulos hahahahaha

**Gabi: **Own, tem umas partes que nem lembrava que existiam e vou acabar eliminando. Nem vai fazer falta assim. Vou fazer quando vc me enviar os capítulos certinhos, pq daí atualizo aqui no ff tudo de uma vez. Encaminhei agora para o seu email [ espero que o endereço esteja certo hahaha]. A Emma ainda vai dar o ar da graça, não se preocupe. Ela tem o direito de surtar pela última vez hahahaah

**Alice Hills**: Ah! Eu cansei de ler fanfic com a Petúnia trollando a Lily. Embora esteja no livro que basicamente a relação delas era conturbada, prefiro imaginar minha relação com a minha sister que, apesar das tretas, nós nos entendemos mto bem. E calmaaaaaaaaaa que a Lilica vai dar a engordadinha. Começo de gravidez é difícil segurar comida dentro do estômago hahaha

Semana que vem estou aí, eu acho! Estou torcendo para minhas aulas não começarem logo, apesar que já tenho em mente aparecer depois do Carnaval, ahhahaha

Bjos e até a próxima! =]


	55. Capítulo 54

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 54**

James estacionou no meio-fio, de frente a um restaurante que aparentou ser muito familiar para Lily. Tendo certeza que o reconhecia, a jovem se esgueirou pelo banco, tirando o cinto de segurança para olhar melhor para a fachada do lugar. Como um _flashback_, a ruiva logo se lembrou onde estava e não conseguiu disfarçar um muxoxo desaprovador. Foi ali que conheceu Lorraine Potter e ela não estava nem um pouco interessada em reviver a primeira conversa que teve com a mulher que a odiava.

- Ok! - Lily enrugou a testa e virou-se para o namorado. - Essa é sua surpresa?

James tirou o cinto de segurança e esfregou os olhos, levantando um pouco os óculos, sem tirá-lo do rosto. Começava a sentir a fadiga dominá-lo.

- Lily, você acha mesmo que eu te levaria para jantar nesse restaurante?

- Não sei! Ele deve ser importante para você de alguma forma. - Lily deu de ombros disfarçando a decepção. De tantos lugares, ele tinha que escolher aquele?

- Não, meu amor, eu não a levaria para comer justamente no lugar que tive um atrito com a minha mãe. E, a probabilidade de encontrá-la com meu pai aí dentro hoje, é altíssima. Não lhe causaria tamanho desprazer. - James ajeitou os óculos no rosto dando um meio sorriso.

- Foi o que imaginei a princípio. Seus pais devem gostar muito de lugares badalados - afirmou ela, voltando a dar atenção para a entrada do restaurante.

- Na verdade, só minha mãe. Ela gosta de se aparecer, caso você não se recorde. - James respirou fundo e também encarou o restaurante. Lembrava como se fosse ontem a sua ida para aquele lugar ao lado de Lily. Ele não fazia ideia do que o aguardara e nem imaginara que aquela cena seria um alerta sobre a quebra do seu relacionamento com os pais.

- Certo! - Lily juntou as mãos voltando a ficar ansiosa. - Onde você vai me levar então?

James sorriu enquanto remexia os próprios bolsos à procura de algo. Lily teve sua curiosidade atiçada, mas preferiu ficar quieta e não questionar absolutamente nada. Ele estava com a testa enrugada e ela pode jurar que o namorado respirou aliviado ao perceber que o que procurava ainda estava seguro no seu casaco.

- Você logo vai saber. - James abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Bambeou um pouco para trás por causa de uma breve vertigem. - Vamos! Acho que você vai gostar de onde irei te levar.

- Eu só não gostei dessa bambeada de perna, James Potter. - Lily saiu do carro e se apressou a dar a volta para não correr o risco de ser atropelada. - Você está bem? Mesmo?

- Estou sim! - James alisou a testa se recompondo. - Evitei tomar meus remédios para não ficar sonolento e dormir no meio do nosso encontro. Deve ser por isso que tive uma tontura.

- Estou gostando menos ainda dessa sua explicação - retrucou Lily com a testa enrugada.

Ele colocou o dedo indicador na ruga formada na testa da ruiva.

- Não olhe para mim desse jeito.

- Eu olho para você do jeito que eu quiser, sr. Potter.

- Vai ficar brava?

Ela sorriu, relutante, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Você só me deixa preocupada, James Potter.

- Certo! Agora, pare de me chamar pelo nome completo.

Lily abraçou James pela cintura na tentativa de afastar o frio. O vento forte dava a impressão que seu corpo estava sendo atingido por milhares de facas.

- Ainda me pergunto como minha irmã sobreviverá de vestido com essa ventania dos infernos - comentou Lily afastando os cabelos que insistiam em ficar no seu rosto.

- Sua irmã vai sair de vestido? - indagou James não disfarçando um riso.

- Petúnia e sua bipolaridade. Algo inexplicável. - Lily revirou os olhos, divertida. Se afastou do namorado e, juntos, começaram a caminhar. - Ela estava nervosa com a reunião familiar ao lado dos Dursley e preocupada com a relação com a futura sogra. Há boatos que ela não é um amor de pessoa.

- Espero que você tenha dado alguns conselhos para ela. - James deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Lily. - Por que você merece um BAFTA por aguentar minha mãe.

- Petúnia sabe lidar melhor do que eu com esse tipo de situação. Ela é muito durona no quesito sentimentos. Se a mãe de Válter der um cutucão, ela dará outro em seguida. Minha irmã deveria me dar conselhos sobre _como-aguentar-sua-sogra-sem-cometer-um-assassinato_.

Eles riram, caminhando lado a lado pela rua pouco movimentada. Lily pode ver outros casais perambulando e se viu em cada um deles. A ruiva se sentia incrível ao lado de James, como se estivessem no começo do namoro, sem as partes conturbadas. Não havia nenhuma preocupação para aquela noite que prometia ser a mais especial da sua vida. Queria aproveitar cada instante, cada riso, cada minuto em silêncio para gravá-lo na memória para sempre. Ela tinha certeza que aquele encontro seria único. O homem que amava estava ao seu lado e era o que importava. Poderia estar passando o réveillon no hospital com ele, mas o relevante seria eles estarem juntos, como deveria ser. Ambos precisavam um do outro e, depois da notícia que a doença do rapaz entrara em remissão, deveriam se apoiar um ao outro mais do que nunca para prosseguir caminhando juntos.

- Ok! - de repente, James parou de andar fazendo Lily tropeçar. - Opa, desculpe!

Ele a acudiu pelos ombros enquanto Lily ria.

- Faz muito tempo que não tropeço. É sinal de que estou tendo uma recaída. - Lily ajeitou as vestes, cessando o riso e fitando o namorado. - Por que paramos?

James virou o corpo de Lily de maneira que ela ficasse de frente para ele.

- Lily, eu quero que essa noite seja especial para nós dois. Me desculpe por ter acelerado as coisas ao falar com o médico para saber do meu estado de saúde, mas eu precisava ter feito aquilo. Não fiz com a intenção de estragar esse dia que passei a semana inteira organizando. Seja o que acontecer mais para frente, eu quero que você se lembre desse dia com muito carinho.

Lily pousou a mão que estava protegida com uma grossa luva no rosto do namorado. Ele inclinou a cabeça para sentir melhor aquele toque que o aqueceu por inteiro.

- Eu fui rude em não ter compreendido o que você queria, Jay. Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas. Eu só estava com medo, apavorada com o que poderia acontecer. Ainda mais sabendo que seu bom humor anda bastante limitado. - Lily explicou, abaixando a mão e tocando a ponta do nariz de James. - Se a notícia fosse boa ou ruim, eu estaria ao seu lado do mesmo jeito. Eu te amo, Jay. Você fez a coisa mais impossível do mundo: me conquistou. Então, te devo algum respeito.

Ele a envolveu nos braços, afundando o rosto nos cabelos ruivos dela, que exalava erva doce. O rapaz sentiu as mãos pequenas de Lily lhe tocar a nuca enquanto ela aproximava mais o corpo do seu. Pode sentir o coração da namorada batendo mais forte e gostou daquela sensação. Nunca pensou que conseguiria conquistá-la, nem mesmo quando voltara para Londres meses atrás. Ela sempre foi muito inalcançável e, compartilhar aquele momento com a mulher que sempre quis, era tão surreal quanto estar doente. Se fosse em uma situação normal, James estaria ao lado de Sirius, curtindo o último dia do ano enchendo a cara em alguma balada e, talvez, ficando com algumas garotas perdidas na festa. Para sua sorte, as coisas mudaram e ele estava ao lado _dela_,a pessoa que transformou sua vida para melhor, fazendo-a ter mais sentido. Com ela, James aprendeu o que significa ter um amor de verdade.

- Eu também amo você, Lils - ele se afastou, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Lily. - Eu sempre amei você na verdade, a senhorita que complicava meu trabalho.

Ela sorriu, enlaçando sua mão com a de James.

- Eu tinha que bancar a difícil para ver você se humilhar para mim - brincou ela erguendo as duas sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo. - Acredito que não estaríamos aqui se você não tivesse voltado para Londres.

- Não, não estaríamos - concordou James com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. - Foi a melhor decisão da minha vida ter voltado. Ganhei a garota dos meus sonhos.

Lily ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz de James.

- Demorou, mas ganhou, tolinho - ela riu de maneira que seus olhos verdes brilharam. - Agora, senhor Potter, qual é o plano?

James apoiou as duas mãos em cada ombro de Lily e a virou para que ela visse que estavam de frente para um pub. Mesmo com as mãos protegidas pela luva, ele sentiu os músculos dela se contraírem e por, meros segundos, temeu que a ruiva fosse dar alguma resposta negativa.

- Você está brincando comigo, James Potter - ela se virou com as mãos em cada lado do rosto, em choque.

- Não, não estou - negou ele, ainda apreensivo.

- Sério mesmo que você me trouxe aqui? - Lily ainda expressava todo o seu choque com as mãos apoiadas no rosto.

- E tinha outro lugar? - James alteou uma sobrancelha, tentando manter uma expressão falsamente séria. - A não ser que você queira jantar naquele restaurante e ter a sorte de encontrar minha mãe e...

Lily pulou para cima de James colando seus lábios nos dele. O beijou com carinho, acariciando seu rosto, sentindo o corpo tremer com o vento frio que batia nas suas costelas.

- Esse lugar é perfeito - sussurrou ela ainda com os lábios próximos dos dele.

- Vai querer entrar? - perguntou ele, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Você jura que não?

Ela o puxou pele braço e caminhou até o pub. Apoiou a mão sobre a porta de vidro e a empurrou com gentileza, entrando no recinto. Aguardando o namorado fazer o mesmo, olhou brevemente para todas aquelas mesas. Riu baixo ao ver as garçonetes vestidas com o mesmo uniforme roxo e usando o gorro exótico na cabeça da mesma cor. Nada tinha mudado, percebeu ela, sorrindo sozinha. James a observava, feliz com a reação dela.

Lily não sabia, mas ele tinha passado a última semana elaborando um roteiro para o último dia do ano, a fim de surpreendê-la. Contou com a ajuda de Remus e Sirius, que refrescaram sua mente inúmeras vezes sobre alguns pontos que marcaram o namoro. O pub foi uma memória facilmente revivida mentalmente, pois o lugar tinha marcado a sua relação com a ruiva. James soube que ela também se lembrou do lugar, pelo olhar sonhador dela e a sensação de pura nostalgia.

Quando compartilharam um momento ali, ela estava em um período de indecisão sobre sua vida que ganhou um pique mais acelerado com o retorno de James à cidade. Ambos tentavam firmar uma amizade e esquecer os momentos embaraçosos que compartilharam na adolescência, mesmo que um grande muro permanecesse entre eles. Lily sempre temeu uma proximidade maior com o garoto que se dizia apaixonado por ela, pois pressentia que um afeto maior surgiria. Por ter plena noção que seus sentimentos por James se tornavam mais fortes, ficou com medo, mas permitiu que ele apertasse o botão correto, conquistando-a por completo. Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo revigorante, estar de volta aquele pub que fez parte da história do seu relacionamento.

O pub estava quente e lotado, cheio de grupos de amigos que riam alto e tomavam suas cervejas; havia também casais que tentavam passar despercebidos dentro do recinto compartilhando beijos e palavras discretas. As garçonetes corriam de um lado para o outro tentando dar conta da quantidade de clientes e isso a fez se perguntar como eles conseguiriam um lugar para se sentarem, já que todas as mesas pareciam ocupadas.

- James, onde...

Lily olhou para trás e procurou o namorado no meio da muvuca. Ele tinha se afastado, indo falar com quem parecia ser a gerente, e logo voltou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Vem comigo!

Ele a puxou pela mão para o fundo do recinto. Lá estava uma mesa solitária, com duas cadeiras frente a frente esperando por eles.

- Achou que não tinha pensado na possibilidade de ficarmos em pé até meia-noite, certo? - indagou James, pegando os cardápios que lhe fora dado pela garçonete e passando um para Lily.

- Meu namorado é inteligente demais. - Lily pegou o cardápio e o abriu. Não deu muita atenção, pois estava mais interessada em olhar para James. - Eu ainda não acredito que você ressuscitou esse lugar.

- Eu tenho uma memória de elefante, Lils.

- Você é lindo! - ela deu uma piscadela para James, largando o cardápio sobre a mesa para tirar as luvas.

James sorriu e abaixou o cardápio. Perdido em pensamentos, começou a vasculhar os bolsos mais uma vez atraindo o olhar da namorada.

- O que tem no seu bolso? - perguntou Lily com a testa enrugada. Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, intencionada a dar uma espiada no que James parecia procurar.

- Meu remédio - respondeu James, ajeitando o casaco. - No final da noite não posso esquecer de tomá-lo.

Lily abaixou os braços e permaneceu com a testa enrugada. Algo na voz dele expressava mentira, mas preferiu não abrir um alarde por causa de uma suposição. Sem demora, ela resolveu fazer seu pedido e James também. O rapaz ficou abismado ao ver a namorada pedir uma grande quantidade de doces e uma quantidade de café realmente assustadora. A jovem percebeu que ele conseguiu ficar mais chocado que Sirius quando estava na confeitaria horas atrás.

- Você realmente vai conseguir comer tudo o que pediu? - James perguntou assim que a garçonete foi embora.

- Eu estou com fome - respondeu Lily esfregando o nariz. Se surpreendeu ao lembrar que não tinha vomitado ainda. - Faz mais de horas que comi alguma coisa.

- Você ao menos teve um almoço decente?

- Sim, tive. Minha mãe se ocupou dessa parte. Estou me sentindo dentro da história de João e Maria. Sua sogra aderiu o regime de engorda, atuando como a bruxa malvada.

- Palmas para minha sogra. Ela tem que te engordar mesmo. Gosto de você magrinha, mas prefiro ter carne para apertar - brincou ele, dando um bocejo. Seu relógio biológico avisava que estava morto de cansaço.

- Minha mãe e você se merecem - afirmou Lily junto com um gesto de cabeça, observando James bocejar. - Você realmente está bem?

- Estou, sim. Não precisa perguntar isso a todo instante, amor - assegurou James com sinceridade. - Já é bem tarde e você sabe que fico cansado. Pena que não tem nenhuma cama aqui para que eu possa tirar um cochilo.

Lily sorriu e puxou uma mão de James a fim de acariciá-la e tirá-lo da sonolência. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, quietos, até James quebrar o silêncio, dizendo:

- Escute: eu sei que não é um jantar à luz de velas, mas eu queria que o local tivesse certa importância. Espero de verdade que tenha gostado da primeira surpresa.

- Primeira surpresa? - perguntou Lily, arregalando os olhos.

- Você terá direito a mais duas surpresas.

- Você quer me matar do coração até meia-noite, sinto isso. - Lily meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Aposto que essas surpresas foram inspiradas com o auxílio do Sirius.

- Sirius me ajudou em uma das surpresas assim como Remus. Seu melhor amigo médico foi responsável por essa. Ele que reservou a mesa para mim, pois não estava em condições de sair de casa.

A ruiva apertou a mão de James com gentileza. Só de pensar que ainda tinha duas surpresas pela frente, sentiu um frio na espinha. Se a primeira estava sendo formidável, o que seria dela com relação as outras duas? A mente de Lily se calou com a chegada dos pedidos. Ela não poderia ficar mais feliz com uma xícara imensa de café seguida de uma boa dose de chocolate e a presença do namorado. Que a sua médica não ficasse sabendo daquela refeição bagunçada, pois ela puxaria a sua orelha por estar se alimentando incorretamente.

- Você não poderia ter escolhido lugar melhor, Jay. - Lily pegou o brownie e mastigou como se nunca tivesse comido um daquele na vida. - Eu super quero te beijar agora.

- Pode vir me beijar quando quiser. Meu corpo sempre está pronto para você.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Lily se esgueirou pela mesa, inclinando o corpo para frente. James facilitou o processo, sentando na ponta da cadeira, recebendo um selinho carinhoso da namorada.

- Meu namorado é o melhor do mundo.

James riu e começou a se servir. Partiu o pedaço de pizza ao meio e deu a primeira dentada. Se sentiu nas nuvens, da mesma forma que Lily, que ainda devorava o brownie com extremo gosto.

- Eu lembro que te liguei no dia que você me trouxe aqui. - Lily limpou os cantos da boca com o guardanapo, com uma expressão reflexiva. - A gente se chamava de Evans e Potter ainda.

- Nos encontramos no metrô - lembrou James tomando um gole do refrigerante. - Quando cheguei em casa e relembrei do ocorrido, comecei a rir sozinho. Se eu realmente quisesse te encontrar na estação jamais aconteceria.

- Quando te vi descendo a escada rolante me senti dentro de um filme. Sério! - Lily riu do próprio comentário com James e depois se acalmou. Deixou escapar um suspiro ao olhar para o namorado. - Quando te reencontrei e passamos a nos ver com frequência, algo dentro de mim me alertava que acabaria me apaixonando por você. Eu poderia fugir, mas eu não estava conseguindo. Você sempre me encontrava.

- É mesmo? - James sorriu de canto, feliz em ouvir as palavras de Lily. - Eu voltei a Londres intencionado a te conquistar. Sirius não acreditava que estava motivado a isso. Eu sempre dizia que pouco importava se eu te reencontrasse. Uma mentira ridícula!

Ele apoiou os braços na mesa, respirando fundo. Encontrou aqueles olhos verdes vívidos, atenciosos ao seu discurso, e continuou:

- Quando nossa relação começou a evoluir, deixei o mar correr. Não queria forçar a barra como sempre fazia. Naquela época, ainda tinha esperanças que você fosse gostar de mim sem se sentir pressionada. Acho que minha tática deu muito certo. Deveria tê-la usado antes. Eu só não esperava que nosso reencontro fosse marcado com a minha pessoa caindo dentro do lixo. Essas coisas só acontecessem comigo, nunca vi.

Ambos riram alto sem se importarem com as pessoas que estavam ao redor. Os outros clientes estavam mais preocupados com seus companheiros de mesa, tornando a presença deles completamente insignificante.

- Foi um grande retorno, Jay. Ninguém conseguirá fazer algo igual. Nunca!

James dera outra mordida na pizza, deixando sua mente vagar à procura de informações referentes ao encontro que tiveram naquele pub. Relembrar todos aqueles fatos o fazia ter certeza que tinha feito alguma coisa certa antes de cair doente em cima de uma cama.

- Acho que aqui tivemos nossa primeira conversa séria. - James olhou para os lados enquanto levava o guardanapo até a boca. - Você estava meio triste nesse dia e não queria falar comigo de jeito nenhum.

- Você sempre foi insolente em querer saber alguma coisa da minha vida - disse Lily com um ar zombeteiro.

- Se não fosse pela minha insolência, você não estaria aqui hoje - retrucou James com a testa enrugada.

- Só estou aqui por causa do seu corpo, que fique bem claro.

Ele deixou uma risada esvair dos seus lábios enquanto observava Lily terminar de comer o brownie. Ela bebericou o café com toda a delicadeza que tinha e James viu suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Olhá-la, sorrindo para ele, o fez perceber que era o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

- Você se arrepende de alguma coisa, Lily? Sabe...ter deixado eu te beijar ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. - James tentou entender porque fez aquela pergunta, pois ela simplesmente saiu de seus lábios. Sabendo como a ruiva era sincera, poderia esperar uma resposta arrebatadora que, talvez, não estivesse pronto para ouvir.

- Onde você quer chegar com isso, Jay? - perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Lily, nós não sabíamos o que íamos enfrentar quando começamos a namorar. Qualquer pessoa em uma situação normal teria me largado por causa da minha doença. - James deu de ombros, parecendo preocupado. Ele notou que tinha que saber aquela informação, pois ela influenciaria na maneira como ele encerraria a noite.

- Eu não sou qualquer pessoa e não me arrependo de nada, James - respondeu Lily com firmeza. - Eu escolhi ficar ao seu lado porque gosto muito de você. Não foi por pena ou qualquer coisa do tipo. A única coisa que me arrependo é ter sido imatura com seu pequeno caso com a Emme. Éramos jovens e eu nunca te dei bola a ponto de querer alguma explicação. Não deveria ter surtado tanto, pois não tínhamos nada quando você ficou com ela.

- Você é ciumenta por isso surtou.

- Foi mais insegurança do que ciúmes, Jay. - Lily olhou para o prato, escolhendo o que comeria a seguir. Pegou o croissant de chocolate e deu uma grande mordida.

- Insegurança do quê? - perguntou ele, interessado.

Ela terminou de mastigar e se recompôs.

- Sua mãe sempre quis uma modelete como nora e eu nunca fiz esse requisito. Emme é linda e bem afeiçoada. Me senti desvalorizada, só isso.

James pegou a mão de Lily e a acariciou.

- Lily, você é a ruiva mais linda que já conheci. Na verdade, a única, pois eu te amo desde que nos cruzamos na escola. Emme não se compara em nada com você. Ela não tem seu caráter, sua disposição e uma risada com um som para lá de bizarro.

Lily dera um tapa na mão de James entre risos.

- Você está caçoando da minha risada?

- Ela é alta e contagiante. A reconheceria de longe.

Lily alteou as duas sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

- Você é um bobo de tão fofo que é. - Lily ajeitou o croissant na mão, escolhendo que lado morderia. Aproveitou para retomar a conversa. - E você, se arrepende de alguma coisa?

- De não ter te conquistado antes - respondeu James, sem demora. - Eu deveria ter lutado mais por você, assim teríamos curtido mais nosso relacionamento.

- Jay, a doença nos aproximou mais. - Lily lançou um olhar incisivo na direção do namorado.

- Como também nos afastou. - James afirmou com simplicidade.

- Mas agora está tudo bem - assegurou Lily sem pestanejar. - Está tudo bem!

James se moveu na cadeira, ajeitando as costas. Lily realmente estava focada no lado positivo da sua situação e preferiu não debater com um argumento que ia contra ao que ela acabara de dizer. Não queria bombardeá-la com seu negativismo. Isso era algo particular que só ele remoía por dentro.

- Posso te fazer outra pergunta?

Lily consentiu com um aceno de cabeça, pois estava com a boca cheia.

- Como você consegue tomar café como se fosse água? Confesso que costumava beber para tentar me manter acordado, mas é horrível.

A ruiva desatou a rir tomando todo o cuidado para não se engasgar com a comida.

- Não vejo graça em refrigerante - ela limpou a boca mais uma vez, ainda rindo. - Você não vai pedir nenhuma informação minha em troca de um gole de café, certo?

- Dispenso! - James olhou para a xícara da namorada cheio de desaprovação. - Meu filho vai nascer viciado em cafeína.

Lily largou o croissant no mesmo instante à menção do bebê. Se endireitou na cadeira e juntou as mãos como se fosse cantar parabéns.

- Hoje o Harry faz dois meses.

Os olhos de James brilharam.

- Gente, eu esqueci completamente que hoje é dia 31. Desculpe, meu amor, minha cabeça estava nas nuvens.

- Isso porque você disse que tem uma memória de elefante.

- Ok! Muito justo!

James puxou a cadeira para ficar sentado ao lado de Lily. Cuidadosamente, colocou a mão sobre a barriga dela, acariciando muito mais pano do que a pele dela e sussurrou um _feliz aniversário_. O coração da ruiva começou a bater mais forte e ela teve que dar atenção a alguma outra coisa para não abrir um berreiro dentro do pub.

- Aceitou a ideia de ser um menino, foi?

- Nah! - ela negou com a cabeça, apoiando sua mão sobre a de James. - Eu gostei do nome. Harry.

- Você vai ao médico no próximo mês?

- Sim, tenho consulta marcada daqui duas semanas.

- Quero ir junto!

Lily segurou o queixo do namorado com o dedo polegar e o indicador, lhe dando um beijo rápido e carinhoso.

- Você _deve _ir junto, meu amor - frisou Lily, sorrindo. - Queria que você fosse todos os meses comigo, mas não podemos esquecer do seu tratamento. Minha gravidez pode ser colocada em segundo plano, por enquanto.

- As duas coisas são importantes, Lily, e estão andando juntas. Eu quero muito melhorar para poder te fazer companhia decentemente. Não suportaria saber que você está em casa, sozinha, cuidando do bebê enquanto estou no hospital.

A mente de Lily dera um estalo. Lembrou-se da sua tarefa ao lado de Sirius e afastou a mão que estava sobre a de James, pois elas começaram a suar de ansiedade embaixo da luva.

- Jay, preciso te contar uma coisa. - Lily virou um pouco o corpo para o namorado para receber sua atenção. James continuou a acariciar sua barriga, distraidamente.

- O que foi?

- Eu não te contei o motivo verdadeiro de ter saído com Sirius hoje. - Lily mordera o lábio inferior quando James erguera a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Você está me traindo com ele?

Lily lhe dera um tapa no ombro fazendo-o rir.

- Besta! - ela respirou fundo e continuou. - Eu fui visitar uma casa que me apaixonei ao lado do seu melhor amigo. Eu precisava dele para me ajudar.

- É aquele _flat_ que você comentou?

- Não, é uma casa, na verdade. - Lily passou a língua nos lábios sentindo o gosto adocicado impregnado neles. - Eu fechei contrato com Alfardo. Isso quer dizer que temos um lugar para morar. Oficialmente.

James esticou a coluna, abobalhado com o que Lily acabara de dizer. Seu cérebro começou a processar a informação de maneira tão rápida que o fez ficar zonzo por alguns segundos. As palavras se perderam na sua boca, travando-o para pronunciar a resposta que ela aguardava, entregue ao pânico.

- Nós temos onde morar? - repetiu James, pausadamente.

- Vai brigar comigo? - perguntou Lily, receosa.

Ele a puxou delicadamente pela nunca e a beijou. Lily apoiou as duas mãos no rosto do namorado, retribuindo o beijo com mais intensidade, sentindo o ar lhe faltar conforme investia contra os lábios dele. Sentiu cada parte do seu corpo ficar mais quente, pegando fogo, desejando-o quase desesperadamente.

- Lily, você me assusta às vezes.

- Sirius disse a mesma coisa - ela acariciou o rosto de James, apoiando sua testa na dele. - Podemos ir lá se quiser. Só precisamos pegar as chaves com Alfardo assim que ele voltar para Londres.

James sorriu afastando os cabelos do ombro de Lily.

- E ela é bonita? A casa, quero dizer.

- Ela é linda! - Lily respondeu, empolgada. - Tem três quatros, uma sala de estar espaçosa, uma varanda sensacional. Oh! Jay! Eu estou tão feliz que não vejo a hora de mudar para lá. Que minha mãe me perdoe, claro!

- Eu quero conhecer essa casa para ontem - alegou James sentindo a empolgação de Lily dominá-lo. - Ainda bem que eu tenho uma mulher bem resolvida ao meu lado. Demoraria anos para encontrar um lugar para morarmos.

- Foi o que falei ao Sirius e ele tentou me amedrontar. Como se você fosse arrancar minha cabeça. - Lily revirou os olhos, afastando-se dele. Voltou a comer o pedaço restante do croissant. - Eu sou a mulher da relação e tenho a voz ativa.

- Você também é ativa em outras coisas, se é que me entende.

Lily enrubesceu com o comentário do namorado que, ao perceber o que tinha feito, lhe deu uma mordida na bochecha.

- Você está muito engraçadinho hoje, senhor Potter. - Lily levou o guardanapo à boca, apertando-o contra seus lábios. Ela deixou a mente vagar para longe, dando um pulo da cadeira ao lembrar de um momento muito particular que James e ela compartilharam dentro do pub. - Jay, já que estamos aqui, precisamos renovar nossa promessa.

Ela largou o guardanapo na mesa, pega pela nostalgia ao observar um casal muito feliz sentado em uma mesa próxima da que eles estavam. Lembrou-se que quando estava no pub com James, pela primeira vez, eles tentavam entender um ao outro. Lily estava aos pedaços, sem acreditar que algum dia sairia do buraco que se enfiara. Estava frustrada com o emprego e sua vida familiar se despedaçava aos poucos, principalmente por estar brigada com Petúnia. Sua mente enviava imagens do quanto James aparentava traços da futura doença, pálido e desanimado, como se estivesse depressivo. Boa parte do que ela conquistara, talvez ele também, foi devido a promessa que fizeram juntos: de nunca desistirem de seus objetivos.

- Estamos rumando para uma nova luta, Jay, e precisaremos ser fortes. - Lily ergueu o dedo mindinho na direção dele. Ela fez uma expressão sapeca, fazendo James sorrir.

- Mentira que você está fazendo isso.

James ficou com a voz engrolada e ergueu seu dedo mindinho. Com um clarão, seu cérebro o lembrou do dia que fizeram uma promessa sem garantia que daria certo. Ele não era íntimo de Lily na época e sua vida estava toda bagunçada. Ficou emocionado com a atitude da namorada em ter recordado um dos momentos que ele guardou com carinho em seu coração.

- Sim, estou! - ela mantinha o dedo mindinho erguido. - Não vamos desistir, Jay. Mesmo que eu precise falar com o papa, você vai ficar melhor e lutaremos para que isso aconteça. Juntos. Promete?

- Eu não vou desistir, por que não quero ver você desistir.

Lily enlaçou seu dedo mindinho com o dele e silenciou. Seus olhos ardiam por causa da emoção e pelo fato de James ter repetido as suas palavras que foram ditas meses atrás, exatamente daquele jeito.

- Eu te amo, James. Quase desesperadamente.

James apoiou a testa na de Lily e afagou seus cabelos enquanto ouvia a respiração fraca dela.

- Acredite, não mais que eu - confessou James lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira e afastou o prato que ainda tinha um pedaço de bolo.

- Quer comer mais alguma coisa? - perguntou James, segurando a mão dela.

- Estou cheia! - respondeu ela dando um suspiro satisfeito. - Você nem comeu direito.

- Eu comi alguma coisa mais reforçada antes de ir te buscar. Não se preocupe! Eu precisava estar com a barriga cheia para o remédio não me derrubar mais tarde. Afinal, alguém tem que te guiar para a segunda parte da surpresa.

- E o que seria essa segunda parte? - perguntou Lily, curiosa.

- Você vai ver!

James chamou a garçonete que os atendera e solicitou a conta. Depois de ter pagado, voltou a enfrentar o frio londrino com Lily nos calcanhares. Ao consultar o relógio, percebeu que eram mais de nove horas da noite e que deveria correr contra o tempo se quisesse concluir as surpresas que preparou para ela antes da meia-noite.

Eles entraram no carro e Lily correu para ligar o aquecedor. James tirou as chaves do bolso da calça e ligou o motor. Tirou as luvas e esfregou as duas mãos uma na outra a fim de esquentá-las antes de começar a dirigir.

- Eu posso dirigir na volta? - perguntou Lily, preocupada com James. - Para te poupar! Você parece que vai cair de cara no volante.

- Aceito a proposta! - concordou James dando um sorriso, colocando as mãos no volante e dando partida.

James dirigia muito devagar e estava feliz em estar dentro do seu carro, liderando a direção. Desde que ficara doente, Lily era praticamente a responsável por levá-lo ao hospital todos os dias, isso quando Sirius fazia esse favor pegando seu automóvel emprestado. Sentira falta daquela sensação de estar no controle e, por mais que ainda não estivesse em condições cem por cento boas para pegar a estrada, ele estava sendo cauteloso, pois sabia que um desastre poderia acontecer.

O casal ficou quieto durante boa parte do percurso. Lily olhava pelo vidro a agitada Londres, tentando adivinhar para onde seu namorado a estava levando. Aos poucos, se afastavam do centro, deixando lojas e restaurantes para trás. Uma agitação tomou conta do seu peito, queimando, atiçando mais sua curiosidade. Aquele vazio estranho que sentia em horários distintos, veio à tona, fazendo-a tamborilar os dedos sobre a perna, inquieta.

- Toda essa pressão das suas surpresas irá me render uma barra de chocolate, combinado? - avisou Lily cortando o silêncio. James riu.

- Quantas barras você quiser. - James freou perante ao sinal vermelho. Esticou o corpo desajeitado na direção da namorada e beijou sua bochecha. - Onde vamos, tem inúmeras.

- Ain! Jay! Me conte onde vamos, vai!

Ela implorou, mas foi ignorada por James. Ele voltou a dirigir e seguiu pela grande avenida aguentando os resmungos da namorada. Isso o divertia, pois estava causando o que esperava.

- James! - chamou Lily fazendo bico. - Pelo menos me dê uma dica.

James a ignorou mais uma vez estacionando o carro de frente para um grande portão preto, um pouco enferrujado. Lily viu muitas luzes do outro lado, ouviu um barulho de música e observou uma fila imensa diante do que parecia ser uma bilheteria. Ao cair na real, a jovem sentiu o coração bater na garganta.

- O parque de diversões... - Lily tirou o cinto de segurança e se esgueirou pelo banco. Pode reconhecer que aquelas luzes pertenciam a roda gigante.

- Não era tão difícil adivinhar onde eu estava te levando, Lily – James tirou sarro, se livrando do cinto de segurança também.

- James, você vai acabar me matando antes da meia-noite - avisou ela, rindo. - Meu Deus! Você é um grande safado.

James gargalhou com gosto dando um tapa no volante.

- Eu sou inteligente, admita. E eu não vou deixar que você morra. Talvez, isso aconteça quando a hora da terceira surpresa chegar - assegurou James em um tom divertido.

- Enquanto eu estiver comendo as minhas barras de chocolate, tentarei adivinhar o que virá a seguir.

James a viu sair do carro com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Antes de fazer o mesmo, vasculhou os bolsos mais uma vez e respirou aliviado. Começou a se sentir nervoso por causa da terceira surpresa que poderia terminar de maneira desagradável. Só de imaginar Lily saindo correndo do parque, sentiu um soco no estômago que lhe rendeu um rápido mal-estar. Daria tudo certo, pensou ele saindo do automóvel. O máximo que aconteceria era levar um tapa certeiro na cara.

- Precisamos pegar a fila? - perguntou Lily com a voz chorosa. Odiava filas.

- Eu disse que sou inteligente, Lily. - James tirou a carteira do bolso e a abriu. Tirou os dois ingressos e ergueu para a namorada ver. - Comprei hoje de manhã.

- Você está me saindo como uma grande caixinha de surpresas, Jay. Literalmente! - Lily esticou os pés e deu um beijo no rosto dele. - Vamos entrar! Quero minha maçã do amor.

- Mas você não me disse que queria um chocolate?

- Isso também.

Lily pegou a mão de James e o arrastou para dentro do parque de diversões, da mesma forma que o puxou para dentro do pub. O local estava mais lotado que o esperado e a ruiva notou que havia fogos de artifício prontos para serem disparados nas extremidades do local. Enquanto metade da população londrina ao lado de inúmeros turistas estariam se matando para dar uma única volta do London Eye, ela estava ali, voltando a ser criança, no meio de uma bagunça divertida ao lado da pessoa que amava.

- Por onde vamos começar? - perguntou James, apertando um pouco a mão da namorada.

- Bem...Infelizmente por causa da minha condição, não há muitos brinquedos que eu possa ir. - Lily apontou para a barriga, soltando um muxoxo. - Mas se você quiser que eu vomite nessas crianças lindas, sem problemas.

James riu passando o braço pelo ombro da namorada puxando-a para mais perto. Sentia-se mais acordado, injetado de adrenalina pela animação das pessoas no parque e pelo que o aguardava daqui a algumas horas.

- Eu lembro que encontramos Sirius e Emme aqui. Eu ri demais no carrinho bate-bate.

- Eu arrasei dirigindo - lembrou Lily, gargalhando, cheia de orgulho. - Eu até aceitaria ir, mas teria que fazer rota de fuga para ninguém bater no meu carro. Seria sem graça.

- Vamos procurar algo mais light para fazer, que tal?

- Eu tenho uma ideia.

Eram dez horas quando James e Lily começaram a explorar os brinquedos acessíveis do parque. Por causa da gravidez da jovem, eles não puderam ir nos mais radicais, mas ela não se importou por ter certo medo de altura. Os minutos foram se passando muito rápido conforme curtiam um ao outro. Eles nem se importaram em molhar as pessoas ao redor tendo em posse arminhas de água que ganharam em uma das tendas de tiro ao alvo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ambos agiam como o casal que costumavam ser, uma dupla que encontrava motivos para sorrir por qualquer coisa e que conseguiam deixar os problemas de lado.

Eles nem viram os ponteiros marcarem onze horas. Lily estava ao lado do namorado vendo-o tentar acertar aros em torno de uma garrafa. Ela ria enquanto ele ficava furioso ao perder pela segunda vez.

- Jay, esquece - disse Lily, prendendo os cabelos que estavam encharcados.

- Eu não vou esquecer. - James deu um soco de leve no balcão gostando de ser desafiado. - Mais uma vez.

Lily suspirou e ocupou o banco ao lado da tenda.

- James, o persistente.

Ele lhe lançou uma piscadela e voltou a jogar os aros nas garrafas. Ela ergueu o olhar para o alto e viu o relógio, cujos ponteiros se aproximavam da meia-noite. Sentiu os músculos enrijecerem ao cair na real que aquele era o último dia do ano. O último dia daquele ano que quase a destruiu por completo e a fez perder James. Intimamente, desejou que a virada acontecesse logo para poder abrir uma página em branco e escrever um novo capítulo da sua vida.

- Aqui!

Lily se assustou ao dar de cara com algo peludo ocupando todo seu campo de visão. Ao erguer a cabeça, se dera conta que era um urso de pelúcia.

- Em nome dos velhos tempos - disse ele, coçando a nuca. Fazia tempo que ela não o via ficar embaraçado.

- Own! Mais um para ficar ao lado do Jily. - Lily pegou o urso e o abraçou forte.

- Jily? - perguntou James, confuso.

- Sim, o nome do primeiro urso que você me deu. Eu dou nome as coisas, Jay - explicou Lily como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Ele se chama Jily porque representa a junção dos nossos nomes. James e Lily igual Jily.

- Se nosso bebê for uma menina, ela se chamará Jily.

- Também não é para tanto, James.

James riu abismado com a mente inspiradora da namorada e sentou-se ao lado dela. Repetiu o mesmo gesto de Lily e prendeu sua atenção no relógio que marcava onze e quinze. Começou a sentir um comichão sacudi-lo por dentro, fazendo-o ficar inquieto.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Lily, observando-o.

- Sim, está - assegurou James automaticamente, como se tivesse sido programado para dar aquela resposta.

- Você parece ansioso - comentou Lily, como não quer nada, abraçando o urso com mais força. Queria se aquecer, pois sua roupa estava semi-molhada.

- Eu estou ansioso para dar meia-noite - mentiu James fazendo de tudo para não encará-la. Se fizesse isso, ela o pressionaria até que ele revelasse qual seria a terceira surpresa.

- Só isso? - insistiu Lily, com a testa enrugada.

- Só isso!

Eles ficaram sentados, em silêncio. Observavam as pessoas se aglomerarem aos poucos perto do relógio, pois teriam um ângulo melhor para assistirem a queima de fogos. Algumas crianças berravam para os pais, perguntando se podiam ir em outros brinquedos, mas eles negavam ou diziam que os filhos iriam mais tarde, pois temiam que fossem perder algum lance da virada do ano. A ruiva imaginou como seria daqui para frente. Sem dúvidas, traria o bebê naquele parque para se divertir.

Lily ergueu os olhos para o céu e não viu nenhuma estrela. Ele estava muito escuro, talvez, coberto pela neblina. O frio tornava-se mais insuportável conforme ficava mais tarde e ela fazia um grande esforço para não ranger os dentes. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de James e cerrou os olhos, feliz por tudo estar tão perfeito. A única coisa que a jovem temia era a tal da terceira surpresa, que agitava seu coração a bater cheio de ansiedade.

- Quer ir na roda gigante? - sugeriu James dando um beijo no cocuruto de Lily.

- Seria uma boa ideia - concordou Lily, erguendo a cabeça.

- Vamos então!

Eles se levantaram e rumaram para a fila do brinquedo preferido de James. Não foi nenhuma surpresa ao constatarem que ela estava grande, mas o fator não gerou o desânimo do casal. Ambos ficaram agarrados, conforme andavam a passos lentos, procurando se aquecer um no outro.

- Nunca mais ganhe arma de água, Jay - Lily afundou o rosto no casaco de James, dando um riso abafado.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou? - questionou ele, afagando os cabelos dela.

- Eu adorei, seu besta - respondeu ela ainda com o rosto no casaco dele. Podia sentir o corpo se aquecer um pouco mais e a vontade de ranger os dentes foi controlada.

Era dez para a meia-noite quando eles finalmente conseguiram seus lugares na roda gigante. Lily sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha ao lembrar que o brinquedo era um pouco grande, o que significava que iria mais alto do que imaginava. Ao fechar o trinco do cinto de segurança, seus tímpanos foram dominados por um zunido indicando que o passeio foi iniciado.

- Odeio altura! - comentou Lily mordendo o lábio inferior.

- E por que está aqui sua boba? - indagou James, desacreditado. - Isso porque te perguntei antes.

- Porque meu namorado vai me dar segurança quando a nossa cadeira ficar lá no alto. - Lily evitava olhar para baixo. O vento tocava seu rosto, lhe dando um pouco de conforto.

Cinco para a meia-noite. James percebeu que estava com o tempo quase esgotando.

- Lils, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. - James ajeitou os óculos, virando o rosto para a namorada. Sua voz expressava certa urgência e isso fez Lily lhe dar total atenção.

- O que foi, Jay? - Lily perguntou, preocupada. Ela viu a sombra de ansiedade no rosto do seu namorado, a mesma que viu quando estavam sentados no pub e no banco do parque.

- Lils, eu sou péssimo com discursos, mas tentarei fazer o máximo.

Um solavanco mais forte agitou o brinquedo. James se dera conta que a roda gigante tinha empacado, com a cadeira da qual estavam na metade do percurso.

- Não olhe para baixo - pediu James vendo Lily arregalar os olhos de susto. - Olhe para mim!

A ruiva engoliu em seco e fixou seus olhos nos do namorado, acalmando-se aos poucos. Só de saber que não estava com seus pés em solo firme, sentiu suas mãos suarem por debaixo das luvas.

- O que você quer dizer com discurso, Jay? - ela estava com certa dificuldade para respirar. Lily não sabia se era por causa da tensão de estar no alto ou se era pela forma como James a olhava.

- Lils, eu amo você - começou ele segurando o rosto dela com as mãos para que ela não olhasse para baixo. - E eu sei que você é a mulher da minha vida. Eu esperei muito tempo por você e tenho certeza que meu lugar é ao seu lado. Eu quero ter a chance de te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

James respirou fundo, observando aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam de pânico. Aquela expressão de pavor criou uma bola em sua garganta, impedindo-o de continuar falando.

- E eu quero compartilhar minha vida com você, Lily. Se possível, para sempre.

- Jay...- Lily fechou os olhos e os abriu no mesmo instante. A ideia, aquela ideia voltou a sua mente com força total.

- Eu sei que não somos tão maduros ainda, mas tudo o que já passamos até aqui só prova o quanto somos fortes, o quanto somos feitos um para o outro. Você é a mulher da minha vida, será a mãe do meu filho...Eu não consigo viver sem você, Lily.

Ela sentiu um solavanco no estômago. A vozinha, aquela vozinha que a alertou que se apaixonaria por James, voltou a atormentar seu cérebro, avisando o que viria a seguir.

- Por isso, eu quero que nós nos tornemos um casal de verdade, oficialmente por assim dizer. - James soltou o rosto de Lily e vasculhou o bolso. O mesmo bolso que ele vinha fuçando desde o começo daquele encontro. De lá de dentro, tirou uma caixa de veludo vermelha e a abriu diante dos olhos da ruiva que permanecia estática. - Lily Evans, você se casaria comigo?

O ar parou de entrar em seus pulmões. Naquele momento, os primeiros fogos de artifício atingiram o céu fazendo um grande estardalhaço. Lily não sabia se dava atenção para a luz que clareava o céu ou para James. Ela deixou os olhos irem de encontro a caixa vermelha, que continha um lindo e simples anel de noivado, com uma pedra que ela não conseguiu reconhecer qual era, devido ao nervoso que a desconcentrava.

- James, eu...- ela não sabia o que falar, parecia que estava sufocando.

- Se você não quiser, eu ...

- Cala a boca! - ordenou ela com a voz fraca. Ela levou as duas mãos a cabeça, piscando algumas vezes para ter certeza que aquilo que estava acontecendo era real. - Não diga bobagens, por favor!

- E então?

Ela encarou aqueles olhos castanhos. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. Jamais imaginou que a terceira surpresa seria um pedido de casamento, em um passeio na roda gigante. Seu corpo tremia por inteiro e a jovem pode ver que James estava tão assustado quanto ela.

- É claro que...

Mais alguns fogos atingiram o céu gerando uma gritaria ensurdecedora.

- Eu aceito! - ela apoiou suas mãos sobre as de James com medo que ele derrubasse a caixa de veludo. - Eu aceito casar com você, James Potter.

James sorriu, o sorriso mais feliz da sua vida inteira. Ela deixou um riso nervoso e gutural sair da sua garganta e ecoar escandalosamente. Lily levou a mão à boca e pensava que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Só poderia ser um sonho.

Cuidadosamente, James pegou a mão esquerda de Lily e tirou a luva felpuda que a protegia contra o frio. Tirou o anel da caixa e, lentamente, para deixar aquele momento gravado na memória dos dois, colocou o anel de noivado, cujo brilho reluziu sobre a luz que iluminava completamente o céu.

- Eu te amo, James Potter. - Lily olhou para o anel, abobalhada. Estava noiva. Noiva de James Potter.

- Eu também te amo, futura sra. Potter. - James acariciou seu rosto e inclinou a cabeça para encontrar aqueles lábios frios, trazendo-os para um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Lily retribuiu o beijo expondo todas as emoções que afloravam na sua pele. Tocou o rosto de James, temendo que seu coração saltasse pela boca, enquanto o céu queimava em luz e fogo, como se celebrasse a união e o amor daquele casal que, naquele instante, estava no topo do mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei duas semanas para postar, me perdoem. Mas as aulas começaram e eu preciso dar uma dedicada ao meu TCC e aos estudos para não ficar pendurada depois. Relatos de uma nerd hahahahahaah.

Bom, esse foi um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever. Reviver certos momentos de James e Lily nessa fic foi importante e bateu uma nostalgia das grandes. Agora nossa ruiva terá que se preparar para ser uma ótima sra. Potter, algo que sabemos que ela será capaz de fazer.

Obrigada pelas reviews, amorecos (L) e, mais uma vez, me perdoem pela demora.

**Alice Hills: **Pode ficar tranquila que Lorraine e Emme não serão as doadoras em potencial para o James. Eu ainda estou fazendo um sorteio hahahhahahah o último papel que sobrar vai salvar o Jay Jay. E sua review foi muito profética hahaha apesar que o casamento em si seria o próximo passo do casal.

**Iasmin: **Lily e James precisam relaxar ainda mais porque eles continuarão até dor de cabeça, mas logo isso vai passar. E o TCC é meu filho agora, tenho que carregá-lo por todo lado, mas não largarei a fic de mão.

**Gabi**: acho que deu tempo de vc abusar das suas tecnologias...ou não? HAUHAUAHAAHUAHA relaxe, faça o tempo que precisar, eu fiquei preocupada se tinha usado o e-mail certo, pq sou meio desligada as vezes.

Bom meninas, não posso prometer que volto semana que vem por conta das aulas e meu feriado de Carnaval ainda está indeciso. Se eu não for viajar, posto sem falta, combinado? Obrigada pelas mesagens e, quem lê escondido, dê sinal de vida pq adoro "falar" com todo mundo hahahahahaha

Bjos e boa semana!


	56. Capítulo 55

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 55**

Lily abriu os olhos e sentou-se subitamente. Virou o pescoço com certa lentidão e viu o relógio de cabeceira marcar quase dez horas da manhã. Tivera um pesadelo, algo que a muito tempo não acontecia, e seu coração batia na garganta. A pouca luz da manhã invadia o quarto pelas frestas da cortina semiaberta e a ruiva não sabia se o frio que sentia foi gerado pela temperatura do quarto ou o efeito do sonho ruim. Levando uma mão automática ao cabelo, ela se sentiu ridícula por estar com medo e buscou se acalmar.

Ela voltou a se deitar e cerrou os olhos preguiçosamente, tateando à procura de James entre o grosso edredom. Abriu as têmporas ao notar que o lado dele estava vazio. Um embrulho tomou conta de seu estômago e a jovem se levantou no mesmo instante, alarmada. Deveria ser por isso que acordou com um estalido. Seu cérebro deveria ter se incumbido em avisar que alguma coisa estava errada. Sem demora, Lily girou o corpo para fora da cama e ficou em pé. Ajeitou o pijama de qualquer maneira e foi até o banheiro checar se ele estava lá. Suspirou ao notar que não tinha nenhum sinal dele ali.

O pânico começou a dominá-la. Sorrateiramente, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Se surpreendeu ao ouvir vozes na sala, acompanhadas de uma claridade fora do comum. Lily reconheceu o som da televisão e sentiu um alívio instantâneo ao ver uma sombra destacada no tapete. James estava aprumado no sofá, escondido por um cobertor que nunca tinha visto, entregue a um sono profundo e tranquilo. Sem demora, a jovem foi ao seu encontro e se aproximou de maneira a ficar com o rosto na mesma altura que o dele.

- Jay. - ela pousou uma das mãos no ombro de James a fim de acordá-lo. Viu um brilho estranho chamar-lhe a atenção e se deu conta do anel que pendia em seu dedo. Estava tão atordoada que nem se dera conta que o rapaz não possuía mais o status de namorado. Agora, ele era seu noivo.

E ela se tornou a noiva de James Potter. A sensação ainda era estranha, mas logo Lily sabia que se familiarizaria com a ideia. Por meros segundos, lembrou-se do pânico do momento, durante o passeio na roda gigante e a sensação de estar em um conto de fadas implodindo, gerando borboletas em seu estômago. A ruiva ergueu a mão e se dera conta que, aquele vazio que a dominava em horas certeiras, tinha se dissipado. Seria a esposa do homem que amava mesmo depois de tantas dificuldades que enfrentaram.

Lily cutucou James novamente e aguardou por alguns segundos. Ele nem se movera e ela ficou mais uma vez apreciando seu sono que aparentava estar lhe rendendo ótimos sonhos. Pelo menos, melhor que o seu pesadelo.

- Jay, acorde! - sussurrou Lily cheia de cuidado. Sentou-se na ponta do sofá e o viu abrir os olhos devagar.

- Lils! - ele chamou, com a voz fraca, se movendo lentamente no pequeno espaço. Tirou os óculos do braço do sofá e o colocou no rosto.

- Bom dia, eu acho! - Lily sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz. - O que você faz aqui embaixo? Te golpeei a ponto de me largar sozinha na cama?

Ele soltou uma risada quase inaudível com uma expressão divertida. James mal conseguia abrir os olhos de tanto sono que sentia.

- Eu perdi o sono de madrugada e, para não ficar me mexendo para todo lado, resolvi descer e assistir um pouco de TV. Acho que funcionou. - James explicou, erguendo seu corpo para se sentar com certa relutância.

- Funcionou mesmo. Você estava em um sono bastante profundo. - Lily se aproximou mais do noivo. - Sirius e Remus estão em casa?

- Sim, estão - respondeu James, enlaçando os braços em torno da ruiva e lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça. - Quando desci, Sirius tinha acabado de chegar. Com Marlene McKinnon.

Lily dera um sobressalto, afastando-se de James assim que ouvira o nome da amiga.

- Você está querendo dizer que Sirius está com a Marlene? Aqui?

- Por que eu estou sentindo que isso não te surpreendeu? - questionou James com a testa enrugada.

- Bem...Se eles estão juntos, parcialmente a culpa é minha - começou a contar Lily erguendo as duas sobrancelhas. - Encontrei a Lene em uma confeitaria no bairro que fica a nossa casa e larguei Sirius lá com ela.

- Mentira que você fez isso! - James não escondeu a indignação na voz.

- Certamente! - confirmou Lily voltando a se encaixar nos braços dele. - Eu esperava que ele fosse acabar morto, mas saber que eles fizeram sexo selvagem na virada do ano, me deixa bastante aliviada.

James mordeu a bochecha de Lily, fazendo-a inclinar o pescoço por causa da leve fisgada de dor.

- Você realmente está me saindo como uma futura Potter.

Lily ergueu a mão esquerda na altura dos olhos. O anel brilhou, como se piscasse para ela.

- Por que decidiu me pedir em casamento, Jay? - perguntou Lily, curiosa. Depois de compartilharem a cena na roda gigante, eles foram direto para casa. James estava exausto e a ruiva não queria que ele fizesse mais nenhum tipo de esforço.

- Eu deveria ter feito o pedido a muito tempo... - James segurou a mão dela que estava no ar e observou o anel. Nem ele acreditava que tinha feito aquilo. - ...eu só estava com um pouco de medo.

- Medo por quê?

- Você sabe, Lily. Eu não queria te pedir em casamento sabendo que a probabilidade de você se tornar viúva, em tão pouco tempo, fosse garantida. Não poderia fazer isso com você.

Ela se virou para poder olhar para James. A tristeza no rosto dele a chacoalhou de maneira negativa por dentro.

- Eu pensei muito na ideia de casamento, Lily. Nunca conversamos sobre isso e, desde que menti para a sua mãe sobre o assunto, pensei: por que não? Eu tinha comprado a aliança fazia um tempo, mas não tinha certeza se faria isso. Sirius me encorajou.

Lily enrugou a testa lembrando-se do comportamento de Sirius no dia anterior, quando estavam na casa que ela alugaria. Agora, tudo fazia sentido.

- Sirius sabia que você me pediria em casamento. Filho da mãe.

James acompanhou a risada de Lily. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos quando ela ajeitou a touca que protegia sua cabeça do frio.

- Eu queria que o pedido ocorresse no momento certo. A intenção era segurar a ideia até que eu soubesse como minha saúde estava.

- Se você estivesse mal, não haveria pedido de casamento, certo?

James confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- E se eu encontrasse a aliança?

- Eu diria que era do Remus. Afinal, Marcela e ele estão super bem das pernas.

- Tolinho!

Lily beijou o rapaz enlaçando-o pela nuca. Estava feliz por saber que aquele dia era feriado e que poderia passar mais um dia grudada com James.

- Eu estou muito feliz, Jay, de verdade. - Lily revelou fazendo carinho na nuca de James. - Tudo bem que você quase me matou, mas eu estou feliz.

- De verdade?

- Uhum! - Lily sorriu afastando o cabelo do rosto. - Eu não conseguiria me imaginar casando com outra pessoa, a não ser você.

- Nem o Amos?

- Nem o Amos!

A memória de Lily a fez lembrar do pedido estranho de Amos. _Se James a pedisse em casamento, ela deveria apenas aceitar_. Seu noivo não fazia a menor ideia da última conversa que tiveram e preferiu que fosse assim. Seu ex-namorado partira, sem dar sinal de vida e qualquer resposta a um de seus milhões de e-mails. O pouco que ficava sabendo dele era quando se consultava com a ex-sogra, Kate, que dizia as coisas como se quisesse convencê-la que James não era um bom partido, mas sim seu filho.

- Fico aliviado em saber disso. - James soltou sua respiração, relaxando os ombros.

- Meus pais vão ter um enfarto quando souberem que vou me casar com você.

- Eles me adoram!

- Mas as duas filhas deles irão vazar de casa quase ao mesmo tempo para se casarem.

James riu enlaçando seus dedos na mão esquerda dela.

- Já disse, Lily, você sempre foi minha, mas foi muito cabeça dura para ver isso. Até seus pais tinham consciência que terminaríamos juntos.

- Você sempre com seu sintoma de possessividade.

- Não estou sendo possessivo, estou expondo fatos.

- Não vamos abrir uma discussão, ok?

James esticou o corpo para poder beijá-la. Sentiu uma leve dor nas costas causada pelo mal jeito com que dormira.

- Seria pedir muito para voltarmos para a cama? - perguntou Lily, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu ficaria grato. - James respondeu prontamente. - Esse sofá é uma porcaria.

Lily ficou em pé, puxando a coberta que cobria James enquanto ele desligava à TV. Assim que ele ficara em pé, jogou o cobertor em cima de seus ombros e se alinhou em seus braços. Em silêncio, subiram às escadas, tomando todo o cuidado para não acordar Remus e Sirius.

- Devemos marcar a data do casamento - comentou James, se jogando na cama, assim que entraram no quarto, abrindo os braços para que Lily fizesse o mesmo.

- Você está muito empolgado com essa história, sr. Potter. - Lily deitou na cama, se encaixando em James, apoiando a cabeça sobre o tórax dele.

- Claro que estou. Não é todo dia que você se casa. - James riu fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Lily. - Pronta para ser uma sra. Potter?

Lily não tinha pensando a respeito. Estava tão empolgada com a ideia de estar noiva, que nem se tocara que faria parte da família de James. Ou seja, Lorraine e Stephen seriam oficialmente seus parentes. Ela sentiu um solavanco no peito só de imaginar a reação dos dois aquele noivado.

- Quase! - respondeu Lily com sinceridade. - Seus pais me assustam.

- Eles assustam qualquer um.

- Mas eu sou o alvo principal dessa história toda. - Lily ergueu a cabeça, apoiando o queixo no peito de James. - Eles vão me odiar mais que já odeiam, Jay.

- Lily, quem vai casar com você sou eu e não eles - respondeu James com firmeza. - Eles não aceitaram o fato de você ser minha namorada, nem respeitaram a gravidez e muito menos vão engolir o casamento. Não precisamos deles.

- De fato, precisamos, James.

Ela o fez lembrar da doação de medula. James teria grandes chances de se salvar se um dos doadores fosse alguém da sua família. Como estava brigado com os pais desde o começo da doença, dificilmente ambos fariam o teste de compatibilidade para ajudá-lo. O problema maior é que Lily estava destemida a falar com os dois sobre sua situação e o rapaz temia o que poderia acontecer. Lorraine e Stephen não colaboraram antes e não seria agora que fariam isso.

- Lils, não quero conversar sobre isso.

- Uma hora teremos que conversar, Jay. - Lily se sentou na cama, olhando-o com seriedade. - Já disse que esse caso está resolvido. Falaremos com eles.

- Não vai adiantar em nada falar com eles, Lily. - James também sentou, ficando de frente para a ruiva. - Eles não vão me ajudar.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Lily indagou, com certa frustração. - Você me deu sua palavra, James.

- Como você pode acreditar que eles vão amolecer perante minha situação?

O despertador de James começou a tocar, fazendo os dois silenciarem. Sem cautela alguma, ele dera um tapa no objeto voltando a fitar Lily, que estava furiosa.

- James, seu caso é de vida ou morte - lembrou Lily, duramente, cortando o silêncio. - E eu não vou deixar você morrer.

- Lily, eu não vou morrer. Estou em remissão.

- Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Você vai continuar indo ao hospital para fazer quimio e radio. Vai continuar se sentindo mal, cansado e vomitando a todo instante. Você não acha que já sofreu demais?

Ele ficou quieto observando Lily. As bochechas dela estavam muito vermelhas.

- Você acabou de dizer que não queria me deixar viúva, pois então, é melhor começar a pensar em manter essa promessa. - Lily saiu da cama e foi até a janela. Afastou as cortinas e não se surpreendeu em nada ao ver que chovia e que o bairro estava coberto pela neve.

- Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido, Lily. - James manteve-se na cama. Pressionar Lily não seria uma boa ideia. - Eu posso conseguir ajuda de qualquer outro jeito.

- Qualquer outro jeito? - repetiu Lily deixando escapar um riso irônico de seus lábios. - James, não há outro jeito. Nossos amigos nos ajudarão, claro, mas eles são um em um milhão. Eu, por exemplo, não vou poder fazer esse teste porque estou grávida.

- Não precisamos dos meus pais, Lily. E falo sério sobre isso.

Lily se irritou com a passividade de James. Se perguntou até quando aguentaria aquele discurso negativo dele.

- Pois você precisa - reafirmou ela, encarando-o sem pestanejar.

- Eu não consigo entender essa fé cega que você criou em cima dos meus pais. Parece que não aprendeu a lição do que eles já fizeram. - James começou a ficar irritadiço e sua voz começou a ecoar um pouco mais alto. - Você mesma acabou de dizer que eles te odeiam e, quando souberem do casamento, eles vão fazer menos ainda por nós dois.

- Iremos cancelar o casamento se for preciso.

- Você não está falando sério, Lily - disse James com a voz trêmula.- Você nem sonhe com isso, Lily Evans.

- James, para te ter vivo, eu estou aceitando qualquer chantagem para vê-lo curado. - Lily aproximou-se da cama mais uma vez. - Essa é a hora de nos prepararmos para duras escolhas.

- Você está completamente maluca.

James ficou em pé, encarando-a, completamente abismado.

- Eu não estou maluca.

- Lily, eu não vou cancelar o pedido de casamento e nem vou deixar que você termine comigo.

- Ninguém fica noivo ou namora sozinho. - Lily deu de ombros, com os olhos presos em James.

Ele buscou um pouco de ar para se manter controlado. Não queria estragar a lembrança do dia anterior se metendo em uma discussão com Lily logo cedo.

- Pare de falar besteiras. - James pediu alisando a testa. - Pensar desse jeito só fará com que eles cantem vantagem sobre nós.

- James, se um deles for compatível, eles vão fazer alguma chantagem. E a única pessoa viável para ser prejudicada com isso, sou eu. - Lily respondeu com os braços cruzados. - Jay, você não está entendendo onde quero chegar.

- E onde você quer chegar, Lily?

- Eu quero você vivo, mesmo que eu tenha que sacrificar o que temos.

James sentiu o corpo tremer de raiva. Apertou as mãos fechadas em punhos ao lado do corpo a fim de aliviar a tensão.

- Não, não iremos sacrificar nada. Nós dois já perdemos demais. Eu, especialmente. - James suspirou, cansado. - Eu não posso perder você, Lily.

Lily abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas logo a fechou ao ouvir dois toques na porta. James se apressou para saber quem era e agradeceu ao ver Sirius, olhando-o, preocupado.

- Que gritaria adorável! - comentou Sirius sem sorrir. - O que diabos está acontecendo?

- Lily quer terminar comigo.

- Eu não disse NADA disso - berrou ela na defensiva, sem se aproximar dos garotos. - Eu só apresentei a questão porque os pais de James podem solicitar essa gentileza se um deles for compatível para salvá-lo.

Sirius riu baixo ao ouvir a voz da ruiva, repleta de indignação. James se afastou da porta quando ela se aproximou de ambos.

- Ela quer sacrificar o que temos - ironizou James olhando de canto para ela. - Por que eu preciso do meu transplante. E, sabe, meus pais não me querem com a ruiva e...

- James... - chamou Lily com ar de inquisição.

- Ok!

James se afastou da porta dando passagem para Sirius. Ele se sentou na cama, emburrado, evitando qualquer troca de olhar com Lily.

- Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira comigo. - Sirius olhou de um para o outro, chocado. - Lily, o que você tem na cabeça? Minhoca?

- Sirius...

- Calada! - interrompeu-a Sirius, fazendo-a corar. - Você me alugou ontem o dia inteiro para escolher uma droga de uma casa para morar com esse feioso do meu melhor amigo para terminar com ele? - ele se virou para James antes de Lily responder. - E você me encheu o saco atrás de uma aliança de noivado, me perguntando se eu achava o momento propício para um possível casamento. E agora, você sonha em considerar que o relacionamento pode terminar? Vocês usaram que tipo de alucinógeno, hum?

Lily sentou-se ao lado de James sentindo os músculos ficarem enrijecidos. Sirius deu alguns passos, ficando frente a frente com o casal que evitava qualquer tipo de contato. Olhando a cena, parecia que eles estavam recebendo bronca de uma professora.

- Estamos em um impasse aqui - declarou Sirius, com as mãos para o alto. - Rolou o pedido de casamento, afinal?

A ruiva ergueu a mão esquerda na direção de Sirius que sorriu muito satisfeito.

- Ótimo! - exclamou ele, caminhando até a cama, se sentando entre eles. - Agora me digam, o que diabos acontece aqui?

James e Lily se entreolharam sob a vigilância de Sirius que aguardava a resposta pacientemente.

- Minha doença entrou em remissão, Sirius - começou James recebendo um largo sorriso do melhor amigo como resposta.

- Sério? Até que enfim essa porcaria de doença vai sair de você. - Sirius abraçou James por impulso. O gesto não foi suficiente para que Lily sorrisse.

- Em termos - continuou James depois que o amigo o soltou. - Preciso de um doador de medula e, em grande porcentagem, meu pai ou minha mãe é esse doador.

Sirius boquiabriu-se e procurou o olhar de Lily.

- Agora entendo o motivo dessa adorável discussão que me despertou de um sono formidável. - Sirius colocou suas mãos, uma na perna de James e a outra na perna da Lily. - Deixa eu adivinhar: Lily não quer falar com seus pais e você quer.

- Resposta errada. James não quer - interviu Lily, mal humorada. - Sirius, coloque juízo na cabeça do seu amigo, sim?

- James, por que você não quer falar com seus pais sobre o assunto? - Sirius perguntou se sentindo um juiz.

- Meus pais não me ajudaram em nada durante a doença e não vai ser agora que eles me apoiarão. - respondeu James, vendo Lily revirar o olhos cheia de desaprovação.

- Não custa tentar. É só o que digo. - Lily deu de ombros tentando controlar o tom de voz.

Sirius deu dois tapinhas em cada perna dos amigos e suspirou.

- Lily e James, meus lindos, parem de brigar por coisa besta.

- Mas isso...

- Xiu!

O casal fechou a boca como duas crianças que acabaram de ser repreendidas.

- James, você vai falar com seus pais junto com a Lily. Isso não é uma opção. - Sirius ergueu o dedo indicador quando James fez menção em falar. - E a Lily vai continuar com essa aliança no dedo. Caso resolvido!

Sirius se levantou e começou a se espreguiçar. Ao fitar os dois, não conseguiu engolir a risada, ao vê-los encarando-o completamente perdidos.

- Galera, eu vou ser padrinho desse casamento e padrinho do bebê. Eu me sinto na responsabilidade de colocar juízo na cabeça de vocês. - Sirius olhou de um para o outro e assumiu uma expressão mais séria. - Escutem: vocês já sofreram demais até aqui e...

- Foi o que eu disse para o James - cortou Lily, vendo-o desviar o olhar do seu.

- Certo! - Sirius se recompôs da intromissão da ruiva e continuou. - Eu não posso vê-los nesse sofrimento de novo. James, a ruiva está grávida e alugou um canto para vocês ficarem. Ela tomou uma grande iniciativa ao fazer isso, pois quer cuidar de você e tudo mais. Falar com seus pais não vai custar nada. Nunca se sabe como eles podem reagir.

James meneou a cabeça em concordância.

- Só tente, vai que eles resolvem te ajudar. - Sirius meneou a mão no ar, voltando-se para Lily. - E minha ruiva, esse cara te pediu em casamento. Para ele aceitar essa ideia foi um parto, literalmente, e não foi nada legal ficar horas e horas em joalherias procurando o anel ideal. Então, por favor, nada de terminar com ele ou cortarei seu dedo para que não fique noiva de mais ninguém nessa vida.

Sirius continuou encarando os dois. Eles não fizeram menção de se tocarem ou ficarem mais perto.

- Essa é a deixa para vocês me agradecerem e se beijarem.

James e Lily deixaram um riso acanhado ecoar pelo quarto.

- Tenho cara de palhaço?

Involuntariamente, a ruiva se levantou e abraçou Sirius. Um abraço apertado que o deixou desconcentrado.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu ela, em um sussurro.

- De nada, Lilica! - respondeu Sirius, ao vê-la se afastar.

Lily voltou até a cama e deu um beijo na testa de James. O rapaz segurou suas duas mãos, sentindo-se mais calmo depois do choque de realidade de Sirius.

- Desculpe, Lils! Pela grosseria! - pediu James, chateado.

- Está desculpado! - Lily puxou a touca dele mais uma vez, atenciosa. - Tudo vai ficar bem, já disse.

- Você deveria ouvir mais a sua mulher - aconselhou Sirius, revirando os olhos. - Mas vamos falar de coisa boa. James está com a doença em remissão e acho que precisamos comemorar isso.

- Eu estou cansado, Sirius, mas obrigado.

- E também acho que o mundo deve saber que vocês estão noivos. - Sirius prosseguiu com sua ideia, ignorando o comentário do amigo. - Meu tio tem um apartamento gigantesco e poderíamos fazer uma festinha.

- Só porque passou a noite com a Lene já está todo saidinho - comentou Lily, rindo ao vê-lo congelar.

- Você contou a ela que me viu, James?

- Obviamente que sim!

Sirius revirou os olhos mais uma vez fazendo o casal rir.

- Tudo bem! - ele pigarreou e endireitou o moletom. - Ou poderíamos sair para jantar todos juntos. Tenho certeza que Alice e Frank estão disponíveis na noite.

- Acho que o jantar seria uma boa ideia - apoiou Lily encolhendo os ombros. - Poderíamos escolher um restaurante bem bacana.

- Viu só? - Sirius olhou para James. - Tudo vai dar certo, escute sua mulher.

James acenou a cabeça, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

- Certo! Concordo com o jantar. Você será o responsável em reservar a mesa.

Sirius bateu palmas, vitorioso.

- Esse será o menor dos problemas. Vou ligar para Alice e Frank. Eles vão surtar quando contar que James está quase melhorando.

- Sirius, só não conte do noivado, ok? - pediu Lily.

- Pode deixar! Sei que o assunto deverá ser compartilhado entre garotas. - Sirius caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair, lançou um olhar furtivo para os dois. - Nada de brigas!

- Sem brigas!

Ao ver Sirius sair do quarto, Lily e James preferiram não quebrar aquele silêncio, causado pela troca de alfinetadas a alguns minutos atrás. Sentindo necessidade de fazer alguma coisa, a jovem começou a recolher as coisas do quarto, colocando-as no lugar, ignorando que o noivo estava presente.

- Lils...

Ela parou no mesmo instante ao ouvir o chamado de James.

- Sinto muito, de verdade! - disse James com uma expressão pesarosa. - Eu não consigo confiar mais nos meus pais e não suportaria a ideia de vê-los tentar destruir nosso relacionamento mais uma vez, te chantageando a me largar.

Lily largou o edredom e sentou-se ao lado dele. Pegou sua mão, enlaçando os dedos firmemente.

- Eles vão fazer isso, Jay. Não tenha dúvidas. - Lily disse com a voz baixa.

- E você me largaria se eles pedissem?

Ela engoliu em seco ao encarar aqueles olhos tristes. Para ver James curado, ela sairia do país se fosse preciso. Não aguentava mais vê-lo daquela maneira, fingindo que estava bem e, por outro lado, resmungando pelos cantos cheio de frustração. A jovem sabia que ele não era sincero com ela referente aos sentimentos que o chateavam com relação a doença. Ela só não forçava a barra para saber o que o incomodava para não deixar vir à tona o pior lado dele.

- Não sei James, mas eu teria que sacrificar o que eles pedissem para te ver melhor.

James reverteu e segurou as duas mãos da jovem. Delicadamente, tocou a ponta do anel, que brilhava em seu dedo. Seu coração ficou pequeno ao pensar que todo seu desejo de se casar com aquela mulher poderia esvair pelo ralo.

- Lily, eu estou cansado de estar doente e não suportaria que você terminasse comigo.

Ela sentiu a garganta secar e um frio estranho na espinha.

- Jay, eu não vou te deixar. - ela colocou toda a firmeza que tinha na voz, mas parecia não ter sido o suficiente. Lily respirou fundo e repetiu: - Eu não vou te deixar. Vou suportar o máximo que puder.

James apertou as mãos de Lily e deixou que sua respiração saísse de seus pulmões muito lentamente.

- Obrigado, Lils - agradeceu James com a voz engrolada. Não conseguia se ver sem Lily. Parecia egoísta, mas sentia-se sozinho demais sem a presença dela e acreditava que não conseguiria resistir ao resto do tratamento sem tê-la por perto.

- Vamos esquecer esse assunto, está bem? Pelo menos por enquanto. - Lily inclinou a cabeça e a apoiou no ombro do noivo. - Vamos descansar e ter um jantar adorável mais tarde.

James soltou uma risada rouca, brincando com o anel de Lily.

- Alice vai enlouquecer quando souber que você vai se casar comigo.

- Eu estarei em um impasse, pois Marlene e Alice são minhas melhores amigas e não conseguirei escolher só uma para ser a madrinha.

- Alice e Frank, Marlene e Sirius. Pronto!

Lily ergueu a cabeça e deu um selinho em James.

- Não é que você é brilhante. - ela abriu um largo sorriso que morreu no mesmo instante, deixando James confuso. - E o Remus? Ele é meu melhor amigo.

- Não podemos deixá-lo de fora - confessou James levando o dedo indicador ao queixo.

- Não, não podemos - concordou Lily percebendo que os dois estavam em um beco sem saída.

- Todos irão apadrinhar nosso casamento. Acho super válido.

A jovem viu seu sorriso ser interrompido ao sentir os lábios de James tocar os seus. Ela o abraçou forte, retribuindo o beijo, almejando que aquele gesto durasse o tempo que fosse preciso. Como se adivinhassem que beijar o então noivo era uma das melhores coisas da sua vida, o ruído da campainha chamou a atenção do rapaz, que se afastou dela com gentileza.

- Quem será a essa hora? - indagou James com uma expressão desentendida. Não estava aguardando visitas e imaginava que nem seus amigos.

- Pode ser o leite? - sugeriu Lily com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Só você para imaginar que entregariam leite no feriado.

James caminhou até a porta do quarto e a abriu. Antes que pudesse checar quem poderia ser o visitante, Remus surgiu no meio da escada, ofegante.

- Bom dia! - ele disse primeiramente, tentando recuperar a fala. Trajava o pijama e segurava uma tigela vazia. - Visita para você.

- Bom dia, Remus! - cumprimentou James sendo dominado por certa confusão. Visita para mim? Não estou esperando ninguém.

- Acho que é uma tentativa de visita surpresa. - Remus apoiou a mão no tórax.- É seu pai!

James sentiu duas mãos apoiadas em seu ombro e percebeu que era Lily só pelo perfume. Ela olhou apreensiva para ele, imaginando como os sentimentos do noivo estavam naquele instante. Sem dúvidas, seria uma mistura de medo e angustia que ela não precisou verificar no fundo de seus olhos para ter certeza.

- O que diabos ele faz aqui? - James olhou para o teto, respirando fundo.

- Você não vai poder fugir dele, Jay - avisou Lily com uma ponta de preocupação na voz.

- E por que não?

- Lembra do nosso acordo, certo?

Ele suspirou lembrando do que Lily vinha dizendo desde a noite anterior. Pedir apoio aos seus pais e convencê-los a fazer o teste de compatibilidade. Era surreal saber que um deles estava na porta de onde morava, sem ser convidado.

- Lembro! - James respondeu com certa dificuldade e voltou a fitar Remus. - Irei recebê-lo.

Remus meneou a cabeça positivamente e desceu as escadas. Pelo barulho que vinha da cozinha, seus amigos e suas respectivas namoradas estavam tomando café e colocando a conversa em dia.

- Eu vou colocar uma roupa melhor. - Lily se virou para ele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. - Tente não ser ranzinza, ok?

- Vou fazer meu máximo - respondeu ele com certo desgosto.

Relutante, James desceu as escadas e se deparou com o pai ocupando um lugar do pequeno sofá da sala de estar. Stephen se levantou ao vê-lo e o rapaz analisou aquele rosto cansado com olheiras pesadas. Era sinal que ele não vinha dormindo a dias.

- Bom dia, James! - disse Stephen assim que viu o filho cruzar caminho até ele.

- Bom dia, pai!

Era estranho ouvir a voz de seu pai depois de tanto tempo. James não lembrava a última vez que falou com aquele homem que se tornou um estranho na sua vida. Se sentiu perdido por alguns segundos, mas ficou grato ao ouvir passos atrás de si e sentir a mão de Lily se envolver com a sua. Precisava de um pouco mais de segurança para prosseguir um diálogo com Stephen.

- Desculpe aparecer a essa hora, mas imaginei que você estaria acordado.

- Acertou em cheio!

James lançou um olhar desesperador para Lily. Seu pai estava se comportando estranhamente e ele não soube distinguir que tipo de sentimentos impulsionaram seu pai a fazer uma visita surpresa.

- Bom dia, Lily! - Stephen cumprimentou a ruiva que disfarçou o pijama que vestia com uma larga blusa de moletom.

- Bom dia, sr. Potter! - Lily umedeceu os lábios com a língua. Olhou para James e indicou o outro sofá para que se sentassem.

- A que devo a visita? - perguntou James sem delongas, sentando-se.

Stephen esperou Lily se acomodar antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- James, eu queria conversar com você. E isso é meio urgente!

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre você e seu estado de saúde.

- Por que logo agora você quer saber sobre isso? Minha mãe te pediu para me encher o saco?

Lily apoiou a mão sobre o ombro de James dando um leve aperto. Ela sabia que o noivo começava a ficar estressado e não queria que ele se aborrecesse. Ambos já tiveram uma breve discussão e não precisavam de mais motivos para passar o feriado com a cabeça quente.

- Sua mãe não tem nada a ver com isso. - Stephen pronunciou muito sério. - Eu tenho algumas coisas para falar sobre ela, já que você a citou.

- O que tem a minha mãe? - perguntou James, secamente.

Lily encontrou o olhar de Stephen e se sentiu amedrontada. Era visível que ela criou um tipo de trauma com relação aos pais de James.

- Sua mãe e eu vamos nos divorciar, James.

James olhou para Lily expressando todo o seu choque com a notícia. A ruiva apresentava o mesmo susto no olhar, mas manteve-se firme para não deixar seus sentimentos transbordarem.

- Vocês vão se divorciar? - James repetiu, desacreditado. - Desde quando?

- Nós tivemos uma pequena reunião por assim dizer. Nosso casamento não é o mesmo faz muito tempo e só piorou desde que você saiu de casa.

- Eu fui praticamente expulso de casa. Só conferindo - corrigiu James de um jeito ranzinza.

- Eu sei e eu sinto muito por isso.

James deixou um sorriso debochado esvair de seus lábios. Apoiou cada mão sobre o joelho e tentou se acalmar antes que pudesse dizer mais uma besteira que aborrecesse Lily.

- Desculpe, mas me diga logo o que você quer.

O questionamento sem receio de James foi como um tapa na cara de Stephen. As coisas realmente não seriam fáceis e ele tinha plena consciência a quem pertencia metade da culpa pelo filho tratá-lo daquela maneira.

- James, eu não queria ter esperado tanto tempo para falar com você sobre o que está acontecendo - disse Stephen, unindo as duas sobre os joelhos.

- É meio tarde para isso, não?

Lily apoiou a mão na perna de James. O gesto simplesmente avisava para ele ir com calma.

- Eu sei que é tarde - concordou Stephen com um aceno de cabeça. - Mas eu quero tentar recompensar o que fiz.

James deixou um riso desdenhosoperpassar por seus lábios.

- Cadê minha mãe para fazer parte desse espetáculo? - indagou James, olhando para a porta, como se Lorraine fosse a próxima a tocar a campainha.

- Estamos separados - Stephen revelou. - Não estamos compartilhando o mesmo teto desde o Natal.

- E como ela lidou com isso? - perguntou James, tentando fazer pouco caso do que seu pai acabara de contar.

- Você conhece sua mãe, James. Ela surtou, veio com um monte de ameaças, mas nada muda a necessidade de me ver separado dela.

James e Lily aguardaram, assimilando o que Stephen acabara de dizer.

- Lorraine ficou furiosa porque estou à favor de vocês. Ela estava querendo separá-los a todo custo e isso só piorou depois do confronto entre Lily e ela no supermercado. - Stephen deu um riso baixo, lembrando da cena. - Ela começou a puxar sua ficha completa, como se você fosse uma ex-presidiária.

- Como é? - Lily indagou, horrorizada. - Ela realmente fez isso?

- Fez! E ficou enfurecida ao ver que você se formou cheia de honrarias e trabalhos extracurriculares. - Stephen lançou um singelo sorriso para a garota que respondeu ao gesto, insegura.

- Espere! - James pausou a conversa, perdido. - Como assim você _é _a favor da nossa situação? Você decidiu isso depois de se ver livre da minha mãe?

- James, pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas enquanto sua mãe ficava correndo atrás de pessoas que pudessem destruir o relacionamento de vocês para trazê-lo de volta para casa, eu estava concentrado em outras coisas.

- Como o que?

- Seu estado de saúde.

James se moveu, se sentindo desconfortável no sofá.

- Não pense que não sei que sua doença entrou em remissão. - Stephen olhou de um para o outro. - Quando você deu entrada no tratamento, consegui convencer o Dr. Jacob a me contar tudo.

- E lá se vai a regra de confidencialidade entre médico e paciente - resmungou James, desacreditado.

- Sr. Potter, não estávamos prontos para uma visita sua, mas tínhamos a intenção de contar sobre o novo estado do James. - Lily entrou na conversa, aproveitando a deixa, para evitar uma onda de sarcasmo da parte de James. - Bom...o sr. já deve ter uma ideia do que virá a seguir.

Stephen apoiou as costas no sofá, com os olhos presos em Lily. Ela parecia muito melhor, notou ele, se comparado ao encontro no supermercado. A jovem estava mais corada e com o rosto mais inchado por causa da gravidez. A ruiva, ao lado de seu filho, se sobressaia com um novo estado de saúde equilibrada. Contudo, não foi o fato dela estar bem que chamou sua atenção.

- Sim, eu sei. - Stephen respondeu, desprendendo a atenção do anel de noivado que estava seguro no dedo de Lily. - E farei o teste de compatibilidade na próxima semana.

James sentiu uma ponta de raiva e uma imensa vontade de socar qualquer coisa. Não era possível que seu pai estava realmente sendo cara de pau em agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era bizarro o homem saber da sua doença esse tempo todo e nunca ter se manifestado para ajudá-lo. Nenhum teste do mundo o convenceria que aquilo tudo não passava de uma intensa brincadeira de mau gosto que teria consequências drásticas no percurso.

- E você acha que sabendo do meu estado e sendo o primeiro a fazer o teste, vai mudar tudo o que você e minha mãe fizeram? - James perguntou, amargurado. - Eu passei semanas em uma cama de hospital, recebendo furos em toda parte do meu corpo, sem dormir, passando mal, enquanto vocês riam na mordomia da casa dos Potter. Se não fosse pela Lily, eu já teria caído duro no chão. Se eu realmente não precisasse desse transplante, não faria questão que vocês fizessem essa porcaria de teste.

Lily lançou um olhar incisivo para James. Ele a ignorou, ficando em pé, extremamente sem nenhum humor.

- Sendo porcaria ou não, irei fazer. E se eu for compatível, você não vai ter como impedir que a cirurgia ocorra.

- Qual a probabilidade da sra. Potter fazer também? - perguntou Lily só para ter certeza se a resposta era a que ela imaginava.

- Quase nula!

A ruiva meneou a cabeça positivamente e suspirou. Sentiu um embrulho no estômago e sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. O bebê estava resmungando, querendo colocar tudo o que ela consumiu no dia anterior para fora.

- Eu quero ajudar vocês. Eu sei que soa errado e egoísta surgir de repente, querendo bancar o papai noel, mas não estou querendo me sobressair em nada, ou desafiar sua mãe ou insistir no perdão de vocês. Essas três coisas não me impulsionaram a vir aqui. - Stephen inclinou o corpo, apoiando os braços nas pernas. - Você é meu filho, James, e eu fui imprudente. Imprudente demais. Mas até que volte a acreditar em mim, quero que saiba que acompanhei todo o seu processo na penumbra e, todas as vezes que você estava dormindo, dopado, eu te visitei. Se tiver alguma dúvida, pergunte ao seu amigo Remus.

James virou na direção do pai, abobalhado. Não conseguiu aceitar a ideia de que Remus tivesse sido cúmplice de Stephen o tempo todo, acompanhado do seu médico.

- Remus é um cara de pau assim como você, pai. - James alisou a testa, nervoso, ao lembrar do amigo. Ele realmente havia atuado bem, fingindo que não sabia de nada. - Pagou quanto para ele?

- James, Remus não aceitaria propina para isso. - Lily desconversou, se sentindo ofendida. - Ele não é uma pessoa baixa.

- Você deveria ouvir mais a sua namorada - Stephen aconselhou, calmamente.

- Noiva! - corrigiu James com muito prazer. - Lily é minha noiva.

Stephen ficou satisfeito ao ter jogado a isca e pescado a informação.

- Cada vez que os vejo, há alguma surpresa - comentou Stephen abrindo um sorriso que James percebeu, duramente, que era sincero. - Meus parabéns!

- Obrigada! Jay e eu estamos muito felizes - agradeceu Lily tentando ser sincera. Stephen era um pote de ouro que poderia salvar James e era nítido que a jovem estava se esforçando ao máximo para ser simpática.

- Não conte a minha mãe sobre isso. Não a quero avacalhando nada mais na nossa vida - pediu James, implorando com o olhar.

- O segredo está a salvo comigo. - Stephen voltou-se para Lily, notando suas bochechas vermelhas. - E a gravidez? Está tudo bem?

- Está sim! - respondeu Lily, rapidamente. Percebeu que tinha sido insensível com a resposta pronta e apressou-se para se corrigir. - Fiz dois meses ontem. No próximo mês terei uma nova consulta.

- Muito bom saber disso. - Stephen declarou, respirando fundo. Era estranho encarar o filho, que ainda via como um adolescente. James se tornou um homem muito melhor que ele e não precisou da sua ajuda para amadurecer sozinho. - Sinto muito por ter te magoado ao lado da minha ex-esposa, Lily. Eu me afeiçoei a você em primeira instância, no nosso primeiro encontro na minha casa. Depois, eu preferi te ignorar na tentativa de Lorraine te esquecer.

- James é um bom partido e não desistiria dele fácil, mesmo com todas as acusações que recebi. - Lily forçou um sorriso, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do ombro. - Pelo menos o senhor não me chamou de qualquer uma.

- Meu filho é um bom partido, sim - concordou Stephen, procurando o olhar do filho. - Você vai se casar com o homem certo.

- É, eu sei. - Lily também buscou o olhar do noivo, que se mantinha em pé, inquieto. - Desculpe pelo que fiz no supermercado. Eu estava desequilibrada.

- Lorraine desequilibra qualquer um. - Stephen afirmou, tirando um pequeno rastro de risada da ruiva. - Ela mereceu aquilo, confesso.

- Eu só queria que ela me respeitasse. Eu nunca fui interesseira e jamais abandonaria James nessas circunstâncias. Depois de tanto tempo, não custava nada ela reconhecer que estávamos bem, lidando com as coisas da melhor maneira possível. Eu não fiquei grávida de propósito e também não forcei James a me pedir em casamento. Construímos um relacionamento e queremos seguir com ele adiante.

- Ninguém pode ser feliz a não ser minha mãe. - James entrou na conversa, com a mente muito distante. - Ela não se importa com ninguém. Por isso, não me espanto com esse papo de divórcio. Tenho que concordar que você escolheu a melhor solução para isso, pai.

- Vai ser uma separação conturbada, mas será melhor para mim. Pelo menos! - concluiu Stephen alisando o rosto com uma das mãos. - James, eu...

- Pai, não precisa dizer mais nada. - James voltou a ocupar o sofá. - Eu sei que minha mãe sempre teve um grande poder sobre você e eu. As coisas realmente podem mudar para o seu lado após o divórcio.

- Eu quero me corrigir pelo que fiz com você, James - disse Stephen, encarando-o. - Eu não quero que você lembre dos seus pais com rancor. Ao menos, eu estou tentando para que isso não aconteça. A verdade é que você cresceu muito rápido e isso foi assustador. Ainda mais quando a doença nos pegou de surpresa. Você conseguiu vencer metade dessa batalha ao lado da pessoa que ama e isso é verdadeiramente inspirador. O casamento e o bebê que estão a caminho são suas bases primordiais para continuar seguindo em frente.

Lily pegou a mão de James e a apertou. Percebeu que ele estava tremendo.

- Eu estou velho, James. Não tenho mais pique em construir coisas novas. Eu só quero que você não chegue ao ponto que cheguei. Por favor, não me tenha como exemplo.

James olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de seu pai e seu estômago começou a embrulhar. Os traços de cansaço se tornaram mais nítidos assim como a chateação pelo que estava acontecendo com ele. O rapaz sempre foi mais ligado ao homem que estava à sua frente. O vínculo forte entre eles sempre fazia Lorraine enlouquecer. Stephen estava tristonho, mas James reconhecia que ele lhe ensinou muitas coisas, como trabalhar antes da maioridade e seguir seus instintos para atingir suas conquistas. Realmente, foi uma grande decepção vê-lo agir contra Lily e ele. Ele admitia para si que realmente queria superar aquele problema e fazer com que as coisas voltassem ao normal. Não dava mais para suportar tamanha angústia dentro do peito. O sentimento chegava a ser destrutivo.

- Pai, você sempre foi um exemplo para mim. - James disse com a voz fraca. - E eu fiquei decepcionado quando me deu as costas quando mais precisei. Eu tentei entrar em contato inúmeras vezes, mas sem resposta. Foi horrível cair na real e ver que a própria família não se importava comigo. Eu só quero que não peça perdão por tudo que aconteceu. A resposta não será imediata, pois acabei de receber muita informação para digerir.

Lily olhou de um para o outro, surpresa. Não sabia que James tentara entrar em contato com os pais durante sua estadia no hospital.

- Você tem todo o direito de não me perdoar, James. Eu não consigo me perdoar pelo que fiz. - Stephen encolheu os ombros, pigarreando.- Isso é compreensível.

A ruiva observou o namorado brincar distraidamente com um fiapo do agasalho que vestia. Ela não podia intervir pelos dois homens, pois pouco conhecia seu sogro e não tinha argumentos para ressuscitar um diálogo.

- Ok! Acho que está na hora de eu seguir meu rumo.

Lily ergueu a cabeça na direção de Stephen. Ele estava embaraçado e perdido.

- O senhor não quer tomar alguma coisa? - sugeriu Lily, educadamente.

- Pode me chamar de Stephen - pediu ele, dando um meio sorriso.

- Certo...Stephen - pronunciar o nome do pai de James era tão incômodo quanto dizer o nome de Lorraine em voz alta.

- Obrigado pelo convite, mas tenho algumas pendências a resolver ainda hoje - explicou Stephen se sentindo mais relaxado. - Obrigado por terem me recebido.

Lily e James se levantaram e caminharam com Stephen até a porta, obedecendo as regras dos bons modos.

- Obrigado por ter sido honesto comigo. - James disse assim que abrira a porta.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar, me procure - pediu Stephen, sério. - Não hesitem em me ligar.

Lily se afastou dos dois quando Stephen puxou o filho para um abraço apertado. Ela ficou parada, estática, observando a cena que nunca viu, desde que começou a namorar com James.

- Cuide bem dele, Lily. - Stephen apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro dela. Ele não arriscou abraçá-la, pois acreditava que a ruiva deveria sentir muita mais raiva dele que o filho. Não podia forçar simpatia. - Ele precisa de você mais do que nunca.

- Prometo que continuarei fazendo meu trabalho - garantiu Lily, sorrindo.

Stephen sorriu para os dois e se entregou ao frio, partindo até seu carro, acompanhado pela fina garoa que continuava a cair, insistente. Olhando-o se afastar, James e Lily se deram as mãos, apertando os dedos um do outro, enquanto a respiração de alívio esvaía de seus pulmões.

- O pior já passou - comentou James, fechando a porta da casa.

- O menos pior, né? Porque sua mãe consegue se superar na negatividade.

- Eu nem quero ver minha mãe - anunciou James com veemência. Fitou a porta por alguns segundos e virou-se para Lily. - Você acha que meu pai vai contar a ela que estamos noivos?

- Por mais que seu pai tenha sido sincero, acredito que ele vá contar. - Lily admitiu com honestidade. - Alguém precisa tirar Lorraine do sério e, pelo que parece, seu pai se incumbiu dessa tarefa.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta. - James apoiou as mãos no rosto da ruiva, com um ar zombeteiro. - Quanto tempo você acha que minha mãe levará para aparecer na porta de casa para tirar satisfação?

- Jay, desculpe te decepcionar, mas seus dias nessa casa estão contados.- Lily sorriu de canto, com uma expressão sapeca.

- Putz! Verdade! A nossa casa que nem conheço ainda. - James disse, empolgado.

- Deixa de ser bobo! Iremos conhecê-la, tenha paciência.

- Você sabe que sou impaciente.

- Eu bem sei disso.

James a abraçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Uma semana! - falou ela, de repente. - Para sua mãe vir atrás de nós para impedir o casamento.

- Eu dou três dias!

- Apostado! - Lily enlaçou suas mãos na nuca de James, rindo. - Agora, eu acho que podemos brincar lá em cima enquanto a noite cai. O que acha?

James se contorceu um pouco ao sentir uma mordida de Lily em seu pescoço.

- Eu acho uma ótima ideia. Estou meio tenso, sabe? - James disse, roçando seus lábios nos dela. - A nossa briga me deixou exausto. Acho que preciso ser recompensado.

- Então vamos subir, antes que comece a arrancar suas roupas aqui mesmo.

Lily tocou os lábios de James de maneira provocativa, fazendo-o sorrir. Puxando-o pela mão, rumou com ele nos calcanhares de volta ao quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Não larguei a fic pela milésima vez, não ainda. Apesar que pensei mais uma vez em deletá-la do ff, não me xinguem, mas às vezes essa é minha vontade. Imagine algo que te deixe emando pelos cantos? É o que essa fic faz comigo. Não vale rir! (hohohoho). Enfim, a demora justifica-se pelo fato de eu estar fazendo minha monografia + inúmeras coisas para estudar + inúmeros trabalhos a fazer. É muita coisa para pouco tempo e meu prazer que é escrever fics está meio que em hiatus. Não vou dizer quando postarei de novo, pois vai depender da minha disponibilidade. Só estou colocando esse no ar porque estava pronto e eu empaquei como sempre na criatividade.

Agradeço, de coração, às reviews. A atenção e tudo mais. Não, não é despedida. Não ainda hahahahaha. Alice Lindja, obrigada por passar aqui, e Worn Dress sua linda, fique à vontade em ler quando vc quiser viu? E, respondendo sua pergunta, não, não estamos mais juntos. Deve ser por isso que empaco tanto com a fic, porque a história terminou a um bom tempo já.

Comentários a parte, eu encontrei passeando pelo Google uma fic writer chamada **AnnyBlackPotter**, que está usando minha fic como base para montar a dela com outros personagens. No caso, The Vampire Diaries. Eu levei um susto na verdade, pois já tentaram assumir uma fic minha [ a Encurralados pelo Destino], deu barraco e blá blá blá. Mas agora é diferente, pois ela me creditou. A notinha é para agradecer pela consideração e, quando eu tiver tempo, eu darei uma lida na minha história migrada para Mystic Falls (embora eu não shippe Delena hahaha).

É isso, gente! Boa semana =]


	57. Capítulo 56

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 56**

A porta da igreja estava apinhada de pessoas. Alguns trocavam singelos cumprimentos enquanto outros se mantinham pelos cantos para colocar ao que parecia ser a conversa em dia. Alguns rostos eram conhecidos outros nem tanto, mas todos compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento de felicidade por terem a oportunidade de celebrarem um dia único para Alice e Frank. O interior da igreja estava excessivamente decorado, tendo como cor principal o verde, superstição de Alice para atrair sorte. Ela, afinal, se tornaria a senhora Longbottom, naquela tarde fria e chuvosa, e só queria que seu novo status permanecesse por um longo tempo.

Sirius se sentia mais em uma festa para crianças do que dentro de uma cerimônia de casamento. Trajado com seu melhor terno, ele fitou o aglomerado de pessoas que estavam do lado de fora, e sua atenção acabou focando uma em particular. Ao longe, ele avistou Emmeline, distraída, observando o que viria a ser damas de honra correrem de um lado para o outro. Com elegância, o rapaz colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e caminhou até a jovem, imaginando a tortura que deveria ser para ela estar em um local que, provavelmente, não era desejada. A loira era uma das madrinhas de Alice e ele deduziu que estar ali era um desafio gigantesco, fazendo-a preferir ficar fora da igreja até que seu martírio se iniciasse.

Mesmo com a ausência dela, o rapaz tomou partido em deixá-la atualizada sobre os últimos acontecimentos, especialmente no que remetia a James e Lily. Emmeline não demonstrou felicidade ao saber que sua ex-melhor amiga e o garoto que ainda gostava compartilhavam os momentos mais felizes da vida de um casal: um casamento a ser planejado e a chegada de um bebê. Sirius sabia que não foi fácil para a jovem digerir todas aquelas informações e não se espantou com uma nova briga entre eles, devido à quantidade de baldes de água fria que jogou em sua cabeça. Ele se perguntava, ao observar os cabelos dela esvoaçando contra o vento gélido, se ela estaria disposta a superar tudo o que sentia por seu melhor amigo.

Após a discussão com James, Emmeline passou semanas em New Castle com os avós. Queria ficar longe daquele grupo que, aos poucos, atingia um nível de felicidade inesperado que não condizia com sua realidade. Ela só voltou para a capital por causa do casamento de Alice, pensando vários dias antes, que desculpa poderia dar para não comparecer à cerimônia. Não queria encarar James depois da recusa e da preferência por Lily Evans, a ex-melhor amiga que, para seu pesadelo, estava grávida e sendo mimada por todas aquelas pessoas que estavam prontas para celebrar o primeiro casamento de muitos outros. A loira sabia que teria que se comportar e ter sangue de cobra para suportar, não só os risos alegres, como a oficialidade do relacionamento entre aquela que costumava ser sua companheira de aventuras e o rapaz que foi seu apenas por uma noite.

Ela ainda gostava de James, mas não sabia medir a intensidade. Após ter sido basicamente humilhada por ele, encontrou novos refúgios para parar de pensar nele. As novidades que Sirius lhe trouxera no decorrer da sua ausência não foram as mais animadoras. A única que a deixou feliz foi a que dizia que James estava prestes a ficar curado e a vontade de visitá-lo para dar um abraço e dizer que estava tudo bem foi contida pela persuasão de Dorcas Meadowes, a única amiga que lhe restara da época da escola. Emmeline não poderia culpá-lo para sempre por ter escolhido Lily. Todos apoiavam o relacionamento de ambos e, ela como amiga da ruiva, antes das brigas começarem, deveria ter se posicionado de uma maneira positiva.

O coração de Emmeline a lembrava a todo momento que James escolheu Lily. Escolher era a palavra que a machucava desde que saiu de Londres. Escolher era a palavra que não soava bem em sua mente. Todos sabiam que ele sempre amou a garota ruiva e seus estonteantes olhos verdes e, provavelmente, continuaria a amar mesmo que não conseguisse ficar com ela. Parecia que o rapaz havia nascido destinado a amá-la e, enquanto não atingia seu objetivo em tê-la, usava as outras garotas para sanar suas necessidades pessoais. Pensar dessa forma, induzia a loira a sentir raiva, pois ela cegamente acreditava que era uma dessas meninas ingênuas que se aventuraram na cama de James Potter para ele suprir a falta que Lily fazia na vida dele.

Ao erguer os grandes olhos azuis para estrutura da igreja, viu o relógio marcar duas horas da tarde. A cerimônia estava prevista para às duas e meia e ela não via a hora para que aquele pesadelo terminasse logo. Imaginar estar no mesmo altar de frente para Lily e James, a agoniava por dentro. Alice não queria casar a noite, nem muito menos de manhã, pois queria ter tempo para aproveitar a companhia da família e dos amigos, antes de embarcar na sua viagem de lua de mel. Durante os ensaios que compareceu, Emme sabia que a amiga não achava interessante Frank e ela casarem e saírem correndo, sem ao menos paparicar os convidados. A loira queria condená-la por ter pensado dessa maneira, mas era parte da personalidade de Alice ser hospitaleira.

Emmeline girou nos calcanhares para ver se conhecia algum dos convidados e ficou infeliz ao ver Sirius em seu encalço. Ao analisá-lo à distância, percebeu que passou tanto tempo alienada na figura de James Potter, que nunca deu a Sirius Black os devidos créditos por tamanha perfeição. Ele tinha se tornado um homem bonito, elegante e com uma sensualidade que estava impregnada em cada poro de seu corpo. Os cabelos negros, os olhos exoticamente cinzas e o sorriso galanteador eram mortíferos para a mais tola das garotas. Ela conteve um sorriso ao perceber que nunca tinha aproveitado nada do que ele tinha a oferecer, algo inacreditável para quem costumava passar mais de 24 horas ao lado dele. Talvez, seu respeito por Marlene, prevaleceu ao longo do tempo, impedindo-a de conhecer o rapaz mais intimamente. Investir em Sirius, sem sombra de dúvidas, seria bem mais fácil do que ter esperanças por alguém como James. E seria menos trabalhoso ter um amor platônico pelo garanhão da turma, pois era mais do que certo que qualquer que fosse suas vontades, ele a atenderia. A loira poderia ter se apaixonado por Sirius, mas seus sentimentos estavam presos ao homem de Lily Evans, aquele que ainda lhe tirava o sono.

- Estava te procurando! - Sirius parou diante dela, com as mãos ainda seguras dentro dos bolsos. Seus olhos culposos analisavam o rosto de Emmeline, impassível a qualquer expressão de sentimento.

- Pensei que estava com raiva de mim. - Emme respondeu com desdém. Ela cruzou os braços, encarando-o, mantendo-se na defensiva antes mesmo da conversa começar.

- Nada de autopiedade agora, Emme. - Sirius pediu, revirando os olhos. - Estou aqui para aproveitar o momento. Estamos a sós e preciso conversar com você sobre algo sério. E tenho certeza que isso não aconteceria dentro da igreja.

Sirius encarou a loira e tentou controlar sua irritação ao vê-la impassível a suas palavras.

- O que foi? - perguntou Emme, sem um pingo de interesse.

- Eu te contei todas as novidades do mundo Potter, mas o que eu tenho para dizer agora, só podia ser feito pessoalmente - começou Sirius, enrugando a testa. Emme se manteve da mesma forma, como se não entendesse o linguajar do rapaz. - Duas semanas atrás, Alice, Frank, Remus, Marlene e eu, nos reunimos sem a presença de James e Lily para conversarmos sobre a remissão da doença dele e da doação de medula óssea que ele precisa para se livrar do câncer.

Sirius silenciou, por alguns segundos, esperando alguma manifestação de Emmeline com relação ao que acabara de dizer. O pronunciamento do nome de James não causou nenhum efeito de imediato sobre a jovem. Ter optado pela forma direta em dizer o que queria, fez o rapaz se sentir um idiota. A sensação logo se dissipou ao ver as bochechas dela enrubescer e ele soube que era de raiva.

- E todos nós faremos o teste de compatibilidade - completou ele, rapidamente, antes que Emme pudesse sair correndo.

- Obrigada por me incluírem nessa extasiante reunião! - agradeceu Emmeline com ironia e desprazer muito claros em sua voz.

- Emme, eu não te incluí porque você ainda carrega essa paixonite pelo James. Você está bem grandinha para perceber que isso não vai rolar mais - disse Sirius com firmeza. - Enfim, eu só quero saber se você vai querer fazer o teste também.

Emmeline franziu o cenho e encarou Sirius, sem pestanejar.

- Vocês fazem uma reunião sem mim e, de repente, me incluem no pacote?

- Eu cogitei falar com você, Emme, mas sabia que você reagiria pior do que agora - explicou Sirius, pausadamente. - E eu tentei te ligar esses últimos dias, mas acredito que você deve ter colocado meu número na lista de rejeição.

De fato, Emme se prontificou em colocar os números do grupo da escola na lista de rejeição do celular, exceto o de Alice e o de Dorcas. Ao todo, perdeu quase vinte ligações de Sirius no final de semana e não sentia que deveria se desculpar pela atitude. Havia ignorado todas aquelas pessoas para não ser importunada. Queria viver seu tempo em paz, sem pensar que aquela turma existia.

- Que seja! - Emme deu as costas para Sirius, seguindo caminho em direção a igreja.

- Emme, eu sei o quanto você gosta do James e imagino o quanto deve estar sendo difícil engolir o fato dele casar com a Lily. Já disse para você se livrar desse sentimento para evitar esse tipo de comportamento, mas você é teimosa. - Sirius continuou com o discurso, seguindo o mesmo trajeto de Emmeline. - Vamos deixar essa porcaria de sentimento de lado e fazer o que é certo. Pode ser uma forma de você se redimir com ele e com a garota que costumava ser sua melhor amiga.

- Me redimir? - Emme virou-se bruscamente. - Me redimir por gostar de um cara? Isso é patético vindo de alguém que não consegue amar ninguém a não ser a si próprio.

- Você não ama o James, Emme. Você é obcecada. É diferente - corrigiu Sirius ignorando o que ela disse sobre seu caráter.

- Não importa! Eu tenho certeza que eu amo o James muito mais que a Lily, mas ele sempre foi doente por ela. Eu não posso lutar contra a miss perfeição. - Emme afastou os cabelos loiros dos ombros, cheia de indignação. - Sinto muito, mas não quero me redimir. Ainda não concordo que Lily tenha ficado com James, depois de tantas juras de ódio que ela lançou contra ele. O casamento e o bebê parecem até uma maneira dela tentar segurá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Emmeline Vance, não me faça perder a cabeça com você - pediu Sirius entredentes. - Você parece a mãe do James falando esse monte de baboseiras.

- Não são baboseiras. São fatos. Você só concorda com o que James faz porque foi ele quem te deu um teto quando sua mãe o expulsou de casa. Tenho certeza que, se você tivesse ido contra esse papo de casamento, ele jamais teria cogitado essa ideia ridícula.

- Vamos parar de bancar a mal-amada, Emme? - indagou Sirius, com extrema frieza, desorientado-a.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Sirius, Emme sentiu uma comichão se formar dentro dela. Sem pensar duas vezes, voltou a dar as costas para o rapaz, mas ele foi rápido o bastante para segurá-la pelo cotovelo.

- Pense direito! Quem sabe você pode salvar uma vida. - Sirius pediu, mantendo a calma. - Por favor! Se você fizer, não irei contar para ninguém. Eu prometo!

Emme se desvencilhou da mão de Sirius. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela começava a sentir o tecido do vestido esquentá-la mais do que devia.

- Não ajudarei, Sirius. Sinto muito! - Emme afirmou com a voz trêmula. - James e Lily possuem o conforto dos amigos e da família. Eles não precisam de mim.

- Emme...

- Eu preciso ver se a Alice precisa de alguma coisa, está bem? - anunciou Emme beirando ao histerismo.

- Tudo bem!

Sirius deixou Emme partir. Ficou parado, observando-a se afastar, até sumir de vista. Chegou à conclusão que ela era um caso perdido. Preocupado, fitou o céu nublado e pediu para que a jovem não fosse, no final das contas, a única opção para salvar James de uma vez daquele pesadelo.

* * *

Frank caminhava de um lado para o outro sob a supervisão de James. Os dois estavam sozinhos no altar, pois Lily estava perdida pela igreja, com certeza, organizando alguma coisa que estaria fora de ordem. Atitude típica da ruiva, extremamente perfeccionista, pensou James, enquanto observava o comportamento ansioso do amigo. Faltava muito pouco para a cerimônia começar e todos os presentes ocupavam seus devidos lugares, diminuindo o falatório e piorando o nervosismo que abalava o autocontrole do noivo.

- Como se sente? - perguntou James olhando de canto para Frank.

- Suado! Parece que vou vomitar a qualquer instante - respondeu Frank parando de andar. - Minhas mãos estão escorregadias. Vou derrubar as alianças.

James riu baixo com o comentário do rapaz. Imaginou, por alguns segundos, se ficaria daquela maneira quando chegasse o dia do seu casamento.

- Acalme-se! Logo Alice cruzará o corredor, estonteante, e sua ansiedade sumirá. Daí, vocês trocarão as alianças, ficarão bêbados, dançando no meio do salão e rumarão para a lua de mel cometer muitos pecados.

Frank meneou a cabeça positivamente tentando se convencer com as palavras de James, esboçando um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

- Você já marcou a data do seu casamento? - perguntou Frank tentando puxar algum assunto. Precisava se distrair ou surtaria.

- Ainda não! - James respondeu alisando a cabeça careca. - Estamos em fase de mudança. Até o final da semana que vem, Lily e eu moraremos em um teto só nosso.

- Isso é muito bom! Eu adoro ter a Alice por perto o tempo inteiro. Ainda mais por saber que vou ser pai. - Frank agitou as mãos que tremiam. - Acho que nossas mulheres vão dar à luz no mesmo dia.

- Ia ser engraçado! Nós dois aguardando do lado de fora, desesperados. Prometa que vai levar uma bebida de qualidade para sobrevivermos a isso.

James e Frank riram baixo. De longe, puderam ver Emmeline invadir a igreja, furiosa, com Sirius nos calcanhares.

- Emme não falou nem comigo e nem com Alice - comentou Frank com simplicidade.

- Nem comigo e nem com a Lily. Mas nosso problema com ela é mais delicado - disse James ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

- Eu sempre soube que ela gostava de você. Desde a escola. - Frank revelou, acompanhando a loira se aproximar do altar. - Ela sempre agia fora do padrão quando estava perto de você. E sempre ajeitava o decote.

James riu meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- É mesmo?

- Sim! - Frank meneou a cabeça positivamente. - Considerando os dias atuais, ninguém tenta atrapalhar o relacionamento de outra pessoa se não tem intenção de conquistá-la e ficar com ela. Emme foi mestre em fazer isso.

- Sim, foi exatamente o que a Emme fez. - James umedeceu os lábios com a língua e olhou para a loira que o encarava com extremo desprezo. - Só não consigo entender os motivos de cometer esse tipo de sabotagem. Lily sempre foi muito amiga dela.

- Certas coisas são inexplicáveis. O caráter do ser humano é sempre mutável. Mas o que importa é que Lily e você estão juntos, vão se casar e terão um filho.

Frank deu dois tapinhas gentis no ombro de James fazendo-o ir um pouco para frente.

- Desculpe!

- Não foi nada! - James sorriu. Lentamente, ajeitou o terno e virou-se para Frank a fim de ignorar a chegada de Emme. A jovem subia uma das pequenas escadas laterais e se posicionou no pequeno palco ao lado de Sirius, não disfarçando o desprazer de estar ali. - Posso te fazer algumas perguntas?

- Todas que você quiser. Apenas, me mantenha distraído - pediu Frank, praticamente implorando. Sempre olhava para a grande porta da igreja para ter certeza que Alice não estava chegando.

- É muito difícil morar com a mulher que você gosta? Saber que vai ser pai? E que vai casar?

Frank lançou um olhar curioso na direção de James. Ele parecia triste, mas foi bastante esperto em disfarçar o sentimento, ao acenar para Remus que tinha acabado de chegar com Marcela.

- Tudo é assustador no começo, James. Alice e eu namoramos praticamente desde a adolescência e sempre tivemos uma parcial certeza do que queríamos. - Frank começou a explicar recebendo toda a atenção de James. - Não tínhamos tantos planos, assim como Lily e você. Nossos empregos são uma porcaria, mas nada que não dê para pagar um aluguel mais digno. Eu pedi Alice em casamento antes de saber que ela estava grávida e sabia que era o certo a se fazer. E, morar junto com a pessoa que se ama, é uma das melhores sensações do mundo.

- Eu devia ter pedido Lily em casamento muito antes, mas estava apavorado por causa da minha doença - revelou James, preocupado. - Ainda estou apavorado, pois não sei se vai existir alguém nessa vida que possa me salvar.

- James, Lily está com você porque te ama. Se você não tivesse certeza disso, jamais a teria pedido em casamento. - Frank disse com firmeza. - Há certas coisas na vida que não tem explicação. As coisas simplesmente acontecem. Tem gente que para de viver por achar que não conquistou o suficiente. Algumas pessoas lutam para ter uma vida melhor e é isso o que você está fazendo. Tendo-a por perto, você verá que é a coisa certa a se fazer. E é certo o fato de vocês estarem juntos. Você vai ser pai, James, tem coisa mais sensacional que isso?

James deixou escapar um sorriso bobo de seus lábios. Lembrou-se de Lily, reclamando que tinha ganhado dois quilos e que seu rosto estava ganhando um formato de lua cheia. A barriga estava um pouco mais saliente e a ruiva resmungava que tinha que comprar roupas novas. Ninguém sabia o quanto ele se divertia com aquilo e o quanto ela ria sozinha por estar tendo os primeiros surtos da gravidez.

- Eu não vejo a hora desse bebê nascer, Frank - disse James dando um suspiro. - E não vejo a hora de casar com a Lily. Desse jeito.

Frank sorriu com sinceridade. Por mais que não soubesse as palavras certas para dizer a James, ficou feliz por saber que seus conselhos estavam surtindo algum efeito.

- E o que te impede de fazer uma cerimônia de casamento? Não precisa ser algo grande. Veja eu, casando na igreja do bairro.

James gargalhou junto com Frank.

- Eu tenho medo de não continuar vivo, Frank. Essa que é a verdade. - James abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes. - Às vezes, me arrependo de ter pedido Lily em casamento por medo de deixá-la viúva. Mas daí eu lembro que não consigo viver sem ela e deixo a culpa e o medo irem embora. Eu sou apaixonado por ela, Frank, e não suportaria abrir mão da única pessoa que se manteve fiel a mim esse tempo todo. Ainda mais com câncer.

- Você já disse isso a ela?

- Em partes! - James sorriu, sem jeito. - Eu só queria que as coisas boas continuassem acontecendo.

Frank apoiou a mão no ombro de James, mas sem dar tapinhas por medo de fazê-lo cair.

- As coisas boas vão continuar a acontecer, James! Você aguentou até aqui. Não é possível que você encontre uma bomba no final dessa batalha toda. Isso seria muito injusto.

Frank se encolheu ao ver James erguer a cabeça e encará-lo com um olhar muito sombrio.

- Frank - James o chamou aspirando todo o ar que conseguiu -, injustiças acontecem, na maioria dos casos, com as pessoas boas.

* * *

Lily apareceu no altar cinco minutos antes da cerimônia começar. Desde sua chegada, gastou o tempo tentando acalmar os nervos de Alice. A melhor amiga estava prestes a ter um ataque de choro, imaginando cenas absurdas do que poderia acontecer, inclusive, Frank negando se casar com ela. A ruiva não conseguiu controlar o riso ao ouvi-la citar seus inúmeros pesadelos com relação aquele dia especial. A jovem não deixou de pensar, enquanto a amiga tagarelava, como seria seu estado de espírito quando chegasse o dia do seu casamento. Cogitou o início de um regime, pois teria que encontrar um vestido de noiva que cobrisse ela e não apertasse sua barriga.

Ao avançar até o altar, ela parou ao lado de James e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Ignorou o olhar furtivo de Emmeline na direção deles, preferindo fingir que a loira não estava presente. Gentilmente, cumprimentou Sirius com um breve aceno de cabeça e recebeu um largo sorriso como resposta. Lily não precisava de novos momentos de estresse, pois não acordou se sentindo cem por cento saudável e nada e nem ninguém estragaria o dia da sua melhor amiga. Depois dos problemas com James, Emme e ela nunca mais tinham se falado e parecia que isso jamais voltaria a acontecer. A ruiva não abaixaria a guarda para tentar entender os motivos da loira em tentar separá-la de James e a ex-melhor amiga também parecia não estar disposta a dar o braço a torcer. O melhor mesmo era deixar as coisas como estavam, pois seu noivo precisava aproveitar um período de extrema tranquilidade.

- Você está bem? - sussurrou Lily para James. Ele tinha tomado os medicamentos muito cedo e ela se perguntava quando eles fariam efeito.

- Estou sim! Acho que irei durar até a metade da festa - garantiu James, pegando a mão dela.

- Acha que consegue dançar duas músicas comigo?

James riu da expressão sapeca de Lily.

- Te prometo três músicas. Combinado?

- Irei cobrar!

Os dois se calaram quando todos os convidados se colocaram de pé. O momento de Alice e Frank havia chegado. O noivo lançou um novo olhar desesperado na direção de James, que meneou a cabeça positivamente para lhe dar apoio e confiança. As grandes portas da igreja se abriram e lá estava a noiva, em seu belo e brilhante vestido branco, com o véu exageradamente grande, do jeito que ela queria. Ao ver a amiga, Lily pensou que teria um AVC, pois seu coração começou a bater muito disparado.

Alice estava com o braço enlaçado ao do pai enquanto cruzava o estreito corredor em direção ao homem que prometeria cuidar dela para toda a eternidade. A força que ela imprimia no buquê era aparente e Lily pode jurar que ela estava fazendo um grande esforço para não chorar. A morena acenava com a cabeça na direção das pessoas que reconhecia a fim de espantar as lágrimas que queriam escorrer de seus olhos muito maquiados. A ruiva estava orgulhosa ao ver a amiga estonteante e, o mais importante, muito feliz. Uma felicidade que mal cabia dentro do peito dela, ela tinha certeza.

Quando Alice se encontrou com Frank, eles sorriram um para o outro com cumplicidade. O futuro sogro do rapaz lhe deu um abraço apertado e se afastou para se sentar com a esposa na primeira fileira de bancos da igreja. Ignorando a presença do padre, o casal ficou se olhando, pelo que pareceu um tempo interminável. Lily e James trocaram um olhar gentil, amável, sabendo que ambos pensavam no momento em que estariam diante de um altar, trocando palavras dóceis e jurando se amar pelo resto dos dias.

O ensaio de Alice surtiu os efeitos esperados. Frank e ela estavam lado a lado enquanto o padre pronunciava suas palavras, dando início à cerimônia. Lily começou a sentir seu corpo tremer e um suor frio percorreu sua espinha. Ela não sabia se era a emoção do momento ou se era devido ao desconforto que a perseguia desde que saíra de casa. Resolveu ignorar seus sentimentos, pois preferia que a amiga fosse a primeira a chorar e ter um treco. Não queria pagar mico antes do juramento, a parte que ela considerava a mais emotiva depois da permissão dos noivos se beijarem.

Procurando refúgio, Lily olhou para James mais uma vez e sentiu uma bola de saliva se formar na garganta. Se tudo desse certo, logo seria ela ali, ao lado do homem que amava. James assistiu os olhos da sua futura esposa lacrimejarem quando o juramento começou a ser pronunciado. Com gentileza, ele secou uma lágrima da ruiva que se emocionou ainda mais quando viu Frank abrir a caixa de camurça, revelando as alianças douradas.

Alice e Frank se beijaram. Um gesto terno, simples, mas cheio de amor. Lily viu uma fina lágrima escorrer do rosto da noiva e ficou tocada com a cena. Ao acariciar seu próprio rosto, a ruiva percebeu que algumas lágrimas também escapavam de seus olhos. Aquilo significava que estava feliz pela amiga. Muito feliz.

- Hei! Não chore! - disse James em um tom de voz baixo, estendendo um lenço que estava no bolso do seu terno para ela.

- Eu sou uma manteiga derretida. - Lily aceitou o lenço e secou as lágrimas com todo cuidado para não borrar o rímel enquanto ria moderadamente.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso? - zombou James, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do ombro da jovem. - Só não chore muito no dia do nosso casamento, pois serei obrigado a trazer um balde.

Lily o empurrou de leve com um sorriso nos lábios e voltou a dar atenção ao casal que recebia os cumprimentos dos convidados. Frank e Alice se preparavam para deixar à igreja e rumarem à pequena festa para se divertirem antes de partirem para a lua de mel.

- Parabéns, Frank! - cumprimentou Sirius, abraçando o rapaz e depois dando um beijo no rosto de Alice. - Cuide bem dessa mulher ou teremos sérios problemas.

- É mais fácil eu ter que cuidar dele, Sirius. Frank é meio lento de vez em quando - corrigiu Alice, brincalhona. - Obrigada, de verdade! E desculpe as perturbações, mas eu queria que saísse perfeito. Ou quase...

Sirius sorriu e se afastou um pouco com a chegada de Lily e James. O pequeno grupo assistiu Emmeline descer do altar, passando reto por eles, sem ao menos cumprimentar o casal recém-casado.

- O que diabos ela tem? - questionou Alice com uma ponta de revolta na voz.

- Nem queira saber! - alertou James calmamente. Cumprimentou o casal e se afastou quando o estardalhaço entre Lily e Alice começou.

- Ain! Estou tão feliz! - Alice tentava pular, mas o vestido e a barriga a impedia.

- Eu sei que está e eu estou muito feliz por você. - Lily se soltou do abraço de Alice e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. - Sua linda! Eu te amo tanto, melhor amiga.

- Own! Pare de declarações ou irei chorar mais do que já chorei. - Alice fez bico e sorriu. - Eu também te amo, melhor amiga.

- Posso ficar com ciúmes agora?

Elas riram do comentário de James. A ruiva voltou a ficar grudada ao noivo, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Bom, nos vemos no salão de festas - disse James dando um beijo na testa de Lily.

- Nos vemos lá! Acho que daqui umas três horas saímos daqui - avisou Frank, brincalhão, fazendo com que os amigos rissem. - Obrigado por terem compartilhado esse momento com a gente. De verdade!

- Foi uma honra! - exclamou Sirius, sorrindo. - Vamos deixar vocês em paz. Sei que vai ter um bar me esperando e Marlene me matará com a quantidade de álcool que quero consumir.

- E cadê essa mulher afinal de contas? - perguntou Alice, ao perceber que não a vira durante a cerimônia.

- Estou aqui!

Alice se viu mergulhada em um mar de cabelos escuros, fortemente perfumados. Sentiu braços longos e fortes a cobrirem por inteiro em um abraço apertado.

- Você acha mesmo que ia te esquecer, Alice? - Marlene perguntou, rindo e apertando a amiga. - Eu estava lá no fundo. Cheguei atrasada, desculpe.

- Mas conseguiu ver tudo? - perguntou Alice, cheia de dúvidas.

- Claro! Você está linda e eu estou orgulhosa. - Marlene sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado ao soltá-la. - Acho que te devo desculpas por ter sido insuportável e ausente. Eu nunca gostei de discutir com você.

- Nem lembro mais disso, Lene. De verdade.

Elas se afastaram de mãos dadas. Marlene ajeitou o véu da amiga cuidadosamente e depois se colocou ao lado de Sirius, extasiada.

- Sirius e Marlene poderiam se casar de novo, o que acham? - sugeriu James, sabendo que o amigo o mataria quando saíssem dali pelo comentário.

- Eu acho uma ótima ideia - concordou Frank, sem demora.

- Vocês podem ser um casal melhor, pois são grandinhos agora - presumiu Alice em um tom de voz falsamente sério.

- Teoricamente, nem estamos divorciados se querem saber - revelou Marlene para espanto dos presentes.

- Nossa! - exclamou Sirius em um tom assombrado. - Não é que é verdade.

- O divórcio foi uma ameaça, mas nunca entramos com os papéis - explicou Marlene, olhando para Sirius. - Esse idiota não queria se desprender de mim, mesmo pondo um ornamento na minha cabeça.

- Era mais fácil só ir embora. - Sirius riu meneando a cabeça positivamente. - Seus tapas doem demais.

- Pronto! - Alice voltou-se para James e Lily. - Só faltam vocês assumirem o status de casados.

- Em breve estaremos dentro de uma igreja para isso - garantiu Lily, parando de sorrir ao colocar a mão na barriga, de repente.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou James virando-se para ela, no mesmo instante.

- Está sim! - respondeu Lily forçando um sorriso. - Meu organismo acordou meio diferente hoje. É a segunda pontada que sinto na barriga.

Alice lançou um olhar preocupado e deu dois passos na direção da amiga.

- E você só diz isso agora? - questionou James, desacreditado, passando um braço pelo ombro da ruiva.

- Acho melhor você ir ao médico - aconselhou Alice, com a testa enrugada, tocando o rosto da amiga. - Ou não vou guardar nenhum doce para você.

- Eu não vou perder sua festa. - Lily encolheu os ombros acariciando a barriga. - É só um mal-estar. Já passou!

- Lily, na gravidez, nem tudo se resume a um simples mal estar - alertou Alice com uma sobrancelha alteada. - Você não passou do período delicado da gestação, por isso, acho bom James te levar ao médico. Agora!

James ficou de frente para Lily, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros da ruiva.

- Acho melhor irmos checar. Não custa nada. Se já é a segunda pontada, não podemos arriscar a terceira.

- Jay, eu estou melhor.

Ao dizer isso, seu rosto se contraiu de dor mais uma vez. Ela apertou o tecido do vestido sobre a barriga, agonizando por alguns segundos, como se tivesse sido apunhalada.

- James, leve-a para o hospital - ordenou Frank, se aproximando da jovem.

- Eu dirijo! - Sirius se prontificou no mesmo instante, estendendo a mão na direção de James, que não pensou duas vezes em ceder às chaves do carro. - Marls, fique com a Alice, está bem?

- Nem pensar! Eu vou junto com vocês. - Marlene recusou de primeira, segurando um braço de Lily com delicadeza. - Respire fundo, Lils.

Apoiando-se em James e em Marlene, Lily caminhou a passos lentos sob o olhar curioso dos que ainda restavam na igreja. A dor parecia ter se acalmado enquanto andavam até onde o carro estava estacionado.

- Devagar, Lily! - James a ajudou entrar no carro e juntou-se a ela no banco de trás. - Fique calma!

- Jay, a dor já passou. - Lily ajeitou as costas no banco e apoiou a mão sobre a barriga, acariciando-a. Sentiu um peso a mais sobre ela e viu que era a mão do noivo sobre a sua.

- Não importa! - James a olhou com uma sobrancelha alteada, muito sério. - Eu quero muito conhecer meu filho, mas ele só vai nascer daqui nove meses. Compreendido?

- Compreendido, sr. Potter.

Marlene entrou no carro ao mesmo tempo que Sirius. A morena olhou para o banco de trás e sorriu oferecendo sua segurança para que a amiga ficasse mais confiante.

- Vocês deveriam parar de me mimar - disse Lily dando um meio sorriso. - Se eu chegar ao hospital e for um caso de gases, eu esgano vocês.

- Cala a boca, Lilica! - pediu Sirius olhando-a pelo retrovisor. - Como James disse, meu afilhado só sairá dessa barriga daqui nove meses.

James puxou Lily para seus braços, pensativo. Seu destino não poderia ser tão ruim a ponto de fazê-lo perder o filho. Não bastava a doença, pensou ele, sentindo uma imensa vontade de praguejar para o mundo ouvir. Tentou ocupar a mente para não pensar no pior e se sentiu um pouco melhor ao perceber a ruiva aninhada em seu tórax, tentando disfarçar o desconforto que sentia. Sirius tomou as rédeas da direção e, durante o percurso, Marlene olhava para trás a fim de checar o estado da amiga.

- Ele vai se manter aqui. Não se preocupe! - Lily acariciou o rosto de James, com carinho, fechando os olhos enquanto mais uma pontada rasgante a fazia perder o ar.

- Eu sei que vai - afirmou James, abraçando-a mais forte.

Sirius quebrou todas as regras de trânsito para chegar ao hospital. Lançando o carro de qualquer maneira na vaga para estacionar, ele auxiliou Lily a sair do automóvel, pegando-a nos braços, enquanto Marlene e James se apressavam a caminho da recepção.

- Sinta-se uma garota de sorte, Lilica. Nunca cheguei a segurar a Marlene nos braços - comentou Sirius, sorrindo, caminhando com ela no colo para dentro do hospital.

Lily soltou uma risada rouca, encarando o melhor amigo de James.

- Você é um idiota, sabia? - afirmou ela, fazendo-o rir.

- Lilica, se não existisse James, você estaria sob meus cuidados. Que isso fique bem claro - disse ele em um tom divertido.

- Isso quer dizer que você está se declarando para mim?

- Quase isso!

Ela sorriu para ele e fechou os olhos ao sentir outra pontada na barriga. Minutos depois, enfermeiras surgiram para atender à ruiva. Ao se ver rodeada pelas mulheres com o uniforme do hospital, demorou a se soltar dos braços de Sirius, tomada pelo medo que começava a dominar seus instintos.

- Qual é o nome da sua obstetra? - perguntou uma delas, ajudando-a a deitar em uma maca.

- Doutora Kate! - disse Lily, quase em um resmungo.

- Está certo! Rapazes precisamos levá-la, por favor, aguardem aqui.

- Eu não vou aguardar. Eu sou o noivo dela. - James avisou, indignado.

- São as regras do hospital - a outra enfermeira pronunciou severamente, provocando ainda mais a raiva de James.

- Eu quero ir!

- James, relaxe! Lily vai ser bem cuidada e você precisa se acalmar - disse Marlene, alarmada.

- Precisa se acalmar mesmo!

Sirius empurrou James para uma das poltronas da sala de espera. Não podia deixar o amigo atingir um nível de raiva muito alto, pois sabia que quando ele chegava ao limite, não agia mais racionalmente. James assistiu, sentado, as enfermeiras arrastarem Lily para longe dele. A sensação que ficou entranhada em seu peito era terrível, de perda, mesmo ele sabendo que a ruiva voltaria a sua companhia algumas horas depois. Agora, mais do que nunca, o rapaz odiava aquele hospital e estava contando os dias para nunca mais se ver dentro dele.

- Vou trazer café para nós - avisou Marlene, prestativa. Sabia que Sirius e James precisavam de um momento sozinhos.

- Ok! - Sirius concordou, sentando-se ao lado de James. Esperou Marlene se afastar para tentar dar início a uma conversa com o melhor amigo. - James, tudo vai ficar bem.

- Se a Lily perder o bebê, eu vou ficar muito revoltado com a vida. - James disse amargurado. - Eu cansei de perder as coisas, Sirius.

- Ela não perderá o bebê, James - disse Sirius com convicção. - Meu afilhado é mais forte do que você imagina, assim como a futura sra. Potter. Vai que são mesmo gases.

James não sorriu. Permaneceu fitando o corredor que engoliu Lily do seu campo de visão.

- Vai dar tudo certo! - Sirius suspirou, alisando a testa. - Não se desespere antes da hora.

- Tentarei ao máximo. - James se recostou na poltrona, exausto. Os remédios que tomara cedo começavam a fazer efeito.

Sirius resolveu finalizar a pequena conversa. Consultou o relógio e observou os ponteiros iniciarem o processo agonizante de James. Mesmo sendo a pessoa mais cética do mundo, o rapaz fez mais uma prece secreta e almejou, intimamente, um milagre divino para que nada mais desestruturasse a vida do melhor amigo.

* * *

- Ok, Lily Evans! Preciso saber se você andou se sentindo mal algum outro dia. Sem contar hoje, claro.

As enfermeiras ajudaram Lily a vestir o avental do hospital para dar início ao seu atendimento. A cor havia voltado ao seu rosto, mostrando bochechas rosadas, provando que a dor havia diminuído. Sentiu um arrepio quando a doutora Kate espalhou gel sobre sua barriga enquanto as enfermeiras preparavam o aparelho de ultrassonografia. Ao sentir o toque do aparelho, começou a pedir mentalmente que estivesse bem para poder voltar à festa de Alice.

- Não, nunca senti essa dor antes. É normal? - perguntou Lily, apreensiva.

- Normal não é. - Kate desviou a atenção para a tela ainda movendo o aparelho sobre a barriga de Lily. - Mas, pelo costume de atender grávidas com dores semelhantes, acredito que não há nada com que tenha que se preocupar. Por enquanto.

Lily tentou se mover, mas seus músculos estavam incrivelmente tensos. Olhou para a tela e não entendeu nada do que via. Isso sempre acontecia quando fazia ultrassonografia. Era um fundo preto, com traços brancos, por vezes cinzas, que mudavam quando o aparelho seguia por outros ângulos da barriga. Mas nada se comparava ao silêncio de Kate que piorava sua apreensão.

- Aqui está o bebê. - Kate ergueu o dedo indicador para a tela e sorriu para Lily. - Ele está em desenvolvimento ainda, mas no próximo mês podemos saber o sexo dele.

Lily levou as mãos à boca dominada pela emoção. Parecia que era a primeira vez que era submetida a uma ultrassonografia. De fato, não dava para ver muita coisa na tela, mas saber que seu bebê estava bem e permanecia seguro, foi o suficiente para fazê-la dar um riso nervoso e histérico que foi interrompido com a chegada repentina de James.

- Lily!

Ele a chamou, alarmado, sem se importar em pedir licença para entrar na sala. O seu terno estava todo desalinhado e os óculos estavam tortos em seu rosto. Os olhos de James brilhavam de ansiedade e a jovem pode ver que o noivo fazia um grande esforço para não fazer um escândalo.

- James, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Lily, embaraçada.

- Eu não podia esperar - respondeu James ainda muito afoito.

- Eu estou bem - pronunciou Lily com segurança. - Acalme-se!

James não conseguiu ficar aliviado. Simplesmente avançou até ela e lhe deu um beijo demorado na testa. Seu corpo tremia e seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca.

- Desculpe doutora em invadir seu espaço sem pedir licença, mas estava desesperado.

Kate meneou a cabeça positivamente e forçou um sorriso. Lily sabia muito bem o desconforto da mulher que, provavelmente, não digeriu o fato dela ter trocado seu filho por James.

- Mas e o bebê? Tem certeza que ele está bem? - prosseguiu James, tropeçando nas palavras, cheio de ansiedade. A atitude fez Lily revirar os olhos.

- Está tudo bem, sr. Potter. - Kate retirou o aparelho da barriga de Lily para lhe dar atenção. - Gostaria de ver o bebê?

James boquiabriu-se para dizer algo, mas parou de chofre. Engoliu em seco e olhou para Lily completamente perdido.

- Se você ver o nosso bebê acho que acreditará que ele está bem, Jay - afirmou Lily esboçando um largo sorriso.

- É menino? - perguntou James automaticamente, fazendo Lily rir.

- Só no final do mês será possível saber o sexo do bebê - confirmou Kate, direcionando o aparelho de ultrassonografia pela barriga de Lily mais uma vez.- Hum...Vejamos! Aqui! Aqui está!

James foi guiado pelo dedo indicador de Kate e pôde ver as primeiras formas do bebê que era seu filho, seguro no ventre da mulher que ainda estava abobalhada, extasiada, à espera da reação do noivo.

- O bebê está saudável! - Kate disse ainda com o aparelho sobre a barriga de Lily. - Mas irei solicitar os exames comumentes desse período de gestação. Preciso controlar a saúde da mãe e do bebê, especialmente depois dessa dor.

Lily tateou à procura da mão de James. Ele permanecia imóvel dentro da sala de Kate, com o olhar fixo na tela do aparelho de ultrassonografia. A ruiva preferiu não interromper o momento dele, pois sabia o quanto ele tinha ficado assustado com seu repentino mal estar.

- Jay?

Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado por Lily, James virou o rosto com os olhos marejados. A jovem mordeu o lábio, sentindo a emoção do noivo dominá-la com extrema rapidez. Em menos de segundos, a ruiva chorava com a mão enlaçada a do rapaz, que tentava a todo custo controlar a emoção de ver seu bebê pela primeira vez e com saúde.

- É um menino, eu sei que é - disse James cheio de convicção, fungando o nariz. - Se Sirius estivesse aqui também confirmaria isso.

- Sirius não tem nada a ver com isso - disse Lily, rindo. Sentiu o noivo beijar as costas da sua mão. James fazia um grande esforço para não chorar. - E eu acho que é uma menina.

- Você sempre querendo me contrariar.

Eles riram com os olhos fixos na tela do aparelho. Parecia surreal demais para o casal estar ali, acompanhando o crescimento do bebê, sendo que não terminaram de enfrentar a pior das tempestades. Lily sabia que eles poderiam suportar qualquer coisa e a criança seria a chave para mantê-los firmes até o fim da batalha.

- Logicamente que sim. Uma garotinha ruiva. - Lily virou o rosto para Kate, que mantinha a defensiva perante a sua discussão com James. Preferiu mudar de assunto para aliviar o momento piegas e não deixar a médica desconfortável. - Quais são os exames que eu terei que fazer?

Cuidadosamente, Kate desligou o aparelho de ultrassonografia e começou a remover o gel da barriga de Lily. A jovem ajeitou o avental e endireitou melhor a coluna na cama que estava muito desconfortável.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, o que a Lily teve? - perguntou James atravessando a conversa.

- Foi um mal-estar da gravidez - respondeu Kate de imediato. - Lily precisa de algumas semanas em repouso e uma boa alimentação, além de fazer os exames. Há riscos de aborto espontâneo até o terceiro mês de gestação e não queremos que Lily passe por isso.

James virou-se para Lily relaxando os ombros com certa dificuldade.

- Só repouso? A dor que ela teve foi sobrenatural - resmungou James, sem acreditar que todo aquele drama de Lily precisava de algumas horas largada na cama.

- Jay, foi uma simples dor. Como uma cólica. Já passou e eu vou ficar bem - garantiu a ruiva tentando mudar o tópico da conversa.

- Ok! - disse ele se dando por vencido. - Se a doutora diz que você precisa de repouso fico mais tranquilo. Cuidarei de perto de você, sra. Potter.

Os olhos de Kate se encontraram com os de Lily. A ruiva podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça da médica, que foi sua sogra por alguns meses. Podia ver a figura de Amos perambulando pela mente da doutora e isso se confirmou quando ela forçou um sorriso amarelado na direção do casal.

- Ela vai precisar de cuidados mesmo - confirmou Kate, arrumando a postura. - Temos que cuidar desse bebê de perto.

- Concordo plenamente. - James deu um meio sorriso mantendo a mão entrelaçada com a da ruiva. - Obrigado, doutora!

- De nada! - Kate meneou a cabeça positivamente e começou a tirar as luvas de plástico da mão. - Vou passar uma receita médica e, por favor, providenciem o mais rápido que conseguirem. Não quero vê-la nesse hospital, a não ser para fazer os exames de rotina. Falando neles, precisamos marcá-los, pois você entrará no terceiro mês de gravidez no final do mês.

- Mas eu estou me cuidando bem, Kate - se defendeu Lily com a testa enrugada. - Não entendo como pude ter essa dor estranha.

- Estresse é um grande motivo para a causa do seu desconforto e temos que pensar que sua gravidez está no início. Os cuidados devem ser extremos, Lily. - Kate lançou um olhar discreto na direção de James e voltou a fitar a jovem segundos depois. - Tente não passar por fortes emoções ou o bebê resmungará mais uma vez.

Lily sorriu, sem jeito. James apertava seus dedos contra os dela, lhe dando segurança. Tudo ficaria bem, pensou ela, dando um suspiro aliviado. Ela só precisava se comportar e não enlouquecer antes do tempo, principalmente com relação à doença de James.

- Ele não resmungará mais uma vez. Nem que eu tenha que pagar uma babá para cuidar dela - avisou James em um tom brincalhão.

- Uma babá calharia bem. - Kate colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jaleco, dando seu primeiro sorriso sincero. - Bem, já que o pai do bebê está aqui, estou cogitando a ideia de Lily passar a noite aqui. Preciso que ela fique em observação para ter certeza que a dor não retornará. Seria tranquilo?

- Por mim tudo bem! - concordou Lily, assistindo uma careta de James. - Por mais que Jay não goste de hospitais, não irei me opor.

- Concordo com ela! - disse James, dando um beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

- Certo! Pedirei para uma enfermeira te transferir. Enquanto isso, irei até a minha sala fazer a receita médica e já volto, tudo bem?

- Claro! - concordou Lily com um aceno de cabeça.

Kate sorriu e passou por James sem dizer mais nada. Ao final da consulta, Lily tinha certeza que ela ficou incomodada com sua nova relação amorosa e tudo ficou mais complicado quando ela se tornou responsável em cuidar da sua gravidez. A ruiva tinha até pensado em procurar outro médico obstetra, mas adorava a mulher que cuidava tão bem dela. O único problema, talvez, seria a médica aceitar seu noivo, desconsiderando que Amos e ela namoraram um dia.

- É impressão minha ou sua médica não foi com a minha cara?

Lily afastou o cabelo dos ombros para ganhar alguns segundos para explicar porque Kate pareceu tão fria no instante que ele entrou na sala, sem pedir licença.

- Ela é a mãe do Amos - contou Lily, encarando James para ver a reação dele.

- Mãe do Amos? - repetiu James, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, estupefato. - Mas que saco! Amos Diggory nunca vai se desprender da gente, certo?

- Jay, ela é ótima!

- Ah! Não duvido! Especialmente quando ela fala do Amos para você. O quanto ele é incrível, educado, extremamente loiro e inteligente...

- Jay, nós não falamos do Amos - garantiu Lily, escondendo um riso. - Pare de ser ciumento com a loirice dele.

- Duvido muito que não falem. - James resmungou, dando de ombros. - Escute, agora que tenho certeza que você está bem, irei lá fora pegar alguma coisa para comer. Quer algo?

- Eu queria um chocolate - pediu Lily com uma expressão sapeca no rosto.

- Meu filho merece algo melhor que um chocolate, Lily - repreendeu James com os olhos no formato de fendas. - Pare de se entupir de besteira, por favor.

- Jay, prometo que vou comer chocolate só aos finais de semana, mas realmente preciso de algum doce agora - choramingou Lily, fazendo bico.

- O que eu faço com você, Lily Evans?

- Vai me dar um beijo, um abraço e um chocolate.

Ele riu e se aproximou da noiva, encostando seus lábios suavemente nos dela, beijando-a com delicadeza.

- Ótimo! - James exclamou um minuto depois do término do beijo. - O que mais?

- Você ligou para a Alice? Ela deve estar se descabelando nesse exato momento.

- Não, não liguei, mas Sirius deve ter feito isso. - James assegurou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Lily. - Irei buscar seu chocolate, ok?

- Ok!

James a beijou mais uma vez e a deixou sozinha no quarto. Ao fechar a porta, se deparou com o corredor do hospital vazio, como se Lily fosse a única pessoa que precisasse de atendimento naquele dia. Enquanto caminhava em direção a pequena lanchonete do local, reconheceu o corpanzil de Sirius. O melhor amigo estava pendurado no celular, sendo assistido por Marlene, que aparentava sua contínua apreensão com relação ao estado de saúde da amiga e do bebê. Mais tranquilo, impôs confiança nos passos para contar a eles as novidades do estado da ruiva, mas foi interrompido com o aparecimento do doutor Jacob, fazendo-o dar um sobressalto.

- Olá, James!

- Ah! Oi!

James dera dois passos para trás e alisou a testa, desconcentrado com a presença do seu médico. Toda vez que se encontravam, ele tinha algo a dizer sobre a sua doença. Naquele momento, queria que ele desaparecesse, pois não estava a fim de ouvir nada que pudesse finalizar seu dia da pior maneira.

- Você me parece um pouco abalado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

James fez um grande esforço para não revirar os olhos. Lá estava seu médico procurando motivos para falar do seu problema particular.

- Lily passou mal - respondeu James sendo cortês. - Mas ela está bem.

- Pensei que o atendimento médico fosse para você. - Jacob sorriu mantendo sua postura de médico.

- Ah! Não! - James retribuiu o sorriso, meio nervoso. - Lily está grávida e passou mal.

Jacob enrugou a testa e seus olhos fitaram os de James com intensidade, deixando-o desconfortável.

- Lily está grávida. Eu não me recordava disso. Com quantos meses ela está? - perguntou Jacob querendo confirmar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Dois meses.

- E por que você não me contou?

Foi a vez de James enrugar a testa, mas para expressar sua confusão. Será que seu médico queria competir com Sirius para ser padrinho da criança?

- Porque eu esqueci. - James respondeu, incerto. Na verdade, não tinha esquecido, só não queria comentar.

- James, James, James. - Jacob meneou a cabeça negativamente e colocou as mãos dentro do jaleco.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- Venha se sentar comigo.

Os dois homens ocuparam duas poltronas da sala de espera. James não conseguiu esconder a aflição, pois seu médico estava agindo de uma maneira que nunca viu durante seus longos meses de tratamento contra a leucemia.

- James, a quanto tempo você frequenta esse hospital? - perguntou Jacob olhando na direção de duas crianças que estavam inquietas na companhia da mãe.

- Desde setembro, eu acho. - James enrugou a testa, puxando na mente as memórias da sua internação. Não era algo muito agradável de recordar.

- Estamos em janeiro e conseguimos fazer com que a doença entrasse em remissão. Foi uma conquista e tanto, não acha?

James não fazia ideia de onde ele queria chegar, mas preferiu não questionar.

- Foi sim! Me fez até pedir Lily em casamento - James deu um riso abafado.

- Seu pai veio fazer o teste de compatibilidade.

James estava tão focado na sua bolha cheia de problemas que tinha esquecido como Jacob era direto nos assuntos, sem utilizar artifícios que minimizassem qualquer sentimento que pudesse aponderá-lo diante de uma afirmação vinda dele.

- Fez? - James tentou mostrar surpresa, mas não foi muito convincente. - Digo, ele comentou que faria, mas não levei a sério.

- Ainda não sabemos o resultado, mas podemos fazer outra coisa que pode vir a calhar para que você fique curado e me visite anualmente.

- O quê?

- Lily está grávida e o bebê pode salvar você. Se você concordar, faremos alguns exames na sua namorada, que agora é noiva, e ver se ela e o bebê estão saudáveis. Por ser seu filho, acredito que as chances serão muito maiores em te livrar da leucemia, mas um pouco demoradas.

James virou o corpo na direção de Jacob, sentindo uma comichão dominá-lo.

- Você está me dizendo que vai usar meu filho para tentar me salvar? Posso considerar esse pensamento uma loucura? - indagou James com azedume. - Lily está passando por maus bocados por conta da gravidez. Ela sentiu dores por conta do estresse e nem preciso dizer de onde essa pressão toda vem.

Jacob permaneceu quieto, observando o rapaz aflito.

- Não posso simplesmente dizer a ela que nosso filho será o responsável em salvar minha vida. Lily só vai ficar mais estressada e isso já rendeu uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- James, eu sei que vai soar egoísta, mas podemos não dizer nada até que ela atinja o nono mês de gravidez. Concordo que Lily não merece ter a responsabilidade de saber que o filho que está em seu ventre pode salvar sua vida. Mas, veja bem, os diagnósticos com o tratamento de leucemia por meio de células-tronco são muito positivos. O sangue de um cordão umbilical tem sido a salvação mais garantida para pacientes como você. Você não tem irmãos, James, só lhe resta seus pais. Suas chances são apertadas, te falei sobre isso. Se você tivesse me contado que Lily estava grávida teria ficado menos preocupado com sua situação.

James respirou com certa dificuldade e deslizou os dedos pela cabeça. Pensar sobre a doença se tornou uma rotina e, saber que o bebê poderia salvá-lo, de uma maneira que ele não conseguia entender, não ajudou a melhorar seu estado de espírito. Pensou no quanto Lily ficaria preocupada em se manter sã e o bebê seguro, ao lado de mais uma onda de brigas e desavenças por ela se sentir pressionada com a responsabilidade. Ele conhecia a noiva o suficiente para saber que ela enlouqueceria e moraria no hospital para ter certeza que a criança ficaria bem.

- Estou cansado de tudo isso. - James apertou as têmporas, soltando um suspiro doloroso. - Estou cansado de antibióticos, de não ter cabelo, de ter que enfrentar agulhas, dos efeitos colaterais...Estou farto de tudo isso.

Jacob olhou para o rapaz sem dizer nada. Não era a primeira vez que tentava manter as pessoas com câncer vivas e com um pouco mais de otimismo para não desistirem da tortura que era o tratamento. Ele era oncologista a muitos anos e, alguns casos, sempre marcavam mais que os outros. A situação de James, que estava prestes a desmoronar na frente dele, seria uma dessas histórias que jamais esqueceria.

- Eu me pergunto todos os dias o que eu fiz de errado para ficar doente desse jeito. - James tirou a mão do rosto e fitou o final do corredor. As crianças ainda tentavam chamar a atenção da mãe entre risos e birras. - Eu não fui um péssimo filho. Mesmo sendo arrogante em alguns momentos, eu sempre tirei boas notas, praticava esportes e tentei ser digno com minhas ex-namoradas. Nunca briguei com meus pais. Não como agora. Nunca roubei, matei ou denegri outro ser humano. Ok! Eu pratiquei _bullying_ com um aluno na escola, inclusive, ele era o melhor amigo da Lily, mas isso seria o suficiente para eu ter um câncer interminável?

- James, você já deve saber daquele discurso clichê: coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas. Mas eu discordo totalmente dessa teoria. Eu acho que coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas que não aproveitam a vida, deixando-a passar em um piscar de olhos. Se você sente fome, você precisa lutar para satisfazer o estômago. Se você precisa de dinheiro, você precisa encontrar um emprego. Eu cuidei da sua saúde por meses, James, e sei que você passou metade da sua vida alienado aos seus pais. Por mais horrível que seja, a doença pode ser um despertador para as coisas que você estava perdendo.

Jacob esperou para ver se James diria alguma coisa. O silêncio lhe permitiu continuar o discurso.

- Veja o que você tem agora: uma namorada e um filho. Tem até um emprego excelente. Agora, pergunto, você acha que teria tudo isso se continuasse vivendo como antes? James, você aprendeu a todo custo a lutar. Lutar cansa, mas só os mais fortes sobrevivem. E acho que pelo que já enfrentou, você é um sobrevivente.

James cerrou os olhos, pois sentiu lágrimas quentes dominá-los. Nunca se mostrou fragilizado com sua doença para ninguém, nem menos para Lily. Aturar tudo aquilo sozinho, contando apenas o que importava, o dominava com os piores sentimentos que qualquer ser humano não conseguiria guardar por muito tempo. Pelo menos nesse quesito, ele se admirava, por ter um autocontrole imenso em não explodir por motivos relacionados ao seu estado de saúde.

- Grande despertador esse que ganhei. Poderia ser um arrastão, ficaria mais feliz. - James fungou o nariz e engoliu as lágrimas. Não iria chorar no hospital, ainda mais sabendo que Sirius deveria estar assistindo a cena, tentando adivinhar o que ele e seu médico tanto conversavam.

- Você está no limite, James. Acho que você poderia considerar falar com a psicóloga do hospital.

- Eu não quero falar com a psicóloga. Não precisei disso antes e não vou precisar agora - disse James, se recompondo. - Prefiro continuar escrevendo no meu caderno da faculdade que é mais útil.

- Escrever também ajuda - concordou Jacob lançando um sorriso fraternal. - Você está muito bem para uma pessoa com câncer, James. Acredite em mim quando digo isso. Você entrou em remissão. A parte mais difícil vem agora.

- A espera e o tratamento pós-remissão - balbuciou James com a mente distante. - Já li como costuma ser _sensacional _essa fase. Mais uma onda de agulhas e remédios que me fazem passar mal.

- Escute, se você aceitar o que te propus, podemos mover algumas coisas para que isso dê certo. Você sabe que tudo no hospital depende da burocracia.

James repousou as costas na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

- O que aconteceria comigo se eu topasse essa ideia maluca?

- Você teria que esperar aproximadamente um ano para o transplante acontecer. O tratamento de remissão prevalecerá por mais ou menos dois anos. No seu caso, pode ser até um tempo menor, pois pegamos a doença bem no começo. Você não sentirá tanto a espera. É uma opção enquanto não surge um doador. As células-tronco que podem te salvar estarão te esperando quando terminar o tratamento pós-remissão que é muito mais intenso.

- Ok! - James ergueu as mãos, nada chocado. Em conversa com o doutor, sabia que a remissão poderia ser muito pior que o tratamento de outrora. Aguardar um ano não era nada perto de dois anos que foi estimado para ele. - Um ano! Parece até piada.

- James, por um doador, você pode esperar muito mais tempo.

- Eu sei disso. Mas é terrível pensar que ainda farei visitas frequentes ao hospital, tendo uma noiva grávida e sem poder fazer parte disso. Isso me deixa mais depressivo.

- James...

Ele se levantou bruscamente, atraindo a atenção de Sirius. Ao virar o pescoço, encontrou o olhar do amigo e ele percebeu que o melhor era ficar onde estava.

- Não precisa repetir meu nome. - James alisou a testa, amargurado. - Você deve saber que, a essa altura do campeonato, os pacientes deveriam ficar felizes por ter a doença em remissão, mas eu não consigo me animar. Você não faz ideia do quanto é difícil para mim olhar para Lily e fingir que está tudo bem. Ela nem sonha que vou continuar vindo aqui para fazer quimioterapia. Quando ela souber, ela vai surtar.

- Você tem que parar de esconder as coisas dela, James.

- Eu faço isso desde que nós começamos a namorar. Sou craque nisso.

- Então pare! Você não está sozinho com a doença. Lily, você e a doença estão juntos nessa. Não há tempo para individualismos. Por mais que você tente ignorar o problema, ele vive com você, e tenho certeza que sua namorada quer fazer parte disso.

- Se o bebê for capaz de me salvar, não posso dizer isso a ela.

- E você acha que ela não vai descobrir? Quem vem cuidando de você após o tratamento?

James lançou um olhar furioso na direção de seu médico.

- Eu posso ser muito cruel agora, mas Lily é muito fiel a você. Desde o começo da doença, ela ficou com você e permaneceu noites a fio cuidando dos efeitos colaterais do seu tratamento. Ela limpou seu vômito, te ajudou a ir ao banheiro e viu o momento mais desesperador de qualquer paciente que é perder o cabelo. Se você acha que está danificado e traumatizado por causa do câncer, imagine ela. O psicológico dela deve estar tão cansado quanto o seu.

- Lily não mereceu me ver usando um cateter. Foi a pior coisa que uma namorada poderia ver no começo de um namoro.

Ele cerrou os olhos mais uma vez e sua vida entregue a leucemia passou como um _flash_ na sua mente. Por mais que estivesse revoltado, não poderia deixar esse sentimento vencê-lo ou destruiria qualquer crença ou força que viria a ter para vencer o câncer de uma vez.

- Eu não contei a Lily sobre a doença. Ela descobriu pela minha prima. Antes disso, ela acompanhou os sintomas que eu não conseguia esconder, mas mesmo assim não contei nada. Eu sacrifiquei minha relação com meus pais para ficar com ela. O máximo que eu poderia fazer é ter sido sincero, mas nunca consegui. Eu não suporto vê-la sofrendo.

- O silêncio a fará sofrer duas vezes. - Jacob se levantou e parou de frente para James. - Contar sobre como funciona a remissão não irá magoá-la. Se você não quiser citar a questão do bebê, nesse caos que ela e você se encontram, pode ser até que seja melhor.

- Nenhuma opção é melhor. Lily está grávida. A médica dela afirmou que ela passou mal por causa do estresse. Você não me ouviu?

- E você vai querer fazer o quê? Desmanchar o seu relacionamento?

James encolheu os ombros e colocou as mãos em cada bolso da calça. Sua cabeça espremia seu cérebro, a ponto de fazê-lo não raciocinar sobre a situação da qual se encontrava como deveria.

- Não quero que a Lily se sinta pressionada por causa disso - explicou James apreensivo. - Se eu chegar nela e dizer: _olhe Lily, acho bom você cuidar dessa criança ou você vai ficar viúva antes mesmo de casar_ ou _Lily, você terá que passar um tempo fora do país para manter o bebê saudável, pois continuarei vomitando e mijando por meio de um tubo. _Ela me espanca!

- Você não quer que a Lily se sinta pressionada ou está com medo de não dar certo? - perguntou Jacob, com firmeza.

James piscou algumas vezes, abismado com o que Jacob acabara de dizer. Ao contrário do médico atencioso de outrora, ele foi bem seco, como se estivesse tentando chamar sua atenção para a gravidade do caso. Ele teve a sensação de ter recebido um bofetão no rosto.

- Eu disse a você que as células-tronco poderão curá-lo rapidamente por não requerer total compatibilidade. É só o sangue do cordão umbilical que precisaremos. O problema é que, assim que coletarmos o sangue, teremos que levá-lo para análise para que seja feita a coleta dessas células, controlar a saúde da mãe e do bebê e mais seis meses para checar e fazer a manutenção desses três fatores. Por isso, precisamos de um tempo maior.

- Vamos supor que eu não consiga um doador antes do nascimento do bebê. Eu teria que viver de quimioterapia para sempre ou simplesmente desistir?

- James, você tem um longo percurso pela frente com uma chance praticamente certa de sobreviver, sem que a doença reincida. Lily vai entender isso. Ela entrará em pânico da mesma forma que você, mas a acho extremamente forte para aguentar mais um pouco ao seu lado.

James suspirou e não disse nada. Sua garganta ficou muito seca, como se a língua tivesse grudado no céu da boca.

- Dois anos passarão rápido, James. Você nem vai sentir. Pode ser até um ano. Lily terá um bebê saudável e, enquanto fazemos nossas análises, você será bem tratado para receber a doação do sangue do seu filho.

James encarou o médico ainda cheio de apreensão. Ele não fazia ideia do quanto era difícil carregar aquela doença que aniquilou grande parte do seu bem-estar.

- Você tem que agradecer por essa oportunidade, James, pois você não conseguiria ter um filho agora.

- Ok! Chega de me pressionar. Eu aceito o plano B - disse James com toda coragem que conseguiu encontrar. - Quando terei que me internar de novo?

- Não falaremos sobre isso agora. Amanhã mesmo, volte aqui com a Lily para falar do seu prognóstico. - Jacob deu duas palmadinhas nas costas de James com gentileza.

- Eu estarei aqui amanhã de qualquer forma. Lily vai passar a noite em observação.

- Ótimo! Melhor ainda! - afirmou Jacob, confiante. - Agora, me diga, você vai contar a Lily sobre a posição do bebê na doença ou não?

- Por enquanto não. Preciso deixar minha mulher dormir em paz - respondeu James se sentindo culpado. - Ela vai me odiar quando descobrir, mas depois verá que foi por um bom motivo. Eu só quero contar a ela sobre minha nova fase no tratamento. Vai ser uma choradeira sem fim.

- Certo! - Jacob sorriu, tranquilizado pela decisão do seu paciente. - Você sabe me dizer quem é a obstetra dela?

- É a doutora Kate. Por quê?

- Porque, provavelmente, ela vai pedir alguns exames a Lily e eu terei que entrar de supetão para participar deles - explicou Jacob, calmamente. - Agora, James, vá cuidar da Lily. Farei o possível para que tudo termine o mais rápido possível, mas com uma condição.

- Que condição?

- Você vai fazer terapia.

- Ah! Não! Se eu não consigo nem falar com a Lily, quem dirá com uma estranha.

- Essa é a sacada. É uma estranha que tem ética com o paciente.

James deu um riso balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Terei que abandonar meu caderno então?

- Poderá tê-lo, mas quero que você tenha ajuda de um profissional. Ainda mais agora nesse momento mais complicado. Eu até consideraria o fato de Lily fazer o mesmo.

- Lily fazendo terapia?

- Seria uma boa saída para vocês controlarem seus ânimos.

- Ela vai socar minha cara quando eu mencionar que ela poderia fazer terapia. - James deu um riso abafado, considerando a ideia de seu médico. - Tudo bem! Eu aceito suas condições. Farei terapia.

- Fico mais aliviado em ouvir isso. Vou agendá-lo e, amanhã mesmo, lhe dou uma posição. - Jacob apertou um ombro de James, com gentileza. - Vai dar tudo certo, James. Você é forte e vai conseguir sobreviver a mais esse desafio.

- Espero que você esteja certo. - James meneou a cabeça positivamente sentindo o cansaço dominá-lo. - Bom... Irei ver como Lily está. Até amanhã!

- Até, James!

James viu o médico se afastar, mas não ficou muito tempo sozinho. Sirius se juntou a ele, com rugas de preocupação no rosto.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Sirius com certa cautela.

- Estou, sim. - James respondeu vagamente.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou o amigo, apreensivo.

- Sim, tenho! - James afirmou, encarando-o. - Lily vai passar a noite aqui. Se Marlene e você quiserem ir embora, não tem problema. Só peço que avisem a Alice e ao Frank. Não voltaremos para a festa.

- Pode ficar sossegado. - Sirius virou o pescoço e, com um aceno de cabeça, chamou a atenção de Marlene que se aproximou dos dois. - Lily vai ficar internada.

- Mas ela está bem? - perguntou Marlene, preocupada.

- Sim, está! Ela passará a noite em observação.

Marlene levou a mão ao peito, soltando uma respiração mais aliviada.

- Iremos deixá-los! - avisou Sirius, passando a mão pelo ombro de Marlene. - Amanhã apareceremos para fazer uma visita.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu James olhando para o casal. - Desculpe atrapalhá-los.

- James, não me force a te dar um soco, por favor.

James riu ao lado de Marlene.

- Amanhã estaremos aqui - garantiu Marlene, abraçando James. - Cuide bem dela, ok?

- Cuidarei! - assegurou James abraçando-a de volta.

- Qualquer coisa me ligue - pediu Sirius com firmeza.

- Pode deixar!

James abandonou Sirius e Marlene e rumou à procura do quarto que Lily estaria descansando. Depois de questionar algumas enfermeiras durante o percurso, ele encontrou sua noiva hospedada próxima a sala de ultrassonografia.

Antes de entrar, ele a observou pelo vidro e riu ao perceber que a ruiva lutava contra o controle remoto, com uma expressão cheia de tédio. Ele deu um longo suspiro e percebeu que o momento crucial que vinha tentando evitar, aconteceria assim que cruzasse aquela porta.

Apreensivo, ele entrou no quarto e o _click_ da porta sendo fechada, formou uma prisão da qual só sairia quando contasse a verdade sobre sua remissão para Lily.

* * *

**N/A: **Resolvi dar o ar da graça por aqui também. O sumiço, como expliquei, foi por conta do TCC. Agora que estou sem ele, poderei me aventurar aqui de volta!

Nesse lindo friozinho, estou super agasalhada e com os dedos duros, que nem gelo. Nem dá para digitar direito. Todo caso, agradeço e muito as reviews anteriores. Espero poder encontrá-las em algum momento de volta, pois meu sumiço gerou debandada que eu sei Hahahahaahahah.

Encontro vocês na próxima postagem e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

xxx.


	58. Capítulo 57

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 57**

James adiou o drama sobre a verdade relacionada ao seu estado de saúde para o dia seguinte. Ao entrar no quarto no dia anterior, perdera toda coragem ao fitar o rosto bonito e corado de Lily e optou em dar a ela uma noite pacífica de sono. A desculpa que o rapaz dera para si mesmo ao tomar tal decisão era que a noiva estava cansada e precisava de um momento de paz. Conhecendo-a bem, ele sabia que nas condições que ela estava, as reações sobre o que falaria beiraria a um espetáculo dramático. Ao pensar assim, preferiu que ela dormisse e agiu como um protetor noturno, velando seu sono. Antes mesmo dos primeiros raios de sol invadirem o quarto, James estava acordado e ficou feliz em ver que a ruiva teve uma noite tranquila, sem nenhuma recaída, sem sentir dor. A única coisa que temia enquanto acariciava seu rosto eram as palavras que sairiam da sua boca assim que ela abrisse os olhos. Ouvir péssimas notícias logo cedo a desmontaria.

Lily dormira, mas James pescou a noite inteira, pois as más notícias não o permitiram cair no sono. Ele permaneceu acordado, vigiando a ruiva, cheio de preocupação. Ao continuar as carícias no rosto dela, escutou sua respiração mais profunda, o que indicava que ela estava prestes a despertar. Quando ela fez menção em abrir os olhos, James se aprumou de volta na poltrona que ocupara e fingiu que dormia para evitar questionamentos por estar acordado e, provavelmente, cheio de olheiras. Ele sabia que adiava o inadiável, mas queria que a noiva não estivesse agitada quando ele contasse as novidades pessimistas. Se a olhasse, o rapaz não conseguiria sorrir naturalmente. Ele não conseguiria agir como ela gostaria. Com os olhos fechados, ele escutou os primeiros barulhos vindos da cama. Deu uma espiada discreta e viu Lily sentada, com o corpo já para fora da cama. Presumiu que ela iria ao banheiro e conteve um sorriso por estar certo.

O tempo de espera pela volta de Lily foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se levantar. James foi atraído por dois toques na porta e, ao abri-la, ficou aliviado por ser Sirius e Marlene e não Jacob. O médico responsável pela sua saúde também foi o grande responsável por não ter conseguido dormir, pois ele fez patrulha para evitar que ele surgisse e contasse a verdade para a ruiva antes dele.

- Trouxemos algumas roupas para a Lily - disse Marlene estendendo a James uma pequena sacola. - Passamos na casa dela e Petúnia nos deu algumas coisas, inclusive uma escova de dentes.

- Eu ouvi escova de dentes? - Lily surgiu no quarto totalmente afoita.

- Sim, aqui está. - James transferiu a sacola que Marlene trouxera aos cuidados de Lily. Viu seus olhos brilhares de euforia e sorriu.

- Ótimo! Quero muito tomar um banho. Parece que estou banhada a laquê e a suor.

- Vai lá! Estaremos aqui quando voltar - garantiu James, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

James esperou até que Lily se trancasse no banheiro para falar com os amigos. Ele sabia que seu tempo estava estourando. Jacob poderia surgir por aquela porta a qualquer instante, destruindo tudo o que havia planejado para aquele dia que seria outro mais longo da sua vida. Não poderia deixar seu médico tomar as rédeas da verdade, até porque ele usaria palavras científicas demais, ou seja, duras, o que magoaria ainda mais a noiva. Lembrou da noite passada ao tentar abrir a boca inúmeras vezes para iniciar um diálogo, mas sempre recuava. Magoá-la era pior que imaginar como seria a segunda fase do seu tratamento.

Com Lily presa no banheiro, James sabia que ganhava tempo. Por ter convivido o bastante com ela, sabia que a noiva demoraria um pouco por lá, pois era muito vaidosa e, por causa da gravidez, o pecado capital se triplicou. Em silêncio, James olhou de Sirius para Marlene, sem ter vontade de puxar qualquer assunto por não saber o que discutir. Ele estava preocupado e ficaria dessa forma por um bom período se não resolvesse conversar com a ruiva logo de uma vez. O medo que sentia começou a se intensificar e cada sombra que perpassava pelo vidro do quarto do qual estava com Lily e seus amigos, o afligia muito mais. Teria que abrir o jogo assim que ela terminasse de se arrumar ou estaria em maus lençóis por ter sido desonesto com a jovem mais uma vez.

- Você me parece preocupado, James.

O rapaz ergueu a cabeça na direção de Sirius. Ele era o único que o conhecia muito bem e, por mais que tentasse fingir que estava tudo bem, o amigo saberia que ele estava mentindo.

- Sim, eu estou! - James voltou a se sentar na poltrona e sentiu uma enorme dor nas costas. - Preciso conversar com a Lily e não sei por onde começar.

Sirius e Marlene se entreolharam.

- Por que não falou que estávamos te empacando? - indagou Marlene com a testa enrugada. - Teríamos deixado as roupas e esperado lá fora.

- Não! Isso não tem nada a ver. - James desconversou. - Eu até agradeci pela chegada de vocês.

- Por que?- perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Porque eu preciso passar meu verdadeiro relatório médico para a Lily, antes do meu médico chegar e estragar tudo.

- Mas ela já não sabe de tudo? - perguntou Marlene tão confusa quanto Sirius.

- Nem sabe da metade da missa - afirmou James em um tom cansado. - Ela sabe que estou em remissão, mas não imagina o que virá depois.

- E o que virá depois? - indagou Sirius.

James encarou o amigo duramente. O gesto foi único para que Sirius soubesse o que realmente aconteceria daqui para frente. Intimamente, queria que sua relação com Lily fosse daquela forma, poupando-lhe uma luta interna na formação de argumentos válidos que não a enlouqueceriam.

- Jay, eu não sabia - sussurrou Sirius, olhando para a porta do banheiro. - Você vai ter que fazer tudo de novo?

- Exato! E em dose duplicada, pois preciso me manter nesse estado - explicou James com aflição. - E têm outros fatores também que não vai dar tempo de explicar direito. Mas é isso, entre outras coisas que preciso dizer a ela antes que meu médico pipoque e me deixe com cara de tacho.

Sirius foi até James, apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros do amigo e o encarou.

- Seja lá o que você tem que dizer a ela, diga logo - disse Sirius em um tom compreensível. - Não adie mais. Iremos sair e, qualquer coisa, digo qualquer coisa mesmo, não hesite em nos chamar.

- Se seu médico aparecer, seguraremos ele lá fora - afirmou Marlene prestativa. - Só tente não assustá-la muito, ok?

- Tentarei fazer ao máximo.

Naquele instante, Lily saiu do banheiro e todos se calaram. A jovem encarou James, Sirius e Marlene e sabia que eles estavam falando sobre um assunto que envolvia seu nome. Para ter prova de suas suposições bastava olhar para Marlene, cuja expressão de culpa a amiga nunca soube esconder quando sabia de alguma coisa ou fez algo totalmente errado.

- Podemos ir? - perguntou Lily ainda olhando para o trio de forma revezada.

- Lily, eu preciso falar com você antes - anunciou James com muita coragem.

- Ok! - concordou Lily enrugando a testa.

Marlene e Sirius saíram do quarto quando o casal ficou em silêncio. Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer a não ser assegurar que nenhum dos dois se atacasse com as poltronas do quarto.

- Sente-se, Lils - pediu James indo até ela. - É uma longa história.

Lily se sentou na cama e James fez o mesmo. O casal ficou frente a frente e a ruiva tentava adivinhar o que ele queria lhe contar. Pela expressão dele, supôs que não seria algo muito bom.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily olhando para James. Tentava adivinhar o que ele queria lhe dizer ao analisar cada ruga de preocupação em seu rosto.

James puxou uma mão de Lily para si. Era a mão esquerda cuja aliança brilhou quando ele a observou e tocou delicadamente a pedra com o dedo indicador.

- Eu só quero que me escute, está bem? Não me interrompa ou perderei a coragem.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. Uma onda de emoções ruins começou a aflorar dentro dela. Com dificuldade, ela engoliu uma bola de saliva. Se James queria que ela se sentisse confortável com a abordagem, ele se enganou, pois ela já temia o pior.

- Eu te falei que estava em remissão. Essa é a meia verdade - começou James sem ter certeza de quais palavras usaria para não assustá-la. - Só que eu não te contei a outra parte da história.

A jovem permaneceu quieta, apenas ouvindo, como James pedira.

- Eu não tenho doador de medula ainda. Se eu tivesse algum, talvez, minha situação seria menos incômoda. - James engoliu em seco e fitou os olhos de Lily. Conseguiu encontrar um pouco mais de segurança ao se focar neles. - Mas, eu vou ter que continuar com meu tratamento, com doses intensivas de quimioterapia, talvez radio, para me manter nesse quadro até um doador aparecer.

Lily manteve-se em silêncio. James percebeu que ela respirava devagar, com dificuldade e possivelmente fazia um grande esforço para não surtar. Ele podia jurar que escutava o coração dela bater forte demais. O rapaz percebeu o efeito das palavras que dissera ao sentir a mão dela que segurava suada.

- Vai ser uma forma de terapia na medula e no meu sangue. Não vai ser tão ruim.

A ruiva puxou a mão que James segurava de forma brusca. Ela sentiu seus olhos arderem, uma fúria contida a muito tempo e que morara dentro dela desde que se viu diante do estado de saúde do noivo.

- Não vai ser tão ruim? James, você está maluco? - indagou Lily com a voz trêmula. - Você acaba de me dizer que vai sofrer todo aquele tratamento de novo e isso quer dizer que os efeitos colaterais serão piores. Tudo porque você não tem doador. Eu não acredito que você tem a coragem de olhar para mim e dizer que não vai ser tão ruim. Posso socar você agora ou devo chamar o Sirius para fazer esse favor?

Lily levantou e James se apressou a acompanhá-la. Ela parou de costas para ele e fitou a parede branca e sem atrativos com uma mão na testa. Sua respiração estava descompassada e ela inspirou o ar e o expirou devagar, a fim de manter a calma. James a tocou no ombro e ele percebeu que o corpo dela tremia. O rapaz imaginou que ela escondia as primeiras lágrimas geradas pela sua falsa novidade.

- Lily, eu não posso me rebaixar à doença com pensamentos negativos. Eu me acostumei e acredito que não será ruim. Se eu pensar pelo lado sombrio das coisas isso vai impregnar em você e eu não quero. Escute...

Ele a virou e encarou o rosto de Lily, vermelho e molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Estamos aqui, juntos, teremos um bebê e iremos casar. Não iremos perceber a duração desse tratamento, você vai ver.

- Quanto tempo mais você vai viver assim? - perguntou Lily com a voz engrolada. - Por quanto mais tempo viveremos dessa forma?

James engoliu em seco. Nem ele sabia quanto tempo passaria submetido ao tratamento.

- Eu...Eu não sei. - James encolheu os ombros.

- Pois deveria!

Lily se desviou dele e caminhou até a larga janela com os braços cruzados. Queria olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para James. Encará-lo doía demais, como se uma faca a perfurasse em diferentes partes de seu corpo.

- Lily, eu não sei. Muita coisa com relação a essa doença é impossível de se saber. Jacob me deu dois anos para manter o tratamento. Pode durar menos ou durar mais, vai depender do meu corpo.

- James, qual a probabilidade de você morrer?

James parou de chofre e sentiu uma fúria dominá-lo ao ouvir a pergunta de Lily. Ela nunca fez aquele tipo de questionamento e ele nunca esteve preparado para ouvi-lo. O pessimismo dela conseguiu liberar sua ira interna e que estava contida com o intuito de evitar outras inúmeras brigas entre eles.

- Como é? - indagou ele ainda chocado com o que ouvira.

- Você vai viver ou vai morrer, James? - Lily virou-se para ele com os braços ainda cruzados. Seu semblante estava seco, duro e suas emoções estavam muito contidas.

- Lily, eu não acredito que você fez esse tipo de pergunta. Posso ignorá-la? - disse James, aborrecido.

- James, eu preciso saber. - Lily fez uma pausa e deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. - Eu preciso saber. Sabemos melhor do que ninguém o quanto essa situação é difícil para nós dois. Como vou conseguir viver tendo meu suposto futuro marido longe de mim e trancafiado aqui? Como vou manter a gravidez sendo que você estará como moribundo nesse inferno?

- Pelas suas dóceis palavras suponho que você queira terminar nosso relacionamento. Estou errado?

Ela respirou fundo, alisou a testa e liberou uma estridente exclamação:

- NÃO! - ela deu um berro ensurdecedor. - Claro que não, James Potter. Eu quero segurança. Só isso que eu quero. Se você me disser aqui e agora que não tem mais solução, nada mais justo do que eu me preparar para viver sem você.

James abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou ao ver Lily cobrir o rosto com as duas mãos e deixar o choro dominá-la por completo. Ela soluçava, descontroladamente. Ele viu que ela não conseguia respirar direito. Tomado pelo desespero, o rapaz foi até ela. Receoso, a puxou para seus braços e ficou aliviado por ela não ter recuado. Seu coração ficou menor quando ela o agarrou pela blusa e começou a chorar mais, muito mais do que já a vira chorar desde que começaram a namorar. Ela o agarrava como se ele fosse fugir, abandoná-la para sempre.

Tentando transmitir um pouco de calma para a ruiva, ele afagou os cabelos da noiva para lhe dar o conforto que sabia que não a satisfazeria. Ambos ficaram quietos e o único som dentro do quarto pertencia ao choro de Lily. Ele aguardou, paciente, alguma nova reação dela. Ao assisti-la totalmente desequilibrada, lembrou-se do que seu médico disse sobre a terapia e sobre o quanto o psicológico da mulher que amava poderia estar muito mais afetado que o dele. Com ela ainda em seus braços, James chegou a conclusão que Jacob estava certo e que deveria instrui-la a uma psicóloga junto com ele. Lily estava emocionalmente destruída e a última coisa que ele gostaria era vê-la se afundar em uma depressão por causa dele.

- Eu não vou morrer, Lily - disse James em um sussurro enquanto ainda acariciava os cabelos dela. - Eu não vou morrer. Eu prometo!

Lily fungou o nariz e se soltou de James com relutância. Secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e tentou se acalmar. Seu corpo ainda tremia por conta dos soluços e, ao vê-la naquele estado, ele sentiu vontade de se jogar do prédio para não vê-la mais daquele jeito.

- Quais são suas chances, James? Você não respondeu minha pergunta. - Lily voltou a encará-lo muito seca e fria. - Eu não posso viver de promessas.

James alisou a testa e suspirou cansado.

- Eu não tenho uma porcentagem, Lily. Mas eu estou bem. Se quiser, pergunte ao meu médico. - James respondeu com a mesma frieza com que foi questionado. - Eu não sou mágico, sabe? Você deveria reconhecer mais do que ninguém que eu luto contra essa porcaria desde que ela impregnou em mim. Você acha que simplesmente vou me render?

- Eu só quero saber das suas chances, James.

- Para que? Para você se preparar e ir embora assim que eu adoecer mais? Ou quem sabe, voltar a namorar com o Amos? Seria o mais justo, né? Aposto que ele ficaria muito feliz em ter você de volta.

Lily sentiu os músculos endurecerem ao ouvir o absurdo que James acabara de dizer.

- Por que você tem que resgatar Amos sempre quando estamos de mal a pior? - perguntou Lily desacreditada.

- Porque ele foi seu primeiro namorado e tenho certeza que ele ainda te ama. Juro para você, Lily, prefiro te ver com o Sirius a imaginar você com ele. Se eu morrer, faça isso, por favor.

A ruiva perdeu as estribeiras com relação ao humor negro de James e lhe acertou um tapa no rosto com lágrimas que voltaram a cair de seus olhos.

- Não use os outros que não tem nada a ver com essa história para se sentir melhor - avisou Lily entredentes. - Amos te ajudou, caso você não se lembre. Não cuspa para o alto, James, pois se não fosse por ele, eu já estaria sem você a muito tempo. Não seja egoísta. Tente isso pelo menos uma vez na sua vida. E eu jamais ficaria com o Sirius ou com o Amos. Para isso eu tenho o Remus e ele combina mais com o conceito de alma gêmea.

James deu um riso amargurado e deslizou a mão pela cabeça, ignorando o tapa que recebera.

- Eu só quero a verdade, James. Me contar tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, não vai ser pior que os meses que passaremos juntos dentro desse hospital, te garanto. Eu sei que você lutou. Não tente vender essa ideia, pois assisti tudo ao seu lado. Você é o homem mais forte que já conheci, então, não me venha com ladainhas agora ou complexo de inferioridade. Eu quero a verdade nua e crua.

James permaneceu imóvel após o tapa que recebera de Lily. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ela reagiu daquela forma, quando descobriu por intermédio da sua prima que estava com câncer. Seu cérebro avisava que ele tinha merecido o gesto da noiva e resolveu se sentar. Tudo o que ele tinha imaginado para aquela discussão caiu por terra, pois apanhar da ruiva não estava nos planos. Se ela queria a verdade, ele teria que lhe dar, mesmo que fosse algo que a desesperasse por completo. Ou, talvez, o abandonasse para sempre.

- Nosso bebê pode me salvar - anunciou James sem olhá-la.

Lily mudou a expressão irritadiça para uma confusa. Ela piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza que James dissera o que ela acabara de ouvir.

- Como é?

- O bebê pode me salvar.

- James...

- Jacob disse que células-tronco pode ser minha salvação. O bebê que você está esperando pode ser minha única esperança para voltar a ser saudável. O problema é que ficarei curado por volta de dois anos, o que é nem metade da jornada que enfrentamos até aqui.

Os instintos de proteção afloraram em Lily e, de maneira automática, ela colocou as duas mãos sobre a pequena barriga.

- E você concordou? - perguntou Lily quase sem voz.

- Sim, concordei!

- Sem falar comigo?

- Lily, eu...

- Não precisa terminar de falar. - Lily voltou-se para a janela mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça. Fitou a barriga um pouco saliente e deixou mais lágrimas quentes escaparem de seus olhos.

- Eu não queria te contar essa parte, Lily. - James permaneceu sentado, fitando as costas da ruiva. - Eu queria lhe explicar isso com a presença do meu médico.

- Você decidiu isso sozinho, James. De novo! Tudo com relação a doença você resolve sozinho e nada de me consultar antes. Você esqueceu que quem vai ter que carregar o bebê que pode te salvar sou eu? Você esqueceu que eu passei mal ontem por conta de toda essa carga nas minhas e nas suas costas? Você tem noção disso, James?

Ele se calou, pois não tinha argumentos para reverter os questionamentos da ruiva. Ele errou desde o primeiro momento que a privou de informações concretas sobre sua doença e não podia culpá-la por nada. Não podia culpá-la pelas palavras duras e nem pelo tapa que recebera. Desde o começo, James nunca foi honesto com Lily e, agora que resolvera contar a verdade por completo, percebeu que não se sentia nem um pouco melhor.

- Se você não quiser, não faremos, Lily.

Ela deu um riso sarcástico e apoiou a testa no vidro da janela.

- É muito fácil revelar sua única opção de vida e soltar na minha mão para decidir se vale a pena ou não te manter vivo. Não seja idiota, James.

James se levantou, mas não foi até a jovem. Se recostou na parede próxima da poltrona que ocupara e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

- E o que faremos então? Jacob sugeriu uma psicóloga para nós dois. Estamos estagnados, Lily.

- Uau! - Lily exclamou com desdém. - Primeiro é a fase dois do tratamento, depois o bebê e agora temos que fazer terapia. Muito engraçado! - ela se virou para James totalmente derrotada. - James, se você não se importa, eu vou para casa. Preciso ficar sozinha.

- Eu não vou te deixar pegar um táxi ou metrô e ir para casa sozinha. Não nesse estado - recusou James dando alguns passos para ficar mais perto dela.

- Eu estou em plenas condições para fazer isso, James.

- Lily, meu médico quer falar com a gente hoje.

- Mas eu não quero escutar o que ele tem a dizer.

- Você poderia fazer isso por mim? - pediu James, quase implorando. - É a última coisa que eu te peço e depois te deixo ir para casa até de ônibus. Mas, por favor, fique. Ele vai responder todas as suas perguntas.

Lily ponderou a ideia de permanecer no hospital por alguns segundos. Ela encarou James e analisou aqueles olhos de tom castanho esverdeado entregues à tristeza. Seu noivo estava tão destruído quanto ela e só um milagre os salvariam do naufrágio iminente. Com cuidado, ela apoiou a mão no rosto dele, no local em que lhe dera um tapa. Estava vermelho e ela não imaginou que ainda existia uma tremenda força raivosa dentro dela. Se sentiu culpada pelo que fez, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para pedir desculpas. Estava muito revoltada para revogar as sensações que aquela conversa lhe trouxera.

- Ok! - disse Lily, por fim. - Cadê ele?

- Temos que ir até a sala dele - avisou James, inseguro.

- Então vamos! - Lily suspirou, cansada. Decidida, passou pelo noivo e abriu a porta do quarto. Não se espantou ao ver Sirius e Marlene parados, com expressões preocupadas.

- Hei, Lilica!

Lily não disse nada, apenas traçou caminho até os elevadores, sem esperar por James. O rapaz fechou a porta do quarto e encarou Sirius. Um simples aceno negativo de cabeça fez o melhor amigo entender que as coisas entre eles haviam ficado piores.

- Posso te pedir um favor, Sirius? - perguntou James ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

- Claro!

- Eu vou subir com a Lily para falar com meu médico. Ela vai descer bem pau da vida e, se não for pedir muito, tem como você levá-la para casa? Não quero que ela pegue transporte público nas condições que ela está.

- Sem problemas! - concordou Sirius com um aceno de cabeça. - E quem vai com você para casa?

- Eu pego um táxi - disse James dando um suspiro.

- Eu vou com você, James - se ofereceu Marlene, apreensiva. - Você também não está em boas condições de ir para casa sozinho.

- Concordo com a Marls - disse Sirius dando um beijo no rosto dela. - Eu vou esperá-la lá embaixo para não haver escapatória.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu James com sinceridade.

- E eu te espero aqui mesmo - avisou Marlene. - Acho que não vai ser nada bom se Lily te ver indo embora comigo. Ela vai ficar mais irritada, ainda mais quando perceber que vai ser escoltada por Sirius.

James meneou a cabeça positivamente. Avistou as portas do elevador se abrirem e correu para alcançar Lily, sem dizer mais nada ao casal de amigos. Quando ele entrou, o rapaz não hesitou ao apertar o botão que os levariam para mais uma zona de tortura. Queria que houvesse mais alguém no ambiente para quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo. Não gostava de ficar daquela maneira com a ruiva. O desprezo dela o matava por dentro, como nos velhos tempos.

O som do elevador avisou que eles haviam chegado. As portas se abriram e James deixou que Lily saísse primeiro. Ao sair e ver o movimento que estava concentrado no corredor, ele praguejou mentalmente e desejou que ambos não estivessem ali. A sala de quimioterapia era muito próxima da sala de Jacob. A ruiva havia passado inúmeras tardes ali, lembrou ele com tristeza. Era um ambiente depressivo, pesado, onde a maioria dos pacientes se entregavam a uma forte melancolia enquanto recebiam o remédio do tratamento diretamente pelas veias.

- É só virar aqui! - avisou James ao apertar o passo para alcançá-la.

Ele saiu na frente e nem percebeu que os passos de Lily morreram atrás de si. Quando estava prestes a bater na porta de Jacob, recuou a mão ao olhar para trás, pois foi atraído pela ausência da ruiva.

James a avistou parada diante do grande vidro que dava visão a sala de quimioterapia. A atenção dela estava presa em algo, ele presumiu, pois ela estava imóvel e seus olhos não piscavam. Sem demora, ele foi até ela e se sentiu o pior dos indivíduos ao perceber qual era a razão dela estar parada, com as suas mãos sobre o vidro, fazendo um novo esforço para não chorar. Do outro lado, a atenção de Lily estava presa em uma criança, que não deveria ter mais do que 10 anos de idade e que era submetida a uma nova sessão de quimioterapia.

- Lily, vem comigo! - pediu James segurando seu cotovelo.

- Por que as coisas são tão injustas, James? - perguntou ela, mantendo a mesma posição.

James não soube responder a pergunta. Emudeceu e olhou para a mesma criança que Lily não conseguia despregar os olhos.

- Vamos sair daqui! Isso não está te fazendo bem - alertou James puxando-a com gentileza.

Lily obedeceu, mas era como se sua alma não estivesse mais dentro do seu corpo. James a guiou até a sala de Jacob, sem dizer nada. Ambos aguardaram a autorização para entrar e, quando a porta se abriu, eles entraram, sem ao menos serem capazes de desejar um _bom dia_ ao médico que os estudava. O oncologista sabia que as coisas a partir dali seriam muito mais difíceis para casal e olhá-los com expressões de derrota era de despedaçar o coração.

- Podem se sentar!

James ajudou Lily a se sentar e depois ocupou a cadeira ao lado dela. O silêncio perdurou até que Jacob ocupasse a cadeira diante deles. O médico continuou a encará-los, preocupado. A única pessoa que parecia viva dentro do local era ele, pois o casal estava muito abatido e ele supôs que seu paciente havia contado a verdade para sua futura esposa.

- Eu contei tudo a ela - começou James, confirmando a dedução de Jacob. Não queria que aquela tortura psicológica contra Lily perdurasse por mais tempo. Precisava que ela fosse embora e sentiu um fino arrependimento por não tê-la deixado ir quando ela quis. - Só peço que o senhor seja breve com as informações que debatemos ontem. Ela não está muito bem.

- Eu estou ótima! - avisou Lily em um resmungo. Era como se tivesse ressuscitado. A jovem ergueu o olhar para encarar Jacob e só conseguiu sentir desprezo, como se ele fosse culpado pelo sofrimento de James e o dela. - A ideia brilhante de usar o bebê foi sua, certo?

Jacob fitou James surpreso com a informação que saíra da boca de Lily.

- Quando disse tudo é porque contei realmente tudo - afirmou James, embaraçado.

O médico se moveu de maneira desconfortável na cadeira. Ao olhá-la, percebeu que deveria ter cuidado com as palavras, pois a jovem estava muito abatida.

- Lily, eu esperava que James não fosse lhe contar nada até termos certeza que faríamos o procedimento.

- Termos certeza? - Lily repetiu, inconformada. - Eu adoro ter uma parcela de participação quando se trata do bem-estar do James. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que vocês firmaram uma aliança para usar o bebê para algo tão importante. Eu nem entrei no terceiro mês de gestação. É um absurdo como vocês agiram muito bem pelas minhas costas.

- Nós conversamos sobre isso ontem, Lily, e não foi uma firmação de aliança. Foi uma sugestão que dei a James e pedi que ele falasse com você o mais rápido possível.

- Na verdade, eu concordei, mas não queria te contar antes do final da gravidez - corrigiu James, virando o rosto para a ruiva.

Jacob lançou um olhar atravessado para James. Enquanto ele tentava aliviar a tensão do ambiente, seu paciente estava mesmo disposto a abraçar a verdade dos fatos.

- Bom saber que você mentiria para mim de novo, James. - Lily recostou as costas na cadeira, exausta demais para discutir. - Pelo que fui informada, James vai passar mais dois anos sofrendo. Não vejo nada de rápido no caso dele, sinto muito. Tudo o que você me disser soará como um tremendo absurdo. Usar o bebê? Ideia de jerico.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. O gosto de sangue. O silêncio dela deu aval para que Jacob continuasse a falar.

- Considerando o bebê, James poderá ficar cem por cento curado por meio do transplante de células-tronco. Nesse caso, a doutora Kate e eu cuidaremos da sua saúde e da saúde do bebê para que não haja nenhum problema no decorrer do tratamento do James. Esses problemas podem ser exemplificados por...

- Não perder o bebê! - Lily cortou o raciocínio do médico, secamente. - Apenas isso.

- Isso também - concordou Jacob com uma voz amena. - Se você concordar, precisaremos fazer a manutenção da saúde de vocês três. Quando falo em células-tronco não é nada que seja dolorido para James ou para o bebê. Nesse sentido, pode ficar tranquila, Lily. Você terá um parto como de qualquer outra mãe e coletaremos o sangue contido no cordão umbilical. Assim que fizermos isso, extrairemos as células-tronco e faremos a manipulação delas. Isso tem uma duração de no máximo seis meses, pois teremos que continuar a cuidar de você e do bebê no período pós-parto. Enquanto fazemos esse trabalho, James estará submetido ao tratamento pós-remissão que será mais intenso devido a falta de doador compatível para ele.

Lily apertou as mãos nos braços da poltrona de forma que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos.

- E se James encontrar um doador antes? - questionou Lily. - Veja bem, tudo pode acontecer no decorrer de nove meses.

- Lily, não diga isso.

- James, eu não posso garantir que o bebê ficará dentro de mim. Ontem mesmo ele queria sair - relembrou ela ao virar o rosto para ele.

Jacob observou o casal totalmente exausto de lutar contra um inimigo que parecia invencível. Em sua longa carreira, havia assistido casais que se perdiam no meio do caminho e outros que se fortaleciam no decorrer da doença. Alguns eram mais fáceis em deduzir qual seria o futuro, mas sobre Lily e James ele não sabia ao certo o quanto mais ambos suportariam tudo aquilo. Ele só esperava que o casal não entrasse no caminho daqueles que se perderam para nunca mais voltar. O oncologista sabia que os motivos de James ter resistido à doença foram impulsionados por amar demais a mulher que estava ao lado dele.

- Lily tem razão, James - disse Jacob calmamente. Ele atraiu a atenção total de Lily pela primeira vez. - Quando ela fizer os exames do terceiro mês, Kate irá orientá-la, pois sua noiva vai precisar de atenção redobrada. Em conversa com a obstetra fui informado que Lily não pode passar por fortes emoções. A gravidez dela é delicada e não queremos que essa linha tênue se rompa antes do tempo.

- O que teremos que fazer então? - perguntou James com a voz rouca.

- Primeiro: você precisa se internar o mais rápido possível. Te liberei para o casamento dos seus amigos porque você mereceu, mas não podia ter arriscado em te dar tamanha liberdade. Amanhã mesmo você volta, pois teremos que fazer seus exames gerais e te submeter a quimioterapia. Por ela ser mais forte, você poderá ficar mais fraco e precisaremos te manter internado, sem voltar para casa, e um pouco isolado.

- Isolado?

- Sim. Quando o tratamento começar, você precisará ficar aqui para não correr o risco de sofrer infecções.

- James vai ter que ficar aqui até terminar esse pesadelo? - questionou Lily ficando apavorada.

- Exato!

Lily evitou olhar para James, pois sabia que desmoronaria mais uma vez se fizesse isso.

- Certo! - Lily se endireitou para recuperar o foco da conversa. - E o que eu faço nesse meio tempo?

- Kate cuidará de você - respondeu Jacob com simplicidade. - Mas preciso saber se você vai aceitar a proposta de envolver o bebê na cura de James.

- Eu não tenho outra escolha - respondeu Lily.

James olhou para Lily e ela parecia muito menor sentada na cadeira. Os cabelos ruivos caiam ao redor de seu rosto como espessas cortinas, fortalecendo o grande espaço que havia se formado entre eles.

- Agora, o outro ponto que eu quero conversar com vocês é a questão da terapia.

- Eu não sou louca para fazer terapia - retrucou Lily rapidamente.

- Não é questão disso, Lily. Eu concordei em fazer e você deveria fazer o mesmo - disse James com cautela para não levar outra patada da ruiva.

- Nessa altura do campeonato, vocês precisam da ajuda de um psicólogo. - Jacob interveio entre os dois. - Não porque alguém aqui é louco, mas sim porque vocês estão perdendo a consciência sobre a gravidade desse assunto. Vocês começarão a brigar mais do que já brigam. James pode desistir do tratamento e Lily pode terminar a relação por estar cansada demais da rotina do hospital. Isso sempre aconteceu, especialmente com os casais mais unidos.

A ruiva juntou as mãos e fitou a aliança de noivado. Lembrou-se de James questionando-a sobre a possibilidade dela em querer terminar a relação e seguir em frente com uma nova vida.

- No que a terapia vai nos ajudar? - perguntou Lily com a testa enrugada.

- Vocês estão debilitados emocionalmente e a tendência é piorar. Você está grávida e James ficará por aqui por tempo integral. Vocês não aguentam mais simples problemas, pois eles se tornam grandes problemas. Com a ajuda de um especialista, vocês poderão explodir de outra forma e não um com o outro.

James viu Lily menear a cabeça positivamente. Ela estava considerando a ideia. A ideia de fazer terapia ao lado dele, o problemático da história.

- Ok! - confirmou Lily impaciente. - Mas faremos isso separados, certo?

- Certo!

- Ótimo! - Lily se colocou de pé e empurrou a cadeira. James a observou bastante assustado com a atitude repentina que ela tomara. - Posso ir embora?

- Pode sim! - James colocou-se de pé antes que Jacob voltasse a falar qualquer coisa que a mantivesse por mais tempo dentro daquela sala. - Depois a gente se fala.

Ela não disse nada, mas permitiu que James a beijasse no rosto. A jovem não olhou para trás quando saiu do escritório de Jacob e tropeçou nos pés até o elevador que estava parado no andar. Agradeceu e muito por estar sozinha, pois voltou a chorar, tentando abafar os soluços com uma das mãos na boca. Todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam esvaíram de seu corpo, fazendo-a ficar trêmula, agitada e fraca. Não era possível que sua vida tinha chegado ao fundo do poço e que só sairia dele se seu bebê, o filho seu e de James, nascesse saudável o bastante para salvar o homem que amava.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Lily saiu esfregando os olhos, tentando se recompor. Não olhou para os lados para evitar qualquer expressão confusa em sua direção, o que a deixaria mais enfurecida. Ao se aproximar da porta automática que deslizou para os lados quando ela avançou, seus pés brecaram quando sentiu dois braços a envolverem e interromperem seu percurso.

- Serei seu motorista.

Lily ergueu a cabeça e reconheceu Sirius. Os olhos cinzas do melhor amigo de James estavam escuros e preocupados. Ela poderia tentar se desvencilhar dele, mas não conseguiria, pois ele tinha a mesma capacidade de ser insistente, assim como seu noivo, e seu corpo não respondia mais aos comandos do seu cérebro para poder relutar.

- Não precisa! - disse Lily evitando ser grosseira.

Sirius a soltou, segurou o rosto dela e secou suas lágrimas. Sabia reconhecer muito bem quando a vida de alguém ruía, pois a sua desmoronou antes mesmo de atingir a maioridade.

- Vamos! Vou te levar para casa!

Ela entrou no carro sem retrucar. Sentia-se exausta e almejou sua cama como uma criança almejava um doce antes da hora do almoço. Lily soltou um muxoxo ao lembrar dos pais, pois ambos ficariam preocupados e fariam perguntas ao vê-la naquele estado. A ruiva não estava nem um pouco a fim de respondê-las. Se tivesse outro lugar para ir, um lugar quieto e longe das atenções do mundo, não hesitaria em ficar por lá e esquecer a vida.

O percurso foi curto e quieto. Sirius respeitou seu espaço e ela agradeceu por isso. Ele notou que a jovem chorava em minutos ritmados e tentava tampar o rosto com o grosso casaco e com as madeixas vermelhas. Ele não sabia lidar com mulheres chorando e achou melhor respeitá-la, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de vontade de soltar uma piada para ver se ela se animava.

Ao estacionar no meio-fio, Lily ergueu a cabeça e fitou o lar dos Evans. Percebeu que não havia carros estacionados, o que significava que seus pais e Petúnia não estavam em casa. Calmamente, abriu a porta e saiu do automóvel, seguida por Sirius que se aproximou dela com a mesma expressão preocupada.

- Posso te pedir um favor? - perguntou Lily colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

- Claro!

Lily girou nos calcanhares e fitou o rosto bonito de Sirius.

- Você se importa em me fazer companhia? Meus pais não estão em casa e eu não queria ficar debulhada no meu travesseiro chorando que nem uma tonta.

Sirius de um sorriso maroto e girou as chaves do carro no dedo indicador, mostrando sua concordância.

- Vou encarar isso como um pedido sexual, Lilica - brincou ele mantendo o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu posso estar sexualmente necessitada e você poderia me ajudar - Lily encolheu os ombros, como se dizer isso a Sirius fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - De acordo com as palavras do seu amigo, ele preferia me ver com você a me ver com Amos.

- Sério? - indagou Sirius com uma sobrancelha alteada.

- Temos a benção dele. Se quiser investir, prometo ser fácil. - Lily deu um sorriso de canto que, por mais que tenha sido forçado, o fez rir.

- Não me provoque, Lilica, pois gosto de desafios.

Sirius ficou mais aliviado ao vê-la brincar e sorrir. Sem dizer mais nada, Lily caminhou tendo ele em seus calcanhares até a porta de casa. Lembrou-se que estava sem seus pertences que poderiam estar sob os cuidados de Alice ou de Marlene. Tranquila, ela subiu a pequena escada, a escada que sempre seria o marco do seu primeiro beijo com James, o local que ele disse pela primeira vez que a amava, sem esperar ouvir uma resposta em troca. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela tateou os vasos de plantas da sua mãe, até encontrar a chave reserva.

- Sabia que isso é perigoso?

- Perigoso por quê? - questionou Lily enquanto abria a porta com a chave que estava escondida.

- Um tarado como eu pode invadir sua casa para fazer besteirinhas.

- Mas é um idiota mesmo.

Sirius entrou na casa, depois de Lily, e fechou a porta. A ruiva não esperou nem um segundo para subir as escadas e ir para seu quarto. Meio incerto do que deveria fazer, o rapaz a acompanhou e ficou parado diante da porta do cômodo, atraindo a atenção dela.

- Pode entrar! Não tem nada que você nunca tenha visto na vida.

Pela primeira vez, Sirius ficou acanhado em entrar no aposento de uma garota. Quando era para farrear, ele nunca viu empecilhos sobre isso, mas se tratava do quarto de Lily, a lendária garota nerd que não namorava com ninguém da escola e que chutava seu melhor amigo sempre que tinha oportunidade. Devagar e com receio, ele entrou no quarto e olhou para os lados, meio surpreso com os detalhes que via. A figura que tinha da ruiva na mente, não correspondia em nada com o que visualizava no local.

- Sempre pensei que seu quarto fosse rosa, cheio de ursinhos gays - disse Sirius abafando um riso. Ele parou diante do grande mural de fotos e passou a observá-lo. Reconheceu as fotografias da formatura e se surpreendeu em estar ali, ao lado de um James bêbado e um Remus perdido. - Sabe como é, você sempre transmitiu a sensação de ser uma nojentinha filhinha da mamãe.

Lily deu um riso abafado e sentou-se na sua cama.

- Era meu mecanismo de defesa - respondeu ela, olhando curiosa para Sirius. - Assim como você também tem as suas defesas.

- Todo mundo tem suas defesas - afirmou Sirius virando-se para ela. - Os mais sofridos possuem um grande número delas, admito.

- Acho que preciso de mais algumas, se for para pensar por esse lado.

Lily ficou quieta e continuou a observar Sirius que ainda tinha extrema atenção às fotos do seu mural. Logo foi atraída pela mudança de seu comportamento, quando o rapaz depositou o dedo indicador em uma delas.

- James sabe dessa foto aqui?

Ela se esgueirou pela cama para ver de quem se tratava e não conteve um suspiro.

- James nunca bisbilhotou meu quarto - confessou Lily. Ela se ajoelhou na cama e tirou a foto que dividia com Amos do mural. - Não em detalhes. Na verdade, ele nunca teve a chance.

- Vocês nunca fizeram besteirinhas aqui? - perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Quase! Mas meus pais estavam em casa. Ia ser nojento.

Sirius riu e se sentou ao lado dela. Lily também se sentou com a foto que compartilhava com Amos em suas mãos, um tanto quanto aturdida.

- Você sente falta do Amos? - perguntou Sirius, despreocupado, olhando-a de canto.

- Como amigo, sim - confessou Lily. Ela colocou a foto sobre o criado-mudo e virou-se para Sirius. - Ele foi um bom namorado, mas era mais eficiente como confidente.

- Mais que o Remus?

- Mais que o Remus - admitiu a ruiva, pensativa. - James sempre terá complexos com relação ao Amos. Hoje percebi que ele vai jogar isso na minha cara para sempre. Se eu fosse baixa o bastante utilizaria do mesmo artifício para dizer algo sobre Emmeline. Mas não compensa abrir um dilema por conta dos nossos relacionamentos do passado.

- Ele só tem medo de te perder, Lilica - disse Sirius em um tom compreensivo. - E o Amos é um páreo duro para o James, pois ele é todo trabalhado no mito do príncipe encantado.

- Você acha?- indagou Lily sem disfarçar um sorriso.

- Acho! Amos é o garoto perfeito da mamãe, tem bons estudos, é inteligente e consegue as melhores garotas. Não tenho nada contra ele, claro, mas o vejo dessa forma. James também era como ele, não vou mentir. Aluno nota 10, trabalhava mais de 24hrs a serviço do pai, namorava algumas garotas interessantes. Ambos têm em comum você, Lilica. James tem medo de ser largado por não ser mais tão interessante quanto Amos, por exemplo. E o fato dele me colocar como opção para ser seu futuro marido, só comprova mais as coisas.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto disfarçava um riso.

- Você é muito convencido - a ruiva se aprumou mais na cama e recostou as costas no travesseiro. - James não precisa se comparar o tempo todo com o Amos, Sirius. Ele é coisa do passado.

- Ele é mais presente do que você imagina, Lily - afirmou Sirius com firmeza. - Por mais que vocês não tenham mais vínculos, ele será seu primeiro namorado. Sem considerar se você já teve outros antes dele.

- Amos foi meu primeiro em tudo - disse Lily sem deixar Sirius surpreso.

- James queria ser seu primeiro em tudo.

Uma amargura começou a agitar Lily por dentro. Era algo que queimava e doía com uma intensidade insuportável. Se essa fosse a dor de alguém antes de morrer, a ruiva só queria que parasse de uma vez por todas. A jovem se questionava até quando se sentiria daquela maneira, tão infeliz a ponto de perder as forças para lutar ao lado de James.

- Eu amo James, Sirius. Muito. Demais. Eu só acho que não vou ser forte o bastante para enfrentar tudo de novo.

- Lilica, vamos fazer um _revival_ para eu te convencer que James e você são almas gêmeas e que vão continuar a suportar qualquer coisa.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? - perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Apenas me escute!

Sirius se endireitou para enxergar Lily melhor. A jovem permaneceu quieta, imóvel, aguardando a ideia mirabolante do melhor amigo de James.

- James e você basicamente cresceram juntos, certo?

- Sim, mas em universos totalmente paralelos.

- Ele era quase seu vizinho, Lily. - Sirius revirou os olhos. - Toda vez que eu vinha visitá-lo, ele inventava de xeretar a porta da sua casa só para ver se você sairia. Eu pensei que era besteira de criança, mas até a gente se formar, ele continuou fazendo a mesma coisa.

- James não fez nada além de me atazanar durante a nossa adolescência - retrucou Lily dando um meio sorriso.

- Até ele desistir de lutar por você. - Sirius viu o sorriso dela desaparecer. - Ele foi embora de Londres porque chegou à conclusão que vocês não ficariam mais juntos. Ele passou na faculdade, arranjou um emprego temporário e abraçou a ideia de ter uma vida nova. Nada mais certo do que mudar de rotina e esquecer o que viveu no passado. Eu só fui junto, pois sabia que ele agia pelos motivos errados.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que ele tinha ido embora da cidade pela Emme. Ela estava bem devastada e só agora consigo entender o por quê.

- Ele teve um namoro bem sério. Achei que ele se amarraria para sempre.

- Dessa parte eu não sabia - disse Lily com um tom de surpresa. - Com quem ele namorou?

- Uma menina que trabalhava na mesma empresa que ele. Nem é tão importante assim.

- Claro que é! Vai que ela me aparece grávida ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Sirius acompanhou a risada discreta de Lily.

- Não! Quando ele a conheceu era para te esquecer. Eu cheguei acreditar que ele tinha conseguido, mas um belo dia James resolveu voltar para Londres. E eu estava de saco cheio porque as coisas não deram certo com a Marlene. Então, resolvemos retornar à vida pacata de Londres.

- Eu já sei o que acontece depois - informou Lily alisando a testa. - James caiu na lata de lixo quando me viu.

Sirius gargalhou só de lembrar a cena.

- Vocês se reencontraram por um motivo muito estranho, Lily. Vocês nunca se falaram na vida de maneira decente e foi um choque para todo mundo quando vocês, de repente, começaram a namorar. James me falou que não insistiria em lutar por você, caso a reencontrasse, e foi o que ele fez mais ou menos, não foi?

- Foi sim! Apesar que ele já estava meio abatido naquela época por causa da doença. E meio que quase bateu o carro ao dizer que queria passar mais tempo comigo - relembrou Lily, com a testa enrugada. - Ele estava cheio de mistérios e continua do mesmo jeito.

- James abriu mão da liberdade dele por você. Ele largou os pais por você. Ele te pediu em casamento porque quer ficar com você para sempre. Você não faz ideia, Lilica, do quanto ele está feliz com sua gravidez. Ele está feliz com tudo, especialmente com o fato que vocês morarão juntos.

- Mera ilusão! Ele vai morar no hospital e eu em um quarto ao lado do dele.

- Pare com humor negro, pois quem é bom nisso sou eu.

Lily deu um riso amargurado e ficou de pé. Foi pega pelo estômago roncando e nem se dera conta que não havia comido nada. Estava morrendo de fome.

- Você ainda tem forças para lutar com ele, Lilica. Pelo amor de Deus, não desista do meu amigo. Não depois do que vocês enfrentaram juntos até aqui. Imagino o quanto deve ser difícil toda essa pressão e incerteza, mas ele precisa de você.

- Desde quando você virou o conselheiro da turma? - perguntou Lily, olhando para Sirius de esguela.

- Minha família é o James, Lilica, e consequentemente você faz parte dela. Eu não posso ver meus dois suportes despedaçados. - Sirius se levantou e parou diante da ruiva. - Por isso, acho que devo começar uma intervenção.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Está na hora de James e você morarem juntos. A casa está à espera do casal do ano e tenho certeza que ela deve estar depressiva por passar tanto tempo sozinha.

- Sirius, eu nem falei sobre isso com James direito. Não quero forçar a barra.

- Lily, vocês estão vivendo em um mundo de incertezas. Pare de ser cabeça dura e pare de deixar as coisas para depois. Faça tudo sem pensar, esse é meu conselho.

- Mas eu estou exausta - retrucou Lily, emburrada.

- Eu sei que está. - Sirius consultou o relógio. Sozinho, murmurou algumas palavras e voltou sua atenção para a ruiva. - Você vai dormir até às 17 horas. Tempo suficiente para eu arrumar umas caixas e colocar suas bugigangas. Aproveito e compro algo para comermos. O que acha?

- Você é muito insistente! Eu não quero ficar naquela casa sozinha.

- E quem disse que você ficará?

- Vai me dizer que você vai se mudar comigo?

- Tem um quarto de hóspedes. A não ser que você queira dividir a cama comigo. Eu não me importo. Soube que as mulheres grávidas têm um super apetite sexual.

Lily dera um tapa no ombro de Sirius entre risos. Segundos depois, o riso cessou e ela voltou a ser engolfada pela culpa.

- Eu fui muito cruel com o James hoje. Não sei se posso causar essa reviravolta agindo sozinha.

- Ele te ama, Lily. E tenho certeza que sempre será assim. Conheço meu melhor amigo.

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente e voltou a se sentar.

- Durma! Estarei de volta assim que você acordar.

Sirius dera um beijo no topo da cabeça da jovem e saiu do quarto. Ela conseguiu reconhecer os passos que indicavam que ele acabara de descer as escadas bem rápido. Quando o barulho morreu, ela começou a sentir um estranho vazio. Um buraco imenso se abrira em seu peito e ela sabia que agonizaria nas horas seguintes sem ter uma companhia e sem ter o que fazer.

Devagar, ela deitou na cama e ficou virada para o criado-mudo. Tateou sobre o móvel e pegou a foto de Amos com ela. Analisou a imagem por minutos que pareceram horas, sem nenhuma reação. Lembrava do dia em que ela foi tirada, o primeiro Dia das Bruxas que passaram juntos. Eles tinham aquela coisa de combinarem tudo, inclusive as fantasias para as comemorações. Amos foi bom com ela em inúmeras circunstâncias e abrira mão da amizade deles por não conseguir ficar perto dela.

Ninguém saberia o quanto ela sentia falta dele. Era algo que machucava, pois a ruiva sabia que era culpa sua. Ele aceitou trabalhar a quilômetros de distância de Londres, algo que James fizera para se manter longe da sua lembrança. Os dois homens que fizeram parte da sua vida escolheram o mesmo caminho para esquecê-la. O quanto sua lembrança era dolorosa? Ela nunca entenderia, pois era melhor ficar na sua bolha cheia de tristeza.

Lily continuou a fitar a foto e suspirou. O _revival _que Sirius fizera deveria ter feito ela se sentir melhor, mas ela continuava inquieta e com medo. Se sentiu uma idiota por ter aceitado se mudar tão rapidamente para a casa nova, sabendo que James não ficaria lá com ela. Lily foi pega pelo medo e se revirou na cama. O medo de perder James e terminar com Amos era algo que o noivo previra na tensão da discussão e que não era uma ideia impossível. Ao pensar nas possibilidade decidiu que, independente do que acontecesse no futuro, Lily não ficaria com o ex-namorado. E nem com Sirius. Com ninguém daquele grupo de amigos.

Levantando em um salto, ela abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e pegou uma grossa agenda. Se não fosse pela falta de seu celular, o problema seria resolvido muito mais rápido. Abriu ela certeiramente na letra "A" e pegou o telefone. Se James soubesse o que ela estava prestes a fazer, com certeza, terminaria o relacionamento sem pensar duas vezes. Os dedos trêmulos apertaram os botões e o som do telefone do outro lado da linha indicou que Amos não havia cancelado aquele número. Pelo menos, era o que aparentava.

Ela deu um muxoxo quando ninguém atendeu. Amos deveria ter cancelado, pois estava do outro lado do hemisfério. Lily se viu desesperada e, sem opções, recorreu ao notebook, sem raciocinar direito. Ao abrir o correio eletrônico, a jovem viu seus dedos nervosos digitarem palavras que ela não fez questão de reler, pois sabia que ficaria insatisfeita e apagaria tudo. A força do seu pensamento estava tão intensa e descontrolada que a ruiva terminou de digitar em menos de 3 minutos. Ao clicar em enviar, ela temeu pelo pior e se arrependeu do que acabara de fazer. Amos a acharia uma doida varrida e a ignoraria, como vinha fazendo desde que fora embora.

Mas o surpreendente aconteceu. A sua caixa de entrada anunciou a chegada de um novo e-mail e Lily imaginou que seria pela invalidade do endereço eletrônico de Amos. Seu coração foi parar na boca quando viu que ele respondera. Amos Diggory respondera sua mensagem, sua mente avisou. Isso queria dizer que ele estava on-line. Ao tomar coragem e abrir o e-mail, a ruiva leu as palavras digitadas por ele e deu um sobressalto. O ex-namorado estaria em Londres no próximo final de semana e se prontificou a vê-la se quisesse. Perto da assinatura dele, estava seu novo número e ela anotou apressadamente, com medo que o computador travasse ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Lily sentiu vontade de responder de volta, mas não o fez. Seria muito desesperador. Contendo-se, respondeu com um simples "ok" e desligou o computador. Ficou quieta, olhando para o número de Amos com uma imensa vontade de ligar para ele. Com a mesma lerdeza, ela se levantou e foi até a agenda, colocando o papel com o número dele lá dentro. Fechou a gaveta e voltou a se sentar na cama. Sem saber o porque, pegou a foto deles e a fitou mais uma vez. Nada seria como antes, pensou ela, colocando a foto de volta no mural com cuidado. Parada diante das fotografias, seus olhos seguiram por uma linha reta, guiando-a até aquela que Sirius estava ao lado de James e Remus. Ela sorriu, um sorriso triste. Nem lembrava quem tirara aquela foto, mas ficou feliz em tê-la ali. James não lembrava em nada do garoto entusiasmado que via e isso a fez sentir uma dor excruciante no peito. Algo fora do normal que a fez se encolher rapidamente embaixo do edredom.

Quando seu corpo finalmente cedeu ao cansaço, ela caiu no sono. Um sono perturbado que lhe deu outra realidade que nunca fez parte de seus planos.

* * *

**N/A: **Hello, sweeties! Era para eu ter atualizado a fic ontem, mas surgiu um compromisso bem besta que me fez tirar o pijama com muitoooo custo. Nesse clima de férias e desemprego é o que eu tenho para hoje, pelo menos por enquanto. Hahahahaha

Agora vamos às reviews, pois prometi dar atenção a elas nem que seja uma hahahaha

**Alice: **Não foi tão ruim fazer o TCC, mas deu um trabalho tremendo. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes quis chutar o balde, mas no final valeu a pena. Pelo menos uma nota máxima eu consegui, yay! Hahahaha

**Assuero Racsama: **Obrigada pela reviews! *-* Agora o caminho da Lily e do James é bem decisivo. Até porque prometi terminar essa fic esse ano Hahahaha. Eu já tenho uma boa parte pronta, então, posso garantir só um pouco mais de drama, pois viver em uma situação dessas não deve ser fácil para ninguém.

**Gabis: **Own menine, nem me fala em férias porque estou afundada nela, sem direito a pijama de luxo. Tá ficando chata a coisa por aqui, mas tenho as fics para me distrair Hhahahahaah. E, se me esquecer, puxo sua orelha, brinks Hahahahahaahah Vc comentou no outro cap sim. Eu que não respondi pq tava com o tempo corrido, uma brecha durante o TCC Hahahaha. Ngm gosta da Emme e eu não sei o que fazer com ela, fato.

Bem, é isso gentxi! Eu andei digitando um monte de capítulo e vcs terão que me aguentar por alguns bons capítulos ainda. Eu ainda não acredito no tamanho dessa fic, mas eu supero. Hahahaha

Até o final de semana! Beijão!


	59. Capítulo 58

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 58**

James não estava pronto para os dias que se seguiriam dentro do hospital. Com muita dificuldade, aceitou o fato de que aquele lugar frio e sem graça seria seu segundo lar por um determinado período. Não era algo muito animador, mas os esforços que teria que fazer daqui para frente seriam decisivos para se livrar da doença de uma vez por todas. No fundo, ele sabia que sua estadia no local seria melhor e talvez mais segura. De acordo com Jacob, o tratamento era mais forte e isso significaria que passaria boa parte do seu tempo sonolento e com os efeitos colaterais aflorados. Estando internado, pouparia a vida de Lily, pois teria o auxílio das enfermeiras. Por mais que quisesse a noiva por perto, queria que ela se focasse na gravidez e na casa nova, já que ele não seria tão presente quanto gostaria.

Sirius o ajudou na transferência para o hospital, pois ele não quis pedir à Lily que fizesse aquilo. Ambos haviam ficado distantes depois da última discussão e o rapaz não queria lembrá-la que não estaria mais em casa nos finais de semana. Mesmo com todo o desconforto, a ruiva fez questão de arrumar sua mochila, mas sem dizer muita coisa, pois estava abalada com a nova condição de vida que estaria submetida. Ela se sentia mal com a ideia de tê-lo internado, sem a chance dele voltar para casa, mas não falava isso em voz alta. James preferiu não insistir em uma segunda conversa, pois a relação estava balançada e ele não se sentiria melhor se causasse um novo histerismo na jovem. Ele não queria irritá-la ou dar motivo para um possível término, principalmente agora que ela tinha plena noção que o bebê deles poderia colocar um ponto final naquela história. James resolveu lhe dar espaço, algo que ela vinha aceitando de bom grado, sem reclamar.

O casal não teve tempo de comemorar o terceiro mês de gravidez e nem a mudança para a casa nova. Lily faria seus exames no mesmo dia da sua primeira consulta com a psicóloga e ele indagava se a ruiva iria querer saber o sexo da criança ou adiaria para o próximo mês. Ele se sentia muito mal por ter noção que não faria parte desse momento glorioso da paternidade, pois teria limitações de saúde quando o tratamento começasse. De uma forma ou de outra, o rapaz teria que ficar focado na doença e a noiva na gravidez. A sexualidade do bebê não foi um fator que debateram no último jantar que tiveram e ele martelou na mente se ela estaria disposta a saber qualquer outra coisa que envolvesse a gravidez, a não ser a certeza que o filho deles passava bem. James preferiu manter as coisas como estavam, pois ninguém melhor que ela para entender seu patamar de futura mãe.

Ao depositar a mochila na cama, James deu uma olhada ao redor. O quarto era maior com relação ao anterior que ficara da última vez. Observá-lo, lhe deu uma sensação estranha e bastante incômoda. Se o dormitório era maior seria porque coisas maiores e mais preocupantes estariam no seu caminho, pensou ele soltando um muxoxo. Ao fixar sua atenção em uma poltrona, sentiu um solavanco no estômago, pois imaginou que seria ali que suas sessões de quimioterapia teriam início. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha só de imaginar todos os efeitos colaterais mais intensificados, desequilibrando-o, enojando-o. Detestava vomitar. Detestava ficar mal humorado. Detestava ter que passar meses ali sem saber se sairia são e salvo. Detestava estar distante de Lily mais uma vez por conta de seu estado de saúde. Ele detestava a reviravolta que sua vida tomou do dia para a noite. Uma hora ele voltava a Londres para reiniciar sua vida, na outra, estava de cama porque tinha câncer. O rapaz prometeu a si mesmo não medir mais a injustiça de seu estado, mas ao cair na real de onde ficaria por meses, almejou apenas dormir por longos dias e acordar com o aval para voltar para casa.

Dando um suspiro, James abriu a mochila e se sentou na cama. Não ficou surpreso com a organização de Lily. Mesmo emburrada, ela ainda demonstrava sua preocupação com relação a ele. Mesmo distante, ela não deixou de perguntar nenhuma vez sobre a organização da casa que agora compartilhavam - embora ele fosse usufruí-la só quando recebesse alta. Mesmo distante, ela estava ali, de alguma forma, presente. Devagar, ele começou a vasculhar a mochila. Deparou-se com camisetas bem dobradas, assim como conjuntos de moletom que gostava de vestir, pois ficava mais confortável trajado dessa maneira quando o desconforto acontecia. Havia peças íntimas nos bolsos laterais e artefatos de higiene pessoal. Por mais que a ruiva e ele estivessem se evitando, ele se sentiu querido por perceber que nem tudo estava acabado e que ela ainda se importava. Apreensivo, James sabia que a jovem só precisava de um tempo para colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

James puxou uma blusa de moletom e ergueu a cabeça na direção de Sirius.

- Não, eu estou legal - respondeu James, sem emoção. - Preciso trocar de roupa para fazer os exames. Amanhã começa tudo de novo.

Sirius se aproximou do amigo e se sentou na poltrona de frente para ele.

- Vai passar rápido, James - disse Sirius, calmamente. - Você vai sair dessa melhor do que imagina.

- Assim espero - concordou James fazendo uma pausa. - Me pergunto se Lily passará aqui hoje.

- Vocês estão se evitando ainda? - perguntou Sirius, preocupado.

- Não estamos nos evitando. Nós só não conseguimos dialogar por muito tempo. Agora que estamos praticamente dividindo o mesmo teto, parece que a coisa piorou de uma vez.

- Pensei que tivesse melhorado, Jay.

- Que nada!

James colocou o moletom sobre a cama e o observou. Era uma das peças favoritas de Lily, lembrou ele. Ela sempre o usava quando passava a noite na casa dele e dos amigos no início do relacionamento. Ao levar a peça até o nariz, reconheceu o perfume adocicado que ele tanto gostava.

- Lily anda ocupada com as caixas enormes da mudança. Eu queria que ela não fizesse isso, mas ela insiste. Se eu ficar poupando-a demais, ela vai achar que temo pela vida do bebê. Isso não deixa de ser uma verdade, mas não posso controlá-la e nem esboçar muita preocupação. Ela precisa continuar em movimento, pois sei que se ela não fizer isso, ela vai enlouquecer - explicou James.

- Meu tio falou que ela anda trabalhando como uma maluca - revelou Sirius com a testa enrugada. Sabia que Lily era uma _control freak_, mas só agora estava tendo certeza disso.

- Não duvido! Lily vai se focar em qualquer coisa para não lembrar que não estarei em casa para recebê-la e que o bebê é o salvador da minha vida. - James suspirou, cansado. - Colocando todas as cartas na mesa, Lily tem mais responsabilidades que eu. Eu só preciso me manter vivo. Ela precisa se manter viva por três pessoas. Por ela, pelo bebê e por mim. Não duvido que ela esteja maluca. Acho super compreensível. Droga! Eu queria fazer muito mais por ela.

Sirius meneou a cabeça positivamente. Depois que incitou a mudança de Lily e James para a casa nova, pensou que a situação do casal melhoraria, mas acabou de notar que se enganara. A ruiva realmente estava com o pavio curto para falar sobre o estado do noivo. Qualquer pergunta, gerava uma patada e ela não pedia desculpas por isso. Com a distância de James, ele havia passado muito tempo ao lado da noiva do melhor amigo para saber como ela realmente surtava um pouco todos os dias. Entre caixas e caixas, a jovem tentava agir como ela mesma, uma mulher prestes a casar e a ser mãe, a espera do futuro marido voltar para casa. O futuro marido que não voltaria tão cedo.

- Ela anda bem focada na mudança. Alice tem dado uma força tremenda junto com a Marls. Lily precisa manter a sanidade assim como você - disse Sirius juntando as mãos. - Eu posso ficar com ela na casa de vocês, se não se importar.

- Não, eu não me importo - afirmou James dando um sorriso enviesado. - Só não a faça se apaixonar por você.

- Eu posso tentar! Há boatos que você me prefere com ela.

James não se espantou ao ouvir o amigo dizer aquilo. Tinha provocado Lily com suas lamúrias e recebera um tapa no rosto e um sermão merecido por ter agido de maneira insolente. Agora que o melhor amigo e ela passavam mais tempo juntos, não era difícil imaginar quantas coisas a ruiva deveria dizer a Sirius a seu respeito.

- Eu fui muito infeliz em dizer isso à Lily.

- Foi mesmo! - concordou Sirius.

James voltou a ficar em silêncio e vasculhou a mochila novamente. Encontrou dois livros e ficou feliz, pois teria com que se distrair e a leitura o faria dormir mais rápido durante os longos dias que teria.

- Eu me preocupo demais com a Lily, mas não posso forçá-la a embarcar na minha neurose. Quando ela estiver pronta, ela virá, e voltaremos a nos tratar bem, simples assim. - James começou a desabotoar a camisa ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os sapatos. - Só não posso forçá-la a fazer o que não quer. Não depois da nossa briga. Aprendi e muito como agir depois daquela discussão. Nada daquilo vai se repetir.

James terminou de tirar a camisa e vestiu o moletom. Sentia-se melhor assim, especialmente pela peça ter o perfume de Lily, uma maneira de senti-la por perto.

- Ela comentou algo da terapia?

- Não, mas eu sei que ela vem - afirmou James voltando a se sentar. - Eu serei o primeiro, depois será a vez dela. Sessões separadas. Isso vai ser bizarro.

Sirius compartilhou um sorriso fraco com o amigo.

- Se eu pudesse tirar essa dor de vocês, eu tiraria.

- Eu sei disso - confirmou James, tristonho. - Mas uma hora ela vai embora.

- Vai sim!

Naquele instante, a porta se abrira trazendo Jacob para dentro do quarto acompanhado de uma enfermeira.

- Acho que essa é minha deixa.

Sirius colocou-se de pé e ajeitou as vestes. Lançou um olhar rápido para o amigo e percebeu uma ponta de medo na expressão de James. Por mais que tentasse compreender e ajudar a melhorar o impasse entre o amigo e sua noiva, ele nunca seria capaz de espantar o pavor de toda aquela situação. Lily estava desolada, mas não falava sobre o assunto e James tentava ser forte pela família que queria construir e cumprir a promessa de que não morreria. Eram muitas promessas vindas dos dois lados. Promessas que ninguém sabia se seriam cumpridas.

- Eu vou ficar lá fora até a Lily chegar. - Sirius dera um abraço no amigo a fim de reconfortá-lo.

- Ok! Se ela chegar, não a deixe entrar no quarto até eu retornar, ok? Não quero que ela tenha outra crise de choro ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Tudo bem! Nos vemos mais tarde.

Sirius saiu do quarto e deixou James à mercê de seu médico. Sem ter o que fazer, vasculhou os bolsos à procura do celular. Mexendo no aparelho, ele localizou o telefone de Lily e não hesitou a discar. James precisava dela, agora mais do que nunca, e não queria que a jovem cometesse a burrada de não visitá-lo no dia da sua internação.

- Lilica?

- Hei, Sirius!

A voz dela estava distante e cansada. Nada havia mudado, percebeu Sirius.

- Você está vindo para o hospital?

- Eu vou chegar daqui uma hora - respondeu Lily consultando o relógio. - James já foi fazer os exames?

- Ele está sendo atendido agora.

Lily emudeceu com extrema facilidade. Sirius podia imaginar o que se passava na mente dela.

- Só venha logo, ok? Ele precisa de você.

- Quando estiver próxima do hospital, te dou um toque. Nos vemos daqui a pouco.

- Ok! Não dirija rápido, Lilica. E use o cinto.

- Ok!

A risada de Sirius foi a última coisa que ela ouviu. Ao desligar o aparelho, o colocou de volta na bolsa e prosseguiu o caminho pelas ruas frias de Londres. Era um sábado, uma prévia do final de semana depressivo que teria. Era o começo de muitos, pensou ela, dando um suspiro que doeu até nas costelas. A chegada do mês de fevereiro tinha a sensação do mês de dezembro devido ao clima triste e carregado por neblina. Ela se sentia tão desconfortável com todos aqueles tons de cinza que almejou o que jamais almejaria em uma situação normal: a chegada do verão.

Ao desvendar o local para onde deveria ir, Lily se deparou com uma larga porta de madeira, bem decorada. Ela era escura, bem polida. Ao lado dela tinha uma placa com as promoções dos doces do dia e ela não deixou de sorrir, pois tinha se tornado uma completa maníaca por eles. Ao olhar mais adiante, viu os vidros embaçados por conta do frio e percebeu que estava diante de um Café, outro restaurante que não conhecia. Cautelosa, arriscou olhar para dentro do local pela vidraça para ver se Amos tinha chegado, mas não conseguiu avistá-lo. Ela nunca tinha ido naquele lugar e presumiu que o ex-namorado o teria escolhido por se tratar de um ambiente do qual ela teria coisas deliciosas para comer e não se sentiria desconfortável. Além do mais, a ruiva percebeu que não estava fora da rota do hospital, o que a faria chegar no horário combinado com Sirius.

A jovem tinha muitas coisas na cabeça. Sirius tentava fazê-la conversar com James, mas seus argumentos surtiam o efeito contrário. Depois da discussão que tiveram no hospital, ela e ele poupavam grandes diálogos, pois temiam uma próxima briga. A ruiva ficou aliviada pelo fato do noivo ter visitado e aceitado a nova casa deles e ter ficado maravilhado com a escolha. Quando finalmente passaram a primeira noite juntos, era como se nada estivesse errado, mesmo que o silêncio fosse testemunha do medo que sentiam. Lily queria um pedaço de felicidade, sentimento esse que fugia dela a todo momento.

Para piorar todo a sua impressão de não estar fazendo nada de útil, Alice se incumbiu de intensificar suas preocupações ao mencionar que precisava comprar seu enxoval. Lily tinha tantas prioridades vazias na cabeça que se sentiu uma estúpida ao ser lembrada pela melhor amiga que o bebê precisava de roupas, da mesma forma que um berço, cobertores e outros mimos. Sua mente estava tão no mundo da lua que ela só pensava em trabalhar e voltar para casa, a fim de terminar a arrumação e se livrar das inúmeras caixas com objetos dela e de James.

As caixas não eram muitas, mas Lily fazia tudo muito devagar para evitar não ter o que fazer. Agora com James definitivamente internado, teria que ocupar a cabeça e a arrumação se tornou uma fuga da realidade para ela. Sua concentração, organização e dedicação queriam que, pelo menos, o lar do futuro casal Potter fosse hospitaleiro para evitar que os amigos comentassem que eles estavam de mal a pior. Ela queria cuidar bem do novo lar para que o noivo se sentisse bem-vindo quando retornasse. A ruiva reconhecia que a relação deles estava confusa, mas não era capaz de imaginar sua vida sem James. Desempacotar os objetos deles não era um martírio, pois era feito com calma, carinho e muito aperto no coração. Enquanto ainda olhava para a porta de madeira, traçou um plano mental para finalizar pelo menos a organização das roupas assim que chegasse em casa.

Lily desanuviou os pensamentos, entrou no Café e se deparou com um ambiente bastante antigo. As mesas e cadeiras tinham um ar vitoriano, algo que ela gostava, com alguns traços de pubs irlandeses. De fato, nunca tinha pisado naquele lugar e ele se localizava no centro de Londres, na avenida que costumava passar todos os dias quando trabalhava no escritório infernal, que pediu demissão para cuidar de James. O restaurante era aconchegante e não demorou para a jovem se sentir em casa. Ao passar por entre as mesas, seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro à procura de Amos. Ele sempre era pontual, mas o trânsito que estava lá fora fazia jus ao inferno. Além do acúmulo de carros na pista, o dilema maior era conseguir uma vaga para estacionar, algo que conseguiu depois de três voltas no quarteirão.

Ela reconheceu o corpanzil de Amos na outra ponta do Café e parou de andar no mesmo instante. Parecia que não o via há anos, pois ele estava muito diferente. Até mesmo a aura dele estava mudada, pensou Lily, achando bem piegas o que acabara de deduzir. Os cabelos dele estavam bem penteados com o auxílio de gel, suas roupas eram um social esportivo, bem alinhadas, e a maneira como ele a aguardava era tão distante e ao mesmo tempo tão educada, que a fez ter inveja daquela paz de espírito que ele emanava. A maneira como ele se portava, cheio de etiqueta ao tomar café, mantinha-se fiel a sua personalidade. Tudo nele estava mudado, como se realmente fizesse muito tempo que pararam de se falar e seguiram percursos opostos.

Com medo, ela se aproximou da mesa e apoiou as mãos que estavam protegidas por grossas luvas em cima da madeira. O barulho atraiu a atenção de Amos que, para seu alívio, sorriu e se levantou para cumprimentá-la. Ela se rendeu ao abraço do rapaz, um abraço confortável e amável, algo que só Remus sabe fazer quando está triste com alguma coisa.

- Hei! - ele exclamou, muito baixo, ainda abraçado a ela.

- Hei! - ela estava sem jeito, mas não queria se desprender dele. Estava com saudades de Amos e, ter acordado propensa à receber abraços por se sentir triste, dificultava seu afastamento dele. - Pensei que não viria.

Amos se afastou dela e fitou seu rosto. Sentiu seu coração ficar pequeno, pois Lily parecia muito pior se comparado a última vez que se viram.

- Eu cogitei esse encontro. Como não viria?

Lily sorriu, sem jeito. Amos indicou a cadeira vazia e ajudou-a se sentar. Acomodado, estendeu o cardápio para a jovem, que o pegou educadamente, pois não sentia nem um pingo de fome.

- É, você tem razão. - Lily segurou o cardápio e encarou Amos. Ele realmente parecia bem. Na verdade, parecia ótimo. - Mas mesmo assim...Você andou me ignorando e eu pensei que não queria falar mais comigo. Tudo bem que era sua ideia ficar longe de mim, mas não pensei que fosse levar tão a sério.

Amos se moveu na cadeira e bebericou seu café.

- Eu realmente tentei e consegui - disse Amos esboçando um sorriso. - Não foi fácil, Lily. Receber seus e-mails e me conter para não respondê-los. Ainda mais por saber a situação da qual você vive. Confesso que foi um grande desafio. Pensei em mudar meu endereço eletrônico, mas algo me dizia que você ainda me mandaria uma notícia que me faria ficar mais preocupado e retroceder minha promessa. Aquele dia que recebi o mais desesperador dos seus e-mails, não pude deixar de responder. É difícil não deixar de pensar como as coisas ainda andam feias para o seu lado e o de James.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente e abriu o cardápio. Se ficasse focada nele, não cairia no choro.

- Sim, não está - afirmou Lily com os olhos presos no nada. - Ele foi internado hoje.

- Sério? - Amos perguntou, assustado.

- Sim. Ele entrou em remissão e vai fazer o tratamento para se manter dessa forma.

- Mas isso é muito bom, Lily.

Lily abaixou o cardápio com brutalidade, encarando-o de maneira a deixá-lo confuso.

- Disse alguma coisa errada?

- Não é nada bom, Amos. Você como futuro médico deveria saber.

- Ok! - Amos pigarreou e apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa. - Lily, James está em remissão, isso sim é muito bom. O que virá depois não será algo formidável, mas o pior ele já passou.

- Não foi o que o médico dele me disse.

- Ele vai precisar de quimioterapia. Talvez, radio. - ele parou e endireitou as costas na cadeira. - Ele tem um doador a vista?

- Tem sim!

- Quem?

- Meu bebê!

Amos tinha esquecido completamente que Lily estava grávida. A jovem estava tão coberta e agasalhada que nem percebera a saliência na barriga marcada pela blusa de frio.

- O médico do James quer fazer transplante por células-tronco?

- Pelo que entendi é isso aí. - Lily voltou a dar atenção para o cardápio. Não conseguia falar sobre o assunto, por mais que fosse Amos Diggory na sua frente.

- Lily, me dê o cardápio - pediu Amos com um tom inconformado.

- Eu estou tentando escolher algo - disse ela, olhando-o com indignação.

- Largue isso e olhe para mim - pediu ele em um tom incisivo, mas sem soar de forma rude.

Lily ergueu o olhar, receosa. Não tinha coragem de encarar Amos nos olhos, não depois de todas as situações que ele se submeteu por ela. A jovem sabia que ele a amou e teve inúmeras provas do sentimento, especialmente quando ele pagou parte do tratamento de James e não quis ser reembolsado.

- James precisa de você. Eu não sei por qual motivo estou dizendo isso, mas Lily, você é a mulher dele. Você vai casar com ele. Esqueceu que fiz uma premonição sobre isso para você?

- Como você sabe que eu vou casar? - perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Digamos que esse diamante não é discreto.

Amos apontou para a mão esquerda de Lily. Ela ficou constrangida por ele ter descoberto seu novo status de relacionamento com James daquela maneira, sem ela ter aberto a boca para falar que poderia ir ao altar futuramente.

- Amos...

- Está tudo bem, Lily - desconversou Amos dando um meio sorriso.

- Ele me pediu em casamento no Ano-Novo. - a ruiva ergueu a mão que estava a aliança e fitou o diamante. - Não temos nada marcado.

- E precisa marcar alguma coisa? - perguntou Amos, chocado. - Quando você me contou que estava com James, todas as minhas esperanças para voltarmos a namorar morreram, sabia?

- Por que morreram?

Amos coçou a nuca e deu uma bebericada rápida no café.

- James e você sempre se gostaram. Você que era o problema, pois não assumia o que sentia.

Lily parou de chofre, olhando para o ex-namorado que tinha uma expressão muito amena. Isso a fez lembrar que a calma de Amos, muitas vezes, a deixava irritada.

- Não era para você estar aqui - disse Amos empurrando a xícara de café para o lado.

- Eu senti sua falta - sussurrou Lily meio incerta. Sentia falta dele sim, mas não de uma maneira carnal como James achava. Sentia falta da companhia do rapaz e, talvez, da pacificidade que ele transmitia.

- Eu também senti, mas quem precisa de você agora é o James e não eu - afirmou Amos com convicção.

- Não vejo nenhum mal em passar um tempo com meu amigo que saiu de Londres por minha causa. - Lily respondeu com a testa enrugada.

Amos fez uma pausa e estudou o rosto de Lily. Ele não era médico formado, mas seus esforços nos estudos e seus instintos facilitavam que ele visse o que era evidente: a ruiva estava depressiva. Não adiantaria discutir nada com ela, pois a ex-namorada bateria de frente e, provavelmente, com argumentos cheios de derrotismo.

- Lily, eu sei que você vai querer fugir da sua realidade por conta da internação de James e da segunda fase do tratamento, mas toda vez que você voltar ao lugar que pertence, doerá mais. Quanto mais você lutar contra a maré, uma hora ela vai te encontrar, e o baque será mais desnorteante.

- Eu não estou tentando fugir da realidade - negou Lily com desdém.

- Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Acabei de dizer que sinto sua falta - afirmou ela, impaciente.

- Isso não ajuda em nada, Lily - confessou Amos, ainda estudando seu rosto.

- E como você quer que ajude? - perguntou Lily, cruzando os braços.

- Eu estou preocupado com você. Muito preocupado. Você está esgotada, irritadiça. Há quantos dias você não dorme direito?

- Muitos.

- Tem comido?

- Pouco!

- E como você quer que o bebê salve o James?

- Eu não quero ter esse peso nos meus ombros.

- Lily, você não é egoísta. Você está enraivecida com a vida, mas não é se mutilando ou colocando a culpa no destino, que James vai sair sapateando do hospital.

- Desde quando você é favor do James? Que eu saiba, você o odeia. Não me espantaria se você estiver torcendo para ele...

Lily parou e mordeu o lábio inferior. A calma que havia no rosto de Amos se dissipou. Ele ficou irritado com o comentário, mas se conteve para não deixar o que sentia muito evidente e estragar aquela conversa.

- Desculpe! - pediu Lily tampando uma boca com a mão. - Eu não queria...

Amos suspirou profundamente, pois lidar com Lily estava sendo difícil.

- Lily, eu amo você. Eu me preocupo com você. Somos bons amigos e sei o que você quer e o que você precisa. - Amos falava baixo, pausadamente. - E não, eu não odeio o James e não quero que ele morra, pois se acontecer isso, ele levará você junto. Entre te ver feliz ou te ver como uma viúva depressiva, prefiro que você tenha plena felicidade com o sr. Potter.

Lily abaixou a mão que tampava a boca. Sentia-se envergonhada pela estupidez com que tratara Amos...Com que tratara James...Estava sendo estúpida e a última pessoa que imaginou que lhe desse um clarão na sua mente fosse Amos Diggory. Ela engoliu em seco com as palavras do ex-namorado. Não era possível que, depois de todo aquele tempo, ele ainda nutria sentimentos por ela. E, o mais distorcido, torcia para que ela ficasse com o seu rival.

- Nesse momento, você precisa comer e dormir. Depois, você precisa ficar ao lado do James para lhe dar apoio. Está me ouvindo?

- Por que você me ama Amos? - rebateu ela, desconcentrando Amos.

- Porque acho que é para ser assim. - ele respondeu sem muita certeza.

- Não, não é para ser assim. - Lily sentiu um tremor na espinha. Começava a ficar com raiva, com muita raiva, algo muito comum na sua rotina atual. - Eu queria entender porque garotos como James e você se apaixonam por mim. Não quero soar metida, nem nada, mas eu sou tão...tosca.

Amos riu com o comentário de Lily e com a careta que ela fizera.

- Você é especial, Lily. Eu posso pronunciar um discurso sobre os motivos que fizeram James e eu se apaixonar por você, mas você continuará se indagando sobre esses pontos para o resto da vida. - Amos fez menção de segurar uma mão de Lily, mas se conteve e resolveu girar a xícara de café. - Eu só preciso que você saiba que eu não vou deixar de ser seu ombro amigo, mesmo estando longe.

- Você não vai ficar em Londres?

- Não! Eu só vim porque tenho uma conferência de medicina amanhã.

A ruiva coçou a cabeça e fitou a mesa. Olhar para a madeira parecia o foco mais seguro para concentrar sua ira interna.

- Eu só queria que voltássemos a ser sociáveis como antes. Isso nunca vai acontecer, certo?

- James não me aceitaria na festa de casamento de vocês. Acho que isso esboça o quanto ele não gosta de mim e reforça o fato de que seremos amigos virtuais.

- Uau! Grande avanço!

Amos deixou que seu olhar recaísse para a aliança de Lily mais uma vez. Almejava de todo o coração que ela fosse feliz com James e que as circunstâncias não exterminasse o resto de vida que ainda existia dentro dela.

- Lily, você precisa lutar.

- Eu cansei de lutar.

- Não, não cansou. - Amos pegou a mão direita de Lily e a segurou com força. Não conseguiu resistir em não tocá-la. - Eu me apaixonei por você porque você é uma garota forte, que luta pelos seus ideais e não aceita uma negativa como resposta. Você sempre se impôs e defendeu aqueles que mais ama. Você não é essa mulher fraca diante de mim, despedaçada, se autodestruindo por algo que você nem sabe se está destinado à acontecer. - ele segurou a mão dela quando ela tentou puxá-la de volta. - Lily, me escute...

Ele a chamou de volta, com firmeza, fazendo-a ficar dura na cadeira.

- James precisa de você. Não da mesma forma que precisei da sua companhia em momentos difíceis. Ele precisa da mulher que ama ao lado dele. Ele precisa se sentir amado ou ele vai desistir. Isso não é brincadeira. Pacientes com câncer costumam cair em depressão, possuem baixa autoestima e precisam ser valorizados pelos entes queridos. Lily, por mais que tenha desejado esse encontro, eu preciso que você vá embora e vá ficar com o homem que você ama.

- Você adora me dispensar. Desde que fiquei grávida, você me evita - retrucou ela, conseguindo sua mão de volta. - Eu não escolhi isso para mim, Amos. Fique sabendo disso. Eu simplesmente não escolhi James Potter. Parece que foi ele que me escolheu e eu me rendi. Eu queria, por um momento, encontrar arrependimento em ter terminado com você. Eu não estaria vivendo assim, que nem uma zumbi e...

Lily explodiu em lágrimas. Amos se levantou no mesmo instante e foi até ela, ajoelhando ao seus pés.

- Não adianta viver do passado, Lily - sussurrou Amos, atencioso. - Nós poderíamos estar juntos até hoje, mas não era para ser assim. Não pense dessa forma, pelo amor de Deus. James não merece isso. - ele respirou fundo, esperando que ela se acalmasse. - Sempre houve uma ligação entre James e você. Algo que os mudariam para sempre se ficassem juntos e foi isso o que aconteceu. E é isso que continua a acontecer. Vocês se completam. Se não valesse a pena, você não teria lutado tanto até aqui e não se sentiria tão culpada em não estar com ele agora.

- Por que você fica dizendo essas coisas boas e inteligentes? É tudo tão óbvio assim?

- Lily, você está presa na sua bolha, como você costumava dizer. Saia de dentro dela, por favor.

Lily fungou o nariz e secou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Era para você odiar o James e a mim. - Lily se virou para ele com os olhos lacrimosos e inchados.

- Eu nunca odiei o James, acabei de dizer. Na verdade, eu sempre o invejei por ter você.

Ela fungou o nariz mais uma vez e afastou os cabelos que grudavam em seu rosto.

- Eu odeio você por ser sempre tão bonzinho.

- Eu queria ser mais maldoso, acredite em mim.

Ela deu um riso entre lágrimas enquanto tentava se recompor. Quando voltou a raciocinar, apoiou as mãos sobre as de Amos e respirou fundo.

- Amos, eu nunca te disse coisas boas enquanto namorávamos e acho que você precisa saber. - ela fungou o nariz de novo e encontrou o olhar perdido de Amos. - Eu amei você. Amei muito. Amei tudo o que você fez por mim e ainda faz. Eu não merecia alguém tão bom quanto você. Às vezes, me perguntou como terminamos dessa forma. Mas como você disse, sempre houve algo entre James e eu e, talvez, fosse necessário para nós dois descobrirmos o que era.

Amos pegou o guardanapo e estendeu para Lily. Não estava se importando se ela fosse assoar o nariz no pedaço de pano, só queria vê-la bem.

- Eu sempre soube que você me amou, Lily. Você não se envolve com ninguém por luxúria. Eu nunca duvidei de você. Nunca. - Amos a abraçou mais uma vez e acariciou seus cabelos. - Agora, me faça um grande favor em nome da nossa amizade: vá ficar com James. Ele precisa de você.

Lily se afastou e meneou a cabeça positivamente. No fundo, sabia que Amos tinha razão. Ele sempre tinha razão. Ela chegou à conclusão que o rapaz dava conselhos sábios sobre sua situação por ser imparcial. Ele via as coisas melhor, as sentia de forma diferente e isso fazia dos seus conselhos muito valiosos. A ruiva só não esperava que teria que falar com ele para ter noção do quanto foi ridícula e injusta com James.

- Obrigada, Amos! - agradeceu Lily secando os olhos com o guardanapo. - Obrigada de verdade!

Amos sorriu e voltou a ficar em pé. Girou nos calcanhares e pegou um embrulho que estava na cadeira vazia e o estendeu para Lily.

- Eu sei que sua vida não funciona sem chocolate.

Ela riu largando o guardanapo na cadeira ao lado dela e pegou o que parecia ser uma caixa de bombom.

- É francês! Tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

- Acho que é disso que preciso mesmo. Uma overdose de chocolate. - Lily ficou em pé com o embrulho em mãos. - Vou comer tudo sozinha quando chegar em casa.

Eles riram como há muito tempo não faziam. Amos era uma pessoa muito querida e Lily não queria perdê-lo. Ao sentir um súbito aperto no peito, a ruiva o abraçou apertado e a aproximação a fez ter certeza que aquele momento era uma nova despedida.

- Se cuide, Lily! - pediu Amos, com sinceridade. - Se precisar tirar alguma dúvida médica, me procure. Não sou formado, mas acho que sei das coisas.

- Convencido! - exclamou Lily se afastando dele. - Não tenha dúvidas que irei te infernizar com as minhas perguntas bestas.

- Suas perguntas nunca são bestas.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso triste, Amos notou.

- Nos vemos algum dia então - disse Lily fazendo um grande esforço para não voltar a chorar.

- Sim, nos vemos.

Amos deixou Lily partir sem criar empecilhos. A avistou cruzar a calçada pelo vidro embaçado e almejou que James e ela melhorassem e que pudessem ser felizes depois de toda aquela luta. Quem escutasse sua mente, poderia achar que ele estava sendo o mais hipócrita possível, mas não era bem assim. Sua preocupação maior era com a ruiva. O rapaz sabia que o estado de melhora da ex-namorada só aconteceria com James ao seu lado e curado. Eles se completavam, não havia como negar e mentir para si mesmo. A história dele com Lily Evans havia acabado e aquele encontro fincou o ponto final que ele precisava para seguir em frente. Já que não seria o homem da vida dela, alguém tinha que honrar esse papel, e nada mais justo do que ser James Potter, o garoto que ela sempre odiou.

Lily entrou no carro, jogou a bolsa e a caixa de bombom no banco traseiro e agradeceu por estar aquecida. O automóvel estava do outro lado da rua e ela não foi capaz de distinguir Amos pelo vidro do _cafe_. Dizer que agradecia por tudo o que ele havia feito nunca seria suficiente, pois ela sabia que o machucara, mesmo sem querer. Ele era uma boa pessoa e seria um bom médico por conta disso. Teria uma linda esposa, lindos filhos e uma vida estável. A ruiva torcia por isso, pois o ex-namorado merecia uma vida perfeita. Ou quase-perfeita. Ela não queria que a relação de amizade deles terminasse, mas Amos tinha razão ao dizer que James jamais aceitaria a presença dele. O noivo não engoliria nem esse encontro que tiveram e ela teria que escondê-lo até quando achasse conveniente falar. Como o rapaz dissera, James não o aceitaria e ela teria que respeitar sua decisão. Ela não iria gostar nem um pouco de ter Emmeline entre eles, então, teria que abrir mão de Amos, por mais que ele não tivesse feito nada no nível da ex-melhor amiga. Era triste, mas era para o melhor.

Agonizada, ela fez o percurso até o hospital matutando as palavras de Amos. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que nem notou que o período que gastou diante do volante foi muito curto. Lily estava tão cansada que se surpreendeu em ter chegado rápido e não ter se perdido ou batido em outro carro. Parecia que algo sobrenatural a havia guiado até ali. Depois de tirar o cinto de segurança, ela virou o corpo para o banco traseiro e pegou a bolsa. Como prometido, ligou para Sirius a fim de saber em qual andar ele estava com James.

Quando finalizou a ligação, ela saiu do carro com a bolsa nos ombros e travou as portas com relutância. Ao olhar para as portas de vidro do hospital, que deslizaram com sua presença, entrou no hospital e rumou decidida até o elevador com a respiração descompassada. Sentiu uma claustrofobia repentina ao relembrar que teve um mal-estar com James, naquele mesmo lugar. A discussão que os separavam ocorreu ali. As marcas profundas da briga pareciam ter se aberto com a lembrança, pois começaram a doer. De fato, ela estava sendo estúpida e egoísta com a nova situação de James. Ele não precisava de uma noiva histérica que via negativismo em tudo. Ele precisava de alguém que o amava e que o apoiaria, e a pessoa à desempenhar esse papel era ela e ninguém mais. Ao apertar o botão que indicava o quinto andar, Lily aguardou na presença de duas enfermeiras que não trocavam uma palavra sequer. Temeu que uma delas fosse responsável por James. Inquieta, se viu dominada pelo sentimento de culpa que gostava de acordá-la no meio da noite.

Quando as portas se abriram, ela deu um sobressalto, pois estava muito distraída. Passou pelas enfermeiras e logo identificou Sirius, que acenou em sua direção. Sem pensar muito, apertou o passo e abraçou o melhor amigo de James, que retribuiu o gesto, meio assustado.

- Ok, Lilica! Não irei trair meu amigo só porque você está toda carente e querendo meu corpo.

- Cala a boca e me abrace. Hoje é o dia que estou patética e aceitando abraços até de um mendigo.

- Está tão fácil assim? - perguntou Sirius em um tom brincalhão.

- Sempre fui! - brincou ela.

Sirius riu e a abraçou mais forte. Realmente, Lily parecia uma criança carente, muito pequena em seus braços.

- Cadê o James? - perguntou ela ao se afastar dele.

- Está nesse quarto. Ele já voltou. Acabei de me despedir dele quando você me ligou.

- Certo! Ele está dopado ou algo assim?

- Não, Lilica! - Sirius revirou os olhos com a pergunta dela. - Ele fez os exames de rotina para saber se tudo está nos conformes.

- E está? - perguntou ela meio insegura.

- Está sim! - garantiu Sirius vendo uma sombra de alívio perpassar pelo rosto dela.

- Certo! - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. Tomava coragem para girar a maçaneta que revelaria seu James. - Obrigada por ter segurado as pontas.

- Faço mais que minha obrigação de padrinho.

- Padrinho? - indagou Lily com uma expressão sapeca.

- Sim. Do casamento e do bebê.

Lily riu e dera um cutucão no braço de Sirius.

- Vá para casa. Qualquer coisa, eu te ligo.

- Ligue mesmo!

Sirius apertou o nariz de Lily e a deixou sozinha no corredor. Evitando qualquer pensamento negativo, ela entrou no quarto de James e não ficou surpresa ao vê-lo empacotado na cama da cabeça aos pés, distraído com a televisão.

- James...

Ele foi atraído pela voz de Lily e seu coração dera um salto, mas não de alegria. A ruiva parecia que tinha visto um fantasma e, ao vê-la recostada na porta do quarto, percebeu que ela iria desmoronar.

- O que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou ele, aturdido, girando o corpo para fora da cama.

- Eu te amo! - ela sussurrou, olhando-o fixamente.

Lily parecia que tinha sido pregada na porta. Ela não se movia e mal conseguia respirar. A fadiga de semanas sobrecarregava seu corpo inteiro e ela sentiu que fosse desmaiar. Sua visão escureceu, mas logo ela voltou a enxergar o rosto de James, diante dela. A ruiva não tinha percebido que escorregara com as costas na porta e ficou aliviada ao ver o noivo em alerta, segurando-a pelos ombros, sem estar entupido de remédio. Queria que ele estivesse consciente para saber que ela o amava, sem achar que fosse parte de um sonho ou delírio.

- Eu te amo! - repetiu ela se agarrando nos ombros de James e deixando as pernas cederem.

- Lily, eu também amo você. - James segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, ficando meio desesperado com o comportamento dela.

- Eu te amo, James Potter.

- Hei, calma!

Ele caiu sobre os joelhos e a acolheu em seus braços, ninando-a como uma mãe faz com uma criança prestes a dormir. O corpo inteiro dela tremia e ele não sabia se deveria entrar em pânico ou tentar acalmá-la.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. - James lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça, muito preocupado. Aos poucos, Lily parava de tremer e parecia ter entrado em um estupor. Com cuidado, ele a pegou nos braços e a deitou na cama.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, né?

- Vai, vai sim! - afirmou James deitando ao lado dela. Tomou cuidado para não derrubá-la, pois a cama não era tão grande.

- Ok!

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente e se agarrou ao moletom de James com muita força. Ele reconheceu que a noiva estava desesperada e exausta, e começou a se sentir culpado mais uma vez por todo o estresse que estava causando à ela. Ainda assustado com o comportamento da ruiva, James a aninhou em seus braços e voltou a niná-la.

- Eu amo você, Lily Evans. - ele sussurrou e ela se moveu como resposta.

- Jay, por favor, não morra. Não quero que você morra - pediu ela em um sussurro.

- Eu não vou morrer. - James se esticou na cama e a encarou chocado. - Quem colocou essas ideias de jerico na sua cabeça?

Ela não respondeu. Lily estava em choque, dizendo coisas que não faziam sentido. Parecia que ela estava dopada, delirando.

- Eu vou chamar uma enfermeira para te ver.

- Não precisa. - Lily o segurou. - Eu só quero você.

James acariciou o rosto de Lily e afastou os cabelos dos seus ombros. Enxugou duas lágrimas que insistiram em cair e a beijou, com extrema intensidade. O toque fez a ruiva despertar, fazendo-a jogar seu corpo contra o do rapaz, correspondendo ao gesto com mais urgência. Fazia tempo que não o beijava daquela maneira e não ficou surpresa ao saber o quanto sentia falta de momentos de intimidade como aquele.

Ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos prolongando o beijo tão profundo que não acontecia a muitas semanas. Aquele era o gesto de trégua do casal. Eles se amavam e não suportavam mais aquele embate que os separavam toda vez que estavam frustrados com a vida ou com a doença. Lily precisava dele e ele precisava dela. O que viria a seguir, eles estariam dispostos a enfrentar, desde que estivessem juntos para encarar os empecilhos.

- Eu senti sua falta - disse James, sem fôlego, com os lábios colados nos dela. - Nunca mais vire a cara para mim.

Lily sorriu de canto e acariciou o rosto de James.

- Não vou fazer mais essa estupidez - garantiu ela voltando e beijá-lo.

James sorriu quando os lábios dela voltaram a encontrar os seus. Voltou a se sentir capaz e invencível com relação a doença. Tendo Lily ao seu lado, ele seria mais forte e sobreviveria, pois queria dar à mulher que amava uma vida digna à ser compartilhada.

* * *

**N/A: **Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Final de Domingo, um sono do caramba e ansiosa. Mto ansiosa. Bom, como avisei na minha outra fic, essa semana começo a trabalhar e as postagens podem demorar um pouco. Mas como tenho capítulos já escritos, só precisarei me preocupar com os faltantes. No caso dessa fic, falta bem pouco agora. PREACH LORD!

Agradeço a quem lê, quem lê escondido, quem tá no meio do caminho...As atualizações sempre vão para meu e-mail e isso me deixa so happy, mimimi

**Alicinia: **Nahhhhhhhhh! Nem sob meu cadáver Lily fica com o Amos. E posso entender sua revolta, uma amiga minha ficou assim comigo qdo fiquei nessa vibe. Mas admito que eu fui mais petulante. O que vc leu foi uma versão ~ melhorada ~ do ocorrido.

**Gabs: **Olhe, pelas minhas contas, eu acho que tem mais 10 capítulos. Eu queria terminar no 70 certinho, rascunhei algumas ideias, mas como não tem mais nada pra debater, a não ser o caso James e o nascimento do Harry, capaz que precise de bem menos. Acho que esse ano eu cumpro a promessa de terminá-la HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH O James não vai morrer. Até eu ficaria revoltada se depois de uma penca de capítulos matá-lo. Seria uma baixaria sem limites HUAHAHUAAUHAHUAUHUHA Eu não tenho mais férias, vou começar a trabalhar na terça, daí vai ser um ahazo. Td bem que não aguentava ficar em casa, masssss dá aquele pânico.

É isso minhas girls. Semana que vem eu volto [ tem feriado, ahazo! hahahahaha]. Tenham um boa semana!

Beijão!


	60. Capítulo 59

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 59**

- Sirius e James afirmam que é um menino, mas não tenho muita certeza disso.

Lily vasculhava a bolsa desesperadamente à procura da carteira sob o olhar curioso de Alice. Depois de ter se encontrado com Amos dias atrás, a ruiva precisava de um momento com a melhor amiga para colocar a conversa em dia. A jovem achou conveniente ter o apoio dela para comprar o enxoval do bebê, enquanto aproveitava para desabafar os problemas e preocupações. Só Alice era capaz de entendê-la sem grandes questionamentos, por mais que amasse e confiasse em Marlene e em Remus da mesma forma.

Após o episódio de ter quase desmaiado nos braços de James no hospital, Lily percebeu um estalo na mente com relação ao seu comportamento nas últimas semanas. O período de choque parecia ter terminado e ela se sentia mais disposta a enfrentar mais uma fase da doença ao lado do noivo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentaria vencer o mal-estar da gravidez. Menos depressiva, a ruiva se conformou com o papel principal de ser a responsável a cuidar do bebê e do homem que amava. Não queria voltar a agir como uma megera. Era desconfortável e inconveniente, especialmente por conta da situação delicada que James e ela se encontravam.

- Você não quer saber o sexo do bebê? - perguntou Alice com a testa enrugada.

- Na verdade não - confessou Lily, desistindo da bolsa e tirando os cabelos do rosto afogueado. - Eu quero que seja surpresa.

Ela suspirou e fitou o rosto redondo de Alice.

- Mas daí, olho para você, comprando várias coisas azuis e toda cheia de mimos com o bebê. Isso me deixa curiosa para saber se terei uma menina ou um menino. Do jeito que sou descontrolada, é bem capaz que eu compre tudo rosa e nasça um garotinho para deixar James feliz. Não vai ser nada bacana colocar o próprio filho em um quarto decorado para garotas.

Alice riu e puxou a bolsa da amiga para ajudá-la. Por mais que Lily garantisse que estava bem, a morena sabia que ela não estava. A ruiva era famosa em subliminar muita coisa, inclusive, as partes ruins da sua vida, sem permitir que ninguém se aproximasse para evitar perguntas que ela não responderia. O pouco que sabia de toda a bagunça na vida de Lily, era que James continuava internado e que ela ficava em casa sob supervisão de Sirius e Marlene, para não ficar muito tempo sozinha. Os amigos mais íntimos do casal haviam se juntado para ajudar ambos, embora os resultados fossem uma incógnita, pois nem ela e nem James falavam muito sobre como se sentiam e sobre o que precisavam.

- Se você quer que seja surpresa, fique com a surpresa. - Alice tirou a carteira da amiga do fundo da bolsa e viu o semblante de Lily ficar aliviado. - Compre trajes brancos, amarelos ou verdes. Eles são neutros e nessa loja tem cada um mais fofo que o outro.

- É, eu posso ver isso. - Lily pegou a carteira que Alice lhe estendera e deu uma olhada para a vitrine da loja. - Bom, minha carteira está aqui. Agora, posso me preocupar em comprar alguma coisa. Eu preciso ver o berço também, mas não queria fazer isso sem o James.

Alice viu a amiga suspirar e, em seguida, morder o lábio. Presumiu que toda aquela situação realmente não estava sendo fácil. Para Lily, deveria ser um pesadelo ter que tomar decisões sem a colaboração do noivo. A melhor amiga precisava de atenção para não surtar antes de o bebê nascer e era isso que a morena se pôs a fazer.

- Sobre o berço, eu tenho uma ideia do que fazer. Agora, vamos fazer a parte que só as garotas entendem.

Alice e Lily entraram em uma grande loja de roupas para bebê, localizada no centro de Londres. A morena começou a circundar pelos corredores como se fosse a casa dela, sendo vigiada pela ruiva. Ela sentiu inveja da segurança da amiga, que olhava tudo muito atentamente. Alice estava na melhor fase da sua vida e compartilhava, ao lado de Frank, um período de eterna lua-de-mel. Com um pouco de amargura, lembrou-se da última vez que teve essa sensação ao lado de James. Fazia muito tempo.

- Sapatinhos!

A exclamação de Alice trouxe Lily de volta à realidade. Sem muita escolha, acompanhou a amiga e, automaticamente, segurou um par de sapatinhos de tricô vermelhos. Sem pensar muito, colocou os dedos indicadores dentro de cada um deles e os ergueu diante de seus olhos. Uma angústia a dominou. Queria que James estivesse ali com ela.

Fitando-os, pensou que não era certo se perguntar pela milésima vez porque o destino estava sendo tão injusto com ela. Ela tinha todas as pessoas que amava ao seu lado, sem contar o apoio primordial da melhor amiga, que tinha se prontificado a ajudá-la com os assuntos do bebê. James ficaria contente ao saber do que ela já fizera pelo filho deles e era essa sensação que a ruiva queria proporcionar a ele. Mas, se sentir sozinha, era um sentimento que ela não suportava mais. Ao olhar para os sapatinhos, ela os largou de forma abrupta, como se eles estivessem pegando fogo.

- Lily...- chamou Alice ao ver a atitude de Lily. Ela viu a ruiva rumar para outra prateleira com os ombros muito tensos. - Se não quiser fazer isso agora, podemos voltar outro dia.

Lily apoiou uma das mãos na grande prateleira de metal e respirou fundo. Precisava encontrar o foco para não explodir. Alice não precisava assistir mais um momento raivoso da parte dela. Ninguém mais merecia suas crises bipolares.

- Alice, eu tenho que parar de fugir da minha realidade e fingir que está tudo bem. Eu preciso enfrentar isso. Eu preciso mostrar que sou capaz de segurar as pontas sem surtar - disse Lily com convicção. Ela virou-se para a amiga e lançou um olhar de pesar. - Eu vou fazer as compras sozinha, você se importa?

- Claro que não, Lily - afirmou Alice, revirando os olhos. - Se você acha que vai ser melhor assim, não vou abrir o berreiro. Faça o que achar melhor!

- O que seria da minha vida sem você?

- Lily, nada de ficar emotiva no meio da loja, ok?

Alice a abraçou forte e pôde sentir os ossos dela estalarem.

- Quando terminar, dê um toque no meu celular, ok? - pediu Alice muito alarmada com a decisão repentina de Lily.

- Ok!

Elas se dividiram pela loja pouco movimentada. Enquanto Alice perpassava os olhos pelas vitrines de macaquinhos, ela concluiu que compreendia a amiga e suas decisões, e não forçaria a barra para tê-la por perto. Quem sabe, Lily se sairia melhor sozinha na compra do enxoval, por não se sentir pressionada. A ruiva queria dar o melhor de si perante a situação da qual se encontrava e a morena não queria impedi-la. Se esse era o caminho para a amiga enfrentar o que vinha passando, o melhor era apoiá-la.

Lily percorreu as inúmeras prateleiras e decidiu começar pelos artefatos mais simples. Mamadeiras, chupetas, babadores, alguns brinquedos que ela sabia que eram muito precoces para comprá-los. Logo, ela voltou a dar de cara com os sapatinhos e comprou dois deles, inclusive o vermelho. Ela não sabia muito bem o que fazia, mas achava que era o certo para uma mãe de primeira viagem. Ao ver a cesta que pegara bem cheia, ela se admirou por não ter entrado na fase de desespero e por não ter saído correndo sem nada nas mãos.

Ela esbarrou em Alice alguns minutos mais tarde, mas não compartilhou o que escolhera com a amiga. Ficou com receio de parecer ridícula e contornou o caminho para evitar um diálogo. De fato, estava se saindo melhor sozinha, sem ter que se basear nas compras de ninguém. Não queria voltar a pensar que poderia ser uma péssima mãe por escolher acessórios que ela acreditava que eram corretos. Por mais que estivesse com as emoções mais controladas, Lily sempre pensava antes de dormir se seria uma boa figura materna e uma boa esposa. Era incrível como mudaria de status em dois baques. Esposa e mãe. Essas palavras ainda lhe soavam estranhas.

Pensar em ser mãe, a fez se lembrar de Aine. Lily sentiu saudades. Saudades que fez sua visão escurecer por alguns segundos, como se estivesse caindo em queda livre para dentro de um buraco negro. Fazia muito tempo que não conversava com a mulher que sempre a consolou e entendeu o estado de saúde de James. A mãe e ela sempre tiveram uma ótima relação e, do nada, seu coração avisou que precisava do colo de Aine.

Afoita, largou a cesta de compras no chão e pegou o celular que estava no bolso do casaco.

- 'Túnia? - disse Lily bem ofegante, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros.

- Lily! - Petúnia exclamou com certa preocupação. Quando Lily ligava cheia de energia, coisa boa ela não falaria. - Esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Não! - desconversou Lily, impaciente. - Eu queria falar com a mamãe. Ela está aí?

- Está sim! Peraí!

Lily aguardou encostada em uma prateleira. Sentiu uma bola de saliva se formar na garganta e engoliu em seco quando ouviu a mãe chamá-la do outro lado da linha.

- Mãe! - Lily disse, com a voz trêmula de emoção. Parecia que não ouvia a voz da mãe há anos. - Preciso de você!

O silêncio perdurou entre as mulheres. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, pois sabia que choraria no meio da loja se não recuperasse a compostura.

- Onde você está?

- Eu estou em uma loja de bebê. Esqueci o nome, mas é a principal do centro. Estou tentando fazer compras, mas me sinto uma tonta.

- Mas você não está com a Alice?

- Sim, estou, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda mãe - implorou Lily. - Por favor? Você pode vir até aqui?

- Claro! - confirmou Aine com o mesmo tom de preocupação de Petúnia. - Me informe onde você está e irei agora mesmo.

A ruiva pegou um cartão sobre o balcão mais próximo, informou o endereço à mãe e desligou o celular. Sentiu as costas doerem e resolveu ocupar um dos bancos localizado nas laterais dos corredores, disponíveis para os clientes. _Bem pensado_, deduziu Lily, colocando as suas coisas próximas aos pés. Percebeu que estava fraca por ter comido muito pouco no café da manhã. Seu apetite oscilava há semanas e, ao invés de aumentar, parecia que diminuía.

Lily não gostava nem um pouco de viver naquele estado de espírito, mas toda vez que começava a se sentir confortável, pensamentos terríveis dominavam sua mente. Ela tinha que se preparar para tudo, desde a probabilidade de perder James e ser mão solteira, como também se preparar para assumir o posto de sra. Potter e ter uma criança saudável. Era muito drama para uma pessoa, Lily reconheceu, e pedia por forças, todos os dias, para se sentir melhor e transmitir isso a James.

Enquanto aguardava, Lily observava as mulheres que entravam na loja. Algumas nem pareciam grávidas, mas outras esbanjavam barrigas salientes. Cuidadosa, ela colocou a mão sobre a sua barriga e começou a acariciá-la. Ao fitar uma das futuras mamães, o complexo de inferioridade começou a duelar dentro dela. Relutante, desviou a atenção da clientela para a barriga. Começou a fazer movimentos circulares e imaginou como ficaria quando estivesse próxima dos nove meses de gestação. Ficaria uma bola nada atraente, pensou ela, e só um homem como James ainda veria graça nela.

- Seu pai é muito corajoso em querer casar comigo. Não é uma piada?

Lily tampou a boca com a mão, muito rápida. Tinha prometido para si mesma que não afundaria no pessimismo por bobagem. De nada ajudaria murmurar coisas sem sentido, ainda mais para o bebê que nem sabia o que acontecia do lado de fora.

- Desculpe! Não quero que você fique sabendo dessas coisas. É melhor sua mãe calar a matraca e voltar a estufar o peito como sempre fazia. Seu pai vai ficar bom e, juntos, cuidaremos de você.

O tempo passava e ela ficou entretida e absorta em pensamentos. Nem percebeu que os minutos passaram muito rápido. Alice a avistou e se juntou a ela, de mãos cheias e com as bochechas afogueadas.

- O que diabos você está fazendo sentada aí? - perguntou a morena com uma expressão confusa.

- Estou esperando minha mãe - respondeu Lily ainda acariciando a barriga.

- Não acredito que você chamou sua mãe. - Alice bufou e encarou a amiga. - Lily, o que há com você?

Lily ergueu o olhar e foi tomada pelo mesmo ar de confusão de Alice.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Alice soltou as sacolas perto do banco e se sentou ao lado da amiga. Sem pedir licença, puxou a mão dela, a enlaçou com a sua e apertou o toque.

- Eu estou muito preocupada com você, Lily - murmurou Alice com cautela.

- Não precisa ficar preocupada, Lice. - Lily virou o rosto para fitar a amiga. - Eu só tenho evitado todo mundo porque passo muito tempo irritada. Isso me faz mal, eu sei, mas é difícil encontrar um equilíbrio. Eu tento não descontar minha raiva nos outros porque eles não têm nada a ver com meu problema, mas, mesmo assim, tem sido muito complicado. Toda vez que chego em casa, me sinto vazia, como se James não existisse. Sirius é uma ótima companhia, mas deitar em uma cama sem a pessoa que você ama, é injusto. É como se eu tivesse sido abandonada.

Lily respirou fundo para controlar a voz que tinha ficado esganiçada.

- Não tem lógica eu estar em uma casa em que James não está. Ele está perdendo muita coisa, Alice, e isso vai ser ruim. Ele vai ficar triste por perder esses detalhes, incluindo, os da minha gravidez - prosseguiu Lily. - A casa está linda e ele não pode usufruir. O mesmo acontece com a compra do enxoval e a reforma do quarto do bebê. James perderá tudo e isso me mata de preocupação. Ele vai ficar um bom tempo revoltado por não ter compartilhado esses momentos comigo.

Alice viu os olhos da amiga ficarem marejados e apertou mais o toque das mãos.

- Lily, existe câmera fotográfica, sabia?

- Como é? - indagou Lily, perdida.

- Você pode tirar fotos da casa e mostrar a ele. Para isso que serve celular, computador e todas as comodidades da tecnologia. Você está tão exausta psicologicamente que não consegue pensar no óbvio. Lily, você precisa livrar os ombros. Ainda bem que você topou fazer terapia. Sério! Isso vai te ajudar muito.

Lily deu um riso abafado. Tinha esquecido que sua primeira visita à psicóloga do hospital seria daqui a alguns dias.

- Não acho que terapia me ajudará.

- Você que pensa. - Alice discordou dando um muxoxo. - Vai te fazer bem e espero que você consiga vomitar tudo o que sente. Por um acaso, você não tem um diário?

- Eu ganhei um de Natal da Petúnia e escrevo sempre que posso. Ele anda comigo para cima e para baixo, mas tenho evitado a tarefa de escrever sobre o que sinto.

- Você deveria voltar a escrever. Talvez, isso te ajude na hora de conversar com a psicóloga.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. Alice tinha razão sobre fazer anotações sobre seu estado de espírito, pois isso poderia criar um ambiente mais leve entre a psicóloga e ela. Ao dar um suspiro, seus olhos foram atraídos pela presença de Aine. A ruiva se levantou com um sobressalto e, como uma doida, ela correu ao encontro da mãe e se jogou nos braços dela.

- Que susto, Lily! - exclamou Aine. Ela deu dois passos para trás devido ao impulso do corpo da filha contra o seu. - O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu não consigo, mãe. Não consigo fazer as compras do bebê. Eu sou uma idiota!

Aine afagou os cabelos de Lily a fim de tranquilizá-la.

- Você não é uma idiota. - Aine se afastou de Lily e buscou os olhos da filha. A ruiva se debulhava em lágrimas silenciosas. - Pare de chorar!

Lily secou o rosto com as palmas das mãos e fungou o nariz. Sorrateiramente, Alice se uniu a elas e apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga.

- Olá, Alice! - cumprimentou Aine, lhe oferecendo um sorriso.

- Olá, sra. Evans! - cumprimentou Alice, retribuindo o gesto.

- Desculpe, Alice, por ter chamado minha mãe é que...

- Está tudo bem! Somos mães de primeira viagem e eu nem sei ao certo o que enfiei nas sacolas. Não se preocupe, Lily, eu te entendo.

Lily deu um riso entre lágrimas e abraçou Alice.

- Me perdoe! Eu sei que prometi fazer isso com você, mas eu não consegui. Me perdoe, por favor.

- Lily, não me obrigue a te socar.

Ela deu um riso fraco e soltou a amiga.

- Vão fazer às compras! Até o final do dia, quero um relatório de tudo que você comprou.

- Pode deixar sra. Longbottom.

Alice deu um pequeno saltinho eufórico.

- Eu adoro ser chamada assim - ela revelou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Alice ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo no rosto de Lily.

- Me ligue quando chegar em casa, ok?

- Ok!

Antes de partir, Alice cumprimentou Aine mais uma vez e saiu da loja. Ao longe, Lily reconheceu Frank e acenou para o rapaz, cuja alegria estava estampada em todos os poros de seu rosto.

- Vamos fazer a nossa parte... - Aine chamou a atenção de Lily. - O que você tem aí dentro?

- O de praxe! - Lily mostrou a cesta um pouco envergonhada. - Babador, mamadeira, chupeta, mordedor, as coisas mais simples.

Aine passou um braço pelo ombro de Lily e iniciou o processo de caminhada entre os corredores da loja.

- Vamos escolher as roupas. Você não pode comprar muitas, pois o bebê cresce muito rápido - explicou Aine ao se dirigir até o enorme balcão, com um braço enlaçado ao de Lily. - Tem alguma cor em mente?

- Er... Verde? - Lily chutou, sem muita certeza.

Lily parou de andar e viu Aine se esgueirar pelo balcão. A mãe começou a conversar com a vendedora, como se ela fosse sua melhor amiga. Sem conseguir se mexer, a ruiva viu modelos diferentes de roupas serem postos diante dos olhos dela, como pijamas, macacões, camisetas e agasalhos. Tudo em tamanho miniatura. Como sempre, sua mente a avisou que tinha que fazer algo também, pois era sua obrigação. Ela seria mãe e não poderia largar todas as decisões nos ombros das pessoas que amava.

- Precisarei de toucas, mãe. Também acho que seria melhor comprar mais macaquinhos com pé. Londres é muito fria para um bebê. E luvas. Muitas luvas - disse Lily, largando a cesta sobre o balcão e puxando as peças de roupas para dar uma olhada. Pegou um macacão de passeio e o ergueu na altura dos olhos. Lembrou-se do quanto achava fofas as roupas de recém-nascidos.

Aine virou-se para a filha e sorriu com a atitude dela.

- O que foi? - perguntou Lily, olhando de canto para a mãe.

- Você está começando a pensar como uma mãe. - Aine disse voltando-se para a vendedora mais uma vez.

Lily engoliu em seco com a afirmação da mãe, colocou o macaquinho sobre o balcão e o dobrou. Tinha que se manter distraída para evitar mais uma enxurrada de lágrimas por conta do que acabara de ouvir. Sua mãe poderia lhe poupar de frases bonitas, pois sua sensibilidade estava à flor da pele.

- Luvas, sapatos confortáveis... - Lily começou a contar nos dedos o que via, com a testa enrugada, bastante pensativa. - Temos que comprar alguns pagãos e os acessórios para o berço. Ah! Gostei daquele cobertor.

A vendedora sorriu para Lily achando engraçado o comportamento desordenado da jovem.

- Mãe de primeira viagem - anunciou Lily acariciando a barriga. - Desculpe se estou sendo acelerada demais, mas não sabia o que comprar. Até minha mãe chegar, só pensava na mamadeira.

As duas mulheres à sua frente riram baixo e continuaram a separar roupas de todos os tipos. Aine selecionava o que achava melhor e mostrava para a filha, a fim de ter uma aprovação.

- Estamos perto da primavera. O bebê vai nascer no verão, mas Londres é fria. - Lily falava mais consigo mesma do que com a mãe, que acabou pegando a frase no ar.

- Compre uns conjuntos mais frescos - disse Aine, calmamente. - Londres também tem dias muito quentes.

- É... A senhora tem razão.

Lily fez uma pausa reflexiva e analisou tudo o que estava diante de seus olhos. Ela não tinha chegado aos 25 anos e seria mãe. Ela não tinha planejado isso, muito menos ser noiva antes dos 30 anos. Se não fosse pelo diamante que brilhava em seu dedo, ela tinha certeza que a vendedora acharia que ela seria uma mãe solteira.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Acho que isso é o bastante. - Aine tamborilou os dedos no balcão e virou-se para Lily. - Quer ver mais alguma coisa, querida?

- Não, isso está bom. Lençóis, fronhas, er... Se precisar de algo, eu venho comprar. - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. Voltou a ficar aliviada por ter resolvido a parte que lhe rendera uma péssima noite de sono.

- Vou embrulhar para vocês.

- Certo!

A ruiva sentiu algo vibrar no bolso do seu casaco e tirou o celular do bolso. Era Sirius e ela sabia que o amigo de James queria saber se ela estava viva.

- Eu estou bem e não atropelei ninguém no meio do caminho - disse ela ao atender a ligação.

Sirius riu do outro lado da linha.

- Você sabe que esse seu péssimo humor ainda matará alguém - alertou Sirius, debochado. - E realmente quero saber se você está legal. Estou indo visitar James. Quer que eu te espere ou te busque?

- Não, pode ir. Estou terminando de fazer compras e vou para casa logo em seguida. Preciso me livrar das caixas que ainda existem. Elas me aborrecem e não aguento mais olhá-las.

- Obviamente, Lilica! Elas estão espalhadas pelo nosso lar há duas semanas. Está mais do que na hora de você se livrar delas.

- Nosso lar? - indagou Lily contendo um riso.

- Lilica, eu sou seu amante. Não finja que nada aconteceu entre nós na noite passada.

- Verdade! - a cabeça de Lily pendeu para o lado enquanto ria baixo. - Dormir agarradinha com você foi sensacional.

- Viu só?

Lily riu baixo, meneando a cabeça positivamente. Sirius gargalhava do outro lado da linha.

- A bagunça não é só minha - avisou Lily, bem humorada. - James também tem muitas caixas, ok?

- Ele é homem! O máximo que ele tem dentro delas são duas cuecas, duas calças, duas camisas e um caderno de Kama Sutra. Nada que demore tanto tempo para ser guardado.

- Muito engraçadinho! - Lily riu com o comentário de Sirius. Ao ouvir o farfalhar das sacolas, ela viu a mãe pegando às compras e sentiu um solavanco no peito. - Diga ao James que eu o amo ok?

- Você fala isso sempre. Já cansei de dar esse recado.

- Deixa de ser chato e faça o que te mandei. - Lily ordenou em um tom brincalhão. - Mais tarde irei ao hospital.

- Avisarei a ele então - disse Sirius. - Até mais, Lilica!

- Até!

Lily desligou o aparelho e começou a seguir a mãe, totalmente desengonçada. Aine estava no caixa e aguardava a vez para pagar às compras.

- Você acha que ainda precisa de mais alguma coisa? - perguntou Aine, olhando para a filha. Ela parecia mais tranquila.

- Não! Acho que está tudo certo! Só precisarei comprar umas roupas mais dignas quando chegar o dia de eu dar à luz. - Lily voltou a vasculhar a bolsa, a procura da carteira. - Eu só precisava ter feito isso, mãe. Estou perto do terceiro mês de gestação e não tinha decidido nada. Agora, quero arrumar o quarto do bebê e terminar de organizar minha casa.

Aine apoiou uma mão no rosto de Lily, surpreendendo-a.

- Estou orgulhosa de você, Lily. Seu pai e eu estamos muito preocupados com a situação de James e tudo mais, mas sabemos que você é forte e vai continuar sendo até o fim. Rezo todas as noites pela saúde dele e não vejo a hora de vocês saírem desse quadro delicado. Gosto muito do meu genro.

- Mãe, eu não quero chorar de novo - resmungou Lily enrugando a testa. Sem demora, abraçou a mãe mais uma vez e todos os esforços para segurar as lágrimas foram totalmente em vão. - Obrigada, mãe! Eu pensei que você estivesse me odiando porque saí de casa. Você não faz ideia do quanto estou me sentindo melhor agora.

- Não tem porque te odiar. Petúnia e você são mulheres crescidas e vão se casar com dois homens que gosto muito. É direito seu sair de casa, Lily. Você está organizando sua vida. Uma hora, você iria me abandonar.

- Mas não gosto da ideia de você e o papai ficarem sozinhos em casa. - Lily fungou, ainda aninhada a mãe.

- Não ficaremos! Em breve, teremos um neto para nos fazer companhia.

Lily soltou a mãe e sorriu. Aine secou as lágrimas da filha e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Não desista do James! Vocês se amam muito para terminarem depois de tudo que passaram juntos.

- Eu jamais desistirei dele, mãe - confessou Lily com convicção na voz. - Ele não desistiu de mim quando queria ficar comigo. Isso desde o colegial. Lutar por ele é a retribuição que ele merece da minha parte. Eu o amo muito para deixá-lo para trás.

Aine sorriu e ajeitou os cabelos de Lily. O assunto morreu quando elas foram atendidas. A ruiva pagou pelas contas, recusando qualquer ajuda financeira da mãe. Ainda tinha um emprego e Alfardo lhe pagava bem. Ao saírem da loja, ambas compartilharam o silêncio a caminho do estacionamento, com as mãos cheias de sacolas que machucavam os dedos. Ao estar segura no carro, Lily correu para ligar o aquecedor, pois seus dentes rangiam por conta do vento frio.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? - perguntou Aine ao entrar no carro. Colocou o cinto de segurança e incitou Lily a fazer o mesmo.

- Tenho certeza que Sirius comprou alguma coisa - disse Lily, calmamente. - Ele tem sido uma espécie de babá na minha vida.

- Sirius... Não lembro dele!

- Ele foi o menino mais galinha da escola. Atualmente, ele está casado com seu desafeto número um - respondeu Lily, fazendo a mãe rir.

- Sua turma e seus desafetos.

Aine ligou o carro e dirigiu devagar por conta da pista molhada. Lily se aconchegou no banco do carro e ficou quieta no decorrer do percurso para casa. O lugar que ainda não conseguia chamar de lar. Ela queria ter optado em se mudar mais tarde com o auxílio de James, mas os argumentos de Sirius foram bem convincentes. Ela engatou a mudança ao lado do melhor amigo do noivo. Lily não se arrependia, mas estar na presença da mãe era muito reconfortante e ela precisava mais do que nunca daquele sentimento.

Ao chegarem ao destino, Lily hesitou em sair do carro. A casa estava vazia. Por mais que soubesse que Sirius e Marlene estariam por lá mais tarde, o estado de tristeza estava impregnado no local, até mesmo no pequeno gramado que dava para a porta. Em seu íntimo, a ruiva sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Quando James voltasse, ele teria que se sentir bem-vindo e não mergulhado em um antro de melancolia.

- Obrigada por ter me socorrido, mãe. - Lily tirou o cinto de segurança e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos. - Quer entrar para conhecer a minha casa bagunçada?

Aine sorriu e Lily soube que era um gesto de concordância. Ambas saíram do carro, retiraram as inúmeras sacolas do porta-malas e caminharam em direção à porta. A ruiva tirou as chaves da bolsa e colocou no buraco da fechadura, fazendo-a ceder com apenas um giro. Ao abri-la e ver a claridade que invadia o lugar, xingou Sirius mentalmente por ele ter esquecido de fechar as cortinas.

- Pode entrar!

Lily largou as chaves em cima do móvel perto da porta e deixou que sua mãe se guiasse dentro da casa. Não tinha muita coisa para ver na verdade, pois nada pertencia a eles, apenas os artefatos que estavam aglomerados em inúmeras caixas.

- Ela é linda! - comentou Aine, deslizando uma das mãos no topo da poltrona. - Essa casa é realmente muito linda.

- Não tem nada de interessante, mãe. Pelo menos não ainda - disse Lily caminhando até a mãe. Ocupou uma das poltronas e olhou para os lados. - Preciso arrumar as coisas antes de James voltar. Acho que a senhora precisa ver os quartos. Eles são bem bacanas.

Lily voltou a ficar de pé e estendeu a mão para a mãe. Juntas, subiram a pequena escada que dava para um estreito corredor, onde se via três portas.

- Ok! Esse é meu quarto e o de James. Esse ao lado será o do bebê. E esse terceiro é o de hóspedes. Sirius o ocupa com Marlene e não ousarei abrir a porta, pois tenho medo do que verei.

Aine entrou no quarto do casal e seus olhos recaíram logo na mobília. Com o olhar clínico de mãe, a mulher soube reconhecer as deficiências do ambiente. Lily precisava de muitas coisas e ela se espantou pela filha não ter percebido isso. Pensativa, Aine imaginou que ela estaria tão focada na saúde de James e no bebê que não conseguia ver as falhas ao redor dela. Não eram muitas, claro, mas conhecendo a ruiva como bem conhecia, uma garota extremamente perfeccionista, sabia que assim que ela abrisse os olhos, voltaria a agir no modo _control freak._

Ao avançarem pelo corredor, Lily abriu a porta do quarto que seria do bebê. As paredes eram brancas e lisas e não tinha nenhum objeto que identificasse que uma criança dormiria ali. Aine compreendeu o abandono do cômodo, pois Lily, horas atrás, nem sabia o que comprar para o bebê.

- Essa casa está sob medida para vocês - disse Aine, virando-se para Lily. A ruiva estava escorada no batente da porta. - Ela é bem espaçosa. Ajustando alguns detalhes, ficará formidável.

Lily sorriu e escondeu a tristeza. A casa não ficaria formidável sem James. Sua mãe poderia ser a pessoa mais sincera do mundo, mas a ruiva sabia que ela só falava aquilo, em grande parte, para fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- É... Eu também acho.

Aine saiu do quarto e caminhou até onde Lily estava parada. Em um gesto gentil, depositou uma mão sobre os ombros dela e ficou contente em tirar um sorriso do rosto pálido da filha.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem sozinha? - perguntou Aine com a preocupação impregnada na voz.

- Vou sim! - confirmou Lily sem ter muita certeza. Ficar sozinha nunca foi a melhor opção, mas não tinha muita escolha. - Vou me manter ocupada com as últimas caixas da mudança e passarei a noite com James.

- Está bem!

Aine trouxe Lily para um abraço apertado que parecia ter durado uma eternidade. Minutos depois, elas desceram as escadas e trocaram poucas palavras. A ruiva queria pedir para que a mãe ficasse, mas lutou consigo mesma para deixá-la ir, para se focar no que precisava fazer. Quando sua mãe cruzou a porta e partiu, o vazio que sentia constantemente a pegou de chofre, como se fosse um soco no estômago, tirando-lhe o ar.

Tristonha, Lily trancou a porta e foi até a cozinha. A jovem confirmou o que já sabia: Sirius realmente tinha comprado alguma coisa para ela comer. Ao observar a sacola, deu um riso baixo, pois se tratava da confeitaria que ela e ele conheceram juntos e que não tiveram tempo de aproveitar devido à presença de Marlene. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily puxou a sacola e tirou os pequenos pacotes que estavam lá dentro. Não se espantou ao ver que, em um deles, tinha um pedaço imenso bolo de chocolate.

Se James visse o que ela comia, enlouqueceria. Sua nova dieta estava indo bem, mas nada se comparava ao poder de comer doce quando estava triste. Conforme a gravidez avançava, Lily ficava dependente do açúcar, pois era a única coisa que a fazia se sentir melhor. Ela sabia dos riscos de ingerir em excesso alimentos extremamente adocicados e aprendeu a difícil tarefa de não se afundar neles todos os dias. Lambuzando os dedos e os cantos da boca como uma criança, a jovem realmente se deu conta que bolo de chocolate era parte da sua razão de viver.

Lily finalizou o bolo e pegou o outro embrulho. Era um salgado e ela optou por guardá-lo para comer mais tarde, pois começou a se sentir enjoada. Com a falsa sensação de estar estufada, ela juntou o lixo, caminhou até a lata e o jogou lá dentro. Lavou as mãos na pia da cozinha e as secou na própria roupa. A parte do dia que viria a seguir, seria a mais cansativa e tortuosa.

Preguiçosa, a ruiva foi à sala e parou diante das caixas por alguns instantes. Todas elas tinham seu nome e o nome de James para evitar confusão. Lily evitava as caixas do noivo desde que se mudara, mas percebeu que as enfrentaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Como Sirius havia afirmado, James não tinha muitas coisas se comparado a quantidade de caixas que ela trouxe na mudança. Decidida, ela pegou uma delas e a abriu. Ela não se surpreendeu ao se deparar com objetos pessoais desordenados de James e sorriu sozinha.

Com cuidado, Lily esvaziou a caixa e desembrulhou muitos livros de economia. Ela encontrou um caderno de capa preta feita de couro e o abriu. Se deu conta de que se tratava de um livro extenso com anotações de contabilidade. Só mesmo James para gostar de administração, pensou a ruiva, ao colocar os últimos objetos da caixa sobre a mesa de centro.

Sentando-se na poltrona, Lily abriu duas, três, quatro caixas. Toda vez que mexia nas coisas de James, uma saudade monstruosa a dominava. Achou alguns bonecos de super-heróis e riu sozinha, sacudindo alguns por curiosidade. Enfim, abriu a última caixa e se deparou com mais livros do noivo. Depois de conviver muito tempo com ele, nunca imaginou que James fosse tão adepto à leitura. Lily lembrava que o rapaz não estudava para as provas, mas sempre tirava notas máximas. A ruiva sempre confundiu a inteligência dele com arrogância, o motivo principal das brigas que aconteciam entre eles.

Ela segurou três livros bem grossos de administração e praguejou baixo por ter esquecido desse detalhe da vida de James. Ele gostava de números, o que confirmava a exatidão com que sempre expunha suas ideias mirabolantes. Lily folheou algumas páginas para ver se compreendia alguma coisa e, depois, os colocou sobre a mesa, junto com as outras coisas que pertenciam a ele. A jovem continuou a árdua tarefa de organizar as coisas e percebeu que a maioria delas tinha a ver com a preferência acadêmica de James.

Querendo se sentir mais próxima de James, a ruiva começou a folhear um dos cadernos e reconheceu a caligrafia dele em meio a cálculos e mais cálculos que fez sua cabeça girar. O segundo também tinha inúmeras anotações que ela preferiu dispensar e o terceiro fez seu coração bater muito forte. Suas mãos tremiam ao perceber que, o que tinha em mãos, não se tratava de nada parecido com o que encontrara até então. Seus olhos ficaram fixos na data no topo da página e no seu nome perdido no meio do texto.

Presa naquelas linhas, Lily ficou em pé e começou a explorá-las, sem saber ao certo o que fazia. A atitude foi automática. Conforme lia, ela finalmente percebeu que o que estava escrito naquelas folhas não era nenhuma tramoia adolescente de Sirius e James contra ela. A ruiva se dera conta que o noivo fez daquele caderno um diário.

- Meu Deus! - ela exclamou para si mesma enquanto continuava a folheá-lo, frenética.

Percebendo que estava fazendo a coisa errada, ela fechou o caderno com certa brutalidade. Lily fitou a capa por alguns segundos e tamborilou os dedos sobre ela. Uma comichão a consumia por dentro, mas ela não podia violar a intimidade de James. Não era justo! Ele ficaria muito bravo se ela lesse o que ele escondeu tão bem, mas havia tantas respostas, tantas dúvidas que ela queria esclarecer e que, provavelmente, aquele caderno responderia. Encorajada, Lily resolveu vasculhar o caderno de trás para frente. A última vez que James escrevera foi alguns dias antes do casamento de Alice.

Ela não resistiu, escolheu uma página aleatória e começou a ler o texto que era enorme. Ela tropeçou em algumas palavras e ficou absorta à leitura, como se tivesse ganhado um livro novo. Pela quantidade de folhas escritas, parecia que James havia relatado a reviravolta na sua vida desde o princípio do relacionamento deles até a confirmação da doença. Cada palavra que lia era como se estivesse recebendo uma punhalada no peito.

"_Os efeitos colaterais são piores que eu imaginava. Meu corpo inteiro está estranho, não consigo parar de vomitar e a irritabilidade está me deixando fora do sério. Eu queria me bater dolorosamente por ter sido estúpido com a Lily hoje à tarde. É a milésima vez que isso acontece e parece que tem algo tão ruim dentro de mim que não consigo voltar a ser como era antes. Meu corpo inteiro dói. Imagino como será a segunda semana de tratamento. Se estou quase morto agora, não me espantarei em estar morto antes do mês acabar_."

Lily mudou a página rapidamente. Nunca soube dos verdadeiros sentimentos de James com relação à doença e, aquele caderno, lhe mostrava tudo o que tentou fazer o noivo dizer à ela. Tudo o que não compreendeu ao longo da primeira fase do tratamento dele estava ali, registrado, nas próprias palavras dele.

"_Eu não sei como a Lily ainda está comigo. Meus últimos fios de cabelo se foram e eu deveria ter considerado a ideia de Sirius e ter raspado a cabeça. Mas, como sempre, resolvi dar uma de arrogante e achei que nada disso aconteceria comigo. Claro, estar doente, preso à uma cama, com um câncer no corpo é mais do que eu poderia esperar. Quem precisa de cabelo, certo? Eu mal consigo me olhar no espelho. Não sei se isso é problema com todos os doentes, mas nem tolero às luzes acessas. Tudo que revela minha verdadeira condição me incomoda e eu não consigo ser tolerante. Aqueles olhares de piedade, murmúrios pelas minhas costas... Talvez eu tome coragem e livre a Lily disso tudo. Ela não merece! Por mais que a ame, ela não precisa ficar presa a mim e..."._

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos olhos de Lily, mas ela não era capaz de fechar o caderno. Suas mãos tremiam e sua autoestima parecia gostar da tortura que estava tendo naquele momento. Sem pudor, folheou mais algumas páginas, sentando-se na poltrona, pois sua cabeça girava.

"_Comprei a aliança de noivado. Não é das melhores, mas acho que ela vai gostar. É um diamante meio besta, não sei porque mulheres gostam disso, mas pela Lily vale a pena! Embora a remissão ainda seja um mistério para mim, não posso deixar que minha ruiva fuja. Chegamos até aqui juntos e creio eu que precisamos nos manter dessa forma. Ela está grávida, cheguei a comentar? Minha cabeça anda tão desligada que estou mais habituado a temer agulhas e vômitos a ter uma vida normal. Tenho planos mirabolantes para fazer Lily aceitar se casar comigo. As coisas ainda estão confusas, mas acho que estou suficientemente forte para enfrentar o que virá a seguir."_

Lily esfregou o nariz e resolveu fechar o caderno. Já tinha violado demais a intimidade de James. Levantou-se com dificuldade e colocou o caderno junto com as outras coisas que pertenciam ao noivo. Uma hora, teria que contar a ele que lera fragmentos do que escrevera. Vencida pelo desânimo, a ruiva olhou para as demais caixas e resolveu ignorá-las. Havia outro lugar que queria estar e não era ali, rendida à poeira.

Lily pegou a bolsa, as chaves do carro e saiu de casa. Trancou a porta e foi até a garagem para pegar o carro. Em segundos, ela estava dentro do automóvel, dirigindo até o hospital para fazer companhia a James. Ao estacionar e se dirigir para dentro do local, praguejou baixo por não ter trazido outro casaco. Estava presa em seus devaneios quando cruzou o corredor a passos firmes e entrou no elevador que estava parado no andar. A ruiva sentiu uma súbita falta de ar por notar que estava acompanhada de médicos e enfermeiros que vibravam pelo fim de mais um dia de trabalho. Quando chegou ao andar onde James ficava, cruzou as portas do elevador, e sentiu calafrios por estar ali mais uma vez.

Lily entrou na sala de quimioterapia e parou de chofre. Consultou o relógio e presumiu que o horário ainda coincidia com o período que James ficava lá dentro. Ela viu que no local tinha poucos pacientes, o que lhe deu uma sensação de estranheza. Ao andar mais um pouco, viu duas senhoras rindo alto. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que o responsável pela alegria delas era Sirius. Ao encontrar o olhar do amigo de James, ele parou de contar piadas, e indicou com a cabeça onde seu noivo estava.

- Hei! - Lily se aproximou de James e segurou uma de suas mãos. - Aposto que imaginou que eu não viria.

James ergueu a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz que vinha na sua direção. Ele sorriu, com os lábios ressecados, e esticou uma das mãos na direção de Lily.

- Pior que considerei isso - disse James, muito baixo. Ficou aliviado ao ver Lily e por sentir o toque da mão dela sobre a sua. - Como está?

- Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta para você, sr. Potter - corrigiu Lily, ocupando uma poltrona ao lado dele. - Como se sente?

- Acho que a resposta é muito óbvia.

A ruiva ergueu o olhar e viu o antebraço de James perfurado por uma fina agulha. Seus olhos trilharam caminho pelos tubos que continham todos os medicamentos que invadiam o organismo dele. Um agito no peito a fez encarar James novamente. Por mais que já tivesse vivido todas as sensações negativas da quimioterapia, lá estava ela de novo, mas com a sensação de que vivia àquela cena pela primeira vez na vida.

- Não diga isso.

Lily acariciou a mão dele e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Lembrou-se do diário que lera e achou que devia a verdade para ele. Ambos prometeram serem honestos um com o outro e seria muito injusto esconder o que fizera. Sentia-se mal por ter violado a linha tênue dos sentimentos que James nunca lhe contara, e se preparou psicologicamente para começar uma nova briga com o noivo por ter agido movida pela curiosidade. Eles também tinham prometido não discutir, algo que não acontecia há semanas, mas Lily, ao olhar fixamente para a expressão nada saudável dele, preferiu ser sincera. Ela quis correr o risco.

- Jay... Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

James a olhou e viu culpa em cada ruga do rosto dela. Ela estava cansada, muito cansada, ele percebeu, como se fosse ela a paciente submetida a doses fortes de remédios.

- O que foi? - James apertou a mão dela e pigarreou. Sentia a garganta seca.

Ela coçou o queixo com a mão livre e se endireitou na poltrona. Escolhia as palavras certas para amenizar mais uma briga que provocaria.

- Eu estava arrumando as últimas caixas da mudança e encontrei algumas coisas suas. Da faculdade.

James soltou a mão dela no mesmo instante. Lily o fitou e sentiu um solavanco no estômago. De alguma forma, ele sabia que ela tinha chegado perto do diário e, sua expressão de culpa, não ajudou em nada na formulação de um argumento que o deixasse mais calmo.

- Jay...

- Você leu? - questionou ele, muito frio.

Lily encolheu as mãos e as apoiou sobre os joelhos. Sem encará-lo, meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu li três fragmentos. Foi _só_ isso! - confessou ela, se sentindo muito mal. - Desculpe, eu não deveria ter violado sua intimidade. Mas eu estava organizando tudo e...

- Lily, por que diabos você leu meu caderno? Justamente _esse_ caderno? - James questionou com o tom de voz alterado.

Lily se encolheu na poltrona, pois sabia o quanto ele ficava irritado com facilidade sob forte medicação. A frieza estava impregnada em cada palavra que lhe foi direcionada. O James amoroso sempre ia embora quando os medicamentos o dominavam, e Lily sempre se virava do avesso para ignorar e relevar muita coisa que ele dizia sem pensar.

- Eu não resisti - ela admitiu. - James, me perdoa, eu não quis violar sua intimidade. Eu estava colocando as coisas no lugar e folheei tudo que estava na caixa até me deparar com _esse_ caderno. Bem... Ele não avisava que era um diário.

James virou o rosto e focou sua atenção em Sirius. Ele ainda estava do outro lado da sala, mantendo um papo que aparentava ser muito interessante com as senhoras que sofriam do mesmo problema que ele. Uma cólera venenosa começou a circular pelo seu corpo e sua mente pedia para que ele se controlasse. Saber que suas palavras, suas verdades e seus sentimentos, sentimentos que poupara de dizer para todo mundo, especialmente para Lily, foram violados sem seu consentimento, o deixou cego de ódio.

- Pelo visto, não precisamos mais de terapia. Você já sabe de tudo mesmo - resmungou James ainda evitando olhar para Lily. - Pode ler o resto.

Lily não disse nada. Lembrou-se, mais uma vez, que tinha que relevar o comportamento e as palavras cortantes de James perante aquela situação. O silêncio entre eles a fez ver uma luz no final do túnel. Só havia uma forma de ele ficar menos irritado com o que fizera. Calmamente, a ruiva tirou a bolsa do ombro e deslizou o zíper. Retirou de lá um caderno marrom, com um lírio desenhado e com seu nome estampado na capa. Era o seu diário. O diário que Petúnia lhe dera de Natal.

- Tome! - ela estendeu o caderno na direção de James, atraindo a atenção dele. - Eu li seu diário sem pedir, então, nada mais justo do que você ler o meu.

James virou o rosto atraído pelas palavras de Lily. Ela tinha colocado o diário no colo dele e aguardou. Esperançosa, a ruiva viu o noivo apoiar uma das mãos sobre a capa do caderno, com a testa franzida.

- Lily, não precisa - disse James segurando o diário e erguendo de volta para ela. - Eu estou sendo estúpido. Desculpe!

- Eu quero que leia! - ela o empurrou de volta para ele, convicta do que fazia. - Eu quero que leia - ela insistiu, encarando-o duramente. - Saiba que haverá coisas que você não vai gostar de ler, mas tudo que está aí é a verdade. Eu escrevi tudo sobre como me senti com relação à doença e fiz um resgate mental do período do qual você estava internado. Eu ganhei o diário no Natal, então, ele não está tão completo quanto o seu aparentou estar.

James colocou o diário de volta no colo e meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu vou te deixar sozinho. - Lily se levantou e lhe dera um beijo na testa. - Daqui uma meia hora eu volto. Não vou conseguir ficar aqui enquanto você lê minhas palavras bobas.

- Tenho certeza que elas não são bobas, Lily.

James a olhou cheio de gratidão. A atitude dela o fez esquecer que suas verdades agora estavam com ela. Não importava mais esconder o que sentia e não adiantava brigar com Lily. O que ele temia, agora, era o que ela tinha escrito no diário sobre tudo que enfrentaram juntos.

- Eu amo você - ela sussurrou, lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Eu também amo você - James retribuiu o gesto e depois ofereceu um sorriso gentil para a noiva.

Lily cruzou o mesmo corredor que a trouxera para a sala de quimioterapia. James viu Sirius ir ao encalço dela, logo em seguida. Sozinho, ele ponderou por alguns segundos se deveria ou não abrir o diário dela. Ele era bem bonito, notou ele, ao estudar a capa. O rapaz ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, passando o caderno de uma mão para a outra. Encorajado, James abriu o diário e ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao se deparar com a caligrafia caprichada da ruiva na contracapa. O rapaz deu de cara com uma pequena frase e reconheceu imediatamente seu autor:

_"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com frequência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar"._

James sentiu seus olhos pinicarem por causa da formação de lágrimas. Ele tinha aprendido a resguardar seus sentimentos sempre que se via diante de algum fato sobre a doença, algo que não o deixava feliz. Que não deixava Lily feliz. A ruiva e ele amavam Shakespeare e a frase parecia um recado mental para a jovem que aturou muitos momentos ruins ao lado dele. Pela citação inicial, James começou a se preparar mentalmente para o teor do conteúdo que leria naquelas inúmeras folhas preenchidas pela noiva.

James respirou fundo e virou a página. Em segundos, se viu concentrado às palavras de Lily que, aos poucos, mudavam seu ponto de vista com relação a tudo que o rodeou no decorrer daqueles longos e árduos meses.

* * *

**N/A: **Girlssssssssssssssss! Demorei, mas como foi explicado, voltei a ser elfa doméstica! O trabalho está bemmmmm legal e tals. Pena que o tempo para me dedicar às fics tem sido bem reduzido. Graças aos capítulos prontos, ficará mais fácil, mas as postagens pode demorarão um tiquinho! :(

**Gabis: **Mais 10 capítulos na média, pois pode bem diminuir Hahahahahaah Eu tenho os rascunhos na verdade e deu 10, mas podem dar menos. Tipo, dois capítulos a menos! Hahahah Mas não se desespere! Eu preciso tomar vergonha na cara e te mandar os capítulos pra vc me betar, mas minha cabeça anda nas nuvens e só lembro quando logo aqui Hahahaha Eu preciso terminar AYS esse ano, é questão de honra. Arrasto ela por quatro anos, não dá mais. Antes eu conseguia abandonar fics de boa, tem várias na minha página (na verdade duas Hahahaha) que não consegui terminar e larguei de mão. Depois de terminar essa, vou ver se continuo. Como foi a entrevista de estágio? Deu certo?

**Dafny: **Menine, vc é uma fofa, sabia? Adoro trocar uma tweets rápidos com vc, de verdade Hahahaha Agradeço pelos elogios nas fics, isso me deixa feliz, embora eu me ache uma falida Hahahahahah

Beijos meninas! Até as próximas semanas! (Não posso prometer se volto semana que vem, é!) Hahahahaha


	61. Capítulo 60

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 60**

James estava inquieto dentro da sala que lhe dava a pura sensação de claustrofobia. Seu corpo inteiro doía devido às sessões intensas de quimioterapia e ele só queria uma boa noite de sono, embora soubesse que dormir era algo realmente impossível. Os efeitos colaterais dos remédios não o deixavam com os olhos pregados por mais de quatro horas por noite e isso o deixava com a sensação de cansaço o tempo inteiro. Desde que voltara a ficar internado, seu humor andava péssimo e a impaciência que sentia no decorrer dos dias era, muitas vezes, contida com o silêncio que o fazia inúmeras vezes morder a língua.

James estava orgulhoso do seu comportamento, se comparado à primeira fase da doença. Ele fazia um grande esforço para não iniciar uma discussão com Lily todos os dias, o que era muito bom. A preocupação maior do rapaz ainda estava centrada no diário da noiva que lera por completo, em menos de uma hora, assim que ela o deixou aos seus cuidados por puro remorso. Em seu íntimo, James sabia que o relacionamento havia esfriado devido as verdades espalhadas por aquelas folhas. Lily e ele não tiveram coragem de debater o que agora sabiam um do outro e evitavam qualquer brecha que pudesse gerar um debate frívolo. James sentia que a relação deles havia mudado, não sabia o quanto, mas tinha a sensação de que as coisas estavam muito diferentes.

Depois de ter lido o diário de Lily, James ficou agoniado por semanas. Deveria ter considerado o aviso da ruiva ao pé da letra, pois realmente não havia gostado de algumas coisas que ela tinha escrito. Na verdade, o que o incomodou mais, foi saber que Lily tinha se encontrado com Amos em uma diferença mínima de dias, quando ele voltou a ficar internado. O ciúme que James alimentava do ex-namorado de Lily o deixava fora de si, mesmo que as palavras escritas no diário da noiva, seguidas do seu nome, fossem muito boas. Ele só não conseguia engolir que Amos também o elogiasse e forçasse a barra para que a ruiva mantivesse o status de futura senhora Potter.

Na mente de James, Amos tentou a todo custo fazer com que Lily o abandonasse. Ele remoeu essa ideia por dias e desencanou depois de um breve diálogo com Sirius. O ex-namorado da ruiva pagou metade do tratamento dele. Por mais que James soubesse que Amos fez o que fez, mais por ela que por ele, de alguma forma, o antigo rival os respeitava como casal. James ficou magoado pela atitude de Lily em ter se encontrado com o ex, especialmente por ter ficado sabendo do fato por meio de um pedaço de papel do diário dela. Mas nada justificava uma nova onda de estresse, ainda mais porque ambos não estavam muito bem com o novo cenário que viviam.

James se sentiu ainda mais orgulhoso do seu comportamento ao subliminar o ocorrido entre Lily e Amos, pois havia coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Ele tinha que manter o foco do tratamento ou enlouqueceria. Discutir com a noiva sobre qualquer fator externo, desde um penteado ou a falta de atenção, não estava mais nos planos do rapaz e a ruiva concordava. Ela sempre o abandonava no quarto ao perceber que ele explodiria por causa de motivos minúsculos e sem importância.

As verdades dele e as verdades dela se fundiram, como se todas as palavras tivessem sido pronunciadas em voz alta. Lily tentava não aparentar desconforto quando passava a noite no hospital com James. Ela sempre o observava com receio, pois o rapaz sabia de todas as opiniões e sofrimentos dela no decorrer da primeira fase do tratamento contra o câncer. Ele tinha notado que a ruiva não agia da mesma forma e parecia que ela tinha medo de ficar perto dele. James não a culpava por nada, pois surtou inúmeras vezes por motivos bobos e sempre gritou coisas horríveis que sempre a magoava. Mas a jovem continuava a visitá-lo fielmente e ele ficava satisfeito com isso, pois se sentia muito sozinho. Sua noiva também estava fiel à obstetra, obedecia à dieta e sempre falava da gravidez para animá-lo. Lily se esforçava e ele era amoroso, até quando não tinha vontade.

Dando um riso abafado, James se lembrou do momento adorável da ruiva, quando ela mostrou as fotos do que já comprara para o bebê que teriam em alguns meses e da arrumação da casa que não conhecia direito. Embora algumas conversas fluíssem, James e Lily atuavam dentro de um monólogo. Havia se passado um mês e ambos pareciam prestes a deixar todos os sonhos de lado. O silêncio havia se tornado a melhor companhia e ambos se guiavam no percurso espinhoso, impulsionados por uma onda desconcertante de desânimo, seguido pela insatisfação de estarem presos na mesma rotina pela segunda vez.

James tamborilou os dedos na poltrona, ansioso. Ele odiava esperar. Ele nunca tinha entrado naquela sala antes e não se espantou ao se sentir deprimido, como se estivesse em mais uma pausa para a quimioterapia. Se é que havia alguma sala que não fosse depressiva no hospital, pensou ele, amargurado. As paredes eram impecavelmente brancas e os móveis também. Parecia até que estava na cozinha de sua casa, que usufruiu uma única vez, por um final de semana, ao lado de Lily. James não estava gostando nada de ficar preso no hospital e, ao protestar muito, conseguiu ser liberado por 24 horas para mostrar à noiva que ainda tinha condições de ser um bom marido. Ninguém sabia ou ao menos desconfiava que deixar Lily sozinha, sem a presença dele, o fazia querer desistir do tratamento.

O silêncio era perturbador e James considerou seriamente em ir embora. Agora que estava dentro daquela sala, não achou nem um pouco pertinente ter aceitado a ideia de Jacob em fazer terapia. Em um ímpeto de memória, ele teve que concordar com Lily quando ela afirmou que visitar um psicólogo era coisa de gente surtada. Ao erguer o olhar e fazer uma breve análise de onde estava, James percebeu que o ambiente não era nem um pouco convidativo. Tinha poucos detalhes para evitar qualquer tipo de distração e, o famoso relógio que ponderava o tempo do paciente, estava sobre a grande mesa de mármore. Nada de quadros, televisão, potes com doces, nada. Seria apenas a médica e ele, por uma hora. Uma vez por semana. Para enlouquecê-lo. Para libertar o pior de si mesmo para o mundo.

James voltou à realidade atraído pelo clique da porta. Viu uma mulher não tão alta entrar na sala com uma prancheta e o que parecia ser uma pasta bem grossa segura nas mãos. O rapaz presumiu que ela estava com seu histórico médico, mas nunca imaginou que ele fosse tão grande. Ao pensar nisso, começou a achar que aquela consulta não seria nem um pouco interessante. Enquanto observava a estranha se ajustar no ambiente tristonho, James martelava mentalmente como alguém como ela acalmaria uma pessoa com câncer que, teoricamente, estaria curado em dois anos. James não fazia ideia e nem sabia se teria coragem o bastante para desabafar tudo o que estava trancafiado em seu peito. Seria mais fácil entregar seu diário, voltar para a cama e assistir pela milésima vez os mesmos programas que passavam na televisão.

A psicóloga se movimentava no seu espaço com graciosidade. James notou que ela tinha um rosto bondoso e muito jovem para quem, suspostamente, deveria ter anos de carreira médica. Os cabelos castanhos, curtos, sobre os ombros, lhe davam uma jovialidade que não combinava em nada com a sala da qual estavam. A psicóloga também não usava óculos de armação grossa para incrementar a expressão de intelectualidade. Era estranho, mas a mulher não parecia uma terapeuta, mas sim, uma amiga, uma pessoa que você tomaria cerveja em um pub no final do expediente. Isso fez James temê-la mais, pois aquela pessoa parada diante da mesa, com a testa enrugada, traria à tona todos os diferentes sentimentos que moravam dentro dele. Coisas que amigos faziam com extrema facilidade.

A psicóloga não o fitou, mas James se sentiu melhor com a possibilidade dela não ser uma médica ranzinza, de comportamento semelhante às enfermeiras que o atendiam com desprezo. Só havia uma que o tratava bem, mas quase nunca ela podia lhe fazer companhia para ajudá-lo a se estabelecer no quarto, após mais uma sessão de quimio. A mulher diante dele lhe trazia uma sensação de confiança e segurança. Não havia nada o que temer, ponderou ele, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos. Ela parecia ser maleável e ele poderia enfrentá-la com seu asco. Ela aparentava ser uma profissional que não forçaria tanto a barra para arrancar informações. Pelo menos, era isso o que James esperava.

O mundo do rapaz ruiu quando a psicóloga ajustou o relógio sobre a mesa. A espera terminava naquele instante. James se moveu desconfortável na poltrona, a fim de chamar a atenção dela, mas nada aconteceu. Um frio na espinha o fez se contorcer por breves segundos quando a viu colocar a grossa pasta sobre a mesa e abrir uma das gavetas. Ela juntou à pasta um bloco de notas e uma caneta. James estava tão focado no comportamento dela que deu um sobressalto quando, de repente, ela lançou o primeiro olhar na sua direção. Ele ficou petrificado.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Potter - ela sorriu. Um sorriso seguro demais, percebeu James voltando a se sentir desconfortável.

- Boa tarde! - respondeu James com insegurança. Ser chamado de Sr. Potter era a última coisa que ele gostaria, pois detestava qualquer tratamento cordial.

- Você prefere a poltrona ou o famoso divã? - ela perguntou, mantendo o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

A psicóloga indiciou uma poltrona maior localizada no outro extremo da sala. Ao chegar no local do qual faria a primeira sessão de terapia, James ficou absorto em pensamentos e nem se dera conta que o tal divã realmente fazia parte da decoração. Sem se controlar, ele deu um riso abafado, como se encontrar a peça comumente das salas de terapia fosse parte de alguma pegadinha.

- Prefiro a poltrona. Estou bem aqui - respondeu James, ao fitar o rosto risonho da médica. Sentiu uma fina irritação dominá-lo com a forma como ela sorria. Isso a deixava muito mais jovem e muito mais assustadora.

- Muito bem!

Ela se afastou da mesa e ocupou a poltrona que estava de frente para James. A psicóloga levava consigo a pasta, o bloco de notas e a caneta, voltando a ignorá-lo por alguns segundos.

- Bem, Sr. Potter, eu sou a doutora Natalie. Serei a psicóloga que atenderá você e a Srta. Evans - ela abriu a da pasta, que James notou que eram duas, e ergueu o olhar para rapaz. - Ou deveria chamá-la de Sra. Potter?

James não conteve outro riso. Lily surtaria se fosse chamada de Sra. Potter antes de estar casada.

- É melhor Srta. Evans - disse James alisando a testa. - Não casamos ainda!

- Ah! Claro!

Natalie folheou a pasta rapidamente. Logo em seguida, ela tirou a tampa da caneta e fez um risco em algo que James não conseguiu identificar e que o deixou um pouco inquieto.

- Você pode me chamar de James. Não gosto de formalidades. - James deu um riso enviesado. - O papel de médicos como você é vasculhar a vida do paciente, de maneira que ele fale sobre tudo. Então, não há porque manter a seriedade ao usar senhora, senhor, vossa senhoria e afins.

Natalie esticou a mão até o relógio e acionou o botão estratégico na parte traseira do objeto. O tempo da primeira sessão de James começou a correr diante dos olhos dele. Inabalável com o comportamento do paciente, a médica girou a caneta nos dedos e o encarou por breves segundos. Estudou o rosto abatido dele e fez a primeira anotação no bloco de notas.

- O que foi que falei de errado? - perguntou James meio ríspido.

- Nada! - exclamou Natalie abrindo um novo sorriso. A atitude fez James ficar com vontade de arremessá-la pela janela. - Escute, eu não vou te obrigar a falar nada que não queira. Estou aqui para prestar assistência a você e a sua futura esposa, Lily Evans.

James engoliu em seco com a palavra "esposa". Eles ainda não haviam formalizado o casamento e isso estaria muito longe de acontecer. Para Natalie saber de tudo isto, o rapaz caiu na real que Jacob deve ter conversado por horas com a médica para deixá-la ciente sobre seu estado e sobre a importância de Lily na vida dele.

- Sim, certo. - James se moveu desconfortável na poltrona. - E ela é minha noiva.

- Ok!

Ele viu Natalie fazer um rabisco nas páginas da pasta mais uma vez, mas percebeu que a cor dela era diferente. Quando a psicóloga ergueu a documentação, James encarou uma capa preta. Isso o deixou confuso por breves segundos, pois ele viu a médica riscar, segundos atrás, a pasta que era de tom amarronzado. Pensando o óbvio, James supôs que a pasta preta pertencia à Lily e a marrom a ele.

- Certo, James, se você se sentir desconfortável com algo que eu disser ou perguntar, não hesite em me corrigir ou me interromper. Meu trabalho é fazer com que você se sinta melhor e supere a segunda fase do tratamento contra o câncer. Nada do que você me contar sairá desta sala. Eu sou o diário mais seguro que você poderá ter. - Natalie deixou de sorrir e entoou as palavras com muito profissionalismo.

James se lembrou do momento em que Lily lhe contou que leu seu diário. De fato, o caderno da faculdade lhe saiu como um belo de um fofoqueiro e, intimamente, ele sabia que Natalie sairia dali diretamente para a sala de Jacob para contar quais informações foram coletadas e quais seriam úteis.

- Certo! - James juntou as mãos. Focou-se em manter a calma, pois Natalie estava fazendo o trabalho dela. Se ele fosse se sentir melhor ou não, ela não precisava saber. - Por onde começamos?

Natalie se ajeitou na poltrona e colocou a pasta preta sobre a mesa. Com delicadeza, ela abriu a pasta marrom mais uma vez e James percebeu que, naquele instante, as coisas ficariam mais sérias.

- Como se sente hoje?

James arregalou os olhos, meio surpreso. Nunca tinha feito terapia na vida e não sabia necessariamente o que esperar ou o que responder. De fato, não era aquele tipo de pergunta que queria ouvir, pois a evitava o máximo que podia.

- Bem, até - respondeu James, incerto. - Não fiz quimioterapia ainda, por isso me sinto melhor. As chances de vomitar no seu tapete seriam grandes se tivesse feito alguma sessão antes de vir para cá.

- Muito justo - Natalie voltou a sorrir e James a ficar incomodado. - O doutor Jacob e eu fizemos um _briefing_ sobre seu estado de saúde. Ele está muito otimista. Remissão é uma grande conquista, James.

James sentiu os músculos dos ombros ficarem tensos. Já era a segunda vez que Natalie pronunciava a palavra "câncer" e ela soava como um palavrão na mente dele. Pelo visto, teria que encarar este outro desconforto e seria forçado a falar da doença na forma do real substantivo que a representava.

- Jacob me falou que era uma grande conquista. - James disse, tentando ao máximo não ser irônico. - Ele explicou que a primeira rodada de quimio deste mês foi o suficiente e que agora preciso me preparar para as sessões de radioterapia.

James fez uma pausa e continuou:

- Me sinto muito feliz e cheio de esperança - a ironia saiu dos lábios dele, mesmo sem querer. Falar da doença sempre vinha seguido de comentários tacanhos, cheios de humor negro.

- Imagino que se sinta assim.

Natalie girou a caneta nos dedos e fez outra anotação após o novo comentário pessimista de James. Depois de três canetadas na pasta dele, o rapaz percebeu que realmente não iria gostar nem um pouco de continuar com a terapia.

- Você está no caminho certo e me parece muito bem para quem está com câncer.

_Câncer_. James foi possuído por uma comichão ao ouvir aquela palavra de novo.

- Podemos chamar o câncer de doença?

Ela se apressou a fazer outra anotação e isso aborreceu James.

- O que eu falo de tão absurdo para você anotar a todo instante? - perguntou ele, cheio de indignação. - Eu não estou dizendo nada de errado ou cabuloso. É como eu me sinto!

- Sr. Potter...

- James! - cortou ele, enfurecido. - Esse papo de _senhor_ não combina comigo.

- Ok! James! Desculpe-me! - Natalie o fitou, estudando o rosto dele. - Posso dizer a primeira impressão que tenho de você? Promete não ficar tão bravo?

Por breves segundos, Natalie ficou desconfortável com a explosão de James, mas manteve a pose profissional. Não era a primeira vez que via um paciente ser estúpido. Era preciso ter jogo de cintura. A médica continuou a observar o rosto do rapaz à sua frente e aguardou, com a caneta passeando por entre seus dedos, à espera da resposta.

- Tentarei! - disse James, com o tom de voz normalizado.

- Você está em negação com relação à _doença_ - começou Natalie, frisando a palavra que James detestava, sem sorrir. Estava séria, como se o desafiasse. - Chamar o câncer de _doença_ é um processo de negação. Brincar sobre o estado de saúde também confirma esta teoria. Se você não começar a enfrentá-la, ela te dominará.

- Você não vai fazer como nos grupos dos alcoólicos anônimos, né? - perguntou James com os lábios crispados.

- Como assim? - perguntou Natalie, confusa.

- Eu sou James Potter e tenho câncer - ele revirou os olhos, após o que foi dito. - Pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso!

Natalie deu um meio sorriso, mas James percebeu que ela conteve uma boa risada. Ele imaginou que, se ela liberasse o riso, daria a impressão que não agia como uma ótima profissional. Aos poucos, ele voltou a ficar confortável na presença dela. Aquele momento do qual compartilharam foi o mais sincero e natural, notou a psicóloga, ao se recompor.

- Não, não farei isso. - Natalie garantiu, recostando as costas na poltrona. Seu olhar pendeu sobre o rapaz, fixo, sem pestanejar. - Vamos retornar ao que importa!

- Certo! - concordou James voltando a esfregar uma mão na outra.

- Fale sobre a sensação que você teve ao saber que estava doente.

As coisas começaram a ficar realmente sérias, pensou James, com desgosto. No fundo, queria que Natalie o detestasse e o mandasse embora. Mas ela estava ali, imutável e interessada demais na sua pessoa. O rapaz não estava pronto para desabafar, pois não fizera isso com ninguém ao longo do tratamento. Nada o faria falar e ser honesto, por mais que a terapia fosse parte da sua recuperação tanto mental quanto espiritual.

- Eu não lembro muito bem. - James enrugou a testa tentando puxar na memória o momento em que abrira os resultados dos exames. - Eu fiz muitos _check-ups_, pois estava com anemia. A partir daí, descobri a doença e fui submetido à internação de imediato.

- Quem foi o primeiro a saber do seu quadro de saúde?

- Meu melhor amigo. Sirius - respondeu James sentindo uma súbita falta de ar.

- E os seus pais? Você não contou a eles?

James sentiu um solavanco incômodo no estômago. A última coisa que precisava, naquele momento, era resgatar a memória dolorosa dos pais e o comportamento deles com relação ao seu estado intermitente de saúde.

- Minha mãe descobriu. Ela é bem persuasiva.

- Ok! Então, diga-me, como seu melhor amigo reagiu?

- Bem... Ele ficou preocupado. Nós somos como irmãos, sabe? Não escondemos nada um do outro. E eu não tinha muita gente para pedir conselhos na época, só ele.

- E a sua noiva? - Natalie concluiu as anotações que fazia e o fitou. - Você não estava com ela quando descobriu sobre a doença?

Falar de Lily doía mais que falar dos pais. Terapia era para deixá-lo aliviado e de bom humor, e não deprimido e frustrado. James praguejou mentalmente enquanto mordia a parte interna da bochecha.

- A participação da Lily sobre este assunto é meio tenso de falar - confessou James, vendo Natalie fazer mais uma anotação. Queria controlar a raiva que sentia toda vez que a médica fazia aquilo, pois incitava sua curiosidade e o convencia de que algo estava errado.

- O que você acha de falarmos um pouco da Lily? - sugeriu Natalie, repousando os dois braços na poltrona.

- Por que o interesse nela? - questionou James, com uma sobrancelha alteada.

- James, eu quero que você me fale sobre a garota que se tornará sua esposa - pediu Natalie mais incisiva. - Conte-me sobre algum momento bom, razoável, indesejável... Qualquer coisa.

James decidiu não discutir sobre a nova abordagem da psicóloga. Com a testa enrugada, ele tentou escolher os momentos dos quais compartilhara com Lily desde a época da escola. Realmente eram muitos, mas nem todos eram felizes.

- Ok! Vou contar o fiasco de chamá-la para o baile de formatura.

_(flashback)_

- Hei, aí vem ela! - anunciou Sirius, cutucando James no ombro.

Lily caminhava pelo corredor ao lado de Marlene e Alice. James ergueu o olhar para avistá-la e percebeu que a ruiva parecia bem feliz. Fazia muito tempo que não a via daquela maneira. As bochechas dela estavam bem rosadas e os cabelos vermelhos estavam rebeldes, presos em um rabo de cavalo. A maneira como Lily sorria e gesticulava para as amigas, começou a preocupar o garoto. Nunca a vira agir daquela maneira espalhafatosa e, pelo visto, poderia esperar uma péssima notícia em formato de fofoca.

- Eu não vou encher o saco dela. - James revirou os olhos, impaciente. Fechou o armário e jogou a mochila no ombro. - Eu venho fazendo isso desde que ela chegou à vizinhança e entrou na escola. Estamos prestes a nos formar e cansei de ficar aborrecendo ela a troco de nada. Acha mesmo que, se eu for lá, vou conseguir o que eu quero?

Foi a vez de Sirius revirar os olhos.

- James, por favor, chame-a para ir a droga do baile com você - disse Sirius, erguendo o olhar para o grupo de meninas. Seus olhos se focaram em Marlene, a morena mais alta do grupo. Ele percebeu que seu desafeto número um estava mais afoita que Lily. Realmente, a alegria do clube da Luluzinha não era um bom sinal. - Você acha que a Evans já foi convidada?

- Olhe bem para a cara dela - disse James virando o corpo para olhar para Lily. - Está nítido. Ela deve ir com algum dos panacas do clube do livro ou qualquer nerd de outro grupo que não seja o de futebol.

- Clube dos quadrinhos?

James encarou Sirius com os olhos estreitados, aborrecido.

- Muito engraçado! - resmungou James com um sorriso afetado nos lábios.

Ambos observaram as garotas em silêncio. Sirius olhou para Lily e começou a temer pela excessiva animação dela. Segundos depois, os amigos assistiram Alice e Marlene se afastarem da ruiva e se dirigirem para a sala de aula. Lily ficou sozinha, o que era uma raridade, bisbilhotando o armário.

- Sua chance é agora!

Sirius empurrou James sem nenhuma gentileza, fazendo-o dar muitos passos para frente. O garoto ficou aliviado por não ter atraído a atenção de Lily devido ao que o melhor amigo acabara de fazer. A ruiva continuava focada no que fazia, trocando os livros da mochila por outros que estavam no armário.

- Você é um idiota! - resmungou James para Sirius, pelo canto dos lábios.

- Um idiota que só quer seu bem. Agora, vá!

James fez uma careta para o melhor amigo e fitou o corpanzil de Lily. Decidido, caminhou até ela, e se questionou por quais motivos fazia aquilo. Sabia o quanto gostava dela, mas não a ponto de tentar ser honesto com relação ao que sentia e convidá-la para o baile de formatura. Lily nunca fez menção de que algum dia abaixaria o escudo para conhecê-lo melhor. Ela sempre recusou seus convites para sair e, com relação à festa do ano, James sabia que não seria muito diferente. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre eles e, se algum dia isso mudasse, um dos dois estariam sob efeito de drogas bem pesadas.

Ela fechou o armário e James se sobressaltou. Lily ainda não tinha virado o rosto na direção dele, pois vasculhava um caderno com capa personalizada, presente de Remus, reconheceu ele, pois tinha um parecido. James resolveu apertar o passo enquanto alisava o cabelo para alinhá-los a fim de ter uma aparência respeitável diante dela. Sentia-se patético, antes mesmo de receber a resposta que confirmaria seus anseios.

Quando ele fez menção em chamá-la, Lily girou nos calcanhares e o avistou. Automaticamente, como sempre fazia, a ruiva aderiu uma expressão nada convidativa no rosto e cruzou os braços com o caderno seguro em uma das mãos. James reconhecia aquela posição. A garota que gostava acabou de ficar na defensiva contra o que ele poderia vir a fazer ou dizer.

- O que você quer, Potter?

A voz petulante e cheia de desprezo. Ele se esqueceu deste pequeno detalhe de apreciação de Lily com relação à sua pessoa.

- Hei, Evans! - James cumprimentou, displicente. - Queria falar com você.

Lily piscou algumas vezes, confusa. James nunca iniciava nenhum tipo de diálogo daquela maneira. Ele sempre começava com uma frase cheia de elogios ao seu uniforme, ao seu cabelo, ao batom que usava, mas não necessariamente com um _queria falar com você._ A atitude dele a desconcentrou.

- Ok! - Lily descruzou os braços e ajeitou a mochila nas costas. - O que te aflige?

James conteve um sorriso, pois se esboçasse qualquer tipo de alegria, Lily acharia que ele estaria de brincadeira. Ele precisava ser levado a sério, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. - James não conseguia conter a ansiedade que estava impregnada na voz. Ele pigarreou e continuou: - É algo bem importante.

- Ok! - Lily exclamou, dando de ombros.

James fitou aqueles olhos intensamente verdes. Uma comichão agitou seu estômago e ele engoliu em seco. Ele tinha 17 anos e se sentia como uma criança de 12 anos. Patético!

- Quero saber se já te convidaram para o baile.

As palavras saíram da boca de James pausadas e claras. Ele fez questão de engrossar um pouco a voz para soar mais maduro. O garoto ficou feliz por ter funcionado, pois percebeu que Lily aliviou a expressão fria por causa do que acabara de ouvir.

- Na verdade, não - negou ela, voltando a focar o rosto de James. Perguntou-se por que não mentiu para ele. Poderia dizer que iria com outra pessoa, só para aborrecê-lo.

- Quer ir comigo?

A pergunta soou mais como uma sugestão que um convite, Lily percebeu. Por outro lado, James não estava nem um pouco a fim de prolongar aquele drama. Era sim ou não. Pronto e acabou. Nada de lamúrias. Nada de frases grandes. Nada de discursos.

- Potter, eu... - ela parou no meio da sentença para recolher um pouco de ar do corredor. -... Eu não vou ao baile.

James enrugou a testa, bastante confuso. Lily Evans não vai ao baile? Piada!

- Por que não? - indagou ele, sem perceber que estava sendo intrometido.

- Porque...- ela parou de novo. Não acreditava que tinha passado mais de um minuto frente a frente com James Potter sem querer arrancar os olhos dele. -... Assuntos pessoais.

Ele meneou a cabeça positivamente, escondendo uma pequena decepção.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia - disse James ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

- Tudo bem! - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. Por mais que detestasse James, achava muito fofo a maneira como ele ajustava os óculos de volta no rosto. Era bem melhor que assanhar os cabelos, pensou ela.

O silêncio perdurou entre eles quando a sineta tocou. James a viu morder o lábio inferior, algo que indicava que a ruiva estava preocupada ou apreensiva. Ele se sentia poderoso por conhecer tão bem a garota que estava diante dele como ninguém mais conhecia. O único problema é que, pelo visto, Lily nunca saberia o quanto ele sabia e entendia cada mudança corporal dela.

- Ok, então! - James deu um riso nervoso. - Desculpe te encher, Evans.

- Tudo certo!

Ele se afastou dela e sentiu uma imensa vontade de se jogar da arquibancada da escola. Sirius havia sumido de vista, pois sabia que sobraria para ele caso alguma coisa desse errado. James se sentiu um idiota e deu um tapa na própria testa por ter convidado Lily ao baile. Só ele mesmo para achar que ela aceitaria o convite.

Mas, no fundo, James ficou preocupado com os motivos pessoais que a prenderiam em casa em uma noite tão especial para todos os formandos. Sem escolha, James entrou na sala de aula e sua mente se desligou do canal Lily Evans. Ao fitar Sirius, sentiu vontade de socá-lo, por conta do sorriso desdenhoso que o melhor amigo tinha nos lábios.

_(/flashback)_

Ao terminar de falar, James riu de cabeça baixa. Ele sempre achou que, ter convidado Lily para ir ao baile com ele, foi a maior burrada do universo que já fizera para tentar quebrar o gelo entre eles. Ao relembrar daquele momento, o rapaz percebeu que as maneiras como tentou impressionar a ruiva no decorrer da adolescência pertenciam a uma lista imensa de micos.

- E ela acabou indo ao baile no final das contas - revelou James parando de rir. - Eu fiquei muito aborrecido quando cheguei lá, sozinho, e a vi dançando toda animadinha.

Enquanto ouvia James e fazia anotações, Natalie percebeu que falar de Lily era o ponto certo para fazê-lo se sentir mais confortável na presença dela. Não era preciso terapia alguma para saber que o paciente amava muito a garota que pedira em casamento para tentar sobreviver entre os impasses trazidos pelo câncer.

- Com quem ela foi? - perguntou Natalie, cessando o riso discreto.

- Ela foi com o namorado, que agora é ex - disse James, dando um longo suspiro. - Ele sempre foi meu rival, por assim dizer, mesmo eu nunca tendo certeza se acontecia algo entre Lily e ele na época.

- Lily ainda fala com o ex-namorado?

James endureceu na poltrona. Falar de Amos Diggory era o mesmo que falar de Severus Snape. Totalmente irritante e dispensável.

- Fala ou falava! - James respondeu, seco, sem dar oportunidade para que Natalie destrinchasse a parte de Amos na história dele e de Lily.

- Certo! - Natalie fez uma breve anotação e voltou a lançar seu sorriso para James. - Lily e você cresceram juntos, certo?

- Sim! Mesma vizinhança - respondeu James.

- Eu não entendo. - Natalie meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Se vocês cresceram juntos, havia todas as possibilidades de se tornarem aqueles casais que namoram desde a infância.

James deu um muxoxo. Quando era adolescente ele tinha comentado com Remus sobre a probabilidade nula de Lily e ele se tornarem namorados antes da formatura.

- É difícil de explicar. A gente... Digo, Lily simplesmente me odiava. Na verdade, eu dei motivo. Eu sabotei o melhor amigo dela e isso gerou desavenças entre Sirius, eu e ela. Ela perdeu um companheiro muito honesto por minha causa. Isso só foi a ponta do iceberg para o que aconteceu no decorrer dos anos - explicou James de forma superficial.

A mente de James vagueou para a lembrança de Lily, mas o pensamento foi recheado de preocupação. Enquanto ele estava ali, sendo interrogado, ela estava em casa, descansando por ordens médicas e tinha como missão aturar Sirius que prometeu cuidar dela enquanto ele ficava internado. A sensação de nunca ter feito nada certo para conquistá-la, nem muito menos para cuidar dela, o agitou por dentro como um vulcão em erupção.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, então - sugeriu Natalie, afastando os cabelos dos ombros. - Me diga um momento da infância ou da adolescência de vocês que te marcou. Qualquer um! Aceito até o mais embaraçoso.

James alongou as costas, pensativo. Ele ainda não compreendia a abordagem terapêutica de Natalie com foco no relacionamento dele com Lily. Era estranho, mas ele não estava achando ruim. Era melhor falar da noiva a aprofundar sua depressão com relação à doença. James sempre gostou de falar da ruiva e, diante de uma desconhecida, o assunto fluía com mais facilidade.

- Vou te contar um bastante particular - disse James ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

(_flashback)_

- Você é um imprestável. Para fora daqui! - berrou a mulher, atraindo a atenção dos vizinhos que assistiam à cena pela janela com certa discrição.

- Sirius, vamos embora! - James o puxou pelo braço. Ele estava aturdido, achando que vivia ao lado do melhor amigo um pesadelo.

- Não, eu não vou. Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso? - Sirius indagou, enraivecido. O rosto dele estava púrpuro e os olhos assumiram uma coloração sombria, como se fosse dar o bote.

- Sirius, é sério, não prolongue a discussão - insistiu James, desviando-se do cotovelo do amigo. Por pouco, ele não foi acertado em cheio no nariz.

James se calou ao ouvir o baque surdo de uma mochila na calçada. Sirius hesitou. Ele sabia que a mãe pendia para a crueldade, mas não acreditava que ela realmente tivesse uma personalidade tão malévola a ponto de expulsá-lo de casa sem motivo. James olhou para a mochila e voltou a segurar o amigo pelos ombros para evitar que ele cometesse uma besteira. A casa da família Black ocupava uma esquina inteira do bairro que moravam e os gritos eram audíveis o suficiente para atrair os olhares curiosos que perambulavam da mãe para o filho, que poderiam se matar a qualquer instante.

- Sirius, vamos lá para casa. - James sussurrou, com cautela.

- Eu não vou para canto nenhum - urrou ele, se desvencilhando de James. - Eu não vou embora. Você vai precisar de muito mais que isso para me chutar daqui, sua velha louca.

A Sra. Black estava vermelha de raiva e queria estapear Sirius por desafiá-la daquela maneira. Segundos depois, Régulo surgiu pela porta e interveio entre eles, encarando o irmão com os olhos duros e vazios como pedra.

- Vá embora! - Régulo ordenou, medindo o irmão de cima abaixo. - Ninguém te quer aqui.

James perdeu as estribeiras com a petulância do irmão de Sirius e assumiu a ira do melhor amigo. Sem pensar, golpeou Régulo no rosto guiado pela impulsividade. Em segundos, ambos começaram a trocar chutes e pontapés, e só conseguiram se soltar quando Sirius puxou James pelo capuz do moletom para longe dos punhos do irmão. Ao deslizar os dedos no lábio, James viu um filete de sangue.

- Vamos, Sirius!

James pegou a mochila do amigo e o puxou para o mais longe possível daquele lugar. Não havia mais nada a se fazer para mudar aquele quadro. Sirius tinha sido expulso da própria casa por motivos que ninguém sabia. O máximo que ele poderia fazer era alojá-lo o tempo que fosse preciso na casa dos Potter. Seus pais o adoravam e, com sorte, não haveria problema se Sirius estendesse moradia por tempo indeterminado.

James agradeceu e muito pela vantagem de morar em um bairro residencial, pois as casas ficavam muito próximas. Ele e Sirius cresceram ali e as casas eram praticamente uma ao lado da outra. Sempre que o amigo se estressava, ele rumava para o lar dos Potter, que o recebia de braços abertos. James tinha noção que, por mais que os Black não fosse o melhor exemplo de família, o silêncio de onde morava era o bastante para Sirius voltar a se sentir bem.

- Eu não pensei que sua mãe fosse chegar a esse extremo - disse James levando a mão até o canto da boca. Sentia o gosto nauseante do sangue.

- Nem eu, mas nem me surpreendo. Eu só... Só surtei com a _vibe_ do momento - comentou Sirius com um tom de deboche. O tom que ele inseria para mostrar que não se importava com nada.

James sabia que o melhor amigo não falaria daquele assunto com ninguém. Quem presenciou o ocorrido pouparia o desconforto dele em reviver o ocorrido. No máximo, Sirius contaria para Remus só por educação e por ele fazer parte do grupo de amigos que considerava muito. O garoto sempre foi péssimo em falar sobre seus problemas e, talvez, depois da cena compartilhada com a mãe, as coisas só piorariam fazendo-o ficar mais fechado do que já era.

Eles caminharam em silêncio em direção à casa dos Potter quando foram atraídos por um carro muito simples estacionado no meio-fio do outro lado da rua. Ninguém naquele bairro tinha um automóvel tão humilde, por isso conseguiu a atenção dos amigos. De uma casa bem próxima da de James, surgiu Lily Evans, a última pessoa que ambos imaginariam ver na vizinhança mais uma vez.

- James, por favor, continue a respirar - brincou Sirius, dando um riso abafado.

James ignorou Sirius, pois estudava Lily Evans, como sempre fazia quando estava diante ou quase perto dela. Sem dizer nada ao amigo, notou algo de diferente nela, mas não conseguiu deduzir. Estava com a mente tão agitada por conta da briga com Régulo que esqueceu de ficar afoito com a presença da ruiva.

Antes de entrar no carro, Lily ergueu o olhar para a estreita rua e encontrou os olhos de James. O contato visual foi o suficiente para agitá-lo por dentro. Lutando contra os neurônios, ele percebeu que a ruiva estava na casa de Emmeline e, com certeza, o homem ao volante era o Sr. Evans, que sempre o tratou como se pertencesse à família, o que deixava a garota sempre enraivecida.

- Você deveria falar com a Evans - sugeriu Sirius, com a voz cansada. Agradeceu por estar na porta da casa de James, pois queria muito se jogar em qualquer lugar e desmoronar.

- Não é um bom momento - disse James vasculhando os bolsos à procura da chave de casa. - Não estou a fim de lidar com grosserias. É provável que eu arranque os olhos estupidamente verdes dela.

- Quanta ignorância! - brincou Sirius, com o último sinal de humor que ainda residia nele.

Ao abrir a porta, James deixou que Sirius entrasse primeiro. O amigo pegou a mochila e adentrou a casa como se fosse dele. Quando fez menção de entrar, a visão de James ficou turva. Ele não sabia ao certo o que via, pois Lily Evans caminhava na direção dele com a testa enrugada, o que era muito surreal. Pela expressão facial dela, coisa boa não viria, deduziu o garoto. Ao invés de fugir, parecia que seus pés haviam ficado fixos na calçada, de maneira que ele ficasse parado, à espera dela.

- Eu ouvi os gritos - começou Lily ao estar bem próxima de James. - O que houve?

- Você se importa? - retrucou James. Cauteloso, ele fechou a porta de casa, com o intuito de bloquear Sirius da conversa.

- Vai começar com estupidez? - perguntou Lily com azedume.

- Quem é craque nisto é você e não eu - devolveu James, com desdém.

- Ótimo!

Lily ameaçou dar as costas, mas James foi rápido e a segurou pelo cotovelo.

- Desculpe! - ele disse, vendo-a se virar. - Emoção do momento.

- Hum...- Lily inclinou a cabeça para o lado para observar o rosto abatido de James. -... Ele está bem?

- Sim, está! - respondeu James com incerteza. - A mãe dele o expulsou de casa.

- Sério? - indagou Lily com um tom sombrio. - Eu estava terminando o trabalho de Química com a Emme e ouvi os gritos pela janela. Pela distância da casa dela para a de Sirius, o barraco deve ter sido bem grande.

- Foi sim! - revelou James, sem emoção.

- É... Deu para perceber. - Lily ergueu uma das mãos, mas rapidamente a recolheu para dentro do bolso do casaco. - Você... Tem um corte no lábio.

James levou a mão onde já sabia que havia um corte, mas a atitude foi muito automática. A sensação de que Lily Evans havia notado alguma coisa nele, pela primeira vez, valia por mil cortes no rosto inteiro.

- Um soco básico do Régulo.

Lily deu um riso abafado.

- Ok! - ela meneou a cabeça positivamente. Ela deu uma olhada para trás ao ouvir o som da buzina. - Preciso ir! Meu pai está me esperando. Se eu não entrar naquele carro ele vai arrancar minha cabeça.

- Certo! - James coçou a nuca olhando para o carro do pai de Lily. - Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Depende! - respondeu Lily, ativando seu mecanismo de defesa.

- É bem simples! - garantiu James.

- Ok!

- Por que você se mudou?

A ruiva mordera o lábio e foi atraída mais uma vez pela buzina do carro de seu pai.

- Podemos dizer que minha família não é da alta sociedade como a Sirius e a sua, por exemplo. Não dava mais para bancar uma casa neste bairro.

- Ah! Entendi!

Eles se fitaram em silêncio. James queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas era incapaz até de dizer o nome dela quando ficavam muito próximos.

- Eu preciso ir! - ela se apressou a dizer. - Cuide do lábio!

- Eu vou!

James ficou parado, observando a ruiva caminhar em direção ao carro do pai. Ele conteve um sorriso, pois voltou a se sentir como um pivete de 12 anos, saído de um filme de comédia romântica. Se sentindo um idiota, ele entrou na casa, preparado para aguentar um interrogatório vindo de Sirius.

_(/flashback)_

- O fato da Lily ter prestado atenção no meu lábio machucado foi como ganhar na loteria.

James riu e Natalie voltou a fazer anotações no bloco de notas.

- Consigo imaginar! - confirmou a médica, impassível. - Depois disso, vocês não se trataram mais de forma cordial?

- Lily e eu começamos a trocar algumas palavras decentes no último ano da escola e foi nessa época que Sirius foi expulso de casa. Mas não dava para forçar uma amizade. Todo mundo tinha planos para o futuro e tudo mais. Ela se mudou do bairro nesse período, então, era mais difícil ter qualquer contato.

- Você sabe por que ela se mudou?

- Nunca perguntei, na verdade! Ela sempre me deu a resposta superficial de não ter dinheiro - disse James, sentindo um calor dominá-lo de repente. - Droga!

- O que foi? - questionou Natalie, erguendo o olhar para fitá-lo.

- Percebi que não sei muita coisa da vida da Lily - ele fez uma pausa. - Nossa, me sinto péssimo!

- Não se sinta! Tenho certeza que ela também não deve saber muito da sua vida quando você era adolescente.

James meneou a cabeça positivamente e tentou se convencer que o argumento de Natalie era válido.

- Depois da escola, vocês começaram a ficar juntos? - Natalie retomou a conversa, ao perceber o quanto James tinha ficado chateado por não saber de certos detalhes da vida da noiva.

- Sim, mas não de cara. Demorou um tempo.

- Dr. Jacob me disse que você está preocupado com ela.

- Amanhã ela estará aqui e você poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões. - James encolheu os ombros, perdido. - Agora, me diga, por que todas estas perguntas? Eu pensei que você iria falar da minha doença.

Natalie fechou o bloco de notas e a pasta com o histórico médico de James.

- Eu preciso te conhecer, James. Preciso saber do seu _background_ para te fazer se sentir à vontade para conversar. Falar da Lily foi o único meio que encontrei para que você se sentisse confortável. Eu não vou te pressionar a falar da doença, não por enquanto.

James suspirou e foi atraído por um barulho vindo da mesa de Natalie. Era o relógio. Seu tempo acabara.

- Nos vemos semana que vem, então, James.

Ele se levantou e ajeitou o moletom que vestia. Poderia ficar ali dentro falando sobre Lily o dia inteiro, mas a realidade o chamava. Assim que cruzasse aquela porta, enfrentaria mais uma sessão desagradável de quimioterapia. Seria mais um dia rendido ao péssimo humor que sempre aflorava quando os remédios faziam efeito.

- Ok!

Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pronunciar ao apertar a mão de Natalie. Ao sair da sala, caminhou pelo corredor tranquilo, sem muitos pacientes. Ficou mais aliviado por não ter nenhuma enfermeira para escoltá-lo de volta ao quarto. James só precisaria utilizar o elevador e nada disso o faria gastar muita energia.

James entrou no elevador e o encontrou vazio. Achou que era seu dia de sorte, pois isso nunca acontecia. Sempre havia um médico ou uma enfermeira com algum paciente que focava a atenção nele. Ele não gostava de ser medido de cima a baixo, e isso acontecia sempre que retornava para o quarto depois da sessão de quimio.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, James caminhou desinteressado até o quarto. Ao tocar a maçaneta, deu um tapa na própria testa ao lembrar que não deveria estar ali, mas sim na sala de quimioterapia. Sem medir consequências, ele resolveu abrir a porta do quarto e ficar por lá até que alguém sentisse sua falta e o buscasse. Ao avançar sedento em direção à cama, ele se viu mergulhado na escuridão, onde pequenas mãos o abraçaram, pegando-o de surpresa.

- Estava te esperando!

James devolveu o abraço ao reconhecer a voz de Lily. Ele a apertou com toda a força que tinha e beijou rosto dela com carinho.

- Pensei que estava no trabalho.

- E estava. Mas hoje vim fazer minha consulta - disse Lily, se afastando de James.

- E está tudo bem? - perguntou ele, com a testa enrugada.

- Eu tenho uma novidade, mas antes de contar, preciso saber como foi a terapia. Estou me remoendo por dentro porque amanhã é minha vez.

Olhar para Lily, toda preocupada, fez James se lembrar da velha Lily que agia daquela maneira, desinibida, antes de se afundar no inferno gerado pelo câncer. Ao fitar o rosto dela, o viu corado acompanhado do brilho intenso dos olhos verdes. Os cabelos da noiva estavam presos em um adorável rabo de cavalo. Depois de uma sessão de pura nostalgia com Natalie, ele tocou o penteado da noiva e enrolou os fios vermelhos dela no dedo indicador, como se estivesse fazendo cachos.

- Foi bem legal.

Lily enrugou a testa, cheia de dúvidas.

- Legal?

- Sim!

- Ela é bonita?

James desatou a rir com a pergunta de Lily.

- Ela é bem bonita - confessou James soltando o cabelo de Lily. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, pois suas pernas doíam. - Mas eu prefiro você.

Lily se aproximou e se encaixou entre as pernas dele. O abraçou pela nuca e tocou os lábios dele com os seus, com carinho.

- Amanhã comprovarei isso. Se ela for bonita, irei reivindicar meus direitos.

Ela abraçou James, cheia de saudade. Os dias corriam sem boas novas e eram mais tenebrosos para ambos. Depois da troca de diários, tudo entre eles parecia ter se perdido. Lily chegou a pensar inúmeras vezes que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro havia acabado. Agarrada a James, a ruiva se lembrou dos anseios gerados pelo medo de ficar sem ele. Ela tinha cometido um erro e não queria perdê-lo por uma falha humana chamada curiosidade. As verdades que ambos tinham registrado em folhas de papel tinham o costume de voltar à tona durante as conversas no período de visitas, mas a jovem se desvencilhava, decidida a não correr o risco de perder seu bem mais precioso.

- Qual é a novidade? - perguntou James abraçado a ela. Gostava daquilo, pois se sentia confortável e protegido.

Ela se afastou do rapaz com certa dificuldade e se sentou ao lado dele. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra pergunta, James viu que Lily sorria. O sorriso sapeca que tanto adorava e que denunciava que ela havia feito algo impensável.

- Lily...

- Você vai gostar da novidade. Na verdade, Sirius e você.

Para Sirius e ele gostarem de uma novidade vinda dela era porque seria algo muito bom, pensou James com a testa enrugada.

- O que foi?

- Eu tive minha consulta hoje. Sabe, eu adiei uma coisa muito especial para nós dois, especialmente quando tivemos aquele impasse com os diários. - Lily pegou uma mão de James e a segurou com força. - Agora que estou no quarto mês, certas coisas ficaram muito mais claras.

James alteou uma sobrancelha e sua expressão demonstrava que não gostava nem um pouco daquele suspense.

- O que foi que você aprontou, Lily?

Ela riu. Um riso contagiante que o preocupou ainda mais.

- Qual tom de azul você prefere para o quarto do bebê? Eu pensei em um tom da cor do céu, o que acha?

James escutou as palavras de Lily e a encarou completamente confuso. Azul, bebê, cor do céu. O que diabos a ruiva queria dizer? Foi então que ele percebeu que as indiretas sutis da noiva se referiam a...

- Um menino? Eu vou ser pai de um menino?

- Sim! - Lily juntou as mãos e seus olhos brilharam. O tom esverdeado iluminou o rosto dela como a muito tempo não fazia. - Eu queria ter te esperado para descobrirmos juntos, mas me lembrei que era dia da sua terapia. Eu não podia esperar, Jay. Comprar roupas no escuro para o bebê não estava me fazendo muito bem. E eu preciso...

Lily fechou a boca ao sentir os lábios de James pressionarem os seus com força. Ele segurou o rosto dela com gentileza, puxando-a para mais perto. A jovem respirou fundo e permitiu que ele explorasse sua boca com a língua quente. Ela cedeu seus lábios ao noivo, abraçando-o pela nuca, aproveitando aquele momento glorioso que a deixava nas nuvens toda vez que o beijava.

- Um menino? - James sussurrou com a testa colada na dela.

- Sim, um menino - ela apertou o nariz de James e sorriu. - Qual foi o nome mesmo que você queria?

- Er... Acho que era Harry. - James fez uma careta como se doesse forçar o cérebro a pensar.

Ela tocou seus lábios com carinho e ele fechou os olhos.

- Então que seja Harry. Harry é um bom nome.

Ele sorriu ainda de olhos fechados e Lily o acariciou no rosto abatido.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Lily. - ele disse com a voz baixa. - A terapia foi revigorante.

- Foi?

- Sim! - ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com os olhos verdes da noiva. - Eu redescobri que amo você por todos os motivos que vai ser impossível mencioná-los agora.

Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo. A sensação era ótima. Poderia fazer aquilo pelo resto da vida.

- Será que a psicóloga vai me fazer redescobrir que amo você?

- Eu espero que sim - disse James ainda com o tom de voz baixo. - Pois eu acho que a gente deixou de se amar de uns tempos para cá.

Lily concordou e mordeu o lábio inferior. James não estava errado e a jovem ficou aliviada por ele ter pensado o mesmo que ela.

- Vai dar tudo certo! - afirmou ela, esfregando os braços de James com as mãos. - Sobreviveremos a mais essa.

Ela o trouxe para seus braços e ele se aprumou, sem relutar. James podia ouvir o coração dela bater mais forte, o coração que batia por ele e que estava tão ferido e boicotado pelas cicatrizes que causou à ela. Tudo daria certo, pensou ele, pegando uma mão dela. Tinha que dar certo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - James apoiou o queixo no ombro de Lily. - Ela é meio besta!

- Pode sim!

- Eu queria saber por que você se mudou daquele bairro. Nós éramos felizes lá. Eu gostava de apertar sua campainha e sair correndo. Senti falta disso, sabia? - James deu um riso abafado. - Eu queria saber o que aconteceu, pois eu nunca soube.

Lily suspirou, se desvencilhou dos braços de James e deu um beijo no queixo dele.

- Meus pais ficaram financeiramente quebrados por conta dos negócios.

- O restaurante, certo?

- Sim! - confirmou Lily junto com um aceno de cabeça. - Minha mãe ficou depressiva na época, achando que moraríamos embaixo do Big Ben.

- Eu só ouvi boatos sobre isso, nunca achei que fosse verdade, Lily - disse James com uma ponta de chateação na voz. - Desculpe mencioná-la, mas Emme tinha comentado sobre isto comigo, mas nunca achei que fosse uma realidade dos Evans. E, outra, eu não tinha liberdade para questionar este ponto com você, então, fiquei a ver navios.

- Sim, eu sei! - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente. - Por isso que recusei em ir ao baile com você.

James boquiabriu-se, estupefato pela revelação.

- Só por isso? - indagou James, afobado. - Eu podia muito bem resolver este problema se você tivesse dito _sim _para mim.

- Eu tinha optado em não ir, porque ficaria com a minha mãe. Ela ficou depressiva, sabe? - Lily explicou, meio tensa. Lembrar daquele momento da vida dela nunca gerava boas emoções. - Eu fui com o Amos, porque ele comprou o vestido e fez a maior missa para meus pais. Nós tínhamos terminado um relacionamento relâmpago e voltamos a ficar juntos nessa noite. O resto da história, você já sabe.

- Entendi! - James entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Lily. - Ainda bem que sua mãe saiu dessa.

- Sim, ainda bem! - Lily deu um meio sorriso tristonho. - Daí, meses depois, Remus me conta que sua mãe comprou uma mansão no centro da cidade. Esse povo rico, viu?

James gargalhou com o comentário de Lily.

- Um mero detalhe!

- Sim, um mero detalhe. O castelo dos Potter que prevalece até os dias atuais.

- Mas eu não sou mais o príncipe de lá.

- Você resolveu ser maltrapilho. Por isso me apaixonei por você.

Lily riu e James abafou o som que ela fazia ao beijá-la mais uma vez. O gesto foi interrompido pelo clique da porta, que denunciou a chegada da enfermeira predileta do rapaz.

- Imaginei que estivesse aqui - disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios. - Está tudo pronto à sua espera.

- Só você mesmo, Alexandra, para estragar meu dia. Como sempre! - disse James revirando os olhos.

- James, é Lexi! Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer isso? - questionou a enfermeira em um tom brincalhão.

- Ok, entendi! - James sorriu. - Você vai ficar comigo?

- Como assim ficar com você? - interveio Lily, tirando sarro.

- Nos dias que você não vem, Lexi me dá carinho - explicou ele, dando uma piscadela para a enfermeira. - Certo?

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso - se defendeu a jovem, rindo. - Eu vou ficar de plantão. Vou te deixar na sala de quimio e atenderei outros pacientes. Ordens da chefia!

- Que sem graça! - James se colocou de pé e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Lily. - Te vejo mais tarde?

- Pode apostar que sim! - confirmou a ruiva, sem demora.

James sentou na cadeira de rodas que Lexy sempre trazia para transportá-lo à sala de quimioterapia e lançou um sorriso na direção de Lily. Ela retribuiu, com certa dificuldade. A sensação de felicidade que compartilhara ao lado dele minutos atrás, se esvaiu com um estalar de dedos, e o silêncio torturador que impregnou o aposento só a fez lembrar que nada tinha mudado.

* * *

**N/A:** Minhas amadasssssssssssssssssssssss ss! Demorei bastante para postar dessa vez, mas minha rotina está me enlouquecendo LITERALMENTE! Mas o que importa é que eu poste, pelo menos eu acho. Super fiquei feliz com as reviews, de verdade! Fazia tempo que não tinha bastante para eu poder retribuir em respostas, mas como já disse aqui uma vez, pode não ter nenhuma e continuarei postando.

Esse foi um dos capítulos (de 60) que curti bastante em escrever. Pela minha contagem, agora faltam 5 capítulos para eu terminar a fic e eles serão meio que nostalgia pura. Todo mundo sabe o quanto James e Lily estão sofrendo, mas achei conveniente em mostrar um lado que explica (mesmo que não precise) que eles se amam bastante.

Agora vamos aos "coments" das minhas lindas, ahazo!

**Ninha Baudelaire: **Sério! Eu cai pra trás qdo vi seu nome na review pelo meu celular Hahahah Realmente vc sumiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Mas fiquei mto feliz que tenha retornado e me deixado um recadinho. Realmente, o estado que a pessoa fica com relação à doença é meio tenso. Digo isso pq fiquei desequilibrada por meses. Tem que ter mto jogo de cintura. A depressão dos personagens é tão mais amena se comparado ao que passei Hahahahaha. Volte sempre que puder. Sempre será bem-vinda aqui! :D

**Ninha Souma: **Verdade! Ninguém sabe do lado da Lily nessa história e isso vai ser mais explorado no próximo capítulo, pois ela vai começar a terapia. Estou super quebrando a cabeça pra fazer flashback dela com o James, fatão!

**Srta Dafny: **Minha amiguinha do twitter (L) Hahahahah Meu objetivo é tentar fazer os leitores mais curiosos, se é que eu consigo hahahaha. Mas eu gosto de interagir com quem lê a fic, desde os primórdios de fóruns de HP eu faço isso, acho tão legal. Não basta só escrever. Tem que dar atenção para quem gasta um tempo para ler e deixa review. Sou atenciosa demais Hahahahaha

**Gabis: **Eu recebi seus capítulos, melamor, mas não tive tempo de separar os novos capítulos pra vc, pois essa semana foi um INFERNO! Vou ver se faço isso no decorrer da semana e te encaminho. Confesso que fiquei MASTER aliviada com suas correções, pois achei que seriam piores. Em 2007 eu ainda era imatura pra fanfic e acho que os capítulos estariam mto ridículos (eu acho isso qdo bato o olho, fato Hahahahaha). Correr para os braços da mãe é uma arte, apesar que já fiz bastante isso, agora nem tanto Hahahahahaahah. Faltam 5 capítulo, tá? Diminuiu 5 a menos pra vc betar. De acordo com meus cálculos é isso mesmo, não surte Hahahah

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **Primeiramente, adorei a foto que vc usa no FanFiction Hahahah eu amo mto essa fanart, fato. Eu acho que a Lily está mais forte que eu imaginava, pois eu teria feito o berreiro no meio da loja e chutado o carrinho de compras para longe Hahahaha

Obrigada pelas reviews, suas lindas! Amei todas, mesmo, mesmo!

Até a próxima postagem! Que chegue logo o feriado pq preciso, Hahahahaha


	62. Capítulo 61

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 61**

Os desconfortos da gravidez começavam a injuriar Lily. Embora estivesse no quarto mês e livre dos costumeiros enjoos, a ruiva começava a lutar com a bipolaridade do seu estado de humor. Conforme os dias avançavam, a jovem sentia dores desconfortáveis nas costelas, como se elas estivessem sendo espremidas. Raras vezes conseguia dormir na posição que gostava e isso gerava dores em seu pescoço. Para aborrecê-la ainda mais, seus pés aderiram o costume de ficarem inchados e a fadiga parecia um companheiro constante.

Depois de ter descoberto o sexo do bebê, Lily agia como uma surtada e lunática, pois a habilidade em ser perfeccionista veio à tona. O desejo da ruiva era reformar o quarto do seu filho, de maneira que ele ficasse de cair o queixo. Com o tempo vago, havia contratado designers de todos os estilos para lhe dar uma boa ideia do que fazer, mas nenhum conseguia conquistá-la. Depois do último profissional com quem gritara, a ruiva resolveu fazer tudo sozinha, forçando sua criatividade a fazer a melhor decoração para quarto de criança do mundo.

Lily fez muitos esboços e contou com a ajuda de Marcela, a namorada de Remus. Ela era fotógrafa, mas a ruiva confiou nela por ter uma visão mais artística. A única coisa que não deixou a jovem preocupada foi a pintura do quarto, pois conseguiu contratar alguém que fizesse o trabalho por uma pechincha, de forma que o resultado a agradou. O problema maior que Lily enfrentava há dias era a disposição dos móveis e os detalhes que poderiam ser pensados depois, se não fosse a teimosa em querer tudo pronto antes do sexto mês de gravidez.

Quem controlava sua oscilação de humor era Sirius. Marlene, muitas vezes, ficava de fora, pois a ruiva sempre encrencava com o melhor amigo do seu noivo. Sirius tinha prometido a James que cuidaria de Lily e que não sairia do pé dela. A perseguição dentro da própria casa sempre gerava brigas sem necessidade entre os dois, mas rendiam boas risadas por parte do rapaz que sempre buscava uma forma de deixá-la constrangida. A última tentativa de Sirius em fazer o humor de Lily melhorar foi com a compra de um videogame. Quando ela ficava insuportável, ele ligava o aparelho e, juntos, passavam o final de semana ou a madrugada jogando e soltando palavrões que assustavam os vizinhos.

Lily sabia que Sirius se saia bem ao tentar protegê-la e distrai-la, mas toda essa preocupação em torno dela, a fazia lembrar que a responsabilidade em salvar James estava sobre seus ombros. Por mais que a doutora Kate avisasse que tudo corria bem, às vezes, a jovem entrava em desespero por achar que alguma coisa estava errada. Em meio a uma madrugada, Lily acordou no meio da noite sentindo um desconforto na barriga, mas era só o bebê dando os primeiros sinais que se movia. As lágrimas tinham sido em vão, pois sua obstetra explicou que tudo estava nos conformes.

Enfrentar sessões com uma psicóloga era a última coisa que Lily queria, mas decidiu fazer isso por causa de James. Havia chegado cedo ao hospital e aguardava a desconhecida que a atenderia do lado de fora da sala. Perdida em pensamentos, a ruiva se lembrou dos momentos da adolescência do qual esperava sua mãe enquanto ela enfrentava horas de terapia. O tédio de estar sozinha a fez vaguear pelo lado mais profundo e triste da sua vida e a atitude fez o seu humor decair, o que não era um bom sinal.

A jovem sempre relacionou o contato com psicólogos à depressão e não como uma necessidade para a vida melhorar. Lily aprendeu e muito com o período de depressão da sua mãe e não era nada confortável saber que seguia pelo mesmo caminho sem querer. James poderia estar depressivo com relação à doença, isso tinha justificativa na mente de Lily, mas ela não tinha nenhum motivo para estar ali, a não ser para dar apoio moral ao noivo. Ela estava com o humor bipolar porque grávidas ficam bipolares. A ruiva não podia controlar se de manhã acordava enraivecida e de noite ficava sorridente, de certa forma, por estar com James.

Impaciente, a jovem começou a tamborilar os dedos no braço da poltrona. O corredor daquela parte do hospital estava vazio para uma quarta-feira. Lily supôs que realmente só os malucos como ela deveriam estar ali, submetidos a falar com uma médica que tentaria enlouquecê-la com teorias à Freud. A ruiva começava a ficar ansiosa e resolveu ficar em pé, pois parecia a melhor solução para acalmá-la. Não estava com cabeça para começar uma leitura, nem muito menos folhear as revistas que estavam dentro de uma cesta perto da poltrona que ocupou. Queria que o tempo passasse e não se sentiu culpada ao desejar que a psicóloga simplesmente faltasse.

Ao fitar o grande aquário no centro do corredor e bater com gentileza no vidro para atrair os peixes, Lily ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir um ruído no final do corredor. Ela viu as portas do elevador se abrirem e, de lá, sair a mulher que provavelmente seria Natalie. A psicóloga segurava algumas pastas enlaçadas em um braço e na mão vazia estava um copo descartável de café. Ela conversava com outro médico, sorrindo, provando que amava exercer sua profissão. Lily sentiu o coração bater na garganta quando a médica se aproximou e resolveu sorrir para ela, assim que se despedira do colega de trabalho.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentou Natalie, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios. - Você deve ser a Lily, certo?

- Sim, sou eu - confirmou Lily, um pouco acanhada. Estava tão nervosa que sua voz havia saído um pouco trêmula.

- Prazer! Eu sou Natalie, a psicológica - ela largou as pastas na poltrona vazia e estendeu a mão para Lily, a fim de cumprimentá-la. - Desculpe pelo atraso, mas fiquei empacada no trânsito.

Lily ficou tão absorta em seus pensamentos quando chegou ao hospital que nem tinha percebido que Natalie realmente estava atrasada. A ruiva não gostava de atrasos e, ao consultar o relógio de parede, agradeceu e muito por não ter notado que o horário marcado para a terapia havia passado dez minutos.

- Tudo bem! Sem problemas! - Lily cumprimentou a médica, oferecendo um sorriso mais sincero. - Quer ajuda com as pastas?

- Ah! Não precisa! - Natalie pegou as pastas novamente e as ajeitou no braço. - Obrigada de qualquer maneira!

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente e aguardou. Não tinha muito que dizer. Agora, diante da médica, a única coisa que se passava em sua mente era como a psicóloga era muito jovem para a profissão e que, de fato, ela era muito bonita. Mesmo com a descrição de James, a ruiva tinha imaginado Natalie como uma mulher cruel, no estilo de Lorraine, pronta para dizer que ela é uma louca e que precisava ser internada com urgência. Ao encarar Natalie mais uma vez, a ruiva ficou mais aliviada, pois, talvez, seria mais fácil conversar com alguém com a idade próxima da dela.

- Vamos entrar? - disse Natalie, trazendo Lily à realidade.

- Claro!

Natalie tomou à frente e abriu a porta da sala. Permitiu que Lily entrasse primeiro e a fechou. Sem saber o que fazer, a ruiva se distraiu com os poucos detalhes do ambiente que era impecável, como se nunca tivesse recebido um paciente na vida.

- Poltrona ou divã? - perguntou Natalie, colocando as pastas sobre a mesa e jogando o copo de café no lixo.

- Como? - Lily girou nos calcanhares, procurando a médica, totalmente perdida.

- Você prefere começar a consulta na poltrona ou no divã?

Lily olhou para a poltrona e depois para o divã. A sala, completamente silenciosa e organizada, a fez sentir uma comichão no estômago. Protetora, colocou a mão sobre a barriga para tentar se acalmar e ao bebê, mesmo que ele estivesse quieto.

- A poltrona! - Lily escolheu, tirando a bolsa do ombro. - Estou meio enjoada para ficar deitada.

- Ótimo! - exclamou Natalie, pegando o mesmo bloco de notas que usara na consulta de James. - Pode se sentar e ficar à vontade. Só preciso organizar as pastas e já começamos.

A ruiva segurou um riso interno ao ouvir Natalie pedir para que ela ficasse à vontade. Grande senso de humor, pensou Lily, ao se sentar na poltrona e repousar a bolsa sobre os joelhos. Ao olhar para os lados, se perguntou como alguém conseguia trabalhar em uma sala tão chata como aquela, totalmente sem graça e incolor. Se a intenção da terapia era confortar o paciente, Lily achou melhor Natalie analisar os conceitos de decoração, pois o pequeno quadrado que a psicóloga provavelmente chamava de consultório era amedrontador.

Voltando a tamborilar os dedos, Lily afastou os cabelos ruivos dos ombros e assistiu Natalie vasculhar as duas pastas que estavam sobre a mesa. James a tinha alertado sobre isso e a ruiva passou a estudar a atitude da psicóloga. Por estarem submetidos à terapia com a mesma médica, ambos eram tratados igualmente. Tudo que falassem, provavelmente, refletiria na próxima consulta e até mesmo nas futuras conversas individuais com Natalie. Por mais que houvesse a questão da confidencialidade, a ruiva não acreditava nisto, pois quando sua mãe fazia terapia, o médico sempre contava fatos importantes ao seu pai.

- Vamos começar!

Natalie se sentou na poltrona de frente para Lily e repousou as pastas, o bloco de notas e a caneta sobre as coxas. Calmamente, ajustou o tempo do relógio e virou-se para Lily, completamente impassível.

- Certo! - Natalie deu um meio sorriso e pegou a caneta. - James deve ter te contato alguma coisa sobre as sessões ou não?

- Na verdade, eu preferi não saber muito dos detalhes para não ficar muito ansiosa - respondeu Lily, juntando as mãos. Elas começavam a tremer. - Queria ser pega de surpresa.

- Entendi! - Natalie tirou a tampa da caneta e abriu a pasta preta. A atitude fez Lily se mover desconfortável na poltrona, pois James tinha contado que a pasta daquela cor pertencia a ela. - Você prefere que eu te chame de Lily ou Srta. Evans?

- Lily é melhor! Quando alguém fala Srta. Evans parece que estou recebendo uma bronca - disse Lily, forçando um sorriso. Começava a sentir uma tremenda falta de ar e queria que aquela tortura começasse logo para poder ir embora e respirar.

- Certo, Lily! - Natalie rabiscou algo na pasta de Lily e depois se voltou para ela. - Você já fez terapia antes?

- Não! - negou Lily, rapidamente. Achou que foi um pouco seca e resolveu se corrigir. - Mas eu sei como é... Mais ou menos. Minha mãe fez terapia e os resultados não foram tão bons.

- Por que não foram? - perguntou Natalie, abrindo o bloco de notas, sem olhar para Lily.

- Porque o médico entupiu minha mãe de antidepressivo e eu acho que isso não é a melhor forma de tratamento, certo?

Natalie olhou para Lily com curiosidade. A ruiva assumiu a posição de ser humano controlado, algo que James não demonstrou nem um pouco na primeira sessão que tiveram. Ele foi explosivo, irônico e, por vezes, sádico. A médica presumiu que a garota diante dela seria o ponto de equilíbrio da relação, pois notou, pela postura de Lily, que a jovem precisava se apresentar como o elo forte, mesmo se algo muito ruim a estivesse corroendo por dentro.

- Não, não é - concordou Natalie. - Fique despreocupada, pois não farei isso com você e nem com James. O intuito das sessões é apenas conversar e colocar para fora os sentimentos ruins, algo que fiz com James na semana passada. Confesso que ele me surpreendeu.

- O que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Lily, receosa. - Ele falou muito mal de mim?

- Por que ele falaria mal de você? - indagou Natalie, com a testa enrugada.

Lily engoliu em seco. Encarou Natalie sem ter uma resposta na ponta da língua e ficou ainda mais inquieta quando a médica apertou o botão do relógio, anunciando o começo da sessão.

- Não sei! - Lily deu de ombros. - Ele tem todos os motivos para falar mal de mim.

- Isso tem a ver com o fato de vocês terem brigado muito na adolescência? - arriscou Natalie. Mesmo com a confidencialidade, ela precisava partir de um ponto comum entre Lily e James para poder apresentar avanços na terapia dos dois.

- Nem tanto! - disse Lily, coçando a testa. - Na verdade, nem eu sei.

Natalie fez a primeira anotação sobre Lily e a atitude a deixou apreensiva. A ruiva sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes quando viu a psicóloga abrir a pasta marrom que pertencia a James, ao lado da sua.

- Lily, James não falou mal de você. Ele me contou coisas incríveis sobre sua pessoa, isso sim. - Natalie disse, a fim de acalmá-la. A médica precisava que a paciente falasse sem receios e se sentisse confortável. Lily aparentava desconforto e a psicóloga presumiu que esse seria o mecanismo de defesa dela para proteger o que realmente sentia. - Eu preciso que me fale por qual motivo James falaria mal de você?

- E isso importa? - indagou Lily, fechando a cara.

- Importa para você?

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou a atenção do rosto da médica para a bolsa. Natalie fez outra anotação e, pelo canto de olho, viu a ruiva bufar discretamente, totalmente impaciente. Imaginou se a atitude foi herdada de James ou se ele havia aderido dela, pois o gesto foi muito semelhante ao que a psicóloga viu no rapaz na semana passada.

- Lily, eu sei que a ideia de fazer terapia sempre é desconfortável e que a maioria das pessoas acha que estão aqui porque são loucas. - Natalie ganhou total atenção da ruiva, que permaneceu muito séria. - Mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar a se sentir melhor. Não cem por cento, mas, pelo menos, uns cinquenta. Da mesma forma que eu estou ajudando o James, eu também quero lhe ajudar. Vocês estão passando por um momento difícil e precisam de alguém alheio a tudo para fazer com que vocês voltem a ficar unidos e vençam o câncer.

- Isso não seria tarefa de terapeuta de casais? - perguntou Lily, desdenhosa.

- Vocês precisam de terapia de casal?

Lily cruzou os braços e ficou na defensiva. Preferiu não responder a pergunta.

- Certo! - Natalie se moveu na poltrona e cruzou as pernas. - Como está você e o bebê?

- Estamos bem - respondeu Lily, sem emoção.

- Hum... O Dr. Jacob me contou sobre a sua responsabilidade. Quer conversar um pouco sobre isso?

- Não!

Natalie havia achado que a consulta com Lily seria muito mais fácil se comparada a de James. Ela era mulher e ambas tinham a mesma idade. A médica sempre teve mais facilidade em conversar com as pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas com a ruiva, ela notou que as sessões seriam mais difíceis. Em quase 10 minutos de diálogo, Natalie não sabia como lidar com a jovem que se fechou para ela. A psicóloga precisava encontrar um assunto interessante que faria Lily falar, mas parecia que a jovem havia criado um bloqueio de vidro para que ninguém ultrapassasse sua linha de defesa.

- Ok! Então, me fale um pouco sobre sua relação com o James. Fale dos detalhes que você mais gosta. - Natalie resolveu seguir o mesmo caminho que fizera com James. Talvez, Lily se sentiria mais confortável ao falar do noivo e, assim, ganharia a confiança dela.

O pedido de Natalie fez a mente de Lily se lembrar do que James dissera a ela, após a primeira sessão de terapia: ele redescobriu que a amava. Com esse pensamento, a ruiva acalmou todos os seus instintos e nervos, relaxou os ombros e resolveu se entregar a primeira sessão de terapia de corpo e alma. A ruiva queria que aquilo desse certo. Devia isso a James e a atitude faria bem aos dois.

- Minha relação com o James sempre foi conturbada - começou Lily, meio incerta. - Por isso perguntei se ele falou mal de mim.

Natalie soltou um suspiro aliviado ao vê-la responder de forma natural. Essa era a linha de pensamento que teria que levar até o final da sessão.

- Conturbada em que sentido? - perguntou Natalie, em um tom profissional. Por mais que soubesse de alguns desentendimentos do casal, deveria agir como se estivesse ouvindo tudo pela primeira vez.

- Sempre brigávamos - respondeu Lily, esfregando as mãos suadas na calça. - Mas não foi sempre assim. Quando éramos crianças, morávamos um colado do outro, e passávamos boa parte do tempo juntos. Meus pais sempre gostaram dele e ele vivia lá em casa. Mas o tempo passou e começamos a nos desgostar. Na verdade, eu parei de simpatizar com ele.

- E por quê?

- Porque o James se tornou uma criança metida e eu sempre achei que isso foi culpa do Sirius, o melhor amigo dele.

Lily revirou os olhos de maneira divertida e isso fez Natalie controlar um sorriso. A ruiva parecia mais confiante e isso era um ponto positivo para que a sessão se desenrolasse sem atritos e longos períodos de silêncio.

- Vocês cresceram juntos, então?

- Sim, mais ou menos isso. Crescemos e nos demos conta que nos odiar era mais seguro.

- Vocês eram amigos e depois começaram a se odiar? Como assim?

- Er... Uma longa história - Lily coçou a ponta do nariz. - Ele vivia zombando de um garoto que era meu melhor amigo e isso virou um ponto forte para James ganhar minha antipatia. Sem contar que, do nada, ele descobriu que gostava de mim e começou a me aborrecer desde os 14 anos.

Lily riu ao lembrar-se de alguns momentos embaraçosos dos quais James tentou chamar sua atenção para convencê-la a sair com ele.

- E vocês brigaram até assumirem um relacionamento? - perguntou Natalie, depois de fazer outra anotação no bloco de notas.

- As brigas diminuíram quando fizemos 17 anos. Minha vida deu uma reviravolta nada divertida e eu percebi que não compensava ficar discutindo com outra pessoa por nada. - Lily deu de ombros, observando a caneta frenética de Natalie passear pela folha do bloco de notas. - Eu estava muito focada nos meus problemas, além das preocupações de adolescente, como entrar na faculdade. De alguma forma, ele percebeu que eu não estava mais para brigas e baixou a bola também.

- Ele sabia que você estava com problemas? - perguntou Natalie, interessada. Lembrou-se de James abalado por nunca ter perguntado os motivos de Lily ter se afastado, por conta dos problemas particulares que a rodeavam quando eram mais jovens.

- Eu acho que sabia. Por mais que ele fingisse, tenho certeza que ele sabia. Nós sempre tivemos um amigo em comum, Remus, e tenho certeza que ele contava sobre minha vida ao James sob pressão. - Lily explicou com o cenho enrugado. – James tem muito disso, sabe? Pressionar para saber a verdade.

- Você chegou a conversar com o James sobre seus problemas na época?

Lily voltou a morder o lábio inferior para puxar alguma recordação da época em que era adolescente.

- Hum... Ele começou a perceber que meu comportamento estava estranho. Todo mundo que me rodeava sabia o que realmente acontecia comigo e com minha família, mas nunca contei os detalhes para todo mundo ficar por dentro. Isso gerou muitas fofocas, especialmente, quando minhas notas escolares começaram a cair. A situação se intensificou quando desisti de enviar as aplicações para faculdade. As pessoas entraram em choque, pois era uma atitude que não combinava comigo, pois sempre fui muito dedicada com meus desejos.

- Você abandonou tudo por causa dos problemas? - perguntou Natalie, surpresa.

- Sim! - afirmou Lily. - Minha mãe estava muito mal e minha irmã não queria tomar conta dela. Pelo menos, não o tempo todo. Petúnia e eu não nos dávamos bem também. Era um inferno conviver com ela. Era um inferno morar na minha casa naquele período.

- E o que você fez?

- Arrumei um emprego de meio-período, mas o tornei _full time_ para não ficar muito tempo em casa. Meu pai se tornou muito dependente de mim, as dívidas aumentaram e eu precisava fazer alguma coisa ou enlouqueceria. Eu comecei a ter muitos colapsos nervosos. O psicólogo da minha mãe queria que eu tomasse calmantes, mas eu sei que eles viciam. Sem escolha e cheia de coisa na cabeça, comecei a fazer coisas estúpidas de adolescente, como ficar bêbada em festas, algo que nunca fiz e que também chamou a atenção de quem me rodeava.

Natalie fez algumas anotações e o barulho da caneta sobre o papel foi o único ruído da sala.

- James já te viu bêbada?

- Já! - confirmou Lily, sentindo as bochechas ficarem quentes. Havia ficado com vergonha de si mesma. - Ele me ajudou em uma festa da qual eu fiquei realmente muito bêbada. Acho que foi meu primeiro porre. Foi meio embaraçoso vê-lo me ajudar, pois não nos tratávamos bem, se é que me entende, e ele podia muito bem me largar toda suja de vômito.

- Você se importa em me contar sobre esse momento?

- Não, claro que não! - Lily respirou fundo. - Só prometa que não achará patético demais.

- Nada para mim é patético, Lily - afirmou Natalie com veemência.

- Ok! - Lily puxou todo o ar dos pulmões e fitou a psicóloga. - Eu fiquei bêbada no aniversário do James.

_(flashback)_

- Acabou a cerveja?

O som da música era ensurdecedor e a muvuca em todos os cômodos da casa parecia piorar conforme as horas avançavam. Lily berrou para tentar ser ouvida pelos garotos que pareciam ser os vigilantes da cerveja, mas parecia que ninguém estava muito a fim de lhe dar atenção. Nem era meia-noite e a ruiva já bambeava sobre os pés por ter participado de um desafio de tequila e ter misturado com vodca logo em seguida. A cerveja era a opção que lhe restava e, naquela noite, ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de parar o que fazia, pois a meta era esquecer que seu nome era Lily Evans.

- O que foi? - indagou um garoto que ela nunca tinha visto na vida.

- Cerveja, cadê? - repetiu Lily aos berros.

A ruiva mal conseguia abrir a boca para falar. Sua cabeça girava e ela tentava lutar contra os tênis para se manter equilibrada. Ficou imaginando a catástrofe que seria se estivesse de salto. Sem dúvidas, já teria rolado escada abaixo e seria aplaudida pelos convidados da festa. Depois de muito insistir, seu pedido foi atendido, e ela sorriu ao conseguir mais uma garrafa de cerveja. Era patético ficar mais bêbada com aquela bebida, pensou Lily, tentando passar entre as pessoas que se agarravam. Mas, como nunca tinha enchido a cara na vida, queria passar pela experiência.

Enquanto bebia, Lily tentou procurar algum rosto conhecido, mas sua mente estava tão nublada que ela nem reconheceu a figura de Remus. O amigo tentou reanimá-la, mas ganhou um xingamento nada cordial de uma Lily Evans bêbada e muito revoltada com a vida. Sem saber para onde exatamente ia, a ruiva decidiu que queria fugir da multidão. A saída encontrada foi subir as escadas aos trancos.

- Hei, Evans!

Ela não reconheceu a voz, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-la tropeçar nos próprios pés na tentativa de parar de andar.

- Conte-me mais sobre você estar bêbada na festa da sua alma gêmea.

Lily bebericou a cerveja e abriu mais os olhos, ainda com dificuldade para reconhecer a pessoa que empacou seu percurso em direção ao nada.

- Eu não estou bêbada - negou Lily, erguendo a garrafa para o alto enquanto dava um sorriso débil.

- Imagina! - Sirius revirou os olhos e apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Lily. - O que diabos você anda fazendo da vida, Evans? Você não era assim.

- Black, me solta! - Lily se desvencilhou dele, bebendo mais da cerveja. - Você é bêbado de nascença e, ao invés de me encher, deveria me fazer companhia.

- Sim, eu sou um bêbado de nascença, mas não pago mico como você e não estou a fim de gerar conflito em te fazer parceira de copo. James cortaria o Sirius Jr - alertou Sirius com desdém, se divertindo com a voz engrolada de Lily.

- Black, se me der licença, eu vou entrar no meu quarto e dormir - avisou Lily, tombando um pouco para o lado.

- Se eu fosse você, não entraria aí - aconselhou Sirius com a testa enrugada.

- Aqui é meu quarto, duh! - disse Lily, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Evans, acredite, aí não é seu quarto e, provavelmente, você não vai gostar de entrar aí. Você pode ter uma grande surpresa.

- Ain, Black! Cala a boca, ok? - pediu Lily, impaciente. - Tchau!

Lily mostrou a língua para Sirius e girou a maçaneta da porta. Ao fechá-la, parecia que seu cérebro havia se acalmado, pois o barulho da música alta ficou distante. Trocando os pés, ela partiu em direção à cama e se sentou. Ao beber mais um gole da cerveja, percebeu que algo estava errado com o quarto que achava que era seu. A jovem não se lembrava de ter um edredom azul e nem muito menos móveis requintados de mármore.

- O que diabos... ?

A ruiva ergueu o olhar na direção da voz e se deparou com James, seu desafeto, totalmente estupefato com a presença dela no quarto dele.

- Evans?

Lily se esforçou muito para revirar os olhos ao se ver diante de James. Seus neurônios reconheceram o inimigo à frente e ela estava disposta a acertá-lo com a garrafa de cerveja se algo imbecil saísse da boca dele.

- Pot...Potter!

- Alguém aqui está muito bêbada. - James deu dois passos à frente, um pouco receoso. Lily e ele não se davam bem quando estavam sóbrios, e o garoto não queria saber como ela agiria diante dele alcoolizada.

- Eu não estou bêbada - negou Lily de cara feia.

- Não, não está. - James preferiu discordar para não criar atrito. Arriscou mais um passo à frente e ficou aliviado por Lily não tentar agredi-lo. - Está tudo bem, Lily?

Fazia muito tempo que James não a chamava pelo nome propriamente dito. Isso lhe deu uma sensação estranha, como se violasse uma barreira. Lily estava tão bêbada que nem notou como havia sido chamada por ele. Se caísse na real, o acertaria na cabeça com a garrafa de cerveja, sem dúvidas.

- Está tudo ótimo! - Lily ergueu a garrafa como se celebrasse. - Grande festa, Potter.

Lily ia beber mais um gole da cerveja quando James tirou a garrafa dela, encerrando sua festa particular.

- Você já bebeu demais! - James colocou a garrafa no lixo que estava perto da escrivaninha. - E não pense em reclamar. Você mal consegue ficar em pé e, tenho certeza, que se eu te agarrar você vai ceder.

- Me dá a garrafa, Potter? - pediu Lily, com a mão estendida.

- Se quiser a garrafa, vai ter que me beijar primeiro.

A ruiva fez uma careta só de imaginar como seria beijar James em troca da garrafa de cerveja. A cena imaginária causou um agito no estômago da garota, o que a fez colocar a mão na barriga. A atitude fez sua cabeça girar, o que atraiu ainda mais a atenção do garoto que estava parado de frente para ela.

- Foi o que pensei!

James se sentou ao lado dela e a observou totalmente preocupado.

- Você veio com quem para cá? - perguntou James, buscando o olhar dela. Ele podia jurar que a ruiva começava a passar mal.

- Com...- ela se calou ao tampar a boca.

- Lily, não vomite no meu quarto, por favor.

Ela se levantou muito rápido e correu para a porta que James havia saído alguns minutos atrás. Rapidamente, ela levantou a tampa da privada e ficou de bruços, vomitando tudo o que tinha bebido.

- Isso merecia uma foto. - James surgiu no banheiro e foi até a garota a fim de auxiliá-la. Agachou-se ao lado da privada e segurou os cabelos de Lily para trás. – Bote tudo para fora e volte ao normal. Fico agradecido!

Lily continuou a vomitar enquanto James aguardava, ainda segurando os cabelos dela para que não ficassem sujos. Ele estava apreensivo, pois nunca tinha visto a ruiva tão desequilibrada e perdida daquela maneira. A garota sempre foi antifesta e antibebida. Para se deixar levar e ficar naquele estado deplorável, alguma coisa estava errada e James tinha certeza disso.

- Sente-se melhor? - perguntou ele, cuidadoso, quando Lily parou de vomitar.

Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a vomitar. Quando finalmente percebeu que tinha acabado, Lily relaxou os ombros e fechou a tampa da privada para dar descarga.

- Quem te trouxe para cá, Lily? - perguntou James, mais uma vez, minutos depois.

- Dorcas! - respondeu ela, sem fôlego. Lentamente, limpou a boca com as costas das mãos e se afastou da privada com a testa minada de suor.

- Tinha que ser a delinquente da Dorcas para te trazer para minha festa. Eu sei que você queria me ver, Evans, mas não precisava beber para chamar minha atenção.

Lily não fez nada ao ouvir o comentário convencido de James. Geralmente, aquelas afirmações vindas dele geravam uma bela de uma discussão entre ambos. Para surpresa do garoto, nada aconteceu. Fazia semanas que a ruiva não mordia sua isca para dar início a novas brigas e aquilo não era um bom sinal, por mais que parecesse algo positivo e uma chance para ele poder se reaproximar dela.

- Dá um tempo, Potter! - pediu Lily, fechando os olhos. Sua cabeça girava, descontroladamente.

James soltou os cabelos dela e aguardou. Ao olhar para ela, completamente derrotada, percebeu o quanto sentia falta de despender horas conversando com a ruiva sobre qualquer assunto. As brigas se tornaram a única forma de mantê-los em contato e, conforme elas se desvaneciam, parecia que o garoto via uma luz que poderia fazê-lo se redimir com Lily. Ele não gostava de ser humilhado por ela na frente dos amigos e também não se sentia melhor ao fazê-la ficar embaraçada na sala de aula. O provável fim das discussões lhe avisava que algo estava errado com a jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que poderia ser algo bom entre eles. Mas ao vê-la, tão derrubada a ponto de beber e vomitar, James chegou à conclusão que realmente o mundo dela estava desmoronando.

- Vou te levar para casa, pode ser? - sugeriu James, olhando-a e tentando disfarçar o quanto estava preocupado.

- Eu não posso ir para casa desse jeito. Meu pai me esganará ao saber que a filha de ouro dele está na sarjeta - resmungou Lily, sentindo o corpo mole e sonolento.

- Todo mundo tem uma primeira vez para ficar de porre - disse James, tentando ser agradável.

- Lily Evans não pode curtir a vida.

- E por que não?

Lily ergueu a cabeça para olhar James. Nem havia reparado que ele tinha se levantado e estava de costas, molhando a toalha de rosto na pia.

- Porque eu não posso.

- Uau! Grande resposta! - James se virou e se agachou novamente de frente para ela. Tomou todo cuidado para manter certa distância, por temer que fosse apanhar. Lentamente, repousou a toalha úmida na testa de Lily e secou as finas gotas de suor que surgiram por causa do esforço que ela fez para vomitar.

- Você queria mais o quê? - indagou ela, com a voz fraca, observando-o. Os óculos dele haviam escorregado para a ponta do nariz e, sem pedir licença, os empurrou de volta, fazendo-o dar um sobressalto.

- Eu... - James parou por alguns segundos, em choque com a atitude dela. - Eu queria saber o que anda acontecendo com você - ele retomou a conversa, encarando-a, enquanto mantinha a toalha sobre a testa dela. - Todo mundo anda comentando que você enlouqueceu. O que anda rolando, Lily?

- É, Evans!

- Eu te chamo de Evans em público para manter as aparências. Estamos a sós, sendo assim, será Lily. - James removeu a mão da testa dela. - Ainda me pergunto por qual motivo idiota você resolveu me destratar como se nunca me conhecesse.

- Você machucou o Sevie.

- Eu fiz aquilo porque ele é um idiota que tentou te colocar contra mim. - James jogou a toalha na pia, cheio de frustração. - E ele conseguiu, certo?

Lily empurrou James de maneira que ele se sentasse no chão.

- Ele me fez um favor - disse Lily, encarando-o enraivecida.

- Não fez nada - retrucou James, irritado. - Você sente minha falta, mas é uma tonta para admitir.

- Cala a boca, James! - disse ela, apoiando as mãos na cabeça. - Sua voz é irritante.

- Até que enfim resolveu me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Tudo bem que fez isso porque está bêbada, mas é bom saber que ainda sabe como me chamo.

James se levantou e foi até a pia para lavar as mãos. Nem havia terminado o ato, quando foi atraído pelo barulho da tentativa frustrada de Lily em ficar em é.

- Você vai passar a noite aqui! - avisou James, ajudando Lily a ficar em pé. Com cautela, arrastou-a para fora do banheiro. - E eu quero saber o que anda rolando com você.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui. Seus pais são um saco e eles não gostam de mim - argumentou Lily, se deixando guiar por James.

- Meus pais não gostam de ninguém - avisou James com certo desdém. - E, outra coisa, eles nem lembram de você.

- Ainda bem!

James a fez se sentar na cama e cruzou os braços, observando-a.

- O que anda rolando, Lily?

- Nada! - Lily respondeu com um resmungo e fechou os olhos. Não aguentava o próprio corpo, nem muito menos pensar, pois sua cabeça doía.

- Mentirosa! - James meneou a cabeça negativamente e foi até o guarda-roupa. Pegou um moletom e o estendeu para ela. - Troque de blusa. Você vomitou na sua e está nojento.

Lily pegou o moletom com certa relutância e o colocou sobre o edredom. Sem ao menos avisar, tirou a blusa que vestia, deixando James atônito.

- Hei! Lily! - James virou de costas, totalmente constrangido.

- Vai me dizer que você nunca quis me ver com as roupas de baixo? - perguntou Lily com ironia.

- Você está bêbada e não vale. - James respondeu, alisando os cabelos rebeldes. - Prefiro te despir pessoalmente e, de preferência, com você sóbria.

- Na próxima encarnação, Potter - afirmou Lily largando a blusa que vestia de lado. - Pronto! Pode virar!

James se virou e ajeitou a ponte dos óculos.

- O que você tem, Lily? - insistiu James, mais uma vez.

- Não importa!

- Para mim importa!

- Não somos amigos!

- Porque você é uma tonta.

Lily alisou os cabelos ruivos e soltou um suspiro cansado. James se sentou ao lado dela e tirou a blusa vomitada da sua cama, colocando-a sobre o criado-mudo.

- Você não é mais a mesma. Pelo menos, não de uns tempos para cá - comentou James, fitando as mãos.

- Nem você é mais o mesmo - disse Lily em um tom de voz desanimado. - James Potter se tornou uma figura arrogante e mimada.

- Obrigado! - James agradeceu, esboçando um sorriso. A olhou de canto, abobalhado como Lily conseguia ser bonita até derrotada pela bebida. - Bom... Já que você não vai me contar nada, tente ao menos dormir. Eu aviso à Dorcas que você está aqui para te buscar, ok?

- Ok! - Lily se arrastou pela cama de James e repousou a cabeça no travesseiro. – James...

Ele se virou ao ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo nome.

- O que foi? - James perguntou. Os olhos verdes dela estavam intensos e o fitavam como se o estudasse.

- Eu aparento estar tão mal assim?

James ponderou a pergunta. Sem temer a atitude da ruiva, ele se deitou ao lado dela, de maneira que os rostos ficassem na mesma altura.

- Agora você está bem feia - respondeu James, fazendo-a sorrir. - Lily, não precisa falar sobre seus problemas comigo se não quiser. Não sou seu ombro amigo mais.

- Hum...É.

James viu Lily fechar os olhos. Em poucos segundos, o garoto percebeu que a ruiva havia caído em um sono pesado e que era seguro sair do quarto, sem acordá-la. Sorrateiro, puxou o edredom da cama e a cobriu. Antes de sair, a observou e se lembrou da pequena conversa que teve com os amigos com relação ao novo comportamento dela. Lily estava preocupando as pessoas que a conheciam. Com cautela, James afastou uma mecha do rosto dela e percebeu que precisava voltar a ser o amigo que ela podia contar para poder ajudá-la de alguma forma.

Silenciosamente, James saiu do quarto e voltou para a festa barulhenta que tinha perdido totalmente a graça.

(/flashback)

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu depois? - perguntou Natalie, extasiada com a história de Lily.

- Dorcas me esqueceu e eu acordei desesperada na casa do James. - Lily deu um riso breve, que morreu ao sentir um incômodo estranho no peito.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Natalie, com a testa enrugada.

- Sim, está! - mentiu Lily, se sentindo agoniada. O comportamento não passou despercebido por Natalie.

- Você encontrou James quando acordou?

- Encontrei sim. Ele dormiu comigo na cama. Eu fiquei meio desnorteada com a coragem dele em cair no sono do meu lado depois da festa, mas nunca falei nada. Eu queria ter ficado e esperado James acordar, mas a realidade de que a gente se odiava voltou mais forte e eu fugi da casa dele - contou Lily com um pouco de pesar na voz.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta íntima?

- Pode! - consentiu Lily.

- Por que você usa a palavra ódio para definir sua relação anterior com o James? Ele também usou a mesma palavra quando me falou sobre o tipo de relacionamento que vocês tinham. Era tudo tão ruim assim?

A pergunta de Natalie foi inteligente e Lily não soube o que responder. Ela nunca tinha pensado por aquele lado, pois usar a palavra odiar a ajudou, em longo prazo, a não sentir nada por James até que eles se reencontrassem. O que era uma mentira descabida, pois o garoto conseguiu agitar seu coração algumas vezes, como na formatura.

- Eu acho que era mais seguro "odiá-lo" - confessou Lily, desenhando aspas no ar. - Eu não queria que ele gostasse de mim, pois sempre vi muitas coisas boas nele e era mais fácil desiludi-lo. James sempre teve tudo muito fácil na vida e, talvez, não queria que ele me tivesse. Eu nunca o odiei para ser honesta, pois, de alguma forma, ele sempre foi muito bom comigo. Eu acho que sentia raiva por não saber como retribuir o que ele fazia e acredito que era por causa disso que as brigas nasceram. Na minha fase ruim, James tentou me ajudar muitas vezes, mas eu não deixei.

Lily fez uma pausa. Uma pausa dolorosa, pois, dentro daquela sala, ela chegou a pior conclusão com relação ao seu comportamento perante James, mas que evitava assumir e admitir para si mesma em voz alta.

- Esse fato de me proteger demais com relação aos meus sentimentos, me fez perceber que James sempre me amou, muito mais que eu a ele.

Falar aquilo para Natalie a machucou. Era como se Lily tivesse descosturado todas as dezenas de feridas do seu coração causadas pela convivência conturbada com James. Naquele momento, a ruiva sangrava por dentro e ela podia sentir a carne se abrir de maneira que a fez arfar e engolir em seco a sensação de culpa que fechou sua garganta. Com muito esforço, ela sorriu para a psicóloga, a fim de aliviar o momento de agonia que vivia sozinha.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque eu acho que fui meio egoísta - respondeu Lily, com firmeza. - Eu agi muitas vezes como um monstrinho perto do James na adolescência e dei continuidade a esse comportamento no decorrer da doença dele. Eu fui injusta e cruel. Falei coisas horríveis para ele e me afastei inúmeras vezes, pois o toque dele me machucava. Eu falei a pior coisa que uma pessoa que te ama poderia ouvir. Eu afirmei que o largaria, sem pensar duas vezes.

Os olhos da ruiva ficaram marejados e ela fungou o nariz. Natalie fez algumas anotações e voltou-se para ela, antes que a pausa de Lily a fizesse se sentir pior.

- Ele nunca disse nada de tão horrível para mim. Nada se comparado a probabilidade de ser abandonado por estar doente e não ser culpa dele. James nunca me abandonou, desde que éramos crianças, por mais que a gente se "odiasse".

- Você se sente culpada pelo estado do James?

Lily encarou a psicóloga. Seus lábios tremiam.

- Todos os dias.

As lágrimas silenciosas escorreram pelo rosto pálido de Lily. Natalie ficou desnorteada com a situação, pois não esperava que a jovem fosse se mostrar tão fragilizada para quem começou a sessão na defensiva.

- Se quiser, podemos terminar a sessão aqui - sugeriu Natalie, pegando uma caixa de lenços e estendendo-a para Lily.

- Não, está tudo bem. É que eu nunca cogitei assumir isso, sabe? - Lily enxugou os olhos com o lenço de papel que Natalie ofereceu. - Podemos continuar. É para isso que a terapia serve, não é?

Natalie esperou que Lily se recompusesse para dar continuidade à sessão. Enquanto a observava, a psicóloga concluiu que o elo mais fraco daquela situação era a garota a sua frente. Ela era forte ao abraçar muitos problemas de uma vez só, mas era a mais fácil de ser destruída com um estalido, por deixar acumular os sentimentos dentro de si e explodir. O estado de James foi a prova que testou todos os limites emocionais dela e, por mais que tivesse tentado lutar por ele, no íntimo dela, Natalie sabia que a jovem achava que nunca tinha feito o suficiente.

- Ok! - Natalie retomou quando Lily parecia se sentir melhor. - James e você conversaram depois do ocorrido?

- Sim, ele foi atrás de mim como era de se esperar. Acho que minha bebedeira meio que amenizou nossas discussões, pois tivemos um período de trégua. Nós voltamos até a nos cumprimentar cordialmente, mesmo que algumas indiretas escapassem de uma vez ou outra.

- E como isso aconteceu? - perguntou Natalie, tentando de tudo para contornar o momento tristonho de Lily.

- Eu trabalhava em uma livraria e ficava o dia inteiro lá - contou Lily, fungando o nariz mais uma vez. - Ele me esperou até o fim do expediente para conversar comigo sobre o ocorrido na festa dele, mas não deu muito certo.

_(flashback)_

Lily colocou as últimas caixas de livros sobre o balcão. Eram os lançamentos do mês e ela estava empolgada para saber qual deles compraria para juntá-los a pilha de exemplares não lidos na sua estante. O cheiro de livros novos sempre a fazia sorrir e se lembrar de que, por mais que fosse cansativo, o trabalho temporário era o melhor que poderia ter. Ela tinha os livros como companhia todos os dias e isso a fazia se esquecer da exaustão e dos problemas que voltavam à tona quando chegava em casa.

Ao tirar os volumes da caixa, Lily passou as mãos por cada capa e leu cada uma das sinopses. Como teria que organizá-los por gênero, tinha que saber, pelo menos, do que eles se tratavam, para conferir se a lista de entrega estava correta. Ela estava tão empolgada que poderia virar a noite arrumando as prateleiras.

- Amanhã você termina isso, Lily. Vá para casa!

Lily reconheceu a voz do seu gerente e soltou um muxoxo. Bem que ele poderia deixá-la ali, trabalhando. Ela sempre fazia mais do que lhe era exigido, então, o homem poderia confiar a ela o trabalho, sem nenhum problema. O que custava?, pensou ela, escondendo uma ponta de chateação ao ter que largar os amados livros.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique até mais tarde?

- Absoluta! São quase dez horas e você está horrível!

A ruiva deu um sorriso de canto. Seu gerente era uma boa pessoa e sempre lhe dava conselhos otimistas com relação a muitas coisas. Ele sabia que ela trabalhava mais do que todos os atendentes juntos, e nunca lhe chamou a atenção por ficar enrolando de prateleira em prateleira.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Ric. - Lily colocou a caixa no chão, embaixo do balcão.

- Vá descansar! Amanhã é sua folga, não se esqueça.

Lily tinha esquecido completamente daquele detalhe.

- Posso vir amanhã, se quiser.

- Lily, se você aparecer aqui amanhã, eu te demito - avisou Ric, com a testa enrugada. - Agora, suma!

A ruiva pegou a bolsa meio relutante e a vasculhou para saber se não se esquecia de nada. Ao consultar o relógio, percebeu que teria que voar até o metrô. Remus a chamava de louca por conta do horário que saia da livraria todos os dias, pois as ruas londrinas ficavam mais perigosas. Ultimamente, Lily se sentia tão imune à dor, que parecia gostar de se arriscar. Era só um metrô, cinco estações e passos rápidos para chegar em casa. Nada mais!

Lily se despediu de Ric e saiu da livraria. A rua estava realmente entregue ao breu e o vento gélido a fez tremer na base. Puxando o casaco mais para perto do corpo, a jovem começou a andar apressada, como se precisasse vencer uma maratona. Nem havia chegado no meio do caminho, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo-a virar de forma brusca.

- Sou eu! - James ergueu as mãos e recuou alguns passos. - Não acerte esse negócio nos meus olhos.

Lily abaixou a embalagem de spray de pimenta que sempre levava nos bolsos do casaco. Respirou aliviada ao ver James, pois ao ser abordada, de repente, temeu que aquele não fosse seu dia de sorte.

- Nunca mais faça isso - pediu Lily guardando o spray de pimenta. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Planejando a tentativa perfeita em me fazer enfartar?

- Remus me falou que você trabalha na livraria e eu tive que esperar você, pois sei que acabaria fugindo de mim - explicou James, ajeitando os óculos. - Caramba, Evans, você trabalha demais.

- Alguém aqui precisa trabalhar, ao contrário de certas pessoas que já nasceram ricas.

James revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

- Quer tomar um café? - sugeriu ele, com tranquilidade.

- Estou com pressa.

- Você me deve uma conversa, Evans. Não se esqueça que eu cedi minha cama a você quando estava bêbada. Justamente na minha festa linda de aniversário.

- Você vai jogar isso na minha cara para sempre, né?

- Sem dúvidas! - James lançou um sorriso maroto para ela. - Só um café e te libero antes das onze.

- Isso não é um encontro, certo?

- Não! - ele negou, apressado. - Eu te chamei para tomar um café e não para sair. Prometo não me gabar se você aceitar.

Lily ponderou a ideia de tomar um café com James, pois não estava a fim de ter companhia. Fazia muito tempo que abrira mão de conversar com alguém. Tinha até terminado o namoro com Amos para não distribuir mais explicações com relação as suas atitudes. Era mais fácil viver, teoricamente, sozinha, sem envolver ninguém nos seus problemas.

- Que seja um café rápido, pois preciso dormir.

- Deu para notar isso. Você está acabada, Evans. - James meneou a cabeça positivamente, encarando-a. - Tem uma cafeteria aqui perto. Prometo que não te roubarei por tanto tempo. Apesar que eu deveria, pois te esperei por horas aqui, no frio.

- E por que esperou?

- Porque você tem o dom de fugir de mim.

- Mas eu não fugi agora.

- Porque você sabe que me deve uma.

A ruiva deu um riso abafado.

- Muito engraçado!

- Sim, eu sei que sou engraçadíssimo. - James se colocou ao lado dela. - Vamos, é naquela direção.

James e Lily fizeram o percurso em silêncio. A ruiva estava se achando muito estranha por estar ao lado de alguém que fazia muito tempo que não trocava uma palavra de gentileza. Ele parecia muito confortável ao lado dela, sentimento que ela não conseguia compartilhar, pois sabia que James havia saído da sua convivência há muito tempo. Agora que aceitou o convite, teria que manter a compostura, pois o garoto era curioso e perguntaria por que ela tinha ficado bêbada na festa de aniversário dele.

Ao entrarem na cafeteria, Lily não gostou muito do lugar, pois ele era muito pequeno. Isso queria dizer que ela não fugiria com facilidade das garras de James e que ambos ficariam muito próximos. Parecendo que lia sua mente, James optou pelos bancos que ficavam de frente para o balcão e ela agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

- Café expresso ou cappuccino? - perguntou James, com educação.

- Cappuccino.

- Dois cappuccinos, por favor.

Lily permaneceu imóvel enquanto observava a atendente preparar a bebida dos dois. James se sentou e começou a tamborilar os dedos no balcão, cogitando a maneira certa de iniciar uma conversa.

- Você está bem? - perguntou James, virando o rosto para olhá-la. - Eu sei que você deve estar cansada dessa pergunta, mas te vejo todos os dias muito pálida, cansada e sem falar com ninguém que não seja Marlene ou Alice. Que fique claro que essas são as palavras do Remus.

Lily puxou a bolsa para si e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Eu estou bem! Pálida porque não estou com maquiagem e cansada porque trabalho demais - respondeu Lily, categórica. - E eu falo com as pessoas, não necessariamente com você.

- Eu sei! - disse James, dando um riso abafado. - Mas nada justifica você ter ficado bêbada na minha casa e dormido na minha cama. Qual foi a sensação de acordar e ter me visto ao seu lado?

- Pensei que estava em um filme de terror. - Lily afirmou, sem nenhum resquício de bom humor. - Potter, escute, eu sinto muito por ter ficado bêbada na sua festa, ter vomitado no seu banheiro e dormido na sua cama. Se eu estivesse no meu juízo normal, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Eu sei que não, Evans. - James manteve os olhos fixos nos dela. - Não precisa se desculpar. É só que nunca te vi tão desequilibrada.

- Eu estou bem.

James percebeu que ela encerrou aquele ponto da conversa e que não deveria incitá-lo de novo. Se queria a companhia de Lily, teria que ser inteligente.

- Sirius me contou que você achava que meu quarto era seu.

- Não me lembro disso.

- Mal de bêbado.

As xícaras de café foram servidas e cortaram a pouca conversa que ambos tinham. Lily colocou açúcar em excesso no cappuccino e James lambuzou o dedo indicador com o creme da bebida, lançando um sorriso débil para a ruiva.

- Lily, eu sei que ficar bêbada parece legal, já vi cenas como a sua várias vezes, mas com você foi diferente. - James falava, mas não a olhava. - Parecia que você estava fazendo tudo de propósito.

- Eu queria saber como é a sensação de ficar bêbada, só isso. Não aguento esse povo me dando fama de boa moça. - Lily meneou a cabeça, indignada. - E, por favor, me chame de Evans.

- Compreendo, Lily! - James deu um gole no cappuccino, ignorando o pedido da ruiva. - Por que você se mudou do bairro? Foi tão de repente...

- Potter, não somos amigos para este tipo de conversa.

- Ouch!

Antes que pudesse responder a ele, Lily foi atraída pelo toque do celular. O nome do seu pai piscava no visor e James viu a ruiva ficar mais pálida do que já estava.

- Eu preciso atender.

Lily saiu correndo pelo corredor da cafeteria para atender o telefonema na rua. James ficou parado, sem entender absolutamente nada. Sem pensar muito, ele jogou alguns euros sobre o balcão e foi atrás da garota que falava alto e gesticulava muito.

- Pai, eu estou indo para casa. - Lily disse com a voz em um timbre quase histérico. - Como vou pegar o metrô, demorarei um pouco.

James preferiu manter a distância dela para não dar a entender que ouvia a conversa de propósito.

- Ok! Dê a ela o medicamento da embalagem azul. Sim, o azul. Duas cápsulas - repetiu Lily. - Eu já estou indo para casa, ok?

Segundos depois, Lily desligou o celular e alisou a testa. James aguardou, sem dizer nada. Quando ela se virou, a ruiva levou um susto ao vê-lo na penumbra, como se fosse uma sombra.

- Quer uma carona?

- Não, obrigada - dispensou ela, colocando o celular na bolsa. - Potter, eu preciso ir!

- Tudo bem!

Ela o fitou um pouco surpresa com a reação dele. James tentaria fazê-la ficar e não deixá-la ir com facilidade, ainda mais agora que ele tinha conseguido arrastá-la para um momento a sós.

- Nos vemos na escola!

- Lily...

A ruiva parou ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

- Digo, Evans...- James apressou-se a se corrigir. - Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo. Nós já fomos amigos um dia e acho que poderíamos tentar de novo.

Lily virou o rosto para encará-lo e fez um sinal de concordância com a cabeça. Sem dizer nada, se entregou a escuridão, onde os ecos dos seus passos foram sua companhia.

(/flashback)

O relógio de Natalie apitou e quebrou o silêncio entre Lily e ela. A ruiva estava distraída em seus pensamentos enquanto a caneta da psicóloga passeava freneticamente pelo bloco de notas.

- Nosso tempo acabou! - avisou Natalie, com uma ponta de pesar na voz. A companhia de Lily tinha começado a ficar interessante. - Está mais calma?

- Estou sim! - disse Lily, com sinceridade. - Obrigada!

- Nos vemos na semana que vem, então.

- Certo!

Lily pegou a bolsa e se levantou. Natalie fez o mesmo, depois de organizar as pastas, e observou o rosto impassível da ruiva. Sem ter muita certeza do que fazia, a médica chamou a atenção dela e disse:

- Lily, independente do que aconteceu entre vocês no passado, nada do que acontece hoje é sua culpa - disse Natalie em um tom de voz amigável. - Tudo na vida acontece por um motivo e na hora certa. James e você não estão juntos à toa e não enfrentaram tantas diferenças por perda de tempo. Vocês aprenderam a se gostar e a se respeitar, algo que não teria acontecido se começassem a namorar com 17 anos.

Natalie quebrava todo o seu profissionalismo ao falar com Lily, como se fosse uma das melhores amigas dela.

- E, outra coisa, não use mais a palavra odiar. Você nunca odiou o James, apenas tinha muito medo de gostar dele. Pelo menos, foi o que presumi até aqui.

Lily soltou um riso nervoso e lutou com mais uma nova onda de lágrimas.

- Você tem razão! - Lily esfregou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. - O que você acabou de dizer faz todo sentido. Eu sou uma idiota.

- Nada de se autoelogiar. Agora, vá ver o James. Semana que vem conversamos mais, ok?

- Ok!

Natalie deixou Lily partir. A ruiva fechou a porta da sala com cautela e caminhou pelo corredor ainda vazio, rumo ao elevador que não estava parado no andar. Reflexiva devido à terapia, ela esperou árduos minutos, presa em pensamentos, até dar um pulo por sentir um soco no estômago. A jovem olhou para baixo e apoiou a mão sobre a barriga, assustada. Segundos depois, sentiu outro solavanco e deu uma gargalhada sozinha.

Ao entrar no elevador, Lily continuou a olhar curiosa para a barriga. Será que era o bebê se mexendo? Ela achava que era muito cedo para isso, mas Kate avisou que era possível. Quando saiu do elevador, a ruiva cruzou os corredores, afoita, até chegar à sala de quimioterapia. Olhando de um lado para o outro, encontrou James, sentado, distraído com a programação da televisão. A expressão dele não estava nada boa, mas Lily não ligou, pois queria compartilhar aquele momento com ele.

- Jay, o Harry se mexeu.

Ela surgiu do nada, na frente dele, com as bochechas rosadas. Foi impossível para James não sorrir ao vê-la tão perto com uma novidade tão incrível.

- Mentira! - James exclamou, vendo a noiva se sentar ao lado dele.

- Eu não sei se ele vai se mexer de novo, mas ele estava me dando uns cutucões quando estava no elevador.

- Garoto esperto! - James apoiou uma das mãos sobre a barriga de Lily e aguardou. - Acho que ele não gosta de mim ainda.

- Não seja besta - brincou Lily, dando um beijo no rosto de James.

Ele deu um riso rouco e Lily sabia que ele tinha acabado de esconder uma sensação de mal-estar.

- Como foi a terapia? - perguntou ele, ajeitando as costas na poltrona.

- Foi muito bem - respondeu Lily, apoiando a mão sobre a de James que estava na sua barriga. - Sabe aquele papo sem graça que você comentou que redescobriu que me ama? Acho que aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo.

- Então você não me amava antes, é?

- James, não me faça te agredir. - Lily enrugou a testa e apoiou a outra mão sobre a dele.

- Uau! Como você anda maldosa ultimamente - disse James, dando um meio sorriso.

Lily emudeceu, de repente. A nova postura dela preocupou o rapaz que a observou com uma sobrancelha alteada.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele, chamando a atenção da ruiva.

- Jay, eu queria te pedir desculpas. - Lily falou, olhando-o com firmeza. - Eu sei que já disse isso milhões de vezes, mas eu queria te pedir perdão por tudo o que fiz com você e contra nosso relacionamento. Quando digo tudo, é tudo mesmo. Desde o colegial quando te maltratava. Quando nos reencontramos e eu te desprezei. Até quando fomos pegos de surpresa pela doença e eu queria te abandonar.

Ela engoliu uma bola de saliva e continuou, totalmente aflita:

- James, me perdoe por ter sido tão egoísta e desumana, mas eu não sabia lidar com nada disso, ainda mais sozinha. Eu te amo muito, James Potter, e eu não quero mais carregar o mundo nas minhas costas. Eu não quero te machucar mais.

Lágrimas finas escorreram pelo rosto corado de Lily. James soltou as mãos que estavam cobertas pela da ruiva e enxugou as feições da noiva com gentileza. A jovem se debulhou em um choro cheio de soluços e a cena partiu o coração dele. Sem reação, ele beijou as costas das mãos dela, pois era o único lugar que conseguia alcançar.

- Esquece isso, Lily - pediu James com sinceridade. Atencioso, começou a esfregar as mãos dela para acalmá-la. - Não quero que se castigue mais, pois eu teria agido da mesma maneira. Senão, pior! Estamos vencendo e nada mais nos derrubará. Você vai ver! - ele a encarou com carinho, enquanto ela lutava entre os soluços e a falta de ar. - Eu também fui muito incompreensível com você, menti várias vezes e não te julgaria se me largasse no meio do caminho, sozinho. Lily, você bateu na minha mãe, tem noção disso? - ele a viu sorrir entre lágrimas. - O que importa é que você continua aqui comigo e essa é a maior prova de amor que você poderia ter me dado.

Lily apoiou as duas mãos sobre o rosto de James e o beijou com carinho. Ele sentiu as lágrimas dela tocarem sua pele, fazendo-o ser engolfado pelo sentimento de redenção da noiva.

- Eu amo você, James - Lily sussurrou, fazendo carinho no rosto dele.

- Eu também amo você, Lily.

- Ama mesmo? - perguntou ela, com a voz fraca.

- Claro!

- Então, eu acho válido você oficializar o Potter no meu sobrenome - disse Lily, ficando mais incisiva.

James a olhou totalmente confuso.

- Como é?

- James, eu quero casar com você logo de uma vez.

* * *

**N/A: **Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Eu estou viva, juro que estou e morta de sono. Eu escrevi esse capítulo totalmente virada e espero que tenha ficado bom. Da mesma forma que amei escrever o anterior, super fiquei apaixonada por esse tbm. Até pq a fic está na reta final, entãooooooo, nostalgias sempre são gostosas, ainda mais quando se trata de James e Lily.

Neste capítulo vcs viram um pouco dos problemas particulares da Lily e as causas dela serem tão ogra de vez em quando. O instinto Katniss Everdeen da ruiva sempre existiu e ela não se renderia ao amor do James assim tão fácil. E eu dei uma diferenciadas em fazê-los amigos desde a infância e que resolveram se afastar no começo da adolescência, pois o James resolveu ser um tonto metido Hahahahahaha

Vamos as reviews que são lindas (L)

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **Simmmm! Depois de tanto drama, eles precisam voltar a se amar e agora eles vão se casar Hahahahaha. A meta é terminar no capítulo 70. Eu fiz promessa para não passar disso Hahahaha Se acontecer, essa fic será um recorde e vai bater As Crônicas de Nárnia em tamanho HUAHAA Chega, preciso me focar em Inimigo Secreto Hahahaha

**Dafny: **Se você estava morrendo com o James na quimio, tem como vc segurar até eles se casarem? Hahahaha

**Ninha BAudelaire: **Ownn vc apareceu de novo, tão bonita *_*. Obrigada! Vc não sabe o quanto estou gostando escrever L/J em clima de nostalgia. Depois de tanto drama, eles precisam se ajustar e serem felizes.

Meninas, obrigada pela aparição! A fic está quase no fim, mas vamos firmes e fortes. Devido a minha falta de tempo por conta do trabalho, não sei quando volto a atualizar, mas acredito que seja não nesse final de semana, mas no outro, beleza?

Beijos e até a próxima!


	63. Capítulo 62

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 62**

(flashback)

Lily bateu na porta completamente desesperada. Já havia apertado a campainha umas quinhentas vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Se não fosse pelas cortinas abertas no andar de cima da casa, a ruiva poderia supor que não havia ninguém e simplesmente ir embora. James agia como um burro, atitude particular dele quando aderia à teimosia.

Insistente, a ruiva bateu na porta mais uma vez. Lily estava tão nervosa que estava prestes a chutá-la, quando ela foi aberta. James surgiu e a encarou, com os óculos praticamente na ponta do nariz e os cabelos desgrenhados, porém, já muito ralos.

- James, o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Lily, irritadiça. - Eu morri de te ligar e você não me atendeu. Tive que encher o saco do Remus para ter certeza se você estava bem. Você quer me matar do coração?

A ruiva o empurrou de maneira que conseguisse entrar na casa. James fechou a porta e virou-se para ela, completamente impassível.

- Eu falei para você não voltar aqui, Lily. Será que você não se lembra que te mandei ir embora?

A voz de James era seca, fria. Como uma faca cega que a cutucava em momentos certeiros para que agonizasse em silêncio. Era uma dor gradativa, vinha em ondas que causavam desconfortos, e que faziam Lily se perguntar quando virou tão masoquista para ter se submetido a tudo aquilo. Por ter deixado sua vida se transformar em um verdadeiro inferno.

- Como se eu fosse embora - ela afirmou. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam, como duas esmeraldas pegando fogo. - Você acha mesmo que eu te daria as costas, James?

- Você me deu as costas Lily, ao ter sumido por semanas. Desde que você ficou sabendo da minha doença, você mudou. Não é mais a mesma. Você foge de mim como um diabo foge da cruz.

A secura foi substituída pela mágoa. Lily engoliu em seco. Queria se aproximar de James, tomá-lo nos braços e dizer que sentia muito.

- James, eu não sabia lidar com esta situação. Eu já te pedi desculpas, mas metade do que aconteceu é culpa sua.

- Minha culpa? - ele riu, amargurado. - Eu provoquei minha doença. É isso que você quer dizer?

- Não, James! Você provocou meu distanciamento - a voz de Lily saiu quase esganiçada. - Eu te perguntei inúmeras vezes como ia o tratamento, o que você fazia, como se sentia. Eu passei duas noites aqui, nesta casa, tentando te ajudar e você simplesmente me ignorou. Era como se você namorasse seu notebook e não eu. Será que você não percebeu ainda que eu sou a única que você tem agora? Pelo amor de Deus, James, você chutou seus pais, Sirius e Remus estão em outra dimensão, e eu sou a única que está aqui, parada diante de você, querendo saber o que anda acontecendo para poder ajudar.

James alisou a testa e voltou-se para a janela. Podia ver as primeiras folhas do outono caírem, dando um colorido enigmático para a calçada nas cores marrom e laranja.

- James, eu quero fazer parte disto, mas você tem que me dar o aval. Eu preciso que você me permita entrar no seu problema. Até onde eu sei, somos um casal e não agimos mais como tal.

Ela observou as costas de James. Podia sentir os olhos queimando, as lágrimas pinicando seus cílios, um buraco se abrindo no estômago.

- Eu vou fazer as coisas mais fáceis para você. - Lily deu dois passos para frente, muito receosa. - Eu vou abrir aquela porta. Se você quer que eu fique, apenas a feche, está bem? Se você fechá-la, prometo não dizer nada, apenas ficar aqui, com você, ao seu lado. James, nada mais importa para mim. Só você.

- Eu não quero que se importe, Lily. Eu disse que minha doença é séria, que você pode me perder. Não quero que você pare sua vida por minha causa.

- Pare de ser egoísta uma vez na sua vida, James. Você sabe que precisa de mim, mas é idiota demais para reconhecer isso. Será que os anos que você passou tentando me fazer sua namorada não valem de nada agora? Simplesmente vai me deixar abrir a porta e ir? Te deixar aqui, sozinho?

James não respondeu. Ele permaneceu com os olhos presos no vidro, fitando as folhas e o movimento lá fora. Fazia um bom tempo que não dava um passeio pelo bairro, mas nem compensava. O rapaz andava três passos e sentia dores no corpo e uma moleza inquestionável. Era deplorável o estado do qual se encontrava e a única coisa que queria, e que achava certo, era não envolver Lily tão profundamente no seu impasse.

Ele estava perdido em pensamentos tenebrosos quando o clique da fechadura chamou sua atenção. James se virou muito rápido, como se tivesse sido duramente cutucado nas costelas. A porta estava aberta e Lily não estava mais lá. O vento entrou ferozmente dentro da casa, erguendo um pouco a ponta do fino tapete. Não vê-la o envolveu em um súbito desespero, sentimento que o fez trocar os pés até a rua. Contraindo os olhos, James avistou o mar de cabelos vermelhos contra o vento, rumando para longe, o mais rápido que conseguia.

James procurou forças onde não tinha. A seguiu, com passos rápidos, e se espantou como havia conseguido se aproximar dela e a segurar pelo cotovelo com gentileza. Ela se virou, os olhos marejados e o corpo trêmulo.

- Lily, quando eu falei que isso não seria fácil é porque não seria. - James apoiou as duas mãos no rosto dela e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam. - E eu não consigo suportá-la burlar toda a rotina para ficar comigo. Eu estou com câncer, Lily. Leucemia. Isso é sério e muda a vida inteira de uma pessoa. Eu não quero você atada a mim. Não quero vê-la sofrer. Não há garantias que eu saia vivo dessa.

Lily fungou o nariz e afastou as mãos dele de seu rosto.

- James, eu já estou sofrendo - ela disse, duramente. - É meio tarde para me avisar o quanto isso tudo é difícil.

James tocou o queixo dela e a acolheu em um abraço.

- Eu sei...

Ela não retribuiu o abraço de James, pois estava preocupada demais em não dar vexame no meio da rua. Parecia que ele sabia muito bem o que fazer, pois a envolveu mais forte, com seus braços longos e confortáveis, fazendo-a se encaixar perfeitamente no corpo dele.

- Desculpe, Lily! Não queria ter sido tão estúpido, mas eu estou um lixo. Esse tratamento todo está me destruindo e eu precisava descontar em alguém. Me perdoe, meu amor, por favor.

Lily o abraçou e cravou as unhas no moletom dele. Não chorava. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de James e inalou seu perfume, o aroma do homem que amava, característico e que lhe dava a pura sensação de confortabilidade.

- Eu te perdoo, James! - Lily se afastou por alguns centímetros dele. - Eu sei que não está sendo fácil, eu vejo isso, pois estou com você. Eu passo as noites ao seu lado e não fico feliz quando te vejo acordado ou debruçado na privada vomitando. James...

Ela parou, inalando o ar fresco da manhã.

- James, eu vou ficar ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça. Você vai ter que ser muito mais cruel para conseguir me afastar. Então, se essa é sua meta, pode começar a confabular, pois daqui eu não saio.

Ele deu um meio sorriso culposo. Admirava a força de Lily, sua presteza. Por mais que tivesse Sirius ou Remus, nada se comparava a garota de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos estonteantemente verdes, que o olhavam com amor e carinho. Ele até encontrou devoção no olhar dela e aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ver o quanto estava errado em querer afastá-la. Lily o fazia se sentir bem, melhor, mais seguro e, se fosse suportar a leucemia, deveria ser ao lado dela e por ela.

- Eu não vou te expulsar mais. - James garantiu, afagando os cabelos dela. - Eu te amo demais, Lily. Eu quero você comigo.

Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela e ela sorriu. Ela podia sentir um alívio diminuir o peso de seus ombros.

- Eu te amo, Jay! Você é tudo o que eu tenho e o que preciso agora. Eu vou cuidar de você. Como uma boa namorada.

Ele sentiu os lábios dela tocarem os seus, com sutileza. O frio e a insegurança que sentia se dissiparam e James percebeu que poderia voltar a ser quem era, mesmo com uma doença que fazia questão de corroê-lo até os ossos.

- Vamos entrar! Vou fazer um chocolate quente para você.

- Ok!

Lily tomou a mão de James e, juntos, caminharam de volta para casa. Ela sentiu que podia voltar a respirar e enfrentar os dias seguintes com James ao lado dela. Por mais que a situação fosse desesperadora, era ali que a jovem queria ficar e permaneceria até que ele ou ela deixasse de existir.

(/flashback)

* * *

Lily estava nervosa. Suas mãos suavam e os pés se agitavam para frente e para trás em uma dança frenética. O vestido de noiva a pinicava e parecia sufocá-la conforme as horas se passavam. Ela sentia como se estivesse de castigo, no canto do quarto, o coração dando solavancos rasgantes, como se fosse saltar para fora do corpo. Cada passada que ouvia do lado de fora, fazia a ruiva se sentir em um filme de terror, à espera de algum assassino, lhe dando súbitos calafrios.

A porta do recinto, de repente, se abriu. Era Sirius, trajado no melhor smoking, comprado totalmente de última hora. Ele estava bastante bonito, como se isso fosse alguma dificuldade para o melhor amigo de James. O rapaz sorriu na direção dela e fechou a porta atrás de si. Arrumou a gravata borboleta e se aproximou dela, com a expressão sedutora que ele sempre impunha no rosto para perturbá-la. Lily mal conseguiu se mexer, de tanta tensão que sentia. Parecia que seus pulsos e tornozelos haviam sido amarrados na cadeira.

- Como estamos?

Lily não respondeu. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e repousou as mãos sobre a barriga.

- Eu... - ela parou e se fitou no espelho que estava de frente para ela. As bochechas dela estavam rosadas e os olhos verdes brilhavam de ansiedade. - EU ESTOU EM PÂNICO!

Ela gritou e ficou de pé. A coroa do véu escorregou para o lado, presa nos cabelos longos e ondulados da jovem. O vestido, branco, com pequenas pedras e rendas discretas, tomara-que-caia, revelava ombros tensos. Cauteloso, Sirius se aproximou de Lily e parou atrás dela. Colocou as mãos na região e começou a fazer uma massagem. O toque foi o suficiente para fazer a ruiva abaixar a cabeça e se deixar levar pelo gesto do padrinho de casamento.

- Você que resolveu ser Sra. Potter antes do previsto. - Sirius falou, continuando a massagem nos ombros dela. - Vamos, Lily, solte o ar. Você deve estar espremendo o Harry. Liberte meu afilhado!

Lily cerrou os olhos e soltou o ar vagarosamente. O ar que saia dos pulmões parecia aliviá-la por dentro, como um balão que era esvaziado aos poucos. Ela teve a sensação de que todos os obstáculos para respirar haviam se dissipado, graças à massagem de Sirius. Lentamente, a ruiva se sentia um pouco mais tranquila.

- James já chegou?

- Ele está lá fora. Prestes a ter um AVC.

Lily se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Alice tinha sido responsável em arrumá-la, mesmo com um barrigão tão grande quanto o dela. Elas estavam de cinco meses e viviam compartilhando sensações das crianças que agora se mexiam sempre quando estavam juntas, como se soubessem que poderiam estar predestinados a serem melhores amigos. A ruiva tinha ficado fora de si ao saber que a amiga também esperava um menino e que, provavelmente, dariam à luz no mesmo dia.

Organizar o casamento repentino não tinha sido tarefa fácil. Lily queria uma cerimônia pequena no civil, mas Alice e Marlene se recusaram. Sirius também votou contra e isso originou um efeito em cadeia, como se fosse um voto de protesto. Ninguém queria apenas uma cerimônia. As amigas queriam vê-la com vestido de noiva, mesmo que estivesse no nono mês de gestação, e os amigos queriam ver James, em pé, suando frio, para torcer com a possibilidade de ele derrubar as alianças no chão.

Se fosse no civil, James e Lily já estariam casados. Mas a preparação para alugar a igreja do bairro, a mesma que Alice e Frank se casaram, encontrar o vestido ideal e distribuir os convites foi um trabalho imenso de muitas mãos dedicadas para que o casório desse certo. James não podia sair do hospital, mas ajudou a endereçar boa parte dos convites. Lily ficou focada na escolha do vestido de noiva, enquanto Sirius, Marlene, Frank e Alice se incumbiram em organizar a cerimônia. Quase um mês depois, eles conseguiram marcar a data, com tudo pronto para que finalmente transformassem o noivado em matrimônio.

- Não mais que eu.

Lily se afastou de Sirius e caminhou até a pequena mesa que havia dentro do quarto. Lembrou-se que tentou consolar o desespero de Alice naquele mesmo lugar. Recordou como ela suava frio e tentava controlar as mãos trêmulas. Mas a sua situação era completamente diferente. Frank e Alice sempre souberam que se amavam. Eles cresceram juntos, assim como James e ela, mas namoraram desde sempre. Eles mantiveram o mesmo relacionamento, na pacificidade, salvo alguns momentos em que brigavam e faziam as pazes em menos de 24 horas. O casamento entre os Longbottom fazia todo o sentido na cabeça de Lily e o dela com James era um processo surreal demais que poderia dar errado a qualquer instante.

A ruiva não conseguia encontrar sentido no casamento. Por mais que tivesse provocado toda a situação, ela não podia negar a insegurança que a agitava por dentro, em solavancos certeiros que a faziam tremer na base. James ainda estava no hospital, ela estava grávida. Parecia desesperador apressar as coisas, mas ela sabia que fez o certo ao pedir para o rapaz que se casassem logo. Alice e Frank sempre tiveram a segurança de terem um ao outro, e James e ela sempre viveram na incerteza se ele continuaria vivo depois do câncer. O que fazia era justo e este foi o mantra da ruiva até aquele momento que se tornou desesperador.

Lily fechou os olhos e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. Elas tremiam. Os cachos deslizaram para os ombros e respirar doía nas costelas. A ruiva fitou o anel de noivado, cuja pedra de diamante brilhou, como se piscasse para ela.

- Lily, tenha calma.

Sirius aprendeu a reconhecer as reações da garota. Ele praticamente morava com ela enquanto James não voltava para casa. O amigo do casal sabia reconhecer quando Lily estava bem, mal, desesperada ou prestes a ter um ataque de nervos. Mas, ao olhar para as costas dela, fitar o vestido branco e reluzente, ver os cabelos ruivos caírem nos ombros dela, o fez perceber que a jovem se sentia derrotada, por algum motivo que ele não sabia.

- Eu estou desesperada, Sirius - ela disse. A voz ecoou dura, distante. Como se alguém a estrangulasse. - Algo me diz que estou sendo burra em ter apressado as coisas. James não precisa de toda essa pressão - ela se virou para Sirius e afastou os cabelos dos ombros. - Ele está em pé ou sentado?

- Ele está em pé, Lily. Ele não quis ficar sentado - respondeu Sirius colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Parece que eu agi como uma doida desvairada - confessou Lily, deslizando a unha bem feita em uma parte lascada da madeira da mesa. - Como se minha vida dependesse disso. Podíamos esperar, sabe? Eu agi por impulso depois da terapia e...

Ela parou. O barulho dos arranhões na mesa foi o único som do ambiente.

- Lily, você e James demoraram muito para se casarem. Acredite, este é o momento certo. Quando você estiver no sétimo mês, nem em pé você conseguirá ficar direito e qualquer vestido que comprasse ficaria ridículo. Essa é sua melhor fase, acredite. - Sirius sorriu desdenhoso ao encará-la.

Lily dera dois passos para frente, ficando próxima de Sirius. Ela o segurou pelos dois braços e deu um leve aperto, cheia de insegurança.

- Você é o melhor amigo do James e eu sei que você nunca vai mentir para mim.

Ela o encarou, sem pestanejar. Os olhos cinzas de Sirius ficaram escuros, intensos. A ruiva podia ver até uma ponta de receio ali, onde ele erguia os escudos para se proteger do que ela viria a lhe dizer.

- Você acha que James e eu conseguiremos ser felizes? Depois de tantos traumas que passamos? Veja, nossas cabeças estão perturbadas e os neurônios devastados. Poderíamos muito bem nos internar e viver em um hospício.

- Lily, quando você e o James perderem a sanidade, eu me incumbirei de levá-los ao hospício. - Sirius disse, afastando o véu para longe do rosto dela e ajeitando a coroa no topo da cabeça de Lily. - Ruiva, entenda uma coisa: James sempre te amou. Ele pode estar em pânico lá fora, mas custou uma eternidade para convencê-lo a lhe pedir em casamento. Eu quem deveria estar casando com você, pois quem decidiu tudo, até a aliança, foi eu.

Eles riram. As bochechas de Lily ficaram mais rosadas.

- Ele te ama! - Sirius assegurou, tocando o queixo dela de leve. - E vocês não estão desesperados, muito pelo contrário. Vocês merecem isso, Lily. Antes tarde do que nunca. O cara que está lá fora, te esperando, está praticamente mijando nas calças. Não pense em desistir, não agora.

- Eu não estou pensando em desistir, Sirius. Eu já pensei demais em desistir do James, da mesma forma que ele já me chutou muitas vezes para fora da vida dele. Se estamos aqui, deve ter algum motivo, e eu quero acreditar que nada de ruim acontecerá assim que oficializarmos que estamos casados. A coisa que eu mais quero agora é me casar com James. Depois, eu o quero de volta em casa para cuidarmos do Harry juntos. É injusto implorar por uma vida chata, pacata, com pacote de salgadinho no sofá e ficar o dia inteiro de pijama?

Sirius viu os olhos de Lily lacrimejarem. Ela fungou, com dificuldade, pois se lembrou do conselho de Alice em não borrar a maquiagem.

- Você terá tudo isso, Lily, acredite em mim. - Sirius apertou os ombros de Lily e lhe deu um beijo na testa. - Você e James, mais do que ninguém, merecem uma tarde patética, de pijama, sentados um de frente para o outro, falando mal do vizinho que não aprendeu a aparar a grama. E, claro, com o Harry se destrambelhando em algum brinquedo e abrindo o berreiro para interromper a tentativa de vocês fazerem um sexo selvagem.

Ela sorriu e deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelos cantos dos olhos.

- E você tem sua família e seus amigos, Lilica. Não deixaremos vocês, então, por favor, se casem. Vocês deveriam ter feito isso desde a formatura.

- James estava bêbado na formatura. - Lily relembrou, ao fungar o nariz mais uma vez. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura para tentar se recompor.

- Mas ele queria se declarar para você.

- Pela milésima vez.

Sirius e ela compartilharam uma risada discreta e o ruído cessou quando a atenção deles foi atraída por dois toques na porta. Lily foi abri-la, imaginando que fosse Alice, mas levou um susto ao ver Emmeline.

Parecia que o mundo dentro daquele aposento havia escurecido. Sirius se aproximou de Lily, a fim de apartar qualquer briga que começasse entre as duas garotas que se encaravam friamente. A ruiva segurou a maçaneta, com força, de maneira que as pontas de seus dedos começaram a ficar muito brancas. Emme fitou Lily e depois Sirius. Os lábios crispados dela era um aviso de que ela engolia alguma coisa que estava prestes a esvair. E, pelo visto, não seria nada bom.

- Lily, desculpe aparecer assim, de repente, mas eu preciso falar com você.

- Emme, este não é o momento.

- Só... Só me escute! - ela apoiou a mão na porta, impedindo que Lily a fechasse. - Só me escute! Não vou tomar seu tempo.

Lily fitou Sirius e ele meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ok! Fale logo!

A rispidez de Lily não surpreendeu Emmeline nem um pouco. Elas se olharam, como duas desconhecidas. Parecia que nunca haviam se falado na vida, compartilhado segredos e risos. Nada do que remetia ao passado delas parecia ter existido desde que Lily começara um relacionamento com James. Até mesmo Sirius parecia um estranho, na defensiva, como um mosqueteiro protegendo a ruiva. Tudo tinha mudado e a loira não fazia parte dessas alterações.

- James sabe que você está aqui?

- Eu entrei pelos fundos. Ninguém me viu, eu acho. - Emme garantiu. Ela respirou fundo e olhou de Sirius para Lily. - Lily, eu sei que nada vai mudar entre nós com o que eu tenho para dizer. É um absurdo aparecer no dia do seu casamento, eu sei, mas eu queria dizer que sinto muito por ter sido egoísta com relação ao seu namoro com James. Eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu comigo. Simplesmente fiquei fora de mim por achar que meus sentimentos por ele eram reais e que você não o merecia. Vocês sempre foram o casal mais óbvio deste mundo e eu queria ter agido diferente para não te machucar e nem te perder. Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga e eu perdi isso por capricho.

Emme ficou quieta, esperando a palavra de Lily. Seu coração martelava dentro do peito e suas mãos suavam furiosamente.

- Você veio aqui aliviar sua alma pedindo desculpas para mim? Sendo que você teve tantas outras oportunidades para isso? - Lily se afastou da porta e se aproximou de Emme. - Emme, eu queria muito te estapear pela sua falta de sensibilidade. Nossa! Você não faz ideia do quanto eu quero isso, não mais, pois resolvi manter minha dignidade. Algo que você mostrou não ter.

A ruiva cruzou os braços e enrugou a testa. Contou alguns segundos mentalmente, na esperança que Emme fosse retrucar, e continuou:

- Você pode ter tido todos os motivos para me infernizar e tudo mais, mas sabe o que foi pior?

Emme não disse nada. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos nos olhos verdes de Lily.

- Você fingiu ser minha melhor amiga. Todos esses anos, você simplesmente fingiu. Se o seu alvo sempre foi o James, você teve todas as oportunidades para tê-lo. Você dormiu com ele na formatura, poderia ter investido. Eu nunca... - Lily parou de falar para retomar o ar. - Quando digo nunca, é porque é nunca mesmo Emme, me meti nos relacionamentos das minhas amigas. Mas você simplesmente não consegue ver as outras pessoas felizes e quase me destruiu.

- Lily, isso é uma calúnia...

- Calúnia? - repetiu Lily, horrorizada. - Emme, eu passei dias e noites ao lado do James, sei de tudo o que ele passou e você teve a desumanidade de jogar na minha cara que eu não fazia nada disso. Que eu não o amava o bastante. Que eu simplesmente o ignorava porque ele estava doente e eu não queria me envolver. _Você_ tentou fazer a cabeça do James contra mim. Seduziu, mentiu e quis sair por cima. - ela parou, com uma expressão enojada. - Emme, eu não consigo olhar para você neste exato momento e nada neste mundo me convencerá que suas desculpas são honestas.

Lily puxou o ar e sentiu os pulmões pararem nas costelas.

- Emme, quem sente muito sou eu, pois não quero suas desculpas. Eu quero que você desapareça e viva sua vida. Eu não quero amargurar mais pelas coisas que você fez contra mim. Contra o James. Eu quero paz e você deveria procurar o mesmo. - Lily respirou fundo e fitou o rosto vazio de Emme. - Por favor, vá embora!

Emme passou a língua nos lábios secos e fitou Sirius por alguns segundos. Esperou que ele interviesse na conversa, mas o rapaz nada fez. Aquele diálogo estava encerrado. Não havia nada mais a ser feito. Ela poderia se explicar por horas, mas os olhos frios de Lily em sua direção era o aviso perfeito para informá-la que seu tempo tinha se esgotado e nada mudaria o relacionamento delas.

- Boa sorte, Lily!

Emme girou nos calcanhares e se afastou da porta. Lily soltou um grunhido de raiva. Quando estava prestes a bater a porta, uma mão a impediu, e a ruiva imaginou que fosse a loira mais uma vez, e se preparou para soltar um grito seguido de um belo palavrão.

- O que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui? - Era Remus, tão bonito e charmoso quanto Sirius, mas em uma versão mais tímida e comedida.

- Esquece! - Lily se recompôs ao ver que era Remus diante dela.

Remus fitou Sirius, e disse:

- Está tudo pronto! - ele coçou a testa, lançando um olhar preocupado para Lily que ainda parecia muito irritada com a surpresa de Emmeline. - Só que temos um problema.

- Que problema?

- Os Potter estão lá fora!

Era como se um buraco tivesse abrido no chão e Lily começasse a cair em queda livre. Sirius viu a cor do rosto da ruiva sumir e, sem pensar duas vezes, a ajudou a se sentar.

- Você está me dizendo que Lorraine está aqui? - Lily perguntou, se sentando. - Meu Deus, Emme e ela possuem uma aliança demoníaca para me infernizar.

A jovem voltou a ficar desesperada, mas o sentimento se dissipou quando ela sentiu um chute forte vindo da barriga.

- Até o Harry está irritado! - Lily apoiou as mãos na barriga e começou a acariciá-la. - Por um acaso, Stephen e Lorraine vieram juntos?

- Stephen está aí faz um tempo. Cumprimentou James e tudo mais. Mas a mama Potter está lá fora, dentro do carro. Acho que ela não entrará na igreja.

Lily não sabia se ficava feliz ou aborrecida com a revelação de Remus. A quietude que estava no quarto foi substituída pela baderna com a chegada de Alice e seu pai.

- Cadê minha noiva linda? - Alice entrou, com o olhar animado, que mudou ao ver o estado deprimente de Lily. - Que clima de funeral é este? Vamos, vamos, Lily! Está na hora!

- Gente, eu preciso de um minuto. Será que vocês poderiam sair?

Remus, Sirius e Alice se entreolharam. O pai de Lily se aproximou e apoiou sua mão no ombro dela em um gesto de solidariedade. Ela não olhou para os amigos quando eles abandonaram o recinto, sem fazer perguntas, entregando-o a um silêncio mortal. A ruiva sabia que o pai não sairia, pois era nítido em cada parte de seu rosto que estava prestes a iniciar uma onda de lágrimas não contidas ele se manteria ao seu lado para acudi-la.

- Meu Deus! - Lily cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ela sentiu as mãos de seu pai segurarem as suas, para lhe dar apoio.

- O que se acontece, Lily?

- Muitas coisas! - Lily disse com a voz abafada, ainda com o rosto coberto pelas mãos. - Sinto que estou fazendo uma burrada - ela revelou o rosto, muito vermelho. - Emme aparece e pede desculpas, e agora eu sei que a monstruosa da Lorraine está lá fora. Eu não sei se James sabe que a mãe dele está aqui, mas ele ficará muito mal. Stephen tudo bem, ele ainda teve a dignidade de conversar comigo e com o Jay, mas a Lorraine não. Ela não quer que este casamento aconteça, pai. Para ela estar aqui é porque deve ter bolado algum plano maquiavélico para me derrubar, para fazer o James me odiar e...

O soluço saiu da garganta de Lily, dolorido, fazendo-a sentir uma súbita falta de ar.

- Meu Deus, eu vou morrer!

Ela se levantou aos tropeços e se apoiou na mesa.

- Acalme-se! - disse Joseph, indo até a filha, alarmado.

- Acredite, pai, é o que venho tentando fazer desde que entrei na igreja.

Joseph observou a filha apoiar a mão no centro do peito. Ela tentava duelar com a respiração agitada e as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ele poderia interromper o casamento, dizer que a filha não tinha condições para enfrentar uma cerimônia, mas a garota estava ali porque amava James. Lily poderia sentir todas as dores tentarem abater seu corpo e sua alma, mas ela não sairia dali, se não fosse casada.

- Lily, vem aqui! - Joseph pegou a mão dela e a puxou para perto. - Posso te contar uma história para lhe acalmar?

- Pai, este não é momento para histórias.

- Lily, você sabia que as coisas ruins bloqueiam as boas?

Lily respirou fundo. Podia sentir o corpo inteiro tremer, de cima abaixo.

- Sente-se!

Ela voltou a ocupar a cadeira. Sentia-se cansada, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

- Eu acho que você não deve se lembrar disso, pois nossa vida despencou alguns meses depois e sua mãe entrou em depressão.

- É sobre o que a história? - perguntou Lily, com uma ponta de curiosidade na voz. Voltou a se sentir uma criança, que pedia histórias para o pai antes de dormir. Joseph sempre fazia isso quando ela era menor e, se o objetivo era acalmá-la, ele estava conseguindo, gradativamente.

- Sobre duas crianças que eram vizinhas e que se gostavam muito.

* * *

(flashback)

- Desce daí! - berrou Lily, com a cabeça esticada para o alto. - Você vai levar um tombo. Você não é um macaco para ficar pendurado nisso.

James desceu pela corda da casa da árvore com as bochechas afogueadas, o sorriso pentelho nos lábios.

- Acho que podemos oficializar.

Lily sorriu. Era muito baixa com relação a James. Trajava um vestido florido e um casaco vermelho que a protegia da friagem, por ordens da sua mãe. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos, verdes, observavam as mãos do garoto que se moviam rápido. Ele desenrolava um pedaço grande de barbante e tentava driblar a dificuldade com a tesoura que estava segura entre seus dentes.

Sem saber se podia ajudá-lo ou não, Lily aguardou. O garoto cortou uma linha do barbante e largou o rolo na grama. O dia, aos poucos, virava noite, e Lily podia contar os minutos para que sua mãe a chamasse para jantar.

- Me dê seu dedo!

Lily esticou a mão. James mediu o barbante em torno do dedo dela e o amarrou. A sobra, ele cortou rapidamente e fitou seu trabalho com certo orgulho.

- Vem cá! Deixa eu fazer o mesmo ou você se machucará com a tesoura.

A pequena ruiva repetiu o mesmo processo de James. O vento agitou os cabelos rebeldes dele e os óculos grandes deslizaram para a ponta do nariz dele. Ele observava Lily dar um nó no barbante em torno do seu dedo, com grande empolgação, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um doce.

- Pronto! - Lily abaixou a tesoura e soltou a mão de James. - Perfeito!

- Ótimo! - James ergueu a mão e apreciou o barbante em volta do dedo anelar da mão direita, como se fosse uma obra de arte.

- Lily, hora do jantar!

O _timing_ perfeito, pensou Lily, devolvendo a tesoura para James.

- Quer entrar? Hoje tem panquecas!

- Eu gosto de panquecas. - James olhou para a porta da casa dos Evans, desejoso. - Mas eu preciso voltar. Minha mãe deve estar louca atrás de mim.

- Sua casa é apenas 10 passos daqui, James. Não exagera!

- Minha mãe é alucinada por mim. Você sabe disso. Desvantagens de ser filho único.

- Como se minha irmã e eu nos amassemos.

- Mas você não leva a bronca do que faz sozinha.

- É! Isso é bem verdade.

James pegou o rolo de barbante e o colocou dentro da mochila junto com a tesoura. Ele olhou para cima, apreciou a casa da árvore do jardim dos Evans e deu um suspiro. Odiava quando chegava o fim da tarde e tinha que voltar para casa.

- Amanhã estarei aqui - avisou James, sorrindo. - Trarei algo para comermos e celebrar este momento solene.

Lily riu ficando com as bochechas coradas.

- Ok! Nos vemos amanhã!

James se esticou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily. Ela ficou constrangida, ainda mais por olhar a mãe na soleira da porta, olhando para eles, muito séria.

- Tchau, Sra. Evans!

- Tchau, James!

Lily aguardou James sumir de vista para que entrasse em casa. Aine a observou pelo canto de olho e fechou a porta.

- Você ainda vai se casar com esse menino.

A ruiva riu, caminhando até o banheiro para lavar as mãos e jantar. Ela olhou para o barbante no dedo e para sua figura no espelho. Sua mãe realmente não sabia nada do que dizia.

(/flashback)

* * *

Parecia que Lily havia tomado um banho de água fria. Ela estava boquiaberta, em choque, como se alguém tivesse morrido e ela acabara de saber.

- Eu não lembrava... Pai, você acabou de inventar isso.

- Não, não inventei! - Joseph a encarou, com o canto dos olhos que pareciam sorrir mais que seus lábios. - Você não terminou de jantar direito naquele dia. Não deu 15 minutos e James ligou para você. Eu tive que puxar o cabo do telefone.

Lily riu, ainda muito chocada com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Estou em choque! - Lily alisou a testa. Estranhamente, sentia-se mais calma. - Nossa psicóloga ficará feliz em saber disso - ela fez uma pausa, tentando digerir o que o pai acabara de contar. - É tudo tão... Estranho! Por que James e eu começamos a nos odiar tão de repente? Ainda mais depois disso? Não faz sentido!

- Vocês cresceram e Sirius chegou à vizinhança. Ele te abandonou para andar com os meninos e você ficou sozinha. Isso foi o suficiente para você odiá-lo, Lily.

- Sério?

- Sério!

- Uau!

Lily colocou-se de pé e consultou o relógio que estava pendurado na parede. Eram oito horas da noite. O horário em que a cerimônia do seu casamento começaria.

- Como você resgatou essa história toda, pai?

Lily caminhou até a porta, com o pai ao lado dela. A porta se abriu e a ruiva sentiu o vento gelado arrepiar os pelos de seu braço.

- Porque eu encontrei isso aqui.

Era o barbante, com a única diferença é que ele estava completamente encardido.

- Pai... - ela tocou o barbante com a ponta do dedo, como se fosse uma pedra preciosa. - Espera! Como vou saber se é o verdadeiro e que essa história não foi implantada para me fazer sentir melhor?

Joseph sorriu e pegou a mão da filha. Ele colocou o barbante no dedo anelar da mão direita de Lily e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Veja a reação do James. Acho que ele também não deve se lembrar que vocês eram namorados quando tinham apenas 10 anos de idade e que a aliança era um barbante.

Lily não sabia se ria ou se chorava. As emoções estagnaram na garganta dela, fazendo-a ficar sem fôlego.

- Vamos! Agora você vai ganhar uma aliança de verdade.

Lily olhou para o barbante e piscou algumas vezes. Flashes daquele dia começaram a agitar sua mente. Lembrou-se da casa da árvore que seu pai havia lhe dado quando completou 10 anos. O lugar havia se tornado o ponto de encontro dela e de James. A ruiva recordou que pedia para a mãe fazer coisas gostosas para que ambos pudessem se alimentar no fim da tarde enquanto conspiravam contra os vizinhos mais chatos do bairro.

Eles passavam o dia inteiro na casa da árvore. O barbante foi uma brincadeira besta, lembrou-se ela, dando o braço para o pai. Enquanto descia as escadas que a levaria para a porta da igreja, a ruiva recordou que James e ela combinaram o namoro, pois ninguém os notava na escola primária e porque queriam trocar cartões de Dia dos Namorados. Ela riu, chamando a atenção do pai, que sabia perfeitamente no que ela estava pensando.

Ao chegar à porta da igreja, Lily sentiu os pulmões morrerem. Ela estava fechada. Atrás dela, estaria James e os convidados, com os olhos presos nela. A ruiva começou a sentir o corpo tremer e o suor grudar seus cabelos na nuca. _Acalme-se, Lily_, pensou ela, como se adivinhasse que seu pai falaria aquilo a qualquer momento.

- Hei!

Ela se virou e viu Alice correndo na direção dela, totalmente afoita.

- Você estava se esquecendo disso.

Era o buquê. Realmente, estava com tanta coisa na cabeça que havia esquecido o principal. O buquê de lírios.

- Por que você colocou um barbante no dedo, Lily? - perguntou Alice, horrorizada. Ter um barbante no dedo ia contra suas tendências de moda.

- Porque James e eu somos comprometidos desde os 10 anos de idade.

A porta da igreja se abriu e ela riu, sem conseguir dar uma resposta para a expressão chocada de Alice perante a informação que acabara de falar. Ao olhar para o salão, a ruiva se sentiu em uma cena de filme, onde todos a olhavam, como se fosse culpada por algo. A visão dela ficou turva por alguns segundos e ela achou que fosse desmaiar. Do outro lado do corredor, a jovem viu Alice caminhar com a pressa que conseguia impor aos pés, para ficar ao lado de Remus no altar. Alice e Remus eram os padrinhos dela e Sirius e Marlene eram os padrinhos de James.

Joseph a guiou pelo corredor que a levaria até James. Lily o avistou, com a expressão nada saudável, mas bastante animado. Ela se perguntou quando aquela expressão de segurança se desmoronaria por conta das péssimas notícias que sempre os perseguiam. A jovem se lembrou de que ele sempre foi o mais seguro da história toda e conseguiu se tranquilizar. Foi ele quem lhe deu um barbante. A ruiva jamais teria pensado em algo tão genial para dar início a um namoro infantil, a não ser algum brinde que viesse com uma bala ou um pirulito.

Lily olhou para os lados da igreja e viu alguns rostos conhecidos. Avistou Dorcas e Peter, que acenaram felizes para ela. Mais adiante viu a mãe, Petúnia e Válter que cochichavam empolgados apontando para a noiva. Não muito longe da sua família, ela pôde ver Dr. Jacob, Natalie e Lexie, a enfermeira que James adorava zombar. Ao virar o pescoço para ver se reconhecia mais alguém, viu Amos e Kate, e ela sentiu o mundo escurecer ao vê-lo encorajá-la com um aceno de cabeça.

Por fim, ela encontrou James, parado diante dela, olhando-a com a mesma devoção de sempre. Joseph cumprimentou o noivo e deu um abraço apertado na filha. Lily fez um grande esforço para não começar a chorar de novo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! - Joseph sussurrou, se afastando da filha. - Você vai ser feliz.

O lábio inferior de Lily começou a tremer e ela sabia que tinha que engolir o choro, mas era difícil. Ela sentiu algo a tocar no topo da cabeça e não se surpreendeu ao perceber que era James, lhe dando um beijo no cocuruto, querendo acalmá-la, como sempre fazia. Ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela e a trouxe mais para perto, lhe dando segurança.

- Eu sei que sou muito lindo e que você está chorando porque sou irresistível, mas espere até eu ter meu cabelo de volta.

Ela riu e lhe deu um leve empurrão. James sorriu e cedeu o braço a ela. Lily se apoiou nele, com o braço direito e o rapaz empacou, de repente, como se tivesse uma poça d'água no meio do caminho deles ou um grande obstáculo impossível de ser desviado.

- Lily...

- O que foi? Está se sentindo bem? - ela perguntou, totalmente preocupada. Pelo canto de olho, ela viu Sirius se mover, preparado para ajudar, caso alguma parte do plano do casamento desse errado.

Ele pegou a mão direita de Lily. Era o barbante. James sentiu o estômago se abrir, como se estivesse esfomeado, sem comer por dias. Não era possível que...

- Lily, eu te pedi em namoro e te dei um barbante quando usava óculos redondo que cobria meu rosto inteiro.

Ela riu. James havia falado a frase muito rápido. Carinhosa, ela deslizou a mão pelo rosto dele, ignorando o buquê que a atrapalhou no processo.

- Meu pai me contou a história e eu achei que era mentira, pois não lembrava. E duvido muito que esse seja o barbante verdadeiro que você me deu.

- Você e esse dom de se esquecer de mim. - James sorriu. O coração de Lily parecia ter sido esmagado por uma mão invisível ao ver os olhos do rapaz lacrimejarem.

- James, por favor, deixe para chorar depois - pediu ela, olhando para os padrinhos e para o padre que os aguardavam. - Depois choramos tudo o que tivermos para chorar, está bem?

James a pegou de surpresa ao selar os lábios dela nos seus. Ele a soltou e segurou o rosto da noiva com as duas mãos, beijando-a, como se fosse a última vez que fosse fazer aquilo. Estar ali, ele encontrou a redenção, o sentimento de liberdade por estar ao lado de quem sempre amou, praticamente desde sua existência.

- Besta, eu te amo! - Lily sussurrou, ajeitando o smoking de James. - Agora vamos casar, por favor.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha dela. Juntos, eles subiram os pequenos degraus, rumo ao altar. James estava mais preocupado com o bem-estar dela do que com o seu, pois a barriga dela estava bem saliente e ele temia em seu íntimo que a ruiva pudesse passar mal ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Eles se deram os braços de novo. James apoiou sua mão esquerda sobre a de Lily e brincou com o barbante no dedo dela enquanto o padre iniciava a cerimônia. Um filme começou a passar pela mente dele. Ele conheceu Lily com cinco anos. Eles moravam perto e se tornaram amigos. Ela nunca podia ir à casa dele porque Lorraine detestava visitas, ainda mais de garotas que se diziam amigas dele. O rapaz costumava passar o dia inteiro na casa dos Evans e aquilo foi o bastante para fazê-lo alimentar um sentimento tão infantil por Lily que ficou mais forte quando virou adolescente.

Lily se virou para olhá-lo, enquanto o padre perguntava se alguém tinha algo contra aquele casamento. Ela ficou com medo, pois havia muitas pessoas que não queriam que eles terminassem ali, no altar, diante dos amigos e da família para jurar que se amariam até que a morte os separassem. O silêncio perdurou por alguns segundos, fazendo-a engolir em seco e depois respirar aliviada. A ruiva queria que a cerimônia terminasse logo, pois queria ficar nos braços de James, realmente para sempre e para todo o sempre, pois ambos mereciam aquilo.

A ruiva sentiu um novo cutucão no barbante. Ela abaixou a cabeça e os cabelos ondulados voltaram para seus ombros. Agora que estava mais calma, podia se lembrar daquele momento que não deveria ter sido esquecido. Se não o tivesse apagado, provavelmente, ela e ele estariam juntos desde sempre, como Alice e Frank. Naquele momento, ao olhar para o lado, ela avistou Natalie, e recordou do que ela disse em uma de suas sessões na terapia: talvez, aquele não era o momento para que James e ela ficassem juntos.

Talvez, Lily estivesse destinada a ficar com James para ajudá-lo a ultrapassar e vencer metade do que a leucemia trouxera para a vida dele. James tinha ido embora, voltou para a cidade, e depois de muito relutar, ela deixou que ele a beijasse. A partir do gesto, o mundo deles se transformou em um melodrama. Não havia sinal ou brecha para a felicidade e era uma sensação assustadora se ver diante do altar, vestida de noiva, grávida, ao lado do rapaz que jurou odiar pela eternidade por motivos inexplicáveis.

Lily e James trocaram um olhar singelo e viraram de frente um para o outro. Ele segurou as duas mãos dela, suadas e trêmulas, assim como o corpo dela. Ambos pareciam evitar a mesma coisa: encarar os convidados e os padrinhos. A ruiva podia jurar que Alice chorava, pois podia ouvir exclamações de _lindo!, maravilhoso!, que perfeito!_, ecoar a cada instante em que James e ela trocavam algum gesto de amor em público.

As pernas de Lily começaram a tremer quando Sirius se aproximou. Era o momento da aliança. James piscou algumas vezes, sem saber o que fazer. Eles não haviam ensaiado como Frank e Alice fizeram. Eles simplesmente marcaram o casamento, sem preparo algum.

- Pegue a aliança dela - disse Sirius, entredentes. A atitude fez Lily rir. - Isso, esta.

James meneou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para Lily, envergonhado. Os óculos dele escorregaram para a ponta do nariz e ela os empurrou de volta. Aquilo o fez sorrir, pois era o gesto que ela costumava fazer quando eram crianças.

- E, agora, o juramento.

Lily cedeu a mão esquerda para James. Ela tremia. A jovem não quis tirar o anel de noivado, pois era a única maneira de saber que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo com ela. James também tentou se controlar, mas a mão dele tremia o mesmo tanto que a dela.

O padre se virou para James e disse:

- Você pode pronunciar seus votos.

James pigarreou e segurou a mão de Lily com mais força. Havia repassado o texto durante a manhã inteira enquanto o Dr. Jacob o examinava para saber se ele estava bem para passar um longo tempo afastado do hospital. Ele buscou os olhos verdes de Lily, intensos como chamas, encarando-o, carinhosa, no aguardo do que ele tinha para dizer a ela.

- Eu lembro como se fosse ontem a primeira vez que te vi, Lily. Você era bem baixinha, os cabelos eram cheios e bem vermelhos, e acho que foi isso a primeira coisa que me chamou atenção em você. Depois, resolvi parar de ser um gordo envergonhado e quis virar seu amigo. O vizinho sem limites.

James sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e prosseguiu:

- Eu sabia que era fácil se apaixonar por você e foi mesmo. Antes do Sirius aparecer, você era minha melhor amiga e me ajudou a fugir de muitos perrengues, inclusive, familiares - ele parou e fitou a aliança dourada que segurava. - Se não nos odiássemos tanto no colegial, eu não hesitaria em te pedir em namoro e que se casasse comigo antes dos 18 anos. É meio piegas dizer isso, mas eu sempre fui meio louco e retardado por você.

Ele viu Lily sorrir e ficou mais confiante para continuar com seu discurso.

- E estar aqui, agora, depois de tudo que passamos juntos, é o melhor presente, a melhor lembrança, o melhor momento da minha vida. Quando você disse sim, no topo daquela roda gigante, você não faz ideia do quanto me fez feliz. É como se nada do que acontecia conosco era realmente real. Nós dois, no topo do brinquedo, se tornando noivos, era parte de um sonho que me deixou com medo... Medo de acordar e ser uma mentira.

James segurou a mão de Lily com mais força, como se temesse que ela fosse fugir a qualquer instante.

- Eu sempre te amei, Lily. Eu sei que fui injusto muitas vezes, especialmente com relação à doença, te excluindo, me fechando, mas eu não estaria vivo se não fosse por você. Lily, você é a minha única razão de ter lutado tanto, mas tanto, para me manter vivo e lhe dar meu sobrenome.

Lily se perguntou até quando seguraria as lágrimas que pinicavam seus cílios, prontas para escorrerem em uma competição frenética por seu rosto maquiado.

- Você me deu uma nova razão para viver, Lily. Você me ensinou a valorizar a vida em momentos de frustração. Como lhe disse no hospital, quando você decidiu ficar comigo, ao meu lado, depois de tantas brigas e intromissões de quem não nos queria juntos, foi a maior prova de amor que você poderia ter me dado - ele deslizou a aliança pelo dedo de Lily, até ela se encaixar e se encontrar com o anel de noivado. - E eu vou honrar isso, Lily Evans Potter, pois eu te amo e isso é inalterável. É para sempre!

As lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos de Lily. Seu corpo começou a tremer, furiosamente, como se ela estivesse prestes a ter um ataque epilético. James soltou a mão dela e apoiou a mão em seus ombros, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. A jovem respirou fundo, se recompondo, deslizando a mão direita pelo rosto molhado, afastando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Respirando fundo, ela pegou a aliança que estava na caixa segura pelas mãos de Sirius. Ela olhou o brilho dourado e apalpou o artefato, só para ter certeza se ele era de verdade. Lily ergueu a cabeça e encarou James. Ele era real. Tudo aquilo era real. Depois de muito tempo, estava ali a chance que ela tanto esperou: o casamento com um homem que realmente amasse.

Cuidadosa, ela pegou a mão esquerda de James, branca, pálida e gelada. Ela a apoiou sobre a sua e deu um pequeno aperto. Na outra mão, ela segurou a aliança, mirando o dedo do rapaz, buscando os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele, que estavam prestes a derramar suas primeiras lágrimas.

- Eu acho que vai ser meio difícil vencer os votos do James, mas... - ela arrancou alguns risos dos convidados e fez uma pausa. - Eu tinha o costume de pensar em qual parte do caminho nos perdemos um do outro. Parecia magia. Uma hora você estava lá e na outra havia ido embora. Eu nunca fui muito honesta com meus sentimentos relacionados a você. Quando eu o vi, de volta a Londres, do mesmo jeito que minha mente o havia registrado, eu sabia, naquele momento, que meu coração não reagiria a sua presença da mesma forma que antes. Meu coração voltou a ficar estranhamente quente, confortável dentro de mim, mais calmo. Era como se a outra parte de mim tivesse voltado. E, para meu pavor, essa parte era você e eu lutei muito para me convencer que te amava e que queria você ao meu lado.

Lily fungou o nariz e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Jamais imaginaríamos que ficar juntos fosse ser um grande sacrifício. Eu errei, errei muito, mais que você. Você tentava fugir de mim para me proteger e eu queria fugir de você para não sofrer ou ter que assisti-lo falecer. Eram duas coisas que eu sempre me poupei desde que minha mãe entrou em depressão. Eu estava cansada de ser machucada e estava disposta a fazer com que você não me quebrasse, mesmo que tivesse que sair pela porta da frente e nunca mais voltar.

Ela pigarreou, a garganta seca fechando sua respiração.

- Mais eu não conseguia. Eu estava apaixonada por você e deixá-lo era o mesmo que largar uma parte de mim no lixo. Seria um pedaço morto. Um pedaço que causaria a morte de metade da minha essência que girava em torno de você - ela parou, as mãos suadas, a cabeça girando a mil por hora. - Muita gente tentou nos separar e foi onde encontramos nossos verdadeiros alicerces. Vencemos cada obstáculo e, depois de muito tempo, eu voltei a acreditar no destino. Quando você me deu esse barbante aos 10 anos de idade... - a ruiva ergueu a mão direita e sorriu. - Eu deveria saber que estava comprometida com você pelo resto da minha vida.

James a encarou, com os olhos carinhosos, tentando controlar o turbilhão de sentimentos que o agitavam por dentro.

- Eu sempre gostei de pensar que do nosso amor só nós dois sabíamos. Ninguém estava na nossa pele para saber como era difícil acordar todos os dias e viver no mesmo pesadelo. Ninguém sabe o que é abrir os olhos e perceber que nada estava bem. Na verdade, estava tudo certo, pois a primeira coisa que eu via quando despertava, seja em casa ou no hospital, era você. - Lily engoliu em seco, naufragando em uma nova onda de lágrimas. - Você é a melhor parte de mim, James Potter, e você não faz a mínima ideia como me faz a pessoa mais feliz e completa do mundo. Eu jamais encontraria tanto conforto nos braços de outra pessoa, como encontro nos seus. Isso desde quando éramos pequenos. No final do túnel, minha luz sempre foi você e, agora, eu quero que tudo continue a ser assim, pois eu te amo e quero encontrá-lo quantas vezes for preciso, no momento de luz ou escuridão, pois você é minha alma gêmea e eu nunca, jamais, irei te abandonar.

Ela colocou a aliança até a base do dedo de James enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo rosto dele. Ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e perdurou ali, um tempo que pareciam horas, como se o mundo tivesse se apagado e só existisse ela e ele e mais ninguém.

- Eu amo você! - James sussurrou, afagando os cabelos dela. Sabia que todo aquele discurso havia exigido muito dela, como também sabia que ela ainda se sentia culpada por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo com ele. - Hei, fica calma!

James a tomou nos braços e deu uma olhada no altar. Alice e Marlene tinham um lenço sob o nariz, que escondia os olhos vermelhos e abafava soluços discretos que eram acalmados por Remus e Sirius, que também se mostraram bastante emocionados com o discurso dos dois. Ao olhar para frente, ele reconheceu sua prima Lisia e seu pai, rendidos à emoção da cerimônia, acenando com a cabeça, encorajando-o. Parecia que alguém havia morrido dentro da igreja, pois metade dos presentes choravam.

Menos sua mãe, que estava no fundo da igreja, impassível.

Não havia mais nada a dizer ou a pronunciar. O padre aguardou mais alguns minutos para que Lily se recompusesse. James soltou a ruiva, olhando-a com sensibilidade, para acalmá-la.

- Perante todos os presentes, eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

Lily não esperou o padre dar autorização para que eles se beijassem, pois ela havia se pendurado no pescoço de James, beijando-o com intensidade, enquanto novas lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos dela.

O silêncio foi substituído por um barulho ensurdecedor de palmas. O ruído foi se intensificando, até James e Lily se soltarem e perceberem que os presentes estavam em pé, aplaudindo, em um misto de alegria e emoção que os fizeram sorrir um para o outro, entregues a mais uma nova onda de choradeira.

A porta da igreja foi aberta e os convidados começaram a sair apressados. Alice e Marlene contornaram a multidão, ambas segurando cestas de pó de arroz que Lily sabia muito bem que elas jogariam sem dó e nem piedade para cima deles.

Algum tempo depois, Lily e James se deram as mãos e saíram juntos da igreja. O pó de arroz os cobriram por completo e eles tentaram a todo custo fugir do ataque, para que não entrasse na boca ou nos olhos. À frente, estava o carro deles, pichado com os dizeres _recém-casados_, com latas presas na traseira, e uma foto do casal colada no vidro dos fundos do automóvel. Ao olhar para ele, a ruiva percebeu que aquilo tudo era verdadeiramente real.

- Lily, eu preciso fazer uma coisa. - James avisou, de repente, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Alguma coisa errada? - perguntou ela, com um tom de voz preocupado.

- Eu... Eu preciso falar com a minha mãe - disse James, inseguro. Ele segurou as mãos de Lily, apreensivo. - Eu realmente preciso fazer isso, Lily.

Lily se lembrou da notícia de que Lorraine estava na igreja, mas ela imaginou que a mulher estivesse dentro da limusine ou em qualquer carro importado dos Potter, pronta para dar o bote assim que saíssem.

- Onde ela está?

James indicou a mulher no canto da igreja, prestes a ir embora. Ela vestia preto, como se tivesse sido convidada para ir a um velório.

- Me espere no carro, está bem? - pediu James, lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Jay...- Lily o chamou, amedrontada. - Cuidado, ok?

Ele anuiu com a cabeça e foi ao encalço da mãe. Enquanto caminhava, sentiu o sistema nervoso se agitar, lhe rendendo uma onda de ansiedade que o fez trocar os pés durante o percurso.

Antes que Lorraine entrasse no carro, James chegou a tempo de cutucá-la no ombro e fazê-la se virar abruptamente.

- Pensei que fosse Stephen - disse Lorraine, um pouco assustada.

- Sou eu!

James fitou o rosto da mãe e tentou controlar todas as emoções que começou a agitá-lo por dentro. Ele estava diante da mulher que o renegou, o abandonou por um capricho. Ele realmente se admirou por estar parado diante dela, sem um pingo de rancor dentro do peito, sem vontade de querer gritar e questionar porque ela tinha feito tudo o que fez contra Lily e ele.

Com o tempo, a ferida que sua mãe deixou em seu coração cicatrizou, e ele não queria forçar mais nada com relação àquela mulher que tinha se tornado uma desconhecida em sua vida e que, sem dúvidas, não hesitaria em destruí-lo novamente.

- James... - Lorraine olhou para o rosto abatido do filho. Fazia muito tempo que não o via tão de perto, a ponto de poder tocá-lo. -... Estou orgulhosa.

- Eu não acredito nisso, mas tudo bem.

- Eu sei que não. Nada do que eu disser você acreditará e não tiro o crédito.

Ela continuava fria, uma fortaleza, como se vivesse em um esquife de gelo.

- Mãe, eu fiquei feliz por você ter aparecido. Foi uma consideração bem grande da sua parte. Ainda mais sabendo que meu pai estaria aqui. - James colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos das calças, escondendo o nervosismo de estar diante da mãe. - Vocês já estão divorciados?

- Sim! - ela respondeu, com firmeza.

- Certo!

James ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a igreja. Aos poucos, a movimentação diminuía. Lily e ele optaram não fazer uma festa, pois não tinham dinheiro suficiente e ambos não estavam com o humor ideal para virar a noite em uma pista de dança.

- Eu realmente estou emocionada, James, foi uma cerimônia muito bonita. - Lorraine chamou a atenção dele. - Eu precisava saber se você estava fazendo a coisa certa, por isso apareci.

- Mãe, eu só queria entender porque você odeia tanto a Lily.

Lorraine suspirou.

- Eu não a odeio, James. Eu só tinha receio de que ela pudesse te destruir. Eu sempre lhe disse que o amor é doloroso e consome as pessoas. Isso não é mentira. - Lorraine deslizou a mão para afastar a franja dos olhos. - O amor enfraquece, te deixa cego, te faz perder o brilho. Mas ali, ao ver você e ela, jurando amor eterno com um discurso tão... - ela fez uma expressão estranha de dor. - Verdadeiro. O máximo que posso fazer é deixar que vocês vivam em paz.

James alisou a cabeça e ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

- Desde criança você é fissurado por ela, James. Lembro-me quando você ficou devastado quando ela se mudou e quando brigaram pela primeira vez - ela encarou James. Os olhos muito frios, sem nenhuma emoção. - Toda mãe sabe o que está predestinado para o filho e, dependendo do que for, nosso papel é proteger. Eu sabia que seu caminho se encontraria com o dela um dia e ninguém, nem menos eu, por mais que tentasse, o faria mudar de ideia. Eu lavo minhas mãos a partir daqui, James. Ver o seu casamento me deu a conclusão da qual eu precisava.

- E qual é essa conclusão? - perguntou James, impassível.

- Que nem sempre o amor destrói, enfraquece ou tira o brilho de uma pessoa. - Lorraine abriu a porta do carro e jogou a bolsa no banco traseiro. - Eu espero que você seja feliz com a Lily, James. E que ela te faça feliz. É o mínimo que o destino pode fazer por vocês.

Lorraine entrou no carro e bateu a porta. Sem abraços, sem lamúrias. Do jeito que James sabia que aconteceria. Sua mãe não daria o braço a torcer pelo que fez e era realmente melhor deixar do jeito que estava. Ele tinha que pensar em Lily e, provocar Lorraine, era o mesmo que pedir para que a mulher descontasse qualquer coisa em cima da sua esposa.

James se afastou do meio-fio para que a mãe pudesse dar a partida. Ele permaneceu onde estava, observando o carro sumir de vista, se sentindo estranho com o discurso inédito da mãe.

- E aí?

James voltou à realidade ao sentir um aperto no ombro. Era Sirius.

- Acho que Lily e eu tivemos nossa redenção. Acho que podemos viver em paz agora.

- Sim, também acho. - Sirius concordou. - Pena que não haverá uma festa. Adoraria fazer um discurso e ficar muito bêbado.

- Faremos uma grande festa mais para frente. - James sorriu. - Eu não posso me desgastar e a Lily precisa de mim só para ela.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Todos entendem.

James meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Tome! - Sirius estendeu um envelope na direção do amigo. - Prometa que só vai abri-lo assim que o Harry nascer.

- O que é isso?

- Meu discurso!

James apalpou o envelope amarelo e fitou o amigo.

- Sirius, não precisava...

Sirius abraçou o melhor amigo, fazendo com que James ficasse estático. Ao perceber o que acontecia, ele retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Vai dar tudo certo agora, James Potter.

James voltou a ficar comovido devido ao gesto de Sirius. O rapaz era mais que seu melhor amigo. Era o irmão que nunca teve.

- É, eu sei que vai! - concordou ele, guardando o envelope dentro do paletó do smoking.

- Agora, suma! Lily e você precisam de algumas horas de amor antes que a rotina volte a atormentá-los.

James sorriu e deu dois tapinhas camaradas no ombro de Sirius. Rapidamente, rumou até o carro onde Lily estava e entrou no automóvel. O barulho dos convidados morreu, assim que a porta foi fechada. Ao se ajeitar no banco, a primeira coisa que o rapaz viu foram os olhos preocupados da mulher que agora era sua esposa.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ela, pegando uma mão de James. Estava aflita e não conseguia disfarçar, por mais que estivesse tentando.

- Está tudo perfeito!

Ela sorriu e permitiu que James a beijasse. Intimamente, Lily sentiu seu coração voltar a ficar em paz e podia perceber que o coração do homem que agora era seu marido também.

- Qual é a proposta para o final da noite? - perguntou James.

- Pijama, chá e salgadinho no sofá.

James riu e a puxou para seus braços. Mesmo que a sua batalha não tivesse terminado ainda, estar com Lily era a única coisa que lhe bastava. Agora, ele poderia dormir em paz, pois era um homem feliz e completo. Subitamente, ele voltou a se sentir imbatível e acreditou, em uma prece silenciosa, que seria um novo homem em menos de dois anos.

Custe o que custar.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro de tudo, esse foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis de fazer. Ele sugou de mim toda minha energia mental, feliz e descansada, como um perfeito dementador. Eu chorei em inúmeras partes, pois me fez lembrar de outras, e foi um tanto quanto complicado finalizá-lo e deixá-lo de uma maneira que eu tenha gostado. Para quem não sabe, parte da fic é meio autobiográfica, mas muitas coisas eu inventei porque senão a fic não faria tanto sentido.

Depois deste capítulo, toda minha contagem para finalizá-la diminuiu. Eu tinha dado mais 10 capítulos, mas depois de 23 páginas de Word percebi que Lily e James precisam de só mais dois: o Harry e o epílogo. Não há mais nada a acrescentar e nem prolongar. Ou seja meus leitores, só mais dois capítulos e essa fic da qual trabalho desde 2007 chegará ao fim. Foi estranho chegar a essa conclusão, pois parece que fiquei muito mais tempo com a fic, ela praticamente envelheceu junto comigo e, felizmente, a história de James e Lily foi mais ajustada que a minha. Até aqui, foram 62 capítulos dos quais eu acredito que tenha amadurecido como ficwriter. Antes, oito páginas, ou até menos, de fanfic era o suficiente para mim. Agora, só desgrudo do Word com mais de 10 páginas e ainda aumento no momento que reviso os capítulos. Enfim, essa história se aproxima do fim e eu espero fazer isso no próximo final de semana e finalizar na semana seguinte. Ou seja, o feriado vai ser extremamente depressivo.

Mas, o discurso fica para o final. Vamos falar das reviews porque elas são mais lindas:

** : **se vc está perdinda, imagine eu. Hahahahaha eu recebi sua primeira remessa, e preciso te mandar a outra, mas cadê que eu lembro? Eu só lembro qdo chego aqui para te responder Hahahahahaha. Uma hora me mente funciona #preach

**Ninha Baudelaire: **na verdade, a história se perdeu bastante. Porque eu começava e passava meses sem atualizar, pq ainda estava vivendo a minha própria história, com o probleminha que gerou a trama desta fic. Eu vou precisar relê-la e fazer ajustes no futuro. Acho que vai ser até engraçado reler tudo Hahahahahahah e depressivo, claro.

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **eu gosto de escrever os momentos que a Lily surta, afinal, ela é humana. A vida dela mudou muito ao se afogar no problema do James. Ela não tinha estrutura para tanta coisa e exigir o casamento foi o mais básico dos pedidos Hahahahahaha. Eu pensei em fazer no hospital, mas eu queria mtas mãos envolvidos, tipo um mutirão e foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu. Sirius sempre será o melhor amigo do casal e imaginar a relação dele com a Lily é um dos meus maiores prazeres, pq ele deveria pentelhar MUITO hahahahaah

**Dafny: **e aí? está com o coração batendo? Lhe falei que este capítulo seria mais tenso que o anterior HAHAHAAHAHAH e a tendência é piorar, pq estou bastante intensa nesses últimos dias, fato. Lily agora é sra. Potter, tá permitido causar Hahahahahahaha

Bem, é isso meninas! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ele realmente me fez chorar litros seguidos, e não era por causa da TPM. Tive que refazer os discursos umas quinhentas vezes, masssssssss eu fiquei satisfeita e espero que vcs tbm.

Até a próxima e obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews e pela paciência.


	64. Capítulo 63

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 63**

Lily estava sentada em uma cadeira de palha, com as pernas esticadas em um banco, aproveitando a brisa noturna enquanto bebericava um copo enorme de chá gelado para tentar afastar o calor infernal de Londres. Eram quase dez horas da noite e estava impossível se manter dentro de casa devido à alta temperatura. Quem a visse em seu momento particular, um tanto quanto descontraído, acharia seu estado deplorável e bizarro. Ela trajava um vestido florido, os pés estavam descalços e os cabelos seguros em um coque desalinhado. A barriga, imensa, a fazia ter certeza que cobria sua cabeça para quem a visse de longe.

Naquele instante, ao se ver totalmente estirada e com preguiça de viver, não sabia dizer o que era mais difícil suportar: o clima insuportável de verão ou o desconforto gerado pela barriga de nove meses.

Para aliviar qualquer tipo de mau humor, ela não estava sozinha em casa, pois Sirius nunca a deixava abandonada, ainda mais agora que todo mundo iniciou o processo de contagem regressiva para o fim da sua gravidez e a de Alice. Juntas, elas compraram um calendário para riscar os dias e, por mais estranho que fosse, esse era o momento em que estavam mais alertas, pois a qualquer instante o bebê daria sinais de querer sair, louco para conhecer um novo mundo fora do útero.

Os meses passaram rápido depois do casamento dela com James. Mesmo que tivessem passado poucos dias juntos, eles foram significativos, pois puderam aproveitar a presença um do outro. O hospital ainda continuava o principal empecilho da relação deles, mas depois de jurarem amor eterno, ambos preferiram manter a todo custo o clima feliz e otimista. Eles acreditavam que aquela eterna batalha que enfrentavam juntos, desde que seu marido descobriu que estava com câncer, terminaria para que pudessem finalmente viver suas vidas como casados.

_Seu marido_.

Tratar James como seu marido ainda não era uma ideia bem aceita na sua cabeça. Antes de dormir, ela sempre erguia a mão esquerda para o alto, a fim de olhar para a aliança dourada, o único pedaço de James que se manteve junto a ela no restante de uma gravidez solitária. Ela não o culpava, não podia fazer isso, pois não foi uma decisão dele ficar doente quando começaram a namorar e não foi uma escolha de ambos mantê-lo no hospital quando ficaram noivos. Mas, era difícil não se sentir abandonada. A jovem driblava a sensação de vazio na companhia de Sirius, que sempre tinha meios cabulosos de fazê-la sorrir.

A vida até ali tinha sido tranquila. Ela parecia bem, mas por dentro, achava que explodiria se fosse cutucada da maneira correta. Às vezes, Lily se pegava dividida entre a contagem regressiva para o nascimento de Harry e os dias em que James sairia de uma vez por todas do hospital. Mesmo que a probabilidade do marido sair curado fosse remota perante o aparecimento de um doador comum, o bebê que aguardava era o fio de esperança de ambos, por mais que James e ela não tocassem no assunto. Nesse meio tempo, a ruiva se dedicou mais ao rapaz e buscou toda a força que ainda lhe restava para mostrar a ele o quanto o amava, o quanto ele era forte e como ele sobreviveria para ficar ao lado dela para acompanharem juntos o crescimento do filho.

- Eu sei que você tem uma responsabilidade imensa, Harry, mas não se apegue a isso, ok?

Conversar com a barriga era um hábito que Lily aderiu no sétimo mês de gravidez. O bebê se movia muito e falar com ele o acalmava de uma maneira quase mágica. Ela abaixou a cabeça e observou a saliência que nem o vestido conseguia amenizar. Acariciou com cuidado, imaginando o momento em que teria seu filho nos braços. A brisa tocou seu rosto enquanto ela olhava mais adiante e riu sozinha ao ver suas pernas, muito curtas em comparação com a barriga.

O riso se manteve em seus lábios ao se lembrar que Sirius adotou o hábito de chamá-la de pata, graças a forma estranha que andava, com as mãos apoiadas nas costas, o tronco para frente e o rastejar dos pés, pesados e preguiçosos. Só mesmo o melhor amigo de James para tentar amenizar uma situação que ainda lhe era muito desesperadora. Ela estava em eterna dívida com Sirius e esperava que um dia conseguisse pagá-la.

O copo de chá gelado foi deixado de lado e as duas mãos da jovem ficaram apoiadas sobre o tecido do vestido. Ela começou a fazer carinho na barriga, movendo as mãos com delicadeza, como se tocasse uma bola de cristal. Havia virado um hábito guardar algumas horas do seu dia para ficar sozinha com Harry, desabafando com ele, sentindo seus movimentos, se permitindo que a proteção materna aflorasse. Todos já a viam como mãe, mesmo ela não digerindo a ideia ainda.

- Faltam poucos dias para você nascer Harry, e acho que você deveria se mexer para me mostrar que está tudo bem aí dentro. - Lily sussurrou. O vento quente afastou as mechas de cabelo que escaparam pelo coque desalinhado. - Já faz dias que você não se mexe e eu estou muito preocupada. Sabe, eu não vejo a hora de segurá-lo e ficar toda besta ao olhar para suas bochechas rosadas. Não seja tão maldoso em deixar sua mãe com o coração na garganta, ok?

Um riso inseguro esvaiu de seus lábios e Lily voltou a pegar o copo de chá gelado. Ela bebeu o restante, devolveu-o a pequena mesinha, e retornou às carícias na barriga. Lily inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensativa, buscando sensações que sempre a faziam ter certeza que o bebê estava bem. Mas ele estava quieto e não se movia com a mesma frequência. Dias atrás, ela havia ligado para Kate a fim de ter uma explicação para o eventual silêncio do bebê, mas a médica disse que era normal.

Desde então ela evitava pensar no pior. A ruiva presumiu que Harry também deveria estar em contagem regressiva, esperando o momento certo para abordá-la com o elemento surpresa de toda mulher grávida: a bolsa estourada.

Sua atenção foi atraída pelo barulho da porta. Sirius surgiu e parou no meio do jardim. Ele se despedia de Marlene e, pela forma como as mãos do casal circulavam de um corpo para o outro, ambos deveriam ter aproveitado a sua ausência dela e a ruiva não conteve uma gargalhada que foi abafada pelas costas de uma das mãos.

- Seu padrinho é um tarado, Harry - disse Lily, com os olhos presos em Sirius. - Por favor, seja comportado como o tio Remus, ok? Seja um moço de família.

Lily sempre ficava indignada com a cara de pau de Sirius e a falta de discrição da parte dele. O rapaz não se importava e nunca disfarçava a satisfação em curtir alguma garota, de todas as maneiras possíveis, nem quando passava dos limites para aborrecer alguém. A ruiva imaginava que pelo menos um terço daquele comportamento tacanho dele James aderiu, mas o marido nunca deixou de ser respeitoso, por mais paquerador que fosse. Sirius, por outro lado, era tão desencanado que não fazia questão de tentar enganá-la e manter as aparências sobre o fato óbvio de Marlene e ele terem se aventurado nos lençóis, enquanto ela estava estirada no jardim, para aliviar a sensação térmica infernal que fazia sua pele ficar grudenta.

- Lilica! - exclamou Sirius, depois de ter se despedido de Marlene.

Ela tentou se fazer de desentendida, como se tivesse ficado o tempo inteiro com a atenção focada na barriga. Mas, ao vê-lo de perto, sem camisa e com a bermuda com o zíper aberto, o riso ecoou, fazendo-a tampar a boca de imediato.

- Do que você está rindo?

- De você. De quem mais estaria rindo?

Sirius revirou os olhos e se aproximou dela. Lily confirmou todas as suas suposições ao vê-lo com os cabelos emaranhados e o rosto amassado. O rapaz se sentou no pequeno degrau, um pouco afastado da porta de entrada, e se atreveu a pegar o seu copo de chá gelado e enchê-lo mais uma vez com a bebida que tilintava de tão gelada que estava.

- O que é tão divertido, Lilica? - ele perguntou, bebericando o chá.

- Marlene e você. Fazendo _coisinhas_ na minha casa - ela respondeu. - Quem lavará os lençóis?

Sirius se engasgou com o chá gelado, mas se recompôs rapidamente para dar tempo de deixar sua risada aliviar os pulmões que se oprimiram por segundos devido à falta de ar.

- Existe lavanderia para isso. - Sirius limpou a boca com as costas das mãos e colocou o copo de volta na mesinha. - E eu não estava fazendo_ coisinhas_ com a Lene. Estávamos vendo filme, trocando algumas carícias... Coisas de casal apaixonado.

- Acredito que tenha sido um filme bem pornô - pontuou Lily, muito tranquilamente. Falar besteira com Sirius tinha se tornado outra rotina. Muito divertida por sinal.

- Você não vale nada mesmo.

Eles compartilharam uma risada e logo ficaram em silêncio. Lily jamais cogitou que algum dia estaria compartilhando uma jarra de chá gelado com Sirius Black. O garoto que chegou à vizinhança e roubou James dela. O episódio do barbante foi debatido após a cerimônia de casamento, na presença de Marlene e Sirius, que compartilharam uma pizza com os recém-casados, relembrando dos lances mais bizarros da adolescência. Eram tantos podres que foram levantados que os fizeram ficar mais unidos desde então. Ao olhar para o rapaz, pelo canto de olho, parecia surreal tê-lo ali, como única companhia, uma pessoa que se transformara em seu fiel escudeiro, o único que, talvez, sempre acreditou que James e ela terminariam juntos.

Lily nunca imaginou que Sirius tivesse um lado amigável, pois o rapaz sempre ficou na defensiva, por mais que brincasse e falasse besteiras. Ao longo da convivência com ele, a ruiva percebeu que ele era criativo e tinha extrema facilidade em encontrar solução para tudo. Ele foi o responsável em organizar o quarto do Harry e superou todas as suas expectativas. O único problema, ela percebeu, era que o rapaz oprimia seus talentos, talvez, por causa do descaso da mãe, que nunca o procurou, nem ao menos quando ele começou a morar com James. A jovem se lembrava como se fosse ontem do dia em que ele foi expulso de casa, pois o fato havia parado a vizinhança, e o marido tinha ganhado um belo soco que deixou o lábio dele machucado.

Com o tempo, Lily entendeu a confiança que James tinha em Sirius, e se viu perante o desafio de confiar também. No começo foi difícil, pois Sirius e ela só se bicavam e mandavam indiretas um ao outro, em um círculo vicioso e bastante infantil. Agora, ambos agiam como se fossem amigos de longa data, onde as diferenças geravam piadas saudáveis e o pote de sorvete era compartilhado sem motivos de briga. Dar um voto de confiança ao rapaz era o mesmo que pedir para James confiar em Alice, a garota que sempre fez campanha contra Sirius e James na época da escola, junto com ela.

Era estranho saber que tinha construído uma amizade com o garoto que costumava ser o mais galinha da escola, o mais irresponsável, o festeiro que não perdia oportunidade de abrir as portas de qualquer lugar que fosse parar permitir que todos terminassem a noite na sarjeta. O espírito libertino de Sirius era apenas um sinal de fraqueza para um homem que precisava ser amado e compreendido. O mais surreal que isso era vê-lo, sentado ali, ao seu lado, muito confortável, como se fizessem isso a vida inteira.

- Eu tenho meu valor - disse Lily, abaixando uma perna de cada vez. Ela sentiu um alívio tremendo ao sentir os pés descalços tocar a grama úmida, aparada e cuidada por Sirius.

- Você é uma exploradora isso sim - afirmou ele, olhando-a sobre o ombro. - Mas eu te amo, Lilica. É bom fingir ser seu amante.

Ela riu e deu um empurrão de leve no ombro de Sirius.

- Sim, nunca terei outro amante como você. Tenho que te explorar antes que meu marido volte para casa - disse Lily em um tom brincalhão.

- O que adianta você me ter como amante, se nunca usou meu corpo, Lilica? Se você quiser, podemos dar um jeito nisso.

A ruiva ajeitou a coluna na cadeira, mas continuou se sentindo desconfortável, fator que vinha acontecendo desde que chegara ao sétimo mês de gravidez. Os inchaços, as oscilações de humor e a vontade de comer coisas estranhas e de forma repentina foram fatores reais no decorrer da sua gestação. As situações inusitadas do qual se encontrou e incluiu Sirius, como querer tomar sorvete de baunilha com kiwi, fez Lily perceber que nada disso era frescura de mulher grávida e prometeu nunca mais zombar de alguém que quisesse comer banana com farinha de trigo de madrugada, por exemplo.

Além das misturas estranhas que fizeram parte da sua alimentação, Lily brigava com o guarda-roupa todos os dias. Petúnia tinha sugerido macacões, mas a ruiva achava a peça muito brega. Marlene propôs roupas de moletom, mas Londres começou a entrar na temporada de calor e seria impossível se manter dentro de qualquer roupa de mangas longas. Quando atingiu o nono mês, os vestidos foram a solução viável que a jovem encontrou para se sentir confortável diante de uma barriga imensa, pés inchados e seios protuberantes que pesavam quilos.

Ao olhar para baixo, ela observou os pés que pareciam de duendes, maiores que os normais e gordos. Quando se moveu, Lily sentiu a coluna dar uma fisgada, como se ela fosse se desmantelar e cair aos pedaços, fazendo-a se contorcer e soltar um muxoxo. Conforme se ajustava na cadeira, parecia que ela se desmontaria e se espatifaria no chão.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Sirius, como de praxe. Ele fazia a mesma pergunta todos os dias para ela, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca diria que se sentia mal.

- Bem, até. - Lily apoiou as mãos sobre a barriga e a acariciou, como de costume. - Tirando as dores imensas na coluna, excesso de sono e falta de posição para dormir, estou ótima - ela suspirou, dando um riso irônico. - Sério! Eu não vejo a hora de dar à luz. Harry precisa nascer para eu poder andar que nem gente. Esse peso todo no meu corpo e esse calor dos infernos não anda me ajudando muito.

Ela encolheu os ombros, meio sem jeito, por ter sido tão honesta com a resposta. Mentalmente, se perguntou se todas as grávidas se sentiam daquela maneira.

- Eu risquei o último dia no calendário hoje. - Lily respirou fundo, ficando um pouco apreensiva. - Estou à espera das contrações, não que esteja muito empolgada, pois assistir muitos filmes de comédia romântica com mulheres grávidas não me animou nem um pouco - ela fitou a barriga e mordeu o lábio inferior, aflita. - Sirius, ele está muito quieto e estou começando a ficar preocupada.

Sirius se aproximou mais de Lily para poder apoiar a mão sobre a barriga dela. Ele simplesmente o fez, sem pedir licença ou pensar nas consequências. O toque a fez parar de chofre, pois ele nunca se mostrou inclinado ao bebê, por mais que sempre demonstrasse afeição a ele. Ao observar a mão do rapaz sobre o tecido do vestido, próxima da sua, não deixou de sorrir pelo fato dele estar se comportando como um padrinho protetor e preocupado.

- Ele ainda se mexe? - perguntou Sirius com o cenho enrugado. Pensou em recuar a mão, por se sentir um pouco encabulado com a própria iniciativa, mas Lily foi esperta e a segurou sobre sua barriga.

- Mexe. - Lily manteve a mão apoiada sobre a de Sirius, olhando-o muito séria. - É a primeira vez que você dá uma atenção digna ao seu afilhado. Deixe sua mão aqui para Harry saber que terá um padrinho sequelado.

Ela o havia deixado sem jeito. Sirius abaixou a cabeça, coçou ligeiramente a testa e deixou a mão apoiada no mesmo lugar.

- Lily, eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas sentimentais - revelou, enrugando a testa, de maneira que as sobrancelhas se uniram.

Lily inclinou a cabeça para o lado, observando o rosto bonito de Sirius.

- Você é sentimental, mas gosta de fingir que é forte. Sirius, você não precisa mais fingir ser o que não é para mim. De certa forma, somos amigos agora. Você foi o padrinho do meu casamento e será padrinho do Harry. Você é da família - ela falou, ainda com os olhos presos no rosto impassível de Sirius. - Se você não sentisse nada, nadinha, acredite, Marlene nunca ficaria com você. Se ela está com você é porque há sentimentos neste seu coração inatingível.

Os olhos cinzas de Sirius encontraram os compreensivos de Lily. Era inusitado vê-la tratá-lo tão bem, pois nunca tinha sido daquele jeito. A ruiva nunca zombou dos seus problemas familiares, pois sempre foi muito altruísta. Mas, por outro lado, ela nunca perdeu a chance de xingá-lo quando se encontravam pelos corredores da escola, trocando alfinetadas que a deixavam sempre com as bochechas muito vermelhas.

- Nada de psicologia comigo, Lilica. - Sirius implicou e tentou puxar a mão, mas ela a segurou.

- Não é psicologia - afirmou ela com veemência. - Estou tentando te fazer ver que demonstrar afeto é algo muito bom. E, como você é padrinho do Harry, já está mais que na hora de perceber que terá uma criança no seu encalço por um bom tempo - ela emoldurou uma expressão sapeca no rosto. - E você me deve uma, Sirius Black.

- Devo?

- Sim - confirmou. - Por ter roubado James de mim assim que oficializamos nosso namoro com aliança de barbante. Isso não é coisa que se faz. Portanto, você será a babá oficial do Harry.

Sirius deu início a uma gargalhada que foi acompanhada por Lily. O barulho ecoou alto, contagiante, desinibido. Ao se recompor, Lily soltou a mão de Sirius e ficou feliz por ele não tê-la retirado da sua barriga. A mão dele perdurou ali, por alguns segundos, ainda tímida. O rapaz ponderava sobre o que poderia fazer e resolveu deslizá-la pelo pano do vestido da ruiva. Queria saber o que poderia acontecer.

- Ele está muito quieto, Sirius. - Lily alisava o outro lado da barriga, fitando-a, preocupada. - Kate disse que estava tudo bem, mas não quero tentar a sorte. Estou prestes a pedir minha internação antes do tempo, pois sei bem como o destino adora pregar peças no meu caminho.

- Lily, você precisa relaxar.

Lily engoliu em seco ao encontrar os olhos de Sirius. Toda a sensação de culpa que sentia com relação ao estado de James veio à tona. Se fosse só isso, seria fácil ignorar o pessimismo, mas existia outro ponto que a assombrava e que se tornava mais real conforme as horas passavam e o fim da sua gravidez se aproximava. Harry não seria apenas um bebê muito esperado pelos pais. Ele teria a capacidade de salvar James. A probabilidade disso acontecer não era nem alta e nem baixa. Era um grande zero escrito na prova por uma professora bem maldosa, sem chance de reversão. Amargurando como sempre fazia, a ideia se tornou mais forte em seu cérebro, fazendo seu coração ficar pequeno e apertado.

- Eu não posso relaxar - ela exalou o ar com dificuldade. Ela não havia relaxado em nenhum momento depois do casamento e isso não aconteceria agora.

Ela se moveu com dificuldade, com uma expressão assustada que queria esconder de Sirius. Suas mãos se apoiaram no braço da cadeira e, com um demorado impulso, ela se levantou, tendo a ajuda do rapaz. Ela apoiou as mãos nas costas, a fim de amenizar a dor, e a outra ficou posicionada na barriga, na esperança que Harry se movesse.

- Por que não? - Sirius perguntou, em pé, de frente para ela.

Lily mordeu mais uma vez o lábio, totalmente apreensiva.

- Sirius, eu tentei me fazer de forte, mas não ignoro a possibilidade do Harry não conseguir salvar o James. E se todos os planos que botamos fé derem errado? - Lily estava com a voz baixa, calma. Não tinha mais forças para espernear contra a vida que lhe foi muito injusta em um espaço de tempo que faria um ano muito em breve. - Sirius, eu estou morrendo de medo. Medo de ver James decepcionado e raivoso por não se achar merecedor de uma salvação. Eu vou me sentir horrível por não ter ajudado o suficiente. Eu... Eu estou cansada de me sentir impotente.

Sirius apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros de Lily e os apertou de leve, em um gesto solidário. Seu olhar era tranquilo, atencioso e se encontrou com os dela que estavam escuros e opacos.

- Eu não lhe culpo por sentir medo, Lily. Ainda mais neste momento tão decisivo da sua vida e do James. Eu sei que você já ficou no limite da razão, revoltada, depressiva, confusa e temerosa, mas você não pode perder o otimismo agora. Harry, dentro desta situação, pode ser o grande salvador ou não. Nada disso significará que ele será indigno do seu amor.

- Eu sei que não...

Lily abaixou a cabeça e voltou a acariciar a barriga. Até respirar estava sendo difícil e suas costelas sempre reclamavam do esforço que vazia para deixar que o oxigênio mantivesse seus pulmões funcionando.

- Não vejo a hora do Harry nascer. Poderia ser agora, eu não me importo - disse um pouco tensa. - Eu fiz de tudo para não me estressar durante a gravidez. Depois de tantas conversas com o James, aprendi a me controlar e não me deixar levar pelo desespero. Eu tomei todo cuidado para não transferir minha apreensão para o bebê para que ele não sentisse que seu nascimento só seria importante se salvasse James, o que não é verdade. A possibilidade de salvar o pai ainda bebê pode soar bonito na cabeça de muita gente, mas não é.

Ela parou para resgatar o ar e continuou:

- Eu terei um filho, lindo e saudável. O verei crescer e correr pela casa. Ele me chamará de mãe e o James de pai. É um ser humano, Sirius, que ganhará uma vida cheia de amor. É desumano impor tamanha responsabilidade em alguém que virá ao mundo completamente inofensivo, puro e ingênuo da sua existência.

Lily parou de novo, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto.

- E se não der certo e eu ficar rancorosa? - ela parou, olhando para Sirius, se rendendo ao pavor que conteve durante muitos meses. - Eu não quero odiar meu filho. Não quero culpá-lo por não ter salvado, James. Por mais que seja possível amá-lo, é normal do ser humano repudiar algo ou alguém, e agir de forma nada afeituosa, sem ao menos perceber. Eu não quero ser esse tipo de pessoa. Eu quero amar meu filho, de corpo e alma, independente se ele salvará meu marido ou não. Só que não posso falar o mesmo por James. E se ele ficar revoltado por não conseguir ser curado? E se odiar a criança por conta disso?

As mãos dela cobriram seu rosto, que queimava, em um misto de calor e chateação que ela não aguentava mais sentir.

- Eu estou exausta de ter que duelar com tantos sentimentos e responsabilidades. James também não aguenta mais. Estamos no limite, Sirius. Depois de tanto tempo, chegamos ao ponto crucial dessa bagunça emocional. Ou eu terei meu marido para sempre ou o verei definhar.

Sirius entendeu onde ela queria chegar. Ela não desabafava com ele por estar aborrecida, como sempre acontecia quando estava muito sobrecarregada, seja com o estado de James ou com os desconfortos da gravidez. A discussão real é que Harry não seria apenas um bebê muito desejado pelo pai e pela mãe. Ele seria a pessoa que poderia dar a James uma nova vida, um novo caminho, uma nova possibilidade de preencher as lacunas da sua vida que estavam em branco por causa do câncer.

O seu afilhado era a esperança do casal, não só no quesito felicidade, como também de cura. O nascimento de Harry significaria a decisão de todo aquele impasse que durava meses. Era um acúmulo de dias incertos que os envelheceram mais e eles mal haviam saído da casa dos vinte e poucos anos. Se o bebê não conseguisse libertar James, só Deus saberia se isso de fato seria possível, até encontrar um doador compatível.

- Lily, você não vai odiar seu filho. Você é uma pessoa bondosa, amiga e tem instintos de mãe, sem ao menos perceber. Você é altruísta, compreensiva e vai amar essa criança independente do que acontecer. Não lhe direi que você não sentirá raiva e impotência em ter abrigado um bebê que não foi capaz de salvar seu marido, mas ele será parte do que James representa para você e vice-versa. - Sirius apoiou a mão sobre a barriga dela com mais liberdade. - Lilica, você é protetor parte consciente do cérebro de James. Eu conheço meu melhor amigo e ele jamais odiaria uma criança. Ainda mais sendo filho dele. Só não vamos perder a fé. Não agora!

Sirius viu a jovem anuir com a cabeça. Se ele foi incumbido de cuidar dela, isso também incluía sua sanidade. Ele poderia não ver a importância dele dentro daquele quadro, mas toda vez que conseguia colocar juízo na cabeça de Lily e reconfortá-la, o rapaz sabia que tinha feito sua parte e que deveria continuar com isso para não vê-la se afundar em um antro de desesperança.

Lily sentiu suas mãos suadas sobre o tecido do vestido, nervosas e um pouco trêmulas. Ela não conseguia se imaginar no papel malévolo de odiar o filho, caso ele não salvasse James. Na realidade, ficar grávida foi realmente um milagre, pois o tratamento da leucemia impediria que eles tivessem filhos no futuro. Talvez, até para sempre. Eles começaram a namorar, mas não esperavam que todo o amor fosse despendido no hospital, no leito que James ficava desde o começo do relacionamento deles, sem planos de se casarem ou até mesmo serem pais. Harry era um milagre, algo descoberto por acaso, um acidente tão positivo que fazia Lily sentir borboletas no estômago, em um misto de ansiedade e medo, ao saber que subiria ao patamar da maternidade muito em breve.

Pensativa, não havia como negar que o bebê seria muito bem-vindo, independente se ele salvasse James ou não. Lily só não queria pensar na probabilidade de perder o marido, caso as células-tronco de Harry não fossem compatíveis com a medula de James. Agora que estavam casados, tão próximos e tão seguros, será que haveria mais uma onda de crueldade entre eles, a ponto de deixá-la viúva?

Ela sentiu o coração ficar angustiado e inalou a brisa a fim de se acalmar. A garganta ficou seca devido aos pensamentos distorcidos que lhe rendiam sensações que nunca eram das melhores, provocando uma crise de choro e desespero que não estava a fim de se entregar naquele instante. Pelo menos, não na frente de Sirius, pois sempre escondia seus momentos de fraqueza para si mesma.

- Acho melhor entrarmos - sugeriu Sirius, observando atentamente os traços faciais de Lily. Ela estava preocupada, mastigando algo duro e indigerível. A realidade da qual vivia. - Podemos comprar uma pizza e conferir a programação da TV a cabo.

Ela sorriu de canto ao ouvi-lo sugerir o programa particular deles. Sirius não poderia ter pensado em algo melhor, pois realmente ficava distraída vendo filmes, comendo pizza, enquanto o amigo agia todo metido a sabichão, dando a entender que era praticamente um crítico de cinema.

- Ok!

Lily recolheu a jarra de chá gelado, o copo e pegou seu celular. Caminhando para dentro de casa na companhia de Sirius, o aparelho tocou, e ela viu o nome de Remus piscar várias vezes, com uma foto deles dois juntos na época do colegial.

Seus pés pareciam ter afundado na grama, pois ela foi incapaz de continuar a caminhar. Ela deveria ficar feliz com a ligação do amigo, mas todas as vezes que ele dava algum sinal de vida, em horários bastante inusitados, como altas horas da noite ou de manhã muito cedo, era porque algo havia acontecido com James. Seus olhos se fecharam, reprimindo um pequeno espasmo no corpo. A ruiva soltou o ar com dificuldade, fazendo uma prece silenciosa, e finalmente atendeu o amigo.

- Hei, Remus! - ela tentou deixar a voz tranquila e ser o mais natural possível. Não queria aparentar que já estava desesperada.

- Lily! - a ruiva reconheceu a voz ofegante do amigo e já se preparava para receber más notícias. - Está sentada?

Sirius abriu a porta para que ambos pudessem entrar e deixou que Lily passasse primeiro. Ele a fechou e permaneceu parado no pequeno corredor que dava para a sala de estar, estudando o rosto preocupado da ruiva que havia parado de frente para ele muito alarmada.

- Remus, quando você me pede para sentar, coisa boa nunca vem - disse ela, dando voz aos seus pensamentos. - James está bem? Aconteceu algo grave?

- Lily, James está ótimo, se acalme. - Remus a consolou rapidamente. Sabia que a amiga sacava os impasses no primeiro instante, mas dessa vez ele ligava para lhe dar uma notícia mais impactante.

- Remus, eu não estou em condições para lidar com clima de suspense. - Lily sentiu as costas suarem e o rosto ficar muito quente. - O que aconteceu?

Remus fez uma pausa, onde a ruiva só pôde ouvir a respiração regular dele.

- Lily, você acaba de ser tia - ele parou para raciocinar melhor. - Se é que podemos afirmar isso.

- Tia? - Lily indagou, lançando um olhar desentendido na direção de Sirius.

- Lily, onde anda sua cabeça? - Remus riu. - O bebê da Alice acabou de nascer.

Lily cambaleou alguns passos para trás, prendendo a respiração. Sirius foi até ela, imaginando que a ruiva fosse desmaiar, e a ajudou a caminhar até a sala, fazendo-a ocupar uma das poltronas que ficavam de frente para a lareira.

- O que aconteceu? - sussurrou Sirius para não interromper a ligação.

Lily sentiu seu coração bater muito forte e uma pontada de dor a assomou por breves segundos. O impacto da informação fez o corpo da ruiva minar de suor, seguida de uma respiração difícil que sinalizava seu alívio perante a informação de Remus. Ela estava toda grudenta e a informação do melhor amigo a fez sentir muito mais calor que antes. Seu cérebro rodopiava para assimilar a novidade. Alice se tornou mãe. Antes que ela. Quando ela se deu conta de quem era Alice, por estar absorta demais nas dores, no calor e no raciocínio ilógico, ela assustou Sirius ao soltar um xingo de empolgação e berrar:

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE A ALICE DEU À LUZ E NÃO ME AVISOU.

O grito fez Sirius se sobressaltar e tampar um dos ouvidos, com uma expressão de desprazer. Lily alisava a testa e, lentamente, uma risada feliz e histérica esvaiu de seus lábios trêmulos.

- Meu Deus! Eu não acredito que ela me traiu. - Lily ainda ria, lutando com a vontade de expressar felicidade e a necessidade de manter a respiração compassada. - Eu preciso ir até aí para ver meu pseudo-sobrinho - ela tirou o celular da orelha e se dirigiu a Sirius. - O bebê da Alice nasceu - A voz dela soou empolgada e Sirius encarou olhos vidrados dela de pura alegria. - O primeiro bebê da nossa geração nasceu.

- 'Magina que não iria saber disso, Lilica - Sirius lançou um sorriso maroto na direção dela, abaixando a mão que tampava a orelha. - Seu berro ensurdecedor fez com que a vizinhança inteira soubesse da novidade.

Ela ignorou Sirius com um aceno de mão e voltou a falar com Remus.

- Como ela está?

- Está muito bem. Já foi transferida para o quarto e o bebê está na incubadora sendo bem cuidado.

Lily se acalmou e alisou a testa minada de suor. Considerou um banho assim que terminasse a conversa com Remus.

- Arrumarei minhas coisas e vou até aí - anunciou ela em um tom de voz destemido. - Aproveito e visito o James também.

- Não precisa vir hoje, Lily - tranquilizou Remus. - Você só vai poder ver o bebê amanhã e Alice precisa descansar.

- Você está me dispensando, Remus? - perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

- Lily, você está no final da sua gestação. Nada mais justo do que você se aquietar e evitar muitas emoções.

- Como evitar muitas emoções se você acabou de me matar do coração?

Remus riu do outro lado da linha.

- Era esta minha intenção, Lils.

- Como você é um estraga prazeres, Remus. - Lily abafou o riso, apoiando a mão sobre a barriga. - Antes de cortar meu barato de novo, tem notícias do James?

Por mais que estivesse feliz por Alice, Lily não conseguia controlar a preocupação extrema com o estado de saúde de James. Doutor Jacob já havia avisado que não tinha muito o que se fazer ou se preocupar, pois ele tinha grandes sinais de melhoria e a manutenção da remissão ia bem. Mas saber se o marido estava bem sempre era sua prioridade, todos os dias. Desde que se mudou, a primeira coisa que fazia assim que acordava era entrar em contato com o hospital para saber como ele havia virado a noite e ela repetia o mesmo processo antes de dormir para saber se James tinha sobrevivido a mais uma dose de quimioterapia, isso quando não ia pessoalmente em busca dos resultados. Era uma paranoia, mas Lily não conseguia se livrar dela.

Era inevitável não se sentir egoísta por só ter James como seu ponto de interesse nesses últimos meses. Era como se o marido e ela vivessem em um mundo alternativo, onde só existiam os dois e o problema do qual viviam. Ela se sentia mal vez ou outra quando caia na real que pulava pontos importantes da vida dos amigos, se tornando ausente. A ruiva não conseguia expressar felicidade por muito tempo, mesmo que estivesse muito contente, como saber do nascimento do bebê de Alice. Ela achava esse comportamento errado, mas sua vida não andava permitindo momentos de alegria. Era como se fosse uma regra se castigar, como se a vida precisasse saber que ela estava mal para não ser abordada com coisas novas e ruins.

Seus amigos podiam ser felizes e conquistar o mundo, mas a jovem continuaria no mesmo lugar, empacada. Ela vibrava, como acabara de fazer por Alice e, por mais sincero que fosse, às vezes ela se sentia uma fingida por estar no espírito de animosidade para mostrar apoio as boas novas que vinham. Ela não tinha cérebro para pensar em outra coisa e tudo só piorou conforme os meses da gravidez avançavam. A contagem regressiva no calendário não era apenas para o fato de se tornar mãe. Era também uma forma de remoer o sério compromisso do bebê em tentar salvar o pai, mesmo que não tivesse noção disso. Ninguém sabia se James sobreviveria ou não e nada mais justo do que conter os sentimentos otimistas.

A sua vida se tornou um perfeito _deadline_. Ou James sairia bem dessa ou simplesmente deixaria de existir em poucos anos. E isso ela não poderia suportar. Nem ganhar na loteria seria tão interessante e emocionante como receber a notícia que o marido estaria liberado do hospital para sempre. Era isso que ela mais queria.

- Ele está no quarto. Acabou de sair da sessão de quimioterapia. - Remus não conseguiu esconder o receio da informação na voz. Não queria preocupar Lily, mesmo que o fato de James estar bem fosse verdadeiro.

- Eu queria ir vê-lo, mas está muito tarde e muito calor - resmungou Lily, fazendo um bico. Ela ouviu a risada de Sirius e lhe mostrou a língua.

- Venha amanhã bem cedo - sugeriu Remus. - Daí, você aproveita para conhecer o bebê da Alice. Sério, Lily! Você precisa ver o Frank. Parece que regrediu no tempo, parecendo uma criança babona. Não para de falar do filho, de ligar para Deus e o mundo, e não arreda o pé da maternidade. A mãe dele está aqui para aborrecer Alice. Tenha certeza que tudo por aqui está muito divertido - ele parou de falar ao se mostrar animado demais. - Mas você precisa descansar. Logo será sua vez e todos ficarão com as mesmas expressões abobalhadas.

Lily acariciou a barriga, pensando com certa amargura que James não iria poder nem chegar perto da maternidade assim que Harry nascesse. Ele não sabia disso, pois certos detalhes ela preferiu omitir para não deixá-lo aborrecido. Para evitar qualquer tipo de infecção ou contágio pelo sistema imunológico debilitado, o marido nem poderia assistir ao seu parto, algo que ela tinha certeza que Frank pôde fazer.

- Amanhã cedo estarei aí então. - Lily suspirou. Um suspiro dolorido que a fez sentir uma nova fisgada de dor e desconforto. - Obrigada por ter me ligado, Remus. Quando eu me livrar desse barrigão, juro que vou me vingar de todos os sustos que me deu. Fique esperto!

Ela acompanhou a risada contagiante de Remus e percebeu o quanto não foi uma boa amiga com ele no decorrer da doença de James. Ele era o mais presente dentro da situação de ambos, por trabalhar com o Dr. Jacob. Ela sentia muito orgulho do melhor amigo e gostaria de dizer isso um dia, longe do caos e da depressão que sua vida havia se tornado. A ruiva precisava lhe pedir eternas desculpas por nunca ter agradecido sua fidelidade com James e ela, e por sempre ter amenizado seus sentimentos quando ela achava que não era mais capaz de enfrentar mais um obstáculo ao lado do marido.

- Estarei alerta, Lily. Sei bem das suas capacidades vingativas - afirmou Remus, rindo. - Se cuide, ok?

- Você também!

O sinal do outro lado da linha indicou que a conversa entre eles havia terminado. O celular foi colocado na mesa de centro e Lily começou a abanar o rosto com as mãos. Estava muito calor, anormalmente quente. Ela queria muito uma banheira preenchida até a borda com água gelada.

- Então quer dizer que nossa primeira criança nasceu. - Sirius cortou o silêncio, ocupando a poltrona ao lado de Lily.

- Sim! - ela respondeu, meio distante. - Não vejo a hora de ver Alice e ouvi-la tagarelar sobre a aventura que foi dar a luz ao primeiro filho - apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e deu um suspiro cansado. - Acho que realmente foi uma boa ideia eu não ter ido. Não estava a fim de ficar apavorada com relação ao parto. Alice ama intensificar as coisas.

- Você ia pedir para dar a luz ao Harry dormindo. - Sirius brincou, imaginando a cena.

- Se pudesse, eu bem aceitaria isso. Só de pensar que a dor pode ser excruciante, fico com calafrios.

Lily deu uma tremida e fechou os olhos só de imaginar a dor que sentiria assim que as contrações começassem. O silêncio que perdurou entre Sirius e ela a fez substituir o tremor pela injúria. De fato, estava feliz, mas algo dentro dela incomodava, lhe dando a sensação de desconfortabilidade. O calor só ajudava a piorar a situação, guiando-a a irritação.

- Eu vou tomar uma ducha. - Lily se levantou, com a dificuldade de sempre. - Se quiser pedir a pizza, fique à vontade. Estou com fome. Peça uma bem grande para comemorarmos em nome dos Longbottom.

- Ok! Vou pedir a pizza e te imitar. - Sirius se levantou, se colocando ao lado dela. - Preciso de um banho e colocar uma roupa decente.

- Você pode ficar sem camisa o quanto quiser Sirius, eu não ligo. - Lily mediu o rapaz de cima, abaixo. Nunca tinha reparado no quanto ele estava em boa forma e, finalmente, conseguiu entender porque as meninas ficavam na porta do vestiário masculino quando ele aparecia sem camisa para tomar um banho depois do jogo de futebol.

Ele gargalhou alto com a colocação de Lily e não deixou de perceber a maneira como ela o olhava, como se fosse a primeira vez que estivessem um ao lado do outro.

- Deixa o James saber que você está desejando meu corpo. - Sirius deu uma piscadela e ergueu uma das mãos em direção ao pescoço dela. - Quer que eu esfregue suas costas, Lilica? Sou muito bom nisso.

Foi a vez dela gargalhar. Ela empurrou a mão de Sirius para longe de seu pescoço, ainda rindo muito alto. Subitamente, o barulho cessou, e seus olhos se encontraram com os do rapaz, que estavam cheios d'água por conta do esforço da risada.

- Obrigada por tudo, Sirius - ela disse, pegando-o de surpresa. O riso dele murchou automaticamente. - Eu sei que tenho sido uma companhia muito chata, mas eu não sei o que faria sem você. Isso é patético, pois nunca imaginei que um dia compartilharíamos impressões sobre o fato de você estar quase nu na minha sala. Mas, obrigada, de verdade. Você é parte da família do James e espero que se habitue a ser da minha também.

Sirius não disse nada. Ele realmente tinha sido pego de surpresa e parecia que havia acabado de receber um soco no estômago, pois estava sem ar. Em toda sua vida, nunca tinha sido tão bem tratado, só quando foi expulso de casa e foi bem recebido na mansão dos Potter. Mas não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir querido como naquele instante, diante da garota que sempre ralhou contra ele e seu comportamento imponderável de rebeldia. James sempre foi seu alicerce primordial e, realmente, nunca imaginou que algum dia estaria ali, parado diante de Lily, sob o mesmo teto, criando uma amizade e fortalecendo-a todos os dias. Aqueles meses, lado a lado, foram o bastante para ele conhecer a verdadeira Lily Evans. A garota que seu melhor amigo sempre foi apaixonado.

De forma bizarra, ele voltou no tempo e se lembrou do retorno deles a Londres. A primeira regra era simples: James não iria atrás de Lily Evans, pois afirmava que tinha desencanado da existência da ruiva que sempre lhe tirou o sono. Por mais que metade dos motivos dele ter ido embora fosse a garota a sua frente, que o fitava com gratidão, James nunca desistiu de tê-la como namorada, mesmo que não anunciasse em voz alta. E ele estava ali, diante da Sra. Potter. Sirius não poderia ser mais agradecido por realmente fazer parte de uma família que o recebeu por quem ele era e não por causa de uma ilusão do que ele poderia ser, como sua mãe, que se cansou e o expulsou de casa. Por mais que fosse um antro familiar muito recente, era como se Lily e James sempre estivessem juntos, desde a adolescência, e ele sempre esteve ali, no pedaço de felicidade deles, fazendo parte de uma história incrível.

- Não precisa agradecer, Lily - disse Sirius com uma ponta de lisonja na voz. - Eu quem deveria agradecer, pois James e você me agregaram. Vocês são o mais próximo de uma família que eu tenho. Por mais que você seja uma chata, perfeccionista, impulsiva e cabeça dura, eu até que te amo, Lily Evans.

Ela riu timidamente e se aproximou dele, devagar. Desajeitada, lhe deu um abraço, mas a barriga saliente ainda os manteve um bom pedaço distanciados um do outro. Sirius a abraçou pela cintura e Lily se dera conta que nunca havia feito aquilo, abraçado ele, demonstrado o quanto o rapaz era importante e o quanto era especial, não só para James, como para ela também. A ruiva chegou à conclusão, ao estar nos braços dele, que devia muito as pessoas que amava e que devia palavras de gratidão e gestos de amor. Cerrando os olhos, se levando pelo momento de afeição com Sirius, esperava que um dia conseguisse correr contra o tempo para corrigir suas falhas ao ter se focado só em James e nos seus dramas, por vezes, insuportáveis de aguentar, até mesmo para ela.

- Eu também até que te amo, Sirius Black - ela se afastou e um sorriso brotou no seu rosto. - Você é muito importante, mesmo achando que não vale nada.

- Lily, mas eu não tenho valor algum - afirmou ele com a testa enrugada. - Não é porque trabalho e tenho uma esposa que sou um santo. Você não sabe como queria dividir uma banheira com você agora, minha ruiva gatinha.

Lily gargalhou com mais vontade que da outra vez. Sirius tinha esse dom único de tentar cantá-la, sem conseguir deixá-la sem graça. Se fosse na época da escola, ele teria conseguido envergonhá-la, mas ali era diferente. Era a maneira dele chamar a atenção, mesmo que ela achasse errado apelar para o lado sexual. Mas esse era Sirius, o garoto que tinha um fã-clube na escola, e não perdoava qualquer garota que caísse certinho na sua rede.

- Você é muito idiota!

Ela lhe dera um tapa fraco nas costas e partiu rumo a escada. Ainda ria quando sentiu algo estranho acontecer com seu corpo. Um vinco se formou na sua testa e ela afastou as pernas, puxando um pouco o vestido para cima ao perceber que algo escorria por elas.

- Sirius... - ela o chamou em um tom alarmado.

- O que foi? - Sirius foi até ela e fitou o chão, aturdido.

- Eu...

Ela parou de falar com as duas mãos sobre a barriga. Seus olhos estavam presos no líquido espalhado no chão, algo incontrolável que continuava, mesmo ela tentando impedir que continuasse a escorrer.

- Eu acho que minha bolsa estourou. - Lily disse, tentando manter a calma. Pensou em Natalie, a psicóloga que a preparou tanto, muito mais que Kate. - Eu acho que precisamos ir ao hospital. Harry não estava se mexendo e minha bolsa estourou. Sirius...

Os olhos se encontraram e Sirius viu medo. Um sentimento que crescia em torno deles, como a fumaça de um incêndio.

- Lily, calma! - ele foi até ela e a segurou pelos braços. - Vamos pensar. Devagar - ele respirou fundo tentando raciocinar. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer e resolveu se basear nos milhões de filmes que assistiu. - Você está sentindo alguma dor?

- Não, ainda não. - Lily disse, meio incerta. Deveria sentir contrações, não deveria? Todas as explicações de Kate com relação ao parto se dissiparam da sua mente devido ao pânico que a assomou. – Sirius...

- Pare de me chamar ou entrarei em processo de ansiedade também. - Sirius a levou de volta à poltrona. - Sente-se aqui - ele a viu sentar, extremamente tensa. - Quais foram as instruções, Lilica? Vamos lá, pense!

- Para de me acelerar! - pediu ela agitando as mãos. - A bolsa com o enxoval está em cima da poltrona. Eu a deixei pronta, caso acontecesse uma emergência. - Lily pensava, com dificuldade, temendo o início das contrações. Ela podia sentir o líquido em suas pernas, estranho, intruso, lhe dando arrepios. - A carteirinha do convênio está na primeira gaveta do criado-mudo, do lado esquerdo.

- Ok! Espere aqui!

Sirius viu Lily anuir com a cabeça e subiu as escadas correndo. Ele pulou de dois em dois degraus, habilidoso e rápido. Assim que alcançou o quarto, apoiou a mão na maçaneta e empurrou a porta, sem nenhum pouco de educação. O breu foi substituído pela luz fraca que iluminou todo o ambiente. Por mais estranho que parecesse, era a primeira vez que ele se via dentro do quarto de James e Lily, imaculado, intocável, como se eles tivessem ido viajar, sem período de retorno.

Antes de fazer o que lhe fora incumbido por Lily, uma sensação estranha fez os músculos dos seus ombros enrijecerem. Sirius percebeu que aquele cômodo da casa era o mais depressivo, mesmo que os tons claros lhe dissessem supostamente o contrário. A cama, mesmo que a ruiva dormisse nela todos os dias, emanava a sensação de que nunca tinha sido tocada ou usada. O edredom estava muito bem esticado no colchão, os travesseiros bem posicionados e as cortinas que formavam o dossel estavam intactas, com o laço perfeito que as mantinham perfeitamente ajustadas.

Parecia que ninguém dormia ali.

Ao caminhar pelo quarto, Sirius viu no criado-mudo uma foto do casamento de Lily e James. A única que foi tirada por Frank e que virou sensação entre os amigos que emolduraram e deram de presente a eles no dia seguinte. Ao girar nos calcanhares, ele viu um mural de fotos na parede e reconheceu mais uma criação de Lily Evans. Ele era um tanto quanto semelhante ao que tinha visto na casa dela, com a diferença que ele tinha sido feito a mão, com fotos de todos da panelinha da época da escola, com exceção de Emmeline.

Ele se aproximou do mural, esquecendo que Lily precisava da sua ajuda por breves segundos. O rapaz reconheceu as fotos da formatura, todos de beca e capelo, felizes, como se nada fosse impedi-los de ter um futuro promissor. Sirius pousou o dedo sobre a foto que Lily estava entre Marlene e Alice, rindo, abraçadas uma na outra. Elas sempre foram unidas, por mais que Emmeline tivesse participado do período em que elas eram amigas. O mais chocante não era vê-las sorrir, mas foi a garota ruiva que ele via na foto, totalmente diferente da versão que foi sua companhia por meses. A Lily de agora não tinha metade daquele sorriso, daquele brilho nos olhos. A nova versão da ruiva era desesperançosa, vazia e oca, e isso ficava explícito justamente nos olhos de tom esverdeado.

Os olhos cinzas dele, atentos, percorreram o mural até reconhecer fotos das quais não pertenciam a Lily, pois já as tinham visto antes mesmo de pararem ali. Eram as fotos de James, tiradas por Remus, na mesma noite, misturadas com outras em ocasiões distintas. O melhor amigo também não era mais o mesmo, ele observou, ficando tristonho. Ele ria na foto da noite de formatura, talvez até demais por estar alto por causa da bebida, pensou Sirius, sorrindo sozinho. Os cabelos dele, a marca registrada, estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, parecendo uma juba que gerava conflito com os óculos tortos no rosto. Ver as mudanças de James doeu muito mais que reconhecer as mudanças em Lily.

Olhando de um rosto para o outro, Sirius se perguntou o que eles teriam feito de tão errado na vida para merecer tanto sofrimento.

Uma estranha cólera começou a agitá-lo por dentro. James não merecia tudo aquilo. Qualquer outra pessoa, egoísta, trapaceira, dono de qualquer adjetivo ou posição que não favorecia outro ser humano, era merecedor de estar no lugar dele. Sirius até cogitou o fato de assumir o posto, pois tinha a noção distorcida de que ninguém se importaria. James sempre foi o mais querido e ele costumava ser a sombra. Mas isso nunca o abalou, pois tinha um melhor amigo. Um parceiro. Um camarada. Um irmão que substituiu Regulus muito facilmente. James sempre foi uma pessoa boa, exceto quando ambos se uniam para sabotar Snape, que virou ex-amigo de Lily por causa deles. Era inegável, mas eles foram injustos e muito infantis na adolescência.

Seria isso mais que suficiente para adoecer uma pessoa que conseguia sobrepor as coisas boas sobre as más? Sirius não sabia, mas estava disposto a ajudar e batalhar para que aquele sofrimento todo terminasse. Lily e James mereciam seu pedaço de paraíso e ele constatou que isso já tinha passado da hora.

Voltando à realidade, ele se apressou e seguiu as instruções de Lily. Pegou a bolsa enorme que estava na poltrona e foi até o criado-mudo para pegar a carteirinha do convênio. Carregando tudo de mau jeito, Sirius foi até o quarto de hóspedes, que ficou alocado desde que a ruiva se mudara, e largou as coisas na cama para procurar algo decente para vestir. Incapaz de escolher, optou por uma camiseta gasta e uma calça jeans surrada. Hábil, calçou os tênis e desceu as escadas saltando de dois em dois degraus, com as bagagens de Lily no ombro.

- Lily?

Ela ergueu a cabeça com uma expressão nada animadora.

- Vamos nessa!

Ele a ajudou a se levantar. O chão estava molhado, como se alguém tivesse derrubado um copo de água perto da poltrona. Lily olhou para o líquido por breves segundos e fechou os olhos com medo de ver coisas demais e entrar em desespero. Ela estava com as pernas bambas e deixou ser arrastada por Sirius. Ele instruía o caminho e ela mentalizou que, ao menos, ele lembrasse de trancar a porta de casa. O tilintar das chaves a atraiu e a ruiva se espantou ao se ver diante do carro dela. Como Sirius tinha apenas uma moto, não seria nada interessante ser levada ao hospital na garupa.

Lily ouviu as portas serem destravadas. Sirius jogou as coisas dela no banco traseiro e a ajudou a se posicionar. Ela aspirou o ar, com dificuldade, e ele não precisava ser médico para saber que ela tinha engolido um gemido de dor.

- Contrações? - ele perguntou, passando o cinto de segurança pelo corpo dela. - Segure a ponta do cinto pelo menos.

- Sim, mas é fraca ainda. - Lily segurou a ponta do cinto de segurança, pois não tinha condições de espremer a barriga a fim de evitar uma multa. - Eu pensei que não aconteceria agora. Kate me falou...

- Lily, esquece o que sua médica falou. Ela não conhece o seu corpo - disse Sirius, incisivo.

- Você é um chato, mas consegue ser genial - ela disse, apertando a bochecha dele.

- Sou demais, Lily! - ele sorriu para ela e se afastou. - Aguente firme!

Ele fechou a porta do carro. Lily o observou dar a volta para entrar no automóvel e assumir o volante. Ela cerrou os olhos assim que ouviu o barulho suave do motor e pediu para que Harry aguentasse, seguro em seu útero, até a chegada ao hospital.

* * *

Sirius perambulou de corredor em corredor atrás de James. Ele nunca havia dirigido tão rápido em toda sua vida, só quando estava de moto, pois ultrapassava limites sem se importar com as regras de trânsito. Seus pés andavam apressados, guiando-o pelo extenso corredor do hospital, vasculhando de porta em porta à procura do melhor amigo para lhe contar as boas novas que, de certo, o deixariam extremamente afoito.

Ele não havia encontrado os médicos de James e resolveu ir à sorte. Havia deixado Lily aos cuidados da médica e das enfermeiras, e partiu na procura do melhor amigo que ficaria fora de si ao saber que seria pai dentro de algumas horas. Com todo seu ar de galanteador, falou com algumas enfermeiras que conheciam o seu melhor amigo de longa data, e foi indicado ao sétimo andar, onde James repousava. Sirius ficou feliz em não encontrar ninguém no corredor, pois a visão do amigo já lhe dava amargura, e não queria se deparar com crianças ou idosos tão doentes quanto ele. Não estava a fim de lembrar que a vida era realmente injusta.

Depois de minutos que pareceram horas, Sirius esticou o pescoço pela última porta e encontrou James. Seu estômago revirou e a alegria se dissipou ao vê-lo deitado, com uma expressão tediosa, os olhos pequenos que indicavam que ele tinha recebido forte medicação. Ao tocar a maçaneta, pensou duas vezes se deveria lhe contar que Lily estava no hospital prestes a dar à luz. Ele surtaria. Ficaria fora de si. Ele não iria aceitar ficar na cama enquanto sua esposa colocava no mundo o filho deles.

Conhecendo o melhor amigo como bem conhecia, ele ficaria enraivecido se não contasse sobre Lily e a chegada de Harry. James não o perdoaria. Seria pura traição se omitisse o que ele tanto esperava, ainda mais por ele acreditar que não havia dado assistência a Lily no decorrer da gravidez. E, também, não seria nada elegante Sirius acompanhar o parto da ruiva, pois ele não era o pai. Ele assumiu muitas responsabilidades em nome do casal, nunca achou ruim, pois sempre fez tudo o que pôde por eles em retribuição do que haviam feito por ele. Mas comparecer ao parto seria demais. Ele tinha que contar a James, mesmo sabendo que ele ficaria enlouquecido de ansiedade e elétrico com a necessidade de ver a esposa, mesmo estando derrubado pelos fortes remédios da quimioterapia.

Sirius abriu a porta devagar. Os olhos de James foram rapidamente à sua direção, como um gavião muito atento a sua presa. Ele esperava que o amigo fosse sorrir ao vê-lo, mas James era muito bom em saber quando alguma coisa estava errada, ainda mais porque Sirius nunca o visitava àquela hora da noite, pois Lily era quem ficava com ele na maioria das vezes.

- James! - Sirius o chamou, tentando ser o mais descontraído possível.

- Você não consegue fingir alegria quando não ela não existe, Sirius. - James alteou a sobrancelha, encarando o amigo. - Se você veio com a intenção de anunciar péssimas notícias, por favor, volte amanhã. Não estou me sentindo muito bem e posso vomitar em você.

James deu um riso amargurado e engoliu a bile, seca, que tampava sua garganta. Já havia bebido muita água, mas parecia que sua sede era insaciável.

- Quimio?

- Argh! Foi pior que ontem. Não sei, eu acho que meu organismo já era. - James coçou o braço com certa força. As reações dos medicamentos aconteciam muito mais rápidas que antes e todo o incômodo parecia muito mais ampliado de forma a afetar seu humor. - Enfim... - ele cerrou os olhos, meio grogue. - O que te traz aqui, Sirius Black?

Sirius ficou receoso mais uma vez ao cair na real sobre a verdadeira razão que o trouxe até ali. Ele ficou tão concentrado na figura abatida de James que esqueceu que tinha uma novidade que poderia mudar a expressão mal humorada dele.

- James, eu tenho uma coisa importante para lhe contar, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai se exaltar e agir feito um louco. - Sirius disse, calmamente. - E é algo bom, muito bom. - apressou-se a dizer, ao observar o rosto contraído de preocupação do amigo.

- Coisa boa? - indagou James, desconfiado. - Vai ter que ser algo realmente bom para mudar meu estado de espírito. Ainda tenho vontade de vomitar e se você estiver me enganando, farei isso nos seus pés.

Os efeitos da quimioterapia sempre falavam por James. A sorte é que Lily e Sirius haviam se acostumado, duramente, e aprenderam a não levar mais o que ele dizia para o lado pessoal.

- Ok! - Sirius revirou os olhos e se aproximou mais da cama da qual James estava. - Lily está em trabalho de parto.

Os efeitos foram justamente como Sirius esperava. James arregalou os olhos e jogou o lençol que o cobria para o lado. Se ele pudesse correr pelo hospital até Lily, ele o faria, mas só o impulso de girar o corpo para a fora da cama, o fez ficar um pouco cansado. James cambaleou e tampou a boca, na tentativa de segurar o vômito. Sirius não pensou duas vezes em ir para trás, pois aquele era o momento ideal para ele cumprir a vontade de vomitar em seus pés.

- James! - chamou Sirius, alarmado. - Se acalme. Eu te pedi autocontrole, algo que você realmente precisará.

- Lily está prestes a dar à luz e você quer que eu me controle como? - James esticou a mão até uma campainha perto da cama e a apertou. - Eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto a minha esposa está lá, sozinha, em uma sala de parto.

- Marlene ficará com ela, James - avisou Sirius, buscando alguma maneira de acalmá-lo. - Eu liguei para ela a caminho do hospital.

- Não é a mesma coisa. - James disse, entredentes. - Eu fiquei ausente durante os nove meses da gravidez dela e, o mínimo de tolerância que meus médicos podem me dar, é o direito de acompanhar Lily até Harry nascer.

Ele apertou a campainha uma, duas, três vezes, até que Lexie surgiu pela porta, com as bochechas rosadas, os olhos vidrados. Ao fitar James, respirou aliviada.

- Você quer me matar com todo esse escândalo? - Lexie ralhou, muito séria. - Achei que você tinha caído da cama, fraturado alguma coisa... - ela puxou o ar, com a mão no peito. - Para que apertar a campainha de emergência tantas vezes?

- Porque estou no meio de uma emergência. - James puxou o moletom que estava pendurado no apoio de metal da cama e o vestiu. - Estou prestes a ser pai e preciso ser levado até minha esposa.

Os olhos de Lexie brilharam e ela bateu algumas palminhas para demonstrar sua empolgação.

- Que maravilha! - ela exclamou, contente. - Assim que nascer, Kate vai nos informar.

Pela expressão desgostosa de James, Sirius deduziu o lógico pela afirmação um tanto quanto inocente de Lexie: ele não poderia ver Lily, nem muito menos acompanhá-la.

- Lexie, eu preciso ir até lá. - James estava com a voz seca e fria, justamente para aterrorizar a enfermeira.

O efeito causou o esperado, pois Lexie parou com a comemoração particular no mesmo instante. O sorriso alegre foi substituído por um triste, mesmo que ela tentasse disfarçar com um pouco de otimismo nos traços faciais.

- James, você não pode vê-la - ela avisou, como se fosse algo muito óbvio. - Não é porque queremos torturá-lo, mas é questão de segurança. Lily está vulnerável a qualquer tipo de infecção e você está fragilizado porque acabou de sair de uma sessão de quimioterapia que, diga-se de passagem, você andou adiando por não se sentir bem. Eu sinto muito, James, mas as ordens são claras. Você terá que esperar.

Lexie foi muito suave na informação, mas não foi o suficiente para convencer James, que se levantou com o auxílio de Sirius.

- Ótimo! - James falou com certo desdém. - Eu vou atrás da Lily e você finge que nem me viu. Protegerei seu emprego, não se preocupe. Eu sempre fui trapaceiro na escola e não seria nada difícil fazer o mesmo depois de velho, ainda mais na companhia do meu fiel escudeiro.

- James, isso não é uma boa ideia. - Lexie cruzou os braços, parando diante da porta.

- Eu quero ver minha esposa - ele repetiu, quase gritando. - Lexie, eu me comportei muito bem durante todos esses meses e ninguém vai querer conhecer minha ira se eu for privado de vê-la. Estou falando sério! Eu posso ser muito legal, mas posso ser seu pior pesadelo também. Não brinque com quem está borbulhando por causa do medicamento. Meu organismo está fervilhando e isso quer dizer que não vou responder pelos meus atos.

- James, pega leve. Ela não tem culpa. - Sirius o chamou à realidade, mas foi afastado com certa brutalidade por ele, que se manteve em pé sozinho.

- Eu vou precisar falar com o Dr. Jacob. Eu não posso te liberar sem a permissão dele.

Sirius lançou um olhar de penitência para Lexie. Ela permaneceu dura, em pé, perto da porta, sem saber o que fazer. Por mais que simpatizasse com James e conhecer a história dele com Lily pela metade, ela o admirava, mas não podia jogar seu emprego no lixo. Se dependesse dela, claro que James nem estaria ali, reclamando da privação de ver a esposa. Ele já estaria lá, ao lado dela, lhe dando apoio. Mas acatar uma ordem, que poderia colocar em risco o bebê, estava fora de cogitação.

- Lexie, me arrume uma cadeira de rodas e me prepare. Com o Jacob, eu me viro depois. Ele não é nem um pouco louco em querer te demitir.

A enfermeira ponderou a ideia de James. Queria xingar o mundo por ser tão sensível a causas tão bonitas. Se tudo dependesse dela naquele hospital, certas burocracias não existiriam. Depois de ter sido designada a fazer o acompanhamento de James, muitas coisas na maneira como via a vida mudou. Ela acompanhou um pouco a luta dele e conheceu Lily, sempre dócil e amorosa, especialmente paciente após a quimioterapia. A esposa dele era o exemplo de mulher forte que Lexie nunca tinha visto, insistente na sobrevivência do homem que amava.

Meneando a cabeça negativamente, Lexie não acreditava que estava tomando uma decisão que ia contra a ética da sua profissão.

- Me ajude a arrumá-lo!

Sirius colocou James de volta na cama. Ele ficou sentado, com a coluna ereta, as mãos suando. Hoje, ele seria pai. Pai de um menino chamado Harry. Hoje era o dia que iniciaria uma família de verdade. Hoje, ele percebeu, com um giro no estômago, era o dia que sua vida seria colocada em cheque. Ao encontrar o olhar de Sirius, percebeu que o seu estado de saúde acabara de entrar no quadro do tudo ou nada.

As emoções que agitaram o sistema nervoso de James eram muitas e inseparáveis. Eram conflituosas e, ao cair na real que seu filho poderia salvar sua vida, a vontade de vomitar veio com força total. Ele ficou ansioso e com medo, ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz e radiante. James estava mudo, porém inquieto. Assim que Harry nascesse, um novo leque de oportunidades nasceria para Lily e ele, o único problema era a incerteza se daria certo.

Sua cabeça estava muito cheia para raciocinar sobre seu problema. Ele seria pai. Era isso que importava. Em breve, teria um pequeno embrulho humano em seus braços que trariam a alegria perdida para Lily e ele. Um filho. Com a mulher que amava. Sua recuperação podia esperar o tempo que fosse.

James nem se dera conta que Lexie havia saído tão rápido do quarto da mesma forma que retornou, com as bochechas mais vermelhas, os olhos brilhando, lhe trazendo trajes de proteção e empurrando-o na cadeira de rodas.

- Vista o avental, coloque as luvas e as sapatilhas - ela ordenou, colocando uma touca sobre a cabeça de James e, logo em seguida, uma máscara para cobrir o rosto dele. - Eu não prometo que você poderá assistir ao parto, mas dar uma palavra de apoio será possível, ok?

James não se importava com as opções. Ele queria ver Lily. Que o resto explodisse.

Ele se viu sentado na cadeira de rodas, o corpo protegido dos pés a cabeça. O calor que sentia se intensificou com o monte de pano que trajava e a ansiedade colaborava para aumentar muito mais a temperatura do seu corpo.

Enquanto era levado ao encontro de Lily, os pensamentos de James duelavam entre coisas boas e ruins. Ele se casou com Lily quatro meses atrás e não pareciam que eram casados, pois nunca estava em casa. Ele permaneceu ausente desde o início da gravidez e não se perdoaria se, justamente no segundo dia mais importante da vida deles, não conseguisse fazê-la ter certeza que a amava e que continuaria a amar.

E como amava. Era uma sensação dolorida e ao mesmo tempo boa. A sensação perfeita que indicava que ele estava vivo e que sobreviveu até metade do caminho por ter conhecido uma mulher maravilhosa, dedicada, linda e que continuava a amá-lo, mesmo depois de tantas tempestades. Eles brigaram, muito. Na maior parte, ele iniciava as discussões que sempre eram longas e cansativas. Mas ela aprendeu a dominá-lo e permaneceu no mesmo lugar, ao seu lado, firme e forte. Os surtos de incompetência de ambos os lados eram facilmente substituídos quando eles diziam um ao outro que se amavam e que permaneceriam juntos até o fim.

James queria ter sido melhor para ela. Queria que ela não sentisse culpa alguma pelo seu estado. Ele já estava doente quando começaram a namorar, mas ela não compreendia esse ponto que poderia evitar qualquer sentimento ruim que a deixava cabisbaixa. Para piorar, a ruiva se sentia cobrada por ter que dar à luz a um bebê saudável que poderia revivê-lo. Lily poderia ter jurado que cuidava do bebê por questões médicas, mas o comportamento dela ia muito além disso. Ela se sentia na obrigação de ter a criança perfeita, mesmo sabendo que era impossível.

Naquele momento, enquanto era levado ao encontro de Lily, ele resolveu desligar o botão com as partes ruins da sua vida. Ele seria pai. Adoecido ou não, ele teria um bebê, o veria crescer e tinha fé que o processo continuasse estando fora do hospital, curado, ao lado da esposa, em uma casa rendida ao tédio em uma vizinhança pacata. Mas antes disso, ele queria ter oportunidade em dizer à esposa que também foi falho, que foi insensível com os sentimentos dela e que foi ausente contra sua vontade.

Os olhos de James começaram a pinicar. Eram lágrimas. Lágrimas de uma batalha cansativa, que doía nos músculos, na pele e na alma. Era uma fadiga que pesava em seus ombros, o fazia andar inclinado e o fazia descontente. Estando ali, incapaz de poder caminhar sem se sentir cansado ou nauseado, percebeu que não desejaria nada do que passou ao seu pior inimigo. A leucemia foi a doença que o corroeu como ácido, tirando sua liberdade e quase tirando o amor da sua vida. O câncer lhe tomou a autoestima, o direito de dar início a uma vida de verdade e, agora, queria impedi-lo de falar com a esposa antes dela ser levada à sala de parto. Mas venceria mais essa também, pensou ele.

Por mais que houvesse tempo para dizer a Lily que a amava, ele aprendeu que nunca é cedo demais para dizer como se sentia. Era estranho cogitar a possibilidade que poderia estar ali, vivo, e no dia seguinte estar à mercê do destino. Agora, ele conseguia entender o velho ditado de viver o dia de hoje como se fosse o último. De fato, ele não aproveitou nada do que lhe foi destinado e, se esse fosse o motivo para o câncer ter enraizado em seu organismo, ele causou o impacto esperado, pois ele queria viver. Viver cada hora, minuto e segundo, com Lily ao seu lado. Ele queria esquecer que a doença, a experiência intensa que parecia ter durado mais de dez anos, os enfraqueceram e os fizeram muitas vezes desistentes. Ao contrário do que sua mãe acreditava, o amor o fez mais forte e menos cético.

Lily e ele continuaram em pé, mas a fortaleza que se formava ao redor deles se tornou claustrofóbica com o passar do tempo. Mas eles se ergueram, em grande parte por culpa do casamento que os reanimou, como o desfibrilador direto no coração, fazendo o órgão voltar a bater e indicar que tudo estava bem. A maior prova de amor e de fidelidade entre eles estava em forma de anel, dourado, reluzente, com o nome dela gravado na parte interna, no seu dedo da mão esquerda.

Ele voltou à realidade quando se viu diante de um novo andar e de uma nova porta. Lexie a abriu devagar e entrou. Sirius foi incumbido de empurrá-lo e parecia tão tenso quanto ele. O amigo poderia não dizer nada, mas James sabia que ele estava apavorado. A única diferença é que ele era mais contido.

Sirius apertou mais o apoio da cadeira de rodas e aguardou, em silêncio, na companhia distante de James. Pela demora de Lexie, James imaginou que uma dura conversa sobre burocracias hospitalares acontecia por detrás daquela porta. Ele ouviu o amigo tamborilar os dedos, mostrando sua impaciência, que impregnou em sua pele como catapora, fazendo-o voltar a se coçar, com um pouco de força por cima do avental.

- Pronto! - Lexie surgiu, minutos depois, com a respiração descompassada. - James, você só tem 5 minutos. Kate e a equipe a levarão para a sala de parto daqui a pouco.

- Só cinco minutos? - James estreitou os olhos, indignado. - Isso é um absurdo.

- James... - Lexie parou, torcendo as mãos. -... Só entre e fale com sua esposa, está bem? Por favor, não faça escândalo, nem grite ou faça birra. Lily terá que fazer cesariana e ela acabou de receber a anestesia.

James soltou um muxoxo e ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Sirius.

- Me espere aqui! - pediu ele, se levantando, devagar. Alinhou as vestes do hospital enquanto Lexie ajustava a touca e a máscara de proteção.

- Ela vai estar grogue? - perguntou James, apreensivo, caminhando junto com Lexie para dentro do quarto.

- Não! A anestesia é para adormecer o corpo dela da cintura para baixo - explicou Lexie, parando de andar de repente. - Pode ir!

James cruzou a porta e pôde ver Lily estirada na cama, com os cabelos protegidos por uma touca, trajada com vestes parecidas com as dele, pronta para ser levada à sala de parto. A equipe de enfermeiras conversava com Kate, recebendo as últimas instruções antes de guiar sua esposa corredor a fora, para longe dele. A seriedade das profissionais deixava a ruiva tensa, ele reconheceu isso, pois ela mordia o lábio inferior, característica que indicava se a jovem estava irritada, tensa ou preocupada. A testa enrugada dela denunciou que assimilava todas as informações, como se decorasse um texto que fosse cair em uma prova.

- Mas vai ficar tudo bem.

A frase não soou muito bem para James. _Vai ficar tudo bem_ era a sentença que ele mais ouviu nos últimos meses e ela era completamente enganosa. Nada tinha ficado bem, nem para o lado dele, nem para o de Lily. Eles poderiam estar mais unidos, mas era fato que não ignoravam o problema do qual ainda viviam e que raramente os deixava bem. Dizer que tudo ficaria bem era o mesmo que falar _meus pêsames_ em um velório, cujo efeito não mudaria em nada a dor de quem havia perdido em ente querido.

- Ok! - Lily meneou a cabeça positivamente e virou o pescoço. Ao ver James, parado no canto da porta, ela sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão para que ele se aproximasse. - James!

O coração de Lily ficou mais calmo. Ao ver James, dentro do recinto, parecia que nem tinha acabado de receber uma anestesia na espinha, com uma agulha gigante, que quase a levou aos prantos por ter certo trauma de qualquer tipo de injeção. Ela o viu caminhar até onde estava receoso, talvez com medo de ser expulso por Kate. A obstetra anuiu com a cabeça para ele, dando sinal de que poderia se aproximar, e se afastou da cama onde a paciente estava deitada, junto com as outras enfermeiras.

- Daqui cinco minutos nós partiremos - avisou Kate. - Irei me preparar. Liz, por favor, veja se a sala de parto está nos conformes.

A enfermeira saiu da sala de prontidão com Kate nos calcanhares. Algumas ainda se mantiveram ali, e Lily sabia que era por medidas de segurança.

- Hei! - James se sentiu mais confortável com a saída das duas mulheres. Elas pareciam mais temerosas que as outras. - Como se sente?

- Assustada! - confessou Lily, sem delongas. - Estou apavorada. Nunca fiz nenhuma cirurgia na vida e, admito, a anestesia parecia uma arma letal furando minhas costas.

James sorriu e apoiou a mão protegida com a luva sobre a barriga de Lily.

- Então, logo mais seremos pais?

Lily apoiou uma mão sua sobre a dele.

- Sim! Harry vai nascer depois da meia-noite, pelo visto. No último dia do mês. - Lily acariciou a mão de James e não gostou nada do som da luva que a protegia. - Por que você está todo encapuzado com o uniforme do hospital?

- Precaução. Sou um poço de bactérias.

Ela sabia que James havia acabado de sorrir. Os olhos dele haviam se contraído, criando dobrinhas nas laterais, por detrás da armação dos óculos. Mesmo abatido e vestido como se trabalhasse em um açougue, ele continuava a ser o homem que ela amava, o seu marido, sua alma gêmea.

- Entendo! - Lily o encarou, sem piscar. O silêncio temporário entre eles a fez se lembrar da informação de Remus, que lhe contou que James havia saído da quimioterapia. - Você deveria estar em repouso, Jay.

- Não vamos começar com o sermão, ok? Eu tenho cinco minutos com você. Por favor, me deixe aproveitar. - James sentou na beirada da cama, sabendo que era um comportamento que não poderia fazer. Ele sentiu os músculos dos ombros se retesarem com a aproximação. - Lily, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro!

James enrugou a testa, organizando as palavras que seriam pronunciadas pela sua boca.

- Você se sente meio egoísta? - ele acariciou o rosto dela. - Eu não sei explicar direito a sensação, mas é como se eu estivesse colocando as expectativas erradas no nascimento do Harry. É para eu ficar feliz com o fato dele nascer e não com a possibilidade dele ser meu salvador. Eu tentei ignorar que estava vindo para cá para celebrar o momento, mas o lado retardado do meu cérebro insiste em declamar que estou com o interesse errado com relação ao nascimento do nosso filho. Lily, eu estou feliz porque ele vai nascer e não porque ele pode me salvar.

Lily ergueu um pouco a cabeça para poder enxergar o rosto dele que estava completamente coberto. Sentiu vontade de tirar a máscara do rosto dele, mas se conteve.

- Eu falei sobre isso com Sirius antes de parar aqui. - Lily suspirou com dificuldade, apertando um pouco mais a mão de James. - James, independente do que acontecer a partir de agora, o Harry não tem culpa. Eu o vejo como nosso milagre, sabe? Nós sobrevivemos os últimos meses por causa dele e continuaremos nesta luta porque queremos ver nosso filho crescer. É normal pensar se ele será capaz em te salvar, mas não é o momento para se prender a isso. O período de espera para saber se ele é compatível é longo e precisamos amá-lo, independente de qualquer resposta.

Ela engoliu em seco ao encarar os olhos tristes de James. Viver sempre no impasse a matava por dentro, mas aquele era mais grave que todos os outros. Lily podia se fingir de otimista com o fato do nascimento de Harry, mas o contraponto era probabilidade de perder o homem que estava ao lado dela naquele momento. Ela sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos e, com dificuldade, engoliu em seco, pois deveria manter a postura forte para não desanimá-lo.

- James, eu não posso entrar naquela sala de parto pensando besteira. Por mais que eu não vá fazer nenhum tipo de esforço, eu não quero pensar que eu posso repudiar uma criança tão pura e inocente que pode não salvar você - seus olhos estavam quentes, fervilhando, cheios de lágrimas que ela tentava conter. - Eu não posso dar à luz pensando que terei um filho e que, daqui uns anos, posso não ter mais você - ela apertou a mão do marido com mais força que o normal. - James, você me fez uma promessa e eu vou cobrar.

Ele tirou a máscara que lhe cobria o rosto, sabendo que ia contra as regras que Lexie havia lhe dito. Com cuidado, beijou a testa de Lily e afastou os cabelos ruivos que fugiam da touca que usava.

- Eu não vou te deixar viúva, Lily. Eu lhe prometi isso e irei cumprir. - James acariciou o rosto dela. Queria tirar as luvas, mas era abusar demais da própria sorte. - Quando você der à luz, eu estarei aqui. Quando você receber alta eu estarei do seu lado e, daqui a alguns anos, estarei em casa, que é meu lugar. O nosso lugar - ele tentava controlar todas as emoções que afloravam em sua pele, pois queria transmitir tranquilidade a Lily. - Vai terminar tudo bem, você vai ver.

Lily fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua bochecha. Por mais que tentasse se conter, os sentimentos eram sempre mais fortes que sua razão.

- James, eu amo você - ela sussurrou, engolfada pela dor silenciosa que começou a corroê-la por dentro. - Ainda seremos felizes, não seremos? Por favor, só diga que sim para eu respirar melhor.

- Nós já somos felizes, Lily. - James enlaçou seus dedos nos dela, cuidadoso. - Quer saber por quê?

- Sim! - ela abriu os olhos, os cílios úmidos pelas poucas lágrimas que libertou.

James ergueu a mão de Lily para que seus lábios pudesse tocá-la. A pele dela estava quente e suada. Assim como a dele por debaixo da luva.

- Nós somos felizes porque escolhemos o amor, Lily. Nós temos um ao outro, passamos por dificuldades que raros casais suportariam. Mesmo com toda vontade de abandonar tudo, continuamos juntos, firmes e otimistas, mesmo que só restassem muitas, mas muitas lágrimas. - James tocou a bochecha dela de leve. - Harry é o nosso milagre, Lily, mas nada se compara ao milagre em ter você na minha vida, em tê-la como minha esposa.

James parou ao sentir a voz ficar engrolada.

- Independente se eu sair salvo dessa Lily, eu quero que saiba que você foi e sempre será muito amada e que o Harry será meu garoto de ouro.

- James, por favor, pare com esta entonação de despedida. Odeio quando você faz isso. - ralhou Lily, mordendo o lábio trêmulo.

Ela sabia que não tinha mais como fugir daquela realidade. Em instantes, entraria na sala de parto, Dr. Jacob e sua equipe coletariam o cordão umbilical e as células-tronco seriam analisadas por meses, quem sabe anos, para saber se há compatibilidade com a medula de James. Por mais que o prazo máximo fosse de dois anos, ele poderia ficar sem doador até lá e os testes poderiam simplesmente dar negativo, lhe dando um veredito sobre o tipo de vida que teria até que James fosse tomado dela. Eles teriam o ponto final que não queriam. O término que a fazia sentir calafrios e mal dormir a noite só de pensar em perdê-lo.

A sensação de incerteza voltou a dominá-la muito mais forte em comparação ao dia em que soube que James estava em remissão, mas que precisava se manter internado. Seu coração ficou pequeno com a possibilidade de se tornar viúva e esse medo voltou a atormentá-la, estando ali, se vendo refletida nos olhos lacrimosos do marido. Mesmo que James fizesse todas as promessas em se manter vivo, esse fator não dependia dele. Ele fez sua parte e só dependia da ciência fazer a parte dela. Pela primeira vez, Lily temeu mais do que nunca terminar a história sozinha, com um filho nos braços, e amargurada por sentir falta do único homem que amou de verdade.

- Eu amo você, James - ela disse, de repente. - Eu sou perdidamente apaixonada por você. Sempre fui, se quer saber, mas era uma idiota - ela tentou sorrir, mas os sentimentos ruins eram dominantes. - Nós lutamos até aqui e continuaremos a fazer isso. Nós ficaremos juntos, independente do que aconteça.

James anuiu com a cabeça e inclinou a cabeça para poder beijá-la. Os lábios dele estavam secos, mas ela não se importou e correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma doçura, gentileza e carinho que só ele sabia lhe proporcionar sem nenhum esforço.

- Vai ficar tudo bem - ele sorriu, ao se pegar dizendo a frase que detestava, mas que fazia certo sentido em pronunciá-la.

Ele repôs a máscara no rosto assim que ouviu o clique da porta. Kate havia chegado, trajada com o avental rosa, luvas, máscara e touca, pronta para dar início ao processo que traria seu filho ao mundo.

- Eu te amo, Lily! - repetiu James, soltando a mão dela com relutância.

- Eu também te amo! - ela o olhou e teve a péssima sensação de que seria a última vez que sentiria o toque dele contra sua pele.

Enquanto era arrastada para fora do quarto, Lily viu o contorno do corpo de James e engoliu em seco. Pôde ver a figura de Sirius ao longe, mas estava se sentindo muito mal para poder cumprimentá-lo ou soltar alguma piadinha de mau gosto. Ela não se sentia bem e não era uma questão de preocupação com o parto ou a sensação de querer parar tudo e vomitar. Por mais que evitasse, a maldita sensação de que as coisas voltariam a dar errado a assomou e ela queria não pensar nisso. Não queria pensar nas possibilidades de ter uma vida sem graça sem James.

Ele era seu milagre, da mesma forma que ela era o dele. Harry era o milagre dos dois, a esperança, o sinal de que haviam feito algo certo. E o que fizeram certo foi se amarem e tentarem manter a fortaleza de proteção erguida, contra todos aqueles que os queriam ver separados. Deitada, ela se lembrou das humilhações que passou com Lorraine, seu mau comportamento e falta de consideração com os amigos. Aquele era para ser o melhor momento da sua vida, mas parecia um martírio, um peso morto, seguida de uma dor insana que nunca passava por mais que ela tentasse.

Ela focou o pensamento em James enquanto ouvia as rodinhas da maca pelo chão. As lembranças da sua vida com o marido começou a aflorar em sua mente. Quando James e ela se reencontraram, quando ele a levou ao parque de diversões, quando ele surgiu no batente da casa dela com uma torta nos braços, quando ele a beijou, quando noivaram e quando se casaram. Tudo que construíram ao longo da batalha contra o câncer seria decidido assim que cruzasse a sala de parto. A ruiva esperava, do fundo do seu coração, que o furacão que suas vidas havia se tornado se transformasse em uma brisa suave, seguida de uma calmaria que esquentasse seu coração.

Lily só queria um término que permitisse que James e ela passassem a viver em função da felicidade deles, ao lado do grande milagre de suas vidas, o pequeno Harry, o elo mais forte que a unia ao homem que jurou amar até que a morte os separassem.

* * *

**N/A: **Olha quem chega já em clima de depressão? Hahahah. Eu tinha prometido postar na semana passada, mas na realidade eu passei o feriado escrevendo os capítulos finais. Como sempre, eles me renderam muita energia gasta, neurônios queimados e emoções à flor da pele. Só tenho a dizer que o último capítulo - que ainda não sei quando post, acho que semana que vem por conta de mais um feriado eu consiga - ficou a coisa mais linda do mundo. Eu não sou muito boa em criar finais, da mesma forma que criar começos. É algo que deixa bem irritada.

Escrever este capítulo foi bem mais tranquilo em comparação ao anterior, mas me consumiu por inteiro da mesma forma. Essa fic em si me consumiu Hahahahah. Eu fiquei muito contente pelas reviews que recebi, cheguei a chorar com todas elas (estou em um período muito sensível) e eu realmente não acreditava que algumas leitoras pensavam de uma determinada forma sobre At Your Side. Isso me fez até me cobrar um pouco mais para fazer os capítulos finais com qualidade e espero mesmo que tenham gostado.

Vamos às reviews então?

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **own sua linda, obrigada! As pendências da Lily e do James quanto Emme e Lorraine eu pensei nas coisas mais suaves possíveisl, pois não adiantava criar outro atrito. O nosso casal lindo já sofreu demais, não precisava colocar mais uma dose. Cada um pro seu lado agora e deixem Jily viver em paz, o fandom agradece Hahahahaah

**Ninha Souma: **oioioi, boniteza! Tá melhor da gripe? Pôxa, imaginei você com o nariz inchado quase chorando. Sou dessas que imagina reações de quem lê a fic Hahahhahaah Obrigada por passar aqui e espero que esteja melhor!

**Fernanda Marinho: **sua review me comoveu, de verdade. Porque eu não acredito no efeito da minha escrita. Algumas coisas que coloquei na história foram realmente reais para mim, outras eu tive que inventar e seguir a ideia dos personagens da Jo, como a gravidez e o casamento, até as inimizades, mas eu realmente me afundei nessa fic como a muito tempo na fazia. Na verdade, eu a comecei quando realmente era adolescente. Minha escrita não era madura e minhas fics anteriores tinha a pegada de comédia e tudo mais. Se não me falha a memória essa foi a primeira U/A, o que dá até um pouco mais de trabalho, pois não há magia, mas sim, problemas reais, como de qualquer outro ser humano. Por pensar demais no drama, achava que ficava excessivo, mas as coisas aconteceram comigo dessa forma. Ver uma pessoa que vc gosta nesse estado é triste e enlouquecedor. E acho que isso fez da história mais humana e eu fico muito satisfeita em saber que algum efeito eu causei. Acho que foi até por isso que não desisti dela. Obrigada pelas palavras lindas!

**Dafny: **se eu chorei, todo mundo tem que chorar tbm. Acha que é bagunça? Hahahahaha Emme e Lorrainei foram eliminadas e dispensadas do elenco Hahahaha já fizeram toda sua parte infernal e nosso casal lindo não precisa de mais disso, fato.

**Vivi Malfoy: **mais uma review que foi um tapa na cara da autora Hahahahaha. Tem tanta coisa nessa fic que de fato aconteceu que eu precisaria relê-la, algo que não sei se teria coragem, pois acho que seria uma martírio Hahahaha mas fico realmente feliz em ter atingido algum resultado, mesmo que fosse picos de depressão Hahahahahaah E realmente, não posso dizer pela vida de outra pessoa, mas o câncer em si destrói muita gente e, conforme fui pesquisando para colocar alguma coisa na fic, é algo tão destrutivo e triste, que é preciso ter muito jogo de cintura, o que nem sempre acontece. Obrigada pela review, de verdade!

Meninas, vocês são umas lindas. Mto, mto, mto obrigada por serem tão carinhosas e por escreverem reviews tão verdadeiras quanto esta história. Agradeço tbm a quem lê, mas não deixa recadinho. Espero que tenha feito vc chorar tbm.

Nos vemos semana que vem, se tudo der certo.

Beijos! =]

**PS:** quem lê Inimigo Secreto, as atualizações só acontecerão quando eu concluir At Your Side. Uma coisa de cada vez, Hahahaha


	65. Capítulo 64

**At Your Side**

**Capítulo 64**

_Eu nunca prestei atenção às aulas de literatura na escola. Nem muito menos James. Ele costumava ficar sentado na primeira carteira, perto da janela, para ter uma visão panorâmica de Lily Evans. Eu, pelo contrário, ficava no fundão, jogando papel na cabeça da galera. _

_Eu lembro exatamente o dia em que ele me disse que gostava dela, que faria qualquer coisa para namorá-la, mesmo que tivesse que plantar bananeira para chamar atenção da garota que só o recebia com patadas e um monte de negativas. Eu fiquei meio chocado quando fiquei sabendo disso, pois James era tão mulherengo quanto eu. _

_Bem... James realmente investiu de todas as formas para chamar a atenção de Lily. Acho que o ápice do desespero em conquistar a ruivinha foi quando meu melhor amigo me informou que havia caído dentro da lixeira ao rever a garota da qual sempre foi apaixonado. E, por incrível que possa parecer, essa cena ridícula deu muito certo. Não é à toa que eles acabaram de se casar._

**10 anos depois.**

Ele estava diante do espelho, tentando ajustar os óculos novos no rosto. A armação era preta e grossa, mas as lentes eram a última atualização do grau que não parava de aumentar conforme ele ficava mais velho. Os óculos ficavam bem em seu rosto, mas dava uma súbita ânsia de vomito, algo que ele detestava quando se via diante de mais um par de lentes que tinha como falso objetivo ajustar sua visão. Conforme o tempo passava, mais o grau aumentava. Era anormal, como Petúnia gostava de dizer, mas a última vez que ignorou a necessidade de lentes novas, caiu da escada e ganhou de lembrança um braço fraturado.

Estranhando o novo grau das lentes, ele tirava e colocava os óculos de volta no rosto, com uma expressão nada feliz. Ele resmungou baixo, pois não tinha outro jeito para enxergar melhor se não fosse com os óculos. E ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter o braço engessado pela segunda vez. Ele encarou a armação do artefato como se fosse um bicho de sete cabeças. Não havia meio termo. Se optava por colocar os óculos, conseguia enxergar muito bem, se o tirava, tudo se tornava um borrão, sem possibilidade de definir o que estaria diante de seus olhos.

Soltando um muxoxo, ele colocou os óculos e não os tirou do rosto. Fitou sua figura no espelho e fez uma leve careta. Ele parecia àquelas crianças _nerds_ dos seriados que costumava assistir com sua mãe. A única diferença é que ele não se dava tão bem nos estudos, pois passava metade do tempo envolvido em encrencas, sendo visitante constante da sala do diretor. Ele já perdera as contas de quantas vezes sua mãe havia ido até a escola, mas era mais forte que ele resolver as pendências no horário de aula ou no recreio.

Já conformado com os óculos, ele começou a duelar com os cabelos rebeldes. Com eles, também não havia meio termo. Os fios eram negros, espessos e não se aquietavam, por mais que tentasse. Nem gel era capaz de alinhá-los, pois, em poucos segundos, já estavam espetados para todos os lados. Por mais que desse tapas na cabeça ou forçasse o toque das mãos nos cabelos, afastando-o para os lados, os fios se mantinham insistentemente em pé, como se ele estivesse o tempo todo de cara com um tornado.

Com os cabelos e os óculos quase nos conformes, ele verificou se a roupa estava bem alinhada. Enquanto ajeitava a gola da camisa, ele conseguia ouvir barulho de conversa no andar de baixo e risadas escandalosas. Era fácil reconhecer a voz de Alice, sonhadora e bizarra, que lhe rendia risos que doía até nas costelas. Sempre que o encontrava, ela não perdia tempo em relatar histórias surreais, sem contar a mania de cantar e dançar, sozinha, sem a companhia de uma música. Ele se acostumou fácil à presença de Alice, ainda mais por passar bastante tempo na casa dos Longbottom enquanto seus pais estavam no trabalho.

A segunda voz que ouviu era de sua mãe. Ela ria alto, provavelmente, por causa de alguma história mirabolante de Alice, campeã em viajar na maionese. Um sorriso se esvaiu dos seus lábios, ainda com os olhos presos no espelho. Ele apurou o tilintar de pratos e copos, e a batida de uma melodia baixa. Pelas guitarras e baterias, deveria ser alguma banda de rock, gênero musical que Sirius gostava muito. Ele tinha uma boa audição, algo muito normal quando se é criança. Pelo menos, era o que seu pai dizia. Sua professora favorita afirmava que ele não era muito bom em fazer decorebas, mas era um bom observador, algo que o ajudava a tirar boas notas nas provas. Já o professor que mais odiava, falava que ele era tão burro quanto seu pai.

Ele nunca conseguia entender onde Snape queria chegar, mas nunca falou com sua mãe sobre isso.

Um sorriso brotou dos seus lábios quando os óculos escorregaram para a ponta do nariz. Ao olhar seu reflexo com mais cautela no espelho, achou que estava bem arrumado. Pelo menos, se sentia bem, algo que Remus sempre lhe dizia quando não fazia a mínima ideia do que vestir. Ele era desencanado com suas roupas, mas sempre aparecia elegante e a namorada dele não parecia se importar muito. Marcela sempre o elogiava, então, isso queria dizer que a roupa de Remus não importava. Então, a dele também não importava, pois ele era legal e sabia demonstrar afeto.

Sem saber muito o porquê, ele sorriu para o espelho e ergueu os dois polegares para seu reflexo, aprovando o visual. Os olhos verdes, vívidos e chamativos, brilharam devido à ansiedade que começou a sentir. A casa estava cheia, pois aconteceria uma pequena festa de aniversário e ele adorava esta data comemorativa. Os doces feitos pela sua mãe eram ótimos, os amigos da família sempre apareciam e desembrulhar os presentes sempre era a melhor parte. O dilema é que a festa não era sua, mas seu pai não o proibiria de abrir um pacote, só para ter a sensação de rasgar o papel de presente. Ainda mais se os embrulhos pertencerem à Alice, que sempre soltava uma exclamação indignada ao afirmar que levou horas para embalá-lo. O que era uma mentira de acordo com Frank, pois dona Augusta era quem gastava horas para empacotar os presentes perfeitamente.

Parecia que tinha demorado horas para se arrumar e admirou o fato da sua mãe ainda não ter surgido no batente na porta para saber se ele tinha se afogado na banheira ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ele gostava de demorar no banho e sempre saia a muito custo, quando sua pele já estava toda enrugada. Além de jogar videogame com Sirius e passar a outra parte do seu tempo na casa da família Weasley, era legal brincar com réplicas de super-heróis na banheira e fazer um combate imaginário na água, repleta de espuma.

Ele estava absorto em pensamentos quando foi atraído por passos pesados na escada. Pela pressa, sua mãe deveria ter mandado alguém para checar se ele havia sobrevivido a mais um duelo épico com seus brinquedos. Mesmo depois de 10 anos, sua mãe ainda o tratava como um bebê. Não que se importasse, pois adorava ser mimado, mas, às vezes, gostava de se sentir independente, como Sirius. Talvez, sua mãe tenha percebido isso, ao deixá-lo por bastante tempo sozinho para se aprontar.

A porta do seu quarto foi aberta com certa brutalidade. Um rosto redondo, com as bochechas rosadas por causa do esforço da subida, surgiu pela fresta. O garoto, rechonchudo e de olhos leitosos, aguardou alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego para começar a falar.

- Sua mãe falou para você descer, Harry - o menino puxou o ar com dificuldade, segurando a garganta. Parecia que ele teria um ataque de asma.

- Ela até que demorou dessa vez - disse Harry, sorrindo, ao ver o estado do seu amigo.

- Ela quer que a gente coma alguma coisa antes de nos empanturrarmos de doces. Minha vó fez uma torta holandesa maravilhosa e eu não vejo a hora de comê-la.

Harry riu ao ver o garoto umedecendo os lábios com a língua, provavelmente imaginando o momento em que degustaria a torta. Antes de descer do banquinho que o sustentava, ele deu uma última olhada no espelho e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, na esperança que eles ficassem baixos com um passe de mágica. Desistente, ele colocou os dois pés no chão e se aproximou do garoto que ainda estava em transe pela torta holandesa.

- Vamos nessa!

Os dois meninos saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas na maior baderna. Eles brecaram o passo e pararam de rir ao verem uma figura feminina na ponta da escada, com as mãos na cintura e o cenho enrugado.

- O que eu disse sobre descer as escadas correndo? - perguntou Lily, com um tom de voz ameno.

- Para não fazer isso... - sussurrou Harry, coçando o dorso do nariz. - Porque eu quebrei o braço no mês passado e tudo mais.

- Exato! - ela foi até o garoto e lhe dera um beijo na testa. Ela ignorou a careta que Harry fez quando a ruiva bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos. - Tomem cuidado com os degraus, especialmente você, Neville. Sua mãe ficará maluca se você cair. Sabemos que ela é ótima em fazer histerismo.

- Ok! - Neville meneou a cabeça positivamente, um pouco embaraçado.

Lily sorriu amorosa para o garoto e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. Neville era seu afilhado e ela compartilhava um afeto muito grande por ele.

- Vamos para a cozinha. Acho melhor vocês comerem alguma coisa antes de se entupirem de guloseimas. - Lily caminhava para a cozinha enquanto falava, com os garotos nos calcanhares. - Façam um esforço, ok?

Os meninos entraram na cozinha e ficaram com água na boca ao verem os doces coloridos, distribuídos em bandejas prateadas, sendo muito bem vigiadas por Marlene e Sirius. Harry e Neville ocuparam as cadeiras vazias da mesa, já que as demais estavam sob o comando de Alice e Frank, que enchiam dúzias de bexigas coloridas, amarrando as pontas em um extenso barbante.

Harry viu o bolo de aniversário do seu pai no centro da mesa, muito convidativo. Reconheceu o toque da mãe que ultimamente estava se saindo muito bem como confeiteira. Ela havia vendido alguns doces para a loja que tinha na vizinhança e começou a lhe dar uma mesada por bom comportamento com o dinheiro extra. Não que fosse um problema, como diria Sirius sobre o fato dos seus pais ganharem bem, mas James e Lily só queriam ensiná-lo o valor do dinheiro. Se se comportasse, receberia a mesada, caso contrário, ficaria sem. Ultimamente, ele não tinha visto a cor do dinheiro. Draco Malfoy era o grande culpado por isso.

Mesmo com toda a alegria que se encontrava no recinto, Harry podia ver que sua mãe estava preocupada e um pouco tensa. Ela estava na pia, decorando algo que não conseguia enxergar, mas podia jurar que suas mãos tremiam. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se levantou e caminhou até a mulher, e tocou sua cintura, chamando a atenção dela.

- Mãe, quer ajuda?

Lily virou o rosto e afastou as madeixas vermelhas e onduladas de seu rosto. Ela olhou o filho, cujos olhos eram idênticos aos seus, e sentiu uma súbita vontade de abraçá-lo, como sempre acontecia quando estava perto dele. Harry não fazia ideia do quanto era amado e querido, mesmo que demonstrasse isso todos os dias. Mas a mulher achava que a demonstração de amor pelo filho nunca era o suficiente. O amor era tão grande que James e ela sempre debatiam o receio de mimar Harry demais, com medo de que ele se tornasse um filho desobediente e mal acostumado como o seu sobrinho, Duda. Mas, para a sorte deles, Harry se atentava aos limites do lar impostos por eles, mesmo que quebrasse inúmeras regras na escola, e era muito compreensivo e carinhoso.

- Não, querido! - Lily alisou o rosto dele com carinho. - Obrigada! Volte a se sentar com Neville para você jantar.

- Mãe...

Harry parou, apoiando as mãos pequenas na pia. Ele viu que sua mãe arrumava uma torta salgada que parecia tão gostosa quanto os doces.

- Papai vai adorar a festa.

Lily limpou as mãos no avental e esticou uma das mãos para Harry. Com um pouco de dificuldade, se agachou para ficar na altura dele.

- Eu sei que vai - sussurrou, ignorando completamente que seus amigos também estavam na cozinha. - Ele vai se sentir especial, mesmo que tenha aprendido a odiar festas de qualquer estilo. Do jeitinho certo, James vai voltar a amar seu aniversário, você vai ver.

- Mãe, eu não entendo por que o papai não gosta mais de festas. Festas são legais!

Havia coisas que Harry não sabia sobre a batalha de James contra o câncer. Ela sempre o considerou muito jovem para entender a gravidade de uma doença que quase lhe tirou o pai e seu marido. Por mais que o pesadelo tivesse acabado, Lily se pegava, às vezes, chorando escondida, mas eram lágrimas de felicidade e gratidão por ter conseguido chegar ao fim do túnel e abraçar a luz que tirou sua vida das trevas. O período de adaptação tinha sido o mais difícil do casal. James voltou para a casa, mas não era mais o mesmo. Era como se a parte mais feliz e bonita que existia nele se fechou para dentro, em alguma parte que Lily fazia um grande esforço para fazer brotar novamente, todos os dias.

A adaptação de James foi mais desconfortável que vê-lo condenado todos os dias a uma cama de hospital. Quando ele foi liberado, era como se ele tivesse nascido de novo. Lily se lembrava como se fosse ontem do momento em que receberam a notícia que James teve uma recuperação completa. A partir disso, ele reaprendeu a lidar de novo com sons, gostos e texturas, e a andar e a correr sozinho dentro da nova rotina. Seu marido sabia que estava curado, que deveria fazer consultas esporádicas, mas o trauma ainda estava enraizado dentro dele, mas diminuiu conforme os anos passaram.

Lily compreendeu esse processo difícil de James e não acatou quando o marido lhe pediu que não celebrasse certas datas, especialmente, seu aniversário. As lembranças que ele tinha desse dia não eram das melhores, pois, quando estava internado, todos lhe desejavam felicidades em clima de velório. Ela entendeu como deveria ser complicado para ele fingir que estava feliz sendo que não estava. Foi um processo de recuperação longo e cansativo, e já durava muito tempo. Decidir por uma festa surpresa de aniversário para James era o aviso que ela queria transmitir, para que aquele martírio dele terminasse.

O alicerce na recuperação de James havia sido Harry. Quando ele ainda era um bebê, James mal deixava Lily sair da cama no meio da noite para ver se ele estava bem quando chorava no meio da noite. Ela sabia que o marido queria poupá-la, pois ele se sentia na obrigação de assumir a casa e os cuidados com o filho por ter ficado ausente e não ter participado de nada enquanto estava no hospital. Como ele costumava dizer, ela cuidou de Harry por nove meses, para que o bebê se desenvolvesse de forma saudável para ser compatível e salvá-lo, então, nada mais justo do que ele assumir o restante.

James se empenhou no crescimento de Harry e no bem-estar de Lily. Sempre levava o filho para a escola – ignorando a presença de Snape – e sempre o buscava – querendo quebrar a cara de Snape. A novidade do seu ex-melhor amigo ser professor do seu filho era perturbadora, mas, no fundo, Lily sabia que ele jamais faria algo contra Harry e não faria nada além do seu dever de professor, mesmo que ainda odiasse James, especialmente Sirius, que também não perdia a oportunidade de buscar Harry na escola só para ter o prazer de desafiá-lo. Havia certas coisas que Lily preferia não colocar na mesa de discussão, pois ela ainda acreditava que em algum momento eles teriam que parar de se alfinetar.

Os Potter realmente haviam se tornado uma família pacata em uma vizinhança tediosa, com direito a pacote de salgadinho e latas de refrigerante espalhados pela casa, depois de um final de semana divertido. Devagar, a casa deles voltou a ter a sensação de ser realmente um lar de uma família que lutou até o último suspiro para estar ali, dez anos depois, prontos para enfrentar o que o destino colocasse como obstáculo.

James só não anulou as festas de Natal e Ano-Novo, pois marcava o período da remissão e o pedido de noivado que ele fez a ela. Em uma dessas celebrações, James e ela debateram sobre a omissão dos fatos que os perturbaram e quase os separaram dez anos atrás, e quando deveriam contar tudo isso para o filho. Harry já estava bem grandinho e poderia suportar que ele foi o responsável em salvar a vida do pai dele. O problema é que Lily e James não queriam tirar dele a inocência de uma criança, que não via defeitos na vida e que a achava maravilhosa. A vida era maravilhosa, pensou ela, segurando as mãos de Harry. A vida pregou a pior peça da sua existência, mas lhe deu um filho maravilhoso e o marido de volta. Lily não poderia ser mais grata pelos dois homens que eram a razão de mantê-la respirando.

- Harry, não é que ele não goste de festas... É só que ele teve um momento difícil na vida dele e prefere não relembrar.

- Que momento difícil?

Lily lhe ofereceu um sorriso e endireitou o corpo.

- Lembra-se quando te falei que o papai ficou muito doente?

Harry anuiu com a cabeça.

- Então, ele prefere não celebrar o aniversário para não recordar o quanto ele ficou muito mal por causa da doença - explicou, com a voz maternal. - Mas, independente disso, vamos tentar reanimá-lo, ok? Seu pai precisa celebrar o dia em que nasceu. O que aconteceu já não nos pertence mais - ela apertou a bochecha dele com gentileza - Agora, vá se sentar, que vou servir seu jantar.

Harry correu para se juntar a Neville. Lily apareceu logo em seguida, servindo os pratos prontos e aquecidos para os garotos que seguravam o garfo e a faca bastante empolgados. Depois, ela buscou a jarra de suco e os copos, colocando-os no centro da mesa.

- Está boa essa quantidade, Neville? - perguntou Lily em um tom de voz amoroso. Parou ao lado do garoto e acariciou de leve o cocuruto da cabeça dele.

- Está ótimo. - Neville ergueu a cabeça, o rosto corado pela animação da refeição. - Obrigado, tia Lily.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso caloroso. O sorriso que comprovava que a maternidade realmente havia pegado Lily de jeito. Seus olhos logo se focaram em Harry, com uma ponta de orgulho escondida, que nascia toda vez que o observava. Ele já tinha dez anos de idade, mas agia como se tivesse bem mais. Talvez, o fato de amá-lo muito e estar sempre ao lado dele, o fez uma criança bastante madura para a idade. Ele a ajudava nos afazeres de casa, obedecia James e ela e, como qualquer garoto, se metia em encrenca na escola, exatamente como seu marido fazia quando era adolescente. Sem contar, que ele gostava de estar entre os pais e não tinha nem um pingo de vergonha de mostrar que era totalmente dependente deles.

Lily olhava para Harry, abobalhada. Ela tomou todo cuidado para que ele tivesse uma boa infância, que aproveitasse cada segundo de liberdade que tinha, mesmo que James e ela passassem um bom tempo dedicados ao trabalho e lutando contra os resquícios da depressão causados pelo câncer. Depois de ter dado à luz e aproveitado a licença maternidade, Alfardo a manteve no mesmo cargo, com um bônus adicional. Ao sentir que estava perdendo muito do crescimento de Harry, Lily pediu para fazer o trabalho em casa e, entre ser mãe e uma profissional, ela conseguiu manejar as duas vidas com muita tranquilidade.

Depois de muito tempo, Lily conseguiu encontrar a paz que tanto almejou para sua vida e, toda vez que olhava para Harry, era como se nada do que viveu anos atrás tivesse realmente acontecido. Depois de tanto tempo, a ruiva sentia a pura sensação de que finalmente estava livre e segura dentro do próprio lar.

_No fundo, eu sempre soube que um dia Lily cederia. Ela podia me odiar na época da escola, mas tudo o que eu dizia a ela sobre James, de certa forma, eu sabia que a atraia. Ela sempre fazia aquela expressão pensativa, como se ponderasse, mas daí ela se lembrava de qual James estávamos falando e voltava a ficar na defensiva. Por mais que ela me xingasse e me desse tapas doloridos nas costas, eu sabia que um dia como este chegaria. O dia em que, finalmente, Lily diria sim a James Potter e daria início a formação de uma família que me terá como figurante, porque sou desses, bem oferecido._

A buzina a atraiu de imediato. Alice e Frank se apressaram para recolher as coisas da mesa e Lily caminhou até a janela, inclinando o corpo para confirmar quem chegara. Era James. Seus olhos fitaram a escuridão e sorriu ao notar que a noite estava linda, com céu limpo, sem previsão de chuva. A temperatura também estava excelente, pois logo o verão seria trocado pelo outono, a sua estação do ano favorita.

- Eu vou deixar a cozinha fechada. Remus vai chegar depois dos parabéns, pois ele está de plantão - explicou Lily, se afastando do peitoril da janela.

- Remus e sua agenda lotada. - Sirius resmungou, roubando um brigadeiro da bandeja. - Espero que ele fique rico para me pagar uma boa pensão. Afinal, ele era meu amante quando James não estava presente para atender minhas necessidades físicas.

- Sirius, que eu saiba, a amante que atendia suas necessidades era eu. - Lily apontou para si mesma, rindo.

- Lilica, eu sou seu amante quando você quiser. Agora que você parou de ser pata e, pelo visto, nem pretende mais ficar daquele jeito, só me ligar que te atendo, gatinha.

Sirius sentiu um tapa vindo de Marlene e riu ao se virar e ver a expressão fechada dela.

- Minha esposa está com ciúmes.

- Lily é minha amante e não sua, tolinho - ralhou Marlene, rindo.

- Que safadeza! - Alice falou, com as mãos na cintura, claramente segurando o riso. - Dando mau exemplo para as crianças.

- Gente, eu não tenho culpa se eu era um acompanhante pago nas horas vagas. - Sirius se defendeu, com uma expressão tediosa no rosto.

Marlene lhe deu um cutucão nas costelas, fazendo-o empinar o corpo. Ele ouviu a risada descontraída dela.

- Lene, meu amor, Remus sempre foi meu amante e a Lily também. James e eu tentamos, mas sempre curti os tímidos. - Sirius emoldurou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos. - Veja bem, eu estou casado com você. Minha mulher tímida.

- Mas eu nunca fui tímida - afirmou Marlene, com um sorriso maroto.

- Você se fingia de tímida para que eu acreditasse que você era santa - contradizeu Sirius.

- Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso?

- E não fez?

Marlene riu e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Sirius.

- Idiota! - exclamou ela, lançando um olhar ansioso para Lily. - O que você vai fazer para segurar o James?

- Eu vou levá-lo para o quarto. Ele vai demorar no banho e teremos tempo para nos prepararmos e surpreendê-lo. - Lily enrugou a testa, preocupada. - Só espero que ele não brigue com a gente por desafiar o plano dele em esnobar o aniversário para sempre.

- Certo! - exclamou Alice, com animação. - Enquanto isso, brincamos de bexiga.

Lily coçou o pescoço, não conseguindo disfarçar a preocupação que a dominou. E se James surtasse diante dos amigos? Fazia muito tempo que ele não fazia nada no seu aniversário e as felicitações sempre chegavam por mensagens de celular ou ligações curtas, pois todos não queriam provocar a ira do seu marido. Mas Lily estava cansada de tentar fazê-lo enxergar que o dia do nascimento dele era especial, um dia único e verdadeiro, que atraia as pessoas que ele mais amava e que sentia o mesmo por ele. Mesmo tendo certeza que a atitude era o certo a se fazer, ao olhar todas as bandejas cheias de doces e salgados, a ruiva sentiu que iria fraquejar.

- Lilica, relaxa!

A voz de Sirius a trouxe para a realidade, em nome dos velhos tempos.

- Ele não vai enlouquecer na nossa frente. James é preocupado com as aparências. - Sirius sorriu de canto, a fim de tranquilizá-la. - Mas depois ele vai querer brigar e você terá que ter jogo de cintura.

- Eu só queria que ele parasse de ignorar certas coisas que não tem mais nada a ver com a doença, sabe? - Lily disse. - Ele está bem e não tem mais sinais de depressão, ainda faz questão de se manter na terapia e toma os remédios, mas há certas coisas que ele não pode simplesmente abolir - ela parou para inalar um pouco de ar. - Harry veio me perguntar por que James não gosta de festas. O que eu falaria a ele?

- Harry está bem grandinho para entender certas coisas, Lilica. - Sirius afastou os cabelos de Lily dos ombros. - Ruiva, James te ama, eu já cansei de repetir isso. Eu sei que comentei da briga, mas ele seria incapaz de fazer isso. Ele pode dizer que foi uma atitude desnecessária e blá! blá! blá!. James nunca vai deixar de ser resmungão, mas, ao menos, você ultrapassou o limite. Ele vai reconhecer isso e vai respeitá-la mais do que já respeita.

Ela conseguiu sorrir e isso aliviou Sirius. No fundo, Lily sabia que o amigo tinha razão. Se James não gostasse da festa, ele reclamaria para ela e ninguém mais. Seu marido não era adepto a escândalos, especialmente, com os amigos presentes. Ele não iria pagar esse mico, por mais que ficasse chateado.

- Vou ir atrás dele, antes que ele apareça aqui na cozinha. - Lily se virou para os presentes. - Por favor, fiquem quietos, está bem?

Lily já estava prestes a sair da cozinha, quando duas mãos a tocou pela cintura.

- Mãe, eu quero ver o papai.

- Poxa, Harry, eu sou mais legal que seu pai. Você deveria ficar aqui comigo - retrucou Sirius, falsamente desgostoso.

Harry se levantou e sorriu para o padrinho.

- Você é demais tio Sirius, mas meu pai é mais - afirmou, todo orgulhoso.

- Estou perdendo o posto de importância até para a criançada. Preciso melhorar meu ranking, porque o negócio está feio. - Sirius meneou a cabeça negativamente, arrancando risadas bastante audíveis dos amigos.

- Shhh! James pode ouvir! - pediu Lily, acenando as mãos, para pedir que o tom da risada dos amigos abaixasse. - Vamos ver o papai.

Lily sentiu Harry pegar na mão dela com gentileza e a sensação de reconhecimento era muito boa. Juntos, eles caminharam para fora da cozinha e, com cuidado, ela fechou a porta para que James não fosse atraído para o local e estragasse a surpresa. Harry rumou até a porta de entrada e a abriu, saindo disparado pelo gramado à procura do pai, que não tinha saído do carro ainda. Não querendo quebrar o momento deles, a jovem se recostou no batente, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos e tocar seu rosto com suavidade. Um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios, natural, sem a responsabilidade de moldá-lo para agradar alguém. Lily ainda achava estranho sorrir, mas ela se habituou, assim como se aconchegou ao saber que James estaria o tempo inteiro ao lado dela, como deveria ter sido desde o começo.

Observando atentamente os dois pontinhos na porta da garagem, ela viu James sair do carro e fechar a porta. Com o passar do tempo, ele recuperou a massa corpórea e o brilho no rosto, que ficava mais intenso quando ele dava risada. Os cabelos nasceram lentamente, rebeldes e negros. Ao visualizá-lo de longe, se sentiu uma adolescente olhando para o garoto dos sonhos, torcendo para que ele a notasse e sorrisse para demonstrar que o interesse era correspondido. Ela não conteve um suspiro de garota boba apaixonada e riu sozinha. Por mais que tivessem se passado dez anos, James parecia o mesmo garoto que a irritava nos corredores da escola.

Ao ver o rosto de James, saudável, tranquilo, dócil, ela segurou o ar e sentiu o coração bater acelerado. Ela tinha a mesma sensação desde que ele se recuperou totalmente do câncer e voltou para casa. James passava horas no trabalho e, quando chegava, era como se eles tivessem ficado anos separados e sempre matavam as saudades um do outro, ficando o tempo inteiro grudados. Depois de muito tempo, Lily e James voltaram a ter as sensações boas que condiziam com a realidade da qual se encontravam, e não havia nada melhor que saber que o homem da sua vida ainda se mantinha ao lado dela, vivo, esperançoso, e rabugento quando lhe convinha.

- PAI!

O chamado de Harry a fez voltar à realidade. Ele parecia muito menor diante do pai, que o envolveu nos braços, pegando-o no colo.

- Meu garoto! - James jogou a bolsa transversal que sempre carregava no ombro e travou as portas do carro com a chave. - Como você está? - ele alisou a camisa de Harry e deu uma boa olhada no visual dele. - Uau! Você vai ser com a sua mãe? Não gosto nada de te ver todo arrumado. Sei que você é lindo que nem eu, mas namorar só com 18 anos.

Harry riu ajeitando os óculos do pai, que haviam escorregado para a ponta do nariz, como sempre acontecia com ele.

- Eu vou ao cinema com a mamãe - mentiu Harry, seguindo as instruções que sua mãe repassou dezenas de vezes com ele na parte da manhã. Ao perceber que seu pai parecia ter digerido a mentira, ele abriu um sorriso sapeca.

- E não pensaram em me convidar? - James alteou uma sobrancelha enquanto caminhava para a entrada da casa.

- Você quer ir com a gente?

- Agora vou me fazer de difícil porque eu tive que me oferecer para ir com vocês.

Harry riu e se pendurou no pescoço do pai, abraçando-o. Lily continuava parada na porta com os braços ao redor do corpo, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Ela ficava abismada com o fato de ver o filho crescer e ficar cada vez mais semelhante a James. Até a voz de Harry lembrava a voz do marido quando ele era criança. Era assustador, mas muito interessante. A única coisa que quebrava toda a fidelidade na fisionomia de Harry com relação ao pai eram os olhos verdes que eram iguais aos dela.

- Meu amor!

Lily sentia um calafrio percorrer sua espinha toda vez que James a chamava de seu amor. Era música para seus ouvidos e seu coração chegava sempre na garganta, fazendo-a ter dificuldade para respirar. Sorrindo, ela caminhou até James, tirando a bolsa do ombro dele e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

- Pensei que fosse chegar mais tarde - disse Lily acariciando o rosto de James.

- Hoje é sábado e eu não estava a fim de morrer dentro de uma sala de escritório. - James mordeu a bochecha de Lily, fazendo-a rir. - Ainda mais porque é final de semana e eu quero curtir minha família.

James impôs o final de semana em família como algo sagrado. Lily e ele não aboliram os encontros com os amigos, mas, sempre que podiam, os três saiam sem a companhia de outra pessoa para fazer qualquer coisa que desse na telha. Sob chuva ou sol escaldante, eles sempre estavam juntos, mesmo que gastassem o final de semana esparramados na grama, olhando para o céu, tentando adivinhar as constelações que as estrelas formavam. Mesmo trabalhando muito, James passava muito tempo com Harry e com a esposa. Ele adorava burlar o horário de almoço para estar com a mulher e o filho. Todo o tempo que havia perdido internado no hospital ele queria compensar, e não se sentia nem um pouco culpado ao isolar até mesmo Sirius para ter sua família só para ele.

- É, você está certo. - Lily alisou os cabelos dele, com carinho. Estavam um pouco longos, mas continuavam descomportados. - Harry e eu pensamos em ir ao cinema. Mas eu andei considerando outra coisa, um pouco mais interessante. O que acha? - ela olhou para Harry, a fim de dar continuidade ao fingimento.

- Hum... - Harry empurrou os óculos no rosto, fazendo Lily rir. Ele era um sósia de James. - Eu quero comer bolo. No shopping tem bolo, não tem?

- Ah! - Lily exclamou, se fingindo de desentendida. - Lá tem bolo sim, mas acho que podemos ir à doceria que tem aqui ao lado. Ouvi dizer que a nova sensação de lá é um bolo monstruoso de chocolate com nozes.

James olhou de um para o outro, sabendo muito bem onde eles queriam chegar com todo aquele papo de bolo. Ele poderia ter bloqueado a ideia de celebrar seu aniversário, mas sabia que aquele sábado correspondia ao dia em que nasceu. A data que vinha evitando desde que passou quase 4 anos dentro do hospital para sair ileso do câncer que o consumiu por completo e tirou todo o ânimo para celebrar até mesmo a Páscoa. A única data comemorativa que ele valorizava era o Natal, especialmente o Ano-novo, por ter sido a data que pediu Lily em casamento. Para James, não tinha mais sentido ter um aniversário, pois tinha perdido a graça.

- Quer comer bolo, Jay? - perguntou Lily, como não quer nada. Já poderia imaginar a reação dele e a sua resposta.

- Podemos comer bolo sim, mas eu ainda sou fã de um jantar bem bacana para nós três. O que acham?

- Vai ter bolo de sobremesa? - perguntou Harry com os olhos desejosos.

- Sim, vai, Harry. - James respondeu, rindo. Devagar, colocou o filho no chão e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos dele. Depois se virou para Lily, abraçando-a pela cintura. - Como você está?

- Estou bem! - ela respondeu, se encaixando perfeitamente no corpo do marido. - Tentei adiantar um pouco do meu trabalho e consegui algo que você vai amar.

James a olhou cheio de curiosidade. Deu uma risada baixa ao ver os lábios de Lily se aproximarem da sua orelha.

- Esse final de semana sou toda sua. - Lily apoiou as mãos nos ombros de James e voltou ao campo de visão dele com um sorriso arteiro nos lábios.

- Ótimo! - ele alisou a testa, dando um pigarro. - Realmente preciso de um pouco de afeto da minha esposa. Se é que me entende.

O riso de Lily foi abafado pelos lábios de James de encontro aos seus. Ela o abraçou pela nuca, degustando daquele momento particular e tão único que fez os pelos dos seus braços se eriçarem. Ela amava James, de corpo e alma, e não havia sensação melhor de tê-lo em seus braços, são e salvo, e acima de tudo, feliz ao lado dela e do filho.

- Ew!

James e Lily se soltaram ao ver a expressão de nojo de Harry. A ruiva deslizou os dedos com cuidado pelo queixo de James e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

- Quando você me apresentar uma namorada, Harry, irei questionar essa expressão de nojo. - James disse com uma expressão marota.

- James! - Lily chamou sua atenção, rindo. - Você é um besta mesmo.

- Mas você me ama!

- Amo?

- Harry, sua mãe me ama, não ama?

Harry colocou o dedo indicador no canto da boca, falsamente pensativo.

- Ela ama, pai.

- Viu só? - James se virou para a esposa, lhe dando um beijo no pescoço. - Crianças são honestas.

- Eu não posso dizer que te amo o tempo todo, pois você voltou a ficar convencido.

- Eu sou demais, Lily, admita.

Lily se desvencilhou dele, emoldurando o rosto de James com as mãos.

- Uau! Você é demais, _Potter_.

James revirou os olhos ao ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.

- Evans, você sabe o efeito que isso causa. Vou ter que tirar as crianças da sala.

Lily riu e deu dois tapinhas de leve em cada ombro de James.

- Você é um idiota, mesmo!

- Harry, quando uma garota te tratar assim, é porque ela te ama muito.

Harry sorriu ao olhar para os pais abraçados.

- Eu pensei que isso era demonstração de ódio.

- Começa assim, mas depois melhora. - James puxou o filho com o braço livre, de forma a ter ele e a esposa em seu abraço.

- Vamos entrar! - Lily esticou a mão na direção de Harry. - Seu pai precisa de um banho antes de nos levar para um audacioso jantar.

- Posso ficar na casa da árvore?

- Pode sim! - Lily inclinou o corpo para dar um beijo no rosto do filho. - Eu o amo mais que seu pai. Só não conte a ele, está bem?

- Eu também a amo mais, mãe.

Harry pulou no pescoço de Lily, pegando-a de surpresa. Ela o envolveu em seus braços, percebendo o quanto ele continuava pequeno e indefeso, como se tivesse nascido ontem. Ela nunca pensou que ser mãe mudaria seu ponto de vista com relação a muitas coisas sobre a maternidade e, uma delas, era saber que tinha mais um alicerce para sorrir e chorar, sem um pingo de receio.

- Estou com ciúmes - resmungou James, de cara emburrada. - Como você pode amá-la mais que a mim?

- Ela tem cabelo ruivo, pai. De acordo com meu amigo Rony, ruivos são legais.

- Os Weasley andam infectando seu cérebro, isso sim - brincou James, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do filho.

Lily se afastou de Harry, rindo. Ele deu alguns passos para trás e correu pelo jardim rumo a parte de trás da casa, onde James e ela haviam construído a casa da árvore. Uma casa bem parecida com a que ela tinha quando era criança. O lugar onde a história de Lily e James havia começado, com um relacionamento oficializado por meio da troca de barbantes.

- Ele está crescendo muito rápido - disse James, ao entrar na casa ao lado de Lily. - Ou eu estou ficando muito velho.

- Estamos ficando velhos, James - alertou Lily. - A única diferença é que uso creme anti-idade. Acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Engraçadinha!

James passou um braço pelo ombro dela e, juntos, entraram na casa e subiram as escadas. Lily ficou aliviada ao notar que os amigos realmente emudeceram, como se não estivessem ali, de maneira a não atrair a atenção de James para a cozinha. A ruiva voltou a ficar preocupada com a reação do marido com relação à festa surpresa que preparou, pois não sabia como ele reagiria. Como Sirius comentou, ele deixaria para reclamar depois e era ela quem ouviria. Sendo assim, preferiu se acalmar, pois ninguém saberia se ele tinha detestado a festa ou não.

Sabendo como ele aprendeu a repudiar sua data de nascimento, a ruiva optou por fazer um encontro pequeno, sem um pingo de estardalhaço. Claro que não poderia esperar que Sirius se controlasse, mas ele era o de menos. A escolha combinada com Alice e Marlene foram alguns comes e bebes para deixar o momento mais com cara de reunião entre amigos que uma festa surpresa de aniversário. Tudo bem que Lily tentou lutar com Alice contra as bexigas, mas pelo menos conseguiu manter as mãos da amiga ocupadas, mantendo-a longe do fogão, evitando uma explosão na cozinha. Convidar só os amigos também foi o ponto importante, pois se fizesse da festa surpresa um grande evento, Lily sabia que James não reagiria bem e, provavelmente, ficaria deslocado e desconfortável o resto da noite. E ela não queria isso.

Por mais que dissesse a James todos os dias o quanto era amado e o quanto era querido, o tempo não foi o suficiente para apagar certas mágoas e falhas que surgiram e se enraizaram no período em que eles enfrentaram o câncer. Lily continuava a fazer terapia com Natalie também, pois se habituou as consultas e havia muitas coisas dentro dela que ela queria compreender e melhorar, por ainda sentir uma pequena parcela de culpa e muita insegurança por crer que não havia cuidado de James como deveria, que não se comportou tão bem como o esperado e que não demonstrou o suficiente que o amava. Certas coisas não haviam mudado, mas a vida deles estava muito melhor.

James poderia não dizer em voz alta, mas havia resquícios do receio com relação à doença, morando dentro dele. Ele tinha medo que ela voltasse, o Dr. Jacob deixou muito clara essa possibilidade, mas o rapaz estava se cuidando e seu organismo estava muito bem para quem recebeu as células-tronco do filho anos atrás. Mas James ainda se continha sobre o fato de ter vencido, como se fosse pecado anunciar ao mundo que sobreviveu a tudo que a vida lhe dera de ruim. Desde que voltara para casa, ele aderiu ao mau hábito de não celebrar nada e ela respeitou a decisão, pois imaginava o quanto deveria machucar e como deveria ser complicado separar as lembranças do hospital, das sessões de quimioterapia e radioterapia da nova vida. Ele estava bem, mas, às vezes, era nítido que ainda desconfiava do poder do carma.

O casal entrou no quarto, ainda abraçados. Lily colocou a bolsa dele sobre a poltrona e James se afastou dela para se jogar na cama. Sentia-se exausto e seus olhos ardiam por causa de várias noites mal dormidas, para tentar dar conta do trabalho.

- Quer tomar banho de banheira? - perguntou Lily, se aprumando ao lado dele na cama.

- Isso é uma proposta indecente? - perguntou James, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, todo esparramado na cama.

- Entenda como quiser, Sr. Potter - ela se deitou ao lado dele, de barriga para cima. - Estou disposta, sem compromissos.

James sorriu e apoiou um braço em torno da cintura de Lily, puxando-a para mais perto dele. Ela viu que aquele era o momento propício para abrir a discussão que evitava todos os anos, com muito sufoco.

- Jay, você precisa parar com esse problema de não comemorar seu aniversário. - Lily disse, com um pouco de receio. - Eu sei que você está travado em festejar qualquer coisa, mas precisamos soltar as amarras do passado. Eu não quero mais que nos privemos desses momentos, ainda mais pelo Harry. Parece até que vivemos no mesmo quadro, travados em um impasse que não existe mais. Não quero ser refém do que já passou.

- Minha esposa é poetiza. - James brincou, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Lily. Cerrou os olhos e inalou o perfume floral dela. - Lils, você sabe que eu não curto aniversários.

- Mentira! - ela exclamou, com firmeza. - Você sempre amou seu aniversário. Todos os anos, você enfiava um convite das suas festinhas insanas no meu armário - relembrou, fazendo-o soltar uma risada rouca. - Jay, é sério...

James ergueu a cabeça e ficou com o nariz a poucos centímetros do rosto de Lily.

- Harry morre de vontade de te desejar parabéns e se oprime por saber que você não gosta - continuou. - Não acho saudável criar esse tabu. Não quero que ele odeie o aniversário, achando que é algo errado e triste. Ele é criança. Ele gosta de balões, música, de tocar bateira imaginária... E eu quero que continue assim até ele começar a se interessar por garotas.

James se apoiou pelo cotovelo, apoiando a cabeça na mão, com os olhos atentos no rosto sério da esposa. Mesmo daquele jeito, ela continuava linda, pensou ele, tocando o queixo dela de leve.

- Harry nunca teve problemas com o aniversário dele, Lily - a voz dele soou um pouco preocupada e Lily teve esperança que ele reconsiderasse esse papo de fugir do aniversário. - Lily, você acha que meu comportamento pode influenciar Harry a detestar certas coisas?

Lily o fitou e viu uma ruga se formar na sua testa. Ela também se apoiou pelos cotovelos, inclinando o tronco para ficar na altura de James.

- Ele está bem grandinho para entender certas coisas. - Lily enrugou a testa, pensativa, repetindo a fala de Sirius. - E nem ao menos contamos que ele salvou sua vida.

O coração de James ficava pequeno toda vez que se lembrava de que o filho havia salvado sua vida. Era romântico pensar que uma criança recém-nascida foi capaz de salvá-lo de uma doença que poderia matá-lo. O garoto que, há minutos atrás, estava em seus braços, pendurado em seu pescoço, foi o responsável em lhe dar uma nova chance de aproveitar a vida como deveria, de se redimir de muitas coisas, especialmente por ter deixado Lily sozinha, desprotegida, lidando com seus próprios demônios. O pequeno garoto que havia herdado sua genética realmente era o milagre da vida deles, e James sabia que teria que recompensar isso para sempre e de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Ok! - James se sentou, esfregando os olhos cansados por debaixo dos óculos. - Vamos celebrar meu aniversário.

- Sério? - Lily também se sentou, os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

- Sério! - James concordou pegando uma mão dela. Tocou a aliança dourada, seu maior motivo de orgulho. - Vamos continuar a fazer as coisas certas. Pelo Harry.

- E por você, James - reiterou Lily, solidária. - Você precisa parar de se martirizar, da mesma forma que eu tento todos os dias. James, precisamos superar logo isso. Já se passaram dez anos. Acabou! Aquilo que enfrentamos não existe mais e estamos sendo cautelosos para que isso não se repita. Já sofremos demais, envelhecemos muito cedo e não podemos mais gastar nossa vida pensando no passado - ela engoliu em seco. - Estamos bem, casados, saudáveis e com uma criança linda. Acho que podemos nos permitir uma dose de diversão. Merecemos isso.

James tocou o rosto de Lily com gentileza e a trouxe para um beijo intenso, demorado. Ela tocou seus ombros, com as mãos gentis, enquanto impunha urgência naquele toque que sempre lhe fazia ter certeza de que estava viva. Toda vez que James a beijava era como se o gesto acontecesse pela primeira vez e era espantoso as maneiras diferentes como seu corpo reagia, mesmo que os lábios dele mantivessem o mesmo gosto e a mesma textura.

As mãos de James se apoiaram nas pernas de Lily e ele apalpou suas coxas. Ela suspirou por entre os lábios dele, puxando-o para mais perto. O toque dele sempre funcionava como uma corrente elétrica rumo ao seu cérebro, agitando-a por dentro. Seus dedos percorreram o colarinho da camisa do marido e desceram ao encalce dos botões. Os momentos de intimidade que costumavam ter eram sempre de madrugada, quando tinham certeza que Harry estava dormindo, mas aquele desejo que a dominava e deixava sua pele pegando fogo, a fez esquecer que havia visitas na casa e que o filho estava na casa da árvore. Era maravilhoso desejar James e saber que ele também a desejava da mesma forma.

James a puxou para mais perto, depositando as mãos quentes em sua pele por debaixo da blusa dela. O corpo dela arqueou ao toque e ela ofegou com os lábios ainda colados nos dele. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior de James, sabendo que era uma forma de incitá-lo, e o efeito da atitude foi o esperado, pois ele estava praticamente fazendo-a se deitar na cama, pronto para dar continuidade ao que estavam com tanta vontade de fazer.

Ao desabotoar o primeiro botão da camisa de James, Lily conseguiu apurar barulhos vindos da escada. Em menos de segundos, a porta do quarto se abriu, e eles se afastaram para ver quem era. Era Harry, com as bochechas rosadas, os olhos verdes brilhantes e a respiração descompassada.

- Mãe! Encontrei um gato na casa da árvore.

James apoiou a testa no ombro de Lily, soltando um muxoxo baixo de desaprovação. O gesto fez a ruiva rir, pois sabia muito bem o que aquele som queria dizer.

- Vou com você ver o gato. - Lily deu um beijo no rosto de James. - Tome um banho e vista uma roupa bem bonita, está bem?

- Sim, senhora! - James ergueu o rosto e deu um beijo rápido em Lily.

- Vamos, vamos, mãe! - Harry deu um saltinho, trocando o equilíbrio dos pés. Inquieto, voltou a descer correndo pelas escadas, deixando os pais sozinhos.

- Eu não acredito que ele cortou meu barato - resmungou James, com uma expressão divertida.

Lily se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa de James.

- Sirius me avisou que isso aconteceria. - Lily deu outra mordida no lábio inferior de James, sentindo o corpo dele estremecer. - Ele disse que, quando estivéssemos prontos para fazer algo mais selvagem, Harry surgiria para interromper. Foi praga do seu melhor amigo - ela riu, desalinhando o cabelo de James. - Mais tarde te dou o seu presente completo de aniversário, ok?

- Irei cobrar!

Lily sorriu e deixou James sozinho para que ele se arrumasse. Ele mal podia esperar o que o aguardava assim que descesse as escadas.

_Para os que veem de longe, Lily e James aparentam ser apenas mais um casal apaixonado. Mas, desde os primórdios, houve muita luta. James e Lily cresceram juntos e se afastaram, pois os hormônios da adolescência e minha presença afetaram todo o processo deles ser como os Longbottom, um casal de longa data. Lily enfrentou os problemas dela, James os dele, mas o caminho de ambos não se cruzou, nem mesmo na formatura, o momento em que tive esperança que eles resolvessem as diferenças e ficassem juntos. Mas a lata de lixo mudou tudo..._

- Bacana esse gato! - Neville disse, sentado ao lado de Harry.

- Eu quero ficar com ele, mas acho que meu pai não vai deixar.

- Ah! Deixam sim. Eu tenho uma chinchila e meu pai se diverte mais que eu.

- Chinchila? - Harry alteou uma sobrancelha. - Você tem um rato?

- Sim! É bacana!

Lily e Alice estavam paradas uma ao lado da outra, observando os filhos conversar, sentados no tapete da sala. Elas pareciam distantes, mas, por serem melhores amigas, sabiam que compartilhavam a mesma sensação de orgulho ao verem Harry e Neville em um diálogo infantil sobre animais de estimação. Isso fez a ruiva se lembrar do pequeno debate que tiveram quando ainda estavam grávidas, sobre as possibilidades dos seus filhos serem melhores amigos, assim como elas.

- Neville parece com Frank - disse Alice, de repente.

- Eu acho que ele se parece com você. O rosto redondo é todo seu.

Alice riu, depois fez uma careta.

- Harry é a cara do James. - Lily falou, observando o filho proteger o gato com os braços. - A única diferença é que ele é magrinho e James era um pouco mais cheinho quando era pequeno.

- Harry puxou suas canelas finas. - Alice empurrou Lily de leve nos ombros, fazendo-a retribuir.

- Eu era gorda quando era criança - retrucou Lily.

- Nananinanão! - Alice negou com o auxílio do dedo indicador. - Os meninos só sabiam falar das suas pernas.

Lily olhou para baixo, encarando as pernas, protegidas por um jeans apertado.

- Mas eu sou magrela!

- Entendeu o que eu quis dizer sobre canelas finas?

Lily riu e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Como anda a família Potter?

- Estamos bem! - Lily respondeu. - É estranho dizer isso, mas é a mais pura verdade. James está maravilhosamente bem.

- Isso é muito bom, Lily. - Alice anuiu, fitando a amiga por cima do ombro. - Ele vai reagir bem a festa. Pelo menos eu acho.

- James anda bem disposto a mudanças, mas tem que pedir com jeitinho. Foi fácil convencê-lo de que ele precisa voltar a celebrar o aniversário dele. Ele precisa se sentir especial, por mais que ele seja mais mimado que o Harry.

- Lily e seus homens.

Ambas riram baixo, voltando a focar a atenção em Harry e Neville.

- Eu disse que eles seriam melhores amigos - relembrou Alice. - Eles são uns lindos.

- É, eles são! - concordou Lily, com uma ponta discreta de orgulho.

- Você vai ficar com o gato?

- Pelo visto, acho que sim! - Lily esticou o pescoço, ao ver Marlene se aproximar.

- Desculpe interromper o momento de vocês, mas preciso contar algo muito importante. Preciso aproveitar que Sirius me largou.

Alice e Lily giraram nos calcanhares para poderem olhar para Marlene.

- Diga, Lenezinha - Alice puxou a amiga para mais perto.

- Vocês prometem segredo? Eu vou anunciar isso só mais tarde, para não ofuscar o aniversário do James. Mas eu preciso que minhas amigas saibam antes.

Alice e Lily se entreolharam, desconfiadas.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily com a testa enrugada. Sentiu os ombros ficarem menos tensos ao ver Marlene sorrir.

- Em breve, estarei compartilhando sensações da maternidade com vocês.

Alice e Lily inclinaram a cabeça para o lado, em um gesto automático de desentendimento.

- COMO É? - ambas indagaram em uníssono quando a ficha caiu.

- Eu estou grávida - sussurrou Marlene, sentindo as bochechas pegarem fogo.

- AH! MEU! DEUS!

Alice se jogou nos braços de Marlene e Lily fez o mesmo. Elas apertaram a garota que ficou no meio delas, ignorando a chegada de Frank e Sirius, que as observaram totalmente confusos.

- Mulheres! - resmungou Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- Mas, conte, quantos meses? - sussurrou Lily, tomando cuidado para que Sirius não escutasse.

- Dois meses!

- E não contou antes por quê?

- Porque eu estava meio receosa. - Marlene juntou as mãos, um pouco apreensiva. - Sabem como é, Sirius não reage muito bem com a possibilidade de viver no modo arco-íris. Eu ainda nem sei como contarei isso a ele.

- Own! - Lily e Alice abraçaram Marlene mais uma vez.

- Vocês são umas lindas. - Marlene apertou as duas amigas que a abraçavam. - E vocês serão as madrinhas mais lindas da criança.

- Não tenha dúvidas - concordou Lily, com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Ela olhou para o rosto afoito de Marlene e Alice, e sentiu a garganta fechar por alguns segundos. - Meninas, eu preciso lhes dizer uma coisa.

- Você está grávida de novo? - arriscou Alice, empolgada.

- Não! Pelo menos não que eu saiba - Lily mordeu o lábio. - Escutem, eu nunca fui verdadeira sobre meus sentimentos no decorrer da doença do James. Eu sei que vocês sabem disso, pois são minhas melhores amigas.

- Lily, independente disso. Você não era obrigada a nos informar sobre tudo o que acontecia - disse Alice, segurando uma das mãos de Lily.

- Eu sei, mas queria dizer que sou muito grata pela companhia de vocês duas, por terem sido tão boas, compreensivas e fiéis a mim em um momento tão difícil - ela inalou o ar com dificuldade. - Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter sido insensível ao largá-las de mão, como se não existissem. Não foi intencional é só que...

- Lily, cala a boca - ordenou Alice, meio indignada. - Você não tem nada que se desculpar. Eu sempre te amei, Marlene também, independente do que poderia acontecer nas nossas vidas. Eu jamais te julgaria por ter abrido mão da sua vida e das suas amizades para cuidar da pessoa que mais ama. Eu tenho orgulho de você, Lily. Eu te admiro. E, se algum dia Frank e eu nos encontrarmos em um problema tão ruim como o que você viveu, eu espero ser tão forte quanto você.

- Alice tem razão. - Marlene concordou. - Não te julgamos, Lily, apenas te admiramos. Eu não fui a pessoa mais presente no impasse entre James e você, pois cheguei depois e não tenho direito a dizer muita coisa. Mas, o tempo que convivemos juntas dentro da doença de James, nesta casa, lado a lado, eu vi o quanto você foi batalhadora e é totalmente justificável você ter se esquecido de nós pelo bem-estar da pessoa que sempre foi e sempre será parte de você.

- Você é o exemplo fiel de que lutar realmente vale a pena, Lily. Esqueça disso! - disse Alice, puxando a amiga pela mão. - Se te odiássemos, não estaríamos aqui.

- Nós te amamos, Lilynda.

Lily sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e engoliu uma súbita vontade de chorar. Por um momento, se lembrou de Emmeline e questionou onde ela poderia estar. Por mais que não se falassem mais, por ela ter sabotado seu relacionamento com James tantas vezes, ela poderia estar ali, compartilhando aquele momento com elas. A ruiva só esperava que ela estivesse bem, mesmo que Alice repetisse toda vez que se lembravam dela, que a loira merecia sofrer tudo em dobro.

- Eu também amo vocês.

Lily ergueu a cabeça ao ver a figura de James surgir no topo da escada. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro, completamente confuso. Naquele instante, a campainha também tocou e a ruiva se apressou a atender, pois sabia que era Remus.

- Feliz aniversário, James! - anunciou Sirius, de repente, erguendo uma garrafa de cerveja para o alto.

_Mas a luta deles nem havia começado. Lily e James começaram a namorar, mas tiveram que enfrentar um pesadelo pessoal que os testaram de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis, que os fizeram tomar decisões duras que, tenho certeza, nem todos os casais tomariam. Eles começaram a namorar, algo que nos deixou surpresos e aliviados, pois esta missa tinha que terminar um dia. Daí, eles noivaram e agora estão aqui, diante de todas as pessoas como marido e mulher. Além de ser uma demonstração de amor, trata-se de um grande ato de coragem e uma afronta àqueles que nunca acreditaram no que eles sentem um pelo outro._

_Eu não sei falar de amor. Não sou bom nisso. Se alguém me perguntasse o que é amar ou ser amado, eu olharia para o casal Potter e os indicaria como exemplo. Eles se amam. Não aquele amor obsessivo que te faz se sentir trancafiado, mas é aquele amor que te liberta, que te força a ser melhor... Que faz você querer que a pessoa ao seu lado se sinta querida e especial, mesmo que a tempestade aparente ser eterna. James é meu melhor amigo, o conheço desde criança, e sei o quanto ele sempre foi forte e o quanto sempre amou a Lily. E sei o quanto ele ainda luta para sobreviver e dar continuidade a uma história real, verdadeira e com sentimentos que deixam qualquer um com inveja._

- Então quer dizer que tudo estava planejado? - perguntou James, abraçado a Lily.

- Eu sou uma garota esperta - disse Lily toda pomposa. - Vai me dizer que não gostou?

- Tudo que você faz eu gosto.

- Vocês são muito mela cueca, nunca vi - comentou Sirius parado diante deles, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Até parece que você não faz isso com a Marlene também.

- Não em público.

James e Lily riram. A ruiva se afastou do marido ao ver Harry correndo pela casa, um pouco tensa. Ele parecia que estava ligado na tomada, pois não parava de tropeçar nos pés ao encalço do gato, tendo Neville nos calcanhares.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber - avisou Lily dando um beijo na bochecha de James. - Volto já!

James viu Lily se afastar e bebericou um gole da sua cerveja.

- 30 anos, então?

James riu enquanto engolia a cerveja.

- Na verdade são 17 anos - ele riu, divertido. - Quando você chega aos trinta, a idade diminui.

- Muito engraçado, James Potter, muito engraçado.

Sirius bebeu mais um gole de cerveja e observou o amigo.

- É estranho estar aqui, sabe? - começou James, olhando para o jardim. A porta da casa estava aberta e uma deliciosa brisa fazia daquela noite mais surreal que o normal. - Todos os dias em que acordo eu acho muito estranho estar aqui.

- Você é merecedor disso, James - afirmou Sirius, com seriedade. - Você lutou e brigou demais para estar aqui. Não é o momento para se sentir injustiçado. Você ganhou a garota que sempre quis e é um pai babão de um garoto que se parece comigo. James, você tem a vida que eu sempre quis ter.

- Hei! - James ergueu a mão, falsamente indignado. - Eu nunca pensei por esse lado. Harry realmente se parece com você. Você se aproveitou da minha mulher enquanto estava no hospital, não foi?

- Lily e eu vivíamos praticamente em uma praia de nudismo. Adorava esfregar as costas dela.

Eles gargalharam, parando para tomarem suas respectivas cervejas.

- Pode ser ridículo você ouvir isso, mas eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem a Lily. Eu tento demonstrar todos os dias, desde que saí do hospital, o quanto sou grato por ela ter ficado, por ela ter persistido e não ter me abandonado. Para fazê-la ver o quanto a amo. Eu resisti a tudo isso por ela, Sirius. E, acredito, que é ela quem merece ser feliz, pois eu arranquei todas as coisas boas da vida dela, sem pedir licença.

- Tenho certeza que Lily pensa da mesma forma. - Sirius suspirou. - Agora, ao invés de vocês brigarem por amor, briguem para quem faz o outro mais feliz. O resultado será positivo, pois finalmente meu casal preferido confirmará que estão muito bem e eu poderei dormir em paz.

James anuiu com a cabeça e fitou o céu. Ele estava do jeito que Lily e Harry gostavam. Limpo, cheio de estrelas.

- Você também é feliz mesmo que não saiba, Sirius - disse James, fitando o amigo. - Você pode ser durão e tudo mais, mas Marlene lhe faz feliz. E eu espero que você tenha dito isso a ela pelo menos uma vez na sua vida.

Sirius sorriu de canto, um pouco encabulado.

- Eu jamais imaginei que estaria compartilhando um momento em família - ele deu um riso discreto, desacreditado. - Isso tudo aqui é familiar, James. Praticamente dez anos depois de todo aquele inferno que você viveu, de um longo período de superação e de adaptação, estamos aqui, reunidos com o casal impossível, comemorando seu aniversário, com direito a duas crianças correndo pela casa.

Ele finalizou a cerveja e continuou:

- Juro, James, eu idealizei muitas coisas na minha vida, mas não isso. Por mais bonito que pareça. E a sensação é estranha, pois eu faço parte disso. Minha família abriu mão de mim, nem sequer se preocupa em perguntar se estou vivo, e mesmo assim eu sobrevivi. Em parte, graças a você. Juro, James, se você não tivesse sobrevivido eu faria um atentado mundial.

- Eu não duvido. Você sempre foi o lado mais rebelde. - James riu com gosto.

- Nunca foi justo você ter ficado doente, James. - Sirius o observou, sem piscar. - Eu preferia ter ficado doente no seu lugar. Aceitaria de bom grado.

- Sirius, não me force a te dar um soco. - James ergueu o punho. - Voltei a fazer academia e tenho pleno condicionamento físico para fazer isso.

- Vou pular essa demonstração de afeto. Quando a velhice chega, é difícil recuperar certas feridas.

A conversa foi interrompida com a chegada de Remus. No topo da cabeça dele, havia um chapéu de aniversário e nas mãos, mais dois deles.

- A mulherada os convoca. - Remus estendeu os chapéus para os dois rapazes que não hesitaram em colocá-los na cabeça.

- Remus. - James chamou, assim que partiram juntos em direção à cozinha. - Obrigado por tudo. Pela força e pelo apoio lá no hospital. Eu sei que deveria ter dito isso antes, mas eu tinha que aceitar muitas coisas na minha nova vida e eu coloquei Lily e Harry em primeiro lugar - ele apertou o ombro do amigo. - Jamais pense que não sou agradecido pelo que você fez por mim. Por ter me suportado, especialmente.

Remus abraçou o amigo em um gesto de solidariedade.

- Não precisa agradecer, James. Você é meu melhor amigo e eu não teria feito nada diferente.

James anuiu e caminhou lado a lado com Sirius e Remus para o interior da cozinha. Ao ver Lily e Harry segurando seu bolo de aniversário, Alice segurando velas que pareciam pequenos fogos de artifício nas duas mãos, completamente empolgada ao lado de Marlene, James redescobriu o significado da amizade. Ele tinha uma esposa e um filho que o amavam, mas eram as pessoas presentes ali que davam sentido ao que Sirius queria dizer com familiaridade.

Enquanto eles cantavam os parabéns, seus olhos arderam, indicando que lágrimas se formavam ali. Mesmo contido, James fez uma prece silenciosa e agradeceu por tudo e todos por ter sobrevivido. Depois de muito tempo, ele percebeu que sua vida estava no eixo certo. Depois de tanto sofrimento, ele tinha todos os motivos para sorrir de novo e de maneira verdadeira.

Ao estar diante de Lily e Harry, ele fechou os olhos e fez um pedido silencioso, e assoprou a vela.

_Eu posso dizer que conheço Lily melhor agora, devido aos meses que compartilhamos juntos e que foram suficientes para eu saber que ela é a mulher mais forte que conheci, que fraquejou diante do problema do marido por ser humana, por agir como louca por amar demais e por chegar ao limite por medo de perder. Perder, só a palavra em si, é dolorosa, pois ninguém está preparado para isso. Perder é uma palavra forte, mais forte que um soco na boca do estômago. Mas Lily e James optaram em arregaçar as mangas e se manterem dentro da batalha, por mais que ela pareça interminável._

_Lily e James se amam. Um amor puro. Um amor que os uniu em uma situação que ninguém esperava, muito menos eu. Às vezes, me pergunto como duas pessoas tão boas foram submetidas a situações tão desconfortáveis e ainda terem a capacidade de se manterem juntos. Copiando um pouco o discurso do James que cansei de ouvi-lo repetir como um disco arranhado, Lily deu a maior prova de amor ao optar por ficar ao lado dele. Ela escolheu se manter ao lado do homem que ama. E James, por mais que você ache que não tenha retribuído, você o fez, se mantendo vivo._

Lily terminava de arrumar a bagunça da festa enquanto James recolhia os sacos de lixo para colocá-los do lado de fora da casa. Os amigos já haviam partido e eles fizeram questão em dispensá-los, sem que ninguém movesse o dedo para arrumar os resquícios da presença deles pelos cômodos da casa. O local só não estava entregue ao silêncio total, pois o barulho das garrafas e dos papéis ecoavam o tempo todo, e Lily e James sempre trocavam risos e carícias, aproveitando a ausência de Harry.

- Lily, onde eu coloco isso? - perguntou James erguendo uma bandeja de vidro. Ele quase jogou o objeto no lixo, por estar misturado com as coisas de papelão.

- Me dê aqui - ela foi até ele e pegou a bandeja. Ela ligou a torneira e a lavou, colocando-a no escorredor, enquanto ele lacrava os sacos de lixo. Olhando-o de soslaio, perguntou: - Gostou da festa?

- Gostei sua, bobinha. - James lhe deu um beijo no rosto, finalizando sua tarefa. - Você é muito sacana, sabia?

- Por que? - ela perguntou com uma expressão sapeca no rosto, se recostando na pia.

- Preparou todo o território para me surpreender. - James sorriu de canto, de maneira que seus olhos brilharam. - Você é linda e eu te amo.

Ela ofegou ao ouvir a declaração do marido.

- Entenda, James, você nunca encontrará uma esposa como eu - ela disse, com um tom convencido.

- Pior que não vou mesmo - lamentou, encolhendo os ombros. - Nem vou poder curtir uma amante... Triste isso.

Lily beliscou a cintura de James, fazendo-o dar um pulo para o lado. Ela pegou um dos sacos de lixo e o ajudou a levá-los para fora. A cozinha parecia intocável, como se ninguém tivesse passado por ali.

A brisa fresca da noite a tocou no rosto, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos. Ela ouviu o barulho da tampa da lata de lixo sendo aberta e fechada, trazendo James de volta para a porta dos fundos onde havia ficado parada. Em um pequeno tanque, ele lavou as mãos e ela foi até o marido fazer o mesmo.

- Cadê o Harry?

- Acho que ele está na casa da árvore. A luz está acessa.

- Ele vai querer mesmo o gato?

- Acho que o Harry precisa de um pouco de companhia e acho que um animal de estimação faria bem - disse Lily secando as mãos no jeans. - Só precisaremos levar o bichano ao veterinário.

James sacudiu as mãos para afastar a água e repetiu o mesmo gesto de Lily.

- Amanhã vemos isso! - James pegou a mão dela e a puxou para fora de casa. - Agora, vamos curtir nosso pequeno grande homem.

Eles correram pelo gramado até alcançarem a casa da árvore. Lily foi a primeira a subir, seguida por James. A ruiva encontrou Harry sentado na beirada, empacando a entrada, com um sorriso nos lábios ao ver a chegada dos pais. James se sentou do lado direito e Lily do lado esquerdo, deixando o filho entre eles. O gato estava nos braços do garoto e Lily não resistiu e fez um carinho rápido na cabeça do animal que pareceu ficar mais manhoso com o toque.

- Ele vai poder ficar? - perguntou Harry olhando da mãe para o pai. - Ele é bonzinho.

Lily olhou para James, como se ponderasse o impasse do qual se encontravam.

- Hum... Acho que um gato não seria uma boa ideia, Harry. - James coçou o dorso do nariz, vendo o rosto do filho murchar. - Eu acho uma excelente ideia. Não é Lils?

- Sim! - concordou a ruiva, apertando a bochecha do filho. - O gato é muito bem-vindo.

Harry abriu um sorriso maior, muito semelhante ao de James, de maneira que os olhos dele brilharam.

- Obrigado! - exclamou Harry com empolgação. - Prometo que cuidarei bem dele.

- Dele ou dela? - questionou James, pegando o gato dos braços de Harry. - Ah! É dele!

Lily riu passando um braço pelo ombro de Harry.

- Gostou da festa do seu pai?

- Foi demais! - Harry afirmou, erguendo o rosto para olhar para a mãe. - Comi muito também, não mais que o Neville, pois ele detonou os cupcakes, mas me sinto pesado.

- Quando você está com Neville, você sempre come demais - apontou James, rindo. Cuidadoso, colocou o gato de volta no colo de Harry. - Acho até bom, assim você engorda essas canelas finas.

Lily deu um cutucão em James, fazendo-o ficar na defensiva.

- O que eu disse?

- Eu sei que as canelas finas foi uma indireta para mim.

- Como você é boba, Lily Potter.

Ela riu, voltando a acariciar o topo da cabeça do gato.

- Mãe, pai, que tal se a gente dormir aqui hoje? - sugeriu Harry, arrumando os óculos no rosto. - Estou com preguiça de descer.

James olhou para dentro da casa da árvore. Quando pediu para que ela fosse construída, ele exigiu todos os detalhes da que existia no quintal do antigo lar dos Evans, por ter sido o local mais especial da sua infância. Mas a bagunça interna pertencia puramente a Harry, onde de um lado podia-se ver objetos novos e velhos, desorganizados e espalhados pelo chão de madeira. Do outro, era uma porção de réplicas de bonecos, mais organizados, por serem os brinquedos favoritos de Harry.

- O que acha, Lily? Passaremos frio na casa da árvore?

- Nem está tão frio assim.

Lily ficou em pé e limpou a parte de trás do jeans. Devagar, entrou na casa da árvore e foi até o baú que ficava nos fundos e tirou três sacos de dormir e três almofadas. James tinha incluído esse detalhe, justamente para momentos como aquele. Como uma boa mãe, ela esticou os três sacos no chão e colocou as almofadas. James e Harry assistiram, no aguardo, no batente da porta, olhando para a ruiva que ajustava tudo, meticulosamente.

- Sua mãe é um máximo - disse James, orgulhoso.

- Vocês dois são um máximo.

Lily riu para o filho e encontrou o olhar de James. A devoção que sentiam um pelo outro não precisava ser dita, bastava apenas demonstrar. Ela amava o homem que agora avançava com o filho deles para dentro da casa da árvore, tirando os sapatos, ajudando Harry a fazer o mesmo. O garoto não demorou a se enfiar dentro de um saco de dormir, liberando o gato de seus braços para que ele se acomodasse onde achasse melhor.

Antes de deitar, Lily desligou a lamparina e o lugar ficou entregue ao breu. Ela se juntou aos dois homens da sua vida, se aprumando no saco de dormir, ajeitando a cabeça na almofada. Ao olhar para o teto, aos poucos, os desenhos fluorescentes espalhados nele começaram a brilhar. Eram estrelas e luas. Já que não podiam ver o céu, podiam ao menos ter a sensação de que ele estava dentro da casa da árvore.

- Quer ouvir uma história antes de dormir, Harry? - sugeriu James, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça para fazer de apoio.

- Eu quero! - a voz excitante de Harry aquecia o coração de Lily.

- Certo! - James pigarreou e silenciou por alguns instantes. Respirou fundo e organizou os pensamentos. - Era uma vez, um homem que tinha tudo para ser feliz na vida, mas acabou muito doente. Muito doente mesmo. Foi uma surpresa. Quando ele descobriu, ele achou que ninguém iria se importar, que ficaria sozinho, dentro de um quarto escuro, sem ninguém para ajudá-lo. De fato, algumas pessoas simplesmente o abandonaram por causa das escolhas que ele fez, especialmente quando decidiu lutar pela garota da qual sempre foi apaixonado desde criança. Mas, quando ele achou que tudo estava perdido, a garota estava ao lado dele. Ela era linda, Harry. Tinha incríveis olhos verdes, que faziam o coração dele parar toda vez que se via refletido neles.

Lily percebeu o que James queria contar a Harry e preferiu se manter quieta, embalada pela história que começou a mexer com seus sentimentos. Por mais que tivesse vivido aquilo, ouvir da perspectiva do marido era mais incômodo, pois se tratava da dor dele, das suas impressões particulares.

- Ela lhe deu todo o apoio para suportar a doença. - James parou, dando um suspiro. - Eles estavam apaixonados, Harry, muito apaixonados, e tinham medo de perder um ao outro. Mas depois de tantos altos e baixos, eles ficaram noivos e conseguiram se casar, mas ainda estavam com medo de terminarem aquela jornada separados.

Harry ouvia tudo muito atentamente, fazendo cafuné no gato que já ronrorava sob o saco de dormir.

- Ambos eram duas pessoas de extrema sorte, pois tinham amigos incríveis. - James continuou. - Na verdade, ambos ainda os têm. Eles foram o alicerce essencial para que ele e ela continuassem focados na luta contra a doença que parecia nunca ter fim. Era difícil acordar todos os dias e se ver no mesmo problema, mas eles tentavam, porque se amavam, e não conseguiam idealizar uma vida sem a existência do outro.

- Até que um dia, a garota da qual ele estava apaixonado, anunciou que esperava um bebê. Mas não era uma criança qualquer, Harry. Era uma criança com superpoderes que poderiam salvar o homem da fraqueza que o impedia de ser feliz e ter uma vida decente. - O tom de voz de James ficou mais empolgado e Lily sorriu, discretamente. - Eles tiveram medo de colocar toda a responsabilidade no bebê. Você sabe, Harry...

- Com grandes poderes vêm grandes responsabilidades.

- Exato, já dizia o tio Ben. O Peter Parker aprendeu direitinho, não foi?

Eles riram com o comentário de James. Isso facilitou para que ele empurrasse os sentimentos ruins de lado e continuasse a contar a história real da vida dele e de Lily para Harry.

- Mesmo com superpoderes, ambos prometeram amar a criança, independente se o poder funcionasse. A criança era o milagre que precisavam e eles voltaram a ter esperança. Ambos se tornaram mais fortes e se uniram mais para superar os obstáculos que pareciam nunca ter fim.

- Qual era o poder dele, pai? - perguntou Harry, curioso, muito focado na história.

- A cura! - respondeu James, lançando um olhar discreto para Lily. - O bebê tinha o poder da cura, mas como ele era muito pequeno, esse poder ainda não estava desenvolvido.

Lily apertou a almofada e mergulhou o rosto nela. Queria chorar. Muito.

- O tempo passou, o bebê cresceu, e o casal continuou na luta. - James prosseguiu, alcançando os cabelos de Lily, alisando-os com carinho. - Um belo dia, quando eles brigavam pela milésima vez, o protetor do rapaz apareceu com uma grande notícia.

- O bebê conseguiu desenvolver o poder? - Harry perguntou, entusiasmado.

- Sim! - James sorriu, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Lily. - A criança iria curá-lo e ele voltaria a ser um homem saudável, com direito a uma vida longa ao lado da mulher que amava e da criança que não teve oportunidade de conhecer, nem mesmo quando ainda era um bebê.

James suspirou e ouviu Lily fungar o nariz. Ele sabia o quanto aquele assunto era delicado, mas como ela disse, a história precisava ser contada a Harry.

- O poder de cura da criança salvou o pai e lhe deu uma nova perspectiva de vida. Hoje, os três moram juntos, em uma casa pacata, com uma rotina tediosa, a ponto de dormirem em uma casa da árvore.

O silêncio foi conclusivo. Harry enrugou a testa, confuso, pois algo lhe dizia que a história que seu pai acabara de contar era parecida com o momento do qual viviam naquele instante.

- Essa criança com poder de cura é você, Harry. - Lily entrou na contação de história, chamando a atenção do filho. - Você é a criança com um poder especial que salvou seu pai. Você é nosso milagre Harry.

- Eu devo minha vida a você, Harry. - James sorriu, um pouco triste, mas era uma tristeza que foi superada pela alegria que o dominou ao olhar para a expressão chocada do filho. - Você é meu herói!

Harry ficou de boca aberta, com os olhos esbugalhados, chocado com a informação que acabara de receber.

- Eu sou um super-herói?

- Sim, você é. - Lily o puxou para perto, a fim de abraçá-lo. - E somos muito gratos a você.

James se aprumou para mais perto de Harry e Lily, envolvendo-os em seu único braço livre.

- Uau! Neville vai morrer de inveja quando eu contar a ele.

Lily e James riram com o comentário inocente de Harry.

- Eu quero uma capa para combinar. Quero ser igual ao Batman. - Harry enrugou a testa pensativo. - Acho que seria melhor eu ser como o Peter Parker, porque ele usa óculos.

James lhe deu um beijo demorado na testa.

- Ok! Providenciaremos uma capa para você ou a fantasia do Homem-Aranha, como preferir - disse James, fraternal. - Agora, tente dormir. Você se desgastou bastante hoje.

- Eu salvei meu pai, que maneiro.

Lily deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry e o aninhou em seus braços. Desde pequeno, ele sempre gostou de dormir enroscado a ela, e não tinha perdido o costume, até mesmo quando James tinha voltado para casa. Ele se encolhia em seus braços, com as pernas flexionadas, os braços encolhidos no peito, permitindo que ela o abraçasse por completo. A ruiva acariciou os cabelos do filho, ainda muito mexida com a história. Minutos depois, Harry estava entregue ao imaginário de seus sonhos, respirando devagar e pausadamente, sob a vigília dos pais, que estavam com as mãos unidas em torno do corpo do filho.

Lily e James trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade na escuridão. Ela conseguiu ler os lábios de James dizendo que a amava e ela retribuiu, em um sussurro honesto. Os dedos das mãos de ambos se entrelaçaram, unidos, fortes, apoiados na perspectiva de que a vida deles estava apenas começando, mesmo dez anos depois de tudo o que viveram e enfrentaram.

Sem obstáculos, sem dor, sem penitência. Apenas uma vida rotineira, com Harry se destrambelhando pela casa, pacotes de salgadinho no sofá e uma casa da árvore com estrelas particulares que iluminariam seus caminhos, para sempre.

_Lily e James, vocês devem se orgulhar por terem um ao outro. A história de vocês não se encerra aqui. É apenas mais um capítulo de um grande livro, que só será finalizado quando um dos dois quiser. Como sei que é muito amor para apenas duas pessoas, sei que esta história durará para sempre. Com altos e baixos, vocês sempre serão as duas pessoas mais merecedoras de toda a felicidade e admiração que sinto neste momento._

_Eu queria poder dizer mais coisas sobre o casal Potter neste discurso de casamento, mas todo mundo acompanhou a história deles. O início feliz, a queda e agora a tentativa de ressurreição. Eu sou uma das pessoas que mais torcem pela felicidade de vocês e, claro, mal posso esperar para ver meu afilhado nascer e correr pela casa, destrambelhado, com o jeito brincalhão de James com uma dose de autoridade de Lily. _

_Este não é o fim, é o começo. É um novo norte. Uma nova possibilidade. Como disse, nunca prestei atenção às aulas de literatura, mas aqui fica a minha deixa em nome do autor preferido de James Potter:_

"_Você aprende que realmente pode suportar... que realmente é forte e que pode ir muito mais longe depois de pensar que não se pode mais. E que realmente a vida tem valor e que você tem valor diante da vida!"_

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/A: **cinco anos depois eu consigo terminar esta fanfic. É meio estranho, depois de tanto tempo, trocar o "em progresso" para "completa". Sendo honesta, nunca pensei que isso aconteceria, pois esta foi a história mais eterna da qual me envolvi dos pés a cabeça e jamais pensei, em hipótese alguma, que um dia a terminarei.

Como comentei dois capítulos atrás, At Your Side foi baseado, em partes, em uma história que eu vivi. Os motivos que sempre empacava e ficava meses sem atualizar, era porque ainda estava no meio do problema e eu tinha ficado realmente muito depressiva. Mas se eu fosse parar para contar o que eu vivi de 2007 até 2009, seria uma lambança de lágrimas e soluços que eu não estou pronta para reviver. Por isso, acredito que tão cedo relerei essa fanfic.

A fic em si teve altos e baixos, mas a vida é assim. Uma hora você está feliz e não outra você não está. Eu aprendi que felicidade é que nem tristeza. É um status. Uma hora você sente que é feliz e na outra você sente que é uma pessoa triste. Não tem meio termo. Felicidade não é duradoura, assim como a tristeza também não é. Daí entramos na questão das escolhas. Ou decidimos ficar tristes ou felizes.

Lily e James escolheram ser felizes e eu escolhi ser triste. Lily teve James ao alcance dela e, no meu caso, nada estava ao meu alcance. Por isso eu me senti na nítida obrigação de fazer com que Jily fosse um casal feliz. Sem contar que este último capítulo considero uma ode a Era dos Marotos, o que poderia ter acontecido se meus personagens favoritos não tivessem morrido na Guerra Bruxa. Minha visão é mais ou menos essa. Todos unidos, com crianças esparramadas pelo chão da sala. Algo saudável e merecido, apenas isso.

Foi difícil chegar até aqui, mas estou satisfeita. Meus ombros estão mais leves, pois finalizei uma fanfic que parecia impossível de ser finalizada. E eu a encerro com todas as glórias, pois foi por meio dela que evolui mais como escritora, melhorei bastante minha construção de história e me entreguei de verdade a uma história que não tinha um começo tolo, um meio engraçado e um final óbvio. Desculpe se torturei vocês demais, mas eu queria uma história tão profunda ao que aconteceu comigo. Eu sou uma pessoa intensa e acho que a personalidade que dei aos personagens da tia Jo precisava desse toque de intensidade, por mais que fosse insuportável ler tanto drama em tantas linhas.

Foi realmente uma lição de casa de cinco anos chegar até aqui. Eu tinha 22 anos quando comecei esta fic e agora tenho 26 (podem me chamar de velha, eu deixo hahahaha). Ela é minha história mimo, mas é daquelas que me deixa aterrorizada devido à veracidade de alguns fatos. E não teve um capítulo sequer que meus dedos não sagraram para ele ficar do jeito que eu queria, mesmo que terminasse o dia com mais de 30 páginas de Word para revisar duramente.

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da jornada de 64 capítulos. Espero que em algum momento eu tenha emocionado vocês, indignado, revoltado, feito vocês me xingarem... Acho que tudo isso faz parte, mas eu não matei nenhum dos protagonistas, vejam bem Hahahahahaah. Amei escrever as cenas do Harry e do Neville, duas crianças que ficaram órfãs, sem carinho de pai e mãe, e que mereciam estar no capítulo final da fic com menções honrosas aos Wesley, ao Snape e ao Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Vamos falar de reviews?

**Ninha Souma: **Viu só como nada deu errado? Hahahahahaah Tudo terminou bem, todo mundo feliz. Eu gosto da Lily com o Sirius. De uma forma bem estranha eles se entendem e eu gosto disso. Eles têm muitos problemas pessoais, do ponto de vista dos livros da Jo, e eu tbm acho que eles tinham um forte elo por causa disso. James era o amor da vida da Lily, mas acho que havia certas coisas que só mesmo Sirius para ouvir. Obrigada pela review, sua linda!

**Carol Medeiros: **Comoassem você odeia a Alice? Hahahaah Apesar que eu fui atrás de saber e acho que imagino até os motivos para isso Hahahahaha Passe mais vezes e odeie a Emmeline. Hahahahah

**Fernanda Marinho: **Eu tbm gosto do Sirius com a Marlene e acho que ele não seria capaz de desenvolver amor por ninguém. Ele é bastante frio e o nome Black nessas horas sempre fala um pouco mais alto. Mas se vc ler Inimigo Secreto, eu meio que quebrei as pernas dele por causa disso Hahahaha. Eu gosto da Lily e do Sirius juntos, aprendi a gostar. Nem tudo é briga e eu gosto de imaginar que, assim que James e Lily começaram a namorar, Sirius se tornou um elo essencial, que equilibrava os dois, por justamente ser imune a qualquer tipo de sentimento e ver certas coisas com mais clareza. Isso da parte dele é mto bom, eu gosto. Sobre o Epílogo é para vc escrever ou eu? Hahahahaha Pq se for vc, não tem problema algum. Distribuo créditos Hahahahaah

** : **Menine, pensei que vc tinha sido engolida Hahahahaha Eu sou uma chorona de alta categoria, amo chorar, e só meu notebook sabe o quanto chorei escrevendo esta fic. Agora que ela acabou, poderei me lembrar de te mandar os caps, pq tá tenso aqui tbm Hahahahahaha

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **Oie fofura! Eu ia pagar lenços de graça para a galera, pois se tivesse mais capítulos, sem dúvidas eles seriam mais chorosossssss, fatão! Hahahahaha Eu tentei colocar de tudo um pouco no capítulo mesmo, fico feliz de ter atingido isso, pois como era o antecessor do fim, tinha que ter aquela cara de novela Hahahahahahah E Inimigo Secreto logo mais volta a programação normal, aguarde...

**Dafny: **Masssssssssssss eu não quis te matar coisa NENHUMAAA! hAHAHAHAHAHAH Eu tinha que parar ali. Eu pensei em fazer o James assistir ao parto, mas eu fui pela logística dele não poder por estar doente e tudo mais. Tudo em hospital é proteção do paciente e resolvi cortar ali mesmo, pq daria timing perfeito pros 10 anos depois Hahahahahahaha ALÁ que o Harry salvou o James! Own!

* * *

Agradeço de verdade pelos 5 anos de paciência. Agradeço por quem começou a ler e desistiu. Quem começou e parou para continuar depois. Quem ainda persistiu até o final, junto comigo. Eu acho que uma das magias em escrever é não se importar com quantas reviews apareçam, mas a graça de se envolver em uma trama que tenha o intuito de encantar os leitores. Eu nunca me importei quando não tinha reviews e, mesmo assim, continuei a postar. Nunca dependi delas para ser honesta e nunca dependerei, pois nada disso influência no que eu penso, apesar que considero dicas de extrema relevâncias e algumas reviews conseguiram me fazer ver mudanças possíveis, antes que eu postasse um capítulo que todo mundo poderia odiar.

Nossa! Eu perdi as contas de quantos capítulos refiz. Se eu lhes dissesse que faria a Lily desistir do James, vocês acreditariam? Eu digitei esse capítulo. Era um acordo dela com Lorraine, pelo dinheiro para pagar o tratamento do James. Foi aí que Amos nasceu, agradeçam a ele Hahahhaha

Mas eu agradeço mesmo por terem lido, independente de deixar review ou não. Ler é o que importa. Seja ficwriter ou ficreader, o importante é dar continuidade a ficção de fã, só isso.

Para não dizer que largarei meu posto, estarei postando Inimigo Secreto. Ela é totalmente Hogwarts, sem carga emocional, mais brincalhona. Quem quiser me fazer uma visitinha por lá, pode ficar à vontade.

Quem quiser me seguir no twitter, pode tbm: stefslestrange. Eu gosto de tagarelar por lá e, às vezes, certos contatos bacanas depois que uma fic termina simplesmente acaba e eu fico #chatiada hahahahaahahah eu tenho Facebook tbm, quem quiser adicionar é só caçar Stefanny Lima, uma criatura de óculos vermelhos (quem não conseguir me achar, tenta o twitter, que tô quase sempre lá, mas deixa um aviso de quem se trata pra eu poder seguir de volta hahahaahha). Podemos tagarelar por lá tbm Hahahaha Sempre gosto de fazer amizades, quem quiser meu corpo, pode vir.

Bom, eu acho que é isso. Não posso dizer o quanto sou grata por terminar uma fic que parecia mais uma automutilação pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado de verdade também.

Grande beijo.

Stefs =]


End file.
